Fairytales
by Mia Story
Summary: The Queen storms into Snow and Charming wedding and curses them to tumble endlessly from fairytale to fairytale always looking for each other. The moment they share true love's kiss the story changes...Infinite stories, infinite possibilities. Snowing into every fairytale ever... Come along for the ride.
1. The Princess and the Pea

She walks in the darkness, shivering, the pouring rain has soaked through her clothes all the way to her skin, the water dripping from her hood and her hair, blinding her. Lightening strikes illuminating the large building in front of her and then she's left back in the darkness. She has no idea if it's a house or a barn. She stumbles blindly towards it. She has a knife tucked in her belt so she is not completely defenseless, still her heart beats faster and her hands shake as she prepares to knock. She places her hand on the handle of her knife hanging from her belt, just in case. She has no idea what she will face inside, but she doesn't have a choice. She is soaked and hungry. The forest is incredibly hostile tonight.

She knocks on the door and holds her breath. Then she waits. A man opens the door. He takes one look at her and he steps aside making room for her to come in. The heat from the room instantly reaches her face,as well as the smell of freshly baked cherry pie. She can hear the sounds of a crackling fire. Still, she doesn't walk inside right away.

"Come on in," he says sensing her hesitation."We weren't expecting anyone in this storm."

She sizes him up. Blond hair, blue eyes, friendly smile, relaxed broad shoulders, standing there, his hand holding the door open, not in any way dangerous or threatening, so she lets go of the hilt of her knife and steps inside.

"Do you need a room?" he asks.

She looks at him. "How did you know?" she frowns.

"This is an inn," he replies with a half smile. "This is what people usually come here for. That, and our pie." He is looking at her inquisitively, but her face is concealed by her hood.

"Oh," she frowns. "I didn't realize... it's dark out there, I didn't see a sign... I'm lost, I need a place for the night, but I can't pay you" she replies. Then she adds "I'm a princess, and as soon as I find my way back to my kingdom I'll make sure you are rewarded handsomely."

"A princess?" he replies. His eyes fall on her worn out boots, her soaked mended cape now dripping puddles of water on the wooden floor. She certainly isn't dressed like a princess. "We do not get a lot of royals in these parts. Where are you from?"

An easy enough question only she draws a blank. Where is she from? How does she not know that?

"I..." she stumbles. "I'm not sure..." she knows that she sounds like she is lying through her teeth. Like she is telling a half baked story because she clearly doesn't have the information to back it up. He should throw her out and shut the door in her face, she realizes. Or she should save herself the embarrassment , she could just turn around and get out before he throws her out. But it's so cold outside and his fireplace feels warm and inviting, and she doesn't want to go out there again. She is so hungry. She needs to explain, she needs to plead her case. She looks at him and she can't come up with anything to say. She could just randomly pick a kingdom and pretend she is from there, but she doesn't want to lie to him. "Look, I know it sounds like I'm making all this up, but I'm telling you the truth..." she says and she looks at him. "Please..."

Her hood slides back. Striking green eyes, red lips, cheeks flushed from the cold, long dark hair dripping wet. She must be freezing. He stands still for a brief second struck by her beauty, then he shakes his head slightly. He pulls a chair close to their fireplace, adds a log to the fire.

"We'll get you a room, " he says. "Let's get you warmed up first. Have a seat, you look frozen. Are you hungry? Would you like some soup?"

She still looks worried. She sits at the edge of the chair he offered. He comes back with a steaming bowl of soup and two slices of bread. She reaches for his hand. "I can't pay you for any of this," she mumbles.

He glances at her fingers on his hand. "Yeah," he shrugs, "you already said that, we'll figure something out" then he turns to the door. "Ruby!" he calls out. "We have company."

A beautiful woman shows up through the door wiping her hands on her red apron."Hello," she smiles. "Would you like a room with a view? Its a little more expensive but it's well worth it, you can see clear all the way to the edge of the forest..-."

"Yeah, about that," he interrupts her, "she will pay for the room after she gets back to her kingdom." Ruby looks at him and raises her eyebrows.

"Her kingdom?" she asks.

"She is a princess," he replies.

Ruby takes one look at the woman who is staring at her, waiting for her verdict. She glares briefly at the man, then she walks out of the room without another word.

"Excuse me," the man says and he follows Ruby out of the room.

Ruby is in a bedroom fluffing up a pillow when he finds her. "I too am a queen in my spare time, would you like to see me curtsy?" she replies and then she pulls the covers back on the bed.

"Which room should I give her?" he asks, ignoring her sarcastic remark.

"The barn," she replies without even turning around to look at him.

"Ruby, come on, it is freezing cold out there," he replies.

"No, you come on. Her story is ridiculous, you know it and I know it, but you are going to give her a room anyway even though she is lying to your face?"

"There's a storm outside," he tries to argue, "what would you have me do, throw her out?"

Ruby shakes her head. "I get it David, she is pretty but I expect more from you. We can't afford to be letting people stay here for free. And she is nothing like your usual charity cases. At least they have the decency to tell the truth!"

"You can't know for sure that she is lying," he replies.

"Yes, yes I can," she replies. "Tell you what, I'll prove it to you...I'll give her the yellow room," Ruby replies.

"The yellow room?" he asks all confused."The room you are using to store the old mattresses?" he asks.

"Exactly," she smiles. "It is a room fit for a princess. Come on, follow me. I'll show you."

David follows Ruby to the yellow room. There's one bed in the middle of the room and on top of it Ruby has pilled up fifteen old mattresses. "Hand me a pair of sheets," Ruby asks. David comes back with sheets and two pillows.

"What exactly are you up to?" he asks.

"You'll see," she laughs and she brings a step stool. She climbs on the step stool and she makes the bed on the top mattress.

"What is this?" he asks.

"You'll see," she repeats and she walks out of the yellow room. She comes back and she is holding a single pea in her hand. She shows it to him then she shoves the pea under the bottom mattress. She turns to him triumphantly.

"Now we 'll know if she is actually a princess," she says.

"How?"

"Well if she is a princess used to luxury, she will be uncomfortable tonight. Only a princess would feel a pea underneath fifteen mattresses."

"Clearly she has been roughing it for a while. Maybe she is used to sleeping in the forest. This will prove nothing."

"Real princesses do not sleep in the forest," Ruby states emphatically.

"Princesses who run away do. I've heard of princesses becoming bandits, or warriors or pirates. Princesses can be a lot tougher than you'd think."

"Since when did you become such an expert on princesses? I've certainly never met one before in my life..."

"Everybody knows that," he shrugs. "Come on Ruby, do you really expect her to sleep on top of fifteen mattresses? What if they topple over and she falls down?"

"Oh no, she might bruise, her imaginary king father could come after us. Whatever will we do!" Ruby replies raising her hand to her forehead dramatically, then she crosses her hands and glares at him. "It's either that or the barn!" she snaps.

"I don't get it, why are you being so hostile?" he frowns.

"I don't like being conned by girls who flutter their pretty eyelashes," Ruby replies. "If she had said, please, I'm broke, let me work for a bed tonight, it would be different. Instead she thinks she can take us for a ride..."

He sighs. "She didn't flutter her eyelashes," he replies. "She was nice about it...Look if she was a con artist she'd have a better story..."

"Really? That's your argument? She is not a con artist because she is not any good at it?"

"Ruby...-"

Ruby rolls her eyes. "Save it," she says and she walks away.

David shrugs. He builds a fire in the fireplace in the yellow room. Ordinarily they charge extra for the use of the fireplace in the bedrooms, but if Ruby is going to make the princess sleep on top of fifteen mattresses, then keeping her warm is the least he can do. When he returns to the main room he finds the princess scraping the bottom of her bowl with her spoon. She's already eaten all her soup. She looks really embarrassed.

"Can I get you some more?" he asks.

She glances at his face then she looks down. He is nice and incredibly handsome, she thinks, too bad his wife isn't anything like him. She nods. "Yes, please. Thank you."

He refills her bowl and hands it back to her. "Your hands are frozen," he mumbles. He comes back with a blanket and he wraps it around her shoulders.

She looks down again. She tries to eat her soup slowly this time, but she is still really hungry so she ends up practically eating the whole thing in three spoonfuls. He refills her bowl and brings her more bread. She is eating slower now and she can't stifle her yawn. The crackling fire is lulling her to sleep.

"Let's get you to your room," he smiles.

The sound of his voice startles her. She must have fallen asleep.

"Thank you," she mumbles.

"Come on," he says and he leads her around the corner to the yellow room. Her eyes open wide when she sees the stack of mattresses on top of the bed. She turns to look at him questioningly, and he can't stand the intensity of her gaze. She doesn't ask any questions. He doesn't know what to say to her, doesn't know how to explain this. He wishes he had stood up to Ruby and put a stop to her little experiment.

"Goodnight," is all he says and he is about to leave the room.

"Wait," she says. " You are incredible kind to me and I might not get a chance to thank you later."

"You are welcome," he replies."Wait, what do you mean you might not get a chance...why, are you going somewhere ?"

"Look, I don't mean to cause more problems between you and your wife, so I'll be out of here first thing in the morning."

He looks at her confused. "My wife?" he asks. "Who, you mean Ruby? Ruby is my sister."

"Oh," she looks at him closely, "she doesn't look anything like you," she blurts out before she can stop herself.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," he shrugs. "Where are you going to go anyway?"

Her heart skips a beat. He seems genuinely concerned. She shakes her head and looks down. "I'll figure something out," she replies. Her hand is fumbling with the edge of her cape. She looks so lost.

"Well, you don't need to be in a great hurry, you can stay here as long as you need, business is incredibly slow this winter, " he replies."You can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you," she whispers. He walks out and shuts the door behind him. She takes off her boots and her cape and places them on a chair next to the fireplace, then she arranges the rest of her clothes close to the fire, to dry them up. She climbs up on top of all the mattresses and she huddles under the takes a few minutes for her sheets to warm up. She lays there in the dark thinking of today's adventure and she can't help smiling. He is not married, she thinks and just like that she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **3 days earlier...**

"Sorry I'm late," the Evil Queen bursts through the door in the hall of ceremonies interrupting Snow and Charming's first kiss as husband and wife. She rushes towards them throwing their knights away with just by move of her hand.

The crowd gasps.

"Oh, no, it's the Queen!" Doc exclaims.

"She is not a Queen anymore," Snow replies unsheathing Charming's sword with one swift motion and pointing it at Regina. "She is nothing more but an Evil Witch!"

"No, no, no, don't stoop to her level, there's no need" Charming says pulling her hand down slowly, taking his sword back. "You are wasting your time, you've already lost and I' won't let you ruin this wedding..." he says, standing in between the Queen and Snow White.

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything, on the contrary I've come to give you a present."

"We want nothing from you!" Snow yells.

"But you will have it. My gift for you on this happy happy day is a string of endless stories. You think your love is so special, you think your love is so pure, you think you were meant for each other, you think that people will forever remember you as a prince and a princess who truly loved each other... Well, I'm here to change that. I planned on cursing the entire kingdom but I decided to focus the curse just on you and those closest to you... Every story carries pain and you get to experience it all. From this day on you will tumble endlessly from story to story, infinite stories, infinite possibilities, infinite pain. You will no doubt find each other and the moment you share true love's kiss you will loose each other again and again and again until you give up, until you let go, until you are broken and lose all hope, until you decide that you are better off alone! People will point to you and say this is what happens to a princess and a prince when they dare defy the Evil Queen. Now, what do you say, shall we get started? Once upon a time...-" the Queen yells and she tosses black dust to the floor. Smoke rises from the ground, so dark and thick, it completely blinds them.

"Charming!" Snow sobs as he pulls her in closer. She grabs on to him and holds on as tight as she can, "don't let go, don't ever let go!" she says crying, because she can no longer see him.

"Snow!" he yells because he can no longer feel her, he can't see her, can't hear her voice, "I will find you...I will always find you..."

* * *

 **And now...**

Ruby is in the kitchen frying eggs, David is putting on his boots by the door when the woman walks into the room.

Ruby throws a quick glance at David and then she turns to look at the woman. She has dark circles around her eyes and she can't stifle her yawn.

"Good morning," Ruby smiles brightly. "Did you sleep good?"

"It was very kind of you to give me a room for the night, thank you," the woman evades the question and then she yawns again.

"Yes. But were your accommodations comfortable?" Ruby asks impatiently.

"They were..." the woman hesitates. Both David and Ruby are looking at her. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but there was a lump on my bed, I couldn't catch a wink of sleep..." she replies hesitantly.

Ruby gapes at her. David bites the inside of his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out laughing because the incredulous look in Ruby's face is just priceless.

"Forgive us, princess" he says, ''we have many empty rooms. Your bed tonight will be comfortable, I promise."

Ordinarily Ruby would be glaring at him but she is still staring at the woman in shock. How did she feel a pea under fifteen mattresses?

"Well, if I'm going to stay here longer, I mean to earn my keep," the princess replies softly, "Anything I can do to help?"

Ruby glances quickly at David and then she looks back at the woman.

David recognizes the sparkle in his sister's eyes. What is she up to now?

"Do you know how chop onions?" Ruby asks pointing to the onions hanging at the pantry door .

"I do," the princess replies. She sits on a stool by the kitchen table.

The princess spends the next twenty minutes tearing up while chopping onions. She chops them into neat small pieces. She has definitely done this before. Ruby glances triumphantly at David. How can she be a princess if she knows how to chop onions?

And that's how their game gets started. Over the course of the next two months the princess is unknowingly participating in a complicated game of dares. Ruby asks her to perform the most outlandish tasks, figuring a princess wouldn't stoop that low, wouldn't know how to do these things. Will she help her skin a rabbit? Will she help David set traps for the rats in the basement? Will she help her pluck a goose? Will she climb on the roof with David to fix the roof leaks? Can she collect five different kinds of edible weeds? Will she chase the piglet that run away? Will she help hunt the weasel that keeps killing their chickens? Over and over the woman steps up, she does everything Ruby asks. Ruby insists that she can't possibly be a princess. David on the other hand is asking her questions, questions only a royal would know. She can answer all of them. She can identify most of they royal crests, she knows most of the Enchanted Forest dialects, she has interesting opinions on the strategies each of the kingdoms followed during the ogre wars, she is familiar with the most important fairies, she knows the subtle differences in the trade laws of the Southern and the Northern kingdom, she understands the financial burdens the royals impose on the farmers, she knows the steps to several complicated dances most commoners haven't even heard of. If she is not a princess she has certainly had an impressive education.

In the end Ruby and the princess are best friends, they are always laughing and giggling when they are alone. Ruby no longer cares whether the woman is a princess or not but she keeps playing the game because it gives them something to do. It's a long cold winter and there are hardly any guests in the inn. And David, well, David loves her. He loves everything about her. She is guarded, quiet, extremely grateful for all the help she is receiving. But then Ruby will ask her to help him with something hard and unusual. And she will be quick to comply with whatever task Ruby has come up with, no matter how difficult. He loves it when she comes along to help him out. She is funny and smart and delightfully feisty at times, she is down to earth and quite honest except when asked questions about her past or her kingdom. She tries hard to answer but really she seems to remember nothing about where she came from.

"What's the score?" Ruby asks after the princess has said goodnight and gone to bed. David is locking up for the night.

He shrugs."No idea, you were the one keeping score, but I'm winning. She is definitely a princess."

"Maybe we should forget the score, and you should just be brave enough to ask her the one question that really matters," Ruby looks at David intently.

"What question is that?" David frowns.

"Would a princess marry an innkeeper?" Ruby asks and she walks out of the room before he gets a chance to respond.

He stands there looking towards her bedroom. He could. He could just knock on her door drop to his knees and ask her to marry him. He looks around at the inn. It's not much. They are barely making ends meet. All he has to offer her is a heart full of love, and even though he knows that's enough he feels like he owes her a bit more than that.

Ruby is out shopping in the morning. David is fixing the back fence.

"Do you need help?" the princess asks.

He jumps. "I didn't hear you," he laughs.

"Sorry," she smiles."Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine. Could you hold that in place for me?" he asks pointing to a large wooden board.

"Sure," she replies and then she turns to him and asks "What's the score?"

He almost smashes his finger with the hammer. He turns around to look at her. "The score?" he asks hesitantly.

"You know. The game you guys play. Do I act royal enough to be a princess. Who is winning?"

"You know about that?" he asks hesitantly and he searches her face carefully. Is she angry? Is she upset? She is smiling back at him. "I'm not sure," he replies.

"Well you never doubted me, even though my story doesn't make any sense, so I think you should win," she says and she very much enjoys the stunned look on his face.

He hammers the board in place because he is not sure what to say next.

"So, what's the important question you are supposed to ask me?" she asks.

Again he turns to look at her. "About whether princesses eavesdrop? I think we all know the answer to that!" he smirks. She laughs, then she punches him in the arm.

"Do princesses get violent?" he continues. "Just learned the answer to that one as well!"

"Look, you don't survive an evil stepmother and an assassination attempt without a fair amount of eavesdropping!" she replies.

He looks at her, eyes wide open. "A stepmother? An assassination attempt? What else do you remember?"

She is still laughing. She looks at him. "What?"

"You just said that you survived and assassination attempt by an evil stepmother!"

Her turn to look shocked. "I said that, didn't I?"

"You did!"

"I wasn't thinking, I just blurted it out."

"This is incredibly serious. Can you remember anything else?"

She leans on the fence and closes her eyes, trying to force her brain to cooperate. She draws a blank. "I don't," she whispers, she bumps he head against the fence. "I wish I could remember, I wish I could figure this out and then I wouldn't be a burden, I could help you guys with the bills and...-"

"You are not a burden," he interrupts. "You are not."

"Look, you are incredibly kind but I've stayed at your inn for two months, and if I had somewhere else to go, you know I would but...-"

"I don't want you going anywhere else," he starts saying. He takes a deep breath. Time to tell her. "About my question," he starts to say, "there's something I need to tell you but I feel that...-"

"The Queen is coming to town!" A breathless Ruby exclaims and they both jump and turn to look at her. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Which Queen?" David frowns.

"Queen Regina of the Northern kingdom. David! Could you go to the market for me?"

"Didn't you just come from the market?" he asks.

"There is going to be a small fair in honor of the Queen. I want to bake an apple pie. Could you go get me some more apples please? Can you imagine if an actual Queen tastes my pie?"

"Sure, I'll go," David shrugs. "Do you want to come along?" he turns to the princess.

Ruby watches her face light up at his invitation.

"Yes," she replies. He smiles back and offers his arm and they walk away together. They look picture perfect. Why doesn't David make a move, Ruby wonders. Maybe he needs a little push towards the right direction. Ruby knows just the thing. She walks back to her room and pulls out her dresses. She picks a white one. This one will do nicely, she thinks.

David is about to pick a juicy apple from the fruit stand at the market. The princess grabs his hand and pulls it back.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" he turns to ask her. "What is it?" he asks all worried because her face is white and her hands are shaking. She takes a step back.

"What's wrong?" he asks and he places his hand on her shoulder. "Did something scare you?"

"No apples," is all she can manage to reply.

"Ruby wants to bake an apple pie. We'll never hear the end of it if we don't get her apples," he tries to joke but she is still pale, shaking her head.

"Gooseberries then?" he asks.

She nods.

"Gooseberries," he concedes.

"What happened?" he asks when they are on the way home and she has found her voice again "What did you feel? Did you remember something?"

"It was the strangest thing," she frowns, "I saw you reach for the apple and I panicked, like you were in immediate danger," she explains.

"That's strange," he replies. "Apples aren't dangerous, unless...-"

"I know...I must be loosing my mind," she mumbles and she walks faster.

"No, I don't think that at all. I think we are getting closer."

"Closer to what?"

"Figuring out who you are," he replies.

"Where are my apples?" Ruby asks looking at the gooseberry filled basked he just handed her."Gooseberries? That'a not even close to what I sent you to the market for," she frowns.

"You are making a gooseberry pie," David replies.

"Am I now? May I ask why?"

David looks at the princess. "Because apples are scary," he shrugs and then he turns to face the princess: "I think you might have eaten a poisoned apple," he says and he watches her. "You said you stepmother tried to kill you...Do you remember anything about a poison apple?"

She takes a step back and touches her throat.

"I take the apple and he lives? Is that the deal you want to make?" she whispers.

"What?" he smiles. "Who lives? What did you just say?"

"What did I say?" she asks blinking rapidly. Her hands are shaking.

"Gibberish," Ruby replies. "What you said made no sense. Why does it matter who you used to be? If you are happy here, now, that's all that matters right? Do you want to help me bake my pie?"

"You are pushing her too hard to remember and she doesn't. You are scaring her. Forget about the past and tell her how you feel. It's not that difficult!" she whispers to David and then she follows the princess to the kitchen.

Ruby and the princess are getting ready for the fair. Ruby is wearing a bright red dress. The princess is wearing Ruby's white dress and it fits her perfectly. It brings out her eyes. David is waiting for both women by the door. When they come out he sees the princess in Ruby's beautiful white gown, her hair in loose curls framing her face. She looks absolutely breathtaking. David takes a step back and he forgets to breathe.

"Well? What do you think?" Ruby asks.

"About what?" he stammers.

Ruby rolls her eyes."I took in my white dress, now it fits her perfectly, I think that she looks really nice...-"

David shakes his head. "You can't wear that!" he states firmly.

"Excuse me?" Ruby snaps. "Why not? Explain yourself brother! Better yet, tell me what gives you the right to dictate what she will be wearing!"

David shakes his head fast and turns to face both women. "No, that's not what I'm saying...not what I meant at all. Wait!" he says. He heads to the bookshelf and pulls out a map. He opens it up at the table."Hear me out," he says.

"What does a map have to do with anything? You are not making any sense! " Ruby asks all confused.

"Look," he turns to the princess "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. And if you wear that dress everybody's eyes will be on you and we can't have that."

"Why not? Are you jealous?" Ruby asks still frowning.

David casts a quick glance in her direction then he looks back to the princess. He points to the map. "King Midas of the Eastern kingdom has one daughter, her name is Abigail, she is happily married and accounted for. The king of the Western forest has twelve daughters. All of them are accounted for. The king of this kingdom here," he points to the map "has two sons. This king here had a daughter. She is currently missing. The rumor is that she made a deal with the Dark One and she lives with him. In this kingdom there are five sons and two daughters. Over here" he points to the Northern kingdom, "the king's name was Leopold. His wife died and he remarried Regina the current Queen. He had a daughter from his first marriage and nobody know what happened to her. Two different kingdoms with missing princesses but only one with a stepmother. And Regina, is in our town today. Until you came here, there has never been a royal in our parts. And now a queen is actually here. You can't think that's a coincidence! I think that she is your stepmother. So you either skip the fair altogether, or you wear the plainest clothes you can find, cover up your face, blend in with the crowd, take a look at the Queen and see if you remember her."

The princess looks closely to the map where he's carefully marked out the borders and written down the names of kings and queens and their children. She places her hand on his arm.

"You did this for me?" she asks. "You spent your time figuring this all out for me?"

Ruby smiles and exits the room quietly.

"This is what you want isn't it?" he replies quietly. "Didn't you want to know where you were from?"

She nods.

"Except I'm afraid that it doesn't look good...-" he says and his voice trails off.

She doesn't reply she just looks at him. "Thank you!" she whispers.

He smiles. "It was nothing, I just asked the merchants that crossed into town a few questions..."

"David, there are over twenty five kingdoms on this map," she replies. "That was a lot more than nothing...I'll go change."

Snow comes back dressed with the clothes she had on when she first got here, the hood from her cape carefully concealing half her face.

"Ready!" she says.

Ruby, still in her beautiful dress holding her gooseberry pie approaches the women who are holding pies and deserts in honor of the visiting queen. The princess holding onto David's hand tightly sneaks behind the crowd and steps on her toes trying to catch a glimpse of the queen.

"Gooseberry!" the Queen says and stick her finger in Ruby's pie."That's kind of old fashioned." She licks her finger. "Not bad," she says "but you should know that I prefer apple. Now, did anyone bake an apple pie? Because I will have an apple pie if it's the last thing I do..."

Ruby, bows and the princess standing behind her looks at the Queen's face. She is wearing an intricate form fitting black gown, her hair is up in an elaborate hairstyle. She looks up and the princess gasps.

"What is it?" David whispers. "Do you recognize her?"

She doesn't reply, she just starts running towards the forest. He runs after her. When she notices him following her she just reaches for his hand and keeps on running.

"What is going on?" he asks quietly when she stops briefly behind a large oak trying to catch her breath. She turns to look at him and once again she gasps and and she smiles at him and somehow this is the saddest smile she's ever given him. He can't stand seeing her this sad. He runs his fingers through her hair.

"It's you!" she says and she caresses his face with her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asks again.

She shakes her head and buries her face in his chest. Everything is wrong, she knows that now.

"Talk to me, whatever it is, we'll figure things out...-" he tries to say.

She nods and she takes both his hands in hers. He is smiling at her. She is being so bold, this isn't like her.

"Did the Queen see you?" she asks.

"The Queen? No I don't think so..."

"Good," she replies letting out a sigh of relief. "David, I don't know how much time we have..."

"Time for what?" he asks.

She shakes her head, tears streaming down her face. "I remember," she replies,"I remember."

"That's great," he replies. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

She nods.

"What's your name?" he asks.

She shakes her her head again. "I can't tell you, I can't tell you anything."

"Why not?" he frowns.

"I just can't. I want to tell you everything, believe me I do, but I can't. I can't," she whispers once more. " Do you trust me?"

He nods immediately, "I do."

She smiles through her tears. "I know you do. I came to your inn and gave you a ridiculous story and still you believed me..."

"I love you. I was going to tell you earlier, but I figured you should know who you were first. And now that you do, you don't have to tell me anything. I love you, and if you are in danger we can run away, we can leave all this..."

She nods, so moved because he is saying exactly what he said to her once before. He hasn't changed, he might think he is a meek innkeeper but the real David is in there bleeding through. She nods quickly, smiling through her tears."I love you too," she whispers. "I love you so much!"

"You do?" he says and the joy in his face makes her want to cry harder. She wishes she could go back, she wishes she could erase her real memories, then she could relish the joy of finding out he loves her for the very first time.

"I do. I've loved you since the first moment I saw you," she replies.

"Well you don't have to worry, I've made arrangements, we can go, we can hide, your stepmother will never find you, I'll keep you safe..."

"I know you will, Charming" she replies

"Charming?" he smiles.

"That's what I'm calling you," she smiles.

"I'm not a prince," he mumbles.

"Trust me," she smiles, her voice cracking, "I recognize a prince when I see one. When do you want to go?"

He looks at her surprised. He expected that he would have to talk her into running away with him, he didn't expect her to find her so ready, so eager, so trusting. "Marry me," he blurts out and then he shakes his head. He wants to do this right. He drops to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

She nods. "Yes, yes I will marry you!" she replies crying. He gets up and he leans in to kiss her. She pulls back and places her finger on his lips. "Not yet," she whispers. "Please, don't kiss me yet...I'm not ready..."

"Of course," he replies taking a step back but she can see that her refusal did sting him a little. She moves forward and buries her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers, "but I need you to trust me."

"I trust you," he replies.

"Will Ruby be terribly worried if we don't go home tonight?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "No, she knows I have plans to take off with you if you are in danger..."

"You told her?" she smiles. Then she sits down and motions him to sit down with her. He sits next to her keeping his distance, a little confused. What did she mean when she said she wasn't ready? He was just going to kiss her, he wasn't expecting anything more. She senses his hesitation and she sits closer to him, leaning her head on his chest. He holds her tighter.

"What's your plan?" she asks.

He explains his plan in detail, the money he's saved, the routes they could take, the kingdom he thinks they should run off to. She closes her eyes and listens to the sound of his heart beating, the sound of his voice. She's missed him so much and this, this is the closest she feels she can get to him, without jeopardizing everything. She is not willing to let him go, not yet. She tells him that his plans are great, she tells him that she'd follow him anywhere, she'd do anything just so the two of them could be together.

He feels so happy and so afraid at the same time. He knows there's a lot she is not telling him, he knows her heart is broken and he has no idea what is the cause of it, he doesn't know how to fix it, he doesn't know what it is that he is doing wrong.

"Remember," she says softly," I will always find you."

"Find me?" he smiles."You don't need to find me, I'm right here."

"Of course you are, Charming" she smiles and tries hard not to burst into tears.

He smiles twirling her hair with his fingers. She doesn't mean to fall asleep, not when they are finally together, but she hasn't felt this loved and this safe in a long time and it is such a comfort to finally be in his arms.

David wakes up when the first rays of sunshine hit his eyes. She is laying in his arms still sleeping. He smiles. He feels so happy. Her lips are right there, beckoning for a kiss but he is going to respect her wishes so he lifts her hand to his lips instead. And then it happens. A flash of light, a tremor on the ground, a pulse of pure love and he is overwhelmed by the flood of memories that hits him. He sits up fast and looks at her horrified.

"Snow!"he calls out to her, "Snow, I'm so sorry, all I did was kiss your hand, I am so, so sorry!"

She opens up her eyes and smiles at him. "It's alright Charming," she replies. "It was inevitable, really..."

"No!" he yells as she disappears again, slipping through his fingers. "No, no, no, no, " he yells as the dark smoke rises around him. "I will find you, I will always find you!" he yells and he is on the ground, on his knees, crying, his heart broken in a million pieces calling, out for her in the dark. "Snow! Snow White! What did you do to her? Where did you send her this time? What did you do?"

 _From this day on you will tumble endlessly from story to story, infinite stories, infinite possibilities. You will find each other and the moment you share true love's kiss you will loose each other again and again and again until you give up, until you let go,_ _until you decide that you are better off alone..._

He can hear the Queen's laughter echoing in the distance and he is reaching for his knife when he disappears as well.

* * *

She is dancing in the ocean, swimming, moving her magnificent tale fast. No other mermaid ever comes up here to admire the sunset. She usually doesn't mind being alone except today. Today the silence is overwhelming, it's too much to bear. Perhaps she should forget waiting for the sunset and she should go back to the underwater palace, back to her sister. She is about ready to dive her head back in the water when he sees the large white sails of the royal schooner far away in the horizon.

"Humans!" she mumbles. She knows it's dangerous but she is feeling lonely and reckless, so she dives her head in the water and she swims closer to the large vessel.

He is standing on the deck of his schooner, his hands crossed on his chest, his feet planted firmly on the ground, staring absentmindedly at the ocean. This is his last trip as a single man and he plans to enjoy every minute of it...

* * *

 **Well, this is the beginning of my new story. Hope you liked it. Let me know your thoughts. I'm listening.**

 **Also, what's your favorite fairytale? Is it a fairytale that could get the Snowing treatment? I'm not promising anything but I'm open to suggestions and ideas...**

 **I'm going to make an effort to update consistently on Saturday mornings (US, Pacific time).**

 **Coming up next, the little (Snowing) mermaid.**


	2. The Little Mermaid

She is dancing in the ocean, swimming, moving her magnificent tale fast. No other mermaid ever comes up here to admire the sunset. She usually doesn't mind being alone except today. Today the silence is overwhelming, it's too much to bear. Perhaps she should forget waiting for the sunset and she should go back to the underwater palace, back to her sister. She is about ready to dive her head back in the water when she sees the large white sails of the royal schooner far away in the horizon. "Humans!" she mumbles. She knows it's dangerous but she is feeling lonely and reckless, so she dives her head in the water and she swims closer to the large vessel.

He is standing on the deck of his schooner, his hands crossed on his chest, his feet planted firmly on the ground staring absentmindedly at the ocean. This is his last trip as a single man and he plans to enjoy every minute of it...

"Are you ready to give up the single life, prince?" the dwarf asks.

He laughs. "I'm not sure that it will be much different," he replies. "Abigail certainly has her own life, we won't be together all day every day..."

"Yes, but things will be different, right?"

"Sure. Things will be different," he replies. He walks closer to the gunwale and looks down to the water.

"David, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Grumpy," he shakes his head looking at the water. "I've been betrothed to Abigail ever since I can remember myself, we grew up together, she is one of my closest friends and even though I knew that this was coming, somehow, deep down inside, I always hoped I'd marry for love," he replies.

"Abigail is a fine woman, she is beautiful, she is graceful she will make a wonderful queen one day ..."

"I know," he nods, "I know, she is practically perfect. I know... "

"Glad we are on the same page," Grumpy lets out a sigh of relief. "You had me worried there for a second."

"Worried? What do you think I will do? Sail off to the sunset? Make a run for it?"

"Make a run for it?" Grumpy lets out a forced laugh. "That would be a sight..."

"I know right?" he laughs, shaking his head."Prince runs away on the eve of wedding...My father would be well within his rights to kill me...Do you know that he actually believes that my marriage will save the kingdom?"

Grumpy pulls out a flask. "Let's have a drink," he offers.

The prince takes a large swig. "How about you Grumpy, ever fallen in love?"

"There was a fairy once," Grumpy shrugs. "Don't ask. It ended badly."

"Did it?"

"It always does, brother, trust me."

She is almost next to the large ship now. She swims around it carefully. She likes to study humans from afar, but she has no intention of letting them see her or even worse, capture her.

She looks up. She sees the prince looking down at the water. He looks lonely. She stands there frozen. Why is her heart beating so fast? Without realizing it, she swims a little closer to the surface than she meant to trying to get a better view of his face.

The prince leans forward. "Hey, did you see that?"

"See what?" Grumpy asks. "Is there a sea monster?"

The prince scans the water carefully. "There!" he says and he points right at her.

"Where?"

"Beautiful!" he whispers, no longer listening to Grumpy. He takes off his shirt fast then he kicks off his boots. Without a warning he climbs on the gunwale and dives in the water.

"Prince overboard," Grumpy yells, shaking his head.

She didn't expect this, she didn't expect him to jump in the water. She looks at him right there in front of her, holding his breath underwater, then she reaches and places her open palm on his. He is staring at her. She is beautiful, she almost glows, giving the water around her an eerie effect. She curiously looks at his pants and legs. A human, she is actually touching a human. She laughs. He smiles back at her, mesmerized by her beauty. He touches her hair. She takes off the white lily she had clipped on her hair and hands it to him. He smiles then he swims up for air. He dives down once more. She gave him a flower, he wants to give her something back. All he has is his dagger. He pulls it off his sword belt and hands it to her. She picks it up and looks at it closely then she wraps her tail around his legs. He should be worried, he should be concerned, because it would be so easy for her to pull him down in the depths of the ocean. But she is smiling. This time she places her hand on his chest, and then she tugs his other hand and places it on the scales of her hip. She leans in and touches her forehead on his. His lungs are screaming for air but he doesn't want to break the moment. She notices that he needs to go up for air again. She releases his legs and actually pushes him up towards the surface and then she waves goodbye and swims away.

"Wait!" he tries to yell but seawater rushes in his mouth. He swims up fast. He fills his lungs with oxygen and then he dives back underwater but she is already gone. He can't see her anymore,

Grumpy throws him a line. "Are you ready to join us your Highness?" he asks.

David dives a few more times but it's no use, he can't dive deep enough, he can't find her. He grabs on the line and lets his men pull him up.

"What did you see?" Grumpy asks.

"A mermaid," he replies staring at the flower in his hand.

"A mermaid! Those are vile creatures, you are lucky she didn't kill you!' Grumpy replies glaring at him.

But she was lovely, David thinks as he puts his shirt back on. She was beautiful and curious and playful and he didn't think that she was dangerous at all. He wants to see her again.

David is still above deck when the storm hits them. His men have handled rough seas before, so he is not concerned at all until lightening strikes the large mast and the main sail catches on fire. Sparks fly all over and the deck. They try hard to blow the fire out, but it's no use. There's no saving the royal schooner, the captain realizes and he orders everyone to abandon ship.

"Quickly, get to the boats!" David yells. Grumpy slips and twists his ankle. David helps him up and carries him to the ship's tender. He is ready to climb in himself when the large mast breaks off and crushes on the deck. Large pieces of flaming wood break off and rain around him. The last thing he remembers is a sharp pain on the left of his head as he falls overboard into the dark cold water.

"David! David!" the sailors yell over and over, they actually jump in the water and search for him. They can't find him.

He is really deep in the water when she finds him. She gasps and she swims towards him as fast as she can. If she knows one thing for sure about humans is that they are addicted to air. He needs air if he is going to stay alive so she wraps her arms around his chest, his back leaning on her chest and she pulls him slowly towards the surface. His eyes are closed, he is leaning his head on her shoulder. She swims towards the closest human town that she knows. There are several small islands she could take him but there are no humans here and she is pretty sure that humans live in pacts. She drags him on the sand at the beach near the grand castle that's by the water and she stays next to him. She places her ear on his chest. His heart is beating. She smiles, then she cups his face with her hands and she looks closely. He is still breathing.

"Come back to me," she whispers. He looks like he is sleeping. The sun is coming up, so she cradles his head in her arms and she sings the song she always sings when she watches the sunrise.

He opens his eyes and he looks at her. "You saved me," he says.

She smiles.

"Who are you?" he asks.

She is about to tell him her name when she hears people yelling all at once.

"The prince is here."

"What is the prince doing here?"

"She is a mermaid!"

"She is going to drown him!"

"Get the mermaid off him!"

"Save the prince!"

She is not used to human voices, not used to the way humans yell all at once, their voices mingling with the sounds of the seagulls and the waves crushing on shore and so many other sounds that are new to her. But when she looks at their faces she recognizes their anger and their fear.

"I was trying to save him," she tries to say, but they are still approaching her menacingly, two of them actually holding pitchforks, one knight drawing a sword. She looks at him one last time, and he reads terror in her eyes. He tries to sit up but he feels too lightheaded.

"Wait," he tries to whisper.

She rolls back into the water as fast as she can and she disappears in the waves. She watches from afar. They carry the prince away, a blond woman in a brown gown runs to him.

"David!" she yells. "David, are you alright?"

He is safe, she thinks. He is safe, she tells herself over and over as she swims away. His name is David. The ocean has never felt this empty and lonely before. She looks back to the shore. She has to see him again but she doesn't know how. She looks at her beautiful tail. She's always been so proud of it, until now. Now the tail stands in her way.

"Where have you been?" her sister Ruby asks when she finds her in the cave where she stores her collection, all the strange human things she's found over the years.

"I saved a prince!"

"You did what?"

"I saved a human prince from drowning."

"Well, you've certainly been busy," Ruby replies dryly. "And why, might I ask, did you save him?"

"What?"

"Humans are awful, they are selfish, they are coldhearted barbarians, why did you even save him? If he was drowning you should have let nature take it's course."

"Did you know that they say the same the exact same thing about us? They think we are savages..."

"Shows how much they know..." Ruby shrugs.

"He gave me this," she says and she pulls out the dagger.

"What sort of present is that?" Ruby frowns. "That is merely just proving my point!"

"I want to see him again..." she replies wistfully. She hides the dagger in the trunk where she keeps her most treasured possessions.

"What? You can't be serious!" Ruby replies incredulously. "You are lucky he didn't kill you on the spot right as you saved him..."

"He wouldn't do that," she says and she swims away.

"Yes he would!" Ruby yells after her.

She is on the surface of the ocean again, watching the sunset. It's beautiful. She needs to see the prince again. She doesn't know why but she does need to see him. He is all she's thought about today. She is just concerned for his health, she keeps telling herself. Nothing more. She knows he almost drowned and she want to know he is alright. That's all. She swims slowly to one of the small desert islands. She lays on the shore and lets the small waves crush right on her tail. Legs. If she wants to see him again she is going to need legs. How does one go about getting legs when they are a mermaid? It's impossible, she realizes and she feels hot tears streaming down her face.

The moment her tear hits the ground she hears a strange voice behind her.

"Something the matter dearie?"

She rolls on her back to look at him. It's a strange looking man with greenish skin, smiling back at her."Something I can do for you dearie?"

She shakes her head. She's never met him before but she instinctively knows she can't trust him.

"Hmm, I suppose that was a hard one, " he laughs. "How can you tell me what you want, when you won't even admit it to yourself. What's your name?"

"My name is Snow White."

"Yes of course," he replies laughing.

"Something funny?" she asks.

"Have you ever seen snow dearie?"

She shakes her head.

"Don't you find it strange that you are named after something that if you are a good mermaid that obeys the rules and stays in the ocean, you will never witness?"

She frowns.

"You want to see the snow, don't you dearie? You want to see the snowflakes falling from the sky, you want to hold your prince and dance as the snow slowly falls around you..."

She holds her breath. Yes, yes, yes she does, she's never wanted anything in her life as badly as she wants this now. "How do you know about him?" she whispers.

"Why, it's written all over your face dearie," he laughs.

"Is he alright?" she asks.

"Who, the prince? Oh the prince is fine dearie. Except he hit his head, so he thinks that he hallucinated a mermaid who saved his life. It's a minor injury, he will get over it."

"That was very much real," she argues.

"Was it now? Too bad he'll never know the truth..."

"You could tell him," she replies and she feels her eyes welling up. "Tell him I'm real..."

"Why would I do that? You should tell him yourself!"

"I can't," she replies wringing her hands, "I can't, humans are terrified of mermaids."

"Oh my, oh my my my. If only there was another way. If only you could grow legs..."

"That's impossible," she whispers.

"Improbable, not impossible," he laughs then he snaps his fingers.

She almost screams because now instead of a tail she has two beautiful long legs. She sits up and she touches her skin and her thighs and her knees and her toes.

"How did you do that?" she asks.

"That's what I do," he replies."Would you like to keep them dearie?'

She should say no. She should say no, she should ask for her tale back and she should swim as far away from him as possible, but there they are her very own legs, complete with knees and toes and ankles. She wiggles her toes and replies, " yes, please."

"What can you give me in return?"

"What do you want?" she whispers and she closes her eyes because she knows that she is at his mercy, no matter what he asks of her, she will not be able to say no.

"I hear you have a beautiful singing voice," he replies.

"You want my voice?" she asks, her eyes wide open.

He nods. "I do!"

"But why? Why do you need my voice?"

"Oh, I don't need it dearie. It's all part of the story."

"What story?" shew asks all confused.

"Why, your story of course. You give me your voice and you keep those legs. And if you manage to convince him that you belong together, you get your voice back as well. Do we have a deal?"

"Convince him that we belong together?" she asks.

"That's right dearie. What do you say?"

She should say no, she should get her tail back and she should jump back in the ocean as fast as possible, but she thinks of the prince laying in the sand.

 _"You saved me. What's your name?"_

"Deal!" she replies.

He laughs and she is instantly transported to the beach where she left the prince after she saved him. She looks down. She still has a set of beautiful legs, no tale in sight. She opens her mouth and tries to sing. Nothing happens. She has no voice left. Her voice is gone. She made the deal so fast she didn't get a chance to mentally prepare for the shock of loosing her voice. She tries to talk again and then she bites her lips and tears stream down her face. Her voice. She doesn't have a voice.

A boy and a girl are running around at the beach. They see her sitting there, her head on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Are you hurt?" the girl asks then she glares at her brother. "Turn around Hansel," she orders him.

"What? Why?" the boy asks but the girl ignores his questions.

"What happened to your clothes?" the girl asks.

Snow opens her mouth to talk, and then she shakes her head softly. She forgot she doesn't have a voice. She looks down at her body. Her breasts are wrapped in a beautiful sheer mermaid top but she is naked from the waist down. She looks at the children. Humans wear a lot of layers she realizes.

"It's alright," the girl smiles. She takes off her scarf and wraps it around Snow's hips, forming a short makeshift skirt. "Let's get you to the castle, they'll take care of you there. Did you know the prince got ship wrecked yesterday?"

Snow struggles to stand on her legs. This is a lot harder than she thought it would be. Her every step is wobbly and it hurts. She didn't expect that. She is used to swimming in the cold water, but now she shivers in the morning breeze. She is so cold.

"You can barely walk, did you hurt your legs?" the girl asks. "Go get the prince!" she tells her brother. Her brother runs off.

The mermaid's heart is beating faster. It can't be that easy. Is the boy really going to get her prince?

"I'm Gretel", the girl smiles. "My brother's name is Hansel. Anyway yesterday the prince got shipwrecked and he insists that he got saved by a...-" the girl looks around to make sure that no one else can hear her. "A mermaid," she whispers. "The king got mad because we all know that mermaids are vicious creatures that would like nothing better than to see us all dead, he is worried that the prince isn't right in the head, because of his head injury, so he forbade any further talk of mermaids. Then the prince asked me and Hansel to keep an eye out for any unusual ocean activity. Now, you were on shore, not actually in the ocean, but I'm telling him about you just in case. Were you ship wrecked as well? Have you always been unable to talk? You see father says that I talked before my brother did..." Gretel rambles on.

Snow nods. She opens her mouth again. Tell me more about the prince, she wants to say, but the words don't come out. She leans on Gretel's shoulder and tries to take more steps towards the castle.

"You got it," Gretel says when Snow takes a few steps on her own.

"There you go, you are doing better," Gretel smiles, then she mumbles to herself "It's like watching the baby takes steps for the first time..."

Snow walks a bit further and then she turns around to look triumphantly at Gretel and that's when she tumbles over.

"I got you," a voice says right behind her and she feels somebody grab her just before she hits the ground. She turns her face to look at him and then her heart beats really fast. He is here. The prince is here.

She looks just like the mermaid who saved him, except for the legs of course.

"You are a girl," he blurts out without meaning to.

A woman, she opens her mouth to argue, but her voice doesn't come out.

He helps her stand up. "Are you alright?" he asks."Who are you?"

She opens her mouth to answer and then she looks down on the ground and shakes her head. How long before she comes to terms with the fact that she doesn't have a voice anymore...

"What's wrong?" he whispers. "Did you loose your voice?"

She looks up again all hopeful. She nods really fast.

"It's alright," he says. "Let's get you warmed up first, then we'll talk." He takes off his cape and drapes it around her shoulders. He looks at her again. She is standing but she looks very unsteady. "Can you walk?" he asks.

She shakes her head.

"It's fine, I got you," he replies and he lifts her up in his arms. "Great job you guys, thank you!" he replies and the kids smile back at him.

She leans her head on his chest and she closes her eyes. She can feel his heart beating.

She is beautiful but she can't possibly be his mermaid. His mermaid was bold and self assured. His mermaid was fearless. This girl...this girl is quiet, she is lost. She can't possibly be the same person as his mermaid yet he has no doubt it's up to him to keep her safe. He hesitates. How safe will she be if he brings her in her current state in the castle?

He takes a turn and walks to Granny's instead. He knocks on the door.

"I'm in the back!" he hears Granny say so he walks around the house to see Granny doing laundry in her back yard. She lifts up her head and stares at him eyes wide open. "Well," she says "It's being quite a few years since you brought me those stray kittens..."

He nods. "Can you help me?" he asks.

Granny frowns. She walks and takes a closer look at the silent girl. "Who do we have here?" she asks.

Snow opens her mouth and closes it fast. That's right, she sighs. She can't talk.

"Cat got your tongue?" Granny asks crossing her hands. "Are you alright?" Granny tries again.

Snow nods.

"Alright," Granny turns to the prince. "What do you need me to do?"

"I can't take her to the castle like this," he explains.

"Why, you think people might get the wrong idea?" Granny scoffs. "Give me thirty minutes."

"Thank you!" he says and he kisses Granny on the cheek.

"Get out of here," the old woman pushes him away.

Snow watches him walk away and she tries to call after him.

"It's alright," Granny tries to reassure her. "It's alright, he'll be right back, trust me. You really like the prince, don't you?"

She nods.

"How long have you known him?"

Snow brings her thumb and her forefinger together.

"A little while?" Granny asks.

Snow nods.

"So what exactly happened to you?" she asks.

Snow points to her legs and then her throat.

"You don't say..." Granny replies. The girl is obviously trying to explain something but she doesn't know what. "Come on, I'll draw you a bath."

Granny pours hot water in a tub identical to the one she uses for her laundry.

Snow is quite skeptical but she does go in the water. It is nice to be surrounded by water again even though this is warm water with weird bubbles. She plays with the water and Granny watches her. There's something different about this girl. She leaves Snow in the tub and walks to the front of the house. He finds the prince sitting on the doorstep waiting.

"Where exactly did you find her?" Granny asks

"Hansel and Gretel found her crying on the beach. She keeps trying to talk but she's lost her voice."

"Well, she's not bruised and she doesn't have any obvious injuries. How did she loose her clothes?"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

Granny stares at him for a few seconds then she nods. "Alright. Be very careful. She is very fond of you. Don't break her heart. Where is Abigail anyway?"

"She went back home last night. She'll be back for the wedding."

Granny nods and heads back inside.

David stares at the forest. He is getting married in two days time. And first he gets shipwrecked, then he gets rescued by a mermaid, then he finds a silent girl on the beach...there's been more excitement in the last two days than he's had in the last ten years. What is going on here?

"These clothes belonged to my granddaughter," Granny says.

Snow looks at her questioningly.

"She is gone now," Granny says and she looks through the dresses in her trunk. "This one," she says. She pulls out a beautiful white embroidered dress. "This one is fit for a princess."

Snow looks at it quite confused so Granny ends up dressing her, lacing the back of her gown, brushing her hair. She tries to put shoes on her feet and Snow pulls her feet back. First of all she sacrificed so much to get these feet she is not about to cover them up. Second, walking is by itself difficult, she is not about to try doing it with shoes on.

"Alright," Granny says taking a step back to admire her handiwork. "You look beautiful!"

She pulls Snow in front of a mirror. Snow looks at her hair, neatly brushed, falling over her shoulders, her dress, covering her whole body. Then she pulls the front of her dress up to look at her legs. Funny how these humans like to cover their body up with so many layers of clothing.

"You can come in now," Granny yells and David joins them. He looks at Snow barefoot in the white dress and he is shocked by the intensity of his emotions. Why, why does he feel so much for this woman he just met?

She smiles back at him as if reading his mind.

"You could come with me to the castle or you could stay here with Granny. Whatever you want," he offers.

Snow smiles at Granny and then she slips her hand in his. She wants to go with him. He looks at her hand then he looks at Granny. Granny is glaring at him.

"Remember what we talked about!" she says firmly.

"I remember," he sighs.

Snow looks at him questioningly and tilts her head to the right. What are you supposed to remember?

He shrugs. "That my life is about to get incredibly complicated," he mumbles.

She shakes her hand and points to his heart. Are you alright?

"I don't know what that means," he replies. "Wait, can you write? " he ask."Let's get you some ink and paper...-" He pulls her hand and he starts walking faster. He needs to get her to the library. She trips. She's never run before in her life.

He turns around.

"I am so so sorry," he says. "Let's slow down."

Once in the library he grabs ink and parchment.

"Can you write your name?" he asks.

She looks at the ink and the quill. She looks back at him. What does he expect her to do with this? She shrugs and hands him back the quill.

He is not ready to give up yet. He dips the feather in the ink and writes down "David." That's my name," he says pointing to the paper.

She nods. She doesn't know how to write, not with this strange feather and certainly not with ink. In the ocean they carve their writings on rocks, not paper and their alphabet is completely different. Ink is for hiding form one's enemies, not for writing. She picks up the pen and carefully writes her name down using the letters she knows.

"I'm sorry, I can't read this. Who are you?" he asks.

How do you not recognize me? She points to herself and then she pulls him to the window and points towards the ocean.

"Did you came from the ocean?" he asks.

She nods.

"On a ship?" he asks again.

How do you not know who I am? How do you not remember? I saved your life two days ago. How?

There's a vase full of flowers next to the window. She cuts the head of a carnation and places it on her hair. Then she lift up his hand, opens his fingers and she places her hand on his. She takes the flower off her hair and hands it to him. Do you remember now?

He takes a step back. "It's you!" he whispers and he looks shocked. "It really happened didn't it?"

She nods and smiles. It happened.

"You are real!"

I am.

Of course its her, how did he even doubt it before? That's why she trips every three steps. She is not used to walking.

"How?" he asks pointing to her legs.

She points to her legs, then she points to her throat.

"Your legs? Your voice? What about your voice?"

She looks at him then she makes a strange face trying to imitate the Dark One's expression, then she twirls her fingers up in the air.

"Wait," he says. "you don't mean the Dark One? You made a deal with the Dark One? What sort of deal?"

She points to her legs and her throat once more.

"A trade? You traded your voice for legs?"

She nods, many times, she nods fast, then she claps her hands. He understands. It is such a huge relief to have him understand.

He doesn't want to ask this, but he needs to know.

"Why are you here?" he whispers. "Why did you do this?"

She smiles almost shyly for a moment then she places her hand on his heart. And if she'd stabbed him with a knife it would hurt less. He takes a step back to look at her. After so many years of hoping he'd find love she is finally here, in a the form of a mermaid who made a deal with the Dark One, to follow him to shore. And she is beautiful and amazing, brave and smart and resourceful, she is all his ever dreamed of wrapped in a simple white gown. He is getting married in two days. What is he supposed to do now?

She looks at him all worried. Obviously something is wrong, but what? She places her hand on his cheek and shakes her hand. What's the matter?

He shakes his head and just stands there holding her hand against his cheek.

"It must be really strange for you here," he says softly.

She nods.

And then because he is lost and confused and he doesn't know what to do next he decides that maybe he should take care of practical matters first.

"Are you hungry?"

She nods.

"It's lunch time," he says. "Come on."

Now that he understands exactly what is wrong with her legs, he knows exactly what to do. He offers his arm and then he walks slowly so that she can keep up. She is doing a lot better. Why, by tomorrow she will probably be able to walk with no help at all.

They are the last ones to reach the dining hall.

"Why, David, you've finally decided to join us. Who is your friend?" the king raises his eyebrows and David realizes that it would have been a lot better to skip the formal meal today. But its too late.

David scrambles for a name. What would a mermaid be called? Mermaid. "Mary... Margaret."

"Which one?" the king asks. "Mary or Margaret?"

"Both," David replies.

"Mary Margaret?" the king asks.

David turns to look at her.

She smiles brightly and she nods, playing along.

He breathes out a sigh of relief.

The king frowns staring at him. He doesn't believe them for a second.

The servants bring out the meal in silver platters. The footman fillets the fish right in front of their eyes. Snow actually jumps back. She is looking at him horrified. David turns to look at her. She looks ready to cry.

He squeezes her hand under the table.

"I am so sorry, this was a terrible idea," he mumbles the first chance he gets, when no one is paying attention to them.

She nods a couple of times then she wipes her eyes.

He doesn't touch the fish on his plate. He can't wait for lunch to be over. But then they get served desert and it is this beautiful chocolate cake.

She takes a bite and she moans in enjoyment. He laughs. She turns around and places a piece of cake in his mouth and then she licks her fingers. Everybody at the table stares at her. Then they look at her more closely. She is using the salad fork instead of a desert spoon. Definitely not a royal. And is she barefoot? How strange! Yet the prince seems to be quite taken with her, smiling brightly two days before the wedding nevertheless. It is horrifying, that's what that is. It is scandalous, it is shameful royal behavior. If poor Abigail were here...

The king listens to the whispers and he stares at his son across the table, his lips closed into a firm angry line.

"May I have a word your Highness?" Grumpy asks right after the meal is over.

David nods. "Of course."

"In private?" he asks again pointing at Snow.

"Sure. I will be right back," he says.

She nods and smiles at him.

"So the new girl seems to be quite taken with you," the dwarf gets right to the point.

"Does she?" David replies. He turns to look at Snow who at the moment is looking fascinated with the stair banister.

"You are going to let her down easy, aren't you?" Grumpy says firmly. This is not really a question. It is more of a very firm suggestion.

"I...-" David forgets what he was about to say because Snow sits on the banister and slides out of sight. He runs to the stairs and looks down just in time to see her crush to the ground when the banister ends.

He rushes down the stairs."Are you alright?" he asks.

She is laughing, her whole body is shaking, tears streaming down her face. He laughs too. Mermaids do not have to worry about gravity he realizes. This is all very much a whole new world for her. And he wants to show her everything.

"Come on," he says. "There's so much to see. He takes her to the royal gardens. She loves the roses, until she gets pricked by one. Then she frowns. She feeds the ducks in the pond, she finds the fountain to be quite fascinating. She loves the horses but she absolutely refuses to get on one. She claps her hands though when he does. The cows freak her out but she loves the chickens.

She is used to sea water but she's never seen a lake he realizes. So they climb on a carriage and they travel to the nearest lake. He leads her to the pier and they get on a small boat together. It is a beautiful sight really. There are waterlilies covering most of the surface of the lake, and silly frogs croaking, dragonflies flying around. She looks completely enchanted. She claps her hands at every new animal, every flower and he watches her mesmerized. Rediscovering the world with her is an absolute delight. He starts to tell her about Abigail three different times. All three times he pauses and changes the subject. How can he tell her that he can't be with her when his blood and heart and soul are burning inside him telling him that they absolutely belong together?

The stars come out one by one, the crickets start singing and she lays back on the boat looking up. The stars look different when she is not staring at them alone. He points to several different constellations. She leans her head on his shoulder and she looks up at all the stars smiling back at her. The world looks different when she is not alone. She stares at her feet and her legs and she laughs. She can't wait until he realizes that they belong together, because she is dying to get her voice back. She has so many things to tell him.

"We should head home," he whispers softly.

She nods. And as she gets up her legs betray her once more. She looses her balance and the boat tips over sending both of them in the water. She panics at first because the water of the lake tastes sweet on her tongue and she's never experienced that before. She shakes her head spitting out the lake water. He laughs and she throws water lilies at him. He pulls her in his arms and as he feels her slender body flush on his, he realizes that it will be nearly impossible for him to let her go.

He'd completely forgotten that there was a ball planned for tonight. When they arrive back, they find the castle well lit, beautiful music pouring out. He is about to hold her back, about to tell her that neither of them is dressed appropriately for the occasion. But when he turns to look at her, her eyes are closed, she is loving the music. She opens her eyes and she follows the sound like she is hypnotized. She is walking so much better now, he realizes. She reaches the ballroom, she watches the couples dancing to the music. This is so much like swimming, she thinks. They are swimming in circles. She knows how to do that. She walks in the middle of the dance floor and she starts swaying with the music. Everyone is looking at her funny but she doesn't notice, she is so taken with the human music. The king motions a guard to remove her from the dance floor, and David won't let that stand so he walks up to her, he bows, takes her hand then places his other hand on her waist. He closes his eyes and lets her take the lead. She is dancing one of the fastest most complex dances he's ever danced in his life. It takes him a while but he finally recognizes her pattern. And now that he understands the steps he takes the first chance he gets to lift her up and turn her around. She opens her eyes all surprised and then she tilts her head back smiling. This is the closest she's come to swimming all day. She absolutely loves dancing with him. Do it again her eyes say expectantly so he lifts her up again. They dance together, and as he lowers her back down she wraps her arms around his shoulders tightly, her forehead touching his, her hands caressing his face. She was right to leave the ocean behind to be with him. She was right to risk her voice. This, this is the happiest moment of her life. He places her feet back on the ground and she takes the lead once again. Even though her steps are not matching those of the other dancers they never come even close to bumping or blocking anybody else. When the music stops she leans her head on his shoulder and claps her hands. He looks at her bright smile and his heart soars. Never in his whole life has he felt his body alive as in this very moment.

His father is glaring at him and he is not ready for a confrontation yet so he pulls her aside and they walk away from the dance floor.

"I'm sorry, did you want to keep on dancing?" he asks.

I don't care I just want to be with you. She shrugs and points to his heart again.

He closes his eyes for a second. She needs to stop doing that. She needs to stop being so open and honest about her feelings for him because he is not going to survive their encounter. What is he supposed to do next? He can't think about that right now. He needs time alone to think. Practical matters first.

"Are you tired? Should we call it a night?"

She nods. She is feeling exhausted.

"I'm thinking that you are safer if you spend the night at Granny's," he explains. "My father is not happy with me at the moment, so I need to you to spend the night there."

She shrugs. That's alright with her, she really likes Granny. They walk together to Granny's house. Granny waits for them on her porch, lantern in hand. She opens her door and lets them inside. "I've been expecting you. Rumor has it that you father plans on ringing your neck," she says looking at David.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," he smirks.

Snow yawns. Granny laughs. "Let's get you to bed," she smiles.

"I'm going to go," he says. Snow turns to look at him. She looks upset.

Where are you going? She tries to hold on to his hand.

"I'll be back in the morning, I promise," he says as he tries to untangle his fingers from hers. She finally lets go.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Granny says following him out the door.

"I haven't."

"The longer you wait, the harder it is going to get," Granny replies and she watches him disappear into the night.

Snow tosses and turns in her bed. It's warm and comfortable but she's never laid in bed before. In the end she gets up she walks to the back yard and she lays in the tub that Granny used for her bath earlier. She fills it up with cold water from the well and she lays down in it. She replays the events of the day in her mind. Soon he will realize that they belong together, he is already thinking it, she can read it in his eyes, and then she will get her voice back and they will live happily ever after. She falls asleep looking at the stars a hopeful smile playing in her face.

David is pacing around in his room. He loves her. He loves her. There is no question about it, no hint of doubt. She is the one he'd wished for but had given up all hope in finding. He loves her. He doesn't even know her name. She was a different person in the ocean, she was self assured confident, in charge. She was bold and breathtaking. In dry land she is sweet, confused, walking around in wobbly legs and he still finds everything about her enchanting. What a joy it is to discover the world with her. He is being a coward, he realizes. He hasn't told her the truth. He hasn't even been honest with himself. Why, at first he refused to see that she was the mermaid who saved him, because he knew that would change everything. Is he ready to change everything? He lays in bed staring at the ceiling. He needs to talk to his father first thing in the morning.

* * *

David walks straight to his father's study first thing in the morning.

"We need to talk," he starts saying.

"Indeed we do," the king responds. "I hope you are here to apologize.."

"Apologize for what?" David frowns.

"Apologize for embarrassing me. Apologize to Abigail for your shameful behavior the last two days. If you were planning on having one last tryst with a woman before your pending nuptials you could have certainly been more discreet about it."

David shakes his head. "About that. I need the wedding postponed."

"Postponed until when?" the king tries to appear calm, but David can hear the rage in his voice.

"Indefinitely. I am not going to marry Abigail. So I need you to postpone the wedding for now and cancel it all together later. I'll tell Abigail the truth of course..."

"Really? How very noble of you! You've thought of everything haven't you?" the king asks sarcastically.

David looks down and doesn't respond. He can feel the storm coming.

"Hear me David and hear me well. You might have no problem parading your little girlfriend around the castle, showing her the sights, you might have no shame in the fact that she can't be bothered to wear footwear or has no idea how to eat, drink or behave herself in civilized company, you might have no problem with her ridiculous display at the dance floor, but I do. I thought you understood that the kingdom is bankrupt, I thought I'd made it clear that the only way out is to get Midas to open his coffers for us. But no. You don't. You only think of yourself. Well, let me tell you something son. You are going to be a king one day and being a king means making tough choices. Making sacrifices. You need to step up now and keep your word. You will marry Abigail tomorrow!"

"You can't force me!" David protests.

"Yes, yes I can. The kingdom needs you to step up. I need you to step up. If we don't get a hold of Midas'gold, I cannot guarantee that the kingdom will survive tomorrow..."

"So what, you are selling me out for gold?" he asks his father incredulously.

"Yes, if you want to state this in such vulgar terms. You do not come to me in the eve of the wedding to cancel it, boy!"

"But I do not love her..." David tries to say.

"You should have spoken up sooner!"

"I did!" David yells slamming his hand on his father's desk.

"Well, you should have spoken up louder then," the king frowns. "Do you even think about how Abigail will feel, being denied at the very eve of her happiest day?"

"Relieved, I should think," David replies. "We've been very pragmatic about the nature of our relationship, neither of us ever claimed to be in love. Father, I have always done what you've asked of me, but not today. You can disown me if you like, you can have me locked up, I will not marry Midas' daughter!"

"Oh, but you will. I never thought that it would come to this, but I see I that you give me no other option. Knights!" he yells and twelve men from the royal guard walk into the room. "From now on until the wedding you are to be with my son at all times. He doesn't take a step unless you are with him. His first order of business is to say goodbye to his little dance partner." He turns to David who is looking at him stunned. "Go say goodbye to her and make it look convincing, because if you don't, if she shows her face back in this castle I will cut her up in pieces and feed her to the sharks!"

David can't breathe, he can't see, he can't think straight. He feels like he is seeing his father for who he truly is for the very first time. "If you hurt her...-" he breathes out. He can't come up with a terrifying enough threat to express how angry he feels.

"You will what?" the king yells. "You will what? Go say goodbye to her and make it look good, because if you don't, if she ever steps her bare foot into the castle again she will be signing her own death warrant. Get out!"

David steps out of his father's study. The knights offer a quick bow and follow him. He needs to go somewhere alone, he needs to think this through, he needs to come up with an escape plan but he is surrounded by knights with very specific orders. He doesn't have a choice. He takes a deep breath and walks over to Granny's.

"Wait for me outside please..." he asks the knights. They look at each other and nod. The leader gives orders, and the knights are now watching the perimeter of Granny's house and garden. They can't let the prince escape from the back.

David knocks on the door. Granny lets him in. She looks around quickly assessing the situation.

"Someone is having a bad day," she says looking at David closely. He doesn't reply. He doesn't acknowledge her at all. He's run out of words.

"She didn't sleep in her bed last night. She did something rather peculiar," Granny smiles and she points to the back yard. David walks back there to see Snow sleeping in a water filled the tub. Her whole body is submerged in water except her face and her arm that is leaning at the edge of the tub. She is so beautiful, he wants to pick her up and keep her safe from his murderous father and his knights. The though of any of them laying a finger on her kills him. He can't let that happen. He's never felt as helpless as he feels now.

He caresses away a stray strand of hair so he can see her face better.

She opens her eyes and she immediately sits up and wraps her arms around his neck soaking his jacket with water. She smiles. She is so happy to see him. She moves her face closer to his. She is about to kiss him. He closes his eyes and pulls back.

"We need to talk," he states softly.

She nods and looks at him, eyes wide open. He doesn't look well. She points to his heart questioningly. Are you alright?

"I understand you followed me to shore..." he says and he pauses. What he means to say is I know you gave up your whole life for me and your voice. I know that no one has ever sacrificed as much for me as you have, no one has ever loved me this much...but he doesn't say that. He can't. He needs to push her away. He needs to keep her safe. "But we cannot be together," he continues.

She looks at him confused, still smiling. She places her open palm on his hand. Of course we can, she wants to say. We belong together.

"I haven't been honest with you," he hesitates. "I am getting married tomorrow. "

She places his hand on her heart. I know you love me, her eyes say, still hopeful.

"I don't," he whispers, "I don't love you. We can't ever be together. I need you to leave this place, go someplace else, I need you to be safe and find love..." he stops talking because she's closed her eyes, hot tears are streaming on her cheeks and he is about to start crying as well, he can no longer trust his voice.

She opens her mouth to say something. Her voice won't come out because she gave up her voice for him. He doesn't understand, he cannot possibly understand how much this hurts her, she thinks. If he did, he wouldn't be doing this, he couldn't possibly be this cruel. She is no longer looking at him. She is looking at her legs. Watching her try to use the voice she gave up for him in order to hold onto him is the most excruciating sight. She looks up at him one last time. Stay with me please, her eyes beg. And even though she is not talking he hears her message loud and clear and his heart shutters.

He glances at her one last time. He is dying to reach over and comfort her but he can't, he needs to break her heart, in order to save her life. He needs her to stay alive. He walks away. Granny tries to speak to him at the door but just looking at his face changes her mind. He can't talk to her right now, he can't talk to anyone. He storms out of the house, only ten of the twelve knights following him. He doesn't notice that two knights stay behind. He doesn't see the black closed carriage that drives up at Granny's once he is gone. He has no idea that more knights show up with orders to arrest Granny and Snow.

"What is going on here?" Granny asks. She doesn't get a chance to say more, because several knights step behind her and pull her hands behind her back.

Snow is looking at them terrified. What is going on?

Snow is violently pulled out of her tub, she is struggling desperately against two knights who are tying her hands behind her back. She wants to yell and scream but she has no voice. One knight slaps her across the face for good measure and that's when she stops struggling. They try to walk with her but she is terrified and they are walking too fast for her new legs. In the end one of the knights tosses her over his shoulder. He throws her in the black carriage and locks the door. Once they are inside the castle gates they cover up both women's faces with a burlap sacks, so no one will recognize them while they lock them up in separate cells in the dungeon. They don't want word of this arrest to reach the prince's ears.

What is happening? Why? Snow's wet clothes cling to her body. She is shivering both from fear and from the cold.

"The prince wanted to make sure you won't interfere with his wedding tomorrow. We'll let you out when he's done with saying vows," the man informs her as he uncovers her face, then he locks the door behind him and walks away.

The prince ordered this? The prince? Snow curls up into a ball and she cries until she has completely run out of tears. She feels so broken, so betrayed. How could he do this to her? Why? She knows he has feelings for her. If he had told her the truth, if he had told her that he needed to go through with the wedding she would have understood. She would have left. Her father is a king after all. She understands how royal arrangements work. Why did he go out of his way to break her heart? If he was going to have her arrested and out of the way, why would he go through the trouble of talking to her first? Why is she in the dungeon right now? None of this is making any sense.

She traded her voice for legs, because she knew they were meant to be together, she offered him her heart and her love without any reservations and he stomped on them both. She wants to be angry with him, she wants to hate him, but she can't. She misses him too much already. She desperately hopes that he will come down here and save her. She gets up slowly and she starts working on the ropes binding her hands. About forty minutes later her hands are free and she is trying to find a way out of her cell.

David is in the courtyard waiting for Abigail's arrival. He needs to distract his knights long enough to send Grumpy to Granny's. He needs to make sure that his mermaid is alright. Abigail's carriage finally pulls up. She sees the knights surrounding her fiance.

David tries hard to smile."Welcome home, Abigail,"

"Right," she smiles as he leans to kiss her cheek. "Are you going to tell me what you did to warrant such a large group of knights babysitting you?"

David looks away. "Don't ask," he replies.

"Are you alright?" she asks. She looks genuinely worried.

He shrugs.

"Come on, you need to tell me everything."

She pulls him into the gardens. "Give us some space boys," she shakes her hand towards his knights. "Don't worry, he is in good hands." she smiles. She waits until they back up." Well? What did you do?"

"I fell in love," he replies simply.

"Not with me I hope," she smiles.

"With a mermaid."

"I didn't realize you had a taste for the exotic," she raises her eyebrows.

"Neither did I" he replies. She stares at him closely. He appears calm but she reads panic and desperation in his eyes. She's never seen him like this before.

"Anything I can do?"

"You can send Grumpy to Granny's to make sure she is alright. I can't, my every move is being monitored..."

"Consider it done. Anything else?"

He shakes his head.

"David what's going on? Do you want to postpone the wedding?"

"I can't," he whispers.

"Did you at least get to spend a lot of time with her?"

"A little less than a day..." his voice cracks. It would be easier if Abigail was angry with him, the softness in her voice is shattering his defenses. He doesn't want to fall apart.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to call everything off?"

"I don't think you can," he looks at her.

"Sure I can. Your father may be able to threaten her life and force you, but he can't stop me."

"If you do, he might still kill her. Don't do anything yet. Wait."

"Alright then, what do you say we get something to eat?"

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry, you must be exhausted and I'm monopolizing your time with my problems..."

"David, no! We are supposed to be getting married, remember? We promised total honesty, right?"

He nods, his eyes welling up.

"Come on. I've never seen you looking this awful. You need a drink!"

"Please, send Grumpy to check on her tight away!" he begs.

"Right, I am on it. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Abigail is making small talk with king George and Midas and David is staring absentmindedly towards he ocean when Grumpy walks up to her and whispers something in her ear.

Abigail turns to David her eyes wide open. She shakes her head. "She is not there," she mouths to David. He gets up horrified.

"Father, a word with you in private, please?"

"Can't it wait?" the king smiles. "I'm having such a wonderful time talking to your lovely fiance and her father..."

"Now!" David snaps.

"My my," the king shakes his head. "Temper, temper! Please excuse us."

Ever the courtier Abigail smiles. "Go," she says. "I'll be right here when you come back."

David pulls the king into his study. The twelve knights try to follow him and David shuts the door in their faces.

"Your Abigail is a fine woman," the king sighs. "Now, what can I do for you son?"

"Where is she? I did exactly what you asked. What did you do to her?" he yells. He feels like breaking things, he feels like punching his father.

"I might have relocated her. Just in case." the king smiles.

"Relocated her?" David gasps. "Relocated her to where?" .

"Quiet son, our guests will be alarmed.

"I don't care about our guests. Where is she?" he yells.

"Yes, you don't care about anyone but yourself. You've made that abundantly clear. She is safe in a lovely cottage in the forest along with Granny. Under guard of course."

"Is she alright?"

"Right as rain. I did this because I know that Abigail can be too accommodating. I needed to make sure that she will not try to take your side and decide to help you by postponing the wedding..."

David stares at him completely horrified. He has never felt this angry and this desperate in his whole life. He knew his father was ruthless and always got what he wanted but he didn't expect him to go that far.

"Not to worry, as soon as you say your wedding vows she will be released."

"How do I know you are telling the truth? Why should I trust you?" David asks.

"I'm your father. I only want what's best for you..."

David storms out of the room and slams the door. His security detail follows him.

"Back off, or else!" he yells reaching for his sword.

"Not so fast," the king says opening the door and facing his knights, "you stay with the prince. The prince will cooperate, won't you David? Or else... "

David walks straight to Grumpy in the armory. "I need you to search for her in the forest, I have no idea where she is. I don't know how to get to her...Find her and set her free," he whispers.

"You can count on us your Highness," Grumpy whispers back, signaling the rest of the dwarves to follow him. "If she is in the forest we will find her."

David doesn't really sleep that night. He packs his bags and he gets ready to leave. The moment he hears that she is safe in the dwarves custody he plans on joining her. But the dwarves haven't found her yet.

Where is she? Where is she? Where did she go? Is she safe? Is she scared? She gave up her voice just to be with him. How, how could he let her out of his sight?

David is watching Midas walk Abigail down the aisle in the Hall of ceremonies. He hasn't heard from the dwarves. He is standing here, getting married, because that's the only way he can keep his mermaid alive, because he doesn't know what else to do, he doesn't see a way out. The dwarves finding her in time was his last opportunity to be free. If he had played his cards differently, if he had run away the exact moment the children found her on the beach, maybe they could have been together. But he messed up. He failed. And his window of escape is now closed. He holds Abigail's hands tight as he promises his life away, as he promises his love and devotion away. Abigail smiles back and promises the same. She kisses him on the lips and he holds her tight and kisses her back, because this, this is his life now. There's no way out. Abigail is his wife. She looks at him surprised, she smiles back and squeezes his hand.

Two knights open Snow's cell and force her on her feet. She is having a hard time walking but they push her mercilessly through back rooms and corridors until they reach a small room that has a glass window that overlooks the hall of ceremonies. The first knight cracks the window open just in time for her to see her prince dressed up kissing his new bride, in front of everybody. The crowd erupts in applause and showers them with rose petals. There it is, the first kiss meant for her on his lips and he is giving it away to this woman who will get to spend her life with him. She opens her mouth and screams. Her voice won't come out so she stands there unable to look away, tears streaming down her face.

No, no, no, no her mind screams, her heart breaks into a million pieces and he is still there smiling at his new bride unable to hear her. Please, no. Please.

The knights grab her again, they lead her through a complex maze of corridors and staircases and they push her out of the castle through a small side gate.

"The prince wanted you to see this," the knight says. "Now you are to get off this castle and never show your face here again or else. He doesn't want you upsetting his new wife. Get out!"

No, she shakes her head. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Her prince couldn't possibly be that cruel. She turns around and blindly runs towards the ocean. She runs and stumbles and cries. She can't, she can't take that intense blinding pain in her heart. Maybe her sister was right after all. She had no idea humans could be so heartless. She arrives at the ocean, she jumps in the water with all her clothes on and she looks at her legs. If only she could get her tail back.

She is trying to figure out how to float in the water now that she has legs and no tail. She can no longer swim effortlessly under water. She needs to keep coming up for air. What is she going to do now? Where is she going to go? As she sits on the beach watching the waves crush on shore she is surprised to see her sister swimming towards her.

"Snow!" Ruby yells. She jumps back in the water and swims as close as she can to her sister.

"Snow what happened to you!" Ruby stares at her legs horrified.

She shakes her head. She can't explain.

"Do you want your tail back?" she asks.

Snow nods.

"Well if you do there's something you have to do first," Ruby replies. She hands Snow the the dagger David gave he on their first encounter. "The Dark One says that in order to come back to the ocean you need to kill your prince. After he takes his final breath you need to put a drop of his blood in the ocean...-'

Snow takes a step back shaking her head. Kill her prince? She is breathing fast shaking her head.

"Are you happy in the land?' Ruby frowns.

Snow shakes her head.

"Don't you want to come back?" Ruby pleads. "Just do what the Dark One said. Your prince is just a human, he doesn't understand you, he doesn't deserve you, he will never make you happy. Come back to the ocean, come back to me, please..."

Snow picks up and looks at David's dagger. She was so happy the day she met him, everything seemed so magical...And now everything is dark and broken and ruined. He ruined it all, he broke her heart, he went out of his way to hurt her, he locked her up, he kissed his new bride in front of her and tossed her out of his castle. He deserves to die. But that doesn't mean she can kill him.

"Tell me at least that you will think about it," Ruby says. "Please, Snow! I can't stand the thought of you being up here with those awful humans, away from your family."

Snow nods. She will think about it.

The wedding reception that follows after, is a magnificent event, paid for with Midas' gold of course.

"Did you set her free?" David asks his father the very first chance he gets.

"I sent word.. They should be letting her go soon...Now get your head on straight and focus your attention to your wife..."

David nods. He should be demanding that he sees her one last time, he should make sure she is alright but he doesn't. His heart can't bear to say goodbye to her again. He takes a deep breath and walks over to his new bride.

"Would you like to dance, my dear?" he tries.

Abigail who really doesn't care for dancing, looks like she is just going to flat out refuse him. But then she looks at his pained expression and something softens inside her. He is trying, he really is. He kissed her like he really meant it and now he is asking her to dance. She ought to try harder too. Who knows? Maybe they do stand a chance after all. "Maybe, just one dance," she concedes. "I should have worn more comfortable shoes," she mumbles as the twirl around on her dance floor. They look picture perfect, a prince and a princess embarking on their new life together, and he is going to try, he is going to try to make this work. He twirls her around one more time but when he looks at her, all he sees is his mermaid smiling back at him, loving the human music, loving to dance. He shakes his head. He needs to focus, he is married to Abigail now...And then a new terrifying thought enters his mind. What if his father lied? What if he lied about relocating his mermaid in the forest and she is in the dungeon rotting somewhere?

The dance is over, the guests are clapping their hands. Abigail looks at him smiling. He is quite handsome, she thinks. She is about to suggest they dance again when he offers a quick bow.

"Excuse me for a moment my dear, I need to check on something," he says and she watches him as he leaves the room. He must have gotten word from his mermaid, she realizes, and even though she is not in love with him, watching her new husband walk away to meet another woman on the very day of her wedding actually hurts. For a second there, she felt like they actually stood a chance at love after all. Clearly she was too optimistic. Abigail looks down. She really needs a drink.

David rushes to the dungeons, he grabs a torch and walks up to every cell looking at the prisoners closely. No sign of his mermaid or Granny. He is relieved that she is not locked up of course, but once again he is confused. Where is she? If she is not in the forest and not in the dungeon, where else could she be? There's nothing left for him to do here, he needs to go back to the wedding celebrations and attend to his wife.

"You are back," his new wife tries to smile. "How is she?" Abigail looks like she's had quite a few drinks. David frowns. He didn't realize he was gone this long.

"No idea," he shrugs. "I just had to make sure she was not locked up in the dungeons..."

"Oh, I thought...-"

"You thought what?"

"I thought..."

"You thought that I walked out of our wedding reception to meet with another woman?"

She looks away, and doesn't reply.

"I don't plan on doing that Abigail...-" he starts to say.

She shakes her head."Nobody plans on these things David, these things just happen..."

He shakes his head. What does she want from him? What does she need him to say? "I'm not going to see her again. I'd just like to know that she is alive and not killed or locked up somewhere...I don't want her getting killed for me..." his eyes well up and he looks away.

Abigail shudders at the thought. She finishes her drink then she looks at him. "You are right, I'm sorry," she replies. She leans her head on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go to bed," she whispers.

David looks at her surprised. He knows better than to ask her to clarify what she means when she suggest going to bed. He's made such a great mess of things already. He is going to go along with whatever she asks for. He helps her up and they walk slowly toward their bedchambers. Her mood improves significantly on the way. She stumbles as she walks and she giggles. "Perhaps I could grow fins for you."

David looks at her, stung by her remark.

"Oh, come on, don't be so glum, this is our wedding day," Abigail laughs again. "Cheer up," she says trying to caress his cheek then she trips and lands on the floor. He pulls her up and she is no longer laughing. "David what are we going to do?" she mumbles. He grabs her and lifts her up in his arms.

He doesn't have an answer for her. He carries her through the threshold into their bedchambers. He places her on the bed.

"I need another drink," Abigail mumbles and then she lays back on the pillows.

He walks to the corner of the room. He pours wine in a glass and walk back to hands it to her. She downs the whole thing at once then she smiles at him and pulls him in closer. She kisses him tugging on his shirt. He kisses her back running his fingers through her hair.

"Hold on," she whispers. She takes off a couple of pins and her hair unravels. Blond curls instead of brown, blue eyes instead of green. She leans in for another kiss then she lays down lowly.

"One last drink please?" she says and when he walks back to hand her her glass she is already asleep. She looks just as sad and as lost as he feels, if not more. His wife. He is married now. He is married and his wife felt betrayed and got drunk and fell asleep on their wedding night. He takes her shoes off and he covers her with the blanket. He is so exhausted.

He sits on the edge of the bed and covers his face with his hands. His wife is asleep on their bed, and his little mermaid is somewhere out there alone, silent, probably wondering how he could betray her like this. She probably hates him by now, he thinks and it feels good to think that. It feels good to be at the receiving end of her imaginary wrath. He certainly deserves it. He let his father throw out the most beautiful innocent sweet woman he ever met in his life and he did nothing to save her. He takes off his boots, his jacket, his shirt. He walks to the balcony and stares at the stars, he listens to the ocean. His heart is so heavy he could weep. He takes a few deep breaths, then he walks back inside. He blows out the candle on his nightstand then he lays in bed next to his wife.

"Frederick," Abigail mumbles in her sleep then she drapes her arm over his chest.

Frederick, David thinks shaking his head in disbelief. Frederick is the captain of Abigail's royal guard. It would appear that even though Abigail promised him honesty, she wasn't as forthcoming with information as he was. Well, if this isn't the perfect ending to an utterly devastating day. His wife may be in love with the captain of her royal guard and he is in love with a mermaid. If Abigail had been more honest with him maybe they both could be with the ones they truly loved, maybe they wouldn't be spending their wedding night sleeping. He covers his eyes with his arm and tries hard to stop his mind from spinning, tries to let go of all the 'what ifs,' he tries hard to fall asleep.

Snow stands hidden behind the curtain, in David and Abigail's bedchambers, her whole body shaking. She told herself that she was sneaking in his room to decide whether she could actually kill this human who betrayed her. Kill him and get her tail back. But now she is not so sure. She steps closer to his bed. A moonbeam is illuminating his face. He is breathing softly, eyes closed, head resting on his arms, bare chest rising softly with every breath and she is just standing there watching him. His wife is laying there still dressed. Snow doesn't move. She doesn't breathe. All she has to do is plunge his dagger in his chest and get back to the water. That is all she has to do. She is standing by his bed, dagger in hand, touching his chest with the blade, crying because she realizes that coming in here, to see if she could bear to kill him or not was just a lie she told herself. She came in here because she was desperate to look at him again, desperate to touch him, desperate to feel him near her, desperate to be in the same room as him. How can she still want him after the way he treated her? Why, why does she love him so much? Why doesn't he love her back?

He is startled awake because he feels her cold blade on his chest. The room is dark, he can't see his assailant but he manages to grab her dagger brandishing arm and pull her on the ground with him. He practically climbs on top of her. She can't get caught in his room, not after the way he tossed her out of his castle. She needs to escape. She reaches for something, anything. She finds a small metal jewelry box on the ground. She grabs it and hits him on the side of the head. He falls back. She gets ready to run but once again she is betrayed by her legs. He gets up really fast, he grabs her and slams her against the wall. She struggles to move and regain control of the situation but he is much stronger and her legs are much too unstable. He holds her dagger yielding hand away from his face and wraps his other hand around her neck. She opens her mouth to scream but all that comes out is a soft grunt, because she doesn't have a voice. He gasps. She doesn't have a voice, he realizes. Could she be...he pulls her in the moonlight. The moon beams illuminate her face and he freezes. He let's go of her arm and neck immediately.

"It's you!" he rasps, searching her face. "I was looking for you. Where have you been? Are you alright? I was so worried!"

Looking for me? You had me thrown in the dungeon! She is not struggling anymore she is just standing there, hot angry tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he whispers."Did I hurt you just now? I am so sorry..."

She doesn't move, she doesn't blink, but he can feel her whole body trembling.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asks softly.

She opens her mouth to speak, but of course she doesn't have a voice. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand embarrassed by this demonstration of weakness. She stares at him, her eyes are filled with anger and rage and love. So much love. Her hands are shaking but she places the dagger on his throat.

"Why?" he whispers.

She points to her legs.

He frowns. "Your legs? You want to kill me because you gave up you tail?"

She shakes her head. She twirls her fingers in the air then she points to the dagger and her legs again.

"A deal with the dark one?"

She nods.

"What will killing me get you?"

She looks down at her legs and does't respond.

"Your tail?" he asks. "Will killing me, get you back your tail?"

He could easily overpower her again, he could push her off, or trip her up, or grab her hands again but instead he stands still, looking at her. He raises his forearms slowly, to show her he does not intend to fight her and then he just stands there. She is here. She is here, she is hurt and angry and furious, but she is alive. He is so relieved that she is alive, his eyes well up.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he whispers."I was terrified that my father killed you..."

Don't talk. Don't cry. She presses the knife harder on his throat. She looks different. She looks self possessed and angry and broken. But underneath all her anger he still sees the sweet girl who kept placing her hand on his heart to let him know she loved him. He takes her hand and pushes it back on his heart.

"Go ahead," he whispers. "Kill me and get your life back, go ahead..."

She is breathing faster. Why is he not fighting back? He means it too, she realizes. She shakes her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. She drops the dagger on the ground, still shaking her head. He looks at her a while longer, he tries to hold his tears back. He leans in and kisses her. She sobs as she kisses him back. He lifts her off the ground and kisses her over and over. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck. The ground shakes, a bright light flashes and then they both gasp. They remember.

"Snow!" he says urgently then he notices Abigail sleeping in his bed. He looks back at Snow horrified. What did he almost do? "We didn't...nothing happened...-" he tries to say.

She places her finger on his lips. "I know," she nods and she is crying now.

"Your voice is back," he whispers.

She wraps her arms around him tighter, "the story is changing again," she whispers. "I can feel it. I miss you!"

He pulls back, he cups her face with his hands and he stands there, looking in her eyes until she disappears again. He closes his eyes. One, two, three and he is gone.

* * *

She is standing in her room looking out her window. Another long day of endless wedding proposals stretches out ahead. She needs to pick a husband, she knows that. She closes her eyes and wishes for someone that will take the time to understand her, to truly know her. Someone that will care for her people enough. Someone that will be fit to run the kingdom.

He is sitting in the dark waiting. He does that a lot. He doesn't usually have a choice. He waits and he waits and waits until he is summoned.

* * *

There it is, my little Snowing mermaid. I love the Disney version of the little mermaid, (who doesn't?) but going back to a more traditional version of the fairytale fit Snow and Charming better. This chapter turned out so long that is should have been two chapters. Buuuut I myself am an impatient reader. I will avoid a cliffhanger if I can hep it, if the next chapter is all ready to post. Thank you for coming along for the ride.

I will be posting the third chapter next Saturday morning.

If you liked it please review. If you didn't like it please review anyway. I appreciate honest feedback.

Also, belated reviews are super appreciated. Talk to me!

EDITED: Still very interested in your fairytale suggestions folks. What is your favorite fairytale? What fairytale you think would fit the Charming's? And, can you guess what the next fairytale will be?

 **Emma chapter 1 . Wow! This is incredible**

thank you! :)

 **Austenphile chapter 1 Great take on Princess and the Pea. I am so down for watching Snowing fall in Love a bunch of different ways.**

Thanks! Me too! So glad you are here.

 **Guest chapter 1 Are you aware that you are a genius? Because you are. Not only do you with every story you come out with blow me away. But you come up with such an interesting and incredible concepts. I instantly can't wait to read them. This princess and the pea version was adorable and heartwarming. Can you really call it love at first sight? Maybe not but it sure looked like it. David trusting her at once. Snow was so conflicted I felt so bad for her. I'm glad Ruby wasn't the wife in this story. I liked her part in this too. Glad she warmed up to Snow. I really liked the dynamic both with Ruby and David but Snow and Ruby as well. Davids internal monologue about being in love with Snow struck me right in the heart, so beautiful and romantic. The ending with first Snow remembering and than Charming so sad. Very meta of you for taking Snowing out of their fairytale and into others. I would like to suggest that tangled should get the Snowing Treatment or Sleeping beauty. Great job!**

You are very kind. I'm so glad you enjoy my concepts. Your reviews always make me smile. Rapunzel was one of my favorite fairytales growing up so it will definitely get the Snowing treatment. (I had short brown hair and I dreamed of long blond locks...) Sleeping beauty will too, if I can figure out a way to keep it original...

 **Thescturn chapter 1 Great chapter!**

thank you. :)

 **Guest chapter 1 Interesting curse, I'm excited. There's a saying you know it's a ship is when you don't mind watching them fall in love over and over again. I loved this version of princess and the pea and I'm looking forward to the little mermaid version. Thanks for the update!**

Oh, it's a ship alright...Thank you so much.


	3. Aladdin

`(Edited on 5/24/2019)

She is standing in her room looking out her window. Another long day of endless proposals stretches out ahead. She needs to pick a husband, she knows that. She doesn't have much time. She closes her eyes and wishes for someone that will take the time to understand her, to truly know her. Someone that will care for her people enough. Someone that will be fit to run the kingdom.

The man who refuses to look in the mirror because he was trapped in a mirror in service of a cruel queen for a very long time, is getting dressed. He wraps his fabric belt around his waist. He puts on his shirt and his vest. He puts on his shoes. When he is all dressed, instead of looking in the mirror he reaches for the magic lamp.

"Come here!" he says loudly.

A cloud of reddish smoke appears and the genie materializes in front of him.

"What can I do for you master?" the genie asks.

"How do I look?" the man asks impatiently.

"You look like a royal," the genie replies.

"Good, good," the man says "that's exactly what I'm going for."

The genie looks at him questioningly. What exactly is his master up to?

"I'm going to need a new name," the man says. "My real name simply won't do...I need a good strong name, a name fit for a prince...Any ideas?"

The genie thinks for a minute."How about Aladdin?" he asks.

"Aladdin!" the man nods. "Aladdin. I like it. It's still master to you of course..."

The genie looks down and doesn't reply.

"Alright, now that I have a new strong name I need to know, what should I do to woo the princess, because I plan on asking for her hand in marriage..."

"You want to marry the princess?" the genie frowns. He's never met the princess but he is certain that his master is old enough to be her father.

"Yes, yes, of course," Aladdin replies impatiently, "I was denied a queen before, I will not let that happen again. I have a genie in my command, I am a free man, this time I will marry a princess and no one will stand in my way..."

"Forgive me master but isn't the princess a little young for you? Wouldn't you be happier with a more mature woman? She could certainly understand you better..."

"Why, how old is the princess?"

"She can't be older than twenty eight."

"Twenty eight and she is not married yet? How is that possible? Doesn't the law require that she be married as soon as she is of age? Her father must indulge her terribly to have allowed her to remain unwed this long..."

"Her father passed away, a long time ago..." the genie explains, looking at his master incredulously. He plans to marry the princess even though he doesn't know the most basic information about her. "And yes the law requires she marries right away, but it appears that the Regent hasn't enforced the law. However, master, she is too young for you."

Aladdin laughs. "You may be blunt but you are not wrong about that genie. I was trapped in a lamp for so many years, I lost track of time, then I was trapped in a mirror...Any woman mature enough to understand me would be in her grave by now...No, no,no, the princess will do nicely. I hear she is beautiful and smart. So tell me genie, how should we win her over? Do I make myself look younger? Do I show up in her palace on an elephant accompanied with dancers and performers to entertain and impress her, do I show up on my magic carpet and offer to show her the world...do I wish for a magnificent palace and then invite her over...what do I do? What do princesses like these days?"

"I couldn't possibly venture a guess to what all princess like...every woman is different..." the genie replies noncommittally.

"But surely there must be a way to impress her, make her fall in love with me..." Aladdin insists.

"I don't think that's how that works..."

"How would you know? When was the last time you were anywhere near a woman?" he snaps at the genie.

"I don't remember. Nevertheless," the genie replies, "you should get to know her better, find out who she is before you do anything else..."

"Not good enough genie. I need to do something impressive, make a splash. I need you to write a poem describing her beauty or get me a magnificent piece of jewelry. She gets a hundred wedding proposals daily, mine needs to stand out."

"She gets hundreds of wedding proposals and yet she turns them all down?" the genie asks. "Maybe because she is not easily impressed by flattery or shinny jewelry. Don't you think all men go there thinking exactly the way you are thinking, trying to impress her?"

"You might have a point. Fine, let's do it your way. Follow her discreetly, don't let her see you, but do find out what she likes and come report to me at once!" Aladdin orders.

"What? How? Isn't she confined to her palace?" the genie asks.

"Find a way," Aladdin replies.

"What do you want me to do? Go spy on her in her bedchambers? Do you really want me watching the woman who may be your future wife?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you too noble to do a little snooping? You are a genie! Know your place! Find a way to make yourself useful or I will lock you back in your lamp and toss you in the ocean and no one will find you, say, for the next thousand years! That might teach you to argue less with you master. Believe me I know that that's what genies dread the most. Being forgotten. I was in your shoes once, or should I say in your lamp once..." Aladdin laughs heartily at his own joke. "Quit trying to manipulate me. Do you think I don't know when I'm being managed? I practically invented the technique..."

The genie looks down and doesn't reply.

"Be gone!" Aladdin yells and the genie disappears in a puff of red smoke.

The genie materializes in the princesses' garden and leans against the wall, looking up at the only lit room in the tallest tower of the palace. The princess must be in there. He is trying to decide what the best course of action is when he notices a shadow in the garden that is walking right at him. The shadow is not dressed like a palace guard, or a servant, he is rather covered in layers of clothing, his face completely concealed. He is not sure what he should do next. Should he alert the guards to the existence of the intruder? Is he a thief, an assassin, is he a servant of another overzealous suitor trying to get information on the princess? He makes himself completely invisible and incorporeal and the shadow walks right through him. The scent of jasmine engulfs him and he feels the soft caress of curls across his cheek. He turns around to look at the shadow surprised. It's a girl! He shouldn't have moved. The girl or rather the woman senses his presence. She uncovers her face to look around her better. Then she reaches through the air with her fingers. And unbeknownst to her she actually moves her fingers right through his heart. He takes a step back surprised, because the moon is illuminating her face and she has green eyes, red lips, soft smooth skin, she is absolutely breathtaking. The shadow is the princess herself. She looks around a little longer.

"Where are you?" she whispers and her voice sends shivers through his spine... She waits around long enough for him fear that the sound of his invisible incorporeal heart may give him away. Then she gives up and goes on her way. The princess climbs carefully over the wall and she's made such an impression on him he has to keep himself from offering his hand to help her up. She doesn't appear to need any help though. She jumps to the other side of the wall. He follows her, still completely invisible. She makes several stops along the way. She walks to the market and buys pears and grapes and distributes them to the street urchins that are huddled together on the side of the road, she visits a visibly pregnant woman and leaves her with a small sack of golden coins, she arranges for the town healer to visit the man on crutches begging in the town square. She gives money to the old lady selling bread in the street corner with instructions to feed all the street urchins breakfast tomorrow. He follows her carefully, and with every step his admiration for her grows. She walks all the way to the edge of town, steps on the bridge and looks wistfully down the river. Then she raises her eyes to the stars. The scarf covering her face slips and he gets a full glimpse of her face. She is more beautiful than he originally thought. She is lost in her thoughts or maybe she is counting the stars. She doesn't realize that three burly men are approaching her fast with knives in their hands. They are either thieves, kidnappers or worse. The genie thinks fast. He materializes, dressed in grey, whole face covered except his eyes, fully armed, curved sword in hand.

"Do you need something?" she asks softly as the first thief approaches her. Then she notes the knife in the thief's hand. She takes a step back and her back bumps into the second man. The genie moves closer ready to intervene. In one swift move she pulls a knife she had strapped to her waist and she stabs the first man in the stomach. The second man tries to grab her from the back. She turns around and attempts to stab him too. The genie runs up and kills the third thief before he gets a chance to do anything. Then he realizes his initial estimate was wrong, because two more armed men emerge from the shadows. Five assailants then. The genie rushes up to them and cuts both of them down. He rushes back to find that the remaining thief has the princes in a stranglehold.

She looks right at him, trying to evaluate whether he is a friend or a foe.

"Let her go," the genie says.

"If I let her go, you will kill me," the thief replies.

"I'll kill you either way," the genie replies.

The man laughs. "Drop your sword," he says. "Drop your sword or I'll snap her neck..."

The genie weighs in his options. If he uses his powers she will know he is not a man. If he doesn't, she might die, before he can get a chance to do anything.

"Alright," he says and he drops his curved sword on the ground.

"Let me see your face," the thief demands.

He is about to take off the scarf that covers his face when the princess reaches for a second knife that was concealed in her sleeve and stabs the man on the side. The thief drops on the ground with a grunt. She stands there shaking, her hands on her throat.

He looks at her admiringly. She is tough and brave and very resourceful. He breaches the gap between them and places his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asks.

She nods a couple of times. "You saved me," she says looking at him. All she can see is his eyes. Bright blue eyes filled with concern. "Thank you!"

He shakes his head. He doesn't want to talk more than he absolutely has to. "You are not safe here. May I walk you home?"

She sizes him up. If he walks her home he will know she lives in the palace. She can't have that.

"You are right of course. There might be more of them coming." She steps away from the bridge in a hurry. "I'll be alright from here," she smiles. She doesn't want him to follow her home."This was really my fault. I wasn't paying attention, I was stargazing."

"It is a beautiful night," he replies even though he means to remain silent.

"Yes," she smiles." Would you tell me your name?"

The genie shakes his head. "I don't have a name," he replies softly.

"Everybody has a name..." she says and she drops her eyes to the ground. When she looks up again she is surprised to see that he is already gone. She turns around and walks back to her palace. She is very careful on her way home, very aware of her surroundings, and he follows her in his invisible form all the way until she climbs the wall and gets back into her garden. He means to stay there longer until she is safely in her bedchambers but he feels a strong tug on both his arms. His master is calling him. He turns into smoke and he materializes back in his masters house.

"Well? Made any progress? What did you learn?" Aladdin asks impatiently.

He thinks fast. He doesn't plan on betraying the princess' secrets but he needs to say something.

"The princess loves her people. She cares very much for the poor," he says.

"That's nice, anything else?"

"She has some knife training," he says and immediately regrets it. What if she's trained in secret?

"Does she now? Fascinating!" Aladdin smiles. "Well done! You may go!" he says dismissing him. "Get back in your bottle, get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day for us..."

The genie bows and turns into smoke. He sits in the dark waiting. He does that a lot. He usually doesn't have a choice. He waits and he waits and waits until he is summoned.

The man who now calls himself Aladdin and refuses to look in mirrors reaches for his magic lamp.

"Come here!" he orders.

The genie materializes in front of him.

"What can I do for you master?"

"How do I look?"

"You look like a royal," the genie gives his usual reply.

"Good, good," Aladdin mumbles. "So this is what I'm thinking, instead of the elephant and the dancers I was planning earlier we make a sizable donation to the city's poor in honor of the princess. And instead of the diamond necklace I was planning on giving her, you get me a beautiful dagger instead. That's unusual, that should set us apart from the rest of the suitors. What do you think?"

The genie nods. "Both are great ideas," he replies.

"Alright genie, I wish for a beautiful dagger to give my future wife."

"Yes master," the genie replies. A beautiful silver dagger appears in Aladdin's hands. It is simple, elegant adorned by a single peridot.

"A peridot?" Aladdin frowns. Why a peridot? Shouldn't we go with something more valuable? Something more ornate?"

"No need for more ornaments, she is already incredibly beautiful. And the peridot matches her eyes," the genie replies.

Aladdin looks at him inquisitively.

"It matches her eyes. Of course. Excellent choice genie," Aladdin hesitates. "You are quite taken with her aren't you?"

The genie looks down and doesn't reply.

"Alright, here is the plan, I will show up in the palace alone, but if I need your help I will summon you. Make sure you look presentable! Stay in your lamp until I call you!"

"Yes master," the genie replies. He retreats back to his lamp and he stays there, aware in the darkness. Even though he barely said anything he did too good of a job conveying to his master what the princess is like. Given the originality of the presents there is a great chance that the princess will show interest in Aladdin. And then Aladdin will ask for his help again. Will he help him? Does he want a woman as precious and brave and pure as the princess to end up with Aladdin? Why does the thought of the princess ending up with Aladdin or ending up with any of the pompous royals that walk around town makes him want to throw up? Why does he feel like he is betraying her?

When Aladdin goes to the palace he realizes that most of the royals that are here to ask for the princess' hand have brought their slaves and their servants and their councilors with them, why, some suitors even hired poets and musicians to accompany them in order to help them pay the princess the right type of compliment. Asking for the princess' hand is more like a complicated chess game or like a competitive sport rather than a romantic event. They are all asking their councilors for help. Aladdin realizes that he should have brought the genie along so he quickly reaches in his satchel and rubs the lamp.

The Genie materializes in no time. Aladdin sizes him up. He is wearing his usual attire, wide brown pants, a white open vest covering his bare chest, and the golden cuffs on his wrists. The cuffs he can't take off. His body looks translucent like he is not entirely there. He could order him to look entirely human but he certainly looks different than everybody else's slave so Aladdin figures that this can only help his cause. He is the only one who brought a genie along. The suitors form a line that leads to the Regent's throne. A herald announces loudly the name of the each suitor and what presents they have brought the princess. Aladdin looks at the genie with a triumphant smile, because their gift is different, everybody else brought small trunks filled with jewels, they brought camels or horses. Happy the dwarf, the Regent from his throne listens to everybody carefully. The princess is sitting on a smaller throne on his right and she seems lost in her thoughts. She is not too interested in the proceedings. It's Aladdin's turn. Aladdin bows and whispers the information to the herald.

The herald announces "If it pleases your highness I present Aladdin. He has donated two thousand golden coins to the baker to feed the city's poor for the next month in honor of the princess' kind heart and is here to give her this dagger to celebrate her warrior spirit. He would humbly request the princess' hand in marriage."

There is a murmur in the room. Everybody is commenting on this most unusual present and they are stepping on their toes and pushing each other out of the way trying to catch a glimpse of this Aladdin. The princess looks up. Aladdin is handsome if a bit older. She smiles at him but then his servant catches her eye. He looks different but familiar somehow. She gets up off her throne and walks over to them. She offers a small bow and then she smiles.

"I really appreciate your donation to the poor," she says.

Aladdin bows and offers her the dagger. She picks it up and looks at it.

"It matches your eyes, princess" Aladdin states and she smiles again. Then her eyes wander to the man's servant, or is it his slave. He is blond, handsome, strong, the translucency of his skin indicates that he is not entirely human. He is looking down just as servants should, but then he senses her eyes on him and he dares a glance in her direction.

She is already thinking that he looks familiar when she catches his eyes. Bright blue eyes filled with concern. Could he be the man from last night? She nods her head in his direction and says "thank you," once again she walks back to her throne.

The genie is standing there frozen. He is pretty sure the second thank you was directed at him and he doesn't know what that means, he doesn't know what to think. His master completely unaware of what just transpired between them, steps to the side to make room for the announcement of the next suitor. He glares at the genie because he is still rooted in his spot starring at the princess. The genie finally follows him to the back of the room. Once they are both in the back, the genie glances once more towards the throne and he finds the princess looking right at him.

When all the suitors are done, the Regent, kindly thanks them for coming and he requests ten of them stay behind, Aladdin included.

Aladdin is all smiles. He walks confidently to the front towards the throne.

The herald turns to the ten remaining suitors. "The princess is humbled by your interest and your proposals. She has a question for you. Take a minute to think about your answers. She wants to know when you look at her, what do you see?"

The suitors are quick to turn to their councilors. What should they say?

Seven of them come back with beautiful poems crafted just for her, praising her beauty, two of them come back with songs.

Phrases like crimson rose lips, emerald green eyes, silky raven hair, alabaster skin, slender form, impeccable beauty, abound.

Aladdin turns to the genie. "Any ideas?" he asks.

The Genie leans in and whispers something in his master's ear.

Aladdin glares at him. But there's no time to argue because it's his turn to talk. No time to come up with something else.

"When I look at you I see a strong woman who can rule the kingdom without the aid of a husband," Aladdin replies with flair.

The suitors all laugh.

"Won't you go home then," one of the hired poets replies and everybody laughs again.

Aladdin actually looks down embarrassed. When he gets home he is going to kill the genie. He is going to wish for gold in order to charter a ship and throw the lamp in the deepest part of the ocean.

The princess actually gets up and looks at Aladdin. But since Aladdin is looking down her eyes meet the genies'. And then the genies' breath hitches because her eyes are welling up with tears. "Thank you," she mouths, in an exchange that nobody notices because they are all busy laughing. The genie bows his head, acknowledging her, his eyes not leaving her face, before he can stop himself. He shouldn't have reacted at all, he knows, but he did.

The princess walks out of the room.

"Thank you all for coming," the herald replies surprised by the princesses abrupt exit.

Once outside the palace Aladdin is furious and the genie receives a most severe tongue lashing.

"What were you thinking?" Aladdin yells. "I pay her a compliment that suggests she shouldn't get married? Did you completely misunderstand the whole point of our excursion here? You incompetent useless foolish lamp dweller. Did you do this to sabotage me on purpose? Were you trying to make me look like a witless buffoon?"

The genie is just standing there barely listening. They both know that Aladdin can't physically hurt him and he doesn't particularly care about what the servants around the palace think of him so this whole exchange is useless really.

"I have it in mind to bury your lamp in my yard and never ask for another wish in my whole life ever again, you horrible, pathetic excuse of a...-"

His tirade is interrupted by a palace servant.

"The princess would like to know if you and your people will join her for dinner..."

Aladdin blinks in disbelief. "Why yes, of course, we'd be honored!" he replies enthusiastically, his expression immediately changing from one of rage to one of humility and kindness.

"l'll let the princess know," the servant bows.

The genie looks at the servant walking away, trying to account for all the mixed emotions that invitation stirred in his heart. You and your people. The princess made a point to invite him too. She did. That's enough to make his heart soar. But then again the princess might be actually contemplating Aladdin's proposal and that thought makes him want to plunge in the depths of despair. He doesn't fully understand why. He tries to tell himself that its because he really doesn't want the princess subjected to Aladdin's vile mood swings and temperamental attitude. He tries to tell himself that he hasn't fallen in love with the princess because that would be absolutely ridiculous on his part. Princess are not interested in enslaved genies. He tries to convince himself and fails. He is not surprised at all when his master orders him back into the lamp roughly. His master is not planning on sharing the princess' attention with anyone.

"Welcome," the princess smiles when Aladdin comes all dressed up for dinner.

He bows and offers her a bouquet of the most exotic orchids.

The princess accepts him gracefully. She catches herself thinking that Aladdin must have picked the flowers without his servant's aid. The flowers are way too flashy for her taste but she doesn't say anything of course. Dinner is served on a low table on the terrace. The princess and Aladdin sit on pillows on the ground. She is disappointed that Aladdin showed up alone but she doesn't comment on that either. If the servant is who she suspects he is, he shouldn't be too far. She looks at Aladdin inquisitively. He carries the same leather satchel with him wherever he goes.

"Do you know why you are here?" she asks while the servants bring platters of meats and fruit and delicious deserts.

"Enlighten me princess," Aladdin smiles.

"You mentioned my warrior spirit," she smiles. "I was wondering, what exactly did you mean by that?"

Aladdin is doing some fast thinking. He needs a good answer. He wishes the genie was here. "Why, I can see it in your eyes of course," he replies smiling confidently.

"I see," the princess replies, looking entirely unconvinced. "Can I offer you some wine?" she asks

"Thank you," Aladdin smiles. She pours wine on his glass and watches him closely, waiting for him to take the first sip.

"To you, oh most exquisite, beautiful emerald eyed, raven haired princess!" Aladdin raises his glass.

The princess looks down. Just as she suspected all the originality comes from the man's servant, not the man himself. Left to his own devices Aladdin is just another suitor trying to win her affection with flattery.

Aladdin takes two sips of wine and the he leans on the table fast asleep.

The princess springs into action. She jumps up and grabs the sleeping man's satchel. She opens it to find a lamp. She rubs the lamp frantically.

"Please be in here, please..." she whispers. She watches astonished at the red smoke that comes out of the lamp.

The genies' voice sounds tired. "What can I do for you master...-" he says and his voice trails off. Because the princess is sitting on the ground holding his lamp on her lap looking at him with eyes wide open. His master is asleep on the table.

"I invited you to dinner but you didn't come," she says quietly as if nothing unusual is going on, as if genies materialize out of lamps in front of her all the time. And even though she is bold and confident she feels her cheeks blush red under his gaze.

"Forgive me princess...I wanted to come-" he replies and she detects a hint of sadness in his voice.

She glances at his cuffs. "You are here now," she replies sweetly. "Join me for dinner?"

He hesitates.

"Please?" she smiles.

How could he say no to that? He kneels on the ground by the table. His eyes fall on his sleeping master but he doesn't ask.

"He shouldn't sleep too long," the princess smiles, pointing to the wine glass. "Just don't drink the wine."

He looks at her surprised.

"I needed an opportunity to thank you in private for keeping my secrets," she explains and she fills up a plate and hands it to him. "Thank you, for not telling your master about my night excursion."

He stares at the food and doesn't touch it right away.

"It's not poisoned," she laughs noticing his hesitation.

He shakes his head. "I...it's been a while since I last ate..."

"Your master doesn't offer you food?" she frowns.

"Genies don't require nourishment..." he shrugs.

"Oh, I didn't realize," she says. "Do you do like to eat?"

He nods taking his first bite. He closes his eyes. He'd forgotten how good it felt to put food in his mouth. She is looking at him and she feels worried for him. She's already heard rumors of his master yelling at him earlier. There's a lot she wants to say, a lot that she wants to ask, but Aladdin is already stirring. She needs to get to the point.

"You were in my garden last night weren't you?" she asks.

"I was." He searches her eyes. Is she angry? She doesn't look angry.

"I need you to promise me something. If you are going to follow me, you need to do it in your human form. If you are invisible you have an unfair advantage...For example if you were to follow me tonight after sunset you'd need to be visible..."

He stares at her in disbelief, because that sounded an awful lot like and invitation. "I promise," he replies.

"Good," she smiles brightly.

Aladdin stirs again.

"I should go," he says.

She nods.

"Thank you for dinner," he says getting up, bowing slightly.

"Thank you for joining me," she smiles and watches him turn into smoke and sneak back into his lamp. She's barely placed the lamp back in Aladdin's satchel when he wakes up.

"What was I saying?" Aladdin asks,completely unaware that he fell asleep, then he tells her a couple of funny stories. He is a good conversationalist and the princess does her best to follow along with the conversation. She tries to keep her mind from wandering about the well being of the genie currently located in a lamp in his master's satchel.

The princess is putting on her disguise. Her heart is beating wildly as she makes her way to the gardens. He is waiting for her, leaning against the garden wall. He's dressed in gray again, but his face isn't concealed this time. She smiles. "You came!"

He nods, then he offers his hand and they climb the wall together.

He is very quiet as they make their way through the city. She keeps stealing glances in his direction.

"May I ask you a question?" she asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Go ahead."

"You are not the real Aladdin by any chance, are you?"

"The real Aladdin?" he asks all confused.

"Sometimes a suitor is forced to ask for my hand, and they don't really want to. So they do tricks, like trade places with their servant, to see if they actually like me before they propose..."

"I am not Aladdin. I am just the genie of the lamp, " he replies quietly.

She looks down trying to stifle her disappointment. "You don't really need to be walking do you? You could just be transferring us from place to place, right?"

"I could. Do you wish to be transferred somewhere?" he asks. He finds himself hoping he could grant her at least one wish.

"No, I was just wondering, do you mind doing things the normal way?"

He shakes his head. "I don't. If anything I miss doing things the normal way."

"You miss it? Did you use to be human then?" she turns to look at him.

"I... I think so. I can't remember that far back."

"Oh," she replies. She has so many more questions to ask him but she feels like she is intruding too much.

He smiles. He can see her holding her questions back, trying to be polite. He can't even remember the last time anyone asked him personal questions. "Go ahead, ask," he says.

She feels her cheeks blushing. "Is it that obvious?" she laughs.

"A little."

"Are you free to come and go as you please?" she asks.

"Sometimes. That's how I'm here. I can come and go as I please unless I'm ordered to remain in my lamp until I get summoned. When that happens I can't go anywhere."

"Does that happen often?" she asks.

"More often than I'd like..."

"That happens to me too," she sighs, "I'm trapped in the palace more often than I like...Is it true that you can only grant a person three wishes?"

"No, not true. I can grant infinite wishes."

"How does it work?" she asks.

"It's pretty straightforward really. I have to grant my masters wishes. I don't have a choice."

"Can you run away?"

He shakes his head.

"Have you ever tried?"

"A long time ago," he replies."I'm tethered to the lamp, but also to my master's voice. I tried stealing my lamp and getting away once, a long time ago..." he says.

"What happened?" she asks.

"All he had to do was call me. I was pulled back immediately, he didn't even know I tried to get away..."

She shakes her head. "How does one become a master of the lamp?" she asks.

"The lamp gets passed on usually within the family. From fathers to sons. My current master found my lamp washed out on shore. But the general rule is that the lamp needs to be freely given," he explains. "It can't be stolen, it can't be taken away by trickery."

"And have any of your masters ever tried to free you?"

He turns to look at her. He knows that to be impossible but still he is so moved by the way she thinks.

"That's not possible, princess."

"If a man can become a genie there has to be a way a genie can become a man again," she frowns.

"There is," he replies. "But it's highly unlikely that it will happen..."

"Tell me anyway..."

"The rule is a life for a life. So in order for my master to free me he would have to be willing to take my place..."

"Oh," she mumbles looking down. Then she looks back up at him. "I have until the end of the week to select a husband," she blurts out. "Either select a husband or marry Jafar the grand vizier."

His eyes open wide. "Jafar?" he asks. Jafar is the worst candidate he can think of.

"Do you know him?"

"I know of him."

"Is Jafar human?" she asks quietly. "I can't tell with all the crocodile skins..."

"He used to be fully human. Now he is in possession of the darkest magic. He either possesses the magic or the magic possesses him, it's hard to tell."

"I find him terrifying," she confesses.

"Everybody does," he replies.

"If I don't want to marry Jafar I need to pick somebody else, fast. So I've been weighing my options... What is your master like?"

He hesitates.

"Is he ever nice to you at all?" she asks again.

He shrugs. "Sometimes, when he is really happy..."

She nods, then she looks back up at him."Does he like me at all?"

"A man would have to be blind not to like you princess..." he replies.

She rolls her eyes. "So they say. If I hear another sonnet about my emerald eyes I will scream...but your master said different things, he said I had a warrior spirit...he said I didn't need a husband to rule the kingdom...did he mean any of those things?" she asks. She look like she already knows the answer to that but she is hoping against hope that she is wrong. She is almost holding her breath. "Did he?" she asks one more time.

He doesn't want to be the one to crush her last hope. He looks away and doesn't reply.

"That was all you, wasn't it?" she whispers and she looks like she is going to cry. "Did you tell him to say those things?"

He nods his head slowly.

"That's what I thought," she mumbles and she picks up her pace.

He rushes after her. "I'm sorry princess...I am truly sorry. He ordered me to find out all I could about you and try to get your attention so I did. I didn't mean to...-" he hesitates.

"Didn't mean to what?" she asks, tears streaming down her face and she is angry, mainly at herself for crying.

"Didn't mean to...-" again he doesn't finish his sentence.

"Didn't mean to toy with my heart? Didn't mean to get my hopes up? Didn't mean to make me think that I'd marry somebody that actually saw something more in me than a pretty doll?" she yells and she tries to walk away because she is sobbing now.

He materializes right in front of her and grabs her as she slams into him.

"I am so sorry princess. Forgive me, please!"

She leans into his chest as she cries. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't even remember the last time he was this close to a woman. He finds his arms wrapping around her shoulders, his hands caressing he hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please don't cry princess" he whispers over and over until she is no longer crying but she is still in his arms.

She wipes her eyes and tries to smile. "Not your fault," she whispers. "You were just following orders...besides you might be even more trapped than I am. Not your fault. Come on, let's go," she says. They are almost at the fruit market now. She wipes her eyes once more and then she buys all the leftover pears. He helps her carry them. The street urchins recognize her and walk up to her. She passes the pears out, she asks them about their day and how much money they made, she hugs couple of them.

"Who is your friend?" a little boy asks. "Why doesn't he talk?"

"He is the strong silent type," she replies.

"I am not!" the genie tries to protest.

"No, of course not. You are a regular prince charming," she laughs.

"Is he your boyfriend?" another boy asks.

"Will you marry him?" a girl that looks like the boy sister.

"Aren't you a bunch of busybodies," she laughs. "See you tomorrow," she says as she walks away. The genie walks beside her.

She hands him the last pear. "I saved you one," she smiles.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Charming!"

He looks at her incredulously.

"What! You won't tell me your name," she shrugs."I need something to call you..."

"I'd tell you my name if I had the faintest clue what it was," he frowns.

"It's quite alright," she smiles."Charming suits you!"

"That's not even a name..." he tries to protest but she laughs.

"If you want to pick another name, go ahead, I'm listening..."

He shrugs.

"I knew you'd come around," she teases.

"Who do the children think you are?" he asks.

"They never asked, they have no idea I'm the princess," she smiles. "Most of them have such sad stories. Hansel and Gretel have been on the streets for about three months. Their father disappeared..."

"Would you want to find their father?" he offers. He wants to do something nice for her, make her happy somehow.

She looks at him completely astonished. "I would love to find their father. You can do that?" she gasps.

"I can," he closes his eyes briefly and then he opens to look at her. "Their father is in prison. He was arrested because he couldn't pay off his debts..."

"We can get him out! Let's go!" she says and she looks so excited.

Once in the prison the jailer pulls out his big scroll.

"He is not coming out until he pays one thousand coins," he explains.

"A thousand coins? He can't possibly owe that much!" the princess replies, her excitement faltering.

"Compounded interest plus room and board," the jailer explains.

"Room and board!" she asks incredulously."You mean you are adding to his debts for every night he stays in your prison?"

"I have mouths to feed too. Hey, who are you and why are you sticking your nose in my business? Shouldn't you be in your husbands bed right about now?"

The princess glares at him. She turns to the genie.

"It will take me a while to get my hands on that kind of gold..." she says all disappointed.

"Hold on," he smiles. He snaps his finger behind his back and then he hands the jailer three large sacks of golden coins.

"That should cover his debt," he replies.

The jailer looks at him and he greedily grabs the bags of money not really interested in where they came from.

He walks into the prison and comes back out with a man who looks a lot like the twins.

The man is looking up at the sky with tears in his eyes, he doesn't understand how he is free. "I can't thank you enough! Who are you?" he asks the princess and the genie.

"It doesn't matter who we are," the princess says, "come on, your children need you."

They walk back with him to the urchin's corner and the man drops to his knees as the twins run into his arms.

"Where have you been Papa?" Gretel asks.

The princess wipes her eyes. "Let's go" she whispers, squeezing the genie's hand. And once they are further away she turns around and wraps her arms around the genie.

"That was absolutely amazing!" she smiles through her tears. "Where did all that money come from?"

"The jailers own coffers," he smirks and she claps her hands.

"Incredible!" she replies.

She does her usual routine visits. She visits the poor and the broken and the lost then she walks over towards the bridge. She looks up at the sky and smiles. "Would you believe that I've never been further than this bridge? I've spent my whole life in that palace, and once I'm married I probably won't be able to do this anymore. How will I sneak out at night if I'm sharing my bed with someone..."

His breath catches and he has to hold himself back from pulling her in his arms. He can't stand the sad look in her eyes. If you were my wife you could go anywhere you wanted, he thinks. Why, I'd come with you if you'd let me, but it would be completely up to you...

"Where do you wish to go princess?" he whispers instead.

"Somewhere far away..."

"Hold on," he says and he wraps his arm around her waist and the next minute she feels like her body is light as a feather traveling through the stars. She blinks and she looks around surprised.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"Far away," he smiles.

"What is this?" Because there are in the middle of an evergreen forest and the trees are covered in this white substance she's never seen before.

"It's snow," he smiles.

"Snow? I've heard of this before, but I've never seen it" she cries out and she rushes to touch it. "It's so cold!"

He laughs watching her. He doesn't remember ever feeling this lighthearted before. He uses his power to make the tree branch above her head shake and dump all the snow right at her. She squeals and laughs and looses her footing. She falls into thick layers of snow.

"It's so cold," she cries out. "You did this, didn't you?" she laughs.

"Maybe..."

"You are not supposed to use your power for evil," she mock frowns just as he makes the next branch dump snow all over her.

She screams and tries to shake the cold snow off her. "You are too powerful," she mumbles.

"Probably" he replies through fits of is laughter. He is laughing so hard he has to sit down. In the end he lays in the snow and he is still laughing, he can't stop.

"Could you please stop laughing at me?" she gives him a halfhearted glare.

He tries to stop laughing but he can't.

She throws several snowballs at him.

"I haven't laughed this hard since..." he tries to think back. "I haven't laughed..." he lets his sentence hang midair. He's never laughed as far as he can remember.

Somehow she understands exactly what he is not saying. Her heart feels pain at his very simple admission and she is going to reach over and kiss him on the cheek when he feels his tether pulling him back. He resist its pull because he needs to take the princess home first. He lets out a soft groan.

"Are you hurt?" she turns to look at him all concerned.

"I need to take you home princess. I'm being summoned" he says and he wraps his arm around her waist again. He drops her off right in her garden.

"Thank you," she whispers.

And as he turns into smoke again ready to meet his master the last thing he hears her saying is "I'm going to find away to free you, because at least one of us should be free..."

"What took you so long?" Aladdin frowns.

"What can I do for you master?"

"I was thinking about what my next move with the princess should be. Do you think that she would enjoy a magic carpet ride?" Aladdin asks.

The genie hesitates.

"Well? Answer me!" Aladdin is getting impatient.

"She would," the genie replies.

"Alright then, get me a large bouquet of yellow sunflowers and go back in your lamp and stay there until I summon you! I don't care where you are off to, but I shouldn't have to wait around for you..." Aladdin mumbles all annoyed and the genie has no choice but to obey.

He is existing in the dark, waiting. She would love a magic carpet ride, he thinks. Part of him is relieved that Aladdin came up with this idea on his own. He didn't need his input. Because after their previous encounter he doesn't want to betray her by offering any more information about her. Then he wonders if she 'll still think he was the one who suggested it. He closes his eyes and tries hard to get out of his lamp. He tries again and again until his arms are throbbing in pain. His tether is too strong. He is not leaving his lamp unless summoned.

The princess keeps looking around her, hoping that the genie will just materialize. The genie doesn't come, but Aladdin does. He comes to the palace with his sunflower bouquet and his very poetic compliments and invites her to join him in a magic carpet ride.

She smiles and she accepts. The early stages of a plan are formulating in her mind. She needs to spend time with Aladdin if this will work. The rest of the suitors are quite angry when they are told that the princess will not be accepting any marriage proposals today. She steps on the magic carpet carefully and she claps her hands when the carpet raises from the ground.

"How does it work?" she asks.

Aladdin gives her his sweetest most patronizing smile.

"Do not worry your mind with such insignificant details, your highness. It's too complicated to explain..." The truth is that he doesn't know how it works either. The magic carpet is one of the first things he asked for when the genie came to his possession.

The princess is looking around admiring the sights or so Aladdin thinks because he takes her from sight to sight. He shows her the great temple and the rock statue that is so tall it seems to reach the sky, the endless waterfalls and the tallest mountain in the world and she seems absolutely captivated. He has no idea that she keeps glancing at his satchel wondering about the genie imprisoned in the lamp. The rules are simple, she thinks. What exactly did the genie say?

 _'the lamp needs to be freely given...It can't be stolen, it can't be taken away by trickery.'_

She takes a deep breath. And when Aladdin leans over observing a beautiful flower meadow filled with the most beautiful carnivorous plants she bumps his satchel gently causing the contents to spill out.

Her heart beats faster when she sees the lamp. She has to force herself to sit still and not pick it up immediately.

"What a beautiful old lamp," she smiles. "Wherever did you get it?"

"What, this old thing?" he shrugs. "I can't even remember..."

"Is it a family heirloom?" she asks her heart beating wildly.

"No, it's just an old lamp, nothing special at all..."

"Well if it's nothing special can I have it? I think it's beautiful..."

Aladdin stares at her, trying to read her mind. Does she suspect what is in the lamp? How can he not give it to her now that he claimed that it's nothing special?

He takes her face in his hands and he kisses her. He can feel her heart beating wildly. He didn't realize he had such an effect on her. He is thinking fast. The princess likes him, the princess will probably accept his proposal. Once they are married the lamp will be his once again. She has no idea what is in the lamp. So, he will stall, hide the lamp and tell her it got stolen until they are married and then the genie will be under his command again.

"Why of course princess," he smiles. "The lamp is yours. But let me keep it tonight, I'd like to have it cleaned and polished for you..."

"Of course," she replies trying to maintain a cheerful demeanor, "you are so thoughtful..."

Once the carpet ride is over, he kisses her one more time.

"I had a wonderful time," she replies and then she heads back to the palace. She runs to her bedchambers and she puts on her disguise. She has never attempted to sneak out in broad daylight but she needs to do it now. Aladdin will get rid of the lamp, she is certain of it. He will hide it or toss it and then claim that it got lost or that it broke. He claimed that lamp was hers. But he will never actually give it to her. She is ready to sneak out of her tower when she hears a strange voice behind her.

"My, my, my, if I didn't know better I'd say the princess is about to flee. Wherever are you going dearie? What would the Regent and the council say if they knew that their beloved princess is breaking the law by sneaking away at all times of day and night?"

She turns around. The grand vizier is standing there dressed in his strange robes made of crocodile skins, his face greener and stranger than ever.

"Jafar! What are you doing here? You have no right to be here!" she says loudly.

"You are right of course dearie. Won't you call the guards?" Jafar says and he advances towards her.

She can't call the guards. If she does, she will have to explain the outfit she is wearing. She pulls out the dagger Aladdin gave her instead. "Get out of here or else!" she threatens.

Jafar snaps his fingers and the dagger ends up in his hand. He looks at it closely. "What an interesting dagger, " he smiles."it reminds me of a ring I once saw...have you ever owned a silver ring with a peridot dearie?"

"What? No! I don't know. What do you want?"

"Why, to visit my love of course. How are you dearie? Did you pick out your wedding dress yet? Are you excited?"

"Why do you want to marry me? I know you don't love me..."

"Oh, I may not love you dearie, but I do love power. And if I become the sultan I will rule the world. I am tired of waiting and taking whatever scraps of power each ruler feels like giving to me..."

"What are you talking about?" she frowns. "You are the most powerful wizard in the world. The Regent and the council always listens to you. What do you want me for?"

He blinks couple of times and there is a very satisfied grin on his face. "You think I am the most powerful wizard in the world?"

"Aren't you?"

"Why, yes I am, but it's so nice to hear you say it!"

She shakes her head. He pretty much admitted he wants to marry her because he wants more power. And she knows that Regent is not going to stop him.

"What do you want?" she asks again.

He leans in closer and whispers."Information. Who is the owner of the genie right now?"

"The genie?" she asks and her heart beats faster.

"There was a cosmic shift. I felt it. I know the genie's lamp changed hands. Who has him?"

"What makes you think I know?" she tries to keep her voice from shaking.

"The man who calls himself Aladdin now, had the genie in his possession. I was about to make an offer he couldn't refuse and get the lamp off his hands. But he doesn't have it anymore. If you help me get my hands on the genie and his lamp I am ready to tell the Regent and the council that no one should be forced into marriage until they are ready. What do you say dearie? Do we have a deal?"

That would be so great, she thinks. To be free to chose whom to marry without a ridiculous time constriction. She shakes her head."What do you need a genie for?"

"Power," he says and his eyes glimmer dangerously. "I need more power!"

She looks down. She will never tell him where the genie is, she will never help him control the genie. "I can't help you," she whispers.

"Have it your way, dearie" he smiles. "Guards!"

"What are you doing?" she hisses at him.

"Guards!" he yells one more time."I caught the princess trying to escape. You know we can't have that. I need you to make sure that she stays put until I have a chance to talk to the Regent..."

"Why are you doing this!" she cries out. "Please don't!"

"I do believe the Regent is resting at the moment. We shouldn't disturb him. Let's place the princess some place safe, let me think, a nice comfy cell in the dungeon perhaps..."

"You can't do that!" the princess screams but it's too late. The guards grab her and drag her towards the dungeon. "You can't do that," she yells one more time. But it's no use. Jafar has a strange powerful hold on them. Not one of her people is willing to stand up to him.

She is standing in her cell holding onto the bars at the door. She can't believe this is happening. She was going to sneak out of the castle and follow Aladdin, she was going to try to figure out what he would do to the genies' lamp, the lamp he just said it was hers but didn't actually hand to her and now she is stuck in the dungeon cell. What is she supposed to do now?

"How about now dearie? Do you want to make a deal now?" Jafar materializes in her cell.

"What do you want from me?" she says, her voice shaking.

"I believe that you know who has the genie. I want to know. Tell me and I will make sure that you marry whoever you want, whenever you want. Even better, you don't even need to marry. I will convince the Regent and the council ton change the laws, let you rule on your own. You get your freedom as long as you tell me what I want to know. Where is the genie? Who is his new master?" His eyes are glowing. He has her right where he wants her. There's no doubt in his mind she'll cooperate.

She looks at the grand vizier.

 _"He is in possession of the darkest magic. He either possesses the magic or the magic possesses him, it's hard to tell."_

She knows Jafar is right. If anyone is capable of convincing the regent and the council that she doesn't need to marry, it's him. But she is not going to offer him any information about the genie.

She turns her back on him and closes her eyes. "I have nothing to say to you!" she whispers.

"Fine, dearie. I hope you are ready to rot here. All of a sudden I realize that I am in favor of long extended engagements. Perhaps you should stay in the dungeon for a couple of years before I agree to marry you..."

"Alright," she replies, her voice cracked. "See you in two years."

She can sense his wrath as he leaves her cell. On his way out he snuffs out the torches that were lighting her cell. He leaves her alone in the dark.

She sits at the back corner of her cell. She will never get to that lamp. The lamp was given to her. She didn't steal it. She didn't resort to trickery. The lamp was freely given to her but Jafar is controlling the Regent. He is controlling the council and the guards. She will never get out of here. She will never get to the lamp. She will never get to him. She tries to stay calm. She tries to think of everything she learned about genies in the last two days.

 _"I'm tethered to the lamp, but also to my master's voice. I tried stealing my lamp and getting away once, a long time ago...All he had to do was call me. I was pulled back immediately, he didn't even know I tried to get away..."_

A genie is tethered to the lamp but also to his master's voice. She is the new mistress of the lamp. Would he listen to her voice? She needs to try.

She closes her eyes, she tries to calm her heart and she whispers "Could you come here, please?"

She feels a gentle breeze caressing her face, but nothing happens. It needs to be a command, she realizes. She takes a deep breath, steadies her voice and says "Come here, now!"

He feels the shift of power in the dark. Someone else owns hims now. The lamp was passed on. There's is no way to know if this is good or bad, but he can sense the change deep in his heart. His new master is upset at the moment but still he is gentler somehow, nicer. He lacks Aladdin's deep rooted anger and bitterness.

This could be interesting, he thinks. And then he hears the call. He is being summoned. He turns into smoke and follows his new master's voice.

"What can I do for you...-" he doesn't finish his sentence. He looks at her, eyes wide open in astonishment. Why is she trapped in a dark cell? Is she the new owner of the lamp?

"It worked!" she exclaims and she rushes towards him. "You are here!"

He really shouldn't but he can't help himself, he takes her hands in his. "'How?" is all he says.

"Not here," she replies.

"Why are we in the dungeon?" he frowns.

"Because Jafar is after you," she replies quietly.

He doesn't ask any more questions. He smiles. He hasn't felt this excited or this happy since... well, ever. He can't wait to grant her wishes. "What can I do for you, princess?"

"I have three wishes," she replies softly.

He shakes his head smiling. "I told you, it does't need to be three, you have infinite wishes..."

"I only need three," she replies cryptically.

"Alright," he concedes. "Ask away!" He can always talk her into more wishes later. He's never done that before, he's never been owned by someone who he felt that they deserved every single of their wishes come true.

"First wish," she starts. "Can you please get us some place safe?"

"Any preference as to where?" he asks.

She shrugs. "Some place warm."

"Alright," he smiles, he wraps his arm around her waist and then they are floating in space or in time, she can't tell the difference. His joy palpable. He is so happy to be doing her bidding. She buries her face in his shoulder and when she opens her eyes they are in a secluded the beach, gentle waves splashing right at her feet.

She smiles. This is perfect.

"This is wonderful Thank you! " she says softly "Second wish. I need you to go retrieve your lamp, from wherever Aladdin has stashed it. Do not let them see you, do not place yourself in any danger, please! "

"Alright," he nods and then he disappears. She holds her breath and waits, she is so worried that something might go wrong before she goes through with her plan. He is back in two minutes, holding the lamp in his hand. He hands it to her.

"Thank you," she smiles.

He looks at her and he has to hold back from pulling her in his arms. There's no way for her to know how much those two simple words mean to him. Nobody's ever thanked him for granting their wishes before.

"Where was it?" she asks.

"In Aladdin's treasure cave."

"Aladdin has a treasure cave?" she asks all shocked.

"He does." He looks at her questioningly. Is she still thinking of marrying Aladdin?

"He said he was going to hold on to the lamp and get it polished," she shakes her head. "He lied."

"He did lie," he agrees. "He must have not known that possession of the lamp is not necessary in order to summon me."

"You never told him?"

"He never asked. People usually go to genies for what they can get out of them. They don't really care to hear what we have to say..."

"I care," she whispers and places her hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he replies. "You are the first."

"Well," she says as she hands him back the lamp. "This is yours now. I am giving it to you freely, right after you grant me my next wish."

"It doesn't work this way princess," he replies, "I already told you..." he pushes the lamp back in her hands. He is moved that she would try though.

"I know, I know" she whispers. "Third wish." She looks at him and she doesn't talk right away. She runs her thumb across his cheekbone. "Third wish," she starts again, more decisively this time, "I wish for you to be free. I am willing to take your place..."

He takes a step back gasping. He feels his power drain from him and rush into her, his golden cuffs disappear and snap around her wrists and he reaches to hold on to her but she turns into smoke and the lamp she held in her hands now drops on the ground.

"No, no, no," he cries out. He drops to his knees and picks up the lamp. He rubs the lamp and whispers "come here, please!"

A cloud of white smoke comes out of the lamp. He is looking at her half astonished, half heartbroken.

"Yes?" she smiles. "What can I do for you Charming?"

He shakes his head and he rushes to get up. He cups her face with both hands. "What did you do?" he whispers.

"I set you free," she replies softly.

"No, not like this!" he replies and his eyes are welling up. "Not like this! I didn't want you to be stuck like this..." he says his hands caressing the skin around her golden cuffs.

"I'm not stuck," she replies smiling. "Oh come on, no matter what, I was never going to be free. In the last year a thousand men have asked me to marry them and not a single one of them actually saw me, not until you came along. I may be yours, but I do not feel trapped any more..."

"But I didn't want to to own you!" he cries out, still in shock at this sudden unexpected turn of events.

"I was yours the moment I laid eyes on you," she whispers and he feels tears streaming down his face.

"We can take turns," he replies, "we can take turns setting each other free..."

"Yes, we can," she smiles.

"Now for my first wish..." he whispers.

"Yes?" she replies and she can feel her heart thumping through her chest.

"I want you in corporeal form..."

"Why?" she smiles as she becomes less translucent.

"Because I'm going to kiss you," he whispers and he lifts her up off the ground. Her legs curl around his waist, her arms wrap around his neck.

"I love you," she whispers.

His lips meet hers and she closes her eyes. She feels so happy. The ground around them shakes, the bright light flashes and she leans her forehead on his cheek. They remember.

"There you are," he says softly.

"I'm here," she replies."I'm here."

They kiss one more time and he can still taste her lips on his, he can still feel her heart beating fast when she disappears from his arms.

"Until next time," he whispers and he stands perfectly still, his eyes closed, waiting...

* * *

"What is the princess asking for? Men or gold?" he ask.

"Both, " Happy says scanning the princess' letter. "She is asking for men mostly."

"Send the princess anything she asks for. How many of our men can go on a moments notice?" he asks.

"Wait a minute, let's think about this," Happy replies, "she is a princess after all. Why don't we ask for something in return?"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, thanks for reviewing. That was my Snowing Aladdin version. A big thank you to the guest who sent fairytale ideas and also a shout-out to the guest who figured out Aladdin was coming up next.

(For the record I love Aladdin in the cartoon, I loved the storyline and the actor in the OUAT who played him. I loved that he was a savior. I'm surprised that in my version Aladdin turned out to be a meanie...but David as the genie popped in my head and I went along with it.)

Yell at me, review, share your thoughts.

What's your favorite fairytale?  
Do you have favorite fairytales that aren't Disney cartoons but they would still work with Snowing? I don't do prompts, I make no promises but I want to hear your thoughts.  
Does anyone want to guess which fairytale is coming up next?

I'm currently working on four different chapter/fairytales, because my brain likes to jump around a lot. Getting a little dizzy.  
Chapter 4 is coming out next Saturday morning my time (US Pacific.)  
You guys are so much fun! Thanks for coming along for the ride.

 **celticank chapter 2 Great story I have some suggestions for fairytales for your next chapter if you're interested.**

Yes please! And thank you!

 **Bella1296 chapter 2 New favorite story! can't wait for the next chapter**

Thank you!

 **Guest chapter 2 This chapter was amazing! I absolutely love what you did with the little mermaid! It's such a contrast with the last chapter which was lighter and fluffier. While this chapter was darker and infinitely more heartbreaking, it honestly brought me to tears. You are so good describing the details of the scene and the emotions, you get the full picture in your head while reading it. The boat scene reminded me of kiss the girl from the little mermaid movie. But man did I feel bad for Snow in this, the heartbreak that she was put through makes me wanna wrap her in bubble wrap. She really sacrificed it all just so she could lose everything. Not that David had it easier, having to break Snows heart and marrying Abigail instead. George is unlikable in every universe. And it ended on such a tragic note. So beyond excited for the next chapter, is it Aladdin?**

Yes it was Aladdin! You guessed! Good job. Yes I did throw every possible movie reference I could remember. I haven't seen little mermaid in a few years. And thank you so much!

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 2 Stunning, heartbreaking just wonderful. I can't wait until they figure this curse out.**

Thank you so much : )

 **Austenphile chapter 2 .Another perfect story. I loved it.**

Thanks Austenphile! I really appreciate it.

 **Guest chapter 2 .That was painful but really good! They didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts. While I was saddened by the quick dark turn, it made the story have more depth and I really liked that. I'm particularly weak for Sleeping beauty or beauty and the beast, I think Anna & Kristoff from Frozen could work for Snowing. Looking forward to the next one. Thanks for the update!**

They didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts. I so love that line.

I'm glad you are liking my story. Beauty and the Beast is absolutely happening. I love that story. I'm having a hard time with Sleeping Beauty because its a sleeping curse like Snow White, so it's kind of too similar, but I'll definitely try.

Anna might be my favorite Disney princess other than OUAT Snow of course. We'll see...

 **Bwayrox chapter 2 I was extremely excited to see you were writing another story, and I must say it doesn't disappoint. My favorite part about your writing is the creativity to your story lines. You somehow manage to stay true to the essence of Snow and Charming, and the Once Upon A Time plot, but still original enough that it feels like a completely new story. It's genius really! Can't wait to read more.**

Hi Bwayrox! Thank you so so much. I personally have a short attention span so if my story isn't different I get bored with it...


	4. Beauty and the Beast

"Princess Snow send a message asking for aid. They are the last kingdom standing between the ogres and the free world," Grumpy Cogsworth explains.

Princess Snow, he thinks. There's a name he hasn't heard of in a very long time. "Ogres?" he asks. "I thought the Dark one had taken care of the ogre problem."

"We all thought that Sir, but we were wrong. They are back and they appear to be very angry..." the royal adviser that now looks like a clock explains.

"What is the princess asking for? Men or gold?" he ask.

"Both, " Happy Lumiere says scanning the princess letter. "She is asking for men mostly."

He nods. "Send her anything she asks for. How many of our men can go on a moments notice?" he asks.

"About two hundred Sir," says the courtier that now is a living breathing candelabra.

"Send them all. Ask her if she needs more."

"Wait a minute, let's think about this," Happy Lumiere smiles.

"What is there to think about?" he frowns. "The ogres are a real threat. If we don't deal with then now, they will be in our land by the end of the month. The Northern kingdom has a fine army but not strong enough to handle a battalion of ogres. Send the princess help."

"Sure thing Sir, I am not disagreeing with you!"

"What then?" he asks impatiently.

"She is a princess after all..." Happy Lumiere smiles.

"Yes she is. What of it?" he frowns.

"Why don't we ask for something in return?"

"Like what?" he crosses his arms. He knows exactly what they are getting at.

"Ask her to visit, ask her to discuss the ogre problem in person. Ask her to stay a little longer... a week, or a month, maybe even a year..."

He rolls his eyes. "I have heard many love stories in my time Happy, none of them started with a kidnapping..."

"Who said anything about a kidnapping? Why can't we invite the princess over for tea?"

He looks down at his hands, the hands that no longer resemble human hands.

"Because there is no point," he says softly. "No need to traumatize the princess. Are we done here?"

The clock and the candelabra both nod.

"Good," he says and he walks out of the room. He walks pass the Granny teapot who is whistling to her teacups, past the armchairs and the tables and the grand piano, all his people that have been. turned into enchanted objects and then he walks to the higher tower of the the castle wing, the tower where no one else is allowed entry but him. He looks himself over in the mirror. Funny, on a day like this when he is discussing royal matters just like old times he forgets. He forgets about the witch's curse, he forgets that he looks hideous, he forgets that he is not exactly a man anymore. He looks at his fangs, his thick lips the hair that grows out of places hair shouldn't grow, his bushy terrifying eyebrows. Why, he can just picture the princess jumping up, screaming at the top her lungs, spilling tea all over her beautiful dress the moment he walks in to have tea with her. What do they call her? Snow White, the fairest of them all? He shakes his head. He really wishes his people would give up and they would stop coming up with questionable schemes to break this curse. He tries to be fair, he tries to understand them. They are all cursed as he is, but it's not the same. They are quirky and unusual. They are not human but they are not terrifying. He is the stuff nightmares are made off. There has to be another way to break their curse, one that doesn't involve love and princesses he thinks. He walks to his bedchambers and shuts the door firmly behind him.

"I received an answer from both the eastern and the western kingdom," princess Ruby hesitates telling her sister Snow.

"And what did they say? Are they going to help us? Are they setting terms?" Snow is holding her breath.

"Well, the western kingdom will help you if you agree to marry prince Gaston," Ruby replies.

"Prince Gaston? Did he not recently announce his upcoming marriage to princess Belle of the Northern Isles?" Snow looks really confused.

"Yes, he did , but apparently that wedding has been cancelled."

"A cancelled engagement? And he wants to marry somebody else this soon?" Snow frowns. "That seems like a terrible idea. Can't we just be allies?"

"Well, before you turn him down there is also the reply from the eastern kingdom. They will supply aid and their army is at our disposal under one very unusual condition."

"What do we have to do?" Snow asks crossing her arms on her chest.

"It's a rather peculiar request."

"Well?" Snow asks.

"They need a princess to move into their royal castle to help them break the curse that plagues their land."

"That is unusual. Do we know anything about the nature of their curse?" Snow asks.

"Well, as you already know their prince has been missing for years. As far as the curse goes we know and that their land is terrifying. There are monsters and maybe a beast and alive objects and giant wolves ..."

"Do you believe any of this?" Snows smiles."I thought that those were rumors they spread to keep invaders out while they sorted out their missing prince with no heir to take his place problem..."

"I don't know what to believe," Ruby shrugs. "I know for a fact that their wolves are terrifying...so maybe they have monsters and beasts as well..."

"Well, I'm not afraid of monsters. I'll go. Maybe they need me to slay their beast ..." She takes a deep breath. "We need their help. I'll do it!"

"Are you sure?" Ruby frowns."It should be me!"

"You are an incredible fighter. You should be fighting against the ogres. I'll do it. Besides, monsters and beasts and wolves are a lot less terrifying than an arranged marriage..."

"Debatable!" Ruby laughs.

"I'm pretty sure I'm right. I'll let you know when I get there. Send word, I'll be arriving the day after tomorrow."

"I'm going to miss you Snow..." Ruby reaches for her sisters hand.

Snow sighs. "I'll send you messages every day, I promise, but if we don't defeat the ogres there won't be much left of me to miss!"

Ruby shakes her head. "I wish you didn't joke about this Snow!"

Snow shrugs. "Would you rather I was screaming and crying?" she asks.

Snow White arrives at his castle very early in the morning. She knocks on the main door. Most of his people are still asleep. Ever since they got cursed he doesn't hold court, he doesn't do any of the royal activities of the past. All he and his people are doing is maintaining the castle, bidding their time until the curse is up, only dealing with very serious issues should they arise. Most of the servants have been dismissed, except for those included in the curse, the ones the witch turned into enchanted objects.

She knocks on the door one more time.

He cracks the door open and stares at her. His breath catches. Bright green eyes, hair neatly tied back in a braid, red lips, cheeks flushed from the cold. Tight leather pants, a vest, a green cape that brings out her eyes. She has a bow and a quiver and a sword all strapped to her back. She is absolutely stunning.

It's been a while since he's been face to face with a woman let alone one as breathtaking as this one. It takes him a few seconds to remember how to utter words.

"Are you lost?" he finally asks. "If you turn around and make a right at the burned oak you will find yourself back on the main road..."

It's dark inside the castle and she can't quite make out his face but she likes his voice.

"Lost? I certainly hope not. I'm here to slay your beast, break your curse, fight your monsters, whatever it is you need me to do in exchange for your help in the war," she smiles brightly. "I'm Snow White! I thought you were expecting me!"

He takes a step back and he rubs his neck unconsciously. He'd rather not get slayed today even by an assailant as beautiful as she is. Brave, he thinks. Gutsy and brave and beautiful. If only she wasn't intent on killing him.

"I'm not sure what you've heard princess..." he tries to think of a good enough response that will hopefully get her to go away without getting a better glimpse of him, " ...but that is not how curses work. At least not our curse...there's no slaying involved..."

She is still smiling when she notices his hand holding the heavy ebony door open. It is hairy with strange yellow nails. She looks at it confused. His hand doesn't look human. He follows her eyes and pulls back his hand. She tries hard to get a better look at his face.

He balks at her inquiring gaze. His cheeks flush with anger and embarrassment. This, this isn't his problem he realizes. His people disobeyed his direct orders, they should have to come deal with their mess.

"Happy!" he yells. "Grumpy! Care to explain why there is a princess here to slay me?"

The princess is still looking at him inquisitively. What does he mean? She is not here to slay him. What is he anyway? She looks at him closer. He is dressed like a knight, he's definitely built bigger than the average knight, she thinks and then she looks closer. His voice is the only human thing about him. His voice and his eyes. Everything else she doesn't recognize as human. She should be terrified of him, but somehow she knows she is not in any danger.

He is watching her reaction closely. Her eyes open wider and she places her hand on the knife strapped on her belt, just in case. To her credit she hasn't screamed yet, he thinks. Why, she hasn't even raised her voice a little. She hasn't spilled tea on her beautiful dress. Well, that'd be hard to do since she is not wearing a dress and he hasn't offered her tea yet. Should he offer her tea? If he were a man still, this is exactly the type of woman he'd dream of falling in love with, he thinks and then he closes his eyes and shakes his head. No use in dreaming on what should have been. This isn't possible. But he could still invite her in and offer tea.

"Look, Princess Snow, this is some sort of misunderstanding but since you came all the way over here may I offer you some...-" he starts saying.

Happy and Grumpy are rushing to the door.

"Princess Snow!" Happy Lumiere bows, completely interrupting him.

She looks at him surprised. Is this an alive talking candelabra? And an alive grandfather clock? She 's never met anyone like them. They look absolutely magical. She smiles and offers her hand.

Happy is quick to kiss her fingertips.

"My name is Lumiere," he smiles.

"Very nice to meet you Lumiere," she offers a small curtsy.

"This is all a misunderstanding, Sir" Grumpy tries to reassure him.

"Clearly," he replies dryly then he turns around and walks away. Just when he'd worked up the nerve to ask her to have tea with him, his people storm in and take over. He shakes his head walking fast towards his tower. He was upstaged by a talking candelabra. Why is she here? Why is she so beautiful? Why, why, why? He wants to break things, he wants to scream. Chopping wood for the fireplace might be a more creative use of his anger, he thinks so he walks to the kitchen, ignores Granny Pott's chatter and walks outback and spend the next three hours chopping wood. By the time he is done he is drenched in sweat and there is enough wood to keep the fires in the kitchen burning for the rest of the month and still he feels just as tense as he did before he started. He senses her presence in the castle and he still feels her eyes on him from earlier, sizing him up, assessing him, trying to determine how dangerous he is, trying to guess exactly what sort of monster he is. He is not going to relax until she is gone from his castle. Hopefully the candelabra and the clock will have given up any matchmaking attempts by now and will have escorted her out of his castle. He rushes back to his tower.

He had come to terms with the fact that he'd be alone forever, or until the curse ran its course and killed him, he'd made peace with the fact that his curse could not be broken but they couldn't leave well enough alone, no, they had to invite the fairest of them all into his home...He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and is startled by it. He looks even more terrifying when he is angry... He walks up to the mirror and punches the glass again and again until his hand is bleeding. His image is even more scary now that the mirror is bloody and fractured. And then he hears a sound from the other side of the room. He is not alone.

"Is it not enough that you disobeyed my direct orders and invited the princess over, must you now invade the privacy of my chambers?" he growls his voice laced with all sort of unspoken threats. "Am I not still in charge here? Can't I get a moment's of peace?" he says walking fast towards the sound, expecting to find Happy or Grumpy hiding in the shadows. But he finds the princess there instead. He freezes in his spot. What is she doing here?

The princess turns to look at him and then she turns her attention back to the portrait she was looking at. She is unarmed.

"Who it this?" she asks looking at the picture of the fair, blue eyed prince hanging on the wall. He turns to look at the portrait as well. Blue eyes, blond hair, broad shoulders, a look of confidence...at the time when the portrait was presented to him he wasn't certain that he liked it. He thought that he looked a little too full of himself, but now...what he wouldn't give to be that man again, the man who had faith, the man who believed that good would always win, that love would prevail. The man she is looking at. The man he was, before the isolation of the curse broke him. He can't handle it. He means to apologize for yelling but he can't. He can't even find the right words. He can't stand to be there while she compares him to the man in the portrait. This is just too much. He doesn't mean to yell at her again but he does.

"What are you doing here?" he growls."You are not allowed to be here! Nobody can be in here. Ever!"

"Who is this?" she asks again, her voice firm, completely ignoring what he said. She feels the portrait's magnetic pull on her heart. She doesn't know why, but she feels like everything hinges on his answer.

"He is nowhere, he is gone," he replies and he is not yelling as loud this time.

"What was his name?" she tries again.

"Why does it matter, if he is gone?" he growls back.

"Is he the missing prince? Why won't you tell me his name? Did you hurt him?" she asks and she tilts her head to the right.

He looks like he is about to retreat. She takes a step to her left and draws the sword off the nearest display armor. She walks towards him the sword pointing at his neck.

"What are you doing?" he asks all confused.

"I asked you a question!"

"What?"

"Did you hurt the man in the picture? What happened to him? Where is he?" she asks.

"No," he shakes his head and then he laughs at the absurdity of the situation. Is she really going to kill him for hurting the man in the picture? "Put the sword down," he replies stretching his hand towards her.

"Where is he then?" she asks.

He shakes his head. There is no right way to answer that question. "I didn't hurt him. I didn't touch him. He is gone."

"Is he dead?" she asks and for some reason she doesn't understand her eyes well up. He is looking at her confused. Why is she crying?

"He is not dead," he replies "he is just gone."

"Oh..." she says and she looks at him, sword still extended. She is not sure where to go from here.

"Are you going to slay me princess?" he scoffs. "Because I'd thank you to get it over with, or leave my private quarters and let me be..."

She smiles. "I'm not going to kill you. Not without cause. But I do wish to make a point..."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

He smiles a wild feral smile. This feels like a challenge. "Really? That's really incredibly unwise on your part."

"Probably," she smiles back. "Still, I'm not scared."

"Fine!" he says.

"Fine," she replies. "Catch!" she says and she tosses the sword towards him, handle first. He grabs it skillfully and frowns. She is grabbing the matching sword from the next display armor.

"Wait, you can't just take things here, you have to ask permission..." he tries to explain.

"Permission from whom? From you?" she says, her voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"No, permission from Richard and Robert," he replies.

"Who...?" she looks really confused.

She stares incredulously as he turns to the two standing display armors.

"Do you mind if we borrow your swords?" he asks.

Both armors bow towards him. "Go ahead, Sir " the armor on the right replies.

She jumps and she turns to look at him.

"Thank you," he says, still talking to the armors.

"They are alive?" she whispers, looking at him, her eyes wide open. "Is everything in this castle alive?"

He laughs. "Almost. The mirror wasn't," he says pointing to the mirror he just shattered.

"I thought nobody was allowed in here!" she frowns, still whispering.

"They are asleep most of the time," he shrugs.

She turns apologetically to the two standing armors.

"Please forgive me!" she says. Both armors bow their heads slightly.

"This is both incredible and terrifying," she whispers. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" he asks.

She bows and flourishes her sword.

He looks at her surprised.

"You mean to fight me?" he asks incredulously.

"I mean to defend myself, you are the one who stormed in here screaming at me...," she replies."I am simply accepting your challenge..."

"Are you sure?" he frowns. Sure, he is out of practice but he is an excellent swordsman.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of being defeated by a woman?"

He smiles. "Not in the least," he says and he bows back.

She attacks, he blocks and now they are walking in circles sizing each other up. She attacks again. They cross swords over and over and he is enjoying every minute of it.

"Quit holding back," she snaps at him and he comes at her full force, he disarms her and he has her against the wall, his sword a mere inch from her throat.

"You are really good," she says panting.

"It's not really a fair fight," he shrugs. "I am stronger than most men..."

He takes a step back, he bows, hands her her sword back and then he turns to walk away,

"Where are you going?" she asks rushing after him.

"I won," he replies, "shouldn't that get me some peace and quiet?"

"Sure. As soon as you answer my questions."

"You have more questions?" he sighs.

"Why am I here?" she asks.

"Because you made a deal with a candelabra and a clock..."

"Yes, yes, but what am I here for? What do you plan to do with me?" she asks and for the first time since she's been here she looks uneasy.

He stares at her and shakes his head.

"You are safe from me princess" he mumbles. "I don't have any sinister plans. I don't have any plans. You are free to do as you please, now let me be."

"What am I here for then? You said they invited me against your orders... what am I here for?" she asks feeling so confused.

He shakes his head, enters his bedchambers and shuts the door behind him. He leans against the door and let his body slide down.

She doesn't give up. She walks over to his door.

"The sooner you help me break the curse the sooner I'll leave you alone!" she says softly.

He is sitting there staring at the floor. He doesn't reply.

She waits for a while, hoping for a response. Then she gives up. On her way out she looks at the portrait of the handsome prince.

"Where are you?" she asks him."How do I break the curse? And why did you leave an angry beastly knight in charge of your castle?"

The prince in the portrait doesn't answer, he just smiles. He looks familiar somehow. She shakes her head and walks away.

When she shows up for dinner, he stands up, walks across to her side of the table and pulls her chair out for her. She looks at him quite astonished. He is all dressed up, the table is set with the most formal china and dinnerware and beautiful music is coming out of the music room. She looks at her shirt and her leather pants and feels really underdressed.

"I didn't realize things were so formal," she says.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugs.

"Is it always like that?"

He rolls his eyes. "That is an excellent question for the grumpy clock and the happy candelabra," he replies.

"Are they in charge?"

"It would appear so," he replies trying to eat as politely as possible considering that his hands are way too large to use the silverware.

"I thought you were the master of this castle."

"I am," he says looking down at his plate.

"Well if you want things informal all you have to do is say so..."

"Yes, but I won't."

"Why not?"

Does she ever stop asking questions, he wonders."I won't because they think that by behaving a certain way we have a greater chance of breaking our curse. I personally think its utterly pointless, but if anybody deserves to be free of their curse it is them. So, I plan on going along with whatever wild scheme they come up with for the time being..."

"That's very kind of you," she comments and he looks down. "But in my experience in order to break a curse you have to go back to the root of the problem. I'm sorry, I don't like yelling across the table. Do you suppose they will mind terribly if I come sit next to you?"

Mind? They will probably break into song and do cartwheels with excitement he thinks, but he just shakes his head.

"They will manage, you can sit wherever you like."

"Good," she smiles and she brings her plate and her silverware over to the chair next to him. He stands up and pulls back her chair.

"Thank you," she smiles. "Alright, as I was saying, in order to break a curse you have to get to the bottom of things. Who cursed you guys?"

"A witch."

"Oh, alright," That doesn't give her much to go on. "But why?" she asks again. "Did one of you do something to incur her wrath?"

"I...I can't give you any more details."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm sorry that's the nature of the curse. I can't really give you any more information..."

"More?" she tries to stay calm. "What do you mean by more? You haven't given me any information!"

He doesn't reply.

"Listen, I left my kingdom to help you break your curse, how am I supposed to do it, if I know nothing about it?"

"Excellent question. Won't you take it up with Happy and Grumpy?" he replies trying not to yell. This isn't his idea. Asking a princess to stay here is the Grumpy Cogsworth's and the Happy Lumiere's idea. The princess will never fall in love with him. He knows that much...

"No, I'll take this up with you. You are the master of this house. You are in charge. Stop blaming your people and take responsibility for your actions. You ask me over here and you want me to break a curse I know nothing about. You need to tell me more!"

"I can't."

"Then what am I doing here?"

He doesn't reply.

"I asked you a question!"

"I don't have an answer for you princess! You made a deal, didn't you? My armies defeat your ogre problem, you stay in the castle," he yells in frustration.

"Yes I made a deal. But I didn't understand that I'd have to stay in a castle with someone who is trying to bully me..."

"Who is trying to bully you?" he asks all confused.

"You!"

"I wasn't trying... when did I try to bully you?"

"Did you not scream at me when I entered your quarters? Did you not yell at me just now?"

"I just needed to establish boundaries. I need my space. I didn't know it was you, I thought you were the clock... Surely you can understand that!"

"No, I don't understand that. There is a lot I don't understand about you! What I do understand is that you enjoy the curse. Clearly you do not want it broken. Because if you did, you would be eager to give me information...but no. I think you like being here alone. Maybe you enjoy feeling sorry for yourself! But I don't. I don't want to be here. This is pointless. My people need me, I have a kingdom to run! My sisters is facing an ogre threat alone! I don't have time to play mind games with you..."

"Then go!" he whispers.

"What?" she looks at him surprised. She can go, just like that?

"I am not bullying you, I am not playing mind games. I can't give you any more information. And you are free to go!"

"What about the ogres?" she looks like she is about to cry. She really needs this alliance to work.

"I"ll still send my armies to fight your ogres," he replies his voice sounding tired, broken. "You have my word."

She nods and she get off the table. "Thank you, for dinner, it was delicious" she says and then she heads out of the dining room. She rushes to her bedchambers and she stuffs most of her things in a small leather suitcase. She is free to go, he is still willing to be her ally, so why is it that she feels like she really failed? She cannot wait till she is out of this awful castle. Its 's a cold night so she wraps her cape around her shoulders, puts her hood on and heads towards the stables to get her horse.

"Time to go home," she says.

Her horse seems nervous.

"What's wrong girl?" she asks.

He shows up out of nowhere and the horse neighs all terrified.

He looks down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare your horse," he starts.

She glares at him "what is it?"

"When I said you can go, I didn't mean right now! It's dark out there, it's not safe ... Can't you wait till morning?"

How can I trust that you will not have changed your mind by morning, she thinks."Thank you for your concern, but I am not afraid," she says saddling her horse.

"Look, I'm the most terrifying thing in the forest and even I won't go out at night unless I absolutely have to. It is scary out there...Stay till morning, please..."

She looks at him shaking her head. "I'll be fine," she replies. She pulls her horse out of the stable, and just like that she is gone.

He shakes his head looking at her as she rides away.

"How are things going?" The Grumpy clock asks.

"What does it look like? She is angry with me..."

"Angry is good. Angry is great. She has feelings for you..."

"What are you talking about?" he tries hard not to yell again. "Angry is terrible. The princess hates me..."

"Indifferent is bad. Angry is good," Grumpy smiles patting the beast on the shoulder. "Good job, Sir!"

He shakes his head and he heads out into the cold night. Grumpy isn't making any sense. The wolves are howling. He needs to track her down and make sure she enters into her kingdom safely.

She doesn't understand how or when it happened but she must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. She is so lost. She tries hard to figure out which direction she should be going but its impossible to tell. Clouds are covering the night sky, she can't use the stars to figure out the right direction. And then the wolves start howling. Angry terrifying howls. They sound nothing like the wolves in her side of the Enchanted Forest. They have her surrounded. She tries to get away from them but they seem to be on her scent. She doesn't know what to do. As the wolves draw closer, her horse gets spooked, and throws her off, running away. She crushes to the ground. She scrambles to get up and pulls her sword out just in time. She is in so much trouble. This is it. She is going to die here. The wolves all come at her at once. She is swinging her sword as fast as she can. She kills two of them right away but they are still coming at her. There are so many of them. Her heart sinks into her chest. She doesn't want to die here, in the middle of the dark forest alone. She sees him as he rushes towards her letting out a terrifying growl, swinging his sword. She looks at him all surprised. He is here. He is here! He is scary and strong and he is here to defend her and she is so relieved she could cry. He swings his sword and grabs and bites and claws and tosses the wolves right as they come at him. A big gray wolf manages to bite his thigh. He lets out a pained groan and still he keeps on fighting. In the end they prevail, the last two wolves running away their tails between their legs. He is standing there panting.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

She walks towards him hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" she asks softly."You saved me...Why?"

"Seemed like the honorable thing to do," he shrugs looking away.

"You are hurt," she whispers because the blood is soaking through his pants. "Won't you sit down?" she asks. And when he hesitates she adds "please?"

He lets out a soft groan and lowers himself to the ground. She rips a strip of fabric from her shirt.

"This might hurt..." she says. She wraps the fabric tightly around his thigh and manages to stop most of the bleeding.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks reaching for his hand, her voice so gentle, so soothing. He is looking at her surprised. He didn't expect her to be like this, soft and kind and caring, at least not to someone like him.

"Do you think you can walk now?" she asks.

He nods. He gets up slowly. She rushes to his side. She places her arm around his waist, pulls his arm on her shoulders. His heart is beating wildly. She has no idea what this closeness is doing to his heart.

"Let's take you home," she whispers.

They are walking together slowly.

"Tomorrow you can have one of our horses," he offers. "I'll send some of my men to escort you."

She looks at him all surprised. "Escort me to where?" she asks.

"Aren't you going home, princess?" he asks.

Is she going home?

She shakes her head. "I'm not leaving'" she replies. "I misjudged you and I didn't listen to you and I got you hurt and I am so sorry," she says. "I'll stay, if you don't mind my presence too much," she adds.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like," he answers, surprising himself because his gracious calm response completely conceals all the intense fear and hope her answer just stirred inside his heart.

Everyone in the castle learns about their nighttime adventure. Everybody seems unusually pleased with the events of last night, considering that their master got injured, she thinks. They are all smiling at her, patting her back and she receives two unexpected hugs from a feather duster and a wardrobe.

She walks into his bedchambers first thing in the morning.

He is sitting up on his bed, leaning on the headboard.

"I know you really don't like people in here," she starts saying. "Please don't throw me out..."

He raises his eyes to look at her all surprised. "Of course not," he replies. "I'm sorry about yesterday..."

"It's all forgiven," she smiles then she pulls an armchair and plops herself right next to his bed. She looks at him sitting there and then she unexpectedly gets up, rushes towards him and gives him a quick hug.

He is looking at her all surprised.

"Thanks again for saving me," she whispers before sitting back on her chair.

"You are welcome, princess," once again he surprises himself by replying calmly. Nothing in his face or demeanor is giving away what her gesture just did to his heart.

"So," she smiles, "What do you want to do today?"

He looks at her even more surprised. What exactly does she mean?

"We have to find a way to entertain you somehow, until you are up on your feet. Do you have any games?"

"There might be a chessboard on the mantelpiece," he manages.

"Good," she smiles.

They are equally matched so the chess game last along time. When the game is over they keep on talking. She tells him funny stories about her childhood, she describes all the mischief she got with her sister Ruby and he sits back listening to her, laughing. He could listen to her for hours.

"And then the governess said she would never work for a royal family ever again. She took off only to get back screaming because we'd filled her traveling case with pine cones and a frog and had used her dresses to make a couple of lovely looking scarecrows..."

"No!" he says laughing. "You couldn't have!'

"Yes. Yes we really did that! The thing is, we looked so innocent, they always underestimated the levels of mayhem we could cause," she replies laughing.

"You really love your sister don't you?" he asks.

"I do," she smiles. "How about you, do you have any siblings?" she asks.

"Not that I know of..." he replies.

She looks at him questioningly.

"My father was rumored to have had several affairs so there is no way to know for sure," he shrugs.

Wouldn't he know if there were others like him, she wonders but she is too polite to ask.

"They would look normal," he replies as if he read her mind. "They wouldn't look like me..."

She nods and changes the subject.

The next day when she walks in his bedchambers he is already standing up.

"What are you doing?" she asks all worried. "I thought you were supposed to stay in bed for a while..."

"I'm fine," he tries to argue. "I need to get some fresh air..."

"Let me at least help you," she replies and once again she rushes to his side. They make their way down the stairs slowly, he is trying hard not to lean on her too much.

"Would you please stop being a hero and let me help you!" she scolds him and he laughs.

Everybody stares at them as they walk by. Granny Pott holds her breath.

Real subtle, he thinks but the princess doesn't seem to notice that anything is amiss. She is still chatting and he is loving the sound of her voice. He is used to his days spent in silence and now she is here holding him up, talking to him. It is such a relief not to be alone. Even if the curse doesn't break...no, even though the curse will not break, he is still immensely grateful to have her as a friend.

It's been a week since he's needed her help walking but they still remain close, talking and spending time together. When she shows up for dinner she looks upset.

"What's the matter?" he asks.

She shakes her head. " I browsed through every curse relevant book I could find in your library. I've interviewed everybody in the castle. Asked them what they can tell me about the curse...I am getting such conflicting information. None of it makes any sense... I've been here for half a month and I'm still nowhere near understanding the curse let alone breaking it..."

"What do you know this far?"

"The evil witch cursed you guys because the missing prince refused to kiss her. But why didn't she curse the prince? Why did she curse you guys instead? "

"Yes, it's all very confusing," he replies.

"Right...are you sure there's nothing you want to add?" she asks.

He shakes his head looking down.

"In the meantime I got a message from Ruby...the ogres are getting closer. I can't stand the thought of her facing them alone. I was hoping to have broken the curse by now so I could go help her. Prince Gaston might go along but still, he is not very reliable... "

"Why not?"

"When I asked for his assistance he said he'd help us out if I agreed to marry him..." she shakes her head. "I know better than into enter to another engagement blindly..."

He freezes and looks at her.

"Yes, that's right I've been engaged before," she shrugs. "Can you guess to whom?"

He looks right at her and doesn't reply. He knows exactly who she was engaged to.

"Years ago when my father realized that he was dying he didn't want Ruby and I facing the responsibilities of the kingdom alone. He was really worried about us. So he tried to arrange marriages for both of us. Ruby absolutely refused to even entertain the idea, but I went along with it. I agreed to marry a prince I'd never met. He was supposed to be really kind, people were saying the nicest things about him...I was terrified but I was also terrified of running the kingdom alone. And then as soon as I agreed to the marriage the prince disappeared. Just like that, he was gone. To this day nobody knows about the engagement in either kingdoms. It all happened so fast... He disappeared before we got a chance to meet or announce the engagement... And I can't help thinking that maybe he was just as afraid as I was. Maybe he saw me and he walked away..."

He looks at her and he can't believe she would even entertain that thought for a minute. Does she really not know how incredible or how beautiful she is?

"Impossible," he replies.

"What?"

"He didn't look at you and walk away...there's probably a lot more to his story that you don't know..."

"A lot more to the prince's story, a lot more to the curse...I feel like my whole life I've been in the dark grasping for clues..." she replies trying to smile. She looks so sad, so worried.

He is sitting there a fight raging inside him. He knows what he needs to do but he is too scared to do it. He hasn't been among his people for so many years. He hasn't personally led his armies, not since the curse. He lets his generals do that.

"Alright. Let's go then..." he finally replies.

"Go where?" she looks up all surprised.

"Let's go fight your war..." he sighs."What do you need? Do you usually wear light armor? Do you position yourself with the archers?"

"Really?" she asks and her eyes well up. "We are going?"

"Yes, really," he nods.

She jumps up off her chair so fast her chair actually tips over and falls down. She throws her arms around him for a quick bone crushing hug, and then she runs out of the dining room yelling "I need to send Ruby a message..."

Happy Lumiere who walked in the dining room to see what that sudden noise was, looks at him triumphantly.

"Not a word," he says firmly.

When they show up at the battlefield the people cheer. The sight of Snow White coming along with this huge strong beast of a knight leading an additional hundred men really cheers up the fighters.

Ruby is there along with the Huntsman, her general, both of them all dressed up for battle. She runs up to her sister and hugs her.

"You are here," she smiles, "You are actually here!" She turns to him and extends her hand. "Very nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you!"

The Huntsman offers his hand too. He didn't expect such a warm welcome. Ruby leads them to the operations tent. "Prince Gaston got here this morning."

"How did you get him to come help? You didn't promise my hand, did you?" Snow whispers.

"Of course not," Ruby laughs.

They enter the tent and they spend a lot of time discussing options, strategies and battle positions.

"Look, you really shouldn't use any horses, they spook too easy when they encounter ogres. And you shouldn't meet them out in the open either. You want to meet them here," he says pointing to the edge of the forest near the ravine.

"Keep going!" the Huntsman says.

"Force them in the ravine, so you can control the situation, fight a certain number of them at a time. You don't want all the ogres coming at you all at once. Place half your archers on the side, force the ogres in the ravine then place the rest of your archers alongside your infantry men. The ogres are so tall, the archers can do some real damage aiming high, without accidentally hurting your fighters..." he suggests. In the end they all go along with the plan he came up with.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am that you are here," Ruby smiles at him in the end of the meeting. Snow gives him her brightest of smiles and he feels that this could be it. He could spend the rest of his life perfectly content to be the man that kept making Snow White smile.

It's a foggy morning when the ogres descend upon them.

"Alright, this is it," he says and she nods, an arrow already nocked on her bow aiming straight for the eye of the ogre that's coming right at them.

"Not yet, not yet" he whispers several times.

Her heart is beating so fast. Her hands are shaking. She turns to look at him. He is holding a sword and a battle ax and he is perfectly still, waiting. "Ready?" he mouths at her.

She nods.

"Now!" he yells.

The archers let go of their arrows and several ogres fall to the ground.

"Nice shot princess," he yells and then he charges at the nearest ogre. The ogre seems confused. He is stronger than the average man, and quite bolder. He leaps and jumps using a sword and swinging his ax and soon several ogres are screaming, missing their limbs. Snow aims for the eye of the ogre he is currently fighting with. The ogre falls to the ground, her arrow going through his eyeball and coming out the back of his head.

"Stop taking my kills princess!" he yells.

"You are very welcome," she yells back and he laughs. She takes out two more ogres while he attacks a third one. Once again she aims for the eye of the ogre he is fighting with.

"Get your own ogre," he yells again as the ogre crashes next to him, pierced by her arrow and she laughs.

And then she is not laughing anymore because an ogre is standing above Ruby who's tripped and fallen on the ground.

"Ruby" she screams and she runs towards her sister. She stands in between her sister and the terrifying ogre trying to nock an arrow on her bow but she is not fast enough. Her heart is beating so fast. This is it, she thinks. She is going to die here.

"Snow!" he screams and runs after her. The ogre swings at her and she ducks and then he leaps and he is on top of the ogre severing his head from his neck with one swift move. He jumps to the ground as the ogre falls down.

Snow is staring at him panting. "Thank you," she rasps. He places his arm on her shoulder and offers his hand to help Ruby up. Ruby nods towards them and storms into battle again.

"Are you alright princess?" he asks softly. "There's more work to do..."

"Let's go," she nods. It takes them about two more hours but most of the ogre army is dead, whatever is left of them are retreating. Their army is intact, they haven't suffered any major losses. Snow is unharmed, Ruby is fine except for a scratch on her arm. His plan worked.

He is all exhausted, covered in ogre blood but he is not injured. Snow rushes up to him and hugs him. "We did this!" she cries out. "You did this!"

He smiles and hugs her back. Neither of them notice Gaston glaring at them a look of envy and disgust on his face.

"Good job guys!" Ruby smiles at the soldiers who are slowly gathering around them. "You were all so brave!" Then she turns to him and smiles. "You are a hero!"

"That's right," the Huntsman agrees.

Gaston has no choice but to agree with them. He raises his flask "To the Beast!"

"To the Beast," the soldiers chant slamming their helmets to the ground.

"You have a new nickname..." Snow smiles.

"It was a team effort," he tries to say but everybody is cheering and clapping, patting him on the back and calling him the Beast. He smiles and drinks from the flask Gaston is offering. He is so glad this is over.

He is so relieved to be away from the crowds and back to his castle. He is sitting in the garden enjoying the peace and quiet when Snow runs up to him with an invitation in her hand.

"Prince Gaston is throwing a celebratory ball in his castle," she smiles. "Do you want to go?"

"Clearly, you do!" he replies."I don't really go to royal events..."

"Yes, I know that, but can't you make an exception just this once?" she asks offering him her sweetest smile.

He frowns and doesn't reply.

"Look, you've saved me at least twice in the battlefield...-" she starts saying.

"No one is keeping score Snow...-" he tries to interrupt her.

"I am. I am absolutely keeping score. I have seventeen ogre kills, thank you very much. I am very proud of them. Also you saved me twice, you saved Ruby, as far as I'm concerned if it weren't for your brilliant plan we wouldn't have won. You should be very proud of that. So yes, I am keeping score," she replies. "If anyone deserves to go to the celebratory ball it's you. And I am certainly not going without you!"

He looks at her and doesn't reply.

"Come on," she pleads, "aren't you tired of hiding?"

"Alright," he concedes even though he knows this is a terrible idea. Royals may not mind him on the battlefield when he is saving their lives but they definitely don't want him in their ballrooms dancing with their daughters.

"Really?" she smiles clapping her hands. He sighs. He is at her complete mercy, he realizes, he cannot say no to her.

He waits for her at the main Hall when she comes down wearing an incredible shimmering white gown, her hair pulled up, a couple of stray curls framing her face. He smiles at her even though he can barely breathe as she walks towards him.

"You look beautiful," he manages and he notes that she blushes a little when she smiles back at him.

"Thank you," she whispers and she takes his arm. "Ready?"

Gaston's castle is all lit up, servants and porters are walking up to the royal carriages welcoming the guests. He takes a deep breath then he steps out of the carriage first and he offers his arm to her. She is smiling at him. They are walking together and everybody is staring at them. They really did not expect to see the fairest of them all being escorted to the ball by the Beast. She is smiling and talking to him as if nothing unusual is going on. Her moves are very calculated, he realizes. She means to both ease him into this royal event but also to make a statement, that she expects every royal in this ballroom to treat him with the respect and the gratitude he deserves. He hesitates right before the grand staircase.

"Chin up," she says squeezing his arm, "none of these people would be here celebrating if it wasn't for you!"

He nods, trying to focus, trying to see things from her perspective even as he feels everyone's stares, even as he feels the walls closing in on him. It's too hot in here. His jacket is too tight. He can't really breathe, but he came here because she asked him to. He needs to get through this.

The royal guards stare at him right before he enters the Ballroom.

"Don't worry fellows I'm house trained," he smiles.

For a second it looks like the royal guards will not let him in when the Huntsman walks up to them.

"Do you know who this is? This is the Beast! We wouldn't be celebrating today if it wasn't for him boys!" the Huntsman smiles and the guards look at him both embarrassed and terrified.

Both of them snap to attention.

"Forgive us Sir!" says the royal guard in charge.

"At ease, boys," he sighs.

Snow walks inside the ballroom and scans the crowd. Ruby isn't there yet.

Gaston makes his entrance and walks down the grand stair case ready to greet his guests, big smile on his face. The moment he sees Snow White leaning on the Beast's arm his expression changes to one of utter rage and disgust. The whole reason he planned this event was to get closer to Snow White. He was told that the Beast was a recluse. He never imagined that he would show up here with the fairest of them all by his side. This, this is disgusting, he thinks, this is wrong, this is repulsive. And to think that she turned down his hand and his alliance to move in together with this foul creature. Someone ought to take him outback and put him out of his misery, for the good of the Enchanted Forest, for the endurance and the purity of her royal line. She cannot possibly be allowed to procreate with that...thing.

She doesn't even notice Gaston walking towards them. Instead she turns to her escort. "May I have this dance?" she smiles at him.

He bows and leads her to the dance floor. It's been forever since he's done this but he's always been good at it. He places his hand on her waist. They step together following the music and everyone turns around to look at them. They make such a wonderful unlikely pair, he pulls her in and he twirls her around and she is smiling brightly, closing her eyes feeling so light, so happy, like she could grow wings and fly away.

The music dies down.

"You are an excellent dancer," she smiles looking at him and he looks away because he reads love in her eyes and he doesn't dare believe that. Not yet. "One more dance, please?" she asks.

He bows. He'd dance with her all night if she asked.

They are twirling and dancing and she is laughing, looking radiantly happy. Everybody is watching them mesmerized. They have never seen Snow White this giddy before. Nobody notices Gaston in the corner dawning one drink after another glaring at them.

The music stops and Snow is still smiling at him when Gaston walks up to them.

"Hello Gaston!" she smiles. "This is such a wonderful celebration...-"

"So you though fit to bring your pet to my dance, didn't you Snow White?" Gaston interrupts ignoring her greeting.

"Excuse me?" she asks anger flashing in her eyes. She can't believe what she is hearing. "Have you been drinking?"

"Your pet. You thought you should bring him here to further insult me?" he asks.

She cannot believe her ears. Her hearts stops. His words are lethal weapons and she places her body in front of her escort's as if it's enough to block the awful hurtful words from reaching his heart.

"Take it back," she hisses, "take it all back!"

"I take back nothing," Gaston yells. "You chose this mongrel over me and my alliance, what is wrong with you princess? You choose to marry him over me? I bet he eats his young. I bet he mauls you in your sleep. When you realize what a huge mistake you've made, don't come crawling back to me, I won't touch you after he's had his way with you..." he yells, "I won't take you back! I will never take you back!"

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man in the Enchanted forest!" she replies her voice shaking with rage.

Royal guards are coming closer to them, trying to figure out what is all the commotion is about.

"Right, because you don't like real men, do you?" he scoffs and she sees red. She unsheathes the sword of the royal guard closest to her and she points it right at Gaston's neck. All the royal guards are gathering around them in a hurry, swords drawn. They look between Gaston and Snow White uncertain what to do next.

"Take all of it back," she whispers and there is no mistaking the threatening tone of her voice. "Take all of it back. Apologize to him right now, you miserable, awful...-"

"No, no, no..." she is surprised to hear his voice behind her. He pulls her arm down softly and retrieves the sword, "do not stoop to his level, there is no need..." he says stepping protectively in front of her. He stares at Gaston.

"Apologize to the princess," he says sternly.

Gaston's eyes are filled with fear. He knows exactly what the Beast is capable of, he saw him tear ogres apart limb from limb with his bare hands.

"I apologize, princess," he says bowing, "I misspoke..." his hands shaking with rage and fear.

She nods. She is not alright. Her whole body is shaking with anger and shock and grief. She pushed him to come out here, she asked him not to hide, she thought he would be alright, she thought she could protect him, she thought he'd be safe. She failed him so badly. She is just standing there, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Come on Snow," she hears his voice calling her. Still she doesn't see him, she can't see him, she is standing there, shaking, paralyzed by the pain in her heart.

"Let's go," he says and he tugs on her arm gently.

She finally snaps out of her daze. She squeezes his hand tightly as he leads her back out of the ballroom, out of Gaston's castle. They sit in their carriage together in silence as it rolls away. She squeezes his hand in the darkness. There are not enough words for her to tell him how sorry she feels.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

She turns around to look at him but she can't make his face out in the dark carriage. "I should be the one asking you that," she whispers.

"I'll be fine," he replies but he is breathing fast and she can hear it in his voice, something inside him got irreparably broken and she doesn't know how to fix it, she doesn't have the right words. Still she needs to try.

"I am so sorry..." she starts but she can feel him shaking his head.

"Don't " he interrupts. "Please, don't."

She looks down and doesn't try again. Instead she leans her head on his shoulder, she laces her fingers through his and she stays perfectly still, wondering if he will push her away. He doesn't. He actually wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her in closer. She lets out a soft sob.

"Please, don't cry, Snow White" he whispers.

And the sound of his voice trying to comfort her ignites something inside her. Something that's been burning for a while but she hadn't had time to acknowledge it. Funny, she thinks, the sole purpose of her coming to his castle was to break a curse. She is nowhere near breaking the curse but what she did manage to do is fall in love with the Beast instead. She closes her eyes. She loves him. That's why she felt Gaston's words tear through her heart like flaming arrows, she loves him and she can't bear the thought of anyone hurting him, she loves him and she has no idea if he feels the same way. He hasn't done anything to indicate the he wants or needs anything more form her other than friendship. Why, he didn't even invite her to the castle. It was the clock and the candelabra that brought her into his castle. All he ever wanted was to be left alone, away from people and their judgmental attitudes and she was the one who forced him out into the light. She really needs to apologize but she doesn't think he is ready to hear her out. She turns to look at him. She loves him, she loves him so much. She needs to tell him. Or better yet she could just show him. His lips are right there, she could reach over and kiss him if he would let her. She wants to kiss him. She leans over slightly and brushes his cheek with her hand. He turns to look at her and her breath catches, his heart beating so fast. And then the carriage stops abruptly.

"What's going on? Why did we stop?" he asks. The coachman opens the door.

"There is a carriage here to pick up the princess," the coachman explains. "Princess your sister has taken ill. They think that her arm was scratched with a knife laced in poison during battle. She is really unwell, she is calling for you..."

"Oh, no!" she gasps. "I'm coming."

She wraps her arms around him. She wants to invite him to come along but she's already pushed him so far from his comfort zone. "Goodbye," she whispers.

"Goodbye Snow," he replies. She rushes out of their carriage and into the carriage that is there to pick her up. Alone in his seat he buries his face in his hands. Snow White is gone. She was dancing with him and she was looking at him with so much love in her eyes and even though he didn't mean to he was starting to hope that maybe he wasn't imagining things, maybe she loved him just a little, maybe she loved him just enough to break his curse, and once he was a man again he would fight for her, he would tell her just how much he loved her. Then Gaston came along and spread his hatred and his poison. Now Ruby is sick. Snow really loves her sister. If something happens to Ruby she will be devastated. He watches as her carriage drives away. He should have offered to go with her. He almost offered to go with her, it's just that the events of tonight are making him wonder if he'd even be welcome into her castle. Clearly not all royals are as kind and as accepting as Snow White. But still, he should have thought of her first, he should have offered to go along. His thoughts are interrupted because his carriage comes to an abrupt stop.

"Now what?" he mumbles and he opens the door to step out. His coachman crushes on the ground right in front of him, an arrow protruding from his heart. He looks around and he is horrified by what he sees. There are men with torches blocking the road. They are holding pitchforks and knives and swords and they are chanting words he doesn't understand at first.

And then he hears their chant clearly. "Kill the Beast, kill the Beast," they yell over and over. Gaston is on his horse goading them on, "Kill the Beast, he will sleep with your women, he will eat your young," he is yelling.

He looks around to see if he can escape by turning around and going back, but there are more men with pitchforks, a couple of women too. He can't fight them, he realizes. These are innocent people that Gaston has whipped into a frenzy, they are not ogres, they are not even soldiers. Yes, he could easily defeat them but he doesn't want to. He is frantically scanning around, looking for a way out. There are too many of them, he is completely surrounded. Maybe if he made a run for it, if he run through them and into the forest he'd have an opportunity to escape, without killing anyone, he thinks but he doesn't get a chance to, because they are pelting him with rocks now and an angry villager throws a large brick right at his head. He falls to the ground dazed. When he comes to, he is standing up, tied to a tree trunk and the angry villagers are gathering kindling and placing it all around him. "Burn the Beast! Burn the Beast," their chant has changed.

"Please don't," he tries to say, "I mean you no harm, I never did," but nobody is listening. Gaston walks up to him, a look of triumph in his face and he ties a piece of rope around his mouth silencing him completely. "She is mine now," he smiles. "My coachman is bringing her to my castle as we speak.

He glares at Gaston horrified. He tries to set himself free from his binds but it doesn't work, all he manages to do is bloody up his arms. The villagers must be terrified of him, because they used an incredible amount of rope to immobilize him. This is it. He is going to die here. He is terrified for Snow's fate. She is a fighter, he tries to reassure himself, Snow is not going to surrender to Gaston without a fight, but still. He should have gone with her, he shouldn't have let her go back alone. He failed her so badly.

Snow is looking out of the window of her carriage. This doesn't look right, she thinks. They should be heading north by now. She knocks on the window of the carriage. The coachman stops the carriage and opens the door.

"Something the matter princess?" he asks.

"Where are we going?" she says and then she notices the crest on his jacket. This isn't her crest. This isn't her carriage. She was so worried for her sister's fate she didn't even realize. She slowly reaches and pulls out the dagger she has strapped on her thigh. She places it right on the coachman's neck. The coachman blinks fast, looking at her terrified. He did not expect a princess wearing such a fine dress to be armed.

"My sister didn't send you!" Snow whispers. "My sister isn't hurt. Who are are you?"

"Please, princess, I have a wife and two little boys..." he begs.

"Who sent you?" her voice is firm, angry.

"Prince Gaston," the man replies looking to the ground.

"Gaston?" she looks at him all confused.

"After you left the ball, all the royals walked away from him and left as well. Gaston lost it, He started screaming that he wouldn't be rejected by a princess ever again, he wouldn't let the Beast humiliate him, then he came up with this plan..."

"An ambush!" she says and her hands are shaking. She feels horrified. "Give me all you weapons," she cries out. "Anything you have! I need to get back!"

The man goes back to his seat and he brings back a bow, and a quiver with three arrows. Three arrows? There's not much she can do with three arrows.

"I'm taking your horse!" she says. The man helps her unhitch one of the horses from the carriage. She mount as fast as she can and she heads back. It's not hard to find him. His carriage is flipped over, his coachman is dead there is a huge crowd of men and women holding torches chanting "Burn the Beast! Burn the Beast!" And then she sobs because she sees him tied up to the tree trunk, rope around his mouth. He looks right at her, so much pain and fear in his eyes. The people are gathering kindling around him. They mean to burn him alive. Her whole body shivers at the thought. She will die before she lets that happen. She dismounts in a hurry. She is breathing fast. She has three arrows, she needs to make them count. She finds Gaston in the middle of the frenzied crowd and aims her arrow very carefully. She holds her breath and she releases her arrow. Gaston falls to the ground, her arrow going through his neck. The crowd screams, they are looking around terrified. Who is attacking them?

She nocks the second arrow and she walks towards them. She holds her chin up. Her hair is coming loose, her gown is dragging in the dirt, her arrow is nocked and ready, her eyes glaring at the crowd, she looks devastating. He watches her as she parts the crowd. She can't have more than five arrows and still she is here ready and willing to save him. If he could talk he'd be screaming for her to get back, to forget all about him, to run home and be safe. She stops right in front of him, looks at him for what could be the very last time, then she mouths " ready?" as if it's the two of them in battle once more, the two of them fighting together against the world. She turns around placing herself between him and the angry crowd.

"Prince Gaston is dead," she says and she looks around at the sea of angry faces. "I killed him because he convinced you to commit a heinous, horrible crime. He was about to get you to kill an innocent man."

"He is not a man! He is a Beast!" a woman screams frantically and Snow turns and aims her arrow right at her.

"The man you have captured" she continues, "is a war hero. He saved me, he saved princess Ruby, he saved all of us! If it wasn't for him the Enchanted forest would be overrun by ogres. I won't let you kill him, I'll die before I let you hurt him. I am however willing to forgive you and let you go without arresting you, if you leave right now. Go!" she yells. " What are you waiting for?" The crowd is looking at her. Nobody argues. Nobody asks her where exactly her men are and how is she going to arrest them. They begin to disperse in a hurry. She waits until most of them are gone and she turns to him. She saved him. He is not going to die today. He is looking right at her, his eyes welling up with unshed tears. She just said she'd be willing to die for him. She just called him a man. It's been a very long time since anybody's referred to him as a man. There's no doubt in his mind that she loves him too. His heart is beating so fast. She loves him too. He can't believe it. She drops her bow and arrows to the ground and she rushes towards him. She has to push the kindling out of the way to get to him. She finally stands in front of him, her heart beating wildly. Her hands are shaking as she cups his face.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asks, tears streaming down her face.

He shakes his head.

"This really just won't do," she says gently removing the rope from around his mouth, caressing his face. "What were you thinking?" she asks softly. "These were just regular people, surely you could fight them off? How could you let them do this to you? Why wouldn't you fight back?" she says, trying to hold back her sobs.

"They were innocent...They weren't at fault. Gaston's the one to blame. They probably have wives and children waiting for them back home, I couldn't hurt them... I don't have anybody, I'm expandable..." he tries to explain.

She shakes her head and she places both hands on his chest and then she reaches and wipes his tears away with her thumb. "Yes, you do, yes, you do," she nods. "You have me. You have to fight back for yourself, you have to fight for me, you have to fight for us..."

Us, she said us, he realizes and he has no response for that, he is just breathing faster trying to hold back his tears, his heart about to burst with joy. He leans his forehead on hers and closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she continues, " I don't know how to break the curse, I don't even understand the curse, but what I do know is this, I am happy there was a curse because it led me to you... I love you. I love you so much. You and I are going to be together, curse or no curse," she says still crying and then she laughs "that is if you don't mind too much, if you love me too...," she explains. He doesn't reply. He looks at her and he's so moved, so happy, he's completely ran out of words but she reads all the answers she needs in his eyes. She leans in and kisses him. "I love you," she says in between kisses, "I love you so much..."

 _Once upon a time there was a handsome prince who was betrothed to a princess he'd never met before. A beautiful woman visited his castle on a stormy night and asked him for a kiss. And even though the prince had never met his future wife and wasn't yet in love with her, he refused to betray her. The woman turned out to be a powerful evil witch. Heartbroken and angered by his rejection she cursed the prince to take on a beastly form, so that if his future wife were to ever meet him she wouldn't recognize him. The witch thought she'd cursed him to be alone for all eternity because the only way to break his curse would be true love's kiss and who could fall in love with a beast, let alone kiss him?_

She is still kissing him when she hears the whispers of the ancient's spells around them unraveling, the curse breaking. She looks at him and she gasps because it's the handsome prince from the painting she is kissing right now, not the Beast. She take a step back, confused, trying to understand.

He smiles back at her. Now that his body is back to normal the ropes are looser around his arms so he pulls his hands out, steps over the ropes binding his legs and then he takes a step towards her.

"Snow, it's me..." he smiles. "You broke the curse..."

"You are the missing prince..." she marvels, looking in his eyes that still look the same and then she throws her arms around him. "You were part of the curse. How did I not see that?"

"I couldn't tell you," he whispers back. "I didn't mean to disappear. I'd still very much like to marry you, Snow White!"

She laughs through her tears and kisses him one more time. The ground shakes, the light blinds them and once again they remember. They hold each other tighter.

"I need you to promise me something..." she whispers.

"Anything," he replies.

"I need you to promise me that no matter what happens you will never stop fighting for us..." she says and the next second she is gone.

He closes his eyes trying to hold on to the feeling of her body in his arms. "I promise," he whispers.

* * *

"It's going to snow tonight," Ruby tells David looking at the clouds that are forming on the horizon.

"Yeah, I think so too," he replies. "Don't worry, I'll cover up all the flowers."

"Thanks!" she smiles. "You are locking up your house tonight, right? And sleeping by the fire? You don't want to take any chances."

"Sure," he shrugs. "Even though I'm going to be honest with you, I no longer believe that the Snow Queen is real..."

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, thank you for the fairytale suggestions. I really appreciate your input.

 **baratta jennifer chapter 3 Great story and chapters. Love this one**

Thank you!

 **Austenphile chapter 3 Unique twist on Aladdin. I like Sydney as Aladdin and Rumple as Jafar. Very cool.**

Thank you so much!

 **Guest chapter 3 What a good twist of Aladdins story! It was a very interesting and original twist. David being the gene worked well and Sydney of course taking the roll as "Aladdin". You could have thought that Sydney would have been more empathic towards David since he too was trapped once but no. DId Sydney remember or did he just think that he was a gene once. I really liked how Snow and Davids relationship blossomed in this version. Both trapped, understanding the other more than anyone else. Very sweet. Of course Rumple was Jafar. I'm glad that Snow was able to get to David first and escape Jafars grip. I'm going to need a whole other story about what would have happen next if they weren't cursed and transported to another place. That scene where Snow switches place with David was very heartwarming. How fitting that you posted the Aladdin chapter when the trailer for the live version of it just came out a day before. I'm gonna guess that the next chapter is Cinderella? The hint is hard and not giving much away. I would say I like Up. But I don't want to give you any ideas and break my heart like that movie did.**

Thank you so much. Okay you are right, the hint for this chapter didn't give anything away. Sorry! Up is a lovely story. Very heartbreaking. I'm not sure how it would work in this setting though.

Funny, I watched the Aladdin trailer right after I posted my story and I felt so intimidated. Like, what was I thinking, did I seriously just think I had the right to re imagine Aladdin? Thanks for you very encouraging words.

 **mry23 chapter 1 Ok so this is an awesome concept and a cool twist to the curse. I'm excited to see Snowing play out different fairytales and just watch them fall in love because that is literally the funniest thing ever. I'm so glad to have found this. Great first chapter and I too was nervous ruby and charming were married. But it was so sweet and I love the game they played to see if she was a princess or not.**

 **mry23 chapter 2 So the little mermaid is probably my favorite Disney movie, but you're twist was so good. I may have choked up a bit at the end. I remember when I learned of the original and found it so heartbreaking this was perfect twist. And when they wake up it's so heartbreaking. So good.**

 **mry23 chapter 3 Ok so I think I'm in love with this twist. I love Aladdin but I loved this version. And again I got choked up at the end when snow made her wishes. I was like nooo. I'm enjoying rumple's role. Is he there for Emma? I mean he was invested in Snowings future and this sure throws a wrench in the that future. As for other fairytales. Hmm there is Pocahontas, Mulan are favorites. thumbelina, frog prince. Excited to see where they go next.**

Three reviews in a row made me so so happy. Thank you for taking the time to do this. Definitely doing thumbelina and the frog prince. I'm not sure about Mulan and Pocahontas as they are less fairytale and more historical than the rest. I do love those stories though...

Rumble is just there to be dubious and to get whatever power he can in any world..I'm not sure that he has an ultimate goal in mind.

 **Bella1296 chapter 3 what a great chapter. i loved it so much.**

Thank you!

 **Guest chapter 3 What an interesting story! I really liked the twist of David being the genie and Aladdin being the bad guy. Snow sacrificing her life for Davids, it's true love even in this story. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you so much!


	5. The Snow Queen

"It's going to snow tonight," Ruby tells David, looking at the clouds that are forming on the horizon.

"Yeah, think so too," he replies. "Don't worry, I'll cover up the flowers..."

"Thanks!" she smiles. "You are locking up your house tonight right? And sleeping by the fire? You don't want to take any chances."

"Sure," he shrugs. "Even though I'm going to be honest with you Ruby, I no longer believe that the Snow Queen is real..."

"You can't say that! Don't say that! Please!" Ruby looks at him horrified. "You have to stay safe!"

"I'll stay safe," he shrugs. He doesn't want his friend to worry. But the Snow Queen is a fairytale and he's old enough to know better.

David and Ruby have lived right next to each other, all their lives. Their homes are built so close to each other, their roofs are touching and they each have a small flower box on their roof. When they were children they had a lot of fun planting vegetables in them and watching them grow under Granny's watchful eye. Taking care of their their flower boxes was their favorite thing to do. But it's been a while since Ruby took over and she is no longer planting vegetables. She is planting beautiful exotic flowers who struggle to grow against the cold climate, trembling under the gusts of cold wind.

David hardly ever goes on the roof anymore, unless there is a roof leak to take care of. He finds the view from the roof to be incredibly depressing. There isn't much he can see from up there, the houses are built too close together, not allowing for much of a view, banding together against the common enemy, the cold winter and the Snow Queen who is rumored to ride around in her sleigh on the night of the first snowfall enticing mortals to join her in her sleigh, taking them to her secret ice palace never to be seen or heard from again.

Ruby is sitting at the table eating her soup. "David said he is not sure he believes in the Snow Queen..."

"David has been restless for a while, Ruby," Granny smiles. "He no longer believes in fairytales and he is not going to stay here forever either..."

"Why not?" Ruby frowns.

"You guys aren't children any more. David is all grown up. So are you. And life in a small town can feel stifling," Granny replies. "He is going to leave one day, he is going to spread his wings and it won't be the Snow Queen's doing..."

"But I don't want him to go," Ruby frowns.

"Yes, but you should let him. You should encourage him to go out there, see the world. Unless there is another reason you want him to stay!" Granny looks at Ruby above her glasses.

Ruby shakes her head. "He is my friend," she replies, "my best friend. That's all. There's nothing more there..."

"Well if he is your best friend you will encourage him to be brave. And if our town is too small for him you will tell him to go, see what's out there, go out into the world and find love..."

Ruby is playing with the soup in her plate and doesn't reply, right away. "Does saying out loud that the Snow Queen isn't real place someone in more danger?" she whispers.

"No more danger than what he was already in. The Queen is a beautiful woman. I suppose that no mortal man is entirely safe from her. But her heart is as cold as ice. A lethal combination if you ask me," Granny smiles. "And David has a heart full of love. Don't worry about him Ruby, he'll be alright!"

Ruby smiles at Granny. "I do worry for him though. He hasn't been the same since his mother died. He is all alone..." she mumbles.

"Yes, he might still be grieving, but he's not alone..." Granny smiles.

David is sitting in the living room looking at the fire. It's almost midnight. He can't sleep. He looks out the window. No snow yet. He promised Ruby that he will cover up the flowers on the roof but he forgot. How could he forget that? He grabs two burlap sacks and rushes upstairs, he carefully steps on the roof out of the attic window so he can reach Ruby's flower box. He covers all the flowers carefully. Funny, when they were children they grew vegetables in this boxes, but now Ruby is growing the most exotic flowers, flowers that can barely survive the cold, flowers he doesn't even recognize, which makes David think that he is not the only one that he is longing for more, longing for a change. Ruby's choice of flowers seems to indicate that she would like to do more, be more than their little town will let them. David looks up. The seasons very first snow flake lands on his nose and he laughs. He tries to looks at the horizon but the houses around are blocking his view. He is going to stay up, he decides, he will stay up to watch the snow transform his little town from ugly, gray and ordinary to a beautiful, snow white work of art. But he is not going to do that hanging precariously from the roof. He goes back in the house, he lights a lantern and he walks out his front door and sits on the steps of his porch. He watches the snow as it covers gently the muddy street and the sickly trees that grow in front of his house, he watches the snow cover the roofs giving the small houses a fresh clean crisp paint job. He watches the snow swirling down from the sky, dancing on the rooftops before it covers the town protectively like a soft blanket, lulling it to sleep. The funny thing about snow is that it gives you a sense of a fresh clean start without ever leaving your home. Why is this town so afraid of the Snow Queen he wonders. Why is this town so afraid of snow, when it is the most beautiful gift, given to them freely every winter...

If Ruby knew that he was sitting here with a lantern on the night of the very first snow fall she would be so furious at him. She would accuse him of trying to summon the Snow Queen. Which of course he is not doing. He doesn't even think that the Snow Queen is real. He glances towards Ruby's house. All the windows are dark. Granny and Ruby are asleep already. They have each other, he thinks and on nights like these he feels all alone, longing for and missing someone, even though he doesn't know who.

The snow keeps falling and he is getting cold, perhaps it's time for him to go to bed he thinks, when he hears the sleigh bells. Who could it be at this hour of night, he wonders. He gets up and raises his lantern to look around better. He hears the sleigh bells getting closer and he feels like perhaps Ruby is right, perhaps there is a Snow Queen after all. He knows he is supposed to run in the house, lock the door and stay out of sight but he doesn't. Instead he looks at the direction of the sound of the sleigh bells and he waits. He hears the sound of reindeer hooves stepping on the fresh laid snow. It's just his imagination he thinks. There is no actual sleigh coming. It's just his imagination and the tricks that the first snowfall is playing on his senses. He sees the most magnificent sleigh pulled by four white reindeer coming right at him and still he doesn't move, he still doesn't quite believe what he is seeing. And then he sees the Snow Queen herself. She has bright green piercing eyes, her hair is up and she is dressed in a beautiful white coat lined white fur, her lips are red, her skin is white. She looks right at him. He should run, he should go in his house and lock the door, because the Snow Queen is real. The sleigh stops right in front of his house and now both he and the queen are looking at each other, standing perfectly still. He tilts his head still looking at her. This is almost like a staring contest he thinks, like the staring contests he plaid with Ruby when they were children except this time he wants to loose. His heart is beating wildly, his hands are shaking. He blinks first. She raises her hand slowly and motions him to join her on her sleigh. He stares at her, breathing faster. She is beautiful, more beautiful than any woman he's ever met in his life. He knows that whatever happens he is not supposed to join her on her sleigh. He stands still, hesitating. She is still there looking at him. Her face is soft, expressionless, her eyes cold, unfeeling. He walks towards the sleigh. She moves over and makes room or him to sit next to her.

She doesn't say a word, she doesn't smile, she doesn't blink. The moment he sits down she snaps her fingers and her reindeer take off running. He turns to look at her. She doesn't pay any attention to him, it's as if she's already forgotten that she just invited him along.

"Hello," he says and when she doesn't react at all he tries again. "I'm David."

She turns slowly to look at him with cold unfeeling eyes. "Your name is not of much consequence, mortal," she replies.

He should be terrified of her, he should be looking to jump off her sleigh, looking for a way to get away from her, looking for away to get back home, but he doesn't. He is getting cold, his whole body is shivering. She glances at him and then she covers him up with one of her fur blankets.

"Thank you," he says and again she doesn't respond. "What your name?" he asks.

She completely ignores him.

"How about I just call you Snow then?" he asks.

"If you call me anything other than your majesty, mortal, you will end up in my dungeon," she warns.

Again if he had any sense at all he would be jumping off her sleigh at the first opportunity, but he finds himself laughing instead. He must be out of his mind.

"Something funny, mortal?" she asks.

"David," he smiles. "My name is David."

She rolls her eyes.

"No, nothing funny your majesty," he shrugs. "It's just that I didn't think you were real..."

She doesn't respond, in fact she doesn't react at all. They ride through valleys covered in snow and through thick pine forests, over a frozen lake and under an ice bridge and he is looking around, eyes wide open, because the world is much bigger than he ever imagined it to be. He watches amazed as she snaps her fingers and she ices lakes, freezes mountains, drizzles snows on small flower gardens. He watches as she makes clouds gather and snow storms appear out of perfectly clear skies. He watches as she turns small ugly little towns like his into magical beautiful crisp iced cities. In the end he is feeling exhausted and he is dozing off when they stop at the bottom of a tall ice covered mountain. There it is, her ice palace, the most beautiful building he has ever seen in his life. He gets off her sleigh and that's when he realizes that he is so cold he can barely move his legs. Still he looks around absolutely astonished at the blue icy walls decorated with elaborate snowflake designs, the smooth glass like floors, the exquisite ice mural windows, formed together by different shades of blue ice.

"Incredible," he whispers.

And then he offers his hand to help her off her sleigh. She looks at him almost confused, as if she' already forgotten she invited him here. She gives him her gloved hand and allows him to help her down.

"Did you built this?" he asks.

She looks at him and doesn't reply. She owes him no explanation, she owes him nothing. She walks in her ice palace without saying another word. The grand doors automatically open to let her in.

A dwarf dressed in white uniform walks over and leads the reindeer towards the stables. David is left alone in the courtyard.

Now would be a good time to escape, to turn around and get as far away from the ice castle as possible. He walks through the main doors into the palace instead.

Where did she go, he wonders. This place is a maze. There is one grand hall followed by another grand hall, staircases leading higher, upper levels, beautiful murals of a girl playing in the snow, doors leading to balconies with incredible views of the frozen mountain, one room after the next, all of them beautiful, all of them incredibly empty and quiet. If she lives here she must be so lonely, he thinks. Her palace is a beautiful frozen maze and if he doesn't find a way to warm himself up soon he is going to freeze to death. His clothes are not suitable for an ice palace. He should be terrified, he should be looking for a way out, instead he goes in further into the Snow Queens maze unafraid. Where did she go? It takes a while to find her. She is in a dining hall alone, sitting at the head of a large dining room table, eating. There is a large fireplace to her right. There is no fire in it of course but maybe she won't mind too much if he lights it.

"Your majesty...-" he starts. He hadn't realized that his teeth were chattering.

She lifts her eyes form her plate and looks at him. He should be terrified of her cold assessing gaze, he should be self conscious of his clothes that are in no way fitting for a dinner with the Snow Queen and yet somehow he is not.

His lips are blue and he is shivering, she realizes so she snaps her fingers twice. He finds himself dressed in leather pants, knee high boots, a shirt, a jacket, a white cape lined with fur.

"Thank you," he bows but he is still shivering. "Would it bother you if I built a fire?" he asks.

She waves her hand toward the fireplace. A stack of freshly cut wood appears out of nowhere. He rushes to the fireplace and tries to build a fire but his hands are too cold. He's rather clumsy. He hadn't realized how cold he actually was. It takes him a good ten minutes to get the fire going and still the fire is mainly smoking and not lighting right. At some point the Snow Queen tires of watching him struggle because she snaps her fingers and the fire lights up blazing. He jumps back surprised. He turns to look at her.

"You have fire powers as well?" he asks.

"Are you hungry, mortal?" she asks completely ignoring his question.

"David," he replies. "My name is David and yes, I'm hungry."

She rings a little bell and a dwarf walks in with a plate full of hot steaming food. He places it on the far end of the table. David walks over there and sits down. "Thank you," he says to the dwarf who bows and turns to walk away.

The food is delicious, the wine is sweet and he is feeling so much better now that feeling is coming back to his arms and legs. The Queen is still eating slowly. She doesn't talk she doesn't look at him. It's almost as if she looks through him, watching something or someone on the other side of the room. He wants to talk to her but he's not sure where to start. It would be a lot easier if she wasn't sitting this far away he thinks. Every time he moves or stirs she looks up at him surprised as if she keeps forgetting he is there. She is not ignoring him on purpose, he realizes. She is not trying to make a point or make him feel invisible. That's just how she is, cold and disinterested. But when he looks at her he can't help it. For all her power and beauty he sees a woman who is very much alone.

"Good night!" the Snow Queen says and she rises unexpectedly. He gets up as well. And he has no idea where he finds the courage to do this, but he actually follows her out of the room. She walks through a darker corridor up a few steps and through a beautiful ice glass door. He stays one step behind her. She walks over to glance at herself in the mirror and she is surprised to catch his reflection standing behind her. She turns to face him. He can't read her expression. Is she confused, is she surprised, is she angry, he can't tell what she might be feeling, her face is a mask of ice, cold, unfeeling. He doesn't care. He knows his impertinence will most likely get him thrown in her dungeon but he reaches for her hand anyway.

She frowns. The mortal is here. Why is he here? What exactly does he mean by entering her bedchambers uninvited?

David looks in her eyes, then against all rational thought he leans in and kisses her, pulling her body closer to his, wrapping his arm around her waist. She kisses him back with an urgency and a hunger that surprises both of them. She takes a step back to breathe and she looks at him searching his eyes. What is happening? What does she have this strange feeling that they belong together? She takes a step forward and she slowly tastes his lips again, assessing him, trying this out. She bites his lip and she cups his face with her hands, her eyes still open, looking. Who is he? What is this? What is happening?

"This is a one time thing, this can't ever happen again, mortal," she whispers and he is too overwhelmed to tell her what his name is again. She takes off her gloves slowly. Then she drops her white coat on the ground, unlaces her dress, lets it slide to the iced floor. She moves closer to him and she places his hand on her bare shoulder. He looks at her and he is trying to remember how to breathe. Her skin feels so soft in his hand, she is so unearthly beautiful and yet so familiar. He closes his eyes and leans his forehead on her cheek, his lips grazing her neck, he is so relieved to be near her again. This, this very touch, this very spot, this very caress, somewhere on a back of his mind he remembers. This is a dream, it is his dream and she is in it. She has always been in it. The outfits change, the parts change, the face stays the same and he is so relieved to finally be near her that he is ready and willing to die for her. They are together again and everything is right in the world, they are together and his heart is whole, they are together and he is so happy he could cry. He takes off the pin holding her hair up and her curls unravel. He fists her curls and buries his face in the crook of her neck. She is trembling to his touch. He lifts her off the ground, her lips meeting his, her legs wrapping around his waist and he walks over to her bed. She is falling apart in his hands, desperate for more, and he is crying because they are two pieces of a whole, two broken parts that have been ripped apart and are together again, and even though this isn't quite right, and he doesn't actually remember her, he understands that they were supposed to find each other right here, right now, in this very moment. "I love you Snow," he mumbles and she is too far gone to notice his insolence, too lost in his love to even care.

When she wakes up in the morning his arm is wrapped around her waist, his face buried in her curls. She untangles herself from his arms gently and she looks at him. She covers him up carefully almost shyly in her fur blanket and lights the fireplace in her room. She doesn't understand last night, she has no idea why she allowed this to happen. Last night was a moment of weakness, she decides, This incident will soon be forgotten she convinces herself. It's rather simple really, she just needs to teach him his place, put some distance between them, ensure that this never happens again. She gets dressed fast and she exits her bedchambers. She is in a hurry because she has a lot of work to do this morning she tells herself, unwilling to admit that she is running away from him because if he wakes up and kisses her she will be unable to resist him once again.

On the eastern side of her palace there is a beautiful stand alone building which is her workshop, a single room made of light blue ice. Its concealed by large evergreen trees covered in snow. Its the room where she practices her magic, it's where she keeps most of her ingredients. Once she is in there she feels like she's put enough distance between them, like she is finally safe from his presence. She can take the morning to practice her magic, to put herself back together, to work on her resolve to never let him get close to her again.

She is already made several icicles she is quite happy with, when he enters the door.

"Good morning!" he smiles. "What are we doing today?"

"There are one hundred thirty five rooms in this ice castle," she frowns. "This place is a maze. How did you even find me?"

"It wasn't hard," he shrugs. "What are we doing today?"

"We are not doing anything. I am working on ice magic and you are doing whatever mortal men do to occupy their time."

He nods. "Well, this mortal man likes to follow you around, your majesty" he smirks. "What are we doing today?"

She rolls her eyes. "Look, I am working on some spells, you don't have magic. Find a way to entertain yourself..."

"Yes, I'll go build a snowman in a minute," he laughs, then he takes a step closer to her. "Show me how ice magic works."

"Come here," she replies. She tosses some powdered ice in the air then she snaps her hand and the ice freezes in place in the shape of an elaborate snowflake.

"Incredible," he whispers. "Can you do it again?"

"Of course I can do it again," she snaps. "I am the Snow Queen!" She repeats the process, tosses ice in the air and snaps her finger. Another frozen snowflake appears even more elaborate than the first. Then she throws up two handfuls of ice she snaps her fingers and there are now twelve large snowflakes floating in the air, rotating slowly, sending the sunlight in every direction, splitting the light into beautiful rainbow colors.

"Beautiful!" he whispers."Can I try?"

"Go ahead," she sighs. He will try, fail and then he will hopefully leave her alone.

He takes the ice in his hand and he tosses it in the air. She finds herself staring at his hands, his hands that roamed freely over every inch of her body last night. She shakes her head and looks away. Then he snaps his fingers. She is astonished to see that he managed to make a tiny snowflake that hovers for a few seconds.

"Well, would you look at that! You do have a bit of magic in you after all!" she says and she looks at him all surprised. "Try again!"

They spend the morning trying to get him to expand his powers. He is lightheaded and exhausted by noon. Still he tries. He doesn't even know why he is trying. Only that he likes it when she looks at him all surprised, like he's exceeded her expectations. That evening, as soon as they are done with their dinner he just walks around the table, helps her off her chair, he pulls her in his arms and kisses her.

"I thought I was very clear when I told you that last night was an one time thing," she whispers trying to sound firm but he can feel her already trembling in his arms.

"Yes, last night was a one time thing. It will be different this time," he agrees smiling, pulling her in closer. She closes her eyes. He lifts her off the ground and places her on the dining room table, and then he raises her fingers to his lips, his other hand already on her thigh.

She opens her eyes surprised.

"The servants could walk in any minute," she tries to protest.

"Not if you freeze the doors," he replies.

"My magic is important, it's not a game," she answers indignantly but she does freeze the doors nevertheless.

He smiles as he cups her face and kisses her. She doesn't offer another word of protest. It takes them quite a while but they do end up in her bedchambers, holding each other tightly. He falls asleep first and she is laying next to him caressing his hand, wondering what is this strange sort of power that this mortal man has over her.

In the morning when she wakes up he is already observing her, propping his head with his hand. "Good morning!" he whispers. He kisses her on the lips then he catches her by surprise when he says, "I love you Snow. Do you love me?"

She rolls her eyes and she rushes to get off the bed. "No! I am the Snow Queen. I do not love. Don't ask me strange questions."

And even though it hurts to hear her say that, he feels relieved that she doesn't love him back. "Good!" he replies.

She looks at him all confused then she walks to the next room. "I'm going to take a bath, are you coming?"

He jumps out of bed and follows her. "Wait, is it a cold bath?" he asks.

"Are you scared, mortal?"

"Terrified!" he laughs.

"Good," she replies and she pulls him in the tub with her.

The third night she walks away from him while he is distracted. She doesn't say goodnight. She is already in bed when he walks into her bedchambers. He doesn't hesitate. He walks in with the confidence of a loving husband sharing a bedroom with an adoring wife. He takes his jacket off and removes his boots. She glares at him. She doesn't understand him. He has a lot of nerve, she thinks. As a matter of fact she should wait till he removes most of his clothes before she throws him out in the snow. That ought to teach him, once and for all. As annoyed as she is feeling the moment he looks at her she moves over and makes room for him in her bed, her body disobeying her mind. She doesn't understand why her body yearns for him so.

He smiles.

"Wipe that smug self satisfied grin off your face," she hisses.

Her tone doesn't faze him one bit. "Smug? Why would I be smug?" he asks looking at her confused. "I'm not smug, I'm happy..." he replies and gets under the covers with her then he drapes his arm around her waist.

"You have no manners whatsoever," she mumbles "do you not realizing that you are addressing royalty?"

"I have manners," he protests. "Your majesty, I humbly request permission to do this," he whispers. He muzzles on her ear then he bites gently.

She moans and closes her eyes.

He stays perfectly still. She opens her eyes and looks at him expectantly.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare continue, not without your expressed permission, majesty," he mumbles.

"Please," she whispers. He smiles again then he leaves a whisper of a kiss on her neck.

"Do you need me to ask for permission for everything single kiss your majesty or may I just proceed at will...-"

"If you keep teasing I will turn you into an icicle," she rasps.

He tries hard not to laugh as he pulls her closer then he lays on top of her. Her eyes are glazed over but she is still glaring at him. He runs his fingers through her hair then he leans in to kiss her.

"I love you, Snow" he whispers, "I love you so much..."

Nobody gets to call me that, she thinks but she doesn't say anything, she doesn't argue, she wants him so badly. After the third night she never again offers a word of protest when he walks in her bedchambers. And the one night he is too exhausted and falls asleep in the library she actually grabs her blanket and walks over and lays with him there.

They develop a sort of routine. They wake up and they spend their morning in her ice workshop. She is working on her spells and he is practicing his magic. He is not sure why he does it. He doesn't actually care much for power. But it gives them something in common, it gives him something to do and she gets so excited whenever he masters any new ability however limited. His magic is the only thing that makes her smile so he keeps trying, he keeps practicing. In the afternoon she works alone. He spends his time in the stables. He likes taking care of the reindeer and the horses and often goes riding. He is usually back before dark. They dine together, they go to bed together. When she travels on her great white sleigh she always invites him to come along. She never talks much, never jokes, never shares her thoughts. He should ask for more, he knows that but he never does. He feels that if he makes one wrong move he could destroy that fragile balance between them and he won't risk loosing her. It's a quite life they are leading but he is surprised to find that he is feeling content.

Every morning when she wakes up in his arms he says "I love you Snow. Do you love me?" Every morning she replies "I am the Snow Queen. I do not love." And even though it hurts, he feels relived every time. Somewhere deep inside him, he knows that the reason they are spending all this time together is because she doesn't love him. And he dreads the day that this will change.

They are riding on her sleigh together. She plans on traveling further today, she needs to freeze one last meadow before spring time comes. She gets off her sleigh and walks to the middle of the meadow on foot. He follows her. She closes her eyes, reaches up with both hands and nothing happens. She looks around all confused. Her power has been a little unstable as of late but this is unheard of. She tries again and now it's snowing in the meadow, soft big flakes dancing around, nothing like the snowstorm she intended.

It looks beautiful, he thinks. He loves the quite and the crispness of the fresh snow.

"What is this?" she whispers. "That's barely any snow at all. What is happening to me?"

"It's beautiful," he replies. "Try again..."

She turns to look at him. Once again she seems surprised that he is there, as if she'd forgotten that she invited him to come along. "You don't understand," she replies. "I'am not as powerful as I used to be! This isn't right," she says looking at her hands and then she turns to look at him eyes wide open. "What if it's you?" she whispers. She looks at him then she takes a threatening stop towards him. "You!"

"Me?" he asks all confused, taking a step back.

"You!" she says again and all of a sudden the wind is blowing and it starts snowing hard all around them. It's a snow storm. "Have you been stealing magic from me? Is that where your powers are coning from? Is that why you are here? Are you here to steal from me?" She asks her questions so fast, not really giving him a chance to answer.

"I didn't steal anything! At least I don't think I did, " he replies. "Look around you! You are incredibly powerful."

"This isn't power, this is fear," she whispers.

"What are you afraid of?" he asks.

A large sword made of ice appears in her gloved hands. Her eyes open wide and she stares at the sword then she turns to look at him terrified. She takes a step back shaking her head.

"Why are you here?" she asks.

"I'm here because you brought me here!" he replies. This is very serious, judging by the fear and the anger in her eyes, but he's pretty certain he hasn't done anything wrong.

"How are you stealing my powers?" she whispers.

"I don't know, I'm not trying to steal anything from you! I don't care about power. I'll stop practicing magic all together. You can take all your powers back!"

"Shh!" she says looking around."It's not that easy," she whispers."Ice powers can't just be taken back. I'd have to kill you to take my powers back! I am obligated to kill you to get my powers back, that's part of the rules, that's part of who I'm supposed to be. Are you speaking the truth, mortal? Do you honestly not care at all about having powers?"

"I don't," he replies. "Snow! Are you going to kill me?" he holds his breath.

He is staring at her and she reads both surprise and fear in his eyes. Her snow storm is so strong that he is knee deep in fresh snow, and there are snowflakes piling up on his head and shoulders. His lips are turning blue. She should end him right now, she could snap his neck, she could freeze him, she could abandon him alone in the snow storm and leave on her sleigh. That is what she should do. No self respecting Snow Queen would let a mere mortal steal from her. She looks at him and she can't imagine going back to long empty days of practicing magic alone, she can't imagine her life without him. She opens her hand and she drops the ice sword on the ground. The sword shatters.

"No," she whispers and she looks around to make sure that no one is listening. She grabs his arm and pulls him back on her sleigh. She covers him up with all the fur blankets, shaking the snow of his shoulders and his head.

"Are you alright? Are you too cold? I...I'm sorry," she whispers. "This... I... I'm sorry." She kneels on the seat next to him and she wraps her arms around him, kissing his forehead, trying to warm him up faster.

"You can't tell anyone about this," she whispers. "No one can know that you might have taken part of my powers... No one can ever know. I probably had too much power anyway..."

"You are not killing me then?" he asks.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head pulling his head towards her chest. "No, David, of course not" she whispers and somehow she can't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks falling on his head. She doesn't want him to know that she is crying.

David, she called him David, for the first time. The Snow Queen is thawing out, he thinks and that thought both elates and terrifies him.

"What was the name of your neighbor?" the Snow Queen asks late that night when they are laying in bed together. Her back is leaning on his chest and he can't really see her face.

Names are of little importance, he wants to quip but he holds his tongue because she sounds so serious. "What neighbor? Do you mean Ruby?"

"Ruby? Is that her name? The pretty woman with the red cape that lived next door, the one that likes to grow summer flowers on your roof?"

"Yes, that's Ruby."

"Were you ever in love with her?" she asks.

"No, it was never like that. We grew up together. I...we were really close. I always thought of her like a sister, I never thought of her any other way."

"Oh," she replies and he can't help but think that she sounds disappointed. "She seems really nice. Was she ever in love with you?" she asks again. Well that doesn't make any sense why is she hoping that he was in love with another woman?

"I don't think so. Wait, how do you know so much about her?" he asks and he pulls her towards him trying to get a closer look of her face. She looks away.

"Well?"

"Did you ever notice how your house always got the first snowflake of every winter?" she says softly.

"Did it?" his voice barely a whisper.

She nods in the dark then she buries her face in his chest.

"Why?" he asks and he cups her face so he can look at her. "Why? Were you watching me?'

She doesn't reply she just squeezes his hand.

"You were watching me, weren't you?"

She nods in the dark. "I was. I don't know why. I was always watching you, I couldn't stay away...Don't ask me why..."

"You know you are going to have to explain this to me one day, don't you?" he asks.

She doesn't reply.

"Snow!" he says.

She pulls back to look at him. "Or else what?" she gives him a teasing smile.

"Or else...-" he says and he places his hand on her side tickling her. She giggles and she makes a snowflake land on his nose.

"Behave yourself because there's a lot more where that came from," she warns.

She leans her face on his chest and she closes her eyes and sighs contentedly. He runs his fingers through her curls until she is soundly asleep. It wasn't a coincidence that she came by his house the night he was standing there waiting for her he realizes. The Snow Queen had been watching him for years.

She is sitting in her workshop trying to get better control of her magic. She is really focused, a smile playing on her lips and even though he understands there is only so much she can give him and he has promised himself he will not ask for more, he actually says "Would you ever consider having children?"

"Children?" she raises her eyebrows and she looks up from the spell she is working on.

"Yeah," he smiles wistfully, "how fun would it be if we had a couple of little guys running around building snowmen, having snowball fights? We have all this snow and nobody plays with it..."

"Snow is a tool, not a toy..." she replies firmly.

"Why can't it be both?" he asks smiling at her.

She shakes her head. And for second he catches a brief look of devastation on her otherwise cold beautiful face. He realizes he's crossed a line into forbidden territory. He remains silent. She looks at him shocked that he is not bombarding her with his usual questions. She feels that she owes him an explanation.

"I like children," she starts hesitantly " but one does not become the Snow Queen without making certain concessions..." she continues. "There was a ceremony when I became the Snow Queen and I...I can't ever, have children."

He looks at her eyes wide open. "You became the Snow Queen? Weren't you born to it?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "Snow Queens don't have children. I was a mortal once. Just a regular princess. I was born in the coldest longest winter night, that's why mother named me Snow. She died soon after. My stepmother was a powerful witch who noticed that I had an affinity for ice magic. She was the one who pushed me into it..."

"Pushed you?" he asks.

"I didn't realize..." she shakes her head. "I loved ice magic, so becoming the Snow Queen seemed like the natural thing to do. I didn't realize the price I had to pay. I wasn't told...I thought I was drinking a glass of water... I didn't know I was drinking an irreversible potion. When I found out, it was too late. She said I had been chosen by the frozen ice itself, she said I should be grateful and willing to pay the price in order to receive my powers. She said it was a great privilege to be the Snow Queen. She did't really give me a choice... Of course now I understand why she really did it. She blamed me for ruining her chance at love and happiness so she made sure I wouldn't get a chance either. And it was a lot easier for her to stay on the throne if I could neither marry nor produce an heir, if I was the Snow Queen...-" she doesn't finish her thought. She looks down and she sounds so broken.

His hands are shaking, he can't handle the pain he reads in her eyes. The ice murals that grace almost every frozen room in her ice palace flash before his eyes. All of a sudden all these pictures he's looked at so many times make perfect sense. There's a girl playing in the snow, there is a girl using drops of water to make snowflakes, only it isn't water it's tears, it's her tears, the girl is crying, the girl is hurt, Snow is crying, Snow is hurt, Snow had a human heart once, a heart that's turned into ice. He is breathing faster, overwhelmed with pain and grief and anger, so much anger, and he is not sure whether it is his anger or hers, his pain or hers. And then the ice walls of her workshop around them shatter to a million broken pieces.

They both jump. She and looks around shocked, then she looks at him. "Your power is growing!"

"What?" he frowns looking around all confused.

"I didn't break this!" she smiles.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." he stares at the remains of the ice walls he completely obliterated. He felt so angry, so helpless when he heard what her stepmother did to her...He had no idea he could do that.

"Nothing to be sorry about," she replies, "that's very impressive." She steps on the ground, raises her arms and the ice walls grow back from the ground. The room is back in place and there's a new mural on one of the walls, a boy looking up in the sky, the first snowflake of the season falling on his nose. She looks away still raw from her confession.

He walks over to her and picks up her hand in his. "Thank you for telling me," he whispers.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you children," she replies softly.

He looks at her with so much love in his eyes. "You do not owe me children" he shrugs, eyes welling up, "you do not owe me anything...I'm so sorry this happened to you..."

"Not your fault," she says but her lip quivers.

I wasn't apologizing he wants to explain but he doesn't. She is always struggling with grasping mortal emotions, love, empathy, compassion. Love. And he doesn't know why, but all of a sudden he feels the need to apologize on behalf of her evil greedy stepmother on behalf of all mortals, on behalf of all humans who abuse and take and cause pain.

"I am sorry," he says softly and he takes a step closer.

"Not your fault," she whispers again but her eyes are welling up with tears.

"I am sorry," he says and she shakes her head pushing him back. "I'm sorry," he whispers one last time and she buries her face in his chest and she breaks into loud, intense, powerful, gut wrenching sobs, tears she'd held inside her for such a long time. Her legs give out. He holds her tight and he kneels on the ground with her while she cries and sobs and trembles, he holds her tight until she is stills in his arms. He is kissing her forehead, caressing her hair, he is crying as well.

"You don't have to stay," she whispers, "you can go, you should go, you should find someone who loves you back, you should have children, you shouldn't stay with me..."

"I know I can," he replies, "I know, and I need you to know that I won't..."

"Why not?" she turns to look at him, eyes swollen from all the tears.

"Because I love you Snow," he replies. And then before he can stop himself he adds "Do you love me?" because those two phrases always go together.

She looks down and doesn't reply.

She should say _'but I'm the Snow Queen, I do not love,'_ but she doesn't. It is the first time she doesn't say it.

"Come on, let's go," he whispers.

"Where are we going?" she frowns.

"To play in the snow," he smiles pulling her along.

"Snow Queens do not play in the snow, that is undignified..."

"Do you make up the rules as you go?" he asks.

She shakes her head.

"That's an actual rule?" he looks at her incredulously.

She nods.

He smiles triumphantly. "Wait a minute. That means once upon a time you actually wanted to play in the snow, that's why they informed you of the rule..."

She stares at him and doesn't argue.

"The girl in the murals, that was you wasn't it?" he asks.

Her eyes well up and she doesn't reply.

"Well, today is a day for rule breaking, your majesty. Come on," he says. He walks with her to the forest in front of the ice castle and he starts rolling up snow.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm building a snowman."

"That doesn't look right!" she frowns because he is purposefully building the most lopsided strange snowman she has ever seem.

"Really? Do you think you can do better?"

"Anything will be better than this, that's a snow monster!"

"Quiet," he says covering the snowman's imaginary ears, "he will hear you..."

"Fine," she says rolling her eyes. She snaps her fingers a couple of times and there stands an ice sculpture that looks remarkably like him.

"Very good looking," he smirks as he looks at it closely. "However this is an ice sculpture, not a snowman, your majesty. Try again!"

She shrugs. She snaps her fingers again and the next sculpture is definitely made of snow instead of ice, but still it looks just like him.

"Better," he says as he tilts his head to the right. "I didn't realize you were so obsessed with me," he teases. "Will all your snowmen look just like me?"

She glares at him and snaps her fingers. The ice sculpture lowers to the ground, makes a snowball and tosses it, barely missing his face.

"That is amazing!" he yells all excited. "It's cheating but it's incredible, nevertheless. Also your snow boyfriend doesn't have great aim..."

"Fine," she kneels on the ground, rolls several snowballs and stacks them on top of each other. She grabs a couple of rocks so now her snowman has eyes.

"Perfect," he smiles. "You've done this before haven't you?"

"A whole other lifetime ago," she replies.

"Can you show me how you made the snowman move?"

"I can," she replies. She stretches her hand out and she forces her power into the ice sculpture. The ice sculpture turns his head towards them.

"That's a little scary," he states and she laughs.

Neither of them see the woman with the red hood drawing closer to them a bow in hand, string pulled back, arrow already nocked in place. And then David sees her as he turns around. She is aiming her bow at the Snow Queen. The woman releases her arrow and David jumps in front of the Snow Queen. The arrow finds him on the left shoulder right about his heart. He groans as he lands on the ground.

"David!" the Snow Queen screams and kneels right next to him. The moment she screams his name clouds gather around them and now the snow starts coming down on them fast and hard. She takes off her gloves and touches the arrow with both hands. The arrow dissolves into thin air. The wound still bleeds until she waves her hand in front of it. His wound is healed. He is looking at it completely amazed.

"What are you doing?" she asks her eyes wide open. "I am not mortal, arrows can't hurt me," she says tears streaming down her cheeks, as she helps him up.

Ruby is running towards them too.

"David I'm so sorry!" she cries out.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm saving you of course, what does it look like I'm doing?" Ruby replies. "I want you to come home with me David."

"I don't need saving," he replies, rubbing his shoulder.

"But I'm here to set you free," Ruby says looking at him all confused.

"I'm free," he replies. "Nobody is forcing me to be here. I want to be here."

"You can't possibly mean that," Ruby argues. She reaches out to him."I want you to come home with me..."

"I'm not leaving," he says.

"I don't understand. She is controlling you somehow isn't she? How are you holding him witch?" she asks turning to the Snow Queen.

"Ruby!" he says shaking his head fast. He looks all worried wondering if the Snow Queen will strike Ruby, but she is standing there perfectly still, almost smiling at his friend.

"I am here on my own free will, and I am not leaving..." David replies.

"Do you love her then?" Ruby asks.

"I do," he says softly.

"And does she love you?"

He doesn't reply.

"Do you love him?" Ruby turns and looks right at the Snow Queen.

Shes swallows hard and doesn't reply, she looks away instead.

"David if she doesn't love you..."

"Maybe I have enough love for the both of us," he argues.

"David, you know that's not how that works. Maybe you love her, but she is the Snow Queen, she cannot love. Her heart is made of ice. She can't love you... she can't love anyone..."

"I'm not leaving," he says.

"I don't understand. What you are going to do, stay here and what, have babies with the Snow Queen?"

He closes his eyes. Ruby always had the worse timing, he thinks but to bring up babies today of all days... he turns to look at the Snow Queen and he is surprised to see her smiling at him.

"She is right, you know..." she says softly. "You should go with her!"

"What? No!" he answers quite forcefully. The he turns to Ruby, "how did you even find me anyway?"

"She is here, because I invited her here," the Snow Queen replies.

Ruby looks at the Snow Queen all confused. She pulls out a map with a note attached to it. "FIND DAVID!" the note reads.

"What? Why?" David asks her, staring at the note, his heart trembling inside his chest. "Why would you go and do a thing like that?" he asks and takes a step towards her.

"Because...," she hesitates. She doesn't know how to explain.

"Why are you sending me away?" he asks, more forcefully this time.

"Because... because I love you," she whispers back.

"You do?" his voice is all cracked. His heart swells inside him and he takes a step backwards overwhelmed by the power of those words. He feels like he can't breathe. She loves him, she loves loves him too. This whole time when she told him repeatedly she didn't love him, he didn't think that this damaged his heart. And now that he knows that she loves him too...everything is different. Everything is new. His eyes are welling up. He had no idea how much it would mean to him to have her finally say that she loves him too.

"I do. I love you and I need you to go and I was hoping it would be easier for you to go if your friend was with you..."

"If you love me and I love you, then we should be together," he replies, breathing faster. "Why are you sending me away? That doesn't make a lick of sense. You are going to have to explain that to me, Snow..."

She blinks and a single snow flake lands on his nose.

"Snow Queens are not supposed to love," she smiles at him, her eyes streaming with tears. "That's part of the rules. Ice is too unstable. My powers are too volatile. My heart is supposed to remain ice cold so that I can keep my powers under control... I can keep the winter under control... I tried to tell you..I can't love. Love means pain, love means joy, love means taking risks and feeling emotions one cannot always control. And now that I love you..." she points to snow covering the valley around her. "I have no control over my powers...I've been trying for weeks now to let spring in, to get the snow under control, to let the ice thaw out but it's no use...If we stay as we are, we are condemning the entire Enchanted forest to an eternal winter..."

He blinks fast. "I had no idea..." he replies. Of course. It' been weeks since she said that they were heading out for the last snowfall of the winter and still the ice hasn't thawed out, it's been snowing every single day.

"At first I thought you were stealing my powers, but I was wrong...I am loosing control of my powers because I've let feelings into my heart...I should have never let things escalate between us, but somehow, I'm never able to say no to you..." she says tears streaming down her cheeks.

"So, now what happens?" he asks walking closer to her, pulling her hands in his."Will you be able to control your powers if I'm gone?"

"The Sun King is coming tomorrow," she says her voice cracking. "He should take care of everything..."

"Take care of everything...how?" he asks. He has a sick feeling in his stomach and he is terrified of what she will say next.

"He will make sure that the spring will come and I do not hurt anyone ever again," she replies.

"How!" he asks again his voice louder.

"I'm sure there are ways," she replies looking away. "He'll take my powers away, return the weather back to normal..."

"Wait, you said ice powers couldn't be taken away, you said you'd have to kill me to take my powers back, Snow!" he says and he places both his hand on her shoulders. "Snow, what is going to happen tomorrow?"

She shrugs looking away. "I don't know, I didn't ask," she whispers. "I just offered my surrender..."

He can just picture the Sun King walking in her ice palace leading her away shackled, he can see the Sun King ordering her execution and his heart stops, he can't breathe. "No!" he says shaking his head fast. "No! No! I'm not leaving you. I can't let you face him alone, whatever happens, I'm staying with you," he says and she feels so relieved, so grateful that he'd even offer that.

She takes a step forward and she wraps her arms around his neck, she leans her forehead on his. "Thank you," she whispers, "but you don't have a choice, you have to go, because if he lays a finger on you I'll loose whatever control I have left on my powers and probably freeze the entire Enchanted forest to death before he gets a chance to take my powers away. Look around you. I just unleashed a snow storm because of a single arrow, a wound I already healed. I can't let that happen. You have to help me by going away David, please, I don't want to kill anyone," she sobs and he pulls her in his arms. "Please, I'm begging you, please say you'll go..."

"I'll go," he whispers, tears streaming down his face. "I'll go, but this, this isn't fair, you didn't ask for this, I pushed you and I didn't listen to you, and I am so, so sorry...This is all my fault..."

"Never apologize for loving me!" she says and the ice on the ground around her shakes. "Never," she whispers, "you made me feel things I never thought I'd ever get to feel again, you gave me a chance I thought I lost such a long time ago...if I had to choose between one thousand years being the Snow Queen and one day of loving you I'd choose you..."

He is shaking his head wrapping his arms around her, caressing her face, crying. This is all wrong, this is so wrong, he can't let this happen.

"Do you know how amazing it was for me to finally have that choice?" she whispers. "You gave me that. You did. But now it's time for you to go," she whispers. "Please, please go with your friend, go and promise me you'll stay away from me no matter what happens..."

"I...I promise," he replies, and these two words are the hardest words he's ever had to say in his life. He feels his heart inside him shatter, his whole body freezes and everywhere he looks around him all he sees is pain.

She steps on her tip toes and she sobs as she kisses him goodbye for the very last time.

The ground shakes, a bright light blinds them both and then they remember.

"Charming!" she cries out.

He pulls back to look at her, his whole body still shaking."It's a story, it's just a story, the Sun King isn't coming, it's just a story" he whispers, trying to convince himself mostly.

"Just a story," she replies then she closes her eyes and kisses him again. "I'm grateful we got to be together for a while..."

"Yes," he says but he still hasn't recovered yet, his knees buckle and he is kneeling in front of her, his arms now wrapped around her waist, burying his face in her body, sobbing.

She cups his face with her hands, wiping his tears away, "it's alright, I'm going to be alright Charming, we are both alright..."

He manages half a smile and a nod through his tears right as she disappears. He takes a deep breath and he counts, "one, two, three," then he is gone.

* * *

"Ready or not, here I come," David smiles. Snow turns around all startled.

"David! What are you doing here?" she beams at him.

"I'm here to buy a pound of wheat," he says and he looks down for a brief second then he looks back up, "and find out if you are going to the dance on Saturday?"

"Didn't you just buy grain last week?" she frowns.

"Maybe," he shrugs. "Maybe I'm shopping for Granny or maybe I needed an excuse to come over so I can invite you to the go to the dance with me..."

Snow smiles her cheeks blushing slightly. "Which one is it?"

"Both," he replies. "So, will you go to the dance with me?"

"David, I..." Snow hesitates.

"What?" he asks."Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I don't have a dress..."

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you for taking the time to review, you guys are awesome, I so appreciate you!

Bonus clue for next week's story: Bippity Boppity boo * * *

 **baratta jennifer chapter 4 . Your welcome and good chapter**

Thanks again Jennifer :)

 **Austenphile chapter 4 I think it was my favorite one yet. A way to incorporate Beauty and the Beast yet still hold onto things that are distinctly Snowing. I liked that the Prince was cursed for wanting to be faithful. Cannot wait to see the Snow Queen take.**

Thank you so so much. It 'd be hard to imagine a AU where either Charming or Snow are mean to an old lady because of her appearance so...

 **Guest chapter 4 Hi happy Sunday! I was very curious going into this chapter because you gave no hints whatsoever in the last chapter of who's story this would be. I have to admit that when I read "happy lumiere" I let out a small squirm. I love beauty and the beast and you so did them justice. You gave the story a Snowing twist and I adored that. Snows reaction to the painting of David and almost crying when she thinks he has died was cruel. I also liked their backstory. That they were engaged before but when he was cursed she thought he changed his mind. So creative and brilliant. We can assume the witch who cursed him was Regina in disguise. I love how everything tied together in the end. Their relationship was so beautiful in this chapter from enemies to friends to lovers. I'm glad that they got their happy ending sort of in that world. Also I'm glad we got the classic ball scene. The snow queen is next huh? I'll look forward to it.**

Thank you so so much.. Belle looking at the ripped picture of the painting of what the Beast looked like in the cartoon classic was I think my favorite scene in the whole movie so I had to use it.

 **Bwayrox chapter 4 . Very good job recreating the story of beauty and the beast. My favorite part was that Charming was cursed because of his honor and loyalty, not because of his vain selfishness. I must admit I was worried at first, but you didn't let me down.**

Yes. Charming being being mean to an old lady would be way out of character...

 **mry23 chapter 4 I really enjoyed this take on Beaty and the beast. I liked that snow was completely there to slay the beast and I like that she never reacted in fear to him. I loved David's humor, as he didn't want her to slay him. I also liked that you captured what a true villain Gaston is, pure evil. Can't wait for the next one.**

Thank you! Gaston was evil and Snow is here to slay...

 **Bella1296 chapter 4 great chapter. loved it!**

:) Thanks!

 **Guest chapter 4 Snowing is really the greatest love of all. It doesn't matter if you take away all the senses they'll find the other and fall for each other no matter what. I liked the twist of the engagement gone wrong and that Snow couldn't see he was her former fiancé. I loved this chapter you did the story justice! Thanks for the update.**

You are so welcome. Thank you for sticking around, thanks for reviewing.

* * *

 **Disclaimer regarding the Snow Queen** : This is fantasy, this is a story of a married couple lost in a curse. Not real life. I just wrote a one sided, not entirely healthy chapter in this love story, so I'm just going to throw this out there, into the void, in case someone needs to hear it. I m going to balance the scales with some truth:

I recently had a conversation with a beautiful friend of mine who felt like if someone took her out on a second date she couldn't say not to them, whether she felt like it or not, whether she actually liked them or not. It broke my heart that anyone would ever think that.

So let me say this:

YOU are precious, YOU are beautiful, YOU are valuable, YOU are enough. You do not have to share parts of your body or parts of your heart or parts of your soul with anyone, not if you don't love them, not if they do not love you, not if they are not committed to you, not if they are not cherishing you, not if they do not love you enough to spend their life with you. You.

Can you hear me?

Alright. That's it..

(There's more, but I'm about to get personal so you don't have to read the rest. Why get personal you ask? This is my extrovert week. I'm in a sharing mood. Don't worry, it won't last too long...

Are you still here? Oh, alright then.

...Once upon a time I was a geeky shy opinionated teenager who didn't know the first thing about love, definitely didn't know the first thing about guys. I was raised in a religious environment and I was committed to remain celibate until I was married. When I told my friend from school that, she said that's cool, but then he's going to be way more experienced than you, there's no way you are going to meet anyone like that. Ever. Nobody is like that. Nobody waits. Turns out she was wrong. Three years later I met my blond, giant, blue eyed husband who thought my goofy geeky self was the hottest thing ever. He asked me to marry him three months later. And the rest is bumpy and yummy and complicated history. True love be that way...I thought I'd live happily ever after. And I kind sorta did. I still do.

Plot twist -Turns out I'm not all that, neither is he.

Love is amazing and epic and breathtaking and wondrous but also love is a mess, love is pain, love is learning to forgive, love is learning to stand up for yourself, love is learning how to be kind, how to be truthful, love is standing your ground without tearing the other person down, love is taking a hard look at your flaws and your shortcomings and taking responsibility for the pain you caused, love is setting your limits, love is learning to be strong, love is learning to say if you are not going to be kind to me I'm going to walk away, love is willing to be better, to do better..

Love is a lot of learning mainly.

Love is not going to just ride in and save you and be perfect and fix everything and make you happy.

So learn to stand, learn to fight fair, learn to be strong, learn to be content in who you are on your own, in who god is leading you to be.

If you are out there wondering, struggling, trying to figure out what love is, trying to decide where to go, where to draw your lines, when to raise your walls and when to lower them, let me say this one more time: You are precious, You are valuable, You are beautiful and You are enough.


	6. Cinderella

"Ready or not, here I come," David smiles. Snow turns around all startled.

"David! What are you doing here?" she beams at him.

"I'm here to buy a pound of wheat," he says and he looks down for a brief second then he looks back up, "and find out if you are going to the dance on Saturday?"

"Didn't you just buy grain last week?" she frowns.

"Maybe," he shrugs. "Maybe I'm shopping for Granny or maybe I needed an excuse to come over so I can invite you to the go to the dance with me..."

Snow smiles her cheeks blushing slightly. "Which one is it?"

"Both," he replies. "So, will you go to the dance with me?"

"David, I..." Snow hesitates.

"What?" he asks."Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I don't have a dress.."

He smiles playfully. "I don't have a dress either..."

"David!" she tries to glare at him, but she ends up giggling instead.

"Just wear what you are wearing right now..."

"My apron?"

He nods. "Is that an apron? You look beautiful..." he says and then he steps behind the counter, he reaches for her hand and he twirls her around. "See? It moves," he says pointing to her apron.

Snow laughs.

"Come on," he smirks."You know I'd buy you five dresses if I could...My pants have been mended fifteen times... I'm still going, you can't let me go to the dance alone... "

"Oh, alright," she smiles.

"Really?"

"What do you think?" she says looking at him."Of course!"

He offers a very theatrical bow. "My lady, I'll pick you up at sundown..." he gives her his brightest smile, then he turns around and walks out the door.

"Wait, David, you forgot Granny's grain!" she rushes to the door to catch up with him but he is already off on his horse.

Snow shakes her head and smiles. She loves David. David and Snow have been best friends forever. More than best friends really, he's never made any effort to hide the fact that he loves her, neither has she. It's like they have this secret unspoken understanding, that they will get married one day. There's no doubt in Snow's mind that it will happen. Just like when they were children and they were playing hide and seek, their favorite game, there was no doubt in her mind that David would find her first before he'd bother looking for anybody else. Just like there was no doubt in her mind that he'd punch Tommy in the face for calling her a stinky orphan after her mother passed. Just like there was no doubt in David's mind that she'd defend him when Mr Glass accused him of stealing apples from his market stall, just like there was no doubt in his mind that she'd give him every last penny she saved so he could pay back Mr Glass for the apples he didn't steal and escape that belt whopping he was promised.

It's always been Snow and David against the rest of the world. And they'd probably have been married already if life would give them a break and let them catch their breath. Snow's parents died, first her mother and then her father soon after. She was taken in by her uncle who was a grain merchant. He was a kind man but he firmly believed that a person who didn't work didn't get to eat so he promptly put Snow to work at his store. Snow worked long hours and no longer got to spend lazy afternoons in the meadow helping David watch his sheep. He missed her terribly and he came up with every excuse he could think of to visit her at the store. Then his mother died, and he stood there at the freshly dug grave and cried while Snow held him tight and cried along side him. He made up his mind right then and there that it was time. He meant to start courting her by spring time but then half his flock got sick and died. No one in their right mind would court a girl if they were absolutely broke so he spent the rest of the year growing his flock again. And now that he is finally making ends meet he is determined that he will take her to the dance at the town festival and he will court her nice and proper and then he'll drop on one knee, offer his mother's ring and ask her to marry him, no matter what life throws at them next.

Snow is locking up the store. She needs to head to Ruby's and and ask her if she can borrow a dress for the dance. She feels so happy, like she could start dancing in the middle of the street all on her own. When she finally arrives Granny's house, Granny welcomes her with open arms.

"I brought your wheat," Snow smiles. "David forgot it at the store. Is Ruby home?"

Ruby comes out and gives Snow a big hug. "Snow!" she says "Where have you been? Is your uncle still working you endless hours still?"

Snow shrugs and doesn't reply.

"I need to have a word with that man," Granny frowns.

"That's not what I'm here for," Snow smiles. "Guess what happened!"

"What?" Ruby smiles. "What's going on, Snow? I haven't seen you this happy since..."

"I'm going to need to borrow your white dress," Snow smiles.

"Sure, you can borrow it. Why where are you going?"

"David asked me to the dance!" she says her eyes shining brightly.

Both Ruby and Granny look very serious and neither of them replies.

"Something wrong?" Snow frowns. "Did something happen to David?" Snow is now looking frantic like she is going to run out the house and go check on David at his farm on this very minute.

"He is fine," Granny replies. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Snow sits at the very edge of the chair Granny offers."What happened to David?" she asks and her hands are shaking.

"David isn't here," Granny replies placing her hand on Snow's arm.

"What?" Snow frowns,"of course he is here, he was here this morning...He wouldn't just leave, not without saying goodbye!"

Granny pulls a note and hands it to Snow."He asked me to give you this."

Snow opens up the note and she reads

 _"Dearest Snow,_

 _The weirdest thing has happened._

 _I'll be gone for a while but I'll be back as soon as I can and I'll explain everything._

 _I'm so sorry that I won't take you to the dance. I'll miss you terribly._

 _Love, David._

 _P.S. Ready or not here I come!"_

Snow reads the note twice, then she looks at the other side of the note trying to understand. This is so strange. This isn't like David to just leave without telling her what's going on.

"I don't understand," she says looking at Granny.

"So I walked over to David's farm to get my wheat, because he forgot to bring it over and I overheard the strangest conversation."

"What did you hear?" Snow asks.

"Have you ever heard of...-" Granny pauses and looks around afraid of anyone overhearing them, "of the Dark One?" she whispers.

Snow nods. "I have,"

"Well, the Dark One came to see David. He told him that they King of the Southern Kingdom needed his help slaying a dragon."

"What?" Snow stands up her eyes wide open. "Why would he need David for that? He is not a dragon slayer!"

Granny smiles. "That's exactly what David said. And then the Dark One explained to him that David had a twin brother. Years ago, Ruth had two baby boys, twins. Ruth and Robert were dirt poor so the Dark One showed up and offered to help them out in exchange for one of the babies, because the king of the Southern kingdom wanted a child."

"I don't understand!" Snow shakes her head. David has a brother? That is a lot for her to wrap her head around. "So David's mother had another baby and she gave it away to the king? What does the Dark one want with David now?"

"No, not just another baby Snow. A twin. An identical twin. Prince James of the Southern kingdom is David's twin brother!"

"What? Prince James? The Prince James? The one everyone is talking about, the one who is slaying monsters and chasing chimeras and fighting ogres?"

Granny nods. "The very one. And prince James just died. The king needs David to pretend that he is his brother, he needs him to slay a dragon, the king doesn't want anyone to know that prince James is dead yet..."

"Sounds dangerous!" Snow replies. She looks back at the letter. "But David seems to think that he is coming back..."

"That's what the Dark One said. He said slay the dragon and then you are free to go..." Granny replies.

"Yes, but if the king really doesn't want anyone to know that the prince is dead, what makes you think he is going to let David go?" Snow asks.

Granny and Ruby look at each other, then they look back at Snow White. Neither of them had thought of this. Snow is right. Why would the king let David go?

Snow shakes her head and quickly wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "Who is going to watch the farm?" she asks.

"David came by later and asked me to take care of the farm. That's when he gave me the letter for you."

Snow nods. She holds the letter tight. "I'm going home," she tries to smile."Turns out I don't really need that dress after all," she says. She steps out into the war night. Instead of heading back to her uncles' house she walks fast towards David's farm. The house is dark. She fumbles in the dark until she finds and lights the lantern. She looks around. It's strange being here alone, without David. She looks around at the small house the bed in the corner, the table. David is gone. She had no doubt in her mind that this would be her home one day. Their home. It's nice and small. It wouldn't be much but it would be hers and David's house. David would be in it and that would be enough. David.

She sits on his bed and touches his pillow. How strange must it be for David to find out in one day both that he had a twin brother and that his brother was gone. She shakes her head. It's too much, it's too much for David to have to deal with alone. A dead brother, a meeting with the king and a dragon slaying...she wishes she could be there to help him somehow. As she heads out of David's home and walks over to her uncle's Snow looks up at the sky. David is gone. And for the first time in her life Snow White feels truly alone.

Snow doesn't really realize it but for the next few days she feels like she can't really breathe. Every time someone walks into the store she jumps. She spills a bag of barley on the ground and her uncle stares at her all worried.

"Are you alright Snow?" he asks.

She nods quickly, cleaning up the spilled seeds with her wick broom. Somewhere out there her David is fighting a dragon. She has no idea how one goes about fighting a dragon. She walks to his farm at the end of everyday to check on his horse and his sheep. Granny is doing an excellent job. The sheep seem happy and relaxed as if nothing unusual is going on, as if their shepherd is not fighting for his life at this very moment. It's been a week since David's been gone when Grumpy walks into the store.

"Did you hear what the prince did?" he asks Snow.

"Which prince?" she asks trying to keep her voice steady.

"Prince James of course."

Here heart is pounding wildly. "What did he do?" she asks her voice barely audible.

"He killed a dragon! A dragon! Can you believe it? Is there anything this guy can't do?" Grumpy asks.

Snow stands there, her hands shake while handing Grumpy his usual order of oats. Then without even counting the money he left on the counter she rushes in the storage room and she burst into tears. He killed the dragon. David killed the dragon and he is alive and safe and hopefully coming home soon if the king will let him. David is alive. It takes her a good ten minutes to calm down. She walks back behind the counter, wiping her eyes with her apron. David is alive.

David might be alive, but he is definitely not heading home. This much is clear. She keeps going to his farm checking on everything. Granny is doing an excellent job, but it is sheep searing time. Granny is going to need all the help she can get. Snow convinces her uncle to let her go for a few hours on Saturday and she heads out to the farm help. Granny and Ruby are already there. Snow joins them as they shear the sheep one by one and they fill up several bags with wool. Snow is working quietly. She remembers helping David last year. How he was all quiet because it was the first time they did it without his mother's help. How he laughed when she gave herself a woolly mustache. How he insisted that she got half of the profit they made from the wool, how she refused to accept, insisting that he put her money back into the farm. How he smiled because it was going to be their farm and how she read a promise of a future together in his eyes. And now he is gone.

"I'll be taking the wool to the market tomorrow," Granny smiles. "This year's wool is looking great Snow and whatever profit I make I think you should take it."

"Me?" Snow looks at her all confused.

"Go find him," Granny smiles.

Snow looks down. "Do you think I should?"

"Of course," Ruby smiles.

Snow nods. She will go find him. "What do I tell my uncle?" she asks.

"Well, you can't tell him about prince James," Granny frowns. "Nobody can know that. King George is ruthless, we all know what he is capable of. You can't tell anyone what we know."

"Tell him you have to visit a friend, make sure they are alright," Ruby smiles.

Snow nods. It's not very good explanation but it will have to do.

She mounts David's horse first thing on Monday. Granny gives her supplies for the road, and the money she made from selling the wool. Ruby gives her a package containing the white dress so she looks presentable when she makes it to the castle.

"Good luck, Snow White!" she smiles.

Snow wraps her cape around her shoulders tighter and she takes off. Traveling to the Southern kingdom, entering King George's castle is very intimidating but still, it's nothing compared to the fear of facing the future alone, without David by her side.

Snow wakes up in the forest on the second day of her journey and she looks around. David's horse is nowhere to be found. Her supplies are also gone. She jumps up in a rush and looks around. There are several footprints on the ground. Somebody stole the horse in the middle of the night. Snow tries hard not to cry. She is just going to have to do the rest of the way on foot. She lost her clothes, Ruby's dress and all the provisions Granny packed for her. There is no use turning back now, she's made it this far.

It takes her an additional two days to make it to king George's castle. She is about an hour away from the castle in a town whose name she doesn't even know when a large burly guy pulls a knife on her.

"Give me all your money!" he says. Snow reaches for the knife in her belt. She is not going to hand this thief all her money.

"Don't even think about it," the guy says placing his blade right at her throat. "If you value your life at all, you will stop struggling and you will give me your knife as well as your money," he smiles.

In the end he takes all her money and her knife and shoves her in the dirt as he runs away.

"Stop him! Thief!" Snow yells and tries to run after him but nobody cares, nobody is listening. The guy disappears behind a dark alley. Snow leans against the wall panting. She knew that the Southern kingdom was in financial trouble, everybody knows that, but she had no idea that the people in it were this desperate, this hardened as to ignore a woman's plea for help. The people in their small town were different, they took care of each other. She gets up slowly, she wipes her hands on her pants. What is she supposed to do now? She is completely out of money, she has no change of clothes. She is going to need a very good plan. There is no way the guards at the castle will let her anywhere near the prince in her current state. So she walks to the castle and asks for a job there instead.

The woman she talks to stares at her, arms on her waist.

"And what exactly can you do dear?"

"Anything," she pleads."I'll do anything."

"Right now we need a chimney sweep," the woman frowns. "That's a man's job. And we can provide you with food and a place for you to sleep and a fresh set of clothes but that's it. Do not expect a wage, I myself haven't been paid in six months."

Snow nods. "I'll take it," she replies.

"Are you sure?" the woman asks.

"I'll do it. I'll do anything."

"What's your name dear?" the woman asks.

Snow hesitates. She shouldn't give her real name. She shouldn't let anyone know who she is or what she intends to do. 'Snow' is an unusual name. "Ella," she says hoping she didn't hesitate too long. "My name is Ella."

"Nice to meet you Ella," the woman smiles."Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she smiles all relieved. She is starving. The woman leads her to the servant's dining area. She ladles some soup in a bowl and hands her some bread.

Snow tries to be polite and eat slowly, but it's really hard, she is just so hungry.

"And then he said 'thank you Rose' to me, can you believe it?" A pretty blond says sitting at the next table.

"He did what?" The redhead sitting next to her asks.

"He said "thank you Rose!'"

The girls around her squeal in delight.

"Just because he said "Thank you" doesn't mean he is sweet on you Rose!" a bony tall girl interrupts.

"You tell me what it means then Mabel. I've cleaned his tower for ten years and in all ten years he hadn't as much as thrown a glance my way and in the past month he said thank you to me and he remembered my name!' Rose insists.

"Well you aren't the only one he's been nice to lately. He hasn't been the same since he fought that dragon. Everybody says so. He's been thanking people left and right, why, he offered to help me carry my laundry basket the other day. I thought I was going to pass out. He's been acting different, that's all," Mabel explains.

"Fine," Rose frowns disappointed at the overwhelming evidence against her.

"Maybe the dragon messed with his brain" Drizzie smiles.

"Yes, maybe it scrambled his head. Maybe he's lost his mind and he will come drop on his knees and say 'Rose, I have never in all my royal life ever seen a girl mop floors as beautifully as you do. I love you, I need you, I must have you right here, right now, marry me...'"

All the girls giggle loudly.

"No, no no, he will say 'I couldn't help but notice how beautifully you made my bed this morning Ana, I want to see you in it! We must marry before sundown!"

All the girls scream and squeal. Rose clasps her heart.

"Can you imagine if he did that? Why I would die on the very spot!"

"It doesn't matter who he is sweet on," Drizzie replies. "The king wants him to marry Midas' daughter."

"Princess Abigail?" Mabel frowns. "No! I don't like her."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is not me," Mabel cries out and they all laugh.

Snow is listening to the conversation carefully. It seems that all the girls working in the castle are a little in love with prince James. She doesn't know how to feel about that. Part of her wishes she stayed home. What exactly is she hoping for? Why is she here?

"Hey new girl!" Drizzie turns to her. "Hello! Who might you be?"

"I'm Ella," Snow smiles.

"Nice to meet you Ella. What are you going to be doing here?"

"I'm going to be cleaning out the fireplaces."

"Did they tell you that nobody's gotten paid since months ago?" Ana asks.

"They did," Snow nods."I really need the work," she shrugs.

"Yeah the king is broke, but I'd work for free if the prince would kiss me just one time," Rose smiles and once again they all squeal, forget about Snow and they go back to their discussion of the prince.

Snow looks down. It's hard to reconcile the picture of the prince all girls are in love with and the image of David that she has in her mind. It's always been David and Snow, there was never any room for doubt, there has never been any rivals. Snow and David, David and Snow. But now David is James. He is a prince. A prince who either can't or won't go back to his old life. A prince who might be asked to marry Abigail or some other princess. Snow feels sick to her stomach. She needs to walk away from these girls, she needs time and space to think.

"Let me show you to your bed," the woman says and Snow is so grateful to walk away.

She lays in her bed in the dark, trying to warm up, trying not to cry. Tomorrow she will probably see David, tomorrow she will find out why he didn't come back, tomorrow everything will be better, she tries to reassure herself as tears stream down her cheeks. Tomorrow will be better. Once she sees David everything will be better.

She gets woken up at five. They give her a clean gray dress to wear, a white apron, a scarf to tie around her hair, a boiled egg for breakfast and then they hand her a wick broom and bucket and send her to work. There are one hundred and forty six rooms in this castle and there is a fireplace in each and every one of them. Snow is asked to start on the west wing. She cleans five fireplaces before lunch. She is working fast. The first four chimney's are pretty clean but the fifth one is a disaster. Snow finds herself covered in a cloud of soot. She walks in the servant's quarters. The girls she met last night are eating lunch as well. They sit around Snow.

"Hi Ella!" Clara smiles brightly.

"It's Cinderella now," Ana ribs Snow playfully.

Snow laughs. "Yes, it is," she says looking at her hands that are dirty with fireplace soot.

"Nobody's getting paid, so don't let them work you too hard!" Clara adds.

"Right," Snow nods.

"Have you met the prince yet Ella?" Rose asks.

"I'm not sure..." Snow frowns.

"Oh, trust me girl you would have known if you'd met him. He is tall, and big and strong and he slays dragons and monsters and saves maidens in distress..." she says dreamily.

All the girls giggle.

"Tell you what. I'm cleaning his room tomorrow, come with me. You can clean his fireplace."

"Alright," Snow smiles. Her heart is beating fast. "Tomorrow."

Snow doesn't catch a wink of sleep that night. She tosses and turns in her bed. It's strange that she spent the whole day in this castle, so close to David and yet she wasn't free to just go talk to him. She didn't even catch a glimpse of him. But it looks like things are going to work out after all. She is going to see prince James tomorrow.

Rose pulls Snow along into the west tower. "Over there," she says pointing to the door on the right. "You go ahead, I'll be right back. I forgot my feather duster."

Snow walks slowly into prince James' bedchambers. This room is larger than David's entire farmhouse. She looks around and swallows hard. There is his large canopy bed, a wardrobe full of clothes she doesn't recognize, a burgundy cape left out on a beautiful carved oak chair. He is not here. She needs to do something, something that will let him know she is there, something only he will understand. There's parchment, a quill and ink on the desk by the window. She rushes over there. She writes " _Ready or not..."_

She hears footsteps so she rushes back to the fireplace. She kneels in front of it and she starts sweeping the ashes when a small half burned piece of paper in the ashes catches her eye. She picks it up to look at it. " _Dearest Snow...-_ " the letter stops there. She looks around, there are other letter fragment scattered in the ashes, all of them in David's hand writing, all of them ripped. He wrote to her and then he ripped the letters and didn't send them. He wrote to her and then he changed his mind. Snow looks at the fragments of the letter in her hands and she closes her eyes. She can feel her heart inside her chest shatter. She cleans the fireplace fast, wiping her eyes with her apron, unknowingly smearing soot all over her face. And then she hears him walk in. She would recognize his footsteps anywhere. This, this is her chance to see him, talk to him, make sure he is alright. This is her chance and she freezes. She looks at the fragments of his letters now buried in her bucket full of ash. She says nothing, she just keeps cleaning, her back turned to him. He pauses for a minute when he sees her but then he walks to the window. Will he ever get used to servants taking care of things he usually takes care of himself? He turns around to look at her once more. Something about this girl reminds him of Snow White. He shakes his head. There are no words for how much he misses Snow, what he wouldn't give to be able to talk to her even for a minute. He takes a deep breath. He heads to his desk. He dips his quill in the ink and then he freezes. Because there on the paper it reads _"Ready or not..."_

Ready or not, here I come he completes the phrase. "Snow!" He looks around. The girl that was cleaning the fireplace is already gone. He rushes to the door and he steps out almost bumping into Rose.

"Excuse me, Rose" he says, "somebody left a note in my room, now or earlier. Do you know anything about that?"

"I don't know anything about it your highness," she smiles. "I don't think anybody has been in your room this morning other than me and Ella the chimney sweep."

"Ella," he frowns. "Is she new?"

Rose nods."Started working here two days ago."

Ella , he thinks. He walks around room by room looking for the girl who cleans fireplaces, he needs to ask her about this note, but she is nowhere to be found. He rushes back to his room. He sits on her desk. "Dearest Snow," he writes. "Where are you? For the past two days I have been trying to contact you but I have been unable to reach you..." He finishes his letter then he ties it to the claw the of the black bird perched on his window ledge.

"Find Snow White on the Eastern valley," he says, "please!" The bird flies outside the window, circles around once, then once again just like it has done every time for the past two days it comes back and perches on his window. Frustrated he pulls the letter off the bird's claw, he rips it and throws it in the fireplace. He can't risk the king or any other royal finding out he is trying to contact his Snow. Why do the birds just fly back to the castle? Why do they refuse to go to her? How else can he contact her without arousing any suspicions, without placing her in any more danger than she is already in? He feels so trapped, so helpless. He stares at the note on his desk taunting him. " _Ready or not..."_

"Where are you?" he asks.

The rest of the day is a blur for Snow White. She cleans more fireplaces, she cries a lot, she wipes her face with soot stained hands and when she goes to the servant's hall for dinner the rest of the girls stare at her.

"What's the matter Cinderella?" Clara asks, her voice so soft. She uses a wet rug to wipe Snow's face, then her hands and her arms."What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Tell me, tell me and I'll take care of everything, I promise!"

"Tell us Ella please!" Drizie pipes in.

Rose says nothing, she is just caressing Snow's hair.

"There is this guy," Snow explains. "I love him, I've always loved him ever since I can remember. We never talked about it but I thought we'd always be together...except now, I'm afraid he's changed his mind," she sobs.

The girls hold her tight, pat her arms and her hair, they bring her some hot tea.

"So sorry Ella," Rose smiles.

Clara is wiping her eyes.

Mabel fists her hands. "Tell me who it is and I will go punch him for you..."

Snow can't help but laugh at Mabel's threat and then all the girls are laughing together.

They help Snow to her bed and they keep an eye on her through the night. She looks so heartbroken they do to want to take any chances.

Once again they wake up at the crack of dawn.

"Today we are all cleaning the Grand Ballroom," Rose explains. "There is a Ball tonight, everything needs to be in place, everything needs to be just perfect."

Snow helps them polish the floors, shake and hang the curtains, scrub the stairs. She is so exhausted by the end of the day.

The girls are having dinner earlier.

"Did you see him?" Clara asks. "He is wearing a white jacket and he looks so handsome!"

"Did you see his cape?" Susan adds. "I just love how he sweeps his cape backwards..."

They go into a detail explanation of what the prince will be wearing at the ball, the color and the embroidery of his jacket, the height of his boots, and Snow waits until none of them is looking to steps outside to the royal garden. She can't handle anymore discussions about how perfect prince James is. Outside by herself in the dark she wanders around the flower gardens and tall shaped hedges. She take a deep breath. It's time to turn around and go home. It will probably take her a week to get back to her town on foot, but there is no point in staying here and torturing herself, watching the prince from a distance, unable to talk to him, unable to be close to him. She walks away from the castle slowly. She can see the guests for the ball arriving already, getting of grand carriages, princesses in beautiful gowns, royal in amazing jackets. This is his world now, she thinks and she tries so hard not to cry as she hurries away. She's been walking for an hour, not really paying attention to where she is going. She should be at the edge of the Enchanted Forest now but she must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because she is in a pumpkin patch instead. She looks at the pumpkins and the mice scurrying around terrified by her presence.

She sits in the pumpkin patch and she buries her face in her hands. She has no idea where she is and it doesn't even matter, because David is gone, David is James now, and loosing her David is a pain that she feels she can't bear.

"Snow White!" she hears a soft melodious voice.

She looks up.

There is a beautiful winged fairy dressed in a blue glowing dress standing in front of her.

"Yes?" she asks hesitantly.

"I am Blue. I'm your Fairy Godmother. What are you doing here? I thought you were in the castle! Why aren't you in the Ballroom dancing with your prince?"

"My prince?" she smiles sadly."He is not my prince. He was my friend, and I was in love with him but clearly it was one sided," she says and she feels her eyes welling up with tears.

"How can you know that?" the Blue Fairy smiles."Did you ask him?"

"I didn't. I just know..." Snow shrugs.

"Oh, alright. But since you got all the way over here don't you want to know for sure?" the Blue Fairy asks again.

"Know for sure?" Snow frowns.

"Yes, Are you willing to take a chance? Are you willing to go to the ball and find out?"

Snow shakes her head. "How can I? Look at me...Ruby's dress was stolen...they'd never let me inside the Ball room looking like this!" she says pointing out to her dark dress and her dirty apron.

"I see what you mean," the Blue Fairy smiles. She moves around her magic wand a couple of times and Snow gasps because now she is wearing a beautiful soft blue shimmering gown. It's the most beautiful dress she has ever seen in her life. Then Blue looks at Snow's hair. She moves her wand up a couple of times.

Snow's hair is now curly and pinned up in an elegant bun. "Oh, no, I forgot the shoes," the Blue Fairy sighs then she pulls out a pair of glass slippers." Maybe these will work..."

Snow is completely overwhelmed. She takes off her shoes and puts the glass slippers on.

"Now, let's see, you will be needing a carriage and horses and a coachman"

With every word the Blue Fairy points to different things in the pumpkin patch. She turns a pumpkin into a glorious carriage, two lizards into white horses, a mouse into a coachman who is quick to bow and offer her his hand.

Snow looks down on her dress and she says nothing.

"What's wrong?" the Blue Fairy asks.

Snow shakes her head. "He is a prince now..."

"And?"

"I'm still me..."

"Yes, you are still you, but in a perfect disguise, You can go talk to him and no one will suspect who you are. But Snow White, you have to know this disguise is temporary. It will only last until the clock strikes midnight. Make good use of your time!" the Blue Fairy says and disappears.

Snow takes a deep breath. She is going to the ball. She lifts her dress and she gets out of the pumpkin patch carefully. Walking in glass slippers is hard and feels strange but she won't let that stop her. She is going to the ball, she will talk to David. And if he ends up breaking her heart, so be it. She is going to take a chance. She lets the coachman help her into the carriage.

It takes a while to get back to the castle. She steps out of her carriage and she looks around, There are so many royals walking into the the main doors, all of them exquisitely dressed, but there is something special and magical about her. Maybe it's the simplicity of her blue gown, maybe the determination in her eyes, maybe it's she soft blush of her cheeks or the fact that she is wearing glass slippers. That is without a doubt the most unusual pair of shoes they have ever seen. They all turn around to look at her. Who is this mysterious princess, they all wonder. Where did she come from? How come they have never met her before? Nobody stops her, nobody questions whether she has the right to be there.

She enters the royal ballroom and she looks around. She spots him right away. David is standing next to the King and there is a long line of beautiful princesses waiting to introduce themselves to him. She has never seen him like this before. Yes, he is just as handsome as the girls described, his hair is shorter, and he looks taller and more fit in his embroidered jacket, leather pants and knee high boots. He looks like a real prince. But he is also standing there looking so serious and for the first time ever she can't read his expression. He is either angry or sad, or worried. She can't tell. Maybe he is all of those things at once. David is not alright. David is all alone in a castle full of strangers, she realizes. David needs her help. So she forgets all about the burned letters in his fireplace and her broken heart and she walks towards him.

She stands in line among the other princesses. She watched him closely, as he tries to smile at every princess that he is introduced to. He must feel her gaze on him. He looks up and when he sees her looks stunned. He tries hard not to smile brightly and run to her. He excuses himself and he walks over to her slowly.

He means to ask her to dance, but his words are stuck in his throat. He takes her hand in his and he leads her in the middle of the dance floor.

"No matter what I say to you, keep on smiling," he says softly, managing to keep a very calm expression on his face even though he feels like picking her up in his arms and howling and crying in relief all at once.

She nods and she offers a shy smile.

"Perfect," he says and then he loses his train of thought. There are so many things he needs to tell her, he has no idea where to begin. Instead he lets his eyes linger on her face and her bare shoulders and her shimmering dress. "Perfect," he says one more time. He is so relieved to have her here. He places his hand on her waist. They step together following the music.

"Alright," he says very softly, "first of all you are not safe here. Please don't tell anyone who you are. I was supposed to be back home by now but the king wants me to stay here forever and marry a princess. I said I can't do that, I already have a girl back home, and he asked who you were. I foolishly told him about you thinking he would send for you and afterwards he said if I didn't go along with his plans, if I as much as set foot outside this castle without his expressed permission he'd send his soldiers to burn down the farm and kill you...that's why I couldn't get home Snow," he says and his voice catches. "I've been wanting to come home so badly. I've been sending you letters non stop the last two days but the birds keep coming back to the castle...I was worried sick, I though he got to you already."

Snow looks at him eyes wide open. It all make sense now. She tries to smile. "David, the birds keep coming back because I've been in the castle for the past three days," she explains.

"Three days? Where have you been? Why didn't you come find me?" he asks looking at her all surprised.

"I...you are a prince now..." she hesitates.

"No, I'm not," he frowns. "Maybe I am, I don't know, that changes nothing," he replies."Snow...All I could think of the past few weeks was how much I missed you and how I had to find a way to keep you safe, do you understand what I'm saying?" he asks.

She nods trying to hold back her tears.

"How did you get that note in my room?" he asks.

"I walked in there and wrote it," she smiles.

He freezes and he looks at her. "What do you mean you walked in there..."

She looks away and doesn't reply.

"The new girl, Ella, that was you wasn't it?" he asks.

She nods.

"I was right there, in the room with you, why wouldn't you talk to me?"

Her eyes well up. "I saw the torn up letters inside the fireplace, I figured you didn't really want to talk to me anymore..." she doesn't finish that thought.

He shakes his head. "Snow!" he says and his voice is so soft, she feels like she is going to burst into tears, all the pain and the agony of the last weeks finally dissolving, melting away.

He realizes that they've both stopped dancing, so he starts again, moving along with the music.

"I should tell you what the letter said then," he replies.

"What did it say?" she asks.

"It said something like ' _Dearest Snow, not a day goes by that I do not desperately miss you. I love you and because I love you your life is in terrible danger. Meet me at the troll bridge in two days time. We need to get as far away from king George as we possibly can. I'm sorry that I didn't take you to the dance, I am sorry that I didn't court you properly and I am sorry that I have absolutely nothing to offer you other than my heart. But maybe you can find it in your heart to forgive me and marry me anyway.._.' Something along those lines," he shrugs and he looks at her.

She is holding her breath, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's a good letter," she replies.

He smiles. "That plan still stands," he says. "It's the only plan I have. We need to get away, we need to leave all this behind. Can you get to the troll bridge tonight and wait for me there?"

"I think so," she smiles. "My dress is only good till midnight anyway..."

"What?" he looks at her all confused.

"Long story," she replies. "This is a fairy dress, once it's midnight I'll be dressed like a servant once again."

He nods. "It's as good disguise as any..." he replies. "That works, if they suspect who you are, they will be looking for a woman dressed as a princess..."

She nods.

He looks at her. "I missed you so much," he says once more, and now they are both crying.

"This is no good," he says trying hard to hold back his tears. "We are not acting like we just met, King George will figure out who you are." He takes a deep breath and gives her again one of his most official royal smiles.

"Is he as bad as they say?" she asks.

"He's threatened to kill you just to keep me here! What do you think?" he asks maintaining a smooth calm graceful smile.

"You are really good at this," she smiles back at him."You make an incredibly convincing prince..."

"Best impostor ever," he says bitterly.

"Not an impostor," she replies."Did you really kill that dragon?"

"I did," he laughs, "don't ask me how..."

"I'm so sorry about your brother, David," she adds squeezing his hand and once again he holds back his tears.

How does she do it, he wonders, she's been back for five minutes and already he feels like the world is a much nicer place than it was ten minutes ago. Everything is going to be alright.

"I missed you so much," he mumbles and he pulls her in closer.

The music is over. He should let her go, he should go mingle, dance with somebody else, but the thought of letting go of her hand and walk away makes him panic. He can't walk away from her yet.

"One more dance?" he smiles at her, his bright David smile, the one she can't ever say no to.

She bows.

"You make an incredibly convincing princess yourself," he teases. "What's your royal name?" .

"Cinderella!" she replies and he laughs.

"Cinderella?" he laughs. "That's quite clever. Well, princess Ella," he amends, "it's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine, prince," she counters and he feels incredibly grateful that she stopped there and didn't call him by his brother's name.

"Would you care to go for a walk with me in the gardens?" he asks.

"There's nothing I'd love more," she replies.

He grabs her hand and he pulls her out of sight.

"Not so fast," she says, "I'm wearing glass slippers."

"Glass slippers? Isn't that unusual?"

"I don't know what to tell you. My fairy godmother is not a very practical woman."

He laughs. "They do look incredible though," he laughs.

"I'll wear them again then, if you'll agree to carry me around," she smiles.

"The shoes do not disappear at midnight?"

"I don't think so. They weren't part of the spell."

"Wait," he laughs. He pulls her into the garden, behind a tall hedge and once he us certain no one can see them he places her on top of a bench then he turns around and lifts her on his back.

"Put me down," she laughs, "That's not very royal behavior."

"I'm not really a royal," he laughs. "Just don't tell anyone..."

Snow laughs again."Your secret is safe with me, prince," she wraps her arms around his shoulders tighter. It's so good to be together again. In the end he trips and they both end up tumbling on the grass.

"Sorry," he laughs. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she says laying down, looking up at the stars. "Are you alright?" she asks and he knows that she doesn't mean if he hurt himself falling down.

"I'm a lot better now that you are here," he shrugs. "I'll be fine if we manage to get away... Just think, if our plan works, tomorrow it'll be just you and me, far, far away from here.." he says laying his head in her lap.

"How are we getting far away from here exactly?" she asks, running her fingers through his hair.

"I might have a couple of horses waiting for us at a friend's house by the troll bridge," he smirks.

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" she asks looking at him eyes wide open.

"Are you surprised? That's all I'be been thinking of," he replies. "I'm not running away Snow, not unless I can keep you safe..."

"David!" she smiles and she squeezes his hand.

"How about you?" he asks. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine,"she smiles. "Although I never want to clean another fireplace for as long as I live."

"That's fine, I'll take care of all our fireplaces from now on, I promise" he smiles."I didn't know you had a fairy godmother!"

"Neither did I," she shrugs. "Where has she been all my life? Then again maybe I didn't need her until now. Maybe she showed up so she could stop me form making a terrible mistake..."

"A mistake?" he asks.

Snow hesitates looking down. "This evening when she found me...I had already left the castle...I'd given up," she replies quietly.

"Snow!" he says softly but there is real fear she reads in his eyes. "You were leaving?" he asks so quietly she looks at him and she wonders how she could ever doubt that his love for her was real.

"Where did my son go?" king George asks. "And who is that girl he is dancing with? Find out everything you can about her. If she is from a wealthy enough kingdom then let them be, but if she is not, please stir him towards princess Abigail," he instructs his duke.

"As you wish your Majesty. It'll be a real pity though don't you think? She is a real beauty. They make such a lovely couple..."

"A real pity indeed. But beauty won't fill the royal coffers with gold," King George responds.

Snow and David are back on the dance floor when the clock strikes midnight.

Snow looks at him, eyes wide open. She was feeling so happy she completely lost track of time. "I have to go!" she says.

"Go!" he replies and he can't help it, he follows her as she rushes down the grand staircase. She loses her glass slipper on the third step. She takes the other one off and now she runs so much faster. He takes a few steps down and he lifts up the glass slipper in his hand.

"See you soon, Snow," he whispers.

He is very surprised when he sees the royal guards running up to him and then running down the stairs. Are they following her?

"Whats going on!" he yells. "Where are you going?"

"Guards at every drawbridge," the Captain of the Guard yells. "Nobody comes and goes unless I say so!"

"What? Why?" he cries out.

"King's orders," the captain of the royal guard replies.

Snow. Snow White. Where is she? How is she going to meet him at the troll bridge if she can't leave the castle? How is he going to leave the castle?

David rushes back inside the ballroom to face the King.

"What is going on?" he asks, trying to stay calm. "Why are there guards running everywhere?"

"You tell me," King George replies. "Who is that girl you were dancing with?"

"Princess Ella?" he frowns.

"Princess Ella of...?"

"I don't know. She didn't say. I didn't ask."

"Well we asked around. She might not be a real princess. We thinks she is an impostor. And we don't take kindly to impostors around here," the King replies.

"Oh really?" David asks looking at the king incredulously.

"I know for a fact that the girl was actually Snow White," the king whispers. "What do you mean by sneaking around with her? I hope you made this last roll in the hay memorable because it will be her last!"

The way the king talks about Snow makes his blood boil. "Touch her and I will tell everyone that the real prince is dead," David shoots back at him.

"You wouldn't!" the king scoffs.

"Try me!"

"If you do that I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead!"

"James! Be reasonable!" the king tries a different approach. "The fate of an entire kingdom is in your hands..."

"No," he replies. "It was in your hands and your son's hands. You failed the kingdom and you are trying to force me to cleanup your mess...I'd do it too if you hadn't threatened the woman I love..."

"Love is a disease James!"

"Then I'm a very sick man!" David replies. "Call off your guards or I will step in the middle of this room and tell everyone that your son is dead!"

"Who is going to believe you? You look just like him! They will just think that you have lost your mind. An unfortunate side effect of you fighting too many dragons."

David looks away trying to calm down. Trying to think. Snow is running away, she is hiding right now somewhere in this castle dressed as a poor servant, and if he tries to help her out he is going to lead the king straight to her. His plan is ruined. He will never get away.

Just then the royal guards step in the Ballroom dragging a barefoot Snow White among them followed by twenty indignant servant girls. She is wearing her dark dress, and stained apron, a scarf wrapped around her hair and she is struggling, struggling hard to get away until she notes the way the king is glaring at David. The king is not going to just kill her, she realizes. The king will not hesitate to kill David too for ruining his plans. And at the thought of the king hurting David Snow stops struggling. She looks down. She is done fighting back.

"Let her go, she's done nothing wrong!" Drizie yells.

"Where are you taking her?" Ana asks.

The music stops and everyone is staring at them.

David is clenching his fist, trying hard to hold back, trying not to run in and punch the two royal guards that are dragging his Snow. He is thinking fast. The king's directions to his royal guards on what to do with the impostor must have been very unclear. There is no way the king wanted his guards to cause a scene at the royal ball, but that's a mistake he can use to his advantage. His heart is beating fast. He needs to do something. He needs to do something now. If the king throws her in the dungeon he will never see her again.

"That's not even the right girl," the king frowns, "why, this girl is a mess, can you seriously not tell the difference between a woman in ballgown and a servant in rags?"

The music has stopped, the royals are all staring at them shocked. Who is this woman and what has she done to deserve such harsh treatment? This is too much for them. They have no interest in watching a servant get punished in the middle of their ball.

The royal guard on the left turns around and rips Snow's scarf off her head revealing her long brown hair. "It's definitely her, Sire!" he replies.

David is breathing fast.

"It is her, your Majesty!" the royal guard on her right agrees. "Look, she was holding this!" he says and he pulls out the glass slipper.

The royals around them gasp. They look at the Prince. What will he do now that he knows that the woman he was dancing with was an impostor?

Snow's eyes are streaming with tears. She raises her eyes to look at David for what she thinks is probably her last time. He had a plan, and it was a good plan, but she messed it up by forgetting to sneak away before the clock struck midnight. I'm so sorry David, her eyes seem to say.

He shakes his head and then he steps forward. This, this is it. He is a prince, if ever there was a time to take advantage of that, it is now. He is the prince and there are a hundred royals in the crowd scrutinizing king George's every move.

"Thank you," he turns to the guards with his best royal smile. "Thank you so much for finding her for me. You can let go now." They hesitate, but he glares at them so they step back.

"Are you alright?" he asks. And when she doesn't respond he asks again "are you hurt?"

She shakes her head.

"Please forgive my guards for being overly zealous and misunderstanding my order," he says softly. He walks over to her, takes the glass shoe from the guard's hand and then he kneels in front of a trembling Snow, picks up her foot in his hands and places it inside the glass slipper. Snow lets out a soft sob. He lifts up her other foot and he places it in the other slipper. The guards step back all confused. What exactly is the prince doing? David takes Snow's hand in his.

"I love you," he says and the conviction in his voice makes her heart flutter. "Snow, will you marry me?"

She stands there frozen staring at him. "What do you think?" she smiles through her tears.

He gets up, he cups her face with his hands, he pushes back her curls, the strands of hair the guard messed up when he violently pulled off her scarf. This isn't how he pictured their first kiss. He always thought it would be on a quiet night in the farm, under the stars. He never though that their first kiss might also be their last or that it would be a death defying stunt among royals. But here she is and even though she knows that loving him will probably get her killed, she is still looking back at him, eyes full of love and faith and trust, smiling through her tears. His Snow. He rubs his thumb across her soot stained cheek. "You are so beautiful," he whispers. He leans in and kisses her.

The royals leave an audible gasp. King George motions his guards to stand down. There's not a dry eye in the room. Everybody is silent except for Rose who says "I think I'm going to pass out..."

There is a pulse of true love, a blinding light and Snow and Charming pull back to look at each other.

"I love you Snow," David says and she nods pulling him in tighter. She knows she doesn't have much time so she kisses him again trying hard not to cry and then just like that she is gone. He closes his eyes and counts "one, two, three..."

* * *

David, Ella and Thomas are walking together by the edge of the forest when a little girl walks right by them singing:

 _"I miss the rain, I miss the snow_  
 _I miss the way I used to know_  
 _the way the wind caressed my skin_  
 _the way I let the sunlight in_  
 _I broke your heart, I stole your light_  
 _I killed your love_  
 _I pay the price_  
 _My blood, my tears, my future gone,_  
 _and when I lay here all alone_  
 _It is my love I miss the most..."_

"That's a really sad song..." David comments.

"Oh, that's just the song of the lady in the tower," Ella smiles.

Both David and Thomas turn to look at her.

"Who?" Thomas asks.

"The legend of the girl locked up in the tower, the maiden of the eastern woods. Surely you must have heard of it."

"There's a girl locked up in a tower?" David frowns.

"It's not real," Ella smiles. "At least I think it's not. It's a legend. There once was a girl who promised to keep a secret but she failed. And when that happened, the woman whose trust she betrayed locked her up in a tower with no door for all eternity..."

* * *

Thank you for reading. An especially big thank you to those of you who take the time to review. I appreciate you guys. I could have thrown some means stepsisters or coworkers in this Cinderella story but I opted for some really supportive girlfriends instead because is there anything more beautiful than women holding each other up?

 **Guest chapter 5 If I could rank this chapter in sadness it would be a little under the little mermaid but above the rest. I could just imagine David seeing the first day of spring if the curse didn't break and he just knows what it means. Snowings dynamic in this story was really interesting. It was a complicated and completely different rendition of them, but I I enjoyed reading about it nonetheless. David subconsciously remembering and somehow knowing that they belong together was breathtaking. The description of this chapter was truly beautiful like a snowflake, it was so artistic and detailed. Snow cared but she couldn't let it show. But in the end she made the ultimate sacrifice because of love, heartbreaking. Thank you for the moral boost it was really sweet to read about! I'm curious about the next chapter. I think you are throwing us a curve ball but I don't know yet.**

Thank you thank you so much. No curve balls...

 **mry23 chapter 5 Such a great chapter, I was happy they got to spend some time together and that they're emotions are still there even though they don't remember. I agree with what you said in you're post. And I'm curious what's to come for Snowing. You bring real emotions of love, sadness and loneliness as well as real dangers into these stories that there is so much depth. It excited to see what happens next and I hope they can find a cure for their curse.**

Thank you so much!

 **Austenphile chapter 5 First, I enjoyed your postscript.**  
 **The chapter was different. But the love was still there. Snow was so broken she needed someone who would stay no matter what.**

True, very true. Thank you

 **Bella1296 chapter 5 Great story! Loved the chapter.**

Thanks!

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 5 So exquisite. Your note was beautiful. I'm actually wondering if Emma could be conceived during the stories and because she's not part of any fairytale/ Regina's plan her birth could break the curse.**

Thank you very much! Your suggestion is certainly interesting for further down the line perhaps. But don't you think that waking up in a new fairytale while being pregnant would be extra terrifying?

 **Guest chapter 5 .I don't know how you do it but keep it up with these good chapters! It was such a different story but I still loved Snowing. Kinda ironic when you think about Snowing making it Snowing. My heart broke for that ending.. Thanks for the update!**

Yes Snowing making it snow is ironic and funny. Thank you!

 **baratta jennifer chapter 5 . Oct 27**

 **Your welcome again.**

:)


	7. Rapunzel

"And then the glass slipper broke," Thomas says.

"Oh, no!" David exclaims.

"Don't worry," she laughs," he'd already recognized me, he didn't need the glass slipper..."

"I should hope not," David smiles. "He'd never hear the end of it if he didn't...right?"

Ella shakes her head. "No, I couldn't blame him if he didn't recognized me, I looked so different..."

"You looked beautiful," Thomas interrupts and leans in to kiss her.

"I looked like a mess! There was soot all over my face!"

"You looked breathtaking," Thomas insists.

"Liar!" Ella giggles.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it," Thomas gives her a playful smile.

"Well, it's a great story," David replies.

"Can't wait to tell my little one," Ella smiles.

David's eyes open wider. "Your little one? Are you expecting?"

Ella doesn't reply she just smiles. Thomas' wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Congratulations!" David beams at both of them then he looks at Ella walking and he frowns. "Why didn't you say something? I should have brought the carriage..."

"Whatever for? I love to walk. It's such a beautiful day," Ella smiles.

"That's right. Beautiful," Thomas says looking right at his wife.

"Still..." David doesn't look like he is quite convinced.

"So, how about you?" Thomas turns to David. "Any secret girlfriends you are not telling us about?"

"Not yet..." David replies. "Which is making my father very unhappy..."

"I bet." Thomas' laughs. "You better hurry David, it won't take long for your father to decide he needs to take the situation into his own hands and then you are going to have princesses' lined up at your door..."

"Tell me about it. But if it's love it will come in it's own time..." David replies wistfully. "Right?"

"Right," Ella smiles. "I have a couple off friends I could introduce you to..." .

"Not your sisters," Thomas frowns.

"No, not my sisters," Ella replies.

Just then a little girl walks right by them singing:

 _"I miss the rain, I miss the snow  
_ _I miss the way I used to know  
_ _the way the wind caressed my skin  
_ _the way I let the sunlight in  
_ _I broke your heart, I stole your light  
_ _I killed your love  
_ _I pay the price  
_ _My blood, my tears, my future gone,  
_ _and when I lay here all alone  
_ _It is my love I miss the most..."_

"That's a really sad song..." David comments.

"Oh, that's just the song of the lady in the tower," Ella smiles.

Both David and Thomas turn to look at her.

"Who?" Thomas asks.

"The legend of the girl locked up in the tower, the maiden of the eastern woods. Surely you must have heard of it."

"There's a girl locked up in a tower?" David frowns.

"It's not real," Ella smiles. "At least I think it's not. It's a legend. There once was a girl who promised to keep a secret but she failed. And when that happened, the woman whose trust she betrayed locked her up in a tower with no door for all eternity, making sure she would betray no one else's secrets ever again.."

"That's a terrible story," David replies.

"Most legends are," Ella laughs. "She waits in her tower for a prince to rescue her..."

"It's always a prince," Thomas replies. "That's putting a lot of pressure on us royals..."

"Not you, love, you already rescued your distressed maiden..." Ella winks at him.

"Who?" Thomas asks.

Both David and Ella look at him incredulously.

"Me!" Ella laughs. "You saved me!"

Thomas looks at her and there's so much love in his eyes she holds her breath.

"No," he replies, "you have it backwards, sweetheart, you saved me!"

She wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheeks and his eyes and his nose and his lips.

"Well," David laughs, "on that note, I'm going to move on ahead, I'll see you guys later..." but they are no longer listening to him. He shakes his head laughing as the walks away.

 _"and when I lay here all alone, i_ _t is my love I miss the most..._ "

The song stays with him, repeating over and over in his head for the rest of the day, no matter how hard he tries, he can't shake it off.

David wakes up in the morning and before he even opens his eyes he hears the young girl's voice: _"I miss the sun, I miss the snow..."_

He shakes his head and he walks over to wash up. He splashes cold water on his face and dries up in a towel. " _I miss the way I used to know,_ _the way the wind caressed my skin..."_

David walks over to his window and looks outside. _"The way I let the sunlight in..."_

He does his best to ignore the song as he gets dressed and walks out of his bedchambers. His father's court is arguing over the farmer's not paying enough taxes. He hears the song again. _"I broke your heart, I stole your light, I killed your love, I pay the price, "_

He rides his horse to the nearby town to oversee a trade deal between the Southern and the Northern kingdom." _My blood, my tears, my future gone."_

He lays in his bedchambers at night and he can hear the trees whispering the song to the stars right outside this window. He covers his head with his pillow and yet the little girl's voice echoes in his mind..." _I miss the rain, I miss the snow_..." he wonders if anyone has ever been driven into madness by a single song. The song is invading every corner of his mind, the song is taking a hold of his heart, the song is taking over his life. He needs to know what the song means, he needs to know who is singing it, he needs to know that there is no maiden trapped in a tower in his kingdom, he needs answers.

Just as the dawn breaks he gives up on getting any sleep. He gets dressed and walks straight to the royal stables. He saddles his horse and he takes off. The maiden of the Eastern Woods, he thinks. All he has to do is ride to the Eastern Woods and verify that there is no girl trapped in the tower there. And once he makes sure, maybe his mind will let go of the song, maybe his mind will let him rest.

The trees are looking different today, forest paths that he's known as a child are merging and fading and curving, giving way to one new path freshly covered with morning dew. The whole forest is whispering, the leaves are rustling and every tree is pointing to one direction. It' really strange but he feels like he has no choice but to follow it. It doesn't take long for David to realize that he's never been to this part of the forest before. That makes no sense of course, because he's been riding in these part of the woods since he was a child. He thought he'd explored every nook and cranny of the Enchanted Forest and yet here he is in this clearing he doesn't recognize. The trees are too close to each other, the branches are too low, so he gets off his horse and starts walking. He hears the song again, nothing more than a whisper in the breeze and he struggles to follow the sound but he can't. The song is surrounding him, taunting him, the song is filling his mind until all he can hear is the song.

"Where are you?" he whispers. "Where are you? Who are you? Sing one more time." The forest is absolutely silent. And then when he is absolutely certain that he has taken a wrong turn and he is lost, he turns to the right he sees a tower and gasps. There, in the middle of a clearing, stands a single tall tower, made of dark obsidian stone.

"It can't be," he whispers as he walks around it, tracing the stones with is fingers. Just like Ella described in the legend, the tall tower has no door. As soon as he walks near it he can feel the magic thrumming form it. Something is very wrong about this building. He walks around the tower twice looking for a door. There is no door. No way to scale it, the tower is made of smooth polished stones. He stands there helpless, staring up at the tower's one single window. How can he get inside it?

Just because there is a tower in the eastern woods doesn't mean that there is an actual woman in it, he tries to reassure himself even though he knows there is somebody in the tower. He stands there wondering what his next move should be when he sees a cloud of dark smoke appear out of nowhere. He grabs the reins of his horse and pulls it out of the way and behind a leafy cluster of bushes just in time. He holds his breath and touches the horse reassuringly in the side trying to ensure that the he won't make any noise. A beautiful woman with a black lacy gown materializes through the dark smoke. David is holding his breath watching intently, his heart racing. She looks familiar somehow. He's met her before, but where?

"Princess!" the woman yells. "Princess! Let own your hair!"

He watches with baited breath waiting to see what will happen next. A long dark brown braid gets tossed down. The woman in the black dress snaps her fingers. She no longer looks young and beautiful, she now looks old and frail, wearing a dark dress carrying a basket full of apples. She uses the braid to pull herself up and scale the tower.

She stays in the tower for about ten minutes then she gets back down. Once the woman is down the braid gets pulled back up. The woman changes back her appearance to that of a beautiful haughty queen. A queen he realizes. That's where he knows her from. The woman is no ordinary witch, she is Regina, the queen of the Northern kingdom. The prince stays hidden in the bushes and waits. And as soon as she disappears on a cloud of dark smoke, David rushes under the tower's only window. He should be smarter about this, he should watch the tower for a week, acquaint himself with Regina's movements before he tries anything, but he knows he can't wait. The song will not let him rest, he needs to know, he needs answers now. He touches both hands on the dark wall and he yells, "Princess! Let down your hair!"

His heart is beating wildly and his palms sweat. What if it doesn't work? What if the tower is enchanted to only obey the voice of the queen? What if this whole thing is an elaborate trap for unsuspecting travelers?

The braid of dark hair gets tossed down. The prince feels both surprised and relieved. He reaches for the hair and he is surprised to find it silky and soft. He hesitates for a moment, then he takes a deep breath and uses the braid to scale up the wall, just like Regina did. He climbs up the window and then he is rendered speechless because the owner of the braid is a woman beautiful enough to be a water nymph. Her eyes are green her skin is so white, her lips are red and her hair, well her hair is forming the longest braid in the world. It snakes on the floor around her. She looks at him and she takes a step backwards.

He knows better than to make any sudden movements. He stands perfectly still, then he slowly raises both his hands to show her he means her no harm. She still walks backwards until her back is against the wall.

"Hello," he says softly, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "Don't be afraid..." he pleads."Who are you?"

He wants to know who she is, he wants to know why she is stuck here in this tower, he needs to know what her song means, the song that is haunting his mind every minute if everyday. But he is not going get his questions answered. Not today. Because she is standing there, back against the wall looking at him, and he doesn't know if it's fear or curiosity or wonder but she observes him silently and doesn't utter a single word. He stands there looking at her and he realizes he has no right to be here. She didn't ask for his help. All she did was whisper a song to the wind. He doesn't know what to do.

"May I please sit here?" he asks and when she doesn't reply he takes a seat on the floor. The woman stands there and stares at him for a long time then she goes back to brushing her hair. He watches her mesmerized as she untangles her braid, then she brushes it carefully and then she braids it once more. He would have thought that this would take her hours as long as her hair is, but it doesn't take her more than twenty minutes.

Then she sits at her table, she picks up a quill, dips it in ink and starts writing something on a long scroll of parchment. She writes and writes and writes non stop and he is dying to find out what it is that she is writing. She fills up her scroll then she rolls it up carefully, places it next to her on the ground then she picks up a whole new empty scroll and starts again.

He looks around and realizes that the whole room is filled with similar scrolls so carefully and without getting up he lifts up the scroll next to him, opens it up and reads: _" I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry..."_

He raises his eyes to look at her. She is no longer paying any attention to him she just keeps writing in her scroll. He looks at her and he wonders, what could she have done that was so bad that would merit such a harsh punishment?

When the sun is about to set he gets up to leave. She looks up at him surprised. It's as if she's shocked he was still there. She gets up, walks toward him and tosses her braid out the window.

He reaches for her braid and then he hesitates. "Doesn't that hurt?" he whispers. "All that weight on your hair?"

She looks at him and blinks a couple of times as though the thought had never crossed her mind that she wasn't supposed to endure that sort of pain.

"I'll bring a rope ladder tomorrow," he says softly. "Good night princess."

She looks at him inquisitively. Is he really coming back tomorrow?

He holds on to her braid as gently as he can and he slides down fast. He whistles for his horse and he takes off.

He lays in bed at night thinking of the woman trapped in the tower in the eastern woods. _"And when I lay here all alone, it is my love I miss the most..."_

He comes back first thing in the morning. He watches as Regina materializes and scales up the wall, once again in the form of an old lady holding a basket full of apples. She comes back down in ten minutes and disappears.

He gets out of his hiding spot, stands under her window and he yells "Princess! Let down your hair!" She tosses down her braid right away. He climbs up carefully and as soon as he is over the window he pulls out the rope ladder made out of special silk thread. It is lightweight, really easy to hide. She doesn't pick it up, she just looks at it. She doesn't say a word. She goes back to her routine of brushing her hair and then sitting down to write endless apologies on paper.

He doesn't know why, he can't explain it but he knows it's up to him to save her. He is not even sure what it is he is saving her from. He sits on the floor by the window and he tries asking her questions. She doesn't reply, but she does turn to look at him a couple of times. At the end of the day when it's time for him to go she walks over to the window and offers her braid. He shakes his head, he ties the silk rope ladder to the leg of a heavy solid wooden table and tosses it out the window.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispers and then he climbs out the window. She leans out the window and watches him as he climbs down, and once he is down she pulls the rope ladder up.

The third day when he walks up to the tower and calls her, she drops the rope ladder down. That makes him so happy. She doesn't talk to him but she does listen. He sits on the floor and he is ready to ask questions again, then he looks at her and realizes that he is not being fair. He came into her tower expecting his questions answered, even though she didn't invite him. She doesn't owe him answers. So he looks at her and he says. "I'm sorry,"

That phrase certainly catches her attention. She lifts her eyes from her paper and looks at him. "I'm sorry," he starts again. "I come here and ask you questions even though you don't owe me any answers. I'm not being fair. You don't have to answer me, you don't even have to let me up here. It's up to you. But I really wish you would. You see, I heard a little girl singing a song a few days ago and now it's seared in my mind, I think about it all the time. I think I am meant to help you but I don't know how. So tell me, is there anything I can do for you?"

She doesn't respond.

He closes his eyes. "I did it again, I asked you a question. I'm sorry. "

Once again the phrase catches her attention.

"Maybe I should tell you about myself," he shrugs. "My name is David. I'm from the Southern kingdom. Well, that's not exactly accurate. My father is the king of the Southern Kingdom." He thinks for a minute. It's downright strange having an one sided conversation with a beautiful woman who neither replies or acknowledges him but he sure is going to try. "Right now it's harvest time. it's my favorite season really, do you like the harvest? I had a strange day today. My father walked in my room first thing in the morning and asked me if I had decided who I wanted to marry yet. Which was out of the blue because its been a year since he's brought it up. I think he is bringing it up because he has a woman in mind, and that can't be good..." he talks and talks and talk, being completely honest, not trying to impress her at all.

She doesn't respond. She does pause her writing frequently to look at him though. She smirks when he says something funny, she holds her breath when he describes something dangerous, and he is almost certain that the teared up when he brought up his mother's passing. He keeps coming back day after day. He talks and he talks and he talks some more. At this point he has all but given up on her ever talking to him or acknowledging his presence. And yet he keeps coming back. He doesn't know why. Only he has this strange feeling that he needs her just as much as she needs him. It feels good talking to her. He bares his soul, he says things he's never thought he'd say to anyone, sometimes after he is done talking he feels embarrassed, because why would someone do that? Why would someone tell everything, all their thoughts, all their secrets, share everything about their life to a stranger who doesn't reply? He can't explain why he is still coming back. He knows that any other man would have accepted the fact that she doesn't want to talk back, she doesn't want his help, she doesn't want to be rescued. Any other man would have given up weeks ago, but here he is telling her how he fall of a horse when how was five, how he refused to hunt ducks causing his father great consternation when he was six, how he messed up the ambassador's dinner when he was seven and how he almost fell off the castle walls chasing a cat when he was eight.

It's been one month since he started visiting her daily. He is sitting on the floor recounting a harrowing experience he had with his father this morning. "And then he said you will marry Midas' daughter, because that is the only thing you can do. You can make your miserable life matter for once..." he shakes his head and stops for a minute to gather his thoughts.

"Excuse me..." he hears a voice from across the room, "may I ask you a question?"

He looks up at her and he tries not to show how shocked he is, tries not to gasp. "Please," he whispers.

"Are you real?" she asks without looking at him, still staring at her papers. She holds her breath waiting for his response.

"Am I real?" he asks and he wants to laugh, he wants to cry, he is so happy she talked to him that he could weep for joy. "Yes, I'm very much real," he responds and his voice catches. He's waited so long for this moment.

"You won't disappear if I start talking to you?" she asks and she looks ready to cry. "Do you promise?"

"Disappear?" he smiles all surprised. "No, I won't disappear. I promise."

She nods a couple of times, her eyes tearing up and now she turns to look at him. "Can I make sure you are real?" she whispers. "Please? I promise I won't hurt you..."

He is so happy he actually laughs. "Go ahead..."

She gets up from her chair and takes a few hesitant steps towards him.

He sits perfectly still, he is so afraid of spooking her or scaring her back into silence. He holds his breath, watching her.

She stands in front of him then she kneels carefully. She slowly reaches for his hand, her forefinger extended. She hesitates a couple of times then she touches his hand. She pulls back her finger. "Did that hurt?" she whispers.

"No it didn't hurt, why would it?" he whispers back because she is standing right in front of him. She looks at him. Her longing for human contact is palpable. Very slowly he reaches for her hand then he lets her palm rest on his. Her hand is shaking. He feels it fluttering. It's like he is holding a butterfly or a bird in his hand.

She looks at him eyes wide open. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" she asks.

He nods."I'm sure. Why? Who told you that if you touched people you would hurt them?"

She shakes her head and she closes her eyes. There are tears streaming down her cheeks. He squeezes her hand tighter.

She closes her eyes, leans her forehead on his chest and she lets out a sob.

This, this is too much. He wraps his arms around her. She freezes instantly, she opens her eyes to make sure he is still alright and then she hides her face in the crook of his neck and she lets herself cry.

He has so many questions, but he doesn't ask them, he just stands there holding her, caressing her hair.

She smiles after a while and she pulls back to wipe her eyes. Again she touches his hand with her finger. "You are real!" she says. And then she smiles brightly. "This whole time I thought you were a figment of my imagination, or a dream, I thought if I sat still I wouldn't wake up and you'd stay here longer..."

"Oh" he smiles trying not to tear up. This is so strange. He doesn't know why this feels like an emotional reunion, not two people talking together for the first time. "That makes sense," he shrugs. "I thought you really didn't want to talk to me..."

"Are you kidding? I've been dying to reply. There are so many things I wanted to tell you. Like, your father for instance. He sounds like a terrible person. You can't listen to a single thing he says!"

He leans back against the wall and he laughs. He thought that maybe she'd be meek and quiet and shy but she is not, not in the slightest.

"Alright," he says "but maybe we've talked way too much about me this past month and now it's your turn!"

She looks down for a minute and then she looks back up. "Maybe. I mean, it does sound fair. But if you know who I am, what I did, you might not come back..." She is holding back tears.

"What could you possibly had done that was so bad?" he asks and he squeezes her hand.

"I'm Snow White," she replies.

He looks at her waiting for her to continue. She frowns. She thought at the mere mention of her name he would know who she was and the crime she committed. Why she was convicted to spending her life in this awful tower. He doesn't know. She is going to have to explain it then. She really doesn't want to. "It was along time ago," she whispers. "I was ten years old when I killed a man."

"What?" he asks all surprised. That sounds so unlikely.

She looks down. "It's alright," she says. "You probably want to leave now. It's fine, you should go...I wouldn't want to be around me either," she says and she walks to the back of the room and leans against the wall.

"Snow!" he says and he walks towards her. She jumps at the sound of her name and she turns to look at him.

"You were a child!" he says.

"That's no excuse," she whispers and she turns her back to him and leans her forehead against the wall.

He doesn't know what to do so he waits. "Tell me what happened."

"My stepmother," she says trying not to keep her voice from trembling, "before she was married to my father, she was really young, in love with her best friend. His name was Daniel. I caught them kissing in the barn. She made me promise not to tell. They were going to run away together before the wedding to my father. I tried to keep my promise, I really did, but her mother begged me to tell her the truth, she swore she would support her daughter if only she knew who she truly loved..." Snow turns to look at David, holding her breath. She thinks that he is going to take off once he knows what she has done and she can't, she won't, if he leaves, she can't go back to being alone in the tower.

He just looks at her and places his hand on her shoulder. That simple gesture makes her cry again.

"It's alright," he whispers. "Then what happened?"

"I broke my promise," she whispers. "I told her mother who she really loved. Her mother was a powerful witch. She found them together and she reached inside Daniels chest, pulled out his heart and crushed it!" she says and she is sobbing now. "Daniel is dead because of me..." she cries and she looks down and doesn't dare face him again.

He is shaking his head. He waits till she is done crying and then he lifts her face up gently, forcing her to face him. "No, not because of you, this wasn't your fault," he argues. "Not your fault. Not even close to being your fault. You didn't kill him. Her mother did."

"Yes, but if I had kept my promise..."

"If you had kept your promise she would have found out some other way. Those sort of things never stay hidden too long. Can't hide true love," he replies.

"But if they had managed to run away..." Snows's voice trails off.

"And if they'd ran away she would have caught up with them," he shrugs. "You just said her mother was a powerful witch. Snow! You didn't kill him, her mother did!"

Snow looks at him through her tears and she doesn't know how to describe what she is feeling. There are no words to describe what it's like to have someone listen and believe her innocent, to have him stand there, and not look ready to bolt, to run away.

"Do you really think so?" she whispers.

He nods. "I do," he replies. "I don't think that was your fault. You didn't kill him."

Snow looks down, tears streaming down her cheeks. "After my father died she locked me in the tower, she said I was dangerous, I was the reason he died, she said I hurt every single person I touched..." she glances at his hand still holding her hand tightly.

"Then I'm going to give you some great advice a friend gave me five minutes ago. Your stepmother sounds like a terrible person. You can't listen to a single thing she says," he replies and she looks at him all surprised.

"I said that!" she frowns.

"Yes you did," he smiles.

She looks at him, eyes welling up, because he just declared her his friend, then she throws her arms around him and she hugs him so tight. He rubs her back slowly. She looks so much happier already.

It's getting darker. If he is going to help her escape, he should do it now, before it gets too dark. "Snow!" he asks. "What do you say we get out of this tower?"

Her eyes open wider and she glances out the window. "Get out of the tower?" she asks.

He nods.

"Am I allowed to get out of the tower?" she asks her eyes opening widely.

"Why not?" he asks.

"She is the Queen!" she replies. "My stepmother is Regina, the Queen of the Northern kingdom. If I run away, I'm disobeying a royal order..."

He shakes his head. "This tower is in the Eastern Woods. It is not even within her kingdom or her jurisdiction. Besides I don't think you staying imprisoned in here is an official royal order. Regina is telling everybody that her stepdaughter got sick and died a long time ago, there was a funeral and everything. This is not an official order..."

"She is telling people I died? Are you sure?" she asks. "There's no official decree of me having to stay here forever?" She looks outside the window then she hesitates. "I should probably stay long enough to say goodbye to the kind old woman who's been bringing me food everyday..."

David shakes his head. "No!" he replies.

"What?" she asks all confused. "Why not? If it wasn't for her I would have probably starved to death," she says pointing to the barrel of apples in the corner.

"She is not an old woman," he tries to explain. "The woman that's been visiting you is Regina herself, the Queen of the Northern kingdom. She snaps her fingers and changes forms before she climbs on your braid every morning!

"What?" Snow's face turns white. "Are you sure about that?"

"I watch her every morning. I hide behind that bush and wait for her to come out before I visit you! And I know who Regina is. I know every royal in the nearby kingdoms."

"No!" she says and she sits back on her chair. "Then this is all an elaborate trap!" she says. "David you have to go!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I told her that I have this dream of a prince that keeps visiting me..."

"What did she say?"

"She asked what your name was. And if you had a white horse..."

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"David, if Regina can shapeshift she is just as powerful as her mother was when she killed Daniel. You just said that even if Regina and Daniel had run away their mother would have caught up with them..."

David shakes his head. "I'm not leaving you," he frowns. "Even if she is as powerful as you say she is, we still fight," he says. "We do not stop fighting, we do not sit here and do nothing..."

"Do you really think we can fight her?" she asks.

"Of course," he replies. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait!" she says looking at the long braid snaking all over the room."I can't run like this. Do you have a knife?"

He hands her a dagger. She grabs on her braid and without any hesitations she cuts it at waist length.

He looks at her hair now unraveling from her tight braid.

She looks so beautiful, David is holding his breath. She smiles, then she ties the cut braid from the leg of the table and she tosses it out the window.

"Are you ready?" she asks. Before he gets a chance to reply she's already climbed out the window and she is sliding down. "Too slow!" she yells.

He laughs and he slides down her cut braid as well.

"Let's go!" she says grabbing his hand and running towards his horse.

He looks at her all surprised. He spent four weeks watching her sit perfectly still, writing, he didn't expect her to be so alive, so energetic, he didn't expect such a drastic personality change. He laughs and he follows her. He mounts his horse and she climbs right behind him without any hesitation wrapping her arms around his waist.

"How fast can he go?" she asks.

"Hold on tight," he smiles. The horse gallops fast and she holds on to him tightly, her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the wind against her face. After twenty minutes they are nearby the river so David stops.

"You don't mind if we stop to water him for a minute do you?" he asks, but she doesn't reply because she's already jumped of the horse, taken off her shoes and she is walking into the water.

"Snow wait," he tries to say, "wait up, the water is cold...-" but she's already hiked up her skirt and she is knee deep in the water.

He watches her as she pulls up her sleeves and then she dips her hands in the cold water and splashes her face. When she turns around to look at him, it's hard to tell if what he sees droplets of water or tears streaming down her face.

Are you alright, he wants to ask but he doesn't because when as she walks slowly out of the water towards him, she looks so beautiful he doesn't remember how to breathe.

"One night," she says looking right at him.

He swallows hard. "What?" he asks very quietly, not really trusting his own voice.

"One night. I have one night until my stepmother knows that I am missing. One night before she starts hunting me. One night of freedom. We have to make this count."

"You have more than one night," he tries to argue. "I'm not going to let Regina get to you. You are in the Southern kingdom now. You are welcome to stay in the castle, Snow. She wouldn't dare come get you if you were in the royal castle. It'd be an act of war!"

Snow smiles. He is right of course, Regina couldn't just kidnap her if she was a guest in king George's castle, but from all the stories David has already told her she knows that the Southern kingdom is bankrupt. If Regina were to offer gold, king George would gladly turn her over to her stepmother and she doesn't know if David would have enough influence on his father to prevent this from happening. Besides, king George has already made it clear he wants David to marry king Midas' daughter. Another princess in the castle would only stand in the way of those plans. However, Snow doesn't intend to spend her one night of freedom arguing with David about what the royals around them would or wouldn't do. "I'm sure you are right," she replies "but humor me. Play along. I have one night of freedom. And I'm starving David. Where do we get some food?"

"Come on!" he gives her his brightest smile. "There's a tavern not too far from here and their dinners aren't half bad."

"This is delicious," Snow tries to say, but there is too much turkey in her mouth.

David laughs and pours more wine in her glass.

"Best dinner ever," she says when she's had so much food she fills like she could burst. A couple of drunk knights at the nearby table ask the tavern owner for a song and to David and Snow's surprise the man pulls out a lute and starts playing a really upbeat tune. The men get up and stumble along trying to dance.

"Well?" she asks him. "Do you dance?"

He looks around surprised. It is a loud and messy tavern. She is a princess, he is surprised that she would deign to eat here, let alone dance, but she is looking at him expectantly, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Of course," he smiles, gets up and offers his hand. It is loud, and happy and messy, the drunk patrons are stumbling all over the place, but when they see Snow and David get up they pull back and let them have the floor. David places his hand on her waist and then they start dancing along. It's nothing like a ball, or a formal event, the tavern owner is playing a folk song but the princess seem right at home as she turns and twirls and claps her hands, stomps her feet, as she locks elbows with him and turns around looking in his eyes, a smile playing on her lips. The song gets faster and faster, the lute player trying to outpace them and still she dances along, until the lute player gives up and stops playing. Everyone in the tavern claps their hands. David and Snow are panting. She looks around at the men clapping their hands, then she offers a theatrical bow.

"I want to go to the lake," she says once they are out of the tavern. They mount his horse once again and they head to the lake of the eastern woods. It's a full moon tonight and the lake looks absolutely beautiful, the moon reflecting on the lake's still waters.

"I'm going swimming," she says and he just looks at her.

He feels like he should warn her that the water will be really cold, but then he thinks of the longing in her eyes when she said " _one night of freedom."_

"I'll built a fire," he replies.

She walks towards the water and she takes off her dress. He tries hard to focus on the kindling he adds to the fire not her beautiful slender form discarding her dress. She is just wearing her undergarments when she jumps in the water. He builds a roaring fire right on the sandy beach, then he walks slowly towards the water, he takes off his shirt and boots and pants and jumps in. The water is really cold. He takes a few broad strokes toward her. She is looking in the dark water, lost in thought when he reaches her. She turns around to face him. She looks very serious.

"Why do people do that?" she asks. "Why do they lie? Why do they lie and make other people feel wretched and broken and awful?"

He reads all this pain in her eyes and he knows there is nothing he can say to make what happened to her go away. "I don't now," he struggles looking for the right words. "Maybe because they are hurt themselves," he replies very quietly. "They are hurt and instead of healing they pass their pain along..."

She looks at him and nods. He can see tears streaming down her eyes. She swims closer to him, and places the palm of her hand right on his chest. He wonders if she can feel his skin burning and his heart beating faster.

"She actually had me believing that I couldn't be trusted around people, she had me believing that if I ever touched somebody I would cause them physical pain," she whispers. "How could she do that to me?"

He wraps his hand around hers and then he pulls her in closer, turning her around and now her back is leaning on his chest. She closes her eyes and leans her head on his shoulder. It feels so good to be near him, to touch him without worrying about hurting him. She lets her body relax, enjoying the gentle swaying of the water.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for saving me," she mumbles softly. "What made you do it? Why did you keep coming back for me?"

He thinks for a minute. Is it fair to tell a woman that he just rescued, a woman that has had no actual contact with the outside world for years that he loves her? Shouldn't he let her be free, experience the world first, before he speaks up?

"No need to thank me," he replies very quietly. "Seemed like the honorable thing to do...,"

She turns around to look at him. Surprising answer she thinks. His eyes speak of love, but his lips speak of honor. And if she keeps staring at him she is will not be able to hold back, she is going to kiss those lips until they confess the truth and that just won't do. Because tonight is her one night of freedom, but tomorrow Regina will hunt her down, and if Regina suspects that she loves the handsome prince, she will probably make her watch as she rips his heart out. Just like Regina's mother did to Daniel. And that just can't happen. Snow loves David too much to let anything terrible happen to him. He can't know that she loves him too.

She smiles. "I'm freezing," is all she needs to say before David gets hold of her hand and starts tugging her slowly to the sore. They lay down by the fire, David putting his clothes back on, Snow already wearing her dress and now wrapped snugly in David's cape.

"I thought I'd never see the stars again," she whispers and he squeezes her hand tighter. And then something surprising happens. In the furthest edge of the lake, right before the great mountain, a lantern, no, two lanterns, three, four, hundreds of lanterns raise up to the sky. Snow looks at them holding her breath.

"What is that?" she whispers.

"The light festival," he replies. "They are celebrating the end of harvest. I used to go there every year with my father..."

"The light festival!" she whispers. "I remember that. My father brought me years ago. I tripped and I fell down. My lantern ripped, it was completely ruined, and I was really disappointed until a boy I'd never met before came along and handed me his lantern. It was a spectacular lantern, different than the rest, it had a crown and a lion painted on it..."

He turns to face her, his eyes wide open. He props his head up with his hand. "A crown, a lion and seven white roses, the emblem of the Southern kingdom," he whispers.

"Yes, how did you know..." she says and she can feel her heart leap inside her chest and her hands shaking. "You! It was you!" she cries out and she sits up.

"You were the girl in the black dress," he replies, astonishment written all over his face.

She nods. "My mother had just died, and my father had decided that it was time to take a trip and take our minds off things, and then he said we could go to the festival, no royal guards just the two of us, mingle with the crowds. We went and I was feeling so light and happy until I ruined my lantern and then...I can't believe it was you!" she whispers and then she turns to her side to face him. "That was the last good memory I have before getting locked up in the tower...you can't possibly understand, what that meant to me...my father met Regina the week after the light festival, he died a year later and then the world turned upside down and I was locked up in the tower, believing that I was a horrible person, that I deserved to be there. There were nights that I laid in the dark and thought that my life was a awful nightmare and the whole world was awful and ugly, then I'd remember the boy that handed me his lantern and I'd think that the world couldn't be all that bad, because there were floating lights, and love, and there was a boy out there who was kind..." she whispers tears streaming down her face and he is absolutely out of words.

He looks at her, so much love in his eyes, and he reaches and wipes away her tears. The are now both laying on their sides facing each other, and the flames of the fire are dancing casting shadows and bursts of light on her face.

''How did you know how to find me?" she asks.

"The whole forest was whispering, pointing the way," he replies and she laces her fingers through his.

"Thank you," she rasps. "Thank you for sharing your light with me..."

He doesn't reply he just squeezes her hand and after a while he asks "where do you want to go next princess? Where to next, in your one night of freedom quest?"

She shakes her head and looks at the stars, the flames, she feels the soft sand under her body and David fingers wrapped tightly around her hand. "This is perfect," she replies. "I'm not going anywhere..."

He sits up to stroke the fire and then he means to say something but he realizes that she has fallen asleep. He lays next to her, he pulls her hand to his heart then he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep as well.

The soft morning light and the chirping of birds wake him up. The fire has died down to a few embers, he should get up and add a few branches to it, except that Snow has buried her face in his shoulder and draped her arm across his chest, her fingers still holding on to his hand tightly. He turns to look at her so gently, he doesn't want to wake her up. He is going to marry this woman, he knows he will. It's just that it doesn't seem fair to tell her how he feels right now, not when he is the only person she knows aside for her evil stepmother, not when she feels so grateful that he rescued her. She needs to taste freedom for a while, needs to have choices, she needs to feel safe and secure and certain that she will never be a prisoner again before he says anything.

Snow opens her eyes. She is cold, but David is laying right next to her and she feels so happy, so relaxed, she hasn't felt this safe for such a long time. Like she could just get up and burst into song. Which makes what she has to do next even harder. If there wasn't a target on her back, in another life, in another time she would have spend the rest of her life like this, wrapped in his arms. But she can't. She needs to run away on her own. Because Regina allowed this to happen, Regina set up her trap, Regina let her fall in love with him, so that she'd have the pleasure of ripping David's heart out and crushing it, making Snow watch. And she can't let that happen to David. She can't imagine living in a world when he is not in it. Anything is better than David dying for her sake, for loving her. And even though Daniel is not entirely her fault, she will not cause another man to die.

"Good morning," he smiles at her and her heart beats faster. How is she going to say goodbye to him?

"Good morning," she tries to smile back.

"What's wrong?" he frowns.

"David..I.."

"What?" he asks and his voice is so soft she feels that if she says what she needs to say her own heart might shatter.

"Nothing is wrong," she replies "it just that the night is over," she replies sitting up. "Regina probably knows that I have escaped already and I have to go..." she says pulling back her hand.

"Go where?" he asks sitting up quickly.

"I have to get away on my own, I've placed you in enough danger already..." she says and she gets up. She takes off his cape, and she brushes the sand of her skirt.

"Snow, let me come with you, I can protect you..."

She shakes her head. "I can't let you do that..."

"Where are you going to go?" he asks.

This is going to be a lot harder than she thought. She doesn't know what to do, doesn't have enough words to explain how much he means to her and how devastated she will be when Regina gets her hands on him. When Regina kills him. She shakes her head and starts walking away towards the forest.

"Snow wait!" he rushes after her. "Wait, hear me out.."

She keeps on walking faster.

They are in the forest now and she is practically running.

"Snow!" he says blocking her path. "Where are you going to go?"

"I can't tell you that," she replies.

And he stands there, he is not running after her anymore.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because what if she decides to come find you and ask you where I am at? She can probably tell if you try to lie to her. If you don't know where I am, you will be even safer," she replies.

"Listen," he tries again, "Snow, listen to me. I don't think she is as powerful as you think she is. And even if you are right, all the more reason to stay together, we stand a better chance of defeating her together. We can ask for help, we can ask the Blue Fairy or even the Dark One for ways to defeat her. We have options, you don't have to do this alone..."

She looks at him and all of a sudden she knows exactly what she has to do. She knows what she can do to both get away and to prove to Regina that David means nothing to her, if she comes looking for him and his heart. She knows how to keep David safe.

"You don't understand," she starts and then she feels like she is chocking on her own words."You don't understand, I...I love you... I'm in love with you and if anything happens to you because of me...-" she cannot bear to finish her sentence.

"I love you too," he replies smiling, taking a step closer. "I love you too," he says picking her hand in his "and that's one more reason why we should do this together..."

She doesn't reply. She loves him, she loves him so much, but she didn't mean to tell him just now. He is probably right, but he doesn't understand what it's like to be locked up in a tower for endless years, day in and day out, he doesn't understand the irrational deep fear she feels at the thought of Regina getting anywhere near him. She needs to keep him safe at all costs. She needs to get away from him.

He is still smiling, overjoyed at her confession, and he would be leaning in to kiss her if she didn't look this upset. She looks at his eyes and his lips and there's nothing she wants more than to kiss him and loose all the broken parts of herself in his love. But she can't let that happen. She won't.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"Sorry for what?" he asks.

She takes a deep breath, clenches her fist and punches him hard one time on his temple. He looks at her confused, dazed, why would she do that he wonders, why would she hit him when she is looking at him with so much love in her eyes, and then the world goes dark as he crushes to the ground. When he comes to she is long gone. He gets up in a hurry to look for her and that's when he notices that he can't move. He is leaned against a tree, his wrists tied up with rope around the tree trunk.

"Snow!" he yells, over and over and then he just sits there shaking his head because Snow White hiding in the forest on her own after being locked up forever in a tower seems to be the worse idea in the history of bad ideas. Does she know anything about survival in the forest? She didn't even take his cape, she just walked wearing a flimsy dress, she is going to freeze out there...When he thought that he wanted her to have options, hiding away in the forest on her own was the furthest thing from his mind. Who knew that the fragile woman who refused to even talk to him for weeks had this sort of strength inside her, who knew she could be this stubborn. And as frustrated as he is that she tied him up, and much as he disagrees with her choice to run away on her own, part of him admires her courage.

He starts working on his ropes slowly. It takes him a while but he's cut half way through his first rope when a cloud of dark smoke appears before him. Regina the Queen of the Northern kingdom is there, both surprise and mirth in her face.

"She tied you up and ditched you over here?" she laughs. "Why would she do that? Did you upset her or is this some sort of misguided attempt at misdirection? As if I could ever be tricked into thinking that she doesn't love you... She might as well have giftwrapped you and delivered you to my doorstep!"

David doesn't reply, he just works on his ropes faster.

"Don't bother with that," Regina says and then she moves her fingers around and they both disappear. It is a very strange feeling being transported away by magic. One minute he is tied on a tree and the next he is tied up on a chair. He looks around, testing the strength of his new ropes. He is the tower, in the very room where Snow White was imprisoned for years.

"What would you like for lunch?" Regina asks."Or I should rather ask, what is your least favorite food?" She points to the barrel of apples at the corner. "Snow can't stand apples so I made sure to bring her some everyday. What is it you don't like?"

"What do you want form me?" he frowns.

"From you? Oh, I don't know, nothing much," she says running her eyes from his face down to his feet and then up again. "I can see the allure," she smiles "but I'm afraid that you are the loyal insufferable kind. Not my type at all. I want nothing from you, you are just the bait!"

"No!" he says. "Let Snow go. You've tortured her enough, let her go, let her be free!"

"Let her be free and you will what? Stay here instead?"

"Yes," he replies. "If that's the price for her freedom, yes I will. Just let her be free..."

"Um, no. How is that any fun for me? You are missing the point. The whole point is for Snow to suffer..."

"Why?" he asks.

"Because she killed the man I loved, that's why. She killed the man I loved, now she will pay the price..." Regina looks down and for a brief minute she looks hurt and broken, not evil and enjoying every minute of his discomfort.

"Snow didn't kill anyone," David argues. "You know she didn't. Your mother was the one who killed the man you loved..."

Anger flashes in Regina's eyes. "Well if you want to get technical, yes, you are correct. She didn't actually put a dagger into his heart, but she might as well have... She just...all she had to do was keep her mouth shut. That is all she had to do..."

"Regina," David tries to reason with her, "she was a child, and even if Snow hadn't told your secret, do you really believe that your mother wouldn't have found out? If she was as powerful a witch as Snow says she was, don't you think she would have figured it out?"

"Maybe," Regina consents "but we would have run away together first," Regina continues, "and maybe spend a night together, maybe a week, we would have had more time..." she whispers and David can't help but think of Snow White's one night of freedom.

"Maybe," he nods "But that is a lot of anger and pain and revenge to hang on a maybe..."

Regina glares at him. "What do you know about pain?" she scoffs.

"Not as much as you," David replies quite honestly, "but is this even working Regina? Is any of this making you feel better?"

She shakes her head, her lips softening up, her eyes almost welling up with tears. Almost. "It is not making me feel better, but this is all I have left..." she replies quietly.

"No!" David shakes his head. "I refuse to believe that. You are a Queen and your magic is quite powerful. Torturing Snow White cannot possibly be all you have left..." And then he takes a deep breath and takes a chance, throws his final card on the table. "What would Daniel think if he knew what you were doing to Snow?" he asks.

Regina's whole body shakes and David thinks that this might be the last mistake he ever makes, because in his whole life, he has never seen so much anger and pain. Regina's eyes are practically glowing with ire. She waves her fingers and Snow's cut braid slithers towards him like a snake and wraps around him tightly, so tightly he can no longer breathe. He grunts trying hard to push the braid back, with his arms, trying desperately to let air flow into his lungs.

When the braid finally unravels Regina doesn't even look at him. She tosses the braid once again out the window, she then reaches out the window and a snaps her hand. A trembling blue bird perches on her finger.

"Tell Snow White that it's time to play hide and seek. I hid her prince somewhere in the forest. Can she find him?" The blue bird flies away from Regina as fast his wings will take him.

"No!" David pleads and when Regina finally deigns to turn and look at him he asks "Couldn't you have given her one day of freedom before you told her?" and there's so much pain in his voice, Regina looks away and doesn't reply. She just turns into a cloud of dark smoke and disappears.

Snow has been walking non stop for two hours. She is well ahead of David. She spent the last two hours trying to convince herself that she did the right thing, that it is all for David's own good, that it wasn't pain and betrayal she read in his eyes right as he hit the ground. She pulls out the pearl necklace she wears around her neck, the one and only thing she has left of her mother. She plans on trading it for for passage on a ship. There are several kingdoms by the ocean, far away from Regina's kingdom. Perhaps she can find a place that's safe. She wonders if David will ever forgive her for hurting him and tying him up to a tree. It's for his own good, she tries to convince herself but all she can hear is his voice. _"I love you so much, and that's one more reason why we should do this together..."_

She loves him, she loves him so much, she doesn't know how she will find the strength to get on a ship and sail away. And that's when the blue bird comes. It perches on her fingers and the news that it gives her are so terrible she has to sit down. Regina already has David. David was right. David was right but she wouldn't listen to him, David was right but she punched him and tied his wrists to a tree, David was right but she run away from him right after he set her free from her tower. It was for his own good, she tries to argue but that sounds hollow and ridiculous now. What was she thinking? She was so afraid that he would walk away from her and in the end she run away from him instead. Regina was right all along, she does betray and hurt anyone she comes into contact with.

She knows exactly where Regina is keeping David and as much as the thought of going back there fills her heart with dread she doesn't have a choice. She needs to get back to the tower as fast as she can. She trades her pearls for the fastest horse she can find at the nearest village and then she gallops back to the dark tower. The moment she sees the tower, she feel like she is suffocating, her heart beats faster and her palms sweat, her whole body rebels against the idea of her going back in there, but David is Regina's prisoner in the tower so there's no turning back now.

She takes a deep breath, steadies her self and walks towards the tower's window. Her long brown braid is already down, waiting for her to accept her fate, waiting for her to climb back in the tower. Her hands shake but she grabs on the braid firmly and she climbs up, because David is up there and his life is at stake. She has no idea what she will face once she is in there. "Please be alive, please be alive," she keeps repeating the whole time she climbs up. She jumps through the window and then she gasps, because David is tied up to the chair. He is alive. David is here alone, Regina is not here.

"Snow!" he says and she looks so upset all his anger for her running away immediately dissolves.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she says because those are the words she has always said, day in and day out, imprisoned in the tower. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she mumbles as she runs to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," as she frees his hands and his legs, "I'm sorry" as she dares to look in his eyes and then she sobs because all she finds there is concern for her. David is not angry at all.

"I'm sorry," she keeps chanting, because that's all she can think of saying right now.

"It's alright," he tries to say but she can't hear him.

"I'm sorry," she whispers and he grabs hold of her hand forcing her to stop and look at him. "Snow!" he says waiting for her to calm down, "I'm alright. It's fine. It's okay...I wish you hadn't come here..."

She looks at him and still she doesn't believe him. She's lived her whole life in this tower, steeped in blame for a man's death, and having David let go of what she feels was a terrible crime against him just like that, leaves her feeling even more guilty than before.

"Of course I had to come here," she argues, "David, you were right, and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am...-"

"I forgive you!" he says once more because he knows she doesn't quite believe him and it's those three simple words that make her knees buckle. _"I forgive you..."_ She is kneeling on the ground crying.

"Snow!" he says one more time and he sits beside her, pulling her closer. "We are going to have to fight back," he says, "please stop crying, Regina will show up any minute and we need to be ready to fight!"

"She is just too powerful!" Snow tries to argue, because standing up to Regina feels like this insurmountable task, this terrifying, impossible thing, she can't imagine herself doing it.

"I know she is," he replies, "but we do not give up, we fight anyway. We fight!"

She nods. "We fight," she echoes his words and even though she is not even sure she means them, just repeating his words out loud makes her feel a little better. "We fight!" she states one more time and this time her voice is steady. She almost believes it. "We fight!" She says once again.

"Yes!" David nods and then he looks around because Regina made his sword and his dagger disappear when she moved him into the tower. Snow looks around as well. She walks to the wall above the fireplace and grabs the cast iron skillet that's hanging there and then she hands David the fireplace poker.

"Will this work?" she asks.

"That's perfect" he nods and the they both turn around because the dark cloud of smoke is in the middle of the room. It is her. Regina is here. David moves forward, brandishing the fireplace poker in his hand like a sword and Regina laughs. Snow cowers at the sight of Regina, her palms already sweating, she feels terrified.

"Watch it prince, you are going to hurt yourself," Regina mocks and she then she waves her hand in David's direction. Her invisible force slams him against the wall and pins him there as she prowls towards him. "I have waited so long for this moment," she says her voice trembling as she extends her hand reaching for his heart.

Snow is watching, sobbing softly, she is so scared, she can't even scream. She looks at David and she is ready to say I'm so sorry, one more time, because that is all she has ever done. Apologized for things that were not really her fault. I m sorry, she wants to say, because she's always listened to Regina and never fought back...

But then as Regina's hand hovers above David'a heart Snow feels a burst of anger, an eruption deep inside her soul, anger for everyday wasted in this dark lonely tower, anger for all the guilt she felt for a crime she didn't commit, anger for every apology she wrote in paper, anger because she knows Regina trapped her in an endless state of penance even though she had no intentions of ever forgiving her, anger because Regina used this tower to crash her soul and her will to fight..

"Get your hands off my prince," she screams and her voice is so loud it reverberates through the enchanted forest. She darts towards a very surprised Regina and smashes her on the side of the head with the skillet.

Regina stumbles and falls to the ground unconscious. And then the strangest thing happens, because vines grow off the ground and wrap around the towers walls, vines grow through the floor, vines and moss grow on every dark obsidian stone and the tower folds into itself and crushes and disappears until they are standing in a forest clearing, with nothing but a few stones around them covered in moss and vines.

"Snow! You did it!" David smiles looking around and she drops the frying pan on the ground and rushes to fall in his arms. "You did it!" he says one more time and then he stops talking because Snow is laughing and crying and saying "I love you, I love you, I love you," over and over again.

"I love you too," he whispers back and then her lips meet his and he closes his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks.

There is a burst of pure love, a flash of bright light and Snow opens her eyes to see Charming smiling back at her. "No matter what Snow," he says "We are going to win!"

She leans her forehead on his, closing her eyes, enjoying his warmth for a few more seconds. "No matter what," she whispers. Then right before she disappears she adds

 _"and when I lay here all alone  
_ _It is my love I miss the most_."

"I miss you too" his voice cracks and then he takes a deep breath. "We are going to win," he says one more time and then just like that he is gone.

* * *

"Do you want to get out of here?" she hears a voice right behind her. Finally help has arrived she thinks. She turns around and her heart sinks because the voice belongs not to a dwarf or a fairy but to a green frog. She sighs.

"Well?" he asks.

"What?" she frowns..

"Do you need my help?" he asks again. " I can get you out of here."

"How can you possibly help me ?" she frowns.

"If you jump on my back," he replies. " I ll get you out of this marsh in a few seconds."

She hesitates. "Why should I trust you?" she asks.

"Why shouldn't you?" he offers a bright smile and she can't help but think that as far as frogs go he is a rather cute one.

"Because you are a frog!" she replies. The last time she accepted help from the toad family she found herself engaged to a toad.

"And you are incredibly small and about to marry a toad against your will. Can we argue identities later? We don't have much time!"

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you so much for reviewing.

Rapunzel was one of my favorite fairytales when I was I child, maybe because she had my dream hair. I love tangled, I love the original Rapunzel story and the OUAT Rapunzel episode- (I even like the Barbie Rapunzel version). However, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't imagine a Rapunzel story where the heroine was upbeat and happy despite the endless imprisonment in the tower...That had to take a toll, no matter what Disney says...

But, the next chapter will be wild and more upbeat, I promise...stick around. :)

 **baratta jennifer chapter 6 Best chapter yet.**

Thanks Jennifer!

 **Bwayrox chapter 5 I love, love the snow queen chapter. It was great that they actually got to be together. I'm glad that although part of the story required Snow to be evil, her true heart was always there just waiting for true love to bring it out.**

Yes having one of them be a villain, sort of, and still find each other was fun.

 **Bwayrox chapter 6 I love how, even though I know these stories very well, you are still able to surprise me and keep me guessing with how you put it all together. How very Once Upon A Time of you!**

That is very kind of you to say. Thank you! Messing with fairytales is definitely the OUAT way :)

 **Austenphile chapter 6 I just love how you used the canon events about David and James to make a truly unique Cinderella story.**

Thanks Austenphile! Thank you so much.

 **mry23 chapter 6 Oh I like this. I was curious how this was going to go with snow and David. I do feel like if they'd grown up together they would've been too shy to admit their feelings with each other. I'm intrigued to see the next one.**

Yes, I wonder about that. I wish they'd done that in the show, have them meet as children, sort of how they did the season 6, have them meet without actually seeing each other, or recognizing each other, but even younger.

 **Guest chapter 6 This was utterly magical and beautiful. I so loved this rendition of the Cinderella tale. I have some issues with the Disney version but you very much improved it in my opinion. I love that they knew each other from childhood and that they have loved each other as long as they can remember, it made the story more special. I also like the addition of the David / James twist. The worst things seem to happen to Snow and I feel for her. But I'm glad that Snow found new friends with the maids instead of being the outcast, girl power and all that! Their talks about David were so cute and funny. Snow getting the nickname Cinderella out of friendship and teasing instead of force was so much better. The ball scene was amazing, I could visually imagine it. The reunion was beautiful, you could truly picture the relief on both parts that they are reunited again. I loved the proposal with the glass shoe, David wanting one moment of normalcy even if it might lead them to their death. I'm so excited for the next chapter. Rapunzel is one of my favorites and I look forward to see what you're gonna do with it!**

Thank you so much. Writing the maids/friends in sort of fan girl mode was my absolutely favorite thing to do in this chapter. Also having David propose to Snow dressed in her servant clothes while the servants are there to witness it, making their wildest fantasies come true... As far as they know he just met the chimney sweep girl and he proposed...

Yes, the worse things seem to happen to Snow. It's how the fairytales are written, most of them put the maiden in distress not the other way around. I'm trying to keep things balanced, but not very successfully.

 **Bella1296 chapter 6 Beautiful chapter! Really love it.**

Thank Bella

 **Guest chapter 6 Hope I'm not too late to review this chapter before the next one goes up! I loved this. It was a beautiful story and about Cinderella and her journey. I love friends to lovers stories and Snowing was really cute. Thanks for the update.**

Just in time. Waking up to a review makes me so happy. There is no such thing as a late review. If you review my stuff from last year, I'll still be ecstatic... :)

Also, yes. Friends to lovers are my favorite stories too...


	8. Thumbelina and the Frog Prince

Mrs Toad is forcing a white veil on Snow White hair while her friends are holding her down. "Stop fighting this!" Mrs Toad says. "You know it's true love!"

"I know of no such thing!" Snow struggles to fight back. Everybody is so much bigger than her. "He is a toad and I am a human!"

"You are not a human," Mrs Toad argues and all her friends agree like a well organized chorus.

"Hear hear!" they yell, holding up tiny champagne flutes.

"I don't quite know who you are. I think you might be an oversized beetle or a dragonfly that things way to highly of herself, but regardless, you accepted our hospitality, you knew that meant you would marry into the family in one week's time, everybody knows that!"

"Yes!" Mrs Toad's friends agree. "Everybody knows that!"

"I knew no such thing! How would I? I thought you were just being kind!" Snow is shaking her head.

"Yes, we are being kind!" Mrs Toad insists. "Why, my son is being so gracious, agreeing to marry to a... whatever you are. He didn't have to agree to that. He is generous and the handsomest toad in town... "

"No need to be generous," Snow groans. "No need at all. If I am not beautiful enough to marry the handsomest toad in town, why not let me go instead?"

Mrs Toad is now wrapping both Snow's hands in white tulle. "That would be against toad tradition dear," she says as she wraps Snow's hands even tighter.

"Wait," Snow tries to fight back, "what is this? What are you doing?"

"The traditional hand binding," Mrs Toad smiles. "For when you think a bride might do something rash like run away. Just relax dear, this will be over in no time!"

Mrs Toad looks at Snow satisfied with her work. "Beautiful!" she says.

"Spectacular!"

"Outstanding!" the chorus of toad's friends replied.

Snow turns her back on them and kicks a rock on the ground.

"Keep an eye on her!" Mrs Toad says to somebody then she turns around and walks away with her friend.

Snow sits on the ground, her shoulders sloping. This is a nightmare. An absolute nightmare. A few days ago she was so grateful when Mrs Toad offered her a place to stay. She had no idea that accepting their hospitality would mean that she had automatically agreed to marry Mrs Toad's son.

"I will not marry your green, googly eyed, bug eating son. I will not," she mumbles to herself as she works hard on untying her hands. "I will not kiss him, I will not touch him and if you force me to marry him I will slit his throat in his sleep...do toad's even have throats?" she wonders put loud.

"Do you want to get out of here?" she hears a voice right behind her. Finally help has arrived she thinks. She turns around smiling and then her heart sinks because the voice belongs not to a dwarf or a fairy but to a green frog, smaller than the rest who doesn't look like he belongs in the toad family. She sighs and doesn't reply.

"Well?" he asks.

"What?" she frowns.

"Do you need my help?" he asks again. "I can get you out of here."

"What I need is a better sword," she replies because the sword that she currently has, proved quite inadequate against Mrs Toad and her cronies. It did nothing but tickle the toad and his family.

"Yes the toads are rather thick skinned I'm afraid. Your sword wouldn't work" he replies "but I don't have access to an armory. Can't get you a better sword."

"How can you possibly help me then?" she frowns.

"I can cut the fabric tying up your hands," he offers.

She nods."My sword is over there, if you can unsheathe it" she points to the small sword laying next to her clothes and her dagger. The ones Mrs toad and her friends took off her when they forced her in this wedding dress.

"Hold on, I'm on it," he replies. He struggles but he manages to unsheathe her sword and he holds it steady while she uses the blade to cut off the tulle binding her hands.

"Thank you!" she says, then she takes back her sword. She rips the wedding veil off her head and tosses it in the water. She stares at it as it floats away.

"Now, if you jump on my back," he says " I can get you out of this marsh in a few seconds."

She hesitates. "Why should I trust you?" she asks.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asks and she can't help but think that as far as frogs go he is a rather cute one. His skin is bright green and translucent, his mouth curves up, so he always looks like he is smiling.

"Because you are a frog!" she replies and she really doesn't mean to come off this harsh. It's just that the last time she accepted help from the toad family she found herself engaged to a toad.

"And you are tiny and about to marry a toad against you will. Can we argue identities later? I don't think we have much time!"

He sounds so convincing.

"Oh, alright," she sighs. "I should take off my wedding dress first."

"We don't have time," he says. "Grab your clothes, you can change later."

She grabs her tunic and her pants and her weapons then she lifts up her wedding dress and she climbs carefully on his back.

"Hold on tight!" he replies and he leaps along from lily pad to lily pad on his way out of the marsh.

"She is getting away!" Mrs Toad screams and now all the toads are leaping behind them, trying to catch up to them. All the toads except her fiance who is content to chew on leg of a dragonfly he caught earlier.

"Deep breath!" the frog yells and she does, she breathes in deep twice and then everything is quiet, they are underwater and she is looking around, eyes wide open because the waters are green and there are are vines growing all around and lily pads and lilies. This marsh is a lot more beautiful than she originally thought. The frog swims deeper and she clings to him tighter. She is going to need to catch her breath soon. He swims through a dark hole and they are out of the water laying on rocks in an dark underwater cavern.

She looks around and gasps, because there are luminous strings hanging from the ceiling, giving the underwater cave a beautiful eerie effect.

"What sort of magic is this?" she whispers, reaching for her sword.

"No magic," he replies. "Glow worms."

"Where are we?" she asks and he doesn't reply right away because he is out of breath.

"Where are we?" she asks again trying hard not to sound panicked. She unsheathes her sword and she hesitates. He doesn't exactly have a throat, so she ends up pointing her sword at his face.

"What are you doing?" he asks once he catches his breath.

"Demanding answers..." she replies sharply.

"Hey, I just saved you from marrying a toad..." he says and then he gets more comfortable on the rock he is on and closes his eyes. Swimming with her on his back was more exhausting than he anticipated.

"Saved me? Because it feels more like you kidnapped me! Where are we? How can you sleep at a time like this!" she cries out.

"Would you keep it down? I'm resting. I didn't expect this to be so difficult. We are safe here. They will give up looking for you and then we can get you out of the marsh."

"I thought you said it would take a few seconds," she frowns.

"Yes, I did. I didn't expect Mrs Toad and her cronies to come after us," he explains.

"What is this place anyway?" she asks looking around.

"It's my contingency plan," he replies.

"That's a very big word coming from a frog," she says raising her her sword again.

"Would you put that away? If you kill me now how are you going to get out of the swamp?" he argues.

He does have a point. She nods and she sheathes her sword.

"Look," she says, "I appreciate you saving me and all, but look at where are we are. I am trapped here. How do I know you are not kidnapping me?"

"I am not kidnapping you," he replies."I am not. But I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do to prove it right now... You are just going to have to trust me."

"I'm a little short on trust at the moment," she shrugs and she sits on the rock next to him. "I m sorry. I'm not having a good day. Or a good week or a good month for that matter..."

"It's fine," he nods.

"Let's get one thing straight," she adds. "I am not a dragonfly or an oversized beetle. So don't get any ideas if you are hungry..."

"I don't eat women!" he frowns.

"What did you just call me?" she asks all surprised.

"A woman?" he looks at her incredulously."Would you rather I called you something else?"

"A woman!" she says and she smiles. She relaxes a bit. "I told them I was a woman until I was blue in the face, they just wouldn't believe me..."

He tries hard to hold back a smile. "What did they think you were?"

"Some sort of bug. I'm Snow White!" she says looking at him.

"I know who you are" he replies.

"You do?"

He nods. "Princess Snow...There are wanted posters of your face plastered all over the Enchanted Forest," he replies.

She looks at him eyes wide open. He does know her then. "The charges on the posters are lies..." she mumbles.

"I figured as much," he replies. "How did you get so small?" he asks.

"Long story. Magic gone wrong. I bought some magic from the Dark One. I asked for a hiding spell, as a precaution, I needed something to help me disappear just in case the Queen found me," she replies.

"What was the price for your magic?" he asks. "The Dark One doesn't ever give his magic away for free...?"

She glances uncomfortably at her sword. He knows too much.

"I didn't realize frogs were so knowledgeable," she frowns.

"I'm not...-" he pauses abruptly.

"You are not what?" she raises her eyebrows.

"Not that knowledgeable," he replies looking away.

She frowns. He is hiding something. She is going to have to keep a very close eye on him.

"Anyway, " she continues. "I got captured by black knights, so I used the magic I got from Rumpelstiltskin. I thought it would turn me invisible, but no. It made me tiny. Now I'm hunted by everything, big cats, big birds, rats, dogs, raccoons even a turtle came after me..." she shakes her head. "I should track Rumpelstiltskin down and give him a piece of my mind, but I'm not very intimidating in my current size," she adds and he tries not to smile at the thought of tiny Snow taking on Rumpelstiltskin. "What's your story?" she asks.

"Well, I'm... I'm bound by magic as well. I was planning a lake to trip Nostos, then I saw you with the toads and I recognized you. I figured you are in the same predicament as I am, maybe we could go there together."

"Lake Nostos?" she asks. "Never heard of it. Why would I go there? What is at lake Nostos?"

"You don't know?" he looks at her surprised. "It is a lake whose water has magical qualities. If you drink the water, or maybe bathe in it, whatever curse or spell binding you is unbound. You should get back to your normal size in no time!" he replies.

"Really?" she asks. These are the best news she's heard in a while.

He nods. "I saw it work with my own eyes about a week ago."

"Alright," she says. "That's great! That's not a bad plan. Let's go there!"

He smiles.

She nods and sits down. "How long do we have to sit here for?"

"Good question. My guess would be a little while longer," he replies.

"I can't believe I almost married a toad!" she says shaking her head. "I mean he actually ate worms! Can you imagine kissing somebody who eats worms!"

The frog who had been eyeing the glow worms on the wall cavern swallows hard and blinks a couple of times.

"Sorry," she says looking at him. "You can eat what you like, I'm not judging..."

She walks to the furthest corner of the cave and takes off her wedding dress. She puts on her tunic and her pants and then she walks back to him.

She looks prettier like this, he thinks and he blinks twice. Don't, he tells himself. Whatever happens do not fall in love with the princess.

"Do you want me to go to the surface and find out if the toads are still looking for you?" he changes the subject.

She hesitates. What if he doesn't come back? How is she going to escape the cavern on her own?

"Go together?" she asks.

"Alright," he nods. "Climb on!"

"Is it a lot harder for you to swim with me on your back? Do I slow you down?"

"I'm not sure," he replies."I haven't been doing this for too long."

"Doing what?" she asks all confused.

He thinks fast. "Carrying incredibly small women on my back...-" he replies.

She eyes him suspiciously. "Why? What do you usually carry?" she asks.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he says then he blinks a couple of times. "Climb on, and take a deep breath!" he adds and as soon as she is on his back he dives in the water. The water is colder and darker now. They surface right under a lily pad. They swim all the way to the edge of the leaf and carefully lift it and peak.

"Where is she?" Mrs Toad says to one of her friends. " I'm glad we waited to notify the Queen, because the Queen wouldn't take to kindly to us dragging her all the way out here only to admit that we lost Snow White!"

Snow's face turns white and heart beats faster. Her body tenses up and she holds on to the frog tighter.

"Deep breath!" the frog whispers and once again he dives deep in the water. Back into their cavern, under the glowworm light Snow paces back and forth on the rocks at the edge of the water.

"Did Mrs Toad say what I think she said?" she asks.

The frog just blinks. "She sure did!"

"I don't get it," Snow says and she feels so cold. "So the whole marriage was a pretext to tie me up and call the Evil Queen? She said that if you accept toad hospitality that means that you agree to marry into their family. Is that even true?" she asks.

"I don't know," he replies.

"Are frog customs that much different than toad customs?" she asks looking at him all confused.

"I don't know," he replies once more and she looks at him all frustrated. How does he not know that? What sort of frog is he if he doesn't know frog customs?

"Did you know that they were planning to turn me in to the Queen?" she asks.

"I had no idea. I'm not even sure toad himself knows. He actually thought he was getting married."

Snow shakes her head and looks down. She is so cold. The frog looks at her blinking a couple of times. He'd offer to build a fire if he could, but he is a frog now. That's not possible.

"Just a little longer princess," he tries to sound encouraging. "It will be much easier to escape under cover of darkness."

She nods rubbing her arms, trying to get warm.

Just then a large mole appears at the back wall of the cavern.

Snow pulls out her sword and points.

"He can't see you," the frog whispers. "Moles are blind."

"Who is there?" the mole asks.

"We are just passing through," the frog replies evading the question. "We won't stay long..."

The mole sniffs in their direction. "A frog and a human of unusual size," he says wiggling his nose. "What an unlikely pair. If you are lost here, I can show you the way out."

Snow looks at her sword then she looks at the mole. Should she trust him?

"Come on," the mole gives them a toothy grin.

Sow shakes her head. "We are not lost, we are just resting..."

"Suit yourself," the mole shrugs and he turns around and disappears in the tunnel."I do have a roaring fire in my house and I was about to make tea..."

The frog looks at her.

"Do we trust him?" she whispers.

"We don't have a choice," the frog points to her trembling hands. Her whole body is shivering. "We need to get you warmed up...Let me go first. Pull out your knife and mark the tunnels, in case we need to retrace our steps..."

Snow nods and pulls out her dagger. "Ready!'" she replies.

"Wait up!" the frog yells."We are coming!"

"Very well," the mole replies and he keeps on walking.

It is not easy following the mole within the dark corridors and the freshly dug muddy tunnels.

"Almost there," the mole says and Snow White feels like she can't get there fast enough.

The mole's living room is cozy. There is a roaring fire on his fireplace and Snow rushes as close to the fire as she can without burning herself.

"You have a beautiful home," she says and the mole nods and disappears into one of his tunnels.

"I'll be right back..." he says.

Snow is feeling warmer and a lot dryer now.

"He seems nice," she says looking around. As cozy as the mole's house is, there's is a strange feeling she can't shake, a smell of decay.

"They all seem nice at first," the frog replies."I bet you liked Mrs Toad too when you first met her."

"I kind of did," Snow shrugs looking at the fire. "Wait! Do you hear that?" she whispers.

"I don't hear anything," he blinks.

"Do you not hear a bird?"

The frog looks around trying hard to listen. "I don't," he replies. "What would a bird be doing down here anyway?" he asks.

"Right," she replies."It must be nothing..."

Just then the mole comes back carrying a tray with biscuits, three teacups and a teapot full of steaming tea.

"Sit, my friends," he says pointing to the table and three chairs next to the fireplace, The frog hops on the chair with ease. Snow struggles a bit but she does manage to climb on the chair eventually. The mole is carefully pouring tea in their teacups.

Snow eyes the hot liquid, she can't wait to taste then she hears it again.

"Do you perhaps have a bird here, somewhere?" she asks as politely as she can.

The mole pauses briefly and then he shakes his head. "A bird?" he asks. "We are underground. This is not a place for a bird..."

"Of course not!" she smiles then she turns to the frog. "Do not drink the tea! Do not eat anything!" she mouths to him as clearly as she can without making a sound. He doesn't reply but she thinks that she saw him nodding slightly.

"Keep talking," he mouths back to her.

"How long did it take you to build this lovely home?" she asks. "Did you built all of it yourself or did you have help?"

The mole turns to her and he starts to describe with painstaking detail how long it took to build every tunnel of his house.

Snow seems extremely fascinated with his detailed description of tunnel digging. The frog carefully and without making any noise switches his teacup with that of the mole's teacup.

"So the tunnel to the left leads to the world above?" Snow asks.

"Yes, that's right dear, but you do not need to concern yourself with that," he replies. "I'll lead you out of here first thing tomorrow. I figured you'd enjoy a warm place to spend the night, am I right?"

"Yes, of course, that is very thoughtful of you, but I can't help but think that maybe we ought to go sooner..."

"Nonsense dear. Now be a good girl and drink you tea," he says. Snow carefully lifts up her teacup and slowly spills the hot liquid to the ground.

Then the mole lifts up the teacup to his lips, he takes a generous gulp and his nostrils flare a couple of times. He seems surprised.

"Now, wait just a minute, " he says but before he gets to finish his sentence his head drops and now he is asleep on the table.

"How did you know?" the frog looks at her. "Did he try to poison us?"

"I think it's just a sleeping potion," she replies. "I was warned by the bird, now come on, we need to find her..." she replies.

"What bird?" he asks.

She jumps off her chair and then she opens each door, in the room, one by one. The first door leads to the mole's bedroom. The second is the tunnel that hopefully leads to the world above. The third door must be the mole's cellar. There are large fruits and vegetables stored in here.

"We should get away," the frog says, "either try our luck with the second tunnel or try to retrace our steps, but we shouldn't stay here, we are not safe..."

"Wait," she whispers, "we need to find the bird."

"Snow! There is no bird!" he tries to say but she is not listening.

The fourth door is locked.

"Help me out," she says. The both push and smash into the door several times and then the door opens. A fouls smell assaults their senses as soon as they open that door. Snow wraps her scarf around her nose and mouth then she enters the tunnel. There is a series of cells, as far as the eye can see. All of them filled with creatures that were alive once, but now they are just sad stacks of bones. There are some bird bones, lizard remains, a caterpillar, a butterfly pinned on a wall.

"What is this place!" she whispers.

"I think that the mole meant to drug us and lock us in here. I think he is some sort of collector," he replies. "Snow, I don't see a bird, we need to get out of here before he wakes up..."

"There is a bird in here," she replies "I know there is..."

The next cell has a tree swallow, who is breathing fast, her eyes closed.

"Here she is," Snow says and she fumbles with the lock of the cell until the lock opens.

"Are you alright?" Snow asks wrapping her hands around the neck of the poor bird.

The swallow opens her eyes and blinks a couple of times. She is too hungry and too thirsty to talk.

"Come, on," Snow says gently tugging on the bird. "We need to get you out of here!"

The swallow is weak, too weak to talk but she does start walking right next to Snow. The bird looks so tall compared to the tiny woman, but Snow is the one holding her up, urging her forward.

"We have to go through the tunnel don't we?" the frog asks.

Snow nods. "She can't swim through the underwater cavern..." she adds.

"Alright," he says. "You go first!" Snow and the bird walk together, Snow's sword drawn just in case, then frog follows them closely, turning around to make sure that the mole isn't following them. The tunnel is dark and they stumble on forward until to Snow's great relief they see stars above.

"We did it!" she says softly, petting the bird gently. "We did it!"

They climb up through the mole's tunnel, Snow pulling the bird, the frog pushing from behind as hard as he can and once they are out, she lets out a deep breath. It is so good to see the moon and the stars and the sky again. They are in the middle of a strawberry patch. The bird walks straight to the largest juicier strawberry and she starts eating.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough" she says once she has quenched her hunger and thirst and found her voice again. "Both of you. If you ever need my help princess Snow, I'll be there!" she says then she stretches her wings and she flies away.

Snow grabs a strawberry as well.

"Do you want one?" she asks the frog.

He smiles. "I don't eat strawberries," he replies.

"What do you eat?" she asks and he laughs.

"Trust me princess, it is better if you don't know!"

Snow shudders a bit at the thought of what the frog probably enjoys eating.

He disappears for a while and when he gets back he is licking his lips. "We should go," he says. "The mole might still come after us..."

"Alright," she nods, "Which way to your lake?"

He stares at the stars for a few seconds.

"This way," he says and he starts hoping towards the north.

It's been a couple of hours. They've been walking non stop and it doesn't feel like they've covered that much ground. Snow feels exhausted. It is such a struggle walking around each blade of glass, climbing over rocks, hiking on ant hills and trying to stay away from predators at the same time. She cannot walk any further.

"Can we take a break?" she asks panting, trying to catch her breath.

"Of course," he replies. They sit under a large mushroom. She leans her back on the stem of the mushroom and she stares at the blades of glass and the giant trees and above it all the stars.

"This trip is going to take so much longer because of my size," she sighs.

"It's alright, we'll make it," he replies. "How did you know? How did you know that the mole would try to drug us?" he asks.

"I can hear what birds think sometimes. The swallow warned me..."

"That's amazing," he says.

"Once I get back to my normal size I will go back there and deal with that mole," she frowns. "Why would he trap animals in his tunnels and let them starve to death?" she asks.

"I don't know," he yawns. "It's a strange world," he mumbles and closes his eyes.

"Wait," Snow says, "I didn't even ask you. What's your name?"

"Jam... David. My name is David," he mumbles yawning.

"Back in the cavern you said you do not usually carry tiny women around. What do you usually carry?"

"Lambs," he replies half asleep.

She turns around to glare at him. "If you don't want to tell me, just say so. You don't have to be sarcastic about it..." she says but he doesn't hear her. He is already asleep.

She is deep in sleep when she hears the frog yell "No!"

She opens her eyes and she screams because the mole is leaning over her, his nose right above her face.

She screams again, her heart beating so fast and she reaches for her sword, but before she gets a chance to do anything, the frog jumps right on the moles face and places his front leg on the moles nose.

The mole makes a strange hissing sound and he falls right on top of her. She screams again and she rolls out of the way. She jumps up ready to run, her sword on her hand but the mole doesn't move.

"Are you alright?" the frog asks.

"You saved me!" she says softly, her eyes wide open. How did you do that?" she asks. She walks closer to the mole who is laying still. "Is he dead?"

The frog hops closer and blinks a couple of times. "I don't know," he replies.

She looks at him all confused. "You don't know? What did you do just now?"

"I don't...Maybe I'm a poisonous frog!" he says and he looks at his hands just as surprised as she is.

He seems so confused she holds back her questions and she places her hand on his back.

"Are you alright?" she asks softly.

"Yes," he replies and he turns to look at her hand on his back. Is she hurt? Is it safe for her to touch him now?

"Well, thank you!" she says and he still seems dazed like he doesn't quite understand what she is saying. "For saving me," she explains. "That was incredibly brave!"

"You are welcome," he replies, blinking a couple of times. "Do you want to sleep more?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly sleep more, not after what just happened," she shakes her head.

"Do you want to keep going?" he asks.

"Yes," she smiles.

"Climb on my back," he offers.

She wants to argue that she will walk on her own but the truth is that she is incredibly small and very slow, so she just nods, she climbs on his back carefully and she holds on tight. "Ready," she says, sounding a lot braver than she feels at the moment.

They end up taking turns. She walks for a while then he carries her on his back, then she walks again. He is getting more used to her weight now, he is no longer winded whenever he carries her. They have no way of knowing how much ground they've covered, but she is feeling hungry and there is a tomato field nearby.

"Do you eat tomatoes?" she asks as she takes big bites of the red juicy tomato.

"I don't," he replies.

"Well what do you eat?" she asks. "Come on, you can tell me, I won't freak out, I promise."

"That's alright," he says."I'll be right back..."

He walks off to grab a couple of worms and that's when it happens. A large crow flies down from the sky and comes right at him. He doesn't get a chance to fight back. The crow has really sunk his claws on his leg when Snow comes charging, sword drawn and even though the crow is ten times her size she still attacks him full force. She screams and yells and she actually uses her whole weight to kick the crow's leg and stab him. She looks so small as she attacks the bird that is ten times her size, too small to do any actual damage, but the crow lets go of him and flies away. Snow turns around to look at him panting. Her eyes are glowing and her cheeks are flushed and her hair is falling loose on her shoulders and he think that she's is the mot beautiful sight he's seen in his entire life.

"You saved me!" he says all surprised.

"Yeah," she says still panting. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright," he replies.

"Listen, I don't care what you eat. We have to stick together. I'm not going to make it without you, and you need me too..."

"Alright!" he replies. "That was incredible," he says. "What you just did..."

"Almost as incredible as you poisoning that mole," she says and she playfully pokes his leg with her elbow. "Now if we were just a little bigger, we'd be a force to be reckoned with. Why, we could take on the Evil Queen on our own...Have you ever thought of being a knight?"

He laughs. "I m going to be honest with you. Whatever I did to that mole, I wouldn't know how to do it again...Hop on princess, we might as well keep going," he replies.

"I'm serious!" she replies.

"Do you know a lot of frogs that are knights?" he says.

"I know a lot of knights that are frogs," she replies. "No offense..."

He doesn't reply.

"Sorry, I thought I'd make a joke... I really didn't mean to offend you..." she looks at him. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, princess. I'm not really...-" he pauses abruptly.

"Not really what?" she asks.

"I'm not really offended," he shrugs.

It's mid day and they are both hot and hungry. There is a small puddle under an oak tree next to a blackberry bush.

"That's not your lake is it?" she asks.

"Lake Nostos?" he laughs. "No, that's not even a lake, Snow. That's just a puddle of water."

She sighs. "I can't even tell the difference anymore," she says. She climbs off his back, she takes off her boots and sticks her feet in the water. "Everything looks so big!"

He jumps in and out of the water a couple of times then he sits next to her.

She is looking at her reflection in the water. "I can't believe I did this to myself," she sighs. "I was running out of options. And I had an offer I couldn't refuse but I just didn't want to take it..."

"What kind of offer?" he asks.

"There was a prince," she sighs. "I was running out of hiding places, the Queen was getting closer, and I got a proposal. Prince Gaston of the Southern Isles wants to marry me. He said after we marry his army will be at my disposal if I want to get back my kingdom."

"And you said no?"

"I didn't say no. I said I'll think about it. Then I summoned the Dark One and made a deal. A last effort to stay hidden form the Queen without promising my life away" she shrugs. "A last chance to maybe meet someone and...-" she lets her voice trail off.

"And marry for love?" he asks.

She cringes. She turns to look at him. "I'm being ridiculous, I know. There is no such thing as true love, and true love's kiss. I'm a royal, and I know that royal marriages are arranged, they are business transactions. I've always known that. It's just that I kind of wanted to maybe meet someone, who would see the mess I'm in, Evil Queen after me and all, and say maybe you are worth the trouble, you know? Just you. Not you and your kingdom, not you and your alliance, not you and your spectacular family name...just you," she says and she feels her eyes welling up. "Just you. Is that too much to ask?"

"No," he replies. "That's not too much to ask...It's funny, most commoners think that being a royal is such a great thing and they have no idea how trapped royals actually are..."

She turns to look at him. "Yes!" she whispers. "Exactly!" What is he, some sort of frog prince, she wonders.

He catches her looking at him, eyes full of questions. "I'm engaged," he explains. "Or rather, I was engaged. She never came out and say it but I knew she didn't love me. She was marrying me because her father thought it was a good idea, I was a good bet. And it felt wrong," he says. "How do you spend your whole life with someone you didn't choose..."

"Exactly..." she replies.

"So I wished that I'd get that chance. Get a chance to choose, get a chance at true love, away from everyone who knew me and thought me a safe bet..."

"How did you get out of it?" she asks.

"She finally admitted that she was in love with someone else. There was an obstacle in their way, so I helped them resolve it, and hopefully they will live happily ever after..."

She looks at him carefully. "You helped her get together with her lover and you let her go?" she asks. "That was incredibly selfless of you..."

"Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" he shrugs, "So here I am..."

"Here we both are," she says quietly. "Lost in a puddle of regret..."

"A puddle of regret?" he laughs splashing into the water. "No, here we are in the water. Water that could be just a simple puddle from the rain or water that could be a large magical lake," he smiles. "Anything is possible when you are this small. Just think about its Snow White. You are too small to be found by an Evil Queen. So maybe you are too small to move fast or too small to matter. Or maybe you are small enough to be free!"

"Free?" she asks.

He nods. "Why not? You are small enough to herd ants, small enough to ride on dragonflies, small enough to live in a tree hollow! Small enough to build snowmen out of a single snowflake."

"If I tried to ride on a dragonfly you'd probably eat it!" she frowns and he laughs.

He splashes water in her direction."Yes, I would. And it would be delicious!"

"Fine," she laughs splashing water back at him. "You are not wrong. I'm sort of free..."

"No," he says. "What you mean to say is 'yes, David, you are absolutely right...'"

"Yes, David, you are right!" she concedes and then she jumps in the water laughing. She should have probably taken some clothes off before she did that she thinks but she doesn't care, because like David said, she is free, too small to matter. She can't run her kingdom when she is this small, she doesn't have to feel guilty that she didn't marry Gaston in order to get her kingdom back when she is this small... She is free. She spends the whole afternoon eating blackberries and swimming and then she sits on the edge of the water on a large tuft of grass and she suns herself in her undergarments waiting for her clothes to dry up.

The frog has been alternating between sleeping and swimming. The whole puddle seems to have less insects than when they first got here so he must be eating too. And as the light dims, the lightening bugs come out and the crickets start singing.

"Hey," she whispers, "I don't mean to ruin your fun, but I really like both lightening bugs and crickets. Please don't eat any..."

"Sure thing, princess," he replies.

"I just love the song of crickets, don't you?" she asks.

"I do," he replies.

"This was a surprisingly fun day," she says leaning her back on his leg.

"It was," he says.

"Thank you," she mumbles.

"For what?"

"For being my friend," she shrugs. "For helping me see things more clearly, for carrying me this far" she mumbles and she stretches. She turns to look at him. She's been on her own on the run for such a long time, she didn't realize how lonely she was. Who would have thought that a frog would make such a excellent friend.

"What exactly is the curse that binds you?" she asks.

The frog looks away and doesn't reply.

"You can trust me," she says. "I pretty much told you everything there is to know about me...Unless...wait! Will telling me the truth keep you from unbinding your spell?" she asks.

He blinks a couple of times and doesn't reply. Nobody gave him instructions on how to undo the magic that binds him. He hopes that he can unbind himself by swimming in lake Nostos. The fact that a princess is his traveling companion is a rather big coincidence he would rather ignore, because he would never ask of her to break his spell. He'd like to tell her more about himself but the the truth is so complicated it feels like a story he made up. He wouldn't even know where to begin.

He looks at her. Her face lights up by the fireflies' dance and she is about to fall asleep. She is just so beautiful.

"Look," he begins, "my story is quite complicated...-"when a cricket that is larger than the rest materializes in front of her.

"Princess Snow!" he says and she jumps.

"Jiminy! What are you doing here?" she asks.

The cricket eyes the frog nervously.

"This is David," she smiles."Don't worry, he my friend..."

"I...I'm sure he is," the cricket replies not looking at all reassured. "Princess Snow," he starts again, "What happened? How are you so small?"

"It's a long story," she shrugs. What can I do for you?"

"I am afraid I have the gravest of news."

"What is it?"

"The Evil Queen caught Grumpy and she locked him up in her dungeon. She says she will execute him in two days time, if you don't turn yourself in!"

"Oh, no!" she cries out. "No, no, no, not Grumpy..." says and she covers her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

The frog turns to look at her. "Who is Grumpy?"

"Grumpy is family," she replies. "I have to save him." She gets up and start pacing up and down. She stops in front of the frog, "Alright. here are my options," she says. "Either I turn my self to the Queen, just like this, or I get back to my normal size and turn myself in, or I accept Gaston's offer of marriage and I attack the Queen full force. Or do nothing," she sighs. "Which is not really an option."

Snow is still pacing again back and forth.

"Those are not the only options," David argues.

"What?" she pauses to look at him. "What other option is there?"

"You are tiny. You have the element of surprise. You can sneak in the castle yourself and save your friend," he replies.

Snow gasps. "You really think so?" she asks. "But I'm so small..."

"Yes, and you can use that to your advantage," he replies.

She looks at him. She just met him. Does she dare to ask him to join her? "David? Will you come with me?"

"I'll come with you," he smiles.

"Really?" she looks at him with so much gratitude in her eyes.

"Of course," he replies and she rushes towards him and hugs him. Well, she sort of hugs him, you couldn't call this a hug, him being twice her size and her arms being so small, but still. He looks at her surprised. This is all so strange and new and different. His heart is beating faster. It would be incredibly foolish on his part to fall in love with a princess, now, wouldn't it?

"Our biggest obstacle is getting to the castle," Snow says. "It is going to take us at least a week to make it there and we only have two days," she replies.

Jiminy looks up at the sky. "It's a full moon tonight, and I bet I know where I can find a pretty fast wolf to give us a ride..."

"Ruby!" Snow says clapping her hands.

"Who is Ruby?" David asks.

"Ruby is a friend," she smiles. " She also has the interesting habit of turning into a terrifying wolf on full moon nights!"

"Oh!" is all he says.

"Don't worry, she is family..." Snow smiles.

Jiminy returns thirty minutes later along with a large gray wolf.

The wolf nods in Snow's and David's direction then she just lays down and lets Snow David and Jiminy climb on her back.

"We want to go to Regina's dungeon through the tunnels," Snow says and the wolf starts running. It is so wonderful getting places fast without having to climb on every single obstacle, Snow thinks and she holds on to Ruby's fur tighter. She turns around to see that the frog is looking greener than normal.

"Are you alright?" she asks.

"I'll be fine once we get there," he replies, closing his eyes and she wonders if he is nauseated from the ride. They are very close to Regina's castle. The wolf navigates around the guards posted in the castle's perimeter and she sneaks to the dungeon through an old abandoned tunnel. Then she sniffs from cell door to cell door until she recognizes the cell that Grumpy is in.

"Now what?" Snow asks and she looks up at the lock. The lock is too high. Even if they had the key to the lock they couldn't reach up there to let Grumpy out.

"Now we get the keys," the frog replies.

The wolf nods and then she turns through several dark corridors, dimly lit by torches attached to the walls until she arrives at a small room. The guard's room.

"Get me as close to the guard as you can," the frog says.

The wolf walks straight to the guard who looks at the odd combination of animals and the tiny princess and he shakes his head and he rubs his eyes. He blinks a couple of times. Surely this must be a dream, he thinks. This can't be real. The frog doesn't give him a chance to think this through. He jumps high, right on the guards face and then he tries to release the poison, just like he did when he encountered the mole. The poison doesn't work. And he has no idea how to activate it. Last time it sort of happened on its own. The guard screams and tosses the frog off his face. The wolf wants to attack the guard next but she can't do it, not with Snow and the cricket still on her back. She growls at the guard but she hesitates to attack. The guard points his knife on the wolf's throat with one hand and with the other hand he reaches for Snow. He picks her up and laughs.

"I think I'm going to get a lot of gold for turning you in to the Queen, Snow White!" he says and he laughs. He brings her up to his face "How did you get so small?" he chuckles. "Give us a little kiss pretty pretty princess!"

And it's the sight of Snows struggling to pull her sword one inch from the guard's face that makes David leap twice, from the floor to the bench and then straight to the guards knife yielding hand and release his poison. The guard drops to the ground, his body convulsing..

"What did you do to him?" Jiminy asks, eyes wide open, as all of them rush to release Snow from the guard's grip.

"Are you alright?" David asks.

"I'm alright," she says, shaking the dust off her clothes. "You did it again," Snow smiles getting up. "You figured out how it works!"

Terror, David thinks. The trigger to release his poison is pure unadulterated terror. He was terrified for her when the mole was trying to kidnap her, he was terrified for her when the guard lifted her up in his hand. It can't be a coincidence that both times he was able to release his poison it was in order to save Snow White. She means a lot more to him than he cares to admit.

"Thank you!" she says and she touches his back.

All of a sudden he is very self conscious of his green skin, and of the fact that he is a frog, he doesn't quite know how to react. But nobody notices. Snow runs and grabs the keys from the guard's pocket. The keys are really heavy. She can't lift them up. The wolf rushes and picks up the keys with her mouth. They all run back to Grumpy's cell. Snow is getting left behind, her short legs aren't allowing her to keep up with the rest of them. David turns around and waits for her.

"Hop on, princess," he says. She climbs on his back carefully.

"Thank you David," she says and the softness in her voice send his heart fluttering. He hops on quickly catching up with the others, trying to ignore the effect the princess' voice has on his heart. They all stand in front of the door in Grumpy's cell. None of them is tall enough to reach and unlock the door. But the door has a small window with several bars going through it.

Snow looks at Jiminy cricket.

"Do you think that you can fly through the bars and hand Grumpy the keys?" she asks.

"I...I'll try," the cricket replies. It is really hard for him but he does flutter his wings really hard and he does manage to fly through the bars of the window.

"Hey! How did you get in here?" Snow hears Grumpy's voice through the door and she smiles and claps her hands and throws her arms first around Ruby then around David.

"I can't believe we pulled this off!" she smiles brightly. "Your plan worked!"

David smiles back. They hear this jingling of keys and the clanking of shackles falling on the door and then the door opens wide and Grumpy is looking at them eyes wide open.

"What are you guys doing here!" he says dropping to his knees. "You saved me!" he says trying hard not to cry. "Snow," he says, "How did you get so small? And who is the frog?"

"Long story," Snow smiles. "This is David. He is practically family," she smiles. "David, meet Grumpy!"

Grumpy picks up Snow and David and Jiminy, he places them on his shoulders and they sneak out of the dungeon through the tunnels, Ruby following them closely.

"I can get you to lake Nostos," Grumpy says as soon as Snow fills him in all the details of her adventure. "I can have you there by noon!"

"Let Ruby do it," Snow argues. "I want you hiding, I don't want to hear the the Queen captured you again tomorrow..."

"I'm sorry Snow," Grumpy says. "I don't know how this happened. I thought I was being careful, erasing my tracks but I ran into four black knights..."

"No need to apologize. I just need you to stay safe!" she smiles at him.

"What about you?" he asks. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes," she nods.

"I heard about the prince's proposal," Grumpy frowns.

"Who? Do you mean Gaston?" she asks quietly.

"You are not really considering it, are you?" he says and he looks so worried for her.

"Of course I'm considering it," she shrugs. "Shouldn't I? Don't I owe it to my people to try and get the Evil Queen off their backs?" she asks and her voice sounds so small it really breaks David's heart.

"No!" Grumpy frowns. "No, if anything, it's the other way around. Your people ought to rally around you and overthrow the Queen. Not let you spend your days hunted in the forest like a wild animal..."

Snow looks down and doesn't reply.

"Snow, you don't even know this guy," Grumpy adds. "And I don't like him. A real prince would offer his help without asking for your hand in return. A real prince would do the honorable thing..."

"Yeah," Snow tries to smile. "I'm not sure I believe that this sort of prince exists..."

"Speaking of princes, prince James of the Southern kingdom has gone missing," Jiminy adds. "Rumor has it that he helped his fiance princess Abigail reunite with her lover, the captain of her royal guard and then he released her form their engagement..."

"Really?" Snow asks and she turns to look at David eyes wide open. He is standing there frozen, not breathing, not even blinking.

"Fascinating," Snow mumbles. The she turns back to Jiminy. "So I was wrong then. Maybe there are real princes out there..."

"Yes. Strange, because from what I'd heard of prince James he was not that honorable in the past...Incredibly brave but not honorable. I guess people change..."

"Some people change, some people shrink, some people are very good at keeping their past a secret..." Snow smiles. "Hey, I have a question," she asks. "Did saving his fiance's lover involve a trip to lake Nostos?" she asks.

"I... I believe so. How did you know?" Jiminy asks.

"Just a hunch," she smiles at David who doesn't react at all.

Snow is about to say something more when out of nowhere a fairy dressed in pink materializes out of thin air and she runs into Grumpy's arms. She holds him tight, tears streaming down he cheeks.

"Grumpy, I just heard," she cries out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Grumpy replies, caressing her back gently, trying to keep his voice steady. "Hey," he says " hey, look at me, I'm alright, no need to cry Nova..."

But Nova isn't listening. She is just kissing his cheeks and his eyes and his nose and his lips. "I was so worried I'd lose you and I'd never get to do this," she whispers then she cups his face with her hands and she kisses him on the lips.

Grumpy closes his eyes and holds her, Snow can tell that he is holding back tears. Snow looks away, her eyes welling up.

"Well," she says voice catching. "This is turned out to be a wonderful day after all..."

Jiminy coughs a couple of times. "A fairy is in love with Grumpy..." he muses. "Who would have thought this possible?"

"It's a strange world," Snow shrugs smiling at David. Because in the last two days a frog saved her again and again, he came up with a plan to rescue her friend and he listened to her hopes and fears, making her feel better. A frog spent his time helping her out, expecting nothing in return.

"I was planning a daring rescue but they beat me to it," Nova laughs, wiping her eyes. "Thank you Snow White," she says. "Hey, how did you get this small?"

"Long story," Snow sighs. "David and I are on our way to lake Nostos to break the spell."

"Oh, that's easy," Nova smiles. "I'll send you there in no time," she says her eyes still glazed over. "Are you ready?" She is leaning her head in Grumpy's shoulder, holding him tightly when she shakes her wand in Snow and David's direction without really expecting a response..

Snow and David are tumbling though space and time, the enchanted forest folding and unfolding around them. Nova didn't give them much of a warning. Snow's heart is beating really fast as she reaches for David's hand. She holds on to him tight until they crush on the ground on what looks to be a large sandy meadow.

Snow opens her eyes and tries to steady herself.

"Alright," she says "in these last few days I have traveled by magic, on a wold on a dwarf and on a frog. "

"And?" David smiles.

"Well, all I can say is that though I'm extremely grateful for all my friends willing to carry me, I can't wait till I'm large enough to go places on my own..." she says and he laughs. Then she steps towards the lake.

The full moon is shining on the water. Her heart is beating really fast.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

"I think so," he replies.

"Cause I'm going to be honest with you, I'm terrified," she whispers.

He places his hand on her back. "On the count of three?" he asks.

She places her hand on his back. "Count of three." she nods.

"One...two..." he says and as they get ready to jump into the lake a giant ogre emerges from the water.

"I am the guardian of the lake, who disturbs my slumber?" the ogre asks.

Snow's eyes open wide. "Oh no!"she whispers.

"That's not who was guarding the lake last week!" David says. He is doing some really fast thinking. "Alright Snow, here is the plan. You step into the water, get back to your old self and then pick me up and toss me right on his chest..."

"Are you sure?" she asks glancing at him, eyes wide open. "It seems really dangerous..."

"It's the only plan I have..." he replies.

"Alright!" she replies because they are both going to die here and there's no use arguing.

"David!" she says.

"Yes?"

"It was very nice knowing you! If we don't make it, I need to say that you've been an incredible friend..." she says and then she steps into the water.

Snow's whole body tingles and shakes. The one minute the water is up to her neck and then the next moment she is growing and growing, taller and taller. She looks at her hands and her arms. She looks at her reflection in the water. She is no longer tiny. She unsheathes her sword.

"Now!" the frog yells.

She hesitates. Now that she is back to normal allowing David to deal with the ogre feels so wrong. He looks so small, so defenseless. If this goes wrong the ogre will most likely crush him with his fingers, he will not hesitate.

"David!" she cries out. "Are you sure?" The ogre is leaning towards her growling.

"Snow! Now!" he yells so she tosses him and he lands right on the ogres chest. He is plenty terrified so there is no concern that he won't be able to release his poison, but will his poison be enough to incapacitate a giant ogre?

Snow watches with baited breath as the ogre howls in pain and crashes face first into the water.

"David!" she screams and she kneels in the water looking for him. The water is murky because the ogre is convulsing and she can't find him.

"David!" she screams over and over, looking for him, tears streaming down her face. He can't die now, not like this, not when they are so close to their spells being broken. "David! David!" she yells over and over again. Snow is in the water on her knees sobbing when a movement on the sand catches her eye.

The small green frog crawls slowly out of the water.

"Are you alright!" she sobs. "Are you hurt?" He looks so small now.

He whispers something but she can't hear him.

She lays her head on the sand right next to his face.

"What did you say?" she asks.

"Did you stab him?" David says once again.

"What? Oh, yes, hold on," she smiles through her tears and she runs over to the fallen ogre. She rams her sword though his back right where his heart is. The water around the ogre gets red and she hurries to get out of the lake. She drops to her knees on the sand right next to David panting.

"Are you alright?" she asks. "I was so worried, I couldn't find you! I thought I lost you! "

"I'm alright," he replies. "How about you?"

"I'm fine" she shrugs then she realizes exactly what he is talking about. "I'm myself again," she smiles. Then she looks at the small green frog sitting in the sand blinking. He doesn't look different at all. He is so small and yet he still managed to take out an ogre. He looks tired and for the first time he doesn't look like he is smiling. He looks like he's lost hope. Her heart breaks for him. He fell in lake but the water didn't change him. He looks exactly the same.

"David?"

He doesn't reply right away.

"It didn't work did it?" she asks and once again her soft voice sends his heart and his mind spinning.

"It didn't," he replies and it's the quite sadness in his voice that breaks her heart.

"I'm so sorry," she says softly. She stays silent for a while then she tries again. "David?"

"Yes?"

She lays on the sand her face right next to to his. "We'll figure this out, don't worry, we can ask the Blue Fairy for help or we can make a deal with the Dark One..." She places two finger on his back. She touches him softly, worried of accidentally crushing him. This whole time he was protecting her and seemed so strong and so big, he actually carried her around on his back...She can't get over how small he is.

"No, not the Dark One," he replies.

She nods. "Alright, not the Dark One. David? Stay with me alright?" she asks. "We'll figure this out together, say you'll stay with me..." He can't go, he can't go now. She wants him to stay so badly.

He looks at her surprised and doesn't reply.

"Please?" she asks again.

"I'll stay if you want me to..." he frowns.

"I do. I've no idea what I'm doing next. Maybe I'll hide in the forest some more, or maybe I'll marry Gaston and take on the Evil Queen...-" she immediately regrets bringing up Gaston again because the frog is now taking a step backwards.

"I can't stay with you princess. Not if you are going to do that..."

"Why not?" she whispers.

"Because I can't bear to watch you marry somebody...-" he lets his sentence linger midair.

"Somebody?"

"Somebody else," he says and his voice is so soft, barely a whisper.

"Oh!" she says. "Well if you feel that way, maybe you will let me help you then?" she says softly.

"Help me with what?"

"Help break your prince turned to frog curse?"

He swallows hard and doesn't reply.

"It wasn't a curse was it?" her voice so soft, barely audible.

"It wasn't a curse," he agrees.

"Was it a wish then?"

"How did you know?"

"I know because the lake's water didn't resolve it..."

"It was a wish," he consents.

"What did you wish for?" she whispers.

"I wished for a chance...-"

"A chance?"

"A chance at true love."

"Why won't you ask me then?" she asks and she feels her eyes welling up.

"You said you don't even believe in true love..."

"Did I really say that? That was yesterday... " she whispers.

"And I'm a frog..."

"In the last two days you've saved me from a toad, a mole, an evil guard and an ogre. Don't you think you can ask me for something as simple as a kiss? Do you think a little complication like you being a frog will stop me?"

He looks at her stunned, not really daring to believe what he is hearing. "I'd be asking for true love. That's neither small nor simple..." he replies.

"What's so complicated about it?" she smiles.

"Other than me being a frog?"

"Other than that..."

"I'm not who you think I am..." he says sadly.

"You are prince James aren't you?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not. I am, but I'm not..."

"You are not? Who are you then?"

"Prince James is dead. I'm the man they brought in to be prince James, because the kingdom couldn't afford for him to be dead...I'm a shepherd..."

"Lambs!" she says her eyes opening widely. "I thought you were being sarcastic!"

"What?" he frowns.

"The first night when you were half asleep under the mushroom I asked you what you usually carry, you said lambs, and I thought you were kidding! But you were actually telling the truth."

"I said that?"

"You did."

"It's the truth..."

"Alright," she smiles. "Now I know the whole truth. And it changes nothing. I still think think you should you let me help... Unless you don't feel the same..."

"Snow! Of course I feel the same way but I'm still green, googly eyed and bug eating...," he replies.

"So?"

"I can't. I can't ask for something like that when I'm still a frog..."

"You can ask. Of course you can. You can say something like 'we've been through a lot this couple of days, Snow White, you saved me and I saved you a bunch of times and now we are friends and I trust that you will not laugh in my face or break my heart..."

"And if I were to say that what would you reply be?"

"I wouldn't reply to that."

"You wouldn't?" he frowns.

"Not with words, no," she smiles.

He looks at her and his heart swells with both joy and love. She deserves a better first kiss, she doesn't deserve to be kissed by a frog, but she is watching him, eyes welling up with tears because he wasn't asked yet.

He takes a deep breath."I am David. I'm not really a prince...I was asked to pretend to be prince James of the Southern kingdom, because I look just like him... A week ago I watched my fiance walk away with her true love and that's when I looked at the stars and I wished for a chance to find true love too. I woke up the next day and I was a frog in a swamp and I met you...-" he says. "And now I'm not sure any of that matters. Not to me. Not if you love me too... Because I'm really in love with you Snow White..."

"You showed up at the swamp because I needed someone to save me from a very aggressive toad family...It's all my fault you are a frog really..." she says her eyes wide open. She feels tears streaming down her cheeks. She sits up, she scoops him up with her hands and gently, oh so gently, she closes her eyes and places her lips on his. She feels her lips and her hands tingle and she doesn't mean to, but she pulls back and then she opens her eyes and the small green frog is no longer there. There is a handsome prince sitting there instead, smiling back at her.

"Snow!" is all he he gets to say because she is laughing and crying at the same time.

"David?" she hesitates.

"It's me!"

"You are really...-" she hesitates. "You are really handsome!" she blurts out and he laughs.

She wraps her arms around him and kisses him again.

The ground around them shakes, the light blinds them and they are still there holding each other.

"Are you alright Charming?" she whispers.

"I am now," he replies holding her even tighter. She disappears first and his shoulders slope. "One, two three," he counts...

* * *

Snow is climbing the beanstalk slowly. She is exhausted, every single muscle in her body is aching and her hands are blistered. She has been climbing for hours. She presses on one foot in front of the other. She's never climbed a beanstalk before. She's never had to.

* * *

Hello! Thank you for reading, thank you for you very encouraging reviews.

I ended up mixing Thumbelina and the frog prince together, it seemed like I had more options and it was more fun that way.

 **Bwayrox chapter 7 I love when a story really hits me in the heart, especially when I start responding to it out loud and my husband will turn and ask if I'm talking to him. Or when I'm sitting on the sofa with tears streaming down my face, and my daughter will roll her eyes and say mom is reading again. Both happened in this story. I love the line about people who are hurt and don't know how to heal. I honestly thought for a moment that David was going to get through to Regina and the fairytale curse was going to be broken. Glad it wasn't so we still have more to look forward to.**

Thank you so, so much. I don't want the curse solved yet but I do need more fairytale ideas...

 **Austenphile chapter 7 Nice cameo by Ella and Thomas. And I loved this take on Rapunzel. It had the elements of the Regina/Snow feud. And then we have the fact that Charming did climb the tower and meet Rapunzel so it is fitting he did it here too.**

Thanks Austenphile!

 **mry23 chapter 7 Oh that was good. That's a great twist of using rapunzel with snow and Regina's story. That is a horrible punishment for snow and it was so sad. Also nice nod to the frying pan. I'm excited for the next one. I can't tell if it's the frog prince or thumbelina.**

Yeah, You can't stop a girl with a frying pan...: ) And you were tight on both accounts. It's both...

 **Guest chapter 7 Reading this chapter was like watching a compilation of dogs reuniting with their owners after being away, sweet but also emotional. I really love Rapunzels story and I was excited when you teased about it in the previous chapter and you did not disappoint, it was beautifully and yet delicately written perfect for this story. I loved how you tied everything together with Snows secret and the twist with Regina and George still wanting Charming to marry Abigail. I also loved seeing Ella and Thomas. Snows song was so pretty yet tragic, it was a great touch. I know I say this all the time but I loved their dynamic in this, it was so cute and heartmelting. Snow thinking that David was a figment of her imagination and that if she spoke to him, he'd disappear was so heartbreaking. I adored Snows night of freedom, doing everything she'd wanted to do. David being utterly selfless agreeing to it all putting her happiness first, knowing that he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her but also respecting her enough to let her have a moment of freedom. The ending was heartbreakingly beautiful, I was so proud of Snow for standing up for herself and David. I was curious tho if Snows hit against Regina had any repercussions or if you can't simply die in this curse. I have a hunch about the next story and I'm excited!**

Hi! Thank you so much. I struggled with the Rapunzel story because I felt like it was just too sad compared to the original fairytale, but then I decided that regardless of the origin story being imprisoned in the tower would be sad and hard to deal with... Also,I'm curious, did you guess right?

 **Bella1296 chapter 7 Lovely chapter!**

Thanks Bella :)

 **Guest chapter 7 I seem to like playing with fire. This chapter had such heartfelt and beautiful moments. Snowpunzels story had parts from Rapuzels origin and Snows history which I really liked. Thanks for the update!**

Well, hello Saturday morning reviewer! Thank you. Also Snowpunzel is a great name...


	9. Jack and the Beanstalk

Snow is climbing the beanstalk slowly. She is exhausted, every single muscle in her body is aching and her hands are blistered. She has been climbing for hours. She presses on, one foot in front of the other. She's never climbed a beanstalk before. She's never had to. But there's a first time for everything. She looks up. It's impossible to tell how much further she has to climb, the beanstalk is covered in cloudy mist but she presses on. When she finally reaches the top she is so relieved she could weep. She practically crawls on the ground trying to catch her breath. Then she gets up slowly, she needs to find a hiding place quickly, before she runs into any giants. She knows that there are hardly any giants left, but still she can't risk an encounter.

"Not so fast!" she hears the voice of a man towering above her. "Turn around and get back to where you came from!"

Snow looks up slowly. There is a giant frowning at her, blue eyes, blond shoulder length hair, arms crossed to his chest wearing a long dark blue cloak. "Right now!" he adds when she doesn't move.

Snow is too exhausted to even argue. Her shoulders slope and she just sits on the ground.

"Didn't you hear me?" he asks. "You need to get up and go! Now!"

"Please," she tries hesitantly.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" he glares at her.

"I need help."

"We don't help humans."

"I just need a place to hide..." she tries again.

"Yeah, you need a different place. You cant be here.."

"I know...But can I just stay here for a while? I have nowhere else to go...I'm Snow White, of the Northern kingdom and the Evil Queen is after me..."

"While I normally would be sympathetic to your plight princess, you can't be here. You need to go..." he insists.

"Please! At this point she has even turned the forest animals against me. I have nowhere else to go...," she looks ready to cry.

"Yes, but you see, we have laws that prevent us from harboring or befriending humans. Humans are the reason we are the last one of our kind...humans are the reason we can't grow magic beans anymore...you can't stay here!"

"Yes humans. Other humans. Not me. I won't do anything to betray your trust or interfere with what you are doing..."

"Are you good with keeping secrets then?" he looks at her inquisitively.

She looks down. "How do you know about that?"

"I happen to know a lot of things..."

"I was really young when it happened. I've gotten a lot better at keeping secrets since then. And if you don't believe me, you might as well kill me then. Because. I'm done, I have nowhere else to go..."

"We don't kill humans. We try to remain impartial and non violent. We do not interfere with human affairs."

"You don't kill humans but if you don't let me stay here you might as well be killing me. How are you non violent if you send me back down there when you know that the Evil Queen will kill me?"

"Oh, no, no, no, princess! That is not how this works... You do not get to pin this on me..." he shakes his head. "Nice try though!"

"All I'm asking is that you let me stay here for a few days, a week at most. I'm exhausted and tired of hiding and running. You don't have to befriend me or harbor me. I'll stay out of the way, out of sight. You won't even know I'm here."

"I can't do that."

"Then lock me up. I can be your prisoner. I just need to rest for a while," she says and she is just too exhausted to reason with him anymore. She doesn't have the strength to fight. She lays down on the ground.

"We do not imprison humans either," he says and he stares at her as she drops her leather bag on the ground then she lays down and wraps herself tight with her cape and uses her bag as a pillow. "Oh come on, princess! Get up. How will I ever explain this to Tiny?" he asks all exasperated.

The princess wasn't kidding when she said that she was exhausted. She is already asleep on the cobblestone. The giant sighs and lifts her up carefully, keeping his palm open, trying not to wake her. He should just slide down the beanstalk real quick and leave her somewhere on what's left of the Enchanted Forest. She mumbles something in her sleep and then she changes sides and her very small hand now touching his palm, her curls coming out of her braid and spreading on his hand. She is really beautiful for a human, he thinks. If it weren't for the rules he'd have offered her sanctuary the moment he heard that the Evil Queen had intensified her efforts to finding her. He can't turn her away. And he can't explain to Tiny why he is willing to bend the rules just this once. He doesn't really have a good reason for it. He sneaks into his bedchambers and he places the sleeping woman on a pillow on the table. He covers her up with his scarf. He puts water in a thimble for her and some grapes on a plate The grapes are large enough to crush her if they roll into her, so he cuts them in half making sure they will stay put. He looks at her sleeping. She is shaking her head, mumbling something in her sleep. She doesn't look relaxed. She looks very tense even though she is sleeping, her hand is resting on her dagger. She has the look of a woman who has been hunted for a very long time and doesn't know how to rest. He shakes his head. How ridiculous would it be if he let himself fall in love with a human princess?

He is surprised to see Tiny right outside his room.

"Hello David!" Tiny looks at him inquisitively "Care to tell me where you've been?"

"Just checking the perimeter for intruders," he shrugs.

"And?" Tiny asks stepping closer to the door of David's bedchambers. "Did you find any?"

David hesitates. "No!" He really doesn't like lying to Tiny, not after all he's been through.

"You don't mind if I come in the room, do you?"

"I do actually. It's very messy... "

"It looks fine from here," Tiny replies. "Alright man. What are you hiding in there?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something..."

"I asked if you found an intruder, and you hesitated. That's how I know. You are going to have to do better when you lie. You have to commit, you can' t hesitate..."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," David replies crossing his hands.

"What do you have in there? A lizard? A baby dragon? A mouse? A rat? A bird? Is it bigger than a bird?"

"Not by much," David mumbles under his breath. "A bird," he replies. "You got me..."

"Oh, let me see. I love birds. I once found a blue bird and hid it in my room for a month before Arlo found out..." Tiny walks past David to the table where Snow is sleeping and then he stops and turns to look at David.

"This, is not a bird," he says his eyes opening wide. "This is a human woman..."

David looks away. A lizard. He should have said he was hiding a lizard. Would Tiny had burst in his room if he thought that he was hiding a lizard?

"Are you completely out of your mind?" Τiny yells.

"Shh, you will wake her up..." David replies.

"Yes! That is my main concern right bow. Making sure the human woman gets her beauty sleep..."

"She is not just any regular human woman," David tries to argue.

Tiny looks at the sleeping princess more closely. "She seems normal to me."

"She is Snow White!"

"Snow White? The Snow White? The one the Evil Queen is after? Did you really place us in the middle of the biggest blood feud in the history of the Enchanted Forest? Are you really willing to harbor the Evil Queen's most wanted enemy?"

"I did nothing of the sort," David tries to argue. "She came here and she was exhausted. I told her she couldn't stay, she said we could lock her up if we didn't trust her, but she really needed to sleep..."

"She said we could lock her up? Why didn't you? You could lock her up in a bird cage..."

"I am not in the habit of locking up human women or any sort of women for that matter in cages!"

"Well I hope that you can live with the consequences of your decision..."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you can live with what she does when she discovers that we have enough treasure here to raise a human army against the Evil Queen! Did you already forget about James?""

"No, of course not. But James was a bad apple. She is not... Does she look bloodthirsty to you?"

"She is pretty, is that what you are saying?" Tiny raises his eyebrow. "We'll make an exception because she is beautiful?"

"No. I'm not saying that," David sighs. What is he saying exactly? "What I'm saying is that the worse has already happened. We are the last of our kind. Our fields are ruined. We can no longer grow our beans, our line dies with us. So we have a choice. We can observe our laws and traditions even though there isn't much left to protect or... We get one chance to help somebody else, somebody who might be in a worse predicament than we are. A human princess... What would you rather do?"

Tiny glares at him. "Unless she is the last woman of her kind she is not in not in a worse predicament than we are, unless...-" he looks like he has an idea.

"Unless what?" David frowns.

"She is pretty enough. Maybe we can do both," he says lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Maybe our line doesn't have to end with us..."

"Is there a giant woman in the Enchanted Forest I don't know about?" David crosses his arms.

"No, but clearly you like the human woman enough to risk everything and we have plenty of shrinking mushrooms, you could shrink down to her size and... you know...continue our line..."

"Really?" David looks at Tiny incredulously. "How is that conversation going to go exactly? Yes, we will shelter you princess if you don't mind bearing some giant offspring that will probably kill you at childbirth because the continuation of our line is far more important than you know, basic decency or your life...I'm guessing she'd rather take her chances with the Evil Queen..."

"Alright, I see your point, how about this, we go to the Dark One and get a potion that will turn her into a giant as well..."

"Get out!" David says and Tiny turns around and exits David's bedchambers.

"It was just a thought man..." he says as he walks away.

"Unthink it..." David replies rolling his eyes. "Better yet, let's just pretend this conversation never happened..." he says and he glances towards the sleeping princess.

Snow who has been listening intently the whole time and has her hand on her dagger all ready to fight, closes her eyes in a hurry.

"I know you are awake princess," he says and he sits at the far side of the table. Snow sits up.

"I'm awake" she says.

"I'm sorry," he says. "Tiny is not really like that. Grief is clearly messing with his mind," he mumbles.

"It's a lot of pressure feeling like you failed your line," she replies quietly, looking at him.

"Yes," he offers a sad smile and looks away.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I'm failing my father and my mother, by running away from Regina. Maybe I should be facing her..." she says and her voice trails off. "But then I think that I am just one person. I am responsible for me, for what I can do, for the tasks I have ahead today, nothing more, nothing less..."

"Noting more, nothing less," he repeats. "I like that."

"David? Your name is David, right?" she asks and she waits until he turns to look at her. "Does that mean I can stay?"

"You still want to stay?" he asks incredulously.

She nods.

"You are a very brave woman," he replies. "I would have thought that our conversation would have you running for the hills..."

"Not that brave," she says. "But definitely desperate..." she shrugs and she tries to keep her voice from cracking. "She managed to turn the forest animals against me, David...I have nowhere else to run..."

Something about having a human woman in his bedroom with big sad green eyes tugs at his heart in unexpected ways.

"It can't be that bad," he tries to say but she nods.

"It's worse actually. I am really running out of places to hide. I have one offer left and I don't want to take it..."

"What sort of offer?"

"Do you know prince Gaston?"

David's face gets immediately very serious. "Yes!

"He said his army is at my disposal if I agree to marry him...but I was afraid that his offer was a sham. I think that he's already been bought out by the evil Queen, just like every other royal in this realm who refused to fight her..."

"You can't marry him!" he says and his forceful tone surprises her.

She looks at him questioningly.

"He was best friends with Prince James, the man responsible for killing every one of my brothers," he says pointing to the portraits on the walls. "He knew of James' plan and never tried to stop him. The man has no honor..."

Snow looks at the pictures hanging on the walls. Picture of giant men and women smiling, looking powerful and noble, loving and strong.

"Oh, that is awful. " she whispers. "I didn't know!"

"I wasn't here," he explains. "I was away when he stormed with his knights and killed all of my people. And I got to came back to this," he says pointing to the large empty room filled with portraits of people missing.

"David, I'm so sorry," she says and then she really surprises him because she walks over to the table and reaches for his hand. Her hand looks so small compared to his.

Well, this is quite a day, David thinks, filled with revelations. Today, contrary to what most giants believe about humans, there is a human woman in their castle capable of feeling empathy for a species other than her own. Today, Tiny who usually is the nicest of all giants, proved he can be wrong and selfish. And today, David himself who knows better, might actually be in danger of falling in love with a human woman...

He needs to change the subject fast. He looks at Snow. She still looks so tired.

"Would you like to take a bath, princess?" he asks. And before she gets a chance to respond he fills a teacup with hot water and places it on the table next to her. He pulls out his dagger and cuts a slither off his soap then he hands her a washcloth to use as a towel. Definitely too big for her but he doesn't have anything smaller.

"You are not going to drown in this are you?" he says comparing her height to that of the teacup.

"I'm not going to drown," she smiles. "Thank you!"

"I'll give you some privacy," he adds and he walks out of his room.

Snow quickly takes off her clothes and jumps in the hot water. This is perfect, the teacup is just the right size. She leans her arm on the rim of the cup and lets her aching muscles relax in the warm water. She looks around at the portraits of the giants looking back at her. They look happy, they look brave, they look optimistic. They look like they had no idea they'd be betrayed by a human prince, no idea things could go so very wrong so fast. Snow sinks in the water and she lathers every inch of her body. This is almost too much, she thinks. She was hoping for a few hours of piece and quiet, she was hoping to go unnoticed among the remaining giants, too small to be a threat, too small to matter. She wasn't expecting the giants to make an effort to care for her. Well, not all the giants. The one giant. David. It has been such a long time since she's had a hot bath, it's been such along time since anyone has tried to make her comfortable. She feels her eyes welling up. Don't fall apart now, she tells herself, just don't. But its too late. She dives into the water and then once she resurfaces she closes her mouth to cover up her sobs. She stays in the water until it's cold. She crawls out of the teacup, wraps herself in the large washcloth, the washcloth being so big it drags behind her, then she notices the grapes cut in half carefully placed on a plate next to the pillow she used as her bed. She takes a few bites, drinks water out of the thimble then she lays back down. She should get dressed she thinks, she should grab her dagger, she shouldn't go to bed naked and unarmed. She will rest her eyes for just a minute, then she will get up and get dressed and grab her dagger. It is the last thought that goes through her mind as her eyes close...Snow is already asleep.

"Snow? Are you decent?" David asks. The room is way too quiet. He rushes over all worried that she might have drowned. But she is sprawled on his pillow, on the table, the washcloth falling off, exposing her left breast. Beautiful, he thinks, too beautiful for words. Watching her lay here all defenseless, he can definitely see how it is possible for a giant to fall in love with a human, even someone like him, who definitely knows better. He covers her up with his scarf and then she moves in her sleep, several times all anxious. She is having a nightmare he thinks, she might even be cold. He picks up a candle from his nightstand, he lights it and places it right next to her. She looks even more beautiful now that the candlelight is illuminating her features. He watches her for a minute trying to come up for a logical explanation why he feels the need to take care of her. And when he comes back empty he shrugs and walks away.

Snow wakes up really early. She blinks a couple of times trying to remember where she is at. And then she looks down in shock. She can't believe it because underneath the washcloth she used as a towel last night she is naked. She looks around. There is a large candle dripping wax on a candlestick right next to the pillow. The giant is asleep in his large canopy bed, his back turned to her. She looks around. Where are her clothes? And then her eyes open wide because her clothes are folded right next to her bed and they look clean. Someone washed and dried up her clothes and folded them neatly. She shakes her head and looks once again at the sleeping giant. For the past ten years she has taken refuge at the Enchanted Forest. She had slept every night fully dressed, with her cape on, her hand on her knife ready to fight, because she knows that Regina and her black knights can show up any moment. And now a stranger drew her a bath and somehow she let her guard down and fell asleep without clothes on and without weapons by her side? This is unheard of. Not only that, but she spent a good hour sobbing in the bathtub? This is unacceptable. She needs to remain vigilant, she needs to be battle ready. This is no time for tears, no time for regret, no time to feel sorry for herself. Any small mistake can get her killed, a forgetful moment can lead to her or her people's execution. Her execution. She keeps forgetting that she doesn't have people any more. Regardless she cannot relax. Once again she turns to look at the giant sleeping peacefully. She has a very hard time picturing him laundering her clothes. She doesn't understand how this giant can have this affect on her, but regardless of how he did it, she needs to put an end to this. How could she let her guard down around him like that? She needs to get away from him. She looks around carefully. She is on a rather tall table. She cannot get down, not without breaking her legs, but if she shoves the pillow to the ground and then jumps on the pillow, that could break her fall. Snow struggles as she pushes the pillow. It is really heavy but she does manage to throw it on the ground. She takes a deep breath and jumps. She groans because even though the pillow broke her fall, as she dropped she twisted her ankle. She sits perfectly still. Did she wake up the giant with the noise she just made? David is still asleep, breathing evenly, so she rushes to get away from the room. She limps but she till manages to get out.

This is a really big castle in the sky, she realizes. When he brought her in his bedchambers he was carrying her and she was asleep, so she didn't realize how big this place actually was. She is hungry so she follows the smell of food. Three corridors and one staircase later she is panting, trying to swallow the tears stinging her eyes. This is painful, this is excruciating. She can't be hobbling around in one foot around giants steps and giant pieces of furniture. She gets to the kitchen and she looks up. Tiny is above the stove making omelette and frying sausages. She can hear the eggs sizzling in the frying pan. Her stomach growls in protest. She looks how high the table is and she almost yells in frustration. She is so hungry but it is impossible to climb that high, not with her ankle hurting this bad. Her only hope of getting breakfast at this point is if Tiny accidentally drops his food on the ground. She sits in the corner, hidden well behind a wick broom and she rubs her aching foot. She takes her boot off. Her ankle is really swollen. She groans as she tries to put her boot back on. This was a really bad idea, she thinks. Tiny fills his plate with food and walks out of the kitchen. Now would be her chance to find a way to climb up and get some food, if she wasn't in so much pain.

"Move!" she tries to convince herself, "just move!" and that's when she hears footsteps. She crawls back behind the wick broom in a hurry. David walks inside the kitchen, he fills a plate, then he sits at the large wooden table.

"Are you hungry?" he asks. Snow's heart beats faster. Is she talking to her? How does he know that she is here? She wants to hide better and not reply, but she is just so hungry.

"Starving," she replies quite truthfully.

"Won't you come out," he says and she can hear the smile in his voice.

She limps out of her hiding place.

"What happened?" he asks then, he gets up off the table, walks towards her and he extends his hand. "May I?"

She nods. He lifts her up carefully and he places her on the table.

"Let me see!" he says pointing to her leg.

She bites her lip trying not to cry out in anguish as she struggles to remove her boot. She is trying so hard not to cry.

"It's really swollen," he says then he gets up. He walks to the kitchen counter and he comes back with a couple of herbs she doesn't recognize and a bandage. He places the herbs right on her swollen ankle then she wraps everything tightly.

She holds her breath expecting this to hurt but it doesn't. She looks at him questioningly.

"How did you do that?"

"Giants dabble in botany," he explains. "Healing plants, plants with magical qualities. This will take the pain away and heal everything faster."

Funny how he often says 'giants' rather than saying we...

He gets up and comes back with a small porcelain plate filled with omelette, small pieces of sausage and a tiny cup of tea.

She looks at the plate and the cup and the utensils. The are a little large but still manageable.

"I raided Gretel's dollhouse," he explains before she gets a chance to ask, his face quite stern now. She thinks of the portraits of the giant families hanging on the walls in his room and she doesn't ask who Gretel is.

"Thank you," she turns to look at him.

"You are welcome."

"How did you know I was in hiding here?" she asks.

"Just a hunch" he replies. " That's where I would have hidden if I'd woken up hungry," he smiles. "I didn't mean to trap you on that table," he says. "You should have woken me up."

"For what?" she frowns.

"To get you down so you didn't have to jump to your doom?" he looks at her trying to suppress a smile.

"Oh, right," she smiles. She's been on her own for such a long time, it would never have occurred to her to wake him up for that.

"Well?" he asks."Do you want to sleep more or do you want me to show you around the castle?"

Well? She thinks. What's the right course of action here? Does she keep holding back or does she became friends with the giant?

"I'd love to see the castle," she smiles.

"Come on!" he says and he gets up. At first she tries her best to keep up with him on her own. He slows down for her and the herbs on her foot are keeping the pain away so that she can walk on her own, but really trying to climb up giant stairs and uneven stone floors is just too hard.

"Listen, Snow, navigating the castle while you are human sized is nearly impossible. It's impressive you got this far. May I?" he asks softly.

She nods again. "Please," she replies. So he picks her up in his hand and then he places her on his shoulder.

"Is this okay?" he asks.

"Okay?" She laughs. "This is wilder than my most adventurous dreams," she replies and he chuckles. "You'll be surprised to learn that most people don't even know that there is a beanstalk in the edge of the Enchanted forest," she says.

"That's not surprising at all," he smiles.

She turns to look at him.

"Botany," he explains. "If you plant the right variety of flowers, in the right order, most people will walk past the beanstalk and not even know it is there..."

"That's amazing!"

He shows her around the castle. It is a beautiful massive building, with rows of dining halls, ball rooms, libraries, music rooms, decorated with sculptures and armors, paintings and trunks full of treasure. So many doors left and right are closed though.

She knows better than to ask who these rooms belong too.

"We closed the doors because it was too hard to walk past their rooms now that they are all gone," he says and his voice sounds hoarse.

"I'm sorry," she whispers placing her hand on his shoulder and he finds it surprising how comforting it is talking to her, how much better he feels whenever she reaches for him.

He nods and then he walks up a staircase to the highest tower. He places Snow on the window sill then he puts a telescope right next to her. She squints her eyes and tries to look through the glass even though it is designed for eyes much larger than hers.

"The view is amazing," she says looking around in awe and then she gasps. The part of the Forest that Regina burned down is still smoking, staring back at her like a gaping wound. Snow tries hard to hold back her tears.

"On a clear day like today you can see all the way to the other edge of the Enchanted Forest," he says turning the telescope to the right.

Snow is looking at a large castle by a lake. "Am I looking at the Southern kingdom?" she asks.

"Yes, this is the castle that belonged to King George," he says and she can hear the anger in his voice.

When she looks at the massive castle with its banner waving in the breeze, something stirs inside her, like a memory of a long forgotten song. She always loved looking at this castle which makes no sense because the Evil Queen invaded that castle a few months ago, threw king George in her dungeon and it is now one of her strongholds. King George's white knights are now working for the Evil Queen.

"This is where prince James came from, right?" she asks softly.

He nods. "Have you ever been to king George's castle?" he asks. "Did you know James?"

She shakes her head. "No, I haven't met hardly any royals since I ran away from the Queen. That was over ten years ago. Honestly, it's been so long, I've lost track of time."

"Did you know that the Queen had magic?"

"I do now. Ever since she started hunting me and destroying villages just by snapping her fingers while hurling fireballs at everybody. But I didn't know back then," she shrugs.

He nods. "Most people didn't. Even though her mother was a powerful witch. Did you know her mother?"

"I did. She's been gone for a long time..."

"Not gone," he replies."Banished..."

"Banished by whom?"

"Banished by Regina," David replies. "She is in a different realm now..."

"How do you know all this?"

"It's my job," he replies very quietly. "It was my job. Monitor the humans closely, make sure they didn't pose a threat to the giants. A job I failed at, obviously," he says pointing around to the empty castle.

"Really?" she looks at him. "How exactly does a giant spy on humans?"

"That's easy," he replies. "If you met me down there you'd have no idea I was a giant."

"How?"

"Mushrooms," he shrugs. "There's a mushroom that grows in wonderland. One bite of it and I'd be human sized for a week. So I'd infiltrate a castle if I had to, find out whatever information I needed to know, or just pay people off. It's amazing what the servants will tell you for a couple of gold coins..."

Snow looks at him eyes wide open.

"That's a scary thought isn't it?" he smiles.

"Terrifying," she replies.

"That's how you know if a king is treating his people right," he says. "Because when a king is kind and treats his people fairly they are harder to bribe. There was a King and a Queen a while ago and they were so kind that getting information out of their people was practically impossible. The giant assigned to them had to join their court to find anything out," he says very quietly looking at her.

"Who?" she whispers and she feels her eyes welling up. She already knows what his answer will be.

"You know who," he replies. "Your mother and father..."

She nods a couple of times and then she wipes her eyes in a hurry. "You are not that old," she replies.

"No, I'm not. I wasn't in service back then." he explains. "I inherited the job, along with the information..."

"Thanks for telling me..." she replies.

He nods looking out the window. "I thought that you 'd like to know that. The giants had a saying, that if everyone was kind like king Leopold then we could rest easy and no longer monitor the humans..."

"He was so nice... " she whispers. "Sometimes, I wake up and I forget that I'm all grown up and alone, and I can hear his voice. He'd say 'wake up little snowflake'..."

He smiles. "Sometimes I wake up and it shocks me how quiet the castle is. And I think that this is all a terrible a joke and they are all hiding and they will jump from behind the door and yell 'surprise!' and laugh and say that it wasn't all my fault..."

"Your fault?" she looks at him eyes filled with concern.

He shrugs. "There's plenty of blame to go around. We failed due to various forms of lies and betrayal. Tiny thinks that it was all his fault because he made friends with James and invited him to the castle. But I miscalculated James and his greed along with everyone else..."

"Did you?"

"When I infiltrated Jame's castle...or rather when I tried to...the things I found out...I was left shocked, reeling. When I heard that he was interested in meeting the giants I completely misread his motivations...I failed..."

She places her hand on his again catching him by surprise. "I told a secret that turned a sweet girl into a vengeful witch..." she replies.

And the oversimplification of Regina's history makes him smile.

"Actions have consequences," she shrugs, "Simple mistakes have such unpredictable unintended results..." and she looks quite serious when she turns to him and blurts out "I'm hungry..."

And it's the abrupt change of subject that has him chuckling.

"Are you now? Well, we can't have that, can we?"

They run into Tiny in the kitchen.

"Tiny," David starts. "I want you to meet Snow..."

"Yeah," Tiny shrugs. "But I don't want to meet her," he says and he turns his back on them and walks out of the kitchen.

David looks down. "He'll come around," he says decisively, trying to convince mostly himself.

At the end of the day David with Show on his shoulder walks into one of the closed up bedrooms. It's a girl's room, Snow realizes, looking around at the beautiful pink and green patterns of roses and leaves on the wall, the small vanity against the wall, the beautiful bedspread on the single canopy bed. David walks straight to the dollhouse on top of the table.

He looks at it trying to think on what items from there she might find useful.

"Alright, Snow, where would you like to sleep tonight, would you like your own room?" he asks.

She says "No!" so quickly she surprises even herself.

He turns to look at her. After spending the whole day with him, the thought of sleeping in a large room alone in the giant's castle feels just too depressing.

"Alright," he replies. "Let's just take the whole thing then," he mumbles then he brings the dollhouse to his room and places it on the ground by the balcony door. He opens it up.

And the little girl inside Snow squeals because it is a beautiful doll house. Everything inside it is just a bit large for her but still it's cute and it reminds her so much of the toys she had when she was little.

There's are five rooms with windows and curtains, pastel wallpapered walls, a bed and a mirror and a hairbrush and several doll dresses in the closet. There is china and cups already set on the table and a bathtub. It's a toy, but still. It is a remnant of a peaceful time, of giant children playing, dreaming, small enough to be functional for her.

She turns to David who is looking at the doll house wistfully, remembering, no doubt, of the girl who owned it.

"It wasn't your fault..." she says and he looks up at her surprised.

He shrugs and he walks away.

"Your bed is on the ground level. If you need anything, wake me up. Do not try to jump or climb or do anything dangerous, please!" he says and she laughs.

"I won't, I promise."

"Good," he says then he places a lit candle by the dollhouse. "Goodnight, Snow!"

Snow is laying in her bed inside doll house. It's quite comfortable considering that it is a toy. David stopped stirring a while ago so Snow thinks he must be asleep. Snow gets up and out of the dollhouse and to the balcony. She looks at the clouds bellow, they are so close she feels like she could reach them. And then she looks at the stars above. She is in a castle in the clouds. You'd think this far removed from the world the giants would be happy and care free but no. Their lives are just as complicated as the rest of the people of the Enchanted Forest, they are just as confused and conflicted and broken. She walks back inside.

"Escaping from the balcony would be ill advised, unless you have wings," she hears David from his bed.

"I'm not escaping," she smiles. "Why would I do that? I like it here."

"Just making sure..." he says.

Snow laughs on her way to her dollhouse bed. Then she changes her mind. She walks over to his bed. Without a second thought or any hesitation he lowers his hand and she climbs on it. He places her on the pillow next to his.

She lays down. "Can't sleep either?" she asks.

"No..."

"It's a beautiful night," she replies.

"It's always beautiful up here," he replies. That's what makes it so hard...He doesn't say it, but she reads it in the pained expression in his face. To be the last giants alive in a beautiful place like this and miss the laughter and the voices and the friends that used to live here. The friends he failed to protect...this must be excruciating, Snow thinks.

"What are you going to do next?" she tries to change the subject.

He shakes his head in the dark. "Your guess is as good as mine," he replies, grateful to be talking about something else. "Currently I'm helping Tiny find a way to make more magic beans grow. My people salted the fields when the humans invaded..."

"And how is that going?"

"Not good," he replies. "And that's not necessarily a bad thing... The Evil Queen is taking over the Enchanted Forest, one kingdom at a time. Sooner or later she will set her eyes on our beanstalk. Do we need to make her more powerful by growing beans for her?..."

"Could you hold her off?" Snow asks.

"Hard to tell," he shrugs. "The giants have blunt force, that they only use when directly in danger, she has magic..."

Snow nods. She sits up on the pillow. "What do you think I should be doing next?" she asks quietly. "What would you be doing if you were in my place?"

"It depends," he replies. "What your ultimate goal is..."

She closes her eyes. "Whether I want to survive or take my kingdom back?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Alright, suppose I just wanted to survive, what should I do?"

"Change your name, change your hair, get your hand on as much money as you can and get as far from your kingdom as you possibly can..."

"And if I wanted more?"

"Get your hands on as much money as you can and raise an army..."

"And if I don't know what to do?"

"Stick around," he smiles. "Things are better when you are here..."

Snow smiles in the dark and lays back down. If he wasn't a giant she'd be kissing him right now, she thinks, and then she closes here eyes. Because no matter how much she likes him, there is no use thinking of things that can never be.

"Alright," she replies to his invitation.

"Good," she recognizes the relief in his voice. He doesn't want to be alone with his thoughts as much as she doesn't.

"David?" she asks very quietly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she mumbles and if he says anything after that she doesn't hear it because she is already asleep.

David goes straight to Tiny first thing in the morning before Snow gets up.

"You have to give her a chance," he says. "Please..."

"Because...?" Tiny looks at David.

"Because," David struggles to come up with a coherent answer that will satisfy Tiny without him giving him any ideas. "Because I'm asking you to," is all he comes up with in the end.

"Really?" Tiny raises his eyebrows. "Is that all you got? That's your best argument?" And when David doesn't respond Tiny sighs. " Fine. I'll play nice."

When David walks back to the room Snow has already climbed down from the bed. He pours some water into the wash basin of the play house. She beams at him then she rushes to wash up. When she is all ready, she walks towards him. He picks her up and heads to the kitchen. She is very surprised to see Tiny already waiting for them, the table set complete with a tiny plate and silverware for Snow.

"Hello, Snow White," is all he says.

"Hello," she smiles back warmly.

Tiny looks at David then he looks back at Snow. It's very hard to hold the fact that she is a human against her, he thinks. She is earnest and friendly, funny and occasionally feisty.

Snow is sharing a funny story from her childhood when Tiny turns to David and blurts out. "So, do you know of any giants that fell in love with humans?"

David doesn't skip a beat. "If they did, they hid it very well," he replies," seeing how it is against the law..."

"So, you don't know of any?" Tiny asks again.

David doesn't get a chance to respond.

"Do mushrooms really work that well?" Snow interrupts.

Tiny smiles.

David shrugs. "You tell me."

Snow frowns. "How? You are the first giants I've ever met..."

David shakes his head. "Are you sure about that?" he smirks.

"No? Who else do I know that is a giant?"

David looks at her. Should he tell her? Why not? Who is he keeping all those secrets for? There's no one left to protect anyway. "Remember when I said we had to infiltrate your court because the people in your kingdom were very loyal?"

"I do," she nods a sad smile on her face.

"Did you know a woman named Johanna?"

"No!" Snow opens her eyes wide and actually gets up. "No!" she says smiling. "Impossible..."

David nods.

"I love Johanna..."

"She loved you too. She had the nicest things to say about you. Not to me obviously, I was a child then, but my mother and Johanna were best friends..."

"Where is she now?" Snow asks quietly terrified of what the answer will be. "She stopped working for us once Regina came to the castle..."

"Once Regina took over, there were plenty of disgruntled servants willing to share information. She didn't need to stay there, Johanna was recalled..." David replies avoiding the question.

"She was here during the attack, princess," Tiny adds.

"Oh!" is all Snow says and she fights really hard to hold back her tears.

David glares at Tiny.

"I'm sorry Snow," David says and he places his finger on her hand.

Tiny looks at him incredulously. Really, he wants to say, you are going to make her feel better for the one giant she feels upset that her people killed?

She nods several times and she doesn't reply right away. "I looked for her," she says trying to keep her voice under control. "I looked for her once I ran away from my castle. I was very careful, I didn't want to get her into any trouble, I didn't want Regina finding out. I couldn't find her of course. Now I understand why. She was up here wasn't she?"

David nods.

"It's just that I always thought of her safe back home somewhere..." she looks down hesitating. It feels wrong to say what's on her mind especially when the wounds of their people dying are so fresh on their minds.

Tiny gets up from the table. "Excuse me," he says dryly and he walks away.

"I...I'm sorry, I have no right..." Snow mumbles shaking her head.

"She was your friend, you have every right," David tries to argue.

"She felt more like family," Snow replies. "Even though apparently I didn't actually know her. Sometimes I feel like...Look, let's be honest, I've ran out of people... I'm the last one standing and I didn't want to be. First the Queen killed the dwarves, one by one...then she had Granny executed, she captured Red in wolf form and killed her...all because they knew me and they were willing to shelter me. Then she used the black fairy to trap the fairies from this realm. She burned part of the forest down and said I did it, so now the forest animals are on her side. She even blamed me for the bad crops of the past few years. She said I'm bad luck. The people believed her...Now they want nothing to do with me. They keep turning me in wherever I go. Everyday I wonder why I'm the one still alive, I wish I was the one gone...it should have been me" she says and then she covers up her mouth. "I'm sorry," she whispers because she has no right to say that to the last of the giants who her people slaughtered.

He looks at her and his heart breaks. Once his people were slaughtered, he stopped monitoring the humans. He had no idea things were this bad for her. And to think that he turned her away when she climbed up the beanstalk.

"No need to apologize princess," he replies and she buries her face in her hands. "Contrary to what Tiny may think, giants do not have a monopoly on grief..." And then he adds quietly, "For what it's worth, I'm glad you are still here," and she looks at him and even though she can't really see much through her tears she gets up walks over to him and then they are holding each other. Her hands are open, holding onto his cloak and he wraps his finger around her back and pulls her in closer. She can feel his heart beating right next to her, big and strong, and then she clings tighter because she's never met anyone this easy to talk to, anyone willing to listen like he does, and she so wishes they could be more than friends.

Snow wakes up really early the next day. She gets gets up from the pillow she was laying on. David must be already up. She climbs off his bed carefully. She walks over to the doll house to wash up and then she steps out to the balcony. The world looks so peaceful from up here. You can't tell that Regina has taken over all the kingdoms, you can't tell that she burned down half the Enchanted Forest, or that everyone that supported Snow White has been slaughtered. There is no way to tell that the last kind princess of the Enchanted forest has taken refuge with the giants. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of the soft breeze in her face. And then she is surprised to hear a bird chirping. She opens her eyes. A small bluebird is there.

"What is it?" she asks and then the bird perches on her finger. Snow gasps listening to the information the bird offers.. "No!" she shakes her head. "No!" I need to go now," she mumbles and runs back inside. Where is her leather bag? She needs to get off the beanstalk now.

As if on cue Tiny walks in David's bedroom.

"Tiny?" Snow cries out.

"Something the matter princess?" Tiny asks.

"Where is David?"

"He's out in the bean fields. There was an emergency. Can I help you with something?"

"I got a message from a bluebird. I need to leave now!"

"Alright," Tiny shrugs. "How can I help?"

"I can't find my leather bag," Snow mumbles, wrapping her scarf around her neck and pulling on her boots. My bow and arrows should be up on the table ..."

Tiny grabs her leather bag and stuffs her things in it. Then he picks up her weapons and hands them to her. "Anything else?"

"My green cape, I don't know where it is..."

"Here," Tiny hands her her cape.

"How long do you think David will be? I want to say goodbye."

"It's hard to tell, he'll be back by nightfall for sure."

"Nightfall?" Snow looks so disappointed. "I can't wait that long..."

"I can give him a message from you princess..."

"Tell him..." so many things she wants to tell him. She wants to say that he is the first who made her feel at home, the first to take care of her in such a long time. She wants to say that he is her only friend. She wants to thank him for all the time he spent listening to her, she wants to thank him...she wants to tell him that she is going to miss him, she wants to explain why she has to leave, she actually wants to invite him to come along... She wants to tell him she loves him, but that is not something she can convey through Tiny.

"Are you sure he won't be here till nighttime?" Snow asks again.

"Positive..." Tiny replies."Do you need me to carry you to the courtyard?" he offers.

"Yes please," she replies. Tiny lifts her up carefully and places her on his shoulder. She glances back in David's room and she feels like she is going to burst into tears. How can she leave without saying goodbye?

"Thank David for everything," she says and her voice catches. "Tell him I really appreciate everything he did for me..."

"Sure thing, princess," Tiny replies.

Snow is sliding down the beanstalk as fast as she can, tears clouding her sight, because she is walking away from David without getting a chance to say goodbye. Would he come with her if she asked, she wonders. He spent years among the humans. He is definitely safer up here than on the ground. Snow thinks on the blue birds message. " _The Queen is hot on your trail,_ " the bird said. " _You need to move on, now."_ And Snow rushed to leave because the giants have been through enough. She will not be the cause of another attack on the giants' beanstalk.

David walks in his bedchambers and he is surprised to see that Snow is already gone. He looks for her in the castle when Tiny comes up to him.

"Where is the princess?" Tiny asks.

"I don't know," David replies. "I was just looking for her..."

"Well you better find her soon because the magic beans are missing..."

"What?" David looks at him eyes wide open. "What makes you think she had something to do with that?"

"The magic beans are missing along with some golden coins I had on my nightstand," Tiny continues.

"No," David replies. "She wouldn't steal from us. Besides, the magic beans are dried up, they won't even work...what could she possibly want with them?"

"I don't know. All I know is that all humans are traitors. None of them can be trusted...I told you I wanted nothing to do with her, you are the one who insisted she can stay here and gave her a tour of the castle!"

"I showed her the tower and the family portraits. I didn't take her anywhere near your greenhouse, your beans or your room..."

"Yes, but the other night I caught her sneaking around in the middle of the night..."

David storms out of the room before Tiny gets to finish his sentence. She wouldn't. She couldn't. He rushes to his room and looks at his nightstand then at the playhouse. He shakes his head. He can't believe she would do that, but he needs to find out. What if Tiny is right? They can't let the magic beans fall into the wrong hands.

David walks to the mirror and grabs a pair of scissors. It's been a while, but it's time to infiltrate the humans again. He cuts his hair short, he takes off his cloak and puts on his leather pants, and his doublet, pulls on his boots. He looks in the mirror again. Once he takes the mushrooms he will look just like a human again. He straps on his sword belt and sheathes his sword. He is ready. He slides down the beanstalk fast. Then he takes a deep breath and takes a bite of the mushroom. The effect is immediate, he shrinks down to human size. He squats on the ground and looks for Snow's tracks. She is very good, he realizes. She covers her tracks well, but he'll still find her. No doubt in his mind he will find her .

Snow spent the night in one of her old hideouts, in a hallowed out log. She arrived here late last night. She crawled inside and she tried hard not to cry because the bluebird was wrong. There is no sign of the Evil Queen. She could have stayed up in the castle in the sky long enough to talk to David. She could have spent another night there. So she laid in the dark fully clothed, her hand on her dagger, jumping at every night sound, waiting, holding her breath, trying not to think of the night before, how she laid on her pillow next to David. How they spent half the night talking. How she felt warm and safe and so relieved not to be alone...

Now she needs to find something to eat. She is deep in thought, not really watching where she is going when she steps on what she thinks is a piece of rope and the next second she is dangling form a tree caught in a net.

She screams and she reaches for her dagger. She needs to get down before whoever caught her gets a chance to turn her in to the Evil Queen. But the ropes are too tight and getting to her dagger is a lot harder than she thought it would be. And then she sees a knight walking towards her. Snow is panicking now but she can't let it show. She offers a defiant smile.

"Is this the only way you can catch a woman?" she asks. "By entrapping her?"

He crosses his arms and he looks up at her. He is about to reply in kind but he gets interrupted because she recognizes him and she gasps.

"David! It's you! You look so different! You cut your hair...and you got small!" and she looks so happy to see him she could cry. "Did you get my message?"

"What message?" he frowns and she doesn't understand why he looks angry.

"What's wrong?" she asks softly. "I'm sorry I left in such a hurry, but Tiny said you wouldn't be back until nightfall and I couldn't wait..."

"Tiny said what? You sneaked away while I was getting eggs to make breakfast!" David looks down. She seems confused, sincere, she is not acting guilty at all, but he's been wrong about humans before.

"Tiny said you were out in the bean fields, there was an emergency, he said you wouldn't come back till the evening... Could you release me please? I don't know who put this here..."

"Not so fast, princess," he replies. "Did you perhaps take a few things that didn't belong to you on you way out of the beanstalk?"

"What?" she looks at him all shocked. "You think I robbed you? Wait, did you put this net here?"

"I asked you first!"

"You are welcome to go through my bag, and my pockets," she shrugs but she looks so hurt, so disappointed. "I wouldn't steal from you, I thought we were friends...Besides I've only ever stolen from the Queen. Figured it wasn't actually stealing since she is in my castle..."

David pauses. He can't handle the sadness in her voice. He turns around and unties the rope holding the net up and lets her down slowly.

She looks numb, quiet, heartbroken. She gets up slowly and then without as much as a glance towards him she dumps out the contents of her leather bag on the ground. David looks at the contents in her bag. She has a shirt and a cape, a dagger, a flask, a small leather pouch that's empty and then he gasps when he looks at the silver ring.

David squats down, picks it up and looks at her questioningly.

"That's not mine. I have no idea how that got there..." she whispers looking at the silver ring with the beautiful green stone.

David frowns.

"You have to believe me..." she says and as angry and disappointed as she feels that he would just accuse her, her heart breaks because she is about to lose the only friend she has left. She can't lose him too. "Please!" she whispers trying hard not to burst into tears.

David just stares at her. "It's my mother's ring," is all he says.

"But that's a really small ring...that's a ring for a human..." she looks at him eyes wide open.

"Why exactly did you leave the castle?" he asks urgently, ignoring her remark.

" A bluebird showed up with a message. She said the Evil Queen was on my trail, so I left. I didn't want her locating me and climbing on your beanstalk, you've been through enough..."

"Tiny likes bluebirds," is all David says. And without further explanation he starts stuffing her things back in her leather bag. "We have to go," he whispers. "This is a trap!"

"Not so fast!" A voice says right behind them and Tiny towers over them, he lifts Snow in his hand and raises her up high off the ground.

Snow stares at him all shocked."What are you doing!" she screams. "What do you want form me! Put me down!"

"What are you doing!" David yells and unsheathes his sword even though he knows it's pointless. His human sized sword is no match for a giant.

"Getting answers!" Tiny yells. "I'm tired of you always evading my questions! It's time to know the truth!"

"Put her down, please, I'll tell you everything you want to know! Don't hurt her!" David tries to stay calm.

"You are in no position to set terms! Tell me everything or I'll place her on the tallest treetop and hope that it will handle her weight..."

"Please...Tiny, don't, please...Can't you put her down and take me instead...I'm the one you want...She is innocent..."

"Humans aren't innocent. If anything she is guilty of being human. Besides, I know you well enough. The only way I 'll get straight answers from you is if you are protecting someone you care about... I sent a bird telling the Queen Snow's location. Tell me what I need to know and I might release her in time to escape..." Tiny states.

"You wouldn't!" David stares at Tiny in shock.

"Keep telling yourself that!" Tiny replies. Snow is struggling, trying hard to get free. "Stop it princess!" Tiny yells at her.

David's shoulders slope.

"Start talking!" Tiny says.

"What do you want to know?" he asks quietly. "I'll tell you everything. Just don't hurt her..."

"Start with the ring..."

"It's my mother's ring," he replies and he is breathing faster. "My mother was the best at infiltrating human courts and spying on humans. During a stint at the Southern kingdom she met and fell in love with my father... my father was human..."

Tiny gasps and squats down.

"She kept taking the shrinking mushrooms, she didn't tell him who she really was." David continues. "She got pregnant. Still didn't tell him. She gave birth to twins. First chance she got, she walked to the forest with both babies and waited for the effect of the mushrooms to wear out. She had to know. Only, one of the babies was a giant. The other baby was human sized. She couldn't keep giving a baby shrinking mushrooms, so she abandoned the human baby with my father and she came back home with me. She didn't tell anyone what happened except Johanna, her best friend. I grew up thinking my father had abandoned us. Everyone thought her a hero, one of the best spies ever...She died before telling me any of this. By then I had already joined the service. I got several assignments until I was asked to check on the Southern kingdom. I was so confused when people mistook me for the prince. We looked identical. So I got back as fast as I could, looking for answers. Her best friend, told me everything...Apparently my father gave the baby to the king to raise as his own and drunk himself to death..."

Tiny is looking at David stunned. He absentmindedly releases Snow who walks over and sits next to David, placing her hand on his shoulder.

David looks at her, but doesn't really see her. He looks lost. He is talking fast. This is a story he's been wanting to share for a long time.

"Wait! James was your brother? And you didn't tell anyone?" Tiny yells. "That wasn't your decision to make! It wasn't up to you!"

"Of course I told," David replies, his voice cracking. "How could I not tell? I told the elders and the council. I asked for permission to meet James. They said there was no use in sullying my mother's memory, I should keep what I learned to myself. They asked me to grow my hair out, grow a beard. Change my appearance as much as possible so no one would ever notice the resemblance. Three years later, when James showed interest in the giants, the elders thought that he was just looking into his past. They didn't know he was out to rob us. They thought they could just dissuade you from hanging out with him and if I wasn't around he'd find no connection to his past and walk away. They sent me away on assignment, so he wouldn't meet me, that's why I wasn't here during the attack..." David is trying so hard to explain and Tiny is so angry pressing for more.

This is all backwards, Snow thinks. David is the victim here, he shouldn't have to explain himself like this.

Tiny is shaking his head. "You should have said something, you should have stopped me," he says and there is so much anger in his face.

"I know, I know," David's is practically pleading now, "I was following orders. I am so so sorry..."

"No!" Tiny shakes his head. "Sorry won't cut it. Sorry is not good enough. No amount of apologies will ever do...They are all dead because of you, you killed them, this is all on you. You should have said something!"

"Don't say that..." David pleads but Tiny is relentless.

"Besides, the elders have been dead for months. Why didn't you tell me? Why? I thought we were brothers..."

David looks like he is holding back tears. "Because I knew that being half human wasn't something you could ever forgive..." he whispers and Tiny nods.

"That's right," Tiny replies getting up fast. "That's right. You are not one of us. You have never have been. Consider yourself lucky that I don't just stomp on you or toss you in the lake...Don't you ever come back to the castle..I never want to see you again, you, you human traitor!"

"Please!" David whispers and Tiny shakes his head and walks away.

David sits on the ground, staring blankly into space. He doesn't move.

"David," Snow whispers and for the first time she is not too small to comfort him. She squeezes his hand.

He doesn't reply, he just sits there for a minute. Then he looks at her. He fully expects her to push him away too. He isn't human but he isn't a giant either. He is some sort of half breed that doesn't belong anywhere. And he just accused her of robbing him and hang her up in a net. She is going to walk away. And then he stares at her in disbelief because she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"Tiny is wrong," she whispers. "Don't listen to him..."

He lets out a deep breath and he leans on her.

"This wasn't your fault. None of it is..." she says rubbing his back. "It really wasn't.

"I deserve this," he says looking down.

"How?" she frowns. "You told your people the truth and they didn't act on it. They chose to keep your mother's secrets. This wasn't your fault..."

"No, I deserve this because I knew what the right thing to do was and I didn't do it," he tries to explain.

"What do you mean?" she looks at him eyes wide open.

"My people were wrong," he replies and he turns to look at her. "My people were dead wrong to just watch the humans and never takes sides. All they wanted to do was keep themselves safe. I knew they were wrong. I knew it. I asked them to change, I practically begged them to get involved, to start interfering. You, for instance. You had to fight the Evil Queen on your own for such a long time. We should have offered you sanctuary, offered an alliance, we should have held back the Evil Queen before she got this powerful, before she took over the world. I asked them to do it, but they wouldn't budge. So I obeyed my orders. I was a good soldier... And I was wrong. I should have disobeyed my orders. I should have come down there to help you ten years ago...I am so sorry..." he says and she looks at him stunned. Out of all of the things he could feel guilty for, this one she did not see coming.

"You tried to fight for me?" she whispers and she has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course," he smiles sadly. "You were just like your parents. You should be on the throne instead of Regina. That was a cause worth fighting for, the way your parents cared for everyone, regardless of who they were, that is exactly what a kingdom should aspire to be..." he adds. "I am so sorry, princess."

"Not your fault," she replies, holding back her tears. "Besides, if you had disobeyed your orders, wouldn't there have been consequences for you?"

"Maybe," he shrugs."No way to know how things would have turned out if I'd done the right thing..."

"They would have probably locked you up or worse," she argues.

"Yes, maybe, or maybe I would have shocked the giants into action... either way it would have been worth it. You were worth it!" he replies and she looks at him stunned at this admission.

And then they hear it. The sound of the Queen's black knights, and the Queen's hounds, hot on her trail, rushing towards them form all sides. Snow doesn't think there's a way out of this one.

"Tiny turned you in..." David says eyes wide open in terror. "I thought he was bluffing..."

"It's over, Snow White!" the Queen's voice echoes in the forest. "Surrender or I will burn down the rest of the forest with you in it! You know I will!"

"We need to get out of here, fast!" he says jumping to his feet, tugging at her arm.

Snow gets up decisively and shakes her head. "I'm done hiding," she states as she strings her bow.

"Snow!" he looks at her like he is going to beg her to reconsider, then he shakes his head. "What exactly are we talking about, princess?" he asks quietly. "A surrender?"

"A final stand," she replies.

He takes a deep breath. "Alright," he replies unsheathing his sword.

"What are you doing?" she whispers, even though she already knows.

"I'm in. I'm with you," he replies.

"You'll stand with me?" she asks, her voice barely audible. "No, David, you should go, you don't need to die today. The evil Queen isn't after you..."

"I'm sorry I didn't do this ten years ago, when it would have made a difference..." he replies. "But I'm with you now. I'm not leaving..."

"David..." she says and her voice catches. "It makes a difference. It makes all the difference in the world..."

"You are not doing this alone," he replies.

She turns around to face him, tears streaming down her face. Things are looking clearer now.

"Maybe..." she stumbles for the right words, "maybe I stayed alive long enough to find you, here, at the end of the world," she replies looking at him and it's his half smile that makes her grab the front of his doublet and pull him in, run her hand along his jawline and kiss him.

The ground shakes, their hearts beat faster and a bright light flashes reminding them who they really are.

"Or to the end of stories," she mumbles burying her face in his neck.

"To the end of stories," he echoes her words, wrapping his arms around her even though he knows that there are infinite stories and infinite ways to get lost in them.

* * *

Snow is still breathing fast from her last encounter with the black knights and as the two men walk away she doesn't get to hear the rest of the conversation. She doesn't need to. Prince James is looking for an archer. If she were to join James' special team, if she were to be a knight, the Evil Queen would never find her. The Evil Queen would never think to look for her there. This is a great idea, she thinks except for one little detail. Prince James is looking for a man to join his team. But maybe, maybe if she cut her hair...

Snow walks to the closest lake and looks at her reflection. If she cut her hair sorter, or if she pulled it back, maybe just maybe she could pass for a young man...

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thank you so so much for reviewing. I love hearing from you!

 **Austenphile chapter 8 . What a unique love story. It was fantastic.**

Thank you!

 **mry23 chapter 8 How adorable. I really liked the combo of the two and their adventure together. I'm also enjoying how you're incorporating what they went through into the stories. Now I'm curious how the curse will break but I'm enjoying them going through these stories so I'm torn. Excited for the next one and what the twist will be.**

Thanks. I'm torn too...also there were twists, a lot of twists on the beanstalk.

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 8 Excellent chapter.**

Thanks!

 **Guest chapter 8 What a interesting idea to put the two tales together! They go along great and it became it's own story. Tiny Snow and frog Charming (a sentence I never thought I would have to write) made a great team and adorable too. I liked that we got to see jiminy, grumpy and nova! It was a really twist to see how Snow became her tiny figure, that she got the potion from rumple. Also liked the plot that Mrs Frog wasn't going to marry Snow to her son but that she planned to hand her over to Regina instead. Poor Charming, he got the shorter end of the stick this time, imagine waking up one day and realize you've been turned into a frog. But david didn't let his new body to stop him from being honorable and heroic. I loved Snows comments they all made me laugh, "Is that the lake? No it's a puddle". All in all it was a really cute story and I really enjoyed to read it. I was half right the last time thinking it would be the frog prince tale. but now I'm thinking some twist of jack and the bean stock?**

Thank you, thank you, thank you. Well, it's only fair the Charming gets to be in distress too, not just Snow. It's unfortunate that most fairytales the girl just suffers and she gets rescued **...** And you are right of course. It's jack and the beanstalk.

 **thescturn chapter 8 Great chapter!**

Glad you liked it!

 **Bella1296 chapter 8 Fantastic story, loved the chapter.**

Thanks Bella!

 **Guest chapter 8 This must be a record of some sort, while I love reading a good story on Saturday mornings, I really need to balance it so I'm not a chapter behind. I'll try to stay short. Very cute story of two different stories. It was a true adventure with action, heartfelt emotion and true friendships. Thanks for the update!**

Hi! Balance is overrated. You don't need to catch up. I really enjoy getting your review right as I get ready to post on Saturday. Thanks!


	10. Mulan

Snow is hiding behind the large oak, panting, trying hard to stay silent, waiting for two villagers to walk by.

"Little John, did you hear that Gavin died?" the one asks. "Prince James' legendary archer?"

"Yes! I heard. He got killed when they were chasing that chimera last month?"

"Right, so I hear that prince James is looking to replace him. He is not happy with any of the archers in his father's army and he is looking for someone with amazing archery skills..."

"Can you imagine working for prince James, always hunting some sort of monster or other...You are a great archer, Robin. Won't you go try out? Getting a steady wage...Marion might like that for a change..."

"Oh, no brother. A great archer I might be, but I'm no good at taking orders or bowing my head," Robin laughs.

"Yes, I see what you mean..." Little John shrugs.

"Besides, James is not all adventure and games. He can be a cold-hearted calculating scoundrel and I want nothing to do with someone like that..."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you hear what he did to the giants?"

"What? No, I didn't. What did he do?"

"Oh, you don't know. I'm not surprised the palace isn't advertising that grand adventure," the Robin chuckles. " That's because if people knew what he is really like...well they wouldn't think that great of their prince...I have it on good authority that he attacked the giants to steal their gold and slaughtered them in cold blood..."

Snow still breathing fast from her last encounter with the black knights. As the two men walk away she doesn't get to hear the rest of the conversation. She doesn't need to. Prince James is looking for an archer. If she were to join James' special team, if she were to be a fighter for the Southern kingdom, the Evil Queen would never find her. The Evil Queen would never think to look for her there. This is a great idea, she thinks except for one minor detail. Prince James is looking for a man to join his team. A man, not a runaway princess. But maybe, just maybe if she cut her hair...

Snow walks to the lake and looks at her reflection in the water. If she cut her hair sorter, or if she pulled it back, maybe just maybe she could pass for a young man. Once again she hears footsteps and she hides behind a tree. Three more black knights walk by. The Queen is getting closer and closer.

She walks to the nearest city and trades her last coins for a gray tunic, a pair of loose fitting pants and a horse. She rushes back to the forest and she wraps her breasts tight, as tight as she can bear then she wears the gray tunic above her new pants.

She pulls out her dagger and she starts chopping off her hair. This is a desperate plan but it will work. She looks at her long locks now on the ground. No time for tears she thinks, it's just hair. Will this work? Is this enough of a change? She looks at her reflection in the mirror. She thinks she could pass for a young man, not older than eighteen. But will the royals agree with her? Only one way to find out. She mounts the horse and she makes her way to the Southern kingdom. She is standing by the Southern gate waiting to be admitted into the castle when the crowd pulls back. Snow looks to see what is causing the commotion. The Dark One is coming through, followed by a man about her age, blue eyes, blond hair, dressed like a prince.

"Prince James", the crowd whispers and they bow.

Snow looks at the prince. Something about him doesn't fit, she thinks. He looks lost, confused. He is doing his best to hide it, standing tall, his hand on his sword but she can see right through him. And then their eyes meet and she smiles. She doesn't know why. His eye linger on her for a brief second and then he follows the Dark one into the castle.

Snow watches him walk away, unexpectedly fascinated by him when a guard who has been trying to get her attention loses his patience and yells at her.

"State your business, lad, I don't have all day!"

Snow tries to suppress her smile. The guard thinks she is a guy.

"I'm here to join prince James' fighters. I'm an archer..."

"Are you now?" It's the guard's turn to try not to laugh. "How old are you? Fifteen?"

"My age don't matter," Snow shrugs, trying hard to sound like a peasant. "Put something in front of me and I'll hit it, no matter how far it is, or how fast it's going" she says looking right at him. "Just you wait and see..."

"Alright!" the guard laughs and slaps her on the back good-naturedly. "I like your spirit boy. The archers on trial are on the back, it's a long line, you can't miss it!"

"I'll be seeing ya" Snow says and spits on the ground, doing her best to act like a peasant boy.

The guard laughs some more and then he turns to the next person in line.

The line of archers is hard to miss. Everybody thinks they have archery skills worthy of being on prince James' team. There are older people and kids, tough burly guys and knights all dressed up in shining armors. Snow takes a deep breath. Focus, she tells herself, you can do this. Some people hit the target really close and some people don't even fire in the right direction. The man in charge, a knight dressed in white, politely thanks them one by one and sends them on their way. No sign of prince James anywhere. You'd think he'd be selecting his own archer, Snow thinks. She doesn't know why but she really wants to see James again.

"Come on then," the white knight looks at her impatiently. "Let's see what you got."

Snow looks at the target carefully. Then she turns to the knight. "You know that is too easy right?" she asks.

"Is it now?" the knight looks at her incredulously.

"Yes," she replies ignoring by his tone. "Ask for something harder," she replies.

"Alright," the knight smiles. "The red apple on the third branch," he says looking at her. Snow looks at the apple tree that is way on the back behind the target. He expects her to frown or get upset but she pulls a second arrow from her quiver instead.

"Yes," she replies, "that apple looks very dangerous, it certainly deserves to die. The red apple and the green apple on the third branch," she adds and before the man gets to respond she pulls the string back and releases two arrows.

The knight looks eyes wide open because Snow has managed to hit both apples, making not one but two impossible shots at once.

"How?" he asks.

"Maybe you will ask for something hard this time," she shrugs.

"Certainly," he replies," looking around.

"The banner on the third tower," she offers, "touch it but not rip it?"

"You are aware that destroying a royal banner is a punishable offense?" the knight asks.

"Do I look worried?" Snow mumbles already aiming.

"Fine," the man shrugs. "It's your funeral,"

Snow releases the arrow and she watches it soar, it flies high and touches the very tip of the banner on the third tower without causing any damage.

"Do you have any sword training?" the knight asks.

"I do," Snow nods.

"Alright, kid, you got the job," the knight says and he clasps her arm, welcoming her to the force. "I am Richard. What's your name?"

Snow almost chokes. A name, she needs a guy's name, why didn't she think of that? She needs something easy, something she will remember and she will respond to.

"White," she says. "Name's White,"

"Nice to meet you White," the knight nods. "Come on, let's get you dressed.

An hour later Snow walks out wearing light armor, holding a new sword, a new bow and a quiver full of arrows. Now that she is in the hallway alone, she leans against the wall and lets out a breath. She pulled it off. Nobody questioned her much. Her archery skills were impressive enough, nobody cared to know more. She's been instructed to join the special force of knights on the training ground. And then she sees him. Prince James walks up to her and nods.

She looks at him and bows her head slightly.

"Any idea where the training ground is?" he asks her.

She looks at him confused. How does he not know where the training ground is on his own castle? "That's where I'm going," she shrugs. "I'm new," she says and she starts walking towards the back. All castles are similarly designed. She has a fairly good idea of where the training ground should be. He walks beside her.

"I'm White," she offers. "I'm the new archer on your team...it's an honor to meet you, your Highness."

He looks at her and nods. "Nice to meet you White" he says but by his tone she is fairly certain he has no idea what she is talking about. This prince, is not the impressive royal sort she expected. He seems unsure, like he is walking on uneven ground. And for some inexplicable reason she feels the need to help him. "Any idea what our next mission is, Prince?" she asks.

"A dragon," he replies. "We have to slay a dragon on the dark mountains."

And even though Snow is braver than most, the idea of facing a dragon gives her pause. She turns to look at him.

"I know," he replies, before she gets to say anything else. "Baptism by fire, right?" he says looking at her.

"Literally," she replies and he laughs.

"Yes," he smiles at her.

"No worries, prince," she clasps his shoulder. "We got your back..."

"Thank you!" he says and he looks incredibly grateful. Not a prince accustomed to being served, used to being taken care of, Snow thinks. How is he like this, she wonders.

"Hey, James!" a knight rushes towards them. The prince doesn't turn.

"I think they are calling you," Snow points.

"Oh, yeah," the prince smiles at her and then turns to the approaching knight.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting in the training room for a while..."

"I'm afraid I got lost," the prince replies. "I thought I was supposed to meet you at the training ground?"

"Training room, not training ground," the knight replies impatiently. "Two different things. Come on, you have to try a little harder to keep things straight."

"Yes, sir," the prince replies and then he cringes at his obvious blunder,

"Can't call me sir," the knight replies rolling his eyes. "Unless I'm the king. Everybody else is your subject. Got it?"

"Got it," the prince sighs, walking away.

Once again Snow is left standing there, watching him walk away. Either the prince is sick and confused or something very strange is going on here, she thinks.

She rushes to the training ground. There are eight knights standing there, waiting around. They all look sad and angry. She wonders who they are waiting for.

"Well, we got to keep him alive, that's all that matters," a knight named Rolland says.

"Things would be a lot easier if the king would accept the truth, then all we'd have to do would be kill the dragon, not protect the shepherd while killing the dragon," Ralph groans.

"I know. This is ridiculous. He's going to get us all killed."

"No, he won't. He won't get to. We won't let him anywhere near the dragon," Robert interrupts.

That is something all the knights seem to agree to.

"Keep him away, kill the dragon, let him get all the glory, and then maybe he can save the kingdom by putting his pretty face to good use and marrying a wealthy princess..." Rolland offers

"All I can think of is James," Robert shakes his head. "If he knew this plan, he'd be beating us all to death for going along with it."

"No, he'd be laughing, that the greatest knights of the realm have been reduced to babysitting a shepherd, trying to show him which one is the proper desert fork..." Ryan laughs.

"If he calls me sir one more time, I will punch him, I don't care if he looks like James...it's not hard. You are the prince now. Act like it..." Ralph shakes his head.

Snow is staring at them, trying hard to follow the conversation. Clearly the prince she met isn't the real prince. Who is he and why is he replacing the prince? Is the real prince ill, missing or worse?

"White!" Richard, the knight from the archery trials notices her standing there. "Come here," he says, "don't just stand there. Listen men, I have a bit of good news. This is White, our new archer and let me tell you, don't let his age fool you, the boy's got skill. Show them White!"

Snow pulls and arrow from her quiver. She looks at them men, a playful smirk on her face. "Any requests?" she asks.

The men look at her excited. After Richard's glowing recommendations they are very anxious to see what she can do.

"How about the tree...-"

"No," Richard interrupts."Too easy, right White?" he asks. The hallow of the third tree on the right," he smiles.

"Impossible!" the other knights exclaim.

Snow smiles and releases her arrow who lands perfect in the exact spot Richard pointed.

"Yes!" the knights turn to look at her, smiling. They pat her on the back, they clasp her arm, they look at her with eyes full of hope, because it's been a harrowing two days and she is the first good news they've had in a while.

Snow decides that now is the time to use their good will to find out what is happening.

"Does someone want to let me in on what's going on with the prince?" she asks.

The knights look at each other, shifting on their feet uncomfortably.

"He deserves to know," Ralph says.

"He is sticking his neck out for the guy, he might as well know," Robert agrees with Ralph.

"Alright," Richard replies placing his hand on Snow's shoulder. "But once we tell you this, there is no turning back, you are one of us, White."

Snow thinks fast. She is in. She is already in too deep. "Tell me," she replies.

The knights huddle closer together, looking around uncomfortably, making sure nobody is listening.

"Prince James is dead," Richard explains, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "We lost him two days ago. We buried him on the hill in the moonlight, under a false name, because the kingdom is bankrupt and we need him to complete this one last mission."

Snow is looking at them nodding. So the real prince is dead. "So we are doing the mission on our own then?" she asks.

"I wish!" a Ryan replies. "Turns out the prince had a twin brother, separated at birth. The guy was a shepherd, he had no idea his brother was raised by the king. So the Dark One brought him in. He is going to play the part of James," the man spits on the ground shaking his head. "Every part of this feels wrong," he adds looking down. Snow realizes the knight is holding back tears.

Snow nods. "My condolences," she mumbles and they all nod. They like the new archer way more than they like the new prince, that's for sure.

"Alright, men, come on, the shepherd won't protect himself!" Richard says and they spend the next two hours training. Snow is a bit nervous about how she will hold up to a bunch of professional fighters but after spending months running and fighting and evading the Queen she is incredibly fit and has no problem keeping up. "Good job," Richard praises her over and over and then they are done. The men walk off to bathe in the soldier's baths and Snow stalls and stays behind, because she didn't think this through. She has no idea how private the men's baths are and she doesn't intend to find out. She walks around the castle, looking for empty rooms, places she could wash herself. The servant's quarters will do. All the servants are busy getting ready for lunch when she sneaks inside their quarters and bathes herself, then she steps out and continues her exploration of the castle.

"Aren't you hungry White?" Richard asks and he pulls her in the knight's dining hall. "Come on, I figured you'd get lost on your first day."

Snow sits at the table and grabs some meat from the tray in front of her. Most of the knights are done eating but they all raise their glasses and toast, welcoming her to their group.

Snow nods and tastes her wine. She can't let her guard down, she can't drink too much, she thinks so she takes small sips of her wine, Richard refills her glass right away. And then he walks in. Prince James, or rather the man pretending to be prince James, walks in the knight's dining hall, and motions to join the knights. The table gets silent. Some knights are glaring at him outright while the rest are all of a sudden focusing on the food in front of them. He moves towards the table where all the knights are sitting at. No one moves to make room for him so he looks at them and he stands there uncertain. He looks lost. Snow wonders what it is like to find out that your brother is dead and that you are somehow supposed to replace a very popular prince at a moment's notice, that you are supposed to fight a dragon. She wonders what it's like to trade a quiet green meadow and a peaceful farm life to the intense fighting activity of the castle. It's not that they don't like him, she realizes, it's that they can't forgive him for being alive while their prince is gone. But he is standing there lost, so Snow looks at him, nods and makes some room at the table.

He doesn't say anything but she can read the gratitude in his eyes as he makes his way to sit next to her. The table is silent. Snow turns to look at him.

"What is your real name, prince?" she asks quietly.

"David," he replies. And it's that simple act of him acknowledging that he is not the real prince in their presence that gets everyone to relax and go back to talking and drinking, bring up a couple of princesses and now the knights are arguing about which princess is prettier.

"New people need to stick together," Snow nudges the prince next to her and he looks at her and offers a half smile.

"Yes, we do," he replies quietly. "Thank you White..."

And despite her better judgement, Snow finds herself liking the quiet uncertain prince more than the very confident loud knights sitting at the table.

"You'll do fine," she shrugs. "You'll get the hang of it..."

"Yeah," he shakes his head."You seem to be getting on much better than I am..."

"Because they are too busy hating you to bother disliking me," she smiles and he laughs. "I should be thanking you, really," she adds.

He laughs again. "You are welcome," he replies. "Anytime." Then he sighs. "I've got some big shoes to fill," he mumbles.

"Are you sure about that?" she asks quietly.

"Aren't you? They are acting like James hang the moon..."

"Yes, but maybe he didn't. I've heard stories that go either way. I heard him described as a cold-hearted calculating scoundrel," she says quietly. "So maybe don't worry about filling those shoes just yet..." she explains.

He frowns.

"I didn't mean to slight your brother 's memory, I'm just saying...-"

"I know. It's just hard to be around people who knew him better than I did. I can't grieve cause I never even met the guy..."

Snow nods. "Maybe you grieve for that," she replies softly. "That you didn't meet him..."

And when he doesn't reply because he doesn't trust his voice she places her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss, prince," she says and he looks down and nods.

One by one the knights get up and walk away finished with their meal.

Snow and the prince are the last ones still the table. She should walk away, she should distance herself, but she feels like there is more help she could offer.

"Do you have any sword training?" she asks.

"I do, but it's been a while," he admits.

"Do you want to practice?" she asks and he looks at her all hopeful.

"Yes!" he says looking around at the departing knights. "I really do, but they said they won't let me anywhere near a sword..."

"Let you?" she smiles. "You outrank them all. Maybe you should be the one letting them..."

He offers a smile back.

"Meet me on the back in two hours. I'll train with you..." she says and she walks away because she can't handle all the gratitude she reads in his eyes.

True to her word Snow waits for the prince behind the castle.

He shows up right on time.

"I really appreciate this, you know..."

"Don't mention it," she shrugs. "If they are against you handling weapons we should head to the very back..." she says and she leads him outside the castle walls to a clearing at the edge of the forest.

Snow faces the prince and bows. "Come on, your Highness, let's see what you can do..."

"Call me James," he replies.

"No," she shakes her head. "You need to get used to the title..."

The prince bows too and then he attacks. Snow looks at him, eyes wide open and then she blocks him. He is pretty good. She attacks him back and now he blocks and turns and Snow laughs because he is really good.

"Did they even test you, when they decided they weren't letting you handle weapons?"

The prince shakes his head.

"Well I trained with Ralph today and let me tell you you are a lot better than Ralph," she smiles.

He offers a smile and they keep training together. An hour later they are both out of breath. Snow leans against a tree panting.

"When they give you a sword they are in for a big surprise," Snow smiles. "You are really good."

The prince just looks away and doesn't reply.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm only here for a couple of weeks. They probably think that it's not worth the trouble to train me," he replies.

"A couple of weeks?" she asks. "Why? What happens after two weeks?"

"I'm only here till they defeat the dragon. Once the dragon dies, the king will get paid and they wont need me anymore," he explains.

"And what, they will just let you go?" she asks.

"That's what they said."

"You really want to go home don't you?" she asks.

"I do."

"You got a girl waiting for you back home, or what?" she asks looking away. She is surprised to find that his answer actually matters to her.

"No, nothing like that," he replies. "Just a farm and some friends and...look I'm not really a royal, I don't fit in here..." he shrugs.

"You are not," she replies."And that's a good thing... but you see, prince, the thing about royals is that they think they own everybody. So if the king here finds you living in the castle useful to his plans, then he might just decide that he owns you and you won't have a say in the matter," she replies.

He looks at her and doesn't reply.

"You've already thought of this haven't you?" she asks.

"It crossed my mind," he replies. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I know what it's like. I've had to walk away from royals before. You need to be ready, you need to have at least two exit routes mapped out, a horse waiting for you at a moment's notice... And that needs to be something only you know, nobody else. They've known the king and James way longer than they know you. They could betray you at any moment...Can't trust anyone," she says and she gets ready to walk away.

"Not even you?" he asks and she can see it, how he hopes that White is his true friend.

"Especially me," she replies. "I'm new here. I can't be trusted..."

He looks at her inquisitively, like he is going to argue, but he nods and he walks away first. Snow is left watching the prince walk away. And it is strange how every time he walks away she feels a little tug at her heart, urging her to follow him.

"Alright men," Richard starts very early in the morning at the knights who are all ready dressed and ready for action. "We are going into Midas' kingdom tomorrow, today our goal is to practice as a team, give White here a chance to adjust. There is a group of knights waiting for us in the forest. They will attack us, do not hesitate, you know they will not..."

"Wait," Snow asks. "This is an exercise right? We are not killing anyone?"

Richard smiles. "This is an exercise," he replies. "Nobody dies..."

Snow nods. She throws a quick glance at the prince who is still unarmed.

"Let's go," Richard says and they all walk together. The first two hours they walk in formation watching around very carefully for any attackers but as the day passes and there are no attackers in sight they relax a bit. Then they see one of the Wanted Snow White posters nailed to a tree trunk.

"If I were a black knight I'd be embarrassed that a mere girl has evaded capture this long," Robert says and the knights laugh.

"But she is a hardened criminal," Ralph says sarcastically. "She is wanted for murder and treason and banditry...".

"Yeah right, that's just the Queen cleaning house...she doesn't want competition for the throne..." Robert observes.

"So, what, do you think she is innocent?" Ryan asks.

"Well hopefully not too innocent. Look at those lips..." Robert replies.

"If you could pick one who would you rather be with? Snow White the princess or Snow White the bandit?" Ryan asks.

"Neither," Roland replies. "I don't need that sort of drama in my life..."

"Snow the bandit," Robert laughs. She has this look in her eye like she would like to have a good time, if you know what I mean..."

"Yes!" Ryan laughs. "Right there, look in her eyes..."

Snow walks on, keeping her head down. She doesn't respond, she doesn't react.

"How about you prince?" Ryan asks.

The prince looks at the poster and doesn't reply. Something familiar about the face in the poster, he's met this woman before, he is certain of it.

"Oh come on, the princess or the bandit?" Ryan eggs him on.

"They are both the same person," he replies. "You do know that right?"

"Tell you what," Ralph interrupts. "Neither the princess or the bandit. Have you seen Regina? Ooh man she can put me under her spell anytime..."

"Wait? Regina or the Evil Queen?" Ryan asks again.

"Regina, definitely Regina... the Queen is too scary..." Ralph replies.

"How about you White?" the men ask. "Wait, any relation to Snow White?"

"She is my sister," Snow replies. "Show some respect, don't make me kill you all to defend her honor..."

The men laugh.

And that's when it happens, out of the blue there are arrows coming right at them. The knights move forward in defensive positions and Snow is left standing in front of the prince. She nocks an arrow and waits.

"I don't get it," she turns to him. "Do you still think that's not real? Because it felt pretty real to me..."

He looks at her eyes wide open. "That was real," he agrees.

"Here," she says and she unsheathes her sword and hands it to him.

She is standing in front of him, arrow nocked, waiting. Her heart is beating faster. And then several black knights surround them.

"You came back to life James!" the black knight in charge says. "My queen wants to know how you did it, so you are coming with us..."

"Definitely real," Snow yells releasing her arrow. The Black knight drops to the ground as she nocks another arrow on her bow, a second black knight falls on the ground and then they are all coming at her. She pulls out her dagger but she is not fast enough. The prince flourishes his sword and attacks. One, two, three black knights are now dead at his feet and then Snow stumbles and falls down. The prince stands in front of her, blocking the knights with his body while she gets up as fast as she can. She nocks another arrow and after two more minutes of intense fighting the black knights are laying on the ground bleeding.

"Are you alright?" the prince asks. "Are you hurt?"

Snow shakes her head, looking at him. "You saved me," she says and she tries to look away because she wants to pull him in her arms and she can't do that. White can't do that.

"You got my back, I got yours," the prince nods, clasping her arm.

"Yes," she tries to sound like this is normal, two brothers in arms, like there aren't more feelings in her heart threatening to spill out.

The other knights run towards them.

"What just happened?" Ryan asks.

"That wasn't an exercise. Who planned this?" Snow asks.

Richard is looking at his men. They all seem to be well, no actual injuries. "Are you alright James?" he asks, looking at the prince who has blood on his armor and his hands.

"I'm fine," he replies.

"He saved my life, he needs his own sword," Snow tries to argue."He is a good fighter..."

"Good job," Richard says looking right at the prince. "And I couldn't agree with you more, White, but I have orders. He is not to carry a weapon, he is to be kept safe at all costs. This was a disaster. I don't understand why the black knights attacked us..."

"Dark magic," Snow says and everybody turns to look at her. "They wanted to know what sort of dark magic we had!"

"It's true," the prince adds. "The black knight said 'you came back from the dead James, the queen wants to know how you did that'...''

"She thinks we brought you back by magic..." Richard shakes his head. "Alright, that is a diplomatic mess for the king to deal with. We need to head home." And as the knights walk away, Richard looks at White and the prince. "You did an excellent job," he says to both of them. "Now let's go get cleaned up..."

Both of them nod and then he walks head with his men and they are walking together.

"Are you alright?" she asks and he knows she doesn't mean if he is physically hurt.

"I'll be fine," he says."Was that your first kill?"

She nods. "It was. How about you?"

"I've killed before," he replies. "A long time ago..."

"Funny, I didn't think being a shepherd was such a dangerous occupation..."

"Yeah, me neither" he smiles.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I saved a girl from a bounty hunter, years ago" he shrugs.

"Really? You've been a real prince for quite a while then," she replies.

They are almost at the castle. The knights are going to the men's baths to wash up, the prince is about to go to his private quarters.

"I'll catch up," Snow says and she takes a turn towards the servants quarters. The prince nods but two minutes later he takes a wrong turn at the corridor and when he sees White walking through a door.

And he doesn't know why he follows White. Maybe because White is his only friend at the castle. Even though the other knights are finally acknowledging him, even appreciating his efforts, it's not the same. White was his friend already, without him having to prove himself. And then he gasps because he had no idea he just walked into the servant's baths. The room is empty except for White who has taking his armor off. The prince takes a a step back because White is stepping in the bathtub, and there is no mistaking what the prince is seeing.

"You are a girl...-' he says eyes wide open, taking another step back.

"A woman," she replies, the tone of her voice both proud and apologetic. "Prince!" she says and she looks at him frozen in place. As he turns around and walks away she calls "David!" after him. David. She remembers his name. He'd missed the sound of his own name. Snow wraps herself up in a towel and rushes after him.

"Prince!" she yells. "Wait, please!"

He turns around to look at her. Her hair wet and dripping, her green eyes pleading, her body shivering in the cold breeze, her skin so smooth. She takes him in, the blood splatter all over his armor, because he killed those knights to save her, the look of confusion on his face, the loss for words.

"So," she says quietly looking down. "Now you know..."

He doesn't reply.

"Are you going to tell?" she asks. "Because..." because if he is going to tell she needs to find a way out, she needs to run away before king George decides to throw her in the dungeon or question her.

"Your real name?" he asks ignoring her question.

She shakes her head. Why did he have to ask her that? "Snow," she replies her voice barely audible.

"Snow!" he frowns and then his eyes open wide. "Snow White?" he asks and she nods. He reads so much fear in her eyes. He takes a step forward, he feels like its his turn to reassure her, tell her that he is not going to tell, her secret is safe with him, but she is a foreign princess masquerading as a fighter in the royal court. She could be a spy or an assassin or worse. What kind of treason will he be committing if he keeps her secret? "What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm hiding from the Queen," Snow mumbles and the answer is so simple he actually smiles.

"Is that all?" he asks.

"That's all," she replies.

"No hidden agenda, no sinister plan, or no spying?" he asks.

She shakes her head looking down. "Spying for whom? The Queen wants me dead. I'm not a spy, but you shouldn't just take my word for it..." she mumbles.

"Why not?"

"Because that is exactly what a spy and an assassin would say...You are a royal now and you need to be vigilant."

He smiles. "The charges on your wanted poster are impressive," he replies.

She looks up at him and she smiles back.

"I cant believe I didn't see it, your face being plastered all over the forest and you walking right next to me..." he shakes his head.

"Will you tell them?" she asks.

"Yes, right after I announce to the whole kingdom that I am an impostor," he replies.

She breathes out a sigh of relief. "Thank you..."

"I can't help but think that there have got to be hundreds of safer spots for you to hide, princess," he replies. "You do realize that we are going after a dragon tomorrow..."

"Probably," she shrugs, a shy smile on her face. "In my defense I had already joined your team before I knew about the dragon..."

"Things must be really tough for you out there, in order for you to be willing to do this..." he says looking at her.

She looks at him and doesn't reply.

"Alright," he shrugs. "I should go. Get washed up...sorry I barged in, I had no idea this was the women's baths" he mumbles and she watches him as he walks away. It feels like she is always watching him walk away. And every time he leaves she want to run after him. Every time he leaves he takes a little chunk of her heart along with him.

Snow walks back, takes the towel off and steps back in the water. Her body shivers because the water is getting cold. She lets the water cover her whole body and her face, her eyes closed, trying to asses the situation and how much danger she is in. She sits back up and she tries not to laugh. Because she is very much in love with the man that just discovered her secret. As if her life wasn't complicated enough she had to go fall in love with the prince's replacement...

The prince is taking a bath in his private quarters thinking of what he just found out. White is a girl, a woman, White is Snow White, White is a princess. White, the friend who spent the last two days trying to help him out is the runaway princess of the Norther kingdom. This is clearly too much to wrap his mind around, so he lays back in the water and closes his eyes. Snow is the one who has been helping him out the past two days. Snow had a better chance of fitting in with the guys if she'd glared at him and acted all annoyed at him like the rest of the knights were doing, but she didn't. She went out of her way to help him out and he doesn't understand why she'd do that, other than perhaps she found a kindred spirit in him, someone pretending to be someone he is not. And then he rubs his face trying not to think of how beautiful she looked stepping in the bathtub, green eyes and curves and flawless skin and red lips...What is she doing hiding among a bunch of loud opinionated men, sharing close quarters with them and fighting alongside them? She must be really desperate to be willing to put herself through this, and now that he knows, it is his turn to help her out.

When Snow shows up to eat with the knights she is looking unusually timid. She hesitates at the door. The prince looks at her and makes room next to him.

"Over here, White," he says just on case she didn't see. His face is a mask of calm, nothing betraying their earlier encounter. He is a natural, Snow realizes. Now that he has acclimated to the castle life, he is acting like a real prince, he is treating Snow no different than he treated White, a comrade in arms, a friend. Snow offers a smile and she walks over to sit with him. The rest of the knights are busy recalling this morning's adventures and nobody is listening when the prince mumbles, "come on, us new impostors have to stick together..."

Snow shakes her head and smiles. "Yes we do," she replies elbowing him gently.

"What are you two laughing at?" Richard asks.

And for the first time since she got to the castle Snow is at a loss for words.

"That look on your face when you realized we were all going to die today," the prince replies refilling his glass with wine and all the knights even Richard laugh.

"You are not wrong about that my friend," Richard replies, shaking his head, "especially since I told White that you weren't supposed to kill anyone...If you had listened to my instructions we would all been been done for" he adds and with that he launches into a detailed description of today's ambush.

"Good answer," Snow mumbles.

"I had a good teacher," the prince replies and she smiles shaking her head. "Train with me after dinner?" he asks.

She looks at him and she is about to say that he doesn't need any more training, not today, not when he just proved himself in the actual battle. But he is making an effort to treat her no different than he would treat White, offering her a better cover, and she is grateful for that.

"Sure thing, prince," she replies.

"You are really good, you proved that today, you can forgo today's practice," she tries to say when they meet behind the castle.

"Just admit that you are scared," he teases as she pulls out her sword. "Admit that you are scared that I'll defeat you!"

"I'll let you live long enough to regret those words," she smiles back and then she shakes her head and sheathes back her sword.

"Wait," she says, "you are a prince now, you need more than sword fighting skills. Have you tried your hand at archery?"

He nods.

"How did you do?"she asks.

"I did alright," he replies so she offers her bow and her arrows.

He strings her bow and then she points the the second tree on the right.

He calculates the breeze and he angles the bow and releases the arrow. He hits the tree on his first try.

"Well," she says, clearly impressed,"if you weren't filling in for the prince I'd be worried for my job..."

He looks at her and he nocks another arrow.

"Try to hit the tree behind it," she says quietly and she watches him as he aims again carefully.

There's a quiet confidence about him, a strength, mark of a man who has survived a lot and is still standing, unwavering, mark of a man who still believes. She wishes she didn't like him quite this much.

"Can you do it faster?" she asks and he pulls one arrow after the next, three in a row, hitting the mark every time.

"That's really good, prince," she replies. "That's enough for now. I don't know about you but I'm still exhausted from today's attack."

"Yeah," he replies and he heads out to retrieve her arrows.

"You are a natural," she says when he heads back and hands her those arrows. "You will fit right in with the royals tomorrow."

He looks at her and doesn't reply. It means a lot to him to have an actual princess think he can pass for a royal.

"I really appreciate the help..." he replies.

"Don't mention it, " she mumbles looking down because his eyes are blue and earnest and grateful, awakening emotions and needs that she'd long forgotten. She really should get herself away from him as soon as possible.

"Have you ever fought a dragon?" he asks.

She laughs. "I don't think any one of us has, none of your knights. I certainly haven't. Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"Aren't you?" he asks.

She shrugs. "Listen," she says and she tries to get her thoughts in order, trying to get her point across. "Your goal tomorrow is to survive. Never mind the dragon. We might be able to kill it or we might not, but it doesn't matter, either way, you stay alive..."

"But the king won't get paid unless the dragon dies," he frowns. "The kingdom is about to go bankrupt, this really needs to happen..."

"Yeah, about that, it's admirable that you want to save the kingdom, but it might be better for you if we don't kill the dragon..." she replies.

"How is that?" he looks at her all confused.

"Listen, your goal is to get this done and go home, right?" she asks.

"Right," he nods.

"Yes, but if we fail, you will be of no use to them and they will let you go home. They will have to come terms with the fact that their actual prince is gone," she replies. "If we succeed... James, there will always be one more thing to do, one more monster to slay, one more way to sacrifice yourself for the kingdom. They will ask of you more and more and more until you have nothing else to give...and you are just... you are just not cut out for this..."

"You mean I'm just a shepherd..." he replies looking down.

"No, that's not what I mean at all. I mean that you are a good man, you are not a selfish royal. You are thinking of others, but they are not. They are only thinking of themselves and what they can get out of you. They will not hesitate to take advantage of you to achieve their goals...you are not like them. Make no mistake, they will stomp all over you if that gets them to their gold...so tomorrow, make sure you survive and worry about nothing else... "

He looks down. He didn't expect this, this sudden concern for his well being. He looks up at her and he is struck by the intense worry he reads on her face.

"What about you?" he asks quietly. "What are you getting out of this? What's your goal?"

She looks down. "Don't worry about me. I gave up on goals along time ago. I only mean to survive. This is a decent, if ill conceived hiding spot for me," she shrugs and she keeps walking.

And there's something broken in her voice that gives him pause. She has no goal, other than survival, yet she is still very much intent on protecting him. If he was a real prince, not just pretending to be a royal for two weeks, he would be running his fingers through her cropped up hair, wondering if he could kiss her.

"No matter what, I got your back tomorrow, alright?" she adds raising her eyes to his. He looks at her and for the first time the truth hits him on the head like a well deserved blow. He is absolutely in love with her. He doesn't know when exactly this happened, but he loves her. He is a shepherd pretending to be a prince, in love with a princess pretending to be a soldier. Their situation is too complicated and he is just standing there looking at her stunned.

She is looking back at him, half smiling, trying to decipher the look on his face.

He can't just stand there, staring, he needs to say something fast. "Right," he rushes to respond. "Right. You got my back, I got yours..."

She nods then she turns around to leave.

He stands there, still stunned, watching her walk away, scrambling for an excuse to follow her so he can stay with her just a little bit longer. He is only here for two weeks and she is a real princess, he thinks, trying to talk some sense to his fast beating heart. He has no right to even think of her this way but he does. He does.

He heads to his bedchambers and he closes the door and then he leans against the wall and lets his body slide down to the ground. What exactly did he get himself into?

They knights ride off together first thing in the morning. They are supposed to meet with king Midas once they cross into his territory and then make camp for the night and hunt for the dragon early in the morning. He hasn't gotten a chance to talk to Snow this morning and he finds himself missing her, turning around occasionally to check on her. She is riding next to Ryan, her body upright, her quiver on her back, ready for battle. Ryan is no doubt talking her ear off, rating the Enchanted Forest princesses in order of preference because it seems like she is mostly ignoring him. Now that he knows she is a woman, he no longer sees White the soldier, he only sees Snow and he is surprised that nobody else sees that. They just see White, the young soldier whose confidence and skills are way too advanced for his years. Incredible how she just blends in, how she reads the men and manages to act like them. She's had such a hard life, she's spent years hiding in the Enchanted Forest. If they let him go, after they slay the dragon he wants to ask her to come along with him, hide out in the farm. It is certainly safer than the forest. She is looking forward, a serious look on her face and then she catches his eyes and her expression softens. He wonders if it is all in his head or if the princess might like him a little too.

They take a break to water their horses midday. Of course there is a wanted poster of Snow White nailed on the nearest tree. Of course they start talking about her again.

"Alright, what would you choose, princess Snow or bandit Snow?" Ryan asks the other knights.

"Well, not the princess, she'd probably require I bathe before I bed her..." Robert replies and they all laugh.

"Come on James, choose, princess Snow or bandit Snow?"

"Bandit Snow," the prince replies and Snow turns around to glare at him, betrayed that he'd let himself get dragged into this sort of conversation. "I wish bandit Snow would just show up right now, because I'd like to watch your sorry lot, choke on your words and grovel..." he adds. "She is probably around the corner, lurking in the shadows calculating which one of you is easier to take out..." he adds.

All the knights actually look uneasy for a moment, looking around, waiting for bandit Snow White to attack them, except for Snow who is looking down, a smile tugging on the edge of her lips. It is so nice having the prince on her side.

They make camp under that very imposing dark mountain. They eat the meal that Midas' provided and wait for the king's arrival. King Midas himself shows up with his golden knights. He walks straight up to the prince and exclaims "There he is! The savior! The man who will tear the dragon limb to limb..."

The prince pulls out his sword and looks at the king.

"Do this, and you will be a legend," the king says quietly clasping the prince's hand.

Richard walks up to the prince. He fixes the prince's armor.

"Here," he says all annoyed with himself, "you fastened this wrong." He should have noticed sooner, before the prince's encounter with Midas.

"Alright men, gather round," Richard calls out and all the knights gather in a hurry."The night is upon us. We will begin our quest at dawn. Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight," he adds and the knights nod and disperse.

"Prince," Richard adds. "You will not be needing this..." he says taking back the sword that the prince is wearing.

"How will I defend myself?" he asks.

"If we do our job right, you will not have to," Richard mumbles. "I do not want you anywhere near the dragon's cave tomorrow. If you die, king Midas will not pay and the kingdom needs that gold."

As if on cue, the dragon growls from the top of the mountain, a screeching, terrifying growl and all the men turn around to see fire and puffs of smoke coming out of the top of the mountain. The dragon is alive an well, very much awake, the dragon is lurking on top of the mountain expecting them.

"You have the title of hero but not the job," Richard adds. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes!" the prince glares back at him.

Snow is watching the encounter leaning on an oak tree from afar. She smiles. It's been just a few days but the prince has come a long way. On his first day he would have said 'yes sir!' and it would have annoyed all the knights because he would be playing the part wrong. Today he says 'yes' all annoyed, glaring at Richard, just like a real prince would do. He catches her watching from afar and offers a half smile. She hasn't had a chance to talk to him at all today and she cannot believe how much she misses him. Get it together, Snow, she tells herself over and over but there is this ache in her heart and it is only growing, needing him, missing him, wanting to spend time with him. And she doesn't know how to make this stop, she doesn't know how to keep her heart from aching.

Most of the knights are asleep, some in their tents, others laying outside under the moonlight. Snow tosses and turns on her bedroll and when she gives up on sleeping, she quietly exits the tent and walks to the fire.

The prince is already sitting by the fire, staring at the flames. For a moment she pauses and makes to turn around and walk back to the tent, her heart beating faster. Too late, she thinks because he's already seen her, and he motions for her to come sit with him by the fire.

"Can't sleep?" she asks sitting next to him.

He shakes his head.

"Yeah, me either," she replies.

They sit in silence for a while then they both start talking at the same time.

"I was thinking...-" he says.

"Maybe...-" she mumbles. "Go ahead, prince," she smiles.

"I was thinking that if we make it out alive tomorrow, and if they let me go...-"

"That's a lot of ifs," she interrupts.

"Yeah," he smiles, "a lot of ifs. I have a farm in the eastern valley. It isn't much, but it's safer than hiding in the forest or pretending to be a guy, chasing dragons, so I was thinking maybe, you can come with me..." he says and he waits, heart beating faster, for her response.

"If you do this, if you shelter me, you will have a target on your back forever..." she says and her voice quivers, because out of all the royals who have offered half hearted alliances with the stipulation that she marries them or she pays them in gold, this, this is the sweetest, most thoughtful invitation.

"I don't care," he replies firmly and he turns to look at her.

"I..." her eyes are welling up and she is trying hard not to cry. "I would love to," she replies.

He flashes her a big smile and then he notes that she is crying. "Hey," he says softly, "Snow? What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, wiping her eyes, she is too overwhelmed to use words.

"You are not alone," he says squeezing her hand and she nods several times swallowing her tears. He wishes he could pull her in his arms and say a lot more than that. But White is a knight. He can't blow her cover, not like this, not while the dragon is still alive.

It's morning. Snow wakes up in her tent. She puts her armor on in a hurry, she sheathes one sword on her side and one sword on her back, then she picks up her bow and quiver. It's time. She walks out of her tent just in time to see the prince exiting his.

"Good morning, your Highness," she says and he smiles her way.

"Alright men, gather up," they hear Richard so they walk towards him. "You already know the plan. Our scouts say that the dragon is still in the cave so we are heading on out there right now. "White, you are in the back with the prince, if the dragon makes it out alive you know what to do, Ryan you are in the back as well, Let's go, let's go slay a dragon!" Richard says and the knights yell once in response. Snow's heart is beating faster as she heads up the narrow road that leads to the dragon's cave. She is stepping on gray sand. Not gray sand but ashes, she realizes. The whole mountain is scorched by the dragon's fire and also by an ill conceived attempt of Midas' golden knights to burn the dragon alive. The are heading up, higher and higher and she can feel the tension among the men.

The prince is walking right behind her.

"Here," she says and she hands him her second sword. There is no way she is letting him face a dragon unarmed, no matter what Richard or the king says.

"Thank you," he smiles and she nods.

The dragon growls again and again, it's as if he can sense them coming. Snow closes her eyes, trying to keep her hands from shaking. It is really unnerving climbing up the mountain to the sound of the dragon expecting them, waiting for them, almost daring them to make the first move.

They are at the mouth of the cave. Without any further instructions, while being as quite as they can, the men walk into the dark cave leaving Ryan, Snow and the prince outside.

"Did you know him well?" the prince asks Ryan.

"Who?" Ryan looks confused.

"My brother, the prince..."

"Yeah, I knew him," Ryan replies. "He was the bravest man I ever met..."

Snow strings her bow in a hurry and waits, arrow already nocked in place.

It doesn't sound good. Two of the knights rush out, one of them in flames, the other one stumbling blindly. Ryan is eyeing the mouth of the cave nervously. They hear Richard and Roland screaming while the dragon roars.

"We got to go in there," the prince yells, "we got to help them."

"No!" Ryan yells. "The orders were clear. You do not engage the dragon!"

"People are dying!" the prince yells and he rushes to pull Roland away from the edge of the cave. Ryan runs after him. They pull Roland away together then they help Richard lean against a rock.

"The dragon is just too powerful," Richard mumbles. "It is impossible, we can't kill him...Sorry prince...tell the king we tried."

"You'll have plenty of time to tell him yourself...we'll get you out of here in time" the prince replies looking at Richard's wounds. He rushes along with Ryan. One by one they pull out the knights badly burned. And then the dragon comes out of the cave flying up high, releasing a burst of flames right at Ryan who crushes unconscious to the ground.

Snow is firing her arrows at the dragon as fast as she can but his scales are too thick, her arrows aren't penetrating. Snow aims carefully for the dragon's eye and it works, the arrow finds its mark, the dragon roars in pain and then it swoops down straight for her.

"Run Snow!" the prince yells and she runs towards him as fast as her feet will take her.

"Duck!" he bellows so she squats on the ground behind a rock and covers her head with her hands. The dragon's flame barely misses her.

"Over here," he yells again and she finally reaches him. He grabs her hand and pulls her into a narrow rock passage. He pushes her in front of him. The dragon is right behind them blowing fire at them.

"Duck!" he yells and this time as she drops to the ground he grabs on to her and shields her with his body. They run one more time and as the passage gets narrower the dragon lets out an agonizing growl because he can't follow them any more. They lean against the wall as tight as they can as the dragon blows fire at them once more. The dragon just stands there growling and, Snow wonders if the dragon is actually stuck or in pain.

"You didn't see this coming, did you?" the prince says out loud, then he lifts up his sword and he brings it down to the dragon's neck. The dragon's head is severed from his body, dark blood gushing from his throat and the prince steps back panting. The dark mountain is finally silent.

Snow's hands are trembling as she clutches her bow. Her knees buckle.

"You did it!" she says. "You killed the dragon..."

The prince turns around to look at her.

"Are you alright?" he asks and he offers his hand to lift her up. She gets ups slowly.

"Are you hurt?" she asks.

"I think I'm alright, he says looking at his hands. Snow helps him pull off his gloves. His arms are burned from when he pulled a burning Rolland back from the cave's mouth. "I'll be alright," he says as she examines his wounds.

"How do we get out of here?" she asks because the body of the dead dragon is blocking the passage they just entered. She really doesn't want to climb over the dead dragon.

"Keep walking straight," he suggests. "I think this passage will lead back to where we started." He is right, after a short hike through a very tight passage they find themselves on the road that lead them up to the dragon's lair.

"Should we get back for the wounded?" she asks.

"We can't carry them down," he replies. His arms are burned and she is not strong enough. "It's better if we go back to the camp and send Midas' men up to help," he replies. So they make it down the mountain as fast as they can. They are both exhausted. Funny, he thought he'd feel more triumphant accomplishing this task, he'd feel more like a hero, instead he just feels exhausted and worried about his knights.

"Prince James!" Midas' men rush towards them.

"The dragons is dead," he explains, "but my men are wounded on the mountain, send as many men as you have, send up carriages, you need to bring them down as soon as possible!" he says and the men bow and run to obey his orders.

Snow glances at him. He sounds and acts exactly like a prince now, he's come a long way from the shepherd she met on her first day at George's castle. Will he still want to go back to his farm now that he is a hero, she wonders.

The prince walks to the edge of the camp and waits there until Midas' men come back carrying his knights.

Doc shows up with ointments and bandages, but the prince refuses treatment, until all his men are taken care of. Snow watches him from afar. He is really good at leading, he is going to make an excellent king one day. She wonders if instead of rooting for him to get away from king George she should be encouraging him to stay, to reign after king George's passing. A man like him could make a real difference in the Southern kingdom, why, a man like him could change the Enchanted Forest for the better.

Snow sits by the fire looking at the flames.

 _"I have a farm in the eastern valley, it isn't much, but it's better than hiding in the forest, so I was thinking maybe, you can come with me..."_

That was yesterday, she thinks, that was before he proved himself a real hero, before he earned his men's respect. She is looking at the flames trying to ignore the ache in her heart, trying to hold back her tears when he feels someone sitting next to her.

"They are alright, Doc said they are all going to make it," the prince says.

"That's wonderful," she tries to smile.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" he asks and then he lowers his voice."If you have any sort of injury you can have Doc check you in my tent. I won't let him tell anyone anything. I'll promise him Midas' gold if I have to. Are you injured?"

She shakes her head. "I'm fine!" she says and when he looks like he doesn't believe her she adds "I'm fine, I promise. Did he check you for injuries?"

"Yes," he says pointing to his bandaged arms.

"Good," she tries to smile.

"What's wrong?" he asks again and she really wishes his voice wasn't soft and kind, making her want to turn around and kiss him.

"Nothing, I'm fine..."

"Alright, I'll let this go just this once, but if you are coming to the farm with me, this silent sadness just wont do. You have to talk to me," he replies.

"You are still going back?" she whispers.

"Of course," he replies. "Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugs. "You are a hero now...I thought maybe you wanted to bask in the glow of your accomplishment... " she half teases.

"I want to bask in the sunshine on my meadow," he shrugs and then he turns to look at her "you are still coming with me right? " he asks and he looks actually concerned.

"I'm still coming," she smiles back and then he gives her his brightest smile.

"Thank you," he says quietly.

"For what?" she asks, her voice barely a whisper.

"I couldn't have killed the dragon without you..."

"Yes, you could have, if anything I put your life in danger because I froze out there..."

"You are the reason I had a sword in the first place. What do you mean you froze? You didn't freeze. Just wait till the men hear about how you fired an arrow to the dragon's eye. They will never believe it..." he says and he places his arm on her shoulder.

Snow looks down.

"What's wrong?" he asks quietly.

"Things are going too well," she whispers. "I feel like this is the calm before the storm. Things never turn out for me, so any minute now things are going to fall apart..."

He nods. "Well," he says, "even if things fall apart, White, you are not alone..."

She nods and tries to smile.

"Come with me," he says as he gets up.

"Give me a minute," she replies. She watches the prince as he walks away to check on his knights.

Four carriages loaded with inured men drive off for king George's castle. The king asked the prince back to the castle but he refused until his men were taken care of. Now it's just the prince and Snow riding home, behind the carriages of the injured.

The king waits for them on the courtyard. As soon as the prince dismounts the king rushes to hug him.

"My son!" he says."You did it, I knew you would!"

The prince tries to smile back. It is really strange how the king forgets that this isn't really his son, that this is all an act, that this is the man he brought in as a replacement.

"This is White," the prince says introducing her to the king. "He actually managed to fire an arrow right onto the dragon's eye!"

"Incredible!" the king says. "You are the new archer aren't you?"

"Yes sir!" Snow replies quietly.

"Excellent job, son," the king says and then he pulls the prince away.

"Come on, James, Midas should be coming in a minute. Let's go inside...you are welcome to join us White!"

Two knights show up carrying the dragon's head and Snow cringes. Her arrow is still there, protruding from the dragons' eyeball.

She walks into the Main Hall quietly behind the king and the prince.

A herald walks in announcing king Midas' arrival.

"He has done it. Everything you asked for and more, my son has battled the dragon and prevailed!" king George exclaims triumphantly as soon as king Midas enters the Main Hall.

Midas looks at the dragon's head, he touches Snow's arrow and he looks around.

"Who did this?" he asks. "Who fired this arrow?"

"White did," the prince smiles pointing to Snow.

"Come here!" Midas says placing his arm on her shoulder.

"Is this the arrow that brought the dragon down to be slayed by the valiant prince?" he asks.

It is the arrow that infuriated the dragon and almost got them both killed, Snow thinks, but Midas wants a dramatic story, he is not necessarily interested in the truth.

"What an incredible adventure!" Midas exclaims. A prince and his trusted knight bringing down a beast together, working as one! Your tale will be sung in generations to come, your adventure will be remembered! What is your name son?" he asks Snow.

"My name is White, Sire" she bows.

"James and White, what an incredible team, what an awe inspiring song it shall make!"

Snow smiles and looks down. She can't help thinking of the irony of a song in their honor, proclaiming their deeds, getting both their names wrong. At least her name will be half right. The prince is beaming at her. The king however looks rather unhappy. He doesn't want his son sharing the glory with anyone else.

"Really Sire, I serve at the king's pleasure, his highness prince James did all the hard work," Snow argues.

"Valiant and humble!" king Midas smiles. "Very well then," he says and he takes off his glove. He touches the hideous head that slowly turns into gold.

"Bring it to the palace, he instructs his golden knights. "Put it between the chimers and the mapinguari! From this day forth, may that beast's head be a reminder to us of the valiant warrior who killed it, " he adds turning towards the prince. "The bravest, most noble knight I've ever met. You have earned my utmost respect!"

"King Midas, we treasure your respect, just as we respect your treasure," King George smiles.

Snow wonders if the king has any idea how desperate he sounds. He brought in a fake son, clearly he will stop at nothing to get his hands on Midas' gold.

"Yes, yes of course, we promised you gold and gold you shall have, but I didn't get this far by thinking small, "King Midas explains and Snow stares at him, eyes wide open. Clearly king Midas has big plans in store for the prince. "I stand before you now because I dared to dream big. I was not just looking for a dragon slayer, I was looking for the strongest warrior in the land, a hero. Someone who could unite the kingdom. Someone I would be proud to call family! Bring her!"

Snow watches from afar as two golden knights walk in the room along with a blond princess who is wearing an ornate gown, a haughty look on her face.

"Gentlemen," Midas continues, "may I present my daughter Abigail. Beyond gold, beyond anything I value her most. I promised her I would only give her hand in marriage when I found a companion worthy if her and now I have..."

Abigail stands before them and looks at the prince with contempt.

"Are you sure he is the one who killed the dragon?" she asks her father and then she nods in half hearted approval. "I guess he will do," she concedes.

The prince is scrambling for the right words to politely decline this engagement that is forced on him. King George pulls him to the side and then the prince is no longer talking, he is just standing there looking like a man who was just handed a life sentence, a man who was punished for killing a dragon and saving the kingdom. He is looking like a man absolutely trapped.

 _" James there will always be one more thing to do, one more monster to slay, one more way to sacrifice yourself for the kingdom..."_

And Snow gapes as the dream of a quiet life in the farm with James disappears, it blows up in smoke.

Snow is watching Abigail who doesn't even bother to mask her disdain, she is tapping the ground with her heel looks at the prince, Snow's prince, Snow's friend, and she has no idea how lucky she is to get engaged to the the kindest, bravest, soul in the enchanted forest. She has no idea to what kind of lengths Snow would go to, to be the one standing in her shoes right now. Except Abigail is a princess with unspeakable amounts of gold, and Snow is a princess with no kingdom, no gold,Snow is a princess pretending to be a fighter to avoid the wrath of the Evil Queen. The prince says something, Abigail rolls her eyes and that is just too much for Snow's heart to handle, so she slowly makes her way out of the castle. She needs to get out of here, she needs to walk away. Except she owes the prince more than a hasty exit. After all they've been through she needs to wish him well in his new life, she needs to say goodbye.

Snow isn't really watching where she is she walks. She is making her way through the vastness of the king's castle when she hears the troubadour composing his song for the diner table.

" _Let's hear a tale,_  
 _a tale of old,_  
 _prince James and White_  
 _his friend so bold_  
 _a fearsome dragon they brought down,_  
 _down with a single arrow..."_

The song gets interrupted by the king sounding very impatient. "If you include White in this, it will be the last song you will ever sing..."

She absentmindedly walks to the back of the castle, to the forest clearing where she and the prince trained together. She sits down under a grand oak and buries her face in her hands.

"Are we here to train?" she hears a voice next to her and she jumps.

"Your highness," she smiles.

"You missed dinner," he says and he hands her a piece of minced meat pie, wrapped in a cloth napkin. "It might have gotten a little squashed," he smiles.

"You brought me dinner?" she offers a sad smile.

"Can't have my best archer getting hungry now, can I?"

"I suppose congratulations are in order," she says looking up at him.

He shakes his head.

And against her heart and her brain and her better judgement Snow keeps talking "She is really quite pretty, I hope you'll be very happy together.."

"Yes, she is beautiful. Perhaps I can ask Ryan to asses whether I prefer princess Abigail who can't stand me or princess Abigail who cringes every time I open my mouth... It's a toss up really..."

"I'm sure she'll love you once she gets to know you..." Snow looks ready to cry.

"Are you seriously going to keep pushing me to like Abigail?" he asks incredulously."Because if you are, I definitely need to find a better way to get my point across..."

Snow looks at him and holds her breath.

"Because ," he says noting that she is holding back tears. "You were right, the king will never let me go, so I plan on running away and I was wondering if you will come with me...I'm afraid I no longer have the farm. The king promised to burn it to the ground if I do not go along with this engagement, but a wise friend told me to have exit plans and a horse waiting for me, and I do have that, and I also have some gold. We will have to run fast and far, and we will have to start over from nothing, but we' already brought a dragon down together...how much harder can this be?" he asks and then he holds his breath, waiting for her answer.

"If you run, the king will come after you, and if you are running with me, the Evil Queen will turn your life into a nightmare, you have a better chance if you are running alone..." her voice trails off.

"Yes, but you see, the reason I'm running in the first place is because I am very much in love with you Snow White..." he says and she gasps, tears streaming down her face. He is looking very hopeful when he asks "So, what do you say...will you choose this...will you choose us?"

"I love you too," she whispers.

His smile gets even brighter. He is about to kiss her when a white knight shows up.

"Your highness, the king is requesting your presence at the castle immediately!" the knight says.

"Meet me tonight at the troll ridge," he whispers, then he turns around and Snow watches the prince as he walks away.

Snow leans against the oak tree, a large smile on her face when she hears a man's voice right next to her.

"Snow White!" he says and she jumps. She turns around to find king George standing in front of her. "I knew you looked familiar when my son was gushing of your archery skills. You might have fooled Midas, but I see right through you! Seize her!" he says and before Snow gets a chance to react, three white knights grab a hold of her and tie her hands behind her back.

"What do you want!" she cries out.

"I want you to tell me what a foreign princess is doing masquerading as a knight in my sons special force. I want to know who you've told that my son is dead and if it is actually your fault that Regina attacked my knights two days ago in the forest. And finally I want you to step out of the way and let my son marry Abigail..."

"He is not your son!" she says firmly. "And he wants to be free, why won't you let him go?"

"You see this is the problem. You know too much. There was a simpler solution to this, I could ask you to tell my son you don't love him, but it is too late now, now he knows you love him too, we didn't get here fast enough. So now, I need to come up with a different plan, I need to decide whether to kill you for impersonating a white knight or turn you in to the Evil Queen. Both solutions are too messy. Both solutions will hurt my son."

"He is not your son," she cries out but the king is lost in his thoughts. He no longer acknowledging her presence. "He did everything you asked of him, please, do whatever you want to me, but let him go," she begs.

"I don't know what to do yet," the king continues unmoved by her pain. " I need to sleep on this one. Take her away!" he motions his knights and they drag her into the underground dungeons.

Snow sits on a cell in the dark waiting for time to pass, wondering if it's nighttime yet, if the prince is on the troll bridge expecting her to show up. She spent the first five hours trying to escape her cell. It is no use. There is a dwarf on the cell next to her. His name is Grumpy. He is pretty confident that his brother will come rescue him, his brother whose name is Stealthy, but his brother doesn't come. Snow just sits there wondering if the prince will figure out why she stood him up, if the prince will figure out where she is, if the prince will come to save her.

Three white knights she's never met before show up. They lift her up as if she weighs nothing, they throw her in a cart that has bars all around it and they drive away, far away from the castle. On their road they pass a Snow White wanted poster.

"If Ryan was here, he would ask who would you rather be with, princess Snow or bandit Snow?" the white knight asks his companion.

Snow throws a quick glance their way. The knights must have no idea who they are transporting then. Where are they taking her?

She falls asleep in the cart and she wakes up in a green meadow. There is a small farmhouse on the right and a few sheep in a small enclosure. The guards let her out and hand her a sealed scroll.

"The prince asked us to give you this."

They drive away while she looks confused at the scroll in her hand. What is this? She breaks the wax seal and opens it.

It is the deed to the farm, listing the farmhouse the sheep and the surrounding land as part of the property, naming her, White, as the sole owner.

Snow looks at the paper and she looks around at the beautiful property. Then she walks to the farmhouse slowly, her shoulders sloping. She understands that whatever deal the prince made to set her free and give her that piece of paper, is not a deal she is going to like.

It's been a few days since Snow was taken to James' farm. She has been taking care of the sheep, sleeping in the farmhouse. There hasn't been any sign of the Queen or her black knights. It is a nice peaceful life. It would be perfect if he was here, and if hear heart didn't ache from missing him.

Snow is in the farmhouse, adding wood to the fire, when she hears a horse neighing. She runs outside, her heart beating wildly. The prince is getting off his horse. Snow rushes to him both laughing and crying.

"You are here," she says wrapping her arms around him, "you are here."

He lifts her up, off the ground and he buries his face in the crook of her neck.

When he puts her back down on the ground she is still smiling and crying. She leans in to kiss him when he places his hand on her shoulder.

"Snow, wait..."

"What is it?" she asks, tears clouding her vision. She already knows what he is going to say next. "Don't," she says placing her finger on his lips. "Don't say it, not yet, just pretend you are here to stay..."

She laces her fingers through his and she pulls him in the farmhouse. She shuts the door behind him and then she turns around to face him. She looks so beautiful, the light of the fire casting lights and shadows across her face. The longing in her eyes takes his breath away. She opens her tunic slowly. Her skin is soft and smooth and beautiful and her eyes are inviting. She offers her body, all the broken and hopeful pieces of herself. This, this is how he'd dreamed their life together would be like. But it's not meant to be. And as much as his whole body burns for wanting her, he can't do this. Not like this, not just once, in a hurry on his way out, as he says goodbye. He sits down on the chair and he pulls her in his arms. He offers his love and all the broken bruised pieces of his heart instead.

"How long do we have?" she asks.

"One hour," he replies and she tries to stifle a sob.

"We still could...-" she says motioning to the bed in the corner but he shakes his head holding her tighter.

"Not like this," he replies. He pulls a silver ring with a green stone and places it on her finger. "This isn't how I pictured things," he whispers. "I thought I'd be on my knees asking you to marry me when I gave you this, but I still want you to have it. My mother always said that love follows this ring wherever it goes, so maybe it will work, maybe you will find love..." he stops talking. He can't continue his sentence.

"Are you going to marry the princess?" she whispers and even though every part of him rebels at the idea he nods.

"They didn't give me a choice," he says quietly. "I couldn't let them hurt you, I couldn't let them kill you... there are white knights waiting for me around the corner, making sure I won't change my mind," he continues, his voice cracked. "So I made a deal with them. You get the farm and the king's protection, no one will ever know you are here, no one will know who you really are, the Queen won't know to look for you here...and I'll marry Abigail and I won't ever see you again, and I am so, so sorry," he says and she wipes away his tears.

"Don't," she whispers, "don't be sorry, you have nothing to apologize for, not when you traded your freedom for mine. You are going to be a great king," she says running her fingers through his hair, "and Abigail is going to be a great queen, you just have to give her a chance. She will love you, I know she will, and an alliance between Midas and the Southern kingdom will be unstoppable, you can change the world," she smiles, nodding through her tears. "You did great, prince," she says running her thumb along his forehead, over and over, trying to convince him, trying to make him feel better. He sits perfectly still, his eyes closed, listening to the soothing sound of her voice, the voice of the princess that will never be his, the words of the archer who went out of her way to save him, the thoughts of the woman who is trying to comfort him, just as her own heart shatters.

"I love you," he whispers, "there are no words for how much I love you, and that will never change..."

She sobs and she holds on to him tighter. "Is is time?" she asks.

He nods. He looks at her on last time, trying to memorize her eyes and her face, trying to memorize what it feels like to be held by a woman who knows you real name, knows where you came from and looks at you with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Goodbye James!" she says softly.

He leans his forehead on hers, his eyes closed, then he gets up and rushes out the door.

She stands on the porch, watching him walk away. And then for a brief second her resolve crumbles, her strength gives out and she can't help herself.

"David!" her soul screams.

He turns around to look at her, a sad smile on his face. She used his name. His real name.

She runs, she runs so fast, she crushes in his arms and he cups her face and he kisses her lips just this once, a kiss, desperate and broken, a kiss, both sweet and bitter, a kiss both first and last. A kiss to say goodbye. The earth shakes around them, a bright light flashes and they both open their eyes. They remember.

"Snow," David smiles running his fingers through her chopped up hair that is now getting a little bit longer. "The Queen keeps getting closer, isn't she?" he asks. Snow loves her long hair, she must have been in a very tough spot to just chop it off and join James'men. So he kisses the rough patches of hair on her head and he runs his fingers through it. "You are so beautiful," he whispers and she leans her forehead on his shoulder.

"We need more time together," she mumbles.

"Yes, we do. We need a plan," he replies and she is gone before he gets to finish his thought. Here we go, he thinks, "one, two, three..."

* * *

"It's rough waters ahead, charming Prince," she says, because that is what he looks like today, he looks charming. "Regina has the royal council on her side, they disagreed with every single thing I suggested. They think I am suggesting they take too many risks. I'm being too careless with the kingdom's coffers. I told them that there is a war coming ahead, we have an army to prepare, we need to make sure our people are trained and ready for battle. But they do not want to take any risks. They insist that the war is not imminent. They think that the Southern kingdom can handle the ogres on its own...I don't understand how they can be so shortsighted. Sometimes I just want to kick them all out and just ran the kingdom by myself...Unfortunately there are laws about this very thing..." She pauses and she looks at him. "You look ready for battle," she mumbles. "Maybe you could come and show them how it's done..."

She gets more comfortable on the chair and looks back at him. The statue of the prince looks on, both hands on his sword, focused, ready for battle.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, thank you for your kind encouraging reviews. Feel free to talk to me, guess the next story, comment, complain, suggest fairytales. I'm all ears.

 **baratta jennifer chapter 9 Jawdropping chapter**

Thanks!

 **Austenphile chapter 9 I continue to be blown away with how you incorporate elements of Snowing's canon story into each fairytale for a unique take. Loved this one. Next Mulan?**

Thank you. Yes, you guessed right.

 **Guest chapter 9 What a powerful and emotional chapter, it's definitely one of my favorites now! The writing was so exceptionally good, I was truly blown away. When you go for angst you go all in with the angst. Going back to the sadness scale I've mentioned before, I'll put this at the top for killing literally everyone and making me tear up about it and doing so throughout the chapter. The little mermaid comes in second place and the snow queen in third! This was truly the world of no happy endings only death and destruction remains. Poor Snow.. she really went through it this time. The only glimpse of happiness is Snow and David still having that sparkle even if it's the tenth or the hundred time they meet it always feel like the first time, and that's good writing! I didn't expect the twists that showed up in this chapter. Tiny being so evil and dislikable, not only how he treated Snow but David too. And my heart broke for the mess that Tiny manipulated and made. But I loved giant David tho! He was a real cutie and I loved the whole background story of the giants and their history and that Johanna was a giant. Also the net scene made an appearance which I was delighted over! Not all of the stories gets a happy ending and this is certainly one of them, but I love what Snow tells David in the end "Maybe I stayed alive long enough to find you, here at the end of the world" it's such a beautiful message that made my heart weep. I guess Mulan is next? I hope that Sleeping beauty is somewhere on the list because it really is one of my favorites.**

Thank you so much. Your reviews make me smile. I like your scale. I'm concerned on where this and the next chapters will end up on the sadness spectrum. I'm definitely doing Sleeping Beauty, I was hesitant at first but now I figured out how it will fit in this Snowing saga, so it is happening. It will be down the line though. Not yet. Stick around :)

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 9 I love this so much. Every single chapter has me on the edge of my seat.**

Thank you BooksinMyDreams!

 **Bwayrox chapter 9This was an absolutely wonderful take on Jack and the beanstalk. It kept me guessing the whole time. I loved the development of their feelings for each other. I'm also super-excited for Mulan!**

Thanks Bwayrox! (I'm also very excited over a certain M/M and David stuck on a beach somewhere :P)

 **mry23 chapter 9 That was adorable and giant David was so cute. This one was sad to see what happened to everyone else and how even the animals turned on snow. I liked the giant world where they would get information from the humans. Also David's backstory. I'm curious is it Mulan? I can't wait to see the twist in this one.**

Thank you so much. Yes, it was Mulan, the Snow version of course.

 **Bella1296 chapter 9 Heartbreakingly beautiful chapter, looking forward to the next!**

Thanks Bella1296!

 **Guest chapter 9 Heyo! Saturday review coming in once again close to posting! What a beautiful tale love about loss. The story was about portrayed with such courage and sacrifice it nearly brought to tears. Thanks for the update**

Hi Saturday reviewer. Thank you so much. Glad you liked the story


	11. The Happy Prince

She walks into the Grand Hall wearing her sheer nightgown, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and plops herself on the oversized armchair situated directly across from the statue of the prince. The happy prince, if she is going to be more accurate but she hasn't called him that in years. When Geppetto unveiled the statue that is exactly what he called him. But that didn't sit right. Because the prince standing across from her looks strong, looks brave, looks valiant, looks charming, looks decisive like he is waiting for the signal to march into battle. But he doesn't look particularly happy. If anything he looks thoughtful or sad, so in her mind she always calls him the warrior prince or the brave prince, or the charming prince, depending on what he looks like at the moment. Because he is so lifelike he looks like he would turn around and say calm, ordinary, beautiful things like 'I'll be right there,' or 'hold on,' or 'wait for me'... things that a friend or a lover would say, a friend that would be ready to stand by her when she faces the Queen and the Queen looks at her like she is not making any sense. She'd like to think that he'd come along and say 'I agree with Snow, I think she is right, thinks Snow is making sense _...'_ He wouldn't have to say anything spectacular or amazing. Just support her every now and then. And maybe once in a while when she is sad he could ask 'why are you crying Snow White?' Because she does, she cries a lot and it would be nice if he would ask...

She looks at him and shakes her head.

"It's rough waters ahead, charming Prince," she says, because that is what he looks like today, he looks charming. "Regina got the royal council on her side, they disagreed with every single thing I suggested. They think I am asking them to take too many risks. That I'm being too careless with the kingdom's coffers. I told them that there is a war coming ahead, we have an army to prepare, we need to make sure our people are trained and ready for battle. But they do not want to take any risks. They insist that the war is not imminent. They think that the Southern kingdom can handle the ogres on its own...I don't understand how they can be so shortsighted. Sometimes I just want to kick them all out and just ran the kingdom by myself...Unfortunately there are laws about this..." She pauses and she looks at him. "You look ready for battle," she mumbles. "Maybe you could come and show them how it's done..."

She gets more comfortable on the chair and looks back at him. The statue looks on, both hands on his sword, focused, ready for battle.

In the beginning she couldn't explain her fascination with the statue. Geppetto had unveiled it, a modest smile on his face. All the royals in the palace had clapped their hands but she had stood there stunned, feet rooted on the ground, holding her breath because somewhere inside she knew the man the statue portrayed was her answer. An answer to what question, she often wondered. She'd looked at the statue of the prince from every possible angle and then she had followed Geppetto out of the castle to ask him who his model was. He refused to say at first, then he claimed that he didn't have an actual model. But when she insisted that the statue looked very familiar he finally admitted that he was inspired by a shepherd he met once. Snow very much doubted that explanation. Mainly because the statue was so lifelike. He looked like he would climb down from his pedestal at any moment and start talking. There was no way he got such vivid detail from the memory of a shepherd he met once. After seeing the happy prince, royals in every neighboring kingdom commissioned similar sculptures for their castles. Geppetto produced several statues, all of them battle ready warriors, all of them exquisite in detail, looking like they could come alive and talk to you any minute. Some of them looked scared or ducking in fear, a couple of them were squinting trying to run away from of them moved Snow White in the way that the happy prince did. In her effort to figure put the truth she had visited Geppetto on his workshop and had noticed that there were no molds or any signs of metal work anywhere. There was just woodworking tools. So she very much doubted his story. She still doubts that the sculptor made any of them at all. To this day she doesn't know what to think. She thinks that maybe the happy prince was a real man who got frozen into statue form under unusual magical circumstances. She spent the first months trying to use magical words to wake him up, she looked up spells from ancient books left to Regina from Cora, her mother. Nothing worked, the prince just stood there looking ahead, ready for battle. Snow didn't know what else to try so she started spending part of her nights talking to him. She figured if he was an actual prince trapped in this bronze form the least she could do would be to keep him company. On the nights where the burdens of the kingdom weigh heavily on her shoulders and she cannot sleep she walks into the Grand Hall and sits across from him. Something about the statue's quiet presence makes her feel better.

Snow White is dozing off in her armchair when she sees him, the moonlight shines right on the statue and the charming prince turns his head and looks at her.

She jumps up. He came alive. He did, he came alive! She opens her eyes and looks at him. He is standing there perfectly still looking straight ahead. Snow shakes her head and tries not to cry, because she does that, she does that every time. She gets so excited that he came to life, she jumps and wakes up from her dream. And just once she wishes she could stay asleep to see what he will do next...

"Just a dream," she tells herself over and over. "Just a strange dream..." She should get back to bed. She wraps her blanket tighter around her shoulders. "Are you real?" she asks the statue walking closer to him. "Have you ever been real?" She waits for a response looking at him carefully just like she has done countless of times in the past. He is a solid bronze statue, tall and broad shouldered, his eyes are bright blue sapphires and his heart is a large red ruby encased in his chest. The sword in his hands is made of solid gold. Strikingly handsome, she thinks."If you were real, would you tell me, charming prince?" she asks again and she can't help but think that tonight the statue looks sad. " Because it would be so nice..." she doesn't finish her thought she just sighs shaking her head. She must make quite a sight, standing in front of the statue, begging him to be real..."Goodnight," she says hurriedly and she walks out of the Grand Hall.

He stands there frozen in time and space watching Snow White walk away in a hurry. When he first became a bronze statue he tried so hard to yell and scream and move. He fought and he fought, he railed and screamed and yelled. But it was no use. Princess Snow tried to wake him up, she tried spells and magical words to no avail. There are no words for how much he loves her for trying. She is the only one who looks at him and see something more, something more than precious metals and precious stones, something more than an impressive work of art. She is constantly trying to reach him, trying to get him to talk back but he can't. The only way to ever reach her is in her dreams, and still, when she wakes up she doubts that any of it was real. She thinks that her mind is playing tricks on her that she is making stuff up. And there is nothing, nothing he can do to tell her that she is right, nothing he can do but hope that she won't give up.

Snow is trying to convince the council that they need to allow the dwarves to dig deeper into the mountain. The kingdom is in desperate need for funds.

"We are sort on gold. We do not have enough money to arm more soldiers..." she tries to explain.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? Every time I look at you I get distracted by your hairstyle. I'll never understand why you cut your hair... It certainly looks different..." Regina smiles at Snow.

Snow runs her fingers through her hair that falls short off her shoulders.

"You look beautiful, Snow White," Grumpy is quick to add. As much as Regina claims to love Snow she can be really mean at times.

"I was saying," Snow tries to get back to her point, "that we need more money. We need to arm more soldiers!"

"What do we need more soldiers for?" Regina frowns. "We have plenty of Black knights!"

"The ogres are still coming," she says and they all look at her as if she's lost her mind.

"Snow, the ogres have been stopped by the Dark One," Maleficent offers.

"The ogres have been temporarily stopped by magic, yes. We don't know how long that will hold them. I hear of rumors of skirmish at the border of the Southern kingdom. The Dark One stopped them once, there is no guarantee he will do it again... We need to be ready..." she argues.

"Yes, dear, but asking the dwarves to dig deeper into the mountain requires funds and is too dangerous. I couldn't ask them to volunteer their time, not without getting properly compensated...and we are stretched thin as it is..." Regina replies.

"Let's sell some jewels then," Snow suggests. "Some of our treasures. We need to do something!"

"What is there to sell?" Regina asks.

Snow looks at the large ruby hanging from the Queen's neck.

"You are not suggesting that I sell the heirlooms that were left to me by your dearly departed father?"

"Yes Regina! I am. I wouldn't ask if it wan't that important, but please, we need to be able to defend our people. We need more soldiers, we need wages for them, we need more weapons, we are just not ready!"

"How could you ask me such a thing!" Regina asks looking at Snow White shocked. "How could you ask me that, when it is all I have to remember him by!"

Snow looks down, hesitating then she raises her eyes. "You have a whole kingdom to remember him by. I am asking that you take steps to protect his people!" she says and her voice catches. "Our people Regina, please!"

"Let's put this matter to a vote then, shall we?" the magic mirror asks. "All those heartless enough in favor of Regina selling royal heirlooms imparted to her by her dearly beloved and so tragically taken way from her husband, say "Yea'!"

Snow sighs at the very biased wording of the proposal.

"Yea" say Grumpy, Doc and Snow White.

"All those against this plan say 'Nay'!"

"Nay!" says Maleficent, Regina, the Huntsman and the Mirror.

"Well,"Regina flashes a big triumphant smile. "That's settled. I was thinking of hosting a royal ball. For our dear Snow. It has been a while since we invited people here and we wouldn't want her to be lonely..."

Snow looks down and tries hard not to cry. Whenever Snow opposes Regina in council, Regina is quick to suggest a ball or a meeting with eligible royals from around the kingdom. She knows that Snow is not interested in marriage so she seems to hold that over her head, the fact that Snow needs to look at the royals around her and choose somebody wealthy to be her husband. Snow closes her eyes and doesn't reply.

"All those in favor of a ball in Snow's honor..." she vaguely hears the mirror offering the matter to a vote. Everyone except Grumpy and Doc is in favor of course so the there will be a Ball in two weeks. She doesn't know why but as she sits there looking down she has a strange vision of the prince looking back at her. She shakes her head. Her mind is playing tricks on her again. What does that even mean, she wonders.

It is late at night and Snow is tossing and turning in her bed. She cant sleep so she gets up, puts on her housecoat and heads outside of her room.

She walks strait to the Main Hall and stands across from the brave prince, because that is what he looks like today, today he looks brave.

"Hello, brave prince, " she smiles. She takes a deep breath. "I think Regina allows me and my people into the council just to toy with me. I don't have enough people to ever get a majority vote and I think maybe she enjoys that. She lets me say my piece and then she puts it to a vote and then her people just vote no. I get a feeling that my stepmother doesn't love me as much as she claims she does..."

The statue of the prince is standing there looking at her intently like he is trying to say something.

"Do you think she hates me?" Snow whispers.

The prince just looks on.

Snow takes a step closer to him. "But why?" she asks. She shakes her head. She needs to stop this before anybody sees her. She sits on the chair across from her statue.

"What would you do if you were in my shoes?" she asks.

The statue doesn't reply so she sits on the chair across form him. She yawns and soon she is asleep. That's when she sees him. The brave prince doesn't say anything he just kneels and hands her his sword. Snow jumps up.

"What does that even mean?" she mumbles and she steps closer to him. She looks at the sword the prince is holding. The sword is made of solid gold. She could use this to pay the dwarves and ask them to start digging in the mountain without anyone finding out.

"Is that what you are trying to tell me?" she asks. She places both hands on the sword. There is no way she will be able to get it out of the statue's firm grip, not without some serious help from Grumpy but there's a breeze along with starlight coming through the window and next thing she knows that sword is in her hand. It is rather heavy but she does her best to pull it along with her. She is going to give it to Grumpy first thing in the morning.

She turns around to look at the prince on her way out.

He looks even braver now, like he is going to storm into battle with nothing more than his bare hands.

"But how are you going to fight without your sword?" she mumbles."Maybe you shouldn't be in such a great hurry to storm into battle...Thank you brave prince," she whispers and she walks out of the Main Hall.

He stands there frozen in time and space and yet he can't help but feel a sense of triumph. He managed to communicate with the princess. He managed to help her. And even thought it is'not much, he stands there tall, strong, with an intense sense of relief in his heart because she listened.

Grumpy is looking for Snow in the castle. He finds her in the archery range. He looks around making sure that nobody is listening.

"Alright your Highness I have good news. We have hit a vein of gold. Also we also found some diamonds. What would you have us do?"

"You found gold?" Snow smiles. "That's great. We can't assemble people and form additional army units yet, not without Regina finding out I went directly against her. So maybe order some weapons from blacksmiths you can trust. Do not tell them who they are for. And keep digging Grumpy," she says. "We are going to need more..."

"Yes, Snow," he smiles. "What do you want me to do with the diamonds?"

"You have a fairy connection," she winks at him. "You know what to do..."

Grumpy looks down trying to stifle his smile.

"Of course," he mumbles and he gets ready to walk away.

"Wait, Grumpy, I'd like your opinion about something," she stops him.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Do you think the Regina secretly hates me?"

Grumpy scratches his head. "Now that you mention it..." he says. "She always seems to be working against you doesn't she?"

Snow nods. "But why? Do you thinks she worries that I want her throne? I feel like she always lets me get close to what I want and then she always manages to have things snatched away from me..." Snow is holding back tears. "Did I do something to her? Did I hurt her somehow? What did I do?"

"I don't know," Grumpy replies offering her a hug. "I'm so sorry Snow White...I wish I knew more, I wish I could offer you assistance..."

She shakes her head. "You are already doing too much," she replies.

"Are you getting ready for the ball?" he asks.

The ball. With all the excitement about digging in deeper in the mines and finding gold she completely forgot about the ball.

"I'm not," she shrugs.

"Why not?" he asks. "Won't it be great to meet someone, maybe fall in love..."

And the moment that Grumpy says the word love the picture of the prince pops in her mind.

"I don't think so," she says. Then she reaches in her quiver grabs an arrow and aims carefully. The arrow hits the mark perfectly.

"Would you look at that," Grumpy laughs. "Maybe we don't need additional men to join our knights in the battlefield! Good job, your Highness," he says and he walks away.

Snow reaches for another arrow. Why does that happen, she wonders. How come anytime anyone brings up the issue of love she keeps thinking of the sad Prince, because that is what he is looked like when she passed by him this morning. He looked sad.

Snow is wearing her beautiful white shimmering gown and is on her way to the Grand Ballroom. Her hair now shoulder length is falling to her shoulders in soft curls. She walks by the main hall. It is full of royals and nobles dressed in their finest clothes on their way to the ballroom. Snow walks by the statue of the quiet prince. Because that is what he looks like today, quiet. She stands there wondering if he'd dance with her, if he'd twirl her around and lift her up and dip her, if he'd dance all night with her and leave her breathless, when she hears a voice behind her.

"Princess Snow!" a handsome royal bows in front of her.

"Hello," she hesitates."I don't believe we've met..."

"I'm Gaston," he says.

"Nice to finally meet you prince Gaston. I believe that you are engaged to a dear friend of mine, princess Belle?"

The man's face gets quite serious. "Actually no," he says without offering any more details.

Snow looks at him all surprised. She is pretty sure she heard an official announcement a few months ago. "I'm sorry," she says.

"It's all part of life, right?" he shrugs. " You are looking beautiful today princess Snow. May I escort you to the Ballroom ?"

Snow smiles and then she glances at the statue. It feels strange, having this conversation here, right in front of the quiet prince who can't move, who can't leave his post.

"Please," she replies,"I'd thank you to go on without me. There is something I must do first..."

"Of course, Princess," Gaston the very picture of royal grace bows and walks away from her.

Snow waits until everyone has walked into the Ballroom and the Main Hall is empty. She walks closer to the statue of the quiet prince.

"Dance with me!" she says and she waits. He doesn't move, he doesn't blink. "Please," she says, "just this once, can't you step down and dance with me?"

The quiet prince stands there and Snow wipes a tear away. One of these days she thinks, one of these days she will say the right word, or do the right thing and the prince will step down... she shakes her head. She needs to stop this right now. She needs to be calm and rational, she needs to walk away from the statue and go to the Ballroom where everyone is expecting her to make her grand entrance. But she can't help herself. "Please?" she tries one last time. "If you change your mind, you know where I'll be..." she mumbles, then she turns around and walks out of the Main Hall.

He stands there frozen in time and space and he struggles so hard to move, even just a little bit. He can't just let her walk away, sad, thinking that he'd rather stand there than dance with her, he can't have her leaving, thinking he doesn't care...If only there was a way to show her just how much he cares, he thinks looking at the stars and the moonlight, coming through the window.

Later that night when all the royals are gone, when the servants and the handmaidens have finally gone to bed, Snow walks back to the Main Hall. She is still wearing her white simmering gown. She bows in front of the statue of the quiet prince. She sits on the chair across from him and closes her eyes. The moonlight comes in through the window along with a gentle breeze and then he is standing in front of her offering his hand. She smiles and joins him on the dance floor, and now they are moving together and she is searching his eyes for answers because he doesn't say a word.  
"Are you real?" she asks. "How do I set you free?" and he doesn't reply, he just twirls her around. "Tell me," she whispers and he lets her step away then he pulls her back in and she feels like her whole life she has been practicing for this one moment, this one dance. Her eyes are streaming tears but she doesn't wipe them, she doesn't blink, she just looks at his face, trying to read answers, because she knows this is a dream, she know she will wake up and he will just be standing there and she will be on the large armchair alone, a princess trying to save her kingdom, a woman seeing things that nobody else is willing to look at. She sees a man trapped in statue form. She sees the threat of ogres coming. She sees a kingdom broken, a Queen whose sole intent is to watch her struggle and oppose her every step of the way. She sees her days stretching ahead full of struggles and fights she cannot win, days full of pointless courtly intrigue, and nights empty and long, she sees herself laying in bed alone, night after night. "I don't want to wake up, please, I don't want to wake up" she whispers and he nods, he looks just as sad and broken as she is feeling. He wraps his arm around her waist and he lifts her off the ground and in that perfect moment, when she is in his arms and her feet are off the floor, right before she wakes up and the doubts creep back into her mind, she knows, she knows that he is real and he has been listening to her all along.

"Snow White was right," Doc says slamming his hand on the table. "The ogres are coming..."

"Yes, they are coming and we do not have enough men or weapons to stand up against them," Regina says and Snow can't help but think that she looks triumphant rather than concerned, like pieces of her plan are falling into place.

"Actually," Snow smiles and points to Grumpy.

Grumpy hesitates. "Your Majesty, we went ahead and opened a new tunnel in the mines. We've discovered a large vein of gold and diamonds, the kind pf diamonds that can be turned to pixie dust. The fairies are willing to trade gold for them. We have money your Majesty."

Regina glares at him."You disobeyed my orders?" she asks softly.

"I took a chance," Grumpy says willing to shoulder the blame, in order to keep Snow out of this.

"We'll talk about this later," the Queen replies.

"No, we won't," Snow says standing up. "I ordered him to do it. If you are going to talk to someone that someone will be me..."

"Very well," Regina waves her hand in a surprisingly reconcialliatory tone, "let's not argue. Even if we have enough money Snow, we do not have the time to hire and train men so I have another plan in mind..."

"Excuse me your majesty," Doc interrupts, " even though there is no time to hire and train men to join our forces, we can hire men form the Eastern kingdom. Their fighting skills are legendary and they will come for the right price."

"The men of the Eastern kingdom?" Regina's eyes open wide. "They will demand a very high price. How much gold did you find exactly?"

"Enough to hire the Eastern Warriors twice and then some!" Grumpy smiles brightly.

"Alright then. I propose that we make the necessary arrangements. We hire the Eastern fighters," Regina nods.

"All those in favor of my Queen's wisest proposition say Yea!" the Magic Mirror is quick to put the matter to a vote.

The vote is unanimous.

And then Regina turns to Snow.

"Hiring the Eastern fighters is a great idea, Snow, as was digging further in the tunnel so we can afford to pay them. You've shown incredible foresight," Regina smiles and Snow has this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling like things are about to go horribly wrong. "But I would be remiss if I didn't mention that I had another proposition for an alliance that will give us an edge on the ogre war."

"What is it?" Maleficent asks.

"It concerns our Snow," Regina casts a smile in Snow's direction. "Prince Gaston is offering his armies if she will consent to accept his hand in marriage..."

"What? Why?" Snow asks her heart beating fast.

"What do you mean why?" Regina asks.

"Why do I have to marry prince Gaston to secure his help? The ogres are a danger to everyone in the Enchanted Forest. Can't we have an alliance without a marriage?"

"No, I'm afraid not. He was adamant about that point. Apparently your friend, princess Belle broke his heart recently and he knows the best way to heal heartbreak is by falling in love again and he has chosen you..."

"But I'm not choosing him!" Snow says shaking her head. "Healing a heartbreak by proposing marriage to a princess you just met is a terrible idea..."

"Is it?" Regina says, a contemplating look on her face. "Isn't that what your dearly departed father did? Didn't he try to heal the devastating loss of your mother by proposing to me on the very first day he met me?"

"I suppose," Snow frowns. "But why isn't he asking me...we only danced twice, we barely talked..."

"I believe your father asked my mother for my hand and then he exchanged but two words with me before he proposed...so it seems to me that this is the natural course of events. This is common practice..."

Snow's face is pale. She is looking at Regina shaking her head. It had never occurred to her that her father had done something wrong, when he asked Regina to marry him. "Why did your mother agree to it then?" she asks quietly.

"Because she knew that that was what was best for me. She knew better. Just like I know better now. As your stepmother you have to trust me to choose what is best for you..."

Snow doesn't reply, she just stares.

"Shall we put the matter to a vote then dear?" Regina smiles.

"A vote?" Snow gasps. "This isn't a state matter Regina, it is my life you are deciding on..."

"I beg to differ. You are a princess. Your life affects the whole kingdom. You cannot be selfish about this, Snow, the ogres are coming!"

"Alright," the magic mirror smiles."All those in favor of the Queen's wise proposal of princess Snow accepting Prince's Gaston hand and alliance say Yea!"

"What! Wait!" Snow cries out but Regina and her people aren't listening.

Regina and the Mirror say "Yea" right away. The Huntsman and Maleficent hesitate but after a strict glare from Regina they fall in line and agree.

"All those against please say "Nay'" the Mirror continues completely untroubled by the terrified look on Snow's face.

"We are not voting on this!" Snow says sternly. "This is not up to a vote!"

"Very well," the Mirror nods, "all those who believe that Snow is wrong and the matter of Snow's marriage can be decided by the vote of this council please say 'Yea!'"

"Yea!" says Regina, echoed by Maleficent, the Mirror and the Huntsman.

Snow looks at Grumpy and Doc eyes wide open. This is pointless. The matter was already decided before Snow even walked into the council room this morning. She waits quietly until the rest of the day's matters are voted on. The council members walk away. Snow waits until Regina herself steps out. She rushes after her. They are in the Main Hall now, beside the statue of the Happy Prince.

"I don't want to marry him Regina, you can't force me..." Snow pleads.

"Why not? He is charming enough, what's wrong with him?" Regina frowns.

Snow shakes her head."I don't even know him, I don't love him..."

"What does love have to do anything? You are a royal, you know how that works..." Regina's voice is firm.

"Please..."

"Please, what?"

"Please don't make me. I think I'm in love someone else..."

"Someone else? Who?"

Snow looks down and doesn't reply.

"What's the matter Snow White? Are you in love with a statue?"

Snow looks up a Regina all surprised.

"What, you thought I didn't know about your little infatuation with the Happy Prince?" Regina laughs glancing at the statue.

Snow feels the warmth creep up her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. Its important that the people feel confidence in their princess so your secret is safe with me. If they knew how unhinged you were they certainly wouldn't let you be a part of my council so I kept your little secret... You will marry whichever prince I select for you and that will be it. It is for your own good. You have been keeping men at bay for years, while you are secretly in love with a statue!" Regina replies incredulously.

"Why? Why do you hate me so much?" Snow asks tears streaming down her cheeks. "What did I ever do to you?"

Regina glares at her and doesn't reply.

"Regina, whatever I did to you, I am so, so sorry..."

"You think an apology will make this right? If you were to crawl on your hands and knees over hot coals and beg for my forgiveness, it still would never be enough..."

Snow looks at Regina through her tears. "I don't understand..."

"This isn't about you understanding Snow White. This is about you suffering, exactly like I did. I want you to know exactly what it is like to have a man place his hands all over your skin and his lips over every inch of your body when your heart belongs to somebody else..."

Snow is breathing fast shaking her head and then her eyes open wide. "You didn't love my father at all, did you?" she whispers.

Regina shakes her head.

"Who did you love?" Snow asks.

"I loved Daniel," Regina replies, raising her head high. She looks like she is holding back tears.

"Who is Daniel?" Snow frowns.

"It doesn't matter," Regina replies shaking her head."Daniel isn't actually a part of this fairytale..."

"This a fairytale to you?" Snow asks. "Because it is real for me... Regina this isn't making any sense..."

"It doesn't have to make sense, Snow. You just have to loose..."

Snow doesn't understand what Regina means but there is one thing that is perfectly clear. "You blame me for loosing your true love?" she asks quietly. "So this whole 'I care for you Snow, I want your opinion Snow, I need you in my council Snow' was all an act, to what...get your revenge?"

Regina looks at Snow and doesn't reply.

Snow turns around and walks out of the Great Hall, and in her rush to get away from Regina she doesn't look at the statue of the prince. She doesn't notice that the statue of the prince is crying.

It is late at night and Snow is actually sitting at the pedestal of the statue of the prince plotting her escape.

"I'm going to need to bribe every guard from here to the stables to the bridge and then if I head o the nearest port town, I'm going to need safe passage...a pirate ship could work..." she is calculating costs over and over coming up short. "I don't have enough money to run away," she whispers shaking her head. She handed all her jewels along with the golden sword to Grumpy in order to pay the dwarves to start the new tunnel in the mines. She has a handful of golden coins and that is all. "This is a nightmare...I'm going to have to hide in the forest and find a way to make money..."

She ends up sitting on the ground leaning her back on the statue's pedestal. She dozes off and that's when she sees the prince opening his hand and there are two blue sapphires in it. Snow takes the sapphires and she looks up at the prince to thank him, and she gasps because there are two holes now where his eyes should be. Snow jumps, her whole body shaking.

"Just a scary dream," she tells herself, "just a scary dream." She pushes against the ground getting up and she feels something like a sharp rock in the palm of her hand. She can't tell what it is, so she walks to the window and looks at her hands int the moonlight. There are two blue sapphires in her hands. Snow runs back to the statue. The eyes of the statue are gone, it is his eyes that she is holding in her hands.

"No!" she cries out."No! How did you even do this? I can't take your eyes!" she says ready to cry and then she looks up. Funny how the prince looks even braver, even stronger now.

'Yes you can' she hears a voice inside her mind. Impossible, she thinks. The moonlight is messing with her mind again.

She is so confused about what is real and what is a dream. What did Regina say? Daniel isn't part of this fairytale? She looks up at the statue then she looks at the blue sapphires in her hands. "You are saving my life, " she whispers, "I will never forget you..."

Snow rushes up to her bedchambers, she puts on her leather pants, her dark green cape. She climbs out her window, in order to avoid bribing all the guards from her room to the stables. She hands three golden coins to the stable boy and five minutes later she is galloping away in the kingdom's fastest mare.

He stands there frozen in space and time except now he is standing in the dark because she is running away with his eyes. As he tries to come to terms with what it is like to exist in infinite darkness, he has no regrets. He'd give her his eyes again and again, why he'd give her his heart if he had to. When he heard Regina's cruel words and watched Snow cry and beg, he knew there was nothing he wouldn't do to set her free from Regina's clutches. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to prevent her from having to marry someone she doesn't want to. So now he stands waiting, trying to decipher the sounds and the voices around him, hoping that she is already far and away, wishing her safe, trying not to dwell on the fact that Snow will not be coming back to him to talk or vent or cry because she is running away, so from now on he is on his own in the dark.

Snow rides upstream for a while to make tracking her more difficult then walks to the nearest town and sells her horse. Now she has a few more coins. She walks to the nearest tavern.

"I'm looking to get as far away from here as I possibly can," she says to the barkeep who points her to a man in corner who is drinking rum with a beautiful blond on his lap.

"Captain Hook is your man," the he replies.

Snow walks over just as the blond touches the hook that is attached to the man's arm.

"What happened to your arm?" she asks.

"Would you believe it that I can't remember?" the pirate replies. "The injury remains from story to story even though the reason for it is no longer there..." the pirate smiles mischievously.

"What does that even mean?" the woman asks Hook all confused.

"Beats me," he laughs. "I went to the Dark One to inquire about procuring another hand and that was his answer word for word. I don''t know what that means at all...Regardless, though unable to get my hand back, I have never gotten any complaints. You should see what I can do with this!" he says placing his hook at the tip of her chin.

The woman giggles and brushes her lips across his neck.

The pirate looks at Snow who is standing there.

"Can I help you, love?" he asks.

"I am told that you are the man to talk to if I want to get away..."

"Perhaps," he replies."Give us a minute love," he says and the blond woman walks away pouting. "Let's see it. Where is your treasure?"

Snow pulls out and hands him one blue sapphire.

"Yes, that will get you very far indeed," the man replies, "but not far enough."

"Excuse me?"

"A blue sapphire is valuable and rare, so it will buy you safe passage all the way to the Seven Isles if you wish, but it won't buy my discretion, princess Snow White. For that you have to pay more, perhaps pay me the other blue sapphire, twin to this one..."

"How do you know about that?" she asks, all surprised.

"Did you really think that you would show me the eye of the happy prince and I wouldn't recognize it?" he asks.

Snow frowns.

"I'm a pirate love, treasure is my business. I know about every rare jewel in the land, now hand the other rock over."

Snow opens her small leather pouch and pulls out the other blue sapphire.

"Now we are in business," the pirate smiles. "You don't happen to have the heart as well, do you?" he asks. "The red ruby encased in the prince's chest?"

"I don't" she whispers.

"No worries love. Meet me at the port in a few hours, we sail away right after my cargo is unloaded...I captain the Jolly Roger..."

Snow nods and walks away. Her pouch feels lighter without the blue sapphires, and her heart feels heavier, like she just said goodbye to part of a loved one that can never be replaced.

She has nowhere else to go, so she slowly makes her way to the docks hiding in the shadows.

A man named Smitty is overseeing four men large as trolls who are unloading something bulky from the Jolly Roger. She can't see what it is, it is a strange shape covered by a tarp.

"This is a heavy one," the man on the left says, his voice deep and terrifying. Snow's heart beats faster. Those aren't men at all, they are trolls, she realizes.

The second troll laughs. "He really thought he could beat Medusa with all this extra weight around his waist?" the troll laughs.

"Where does Geppetto wants us to take this one?"

"A royal at the Southern kingdom commissioned it."

Geppetto, Snow thinks, her heart beating faster. Geppetto is the maker of the Happy Prince...Something terrible is going on here, but she can't understand exactly what.

"Excuse me," Snow says, stepping out of the shadows, her heart beating wildly "I'll pay you good money if you explain to me what is under this tarp..."

"How much money are we talking?" the first troll asks.

The second trolls shakes his head violently. "It's a trap. She is a royal. Don't trust her..."

Snow empties the contents of her leather pouch in her hand. There are ten golden coins shining in the moonlight.

"I don't know," the first troll scratches his head.

The second troll is completely captivated by the sight of the coins in her hand shining in the moonlight. "Just tell her..."

"We are transporting Geppetto's statues," the troll offers.

"Transporting them from where?"

"From Medusa's lair of course..." the troll laughs.

"What does that even mean?" Snow frowns more confused than ever.

"Geppetto got famous for his lifelike statues. He has sold one to almost every royal in the Enchanted forest...only they are not statues," the troll lowers his voice. "They were men. Midas sends them to battle Medusa. The king is obsessed with slaying her. He sends fighters to her lair all the time. The moment they look into her eyes they turn into statues.. Geppetto send us to collect them when Medusa is asleep. He holds onto them for a few months so that no one will be able to remember or recognize them. And depending on who they are...some of them are made of copper, nothing special, nothing too valuable. But some of them, the ones that were true heroes, they turn into more. Have you heard if the statue of the happy prince?"

Snow's heart is beating wildly, her hands are shaking. "I might have heard of it," she whispers.

"His eyes were sapphires, his heart was a large ruby, his sword turned to solid gold. He must have been truly special..."

"The happy prince used to be alive, he used to be real?" Snow rasps, her whole body shaking.

"Didn't I just explain that?" the troll replies impatiently.

"If Medusa turns someone into a statue, how can they go back to being themselves?" she asks.

"I wouldn't know," the troll shrugs.

"By defeating Medusa maybe?" the second troll responds.

"Where is Medusa exactly?"

"At the border of Regina's and Midas' kingdom..."

Snow is standing perfectly still. She can hear what the trolls are saying but she struggles to understand. The happy prince is a man frozen in statue form. He is a man trapped. She spent years trying to determine whether he was real, hoping he'd come alive and maybe offer her some support...This, this is so much more than she wished for. She didn't expect this. Not only is he real but he gave her his eyes so she could get away. He cared for her enough to give up his eyes to set her free...There are tears streaming down her cheeks as she finally comes to terms with what happened, what the prince sacrificed to help her. She took his eyes and she gave away his sword and just left him there alone, defenseless in the dark. There is no excuse for what she did. Was standing up to Regina so impossibly terrifying that she agreed to run away with his eyes? She is breathing fast trying to figure out what to do next. She needs to fix this, she needs to make this right. First she needs to retrieve his eyes, then she needs to find and defeat Medusa. It is a lot to take on, but she doesn't have a choice. She runs back to the tavern. She finds the pirate asleep, sprawled on the table. She shakes him awake and pulls out her knife.

"Give me back my sapphires," she says once the pirate opens his eyes.

The pirate squints, trying hard to remember what she is talking about. "The sapphires," he mumbles. "Right, now, you already paid, love, why do you want them back? Having cold feet about leaving your kingdom?"

"I'm not going to board with you. Give me back my sapphires..." she says placing her knife on his neck.

"I would, if I could princess," he says using his finger to push her knife away, "fair is fair, except for a tiny little complication," he hesitates.

"What kind of complication?" she asks.

"I might have been gambling last night..."

"Gambling?" she gasps.

The pirate nods.

"You gambled his eyes away?" she cries out.

"Whose eyes?"

"The happy prince's, of course," she replies impatiently.

"He is just a statue princess, he is not real," the pirate replies.

Snow shakes her head. "Who did you loose the sapphires to?" she asks.

"Wait," the pirate replies, "it's all a little fuzzy but it will come back to me, oh yeah, I see him clear as day, it was a redhead, with large bosoms, no, not, that's not right, it was a tall man, with a very imposing mustache...no, it was two dwarves..."

Snow's eyes are streaming with tears. "He is not a statue, he is a man. Did you know that?"

"What?" the pirate blinks a couple of times trying to follow along."Who?"

"He is a man. And you lost his eyes. How did you not know that?" she yells.

"Who?" Hook is looking at her all confused.

"The happy prince is a man. He used to be a man. How did you not know that? Geppetto uses your vessel to transport his statues..."

"Let me stop you right there, princess. A good way to stay out of trouble is by never asking the people I transport what they are carrying or who they are running from. I didn't ask you who you were running from now did I? If someone used my vessel to transfer something dubious I certainly didn't want to know about it..."

Snow shakes her head and walks towards the barkeep. "Did you see who he was gambling with?" she asks.

The man shakes his head. "Didn't see anyone," he replies.

"He was sitting right there!"

"The barkeep shakes his head. "He left with a woman, he came back later. I didn't see any gambling..."

"What woman?" she asks."The blond?"

"Some woman with dark hair...I've never seen her before. She must be passing through..."

Snow is doing her best not to burst into tears. She's lost the prince's eyes.

The border between Midas' kingdom and Regina's is a very thin strip of land, right next to the summer palace, her favorite place when she was a child. She has a vague idea of where Medusa might be hiding. It takes her two days to reach the summer palace. She hasn't been here in so many years. But there is no time to reminisce, no time to waste. The happy prince is a man, frozen and she will set him free She will defeat Medusa to set him free and then she will look for a way to get his eyes back, whatever it takes. She will make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin if she has to. She will fix this, she will make this right. Snow arms herself with a sword that she finds in a trunk in the summer palace, then she heads out, looking around. She vaguely remembers the servants talking of a monster living in the ruins of an ancient underground temple nearby. It takes her a few hours but she finally finds it. She walks inside the temple timidly, she has no idea how she can kill a monster she is not allowed to look at. She walks inside the temple, her sword extended, her mind on the prince and how he is missing his eyes. And then she stands perfectly still. What if that's her answer? What if the prince already gave her the answer, what if she has to fight Medusa without the use of her eyes?

Snow hears an angry blood curdling scream and she leans against the wall. There are weapons on the ground, swords and shields and arrows, undoubtedly left behind by the fighters Midas sent. Snow picks up a shiny shield. If she is going to fight Medusa with her eyes closed, she is going to need more than just a sword. She shuts her eyes as tight as she can, even though fighting with her eyes closed goes against all her instincts, then she stands her ground as the screeching Medusa approaches. Snow screams back and raises her sword, but actually striking the monster is a lot harder than she thought. Impossible really.

"I only have to hit you once," she mumbles, trying to convince herself that this is a battle she can actually win. Medusa screeches again and gets poised to strike. Snow swings her sword and she misses. She lifts up her shield, covering her face and her shoulders in anticipation of Medusa's blow and then there is silence in the underground temple.

Snow listens, waiting for Medusa to strike, she sits perfectly still. She swings her sword again and she is surprised because it sounds like her sword hit metal. Medusa must be wearing armor Snow thinks so she strikes again and again but still there is no response, other than her sword hitting metal over and over. Medusa is silent. Snow opens here eyes slowly, looking down at first and she is shocked to see that Medusa is perfectly still because she has been turned into a bronze statue herself. Her face frozen in silent horror, the snakelike hair perfectly still. Snow feels really confused. She walks around Medusa several times trying to understand what happened. And then she sees it. The shield she held up, is shiny, like a cheap mirror. Medusa looked at herself and turned herself into a statue. Snow drops her shield on the ground and leans against the wall. She won. She can't believe she actually won. Snow picks up a few of the discarded swords she finds on the ground and she walks into the nearby town, she sells the swords at the nearest blacksmith. He gives her a few copper coins.

"Don't tell anyone I gave you this," he whispers.

"What? Why?"

"The Queen is getting ready to battle the ogres. Apparently there is a shortage of bronze in the kingdom. She has ordered that we melt whatever copper or bronze we can get our hands on and forge more swords.

"I won't tell anyone," she says and then she gasps. Because the statue of the Happy Prince is solid bronze. What if the Queen already ordered the statue to be melted before Snow defeated Medusa? Snow runs to the town market, she buys the fastest horse she can afford, then she gallops towards the Queens' castle. Her horse is exhausted, but she doesn't stop. She dismounts into the courtyard and runs inside the Main Hall.

"Snow!" Grumpy yells."Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

Snow stifles a sob when she sees the empty pedestal of the Happy Prince now pushed against the corner. "Where is he?" she practically screams. "Where is the Happy Prince?"

"What? What are you talking about? Do you mean the statue?" Grumpy frowns.

"Yes!" she cries out, placing both hands on Grumpy's shoulders. "Where is he?"

"He is made of bronze," Grumpy shrugs. "There are three blacksmiths in town melting bronze as fast as they can, forging swords, they have been working non stop..." and before he gets to finish his sentence Snow has already run out of the room.

She runs back to the courtyard, she climbs back on her horse and she gallops away to the blacksmith that is the closest.

"Did you melt the statue of the happy prince?" she yells the moment she steps in his workshop.

"What? No princess, I didn't melt any statues..."

"Did you melt the statue of the happy prince?" she yells at the second blacksmith.

"No princess," he replies. " I haven't seen the statue..."

Snow walks out of the third blacksmith's workshop, tears streaming down her face.

"Did you melt the statue of the happy prince?" she asks.

"The statue was brought to me yesterday," the blacksmith replies. "I didn't want to melt it. It was exquisite. It looked like he'd turn around and talk to you. I didn't melt it, but I don't see it around. One of my boys must have done it. We've been working non stop, all through the night..." the man says but Snow is no longer listening.

She stumbles out of the workshop in a daze, her tears blinding her. "I lost him," she sobs. "I don't know where he is..." as she turns around to walk away she bumps into a man who is leaning against the wall.

"Excuse me," she mumbles through her tears and she keeps moving forward.

"Why are you crying Snow White?" she hears a voice behind her. She turns around and looks at the man leaning against the wall. He is tall, strong, his hair is blond, his eyes closed, his right hand extended towards her, reaching for her. She gasps, because it's him, it's the prince, and he is looking brave and charming, valiant and strong, he is looking sad and quiet and hopeful. He is breathing faster waiting for her response, so much hope written on his face. She sobs harder because his eyes are closed. She lost his eyes. She walks towards him and she places both her hand in his.

"It's you," she whispers. "It's you! You are real!"

He pulls her in closer. She is here. She is here.

"You found me," he says quietly. He pauses for a brief second, because he can hardly believe that she is back. "May I?" he whispers, then his hands roam up slowly, tentatively, because he has no other way of looking at her. He feels her hands shaking, she is still crying but her body has gone perfectly still to his touch. His fingers are at her cheeks now.

She closes her eyes and sobs "I lost your eyes..."

He shakes his head. He feels her tears hot running on his fingers.

"I found out about Medusa turning men into statues, but it was too late, I had already traded your eyes for safe passage and I had no way of getting them back..." she explains.

"You know about Medusa?" he asks. " It was you wasn't it?" he asks. "You found a way to defeat her?"

She nods and then she cries harder because she realizes he can't see her nodding. "Yes," she replies.

"You saved me," he says softly.

"But I took your eyes and lost them..." she still sobs.

He places a finger on her lips.

"I gave you my eyes," he replies. "Snow, when the Queen threatened you...there was nothing I wouldn't have given up to save you...I would have given you my heart if you needed it..."

Snow is trying to hold back her sobs. She spent years hoping he'd come awake and be her friend, she'd imagine he'd wake up and say ordinary beautiful things. She couldn't have imagined he would wake up and say extraordinary things, she couldn't have imagined that he would wake up and love her like this. He is so much more than she'd even dare dream. "I don't even know your name," she mumbles.

He smiles. "I kind of liked all the names you gave me..."

"Hello, sweet charming prince," she whispers. Because that is what he looks like right now. He looks charming.

"Hello Snow White!" he replies, smiling, because for the first time he can actually reply to her.

And it's absolutely overwhelming having him stand there, alive, smiling back at her. There are no words to describe what she is feeling. There are now words good enough to describe how much she loves him, so she cups his face with her hands and kisses him instead.

Her lips are on his and he smiles, he doesn't believe how everything changed. The one minute he was leaning against the wall, blind, confused, trying to remember how to breathe and the next Snow is in his arms, loving him. He is alive again, he is real, the world is shaking, everything is changing, he feels his heart overflowing with love and he holds on to her tighter, leaning his forehead on hers.

The earth shakes around them, the ground quivers, the light flashes and Snow is holding David, and now she is sobbing because even though the story is over David's eyes are still closed. She lost his eyes.

"David, I am so, so sorry," she manages to mumble through her sobs and he shakes his head.

"Snow!" is all he says, breathing faster, trying to come to terms with how much this new development will change things. She is absolutely devastated. He doesn't want to say anything to add to her anguish. But waking up to this new reality, that this is who he is now, is overwhelming. It is this strange sort of feeling, a loss, a vital part of him missing. He keeps thinking he needs to open his eyes, not quite used to the strange sensation of darkness surrounding him. Snow holds back her tears.

"Does it hurt?" she asks, running her fingers across his face.

He shakes his head. She watches him struggle, she watches him try to stay brave and strong and she wants to tell him that he doesn't have to do this, she knows he is terrified, but there is no time to explain. She only has a few seconds left. She pulls him in closer and she is kissing his face and his eyelids up until the very moment she vanishes. David's shoulders slope. Snow is gone. This, this is all new. This new sort of darkness. Just when he thought that things couldn't get any worse. As if being cursed wasn't bad enough, now he can't even see. How is he going to find her now, how is he going to survive the next story, without the use of his eyes?

* * *

There's a loud knock on the door.

She opens the door wide. "Can I help you?" she asks, a cruel smile on her face. "Are you lost?"

"Alright witch, where are my children? What did you do to them?" he asks. He is holding a cane with his left hand, being led by his dog, who is actually wagging his tail at the witch. He moves to step in her house.

"Not so fast," she blocks his path. "I don't recall inviting you in!" she states firmly.

"What have you done with my children?" he asks.

"Maybe I ate them," she laughs but her laughter sounds quite unconvincing.

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing...

 **baratta jennifer chapter 10 Great chapter**

Thank you Jennifer.

 **Austenphile chapter 10 Loved it! Another great use of canon Snowing plus a known fairy tale.**

Thanks Austenphile!

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 10 What an incredible chapter. They are so good at True Love kisses.**

Yes they are...except for the part that they lose each other whenever they do that... :(

 **mry23 chapter 10 Such a fun chapter. I liked seeing more of when David took over for James. It was fun to see how it could've played out. And I loved the Snowing twist with them. The ending was so sad and their love is just too good. Ok so I'm stuck on the next one hmm? Can't wait!**

Thanks! Well, nobody guessed. Either the clue was too vague...or the fairytale was about 70 yrs younger than the rest of them and not Disney related so you guys didn't think of it...

 **Guest chapter 10 What an adventurous and intriguing chapter this was! I really liked the twists and turns that were presented because it was so different compared to the other chapters and their dynamic was different too but in a good interesting way. Overall I think you did a really great job writing this Snowing version of Mulan. I liked how you included the elements from Davids story in it and that the mission was still to kill the dragon. I was really happy to see Richard appear. How everyone fully trusted 'White' in the beginning I don't get because wasn't it kinda suspicious that a guy named White joined their team the same time as a bandit called Snow White is running around. I loved Davids and 'White's friendship before David knew who 'White' was and how thoughtful and kind 'White' was towards David especially when he was struggling with everything. I knew the other shoe had to drop at some point but did it have to drop so hard? It went from 3 to a solid 17 on the sadness scale so fast. George is the worst, no surprise there. And the mention of Grumpy waiting for Stealthy was so sad. The last meeting was so heartbreaking and the curse almost got to them. I don't know how they can make a plan but they'll have to think fast.. maybe write on a paper and put it in their mouths or something? I have no clue who the next chapter is about. Is lady and the tramp a fairytale or just a Disney story? There's also Peter Pan.. and Alice in wonderland.**

Thank you. And you are right of course. I probably should have changed the name, but I didn't want to. I'm already going from Mulan to Snow, I don't want to add third layer, things are complicated enough.

The shoe dropped just as hard as it did in the original episode. George went from "my son the hero," to "I will burn your farm and kill your mother "within seconds...

I hadn't even thought of Lady and the Tramp as an option. I think that I am definitely not doing that, I'm also not doing the Aristocats or Lion king-though the Lion king is technically Hamlet and that could work...to be or not to be...

B **ella1296** **chapter 10 Loved mulan! also really great chapter.**

Thanks Bella1296!

 **Bwayrox** **chapter 10 This tale created a great opportunity to see them fighting alongside each other, always saving each other. Those are some of my favorite Snowing moments from OUAT. How I wished when the knights were discussing which Snow they would prefer to bed she could have pulled off her disguise and showed them they weren't worthy of either! Then there was that amazing scene at the farmhouse where he gave her the ring. Not as a marriage proposal, but as a symbol of an even deeper love. My heart may never recover. Oh how I want this curse to end...yet I don't!**

Aww thank you Bwayrox! Yeah, I kind of feel the same way, not ready to break yet, (assuming that it is even breakable...)

 **Guest chapter 10 Another Saturday another review! What an amazing story. I'm weak for the from friends to lovers trope and you did it justice. It stayed true to it's Disney roots while bringing in the painful and heartbreaking element of Snowing loving yet losing the other all at once.. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you! Friends to lovers is my favorite trope too...


	12. Hansel and Gretel

"I'm hungry," Hansel mumbles dragging his feet on the fresh snow.

"We are going home," Gretel states firmly, because she knows exactly what Hansel is getting at.

"But I'm hungry," he says again.

"Maybe Papa will be home already. Maybe he will have bought bread..."

"You know he is not home yet," Hansel groans. "I'm going, you can go home alone if you like," he says and he turns towards the witch's house.

"Hansel!" Gretel yells. She sighs and then she follows him. "Papa said we can't go there ever again!" she tries one last time.

Hansel doesn't reply because now they can see the gingerbread house and it looks so scrumptious. The gingerbread walls are covered with colorful gumdrops, the roof is covered in snow, the windows, made of melted hard candy, each window pane a different color, purple and orange and red and yellow. There's smoke coming out if the chimney so they know there's a warm fire inside. Hansel pushes the red and white candy canes that form the witches' gate open.

"I'm going in," Hansel mumbles. The smell of fresh baked cookies is too much for Gretel to resist. She just follows him, looking down on the ground, already feeling guilty for doing it.

Hansel knocks and then they are inside the witches' cottage. The witch who is carrying a tray full of cupcakes smiles at them.

"Come on in," she says, "you must be frozen."

The children follow her into the kitchen, they sit on their usual spots on the table.

"Milk or hot chocolate?" she asks.

"Milk please," Hansel replies.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon please," Gretel replies.

"My favorite," the witch smiles. "Go on then, pick whatever you like, while I make your drinks."

The kids come back to the table with plates piled with sweetbreads, cookies and candy.

The witch squeezes Hansel's arm.

"You are loosing weight," she frowns. "Did you have lunch today?"

"Yes, ma'am," Hansel replies putting a large cupcake in his mouth.

"If you were sort on food at home you'd tell me, right?" she frowns.

"We have food at home," Gretel is quick to reply. Hansel's mouth is too full to reply.

The witch frowns. It's hard to tell when the children are lying.

"Well," she shrugs, "maybe it's up to me to fatten you up! Do you want some gingerbread cookies to take home with you?"

The kids nod.

"Does your Daddy know you are here?" the witch asks, even though she knows their answer very well.

Both kids look at their plates.

The witch laughs. "I better get ready then," she says.

She is baking another batch of cookies when she hears a knock on the door. He is here, she thinks. She throws a quick glance in the mirror then she takes her apron off and walks to the door.

There's another knock on the door, much louder this time.

She opens the door wide. "Can I help you?" she asks, a cruel smile on her face. "Are you lost?"

"Alright witch, where are my children? What did you do to them?" the man asks at the door. He is blond, tall, his eyes are closed, he is holding a cane with his left hand, he is being led by his dog, who is actually wagging his tail at the witch. He moves to step in her house.

"Not so fast," she blocks his path. "I don't recall inviting you in!" she states firmly.

"What have you done with my children?" he asks pushing his way in anyway.

"Maybe I ate them," she laughs but her laughter sounds quite unconvincing.

"You might have the Enchanted Forest fooled, but I know you don't eat children, not yet anyway," he replies. "Hansel! Gretel!" he yells.

"Stop yelling, they can't reply because they are stuffing their faces with candy...it's not my fault they keep wandering over here because you can't afford to buy them any sweets..."

"Actually, it is exactly your fault, I can't afford to buy anything," he replies. "Earning a livelihood has been very hard since you took my eyes..."

"I wanted a little something to remember you by," she giggles. "Don't be so glum Charming, things will turn out. Eventually Hansel and Gretel will be old enough to work and then you won't be so broke anymore...How is the wife doing by the way?"

He shakes his head. "You know full well Abigail left me two years ago..."

"Oh, has it been that long? Why did she leave? Where you too much to handle? Did she not believe in the sickness and in health part of her vows?"

"She didn't believe in the, can't keep working because an evil witch stole my eyes, part of the vows," he replies.

"Oh, poor baby. Did an evil witch ruin your marriage?"

"No," he replies. "I did that all on my own. She begged me to move away and start over, and I just couldn't do it..." he replies quite truthfully.

"Why didn't you?" she asks and her voice is softer now. "Why didn't you leave?"

"I don't know," he replies. "What will it be this time, witch?" he asks. "What do you need me to do, to get my children back?"

"Calling me by my name would be a good start," she replies playfully but her eyes are open and wanting.

"Alright, Snow White, what will it be this time?" he says and she closes her eyes as he utters her name.

"A kiss," she replies.

"Oh, is that all?" he asks.

"Maybe a little bit more than a kiss," she adds.

He is angry, so angry, she can feel his rage rippling all the way to where she is standing ready to consume her.

"What exactly are you hoping to accomplish by this?" he asks. "Because there is nothing you can do that will make me love you again..."

"Who said anything about love?" she laughs. "I just enjoy making you suffer. So, will you kiss me?"

"Sure, why not?" he snaps at her.

"Alright, Hansel an Gretel, you can come out now," she calls the children from the other room.

The twins come out of the back room, their hands holding as many cookies as they can possibly carry.

"Papa!" the kids yell and they run to hug their father.

"What are you guys doing here?" he says softly ruffling their hair up with his hand. "We talked about this..."

"Sorry Papa" Gretel mumbles.

"We were a little hungry," Hansel replies.

He shakes his head. "We talked about this," is all his says, his voice sounding even softer now.

"Time to go home now children," she smiles. "See you next time!"

"There isn't going to be a next time," he replies.

She looks at him and she can't help smiling. Oh, there will be a next time and a time after that. They have this conversation almost every week ever since the children became old enough to play outside alone.

"If you says so, Charming," she laughs. "Go home now children," she says. "Your Daddy will come along in a while... he just needs to pay for those cookies..."

She leads the children out through the front door then she shuts the door behind them and she turns to face him.

"How long are you going to punish me for?" he asks.

"Forever," she replies. "I remember my vows.'

"What vows?" he asks incredulously.

"Why, the vows I took on your wedding day, remember? I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do?"

"That wasn't a vow, that was a threat..."

"Potato, potato," she smiles.

"Fine," he says, "punish me all you like, but can't you leave my children out of this?"

"They come here on their own, don't they? I do not invite them!" she argues.

"Your live in a gingerbread house! It's entire existence is an invitation to children!" he yells all frustrated.

She laughs. "Maybe," she replies teasingly. "Not my fault your children are prone to temptation just like their father!"

He shakes his head. "Leave my children out of your twisted little games..."

"You think this is a game?" she asks softly and he braces himself. He knows there is a storm coming. "Is this what you think we are doing here? Playing? Because this is way more than a game!They were supposed to be my children!" she whispers and her voice is wild and angry and broken. "You come here asking 'where is my children? What did you do to my children" every other day when the real question is where is my children? Why did she have my children!" she rasps again "You, you gave them to her!" she yells then she shoves him out the door. "Get out! Get out of my house! Keep your kiss, I don't want it," she yells and she slams the door on his face. "Get out!" she screams so loud that the gingerbread shingles on the roof shake.

She watches him as he walks away slowly, led by his dog, feeling his way out with his cane, leaving footprints on the fresh snow. She turns around to look at her beautifully decorated candy room, the three tiered cake on the table, the mountains of colored confections she painstakingly designed and baked since this morning. She lets out a frustrated scream and now the candy is exploding left and right, the chocolate is melting, the tiered cake is toppling over. She takes a deep breath, she waves her hand and everything is back in place, in perfect order as if nothing ever happened. She wipes a red spot of melted candy from her face and straightens out her dress. She looks in the mirror. Green eyes and red curls and a beautiful red dress. She is the best baker in all the realms. People come to her house from all the edges of the Enchanted Forest to buy her sweets. People come to her from other realms too, from Wonderland and Oz and the land of lost stories. They pay her in gold coins. The peasants who can't afford her sweets spread rumors that she eats children in order to keep their children away from her gingerbread house.

"I am a lot more than just an evil witch" she says out loud. "A lot more," she says trying to convince mostly herself. She walks into the kitchen where she catches the man's eyes looking back at her, mocking her.

Two blue eyes placed in a jar in between her brown sugar jar and her ginger.

"You are a witch," they seem to whisper, "you are nothing but a vengeful witch who doesn't know she has already to lost..."

She took his eyes two years ago, one of the numerous times he walked into her gingerbread cottage and said "alright witch, where are my children?" because he glared at her as if he didn't know her, as if they didn't grow up together, as if they weren't best childhood friends, as if he hadn't held her hand when she was inconsolable on her mother's grave, when she made him promise that he'd never die and he'd never leave her.

He'd walked in her house and asked "alright witch, where are my children?" And she couldn't stand the hatred in his eyes so he'd snapped her fingers then and his eyes were no longer glaring at her, they were in a spice jar in her kitchen and she had gasped in horror because she didn't know she could do that, she didn't know her powers had gotten that strong. "I'm sorry," she'd said, "I didn't mean it, let me fix this." He'd stumbled backwards and the terror in his face had told her all she needed to know. He'd never again see her as anything more than a monster. So if all he would see in her was a monster he might as well not get a chance to look at her at all, ever again. At least that's how she'd rationalized it, the cruel act of taking away his sight. He'd brought it on himself, she'd said, he deserved it, even though deep down inside she knew that nobody deserved such a cruel punishment, ever.

She'd waited for him that night, waited for him to come back and ask for his eyes back, waited for him to call her out, to tell her that she was being horrible and cruel, she waited for him to tell her that she shouldn't do this, to tell her that she was too powerful for her own good, she waited for him to tell her that he knew her, he remembered her, tell her that she was better than this, but he never did. As if deep down inside he knew that he'd broken her heart and betrayed her trust, he'd married somebody other than the one his heart truly loved so maybe he deserved to stumble through life blindly.

Hansel and Gretel open the door to the gingerbread house and walk in hesitantly.

"You are back!" the witch says, a smile on her face. "It's been a while..."

"Papa made us promise that we'd never come back here again. We are breaking our promise..." the girl looks down then she looks back up at the witch. "Papa is real sick," she whispers. "We don't know what to do...I'm afraid that he is dying" Gretel bursts into tears and rushes into her arms.

The witch stands there, the color draining from her face, her hands shaking. She pats the girl on the back and after a few false starts she finds her voice."Give me a minute," she whispers. She puts her cape on, she fills her basket with tea leaves and all the healing herbs she can find and then as an afterthought she grabs the jar of blue eyeballs places it on the bottom of her basket and follows the children home.

She walks through the squeaky front door that needs to be oiled. The room is cold, and dark, the window is broken, the cold wind sweeping in. The witch looks around, eyes wide open in horror, because things are so much worse than she anticipated. She walks to the bed on the corner. He is laying there, his eyes closed, his body shivering, covered up in several blankets.

The witch places her hand on his forehead.

"He is burning up!" she says."Get back to my house," she tells them. "Get yourself something to eat, I'll stay with him!"

"But I want to be here if he..." Gretel doesn't finish her sentence.

"He won't die," the witch replies. "You have my word, no matter what happens I won't let him die..."

She looks around the room. She snaps her fingers and now there is a roaring fire at the hearth, she waves her hand across the broken glass and now the window is fixed then she swirls her finger around and now there are lit candles everywhere. The house looks better already. She grabs a kettle and boils some water. She makes tea and then she sits at the edge of the man's bed. She places a couple of more pillows under his head and the man groans. She runs her thumb across his chin and she starts giving him tea, one spoonful at a time.

He is too weak to speak, too weak to acknowledge her, so she stays there until the tea is gone, then she touches his forehead again. Still burning up. She places a wet washcloth on his head, trying to lower his temperature. She notices that his shirt is drenched in sweat. She looks through his drawers. Her heart breaks because all his shirt are old, they have been mended numerous times. She unbuttons his shirt carefully, then she wipes his chest down with the cold cloth and she helps him put on a dry clean shirt.

"Gretel?" he whispers a couple of times. She doesn't respond, she doesn't utter a single word. He reaches for her hand in the dark, so she takes a step back fast. She is not ready for him to know that she is here.

He is sitting in the dark, his head is throbbing, his whole body is in pain. There is a woman in his house taking care of him and he wants to know who it is, but he doesn't dare say her name out loud, because if he says the wrong name, she will probably walk away. It can't possibly be Abigail, it's most likely the witch, but he can't take that chance, he can't say the wrong name. So he sits perfectly still, pretending he is sleeping and when the woman places another cold washcloth on his forehead, he reaches and gets a hold of her hand. He knows that hand, he knows that skin and the ring on the fourth finger and he sits up now because she is here, Snow White is here and he honestly doesn't know if she is here to comfort him or kill him. He lets go of her hand as if his fingers got burned and he is left sitting there, breathing faster. He doesn't know what to think. What is she doing here?

She doesn't say anything, she pushes him gently back on the bed and she covers him with the blanket. He doesn't know what to do, what to think. He used to be so in love with her. She was nineteen when she left town at her stepmother's behest, in order to work on her powers, study under the great Rumple. He wrote to her everyday and waited to hear back from her. He only received one letter back. The letter said that he should leave her alone, he wasn't good enough, wasn't rich enough, wasn't important enough, what they had together was nothing more than a childhood infatuation, and he was now holding her back. So he'd picked up his broken pieces and he'd moved on. This was a small town he lived in. Abigail was the one woman in town his age whose fiance had died tragically. She was equally heartbroken and they thought they could make this work together, help each other heal. They weren't passionately in love but they were content together. On their wedding day, they had just taken their vows and were about to kiss when Snow White walked in dressed in red and he shudders when he thinks of the expression in her eyes, the anger and the pain. He'd never seen anything like that. She'd left their town a girl, and she had come back a full grown woman, a witch, powerful and talented, and devastatingly beautiful. He was certain that every man in the Enchanted Forest would soon be vying for her hand but she was there on his wedding, her heart broken, her eyes streaming with tears and he stood there unable to move, unable to make a choice, broken and lost himself. He couldn't walk away from Abigail. Not after he just promised her a life together... He tried to tell the witch exactly what had happened, but she wouldn't listen, she couldn't. Her veins thrummed with her powers so strong, so angry, thirsty for blood. "I never sent you such a letter!" she'd yelled. "You are lying! I would never say such awful things. I thought you knew me better than that. I wrote to you every single day, you never replied!"

He knew her stepmother was behind this of course but the witch was too hurt, too broken to listen to reason. She'd accused him of betraying her, of breaking her heart, then she'd set up shop in the Enchanted Forest, she'd built her gingerbread house suspiciously close to his house, a house actually constructed out of his favorite cookie. She never tried to hide her intent on ruining his life, she'd always laugh and tease and then threaten and take things that didn't belong to her, a look, a kiss, a tear, a few angry words. His wife had tried hard to pull him away, but he stood there frozen, an invisible thread forever tying his heart to that of the cruel witch. And then she took his eyes. And on that day, when he still refused to move away, his wife gave up and walked out. There was no point she'd said, he clearly enjoyed being tortured by a witch way more than he wanted a calm and happy life with her and their children. And even though she'd planned to take the children as well, they held onto their father crying and screaming and refused to go with her. And that was the final straw, Abigail left, never to return, her heart undoubtedly broken.

He feels hands leading him up, tugging on him, guiding his feet to warm slippers. Funny, he doesn't remember owning warm slippers... Hands are wrapping a soft blanket snugly around his shoulders, guiding him outside, leading him to sit down on the bench, waiting for him to breathe in fresh air. He feels hands helping him back in his room, helping him sit down on his bed, covering him up, warming him up, cooling him down, feeding him, wiping his mouth after each bite. He feels hands soothing him when he has fever induced nightmares, when he is in too much pain to move. She never replies when he talks to her, but its always the same hands, always the same quiet presence.

And he wonders what he has done to deserve this sort of care, after every angry word he hurled her way.

 _'There is nothing you can do that will make me love you again!'_ was the last one, in the string of awful things he said to her.

It's been a week now and his cough is getting stronger, despite all her care, he isn't getting any better. His hands are shaking now, he can't hold on to his own teacup, he has a hard time eating. She spoon feeds him his tea again and then he reaches for her hand. She doesn't pull away. He stands there, frozen still, counting his heartbeats, because she hasn't pulled away yet. He clears his throat.

"I'm not going to make it..." he says and she squeezes his hand tighter, instead of replying. Her heart bleeds at the thought of him passing away. "My children..." he says. She feels a stab in her heart, thinking that he is only touching her to ensure the well being of his children, but it doesn't matter. She squeezes his hand twice. His children will be taken care of.

No matter how conflicted and broken she is feeling, she can't let him die, she just can't. She helps him lay back down. He is struggling to breathe and is holding onto her hand tighter. She wipes his brow over and over, she caresses his face, she rubs his back, she waits for him to fall asleep. She needs him asleep for what she has to do next. He is finally sleeping, shivering and coughing and she rushes to her basket, she pulls out the glass jar that contains his eyes. She needs to do this now while she still has magical powers. She opens it carefully, she feels the weight of his eyes in her hand then she leans over and without further thought she waves her hand over his eyeballs and his eyes are back in place. He mumbles something in his sleep and he opens his eyes and blinks several times but in his fevered haze, he doesn't understand what just happened. She wraps her cape around her shoulders and she steps outside in the cold. She walks back to her gingerbread house. Hansel and Gretel run up to her.

"Is he alright?" they ask. "Will he get better?"

"He will be fine," she replies, "I'll make sure of it," and she gets ready to walk away. She has a long journey ahead. Gretel just looks at her but Hansel actually rushes and gives her a quick hug and she stands there frozen, remembering the blond boy who would sneak in through her bedroom window when her stepmother had locked her up, the boy who would hug her when she was feeling prickly and cranky and tired, when she was grounded for not finishing her homework or for refusing to practice her magic.

"I'm no good," she would mumble through her tears and he would hug her until she was done crying, his way of saying that he thought she was the best and it didn't matter at all what her strict demanding stepmother was saying. She untangles herself from the Hansel's arms and she walks away. She doesn't have much time. If she is going to save their father she needs to act now. She rushes out of her house to her barn, she saddles her horse. Then she walks around the corner tugging on her horse by its reins and she turns into a puff of smoke. She returns hours later on horseback, in the middle of the night, looking exhausted. She crawls up the porch steps of his house and she sneaks in. He opens his eyes to look at her but he doesn't recognize her.

"It's alright," she whispers. "It is going to be alright Charming." She pulls out the small vial from her satchel and she pours all of the flaming liquid in his mouth. A scent of lavender fills the room along with a drop of sunshine. He is breathing better now, the fits of cough have stopped completely. He lays back on his pillows and he is sleeping now peacefully. She offers a sad smile and she makes her way slowly out of his house. She walks into her gingerbread house. The large table in her main room is empty. She hasn't baked anything in the last week, just cookies for the two children. She looks in the mirror. She can't possibly go to sleep. So she puts on her best red gown and she fixes the stray curls from her hair, now coming down past her shoulders, then she sits on the large armchair and holds her breath.

He wakes up before the sunrise. He is feeling great. He sits up on the bed and opens his eyes. The house is looking great. There is a new rug on the floor, he doesn't remember buying, there is a new housecoat on the bottom on his bed for him to put on, new blankets on his bed, new slippers. He gets up, he hasn't felt this great in the longest time. There are gingerbread cookies in a plate on a table and then he gasps because he can see. He can see! He rushes to the mirror and he looks at his face, and his eyes. He got his eyes back. She gave him his eyes back. He is breathing fast, leaning against the wall, holding back tears. He can see. He is going to need a moment before he can go get his children back.

The gingerbread house door opens first thing in the morning. He walks in without knocking. He takes her in, the red dress and the curls, and the green eyes. She hasn't changed much. Still just as breathtakingly beautiful as he remembers. He doesn't know where to go from here.

"Alright witch," he says because that is what he always says when he walks in her house, because the fact that she kept him alive doesn't negate all the darkness that stays unresolved between them. But his voice doesn't have its usual edge, why, he is almost whispering. "Where are my children?"

She looks down, then she points to the door on the bedroom on the right. He nods and walks straight in there. The two children are sleeping soundly, on a large bed, a red candle on each side of the bed keeping their nightmares at bay. Gretel's blond hair is spread all over the pillow, Hansel's hand is curled in a fist and they both look so beautiful, so sweet, so hopeful. They look so much bigger since he last laid eyes on them. He takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes.

"Time to go home," he says softly and both children open their eyes.

"Papa!" Gretel cries out and now both children are in his arms holding him tight. They are all crying and holding each other and Snow has never felt more alone.

"Alright, now, no more of that," he says and then Gretel gasps.

"Papa! Your eyes!" she says. "You got your eyes back..."

"Yes," is all he says taking a quick glance at the witch. "Come on, it's time to go..."

The children put on brand new coats and bright colored hats and scarfs and mittens and boots. He turns to look at her. She actually bought them clothes. She took really good care of them while he was sick. He watches them as they hug and thank the witch on their way out and they head out in the snow.

He turns around to look at her, her red dress and her hair and the burning questions in her eyes.

"Thank you..." he says then he hesitates. "I can't turn back the clock..." he mumbles and he stands there for a minute, waiting for her to say something.

The words are right there, on the tip of her tongue, the words are there, she should ask 'can you forgive me,' but she keeps her lips sealed and her mouth shut, because if he says no, if he says he can't forgive her...she doesn't know how she can survive that. It's better if she doesn't ask, it's better if she doesn't have a definitive answer, it is better if they leave things unfinished, then she can always dream that he could have forgiven her someday. Definitely better.

He stands at the door looking at her, he can't make up his mind what to do next, then he turns around and he walks out in the cold.

The witch looks down on her red dress. What did she think was going to happen, anyway? She feels sad and cold and alone. She can't say she doesn't deserve this. She looks around the gingerbread house. The snow is still falling outside soaking the roof and the walls. She needs to walk away before the whole house crumbles. She walks in her bedroom, she takes her bright red gown off and she puts on a much simpler gray dress. She packs a few things, she takes one last look at the gingerbread house, the walls now already cracking and ready to crumble and she walks outside, shutting the door.

He has been working really hard. He has his eyes back now, so he picks a few extra shifts at the mill. There is finally enough food to go around, his children are happy and smiling, he fixed the roof leaks, he bought a new shirt, there's plenty of firewood, their house is warm. It's the end of the week. He has a few extra coins so he hands them to Hansel and Gretel.

"Do you want to go buy cookies?" he asks.

Hansel and Gretel's faces light up.

"Are you sure Papa? You made us promise to never go back there again..." Gretel asks.

"And I'm alive today because you broke that promise," he says tapping the girl on the nose playfully. "I'm sure...go ahead"

He is in the barn fixing a few loose boards when Gretel comes back and gives him back the coins he gave her.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "Was she out of cookies?"

"She wasn't there. The gingerbread house is ruined and she is no longer there."

"What?" is all he asks and then he heads out of the barn to check for himself. Gretel was right. The gingerbread house is gone. All there is left is broken moldy pieces of the walls buried and bright rainbow patches of snow, no doubt colored by melted candy. He shakes his head in disbelief. This is all wrong. This isn't happening. She can't leave. She can't leave him. He closes his eyes and he pictures the last time she left town. She was so beautiful, rosy cheeks, bright green eyes, wrapped in her beautiful light blue fur lined cape, her expensive outfit a direct contrast to his worn out clothes, excited to have such a great adventure ahead. To be the student of the great Rumple was such an honor. He had stood there, kicking rocks, sulking.

"Don't be so gloomy Charming, don't ruin this for me, you know I'll be back!" she had smiled.

"Yes, but when you will be back you will be a great witch. You will be too important to hang out with the likes of me," he had mumbled and she'd thrown her arms around his neck.

"Never!" she'd promised. "I'll write to you every day, and after I come back, I'll never leave again, not unless you come with me!"

He still stood there not quite believing her. "You will stay here forever? Once you are a great witch surely you'll move somewhere in a big city, people will need your services..."

"But I'll need you more. So if you are here I'll stay here, I'll move only if you come along. We'll move away together...If the people need me, they can come find me here..."

"Promise?" he'd asked.

"I promise, now come on, don't be sad, you are going to make me cry, you know I always cry when you are sad..."

"I'll miss you" he'd said.

"Oh, that's too bad, I won't miss you at all," she'd teased and he's chased her around and she'd giggled until Regina had shown up and coughed a couple of times.

"Now, is this really the way a student of the Great Rumple should behave?" she'd asked.

Snow had blushed and stopped running. Her stepmother always found fault with everything she did.

"In the carriage you go," she'd said opening the carriage door and waiting for her to step inside. Snow had turned and blown a kiss his way, and winked at him and he'd smiled back, waving his hand. Then Regina had looked at him firmly.

"Can I trust that you will back off and let her concentrate on her studies?" she'd asked.

"I promised I'd write," he'd replied defiantly, determined not to listen to her because the thought of letting his Snow go made him feel like he couldn't breathe. He loved her whether she was the most powerful witch in the Enchanted Forest or just herself, funny and playful, always looking at him with so much love in her eyes.

"Well then, in that case, try not to embarrass her too much," Regina had glared at him.

Then the carriage had rode off and he stood there and watched until it had disappeared at the end of the road and still he stood there squinting, trying to catch one last glimpse of her. That was the last pleasant encounter they had. He never received any letters except the one where she said that he was not good enough to be her friend, the one letter he now knows for sure she didn't write. Five years later she had returned to town on his wedding day, stormed in his wedding, dressed in red, accused him of betraying her and promised to ruin his life. An endeavor she had great success with.

And now she is gone. He is still here, but she left, she left him. But this is all wrong. She can't leave. Not leaving is the one promise that neither of them ever broke. For the past fifteen years he hasn't even admitted to himself that this is the single reason he refused to move away from their small town. Where is she? Where did she go? How is he going to find her?

There's a red robin perched on an evergreen branch nearby. He hasn't talked to birds in years. "Tell your feathered friends I'm looking for Snow. Find her!" he whispers then he walks back home.

It's late in the evening when a bluebird knocks on his window with its beak. He opens the window and in comes the bird along with the winter breeze.

"Snow White is in the great Rumple's castle," the bluebird sings perched on his finger.

"On Rumple's castle? Why? What is she doing there?" he asks, but he doesn't get a reply. And he remembers going to Rumple's castle the first time. Right after he got Snows' letter. He remembers going there, knocking on the gate only to be turned away by Rumple's servant. "The great Rumple and the students are on a special trip. They are helping the Queen of the Eastern kingdom with a very important magical problem. They should be back by next week. Is there anything I can do for you in the meantime?" He'd looked around, seen the great castle, such a grand building, bigger than he ever saw in his life, and then he saw clothes the servant was wearing. Even the servant was dressed better than he was. He'd shaken his head and he'd walked back home.

He needs to go find her, he needs to go find out why she left. He opens the old trunk in the corner and pulls out his sword. He hangs it on his sword belt. Then he asks Granny to come stay with his children and watch them for a couple of days, he saddles his new horse and takes off.

He walks into Rumples castle without knocking. "Where is the witch?" he asks as soon as he encounters the great Rumple. "What did you do to her?"

The great Rumple looks amused. "Not many people storm into my castle and live to tell the tale," he offers.

"Where is she?" he asks again.

"There are no witches here," he replies. "No one has powers in this castle except for me...if it's Snow White you are after, she is in my basement, mixing my potions. She is not a witch anymore..."

"What? How?" he asks. "What did you do to her?"

"You mean what did you do to her?" the great Rumple fires back. "Healing potions don't come cheap, you know."

"Healing potions?" he asks, his eyes opening wider. He has a vague recollection of the witch opening a vial on his bedside, saying 'it's going to be alright Charming'." She bought a potion from Rumple to heal him. His breath catches. He is too scared to ask but he has to know. There is no turning back now. "What was the price?" he whispers.

"What I asked for was a pittance compared to how valuable and how rare sun water actually is..."

"Sun water?" he asks. _"Sunwater is the rarest and most expensive ingredient..."_ he doesn't know much about magic but he does remember helping Snow memorize her ingredients on one of those days where her stepmother asked her to stay in her room until she had learned her lessons perfectly. "What was the price?" he asks again more firmly.

"Her magical powers and her service for the next hundred years..." the great Rumple says and he gasps.

"A hundred years? She is not going to live that long, not without her powers. You gave her a life sentence..." he yells, his eyes wide open.

"No! You gave her a life sentence, a lifetime of tears, pining for you while you lived your life. Wasting all her talent baking sweets and holding together that ridiculous house of hers, spending most of her powers holding up gingerbread walls...she was meant for greatness and she wasted it all trying to get your attention...if anything I set her free of you. This is all on you, dearie..."

"Let her go," he says unsheathing his sword and placing it on the great Rumple's throat.

The great Rumple laughs and then he disappears and appears right behind him.

"Not many people threaten the great Rumple and live to tell the tale, but I'll make an exception for you. I have a feeling that you'd prefer it if I killed you...I can't set her free dearie. The deal was sealed in blood, her blood, if she moves away from my castle she will die...There was one way for you to save her, and you already failed."

"What? What way?" he asks and he leans on the table, afraid that his knees will buckle.

"Why, if you'd forgiven her right away, the moment she healed you... she would have been free of me. But you didn't do that, did you dearie? Did you refuse to forgive her when she asked?"

"She didn't ask," he rasps. "I didn't know..."

"Oh, did she forget to mention that little detail? Maybe because she couldn't trust you to make the right choice..."

"Where is she?" he asks again.

"Why does it matter dearie? She is not coming home with you..."

"At least let me say goodbye..." he pleads and the great Rumple points to the right, a small door leading to a winding staircase going down.

He rushes down, his heart beating wildly, his hands shaking. He feels like the walls are closing in, like his heart is trapped somewhere, buried deep down in the earth in a glass coffin and he can't ever get it back or set it free. He walks in a dimly lit room. There is a woman standing behind a large table crushing cardamom into a large wooden bowl. She looks so small, she looks so alone.

"I'm almost done with this batch master," she says and his heart stops. "What would you have me do next?"

Master. Did she just call Rumple master? The thought of Snow calling anybody master, the thought of Snow bowing to anyone, the thought of Snow agreeing to such a terrible deal...he closes his eyes. Why didn't she ask for forgiveness? Why didn't she trust him enough to ask?

He doesn't reply, he just stands there by the door looking at her. She is dressed in a simple gray dress, her hair held in place by a dark scarf. When she doesn't get a response she looks up, then she stands there her hand frozen midair.

It has been years since he's looked at her like that, like she is the most beautiful, most precious sight in the world. And his eyes, she'd forgotten how much she loved his eyes.

He needs to say something, but the words won't come out, the words wont form, his heart is beating wildly, all logic and reason and sentences have flown right out of his mind and there are tears streaming down his face.

"What did you do, witch?" he asks quietly because that is how he started all their conversations in the past ten years. There's so much love in his voice, love laced with pain. She closes here eyes. Maybe he'll ask again. She loves it when his voice sounds like a love song.

"What did you do Snow White?"

She opens her eyes and nods. "I gave your children their father back," she whispers.

"But at what price?" he asks.

She struggles to come up with the answer.

"Will you ever stop punishing me?" he asks.

"What?" she frowns looking at him. "How?" she pauses. "What did I do now? I'm not... How am I punishing you?"

"Didn't you just condemn me to a lifetime without you?" he asks.

She shakes her head then she pauses and her eyes well up with tears. "I thought..." she doesn't finish her sentence.

"Why didn't you ask me?" he whispers. "What did you think? You couldn't trust me to forgive you? Like you couldn't trust me not to get married while you were gone?"

She closes her eyes she can no longer hold back her tears. "No, that's not it at ll. It wasn't about trust. I'm sorry," she whispers. "I should have asked. I just didn't think I deserved..."

"Didn't deserve what? Forgiveness? And you thought you deserved a lifetime in Rumble's basement more?" he asks incredulously.

"I...I couldn't...I couldn't..."

"Couldn't what?"

She wishes he could let this go, but he won't. She knows he won't.

" I couldn't take a chance...because if you said you couldn't forgive me, which is exactly what I deserved, then I couldn't go on..."

"Snow," he whispers.

"You know me, David, I never get things right..."

He looks at her and he barely recognizes her. Gone is the proud and angry witch, and all is left is just Snow, his Snow, sad and prickly, stuck in her room, trying to memorize ingredients to potions, all upset because she can never measure up to Regina's lofty expectations. And he doesn't know what to say to fix this, he is not sure how to make this better, because he is just a poor boy who knows that this is too good to be true, he knows that eventually she will move on, she is too good for him. Regina has made it abundantly clear that he is holding her back, Regina will never let them stay together, Regina has already convinced Snow to study under the great Rumple mainly to tear them apart, this is far too good to last.

"Funny," he says, " that is the exact same reason I believed that letter..."

"What?" she frowns.

He shakes his head and he looks down."Because a young, promising, up and coming witch eventually would figure out that she could do a lot better than me. She'd figure out I didn't deserve to be with her..." he confesses. "I read the letter, I didn't even question it...I just gave up. I didn't fight for you..."

"You didn't believe in us..." she whispers looking at him both sad and surprised. Because she never thought she'd get an explanation as to why he let her go that easily. She looks at him standing there, shoulders sloped and she reaches for his hand.

"She wouldn't, she couldn't do better," she replies. "The young, promising, up and coming witch was already in love with the right boy, she couldn't possibly ever do better... she still can't" she shakes her head wiping her eyes.

"I broke your heart...and I can't make up for it...and I am so so sorry," he replies.

And she is crying hard now, because she never thought he'd say that, after all she put him through she never thought he'd apologize for how it made her feel to listen to Regina announce gleefully that he was getting married, to materialize breathless to his wedding only to find out she was too late, to find him ready to seal his vows with a kiss to Abigail's lips...

"I almost killed her, you know" Snow replies, after her sobs have subsided.

"Who?" he frowns.

"My stepmother. After our fight at your wedding I went back and confronted her. She admitted to intercepting and burning your letters and mine. She was smiling when she admitted to writing that letter to you...and I was so angry I almost killed her. I could feel my power burning in my blood. I was this close... Do you want to know why I didn't do it?"

"Why?" he whispers.

"I could see you in my head, I could hear your voice...every time I was locked up in my room and you snuck in, every time I said I was no good, and you'd hold me..."

"But I didn't say anything," he looks at her a soft smile playing on his lips.

"You didn't have to..."

He walks over and he pulls her in his arms and holds her tight.

Snow lets out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in for the past fifteen years. It is such a relief to be back in his arms. "I missed you!" she whispers.

"I missed you too," he replies. "Now, how do we go about breaking that deal you made?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "We don't. If I break the deal you die," she replies, "or we both die, I'm not sure exactly how it works..." and as awful as it is, that she is in Rumple's service forever, she is so happy to have David holding her, she smiles.

He looks at her, shaking his head. There is no way he will accept the terms of this deal, not without a fight, but she is in his arms smiling and she looks so much like his Snow, always ready for mischief, always ready to bend the rules. He runs his finger across her cheek.

"Well, if you can't leave, I guess I'll be moving nearby..."

"What?" she whispers.

"You think I'm going to leave you here alone? I remember my vows..."

"What vows?" she looks really confused.

"More of a promise really, but didn't we promise that the next time we left town we'd do it together?"

She looks at him stunned and doesn't reply.

"I'll figure something out, I'll sneak in daily if I have to. It won't be the first time...I could build a chocolate cinnamon house right across from Rumple's castle...is chocolate cinnamon still your favorite cookie flavor?"

Snow laughs. Because a chocolate cinnamon house is just as a ridiculous concept as a gingerbread house. "You'll do that? You'll move nearby to be with me?"

"Do you doubt I will?" he asks.

She doesn't reply. She stifles a sob and she runs her finger across his cheek, a soft hopeful smile on her face. She has no idea how he did that, how he managed to find a hopeful ending out of a decade of angry words and darkness. He leans in and kisses her and she looks at him surprised, eyes wide open, then she closes her eyes and she wraps her arms around his neck. He is here. He is here. She kisses him back, smiling through her tears.

"I missed you," she whispers again.

The ground rumbles around them, a light flashes bright and then Charming is holding his Snow tightly.

"You got your eyes back," she whispers.

He is so happy to be able to see her again, he doesn't say anything else, he just caresses her face until she is gone. He stands still and counts "one, two three..."

* * *

"Snow White!' the caterpillar calls after her.

She turns around to look at him.

"When one runs away from the Knave of Hearts and the Wolf, one might find it helpful to eat and drink as one is instructed..."

Riddles. All he is giving her is riddles, Snow thinks.

"And Snow!"

"Yes?" she asks impatiently.

"It's easy to figure out the weakness of the Knave of Hearts. Why it's in his very name..."

"In his name? What...something wrong with his heart?" she asks.

"Yeah, he actually has one," the caterpillar laughs thunderously and then his laughter gets lost in a fit of cough.

* * *

Hello! Thank you so much for reading. Thank you for caring enough to yell at me in you reviews. I am so grateful for every single one of you taking time to read and comment! I love you guys!

I really enjoyed writing Hansel and Gretel, it was too much fun...

A **ustenphile** **chapter 11 She really lost his eyes? I am so mad at her.**

Yes. But in her defense, she was totally planning on finding a way to get them back but the story switched. She didn't have time...

 **baratta jennifer chapter 11 Jawdropping chapter**

Thank you Jennifer!

m **ry23** **chapter 11 I'm crying how sad and the stakes are getting higher. I hope they can find some happy moments. Now I'm on the edge of my seat for the next one.**

Thanks for being here mry23.

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 11 Oh my heart that was gorgeous.**

Thank you so much. I mean if the love story isn't sad, is it even a love story?

 **Bwayrox chapter 11 This was such a fun read for me because I did not know the original story, so I was totally engrossed in your version. It was very well written. Then I had to go and look it up, and was completely surprised to learn it was a work by Oscar Wilde. The Picture Of Dorian Gray is a favorite of mine. Regina was so sneaky in her manipulation in this. I was also shocked when the curse broke, and Charming remained without his eyes. As always great job!**

Thank you so much Bwayrox! I love Oscar Wilde's fairytales more than his other works. They are so beautiful and they have this interesting religious undertone a little bit like Hans Christian Andersen which I find fascinating...

 **Guest chapter 11 I think this is one of the few reviews were I'm going to be more frustrated and yell more than applaud and admire you for the chapter.. WHAT WAS THAT EVEN? I'm so sad and confused and I was tearing up so much while reading this. It was an interesting mix of Midas tale and Medusa I'll give you that. I was very much intrigued by the concept and the development of the story. BUT WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO US. I think we have a new contender for the saddest chapter crown, taking Jack and beanstalks place. Just thinking about the chapter while writing this is making me want to tear up. Regina definitely remembered and she 100% enjoyed seeing Snow so distraught and making her feel so small. Reginas final talk with Snow reminded me so much of when MM was in jail and Regina came to gloat. This was just one tragical moment after the next. Like it was very good written don't get me wrong, the emotional description was amazing, characterization was on point. But I still CANNOT believe you did that. There was no moment of joy or happiness in this one, every moment Snow and David interacted became heartbreaking. Even if the dance scene was beautiful it was also painful. The story started sad and then it got sadder in the middle and ended even sadder. I hope he gets David gets his sight back in the next chapter, But I'm afraid he won't because Snow cut her hair and now she has short hair so, I'm very doubtful about the future chapters. I'm thinking if the next chapter is a version of Hansel and Gretel.. It'll definitely get harder for them to fall for each other if she's a witch and he's a blind man trying to find his children.**

I'm going to be honest with you, I had braced myself for a lot more yelling than what I got. I think you guys are going easy on me, this time. I'll tell you why i did this. I was looking for fairytales that weren't "princess in distress" stories, and also stories where Snow and Charming weren't necessarily cast as obvious love interests and then I thought of this combo of the Happy Prince that could go with a twisted Hansel and Gretel concept...

Yes the Happy Prince was mainly a sad tale, but in my defense by the end of the original tale there is no prince left to speak of, and the bird dies. So, really, my story is all sunshine and roses considering the source material.

And yes it is Hansel and Gretel, you guessed right. Am I forgiven yet?

 **Bella1296 chapter 11 Beautiful chapter so moving.**

Thank you! :)

 **Guest chapter 11 Happy Saturday! this was such a poetic story. I've read the original and I was very excited when I saw the name of this chapter pop up. My two favorite things old literature and Snowing. But this will definitely make things more difficult for them to overcome the curse. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you so much. Happy Saturday. :)


	13. Alice in Wonderland

"Who might you be and how did you get here?" asks the purple caterpillar sunning itself on top of the mushroom.

Snow's eyes open wide as she looks at this unusual creature who is now smoking his pipe and exhaling rings of smoke right in her face.

"Don't," Snow says, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Your name?" the caterpillar asks. "Or do you not know it?"

"I'm Snow..."

"Snow? Is that even a name?

"It's my name," she replies.

"Snow. Is that all?"

"Snow White."

"Snow White. Isn't that a little redundant?"

Snow glares at the caterpillar.

"It is my name," she replies again firmly.

"Couldn't you have a more sensible name? Like Alice? Or Peter?"

"My name is Snow," she frowns crossing her hands on her chest.

"Well, as refreshing as it is to have a female protagonist with a strong sense of self, I really wish your name was different."

Why is that?" Snow frowns.

"Because I have it on good authority that the Red Queen found out that you are out on your own and has sent the Knave of Hearts and the Wolf after you."

"Who? Who is that?"

"Oh, just a tall fellow, really good at finding people who don't want to be found and a Wolf. I'm sure you've heard of her, the big bad wolf..."

"Why is the Queen after me?" Snow asks.

"Excellent question, dear. Why is the Queen after you?"

"I just asked you that.

"Oh, it appears that you did. Who are you again?" the caterpillar asks inhaling deeply from his pipe.

"I'm Snow White..." Snow is shaking her head. This is getting her nowhere.

"Snow White. Is that all?"

"Yes. That's my name," she replies impatiently.

"Well, that might be your name dear, but that's not who you are..."

"What do you mean?" she frowns.

"Figure out who you are, then we'll talk," the caterpillar is now closing his eyes. He is falling asleep.

"How do I do that?" she asks loudly, trying to get his attention.

The caterpillar jumps. "Do what, dear?"

"How do I figure out who I am?"

"There are many ways to do that dear...traditionally a protagonist might go on a journey of self discovery by returning home...or having a life altering adventure, or even a near death experience... any of these will do...looks to me like you''ll probably manage most of those by the end of the week..."

Snow takes a step back staring at the caterpillar, shaking her head. She turns around to walk away.

"Snow White!' the caterpillar calls after her.

She turns around to look at him.

"When one runs away from the Knave of Hearts and the Wolf, one might find it helpful to eat and drink as one is instructed..."

Riddles. All he is giving her is riddles, Snow thinks.

"And Snow!"

"Yes?" she asks impatiently.

"It's easy to figure out the weakness of the Knave of Hearts. Why it's in his very name..."

"In his name? What...something wrong with his heart?" she asks.

"Yeah, he actually has one," the caterpillar laughs thunderously and then his laughter gets interrupted by a fit of cough.

Snow walks away as fast as she can without running. That was strange, she thinks. What was the caterpillars advice? Go home, have an adventure or have a near death experience? She shakes her head. She'd love to go home, but she has no idea where home is. The last thing she remembers is being distracted by a rabbit, tripping and falling down a hole. That is all. She has no idea where home is. She must have hurt her head hard in order to have completely forgotten where home is. Snow walks around. This place is sweet and strange at the same time. It's not like the woods she is used to. There are giant mushrooms growing in between the trees and the grass is growing in two different shades of green, giving the ground a checkered effect. It's almost like stepping on a giant chessboard. Maybe this isn't happening at all. Maybe she bumped her head and this is all part of a dream. Certainly a beautiful whimsical dream because there is a small cottage in front of her, so small, it only comes up to her knee. The walls look wobbly and the roof is made of straw. Not the safest of buildings yet Snow still thinks that it would be nice to be small, maybe the size of a mouse, it would be nice if this was her home, if she could live a small calm simple life, if she could hide here. If the Red Queen wasn't after her, if the Knave of Hearts and the Wolf weren't looking for her.

And then a small Sleepy mouse pops out of the cottage and looks at her.

"What are you doing here?" the mouse asks frowning.

Snow thinks the little talking mouse is the sweetest cutest creature she's ever laid eyes on. She kneels on the ground and smiles.

"I don't know," she replies.

"Isn't the Queen after you?" the mouse asks impatiently.

"I think so..."Snow nods.

"You think so?" the mouse asks incredulously. "You think so, but you don't know?"

Snow shrugs.

"Well?" the mouse asks again. "The Wolf is coming you better make up your mind!"

"I don't know what you want me to say..." Snow looks around her. There is no sign of the Wolf or the Knave of Hearts yet.

"Just get in the house!" the Sleepy mouse replies all exasperated.

"Get in the house? How would I do that?" Snow is all confused.

The mouse looks at her eyes wide open. "How do you not know these things?" he asks. She runs into the house and comes back with a vial tied on a string.

"Drink!" she says.

Snow is looking at her all confused, but there is no time to argue, because she can hear a wolf howling in the distance. She opens the bottle and takes a small sip. She is really not prepared for what happens next, because she is shrinking, shrinking in alarming speed. She is the size of the small mouse now.

"What did I just drink?" she asks.

"Mushroom juice," the mouse replies brightly. "Much more effective than eating mushrooms and not as long lasting. You may want to keep this!" he says so Snow hangs the vial around her neck. The mouse grabs Snow's hand. "Come on!" he yells. Let's get in the house."

Snow would like to take a minute and admire every tiny detail in the mouse's cottage but there is no time, because the mouse is now furiously pushing furniture behind the door. First he pushes a large chest of drawers then he pushes a large wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Snow asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Trying to buy you time...They will get in, don't doubt that, but maybe...maybe I can slow them down. What is your plan? Are you going to use your powers or blow a horn and call your army? Raise a signal? Escape via birds?"

Snow looks at the mouse all confused. She has no idea what the Sleepy mouse is talking about.

"Well?"

"I don't have a plan," Snow replies.

"I thought you were Snow White..."the mouse replies. "I thought you had plans to save us all..." the little mouse's shoulders slope and he drops to the ground. "I thought you were the one..."

Snow doesn't know how to react to that.

"Do you at least know how to use this?" the mouse points to the sword strapped on her back. Snow nods.

"That's something I guess..." the mouse replies looking away wiping a tear. "The Red Queen killed Stealthy, my brother...I always believed that Snow White would be the one to defeat her..."

Snow kneels next to the mouse and places her hand on his shoulder. She is about to ask more questions when they hear a terrifying howl right outside the house. The Wolf is here.

"Snow White!" she hears a man's voice. "Come out! There's nowhere to run, there is no way out, come out and we won't hurt you!"

"That's the Knave of Hearts," the Sleepy mouse explains.

Somewhere on the back of her mind she thinks that his voice sounds familiar but there is no time to think this through, because the Wolf' s nose is right at the other side of the door, sniffing and growling.

Snow's hands are shaking, her heart is beating wildly. She reaches for her sword, but the mouse is shaking his head.

"No, you have to fight smart," the mouse says and he hands her a small piece of cake. "Mushroom cake," she whispers. "For getting back to your normal size. Never underestimate the element of surprise..." he says. Snow takes the piece of cake and places it in her pocket."Snow," the mouse says "if you manage to escape, meet the others at the Mad Hatter's..."

"Who is the Mad Hatter?" Snow asks.

The mouse looks at her all confused. How does she not know the Mad Hatter, but there is no time to say anything else, because the Wolf is now actually blowing at the house.

"It's a straw house, it won't hold for long," the mouse sighs looking at the walls that are already shaking.

Snow and the mouse hold each other tight as the Wolf blows one more time and now the house is crumbling around them. The Wolf is baring her teeth at them and Snow is thinking that this is it, this is the end when a man's hand lifts them up. The Knave of Hearts. Snow doesn't get a chance to get a good look at him. Just a pair of blue eyes looking right at her.

"We got her," he says and the Wolf stops growling immediately. Snow feels the mouse shaking next to her.

"Let him go," Snow says. "It's me that you want..."

The Knave of Hearts looks at her then he pulls the little mouse away and places him on the ground.

"I don't deal with vermin," he scoffs then he glares at Snow. He opens a large leather bag and tosses Snow unceremoniously inside. Snow screams as she tumbles into the dark bag.

"You are going then?" she hears the man's voice and she wonders who he is talking too. The bag she is in, shakes and moves abruptly and Snow feels like she is going to throw up. He must have tossed the bag over his shoulder. She no longer hears the Wolf, so maybe the Wolf is gone.

"Can we talk about this?" she yells.

There is no reply, but the bag is still shaking, so she assumes that the Knave of Hearts is moving at a fast pace.

"Come on! Talk to me. What does the Red Queen want with me anyway? Hello?" she tries over and over but he doesn't bother to respond.

"Please! Can we talk about this? What did I do? Would you talk to me, please?"

And then Snow has an idea. She pulls out her sword and then she takes a bite of the mushroom cake. As her body starts growing, she slices through the leather bag with her sword. She is fully grown the moment her feet hit the ground. She wastes no time, she smashes the back of his head with the hilt of her sword. The Knave of Hearts hits the ground. Snow drags him on the ground and leans him against a tree. There is some rope in his bag, so she takes that and she ties the wrists of the unconscious man as tight as she can to the tree trunk. Then she ties up his legs together. That ought to slow him down a little, she thinks. She leans on the tree breathless form the effort. She hesitates for a brief second, as she takes a better look at him. He is tall, about her age, dressed in all black with knee high boots, a raven black cape on his shoulders. There is a scar on his jaw. If she was being fair and honest she'd might note that he is handsome too, dangerously handsome, but really how is that even important, she argues with her brain, as her eyes linger on his face and his broad shoulders. He 'd be intimidating even without the array of knives and swords that he is wearing. Maybe she ought to relieve him of some of his weapons, to level the plainfield. She work fast, she pulls out five knives and two swords before he even stirs. She looks at him. Leaving him tied up and completely disarmed feels wrong somehow but she doesn't allow herself to think about it. Snow shakes her head. The caterpillar said that he has a heart. She certainly saw no signs of it in their brief encounter, not in the way he treated her or her small mouse friend. She needs to get as far away from him as possible. She should have left already. And she doesn't know why she is lingering here. And then he opens his eyes.

"Snow," he mumbles. He tries to move and then he realizes that his hands are tied. Snow is backing up fast, her eyes still on him.

"Hey!" he yells and then she turns around and runs. "What are you doing!" he cries out. She doesn't stick around long enough to find out what he'll say next. She runs. She keeps two of his knives and then she throws the rest of his weapons in the river. And then she runs again, she runs as far as she can.

She is feeling exhausted. She is walking through a heavily forested area. She is tired and hungry when she sees a cat in the middle of the road. A strange cat with a big grin on his face.

"Are we lost, dearie?" the cat asks.

Snow doesn't understand why but she feels like the cat can't be trusted.

"Would you like directions, dearie?" the cat asks and then the cat fades away and all Snow can see is his grin.

She gasps. She turns around and she runs the opposite way. She can hear the cat behind her laughing.

Deep inside a more silent, shaded part of the forest, Snow comes across a cabin made of dark wood. She doesn't think twice about it. She knocks on the door a couple of times and when she doesn't get a response she checks the door handle. The door opens without a sound. This is a terrible idea, she thinks as she lets herself in and closes the door behind her. She looks around. Whoever owns this house is pretty wealthy, she notes. Wealthy but not flashy, because as plain and as unremarkable the cabin is on the outside it looks rather nice on the inside. There are large leather armchairs, a fireplace. There are black curtains covering every window. Snow rushes to the cupboard. There is bread and milk and smoked pork and wine and pears and she doesn't hesitate, she is eating as fast as she can. She is feeling a little better now, so she lets herself wonder about the cabin. There is a large four post bed covered with a dark bedspread, an armoire, a mirror. And then Snow notes the array of swords and knives hanging on the wall next to the armoire. Whose house is this? There is a stack of rolled up papers on a table. Snow opens up the paper on top and then she gasps.

WANTED, she reads above a picture of her face. Snow White, two sacks of gold as a reward. As far as she knows the Knave of Hearts and the Wolf are the only ones after her. Whose house is this?

She drops the paper to the ground and then she turns around in horror, because someone just opened the front door. Snow hides behind the dark curtain. She is leaning against the wall trying to breathe as quietly as possible. He walks in the room and Snow freezes in place, because the man who walked in is none other than the Knave of Hearts. She stops breathing, willing her heart to beat softer, slower.

He takes off his cape and drops it on a chair then he takes off his black leather doublet. His movements are rather slow and deliberate. Maybe he is hurt, she thinks. He takes off his shirt and then he walks over to the mirror. Snow tries not to stare at his stormy expression, tries not to notice his well defined muscles, and then she tries not to gasp when she sees the fresh bruises on his abdomen and his torso. He winces as he examines them, then he pours fresh water in the wash basin and he washes his arms and his face. She really shouldn't be staring, she thinks but she can't look away. She wants to know what he is thinking. She wants to know if he is angry or tired, she can't quite read him. Maybe he is both. She wants to know if he is always alone, she wants to know who hurt him and why, she wants to know what it would be like to live with him in this dark hidden part of the woods, she wants to know what it would be like to loose every confused part of herself in his arms.

He walks to his dresser, he puts a fresh shirt on and then he notices the paper on the ground. He stays very calm, his stance doesn't betray whether he realizes that there's an intruder in his house or not. He walks over to the array of weapons on his walls, he grabs a long sword and then with one swift move he is standing right in front oh her, his sword right at her throat behind the curtain. Her heart is beating wildly, her whole body tingles, a raw wild part of her is excited she got caught.

"Come out," he demands, "hands where I can see them..."

Snow raises her head. She raises her arms slowly and she steps out of the curtain. His eyes open wider.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

He is glaring at her, looking more shocked than angry. Her hands are shaking, but really, she is feeling excited rather than afraid. She swallows hard. This, this isn't making any sense at all. She should be terrified but instead her cheeks are red and her skin is on fire and her heart is beating wildly. Because he is wearing a black shirt, standing next to his bed and they are all alone in this cabin in the woods, and there's a hunger in his eyes as he takes her in, a hunger that equals her own. She wonders what it is exactly that he is reading on her face and her flushed skin because his breathing is getting faster. And even though this makes no sense, part of her wishes he would just push her down on the bed and devour her.

Maybe this isn't such a bad thing, she notes. Maybe the fact that she is incredibly attracted to him at the moment can work in her favor. She raises her head, and she bites her bottom lip, her eyes never leaving his.

"What are you doing here?" he asks again, his voice all dark and husky and this time she doesn't hesitate.

"I think you already know..." she replies and her voice comes out in a hard hungry whisper.

He looks at her and there is no disguising the surprise in his face. She takes a step closer, pushing his sword out of the way. "Come on," she whispers, "we both know you want this..."

He takes a step back and he swallows hard. He doesn't deny it. He stands there breathing faster, looking at her like he can't quite believe this is happening. She takes one step closer and she places her fingers on his arms. This, this is working she thinks, she just needs to go all in. "Close your eyes," she whispers as she takes the sword from his hands and drops it on the ground, "close your eyes and tell me what you want..."

He tries to shake his head but her finger is already running across the skin on his chest. His eyes are looking at her, trying to read her. She is breathing faster, no need to disguise how much she wants him. He leans in closer, his lips a mere inch away from hers, his hands burning a trail on her arms.

"No," she whispers, a teasing smile on her face, "close your eyes and tell me what you want..."

And it's the soft curve of her smile that undoes his final attempt at resistance. So he does, he closes his eyes and she reads so much want in his face, she has to hold her breath. She runs her thumb across his jawline while she uses her right hand to quietly open the vial hanging from her neck. She leans in closer as if she is going to kiss him. He lips part expectantly and she looks at him, standing there. Part of her desperately wishes this was real, that she could throw all caution to the wind, forget that he is after her and just kiss him. She leans her forehead on his cheek, breathing him in, her hand slowly caressing his neck and then she drops some mushroom juice in his mouth.

His eyes open and he looks at her both betrayed and terrified as he gets smaller and smaller. He is the size of her hand now. She lifts him up with her finger.

"What do you think you are you doing!" he yells. He is a knight who has been hunting her down, he wouldn't hesitate to turn her into the mysterious Red Queen but when she looks at him she can't help feeling awful.

"Sorry," she mumbles then she look around. There is a large glass of water on the table. She dumps the water out then she drops him in the glass.

He is smashing his arm against the glass. "You can't leave me here!" he yells.

She lifts up the glass and looks at him.

"You need to stop following me," she says.

"Following you! You are in my house!" he yells. She places the glass to the ground and rushes out of the house, into the dark forest. She hasn't taken more than twenty steps when she trips on what she thinks is a tree root and then she screams because she is hanging from a net, dangling from a tree.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," she cries out and she tries to reach for her knife. The knife she stole from him. She looks down. The net is pretty high. If she were to cut through and jump down she'd probably break her legs. She needs to take her chance, she thinks and she starts cutting down the rope.

And then she hears him laughing behind her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asks and he crosses his arms on his chest. "Do you need my help, or would you rather break your legs?" he smirks looking at her dangling from his trap.

"Who put this net here?" she glares at him.

"I did...I'm surprised you managed to get inside my house without triggering any of my traps..." he replies crossing his arms.

"Traps? You have more than one? " she frowns. "You are not very popular around here, are you?"

"Not much," he replies.

"How did you get back to normal size this fast?" she asks.

"Mushroom cake," he says pointing to the small piece of cake in his hand. "You dropped this on the ground," he says and he laughs at the disappointment in her face. How did she let this happen? She was doing so well and now she is dangling from a net, he has the upper hand and this is all her fault.

"Would you like some help getting down?" he asks .

"Yes, please," she mumbles.

He lowers the net down slowly, but not all the way down.

"Alright," he says, "let me see your hands."

"What? Why?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to let you dangle from my trap till sundown," he replies. "There's a couple of hungry bears living nearby..."

She sighs. She offers up her hands and he pulls out a piece of rope. He ties both her hands together, then he lowers the net all the way down to the ground.

"Open your mouth," he asks.

"What? Why?"

"Do it!" he says and she know there is no use arguing.

"What are you...-" she starts saying and then she can't talk anymore because there is a piece of rope in her mouth, tied around to the back of her head.

"Sorry, but I can't take any more chances," he explains. "You are just too resourceful. You'll probably swallow something and shrink or sprout wings or explode. I've had just about all the surprises I can handle today."

"kkdfermmffmdm!" she says indignantly.

"Language!" he says and he is trying hard not to laugh. He rips the vial of mushroom juice from her throat. "Come on, let's go..."

"mffmmklnknn!" she glares at him.

"Yeah, you are going to have to hold that thought because I can't quite understand you..."

"mmmm!"

"Yeah, I didn't catch that either..."

"Lmmmmmmm!"

He sighs. "Alright. Alright. If I am to take the rope off your mouth, I want your word that you will not ingest anything strange, anything magical. And if you try anything, anything at all, if you as much as look at me funny, you have my word that I will shrink you and carry you off in a jar. Am I making myself clear?" he asks.

Snow nods several times.

"I can't hear you!" he replies.

"Mmmmm!" she says so he nods, and takes the rope off her mouth.

"Where are you taking me?" she asks.

"Where do you think I am taking you?" he counters.

She glares at him. As angry as she is with herself and with him, when she looks at him and his dark shirt and his blue eyes, all she can think of is pushing him against a tree trunk and kissing him and those are feelings she cannot account for, so she looks down instead.

"Why is the Red Queen after me?" she asks.

"Excellent question."

"Well?"

"You know what an even better question is? How do you not know why the Red Queen is after you?"

She shakes her head. This is so frustrating. How come nobody will give her a straight answer in this place...

"What does she want with me?"

"To kill you I suppose. I believe her exact words were 'off with her head'..."

Snow is breathing faster. The Red Queen wants to kill her and the Knave of Hearts doesn't believe that she has no idea why.

What did the caterpillar say? The Knave's weakness is his heart? She needs to try an entirely different approach.

"Your chest is bruised...who punched you?" she asks.

"What?" he turns to look at her. He didn't expect that question.

"The bruises on your chest... Did someone hurt you?"

"Do you mean other than you?"

She nods.

"A lot of people," he replies trying to evade the question.

"I'm serious...who did this to you?"

"The Red Queen doesn't take kindly to people who fail her," he replies.

"She did this to you?" Snow's eyes open wide.

"Not her personally," he shrugs. "You disarmed me and tied me up to a tree. What did you think was going to happen when she found me?"

She looks at him and now her eyes open wider.

"She is evil," she replies.

He nods.

"Why do you work for her?"

He turns to look at her then he shakes his head.

"The fact that you do not know that, is even more terrifying than you trying to seduce me and shrinking me today," he replies dryly.

"Trying?" she blurts out before she can stop herself.

He doesn't reply. His face looks flushed and her cheeks are turning a very bright shade of crimson. What did she go and say that for? She needs to change the subject fast.

"Is it because of money?" she asks.

"What?" he looks at her all confused.

"Do you work for the Red Queen because she pays well?" Snow asks.

"Stop talking!"' he whispers.

"What? Why? Did I offend you? I didn't mean anything by it, it's just when I look at you I think that maybe you are wealthy now but you didn't come from money but surely you can't...-"

"Please, please, stop talking," he whispers and he pulls her behind a large flowery bush. "We'll talk about money and my childhood later. No matter what happens, stay back here and be quiet!" he whispers and he looks so genuinely worried that she freezes in place. He walks back out.

Snow looks on as a beautiful woman dressed in red along with three red knights materialize out of thin air.

She stares at the Knave of Hearts. "Well?" she asks impatiently, "did you find Snow White?"

Snow holds her breath. This is it. The Red Queen is here. The Knave of Hearts is going to turn her in and then the Red Queen will kill her...How exactly did he put it? Oh yeah, 'off with her head'

"Not yet," he replies. "But I'm getting very close your Majesty..."

Snow can't believe what she is hearing. He is not turning her in. But why? This isn't making any sense. Why is he not turning her in?

The Red Queen shakes her head and signals to her knights. Two of them are very quick to walk towards him and grab his arms. He clenches his hands onto fists but he doesn't bother resisting. He is bracing himself, she realizes.

The third red knight pulls his sleeves back and a cruel smile on his face. Snow holds her breath. This isn't happening. This, this is awful, this is terrifying.

"What did I say will happen if you haven't found her by the next time I see you?" the Red Queen's voice is a soft cruel caress.

The third knight punches him twice hard in the stomach before he gets a chance to respond.

"Well?" the Red Queen asks.

"I...I'll be sorry..." he rasps, trying to catch his breath.

The third knight punches him again one more time.

The Red Queen takes a deep breath and then she twirls her finger. The knights walk away and he bends over, panting.

"Are you?" the Queen looks at him, a cruel smile on her face.

It takes him a few seconds to find his voice. "Extremely sorry, your Majesty," he manages.

"Don't keep me waiting too long! Next time we meet, if you don't have her it will be your head!"

"Yes your Majesty!" he offers a small bow.

"Alright," the Queen nods. "Are you sure you don't want the Wolf's help?"

"I don't" he replies.

And then the Queen waves her hand and both her and her knights turn into red smoke and disappear.

The Knave of Hearts is leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath.

Snow runs out of her hiding place and rushes to his side. She looks really upset.

"Are you alright?" she asks. "What just happened? Why? Why would she do that?"

"Trying to get her point across, I suppose..." he mumbles. He stands up slowly.

"I don't understand," she whispers. "Why? Why did you hide me? Why did you take a beating for me? I thought you were taking me to the Red Queen, I thought you were working for her..."

He shakes his head. "I'm only working for the Red Queen because the White Queen asked me to."

"The White Queen?" Snow frowns.

He nods and watches her reaction carefully.

"Who is the White Queen?" she asks.

He looks down before he replies. "The White Queen is the one who can actually defeat the Red Queen...at least we hope she can..." he replies, reaching for his knife. "Alright, now that you know who I'm actually working for, can I trust you not to kill me if I untie your hands?"

She nods. "I'm so sorry," she says."I had no idea...why didn't you say something?"

"I'm not supposed to ever talk about this, in order for this to work, no one can know." he replies. "Both Queens have spies everywhere. As far as the White Queen's people are concerned I am as evil as they come. I am absolutely loyal to the Red Queen. If they were to see me with you they'd probably try to kill me to save you..."

Snow nods. "Your secret is safe with me," she replies and then she turns to look at him. "Wait a minute, does the White Queen know how the Red Queen treats you?"

He looks at her and he is not quite sure how to respond to that. "She has a general idea..." he replies vaguely.

"Because if she does know, and she still asks you to work there, she is no different than the Red Queen, she is equally evil..." she says and she looks so angry and so adamant about this, ready to go into battle for him that he can't help but stifle a smile.

"The White Queen is not evil," he replies.

"Maybe she doesn't know, maybe she ought to know. Maybe I'll give her a piece of my mind when I see her..." Snow replies earnestly.

"Yeah, you do that," he smiles.

"Wait, are you the White Queen's lover?" she asks.

He turns to look at her eyebrows raised. "No, we are not lovers..."

"You are not lovers, but you wish you were?" she frowns finding herself increasingly angry at his White Queen. "Because I can't imagine why you'd be this loyal to someone who put you in harm's way, without any consideration for what you go through..."

He doesn't reply.

"Does everyone really think you are evil?"

He nods.

"Well that seems really unfair to me. Because you are not. I don't think I'm going to like that White Queen of yours..."

"Look," he says, "the White Queen is the exact opposite of the Red Queen. However, something happened and she hasn't been herself for a while. I'm going to be honest, her actions haven't made a lick of sense for the past couple of days...but I'm pretty certain that's not her fault..."

"Are you sure you are not in love with her? You sure seem to defend her a lot..." she mumbles. She looks at him and she realizes that she might be really jealous of this White Queen.

"We are in the middle of a war Snow, there isn't time for anything else, there is no time to fall in love..."

Snow pauses and looks at him. "That is a terrible reason not to fall in love," she replies. "The fact that there is a war going on...that's all the more reason to fall in love, why, what if you don't survive this...you can't put off love until it's convenient..." she says and then she looks away because she recognizes the hunger in his eyes. He won't say anything out loud against his queen, but deep down inside he agrees with her.

"What exactly is wrong with the White Queen?" she asks.

"That's what I'm trying to determine..." he replies. "That's why I'm going to her castle..."

"Is that where you are taking me? The White Queen's castle?" she asks.

"Yes," he replies. "You should be safe there. The Red Queen can't get to you if you are inside the White castle's walls. Now listen very carefully, I have no idea who is in there at the moment. But nobody knows I'm on the White Queen's side, so, I'm going to need you help..."

"What do you need me to do?" she asks.

"Just vouch for me. Don't let them kill me..." he says it so casually, her heart skips a beat. He is placing himself in so much danger. It seems like his life is always hanging by a thread.

"Of course, I'll vouch for you," she replies and the intensity in her voice warms his heart. "But, what makes you think they will listen to me?" she asks looking so concerned.

He smiles. " Oh, they'll listen, trust me, they will. And Snow, don't argue too much with them. Go along with the flow, just as long as the flow doesn't suggest that they kill me..."

"Alright," she nods. "I'm going with the flow..."

They turn a corner and then Snow gasps because in front of them there is a meadow of a thousand wild white roses leading up to the White Queen's castle. The walls are really tall, laid with white stone bricks, and there are beautiful white banners on the tallest towers. The wind blows and the White Queen's banner unfolds. The White Queen's emblem is a beautiful intricate snowflake.

"The White castle," he says quietly. "The castle is warded by magic and the walls have never been breached...the Red Queen cannot just materialize in there, you will be safe here...until you figure out what you are doing..."

"What about you?" she asks. "Will you stay?"

"It's not really up to me..."

"You can't go back there, the Red Queen threatened to kill you!"

"She threatens people constantly, she doesn't often follow through," he shrugs.

"That's no way to live," she replies. "Your life hanging by the whims of an Evil Red Queen. Stay here, please, say you'll stay..." Stay with me she wants to add, but she doesn't. Her hand finds its way to his. She doesn't consciously try to hold his hand, it just kind of happens. She is so worried for his safety.

"Wonderland is hanging by a thread Snow," he replies. "There is a lot at stake...This isn't about me..."

"Maybe it should be..." she replies. Her voice barely audible. Because she doesn't understand Wonderland, she doesn't understand this war, and she doesn't know anyone here, other than a Sleepy mouse and the strange caterpillar, but she feels like she knows the Knave of Hearts. And she would fight for him. She really would.

He squeezes her hand back and doesn't reply.

"Alright," she whispers. "Promise me this, no matter what your Queen sends you to do, you stay safe..."

He smirks. He seems endlessly amused by her misgivings on the White Queen. "Alright," he replies.

"Promise?" she replies and there is so much love and concern in her eyes, he is having a hard time remembering how to breathe.

"I promise," he says and his voice sounds hoarse.

That promise seems to ease her mind. She lets go of his hand.

"Ready to go inside?" he asks.

She nods. "Ready..."

"Alright," he hesitates for a brief second, then he walks up to the castle gate. Three white knights pull out their swords and point right at him. He raises his arms slowly.

"I don't mean any trouble," he tries to say but they are not listening. "I just brought Snow White home..."

"That is her Majesty to you!" one of the knights yells.

"Alright, I bought her Majesty home..." he tries again.

"On your knees!" the second knight yells at him.

He kneels slowly.

Snow is looking at all of them quite confused. Did they just call her Majesty?

"Rise your hands, drop your sword, drop all your knives, any kind of weapon you have on," the White knight is still yelling. "Take off your cape..."

"Over here your Majesty, you are safe now, he can't hurt you!" the third knight says reassuringly, stepping in between Snow and the Knave of Hearts.

"Raise your hands," the knight yells at him again.

Snow looks at them. Why do they keep calling her Majesty? She turns to the Knave of Hearts who is trying to follow the conflicting instructions, still disarming, his eyes on her, willing her to remember.

Oh, yeah, she is supposed to vouch for him.

"He is alright," she says timidly at first and then she says it louder. "Stop it! Leave him alone, he is alright! He saved me!"

"Your Majesty, perhaps you don't realize that this man you are defending is the Red Queen's most trusted henchman! He is the Knave of Hearts!"

She shakes her head. "No, he actually works for the White Queen," she replies. The White knights look at her confused, like they don't quite understand what she is saying. Something is off. She is saying this wrong. She turns to look at the Knave of Hearts.

"works for me..." he mouths at her.

And then her hands start shaking and she feels like her knees will buckle because she finally understands the full meaning of their words. This can't be right. But there is no time to think this through because he is in danger. She said she would vouch for him. She doesn't know Wonderland, she doesn't know her people or her knights or her castle. She knows the Knave of Hearts and for him she is willing to fight.

"The Knave of Hearts works for me!" she says confidently. "He's been working for me for years," she states firmly then the white knights step out of her way as she walks over to him and offers her hand. "Sorry about this," she says.

He gets up, taking the hand she offered and then he picks up his sword and his knives from the ground. Her hand is shaking in his.

"No worries, your Majesty," he replies.

The three knights bow and wait for their orders.

Snow looks at them all confused. She wishes they would go away, she needs time, she needs space, she needs them to step back. She is trying really hard to remain standing up.

"At ease," he mouths at her.

"At ease!" she says with way more confidence than she feels inside, and then they step back to their post, guarding the gate.

She looks so shaken like she may pass out. He places both his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, let's head inside," he says softly. There is a beautiful palace ahead. Snow and the Knave of Hearts climb up the stairs and then Snow gasps because she steps inside the Main Hall and there she faces a beautiful mural. It's a full size picture of her, wearing a white gown, snow flakes crowning her head, a beautiful white royal robe on her shoulders and a scepter on her hand. Snow takes a step back and she ends up leaning on his chest, as the fullness of what transpired at the gate engulfs her.

"I'm the White Queen," she says and her voice is monotone. She is not really asking, she is just stating a fact and she feels like the truth is going to crush her, she feels like she can't breathe.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

She shakes her head and then she turns around to face him, reaching for his hands. She is drowning and he is the only one she knows, the only one she trusts. And then she thinks of everything she put him through today.

"I'm the White Queen!" she whispers. "I am the one who sent you to serve the Red Queen...I am the reason you serve the Red Queen. I am so sorry..." she whispers. "I don't know what to say, I put you through so much, today and who knows for how long. I am so so sorry," she says her eyes welling up. "How am I ever going to make this up to you?"

He shakes his head and then he smiles back."Don't be sorry your Majesty. I understood the risks. You didn't force me into this..."

"Why?" she whispers. "Why would you agree to any of this?"

"The Red Queen has been oppressing Wonderland for years. You don't remember this, but we both agreed to do whatever it takes to bring her down..."

"Did we?" she mumbles. This isn't making her feel any better.

"We did."

"Will you stay here?" she asks. "Please?"

"If you wish me to. But Snow, you have to keep in mind, when the Red Queen finds out I was working for you all along she will be furious and come after you even harder..."

"And what? You want to walk to your death just in case she gets upset? She is already upset. I don't have the faintest clue who I am or what I am doing. So if you wont stay here to keep yourself safe, stay for me. I need you here..."

"Alright..." he nods.

"Yes?" she claps her hands and then she throws her arms around him.

"Yes," he replies smiling and he hugs her back.

She lets out a breath of relief. Then she glances back to the beautiful woman in the mural. "How do I not know who I am?" she asks. "How can someone forget that?"

"Magic," he replies. "If I had to guess, I'd say that you must have ingested some sort of forgetting potion..." he replies.

She nods.

A white knight walks up to her. "Your Majesty, they are all here...they are in the back waiting for you..."

"Are they?" she smiles. "I will be right there..." She takes a deep breath. "Let's go," she says, once again sounding way more confident than she feels.

He follows her. She walks through several Halls the on bigger than the next, all of them beautifully decorated, all of them white. There are shining display armors on pedestals in every entrance, there are large flower arrangements, all of the flowers white of course, there are beautiful paintings of royals all clothed in white. Everything is so striking and so white, she thinks. She doesn't recognize the place, she doesn't recognize herself as the woman in charge of all this whiteness. And then she finally arrives at a large marble white staircase that leads to a beautiful garden. All the green bushes are elegantly shaped, there are topiaries and patches of green grass, there are white flowers everywhere.

"I wonder what would happen if someone planted a yellow flower or painted a wall blue," she mumbles under her breath and he laughs. She turns around to look at him. She hasn't heard him laugh before.

"The red Queen has all her roses painted red every morning," he says.

"No!" she laughs.

"Yes. She really does!"

Snow laughs some more, as she walks down the large marble staircase. Around the corner in a beautiful patch of green grass there is a large group of the most interesting looking creatures both animal and human. They are having a tea party. Snow recognizes the Sleepy mouse leaning against the table sleeping among them.

"Finally!" a man stands up and smiles at Snow. He is wearing a colorful top hat and a long silk scarf and a fancy jacket dinner which is in direct contrast with his rather colorful pants. "Your Majesty we were getting worried that you weren't going to make it," then he notes Snow's companion and his expression changes instantly. He glares at the Knave of hearts."What is he doing here?"

"He is with me," Snow replies.

"No. He is not. Your Majesty if you do not mind my saying this man needs to be locked up immediately. He has no business being here, he is no doubt here to spy for his Queen and we will not stand for that!"

Snow pauses to look around because now everybody is standing up, a couple of teacups have tipped over, and tea is spilling on the ground, a couple of chairs have been knocked over. Every single person and animal from the tea party have now pulled out their weapons in the case of the tiny mice, needles and they are pointing at the Knave of Hearts, except for the Sleepy mouse that remains sound asleep.

A white rabbit wearing a burgundy jacket and a monocle smashes a teapot on the table and now is holding a porcelain spout as a makeshift weapon.

A round looking fellow wearing a blue stripped shirt yells "The Knave of hearts is the reason Tweedledum rots in the Red Queen's dungeon!"

And the Grumpy mouse bursts into tears. "He captured my brother and the Red Queen took off his head! I will kill you!" he yells and he runs up to the Knave of Hearts. The sight of the small mouse armed with a needle coming against the knight would be comical if it wasn't so heartbreaking, Snow thinks.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please!" she says, stepping in the mouse's path. "Please! I know this is all very confusing, but please give me a chance to explain. The Knave of Hearts was working for the Red Queen because I asked him to. He was there to provide us with valuable information, to monitor the Queen, to warn us when necessary, his services were invaluable, so please, sit back down."

Everyone around the table hesitates, the Grumpy mouse included, he wipes his eyes and takes a step back.

"He didn't warn my brother..." he says still standing. "He didn't warn us...he stormed in our house along with the Wolf and he grabbed my brother from his bed, he stuffed him in his leather bag. We never even got a chance to say goodbye...So tell me your Majesty, what sort of services did he offer, worthy of my brother's life?"

Snow is stumped of course. The truth is that she has no idea what the Knave of Hearts has been up to, other than rescuing her once she got lost and forgot who she was, but she is just doing her best to guess. She doesn't know what to say to that. She doesn't remember.

"Nothing," the Knave of Hearts responds. "Nothing worth your brother's life..."

The mouse nods somehow relieved by the admission. "Then what are you doing here?" the grumpy mouse asks.

Snow looks at the knight. He is looking down, his hands curled into fists. "I'm here because her Majesty asked me to be here. I am here to help, and I will leave or surrender the moment she orders me to..."

Snow shakes her head in a hurry. "Nobody is going anywhere, please!" she says.

They all look at the White Queen who seems genuinely distressed and slowly they sit back down.

"Where have you been your Majesty?" they ask.

"I'm not sure," she replies. "Something happened to me, something I can't comprehend. I don't remember anything, I don't remember who I am or what our plan was...I had no idea where I was going" she says and she takes a spot at the head of the table. She motions to the Knave of Hearts to sit by her. He hesitates just briefly before sitting down. "The only reason I know who I am and I haven't been killed by the Red Queen who was this close to catching me, is because the Knave of Hearts saved me, and he told me who I was. So, no, he is staying. The Queen has already threatened to kill him. I am going to ask for everyone's patience as I try to remember everything..."

Everyone looks at Snow stunned. The White Queen is usually self possessed and in charge, the White Queen is the one who makes plans and outlines strategies, she is Wonderland's hope for peace, the White Queen is the one who will defeat the Red Queen. Yet she sits there and she confesses that she remembers nothing. Snow notes everyone staring at her in disbelief and worry. She needs to say something more.

"We are going to get through this," she says, "but I am going to need your patience and your help!"

They all nod, they smile, the pass her a plate full of scones and cucumber sandwiches, they pat her on the back and they hand her a teacup full of steaming hot tea.

"Should we cancel today's council then?" the man with the top hat asks. He must be the Mad Hatter, Snow thinks.

She looks around. The White Queen has seven mice and rabbits and a goat, a bear, all sorts of strange beautiful beings in her council. There is something incredibly comforting about that. And then she gasps because a large terrifying dragon is taking a nap on her lawn behind a rosebush.

"Who is that?" she asks the Knave of Hearts.

"The jabberwocky," he replies. "You tamed it a few years ago, you were hoping to ride it into battle but she has no interest in war. All she does is eat the roses and take naps on the lawn," he says and Snow doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

She wishes she could spend her days laying on the lawn. Maybe she should get the Knave of Hearts to feed her roses...She laughs and then the whole table glares at the Knave of Hearts, because he has no right to sit next to their Queen and make her laugh as if he hasn't searched and delivered countless of Wonderlanders to the hand of the Red Queen.

"Wait, don't eat anything yet" he says very quietly, as she picks up the cucumber sandwich from her plate.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

He cuts a small piece from her sandwich and eats it.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Making sure," he replies and then he lifts up her tea cup, he looks at the color and consistency of the tea and smells it. "It should be fine," he mumbles.

The rabbit gets up from his place and pulls out his knife. "You did not just show up into our council and accused us of poisoning our Queen!" he says placing his knife at the Knave's throat.

"What are you doing?" Snow cries out.

"I did not," he replies.

"Then what was that little demonstration?" the Rabbit glares at him.

"When I found her she had no idea she was the White Queen!" the Knave replies. He is getting louder now. "Care to explain that?"

"You slipped something in her food?" the rabbit replies.

"Something? Like what?" the Knave glares at the rabbit.

"Poison?"

"You are not listening to me," the Knave sighs. "She wasn't dying, she just didn't remember anything. Does that sound like poison to you?"

The rabbit shakes his head pulling back his knife.

"What does it sound like?" the Knave insists.

"I don't know, what does it sound like?" the rabbit takes a step back.

"Somebody gave her a forgetting potion. Is anyone here tasting the Queen's food before she eats it?" he asks.

The White Queens' council look at each other and then they shake their heads.

"Is that what you are here for then?" the Mad Hatter asks. "To taste her food? To take care of her? Because we are failing?"

" I didn't say anything like that!" the Knave of Hearts shaking his head. "I didn't say that."

"No, you didn't," the Rabbit replies."You didn't have to!"

"Stop it!" Snow shakes her head. "Please, we all want the same thing here..."

"Do we?" the Mad Hatter replies. "Because I know what I want, and I know what you want, Snow White, but I really don't know what he wants!" he says pointing at the Knave of Hearts.

"What do you want?" the Rabbit asks.

"A free Wonderland!" the Knave of Hearts replies.

"And what exactly have you done to free Wonderland?" Tweedledee asks crossing his hands on his chest. "Other than delivering countless of our brethren to the hands of the Red Queen?"

The Knave of Hearts hesitates.

"Yes, what have you done?" the Mad Hatter asks and there is so much unspoken anger in his eyes. Snow turns to look at him eyes wide open, because she really wants him here, she wants to defend him, but she doesn't have a good answer to her court's question.

He takes a deep breath. This isn't how he pictured this happening. He always assumed he'd do this on a private audience with the White Queen. He opens up his doublet and pulls out a rolled up piece of paper.

He hands it to Snow White.

She opens it and she is surprised to see that the scroll unrolls and unrolls running across the length of the table, still unrolling onto the ground.

"What is this?" the Mad Hatter asks.

They all lean in and start reading. Snow gasps, because on this scroll the Knave of Hearts has recorded every order the Red Queen has asked him to carry out. This is an extensive list of all the crimes the Red Queen has committed in the last years. It's also a list of every horrible act he participated in, every person he failed to help as he pretended to be the Red Queen's loyal knight. There it is, a list of his crimes for everyone to read. He wasn't ready for this. He just stands there, his hand curling into a fist, holding his breath wondering if she will be able to look at him ever again.

Snow reads the paper carefully. "Are you alright?" she asks quietly. And all of a sudden it doesn't matter that they are on the castle's lawn having tea with all these extraordinary creatures. It is just Snow and the Knave and Hearts, and she is looking at him with so much concern in her eyes.

And he feels like maybe he is allowed to breathe again. "I'm alright, your Majesty."

"Are you sure?" she asks and she looks like she is holding back tears. "Is that the plan then?" she asks quietly. "To bring the Red Queen to justice?" .

He nods.

"Yes, but these accusations aren't worth the ink they are written on, unless there's a witness willing to testify that the Red Queen actually ordered these..." the Rabbit argues.

"Yes," the Knave of Hearts replies. "I'm the witness..."

"You are willing to go through with this?" the Mad Hatter replies.

The knight nods.

"You do understand that you will be incriminating yourself in the process?" the Rabbit frowns.

"I do."

"And you are okay with that?" the Grumpy mouse asks.

"Do you understand that the consequences for such a confession will be pretty severe?" the Rabbit crosses his arms.

The knight nods again.

"Well then," the Mad Hatter is now patting the Knave of Hearts on the back. "Why didn't you say so? Did we get you a plate? Somebody bring our friend here a cup of tea...Welcome to the court, how was your trip here?"

They all rush and they are handing him two plates of food and three tea cups of steaming hot tea.

"Wait..." Snow says quietly. Her face has gotten pale, her hands are shaking.

Nobody is listening to her.

"Wait!" she says this time louder. "Wait!"

Everybody turns to look at her. "This isn't right! Is this really the plan?" she asks everybody, but the one she is actually addressing is the Knave of Hearts.

"One of them..." he replies.

"What are the other ones?"

"The other plans fell through. The jabberwocky turned out to be friendly, you can't face her in battle because your powers are mostly defensive and hers are offensive, you don't want an all out war with her, so I'm afraid that's the only plan at the moment. At least the only one I'm privy too..."

Snow is still shaking her head. She looks like she is going to cry. "This cannot possibly be the only plan!" she says looking at the Mad Hatter, the Rabbit and Tweedledee and the Grumpy mouse. "There has to be another plan!"

"You said you had a big plan that would rid of the Red Queen forever but you never said what it was..." the Mad Hatter replies. "You said you were going to tell us soon..."

Snow is still shaking her head. "This can't be right. Listen," she says. "Lets talk this through. We send a delegation to the Red Queen. We say that we need her to stand trial for crimes against Wonderland. She is going to refuse..."

"She will not refuse," the Knave of Hearts replies. "She can't. Ever since the rumored murder of the Red King she has been doing her best to appear to be law abiding. If you send a formal delegation, she will have no other recourse but to accept..."

"Fine," Snow concedes. "She agrees to go to trial, you incriminate yourself, we find her guilty. We sentence her. She snaps her fingers and she disappears. Then what?"

"That's it! That's the genius of it," he replies."If she disappears she is placing herself in self imposed exhale. Wonderland is free!"

"Wonderland is free but you are in prison or you get executed! How is that a good plan?" Snow says loudly.

"Wonderland is free..." the Mad Hatter replies, but the White Queen isn't listening, she is just staring at the Knave of Hearts holding back her tears.

Everybody at the table is stunned silent, watching their Queen arguing with the Red Queen's knight, trying to keep him alive. They don't quite understand what the problem is. They don't understand what is happening here.

"Alright," she says because everybody is staring at her. "Let's reconvene later. I'm going to need some time to think this through..."

"Your Highness," the Mad Hatter replies. "We don't have much time. This is a great plan, we need to act on it now...this is a time sensitive matter..."

"Why?" she asks, trying so hard to stay calm, trying not to start yelling.

"Because by now the Red Queen has no doubt been informed about the Knave of Hearts being here. If she suspects your plan she will act first. She will send a delegation and charge him with treason, or worse charge him with her crimes, claim he did them on his own then the whole plan will be ruined. We need to act first. Think of this as a chess game, your Majesty. Either way the Knave of Hearts is a piece that will be lost. You can use him to take out the Red Queen..."

The Knave of Hearts nods, agreeing with the Mad Hatter, looking at Snow.

Snow looks at him, eyes wide open in horror. She doesn't want to use him. He is not a chess piece, he is a person, who has already sacrificed too much, she doesn't want to do this. She shakes her head and walks away from the table.

The Knave of Hearts gets up to follow her. "I'll talk to her," he says as he walks away.

The Rabbit says "I'm sorry, I really misjudged you," but the knight has already walked away.

He finds her pacing in a beautiful maze constructed of bright white leafed bushes.

"Snow!" he says.

She turns to look at him. She is trying so hard to hold back her tears. "I don't understand," she says and her voice is shaking. "I though inviting you here would keep you safe from the Red Queen. I didn't think that I would just put this terrible plan in motion sooner..."

"It's alright..." he tries to say but she doesn't let him.

"I thought that the White Queen was evil for letting the Red Queen mistreat you. Turns out I'm the White Queen and I have even more sinister plans in mind. I can't let this happen, I need you to run..."

"I'm not running, your Majesty" he replies.

"'I can't let you do this!"

"It's already done," he replies.

"I don't know what to say. I am so, so sorry, I'll find a way to get you out of this..."

"This is a good plan, Snow, this will work..."

"If I let this happen, I might as well be signing your death warrant!"

"This isn't about me!" he argues.

"I can't let you stand trial for crimes she ordered you to do!"

"Yes, you can. I'm not going to fight this. I carried out the Red Queen's orders even though I knew they were wrong. I'm guilty!"

"No, no, no, no, no! Don't say that! You are not guilty. You were playing the part I asked you to play!"

"Yes, but I had to commit crimes to play that part," he replies.

"I don't care. This... this isn't fair, this is wrong, in the end the Red Queen will flee and you will be the only one who pays!"

"This isn't about me!"

"Of course this is about you! This is all about you! You are the very reason I took the potion!" she says loudly and then she looks at him and she covers her mouth.

"What?" he says quietly. He looks so surprised. "You took the potion? On purpose? I thought somebody slipped it in your food..."

She nods. "I thought so too, but now I realize I probably took it... Because right now, when I see how I this is going to play out, my first reaction is to disappear, I want to forget that I am Queen, I want to run away, I want to forget this terrible plan I made, I want to let you go, or shrink you and hide you in my pocket, I want to make this terrible plan go away..."

"Why?" he asks.

"A better question would be why did you agree to this terrible plan?" she whispers.

There are three, no, four good answers that he could give her, all of them pertaining to how important it is to free Wonderland. But he knows that that's not what she is really asking. So he won't give her one of those answers. Because she deserves the truth especially now, when this plan will probably end his life.

He takes a deep breath. "Because you asked," he replies.

"And if I asked you to jump of a cliff would you do it?" she frowns.

He stares at her and doesn't respond.

"Why?" she asks again taking a step closer.

"You know why," he replies, looking right in her eyes.

And she knows, she knows that under the circumstances that his statement is nothing sort of a declaration of undying love.

She looks at him standing there, tall, strong, eyes filled with burning questions. She thinks of him, eyes closed in his house, thinking she was actually there to be with him. She thinks of him lying to the Red Queen to save her. She sees the pieces on the chessboard. He is not a piece she is willing to sacrifice. She wants to protect him more than she wants to protect Wonderland. She feels her heart and her body burn with pain at the thought of what he has been through and what he is willing to sacrifice, to go through with their brilliant plan.

Maybe when she was the White Queen with all her memories, fully aware of her role as Queen, maybe she thought that letting him go was an acceptable sacrifice, but she is not that White Queen anymore. And he is a lot more than a knight on her chessboard. Maybe he is a chess piece that she mislabeled, a chess piece she overlooked, a chess piece she underestimated, a chess piece she let the Red Queen abuse. She realizes she has been playing this game of chess wrong all along. And then world makes sense again, the clouds clear up.

She places both hands on his arms. Funny how she can't keep her hands of him. "I've got an idea," she whispers. "I'm going to try to fix this.."

He doesn't get a chance to respond. She squeezes his hand and then she turns around and walks straight to the Mad Hatter and the white Rabbit.

"Please form a delegation. We need to inform the Red Queen that there are charges pending against her as soon as possible. And then she looks at everyone sitting at the table. "Which one of you understands how the magic surrounding this castle works?" she asks. "Because I don't remember..."

The Mad Hatter along with the Rabbit and Tweedledee form the delegation that shows up in the Red Queen's castle and officially ask her to accept Wonderland's summons to stand trial against her many crimes. Just like Snow instructed them, they do everything in their power to upset the Red Queen as much as possible. The Red Queen's answer is swift. She materializes at the gate of the White Castle along with three of her knights. She is surprised to find Snow White, the Knave of Hearts and several mice expecting her.

"You are here!" Snow says, crossing her hands to her chest.

"You have a traitor in your midst!" the Red Queen glares at the Knave of Hearts. He doesn't respond at all.

"Really?" Snow tilts her head and smiles. "I had't noticed. What is your answer Regina? Will you accept Wonderland's summons? Will you give answer for your crimes?"

"Of course. You know me, I respect Wonderland's laws...which is why I'm going to insist that my accomplishes be summoned alongside me..." she says with a self satisfied grin and she hands Snow White a large scroll. "Here is the list of those you should summon..."

Snow opens the scroll slowly. She looks at the names listed. There is only one person named there. The Knave of Hearts.

Snow turns to him and hands him the scroll.

"What do you say?" she asks him.

"Oh, how sweet. Does he get a say?" Regina laughs. She looks at Snow a triumphant smile on her face. "You were always too nice Snow White, always too weak. Call off that ridiculous trial or I'll take him down with me..."

And then Snow steps forward and stabs Regina's side with a small dagger. Regina's Red knights draw their swords but they don't get to move because thirty White knights show up and surround them, fully armed ready for a fight. Regina is looking shocked, her face contorted in pain. She didn't see this coming. She is already using her magic to heal her wound, but Snow looks triumphant as she grabs the Red Queen and shoves her inside the wall of White Castle. Regina stumbles inside the White Castle and falls down on the white cobblestone. She looks around horrified. Because the White Queen's magic isn't any good in an all out war, it isn't any good at a simple confrontation, but it is really good at protecting her people and her castle. Her castle is a safe haven specifically built to withstand and repel the Red Queen's power. The Red Queen's magic is worthless here. There is a reason the Red Queen has never gone anywhere's near Snow White's castle before. Except for today. Today she got so angry with the audacity of the White Queen to summon her to answer for her crimes, she got so furious, that she materialized right at Snow's gate. The Red Queen tries over and over to conjure up fireballs to no avail. She snaps her fingers trying to disappear but that doesn't work either.

"It's over Regina," Snow smiles. She shakes her hand and several knights walk up to Regina, they grab hold of her arms. "Take her to the cell in the tower," Snow smiles.

"What are you doing?" Regina screams. "This isn't like you! You always play by rules. You can't just stab me and lock me up without a trial! What are you doing!"

"Playing chess," Snow White replies.

"My people will not stand for this! My people will come for me..."

"Doubtful. I think that they will be busy setting up the fireworks, celebrating that your reign is over...Take her away!" she says. The crowd surrounding them erupts in cheers. Snow watches as the Red Queen is dragged away, screaming and yelling. Everyone is busy hugging each other, crying and clapping their hands. Even the Red knights are smiling timidly. They got her. The White Queen trapped the Red Queen. This is over, This is finally over. And the Knave of Hearts is staring at the White Queen stunned, surprised, trying to remember how to breathe. She just threw away their carefully constructed plan for some wild last minute improvisation. She just broke every law in Wonderland, to keep him safe, to keep him from having to incriminate himself in order to rid Wonderland of the Red Queen. This isn't like her, this isn't like her at all. Snow is always determined to be just and fair, she always plays by the rules. When they call her the fairest of them all, they aren't just referring to her beauty.

She turns around and offers him a half smile, then she walks out to the gardens, her heart beating fast, her hands shaking. She did it. She really did. It was a ridiculous silly plan, getting Regina distracted and pulling her into the castle walls, neutralizing her power, it broke every known Wonderland law, but it worked. She leans against an almond tree, breathing faster.

The Knave of Hearts follows her, his expression a mixture of amusement, wonder and fear.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

She nods. "How about you? Are you alright?"

He doesn't know how to answer that question. The truth is he has no idea how to feel. What she just did was so out of character for her and has left him utterly speechless.

"I'm alright. I'm more than alright. I just...I didn't see this coming..." he replies. "Did you just break every Wonderland law since the beginning of time to save me?"

"Maybe," she shrugs.

"And do you realize that sets a dangerous precedent for every King and Queen to come?"

"Maybe," she smiles.

"Snow, are you sure about this?" he asks.

"Yes," she replies once again and she takes a step closer to him. "I'm sure. I did this for you, I thought you'd be happy..." she says trying hard to read his expression.

He is holding back, because he doesn't think she fully understands what all this closeness is doing to his heart.

"But if you had your heart set on getting punished I could arrange something..." she mumbles, her voice coming out way huskier than she intended.

"I'm just here to make sure you aren't doing something that you will regret..." he replies trying to still his heart and ignore her remark. "Snow, you haven't been yourself lately. We've worked on this plan for years, I want to make sure that you are certain..."

"Oh, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I still don't remember who exactly I am. But I am certain of one thing. Just one. I want to keep you safe. I get that we made this plan, I get that at some point I must have thought that leaving you at the mercy of the Red Queen was an acceptable sacrifice, and perhaps at some point I thought that letting you go in order to rid Wonderland of the Evil Red Queen was alright. I don't remember. But if I ever thought that, I was dead wrong. And taking the potion, trying to forget everything was wrong too, and I am so so sorry" she says and she looks at him and now her eyes are both both teasing and pleading. "And I hope that I get to make up for this for many, many, many years to come, I plan on apologizing for a long time, maybe for as long as we both shall live..."

He swallows hard. The fire in her eyes is threatening to consume him. "What?" he rasps.

And now she is looking earnest, the teasing smile disappearing from her face. "I'm sorry," she says reaching for his hand. "I'm sorry it took me so long to see how unfairly I was treating you..."

"Snow," he tries to argue."You didn't do anything wrong. I agreed to this..."

"That doesn't make it fair," she replies. "I was playing the game wrong..."

"The game?" he asks.

"Chess " she tries to explain. "I was playing chess wrong. You see, I love you," she says and he holds his breath. "You are the one I wanted to fight for...you are the one I wanted to protect. You are the one I wanted to save. More than Wonderland. So I replaced our complicated brilliant plan with a last minute desperate attempt to keep you alive. And it worked. And I broke every Wonderland law and I'm not sorry. And that may make me a bad queen, or a selfish queen..."

He is standing there, breathing fast, trying hard to understand what she is saying. Because her words make sense but still, he is having a hard time believing her. Having the White Queen look at him like that, like he is more important than her whole kingdom...They've always had this unspoken bond, this intense connection, but she was the White Queen, but those where words that they never spoke out loud. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd put Wonderland first, above everything and everyone... His eyes are welling up with unshed tears. He was already willing to die for her, but now that he knows she loves him too he wants to live...

"So I figured that this is a game of chess, " she continues. "And I was playing it all wrong. Because the main rule in chess is that you never put the King in danger. I wasn't paying attention," she whispers, "I was mislabeling my pieces.."

"I'm not sure I follow..." he breathes. Because even though he understands exactly what she is talking about but he doesn't dare believe it.

"As awful as my plan was, the fact remains, you were willing to put your life at risk to save everyone. And I think that proves one thing," she says stepping closer, running her finger across his cheek. "One thing. I think Wonderland needs a White King. And I'm not sure any of us deserve you, I'm not sure that any of us are good enough for you, but we are going to try..."

He is trying to think above the wild loud sound of his own heartbeat. He is standing there stunned because there is no White King in Wonderland, there hasn't been one for the longest time, and he is just the Knave of Hearts, everyone thinks he is evil, he figured his life would be over soon anyway, because he's done unspeakable things in order to play this part. He figured worse case the Red Queen would take his head off, or best case he'd be charged with crimes against the Wonderland alongside the Red Queen. But Snow is standing in front of him, tears streaming down her face. He's not certain what Snow means when she says a White king, but he doesn't care, because her eyes are green and her lips are red and she loves him and she is looking at him, seeing things in him no one else ever does. And then she gets down to one knee, his hand still in hers and his heart stops.

"What are you doing?" he rasps even though deep down he knows.

"I love you," she replies, tears streaming down her face, "and I know I did everything wrong and I placed you in terrible danger, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to marry me anyway?"

He is stunned, absolutely stunned. He can't think, he can't speak because the White Queen just knelt before him and asked him to marry her and this is so extraordinary and beautiful and absolutely unexpected.

He pulls her up and he is standing there, with Snow in his arms, reading so much love in her eyes.

"You don't have to say yes," she whispers. "Not because I asked, only if you really want this..."

He smirks because he was stunned and he took too long to reply and he can see that she is about to panic. His lips crush into hers and now her eyes are closed and she is smiling and crying her hands caressing his face.

"Yes!" he replies in between kisses and then the ground shakes, the light flashes and they are holding each other tight.

"Yes," he says again, even though the story is over, "yes," and he kisses her again, "yes," and he leans his forehead on hers because no matter what happens, no matter how complicated or painful the paths that the stories take them, even if the stories kill them his answer will always be yes. And she cries and kisses him again, right before she disappears. And it doesn't matter that she disappeared, it doesn't matter that he keeps loosing her, no matter what, he has no other answer for her. His answer will always be yes.

* * *

"My daughter," king Midas continues. "She hasn't been herself lately. She goes to sleep every night, and in the morning, she wakes up and she looks exhausted, haunted. Normally I'd attribute this to bad dreams, she has been through a lot lately, she lost a childhood friend that meant a great deal to her, but it's not just dreams. Because the strangest thing happens. She wakes up and her dancing shoes are worn out, as if she spent the whole night dancing..." King Midas shakes his head. "I don't know what to think. She tries to convince me that she stays all night in her room, that there is nothing unusual going on. And I believe her. Why I've placed guards outside her door before and they all say she went nowhere. Besides, she has yet to lie to me or give me a reason not to trust her but still...as her father I worry. One day you will have a daughter on your own and you will understand," the king smiles.

"What would you like me to I do?" prince James asks. Because it doesn't seem like that is a problem he can solve.

"Well," Midas smiles, "I'm going to ask you to solve this riddle, but for now, won't you go down there and introduce yourself...she could use a new friend..."

* * *

Hello! Thank you for being here, thank you so much for reading and an especially big thank you to those of you who take the time to review. I really enjoyed writing Alice, I hope you guys like it. Also I could use some more fairytale ideas. Probably non Disney... I hope you have wonderful Christmas...

 **baratta jennifer chapter 12 Your welcome and gr8chapter**

Thanks again!

 **Bwayrox** **chapter 12 Charming has regained his eyes, but I seem to have lost mine somewhere amongst all the tears that I can't stop. This chapter was truly wonderful. And now I'm emotionally done for the day, so I think I'll just go stuff myself full of gingerbread and chocolate cinnamon cookies.**

Awww thank you so much. I should make some cinnamon cookies...

 **Austenphile chapter 12 Much much better. Interesting back story for them. Yet despite every obstacle there was still a layer of love.**

Why, thank you!

 **mry23** **chapter 13 Well I cried again, what an emotional chapter. It's fun to see the shows storylines twisted into these tales. I was sad to see that David lost a little of trust but was happy to see that they really can never stop loving each other. This one was a tough one but I'm happy Charming got his eyes back. So I can't wait to see what twist they get into next. Alice in wonderland I'm already intrigued.**

Thank you so much... I think Alice in Wonderland was kind of twisty...

 **Guest chapter 12 Everything you've thrown at us is forgiven because of this chapter. Because wow what a magical and creative journey you sent us on. It's written with such imaginativeness it makes me want to reread it again and again. Their dynamic in this was so interesting but at the same time so tragic. I loved the backstory of the two childhood lovers who were forcefully separated and then reunited as enemies. Kind of like Romeo and Juliette. Actually involving Hansel and gretel into their own fairytale was great. This chapter showed just how strong their love is, how not even hate can come between it. David was so cute with his children. The reunion scene was so beautiful. On another note I'm so happy that David got his eyes back. Alice up next? it'll be interesting for sure.**

I'm forgiven? Yay! I feel like I've put you through a lot, so I'm kind of surprised some of you are still talking to me. Surprised but grateful nevertheless. So glad you enjoyed this...Alice was next...

 **Bella1296 chapter 12 Great chapter! Lovely story.**

Thanks Bella1296

 **Guest chapter 12 Happy ho ho ho-lidays! The chapter was very fitting with the festive season. I know that the gingerbread house is in Hansel and gretel too but .. just because it's the holidays I'm gonna say it's because it's the festive mood. You also brought in another favorite trope of mine, from enemies to lovers. It was a good read! Hope you have a great Christmas, With lots of joy and happiness**

 **Guest chapter 12 CONTINUATION OF THE LAST REVIEW! I forgot to say thank you for the update! I don't know how I forgot:..**

Awww thank you so much! And you are very welcome. Have a wonderful holiday.

The gingerbread -xmas connection was a (very) happy accident.:)


	14. Twelve Dancing Princesses

"You slayed the dragon," King Midas says, smiling at prince James. He takes off his metal glove and touches the dragon's head that immediately turns into gold. "May that beast's head be a reminder to us of the valiant warrior who killed it, " he adds turning towards the prince. "The bravest, most noble knight I've ever met. You have earned my utmost respect! And now," he says lowering his voice, "I think I can trust you with a mission of a more sensitive nature. Please, King George, may I speak to your son in private?"

"By all means," the king beams at them. "I know that there is nothing my son cannot do..."

King Midas smiles and he pulls prince James to the side by an open window. "My daughter Abigail," the king says pointing to a beautiful blond woman in a blue gown that is walking in the royal garden. "Beyond gold, beyond anything I value her most," he says and he pauses to look at her. "I'm afraid that she is haunted by the most unusual affliction..."

Prince James doesn't reply. He looks at the princess who is cutting roses placing them in a basket. She seems fine, he thinks. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her.

"My daughter," king Midas continues. "She hasn't been herself lately. She goes to sleep every night, and in the morning, she wakes up and she looks exhausted, haunted. Normally I'd attribute this to bad dreams, she has been through a lot lately, she lost a childhood friend that meant a great deal to her, but it's not just dreams. Because the strangest thing happens. She wakes up and her dancing shoes are worn out, as if she spent the whole night dancing..." King Midas shakes his head. "I don't know what to think. She tries to convince me that she stays all night in her room, that there is nothing unusual going on. And I believe her. She has yet to lie to me or give me a reason not to trust her but still...as her father I worry. One day you will have a daughter on your own and you will understand," the king smiles.

"What would you like me to I do?" prince James asks. Because it doesn't seem like that is a problem he can solve.

"Well," Midas smiles, "I'm going to ask you to solve that riddle, but for now, won't you go down there and introduce yourself...she could use a new friend..."

James looks at the woman who is walking among the roses. "Alright," he replies. The truth is that he is ready to take off his cape and his nice clothes, his royal name, and his sword, he is ready to go back to his valley, back to his flock, he is ready to be David again. But those are thoughts he is not really allowed to share with the King or the king's daughter. As he walks down the stairs, looking to join the princess in the garden, he can't help but think that the dream of returning to his quiet life back at the farm might be nothing but just a dream. The more he gets entangled in the lives of royals, the harder it is going to be for him to walk away and get back to his old life.

The princess has almost filled her basket with flowers when he catches up to her.

"Hello..." he offers.

"Hello," she replies rather coldly. "And who might you be?"

"I'm James," he smiles relieved he didn't say David. That's the hardest part, remembering to say his brothers name when he introduces himself.

"James, right, the dragons slayer," Abigail replies. Her eyes are red. She' s obviously been crying. "My father keeps raving about you. Well? Did you kill the dragon?" she asks, her tone alternating from sarcastic to curious.

"I did," he replies.

"Really?" she raises her eyebrow.

"Yes,"

"Was it hard? And did my father order your statue placed in every square in all the land?"

He laughs. "I don't think so..."

"Well, dragon slayer James, unless you know how to trim roses, I'd thank you to move on. My father seems to have forgotten that I enjoy my quiet time in the garden, otherwise he wouldn't have sent you here..."

"Sorry to have disturbed you, princess," he replies. "You might want to have your gardener look at that, there are caterpillars on your rose bush..." he says and he turns to walk away.

"No there aren't!" she frowns.

"Right there," he points to the small green bug lurking underneath the leaf.

"You are right," she says, her eyes wide open. "How did I not see that?"

"It's easy to miss..." he shrugs. The fact that you are crying doesn't help, he wants to add but he knows better than to say that.

"I'm Abigail," she says offering her hand.

He hesitates. Is he supposed to shake her hand or kiss it? He really wishes king George had prepared him better before he pushed him among the royals. There are so many rules he doesn't know. In the end he brings her gloved hand to his lips and she doesn't act surprised, so hopefully it was the right thing to do.

"Nice to meet you," he replies.

"And how do you know so much about roses James?"

"My mother had a favorite rosebush," he says and then he kicks himself for his blunder, because Queen Helena, King George's beloved wife, his supposed mother passed away when he was two.

"Your mother?" Abigail looks at him inquisitively. "I thought your mother was no longer with us..."

"Yes," he replies, "but so often it feels like she is still here..."

Abigail is quick to agree. "True," she whispers. "So very true..." her eyes are welling up with tears. "They never go away do they?" she asks.

He offers a sympathetic smile.

"Alright," she whispers, "Just between you and me, what are you supposed to be doing here?"

"What do you mean?" he tries to feign innocence.

"I know my father sent you. I' d like to know why..."

He looks around uncomfortably. "Your father would like the ruined dance shoes mystery solved..." he explains.

"Oh, is that all?" she smiles sadly. "Come with me..."

Somewhere deep in the the forest there is the golden statue of a knight.

"This is where my beloved Frederick sacrificed his life..." she says placing all the roses she cut under the statue.

"I'm sorry. Did he die in battle?" he asks quietly.

Abigail shakes her head letting her tears run freely. "We were traveling with my father when our caravan was ambushed. Frederick bravely defended us and was cut down..."

"A fitting tribute. The craftsmanship is remarkable. I've never seen anything like it..."

"That's because this is actually Frederick," she says running her finger across the statues arm. "It's not a statue..."

Prince James look at the statue, his eyes opening wide.

"James meet Frederick, " Abigail says, her voice quivering, trying hard not to burst into tears.

James places his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "You mean...-"

"Frederick saw the attack when no one else did, and threw himself in front of my father. Because of my father's curse he was turned into gold instantly.."

"All curses can be broken..." he argues. "Have you tried true loves kiss?"

"Until my lips bled..." she says and the pain in her voice is palpable.

"The gold got in the way..." he muses. "There must be something else to do..."

Abigail shakes her head. "If there is I haven't found it yet. But I didn't bring you here to fix it James, I wanted you to see him so you will understand what happens tonight..."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Tonight. Tonight, I want you to come with me. You can see where I go and than you can decide for yourself if you will tell my father about this or not..."

"Abigail..." he hesitates. He feels like he has intruded on sacred ground.

"It's alright," she offers a sad smile. "It might be good for me not to go there alone just this once..."

He offers his arm and they slowly walk back together to Midas' castle.

King Midas catches a glimpse of them from the window. 'What did I tell you?" he smiles at King George. "Your son needs a mission, a chance to rescue her. He needs a maiden in distress. And she really needs someone to help her move on. I'm telling you, this will work...'

"If you says so," King George frowns. "I usually prefer a more direct approach. I don't like leaving things to chance... "

"I know you don't but this will work. And better yet, they will think that this was their idea. Without us pesky kings interfering... Now tell me , don't they make a handsome couple?"

"That they do," chuckles King George. "If your plan works,we are going to have the most beautiful grandchildren..."

"Yes, yes we will." Midas smiles triumphantly. "And they will want for nothing..."

After dinner Abigail signals James to follow her.

"When the clock strikes midnight, come into my quarters," she whispers.

And when he looks at her concerned, she shakes her head.

"Don't worry," she explains. "I always dismiss the servants early. Nobody will see you...Bring your cape and wear comfortable shoes...it's often chilly where we are going..."

He nods. He really has no idea what to expect. He stays in his room. He puts on his black doublet, his gloves and as soon as the clock strikes midnight, he sneaks into Abigail's private quarters.

He is surprised to see her all dressed up. She is wearing a beautiful golden gown, her lips are red and her hair is pulled up except for a couple of stray curls framing her face. She is looking in the mirror when he walks in.

"How do I look?" she asks him.

"You look beautiful," he replies.

She nods. "It's silly I know, but I dress up every night. Are you ready?"

He looks around. He is not sure what he is ready for.

"Follow me," she says. She takes a few dancing steps, as if she is waltzing on her own and then the tiles on the floor shift and fold, there is a dark staircase that opens up. He take a step back. He's never seen anything like this.

"You are not going to balk are you James?" she teases. "You did kill a dragon today, didn't you?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure where it is. I'm not even sure that it is an actual place, or just a world inside my head. I call it Snow's realm. Honestly, I' don't even know if it's real or if its a dream. But if it's a dream James I don't want to wake up," she replies as she rushes down the circular stair case, going lower and lower into the ground. David follows her. His heart is pounding but it's mostly excitement. He is not afraid of the dark.

They arrive at an old mostly abandoned pier. Without any hesitation Abigail climbs on a boat. There is a snowflake carved on the side of it, a beautiful carving that looks oddly familiar. David runs his fingers through the intricate design.

"Would you untie the boat for me?" Abigail's voice brings him back to reality. He unties the rope and then he jumps in the boat. He is ready to row, but he doesn't need to, the boat takes off on its own, following a predetermined path. He can already see where the boat is going to go, because somewhere far away he can see lights on the coast. He tries to see more clearly.

"If you close your eyes, you can hear the music from here," Abigail whispers. He closes his eyes and she is right. He can here the most ethereal music, soft, beautiful, happy and heartbreaking all at once, music that makes you want to dance or weep. Music that makes him think of his mother and his sheep in the valley, of the sunshine burning his skin, music that sings of his heart's hope of marrying for love and starting a family. He turns to face Abigail. Her eyes are closed and there are tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Have you ever heard anything like this?" she asks.

He shakes his head. He looks down in the water. There are strange shapes in the water, beautiful women, swimming around the boat. Mermaids, he thinks. This, this is the strangest night of his life. He has no idea if this is a dream or if this is really happening. The lights on the coast seemed far away, but they arrive there faster than he expected.

The pier here is nothing like the dark pier they just left. It is well lit, from hundreds of lampposts and lanterns.

"Hello, Ella," Abigail smiles at the blond princess in the blue gown who is getting out of the boat next to theirs.

"Hello Abigail," Ella replies. Ella looks like she has been crying.

"Come on," Abigail turns to him. He rushes to catch up with her. They walk together on a beautiful cobblestone path, the rocks forming intricate designs of snowflakes and snowbells.

"What is this place?" he asks.

Abigail shrugs. "I don't know. I call it Snow's palace. Snow White is in charge here. Do you know Snow White?"

He shakes his head. There are very few royals he actually knows.

He looks up to see the most beautiful palace, complete with towers and balconies, stained glass windows, flower garlands and water fountains. There are no walls to protect the place from intruders. Whoever this Snow is, she is certainly not worried about enemies attacking her place.

There are beautiful princesses dancing with royals all across the courtyard and inside the palace.

He is about to turn around and ask Abigail more questions but he doesn't because a knight, fully dressed in gold armor rushes to her.

"Frederick!" she gasps. She kisses him through the armor and then she places both hands on his helmet. The helmet comes off. She then takes off his gloves and his breast plate, his chain shirt. Frederick is no longer a golden knight trapped in his armor, he is a real live man in a white shirt who picks up Abigail in his arms and holds her, laughing.

"You are back!" he says.

"Of course, I'm back..." she replies softly, tears streaming down her face, his surprise breaking her heart. "Didn't you know I was coming?"

He wipes her tears, then he cups her face kissing her.

Abigail looks so happy, so content. She's completely forgotten James' presence.

"Who is this?" Frederick asks quietly, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is James," she replies.

"Is this the dragon slaying prince? ..I see your father didn't waste any time..." Frederick notes, a sad smile on his face.

"Indeed he didn't," Abigail frowns. " He is always planning, always scheming, always thinking he knows better..." she says leaning her head on his shoulder, interlacing her fingers with his.

"Abby," he says lifting her chin with his thumb, forcing her to look in his eyes, "Abby if you need to move on, you know you have my most earnest blessing," he says and the softness in his voice makes her burst into tears.

"No, " she whispers placing her finger on his lips, "please, please, please don't say that, not yet..."

"I'm not saying that," he says placing a soft kiss on the tip of her finger, pulling her in closer, his forehead leaning on hers, his eyes closed. "I just want you to know that you are free..."

She shakes her head. "I don't want to be free..."

He nods, he looks like he might cry too. "Dance with me?" he says.

She nods smiling through her tears, and the next second, his hand is on her waist and he is leading her towards the main Ballroom in the palace.

David looks at them and he wipes his eyes. That was heartbreaking, he thinks. He feels incredibly naive. Midas is hoping that he and Abigail will get together. This is what this strange mission was about. Apparently everyone, even Frederick who is no longer around could read through Midas' actions. Everyone but him. He is not accustomed to scheming royals. Midas is hoping he will get together with Abigail. Midas is blind to the fact that his daughter is still grieving, she is not ready at all to let new love in her life. He walks towards the palace and he sees the Ella, the princess in the blue gown. She is talking to a prince dressed in white.

"There's something I didn't tell you, Thomas" she whispers and her voice is soft, pleading. "I made a deal with the Dark One, our little one belongs to him, and I know that what I did is unforgivable and you when you find out I will loose you, which is why I haven't told you yet..." she sobs and her kneels buckle. "Thomas, there is no way for me to tell you the truth!"

And then Ella freezes in place because Thomas' is kneeling next to her.

"How can you stand to be anywhere near me right now?" she whispers.

And he doesn't reply, he just holds her. "You are not going to loose me," he replies."Whatever deal you made with the Dark One I will pay it, you and the baby will be safe..."

She is so relieved, she sobs, her shoulders shaking, her whole body shivering, burying her face on his shoulder. "Are you sure?" she whispers. "Because I don't feel like I deserve that..."

He doesn't say anything at first, the he pulls back her hair.

"Don't cry, Ella, don't cry" he tries to comfort her. "Of course, I'm sure..."

David walks away. What exactly is this place, he wonders and then he sees the woman in the leather vest and the brown pants and his breath catches. Funny, every woman in this palace is dressed in beautiful elaborate gowns and he finds himself attracted to the only one that is not dressed up at all. Her hair is dark brown and long, her eyes are bright green, her lips are soft red and she is walking right towards him.

"This must be your first time here," she offers a welcoming smile. "I'm Sow White. Do you remember how you got here?"

"Yes," he smiles back. "I was brought here by princess Abigail..."

"Oh, you must be her new...-" there is a hint of sadness in her eyes, though her lips are still smiling.

"I'm not," he interrupts."I'm not her new anything, she is here to see Frederick and somehow I managed to tag along, I hope that's alright." He doesn't know why, but it's very important to him that she knows that he and Abigail are not together.

"You are not?" she looks at him surprised. "Do you know who you are here to meet?"

He shakes his head. "I don't think I'm supposed to meet anyone..."

"Are you here to make a wish come true then?"

"I don't think so..."

"Well, you might not know who you are supposed to meet yet, but you must be here because someone wished you here," she explains. "This is a wish realm. You can't come here unless there is some wishing involved. Come on, let me show you around...maybe you will find someone who looks familiar and you will understand why you are here..."

There are people dancing all around the palace, sometimes in groups, sometimes alone. There ls a frozen lake next to the palace garden. A beautiful blond woman is ice skating along a redhead, snowflakes floating around them.

"Do you recognize either of them?" she asks.

"I might know the young one. Is that princess Anna?" he asks.

"Yes, that's Anna. Do you think she might have wished you here?"

He shakes his head. "I doubt it. She is engaged to an old friend of mine," he replies.

Just as he says that Anna recognizes him and waves, but she doesn't walk over to him, she is still ice skating with her sister.

"I see," Snow replies. "Elsa is here because her sister is dying to spend time with her, and Elsa is too afraid, because she hasn't mastered her powers yet...they are here every night. What they don't know is that both of them are having the same wish. Elsa is wishing Anna here and Anna is wishing Elsa here...one of these days I hope they will figure it out and take a chance, spend time together in real life" Snow says moving along.

"Couldn't you help them out? Tell them?"

Snow shakes her head. "This isn't how this works. I'm allowed to bring people together or block them form coming here, if I think that they will pose some danger, but I'm not really allowed to intervene..."

They keep walking.

A beautiful redhead is dancing with a prince in a Navy suit.

"Princess Ariel," she explains, "She comes here and confesses to prince Eric that she is a mermaid, every night, they spend half their night dancing, then they go swimming in the ocean and she shows him her tale," she explains. "One of these days she will get the courage to tell him in real life, then she won't need to come here anymore..."

"Who are they?" he asks.

There is a woman dressed in a red hood laying on the grass nest to a guy, looking at the stars.

"Oh that's a really sad story," she explains. "Ruby Red didn't know she had powers, she didn't know she turned into a wolf on full moon nights...she killed the man she loved. She is here every night, she begs him for forgiveness, then they spend the rest of the night looking at the stars..."

He looks at her. "How do you know everybody's story?" he asks.

"This is my wish realm," she explains. "I'm not sure exactly how, but I'm responsible for it. It's a safe place that would let women speak the truth, share their secret with their loved ones, get a chance to make amends one last time or get a chance to heal...I'm a guardian of sorts. Once you meet whoever it is you are here for, you won't remember me, you won't remember this conversation, which is why I'm letting you in everyone's secrets..." she smiles wistfully.

He looks at her carefully trying to memorize her face. He doesn't want to forget her.

"And if I do remember?" he asks.

"Then I suppose, I'll have to kill you!" she replies her lips curving up slightly.

He laughs. "Who are you again? I can't quite remember!" he teases.

"Good," she chuckles. It's so good to have someone to talk to. She hopes he won't meet whoever he is supposed to meet right away so she can hold on to him a little while longer.

"Look over there," she points. There is a beautiful woman dressed in a light blue dress. A man walks up to her and she wraps her arms around him and she cries. He pulls her on the dance floor and now he is twirling her around, she is dancing, laughing and crying at the same time...

"That's Queen Regina and Daniel," Snow explains, her voice now cracked. "Her mother was against their union, so they were going to elope, when a little girl blurted out the truth to her mother. Her mother was a witch. She ripped his heart out and made her daughter watch..." Snow doesn't continue the story, she just watches Regina and Daniel dancing together. "Look at them...They were meant to be together," she whispers.

Something in her expression lets him know that this is incredibly personal, incredibly painful for her. Something in this story affects her more than the rest. He places his hand on her back.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

She turns to look at him all surprised. "I'll be fine," she shrugs.

"What about them?" he makes an effort to change the subject. He points to the older woman who is sitting on the grass, a younger woman laying her head in her lap.

"Cora and Zelena," Snow whispers. "Mother and daughter. Cora gave her up when she was a baby, Zelena wishes to spend time with her mother every night so here they are..." Snow seems to be holding back tears.

David looks at her. He meant to change the subject, he mean to to make her feel better. He reads the quiet sadness in her face and his heart breaks. He has to hold himself back from pulling her in his arms.

"Do you see anybody that you recognize yet?" she asks.

He shakes his head.

"Wait. Did you tell me your name?" she asks looking at him carefully.

He sighs. Answering that question has gotten complicated. "Do you want my royal name or my real name?"

She raises her eyebrows. "You have a royal and a real name? How about you tell me both!" she replies.

"Real name is David. But, my twin brother was given to a childless king when he was a baby. And now, my brother is dead and I was asked to impersonate him..." he explains." Describing his story, even though he's lived it, it sounds so unlikely. It sounds made up. "So, my royal name is James..."

She looks at him, eyes wide open because what he is describing sounds horrifying. "Are you alright?" she asks quietly.

He has to think for a minute. The kindness in her voice makes his heart beat faster. They shoved him into this part and nobody asked how he was faring. She is the first.

"I don't even know," he replies quite honestly. "I'm just hoping it will all be over soon..."

And then she stares at him her eyes wide open. "Wait, I think I know why you are here...There is this woman that comes here once in a while, I thinks she's mentioned David and James!" she grabs his hand and she pulls him at the garden corner and he gasps.

Because, Ruth is there, in a beautiful green gown, a silver crown on her hair, looking younger, than he last saw her, and there is a man standing there, in front of her crying, a man he hasn't seen in years. His father. Ruth cups his father's face, and she wipes his eyes with her thumb.

David takes a step back.

Snow looks at him.

"How?" he stammers. "My mother died last year..."

Snow watches him. "Is that your father? Maybe he is wishing her here..." she whispers. "Is your father alive?" she whispers.

He shakes his head. "He died when I was six..."

"Strange," Snow mumbles. "I thought the only people that came here that were both dead were my parents..."

"What is my mother doing here," he whispers, "and why is she wearing a crown, she is not a princess..."

"No, she is not a princess. I thinks she is a Queen. How can she not be, when her sons are princes!" Snow smiles.

He turns around to look at her and he just looks so grateful. " I've never seen her look like that," he says and his voice sound hoarse.

And then they both get quiet because he wants to hear what his mother is saying.

"It wasn't your fault, Robert" Ruth whispers. "I watched our David grow and he reminded me of you so much, his voice and his smile... and every night I kept dreaming of getting a chance to tell you, that this wasn't your fault. We let go of James, and then all we had was David and I blamed you for it and I wasn't there for you like I should have been...It wasn't just your fault..."

And then his father stands up straighter, his shoulders no longer sloped and he look her in the eyes, not quite daring to believe her words. She places her hands on his arms and she leans her forehead on his shoulder. He rubs her back. And then they are holding each other swaying back and forth and they look like they are dancing.

"I missed you," she whispers. "Every time David smiled at me I thought of you...I missed you so much..."

David takes a step back looking at them, hardly believing what he sees.

"Is this who you are here for?" Snow whispers. "Will you talk to them?"

He shakes his head. "This is their unresolved business," he replies. "I'm not going to intrude..."

"I never talk to my parents either..." she whispers. And then she realizes that her hand is still holding his. So she pulls him along.

"This is tricky," she says pointing to the beautiful woman in the yellow dress who is reading a book sitting on the ground. "Her name is Belle," she whispers. She is in love with someone and she wishes to tell him every night, but I can't allow him to come in her, so she never gets her wish..."

"Why not?" he frowns.

"She is in love with the Dark One. I can't let him in here. I have no idea what will happen if he comes. He is so powerful, he will probably take over...however... Belle is really brave, one of the bravest souls I have ever met. I believe that she will tell him in real life. She will summon up the courage and talk to him, and then she won't need to come here anymore..I do feel bad though. She comes here every night and he is not here to ask her to dance with him..." she turns to look at him and then she gets an idea. "She never gets to dance...Would you ask her?"

He turns to look at her. Her eyes are so striking green. He'd much rather ask her to dance with him.

"Please?" Snow asks again.

"Of course," he smiles. He walks over to Belle, who seems very absorbed in her book.

"May I have this dance?" he asks.

Belle looks up. "I would love to dance!" she smiles brightly."I'm Belle!"

"Nice to meet you Belle. I'm David,"

He offers his hand and he helps her get up. She is incredibly cute as she straightens out her dress and then she looks around because she is not sure what to do with her hands and her book.

"Here," he offers. He places her book on a table nearby and then he places his hand on her waist. Snow watches them from afar as they dance together. Belle is looking lovely, smiling and talking. David is quite charming, he twirls her around and pulls her back in. They look good together, Snow thinks. Too bad that Belle's heart is stuck on the Dark One because Snow would love to set her up with somebody else, someone kind and less dark and complicated. Someone who won't likely break her heart over and over again.

Belle says something and David laughs. He dips her, once, twice and Snow watches their every move mesmerized, she cannot look away. She watches his hand on Belle's hand, his arm on her waist and somewhere inside her she knows exactly how it would feel for him to hold her, and her heart is beating faster just by thinking about that. This isn't what I'm here for, she thinks and she forces herself to walk away.

"I have a message for Snow White," Belle smiles at David. "Would you do me a favor and pass it along? Tell Snow White that I come here because I need a break. I come here to be alone. I come here exactly because I know she will not allow the Dark One in here. Tell her to not feel bad that he can't come in. I am counting on the fact that she will not let him in."

"I'll be glad to pass this along," he replies.

"Thank you for the dance," she smiles.

"You are very welcome."

"I enjoyed it very much, but I think it's time for me to go. And David, do you know who you are here to meet?" she asks and there is mischievousness hiding in her smile. David walks her back to the table where they left her book.

"I don't know. I'm just here because Abigail invited me to come along..."

"Well," Belle gives him a playful smile. "Since you are new here, and since you are not sure what you are doing here, perhaps I should tell you that nobody ever dances with Snow either...I bet she'd like to dance..."

David turns around to look for Snow but she is not where he left her. "Really? Will you excuse me..." he smiles at Belle and then he rushes off to look for Snow.

Belle laughs and then she walks back to her book. "You are welcome, Snow White," she mumbles.

He walks around the palace and the palace gardens. He doesn't see her right away but he keeps on looking. In the end he spots her sitting on a bench in the shadows, watching the pier.

"I was looking for you!" he says softly. She doesn't reply but she makes room for him to sit next to her.

She is watching intently at the man in the white jacket and the woman in the red gown who are arriving together at the pier. They are holding each other tight, they are not talking.

They walk together slowly towards the palace, she leans on his arm whispering something in his ear.

"King Leopold and Queen Eva..." she whispers wiping her eyes. "My parents. They are not really here. I'm pretty sure they are just a memory. I keep conjuring them form my mind..I don't know how to let them go..."

He wants to ask why, but he stays silent, waiting for her to continue.

"He loved her so much, but he was away when she died. She died then he married Regina, who didn't love him at all. And I keep thinking that he deserved better, he deserved someone who loved him like she did. And she deserved better, she deserved to have him be there when she died. And I'm trying to understand how two people who loved each other as much as they did ended up apart...How their love was not enough to keep them together... How maybe there are curses strong enough to defeat true love..." Snow whispers.

"Impossible," he argues. "You can't defeat love..."

"Are you sure?" Snow asks, her voice barely audible. "Then how do you explain what happened to them?"

"Was she completely alone when she died?" he asks looking at the beautiful woman in red who is smiling at her husband.

"I was there, but he wasn't..." she whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Of course he was," he whispers and then he turns to face her.

"What?"

"You don't think she saw her husband and all the love he had for her, when she looked in your eyes?"

Snow raises her hand to her mouth and lets out a soft sob.

"Do you really think so?" she says, trying hard to stop crying. And he is not quite sure why, but he feels his eyes welling up to. "I do," he replies softly."I really do. Love doesn't fail, it might change forms but it's still there..."

Her hand finds its way in his.

"Do you think that it was the same for him after she passed? Do you think my love for him was enough?"

He nods. "I bet he never doubted for a moment that he was loved. Are you going to go talk to them?" he asks.

Snow is crying softly. "They are not really here," she smiles through her tears. "But I think you are right," she whispers.

Snow looks at her parents dancing in the distance. She blinks a couple of times and they fade softly, they gently disappear. "Thank you," she whispers, then she turns to look at him. "Have you figured out who you are here for yet?"

I don't care who I'm here for, he thinks. I just want to spend time with you. But out loud he says "No. But, I came to tell you that Belle says she comes here exactly because you will not let the Dark One in, in fact she is counting on the fact that you won't..."

Snow laughs."Really?"

He nods. "Snow White..."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance?"

She looks at him a little stunned. It is the first time that he has seen her not being entirely self assured today. "I would," she replies and she glances at her clothes. "Wait, I'm not even wearing a dress" she mumbles and she twirls her finger around.

He is looking at her, holding his breath because in the next second she is wearing a beautiful white gown, the bodice is form fitting and the skirt is flowing, made of thousands of feathers. It looks almost like a wedding gown. If she was beautiful before, she is absolutely stunning now.

"You look incredible," he says then he looks down. When she switched her clothes she changed his clothes too. He is now wearing a red jacket with silver embellishments, a white shirt, a burgundy cape.

She looks at him all worried. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to change your clothes or imply that there was anything wrong with what you are wearing... This is my dream world. All I have to do is think of something or imagine it and it happens before I get a chance to stop it..." she stammers, her cheeks turning red.

"It's quite alright," he replies. "You don't need to apologize..."

"Are you sure? I can change your clothes back..." she mumbles.

He shakes his head. "I like it," he replies then he reaches for her hand and he pulls her up. "Dance with me," her whispers.

And she finds out she was right. She already knew exactly how it would feel to be pressed against him, to have her heart beat faster every time their eyes meet, to feel his breath against her cheek and to wish, oh to wish that this moment would last forever. And then she pauses.

"What's wrong?" he whispers.

She tightens her grip on his hand. Nothing is wrong. It's just that once the princesses in her realm start dancing, it is very soon that they feel the urge to go to the pier, get on the boat and go home. She is not ready to let go of him yet.

Around them Ella is dancing with Thomas, Ruby is dancing with Peter, Ariel with Eric, Abigail with Frederick, Cora is still holding Zelena, Elsa and Anna are dancing together, Regina is holding Daniel tight, barely moving. Ariel and Eric are the first to walk out of the Ball room and head to the pier, then Elsa and Anna. Abigail and Frederick go next.

"They are waking up," Snow whispers. "They are leaving...come with me..." She leads him outside the palace. She is walking up the path that leads to a hill. When they get on top she sits on the ground. He sits next to her. "I always end up here when they start to go home..."

He looks at her and doesn't reply. He has so many questions, but she looks breathtaking and he doesn't want to clutter the moment with too many words.

"Alright," she smiles, "tell me David what kind of constellations would you like to see tonight?"

"What?" he smiles.

"Constellations. Would you like the regular Enchanted Forest stars or entirely new fresh stars? And should the moon raise above the mountain or above the water?"

"You can do that?"

"It's my dream world. I'm in charge of the stars. Come on, choose!" she smiles.

"Both," he smirks, crossing his arms.

"Alright," she replies, and then the stars slide across the sky. There are the usual constellations he is used to seeing in Enchanted Forest along side hundreds of tiny smaller bright stars, giving the sky a dreamlike spectacular effect.

"Are you ready for the moons?" and then two bright full moons appear, one above the water, one above the mountains and their brightness makes the stars fade away.

He looks at them both and then he turns to her astonishment all over his face. "Amazing!" he exclaims.

"Anything else you'd like?" she laughs.

"Which way is the sun coming out?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "No sun. Ever. This is more of a dream world, It's always nighttime here..."

"You are always in the dark?"

"Sort of. If I hang four moons right in the middle, it's almost bright enough but that upsets the wolves..."

"There are wolves?" he frowns.

She nods. "Among other things...Speaking of which, I'm sorry we didn't figure out who you were here for, but it's time to get you home..."

As if on cue a creature lets out a blood curdling scream.

They both jump.

"What was that?" he asks.

"I'm not sure," she says. "It could be a chimera or another monster... Come on, we got to go!" She looks at her dress. She can't run wearing this. She waves her arms and now they are both dresses in their previous clothes.

"Come on," she says "I don't know how much time we have!" and she start running towards the palace.

He runs after her. Now there are wolves howling along with other monsters letting out terrifying growls. Snow runs inside the palace. She stands in the middle of the Main Hall and she moves her hands around. Big thick walls and gates slowly grow out of the ground. They cover up every door and window in the castle.

"Let's go," she says and she grabs his hand. She runs up the stairs, higher and higher until they are in the tallest tower. Snow shuts the heavy wooden door behind them. She blows out the candles. Then she sits on the floor. It is very dark in here, he can barely make out the outline of her face .

"Alright," she whispers. "We should be fine here unless the dragons decides to come..."

"There's a dragon?" he asks incredulously.

"I'm afraid so...several of them" she shrugs. "I'm sorry. I meant to send you home in time, I didn't want you stuck here for this..."

"Don't worry about me. Where do they come from?" he asks.

"Once the princesses leave, their fears and their guilt get left behind...sometimes they turn into monsters and wild angry things," she explains. "I'm not sure exactly. They don't show up when everyone else is here.."

"I don't understand. Everything is absolutely perfect, the women get to come to this dream realm, they get to practice saying things they do not dare say out loud to their loved ones, they get to spend time with loved ones that have passed on, and then they get back on their boats and leave..."

"Right," she nods.

"And then what? You are here on your own?"

"Yes!"

"And the monsters come out?"

"Sometimes."

"That hardly seems fair. Can you imagine them away?"

She shakes her head.

"Can you fight them?" he asks.

"I've tried. They are not real. They get hurt and then they attack again and again and again. So now I just hide..."

"The other princesses get to wake up and go home. How come you don't?"

"I can't wake up. I'm in a sleeping curse."

"What?"

"I'm asleep somewhere int the Enchanted Forest, my body is in a glass coffin...I can't wake up!"

"A coffin!" he exclaims and then he covers up his mouth. He didn't mean to get loud. "Where?"

"I'm not sure exactly..." she whispers.

Something is flying outside the window.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you in the middle of this...I should have sent you home already..."

"Send me home so you can do what? Face this alone? I'm not leaving!" he says.

She turns around to face him. She can't really see him, so she reaches for his hand in the dark. He pulls both her hands in his. Her hand is trembling. He thinks she is afraid.

"Don't be scared, Snow White, we 'll fight them if we need to...Can you conjure up some weapons?"

"I'm not scared, besides, those are fears. You can't just fight them with swords, you have to acknowledge them, recognize who they are" she says trying hard to make out his face in the darkness. What if... She shakes her head. She doesn't dare believe it. But what if he is here for her? What if he's here because she wished she wouldn't be alone?

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt to try," he argues. "I for one would feel a lot better if I were holding a sword in my hand..."

She waves her hand and now he has a sword strapped to his side. She is holding a bow and a quiver arrows.

"Good, " he says. He gets up and unsheathes his sword. "Do the other princesses know what their fears and guilt does to you?"

She shakes her head. "Nobody knows," she says, her voice all hoarse. "Nobody has stayed here this late before..."

"Snow!" he says and he pauses, trying to read her expression. "You should tell them, you shouldn't have to do this alone..."

She tries to reply but her voice won't come out.

And then a giant growl right at the window makes them both jump.

"They are here!" she cries out.

"Who ?" he asks.

"The dragons. I think those are my fears..."

"Alright," he says flourishing his sword. He is ready, ready to take on her fears and her dragons.

They can hear dragon's wings flapping right outside the towers window. And then the largest dragon blows a blast of fire right at the wall of the tower. The walls of the tower shake, cracks appear on the plaster.

"They are coming!" Snow yells. Her arrow is already knocked. She is waiting.

The dragon blows one more time and this time the wall crumbles. Brick and rocks and mortar, crumble and fall to the ground and now there are several dragons flying right outside, hovering, staring right at them.

Snow shoots arrow after arrow right at them but none of them find their mark. The dragons' scales are too thick. And then the largest dragon lands right in the tower, his claws tight on the crumbled wall.

David charges at the dragon and lands a blow right on the dragon's neck but it does nothing, the dragon is only growling louder, glaring at them. He yells and then he attacks again, bringing his sword down on the dragon's neck over and over again. It doesn't work.

"I can't kill it!" he yells. "Name your fears, Snow White. Who are those dragons?"

"I...I don't know. I'm afraid of the dark...I'm afraid of being alone, nightmares scare me..."

One by one the dragons look at her and fly away.

But the largest dragon is just standing there growling louder.

"Something else...what's your biggest fear?" David cries out, still coming hard at the dragon with his sword.

"I'm afraid that loving me is just too hard, it's not worth the trouble, I wont find love..." she tries again.

David slams his sword again on the dragon and this time his sword breaks in two...  
And then the dragon takes a deep breath. He is getting ready to blast them with fire and there is nothing David can do now, his sword is broken.

"Snow, get down!" he yells. He runs and he shields her with his body, his body a last wall of defense between her and the dragon.

"I don't want to die alone!" she cries out.

"I'm pretty sure we are dying together," he mumbles and he closes his eyes, his body tensing, ready for the final fire blast. Only the final fire blast doesn't come. He holds her tighter and they are both holding their breath and nothing happens. They hear the wings of the dragon flying away and that's when he stirs, he pulls back and he looks. The dragon is gone.

"What just happened?" he frowns. He sits on the ground, panting.

"That was it," she says, her eyes wide open. "That's my biggest fear, I don't want to die alone..." she says. "Not like my mother..."

He looks at her and doesn't say a word.

She slowly waves and raises her hands and the tower wall builds itself up, brick by brick, stone by stone. Snow lights a candle and now she can see him better.

"That was close," she whispers.

"It was. Are you alright?" he asks, his hands now reaching for her.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm okay..."

"You saved me," she says softly.

"Not really, not yet, but I want to," he replies there's so much warmth I his eyes, her heart flutters. "Here is what I'm thinking. When the princesses come back tomorrow, and you are not alone, I get back to the Enchanted Forest. I'll go look for you. I'll look for the glass coffin. I'll wake you up...I'll find you..."

She looks at him, eyes open wide, almost surprised. "You would do that?" she asks.

"I think that's what I'm here for," he replies."I think I'm here to save you..."

"But I can't let you do that. If you wake me up then, Abigail will be alone, Ruby will not see Peter, Ella won't get to practice what to say to Philip..."

"What's your plan then, you are going to stay in that coffin forever?" he asks.

"I don't know," she admits. "I don't have a plan. Nobody has ever asked me this before...Nobody cares..."

"I'm asking" he says and his hands are caressing her back. "I care. I want to know. I'll wake you up. I can find you, I know I can..."

"Yes, but Regina and Daniel..."

"What about them?"

Snow looks away, tears streaming down her face. "She blames me for his death. I was the girl that betrayed her secret. She is the one who put me in a sleeping curse..."

"What? Regina cursed you and you are willing to stay cursed in order to let her in your dream world?" he asks. "Snow!"

She doesn't reply.

"Listen Snow," he tries to reason with her, "you are in this dream reality, where you can do and imagine whatever you wish. But so far you've managed to make everybody else's dreams come true, not yours...and then you are haunted by everybody's nightmares. That doesn't seem fair..."

"I'm not sure that it's supposed to be fair..." she whispers. "I think I'm supposed to be paying for ruining Regina's life..."

He holds his breath and now he is running his fingers through her hair.

"What do you wish for?" he asks. "What is your dream?"

She hesitates. I want someone who'd be willing to stay here with me, she thinks but she can't bring herself to say that out loud..

"We should get you to the pier," she says instead. "It's time for you to wake up!"

He shakes his head. "I'm not leaving..." he whispers.

"What?"

"I can't leave you alone," he replies. "Not when there is so much danger out there...I'll stay here..."

She looks at him eyes wide open, a soft smile playing on her lips. "You'll stay?"

He nods. "You are here taking care of everyone else, facing everybody's nightmares alone. I think someone ought to stay here and keep you safe...and if you ever decide what your dream might be, I can go back out there and figure out where your body is and how to wake you up..."

She squeezes his hand. "You'd do all that for me? Why?"

He looks at her and hesitates. "You asked me to walk around and figure out who I was here for?"

"Yes?" she whispers.

"Maybe you are the one I'm here for..." he whispers and her hands are already wrapped around his neck, her eyes full of longing.

"You are not real are you?" she smiles. "You are here because I conjured you... here because I dreamt you up..." she replies back moving even closer.

He smiles. "Does that feel real?" he asks. Her heart beating faster, her body is burning. She doesn't reply she just closes her eyes as his lips brush against hers, a soft whisper of a kiss. She moans and kisses him back harder, more desperate. Snow's realm shakes, bright lights flash around them and they are now standing up in the middle of the Enchanted Forest.

Snow holds him tighter. "I wish that story lasted a little longer, it was so nice..."

"At this point fighting several dragons feels like a definite improvement than some of the other stories we've been in..." he smirks.

Snow looks at him eyes filled with worry.

 _"I'm afraid that loving me is just too hard, it's not worth the trouble..."_ he remembers Snow confessing that as one of her fears.

"I'm not giving up," he replies, his finger caressing her cheek. "Not now, not ever, I don't care what the stories throw at us, as long as I have breath left in me, I will never stop fighting for you..."

And he knows that was the right thing to say, because her eyes are welling up.

"Until next time then Charming," she leans in to kiss his cheek but she disappears right before her lips reach him.

"Until next time, Snow White and the next and the next..." he promises, even though she is not around to hear him.

* * *

"It's just at for a dew days," David tries to reassure himself, and he looks around because he feels like the grand walls in the king's hall are closing in on him.

Two hours later when he is brought back to the king all dressed up in Prince James' clothes, the king smiles brightly.

"Incredible!" he says. "Absolutely incredible. You look just like James! Alright, let's see, we need a test, let's ask the queen to join us, see if she can tell the difference!"

Snow is looking at the mirror. Ruby has pulled half of it up, braided small pearls in it, curled the rest and now she is placing little flowers in her hair. The results are incredible. Not that the king is likely to notice.

"He won't be able to keep his eyes of you, my lady," Ruby smiles.

"Thank you," Snow snow replies. She appreciates all the effort Ruby puts into her appearance night after night. She makes a move to get up.

"My Lady, you are the fairest of them all," she replies. "You know you are... and I could throttle the king for not seeing that..."

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you for taking the time to review! I appreciate it. When I was a child I found the twelve dancing princesses to be an incredibly fascinating fairytale. Do you have any fairytale ideas? Anyone? Help me out! I know there are some epic fairytales out there, but would they work with Snowing?

 **chapter 13 Dancing can't wait for next chapter**

Yes, dancing :)

 **mry23** **chapter 14 This was perfect. I loved the double layer of a twist with snow and charming's role in this. I also have a question, was this a bit of a nod to evil Snowing from S4 finale? But not as evil? I also liked the Siren nod with Snow seducing Charming. I'm a sucker for longing so that got me and I liked the realization Snow had that she took the potion. I can't wait the next one I'm already intrigued. Have a great Christmas!**

Thank you! It was definitely an nod to Evil Charming from season 4 finale. I was going for dark David light Snow I already gave Snow two chapters where she is borderline evil, this was his turn. And then the story twisted and he wasn't dark after all. Which is a problem but maybe a good problem, with all the toxic masculine heroes out there, a hero that can be both tough and kind.

I'm a big fan of longing too. Even though I always end up yelling at the computer or at the book I'm reading at the time. I yell and I wail and I complain at whichever family member is unfortunate enough to be around me. "They are in love but they can't be together!" I yell and they come over to comfort me all concerned and when they figure out I am talking about a book or a fan-fic they shake their heads and back away slowly. :)

 **Austenphile chapter 13 What a cool twist! Loved it.**

Thank you !

 **Guest chapter 13 Wow what a great chapter! the Alice story threw us for a real loop. There was so many twists and turns! I particularly loved how grumpy was a blind mouse. And that The white queen had seven mice in her royal council. It was an adventurous journey. I loved how after Snow ran away from him the first time she was like eh I better seduce him. I wished we could have gotten a little more play before she shrunk him. It's slightly more painful when you think that he knew who she was and followed his hearts desire while she didn't know who he was yet. I feel so bad for David and all the things he was forced to do under the Red queens rule. I was worried that David would have had to go through with the trial. But I'm glad that Snow came up with another plan even if it was risky it was worth it. Snows realization of how much she loves David was so beautiful and the proposal almost made me cry. I wonder what the next story is! The legend of Lancelot is a story you can include if you are searching for ideas.. Hope you've had a great Christmas! And that you'll have a continued good holiday.**

Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. It 's very hard to get more play when the moment they kiss the story changes...Unless you have a Snow Queen setting when one of them is absolutely certain they do not love the other so there shouldn't be any play to begin with!

Also thank you for the Lancelot idea. I was kind of stumped then I woke up, read your review and the ideas started coming...Thank you!

 **Bella1296 chapter 13 Great great story! I'm loving this.**

Thanks Bella.

 **thescturn chapter 13 i love this story!**

Thank you! And thank you for taking the time to review! :)

 **Guest chapter 13 Hope you've had a great Christmas and that you'll have a great last few days until the new year is here. Thank you for your amazing fics this year. Alice is one of favorite stories and I love that whole world, so I naturally loved this version too. Happy new year and thanks for the update!**

Thank you so much. I'm so glad you enjoyed it.

Have a wonderful New Year friends!


	15. The Legend of Camelot

"Here he is, the prince's twin brother, as promised," Rumpelstiltskin offers a theatrical bow presenting David to king George.

David is looking around dazed. He has never traveled by magic before, and he has never been in a room as grand as king George's Main Hall. This is along way from his sheep farm back in the Eastern Valley. So this is Camelot he thinks and the famous king George, known for his bravery but also for his radical new way of doing things. You see, things are different here, more fair, more just. King George doesn't run the kingdom alone, he doesn't decide things without an agreement from his knights of the round table.

The king takes a look at his face and gasps.

"My boy," he whispers and he takes a step closer. "My boy!"

David looks at the grief stricken king and then he looks around. There is a body in the corner laid on a marble table covered by a ceremonial funeral cloth. He takes a step forward.

"Is that...-" he hesitates. "Is that my brother?"

Brother, is such a foreign word. My brother.

The king nods.

"May I..."

The king waves his hand, granting him permission.

David walks over to the body of the man laying perfectly still under the beautiful cloth, embroidered with battle scenes. He hesitates for a brief second, then he pulls it back and he looks. He holds his breath. The man looks, peaceful, laying there, cold unfeeling. Too cold, David thinks and he feels a shiver down his spine. The legendary Prince James, famous for his many acts of bravery and for being a member of Camelot's round table. He looks just like him but he doesn't recognize himself on the fallen man. He takes a step backwards.

My brother, he thinks. The baby that laid next to him when he was an infant, the baby that nursed next to him from his mother's breasts. The brother he never knew he had. Would he have played hide and seek with him, would he have laughed, would he have loved life in the farm as much as he did? How different, how much more joyful would his life have been if he'd known his brother?

His thought are interrupted by the king.

"That's enough, James," the king says, placing his hand on his back. "We look forward, we do not look back..."

"My name is David," he tries to say.

"Not anymore," the king smiles. "Let's dress him up, shall we? He needs to bathe, he needs new clothes, he needs a haircut and a shave... let's get my son ready..."

David looks around. It's strange having people talk about him like he is not even there, it's so strange having the king act like he is his son.

It's just at for a dew days, he tries to reassure himself, and he looks around because he feels like the grand walls in the king's hall are closing in on him.

Two hours later when he is brought back to the grand Hall, the king smiles brightly.

"Incredible!" he says. "Absolutely incredible. Alright, let's see, we need a test, ask the queen to join us, see if she can tell the difference!"

Snow is looking at the mirror. Ruby has pulled half of her hair up, braided small pearls in it, curled the rest and now she is placing little flowers in it. The results are incredible. Not that the king is likely to notice.

"He won't be able to keep his eyes off you, my lady," Ruby smiles.

"Thank you," Snow snow replies. She appreciates all the effort Ruby puts into her appearance night after night. She makes a move to get up.

"Wait!" Ruby interrupts her. "Maybe wear this too?" she as she pulls out a diamond necklace.

Snow nods."If you think it will help..." she mumbles.

"My Lady, you are the fairest of them all," she replies. "You know you are... and I could throttle the king for not seeing that..."

"Let's keep in mind the king is the reason I am alive today," Snow says softly. "If he hadn't intervened, my body would be rotting somewhere in the forest..."

Ruby shudders at the thought. "Of course my Lady, but just because his arrangement with Queen Regina saved your life, doesn't mean I can't be mad at him..." Ruby mumbles.

"Most royal weddings are business transactions anyway," Snow shrugs. "Royals can't afford true love. There's too much at stake. Anyway. I wish you'd stop worrying about me..."

There's a soft knock on the door. Granny walks in.

"King George is asking ...-" Granny gasps. "Snow, you look incredible!"

"Thank you," Snow smiles politely. "King George is asking for what?"

"He is requesting that you join him in the library, as soon as possible. He needs your help."

Snow looks surprised. It is not often that her future husband breaks his routine or asks for her assistance.

"Of course," she replies. She lifts up her gown, gets up, looks at herself in the mirror. Green eyes, cheeks flushed with excitement, small white flowers in her hair. Her dress is incredible, as are all her dresses really. This one is white, with intricate snowflake like flowers embroidered on it, not two of them alike. The neckline is open, letting just a small hint of her breast show and that's where her diamond necklace rests. She takes a deep breath. She is ready to meet the king.

As she walks though the dark hallways to meet the king in the library she notices how calm she is feeling. No need to be nervous, no need to get excited. In the first few months of their engagement she felt excited whenever he called her. Maybe he'd want to talk to her, maybe he'd want to spend time with her. She found herself longing for his attention, his love but there wasn't any. The king is always courteous, he grants most if not all of her wishes, but he treats her like a commodity, like a doll. He sees her as a young future queen, someone that can help him reach out to his people, because everybody loves Snow White. If the nobles are giving him a hard time he will ask her to make a brief appearance and then they are way more willing to comply, willing to negotiate. If his knights of the round table are disagreeing with him, he asks her to come in and say hello. The moment she walks in the room, they all sit up straight and they agree with everything the king asks. When his people, complained about the financial strain of the new taxes of the nearly bankrupt kingdom, the mere sight of Snow White passing bread to the poor was enough to silence them. So he does that, he invites her and he politely asks her to do things for him, and that is the extent of their relationship. He doesn't really talk to her, he hasn't even tried to kiss her, if you discount the customary kiss on the forehead every night. She wonders if anything will change when they actually get married. He is no rush to set a date so she has no reason to believe that it will. She is grateful that he pulled her away from Regina's clutches so she's come to terms with the fact that the king is either unable or unwilling to offer her more. She just needs to remind herself every now and then, when he sends for her, and this little hopeful part of her heart gets excited. She needs to remind herself that things will not change. The king doesn't love her and he never will.

Snow walks into the library, Ruby walking right behind her in a red dress, the fire dress to Snow's ice..

"Hello George," she offers a quick bow and a smile at the King who is waiting for her by the door and for once seems excited to see her.

"Come inside my dear," he smiles back, "come inside and tell me if you see anything unusual, anything new..."

"Is this a game?" she asks, looking around the library.

"A game or a test," the king replies. He is looking at her anxiously, waiting for her verdict.

She smiles. She likes a challenge. She looks around the room.

"What did you do?" she replies. "Did you change the curtains in the library?"

"I wouldn't dream of making such a change without consulting you my dear," king George laughs and Snow turns to look at him. He is so good at saying just the right things at trivial matters. It is the big things that he never does right, she thinks. Like offering to marry a young princess and then not bothering to show her an ounce of interest or love, other than a customary goodnight kiss. She tries to push those thoughts out of her mind. They are here now, and this is fun, no need to ruin it with dark thoughts.

And then the world slows down and comes to a halt. Because James is leaning against the wall by the window, wearing his usual black leather doublet and he looks no different than any other night, except his eyes meet hers and his shoulders straighten up and then his eyes smile. That's it, that's the only difference. And it's such a slight change that she doesn't understand why her breath hitches, why her heart leaps and she can't help it, she is staring at him.

There is a hint of question in his eyes, a challenge. Snow's cheeks blush inexplicably.

"Well?" the king asks, because the king sees nothing, he doesn't see what this new James' smiling eyes are doing to her heart.

David is looking at the young Queen who just walked into the library. Funny when the King asked for the Queen to be summoned he actually expected somebody older. But she is his age, maybe even younger, and her eyes are bright and green, her lips are red and then she looks at him, eyes full of wonder and her lips part and something inside him snaps and falls into place. Snow White. He struggles not to show emotion, he struggles not to let her know just how beautiful he thinks she is. And then he sees it, there is a hint of sadness, a broken hope in her eyes, he doesn't know how, but he sees it, he recognizes it, the small crack in her beautiful facade. And he has to order his legs and his arms and his heart and his mind to stand perfectly still. He has to remain unresponsive. He can't walk up to her, he can't ask her what's wrong. She is the Queen, he has no right to pull her in his arms no matter how hard his heart is begging him to.

"James," she whispers. "Then she turns around slightly but her eyes never leave the new prince. "What is this, where is James, is there some sort of magic involved?" she whispers, her heart inside her breasts thundering.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because the man by the window looks exactly like James, but isn't him," she says quietly, her eyes still on David. The new James is still standing there, not responding to her words at all, except for a slight indecipherable flush on his face.

"How did you know?" the king looks at her absolutely amazed.

"What is going on?" Snow asks. "Is James alright?"

The king looks down and shakes his head. "James is dead," he replies. "James is dead and I need him to be alive so I invited his twin brother...-"

Snow takes a step back and looks at the king.

"James is dead?" she asks.

The king nods, and then he means to go back to explaining the situation to Snow but she doesn't let him.

"James is dead and I need him to be alive so I invited his twin brother..."

"A twin brother?" she asks, taking a step towards David hardly believing what she is hearing. Where has the twin brother been hiding all this time?

"James was adopted," the King explains. "When my wife couldn't have children, we adopted James."

The adopted just the one twin, Snow thinks. They left the other one home. That is just cruel, she thinks, and he searches the face of the new prince for signs of...signs of what...she doesn't know what she is looking for. James is dead. She turns to look at her future husband.

"Are you alright?" she asks softly, taking a step forward, placing her hand on the King's arm.

"I'm heartbroken of course, thanks for asking dear, but the kingdom needs me to be strong right now," the king replies, patting her hand gently and then absentmindedly removing it from his arm. He proceeds to explain his plan of replacing the fallen prince with his twin brother.

Snow feels like crying, she feels like screaming, not so much because James is gone, they weren't close at all, but because her future husband lost his son and he didn't even bother to inform her, didn't bother to tell her. And then she turns to examine James again, who takes one look at her face and takes a step forward, his eyes on her.

She is not alright, David thinks, she is breathing faster, something just broke inside her and he doesn't know if it is grief for James or something else, but the Queen is not well. And he doesn't understand why his whole body aches, why he feels like walking over and holding her, he doesn't know why he needs her to be alright, why he feels like it's his responsibility to shield her from the world. He can't go over and hold her but he can ask. He can definitely ask, there is no law against asking your pretend father's wife a question.

"Are you feeling well, your Majesty?" he asks, completely out of turn.

The King pauses his complicated explanation to look at James disapprovingly, because the real James would know better than to interrupt him when he is in the middle of an important speech. He looks at Snow who has tears streaming down her face.

"My dear, I didn't mean to upset you," he says and then he turns to Ruby. "Please bring the Queen some water...would you like to sit down?"

Ruby bows and exits the room.

"I'll be fine," Snow replies not to the king but to the man at the window. "I'm sorry for your loss!"

"Thank you dear," the king replies, completely unaware that it is not him she is addressing.

The man at the window nods, still watching her, really concerned.

"I'll be fine," she replies once again.

"Of course you will dear. But we need your help. We should have known better than trying to do this without you. Clearly the situation needs a woman's touch, a woman's observational skills. Where did we go wrong? Are the clothes wrong? The boots?"

The man at the window shifts uncomfortably. Again they are talking about him like he is not there. She notes his discomfort and offers a sympathetic smile.

"Nothing wrong with your clothes," she replies actually addressing him. She takes a step towards him.

"His posture then? I know something is off, but I can't tell what it is!" the King laments following her.

Snow shakes her head and places her hand on his arm.

"Please George," she admonishes him softly and he is finally quiet.

"Are you alright?" she asks the new James. "Did you know him well?"

The man shakes his head. "Didn't even know of his existence until this morning..." he replies.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she says again and she walks even closer. "This must be so hard," she adds and she can see that he blinks a couple of times fast. He is holding back tears.

"Does your family know?" she asks and now her hands are on his arms.

He shakes his head. "There is no family," he replies. "My mother passed last year..."

"I'm so sorry," she says again, because there is nothing more she can offer.

"Thank you," he smiles.

And then the king walks up to them. "That's all wonderful dear, but that doesn't answer my question. How did you know?"

Snow sighs, and offers the new James an apologetic smile. "Forget about everything," she says her voice soothing, almost a whisper. "I need you to think that you are the most important man in the room. You are the most important man in the room and no one around you matters, no one is important. Just you. Can you do that?" she asks and her breath catches.

"Confidence!" the king smiles. "Confidence is the key my boy!"

Snow shakes her head. No, it's not confidence that the new prince is lacking.

David looks at her and he wants to argue. He doesn't want to be that guy. He doesn't want to be the guy that cares for no one as much as himself.

"I know," she replies to his unspoken protest, and she has to hold the urge to reach for his hand. "You can do this..."

He nods. Then he looks at her with something that comes so close to disdain.

"Perfect," she replies all emotion from her face disappearing, her face cold. She turns to the king. "Right there," she replies. "There is your James!"

"Yes!" the king replies. "Yes!" The king looks so grateful completely missing the hint of resentment in her voice. He turns to her and places his hand on her shoulder. "You are really good at this dear, I know you probably have a hundred important things to do tomorrow, but we only have one day. Can you spend the day with him, teach him everything you can about court life, proper manners..."

"One day?" Snow frowns. "What is the rush?"

"We only have one day. The campaign to kill the dragon will start the day after tomorrow and we have to be ready. We do not want him to embarrass us in front of king Midas!"

Snow looks at the new James, her face pale. "Kill a dragon?" she asks. He nods slightly, his gesture so small, if you'd blinked you'd miss it. Snow looks so worried. "One day to come to terms with your brother's passing, one day to acclimate with royals and then you are expected to slay a dragon?" she shakes her head incredulously. She turns to king George. "You can't be serious! Push it back! " she says and the king looks at her all surprised. She has never spoken to him in that tone before.

"I would if I could dear but I can't. That is the best I can do. He has to face the dragon in one day!"

Snow's hands come together. She interlaces her fingers so they can't see her hands shake. "Alright," she replies. "One day! I'll see what I can do. Excuse me," she says and she turns around and walks out of the library. She walks all the way down to the castle gardens. She sits on the bench and lets the night air caress her face. She lets her tears flow freely. It has been a while since someone other than Ruby or Granny looked at her and actually saw her. She'd forgotten what it was like. She feels new James' bright blue eyes looking at her, reading her thoughts, actually caring. She can't help it, she covers her mouth to stifle the sound and lets her body burst into sobs. She wipes her eyes with her gloved hands and then she waits in the garden until all tall tale signs of her crying have disappeared.

She doesn't sleep well that night. And in the morning it takes her a while to decide what she will wear. What do you wear to show your future husband's adult pretend son how to behave around the castle?

She ends up wearing a simple light blue dress, her hair falling on her shoulders, half of it pulled back with a simple barrette. He is already in the dining room when she walks inside.

"Good morning," he smiles and again she finds that the world slows down around him.

"Good morning," a half tentative smile gracing her features.

She is not dressed up at all, nothing like that spectacular breathtaking dress she wore last night yet somehow, he finds that she looks even more beautiful today, in her simple blue dress. Something is wrong, he thinks, she is very good at hiding it, but the Queen is sad, and somehow the thought of the Queen hiding her pain makes him yearn for her even more.

"Shall we begin?" she asks.

"Alright," he agrees hesitantly because he really doesn't know what to expect.

She walks over to the dining table and point to the table setting.

"This is the wine glass, and this is the water glass. You start with the outer fork and work your way inwards. This spoon is for the soup. Fish fork, dinner fork, salad fork, desert fork, oyster fork. Dinner knife, salad knife, fish knife, butter knife, red wine glass, white wine glass, water goblet,"she sights. "Did you get all that?"

He looks at her incredulously. "Oyster fork?"

She nods smiling. "That's right, the king loves his oysters. Do you want to try?"

He takes a deep breath. "Fish, dinner, salad, desert, oyster?"

"Yes! That's pretty good," she smiles. She looks around making sure no one is listening. "The truth is that it doesn't really matter. If you grab the wrong fork everyone around you will grab the wrong one too, as a matter of protocol. If you decide that you want to put your elbow on the table they will too. If you decide that you want your cake dipped in fish soup they will all do it no matter how unusual. Sometimes when I'm bored, I change the forks during the same course, just to watch them scramble to follow me..."

"Do you really?" he laughs.

"I do. There is no rhyme or reason to this. It gets tedious. If it were up to me we'd be having picnics in the garden with no silverware at all, But it's not up to me. So, sit at the table and do your best to guess, or just follow my lead. The point it to mess up confidently. Act like you know what you are doing, there is no doubt in your mind that you are doing it right. That's all..."

"Mess up confidently?" he laughs. "I can definitely do that..."

Snow smiles back. "Nobody is going to question you. You look just like him, nobody will know..."

"You did!" he replies.

Snow looks can feel her cheeks flashing. "I did. But it wasn't because you did something wrong..."

"Then what was it?" he asks. "I must have done something different..."

She hesitates. Then she looks at him. "You saw me," she says softly, almost against her will. "James and his father don't really see me," she adds and even though she looks cheerful, his heart breaks at the hidden sadness in her voice.

"How long have you been married?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "Engaged, for about a year," she replies. "Not married yet."

He looks at her and can't believe what he is hearing. King George is engaged to this beautiful, intelligent woman and he hasn't made her his wife yet? Is that even possible? He looks away, because there are ten different thing he wants to say, and he knows emphatically all ten of them to be wrong.

"Say something flippant," she says.

"What?" He doesn't understand.

"I just said something rather emotional, something I probably shouldn't have said. I crossed the line. Now you say something flippant and change the subject. That's how it's done, that's how you hold a conversation in the royal court. You do not show emotion, you do not show your hand, you never let them know what you really think. I just broke the rules. You need to restore order. Say something flippant."

"Like what?" he frowns. "The weather is lovely today?"

"Yes, or like, that is a lovely necklace you are wearing. A gift from the king, I presume? That ought to put me in my place..."

He looks at the necklace she is wearing. It is rather simple yet very elegant.

"That is a lovely necklace you are wearing... a gift from the king I presume?" he says hesitantly because putting her in her place is the last thing he wants to do.

"Exactly" she smiles. "When someone crosses the line you reply simply, you do not engage, you do not argue. Do you understand?"

"But a present is not the same thing as someone actually caring," he replies. "That's not an actual reply..."

Snow lets out a laugh. "Yes, but royals do not know that. Don't tell them now, that will ruin their whole belief system in their charmed lives..."

"Does that work?" he asks.

"Does what work?"

"Pretending that things do not touch you?" he asks.

She pauses for a brief second. Is that what she is doing?

"No, James, it doesn't work. But my job at the moment is to show you how royals act. Whether it works or not, is for you to discover..."

He doesn't say anything he just looks at her and the warmth in his eyes makes her heart flutter.

She shakes her head. "That..." she whispers trying to avoid his eyes. "Don't do that..."

"Do what?" he frowns.

"Don't look at me like you care..."

"Why not?" he says and his voice comes out hoarse.

"Because James wouldn't look at people like that..."

He looks away.

"Alright," she says. "Have they already given you a tour of the palace?"

"They have."

"Alright, let's show you the round table then."

He walks right next to her and he offers his arm.

"Very nice," she smiles. "You are doing great."

She leads him to a large room decorated by beautiful banners. There is a large wooden table in the middle of the room.

"The round table!" he exclaims.

"You've heard of it," she replies.

"Everybody has!"

"Well, your spot is right there," she points to the one chair that is larger than the rest. "And this is your sword now," she says pointing to the sword that is laying on the table right in front of his chair.

He lifts up the sword looks at her questioningly. "Why is my chair different than everybody else's?"

"James is...- was the King's first knight," she explains. "It's hard to believe that he is gone," she mumbles.

"Were you close?" he asks.

"Me and James?" Snow laughs. "Well, at first he was openly hostile," she replies. "He was surprised with our engagement and he was worried that the king was in love with me and I would be influencing him more than he was. Once he figured out there was no danger of that, he was almost friendly. But no, we weren't ever close..."

He nods. "Where is your spot at the table?" he asks.

She looks at him to see if he is joking, but he is not. He is being completely earnest.

"I don't have a seat at the table," she replies. "I'm a woman..."

"Sorry, I didn't realize..."

"I do come in here often," she shrugs. "When the knights are giving George a hard time, he asks me to come in. They seem to be much more agreeable when I'm around."

David looks at her and then he looks away. He doesn't like King George, he realizes. Because he has Snow White by his side, but he doesn't treat her as an equal. She has no seat at his council. He uses her as a distraction, a shiny toy he dangles in front of his knights to sway them to his way of thinking. Funny, how everybody thinks that King George is special, because he doesn't decide anything without the vote of his knights. But in reality King George is not different than any other king. He gives the illusion of a good king, just like David himself is an illusion of the the real prince. Nothing in Camelot is real.

"The Excalibur goes right there," she points to the indentation on the table.

The Excalibur, the sword the king pulled out of the rock, the one that set him apart form all other royals, as the man chosen to set balance to this realm, balance between good and evil. From what David is seeing the king isn't exactly doing a stellar job.

"Alright," she smiles, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Let's do something more fun."

She leads him to the grand ballroom. A single violinist is at the corner of the room practicing. Snow turns to face him.

"Can you dance?" she asks.

He nods. "Yes."

"Good. Let's see. You need to walk in the room, thinking that you are the most important person in here, thinking that no woman in her right mind would say no to you..."

He shakes his head slightly looking right at her. He doesn't want to do that. He doesn't want to be that guy. He doesn't wait for her to tell him he is doing this wrong. He asks "may I have this dance?"

And even though he didn't do anything she just asked him to do, she feels it again, the world slowing down.

"Yes?" she replies breathlessly and he pulls her in closer, his fingers wrapped around her hand, his hand at his waist, his eyes never leaving her face. He smiles, and it's not James' arrogant grin. No, it's a whole new smile, one she hasn't seen before and there is confidence and kindness in it. That might be her favorite smile he has given her yet. He looks rather dashing but at the same time she can see that he appreciates that she would agree to dance with him, he is not taking her for granted. And she can't help it, she feels like she could cry.

"How am I doing?" he asks as he twirls her around and pulls her in closer. "Am I doing this right?"

She'd love to respond, say something flippant, say something, anything at all, but there is a broken Queen inside her, who is crying, a woman wishing for things that can never be, a little girl who used to dream of a prince that would whisk her away. If his goal was to pretend to be James, he is not doing that great but if his goal was to make her fall in love...

"What's wrong?" he whispers, as they keep on dancing, their feet following the music of the single violin.

"Don't do that," she whispers back. "Don't look at me like that..."

He nods, and he can feel his grip on her waist getting tighter. Don't push me away, he almost pleads with his eyes and she can no longer handle his gaze, she closes her eyes and leans her face in his chest. He holds her closer, slowing his steps. How is he doing this, she wonders, how is she reading her like someone who knows her, how is he responding to her, how are they connecting, and what is she supposed to do now, now that he's stirred so much emotion in her heart. She spent the past year lulling all her emotions to sleep, keeping calm, accepting the fact that there won't be a lot of love in her life and now this, this man comes in and he has no right to do this to her, he has no right to move her, he has no right... she wants to walk away from him, but she can't. This, this is the first time she's felt at home in George's castle. And maybe she is foolish for letting herself feel that way, but there is nothing she can do. She is falling for the man who replaced James and she doesn't have the power to stop it.

"What's your real name?" she asks.

"David," he replies, his voice sounding hoarse, his eyes not leaving hers.

"David," she repeats and his name sounds like a song in her mouth.

"How long are you here for?" she mumbles.

"Just long enough until I slay the dragon," her replies and her body tenses up. She stops dancing and she raises her face to look at him.

"Do you have to face the dragon?" She tries to sound friendly and concerned, not terrified.

He smiles at her. "I think the king's knights are supposed to do all the work..." he replies. "I'm just there to take credit," he adds.

"Good!" she mumbles. "Good. What do you do?" she asks. "When you are not pretending to be the prince?"

He smiles."I'm a shepherd..."

"A shepherd!" she exclaims and all of a sudden she is looking terrified and running her hands across his chest. "He is sending a shepherd to slay a dragon! Promise me you'll be very careful!" she says.

He looks at her moved, he places his hands on her arms. "I'll be careful," he replies.

"Promise!" she adds firmly.

"I'll be careful, I promise," he smiles.

She knows she shouldn't be doing this, but she takes of a small vial that was tied with a white ribbon around her neck and hands it to him. "Fairy dust," she whispers. "From a dark fairy. It will turn your most fearsome opponents into things you can easily squash. Just in case things go wrong with the dragon tomorrow..."

He holds it tight in his fingers then he places it inside his doublet, right next to his heart.

"Thank you," he says.

"You can thank me by coming home safe," she replies and then her fingers brush against his hand. "I couldn't bear if if you got hurt just because the king couldn't accept that his own son was dead..."

He doesn't reply, he is looking at her and there is so much light in his eyes, she has to look away.

"I think that's enough for today," she whispers, because she is having a hard time resisting the urge to kiss him.

"Thank you, my Queen," he bows and even though he meant it as a term of respect, her heart leaps because it sounded like he claimed her. She wonders if he realizes that he very much owns her heart.

James and the knights leave early in the morning. Snow watches from her tower as he rides away, his cape waving behind him.

"Come back to me," she whispers and at that very minute he turns around and glances at the castle. Her heart beats faster. Did he hear her?

It's been two days when the king walks in the dining room a bright smile on his face.

"He did it!" he says. "He really did it! James slayed the dragon. He should be back tomorrow!"

Snow swallows twice trying to hide the tremor in her voice. Her eyes are welling up. He is alive. He did it. "That's wonderful George," she replies.

"Isn't it?" the king is all smiles."Now Midas will pay us in gold. The kingdom will want for nothing. The kingdom is saved!" he says and he leans and kisses Snow on the cheek, then he refills her cup. "Are you alright dear?" he asks. "You don't look so good..."

"I'm fine," she tries to reply, but she can hear it in her voice, she doesn't sound that convincing. She needs to say something flippant, something casual, she needs to draw everyone's attention away from her, and her trembling hands. But she can't. Ever since David showed up she is having a hard time keeping her emotions in check, pretending that everything is fine. Ever since David showed up and woke up her heart.

The king is looking at her, his eyebrows arched. His Queen is certainly acting different.

"King Midas and his daughter Abigail will be joining us tomorrow. I realize that it is kind of last minute, and I'm sure that you have a lot of important things planned for tomorrow dear, but I really hope that you will take some time to spend with the princess."

"Of course!" she offers a genuine smile this time. She will be glad to visit with princess Abigail. She often feels that there aren't enough women in George's castle.

Snow walks into the Main Hall with Abigail by her side. Two knights are walking away carrying a dragon's head made of solid gold.

Snow looks at it and shudders.

Abigail just glances at it. She is used to her father turning all sort of monsters into gold, the dragon's head is no different.

As they approach the group of men Snow's heart thunders. She has a hard time paying attention to Abigail's words.

David looks at her, and his eyes smile once again. Snow smiles back, she can't help it. He is alive, he is alive, he slayed the dragon.

King George is watching her reaction carefully, a soft smile playing on his lips. The Queen is smiling at his son, her eyes welling up with unshed tears. He is looking back at her, and even though he is doing a better job concealing it, the prince certainly looks smitten. So his Queen seems to like the new James and her feelings are reciprocated. There is so much he can do with this information.

King Midas lifts Snow's hand to his mouth.

"Queen Snow!" he says. "How kind of you to grace us with your presence. Gentlemen. May I present my daughter, Abigail. Beyond gold – beyond anything – I value her most. I promised her I would only give her hand in marriage when I could find a companion worthy of her. And now, I have."

Snow is blinking fast trying to understand what is happening.

Abigail sizes up prince James. "He killed the dragon?" she asks her father. "Are you sure? I guess he'll do" she consents.

"And so, Prince James, I offer you my daughter's hand in marriage," King Midas continues,

David glances at Snow then at Abigail.

"King Midas, I am humbled by your generous offer, but I cannot honestly say-" he struggles to find the right words.

"My son, always so humble," King George interrupts then he pulls the prince to the side. "If you say anything but yes you will be responsible for the destruction of everyone and everything in our kingdom. You will marry this girl, or I will kill her." David looks at the king and then he glances at Snow White horrified. "Yes, yes, her, you know who I'm talking about, don't you? Do you understand me?" then he pulls the stunned prince back to the group. "I'll take your silence for wisdom – follow it. I know you'll make the right decision!"

Snow is trying not to look as devastated as she feels. Of course there would be an offer of marriage, sooner or later. David is a prince, he is handsome, he killed a dragon. She has no rights, she has no claim to him. David is looking down, his face a mixture of confusion and rage. Funny how at this very moment when he feels angry and trapped how he looks exactly like the real James.

Abigail pulls a dazed Snow away.

"He is alright I guess," she is saying about dragon slaying prince. "I'm just not sure..."

What is there not to be sure about, Snow's heart screams. He is perfect, absolutely perfect.

"When did you know that George was the one?" Abigail asks Snow.

Snow looks at the princess. She should say something flippant, something playful, nothing dark, nothing deep. But her heart is broken and bleeding and empty, she doesn't have in her the energy it takes to come up with something flippant, the energy to pretend.

"I was in the forest with the Huntsman that my step mother had ordered to kill me," she replies, "when a Black knight showed up with a message from the Queen. The Huntsman didn't need to kill me, because King George had offered to marry me and take me out of Regina's way if Regina would agree to trade with the Southern kingdom again," she says and Abigail is looking at her utterly horrified. "So you could say that the king saved me, or that he was my temporary stay of execution..."

"Snow!" Abigail says reaching for her. "I had no idea..."

"Nobody knows," Snow shrugs.

"The why are you telling me?"

"Because James is different. He is special. And I don't think that you see that yet, but you will in time..." Snow looks away, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Are you in love with him?" Abigail asks softly.

Snow shakes her head, smiling through her tears. "I don't think that's love," she replies.

"Are you sure? Because I have no intention on stepping into something complicated..."

Snow shakes her head. "Nothing complicated here," she replies. "This conversation just stirred up bad memories, that's all..."

"Are you sure?" Abigail looks at Snow really concerned."Because I can go talk to my father right now...I can cancel all if this..."

Snow shakes her head. "Don't do anything on my account," she replies. "I wish nothing but happiness to you both..."

"He hasn't accepted yet," Abigail frowns. "I think your wishes may be a little premature..."

Snow smiles and walks out of the room. She rushes down the stairs, through several corridors until she reaches the gardens. She is walking towards her favorite garden bench, grateful to feel the cold night breeze on her face when she notices that someone is already sitting there.

She freezes in her tracks. It's David.

"I didn't realize, sorry, I'll go somewhere else," she mumbles and she tries to turn around but before she finishes her sentence he is already up and he is reaching for her hand.

"Stay, please!" he says. "You are just the person I was hoping to see..."

Snow looks at him, her heart beating wildly.

"You see, you gave me all sort of directions about life in the castle, but you didn't tell me what one is supposed to do when he should marry a princess for the good of the kingdom even though his heart belongs to somebody else..."

Snow raises her eyes to face him. "I don't have any answers for you, James," she replies calmly. "I only know the right fork to use and the right dress to wear and the right step when you waltz, I don't pretend to know anything about hearts..."

"Really?" he asks lifting up her hand and placing it directly on his chest. She can feel his heart beating. "I find that hard to believe..."

"You could run," she shrugs pulling her hand back. "You could hide...The king isn't used to people saying no to him. If you don't want to marry the princess, you are going to have to run..."

"Run away with me..." he replies, and he holds his breath waiting for her reply.

Her eyes open wide. "And why would I do that?" she whispers.

"Because I love you and you love me," he smiles. "We should be together..."

She could tell him that he has a lot of nerve, making assumptions about the state of her heart and her feelings but his smile is so hopeful, she doesn't have it in her, to contradict him.

"You don't know what you are asking me of James..." she replies instead.

"James is dead," he replies.

"Well, David will be dead too, if we run away together," she mumbles. "But you do have a chance if you run on your own. Abigail isn't certain about this union either. I can talk to her, get her to cancel everything..."

"Yes, but that solves only part of the problem," he looks at her, so much hope in his eyes. "It's not just that I don't want to marry her, Snow White, I want to be with you..."

"James...- David, I'm engaged..."

"To a man that doesn't love you," he replies. " Snow if you were my fiance I wouldn't have waited a year to set a date, I don't even know if I could wait a month!"

She nods. "You are not wrong," she replies. "But he is still a man who doesn't share his toys. Just because he doesn't care for this particular toy doesn't mean he plans on handing it to someone else..."

And the fact that she'd refer to herself as the king's toy both infuriates him and breaks his heart. He looks at her and doesn't reply.

"Don't look at me like that," she whispers her lips trembling. "James would never look at me like that..."

"Well James was obviously blind," he replies. "Come with me Snow White!"

"Where would we even go?" she mumbles.

"Does it matter?" he asks.

And to her surprise she finds that she is shaking her head. Because it doesn't matter. If they were together, if they were in a hut in the middle of the forest, it wouldn't matter, not to her.

"But I'm the Queen and you are supposed to be my stepson... people would look at us funny, they'd say awful things...People's opinions can feel suffocating sometimes..."

"Yes," he replies taking her hand in his, "but you are already suffocating here..."

She looks at him, eyes wide open. "You are really good a this..."

"Good at what?" he smiles.

"Seducing me..." she mumbles.

He shakes his head."That's not what this is..." he replies, taking a step closer.

"It's not?" she whispers.

"I love you, and I want to spend my life with you...Snow, tell me at least that you will think about this..."

Snow nods.

"You will?" his smile is so bright, he looks so relieved. "Meet me tonight at the troll bridge," he whispers. "I'll wait for you there. I'll make preparations, I won't let them hurt us... Don't break my heart, Snow White!" he says and he walks away from the garden.

Snow sits on the bench her heart beating wildly. Could she do this? Would she? Would she dare? She walks back to her tower slowly, a smile playing on her lips. Imagine if tomorrow at this time she were somewhere far away, in David's arms, imagine if they were hiding together somewhere in the forest, somewhere where no one could find them, imagine if they were laying on the grass looking up at the stars, just imagine...

"Can I talk to you dear?" she hears King George's voice behind her.

She doesn't mean to but she jumps.

"Everything alright dear? You look very nervous..." he smiles and she can't help but feel that he seems unusually smug.

"Of course," she replies. She follows him to his study. He closes the door behind him.

"That was quite a display in the garden," he starts.

Snow looks down, her cheeks flashing red. "A display? What do you mean?" she whispers.

"Listen, " he starts, "I know you are a beautiful woman. But I expect you to be discreet. If you chose a lover, I expect him and you to keep it quiet...and I expect you to pick someone other than my son... "

"Wait, what?" she asks. She can't believe what she is hearing.

"Regina warned me you couldn't be trusted. And of course I believed her. But a young beautiful Queen is good for the kingdom. So I agreed to marry you. I don't expect you to be celibate dear. I don't expect you to be faithful. Choose whomever you like, there are hundred vibrant young knights in this castle full of life, take your pick. Any one of them would be lucky to have you. But...-"

"Regina told you I couldn't be trusted?" Snow interrupts. She can't believe her ears. "So love between us was never even an option? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now!" he replies calmly. "Don't be so upset dear... Love between us was never an option...but you can take your pick from all my knights, find someone who strikes your fancy...someone other than my son! Did you really think that you could run away and survive the scandal of a Queen taking her stepson as her lover? Do you think there is a corner in this world that people would let you two live among them, accept you two as a couple? What about children? Your children would be abominations, disgusting creatures born of this despicable ugly union... I thought that you were smarter than this, Snow White! He is new to this, but I expected more from you! I guess I was wrong... "

Snow is panting now, she is finding it hard to breathe, her knees buckle."George, please...," she rasps, and she is on her knees in front of him."Please... you could you let me go, you could admit that your son has passed, if you could find it in your heart to forgive me...I am begging you, George, if you ever loved anyone..."

"Get up!" he yells and he pulls her up roughly. "Get up and quit your sniveling. Love is a disease! Find a way to fix the mess you just caused. You and your misguided idea of love are about to singlehandedly destroy my kingdom and I will not have that. Not now, not ever. My kingdom will not be brought down because of a silly girl didn't know her place, a silly girl thought she was in love..."

Snow takes a step backwards, her lips trembling, her eyes streaming with tears. She has nothing to reply to that.

"If you in any way influence him regarding Midas' daughter...-" he says and he lets his threat linger in the air.

"You are going to kill me?" she continues, her voice soft.

"No!" he is quick to reply. "I'm going to kill him..."

"You are going to kill your son?" she asks. Her heart is beating fast, She can't believe what she is hearing.

"He is not my son," the king scoffs. "Besides, he killed the dragon, he served his purpose...Go to his room right now and convince him that you don't love him. Find a way. Because if he tries to leave the castle tonight my men will be in every corner, ready to kill him!

Snow shakes her head and takes a step backwards. "I have a question for you," she says and she can't believe how bold she is being. "Did you give that speech to your first wife too? About love being a disease?"

His hand comes at her so fast she doesn't believe it. Her face burns, her brain rattles. She places her hand on his cheek. She is shocked, but she is no longer crying.

The king looks at her horrified. He didn't mean to do this, he didn't mean to loose control.

"Snow White," he whispers and there is a new found urgency in his voice. "Snow, I am sorry," he whispers and his hand reaches to caress the red fingermarks already blooming on her cheek.

Snow can't help but think how desperate she was for his attention a few days ago, how a few days ago she would have probably let him hold her, comfort her. How she would have been content, even excited with this however misguided intimacy. But not today, not anymore. She pulls his hands off her shoulders, and steps back.

"So this is who you really are," she says quietly. "I was just too blind to see it!" She turns around and walks away from him slowly, unafraid, her shoulders straight, her head held back. She sneaks into James' room quietly.

He is standing at the foot of the bed, placing clothes in a small leather bag. She watches him get ready and for a brief second she pretends that there is nothing wrong, that they are in fact going to run away tonight and no one can stop them. She leans against the door and the door closes.

"Snow?" he smiles then he rushes over to where is standing and he lifts her up in his arms. "Snow!"

Snow is breathing fast. She didn't expect this, after being engaged to a king who showed no interest and no affection to her, having someone show her so much love without holding back feels completely foreign to her. Foreign but welcome, oh so welcome because her blood is pulsing hot through her veins, her body both burns and is relieved at his touch. This, this is what it feels like, to be in love, to be with someone that truly loves you. She could have a lifetime of this, a lifetime of his face, lighting up every time she enters the room... And now that she knows what true love is like, she has to crush it. She has to break it. She has to keep it from ending his life.

He places her feet back on the ground and he leans in to kiss her. Her head is spinning, her heart is thumping, to have him look at her with so much love in his eyes, to have love within reach and have to turn it away. She couldn't think of a more cruel, more intense form of torture.

"James, wait," she whispers blocking him with her hand.

She is calling him James. That can't be a good sign, David thinks, trying to stand still, trying not to panic. She looks so serious. He can feel what she is going to say next, so he steadies himself, trying to prepare for the worst.

"Snow, what's wrong?"

She looks at him but she doesn't see him. All she sees is King George. _"I'm going to kill him..."_

"Everything is fine," she replies.

He looks at her bruised cheek, his eyes opening wide. "I see," is all he says. He reaches slowly, he tries to brush her cheek with his thumb, but she turns her face and closes her eyes. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She shakes her head looking away.

"I love you," he whispers, making sure that nobody can eavesdrop. "I love you and I will die before I let anyone hurt you, ever again, whether you are with me or you stay with him" he whispers, his heart both furious and broken, looking at the finger marks the king's hand left on her face.

She looks at him eyes wide open. She has a hard time remembering what she came here to say. He keeps surprising her with the force of his love.

"Just say the word, Snow White, and we can go, we can leave all this. Snow, please..."

Snow gives him a sad smile. "But I don't love you," she replies. "I don't."

"What?" he whispers, because he knows that to be a lie. A very obvious, cruel lie.

"I don't love you. I am just good at pretending. Did you really buy that whole 'the king doesn't love me, I'm so sad, nobody cares for me' routine? The only reason I went through with it is because the king asked me to. He asked me to ensure your cooperation. So I did."

And she remains standing there even though she sees his eyes welling up with tears. He knows that she is lying, he knows, at least he thinks he knows and yet her words don't hurt any less.

"I don't know why you are doing this," he pleads softly, "if you are trying to protect me or yourself...I don't know what he's threatened to do, but if you are trying to save me, you should know, I can't think of anything worse than a life apart from the woman I love..." he whispers."Loosing my life for love is a sacrifice I'd be happy to make..."

She shakes her head again. She has to try harder because she didn't hurt him enough. He is still fighting for her. And it is really hard to hurt him when he is just standing there, loving and open, unwilling to fight back, letting her hurt him, looking at her like she is the most precious person in the Enchanted Forest.

"I don't love you James... besides, you are supposed to be my stepson...surely you can see how that is both immoral and despicable. I am disgusted that either of us thought this was alright, ashamed of my self for even considering it..."

He is still standing, still looking at her. She has to hit harder.

"...besides you are just a shepherd, you have no business being royalty..." she continues, hating herself as the words come out of her mouth.

And this time her words find their mark. He raises his hand to reach for her, or to block the sound of her words, he does't even know why. He looks like a man drowning at sea who knows there is no hope of salvation, he knows his fate is sealed. "Please!" he says one more time, and at this point he doesn't know what he is asking for. Maybe he is asking her to tell the truth, maybe he is asking her not to talk anymore. She's already shredded his heart in pieces. She can stop now. He is not going to fight anymore. His eyes are tearing up and he doesn't even bother to hide it.

He doesn't say anything more, he just looks down, no longer able to face her and her heart burns, he whole body trembles, she wants to drop on her knees and beg him for forgiveness. Forgiveness for telling him she doesn't love him. Forgiveness for making him feel guilty for loving her. Forgiveness for lying about being disgusted. Forgiveness for letting him fall in love in the first place. Forgiveness for dancing with him, forgiveness for dreaming that it was alright to love and be loved in return, forgiveness for so many things... She can't do anything, she can't comfort him, but she at least tries.

"You can do a lot better than me" she whispers. "You are a good man, an honest man, a lot better than your brother, a lot better than all the royals here. Maybe you and Abigail will find love together," she adds and she walks away from him, her heart bleeding, her mind shattered. She stumbles blindly to her room, tells Ruby that she is sick then she hides under the covers and she lets herself dissolve into tears.

The Queen doesn't come down for breakfast the next day, or lunch or dinner. Abigail looks at Ruby suspiciously when she announces that the Queen is unwell.

The king is happy to announce that prince James has agreed to marry princess Abigail. There are trumpets and fireworks that night at the castle. Snow watches the fireworks from her window, a small smile playing at her lips, because if David has agreed to marry Abigail that means that he is safe. The king will not kill him. She needs to get a good nights rest, because tomorrow she plans to get up and go on with her life as usual, she doesn't plan on arousing any more suspicion. She has no idea how she will face James and Abigail especially if they are spending time together, but she doesn't let herself think that far. All she has to do is rest, get dressed tomorrow and attempt to go on with her life.

Her bedroom door opens. She turns around thinking it might be David but there are three large men walking in her bedroom instead.

"Who are you?" she tries to yell but the rush towards her, but the largest one punches her on the side of her head and Snow crushes to the ground.

"Royal blood is the sweetest blood of all," the tallest of them exclaims.

They are not men, they are trolls, that is the last thing that goes through her mind as the darkness claims her.

King George is in the library talking to David when Ruby storms in the room.

"My Lady, the Queen has been taken!" she says breathlessly. She hands a note to the king.

 _"We have the Queen,"_ the note reads. " _Leave ten bags of gold at the troll bridge and we will return her to you._.. _Defy us and we will send her back one piece at a time"_

"Trolls!" the king scoffs and he drops the paper on the table.

"What are we going to do?" David asks, his hand already on his sword.

"We are not going to do anything," the king replies. "You will go ahead with your plan and join Abigail on her journey back home. Once King Midas is gone then I'll organize a search party. Make sure that Midas hears nothing about this!"

"You can't wait that long!" David yells. "Abigail and I won't leave until noon!"

"I will thank you to lower your voice," the king replies. "King Midas cannot hear about this. A young Queen having a girlish crush on her stepson can be explained away, a Queen frolicking with trolls will forever stain the reputation of this kingdom..."

"Frolicking with trolls!" David yells. "She was kidnapped..."

"Or so she would have you believe," the king shrugs. "This is a clear attempt to get our attention, yours or mine, it doesn't matter," the king replies. "The Queen however young is really an expert manipulator...-Wait! Where do you think you are going! Get back here! James!"

David doesn't hear the rest, because he is already on his way to the stables. He stops to the armory and grabs one more sword, a bow and a quiver full of arrows, then he rushes to the stables, he mounts a black horse and he gallops towards the troll bridge. He should make a plan, he should take more knights along, he is a prince now, he doesn't need to do this alone, but he is not thinking straight, because the Queen, his Queen is in danger, and he cannot trust the King to save her.

"The king isn't coming," Snow says for the tenth time to her captors.

"Of course he is coming, you are the Queen!" one of the trolls replies.

"I may be the Queen but he is still not coming," she whispers."He doesn't really care for me..."

"So what exactly are you saying, your Majesty, are you saying that no one from the castle will come to rescue you? No one cares enough to pay the measly sum we asked for?"

David cares, her heart replies. Snow closes her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. A week ago she could say for certain that nobody cares enough to come save her, but since last week David came along so now she can't say that for sure. However brief their encounter was, she is grateful that she knows what it's like to have someone care for her.

 _"I love you and I will die before I let anyone hurt you, ever again, whether you are with me or you stay with him..."_

That's what he'd said to her, but that was before, before she broke his heart.

"The king isn't coming," she says once more and the trolls are really tired of hearing that.

"Silence her before I slice her throat," the hairiest of the trolls growls at his partners. "I tire of her voice...If the king doesn't respond, maybe we can sell her back to Regina..."

Snow closes her eyes trying not to fall apart in front of the trolls. So this is it. She will either go back to the castle and watch David marry Abigail, or go back to die in her stepmother's castle. Her fate is sealed...

David is near the troll bridge now, he approaches slowly. There are no trolls visible right away, so he gets off his horse, ties it to a nearby tree and he approaches carefully.

He places a few golden coins on the edge of the bridge and he waits. Three rather scary looking trolls show up.

"What do you want?" they ask roughly.

He doesn't reply he is just scanning the forest, looking for signs of Snow White. And then he sees her. She must be tied up. Because she is sitting on the ground, leaning on the trunk of a nearby tree, her body in a weird angle, and there is a fourth troll standing there guarding her.

He flourishes his sword and he attacks, without a word of warning. The trolls are taken aback, they fight back, but they really didn't expect him to just come at them. The fourth troll that was guarding Snow White now rushing to aid the others. He kicks a troll off the bridge, then he cuts the head clear off of another one and he fights, he fights hard, harder than he's ever had to fight before. And he is shocked when he wins. Two trolls all bloodied up at his feet, one decapitated troll leaning on the side of the wall, one troll pushed off the bridge. A gruesome sight really, but he doesn't have time to think about this. He runs to the tree where Snow White is, he drops to his knees in front of her. Her eyes are wide open looking at him. The world slows down. All she sees are his eyes and his hands. There is a scarf tied around her mouth, and that's the thing he removes first, his hands feverishly working to set her free.

"David?" she asks, breathing fast. There is so much gratitude and relief in her face "what are you doing here?"

David, she called him David, that is a great sign, he thinks.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replies and he uses his knife to cut the ropes binding her hands. Her fingers are cold, her hands are shaking. He rubs her hands, trying to warm her up, he checks her wrists for burnmarks. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm alright. Did the king send you?" she frowns.

He shakes his head. He is now releasing her legs. Her skin feels so cold, so without a word he takes off his cape and wraps it around her shoulders,

"You came on your own! You saved me!" she says and her hands reach for his face, then she thinks twice about it and pulls them back. It is that tone of surprise that hurts him the most. He helps her get up.

Of course I saved you, he wants to yell, I love you, I would save you over and over again, even if that cost me my life, but out loud he just says "it was the honorable thing to do," and he doesn't mean to, but his voice comes out both tired and exasperated.

Snow looks down and doesn't reply.

"My horse is over there," he points because the silence hangs heavy between them.

And then he sees them, three more trolls climbing up the terrifying drop of the bridge, climbing upwards. He can't fight them, he is too exhausted and she is cold and shaking, looking at him with big terrified eyes and then he remembers. He remembers the vial she gave him. Fairy dust from a dark fairy. He reaches for the vial now hanging around his neck, he opens it and he throws some dust right at the trolls climbing up. The trolls shrink and disappear one by one. They turned into bugs he realizes.

Snow is breathing fast reaching for him. He pulls her in his arms without a word.

"We should go, there could be more of them coming," she mumbles.

Is that an excuse to get him to let go of her, he wonders. He takes a step back and walks behind her as she rushes towards his horse.

Mounting a horse in her nightgown isn't easy so he helps her on, then he climbs behind her. The horse is going slower now, no need to run, and Snow seems exhausted, she is leaning on his chest with her eyes closed. He wonders if she will fall asleep, he wonders if she can feel his heart beating, he wonders what kind of reception he can expect at the castle. Is he really going to take her back to the castle? Should he just turn the horse around and run the opposite direction? Does it count as a kidnapping if he knows that the Queen loves him deep down inside?

"Where am I taking you, my Queen?" he asks.

"Home," is all the reply he gets and he wonders what it means. Does she really consider King George's castle to be her home?

"Are you sure?" his voice soft and pleading.

She doesn't reply. She can't.

Snow is leaning on David's chest, savoring his warmth. She keeps her eyes closed because she knows that if she opens them she is going to start crying. She is trying to relax and concentrate on the sound of the horses hooves heading towards the castle. She feels David's heart beating, she hears his heart's steady rhythm and she wants to ask him to stop, she wants to wrap her arms around him and disappear into the forest, the two of them together. Except she knows the king will hunt them down, the king will kill David. The king will make sure everyone considers their love wrong and disgusting, the king will never let them find peace.

At the sight of the castle Snow is no longer able to contain her tears. Her shoulders are shaking as soundless sobs wreck her body, because she cannot go back there, she can't go back to this strange loveless arrangement with George and she can't stay with David and be the reason that he dies.

David doesn't say anything. He pulls on the horse reigns, then he jumps off and helps her down.

Snow is still crying.

He holds her in his arms and now she is sobbing against his chest.

"What can I do, my Queen?" he asks, his forehead leaning on hers. "How can I make this better?"

She doesn't reply she just sobs harder.

"Snow! I'll do anything. I am yours to command. Tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it. Please. Please talk to me."

"No talking," she mumbles shaking her head.

He is pulling her hair away from her face, wiping her tears. Tell me what to do, his eyes beg, but he doesn't say another word. His eyes. That's how she knew he wasn't James in the first place. There is nothing he can do to make this better, there is no place where a Queen and her pretend stepson could run off to and leave in peace, there is no way Midas or King George would ever let them go, the scandal alone would stain both royal families for generations to come. She can't do that to any of them. David is new to royal life, he doesn't understand yet, he doesn't understand how impossible it is what he is asking, and she doesn't have the strength to explain it to him.

But maybe she can have on moment of happiness before she surrenders back her life at the castle, maybe she can have one stolen moment of bliss... If she is destined for a lifetime without love would it be that awful if she knew what one real kiss felt like? One kiss at the hands of the man who couldn't have her body but still owned her heart?"

"Would you forgive me for all the awful things I said to you?" she whispers. "I didn't mean any of it..."

"Already forgiven" he nods, taking both her hands in his, holding them against his heart. "It's alright..."

"Thank you..." she whispers. And she hesitates.

Tell me, tell me what to do, his eyes beg but he doesn't say anything.

"And would you kiss me just one time?" she whispers.

His heart stops. He offers a sad smile, because kissing her just one time means she is still planning on going back to the castle. But he can do that, he can give her one first and last kiss. He reaches for her, slowly, he cups her face with his hands. Why are his hands shaking, he wonders. There is so much love in her eyes, there is no need for words. He leans in softly, tentatively, and then his lips are on hers, and her arms are wrapped around his neck and she is smiling thought her tears, her hands shaking, her whole body trembling and she kisses him harder, faster, as if her life depends on it. She runs her finger across his temple and he closes his eyes. The earth shakes around them, a bright light flashes and he is till running his fingers through her hair when a knight yells "treason! the Queen is kissing prince James!"

She feels angry rough hands pull her away, knights yelling angry words, betrayed that she would dare love someone else rather than their king. Charming is trying to reach her but the knights have pulled out their swords and they are pointing right at him, holding him back, ordering him to kneel.

"I love you," she cries out and she lets them pull her away, because she knows that there is no need to fight back, the story is about to change. The angry knights are dragging her away because this is Camelot where men can get away with heinous crimes but a woman will get tried for a single kiss.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Charming yells loudly and she smiles because even though he knows she will be safe once the story changes, he is still fighting for her. Snow disappears and the angry knights are yelling "she's vanished! She was a witch, the Queen was a witch!"

David smiles and he counts "one, two, three..."

* * *

"Well the solution to your problem is easy," the old lady laughs. "You have to capture his heart..."

"How?" Abigail is looking very skeptical.

"Why, I have his heart right here," the old lady offers Abigail a toothless smile and then she takes the cover off the bulky thing she was carrying.

There's a blue bird in a metal cage, fluttering about.

"His heart is right here," the old lady offers. "As long as you have his heart he will be yours forever..."

* * *

A big big thank you to the Guest who writes lovely long reviews and gave me the Lancelot idea.

Thank you so much for reading, thank you for your reviews, thank you so much...

If you were creeped out by the nature of the above story, here is my official list of excuses:

OFFICIAL LIST OF EXCUSES:

1\. I didn't think it was incest since the king had no interest at all in a physical relationship with Snow and they weren't married yet...And it was David's first day in the castle. He didn't feel like the king's son at all whether adopted or pretend...

2\. Camelot was a messed up place in the original story, there was a lot of icky things going on. More icky than my tale.

3\. I'm out of excuses so now is the time where I say if I'm wrong and you still found this icky I'm so so so sorry!

4\. This was the perfect bad medieval soap opera setting, complete with long lost twin brother. "Snowdays of our lives". "The young and the snowless"..."As the snow turns," the bold and the snowyful..."

5\. Oh come on. I've done so much worse...forgive me already...

 **baratta jennifer chapter 14 Great chapter and Happy New year**

Thank you Jennifer!

 **Austenphile chapter 14 Quite a twist to that fairytale! The scenes with David and Snow were beautiful. I have to say the set up with Sniw's Queen to apparently George's King and apparently James step mother has major ick factor so it shows how much I trust you that I am even thinking about reading a semi incestuous story.**

Thanks Austenphile! So, did I pass the icky test?

 **mry23** **chapter 15 This was sweet, I feel like you've grasped the weight Snow tends to take on and holding herself responsible for everyone else. It was very touching. Also Charming in being just so lovely and helpful. All I can think of right now is Swan Princess, Princess Bride and Anastasia which I guess are not technically fairy tales.**

Thank you so much. I feel like you've given me homework. Because I watched the Swan princess a long time ago and I don't remember it...so I'll rewatch. :) Anastasia is such a lovely story. The Princess Bride is so wild! I still haven't quite forgiven Wesley, for ruining their dramatic reunion with a comment about her breasts. ("There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world, it would be a pity to damage yours.") Smh...

I don't know if you've found this but somebody has done a fanfic of the princess bride, with Emma in it and it is spectacular, but unfinished...***sob :(  
I think it's called "As you wish."

 **Guest chapter 14 What a great chapter to end the year on! I really like seeing how imaginative this chapter was. Everyone was brought back to their hardest moment in memory. And could get solace in this dream room. Abigail being there because losing Fredrick is the hardest a thing she has gone through as Ella lying to Thomas is hers. I feel like everything was really spot on characterization, as usual. How it was shown that Snow had to be the strong one, the one to keep the others happy while she was drowning in misery herself. Which is why Regina inflicted this curse and wants Snow and David to give up so that they can be unhappy and alone while the others are left unbothered. I loved that we got to see not only Davids parents be together but Snows too. I loved Davids part in this too that he was meant to be there because Snow was alone. Snow confessing her fears while literally fighting a dragon was so powerful and empowering. Because over coming your greatest fear can sometimes feel like you're fighting against a dragon. If we are moving away from classic "fairytales" and going into classics and other stories. I think swan lake and the little red riding hood are alternatives. (And the sleeping beauty, yes I know I've said this before but shhh). I have no clue what the next story is about.. Just that Snow is married to George? And David is the new prince. Happy new year! Hope you have a great start of the year as well.**

Thank you. My next story was your Lancelot idea. It was probably impossible to guess though because I made Arthur and Lancelot be related...Swan lake is such a great story. Red Riding hood is awesome too but challenging. Definitley doing Sleeping Beauty later on...thank you for taking the time to respond! I really appreciate it!

 **Bella1296 chapter 14 Wonderful chapter! so lovely.**

Thank you

 **thescturn chapter 14 i loved the chapter!**

Thank you so much!

 **Guest chapter 14 Happy 2019! I was so intrigued by the origin of this story. I had to google and read about it. It was such a interesting story, and this became automatically a more interesting story. I'm learning so much about different fairytales from this story! It's so fun!**  
 **I accidentally pressed post.. I wish there was a edit button. The three bears or Wizzard of Oz can both become interesting Snowing remakes. Thanks for the update!**

Hi! Happy 2019! I hadn't realized that the 12 Dancing Princesses weren't a very well know fairytale...I liked it when I was a little girl because it was filled with girls, and it wasn't too scary... :)

Yes I should definitely do the Wizard of Oz. Three little bears would be a challenge... Thank you so much for your review and your ideas!


	16. The Bluebird

Snow White is in the forest, an arrow nocked in her bow, walking carefully, quietly through the trees. She heard a strange noise earlier, so she is walking around ready to investigate. She is ready for action. She steps into a clearing and then she gasps because somebody has left a beautiful cage on the ground and there is a baby bird crying alone inside. Snow places her arrow back in her quiver and then she drops her bow on the ground and kneels in front of the cage.

"What are you doing here?" she whispers. "Where is your Mommy?" She opens the door slowly, she touches the baby bird as gently as she can and then she gasps and she tries to pull her hand back, because it's not a baby bird anymore, it's an apple, and Snow knows better than to touch apples. Somewhere in her past, maybe in a previous life she learned never to trust apples. This is a trap. Her whole hand tingles as she tries to pull back from the cage. She struggles to get her hand out. Blue feathers are sprouting all over her arms and Snow tries to scream but her voice won't come out, she is chirping instead and she is shrinking, smaller and smaller, shrinking towards the cage until she is a small bluebird and the cage door slams shut behind her and she is blinking, trying to understand what happened. She looks at the bars surrounding her, and she looks at the closed door and she is having a very hard time trying to think straight, everything is a blur, everything is big and confusing and human, everything is complicated and she is just a tiny bird, who wants to fly away, who wants to be free. Regina walks up to her, she leans close to her cage, her lips are blood red, she is wearing a black gown and a cape adorned with dark feathers.  
"Gotcha!" is all she says then she cover the birdcage with a black cloth and Snow's world goes dark.

Abigail is taking a short walk in the forest. It's not easy to convince her guards not to accompany her, especially since they all knew and loved Frederick, they are all so protective of her. She is enjoying the song of the birds, the breeze caressing her face. She has so much to think about. She doesn't notice the frail old woman that walks up to her.

"Something bothering you girl?" the old woman asks.

Abigail smiles. It has been a while since someone called her a girl. It's so refreshing to meet someone who has no idea that she is a princess.

"Hello?" she smiles kindly at the old woman.

"Well?" the old woman asks.

"As a matter of fact there is," Abigail replies. "My father wants me to marry..."

"And you are worried because he is old and ugly and he will beat you...Oh sweetheart, you are in quite a pickle aren't you?" the old lady asks.

"What?" Abigail looks at her all surprised."Oh, no, that is not the problem..."

"He is not old then?" the old lady asks.

"Oh no, he is quite young."

"But he is repulsive to look at? Just looking at him makes you want to run away screaming?"

"Oh, no, he is quite handsome..."

"But he has a foul temper..."

Abigail shakes her head. "Oh no, he is nice. I do not think he would ever hurt me..."

"Then what's the problem dear?" the old lady looks at her incredulously. "He is young, handsome and nice? I bet most maidens wish they had problems like yours..."

Abigail smiles. "Love," she replies. "The problem is love. I do not think he loves me..."

"Oh, I see. "

"He had a chance encounter with a woman in the forest. He won't talk about it, but I can see that it still haunts him. I'm afraid that he has fallen in love with her..."

"Well, if the woman is carrying his child..."

"What? What child? There is no child. No one is carrying anything..."

"Where is the problem then? He met a pretty girl in the woods? Surely a beauty such as yourself could make him forget all about her..."

"I'm not sure I want to..."

"Well the solution to your problem is easy," the old lady laughs. "You have to capture his heart..."

"How?" Abigail is looking very skeptical.

"Why, I have his heart right here," the old lady offers Abigail a toothless smile and then she takes the cover off the bulky thing she was carrying.

There's a bluebird in a beautiful metal cage, fluttering about. As soon as it lays eyes on Abigail it starts chirping loudly.

"His heart is right here," the old lady offers. "As long as you have the bird, he will be yours forever..."

Abigail looks at the beautiful caged bird. She sighs and nods politely. She doesn't know why she was expecting to get some solid advice from this stranger.

"Thank you!" she says picking up the bird cage. "How much do I owe you?"

"For a pretty girl like you? It's free," the old lady replies and she walks away from Abigail laughing. She walks around the corner an as soon as she is out of sight she waves her hand and she looks like herself again, Regina the haughty, Evil Queen, her lips still blood red, her gown purple this time."I got you Snow White," she laughs to herself and then she turns into a cloud of smoke and disappears.

Abigail walks back to the castle slowly. The cage is heavier than she anticipated. Twice she is tempted to open the cage and let the bird go, but twice she thinks of the old lady saying _'As long as you have the bird he will be yours forever.'_ Now Abigail is too smart to just take the old lady seriously, but then again, a small part of her wonders if this could possibly work. And even though she is not that superstitious she knows all the folk tales, she knows nothing good comes out of princesses ignoring the advice of old ladies in the woods.

She is right outside her private quarters when she runs into James.

"Abigail, I couldn't find you," he says, "your father wanted to talk to both of us about something...-" and then his voice trails off as the bluebird catches his eye. "Who do we have here?" he smiles.

There he is. The bluebird zeroes in on James, her heart fluttering wildly. She doesn't know who or why, but he is here and she needs to get to him by any means possible. He is here.

Abigail looks at him incredulously. She can't believe how much sweeter his voice and his smile got at the sight of the bird. Maybe the old lady was onto something, she thinks.

"Where did you get her?" he asks.

How does he even know it's a her, Abigail wonders.

The moment the bird sees him, she starts frantically flapping her wings, chirping even louder. She is so loud. There is no way Abigail is going to keep that bird anywhere near her bedchambers.

"It's my present for you!" she smiles brightly handing him the cage.

"For me?" he looks at her surprised. "Am I missing something? It's not my birthday..."

Abigail rolls her eyes. "Does it have to be your birthday James?" she asks trying to offer a warm smile, not quite succeeding.

"Thank you!" he replies, his eyes still on the bluebird. "She is beautiful!"

Abigail looks at the bluebird. She is nothing extraordinary, just another bluebird, she has no idea why James finds her pretty.

James turns to kiss her just as she shrugs and moves to get in her room, his lips barely grazing her forehead.

"You are very welcome, I will see you at dinner..." she says and she shuts the door behind her.

He looks at the shut door then he raises the cage and looks at the bird.

"Did that look as awkward as it felt?" he mumbles.

The bluebird chirps loudly, and he ls laughs."You have some strong opinions about this, don't you?"

The bluebird moves her head up and down, almost nodding.

"Come on!" he says and he walks towards his bedchambers. He opens the door of his room and places the cage right on the table.

He looks around the room. "We are going to need to get you some food, " he says, grabbing a bowl of water, "wait, have you always been in caged?" he asks and the he gets closer to the cage. "Have you ever been free?" he asks.

The bluebird tilts her head and looks at him.

"Do you want to try?" he whispers. "Because I don't think birds belong in cages..."

The bluebird is watching him closely.

"Come on," he says softly, then he opens the small door.

The bluebird hesitates, she flutters her wings softly, then she hops towards the door.

"That's it," he whispers. "Come on, you can do it..."

The bluebird gets out of the cage with small uncertain steps, blinking, fluttering her wings.

He reaches for her and he is delighted to watch her perch on his forefinger.

"Hi there!" he whispers. "I'm David. But nobody knows my real name here... you 'll keep my secret, won't you? What's your name?"

And then the most surprising thing happens. The bluebird looks relieved, relaxed, at home in his hand. She hides her face in her left wing and goes to sleep. He stands there staring at her, not wanting to move, not wanting to wake her. He needs a place to put her down, something like a nest. He looks around. He grabs his old shirt, his shirt from back when he was David and he was free to do as he liked. He places it on the table and then he puts the bird inside it. The bluebird opens her eyes. She notices that she is alone on the table. She flies back straight in his hand and then she goes back to sleep. He stares at the bird and his smiles. This is so strange. He expected the bird to fly away, out the window first chance she got, but she didn't.

It's almost dinner time. He should be changing his clothes, wearing something more formal, but he can't because there is a bluebird sleeping in his hand. He sits at the table and he tries to place her down slowly. She opens her eyes just slightly, to make sure he is there. He shrugs. What is the worse thing that could happen if he doesn't change for dinner? Funny, two months ago he didn't have that many clothes, he certainly didn't change clothes until the end of the day when he got washed up and headed to bed. Being a royal is so much more complicated. There are rules for everything, who to talk to, how to talk to them, who to walk away from. He doesn't mind the rules, what he does mind is that constant nagging emotion that he is not measuring up. Abigail needs more, so much more than he can give her. He feels like she is constantly comparing him to someone and he wonders who it might be. He hasn't felt comfortable since he left his farm. Actually he hasn't felt comfortable with the exception of the one day he spent with Snow White. Because Snow was honest and blunt and refreshingly upfront about everything. She didn't stare at him all quiet, eyes filled with disappointment. Even when she antagonized him or when she pushed him in the cold river, even then he felt more at home with Snow than he ever does with Abigail. And then she screamed at the trolls and pleaded for his life, she gave up her one weapon, black fairy dust, to save him. And that's when he knew he was in love with her. It all happened so fast. She was gone and he was back at his castle. Since then he's come up with countless excuses, and has gone back in the forest again and again trying to find her. He got so desperate he even set some more of his traps, but there is no sign of Snow White, no reports of banditry. And no matter how many birds he's asked to go find her the birds just look at him all sad and they go about their business. None of them is trying to find her.

It's diner time so David places the bird down then he walks out of his bedroom.

"James, you are late!" Abigail sighs and he looks away. He let her down again. Not that that's very surprising. Why does she take every single thing he does wrong as a personal insult against her and her kingdom, he wonders.

When dinner is over, one excruciating hour later he grabs a leftover roll as he gets up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Abigail glares at him.

"I need to feed the bluebird," he tries to explain.

She looks at him incredulously. "Ask the servants to get you some bread or some birdseed, do not steal dinner rolls, you are not twelve James..."

"Why would I do that?" he shrugs. He doesn't understand why royals seem unable to perform the most basic tasks themselves.

Abigail looks at him all confused.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

She shakes her head. "I'm tired..."

"Oh come on, it's a full moon tonight."

Her expression softens. "Alright," she smiles.

He takes her hand and pulls her out of the palace into the gardens.

"It is a beautiful night," she concedes, after they walk around for a while.

She looks up at the sky. There are no stars tonight, just a big beautiful moon, and she can't help it, she thinks the moon looks sad.

Abigail feels like crying.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

She hesitates then she shakes her head. "I need to get to bed," is all she offers.

"Of course," he replies and he walks her back to the castle.

"Goodnight James," she whispers and she disappears before he even attempts to kiss her.

What's the point, he wonders. There is no connection here, no spark. No matter how much he tries she just pulls back further and further. How do you marry a complete stranger?

David shakes his head and walks back to his room. It is dark. He places the bread next to the bird cage, he crumbles half of it up, to make it easier for the bluebird to eat it. Then he lights a few candles.

"Where are you?" he asks, "are you still here?"

He takes his jacket off and his boots, he sits on the bed and then he jumps up, because there are five worms wiggling around on his pillow.

He lifts up his pillow and he plans on tossing the worms out the window when he notices the bluebird perched on his bed rail, looking at him carefully. He pauses and places the worms in a potted geranium plant instead.

"Did you do this? Were those for me?" he asks looking at the little bird. She jumps excitedly on the bed rail. "Are you trying to feed me?" he asks all surprised.

The bluebird flutters her wings excitedly, looking right at him.

"What is it?" he whispers and he leans on the bed rail next to her. "What are you trying to say?"

The bird says several things loudly, she chirps and she flutters her wings and she chirps again louder, she is looking at him, tilting her head to the right.

He listens very carefully, yet he understands nothing. He tries again. A long time ago, someone taught him how to talk to birds, how to understand them, someone...he can't recall who it was. It must have been a whole other lifetime ago because he no longer has that ability. And even though he didn't think that was the sort of ability one could loose, he must have been mistaken, because right now the bluebird is glaring at him, chirping the exact same thing, over and over, and he understands nothing.

"What is it?" he asks."What are you trying to say?" and after several failed attempts he gives up. He is feeling so tired. "I'm sorry," he shrugs,"I'm sure what you are saying is terribly important, but I can't understand you. I'm sorry... Anyway, I should get to bed. Don't you want to go home?"

The bird looks at him carefully, then she flies back to her cage and perches on top of it.

"No, not your cage, that's not what I meant. I don't thinks birds should be kept in cages. Out there," he says pointing out the window. "Home. Home with your family... do you have a family? Don't you have a home out there, somewhere?"

The bird seems to understand him a lot better than he understand her. She opens up her wings and she flies out the window.

"Goodbye, then," he smiles but deep inside him he feels like he is going to miss that small loud bird. He is surprised at how much he is going to miss her.

And then he is surprised to see her fly back inside. She stands on the window shill, looking at him expectantly. She doesn't chirp, she just keeps pointing to the window with her beak.

And he knows, he just knows that she is inviting him to come along.

"I can't," he smiles. "I can't fly, little one, I don't have wings...this is my cage," he says pointing around to his room. Home, he should have said home, but this isn't home. This is a large cage complete with moat, turrets and large castle walls. A very very fancy cage.

She chirps a couple of times loudly and somehow he knows she is saying not a cage, a home. Don't you want to go home...and he know its silly but he feels like he could cry because home is so far away. Home is on a hill, in a small sheep farm, where the stars are so close at night you feel like you can reach up and touch them. Home was when Snow White said, 'how could I let Prince Charming die', when she grabbed the ring out of his hand and lied, when she lied that she did't like it, when he could read the longing all over her face and her lips and her hands. He should have told her he loved her right then and there, he should have told her he had feelings for her, but who does that? Who tells a bandit princess he just met that he loves her? Nobody does that. He thought he'd have more time. Except he was wrong.

He is so lost in his thoughts he is surprised to see the bluebird stick her beak in her right wing and pull out a coupe of feathers. She picks both if them up with her beak and places them in his hand.

He looks at her feathers in his hand.

"No, no, no" he says softly, "don't do that, you are going to hurt yourself..." He reaches out with his hand and the bird just flies and sits on his palm.

"What are you doing?" he whispers and then he strokes the bird's head with his finger. "Are you trying to give me wings?"

The bird looks at him and blinks several times, and something inside him cracks. Something inside him tells him that she is right, he needs more, more than life in captivity in the palace. He needs wings.

"That's incredibly kind of you," he whispers. "But it's not going to work. I have to get to bed. You could go out there though, you could be free without me..."

He lays alone in his bed, smiling because a small bluebird tried to give him her wings.

He wakes up in the morning to the sound of his little friend singing.

"Are you hungry?" he asks. "Because there are some worms around here somewhere..." he glances at the potted geranium. The worms are nowhere to be seen. They must have dug deep in the soil by now or maybe she ate them already. He glances at his bed. There is a large black beetle right next to his pillow.

He lifts up the bug and places it in the geranium pot. "Thank you, for this," he says, "but I'm going to save it for later. I've got to go. Do you have plans for today little one?"

And then he notes that she's tipped over the jar of ink and then she's stepped on it and made foot marks all over the parchment that was on his desk and on his table and on his sheets. Large marks twisting funny back and forth, almost as if she was trying to write letters.

"Where you trying to keep up with your correspondence?" he laughs.

The bluebird glares at him.

"Not funny?" he mumbles trying to stop smiling. He lifts up the parchment and looks at it carefully. Maybe she is a magical bird, maybe she is trying to say something, maybe she is trying to write a note...

The claw marks aren't legible so he puts the paper down.

"I have to go," he says getting dressed in a hurry. King Midas has all sort of plans for him today. "Could you please not destroy my room while I'm gone?" he says.

The bird sideglances at him then she turns her back at him.

He laughs on his way out the door.

King Midas has all sort of plans for today. He includes David in several meetings, regarding trades with Dwarves and Fairies, he takes David along to a small town that is ravaged by trolls to observe the damage and decide how many knights they need to send to guard the town. At the end of the day they are giving their horses a chance to rest by the pond before they ride back to the castle.

King Midas looks at him closely.

"How are things between you and Abigail, son?" he asks without a preamble.

"They are alright," he shrugs looking away.

"Are they?" King Midas' frowns. "Because my daughter seems to think that you may love another..."

"Abigail said that ?" David looks at the king confused. Abigail who has thwarted his every effort to get close to her is saying that he is the one who loves someone else? "Because it seems to me that Abigail is the one who isn't ready for...-" he hesitates.

"I know, I know," the King interrupts, "Abigail may be the one who isn't ready for a new relationship, but how about yourself, son? Does your heart belong to another?"

David looks away. "No," he says in the end. Because Snow White is a ghost, he has tried his hardest to find her, he has tried to track her in the forest, he has tried to ask around, but wherever she may, be she doesn't want to be found. His heart can't belong to someone that doesn't exist. "There is no one else," he adds.

"Good, good," King Midas beams at him."Glad to hear it, because I plan on setting the date for the end of the month, and I wanted to talk to you first..."

"The date?" he asks hesitantly.

"For the wedding of course!" King Midas smiles patting him on the back.

"Of course," he replies.

End of the month, David thinks, and he can't help it, he thinks it sounds like a prison sentence. He should be happy, grateful, he should be joyful to have his wedding date finally arrive, but he dreads it. He has two weeks before he swears his life and his love and his heart away to a woman who keeps looking for excuses to hide away from him.

"Alright," he replies trying to sound happy, not entirely succeeding.

"Look, son," King Midas leans in and uses a conspiratorial sort of tone, "My Abigail is like her mother, may she rest in peace. She wants to be pursued, she wants to be wooed. She'll come around..."

"Yes, Sire, that may be so, or perhaps she is just not ready...-" he tries to say.

"Abigail may never be ready," the King replies cryptically. "But she needs to move on and you have to help her..."

Help her how, David wonders. How do you help a woman who is just not interested in anything you have to offer?

"Besides, don't you think it's time you called me father?" the king asks.

David turns to look at him.

"Yes, father..." he hesitates. There is no shortage of men who expect him to call them father nowadays, no shortage of men who think they know what is best for him. Meanwhile his real father has been dead for years and there is no one he can talk to about his problems, no one he can ask for advice.

David pulls Abigail aside after dinner. "We need to talk," he says firmly.

"I have a headache," she mumbles, trying to walk past him.

"No, you don't have a headache, you are not too tired, you are not washing your hair, you don't ...-." He takes a deep breath. "Abigail, whatever excuse you might want to come up with tonight is not going to work, we need to talk!"

"Fine" she hisses and she pulls him into the library. There is nobody there at this hour. She turns around to glare at him and he hesitates.

"You wanted to talk!" she glares at him. "So talk!"

"You told your father that I love somebody else? When in truth you haven't glanced at me twice since we got back here and you have come up with excuses every time I tried to spend time with you...how is that fair?" he asks.

Abigail takes a step back. "Fair? You want to talk about fairness?" she laughs and the bitterness in her voice catches him off guard.

"Yes!" he fires back. "I want to talk, I want to talk about fairness, I want to talk about the weather, I want to talk about anything, we need to be talking about something, I don't care what! We need to get to know each other better, we need to...you can't just keep pushing me away!"

She hesitates. "What exactly are you accusing me of James?" Abigail asks.

James. He winces every time she says his pretend name, she has a special way of saying it, her voice dripping with disappointment.

"If you don't want to marry me please tell your father, but do not use me as an excuse. Please!" he says again and she looks down.

"You want me to take the blame for the demise of our relationship? How chivalrous!" she scoffs looking back at him.

No matter what he does, she always lets him know he is not enough.

"Call it whatever you like..." he says crossing his hands on his chest.

"Fine," she says. "Anything else?"

"Your father is setting the date for our wedding!"

She looks up at him surprised. She shifts uncomfortably at her feet. She didn't know.

"Let him set the date," she shrugs.

He looks at her and sighs. "If you don't want this, now is the time to speak up. And if you do...-" he hesitates.

She is staring at him coldly. "Yes?"

"I'd like to get to know you better..."

"Why?"

Why she asks, as if he is asking for something outlandish, something out of the ordinary.

"Because I'd rather not marry a perfect stranger..."

Abigail laughs. "And you think that a few weeks is long enough time to get to know me?"

He looks down. She always does this, she always complicates things. She always twists things so he seems to be in the wrong.

"Well?" she asks.

He doesn't reply.

"You do not need to worry James. I will not do anything to postpone or cancel the wedding. You can have it your way, I'll marry you and that will be that!" she says then she turns around and walks away.

Abigail walks in her bedchambers slamming the door behind her, startling Ruby and Gretel her handmaidens. Both of them rise to help her with her dress.

"Everybody out," Abigail says softly, trying hard not to scream at them. The girls exit her room in a hurry. Abigail leans against the door, and she lets her tears flow freely. James tries, he really tries and she pushes him away. She shoots him down, not because he is doing anything wrong. The only thing he is doing wrong is that he is not Frederick. Frederick was different. Frederick was sweet, and funny and oh so patient, he never gave up. When Abigail would turn him away he'd come back with flowers, he'd make up a song, he'd throw pebbles on her window, he'd sneak love letters with her breakfast tray in the morning. Frederick was so playful, Frederick wouldn't take no for an answer. Frederick was different, he was special, and he still owns every tiny fragment of her broken heart. Frederick loved her so much. And now he is gone.

She wakes up every morning and she promises herself that today she will give James a chance, because James is a good man, an honest man. James doesn't play games, he tries but he doesn't push. She should appreciate that about him.

Every day she breaks her promise. When James tries, she pushes him away, she shuts him down, she pulls back. She can't. She just can't give him a chance when her heart is still bleeding for Frederick. She knows she is making it absolutely impossible for James to love her, she is making it impossible for him to even like her. She knows that. That's why she was excited to meet the lady in the woods, the one who gave her the bluebird, the one who told her that was the bird was his heart, that as long as she owned the bird he would love her. Because she needs him to love her even though she is not capable of loving him back right now. But the old lady in the woods was wrong. While he appears to love the bluebird, his feeling towards Abigail haven't changed one bit. Abigail must have done something wrong. She didn't follow the old lady's advice correctly.

David walks to his room and shuts the door. He takes his sword off, his doublet, then his boots. The bluebird is perched on the bed railing looking at him as if she's been expecting him.

"Hi!" he mumbles as he sits on the bed his shoulder slope. He doesn't feel like talking but the bluebird is there looking at him. She seems to be listening to his every word. He might as well talk to her, she is the only one listening to him anyway. "I had a terrible day. Abigail is trying to get out of the engagement, but she is trying to make it my fault and I can't have that because my father... " he rolls his eyes and he lays down propping his head with his hand "king George has threatened to do all sort of awful things to my town and my farm if I don't marry Abigail..."

The bluebird looks at him sympathetically and then she flies and stands on his shoulder. She rubs her head on his cheek.

"You are so sweet," he whispers, petting her head with his finger. "Did you at least have a good day?" he asks.

The bird chirps a couple of times and he nods.

"Is that so?" he asks, even though he has no clue what the bird just said. "In the meantime, I cannot find her..." he looks at the bird who is watching him closely, tilting her head to the right. "Hey!" he says holding the bird in his hands. "Maybe you can help me. Maybe you can find her for me..."

He walks over to the desk that is now clean of the mess the Bluebird made earlier, he sits down and he writes a letter.

" _Dearest Snow..."_

When he is done he rolls it up and then he reaches for the Bluebird, tying the not on her foot.

"Can you find her for me?" he asks softly. "Can you find Snow White?"

At the mention of her name the bluebird flaps her wings and dances up and down excitedly. She jumps all around then she flies around the room and in the end she climbs in top of her cage.

He looks at her all confused. He points to the window. "She is out there somewhere..." he tries again.

The bluebird flies around the room one more time then she sits back on top of the cage.

David sighs. "So you won't find her then," he mumbles.

The bird jumps up and down chirping loudly, desperately trying to get his attention, but he is done. Today has just been too much...As he lays on for bed, he notices his pillow. There are two snowbells laying on top of it. As disappointed and discouraged as he is feeling he still smiles. "You brought me flowers?" he asks softly. "A definite improvement from the beetles," he mumbles and he is still holding the flowers in his hand as he falls asleep.

 _He is flying, soaring through the skies. He is flying fast, his heart beating wildly because there are crows after him, crows with big golden crowns on, and there are apple trees ready to drop apples on his head and there is Snow White, in a long White dress, her beautiful dark hair falling on her shoulder and she looks at him, a sad smile on her face. He perches on her hand and she holds him tight. You saved me, she whispers._ _Charming suits you... Whe_ _re are you, he wants to ask, but he is just a bird, he doesn't have words, and he is scared, his is fluttering his wings trying frantically to speak but he doesn't have words and he needs to find her before it's too late. Where are you? Where are you? Where did you go? he asks and then he is in a cage and the Evil Queen is laughing at him and there is no way to get to Snow White._

He wakes up panting, he is drenched in sweat. He sits up slowly, trying to catch his bread. It takes him a few minutes to feel better. Then the bluebird catches his eyes. She flies to the bed with a small stick in her mouth. He turns around and he can't help but laugh.

"Really?" he asks. "Out of every possible spot in my room you are going to build your nest on my bed?"

The bluebird doesn't acknowledge him at all. She is busy placing little sticks together. He sits on the bed next to her and he watches her, smiling. He reaches slowly and he touches her head with his forefinger. The bird glares at him. "Can't you see I'm busy," she seems to say. He laughs again.

"Do you need help?" he asks. He doesn't really wait for a response. He washes his face, he gets dressed, then walks out and comes back with his hands full of sticks and twigs. He places them slowly next to her small nest structure. She looks at them then she pauses her nest building, long enough to perch on his finger and rub her head against his thumb.

"Oh, now you notice I'm here," he smiles. "I see how you are, you bossy little thing!"

The bird turns her back on him indignantly.

"I take it back, I take it back," he laughs, "you are not bossy, you are just determined and focused!" She sits back on his finger.

"So I take it you are too busy to help me today?" he asks.

The bird looks at me carefully.

"Help me find Snow White?" he asks softly.

And then the bird slows down and acts more deliberate. She looks sad for a second. She perches on his shoulder and rubs her head against his cheek.

"Look, I know you understand me, I know most birds do. What I don't understand is why none of you will help me. I can't find her on my own. It's like the earth opened up and swallowed her whole. But you could find her for me..."

The bird closes her eyes and she looks so sad. Then she jumps back and and she goes back to her nest building.

"I guess not," he sighs. "What are you doing building a nest without a mate anyway?" he asks.

And then the bird flies right on the sticks he brought in. She looks at him.

"What? Do you need more?" he asks.

The bird moves her head up and down.

"Alright," he shrugs. "How many do you need anyway? I thought you had plenty..."

The bird looks at him sternly.

"Alright, alright, I'll go get more," he mumbles. After making several trips and depositing hundreds of sticks on his bed, he heads out for breakfast. He is gone most of the day. When he gets back that night he is so exhausted he goes straight to bed.

He wakes up in the morning and for a minute he is confused, he has no idea where he is at because there are sticks all round him engulfing him. He gets up slowly and he looks around. He actually has to step over a wall of sticks to get off his bed. The bluebird has built this giant nest, incorporating the bed rails and now his bed looks like a giant nest with a canopy in top. He looks at this stunned. He doesn't know what to think. The bluebird is asleep.

"What did you do?" he whispers. "Did you try to make a nest big enough for both of us?"

He walks back to the garden and when he comes back to the room he's brought her several worms and a few tiny white flowers. He places the flowers on the edge of the nest. He puts the worms right next to her so she will find them when she wakes up. She must be exhausted if she spent all night trying to build a nest big enough to fit him. He doesn't know what to think, but the thought of the tiny bluebird stubborn enough to build this giant nest makes him smile. Funny, he thinks, he is getting married in two weeks and the bluebird is making more of an effort than his future wife.

Abigail is walking in the forest. She is in the exact spot when she met the old lady last time. If somebody were to ask her why she is out here, she would say that the only think she is here for is to clear her head and get fresh air, but that is not why she is here. She is is looking for the old lady, she needs more advice. She doesn't have to wait more than a few minutes when she hears the lady's voice.

"You are back!"

"Yes," she says cautiously as she turns to look at the old woman.

"You are looking for me..." the old lady smiles.

Something about the way she looks at her, something about her crooked smile, makes Abigail think that she doesn't have her best interest at heart. Abigail takes a step back.

"Well? Speak girl!" the old lady demands.

"The bluebird," Abigail hesitates. "It didn't work...he still doesn't love me!"

"How could it not work? Tell me exactly what you did!" she frowns.

"I went back to the palace, the prince saw the bird and he loved it, so I gave it to him. I told him it was my present..."

"You foolish foolish girl!" the witch scoffs. " The bird is his heart! What are you doing give it back to him!"

"I thought..."

"You thought nothing. You though I was an old witch that didn't know anything. I gave you his heart and you gave it back to him? No wonder he doesn't love you!" the old lady steps towards Abigail pointing at her with her long gnarly finger, her dark nail touching Abigail's bodice.

"I'm sorry," Abigail cries out, weirdly fascinated and terrified by the old woman at the same time. "I'm sorry, how do I fix this!"

"You go and get the cage back." the witch scoffs. "If you can..."

"How can I get her back? I told him it was his present!"

"Find a way!" the old lady smiles revealing several crooked yellowed teeth.

And then just in case Abigail still has any doubts about her knowledge and understanding of magic, she turns onto dark smoke right in front of Abigail's eyes and disappears.

Abigail covers her mouth trying hard not to scream. Her hands are shaking, her heart is beating fast. She runs all the way back to the castle. Once safe in the castle walls she stops to catch her breath then she composes herself and she walks straight to James' bedchambers. She knocks without a moment's hesitation.

James cracks the door and once he sees her he steps out of his room and closes the door behind him.

"Abigail?" he looks at her questioningly. It's not like her to come to his room. She looks flushed. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. I came to check on the bird..."

"The bird?" he frowns.

"Remember the bluebird I gave you a few days ago..."

"I remember," he says but he doesn't move.

She looks at him questioningly.

"May I come in?" she raises her eyebrows.

"Now is not a good time..." he hesitates.

Abigail's eyes widen. "Is someone in there with you?" she asks, her voice cold as ice.

"What?" he freezes. "No, no, of course not!"

"The you won't mind me coming in," she says and she pushes her way in through the door, then she gasps.

Because this isn't a bedroom anymore. The bed is tangled in a giant nest, and there are colored beads and flowers draped all round it. there are jars filled with worms and candles and strange colorful threads draped around the canopy curtains. And it is strange and beautiful and magical looking sight, but this isn't normal Abigail thinks as she raises her hand to cover her mouth.

"What is this?" she asks. "James, did you do this?"

He shakes his head. "Not really. I draped the beads, and I brought some branches in, she did the rest..." he confesses.

"She?" she asks her eyes opening wider. "You mean the bluebird?"

He nods.

"Alright," she replies firmly. She walks and picks up the empty cage that was left on the floor. "Well, this ends now. Where is she?"

Abigail spots the bluebird and walks towards her trying to pick her up. The bluebird flies away from her in a hurry. Abigail tries to catch her a few more times then she turns to James. "Would you hand her to me please?" she says stretching out her hand.

David looks at the beautiful woman in the golden dress, and the blond curls who is going to be his wife. The he looks at the giant nest that is surrounding his bed. There is no logical explanation for what is going on here. Abigail must think that he has completely lost his mind. He certainly doesn't know how he let things escalate to this, how he let a bluebird turn his bed into a nest. His shoulder slope and he walks to the bluebird. The moment he reaches towards her the bird flies right into the palm if his hand. She doesn't resist. She trusts him completely. He can't do this, he can't just hand her over to Abigail, he can't let Abigail put her back in her cage. But what choice does he have? He lifts her up in his hands and he can feel her heart beating in his hand. A small heart beating fast against the skin of his palm. She has already fallen asleep in his hand, that's how much she trusts him.

She thinks I'm her mate, he realizes as he walks towards Abigail. For some strange inexplicable reason the bluebird thinks she is his mate and he did nothing to stop her. Just as he is doing nothing now. He looks at Abigail.

"Maybe we can just release her in the forest, let her be free..." he says and his voice comes out hoarse.

Abigail looks at him flabbergasted. "Maybe we can invite my father in your room along with the palace physician," she replies, her voice cold and firm. "Maybe you explain to them that you are not fit to marry his daughter or run the kingdom...-"

She opens the cage door. David's hand shakes as he deposits the bluebird back in her cage. His whole hand tingles as he lets her go, and then his heart goes heavy, his vision blurs and he feels like he can no longer breathe. His heart is trapped inside a cage, his heart is beating, fluttering, broken, his heart is an open wound that can't heal. He wants to beg her to let the bird go, but he doesn't.

"I'll have the servants clean this mess up," she says, pointing to his bed. "We will not speak of this again!" Then she turns around and walks away with the cage in her hand.

And it's as if the bluebird can sense their bond severing because she wakes up, looks around, and then she is throwing herself against the bars of the cage, letting out panicky chirps, almost crying and he can't, he can't stand the sound of her voice all broken and betrayed, he can feel his heart inside him crumble, he cannot breathe.

"Abigail," he cries out and runs after her.

"What is it?" she asks.

He is breathing fast. "Maybe I can visit you later?" he asks.

"Maybe," she smiles.

"Thank you," he says his voice barely audible.

His hands are shaking and he pulls them behind his back in a hurry.

Abigail looks at him. She can't read his face. There is a strange need there, an unquenched thirst, she doesn't know what that is.

"See you later then James," she says.

He nods. He turns to go back to his room, but he can't. He cannot be in there alone. He wanders aimlessly around the castle. Maybe he should get Abigail some flowers, he shouldn't just show up in her bed chambers empty handed. He manages to stay away for about an hour then he is outside her door, knocking.

Abigail opens the door and looks at him. He is holding a beautiful flower bouquet and he is trying to smile and act like there is nothing going on, but he seems distraught.

"Yes?" Abigail smiles. "Are those for me?"

"Yes," he says and his voice comes out hoarse. "May I come in, please?"

Abigail frowns. "Wouldn't you rather go for a walk?"she asks "or a nice carriage ride?"

His eyes dart around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of the bluebird. "Anything you want, princess," he replies, "anything at all. Just tell me, is she alright?"

"She is fine," Abigail shrugs. "She stopped struggling after a while...would you like to see her?"

He feels so relieved. "Please!" he lets out breathlessly.

Abigail steps out of the way and points graciously towards the room. He does his best not to rush in. He steps in slowly and then he reaches the cage. The bluebird looks at him and she chirps loudly. He places his hand at the bars of the cage. The bird leans against them. He feels his whole body tremble. He is doing all he can to stop himself for begging Abigail to give her back to him.

"Shall we go then James?" she asks.

"Of course. Anything you want dear," he whispers. Walking out of the room is hard, harder than killing the dragon. He feels like someone ripped his heart out of his chest and is stomping on it. He tries to think straight, he tries to be logical about this, but he can't.

He follows Abigail around the garden, he climbs on the carriage alongside her. He stays very silent the whole time, trying to come up with an excuse to walk back in her room and look at the bluebird again, when they are done with the carriage ride.

Abigail is glancing at him. He doesn't look like himself. He looks like he is hanging by a thread that could snap at any minute. He doesn't look like the James who tried to get to know her, the James who got fed up with her excuses. No, this is a whole new James. He keeps stealing glances in her direction. He looking at her as if his happiness depends on her. She is holding his heart captive, she owns his heart. The witch was right.

"Shall we keep riding James or should we head back to the castle?" she asks.

"Anything you want dear," he replies.

"Anything?"she asks.

This isn't love, this isn't anything even close to love. How far would he be willing to go for her, she wonders.

 _"As long as you have the bird he will be yours forever..."_

"I hear there is a strange flower at the edge of the forest," she says, "it is blue and it has magical properties, guarded by a wild wolf. Do you think you could get it for me?" she asks. "If you do, you may visit with me in my room, if you like..."

His eyes light up. "Of course," he replies without a moment's hesitation.

"You need to know that the wolf is incredibly dangerous, nobody has managed to get to this flower, because the wolf has torn everyone whose ever tried to shreds..."

"I can do this," he says without even thinking.

"Why?" she asks."Why would you be willing to do this?"

"I'd do anything for you dear," is his response, but his eyes look hallow, he is not even looking at her.

"Never mind," she replies. "I changed my mind. I don't really want that flower. There is a magical stag, that runs through the forest on moonlit nights. Tonight is going to be a full moon, would you hunt it for me?" she tries again.

"Of course."

"What if I told you that a great troll guards it? And the man who manages to capture it or kill it will surely die, would you still try?" she asks.

"Yes," he replies. "I'll have it for you by morning...I won't rest until I get it for you. There isn't anything that I won't do for you dear..."

"Never mind, James," she replies. "I changed my mind. I'm thirsty. There is water in a magical lake, could you go get me some?"

"Of course," is his reply.

"What if I tell you that the water is guarded by a cruel siren who will trick you and most likely kill you, what if I tell you that nobody has ever returned from that lake, would you still go?" she asks.

"I would," he replies.

"Why?" Abigail asks all frustrated. "Why would you be wiling to do that?"

"Because you have my heart," he replies.

"Your heart?" she asks. "Does that mean you love me?"

"Do you want me to love you?" he asks.

What kind of question is that, Abigail wonders.

"Yes," she replies. "I need you to love me..."

"Then I love you," he replies.

"Do you really mean that?" she asks. She searches his eyes. There are no answers there, he looks like he is feverish, like he is sick, like he is in pain.

"Do you need me to mean it?"

"Of course," she frowns.

"I really mean it," he replies.

This is the strangest thing, Abigail thinks. She certainly doesn't want this, this isn't normal or healthy. He is almost like he is her prisoner, and he is willing to go along with anything she asks for, just for an hour in the sunshine out of his cell."Never mind then James," she replies looking out of her carriage. "I'm not thirsty anymore..."

"Can I still...-" he tries hard to stop himself but he can't. "Can I still visit her in your room?"

"Of course," Abigail replies feeling absolutely exhausted.

They walk in her room together and the Abigail steps back out. He doesn't even notice. He looks at the bluebird sitting all quiet in her cage, her eyes closed. He glances at the cage door, maybe he could set her free again. There is a golden lock on the door. His heart sinks. Maybe he could steal the whole cage, but the cage is suspended form the ceiling by a golden chain. He can't just steal it. He touches the bars and he waits for her to come touch his hand. But she doesn't.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "I don't know what this is, I don't know how this happened, I'm so sorry..."

She is just sitting there, looking so dejected he doesn't know what to do. He looks at the bowl full of birdseed in her cage. It doesn't look like she's touched it. Is she not eating? Abigail walks in the room just as he turns around to look for her.

"Is she not eating?" he asks.

Abigail walks closer to the cage. "I don't know," she replies. "It doesn't look like she's eaten much..."

"Has she been singing?"

Abigail turns to Gretel. "Has she been singing?" she asks the girl.

"No," Gretel replies."She hasn't sung at all."

David turns to Abigail. "Abigail, she is not well. She is...-" he hesitates. "Can we release her? Please?"

And then he notices that Abigail has a chain with a golden key around her neck. He looks at the lock on the cage. It's probably a match. Why is she doing this?

"James..." Abigail says and then she notes the haunted look on his face. She can't reason with him. But she owns his heart, she doesn't have to. "I'm afraid that we can't," is all the reply she gives him. "Don't ask me again!"

He looks down. He doesn't argue. This isn't like him at all, Abigail thinks.

He walks back to the cage, sticks his fingers through the bar.

"Would you eat for me, please?" he says.

The bluebird opens her eyes and slowly inches toward the birdseed. She pecks at it and he smiles.

"Thank you," he whispers.

Abigail watches him closely. She sees him whispering to the bluebird, his voice broken, faltering. If someone spoke to me softly like that, with so much love in his voice I'm certain I would fall in love with him, she thinks. Her hands shake and she takes a step backwards. This is the first time she's ever felt anything for him, the first time she's felt like she could love him. And with that knowledge comes the soul crushing guilt, because this is James, this isn't Frederick. He isn't anything like her Frederick and yet she could still love him. She won't love him, she won't. She has trapped his heart into a cage, she is wearing the key around her neck. He is forever hers. And maybe marrying someone who is forever hers, someone who will do everything she ever asks of him, someone who won't leave her, maybe that's as close to love as she can bear to be. Maybe. She needs to try this.

"James?" she asks softly.

"Yes?" he replies, his eyes still on the bluebird.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he replies.

"Do you think you can hold me?"

"Of course," he replies and before she knows it, his arms are wrapped around her and he is holding her tight, his eyes closed.

This could work, she thinks. This isn't true love, she knows that, but it's close to it. It's as close to love as she can get, without feeling like she is betraying Frederick. It's good enough. She relaxes in his arms. The bluebird stands frozen in her cage watching them. She wants to look away but she can't.

Abigail is putting on her wedding dress, looking in the mirror. It is a beautiful dress, bright white with a beautiful beads embroidered with golden thread.

"You look beautiful, my Lady," Ruby smiles.

Abigail examines her dress from all sides. She 'd always thought that she'd wear a wedding dress for Frederick, but that wasn't meant to be. She is wearing it for James instead, who doesn't exactly love her, but she does own his heart. She owns his heart and he is willing to comply with her every wish. He is going to be joining her in their new bedchambers tonight. Her handmaidens have already decorated the new room with beautiful flower garlands, spread rose petals on the sheets for tonight. Abigail doesn't think about tonight. She is not sure what she is going to do, because James is not Frederick. She might just ask him to go to sleep. And he will comply, because she owns his heart. To be fair he'd comply even if his heart wasn't caged up, but still, knowing she is charge gives her that extra measure of comfort. He shows up in her room everyday, with flowers or presents, he stays if she lets him, he walks away if she sends him away. This whole time he hasn't asked her for anything, he is not pestering her with questions about her past, he is not trying to get to know her better. This whole time the only thing he's asked for is that Abigail would take the bluebird along with her to their new rooms, that's all. And the truth is that it broke her heart a little, that he'd surrender himself so utterly and completely without any regard to what he wanted as long as the bluebird was safe in their room, but she didn't let herself think about that. Because being with him is safe, he is not going to do something extraordinary and die, like Frederick, he is going to stay with her forever...

"My Lady you are going to take the key off, aren't you?" Ruby asks.

"What? Why?" Abigail asks, clasping the key chained around her neck tight.

"Because your father sent this," Ruby smiles opening a jewelry case. There is a beautiful string of pearls in it.

Abigail gasps."My mother's pearls!" she says her eyes tearing up.

There is a small note inside.

 _"Your mother would be so proud of you._  
 _I didn't come give it to you in person because then I would spend the rest of the day crying and I want nothing but smiles for you this special day, my sweet sweet girl.  
Smiles and more smiles as we move on forward. We always move forward, we always dream big. _  
_I love you, to the end of the Enchanted Forest and back, and I want nothing but happiness for you._  
 _Your father."_

Abigail cries as she picks up her string of pearls and hands them to Ruby. Then she takes of the the chain and the key from her neck and puts it in her jewelry case. Ruby places the pearls around her neck.

"You look so pretty!" Gretel claps her hands. "The most beautiful princess in the Enchanted forest."

No, Abigail thinks, that would be Snow White, the fairest of them all, at least that's what people called before she became a bandit, but she doesn't bother to correct Gretel. It would be very hard for Snow to remain beautiful if she was hiding in the forest anyway, so maybe Abigail is the prettiest princess in all the lands, who can know for sure? Because Snow White is gone, nobody has seen of heard of her for the longest time. Maybe the Queen got to her after all. It doesn't matter. In the end Abigail is the one who got the prince.

Abigail looks at herself in the mirror. Then she looks at the bluebird in her cage. What would her mother think if she knew she had her future husband's heart in a cage? What would her father think? It doesn't matter what they'd think, she decides. She lost Frederick, her one true love. Hasn't she suffered enough? Doesn't she deserve to be happy? Nothing but smiles today, she tells herself over and over as she walks out of the room. On her way out she turns to Gretel.

"The prince has requested that we take the bluebird with us in our new bedroom. Would you please take her there Gretel?" Abigail asks.

Gretel nods. "As you wish," she says.

Gretel looks at the bluebird. The prince doesn't ask for a lot of things, she thinks. But she distinctly remembers the prince asking Abigail "Can we release her?" and Abigail replying "No, don't ever ask me again."

If Gretel were to marry a handsome prince and he asked her for one small favor like that, Gretel is pretty sure she'd say yes.

The bluebird looks at her. She reads panic in the birds eyes. "Let me go, let me go, let me go," the bird's chirps sound like sobs in Gretel's ears. "Let me go, let me go, let me go, don't take me to the new room I can't bare it. Let me go, let me go let me go..." She is fluttering her wings, thrashing on the walls of her cage.

Gretel tries to calm her down, but the bluebird keeps frantically slamming her body against the bars of the cage.

Gretel knows that she cannot survive this much longer. If the bluebird dies she just knows the prince's heart will be broken. She can't let his heart break, not on his wedding day, not when he will marry Abigail and make her so happy. She can't let the bluebird die. Gretel's hand's shake as she takes the key from the jewelry box and she makes her way towards the cage. She opens the lock, she opens the door. The bluebird bolts out the cage and she flies out the window. Gretel looks around shocked. She had no idea bluebirds could fly that fast.

James is standing on the dais under a beautiful flower canopy in the Hall of ceremonies. The banner of the Southern kingdom is flying high alongside the Banner of Midas' Eastern kingdom. King George is standing next to King Midas, proud and tall. And then everyone turns because Abigail is walking in the room, her steps steady, her head held high.

James looks at her and he doesn't feel quite like himself, he feels a bit dazed, as if he is dreaming. This is his wedding day, but it doesn't quite feel real, there is something wrong about it, but he can't think about this right now, because his heart is in a cage, fluttering about, his heart is distressed. He wonders if the handmaidens will remember to bring the cage to their new rooms. At least from now on he will see the bluebird first thing in the morning when she wakes up, he will make sure she eats, at least now she will be in his room. He will not have to beg Abigail to let him come in to see her...he is vaguely aware that this isn't right, this isn't what should be going through his mind on his wedding day, as his bride approaches him smiling, but he can't help himself, this is all he can think about. The bluebird in her beautiful cage, trapped, sad and alone, the bluebird thrashing about, too sad to sing. And then he feels it. A tug on his heart. Abigail stands next to him and he notes that she is no longer wearing the chain with the key around her neck. He feels the tug again and then he feels dizzy. The bluebird soars the skies for the first time in weeks. She is is free, and she is out of the castle flying up high, and he smiles because even if he'll never see her again, she is free, at least one of them is free. He is feeling better now, almost like himself again, more clear headed than he's been in weeks, ever since Abigail took back the bluebird. He looks around. The whole room is coming into focus, things are no longer blurry and dreamlike. What sort of magic is this, he wonders, why would she gift him a bluebird and take it back.

"Do you James take Abigail to be your wife..." he hears the words and then he hears a noise on the stained glass window. A loud thud. Everybody turns to look. He feels blinding pain on his face. The noise happens again and again, and every time he feels pain.

"Is it a bird?" somebody asks loudly.

David can see the outline of the bluebird as she smashes on the window. She flies away in a circle and then she slams on the window again.

"Stop," he yells "Please, please, stop!" and everybody looks at him wondering what is happening. "You are going to hurt yourself...please stop!"

And then the stained glass breaks and a bluebird flies in along with glass shattering everywhere. She is flying, no she is falling, falling, and he reaches to grab her, but he is not fast enough. She crushes at his feet. The guest are yelling, covering their faces to protect themselves from the shattered glass that is raining down on them, Abigail screams and takes a step back and David knees on the floor in front of the fallen bluebird.

"What did you do?" he whispers as he scoops the bird in his hands. And he doesn't realize it but there are tears streaming down his cheeks because his heart is bleeding in his hands, his heart, his life, his love is in his hands, wings fluttering, blood streaming from her side, wings broken, struggling to breathe.

"What did you do?" he asks again, his voice soft, broken, his tears falling, mixing with her blood. He should be explaining to her that she is mistaken, it makes no sense for her to interrupt his wedding, he can't possibly be her mate. He should be explaining to her that bluebirds can't marry men and a prince can't fall in love with a bluebird no matter how many worms she places on his pillow, but he doesn't, instead he lifts her up and he places a single kiss on the tip of her broken wing. And then very gently he puts her back on the ground. He closes his eyes tight, he is crying, he can't bear to watch her as she struggles to breathe, his heart, his love, his life, is struggling to breathe on the ground. And then everyone in the room gasps, but he doesn't know why, his eyes are still closed.

A hand reaches for him, and caresses his face, it is a soft delicate hand, with calloused fingers. And he opens his eyes to see the most beautiful woman laying on the floor in front of him. He knows her, he knows her eyes and the curve of her neck and her lips and her smile.

"Snow!" is all he says and he helps her up, touching her face, hardly believing it's her.

"You saved me," she smiles and he is still crying, so much joy in his heart he can't breathe. He runs his fingers through her hair.

"It's you," he whispers.

"I couldn't think straight," she replies, "I was trying so hard to let you know who I was, but I couldn't...I wasn't thinking straight..."

"You did great," he smiles through his tears. "You did amazing...are you hurt?"

Snow looks down on her body, she certainly doesn't feel hurt, she has a long scratch on her hand but that is it. She wraps her slender arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. The world around them fades, slows down, and it's just them, and it doesn't matter that Midas yells "what is the meaning of this!" it doesn't matter that the other guests gasp in horror, while they are kissing, because it's just them, the only two people lost in their own world.

"His heart," Abigail whispers taking a step backwards. "Snow White was his heart..."

And then the world flashes, the earth shakes and Charming holds Snow tighter. She leans her forehead on his.

"I'm sorry, it took me so long, I didn't realize ," he says.

She shakes her head laughing. "I kept bringing in worms and arranging them in heart shapes on your pillow, but they kept wiggling away...I was a bird, I wasn't thinking straight..."

And he laughs, he holds her tight and he laughs.

"I love you so much," is the last thing she hears him say as she disappears from his arms.

"I demand an explanation, son," Midas glares at him. David shrugs and counts "one, two three..."

* * *

Snow is wearing a yellow apron over her white dress, a right red ribbon on her hair. She is using a wicker broom to sweep the steps outside her cottage. She hears his carriage coming down the street and she stifles her smile. She places her hands on her waist and tries her hardest to frown at him. He rode his cart by her cottage two times already and she promised herself she'd talk to him if he came by again.

"Didn't you come by here already?" she asks.

He looks up. "Yes, Ma'am I did," he hesitates, pulling his horse reigns to stop his carriage. This time his carriage is full of sticks.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" He looks so earnest and so concerned. " I'm afraid I'm going to come by here a couple of more times...I could take the long way if you needed peace and quiet," he offers.

"No, you don't need to do that, " she is quick to reply. "You are not bothering me. I'm just being nosy, no need to take the long way... "You are David right?" she smiles. " I'm Snow White..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Snow White..." he can't hide the surprise from his face.

"I might have asked the Pig brothers about you," she shrugs, a half smile on her face.

"Did you?" he asks looking down. His face is looking flushed.

* * *

When I found out that there is a French fairytale called "the Bluebird," I knew I had to do something with it. The original bluebird fairytale is a compilation of Rapunzel and Cinderella and Snow white, complete with Evil stepmother, a wicked stepsister, a sleeping curse. A prince gets turned into a bluebird by an evil stepmother who tries to force him to marry a woman he doesn't love... I took the bluebird and turned it around because if someone is going to turn into a bird it is going to be Snow White... and there you have it, the bluebird... a very unfaithful adaptation... :)

Thank you for reading, thank you for taking the time to review. Your responses mean a lot to me.

 **baratta jennifer chapter 15 Can't wait for next chapter**

Thank you Jennifer :)

 **Austenphile** **chapter 15 You did a great job skirting the ick factor by having them not married yet.**  
 **It was definitely interesting. Cannot wait to see the next one.**

I tried! :) Thanks!

 **Bwayrox** **chapter 15 First off my apologies for being so behind in my reading and reviews. Holidays and family and all those excuses. This was such a beautiful story. You are the best at making me feel like I'm seeing Snow and Charming fall in love for the first time. I love some of the extra details in this story, such as David getting to grieve his brother, and Snow changing forks to add a little fun to life. The only thing hard for me to swallow was George being nice to Snow at the beginning of the story. Yuck! I actually thought he was being genuine for a while. Thank goodness he wasn't and thank goodness nothing can stop their love from breaking curses.**

No apologies necessary! Thank you so so much! I always thought that George could put a very good facade of niceness if he tried... And he was definitely weird and lacked boundaries. How strange was it when he walked into James having sex with Jaque and he just started having a conversation just like it was the most normal thing in the world...I thought the writers gave us a very good characterization of George with a few sort and to the point scenes...

 **Guest chapter 15 Wow! I love how you handled Camelot's tale, leaving parts of the legend so the reader got the hint but still made it your own. It was a new and interesting twist of the story. George is icky icky icky man, and I wish he could for once get to taste his own medicine. David and Snows dynamic in this was so precious and they were so careful and in tune with each other. I love how Snow could see right away that it wasn't James, it was David. The thing about switching up the forks was so cute I could really imagine her doing that. It reminded me of a scene in the princess diaries. Snow was so neglected and invisible in this, I felt so bad for her. I felt so bad for the both of them when Snow had to tell David to break his heart, I was close to tears. I love how you included the trolls, glad that David came to the rescue. It was so sweet when they were themselves again and the story was about to change and David still fought the knights for even touching his wife. I guess I have to agree with your reasoning, this isn't the worst thing you've thrown at us. I'm so bad at guessing who the next chapter will be about.. All I can think about is the legend where two lovers gets cursed to live apart, during 12 hours the girl is a owl and the guy isn't human and when she is human the guy is a wolf. So they can never be together.**

Thank you so much! I've done a lot worse, we can all agree... :) That was a very good guess. Ladyhawke is such a great story. Very angsty.

 **Bella1296 chapter 15 Loved the chapter! So good.**

Thank you Bella!

 **mry23 chapter 16 This was great, Camelot is great story and I really enjoyed this twist. Yeah I'm not a fan George and I like how you were able to get part of the story involved with Snow having to break his heart. I do love how Snow knew it was David and just because James was his twin but she fell in love with David. I was so sad for them because this was just a complete at the wrong place at the wrong time of situation. Though I grew up on novelas and soap operas and they don't shy from this type of stuff, it completely crazy though. And I loved "as the snow turns" haha or if you want a Spanish one it could be "dos hermanos y una Snow/two brothers and one snow" haha. I'm excited to see what new chapters we get**

Thank you! I absolutely needed a novela title. "dos hermanos y una Snow/two brothers and one snow" sounds amazing. :)

 **Guest chapter 15 Happy Saturday! Really interesting twist of Camelot, I really enjoyed reading about it. I love the hints of actual Snowing scenes like using the fairy dust on the troll bridge and Snow being forced to break Davids heart or he dies. I also would 100% watch the bold and the snowyful. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you! :)

The Bold and the Snowyful would be a great story. They would be Bold. And Snowyful. And the plot would run into perfect circles, like snowflakes swirling in the wind...


	17. Three Little Pigs

Snow is wearing a yellow apron over her white dress, a bright red ribbon on her hair. She is using a wicker broom to sweep the steps outside her cottage. She hears his carriage coming down the street and she stifles her smile. She places her hands on her waist and tries her hardest to frown at him. He rode his cart by her cottage two times already and she promised herself she'd talk to him if he came by again.

"Didn't you come by here already?" she asks.

He looks up. "Yes, Ma'am I did," he hesitates, pulling his horse reigns to stop his carriage. This time his carriage is full of sticks. "I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" He looks so earnest and so concerned. " I'm afraid I'm going to come by here a couple of more times...I could take the long way if you needed peace and quiet," he offers.

"No, you don't need to do that, " she is quick to reply. "You are not bothering me. I'm just being nosy, no need to take the long way... "You are David right?" she smiles. " I'm Snow White..."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Snow White..." he can't hide the surprise from his face. How does she know his name?

"I might have asked the Pig brothers about you," she shrugs, a half smile on her face.

"Did you?" His face is looking flushed.

And even though she started this, she hesitates a little under his gaze. "Busy day?" she asks, stalling, her voice softer this time.

"Pretty busy," he shrugs, "I'm going to come by here three more times."

"How come?"

"All three Pig brother's are building separate cottages," he explains. "So I delivered the straw already and now I'm going to deliver sticks and then I'm coming back with bricks..."

"Is that so ?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he replies.

"They are working you hard," she frowns and she looks at him actually concerned.

"I really need the money," he shrugs.

"Who exactly are you working for?" she asks.

"Working for Mr Glass," he replies. "I don't know if you've heard of him..."

Snow's eyes open wide. Mr Glass has a reputation for being a ruthless employer. There are all sort of rumors regarding his many businesses, none of them good.

"Oh, I've heard of him," she replies, but she doesn't elaborate. "I shouldn't keep you, " she mumbles, "but maybe if you have time, when you are done with your deliveries you can stop by for tea?" she offers.

He looks at her bright eyes, her smile that looks both bold and shy at the same time. How can he say no to her?

"I'd love too but..."

"Someone waiting for you at home?" she frowns.

"No, nothing like that, but...-"

"It's alright," she says looking down, but for the first time she doesn't look as sure of herself, in fact she looks quite disappointed. "You don't have to explain..."

He can't leave her like this, he can't leave her thinking he doesn't want to come by.

"No, you don't understand. I'd love to, but I'm not getting off work anytime soon...it's going to be dark before I'm done!"

"Oh," her eyes light up. "Is that all? Come by anyway, I was planning on staying up late tonight..." she smiles.

"Really?" he replies, his heart beating faster. "Then I might just come by, if you are sure I won't be disturbing you..."

"Oh, I'm sure," she beams at him. "Just, be careful, there are wolves here at night," she warns.

He looks around all nervous. "Really?"

She smiles. "Don't worry, I'll protect you!"

Her figure is slender, her hands holding onto her broom, her ribbon on her hair, she doesn't look like she is much of a threat yet somehow he doesn't doubt that she means that, and he has no idea what to make of, it so he just smiles.

"I have no doubt that you will," he replies. "I'll see you later Snow White!"

"Bye David," she waves back.

His carriage takes off.

"He's coming," she smiles at the bluebirds perched on the nearby pear tree. "He is coming," she says one more time and she twirls around just once, then she goes inside her cottage, because she wasn't really planning on making dinner, but if David is coming over after work she should offer him something more than just tea.

" Snow! Come see how the houses turned up!" Grumpy the Pig says sticking his head in through her front door.

"Are they ready?" she asks. "That was fast."

"Of course," he says. "We are professionals. Also Nova helped. Wait, are you cooking Granny's famous stew?"

Snow shrugs as she follows Grumpy the Pig around the corner to where the three houses are built. "Yeah. I'm making stew."

"What's the occasion?"

"Do I need an occasion to make stew?"

Grumpy the Pig, glares at her.

Snow hesitates. "I might have invited David over for dinner..."

"David? Who is David?" Just then Sneezy the Pig and the Happy the Pig join them. "Wait, you mean David the delivery guy?" Grumpy the Pig raises his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

Happy the Pig turns to look at Snow, a bright smile on his face. "Snow and David, yeah I can see that..."

"You invited someone over on the night of our operation?" Sneezy the Pig looks at Snow incredulously. "Snow! What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean what was I thinking?" Snow glares at him "I asked if you guy's liked him, you said he was nice..."

"Yeah, sure, I like him as in 'he is a great delivery guy, always on time, always polite,' like him, not 'you should invite him to your house and make Granny's famous stew' like him!"

"Yes, not everyone in the Enchanted Forest is nice to talking animals. People can be very mean...wait, did you say stew? She made Granny's famous stew?" Happy the Pig turns from Grumpy to Snow. "You made Granny's stew?"

"Wait! You make Granny's stew for the first date? Because Granny's stew is special. It is not for a guy you barely know..." Sneezy the Pig frowns.

"Yeah, when was the last time you made the stew for us?" Grumpy the Pig crosses his arms.

Snow takes a deep breath "I made you guys stew last month. I didn't invite him for dinner, I invited him for tea. He said he'd get off work really late, so then I thought he'd probably be hungry. Then I decided to make stew..."

"Well, that explains everything," Grumpy the Pig says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Doesn't it?" Snow hesitates.

"No, it doesn't," Grumpy the Pig glares at her. "Does he at least have any weapons training?"

"What? I don't know..."

"How can you not know that?" Sneezy the Pig frowns.

"I talked to him for maybe two minutes. How would I work that into the conversation? Would you like to come over for tea and by the way what is your weapon of choice? How do you feel about broadswords?" she asks.

"So you thought it was wise to let someone come over on an operation night, even if he's never used anything in his life other than a butter knife?" Sneezy the Pig looks at her incredulously.

"I'm sure he's used a knife before..." Snow rolls her eyes.

"Maybe he has good aim, maybe if he shows up with his cart he can throw bricks at the wolf while we fight her..." Sneezy glares at her.

"Would you stop it? I didn't think to ask, I'm sorry..." Snow throws up her arms in surrender.

"You really like him, don't ya?" Happy smiles again.

"It's too early to tell," Snow mumbles and then she looks up at the houses the three pigs built. There is a straw house, a house made of sticks and a beautiful brick cottage. They have clearly put a lot of thought and love in the design of the brick house.

"This is really great, you guys. This looks amazing."

"It does," Sneezy the Pig replies. "Still, don't think that I don't know your are changing the subject..."

"Does Nova like this?" Snow asks ignoring Sneezy the Pig's comment.

"Not only she loved this, she helped us design it," Grumpy the Pig can't hide the pride from his voice. "She wants to place flowerboxes on the window shills, and a vegetable patch on the back, and she said she'll come again tomorrow if she has time..."

"Well, if she likes it then that's all that matters isn't it?" Snow smiles.

"Yes, it is," Grumpy the Pig smiles.

"Good," Snow says and she turns to leave."I got to go, you guys, I left the stew on the stove,"

"Right," Sneezy the Pig replies dryly.

Happy the Pig is just making kissing noises, looking at Snow as she walks away.

"Would you grow up?" Sneezy the Pig glares at him.

"Can I at least get some stew?" Grumpy Pig yells, and Snow shakes her head laughing as she walks away.

It is really dark outside. Inside Snow's cottage the candles are burning low. Snow is so disappointed. David didn't show. She looks at the table she set for two. She is feeling kind of silly now. She was so excited, she put on her dress and she let down her hair. But David didn't come, and it's time to get ready. She takes off her dress and puts on her leather pants, her vest. She pulls on her boots. She braids her hair. She wraps her leather belt around her waist and she hangs her daggers on it. She is ready. The wolf can come now. And then her eye catches movement at the front window. It's probably Grumpy she thinks, but she puts her hand on her dagger just in case and she tiptoes to the door.

David is standing at the door with a small bouquet of flowers in his hands. He knows it is incredibly late, but he figured he could at least show up and apologize, then head home. He can't just stand her up, let her think he didn't want to come. He is about to knock but he hesitates. What if she is in bed already? Maybe he should just leave the flowers at the door with a note. Except he didn't think to write the note before hand, he certainly doesn't have ink or paper on him. How is he going to leave a note? He is standing at her door, his hand in the air, about to knock, when the door pulls open. Snow is standing there with a dagger in her hand.

"Who is there?" she asks.

He takes a step back in a hurry. "It's just me...-"

"David?" she smiles at him, sheathing her dagger in a hurry. "Were you going to knock?"

He looks at her leather pants and the knives hanging on her belt. She looks so different than the way she looked this morning. Different but still incredibly beautiful.

"I am so sorry, I'm late," he replies. "I asked Glass if I could get off earlier, he decided that I should be the one to stay back and count the inventory instead," he says handing her the flowers. "Anyway, I just wanted to come by and apologize...-"

"Thank you," she says, looking at the small bouquet of wild violets. "They are beautiful."

David smiles. "I should go," he mumbles.

"Wait," Snow replies."You are here now...are you hungry?"

"I couldn't possibly...it's so late," he says looking at her all surprised.

"Come on," she smiles opening the door widely. "If you just got off work you must be starving..."

"Well, yes but...it's really late, I can't just come in at this hour, what will your neighbors think..."

"My neighbors? What neighbors? The Pig brothers?" Snow smiles brightly. "Oh, they already had some very strong opinions about me. It's very sweet of you to worry about my reputation, now come on in."

David walks in hesitantly. He looks around. When he met Snow this morning she was wearing a beautiful white dress, she was sweeping her doorsteps with a wicker broom. Right now she looks like she is going to battle, she is wearing leather pants she has several daggers hanging from her belt. He looks around the main room in her cottage. Her walls are adorned not with decorations but with knives and swords, an actual battle ax above her fireplace mantle. There is a red cape in prominent display by her front door. This looks like a house that belongs to a warrior rather than the woman he met this morning. The table is set for two in the corner by her wood burning stove.

She puts the flowers he gave her in a cup and places them in the middle of the table.

"Won't you sit down," she smiles at him and then she serves Granny's stew, and it smells so delicious, he completely forgets about the weapons hanging around the room. She sits across from him and she raises her spoon to her mouth.

"This is really good," he says and he tries not to eat it all really fast. He hadn't realized how hungry he was.

"So Grumpy the Pig showed me the three new houses. They look incredible."

"Do they?" David smiles.

"I mean Grumpy the Pig's house is the best, it looks so beautiful. He is getting married as soon as he is done building it..."

"Is he really?"

"Yes, to Nova. She is a beautiful Pink Fairy..."

David looks at her like he can't quite believe what he is hearing. "Grumpy the Pig is marrying a Fairy?" he asks hesitantly. Perhaps he misheard her.

"Yes, they've been in love for the longest time, and Nova wouldn't admit to it, you know fairies don't usually marry, but in the end she ended up going to Blue, that's the Blue Fairy, she's in charge of most of the fairies and she said 'he is the man I love, and I will marry him and that's that'. It's incredibly romantic, if you think about it..."

Maybe she is a little bit nervous, because she is talking fast, giving him a lot of information to process.

"But he is a pig..." David says again, because he really doesn't want to offend her or her friend, but a Pig marrying a Fairy is a very unusual thing.

"What? Who? Oh you mean Grumpy?" Snow laughs. "I see what you mean, no, he is not really a pig, he is a pig for this job we are doing. It's what he needs to be. He needs to be the bait. But once we are done with this job he is going to stop taking the pig potion and he is going to be his normal self again. Nova is actually the one who made the potion for him. One more reason why they are perfect for each other. Grumpy is a dwarf. Which reminds me do you have any weapon training?"

David is looking more confused than ever. "Weapon training?"

"The dwarves wanted me to ask. It didn't come up this morning."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I follow..."

"Right," Snow smiles. "Sorry...I should start over..."

"No, it's fine. So... the Pig Brothers are actually dwarves, and one of them is marrying a fairy? Did I get that right?"

Snow nods.

"And they are taking a potion that makes them look like pigs because of this job they are on. Do you work with them?"

"I do, we've worked together for a very long time."

"And if you don't mind me asking, are you in disguise? Are you a fairy too?"

"What? Yes, I'm usually a bluebird," she laughs. "No, I'm just me, I'm an ordinary woman. I'm nothing special like that."

David wants to argue that there is nothing ordinary about her, but he is still trying to piece this puzzle together. "So what exactly do you you do when you work together?" he asks.

"We rescue unusual beings," Snow replies. And she says it so simply as if she is saying that she works in a shop or that she bakes bread for a living.

"You are monster hunters?" his eyes open wide and he leans closer to the table.

"Yes, except we call them unusual beings, calling them monsters is just too rude. And we don't hunt them, unless we absolutely have to." she explains.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize. What sort of beings do you rescue?"

"It depends. Have you heard of Gimminy Cricket?"

"I have."

"Well, he is in charge of the whole operation. This year we have captured a chimera, two trolls, we rescued a mermaid that got inexplicably stuck in a lake, and we relocated a baby dragon to the dark mountains where he won't hurt anyone..."

"Really? You did all that? That sounds amazing!"

"It's been an interesting year," she nods.

This is where he is going to bolt, she thinks. This is when everybody bolts. They think that what she is doing is extraordinary, but also find it terrifying, and they end up walking away. Except he is still sitting there, looking at her, genuinely riveted.

"Can you tell me more about the pig operation? Or is it a secret?"

"Well, it's kind of a secret, but I can tell you, if you promise not to tell. What we've built here is a trap. We have three houses in a row. A straw house, a stick house and a regular lovely brick house. The one that Grumpy will end up living in. We are trying to catch a wolf. Have you heard of the Big Bad Wolf?"

"Everybody has."

"Well, we want to trap her without hurting her, because I suspect that she is not that Big or that Bad after all."

"You think the Big Bad Wolf is misunderstood?" he grins.

"She is an old friend of mine," Snow shrugs, looking quite sad. "If she is who I think she is... I want to help her come back..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make fun..." he is quick to reply. She is a monster hunter, no, no. what did she call it? An unusual being rescuer. And she is friends with wolves and dwarves who took a fairy potion to look temporarily like pigs. He should be at least nervous, but instead he is hanging from her every word. Snow White is the most incredible woman he's ever met.

"Anyway, we have three houses, there are all sort of spells and wards around each house. One of them is bound to work and capture her. We plan on trapping her and try to return her to her woman form."

"Sound dangerous...-" he hesitates.

"Which reminds me, do you have any weapon's training? Because the Dwarves said I should have asked you right away."

"Do I have any weapons training?" he is confused again.

"Yes, they couldn't believe I invited you over on a night of an operation without asking you that. In my defense, every night is an operation night. And people tend to run for the hills if I lead with that question..."

"You told the Dwarves about me?" he smiles brightly.

"I tell the Dwarves everything. They are my best friends...and if I don't tell them, they will come up with ten different excuses and they will interrupt us to borrow a cup of sugar, or an egg...you know...try to get a good look at you..."

"They sound fun," he replies and she is not sure if he is being sarcastic or not.

"They are the best friends a girl could ever wish for, all seven of them" she counters, just in case.

"There is more of them?" he asks incredulously.

"Four more, but they don't live in town. I only work with Grumpy, Sneezy and Happy. The rest of them are more lovers than fighters..."

"Well, I'm not much of a fighter either," he shrugs, "I'm a farmer," he explains. "At least I'm still calling myself that even though I lost my farm...but I have some sword training, I've had to to defend my land from Bo-Peep before..."

"Bo-Peep? Oh no, she is the worst..."

"You've heard of her?"

"I have. Did you say you lost your farm? What happened?" she asks quietly.

"Nothing as exciting as your life, I'm sure," he replies. "I owned a small sheep farm in the Eastern Valley. I just sold it but it still didn't cover my debts. I can't afford to start over, so now I'm working for Glass, hoping for a miracle. Unfortunately he is well aware that I really need this job...-"

"He is taking advantage, working you to death..." she completes his sentence.

"You could say that," he offers a hesitant smile.

This is where she bolts, he thinks. This is when she is going to run, now that she knows that he is really poor, nothing much he can offer her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she replies. "If you could do anything you wanted, what would it be?"

Now he sits there looking at her stumped, because he's always worked so hard, trying to keep his head above water, he never got a chance to think about that.

"I'm not sure," he admits. "I haven't put much thought into it..."

Their hands have met in the middle of the table, the tip of her fingers brushes against his knuckles. Snow White. She might just be the most extraordinary woman he's ever met on his life.

"What did you want to be?" he asks.

"A princess," she replies quickly and he laughs."When I was a little girl I wanted to be a princess..."

"Well, if we are going that far back then I wanted to slay dragons..."

Snow giggles. But did you want to kiss princesses, the witty remark is right there at the tip of her tongue, but she seals her lips instead. Too soon, too fast, don't push, she tries to hold herself back.

"...Which is probably the wrong thing to say to the woman who rescues baby dragon's for a living..." he adds.

"No, that's not the wrong thing to say, we've had to put down quite a few dragons, but thankfully not this month..." she sighs.

"You don't like doing that?"

"No, I don't. I know it has to be done, and I help out, but the guys know how I feel, so they usually try to do it for me."

"You are against killing dragons ?"

"I'm always worried that the dragon we are putting down is not just a dragon..."

"Not just a dragon? What else could they be?"

"A dragon could be a witch, an enchanted prince, a bunny, you name it, I've seen it all. There is so much magic in the Enchanted Forest, there is no telling what everyone is..."

"An enchanted prince?" he frowns. "Do you hang out with a lot of princes?"

"Quite a few, actually."

He looks downs at his plate trying to stay focused. What is she doing here with him then, if she has the option of hanging out with princes?

"Well, there was a prince who had turned into frog. We helped him turn back but he still had had residual memories from being a toad. He kept jumping in the lake, trying to eat mosquitoes..." Snow makes a face.

"You are making this up! You have to be!" David looks at her eyes wide open.

"I wish!" she smiles. "He kept bulging his eyeballs, trying to croak...it was awful..."

"It does sound awful," he replies. Maybe he has nothing to worry about then.

He looks out the window."It's getting so late," he mumbles. "I shouldn't keep you up any longer, I should go..."

Snow looks outside. "I don't know," she replies. "It's almost too late, the wolf could come any minute... Do you have to get up early tomorrow?"

"I do."

"Let me walk you out of our trap then," she offers. She puts her dark green cape on and hangs a sword and another knife around her belt.

He looks at her and smiles. She is a bit shorter than him, yet she is fully armed ready to protect him.

"Thank you for dinner," he says, "I had a great time..."

"I did too," she replies softly. "You know, if you don't tell your boss that you want to get off early tomorrow, maybe he'll let you go at a reasonable time, and maybe you'll come over for tea..."

"I'd love that."

"Alright," she smiles. "Let's get going..."

She steps out first, quiet as a mouse, walking slowly, aware of her surroundings. He follows her lead, walking as quietly as he can. They cross the street and they turn around the corner. He looks at the three houses built in a row, the house made of hay, the house made of sticks, and the beautiful brick home.

Grumpy the Pig is leaning against the threshold of his brick home, his arms crossed. He watches David, sizing him up. Is that guy really worth Granny's stew? Snow must really think so, if she is ready to jeopardize the operation by inviting him to come over while they are waiting for the Big Bad wolf to show up. David looks at Grumpy the Pig, his straw hat covering his eyes, his hands on his overall pockets.

"Everything good Snow White?" Grumpy asks.

"Everything is great," Snow replies.

"A little late for a stroll, don't ya think?" Grumpy says his eyes focused on David.

"I was just leaving, sir," David replies.

"That's what I thought," Grumpy mumbles.

"They are a little overprotective," Snow shrugs.

"Just a little bit," David smiles back.

They walk together for another minute.

"You should be safe from here on," Snow says.

"Well, thanks again...-" he says and then he freezes because Snow is raising her finger to her lips. She points to a line of salt on the ground. The Pig brothers, or rather the Dwarves have circled their trap with a line of salt and it looks like somebody crossed it already.

"Look!" she whispers.

The line has been disturbed recently, there are very clear prints on the ground. They are not wolfprints.

"A bear!" Snow places her hands around her mouth and makes a very distinct owl sound.

A nightingale, a robin and a blue bird call back. The dwarves got her message.

She signals David to follow her and she sneaks back toward her house.

David pulls his hands instinctively on his knife. His heart is beating fast.

Snow's eyes are frantically scanning the dark forest. Where is the bear? They are right outside her house now.

"I lost the tracks," Snow whispers. "She could be anywhere..."

"What if she's already left?" David asks.

Snow shakes her head. "It's not easy to escape a magical trap. Once she gets in here she won't be able to leave..."

They sneak back to her cottage. Snow is shocked to see that her door is cracked open. She glances inside. Nothing in the house looks different, except the candles aren't lit anymore.

"Wait here," Snow whispers and she takes a step inside. She is protecting him again, and even though that's her job, it feels strange, like he should be doing this for her, not the other way around. There is nothing more he wants right now, than to keep her safe. She walks inside quietly, leaving the door open. She checks her bedroom, that appears to be untouched, she steps back out in the main room, she motions David to come inside and then it happens. Everything is a blur. Because the moment David shuts the door behind him he comes face to face with the bear.

David's knife is already in his hand, funny because he does't remember drawing it.

"Over here," Snow says "I'm over here, look at me!"

The bear turns to her and lets out a sad growl.

Maybe she's hurt David thinks, but he can't see any injuries.

"Over here," Snow voice is soft, almost hypnotic. She steps closer to the bear. "You are not really a bear, are you?" she says. "Look at me, I'm over here. Who are you?"

The bear has forgotten all about David, she is completely focused at Snow now. Snow sideglances at him and sees the knife gleaming in his hand. With a very soft nod, she fists her hand and places it behind her back all the while talking to the bear. He understands what she is trying to say. He doesn't have to give up his knife, just because she thinks that the bear might be more than just a bear, but he should conceal it. David pulls his knife wielding hand behind his back slowly. Snow looks at him to make sure he understood. His knife is now behind his back. It's almost as if he can read her mind, Snow thinks. Strange to understand someone so well, someone he just met.

"Would you let me get closer," Snow whispers, "would you let me see who you really are?" Without breaking eye contact with the bear, she continues in her soft most soothing voice. "My friend David is going to reach for the red cape hanging on the wall and hand it to me, and then I'm going to place it around your shoulders. This will not hurt one bit,and then we'll see who you really are..."

Snow is giving David a chance to walk towards her, she is giving him a chance to walk away and let her deal with the bear.

David reaches for the red cape and then he hesitates. If he gives the cape to Snow she will have to come closer to the bear, and if she is wrong, if the transformation doesn't work, if the bear attacks... It's much better if he puts the cape on the bear, isn't it? He tucks the knife on the back of his belt then he looks at Snow asking for permission.

Snow looks at him questioningly. Why is hesitating? He clasps the cape tighter and he steps closer to the bear. He means to do it then. This is better, she can talk to the bear while he does it, keep the bear focused on her. "This will not hurt on bit," Snow whispers and the bear seems to be completely entranced."Look at me, keep your eyes on me, go ahead David..." Snow glances at him, eyes wide open, all the whole still talking to the bear softly. He puts the red cape on the bear and then the bear shrinks slightly and it's a man shaking, as he drops to his knees.

"You saved me!" he whispers and there is so much gratitude in his voice. "Thank you!"

"You are very welcome," Snow replies her voice still soft, she walks over to him and places her hand on his shoulder. "Can you stand up?"

The man tries but he is having a hard time. David helps lift him up and then he is sitting on a chair and they are ladling stew on a bowl for him. Snow looks at the ring on his hand. A royal ring.

"Prince Thomas?" she asks.

"It's me," he sighs. "How long have I been like this? I lost track of time..."

"Your wife Ella reported your disappearance two months ago..."

"Two months," he says and then he turns to look at them, his voice cracked. "My wife? Is she alright? The baby?"

"They are both fine, she hasn't given birth yet, she is due any day now," Snow smiles. "We should get you there as soon as we can. Gimminy will want to talk to you first of course."

"Please hurry," he says.

"Of course..." Snow walks to the door and she lets out another owl sound.

"What happened?" David frowns. He knows he is not really a part of the operation, but he can't help being curious.

"My wife got tricked by the Dark One," Thomas explains quietly. "The price was something she couldn't pay, so I paid it for her..." Thomas looks away. "I thought I'd never see her again," he whispers.

David looks at him sympathetically. He knows the Dark One is not someone you enter into agreements lightly. He wants to ask more questions but he chooses not to. Thomas seems to be on the verge of tears. He turns to look at Snow instead who smiles at him.

Two minutes later the Pig brothers are swarming the cabin along with an oversized cricket, and a fairy dressed in pink who kisses Grumpy on the cheek as she walks by him. This must be Nova.

Gimminy talks to Thomas' in private and then the fairy takes him by the hand, waves her magic wand and they both disappear.

Gimminy flies and lands in the middle of the table.

"That was very nicely handled," he beams at them and then his eyes stop on David. "I don't believe we've met."

"I'm David...-"

"And I'm Gimminy. A civilian?" Gimminy turns to Snow and the Pig brothers.

"I invited him here," Snow says firmly, interrupting him."David had no idea what was happening here tonight. If you are going to question or reprimand, someone that should be me."

"I see," the cricket replies and David can tell he is not entirely pleased. "May I see you outside, please Snow White?"

"Of course."

David looks at the three Pig brothers. They are all sort of eyeing him curiously, none of them looking too friendly, so he is not sure where to go from here. He looks at the door. He doesn't want Snow to be in any sort of trouble on his account.

"Don't you worry yourself none," Grumpy the Pig reads his mind. "Our Snow could talk her way out of anything. She'll be just fine..."

"Snow, I cannot stress enough how dangerous it is to bring an inexperienced civilian into a trap at night like this..." Gimminy starts.

"That wasn't my intention," Snow replies. "It all sort of happened. I know I put David in danger, and I'm really sorry, but he rose to the occasion...-"

"He is special then?" Gimminy interrupts. "This guy is important to you?"

I barely know him, Snow thinks but she is very surprised to hear herself say "Very special," and to feel her cheeks turn red.

"I see," is all the Gimminy says. "Remember Snow, the goal of this trap is the Big Bad Wolf, but releasing prince Thomas from this curse was an unexpected surprise. His wife will be so relived as will his whole kingdom. They will want to thank you I'm sure, as do I. You did a great job. Good luck then Snow White!" he says and he flies away.

Snow walks back into the room.

"Alright, what is the verdict?" Sneezy asks. "How much trouble are we all in?"

"We did a great job, and the whole Western kingdom is forever indebted to us?" Snow smiles brightly.

Happy smiles brightly.

"I told you," Grumpy laughs. "Alright boys, shall we go back to our posts?"

"Wait, tell us what happened first!" Sneezy frowns.

"I walked David to the edge of the trap," Snow explains. "Then I saw the tracks, so we rushed back here. The bear was hiding inside the house behind the front door..."

"Explain to me how she got in your house," Grumpy the Pig looks all concerned at Snow. "Did you leave the door open?"

"No, I didn't..."

"Are you sure?" Grumpy asks again.

"Yes!"

"It helps if one isn't distracted during operations..." Sneezy glares at David.

"Wait, why did she come in here? The whole point of us being pigs was that we are the bait. Why did she choose your house over ours?" Happy asks.

"That is a very good question," Sneezy replies.

"Granny's stew," Grumpy mumbles. "She came for the stew..."

"Distractions," Sneezy frowns again.

Snow shrugs. She is looking really tired all of a sudden.

David places his hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he asks quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just tired."

Grumpy looks at David then Snow. How is it that the new guy noticed that Snow is exhausted way before they did? They have known Snow for years. They are family. It is their job to take care of her.

"We should call it a night then," Sneezy says looking at David.

"He is not going anywhere ... not in the dark..." Snow glares at the Pig brothers. "The trap is working a little too well. Who knows what else might be lurking out there..."

"Of course not," Grumpy places his hand on David's shoulder. "He is spending the night at my house. Aren't you, handsome?" and without giving a chance to either David or Snow to protest he pulls David out of Snow's cottage.

"Make sure you bolt the door," Sneezy says on his way out.

"Good night Snow White," Happy smile brightly at her as he shuts the door behind her.

Snow looks around at the empty room. She bolts the door, just as Sneezy instructed. She leaves the candle lit in the main room, just on case, then she walks to her bedroom, she takes off her clothes in a hurry and lays down in her bed. After tonight, there is a high probability that David is going to walk away and never look back. He survived the bear without running, she thinks, but what are the chances he will survive the dwarves?

Snow is washing her face, she is wearing a loose white tunic over her leather pants when she hears a soft knock on her door. She rushes to open it.

David is standing there. "Good morning," he smiles. "I'm heading off to work, but I wanted to check up on you first."

Snow smiles back. He is here. He is still here. "I'm good," she nods, biting her lip. Is it too early to kiss him, she wonders. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he says reaching for her hand.

"Good," she smiles.

"Good," he echoes, "I'll see you later, Snow White," he says and he heads out. He is here. He is still here. He is about to leave. Snow watches him as he walks away and then she takes a step forward. "David wait..."

"What is it?" he turns to face her, still smiling.

"Everything happened so fast last night, I didn't get a chance to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"You did great last night. You did exactly what I asked you to do, you stayed calm, followed instructions. Most people don't keep their cool under such circumstances,...you did really great."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Wouldn't have said it otherwise. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Facing the bear like you did, putting the cape on her, why did you do that? You didn't need to put yourself in danger like that."

"I was already standing in front of the bear, it made sense," David shrugs. "He was watching you, concentrating on you, I thought maybe it was a two people job," he explains simply as if facing a bear that was cursed was something anybody could do.

Snow looks at him, her eyes getting wider. Is he real, she wonders. She must have dreamt him up, he can't be real, he is way too good to be true.

"Alright, here is what I think. I have to check with the dwarves first, but maybe...if there was a job available for you here, would you be interested? It will definitely pay better than Mr Glass..."

She half expects him to politely decline and make a hasty retreat. One night of bears turning to princes might be fine, but there is no way he'd want a repeat. Instead he looks like she just handed him a bag of gold.

"Really?" he asks, barely containing the excitement in his voice. "The dwarves might not want me, I don't think they like me very much..."

"Let me handle the dwarves...I'll let you know for sure after I talk to them..."

"Thank you!" he says his eyes shining.

"Thank you," she smiles, "we could use your help around here..."

David walks away and there something about the way he walks, he seems to be standing taller somehow. Snow smiles, then she throws her cape on and knocks on Grumpy's door.

Grumpy stumbles towards the door yawning loudly. He yawns. "Something wrong?" he mumbles.

"I'd like to call a meeting," she replies.

"Can't it wait? We were up all night..."

"No, this is important, can you get the others?"

It takes thirty minutes, but in the end all the Dwarves show up in Snow's cottage, they sit around the table.

"Is there any left over stew?" Happy asks.

"Stew for breakfast?" Sneezy looks at Happy incredulously.

Snow laughs and ladles stew in three bowls.

Sneezy frowns but still takes his bowl.

"Now you are talking," Grumpy mumbles, taking a deep breath, savoring the smell.

"Are we here to discuss the operation?" Sneezy asks. "Because if we are, I vote that we stop wearing this ridiculous pig disguises. The bear was more attracted to Granny's stew than my delicious flesh. And I really don't like having a tail. I keep accidentally sitting on it and it hurts..."

"First, never refer to your flesh as delicious, especially when we are eating" Grumpy glares at him, pushing his bowl of stew away. "Second, I vote we stick to the plan. Nova put a lot of thought into this potion, it is really good. Our plan is good. It will work!"

"Maybe she could have thought more of tail positioning...I will not stay a pig in order to avoid hurting your fiance's feelings!" Sneezy glares at Grumpy.

"Shall we vote?" Happy asks trying to diffuse the situation.

"Sure," Sneezy shrugs.

"Fine by me..." Grumpy growls.

"Who is in favor of keeping up the pig charade?" Sneezy asks.

Snow, Grumpy and Happy raise their hands.

"Ugh..." Sneezy groans. "Why does Snow get to vote? She is not the one sporting a tail..."

"Hey, being Grumpy is my thing. You should go back to sneezing..."

"This cottage was built with hypoallergenic materials. I don't sneeze in here..."

"I could make more of Granny's stew and put some in every cottage, just in case," Snow offers. "Make this an even better trap."

"I don't know, If you give me a bowl of stew, I'm going to eat it. I'm having a very hard time resisting food now that I'm a pig..." Happy confesses mournfully.

"I'll give you two bowls," Snow smiles.

"Alright then. We are continuing with the original plan, adding bowls of Granny's stew in every cottage..." Sneezy sighs.

"I'd like to make another addition," Snow says.

"What sort of addition?" Grumpy scowls at her. He can see where this is going.

"I want to ask David to join our team, on a trial basis of course..."

"David who?" Sneezy glares at her.

"Can't we just ask him out for a dance or a moonlight stroll for a second date? Do we have to marry him?" Grumpy asks looking really miserable.

"Oh, yes. Let's marry him. Your babies are going to be so pretty. Calling dibs on being the fairy godfather of the first child!"Happy claps his hands.

"By definition you can't be a fairy godfather! You are a dwarf!" Grumpy replies incredulously.

"If you can marry a fairy then I can be a fairy godfather, thank you very much! Can't I Snow?" Happy crosses his arms.

"If I say yes, will you vote with me on this one?" Snow smiles at him sweetly.

"Wait, did you just bribe him with an imaginary child of an imaginary marriage? Because that's low Snow White, even for you!" Grumpy stares at her.

"A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do," Snow White shrugs. "Shall we vote on this?"

"Wait! Wait just a minute. Why are we hiring David? Other than he's got blue eyes and he's chiseled?"

"What? Wait...how do you even know that?" Sneezy stares at him.

"I offered him a clean shirt to sleep in last night... I was impressed..." Grumpy shrugs.

Sneezy rolls his eyes.

"Alright, regardless of your observation," Snow tries to get back to the point, " we are hiring him because we are going to be short one person once you marry Nova and go on your honeymoon. We are hiring him because he is calm and level headed in a crisis. Because the situation with Red is serious and we need all the help we can get..."

"You make some excellent points," Grumpy smiles dreamily even though he hasn't heard a word she said after she mentioned Nova and the honeymoon.

Sneezy looks at her, his eyes wide open. "Well, you obviously have Happy's and Grumpy's vote. You really scare me sometimes Snow White..."

"Why, thank you very much," Snow offers a mock bow. "I'll let David know when I see him..."

"That was not a compliment," Sneezy replies but Snow is no longer listening.

"You know what?" Snow says getting up. "I'm going to go tell him right now...I need to head to town anyway, I should buy some potatoes if I'm going to make more stew... "

"Is it me or does she looks smitten?" Grumpy mumbles.

"She definitely looks smitten. But, in her defense the guy found out what she does for a living and didn't run for the hills..." Sneezy offers.

"He also had the good sense not to try to impress Snow by trying to 'save' her from the bear and get eaten in the process..." Grumpy replies.

"Yeah, not getting eaten is important. He's a keeper," Sneezy mumbles grumpily.

"Does that mean we are not giving him a hard time?" Happy smiles hopefully.

Grumpy bursts into laughter.

Sneezy shakes his head slowly. "Oh, we are going to give him a hard time..."

"It's what we do..." Grumpy shrugs.

"But if you give him a hard time, they might not end up together and I really want to name their first baby..." Sleepy laments.

"What do you know about naming human babies?" Sneezy glares at him.

"Yeah, humans like actual names. Not adjectives. Good luck with that..."

"So 'Handsome' is out?" Happy asks.

Grumpy and Sneezy walk away from the table shaking their heads.

"What about Hans, sort for handsome?" Happy yells after them. "Chase for Chiseled? How about Bea, sort for Beautiful? "

"Bea is not a good name..." Grumpy replies.

"I'm going to get a second opinion on that," Happy crosses his arms.

Snow shows up at Glass' lumberyard.

Glass doesn't see her right away. He is busy yelling at someone. Snow steps closer.

"You were late this morning, so you are going to make up for those hours by helping me do inventory again! I hope you didn't have any plans for tonight..."

"Hours? I was just ten minutes late..."

Turns out it's David that Glass is scolding. She can't see him, but she can hear his voice. There's a fierce protective part in Snow White that wants to just pull out her dagger stab the desk and have an angry conversation with Glass.

"Ten minutes? Just ten minutes? There is no such thing as just ten minutes. Every minute you are late you are stealing gold from my pocket! I ought to fire you right now for your obstinance. The only reason I'm not doing it is because I know how much you need this job, but you can forget getting paid for today. You can start by taking those logs to Maleficent's castle and then come back..."

"You can't do that, you can't just not pay me for today!"

"I just did! Now get back to work!" Glass laughs. Then he turns to Snow White. "I didn't see you there Ma'am. Sorry about this. Sometimes you just have to put your people in their place...remind that who is in charge..."

"Is that so?" Snow's voice is cold.

"Yes," Glass smiles brightly. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see David actually..."

"David? David! Get over here!" Glass yells at the top of his lungs. "Did he do something wrong? Did he deliver the wrong material? Did he drive over your garden gnome? What has he done this time? You can tell me, I assure you I'll take care of it..."

Snow ignores him. David is walking from the back of the room. He is looking really tense. His expression softens when he sees Snow.

Snow just looks at him and smiles brightly.

"What is it?" he asks, not daring to believe what he thinks she means.

"The dwarves said yes!" is all she says.

"Really?" he asks and the brightness of his smile says it all.

She nods.

He is so happy, he rushes towards her and lifts her up in his arms. She is surprised but she clings to him tightly. Something about his arms wrapped around her, something about him feels just right. After the initial excitement, and once he realizes what he is doing, he places her down, his face flushed.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away..." he mumbles.

"No need to apologize," she beams at him.

"Hold on," he says. Then he turns to Glass. "I quit!" is all he says then he walks out of the lumberyard.

"What do you mean you quit? Get back over here!" Glass yells, but David completely ignores him. Snow rushes to catch up with him.

"Your timing couldn't have been better," David turns to Snow.

"I see that..." she smiles.

"I can't thank you enough..."

"I just hired you to get chased by dragons and wolves, you might want to wait a while before you decide if you are actually grateful..."

He turns to look at her and she is surprised by all the emotions she reads in his eyes.

"I'm heading back to work," she explains."You don't have to come right away..."

He shakes his head. "I'm ready," he says and without any further explanation he takes the leather bag that she is holding, full of the vegetables she got from the market. Snow who has always been fiercely independent looks at him slightly confused for a minute.

"Thank you!"

Snow is stirring the stew in a cauldron above the fireplace. David is chopping more vegetables.

Snow rushes to the window to looking outside for the tenth time.

"Are you alright?" David asks.

"Who me? Yeah, of course," she mumbles. "I thought I heard a noise..."

"What's wrong?"

"She is not here yet," Snow says leaning her head against the window.

"Who is not here yet?"

"Red...-"I mean, "the Big Bad Wolf..."

"How exactly do you two know each other?"

"Ruby Red is my friend, more like a sister really. She grew up not knowing that the only thing that kept her from turning to a wolf on full moon nights was her enchanted red cape," Snow points to the cape hanging by the front door. "And then one night she didn't wear her cape and something terrible happened. She hasn't been the same since. A few months ago she disappeared and she hasn't come back, she stayed in wolf form," Snow explains quietly trying not to cry. "And if we can't convince her to come back to us, Gimminy will probably asks us to...-" she doesn't finish that sentence. She can't.

"She'll come back," David replies.

Something in the certainty in his voice makes Snow turn to face him.

"How do you know?" she says and her voice is barely audible.

Because I can't imagine anyone staying away from you, if you loved them, David thinks. "Because you love her," is all he says out loud.

"Do you think that's enough?" Snow asks. "If you've done something terrible, but there are people that still love you, would that be enough reason for you to come back to them?"

David looks at her. She looks so sad, he wants to tell her exactly what she wants to hear, he wants to make her feel better. But he doesn't want to lie to her.

"I don't know," he replies, "I can't speak for your friend, I don't know her. But if it was me, I think that would be the only thing that would make me come back..."

Snow nods. "If it was me, if I'd done something terrible, I don't know if it would be enough..." she confesses.

She looks so sad, he is about to walk closer to her and pull her in his arms when the door bursts open.

Grumpy walks in. "I just got a message from Gimminy. Snow, you are not going to like this, but there are reports of the Big bad Wolf destroying a large flock of sheep in the valley. She didn't leave a single sheep alive. If we can't bring her back we have strict orders to put her down..."

David turns to look at Grumpy, his eyes wide open.

Snow shakes her head. "Why? She is killing sheep, not people..."

"They are saying that she is killing for the sake of killing. She didn't need to eat seventy sheep, yet she killed them all. They are concerned..."

"I will pay them for their sheep if Gimminy will rescind that order," Snow replies.

"He will not rescind, Snow, I already asked. The main concern is that she is blood thirsty and out of control...He said if we refuse to do it he is gong to send the Huntsman..."

Snow shakes her head and walks out of the cottage. She grabs her bow and quiver on her way out.

David moves as if to follow her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Grumpy replies. "I'd give her time..."

David shrugs and follows her anyway. What is the worst thing that can happen? She'll ask him to go away? He can handle that.

He finds Snow deep inside the forest. She is holding her bow tight aiming at a makeshift target on a tree. She is pulling one arrow after the next, hitting the same spot on the tree over and over.

"Snow," is all he says.

She jumps.

"David," she whispers. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you."

Snow nods and tilts her head. She releases the arrow who finds its mark again.

"This is an impossible situation really," she says aiming the next arrow. "If we don't take the job then the Huntsman will, and he will not even try to bring her back. He will just kill her on the spot. If we do take the job and she doesn't want to come back, if she wants to remain a wolf then we have to kill her..."

Snow drops her bow and quiver on the ground. "The dwarves will do it, because they know I can't. But if they do it...I don't know that I can ever face them again...and they are my family. I can't loose them and Red at the same time..."

David stays silent for a minute.

"Then let's keep the dwarves out of it," he offers and she looks at him all surprised.

"How?" she asks.

"Let's go track her down and talk to her..."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yes!"

"It could get very dangerous... it's your first operation..."

"It's worth a try, right?"

Snow nods. "I'll tell the dwarves we are going for a walk..."

Snow rushes back to the house. She stuffs the red cape in her leather bag and then she steps back outside. "David and I are going for a stroll..." she says to Happy who claps his hands and winks at her.

"Have fun Snow. Wait, I forgot to ask you, how do you feel about the name Pre for a girl?"

"Pre?" Snow frowns. "Is that even a name?"

"Pre is short for Pretty."

Snow shrugs, then she walks away in a hurry and Happy looks down all disappointed.

Snow and David have been on Red's trail for two hours and there is no sign of Red yet. Snow was so hopeful at first, now she just looks defeated. This isn't working.

"She seems to be walking in circles," David points out to the tree brunch he broke earlier.

"She keeps circling, walking towards our trap and then getting back here," Snow nods. "That's kind of strange, isn't it?"

"Would she know it was your trap?"

"Yes, she could track anyone, anywhere. Her sense of smell is incredible."

"Why is she doing this then?" David asks. "Think, Snow, what is she trying to tell you?"

"I don't know. I'm sick of this," Snow says. She walks to the closest tree, climbs up a couple of branches and then she whistles a couple of times. "Red!" she cries out. "Quit playing games, get over here, we need to talk!"

Snow whistles again. "Ruby!" she yells, "Please!"

If Red is truly her friend there is no way she is not going to respond, David thinks. And he is right, because the next moment he is on the ground because a really big wolf pounced on him, and he got the wind knocked out of him, his heart is pounding while her front paws are on his chest growling and snarling at him. His 's knife is already in his hand. He could fight her, he could wrestle with her, he knows exactly in between which ribs he could stab in order to immobilize her. But Snow said she could never forgive anyone who killed her friend, so reluctantly, against all his instincts he drops the knife on the ground.

"Don't" he says pushing the wolf back, with his bare arms.

"David!" Snow screams his name and even though he is busy pushing the wolf back, he is surprised by the anguish she hears in her voice.

"Red, what are you doing!" Snow screams and she tumbles down from the tree branch. "What do you think you are doing, let him go!" Snow had already resolved to remain calm, to talk to Ruby gently, but seeing David like that, she can't account for her fierce need to protect him.

The wolf doesn't budge, in fact she lowers her face closer to his, she is an inch away from ripping his throat. And the next second Snow pounces on the wolf, her dagger in her hand, and David holds his breath because the look in her eyes is wild, practically feral. Snow is looking more terrifying than the wolf. They roll around and Snow is on top of her, her dagger on her friend's throat, and she is crying but still holding the dagger in place. The wolf has gone silent. She is not fighting back. Snow looks in the wolf's eyes. She is practically begging Snow to kill her.

"No!" Snow yells, "no, not like this..." she drops the dagger on the ground, pulls back and she is on her knees, looking at her friend.

David rushes to where Snow dropped her leather bag. He pulls out the red cape.

Snow is still crying when she raises her hand and caresses her friend's face softly.

"Ruby," she whispers. "Did I hurt you?"

David hurries back to Snow and then slowly, without any sudden movements he places the red cape on the wolf's back. The transformation is immediate. The scary wolf turns into a beautiful woman, long dark brown hair, blue eyes. She is no longer terrifying but rather broken and sad, she is shaking and crying, covering her face in her hands.

David is watching closely. Ruby doesn't make an effort to run away, she is sitting in front of Snow, her body racked by silent sobs. Snow is safe and this is between her and Ruby, David thinks, so he takes a few steps back. He leans against a tree and he watches for any sings of danger.

"Red," is all that Snow says, wrapping her arms around her.

"No," Red says, pushing Snow back, "no..."

Snow looks at her, tears streaming down her face.

"You got to let me be a wolf Snow, you got to let me go..."

"Please!" Snow tries but now Red is crying too hard, she is not listening.

"It hurts too much," Red cries out, in between sobs. "When I'm the wolf I still remember what I did, but it hurts less, you gotta let me go..."

"I can't! If we don't bring you back, they 'll send the Huntsman to kill you! You have to come back with me!"

Red looks away.

"Red, I don't think that you are controlling the wolf anymore...You have to come with me, you have to let me help you..."

"I can control the wolf," Red replies. "Now that I know who I am, I can control it. But I keep remembering Peter screaming, begging me to let him live, back on the first night when I didn't know I would turn, and Snow, I can't live with that,..."

"Peter would want you to live," Snow whispers.

Red cries even harder, her whole body wracked with sobs. "He said ' _please, please don't kill me, I love you, please_ ' and then as he lay there bleeding and I was shivering because I realized what I'd done, he said _'it's alright...It's going to be fine_ ,' Snow he was laying there dying, trying to make me feel better... And I can still hear his voice every time I close my eyes. How do I forgive myself for that? For taking someone that was so good out of this world? How do I move on?"

"Not on your own," Snow whispers taking Red's hand in hers. "You let us help you..."

"But it's so much easier to be the wolf, it's so much easier to be the wolf all the time..."

"Red, You are not controlling the wolf. You just killed a whole flock of sheep, you took someone's livelihood away!"

Red looks at Snow and then she looks down and doesn't reply.

"Unless you did it on purpose..." Snow whispers. "You didn't loose control, did you? Were you hoping that if you did enough damage the shepherd would just kill you?"

Ruby eyes are fixed on the ground. "I can't live like this, I can't live knowing that I killed Peter..."

"What about me?" Snow asks. "Do you think I can live after I have killed you? Because I'm the one who is going to have to do it. Me or Grumpy or Happy or Sneezy...how are we going to live with your blood on our hands?"

Ruby looks down, tears streaming down her face.

"How will I live with your blood on my heart?" Snow whispers.

Ruby is crying again. "I don't know what to do Snow White..."

"I know," Snow whispers. "I know. You don't have to do anything. Just come home with me, we'll take it one day at a time..."

Snow gets up and she pulls Ruby up slowly, tenderly as if she was her little sister.

They walk together slowly back to Snow's cottage, Ruby leaning heavily on Snow. David follows them. When Ruby stumbles he steps forward and steadies her. In the end Red is absolutely exhausted. He lifts her up in his arms and they walk the rest of they way home. Ruby is asleep and safely tucked in Snow bed when Sneezy, Grumpy and Happy storm in Snow's cottage.

"You ran the operation without us?" Sneezy says glaring at David rather than Snow.

"Shh, you'll wake her up," Snow whispers. "Let's talk outside."

"You run an operation without us?" Sneezy whispers as they all step outside.

Snow looks down. "Not exactly..."

"Not exactly, but yes?" Grumpy frowns.

"It was my idea!" David blurts out and then he takes a step back because the Pigs look so angry.

"You!" Sneezy glares at him. "If anything had happened to Snow...-"

"Can we focus on the big picture here?" Snow steps between the dwarves and David. "Red is safe. I took a wild chance and I got lucky, that's all... On the bright side you don't need to be pigs anymore...you can stop taking the pig potion, and Grumpy, since we are done with the mission you and Nova can proceed with the wedding..."

Sneezy nods. "Fair point," he replies tugging on his overalls. "Alright then, it was very thoughtful of you to wrap this up swiftly Snow, David" he nods and he walks away.

Grumpy chuckles looking at David. "I told you, she could talk her way out of anything..."

Three hours later when Snow, David, Nova and the Pigs are in Grumpy's brick house having tea, they receive a message from Gimminy.

"He wants us to remain Pigs just a little bit longer, There is a fox on the loose they, and they think she might be a lost princess..." Grumpy explains.

"No!" Sneezy groans.

"We have a better chance of catching her if we are chickens," Happy offers.

Nova's face lights up."I could whip something up, real quick!"

Grumpy beams at her. "Of course you could, sweetheart..."

Sneezy elbows Happy hard.

"Don't you even think of turning me into a chicken!" he glares at Nova.

Nova looks down all disappointed.

"If we catch the fox tomorrow, we can get married on the weekend," Grumpy kisses her forehead and she is smiling again, completely forgetting about the chicken potion.

"Alright then. Do we make more stew for the fox, or should we cook something else?" Snow asks them.

And then, out of the blue Happy turns to David. " I have a question for you. Do you think Awe is a good name for a girl?"

"Awe?" David frowns.

"Awe for Awesome? It could be a boy name too, if you prefer" Happy smiles brightly.

"I don't know, I think it's kind of weird..." David shrugs.

"I'll go check on Ruby," Snow says and sneaks away.

She stands at the foot of her bed looking at Ruby sleep peacefully. No nightmares, Snow thinks, that's a good sign. She lights up a candle and places it on the nightstand next to her, just in case. Red is back, and even though she is not quite alright, if she allows her friends to help her...Snow wipes her eyes quickly. Red is back. That's all that matters at the moment.

She steps back in the main room, closing the door behind her and she is surprised to see David leaning on the mantelpiece waiting for her.

"Is she alright?" he asks.

"Sound asleep," Snow smiles walking towards him. "David, I don't know what to say, thank you is not quite enough, I was stuck and lost and then you came up with this plan and it worked...And Ruby is back. Thank you!"

"You did most of the hard work, I just gave you a nudge in the right direction," he shrugs smiling back. He is overwhelmed by all the love and gratitude he reads in in her eyes.

"When she pushed you down, you could have killed her, in fact she was threatening your life, you had every right to kill her and I saw you put your knife down instead... You put your life at risk for my sake. "

"The whole point of this was to keep her alive, right? I couldn't just kill her..." I couldn't cause you pain, is what he means to say but he doesn't say it out loud.

"Thank you," Snow says again, her eyes welling up and she takes a step closer.

"I should be thanking you, because you really jumped to my rescue," he says softly reaching for her hand. Because every time he thinks of Snow attacking Red to save him, screaming his name, his heart beats faster. He is about to say something more when the door bursts open and Happy walks in followed by Sneezy.

"Have you ever thought of knocking?" Snow says softly, her eyes still on David.

Sneezy shrugs and walks straight into Snow's stove. He is still a pig and he is so hungry. He ladles some leftover stew in a bowl.

"I'm sorry," Happy says looking at both Snow and David. "A thousand apologies for the intrusion Snow White but I'm going to give this one last shot. David how do you feel about the name Gorge?" he turns to David.

"Don't you mean George?" David frowns.

"No, no, no. Gorge. It's sort for Gorgeous! It could work for either a daughter or a son!" Happy look at David with so much hope.

"I can't say that I like it," David replies puzzled. He glances at Snow White. "Why, who are we naming?"

Snow shakes her head. She is looking mortified.

Happy throws his hands up in the air. "I have tried and tried, I have agonized over this for hours and for the life of me I cannot think of what I should name your child. I'm not good at naming humans. I'm so sorry, I'm honored for the offer Snow White but I'm going to have to decline..." he says looking at them mournfully, then he exits abruptly.

Sneezy is trying not to laugh, trying to pretend that he is stirring the rest of the stew, not hanging on every word they are saying.

David turns to look at Snow whose cheeks have turned a shade darker than crimson.

"Your child? Are you...-" he hesitates. He was about to kiss her, but maybe she is expecting, maybe she is not alone. Perhaps he misread everything. He doesn't know where to go from here.

She shakes her head. "I'm not," she says, and when he is still looking at her dumbfounded she shrugs. "I'm not pregnant. I'm not...There is no child...it's nothing, nobody is having a child, Happy is just being Happy. Forget about it. Can we just pretend this conversation never happened?"

"Sure," David shrugs looking away.

And then Happy walks back in the room. "I mean, I almost had David agree to Bril, Bril for Brilliant, but then everyone says that Bril is a terrible name and I wouldn't want to do that to any of your children Snow White," he says shaking his head. "A names is a very important thing! I wouldn't want to mess this up for you guys. I am so sorry Snow! Sorry David!" he says again, and then he turns and steps out the door.

Snow gapes at him.

Sneezy spits out his stew, he is laughing so hard tears are streaming down his face. He rushes out of Snow's cottage as fast as he can. Snow looks like she is contemplating throwing knives at the next Pig or Dwarf that dares to step into her cottage.

"Are we pretending this didn't happen either?" David smirks looking at Snow who now looks like she might crawl under the table and stay there.

"I wish," she sighs. "Look, there was a hypothetical discussion, about a hypothetical child... nothing you need to concern yourself about..."

"Your hypothetical child?" he asks, biting his lip, trying not to laugh. Because he didn't think it was possible for her cheeks to turn even redder, but somehow they do.

"My hypothetical child," she admits.

"Oh, right..." he says.

She looks so relieved. So he waits for a few seconds until she thinks that she is safe and then he raises his eyebrows.

"And who was that hypothetical father of that child that Happy was naming?" he asks.

Snow looks miserable. "I mean, no...but ..because..." there is no right way to answer that so she stumbles through a bunch of words that make no sense and then she looks down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that..." a teasing smile on his face, enjoying every second of her discomfort. Snow doesn't even try to answer this time. "I've been meaning to ask you," David continues, lacing his fingers with hers "there is a dance on Sunday at the town square, would you like to go with me?"

Snow looks up at him surprised. "I...um... because..." she utters.

"So, yes then?" he smiles brightly at her and when she nods he pulls her in his arms.

"Yes," she replies.

"Because I think we should probably get to know each other better before we have any more hypothetical children..." he mumbles and she nods wrapping her arms around his neck, her face alternating between embarrassment and joy.

"We are in agreement then," he whispers and then his lips are on hers and she closes her eyes, her heart beating so fast.

The ground shakes around them, time slows down, there is a bright light and then David leans his head on her shoulder.

"This was such a good story," he says. "I wish we could stay here just a little bit longer..."

Snow nods and she pulls him closer.

"What's going on?" Grumpy asks as he enters Snow's cottage. "Oh, sorry..."

"You really should knock," David mumbles his eyes still on Snow, his fingers playing with a curl that has escaped her braid. And then Snow is gone.

"What happened? What did you do to her?" Grumpy cries out.

"I kissed her," David replies.

"And she just vanished?" Grumpy asks incredulously. "How? What are you up to?"

David just stands there. He is going to disappear soon, there is no need to explain, but Grumpy is Snow's family so he does. "It's a curse, Grumpy," he says and he sounds exhausted. "Every time I kiss her she disappears."

"And yet you do it again?" Grumpy says looking at him, his eyes wide open.

"And again and again," he replies, "because love doesn't give up..."

This is the last thing Grumpy hears him say, before David disappears too.

* * *

It is a cold night and Ruby Red is already in bed. Snow White her sister is putting on her nightgown when they hear a soft knock on their door.

"I'll get it," Snow says and she rushes to open it.

There is a bear standing there, and even though Snow knows she should slam the door and bolt it she just stands there, looking at the bear.

"May I come in, please?" the bear asks.

Snow hesitates.

* * *

The three little pigs is such a good fairytale. It took me forever to figure out how to Snow into it. I'd given up, when I got this idea. This was so much fun to write, a similar idea with this one just might be my next fan fic. We'll see...

Thank you for the reviews, the love, the comments. You guys are so much fun! I heart you!

 **Guest chapter 16 That was quite unique. A prince and a bird fall in love. But yes if anyone is going to be a bird, it needs to be Snow.**

You are absolutely right. (Austenphile? Is this you?)

 **Guest chapter 16 How dare you make me cry about a bluebird(!). It doesn't even make sense, but that's what I did about birb!Snows dedication and her love for David. I'm taking a two year hiatus to recover from this chapter. I truly truly did not like Abigail in this story. She was on the same road as Regina was on when becoming the evil queen, letting her grief control her life, and destroying lives in the process. She saw what happened to David and how he changed when she took the cage away from him and how painful it was for him. And to control him like that? awful. I did love the metaphor that Snow is his actual heart, so beautiful. Also how tragic was it that he searched high and low for Snow, and sending out notes and setting up traps, always thinking the worst has happened. Birdy!Snow building a nest to fit them both was so cute tho and putting worms on his pillow. I liked the mention of the Siren, and maybe if Abigail let him fight it. She would have gotten Frederick back.. but she was too vengeful and wrapped up in her emotions to do anything. I was so worried that Abigail would harm Bird!Snow, but you found another way to break her wings instead. David only focusing on getting back to the room after the wedding and see if she's okay, was so painful and emotional. The thing that broke my heart most of all was Davids reaction to Snow!Bird flying into the window and just falling apart when she's launched into the room. "I tried to arrange worms, in heart shapes. I was a bird" Snow I love you. It was a cute ending at least. I wonder what the next is and here's my bad guess: Wizard of oz or Three little pigs? Probably not? But "Pig brothers" threw me for a loop.**

Thank you thank you thank you and I'm sorry?  
Abigail was complicated and no, she didn't come out looking good in this story.  
Three little pigs was next, you were absolutely right. :)

Wizard of Oz needs to happen too...

 **baratta jennifer Jawdropping chapter and can't wait for next chapter**

Thank you! : )

 **mry23** **chapter 17 This was amazing and just sweet. I completely cried and I loved this weird twist with David and snow. I had a hard time with Abigail, I wasn't sure if I should like her or not. I like Abigail but I wasn't happy with her in this tale. I was scared she was going to kill bluebird snow. Snow and charming will always have that connection and I can't wait to see the next. 3 little pigs?**

I usually like Abigail , but she had the potential of being cold and mean, at least that's how I saw her.

Yes, 3 little pigs!

 **Bella1296 chapter 16 What a beautiful chapter!**

Thanks Bella!

 **Guest chapter 16 Hey! Happy Saturday. I really really really liked this one. But ouch was it a painful one.. I agree if there's anyone who should be turned into a bluebird it should be Snow White, I'm glad you took some creative freedom on that part. I wonder what you'll bring next.. is it some stort of Red riding hood world? Thanks for the chapter!**

Happy Saturday! Thank you so much...


	18. Snow White and Rose Red

"I want him punished," King George rages on "I want him suffering, I want him regretting the day he was born...the day he decided that love was more important than gold..."

"Alright, alright, calm down..." Rumpelstiltskin replies looking at the prince who is behind bars, leaning against the wall in the dungeon, staring defiantly at the king.

The king stares back. "You rescued your fiance's lover and let them walk away together? Who does that? We could have had Midas' gold in our hands forever, but no... You! You had to ruin everything..."

"No matter how much gold you got, you would have never thought it was enough..." the prince replies angrily.

"Don't worry my boy, you will learn your lesson soon enough just like your father did..."

"My father?" David gasps. "What do you know about my father?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the king turns to the Dark One. "I want him cursed, I want him to have love within reach, then I want love to slip in between his fingers, just like Midas'gold slipped through mine, I want him to be a broken shell of a man just like his father was..."

"My, my, a curse within a curse," mumbles Rumpelstiltskin, mostly to himself, "seems a little redundant, don't you think?"

"I want him driven to madness," the King is still raging.

"That's a bit much..., I can't really promise you madness," the Dark One walks closer to David's cell and takes a closer look at him. "What do you think dearie? Do you believe that love truly conquers all?"

"Why does it matter to you, what I believe?" David asks.

He likes the shepherd, the Dark One thinks, he's always liked him. No matter how many stories into Regina's curse the prince still loves, he still believes. He might not remember who he loves at the moment, but he does love, Rumple can see it in his eyes. He only wishes he had that sort of faith himself.

"Alright," Rumple turns back to the king, ''I'll curse him but it's going to cost you."

"I'll pay you whatever you like," the king usually careful in his dealing is so angry at the prince, he will pay anything to watch him suffer.

"Then we have a deal!" Rumpelstiltskin practically sings, then he turns back to the prince. "You will change forms and the only way for you to comeback to yourself will be when a woman agrees to share her life with you in this form... You cannot tell her who you are, you cannot show her, you cannot explain your curse to her. If she finds out who you are before she promises to spend her life with you, you will end up trapped at the same place where your father lost all hope..."

The Dark One twirls his fingers before David gets a chance to react. The place where his father lost all hope...where is that? David falls down unconscious on the ground.

The king looks at the prince who is no longer looking at all like himself and smiles. "Serves you right," he replies. "Let's see how much you believe in love now..."

The Dark One twirls his fingers one more time and the prince is gone.

"Where did you send him?" the king can't help being curious.

"Why, in the forest to find his one true love of course," Rumple laughs and then he turns into dark smoke and disappears.

David, or rather the man that used to be David wakes up alone in the forest. It's the middle of the day and he is feeling ravenous, he has this odd hunger for raw meat he cannot explain. He opens his eyes to adjust to sunlight. His eyes hurt since he'd spent the last week in the the dim light of the king's dungeon, and then he sees his hands and he screams. Except his scream is no longer human. These are not human hands, they are brown and hairy, he has paws instead of palms. He screams again and that's when he realizes that he is roaring, not screaming.

His heart is beating fast and he runs, he runs fast, except he is running on all fours and he has never felt so confused in his whole life. He recognizes this corner of the forest, he remembers there is a pond nearby. He rushes to the water and then without any hesitation he leans in and looks. The face that look back at him isn't anything close to human. He sticks his head in the water, trying hard to wake up from this nightmare, and then he opens his eyes and looks again. He is a big brown grizzly bear, nothing human about him at all.

" _You will change forms and the only way to comeback to yourself will be if a woman agrees to share her life with you in this form. You cannot tell her who you are, you cannot show her. If she finds out who you are before she promises to spend her life with you, you will end up trapped at the same place where your father lost all hope..."_

He remembers the Dark One's words. He is a bear now, he is a bear and there is a rising panic in his chest, because he is lost and confused. He is not really a bear, he tries to reassure himself, no matter how hungry he feels for raw meet, he is not a bear, no matter how terrifying he looks.

"Are you alright?" he jumps at the sound of a girls voice in the pond across from him. She is kneeling at the edge of the pond, her eyes wide open. "Are you hurt?"

He raises his face to look at her. Long brown hair, green eyes, red lips, she is more beautiful than the siren he faced a few days ago in order to bring his fiance's lover back to life.

"I don't think so, no," he says and he is surprised that his voice still works. After everything he's lost, having a voice is still a small comfort.

"You can talk!" she marvels and then she ask, "Are you hungry?" she asks. She reaches forward and offers him a piece of bread.

If he wasn't dazed and confused and terrified, he'd laugh at the absurdity of the situation, a girl or rather a woman, offering food to a terrifying bear, trying to comfort him rather than running away from him screaming. He steps into the water and walks towards her. The pond isn't that deep, the water is cold, but it doesn't quite affect him like it would if he were still a man. He enjoys the stinging cold sensation all over his body. He opens his front paw, carefully, terrified that he will startle her and she will run away but she doesn't. She places the bread on his paw. His movements are clumsy and awkward, he is this big great bear, completely unaware of how his body functions, his giant arms, his giant legs. He clumsily places the bread in his mouth. It's not much but it quenches his hunger for now. He is no longer feeling like feasting on raw meat and that is quite a relief.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asks, his arms leaning on the edge of the pond.

"Am I in danger?" she asks quietly.

"No," he shakes his head, "not from me, but still..."

"Would you like some more food?" she asks and this time she offers him a boiled egg. "My sister is a wolf," she replies, in order to explain how come a big brown grizzly bear doesn't terrify her. "She turns into a wolf on full moon nights. How often do you turn?" she asks.

He can't give her any information, the way the Dark One explained the terms of his curse, has him thinking he cannot explain anything to anyone ever.

"Do you turn?" she asks and her eyes are filled with wonder and compassion. She covers her mouth with her hand. "Perhaps you don't turn!"

This is too much, he thinks. Too much. He hasn't had time to come to terms with his new self, he is certainly not ready to have a woman as beautiful as her pity him.

"I've got to go," he says and he turns to leave in a hurry.

"Wait, I'm Snow White. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll bring more food," she yells as he walks away. He runs away from her as fast as he can then he rolls up into a ball on the ground and he cries, except bears don't cry, he just lets out unnatural dry sobs. He doesn't know what to do, or how to be, and he is not ready for whatever it is she is trying to offer.

Snow White walks back to Granny's cottage. Ever since her parents died and Granny took her in and raised her along with her own granddaughter, Ruby Red, Snow has been the one who preferred to stay indoors. Ruby is the one who rescues wild animals. Ruby is the one who has brought home a fox that was hurt, a hedgehog, why she's brought even a skunk to Granny's dismay.

"They are animals, Ruby," Granny says, "sometimes they get hurt and die, you better keep that fox out of my chicken coop and the skunk out of my garden." And Snow who is very aware of what it is like to loose your mother and how lucky she is to have Granny in her life would rather stay inside and help Granny. She never brings animals home, she never argues, she never does anything that might upset Granny. She always does exactly what Granny asks. Except for today. Because today Ruby was already gone, no doubt to one of her animal rescue expeditions and Snow was alone when she heard the bear roar. She instinctively knew something was wrong. So she grabbed whatever food was available and rushed to the pond to see what the matter was.

If Granny knew Snow was feeding a bear at the pond Granny would no doubt be distressed, but the bear was in pain, what sort of pain Snow couldn't tell, so for the first time as far as she could remember Snow did something that Granny wouldn't approve.

Not only did she feed the bear but she promised to meet him with more food tomorrow.

She waits for him the next day, with a basket full of food. There is meat and bread and more boiled eggs. She takes her shoes off she raises her dress, and sticks her feet in the water as she waits for him. And then she sees him. He is a lot more quiet today than he was yesterday. He's approached silently, and he is looking right at her. There is a hunger in his eyes, a hunger she doesn't quite understand.

"Come here," she smiles at him.

He jumps in the water and crosses the pond, half walking half swimming towards her. He is more used to his body now, more aware of how his body moves around, he knows the things he can and can not do. He knows his arms are incredibly strong so he is even more cautious when he reaches for the food she is handing him.

She gives him bread, and smoked meat and he is so grateful that everything is cooked, that it is all human food, not something you would hand to a wild animal. She is his last thread to sanity he realizes, his last connection to humanity, because if she wasn't here and if he was looking at himself in the pond he would believe he was nothing more than a bear and that thought absolutely terrifies him. He is a man. His name was David, then he was James, he was a shepherd and then a prince, he took care of animals, he didn't hunt or devour them. He did the honorable thing, he rescued his fiance's one true love and that's why he is being punished, because he put true love above a king's need for gold. His name is David and he is a man. He so wishes he could tell her what happened to him.

The woman is looking at him, handing him more food.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asks.

"I can't. I can't tell you anything about me," he replies, his voice soft and pleading, willing her to understand that it's not that he doesn't want to. He actually can't take a chance to talk to her because this might ruin his chance of becoming a man ever again. "I am very grateful for your help, and...-" he chokes on his words. How can he explain to her, what it means to him that she is here?

"You are quite welcome," she smiles back. "I should go now. I wouldn't want Granny to worry about me...Tomorrow?" she asks.

"Thank you," he nods, his voice chocking up and very aware that if he was a man he would have fallen on his knees and cried.

She hesitates. "Maybe I'll stay for just a while longer," she whispers, surprising him, surprising even herself. He sits down next to her trying to make himself looks small, non threatening.

"You know, sometimes things look really bad, right before they get better," she says softly, her voice incredibly soft and soothing.

He wants to reply but he can't. His words won't come out.

And somehow she senses his despair, because her arm ends up on his shoulder.

"I realize that you can't say anything," she whispers softly,running her fingers through his fur "but if there is anything I can do for you, I live in the small cottage at the end of this path. Just make sure you don't scare my Granny..."

"I won't," he replies. "I promise."

He stays away as long as he can, he wanders off, he goes as far as to get lost in the infinite forest. Because the moment she showed him her house he wanted to go there and stay there forever. It's been two weeks since she last saw him. She is really worried about him. And even though she usually doesn't go out much she actually goes into the forest several times looking for him but there is no sign of him anywhere.

It is a cold night and Ruby Red is already in bed. Snow White is putting on her nightgown, absentmindedly.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to guess?" Ruby asks. "You've been staring at your nightgown for the last ten minutes. Put it on, it's too cold in here!"

"What?" Snow raises her eyes.

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"

"I'm sorry," Snow mumbles. "What did you say?"

"I was just wondering what's gotten into you lately. You are going for strolls in the forest, you keep looking out the window. What's going on Snow White? Do you have a secret boyfriend?"

Snow shakes her head. Not a boyfriend. A bear, snow thinks. And then they hear a soft knock on their door.

"I'll get it," Snow says. She wraps herself in her dressing gown and then she rushes to open the door.

The bear is standing there, breathing fast. "Help me" he rasps.

Snow hesitates momentarily then she throws her arms around him and pulls him in. "Where have you been?" she scolds him."I was worried sick about you!"

He lets out a soft groan without meaning to. He is in pain. She pulls back and then she sees the arrow protruding from his leg.

She cries out and then she covers her mouth in a hurry. She didn't mean to be this loud.

"You are hurt!" she whispers.

Ruby rushes to to see what is wrong with Snow. The moment she sees the bear leaning on her sister she grabs the fireplace poker, because that's the nearest weapon she can find,and heads towards him.

"Get out!" she says, glaring at him. "Back away from my sister, and get out!"

Snow throws herself between the poker and the bear.

"What are you doing?" she whispers. "This is my bear!"

"Your bear?" Ruby asks incredulously lowering her knife. "Yours? You have a bear?"

Snow hesitates."Yes," she says. "Look, he's hurt!"

Ruby stares at Snow incredulously. "Snow, when I brought a turtle in the house and Granny complained you said she was right, when I brought a hawk and Granny glared at me you suggested I put it out. And now you bring a grizzly bear in the living room?"

"He is not just a bear," Snow argues. "He can talk!"

"Can he?" Ruby looks skeptical.

And then the bear drops to the ground.

Snow gasps."We have to help him!"

Ruby kneels to the ground and examines the bear's wound.

"We are going to have to pull the arrow out. I don't know Snow, this is going to hurt!"

"It's alright," the bear tries to say, but Snow cuts him off.

"Don't hurt him," she interrupts and she sits down wrapping her arm protectively around the bears neck.

"He really does talk!" Ruby replies quite astonished. "But Snow, we have to get the arrow out," Ruby frowns.

"Don't hurt him," Snow replies quite unreasonably, tightening her arms around the bears neck. "Ask the Blue Fairy for help."

Ruby nods, she steps out of the cottage to call the Blue Fairy. It doesn't take too long for the Blue Fairy to show up. She looks at Ruby and Snow and the bear laying in between them, her eyes open wide.

"What is going on?" she asks.

"Snow's bear is hurt," Ruby replies, at this point completely accepting the fact that Snow has a bear, "and we have to be very quiet. We can't let my grandmother wake up and see a bear in the living room,"

Blue looks at the bear closely and then she stares at Snow White. She can discern all sort of magic around Snow and the bear. Things are making a lot more sense now. "Of course," she replies. "Of course I'll help Snow's bear..."

Ruby points to the arrow on the bears leg.

Blue waves her wand and the arrow disappears, the wound sealing.

"How is that?" Snow smiles, petting the bears head. "Does it feel better?"

The bear swallows hard. Snow is so close to him he can heart her heart beating...

"How are you feeling?" the fairy asks.

He moves his leg around. "It doesn't hurt at all," her replies.

"Good," Blue smiles. "Is there anything else I can do for you Snow White?"

"Can you fix his curse?" Snow asks.

Both Ruby and the bear turn to look at Snow surprised.

"You know about his curse?" Blue asks.

" I know he is cursed, I know he can't talk about it. Is there anything you can do to break it?"

"Careful," the bear warns the fairy.

Blue looks at the bear. "Don't worry," she replies trying to reassure him. "I see a lot of dark magic surrounding him. I'm guessing that's his curse...," Blue looks at him even closely. Then she faces Snow. "I can't break it," she replies, "and if I explain the terms of the curse to you, you won't be able to break it either. How did you even know he was cursed?"

Snow shrugs. "I heard him cry in pain right after it happened," she whispers, the memory of his roar still haunting her. "I met you right after you got cursed, didn't I?"

He nods, but he doesn't say a word.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," Blue smiles at the two women. "You are in good hands," she tells the bear and just like that she disappears into thin air.

"Glad you are feeling better," Ruby smiles at them and then she exits the room. She doesn't understand what is happening between the bear and her sister but somehow those two seem to understand each other. She feels like she is intruding in their private moment.

Snow lays next to him propping her head with her arm.

"You could stay and sleep here," she whispers. "As long as you get up early. Granny wakes up in the crack of dawn..."

"I'll leave before she wakes up," he promises. "Snow, you saved me... I can't thank you enough!"

"You don't need to thank me," she replies "but you need to promise that you won't disappear for days ever again. I was so worried about you..."

"I won't disappear," he replies and he closes his eyes exhausted. Snow doesn't mean to fall asleep next to him but she does. He wakes up around four in the morning and Snow is laying next to him, her arm wrapped around his shoulders and he feels so happy he could cry. If anyone is able to break his curse it is going to be Snow White, he is certain of it. But he's nowhere near ready to ask her to spend her life with him. How could he ask her that? He is a bear. He might never be ready to ask her that. He gets up, careful not to wake her and he sneaks out of the cottage, shutting the door carefully behind him.

He shows up every night after Granny is in bed. Snow always pulls him in her arms, she offers him food and then they talk and she usually ends up falling asleep in front of the fireplace, sometimes he falls asleep too, sometimes he watches her. Because he can't believe that she is real, he can't believe how much she cares for him. It's almost like they have this unspoken agreement, taking care of each other, keeping watch, taking shifts, watching over each other through the night. He always sneaks out right before dawn breaks. He doesn't want to scare Snow's Granny.

A few months later on a full moon night, Snow is the one awake and the bear is asleep next to the fireplace, when Ruby gets out of her bed.

"It's a beautiful night," Ruby smiles at Snow. "I can't sleep. I think I'm going to run. Can you shut the door behind me, Snow White?"

Ruby opens the door of the cottage, she takes off her red cape and smiles at Snow, tossing her cape on the ground. She is no longer Ruby, she is a beautiful wolf, she runs out of the cottage and into the forest.

"Have fun!" Snow smiles and she picks up Red's cape from the ground, closing the door behind her. Then she gets an idea.

This will never work, she thinks but it is definitely worth a try. She covers the bear with Ruby's magical red cape. And then she takes a step back and gasps. Because the bear is no longer a bear but a sleeping man. She knew of course that the bear was a man, maybe even a prince. But she is taken aback because he looks handsome and strong, his hair is blond his skin fair, he is wearing a white shirt and leather pants and she can see his chest through his white shirt rising and falling. Snow stands there frozen, looking at him. She has spent most of her life sheltered Granny's cottage, without a lot of friends, and now there is a man sprawled in front of her fireplace. The last few months she has been sleeping next to a bear, but he is now a man and her heart is beating faster. She can't just go back and lay next to him, not when he looks like that. He is smiling in his sleep an she just loves his smile. Funny, when she imagined breaking his curse she never pictured him looking like this. She wonders what his eyes will look like when he wakes up. Is he even real? What if he is some sort of magical illusion? A dream she conjured up because she spends too much time talking to a bear in Granny's house?

She kneels next to him and then slowly she lifts up her hand and caresses his cheek.

Maybe he can feel her hand touching his skin or maybe he can hear her heart beating too loudly. He reaches for her hand in his sleep. And then Snow freezes in place because he opens his eyes.

His eyes are blue, is the first thought that crosses her mind. Her heart is beating so loud it could easily fall out of her chest. She is so overwhelmed she can't talk right away.

"Snow!" is all he says at first, and then he sees his hand, his human hand clasping her wrist. "What is happening, is this a dream?" he wonders out loud.

Snow shakes her head.

He blinks a couple of times then he sits up. How did she do this? She couldn't have broken his curse, the bear is still there, he can still feel the bear in his veins thrumming, hungry. And then his eyes open wide as he notices the red cape that is still on him. "What is going on? How did you do this?" he whispers.

"I used Ruby's red cape to see who you truly are," she replies and she can feel her cheeks blushing slightly. "You are so..-" She doesn't finish her sentence.

"Snow," he says and there is fear and pain in his voice.

"What's wrong?" she sits next to him taking his hand in hers. "You are so...-"

"Snow," he says again, because the right words elude him. He is breathing fast, his very human chest rising and falling and the implications of what she just did completely overwhelm him. He can't cry, he can't let her know how broken and lost he feels at this very moment, this isn't her fault, she had no idea.

"What's wrong?" she asks again, her lips smiling, her cheeks flushed because she clearly likes his human form. If she didn't like him so much, perhaps this would be easier. But there is nothing easy about this, and he feels like he owes her the truth.

"Now that you've seen me, you can't be the one to break my curse," he replies quietly.

"What?" she asks. "Is that how your curse works? I didn't know... I'm so sorry!"

He shakes his head. "It's not your fault," he replies. "How could you know? I didn't tell you anything..."

"I'm so sorry," she whispers because even though he is doing his best to conceal it, the defeat is written all over his face.

"I should go," he replies softly.

"Wait, please," she says and she gets past her shyness, she places her arms on his shoulders.

"It's no use," he whispers, shaking his head. "It was you," he blurts out without meaning to, "you are the one and now..." He is trying hard not to look as broken and as upset as he feels inside.

"We'll find somebody else to break your curse," she replies, "maybe Ruby can break it..."

"Snow, you don't understand... What I need to ask in order to break my curse... I couldn't just ask it of anyone. I could only ask it of you. I couldn't never ask Ruby..."

"Why not?" she whispers and now she is lacing her finger through his. She likes his human fingers so much. She closes her eyes dreading his response. Somehow she knows what he is going to say next.

"Because I love you," he replies, caressing her hair. "You are the one I love..."

Snow's heart beats even harder. "I... I love you too..." she replies.

He pulls her in closer and then he runs his fingers across her cheek. "You are so beautiful," he mumbles. "I knew you loved me. I shouldn't have hesitated, I should have asked you..."

"What were you going to ask me?" she whispers, trying hard not to cry.

He shakes his head and doesn't reply right away, he looks so lost, so defeated.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbles squeezing his hand, trying to make him feel better. "There are a hundred girls in the enchanted forest. We'll find someone else...and you'll love her and she will love you and you will ask her and she will break your curse... things will work out, it doesn't have to be me...-" she adds even as she tears up. "Just don't go, don't leave me...stay here...let me help you, I can invite some of Ruby's friends over..."

He looks at her surprised at the depth of her love, astonished that she'd still want him around while he falls in love with someone else.

He wipes her tears with his thumb. "Snow," is all he says, because he can't tell her that her plan will never work, that he could never love someone else especially if she was around, because everyone else fades away when she is in the room. He leans his forehead on hers, breathing her in and then he removes the cape. He is a grizzly bear again.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" she whispers. "I already failed at breaking your curse, could you at least give me that..."

"David," he replies. "My name is David."

"David," she echoes and the sound of his name on her lips completely undoes him. He needs to go, he needs to go back to being a bear, before he bursts into tears and breaks her heart.

"I should go," he whispers, "your grandmother will wake up soon..."

"Promise me you'll come back tomorrow," she whispers.

He hesitates. He can see that she is already formulating a plan in her mind.

"Meet me at the pond tomorrow for lunch," she asks. "Promise me..."

"I'll be there," he promises against his better judgement, his voice cracked, because he can't say no to her, not when she is looking at him with her big green eyes, practically begging.

He is not surprised when he shows up at the pond for lunch that Snow is already there, having a picnic with a few of women he doesn't recognize. She must have told them about him because none of them scream as he approaches, but they all are glancing nervously in his direction. Snow offers him food and she smiles at him encouragingly. Two of the women try not to wince when he eats. The third one, a young redhead with bright blue eyes seems fascinated by him. She sits closer to him and keeps running her fingers through his fur. Snow is trying hard to keep the conversation going and the redhead is trying hard to get him to participate. Eventually one of the women feigns a headache and all three of them walk away.

Snow gets left behind, picking up after them alone. She is on the verge of tears and she is not sure if she is crying because the two women couldn't stand him or because the third could.

"Freya seemed to like you well enough," Snow says trying to wipe her eyes without him noticing.

"Snow," is all he says and he waits until she walks over to him and places her arms around him. "I love you," he whispers and she doesn't say anything, she hides her face in the fur of his shoulder.

"It will be fine, I promise," she mumbles. "Her name is Freya. I'll only invite her for lunch tomorrow, not the other girls. This will work..."

Snow invites Freya again. The beautiful woman comes on time wearing her best blue dress. She laughs, she pets his fur and places a flower crown on his head. Snow watches them wistfully and then when she's made sure that Freya is really interested in him she steps away, trying to give them space. Snow doesn't know that he can see the tears streaming down her face as she walks away. He already knew this could never work, because he can't break Snow's heart and he can't care for Freya, no matter how lovely she is. Because every time he closes his eyes, all he sees is Snow White.

"Things are going well," Snow says that night in front of the fireplace, her fingers caressing his fur absentmindedly. "She seems to really like you..."

He nods even though he's already decided that he is not coming back to lunch with Freya tomorrow. He is not going to subject Snow or himself to any more matchmaking picnics. He loves Snow White and that's the end of it. He is not willing to let another woman break his curse.

When Snow falls asleep in front of the fireplace he steps out and then he walks away, as far away from her cottage as far as he can. At night he lays down under the moonlight looking at the stars when he hears footsteps approaching. He is surprised to see Snow White.

"What are you doing here?" he whispers.

Snow doesn't reply she just sits next to him and wraps her arms around her shoulders as tight as she can.

"Snow!" he sighs and she leans her head on his shoulder, trying hard not to cry. "Come on Snow White, let's get you home..."

He walks her home, he walks inside with her then he whispers something to Ruby when Snow isn't watching. Ruby hands him a golden coin. Snow is asleep in front of the fireplace next to him. And when the sun is about to come out and Granny is certain to wake up, he looks at her one last time and then he walks out of the cottage. This time he runs. He runs as fast and as far as his legs will take him. He is exhausted when he reaches the nearest port town.

"I need safe passage in your boat," he tells Blackbeard the pirate handing him Ruby's golden coin. The pirate looks at the exhausted bear and smiles.

"Of course," he replies. "I'm sure you understand that I can't have a grizzly bear walking around in my deck, I'm going to have to keep you confined, you'll scare my crew to death..."

"Alright," he replies too exhausted to think straight.

The pirate leads him to a cage bellow deck, he opens the metal door and shoves him inside before he gets a chance to question this.

"I hope you don't get too seasick!" the pirate smiles and his smile is anything but friendly.

If David was anything but completely heartbroken and worried about Snow White, he would know that something was off, he would know that the pirate was up to no good, he would resist rather than enter a cage. But David isn't thinking straight, because he just run away from Snow White, Snow who made him promise he'd be back, Snow who tried so desperately to break his curse, Snow who was willing to let her own heart break to make this happen.

A few hours later he is half asleep leaning at the bars of his cage when he is surprised to see a man wearing a flamboyant outfit, bright red pants, a shiny vest walks closer to examine him.

"He talks?" he asks Blackbeard.

"He sure does. He walked up to me and asked for safe passage..."

The man in the vest laughs. He rattles the bars on David's cage causing him to jump up. "Hey you! Say something!"

David blinks a couple of times all confused. He says nothing.

"He doesn't talk, he is just a regular bear, no different than any of the bears in the Enchanted Forest. I can't believe I almost fell for your trick!" the man in the vest protests loudly.

Blackbeard glares at the bear. He signals at a pirate who walks closer and prods him with a large stick.

"Say something!" he says and then when David doesn't respond he pulls out a whip and hits him harder. David groans and pulls back at the opposite side of the cage. What did he get himself into? He wanted to get away so far away that Snow couldn't possibly follow him. But still he should know better than to willingly let a pirate lock him up in a cage. Of course the pirate wouldn't just let him walk away at the end of the trip. A pirate is a pirate. He should know better than to ever trust one. What was he thinking? A couple of more strikes of the whip and David still says nothing. If they think he is an ordinary bear there is a better chance they will let him go, he figures.

"This is how this is going to go," Blackbeard hisses at him."You show this gentleman you can talk or I will take you back to the Mainland and leave your caged up at the port and then I'll announce that a bear has been found to the nearby towns. I'll make sure whoever was looking for you finds you right away."

David eyes open wide.

"That's what I thought," Blackbeard smiles. "So? Can you talk?"

"I can talk," he replies through clenched teeth.

"Good, good," Blackbeard smiles triumphantly to the man with the shiny vest.

"I don't know," the man tries to argue, "he is very stubborn..."

David recognizes this as nothing but haggling, so he leans against the cage bars and closes his eyes. Does what happen to him even matter? He thinks of Snow White. She is so smart, she understood he was cursed right away, then she figured a way to actually look at him. The look in her eyes when she actually saw him...if they met under any other circumstances they would have been so happy together. He is half asleep when Blackbeard and the man in the vest come to an agreement of his value. A pirate reaches through the bars and stuffs a strange liquid down his throat, some sort of sleeping potion no doubt. There is no way to transport him off the boat otherwise and they know better than to think he'd cooperate with them. He could have bitten the pirate's hand off when he stuck his hand in his mouth but he looked young and scared. What was the use anyway, why hurt the man when the potion is already inside him.

He can feel his limbs tingling and his eyes close tight and he is asleep _. He is laying next to Snow White in the cottage, in front of the fireplace, her eyes closed, her cheeks always flushed, the curve of her neck and her curls and her breast rising and falling as she breathes evenly. He is a man and he is lacing his finger through hers. How did you do this? He asks. How did you break my curse? He should get up and go before dawn, because even though he is a man now, Snow's Granny wouldn't approve of him being there, laying next to Snow White, he should get up..._ And that's when he wakes up and he sees the bars of his new cage, a cage with wheels being pulled through a bright and colorful street. There are people dancing, a couple men on stilts breathing fire, their faces painted with strange designs, people drinking and signing, there is a woman singing and then he has to look away because there are two guys pushing themselves on a woman who is trying to fight them off and there is nothing he can do about it behind the bars of his cage.

 _"Welcome to Pleasure Island,"_ the sign reads and he looks around thinking that this is a place where they offer the sort of pleasure that's fun while it lasts and makes you ashamed to face yourself in the mirror in the morning.

"The sign should read _'The Amazing Talking Bear!'_ I need the letters to be bigger," the man in the vest orders the artist who finishes his sign and hangs it up on his cage.

"Can you really talk?" the man asks.

"Maybe," David mumbles.

The man takes a step back. "I... I didn't think you could. All of the other 'amazing this' and 'amazing that' are not real..."

David shrugs. He doesn't really care about the others, he barely cares about himself at the moment but having a friend in this strange place might prove useful in the future.

"I like you sign," he replies. "What else do you do here?"

"I paint enough signs to get my drinking money," the man shrugs. "I really like the mermaid, but she won't talk to me..."

 _"You will end up trapped at the same place where your father lost all hope."_

He looks around at the people walking around stumbling. This day was already awful enough without the jarring memory of his father. He lays back on the bars of his cage and closes his eyes.

"A talking bear!" A woman whose face is painted a strange purple steps closer. "Would you say something to me please?"

"What would you like me to say?" he asks.

The woman takes a closer look at him. "I like your voice," she says wistfully. "Can you tell me that everything is going to be alright?"

"Is it?" he asks. "Everything is going to be alright," he replies softly. The woman closes her eyes listening to his voice. "You know, sometimes things look really bad, right before they get better," he adds his voice cracking.

The woman nods, looking at the artist who is walking away holding his paintbrushes, her eyes welling up. "Do you really believe that?" she asks.

"I really don't know," he whispers. "The woman I love said that to me once. And I believe her..."

"The woman?" the purple skinned lady looks at him closely. "You love a woman not a bear?"

"Bears don't talk," he shrugs.

The purple lady laughs. "Really? That's not what your sign says" she replies running her fingers through the fresh paint. "Well, I have to get to work," she smiles at him.

"What do you do?" he asks.

She points at the giant tank with the intricate sign.' _The Incredible Mermaid, Queen of the Sea!_ " the sign reads.

David glances at the purple woman's legs.

"The mermaid tale is a costume I put on," she shrugs. She hides behind a parapet for a while and then the guy in the shiny vest carries her in his arms, walks up the three wooden steps and places her inside the large water tank. She is now wearing a shiny purple tail that matches the paint of her skin, her legs no longer visible . She waves at him as she dives underwater and then she raises up and leans on the glass to catch her breath.

The days drag on, people often ignore him, a talking bear isn't really that big an attraction when there is ' _an amazing mermaid', 'an incredible unicorn', 'a beautiful bearded fairy'_ and _'a magical gnome that will make you rich beyond your wildest dreams'_. People often approach him when they are really drunk, they rattle his cage just to watch him jump all startled, they poke him with sticks and they ask him to dance. He doesn't of course, he just stands there watching people exhibiting their worst behavior.

The absolute worst happens early in the mornings when the visitors have either left or all passed out drunk around them, when the man in the vest comes back drunk and chases the incredible mermaid all around the tent, when he drags her against her will behind the parapet and David stands there helpless listening to her scream unable to help her. Or when the beautiful bearded fairy whips the baby elephant because he doesn't balance on the ball right.

 _"You will end up trapped at the same place where your father lost all hope."_

He can see why his father would loose all hope in a place like this, if ever he was here, because when he is here stuck in his cage day in and day out, in this strange large colorful tent, he forgets that there are stars in the sky, he forgets that the Enchanted Forest is real, that there is a woman who opened up her door and let a hurt bear in her house in he middle of the night... He doesn't remember that there is a woman who was willing to watch him fall in love with another girl just to set him free of his curse. Snow White. He slowly forgets what is real and what is fake around him, he often doesn't talk, he doesn't eat, he just lets the visitors yell at him and throw things at him and poke him with sticks and he stares at the bars of his cage, because this is his life now. Trying to survive this is just too hard. It is much easier to just let go.

Ruby Red tells Snow White first thing in the morning what the bear whispered to her.

"He is going as far as he can, he needs you to be free of him," Ruby explains and Snow doesn't really react, not the sort of reaction Ruby expected anyway. She stares at the wall and then she goes about her day as usual. She helps Granny with chores, she stays close to the house, she doesn't say much during the day. She does that for a fortnight. And then one day, she pulls on her boots, she puts on her cape she leaves a note on the table for Granny and she leaves Granny's cottage.

Snow doesn't spend much time looking for the bear in the Enchanted forest. Instead she goes to her neighbor that sells milk to the nearby town and asks him if she can ride in his carriage. The neighbor is surprised, Snow doesn't come out of her cottage often but he agrees reluctantly. Once they are in town she stops at the largest tavern and walks straight to the barkeep.

"I'm looking for a talking bear" she says firmly. The barkeep wants to laugh but the woman in front of him is quite serious and very pretty. He doesn't want to laugh at her face.

"Hey fellows!" the man asks,"May I have your attention? Has any one of you heard of a talking bear?"

The men shake their heads, a couple of them laugh and a beautiful girl serving drinks escorts Snow White outside.

"I've heard of him" she replies. "My brother said he saw a talking bear once but he wouldn't admit where he was. Keep looking!"

Snow makes her way from town to town, asking people for rides and then walking into every tavern asking "Has any one of you heard of a talking bear?"

She has been into ten different towns and always has heard the same story. They know of him, but nobody is willing to admit they know where he is. None of them are willing to admit that they've been to Pleasure Island.

Until the day that a man stands up from the corner of the tavern. He stumbles towards her, drawling his words. "You," he says pointing at Snow White with the hook that has replaced his hand. "You paid me for safe passage and I never took you anywhere. You gave me two blue emeralds didn't you?"

Snow has no idea what he is talking about, but the man is quite drunk and Snow doesn't plan on arguing with him. "You paid me and I never took you there," the man says stumbling forward. "Come on, I have a ship, come with me, I owe you safe passage!"

Snow knows better of course than to follow a man that is drunk to his imaginary boat but at this point she has gotten quite desperate. She follows the man to the harbor. She is shocked to see that the man does in fact own a ship, the Jolly Roger. The man stumbles on board, orders his deck hand Mr Smee to set sail for Pleasure Island and then he promptly lays down on deck and falls asleep. He is snoring soundly.

Snow leans on the gunwale and stares at the water. Pleasure island doesn't sound like the sort of place she would ever go, but it doesn't matter. The bear certainly did everything he could to put distance between them. He tried to tell her that he didn't want to love somebody else but she wasn't listening, she was so focused on breaking his curse. She didn't listen to him. She shakes her head looking at the water. She would respect his wishes this time and stay away from him if she wasn't absolutely certain that he needs her. He is in some sort of danger and he needs her there to be with him.

Snow watches as the lights of Pleasure Island draw nearer. There are fireworks and large fires on the beach and she watches the land grow closer, her heart beating faster.

As soon as the ship reaches the land Snow is ready to get off. Mr Smee looks at her carefully.

"Are you certain you want to get off here dear?" he asks. This is no place for a beautiful woman like yourself, this place is filled with danger..."

Snow nods. "I need to be here," is all she says..

"Suit yourself. I'll wait around for a while, in case you change your mind..."

As soon as she is on land she pulls the hood of her cape on and she walks the twisted strange streets of Pleasure Island.

Everything is so loud and so bright, Snow has never been in any place like this. People are offering her drinks, a guy is swallowing fire to her right, a girl is selling kisses on the left, a dwarf is throwing up right behind her. Snow doesn't remember ever being around this many people before. Her hands are shaking but she won't turn back. Snow is ignoring everyone around her, looking around for a talking bear. She arrives at a red and white striped tent and she sees the sign, " _the Incredible mermaid, Queen of the sea", "the Flying Elephant", "the Amazing Talking Bear," "the Spectacular Bearded Fairy_..."

"The talking Bear," she whispers. She pulls out a coin from her purse, buys a ticket and then she steps inside the tent. There are several attractions, a bearded fairy leading a small elephant around, a glass tank with an obviously fake mermaid swimming in circles and there on the corner near the mermaid tank a cage with a bear laying inside it.

A drunk man is poking the bear with a stick. "Say something," the man complains,"I paid good money for this...You better say something!"

"What are you doing! Stop this!" Snow cries out stepping between him and the caged bear, grabbing the stick from his hand. She walks closer to the cage. Her bear is there sitting up, his back leaning against the bar of his cage, his eyes closed. He's lost a lot of weight, his fur is no longer shiny. She reaches for him through the metal bars.

He doesn't move, he doesn't even stir.

"David?" she says softly."David, are you alright?" And when he doesn't respond she feels her eyes well up with tears. "David, please wake up for me, please!"

He still doesn't move.

"Perhaps the bear is dead," says the drunk man with the stick.

Snow covers her mouth and tries not to burst into tears. He is not dead, he can't be dead, she would know it if he was dead, wouldn't she? And then the pretend mermaid waves her over.

"Are you his friend?" the mermaid asks.

"Yes, yes I'm his friend!"

"He hasn't been eating, he hasn't said anything for a few days...-"

Snow looks so worried. She steps in the middle if the tent. "Who is in charge here?" she yells loudly. "Who is in charge!"

The man with the vest and the shinny pants walks up to Snow. "What seems to be the problem, girlie?" he asks, trying to pull Snow to the side."No need to upset my guests..." He really doesn't want this woman causing a scene. Snow grabs him and pulls him towards the bear cage instead.

"Where are your keys for this cage?" she asks."I need to get inside!"

"Get inside the bear cage? Have you completely lost your mind?" the man in the vest looks at Snow incredulously.

"Please," she whispers. "Look at him!" she points to the bear who hasn't moved at all this whole time. "Can't you see he is not well?"

The man rattles the bars of the cage loudly. The bear doesn't move.

The man shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you've been drinking, but there is nothing you can do that will convince me to let you in that cage!"

Snow glares at him.

"A woman getting mauled by a bear is bad for business!" the man explains.

Snow pulls out a knife out the man's own belt and holds it up at his throat. "Let me in the cage!"

"Alright, alright," the man's hands shake as he shuffles through his keys. He finds the right one he opens the lock. "It's your funeral! Drop the knife if you want inside," he says, "you don't want to scare him do you?"

Snow tosses the knife to the ground right outside the cage, then she walks inside the bear's cage and she kneels next to David.

She places her arms around him, pulls his head on her breasts. "Please wake up," she whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks. "David?"

He hasn't heard his name for so long, he opens his eyes slightly. Snow White. Snow is here. "Am I dreaming?" he whispers.

"David!" she cries out running her fingers through his fur. "What's going on?" she asks wrapping her arms around him. "I'm here now, I'm here..."

"Snow?" he gasps. He can't believe she is here, his whole body is shaking at her touch.

"They said you haven't been eating..."

"Snow, what are you doing here?"

She is caressing his face, ignoring his question. There is a bowl of food on the corner of his cage. She picks it up and she rushes back, trying to out feed him a piece of bread.

"What are you doing here," he asks again, placing his paws carefully on her waist, gently, so gently as if he is handling a glass doll.

"You thought you could just run away from me..." she replies and she is crying now. "You can't just do that, you can't just run away..."

Her hands are around his neck again and he is holding her this time, holding her tight.

"You can't be here Snow," he tries to explain, "this is a terrible place, you have no idea in what sort of danger you are in, I need you to promise me you are going to leave..."

Snow shakes her head. "I go where you go," she states simply. "You are in a cage, barely alive and you think I'm in danger?"

"I got myself trapped here," he replies. "You need to go, please, Snow White, if you love me, you'll go..."

Snow shakes her head. "I'll go and then you'll stop eating and you'll die," she sobs softly, burying her head on his shoulder. "I'm not leaving you!"

"I promise I'll eat, please, tell me you'll go...I need you to be safe..."

Snow is still shaking her head. "Love means being together..."

"No," he shakes his head. "Don't. Please, don't say that. I'm a bear. My curse can't be broken and how can I say I love you if I let you stay on the island with me..."

"I'm not going, David," she replies stubbornly and he wonders how she manages to stir so much love in his heart when she is being so unreasonable.

"Snow please," he tries to talk some sense into her.

And then the man with the vest comes near them and this time he is holding a sword. He is escorted by a couple of men with bows and arrows, all of them aiming their arrows directly at the bear.

"What are you doing?" Snow yells staring at them horrified.

"Visiting hours are over," the man in the vest offers a cruel smile. "Step away from him, princess!"

"I'm not a princess," she tries to argue. "He is sick. Let me stay with him..."

"Oh, but you are a princess," the man in the vests argue. "At least for the purposes of this conversation you are. You see, I own your bear, I paid good money for him. You are welcome to him of course for a small fee..." he says motioning Snow White to exit the bear cage. Snow reluctantly moves away from David, her eyes still fixed on him. David stands up. He is very aware that something terrible is about to happen and he is helpless to stop it.

"And what might that fee be?" she whispers.

"I want you to become one of my exhibits," the man replies his eyes shining. "I want you to join us. If you will sign a contract saying you belong here, I'll let you spend one hour every day with him, probably in the evening when I have the most viewings. After a couple of months, I might let you spend more time with him, why if I find you agreeable I might even let you spend the night with him. What do you say, do we have a deal?"

"NO!" David yells, his paws gripping tightly on the bars. " Absolutely not!"

But Snow is not denying him outright, she is looking at him and the men pointing their arrows at David, weighing her options.

"Snow," David yells, "Snow he is evil, you have to say no, you don't know what he is like, you don't know what kind of danger you are placing yourself in... No!"

"Alright, we have a deal," Snow replies. "Now let me back in the cage!"

David steps back, he is breathing faster, he is feeling dizzy. This can't be happening, she can't, she cannot do this.

"Snow!" he cries out and he's never felt this terrified or this helpless in his whole life, he's never felt this anguished. He should have stayed with her in the forest, he should have said nothing when she placed the red cape on him and saw who he really was. He should have said nothing when he realized she'd ruined her chances of breaking his curse. Why couldn't he have stayed with her there? Why couldn't he have spent time with her wearing Ruby's cape? He should have gone along with her matchmaking plans he should have married Freya or whatever friend she had pushed towards him, what was he thinking? Every time he steps back trying to protect her, she forges on with an even more dangerous plan.

He is on his knees."Snow I'm begging you...-"

"Let me in there!" she yells impatiently because she cannot stand the sight of him being in pain even if she is the one causing it.

"Oh no, no, no," the man with the vest replies, "I've got to sell some tickets for this. 'Beautiful princess in love with a bear,' or 'for the love of a bear," or incredibly beautiful princes signs her life away to be with her secret bear lover!' You are going to make me so much money princess," he smiles touching her cheek and then he motions his men to take her away.

"Snow," David yells and he is throwing himself against the bars now, "Snow!"

"David please stop," she begs as they take her away.

The man with the vest watches as the bear slams against the metal bars, struggling to get free. He is amused at first, all this drama is definitely good for business, but after a while he realizes that if this continues the bear will rip the bars right of the cage. That's when he walks closer to David.

"Stop this right now and I will guarantee that no one will hurt her," he hisses at the bear. "But if you keep this up, I'm going to go to her tent right now and I'm going to make her mine!" And David who wasn't awake earlier to see Snow disarm the man in the vest and threaten him with his own knife, freezes, absolutely terrified of all the ways he can hurt Snow White. He stands there perfectly still, breathing fast, glaring at him.

"That's more like it," the man laughs and walks away.

David is pacing up and down on his cage, trying hard to contain himself trying not to roar, not to throw himself against the bars again and again.

The artist is back painting a beautiful sign, glancing shyly towards the mermaid. "Beautiful princess in love with talking Bear," reads the sign.

If David wasn't completely lost in his thought he might have taken the time to explain to him that the purple mermaid is pushing him away to protect him from the man with the vest, the man who believes he owns her. But he can't he can't talk right now, he can't think straight.

People are walking in and out of the tent, bringing chairs and placing them in neat rows around his cage. The usual attractions get pulled back to make room for more chairs. he is the main attraction of the evening. More and more people are coming in, sitting down quietly looking at him, waiting. What are they waiting for, he wonders, what do they need from him, when did his life become nothing but a strange attraction.

 _"I want him driven to madness"_ the King had said and he might still get his wish. If they keep him caged up while anyone hurts Snow...he can't even bear to think of what might happen. Funny how he thought that being a bear was his main concern, when this whole time he should have focused on keeping his Snow White safe.

It is finally time, the room is full of people staring at him.

The man in the vest walks in the middle of the room. "It's a full moon night tonight," he starts, his voice soft almost a whisper. The audience is hanging from his every word, "and you will witness a most extraordinary event. A princess form a far away land is going to defy her father's wishes and going to visit us, because I have bought her bear lover...I didn't know he was her lover when I rescued him from his cruel captors. But now he is mine and if she wants to remain with him I will ask her to make a difficult choice..."

They dim the lights and then the tent opens and in walks Snow White. She is wearing a cheap sheer shiny dress, a small silver crown on her head, no doubt because the man in the vest is promoting her as a beautiful princess. Despite the cheap crown and the shiny dress she is still looking so beautiful, her eyes and her lips every single inch of her as she comes closer to him. David stutters for words, he wants to beg her to run, he wants to plead with her to come closer, he wants to hold her, he wants to forget the world in her arms.

She is only looking at him, it's like she doesn't even notice the people in the room staring at them, hungry for drama. She walks straight up to his cage and places her hand through the bars reaching.

"Snow," he whispers and he takes her hands in his paws, he can't stay away from her.

"Do you want inside princess?" the man with the vest asks with a very theatrical voice that he seems to have practiced.

"Please don't," David whispers.

"I do" Snow replies looking still at David.

"And you are willing to sing this contract, stating that you work for me now, that you are my attraction just so that you can spend some time with your bear lover..." the man goes on and on trying to make everything sound dramatic and intense.

"Snow please walk away..." his whole body is shaking.

Snow doesn't even let the man with the vest finish. She walks over to the paper he is holding out, she dips the quill he is handing her in ink and she signs her name.

The man in the vest wants to say more but Snow glares at him."Open the door!" she states firmly.

"As you wish princess," the man in the vest says offering a theatrical bow, handing her the key to the bear cage.

There is a strange whisper across the room, words, words that no one understands at first. Snow pays no attention to it, her eyes fixed on David. She opens the lock with trembling hands, and then she is inside his cage, reaching for him. He feels dazed now, surprised, staring at his hands because they are tingling...

 _"You will change forms and the only way to comeback to yourself will be if a woman agrees to share her life with you in this form if she has no hope of you ever changing back..."_

The strange voice is repeating the terms of his curse again and again.

"Snow," is all he says and then she rushes to hold him because he can't hold himself up. He is shrinking right in front of her eyes, his paws are no longer paws but human hands, his face is a human face, his arms, his chest and Snow is looking at him, eyes wide open, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"My curse, I think you broke it," he whispers and he is crying now. They hold each other tight, their foreheads touching and then she cups his face, caressing his skin with her thumb.

"You broke my curse," he says again, absolutely amazed, his heart beating so fast. She is laughing and crying because he is in her arms and he is so handsome she can hardly believe it. And then her lips meet his, very gently at first , and then they both close their eyes and they are kissing each other desperately and with complete abandon, forgetting that they are not alone.

The ground around them shakes, the light flashes and it's Snow and Charming again holding each other, both of them crying.

"Are you alright?" she asks, caressing his face and he doesn't reply he just pulls her in closer, still crying.

"It's alright," she whispers "it's alright," and he nods.

"Snow!" is all he says.

"If I could hold you tight enough," she whispers, "tight enough so I'd stay with you forever...-"

"What is happening?" the man in the vest asks. He walks closer and throws some bright magical dust at them.

"What is this? What did you do?" David glares at the man.

"I feel strange," Snow mumbles and then she disappears.

The crowd gasps.

"Where did she go?" the man with the vest yells loudly as he enters the cage.

The crowd is up now exiting the tent fast. This is way more than they bargained for.

"What did you do to her? What was this dust?" David yells and when he knows there is no time for a proper interrogation because he is about to disappear he grabs the man with the vest from the neck and smashes him three times against the bars of his cage.

"That's for threatening Snow and for hurting the mermaid," he says to the man now passed out on the ground bleeding, just before he disappears.

* * *

Snow the Good Witch walks into the throne room of the Emerald Castle. She finds the Wizard kneeling on the floor, adjusting a gear on one of his machines.

"What is it this time Wizard?" she asks. He stands up and she has to hold her breath. As always he is looking quite dashing, even though he is just wearing a white shirt and black leather pants. She likes him against her better judgment and she goes to great lengths to conceal the fact. "Not wearing that hideous cape today?" she asks because his cape is green and shiny and she dislikes it fiercely even though he still looks handsome when he wears it.

He smiles. She is wearing one of her beautiful white gowns, the ones that extenuate her figure. Her cheeks are slightly flushed, her eyes glowing brightly. But then again her cheeks are always flushed when she looks at him. That's one of his favorite things about her.

"I'll stop wearing my cape the moment you get rid of those wings and that wand" he says pointing to the beautiful clear wings sprouting out of her back and her golden star wand. "We both know you don't need those to do magic!"

* * *

Snow White and Rose Red is an actual Grim fairytale. Not as famous as the other Snow White. I liked it as a child because it was in a book with beautiful illustrations of the two sisters in the forest.

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing. I appreciate your input so much!

 **Austenphile** **chapter 17 Yes it was I. After I hit send I realized my history had been cleared on my phone logging me out (I never log out).**  
 **I loved the twist with the Pig Brothers being the dwarves in disguise trying to help Ruby as the wolf. Really cute.**  
 **Snow being badass was wonderful. Of course she and David make the perfect team.**

Thank you! I too like her when she is tough and surprisingly strong...

 **baratta jennifer chapter 17 Laughing at this chapter**

Me too!

 **mry23** **chapter 18 This was so interesting and the dwarf pigs were hilarious. Happy trying to name their baby was so funny. I liked this but was so sad for Red. This is something that was kind of glossed over but I'm sure would be traumatic. Ok I'm totally on board having a snow and Charming monster helpers duo team spinoff. That would be awesome they make such a great team, curious about the next one.**

Thank you. Yeah! That should be so fun! I liked Red, I wanted more Red definitely in the third and fourth season... I tried to watch Megan Ory's other show, I watched several episodes trying to give it a chance because come on, it's Red from OUAT but I couldn't get into it. Red was definitely a better character imo.

Come to think of it I've given a lot of movies/shows a chance because OUAT actors were in them. :)

 **Guest chapter 17 Oooh! I was right? It was just a shot in the dark but now I'm feeling very proud of myself. What a cute story this was! I love how you changed it, "Oh the pigs are actually dwarfs on a mission and the wolf is a hurting girl" it's so creative. I liked how the dwarfs had a bigger part in this. Their relationship with Snow is always so pure and good. Snow being a hunter of magical beings was very fitting. The dwarfs teasing her about David was so cute. And Happy being so dedicated in naming Snowings potential babies was so funny. I felt bad for poor Red, I like how you handled the situation it gave Reds pain and struggle more depth. Snow and David made a great team as always, having each other's backs even as strangers. I'm so glad they managed to save Red! The moment in the end were Snow poofs to another story and Grumpy sees it and David still explains the reason, even if they won't remember in a few seconds. was so sad, yet heartfelt. I feel like I need to guess the next chapter bc I did so good in the last one. Either Goldielocks or Brave? Both of them has bears in them..**

I love the dwarves so I will put them in as many fairytales as I can. Grumpy of course is my favorite, Sneezy a close second. I always wanted more Red on the show, I always felt like we weren't getting enough.

Sorry, your guesses were great as always but I went with more obscure fairytale instead. I'd love to do Goldilocks but its the same problem as the 3 little pigs. How do I Snow into a story of three bears and porridge?

It took me forever to figure out how to Snow in the 3 little pig story...

 **Bwayrox** **chapter 17 You are so creative how you come up with these ideas and put them together. I'm so glad they were able to save Red. Also, I agree with you that Charming and Snow working as a team to capture and save those affected by magic would make a great fic.**

Thank you! I'm actually thinking of an even more tropy surreal concept inspired by this chapter but I'm not giving anything away...

 **Bella1296 chapter 17 Really cute and funny story! Loved it.**

Thank you Bella. :)

 **Guest chapter 17 Happiest Saturday to you! What a creative chapter you wrote for us this time! I really enjoyed it. It was a nice break from all the pain you've thrown our way during the last few chapters. It's no surprise that Snow and David made such a great team. The next chapter sounds cute.. I'm probably wrong. Thanks for the chapter!**

Yes! It was definitely a nice break from all the angst! Aaand now we are back... :(


	19. The Wizard of Oz pt 1

_**A couple of weeks ago.**._

The old lady walks the busy streets of Pleasure island. She doesn't bother to look at any of the colorful loud distractions, the dancers, the kissing booth, the drunk dwarf throwing up by the entrance.

"You asked for me?" she says when she finds the man with the vest next to the bright new colorful sign announcing a talking bear.

"Yes, yes," the man in the vest replies eagerly. He reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a leather pouch full golden coins. "This should be enough!"

The old lady smiles and hands him a vial full of sparking dust.

"This is just a sleeping powder nothing more, right?" the man asks.

The old lady laughs as she walks away.

 _ **And then...**_

The ground shakes, the light flashes, and it's Snow and Charming inside the bear cage, holding each other, both of them crying.

"Are you alright?" she asks, caressing his face and he doesn't reply he just pulls her in closer, still crying.

"It's alright," she whispers "it's alright," and he nods.

"Snow!" is all he says.

"If I could hold you tight enough," she whispers, "tight enough so I'd stay with you forever...-"

"What is happening?" the man in the vest asks.

He walks closer and looks at them. This is absolutely incredible, this is amazing, this is the best show he has ever put together in his whole life. The man in the vest doesn't actually believe in magic, only in the magic he can create, fake mermaid tails, hair glued on a woman who resembles a fairy. Owning a talking bear is the closest he has ever gotten to real unusual magic. And yet for all his dramatic exposition, the dramatic fairytale he offered the audience, he didn't see this coming. The bear is a prince now and the two lovers are holding each other. The prince is shaking and crying, so is the woman, but the man in the vest has no doubt, as vulnerable as they look at the moment if anyone threatened them they would jump to each other's defense. Why, the woman used his own knife against him. Nobody has ever done that to him, nobody, ever. The bear is not a bear anymore, and the man in the vest is about to loose the most lucrative successful attraction. The audience has gotten up, teary eyed, giving Snow and her prince a standing ovation. He cannot allow them to ever get away. He cannot keep a prince in a cage though either. The man in the vest thinks fast, he needs more time to sort this out. He reaches in his pocket for the sleeping powder, the sleeping powder he reserves for the most rare emergencies. He is going to put them both to sleep, he will announce to the audience that the lovers have fallen asleep in each other's arms after the emotional reunion and then he will have a couple of drinks and decide how to proceed. He is going to buy himself some time.

He reaches inside the pocket, uncorks his vial and then with one quick flick of his wrists he throws some bright magical dust at them. Except tonight is a full moon night, and Regina's curse magic is already at work here.

"What is this? What did you do?" David glares at the man.

The man watches the prince and the woman. Neither of them are falling asleep.

"I feel strange," Snow mumbles and then she disappears. If David wasn't worried about Snow feeling weird perhaps he'd notice his body tingling just as the story is about to change.

The crowd gasps.

"Where did she go?" the man with the vest yells loudly as he enters the cage. "This wan't supposed to happen!"

The crowd is up now, exiting the tent fast. They are terrified. This is way more than they expected.

"What did you do to her? What was this dust?" David yells and when he knows there is no time for a proper interrogation because he is about to disappear. He grabs the man with the vest from the neck and smashes him three times against the bars of his cage.

"That's for threatening Snow and that's for hurting the mermaid," he says to the man now passed out on the ground bleeding, just before he disappears.

Snow is flying, no, Snow is falling, she is caught in a snow storm, she is spinning, falling, falling as the snowflakes dance around her. Snow is twirling all around her, beautiful white snowflakes, floating, falling gently on the ground. Beautiful she thinks and then she reaches to touch one with her hand. Where is he, she thinks, where is he, he should be here, she shouldn't be falling for him on her own, and then her body hits the ground and she is laying there, half asleep, half awake in the fresh snow.

Snow, he thinks, it is the first time he's ever seen snow cover the yellow brick road and it is a strange and beautiful sight. He can't help admire it even though he knows that it will hurt his joints and his metal parts. Snow is already piling up on his head, and he can't move to shake it off. And then he sees her, a woman is falling down twirling around, her hair and her cape flying in the wind. She is beautiful and she is going to get hurt, he thinks all at once and he tries to move. He needs to catch her, she is falling. He needs to save her.

The woman's body crushes on the freshly laid snow with a soft thump and he reaches for her, but he can't move.

"Are you alright?" he tries to say. It's been a while since he last talked, his voice sounds stranger than he remembers. "Are you hurt? You can't fall asleep in the snow, you have to wake up!"

The woman stirs lightly. He tries again.

"Wake up! You need to wake up! You are going to freeze!"

She sits up and rubs her eyes. "What's happening?" she mumbles. "Where am I?"

She gets up slowly. She is all alone. There is a metal statue of a knight standing on the site of the road and at the end of the road a group of cute colorful people walking towards her.

Snow the Good Witch walks into the throne room of the Emerald Castle. She finds the Wizard kneeling on the floor, adjusting a gear in one of his contraptions.

"What is it this time Wizard?" she asks. He stands up and she has to hold her breath. As always he is looking quite dashing, even though he is just wearing a white shirt and black leather pants. She likes him against her better judgment and she goes to great lengths to conceal the fact. "Not wearing that hideous cape today?" she asks because his cape is green and shiny and she dislikes it fiercely even though it does nothing to deter her from noticing his rugged good looks.

"Not seeing anyone today," he replies offering a teasing smile. "No need to dress up..."

She is wearing one of her beautiful white gowns, the ones that extenuates her figure. She looks so beautiful. Her cheeks are slightly flushed, her eyes glowing brightly. But then again her cheeks are always flushed when he looks at her. That's one of his favorite things about her.

"Dress up? Is that what you are calling it..."

"Tell you what, I'll stop wearing my hideous cape the moment you get rid of those wings and that wand" he says pointing to the beautiful clear wings sprouting out of her back and her golden star wand. "We both know you don't need those to do magic!"

"You don't like my wings?" and her voice is velvety and playful and he has to hold back. He loves the way she teases.

"They are a bit tacky," he lies.

She laughs. "Says the man who has an emerald throne room."

"I like green," he says his eyes focused on hers.

She swallows hard. She needs to focus. "I like green too," she replies running her finger against the back of his throne. "But that doesn't mean I have to splatter it everywhere..."

He doesn't say anything, he just stands there watching her, a teasing smile on his face and that gets her just a bit more flustered.

"Is your floor broken?" she asks because she knows that the machine he's been working on controls the spinning part of the floor, the part he uses to startle his visitors and make them think he has actual magic.

"Nothing I can't handle," he replies.

"What am I here for then?" she asks and she is grateful that her voice comes out firm.

"I've been told that we have a visitor. A woman dropped out of the sky on the yellow brick road. She is probably on her way to meet me and I'd like to know what I'm up against in advance, so that I'll be ready..."

"Ready to dazzle her with your tricks?" she asks.

He looks down. Is she jealous? Because there is no one in the entire land of Oz that affects him as much as she does, no one that makes his blood burn and his chest feel like he can't breathe like she does.

"Will you help?" he asks.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really," he replies.

They made a deal three years ago, when his father died and he became the new Wizard. She will help him pretend he has magic, in exchange for his protection, because he has a large army of mechanical soldiers and machines, numbers large enough to keep both the Witch of the East and the Witch of the West on their very best behavior. And Snow the Good Witch doesn't want to admit it but she is terrified of facing the two witches without his army to back her up.

"Spying on a single visitor doesn't really require my talent," she frowns. "You could have send any of your munchkins to do that."

But then I wouldn't get to see you he thinks, but of course he doesn't say that out loud. "I could," he replies.

"So what did you call me here for then? You like asserting your power, don't you?" she asks and he can't tell if she is merely annoyed or actually angry.

"That's not...-" he starts saying but it's too late because Snow the good witch has already dissolved into white smoke. She is already gone. "That's not what I'm doing at all," he says to the empty throne room around him.

Snow the Good Witch shows up at the beginning of the yellow brick road. The trees on each side of the road are covered in snow and are looking beautiful. A woman in a dark green cape, brown pants and knee high boots is waving goodbye to a group of munchkins now walking away from her. Snow's eyes open wide. She snaps her fingers and she is completely invisible now. Then she walks closer to get a better look at the woman.

"What is this?" the Good Witch whispers. "What is happening?" Because the woman on the yellow brick road looks exactly like her.

The woman walks by the metal statue of a knight.

"Can you help me?" the statue of the knight actually speaks.

Not a statue then, but a metal knight. Perhaps one of the early designs of the old Wizard.

"You are alive?" the woman asks, her eyes filled with wonder.

"Not for much longer," the knight replies, his voice sounding tired. He sounds like he is struggling to speak.

"What can I do for you?" her voice is soft, filled with compassion.

"Could you oil my joints?" he asks. " I haven't, haven't been able to move..."

Snow the Good Witch is even more startled. Even though the knight's face is completely concealed by his helmet, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. The knight sounds just like the wizard.

"Of course," the woman replies and she reaches for the oil can next to the metal knight.

Not only does she drip oil in every one of his joints but she actually rubs his knees and his elbows. Then she places her hand in his arm.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm mostly metal," he shrugs. "I can't feel much of anything..."

"Can you walk?" she asks softly. "Try, try for me..."

"I can try," he says and he takes one, two, three steps with her help.

"Good," she smiles brightly at him.

"I can't thank you enough," he says. "You don't know how many people I've asked to help me and they all walked away...who are you?"

"I'm Snow White!" the woman replies.

Snow the Good Witch covers her mouth with her hand.

"I'm David," the knight replies. "At least that's what my name was before..."

"Before what?" she asks.

He is leaning on her shoulder.

"Before I got injured and they replaced most of my body with metal parts. I'm not sure who I am now, or if I'm even human..."

She looks at him eyes wide open. "Of course you are human..." she replies with a certainty that startles him. "What happened to you?"

"It was along time ago," he shrugs. "During the war..."

"The war?" she asks.

"You are not from around here, are you?"

"No," she replies sadly. "There was a snow storm and I ended up here...I'm trying to get back home...I'm on my way to see the Wizard. The munchkins said that he is great and powerful and I'm hoping that he'll show me the way..."

"I wish you the best of luck then," her replies.

"Thank you..."

Snow the Good Witch of the North materializes back in the Wizard's throne room. He is still on his knees fiddling with his floor gears. "Back so soon?" she hears what she assumes is a teasing smirk in his voice.

"Get up!" she says and she sounds so angry. He turns and rises slowly. She is holding a sword instead of her magic wand and the tip of it is a mere inch from his neck.

"That's not what I meant when I said you should get rid of your wand!" He looks genuinely confused. "What is this?" he asks.

"This is exactly what it looks like. An act of mercy!"

"An act of what?" he looks baffled. "You show up in my throne room, you point your sword at me and call it an act of mercy?"

"Yes, because I should just use my magic to incinerate you. But this way I'm giving you a fighting chance!"

She wiggles her finger and he is surprised to see a matching sword appear in his hand.

"A present?" he asks."You really shouldn't have!"

"This isn't a joke," she says. "On guard!"

"What? You seriously mean to fight me?" he asks incredulously. "I'm not going to fight you!"

"A coward as well as a liar!" she scoffs lowering her sword to his chest and pushing slightly.

"A coward?" he asks."I didn't realize that being unwilling to fight my friends made me a coward."

"Friends?" she says and she is still glaring at him...

"I thought we were!" his eyes not leaving hers. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Are you trying to replace me?" she says and she pushes the sword tighter.

"Replace you? How? Snow, you are not making any sense..."

"Who was that woman you sent me to spy on?"

"I have no idea, that's why I sent you to spy on her!" His voice sounds urgent. Earnest.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"On my word of honor..."

She makes a face "Whatever that's worth..." she replies and then she waves her hand and the sword disappears from her hand. He tosses his sword on the ground.

There is a quick look of hurt on his face, replaced by wonder. "You really think the absolute worse of me, don't you?"

Snow looks away. "It's hard to respect a man who can't be honest..." she says pointing to the throne room and the curtains and all the contraptions he uses to pretend he has magic.

"I see..." he says looking away.

"Alright then, if you truly don't know what is going on I suppose I better show you," she says and she reaches for his hand. He holds her hand hesitantly.

"Deep breath!" she instructs.

He turns to look at her because he loves it when she disappears into thin air and she hardly ever takes him along. This is a rare treat.

She frowns. "Quit staring!" she whispers, her cheeks flushing and he tries hard to hide his smirk.

They both appear on the yellow brick road. There is a woman and a knight talking on the side of the road.

"We are invisible, they can neither see nor hear us," Snow the Good Witch explains. "Take a good look at her!"

He can't really see the woman's face, but her shape looks familiar. And then he hears the knights voice.

"When they replaced my body with metal parts," the knight says, "they took away my heart. I'd give anything to feel again..."

The wizard gasps. The knight sounds just like him.

The woman places her hand on his metal fingers. "Won't you come see the wizard with me?" she offers. "Maybe he can help you too..."

"I'll slow you down," the knight replies. "I can't walk very fast."

"That's quite alright, I'll be glad to have the company..." she says and when she turns around to pick her leather bag from the ground. And that's when the wizard gets a full view of her face. The newcomer looks identical to Snow the Good Witch of the North.

The Wizard's face looks white. "What sort of magic is this?" he whispers.

"You really knew nothing about this?" Snow the good witch asks.

He shakes his head. "Of course, not. I gave you my word...oh, that's right, my word is worth nothing because I'm a liar..." he mumbles.

She looks away. She wishes she hadn't said that.

"The woman looks just like you and the knight sounds just like me?"

"Yes!" she replies.

"And we have no idea how this happened?" he asks again.

"There was a blood moon last night. That's when ordinary magic tends to take strange turns..." she replies. "I'm sorry I doubted you..."

He turns to look at her. It is not often she admits that he was right. "Apology accepted," he replies. "Wait, what kind of magic were you doing last night?" he frowns.

"I wasn't...what makes you think I was doing something?"

"You said ordinary magic takes strange turns. We both know I don't have magic, so what did you do last night?"

"You are blaming me?" she crosses her arms on her chest.

"I'm not blaming you," he whispers all exasperated. I'm trying to figure out what happened..."

"Right!" she glares at him.

He shakes his head, why is everything a fight with her he wonders, then he looks at the other Snow who is walking side by side with the metal knight. They are chatting easily, she is smiling at him and he wonders if the knight knows how lucky he is, to have Snow White look at him like that.

The Good Witch turns to him. "Her name is Snow White, just like mine. She is going to visit you to ask for your help to get home. You heard him, he is going to ask you for a heart."

He nods. "What is his name?"

"He said his name was David," the good witch replies.

The wizard opens his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" she whispers.

"That's my name," he replies.

"What? How? Your name is James!"

He doesn't reply.

"You lied about your name too?" her eyes are open and she is shaking her head.

He looks down.

"Why am I not surprised," she sighs." Who are you? I don't even know your name!"

He has no idea what to say to that. "Snow..." he whispers.

"Yes. That's my name. My real name..." she replies and then she twirls her fingers and she is gone.

He blinks and then he reaches for her. Did she actually leave or did she just make herself invisible to him ?

"Snow!" he whispers quite urgently this time. "Snow you can't just leave me here!"

He can just hear her voice in his head. What's the matter? she'd say. Does the wizard wishes for actual magic not cheap parlor tricks?

"Snow, we have to stay with them, keep them safe," he says. "Can you imagine what Regina and Zelena will do if they get their hands on them? " and when absolutely nothing happens, Snow doesn't appear back, she doesn't materialize, he sighs. "Come on, this is an emergency. Come here, you can stay mad at me later. You can stay mad at me forever. I kind of deserve it anyway, but we have to figure out what to do with them!"

"Kind of deserve it?" he hears a voice behind him and he jumps. He turns around to see Snow glaring at him.

"Totally deserve it," he mumbles. "But we still have to keep our doppelgangers safe..."

She is still glaring. "True," she consents. But this is a temporary truce, David," she replies using his actual name pointedly, her voice dripping with contempt and still he catches his breath. Nobody has used that name in three years. And it sounds so good coming from her lips even is she despises him at the moment.

"Alright," he replies.

"And when we figure this out, if I ever start talking to you again I'm going to ask for an explanation," she replies firmly.

He hesitates.

"Say yes or I'll leave now with other Snow and the other David and I'll leave you here in your invisible state. You can go to Regina or Zelena and ask them to make you visible again," she offers.

"You wouldn't!" he frowns.

"Do you want to bet, David?" she asks, again using his name like an accusation.

"You would let them learn my secret and let them take over the land?" he asks incredulously.

"Maybe," she replies daring him to say otherwise.

"No you wouldn't," he relies sizing her up. "You'd never do that. You'll disappear for a while, let me sweat and then you'll swoop in last minute and rescue me. Right when I reach Zelena's doorstep!"

That is exactly what she had in mind but she can't let him know he is right. "Zelena, huh? That's who you'd go to?" her voice soft, her eyebrows raised. "Not Regina?"

"Snow White," is all he replies, because there is no other answer, he'd always pick her, he'd put himself at her mercy, every single time. If he were to go to someone's doorstep to beg for help it'd always be her doorstep. Not Regina's nor Zelena's, just Snow's.

Snow's cheek's flush as if she's reading his mind.

And then they are both silent because the woman and the knight have stopped in front of a boy marionette hanging from a pole at the side of the yellow brick road.

"Help me please," the boy asks softly. Both the woman and the knight rush over. The knight pulls the wooden boy down.

"Are you alright?" the woman asks her voice soft with concern. The knight turns imperceptibly towards her. The wizard stays frozen in place. The knight is obviously attracted to Snow White. Is he that obvious, he wonders. Does the Good Witch notice that his other self is hanging from other Snow's every word?

"I think so," the boy says softly.

"Who did this to you?" the knight asks. Snow hides a soft smile.

"They said I wasn't a real boy," the boy cries out. "And I should stay there and scare the birds away..."

Snow pats him on the back. "Of course you are a real boy," she replies, her voice soothing.

"I wish I was a real boy..." he sobs softly. "I wish I was flesh and blood..."

"What's your name?" the knight asks.

"Pinocchio," the boy mumbles, wiping his eyes.

"Tell you what Pinocchio," Snow says decisively. "We are on our way to see the Wizard. I'm hoping he'll send me home, David is hoping for a heart, maybe he can turn you into a real boy..."

The Wizard looks down. Their blind hope in him makes him feel so useless.

"Tell me you can do that!" the Wizard turns around to look at the Good Witch. "Can you turn him into a real boy?"

She nods. He looks so worried, she momentarily forgets how angry she is at him. "I can do that," she squeezes his hand. "Don't worry, I got this..."

"Thank you," he says and she looks at him shocked. He seems to be really grateful.

And then the other Snow White looks at the knight. "Can you breathe with that thing on?" she asks.

"My helmet?"

She nods.

"I haven't taken it off in years," he shrugs.

"Would you like to?"

"I don't know that I can. I think it's stuck," he explains.

"Can I try?" she offers.

He sits on the nearest rock. Snow walks closer to him and places both hands on the helmet.

The Good Witch finds that she is holding her breath.

"I don't think I can do it!" Snow pants, pulling really hard.

The knight just stands perfectly still. He doesn't say anything. Both the wizard and the Good witch can tell that he is so disappointed.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," Snow says softly and she tugs on his helmet again. And then Snow the Good Witch waves her hand.

The helmet comes off. Snow looks at him, eyes wide open and he raises his metal hands to touch his face. He winces because his fingers are metal, he can't feel much. And then Snow is cupping his face gently.

The Wizard doesn't realize but he is holding his breath. The knight looks identical to the wizard, down to the small scar on his chin. He is breathing fast, enjoying the sun warming his face, the breeze on his skin, the sensation of Snow's fingers running across his forehead.

"Are you alright?" she asks, pushing his hair back, wiping his face with her fingers. "Did that hurt?"

He shakes his head and he wraps his metal hands on Snow's fingers. He is looking at her like she is the only one worth looking at in the whole wide world.

She touches his nose playfully with the tip of her forefinger.

"You are so...-" she bites her lip and smiles.

"What?" he whispers.

Snow shakes her head and pulls her hands back. "You are very good looking, that's all," she smiles looking away. "I don't know who decided you needed to wear that awful helmet... Do you need help getting up?"

She reaches and helps him up slowly, then they start walking together again, the wooden puppet running ahead of them. She threads her fingers through his. He offers a bright smile and she leans he head on his metal chest.

Snow the Good Witch is watching her counterpart pretty much declare how attracted she is to the knight without any hesitation. She feels her cheeks flush. She is carefully avoiding the Wizard's gaze.

"The woman has good taste," the Wizard says and she would elbow him if she wan't watching the other Snow hold onto her knight tightly.

"He thinks he needs a heart," she whispers. "But did you see the way he looked at her? Was that the look of a man that is heartless?"

She can feel him next to her shaking his head no. And if she were to look at him right now she'd see the exact same look in his eyes.

"Maybe we don't need to worry about giving him a heart," she mumbles and then she hurries to follow them. The Wizard walks right behind her.

Snow and Tin Knight David because that's what the Good witch has decided to call him are walking slowly, stopping frequently to talk. Tin Knight David plucks a wild daisy and hands it to Snow White. The Good Witch rolls her eyes.

"Do you have something against love now?" the Wizard asks.

"Love?" she scoffs.. "That's not love, she doesn't even know him..."

"What is it then?" he can't help asking.

The Good Witch doesn't reply right away. What is it?

Snow is holding onto the Tin Knight's hand.

"Whatever, this is, it is completely irrelevant," Snow replies sternly.

"How come?" he frowns.

"She is on her way home," she replies. "She is on her way home. What, do you think he'd follow her?"

"Maybe..."he shrugs. "Why, you think he wouldn't?"

She turns to look at him. "Why, do you believe in love now?"

He looks surprised. "I always have," he replies, his eyes focused on hers.

"Yeah, right," she replies and she walks away from him.

He shrugs and follows her.

"At least she knows his real name..." Snow the Good Witch turns to glare at him.

His shoulders slope. He looks completely deflated, "Come on, are you going to keep bringing this up?"

"Oh, absolutely, I was just getting started," the Good Witch playfully touches his nose with her wand. He touches his nose carefully, making sure it's all there. For all he knows she replaced it with a pig snout or something equally horrible.

Snow White and Tin Knight do not seem to be in a hurry to get to Emerald City. In fact it looks like they are getting ready to make camp. They are both gathering wood. Pinocchio glances at them nervously. He looks like he thinks they might toss him in the fire. Once the Tin knight gets the fire started, Pinocchio seems to relax, finally confident that they will not consider to use him as kindle.

"What are they doing!" Snow the Good Witch sighs. "They are getting all cozy, they don't seem in a hurry to keep going. What are we supposed to do?"

"Build an invisible fire?" the Wizard asks.

The Witch shakes her head and actually walks over and sits down next to the other Snow. Other Snow looks around. She senses a presence but she can't see anything of course.

"Are you alright?" Tin knight asks.

Snow laughs. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"This is Oz...and last night was a blood moon. I don't know what I believe..."

The Wizard is standing there watching Snow the Good Witch and the other Snow's sitting next to each other , they look exactly the same, their mannerism and their expressions are identical, but there is something different about the witch, something darker, a shadow. Other Snow is just a little happier, more at peace with the world, more Snow is open to love, he realizes. Snow the Good Witch, his Snow, not that he'd ever dare call her that to her face, is a bit more jaded, more aware that things could go terribly wrong. His Snow has been touched by the power struggle between the four kingdoms. And just that realization makes him want to sit next to her and wrap his arms around her. Not that he'd ever do that, especially when she is so angry at him.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he gets startled by the voice of the Good Witch right behind him.

He jumps. The Good Witch is still sitting by the fire looking at him laughing. She is incredibly good at casting her voice, making it sound like she is right next to him when she is not. An effect he himself achieves by a series of pipes and cones in his throne room,even though he doesn't have an ounce of magic.

"Ha, ha,very funny," he mumbles as he walks towards the fire.

"I certainly thought so," her voice teasing right next to his ear.

He glares at the Good Witch still sitting by the fire.

Then he reluctantly joins the group by the fire, keeping a safe distance from the witch.

Other Snow is sitting rather closely to the Knight. The Tin Knight keeps glancing at her. Pinocchio is already asleep on the ground.

"Tell me," other Snow mumbles.

What is there to tell, the wizard wonders. What is she asking? He must have missed part of the conversation, when they were gathering firewood. He has no idea what they were talking about.

Tin Knight seems to know, though. "Not much to tell," he replies. "James, my twin brother was a general in the old Wizard's army. The old Wizard suggested a duel, a fight between one of his men and Regina's men, he thought our people needed a morale booster. Regina sent one of her soldiers. I doubt he was human. He was taller than any man I've ever seen. The king sent my brother to face him. My brother fought him, wearing the king's colors, the king's white armor," he says pointing to his no longer shinning armor. "He won. The people were ecstatic. What the old Wizard didn't tell his people was that my brother succumbed to his injuries later that night. That morale booster cost my brother his life. And of course the old Wizard would never admit that his champion died that very night so he brought me in to replace my brother. None but my brother's closest friends knew. I got injured in the battle that followed. Of course the king couldn't let me go, and there was no other brother to replace me so he did this to me," he says pointing to the metal parts on his leg." I kept getting injured, my metal parts didn't quite work right, I wasn't fast enough in the heat of battle, and every time, the king ordered another addition, more metal parts to replace the real me.. A transformation, he called it. The war is over but I'm nothing but parts," he adds sadly. "I can't die...I have no heart, I feel barely nothing..."

"How long ago was that?" other Snow whispers.

"I don't know," he replies quietly. "A long time ago...I've lost track of time..."

"Thirty years," the Wizard whispers. His face is pale, his hands shaking.

"How do you know that?" Snow the good Witch whispers.

"The dual of the Wizard's champion is in all the Oz history books," the Wizard shrugs.

The Good Witch stares at him, all confused. The Wizard's face looks ashen, he is about to throw up.

"What's wrong?" Snow the Good Witch whispers.

He shakes his head.

"No," she says and her eyes flash with anger. She snaps her fingers and now they are both back in his emerald throne room.

"What? What did you do that for?" the Wizard glares at her.

"The days of you being dark and mysterious are over," she says crossing her hands. "Time for the truth!"

"What truth?" he says. "We better get back there, we better... we can't let two people looking identical to us get to the hands of the Witches. You know we can't."

"Then you better start talking fast!"

He throws his hands up. There is simply no reasoning with her. "What do you want to know?"

"Is that man your brother?"

His eyes open wide. "What? No, of course not. You heard him, he fought in the war. I was born right after the war ended. How could he be my brother?"

"Then explain how he looks identical to you!"

"I can't possibly explain that."

"Does your father have some sort of replicating machine in these vaults of his? Something with bolts and gears that makes identical people?"

"What?" the Wizard's eyes are wide open. "No, I don't think so. My father and his science teams made parts and gears and metal replacements for people that already existed. Not humans..."

"Then how is he even here?" The Good With absentmindedly sits on the closest chair she can find, which happens to be his throne. And even thought they are in the middle of intense conversation, and all of a sudden nothing makes sense, he can't help thinking how good she looks, sitting on his throne.

"I don't know. How is the other Snow here?"

"That's easy," Snow the Good Witch shrugs. She felt through a portal. She is from a different realm."

"A different realm? That explains nothing! You think there are other realms with identical version of us?"

"I don't know about us..." Snow the Good Witch replies. "But maybe of me..."

"Well we better get back there," the Wizard looks at Snow the Good Witch impatiently.

"Sure," she says getting up from her throne, straightening her skirt. "But first tell me this," she says descending the three steps in front of his throne, walking towards him. "Who is James?"

The Wizard takes a step backwards. "Does it matter?" he asks, his face looking incredibly pale.

"Yes, David, it does." Except this time she doesn't say David like it's a a bad word. She says it softly, sensing his discomfort.

He could still avoid the question, he could remind her that her strength relies heavily on his troops. He doesn't have to tell her anything, he doesn't owe her an explanation. They are allies, nothing more. Except he wants her to be his friend. He wants to tell her the truth. He never meant to lie to her. But the very legitimacy to his throne will be in question if this secret comes out. She already could end his life by snapping her fingers, she has such powerful magic, he has nothing. And if he tells her that, she won't even need magic to end could just use the truth. He looks up at her eyes wide open.

"Snow...I..."

"The truth, Wizard!" she replies firmly, a flash of both anger and hurt in her eyes.

He is surprised to find himself disappointed, he is surprised to catch himself thinking that he'd do anything to hear her call him by his real name one more time.

"Are we friends?" he asks softly.

"Friends?" she laughs bitterly. "How can we be friends, when I learned your name just today! I don't even know you!"

"You do know me," he pleads softly, "You do, it's just some things you don't know..."

"So tell me!" she replies.

"But if I do..." his voice trails off. You will have so much power over me. You could tell the truth and make me loose my throne. The very peace of the four kingdoms relies on me holding on to this image, this Wizard king who can solve anything... If I tell you the truth who knows what you will do next. Except this is Snow the Good Witch. Infinitely kind, infinitely descent. As angry as she is at the moment, he is still standing there, in one piece. He could easily have been turned into a toad or a flying monkey, or a magic mirror. He is still king. And if he wants her to be his ally he has to speak.

"Alright," he says his voice coming out coarse. "Alright. You have every right to be angry. And you are right to call me a liar, over and over again, because I am, I have lied to you too many times to count. I deserve that. And Snow, if I tell you this..." he reaches for her hand and he pulls her back towards his throne. "The entire fate of my kingdom will be at your mercy..."

She is looking at him, eyes wide open. This is the Wizard, the Wizard of Oz, the man who has his whole kingdom duped into thinking he is all powerful. And he is always overconfident and funny, he always summons her whenever he wants, he asks her to use her magic to help the people that are coming to him for help. Perhaps she should stop him. Tell him to keeps his secret. But she really needs to know. She looks at him standing there, all tense and vulnerable, his usual confident smirk gone, waiting for her verdict. Part of her wants to pull him in her arms and tell him he can keep his secret. The weak part of her that wants him no matter how many lies he tells her. But she won't. She won't. She needs to know the truth first, before she decides anything more.

"Tell me!" she states firmly, showing no empathy whatsoever, her eyes not betraying her thoughts at all, and he takes a step backwards. She didn't even raised her voice. Why does he feel like she just slapped him?

"I...I sort of inherited this lie," he replies very quietly. "The King as you know was a very powerful wizard, he had all sort of magic, magic he didn't necessarily use right. As you know the magical powers get passed on from generation to generation. I'm sure you got your powers from your mother..."

Snow winces. Her mother has been gone for such a long time and still every mention of her feels like a fresh stab to the heart.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, "I shouldn't even had brought her up..."

"Why did you?" she throws him an accusatory glare.

"Trying to make a point..."

"The point being what? That even when you are about to make a confession you can still cause me pain with your words?"

"Snow!" he stares at her eyes wide open and she immediately regrets saying that. Yes he has said things to throw her off balance before, but he's never said anything to intentionally cause her pain.

"I never wanted any of this!" he exhales looking away.

"Any of what?" she says before she can stop herself. "Oh, is being a king cramping with your style? Do you prefer being a spoiled royal without any responsibilities?"

"I was never a royal!"

"What?" she frowns. " you grew up in a palace. Last I checked you were as royal as they come!"

"I wasn't here, I didn't grow up here, I didn't ask for any of this," he says pointing vaguely around at the throne room at the gears and the curtain and all the machines.

"You are going to have to explain this," she frowns.

"I was born to a poor shepherd in the eastern valley..."

"You are adopted? Is that why you didn't inherit your father's powers?"

"Yes, but not exactly. I wasn't the one adopted. My twin brother was. I grew up in Eastern Valley, minding my sheep, completely unaware that I had a brother until the king sent his people to my farm. He said the prince was dead and if the Queen's ever found out they would take over Oz. I needed to pretend to be him, I needed to forget my old life..."

Snow gapes at him. He looks down and continues.

"The king had already made arrangements, built all these machines, so James could play the part...James didn't have magic either..."

"But you didn't want to play the part..." she whispers looking at him and she feels like she is seeing him for the first time.

"No, I wanted to offer people actual help.I didn't want to give them pretend potions and false hope. So when the king passed on, I reached out to you and suggested we form an alliance...the king said you were just like Regina and Zelena, you couldn't be trusted, but I could tell you were different... and my people deserved access to actual help..."

She looks at him remembering their meeting when he had stumbled and hesitated as he suggested an alliance. She realizes now though she didn't realize at the time why the new Wizard after had seemed nervous meeting with her, why he seemed earnest. How she found herself inexplicably drawn to him for the very first time.

"Of course," she replies, eyes filled with wonder "How did I not see that before..."

"Now you do," he shrugs. "Not that this changes much. I lied to you and I pretended...and now you know... "

He doesn't say it but the uncertainty hangs in between them. One word from her and his own people will probably throw him in the dungeon for grand treason.

"Actually, that changes a lot of things," she says her voice sounds just a hint louder than a whisper.

He looks at her surprised. And for the first time all his swagger is gone, and she reads nothing but humility and gratitude in his face. Telling her might be a strategical error, the old Wizard King of Oz would certainly not approve but it is such a relief to finally tell her the truth.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, David!" she smiles at the surprise she reads on his face.

He offers a small bow and she laughs. "Well, Wizard," she says wrapping her arm around his, as if she is ready to ask him to accompany her for a casual walk. As if this revelation isn't life changing, "shall we head back to the campfire?"

"Alright," he replies, and he is not certain wethe. he i grateful that she is changing the subject or disappointed.

The Good Witch waves her hand and they are back at the fire.

"Did you feel that?" other Snow asks and scoots closer to the Tin Knight.

"I didn't feel it," he replies sadly.

And then other Snow surprises him by reaching for his hand. "Do you feel this?" she asks squeezing his hand.

"Maybe, I don't know," he whispers.

Snow looks once towards Pinocchio to make sure she is still sleeping.

"Close your eyes," she whispers.

"What are you doing?" the Tin Knight asks.

"Do you feel this?"she asks running her hand softly across his arm.

"I do," he whispers, his whole body shivering.

"How about this?" she asks and her voice sounds different now, huskier as she moves closer and she places both her palms on his chest.

"Yes," he whispers and his lips part.

And this?" she asks wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Snow!" he pleads.

"Yes," she whispers back leaning her forehead on his.

The Good Witch's face is crimson red as she watches her other self get ready to kiss Tin Knight.

The Wizard would be laughing at her reaction if he wasn't holding his breath, trying to silence his heart.

"Perhaps..." he tries to say, but his voice comes out too hoarse. He tries again. "Perhaps we should give them a moment," he suggests.

She seems only too relieved to walk away, her cheeks still flushed.

"How is this even happening, they just met," she says trying not to look so affected.

"Are you alright?" he asks, the teasing smirk back on his face.

Well that didn't take him long, Snow thinks. She glares at him and doesn't reply.

And then a wolf shows up at their fire. Both other Snow and the Tin Knight jump up. Other Snow pulls out a dagger, Tin Knight just stands there. He knows the wolf can't hurt him. But the wolf just lays in front of the fire and then the next moment the wolf is a beautiful woman.

"Red!" the Good Witch whispers.

"You know her?" the Wizard asks.

"I did know her. A long time ago...

Other Snow and Tin Knight just stare at her.

"Sorry," the woman cowers. "I didn't mean to scare you..."

Snow sheathes her dagger back in her belt.

"No harm done," she replies. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Ruby Red frowns."Oh, the wolf? That's who I am," the woman replies. "Sometimes."

Snow hesitates. "You look cold," she says softly. "Won't you join us?"

The woman looks very grateful to be invited. "Thank you," she says sitting closer to the fire. "It's very scary out there when I'm alone..."

But you are a wolf, other Snow thinks, you are pretty scary yourself! She doesn't say that out loud.

"What are you afraid of?" she asks instead.

The woman sighs. "Everything," she admits sheepishly. "I'm afraid of the dark, afraid of wild animals, I'm afraid...-" she pauses midsentence.

"Afraid of what?" Other Snow's voice is so soft both the Tin Knight and the wizard shift in their spots to look at her.

"Afraid to tell my grandmother I am a wolf," the woman whispers softly. "Afraid to tell my best friend's mother what I did to her son...-"

What did you do, both other Snow and the Good witch want to ask but both of them know better...

"I'm a scared wolf. Can you think of anything stranger than that?" the woman stares at the fire shaking her head.

Several animals come to mind. "A scared lion would be infinitely weirder" the Wizard whispers under his breath and the Good Witch elbows him, shooting a warning look in his direction.

"Tell you what," Tin Knight finally speaks up. "We are all going to see the wizard, we all have some very complex requests, perhaps you can join us!"

"Ask the wizard for courage?" Red asks. And for the first time there is a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Why not?" other Snow smiles. "It's certainly worth a try. What do you have to loose?"

The Wizard looks at this other version of himself dumbfounded. He throws his hands up in the air and walks away from the fire. The Good Witch rushes after him.

She grabs his shoulder as he walks away. He turns around to look at her surprised.

"What's wrong?" she asks. And he is taken aback by her concern.

"Did you hear that?" he asks shaking his head. "Other me thinks I can help someone get courage...how...how can they think this highly of me...these people...how could I possible ever...-"

She looks at him. For the past three years she thought he enjoyed ordering her around, enjoyed asking her to do his bidding. She thought his ultimate goal was to cling to power. Pretend he was a real wizard. But it's not. It never was.

He looks at the three adults and the sleeping puppet gathered around the fire, the flames shading and illuminating their faces, all if them enjoying the heat, their hearts full of hope. He can't let them down. And then he holds his breath. Because Snow the Good Witch slips her hand in his.

"We'll figure this out," she replies. "Together."

And he lets out a breath he hasn't realized he's been holding for a very long time. "We will?" he asks, searching her eyes.

"Of course we will," she replies and then her hand touches his arm. "You really care about them, don't you?"

He nods. "Of course I do," he says looking away. "I wish they didn't look up to me. And if you weren't helping me I think...-" I think the guilt would crush me, he thinks, but out loud he says "I don't know how I could do any of this..."

"Well, you don't have to," she offers a tentative smile.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asks, trying to ignore the wild thumping of his heart, because he is used to her anger and her teasing, he is not used to her being so earnest.

"Couldn't be better," she replies.

Ruby Red is now asleep by the fire, and Snow is leaning on Tin Knights chest, staring at the flames. He is running his metal fingers through her hair.

"Well would you look at that," Snow the Good whispers. "What if they are coming for your help but really their destination doesn't matter? She wants her home and he wants to feel alive again, What if the whole journey was just so they could find each other?"

The Wizard looks at her moved and doesn't reply. Then after a minute he starts. "Snow?"

"What is it?" she mumbles absentmindedly, still looking at the unusual couple.

"He thinks he needs a heart but we can both agree he feels plenty," the Wizard observes.

"That's right," Snow the Good Witch replies, her voice almost a whisper. Because other Snow is now asleep and the Tin Knight is looking at her with so much love in his eyes.

"It doesn't seem fair to her to be in love with someone who can't love her back" he frowns.

"What do you mean? He loves her back!" Snow argues.

The Wizard tries to suppress a smile. "Of course he loves her, but he can't express it..."

"Of course he can express it!" Snow the Good Witch frowns.

"He can kiss her, but he can't go further than that..."

Snow the Good Witch is blushing looking away. She doesn't reply.

"Do you think you can give him his body back?" he asks and now he is looking a bit flushed too.

"It'd be hard but I could try," Snow the Good Witch mumbles.

It's his turn to squeeze her hand. She smiles. He could really get used to this, he thinks as he watches his counterpart shift to make Snow more comfortable.

"David," other Snow mumbles in her sleep. It's the Good Witch's turn turn to feel exasperated. Other Snow is already dreaming of Tin Knight? How is that even possible?

"But they just met!" she says for the third time. "How is this even happening!"

"Do you want to take turns sleeping?" the Wizard asks avoiding her question. "I'll take first watch," he adds.

"You called?" Zelena flies into Regina's private chambers through her window on her broom, followed by a flying monkey.

"I most certainly did," Regina smiles and then she notices the monkey and makes a face. "Must you bring your pets every time? Isn't that your last boyfriend?"

"He can't live without me," Zelena shrugs and she snaps her fingers. The monkey comes next to her obediently and she scratches his head. "He makes a much better pet than he did boyfriend," she laughs.

Regina is doing her best to hide her disgust. "You are looking different," she says.

Zelena whose face is half green taps her foot impatiently on the ground "What am I here for?" Not to trade beauty tips I hope..."

"Certainly not. Look," she says pointing to the large mirror hanging from the wall.

"What exactly am I looking at ?" Zelena asks cringing slightly because she ordinarily avoids mirrors at all costs.

The fog in the mirror clears up. And Zelena's eyes open wide. There is Snow the Good Witch sitting next to the Wizard of Oz around a campfire and across from her is the other Snow White and the Tin Knight, Snow asleep leaning on his chest.

"Worried you are seeing double?" Regina smiles.

"There is two of them?" Zelena eyes open wide.

"There is two of them,"Regina confirms.

"How?"

"A happy accident," Regina laughs. " A combination of fairy dust, the blood moon and an active curse. Only one pair of them is real, the other is a mere shadow of the real thing an illusion, but they do not know that..."

Zelena claps her hands. "What shall we do fist?" she asks. "Kidnap the Wizard and the lookalike? Throw the two snowflakes in the dungeon? Trap them all in the fire pit and tell them only one of them gets to come out?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I so admire your creativity," Regina smiles glancing at Zelena's pet monkey.

* * *

 **to be continued...**

Well since this is a double story I'm going to pretend that I intended to split it in two parts all along...or I could just come clean... :)

I had a strange intense week filled with frustrating setbacks all of them outside of my control. I couldn't complete the story on time, so hopefully you will get the conclusion next Saturday. At least I left them safe around the campfire, not rotting somewhere in Zelena's dungeon... :)

Thank you for reading, thank you for your sweet very kind thoughtful reviews. I appreciate you guys!

 **baratta jennifer chapter 18 Love this chapter**

Thanks Jennifer!

 **Austenphile** **chapter 18 I think it is my favorite one yet. Charming's anguish. They both having that overriding love for each other that they are willing to sacrifice themselves. And the honoring of all the canon history. Now I am just curious about the dust.**

Hi Austenphile! Thank you.

 **Bwayrox** **chapter 18 .Such a good chapter. I was just expecting a simple story of Snow falling in love with the bear and easily breaking the curse. Her finding out who he was early threw me for a loop. And the storyline with Pleasure Island and them fighting to save each other was so good. What was that powder and what did it do to Snow? Can't wait to find out.**

Thanks Bwayrox!

 **mry23** **chapter 18 Loved it, I was curious how it'd go but there were so many fun twist to this. My heart broke a bit when snow was trying to get david to fall in love with the other girl. I loved the pleasure island stuff and how it fit in with canon and how he was going to be stuck where his dad lost hope. I do have a couple questions, again what was the dust? And is hook not part of the curse if he recognized snow? Wizard of oz I'm already intrigued.**

Thanks mry23 Hook is so messed up and drunk from story to story that he actually recognized Snow and remembered her even though he shouldn't have...

 **Bella1296 chapter 18 . Great great chapter! I really liked it.**

Thank you!

 **Guest chapter 18 Forgive me for the review delay! I've had such a busy, out of control week that I haven't even been able to sit down and read this until now. Which means I've just stared at this laying in my inbox tempting me.. all week. Over to the story! I would have guessed Rose Red and Snow White but the bear threw me off. The pain of this chapter was almost un(bear)able. Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong and it was overall a very dark chapter. David being a bear was very traumatic and horrible, and I dislike George so much for doing that to him. Snow referring him as "My bear" was a sweet moment tho. But then it all got thrown in the fire and the angst began roll in. Snow making the mistake. Snow trying to set him up with girls in the village while having her heart broken. David running away and getting trapped. I liked how you incorporated the pleasure island into the fic. It was horrifying and creepy but still a nice creative touch. I felt so bad for the workers there, especially the mermaid who probably was Ariel. Did Hook remember or was it only temporarily because he was drunk? I have to agree with David, every time he tries to do something for Snows safety she one ups him. But the same goes if she was the one trying to protect him, he would just one up her. I'm happy that Snow was able to break his curse because wow was that getting heavy. What did the guy throw at them? I'm also glad that David got to beat up the guy with the vest before disappearing. You know, this chapter shows how good you are at mixing and blending different things. It's good to take risks and getting out of ones comfort zone because you can only grow from it. I'm glad I get to see you evolve in to such a great creative writer. Wizard of Oz up next! That could be interesting.**

Thank you soooo much. I was wondering what happened to you! I can't even describe how complicated out of control my week was on so many levels. Things happened, not directly tome but in a way that definitely affect me and I know it will take me a couple of months to process.

Snow looking at David when she wasn't supposed to was my little homage to the lovely "Eros and Psyche " myth, which, I might use as an actual full chapter fairytale if I can find a way to keep them from kissing and switching stories right away.

You are exactly right, Hook just randomly remembered, as a result of being drunk and having lost touch with reality at that very moment. And you are right, Snow will definitely one up Charming when he tries to save her.

"Use my heart to cast the curse..."

"Split my heart in two..."

 **Guest chapter 18 Happy Saturday! What a sad chapter this was, I was pushing my luck thinking it would be another cute one. They are like a supernatural version of Romeo and Juliette, destined to be apart. While I usually don't support a story between girl and talking bear I was rooting for them. Thanks for the chapter!**

Ha ha, I'm not usually in favor of girl and bear relationships either. Thanks for the review!


	20. The Wizard of Oz pt 2

"You called?" Zelena flies into Regina's private chambers on her broom through her window, followed by a flying monkey.

"I most certainly did," Regina smiles and then she notices the monkey and makes a face. "Must you bring your pets every time? Isn't that your last boyfriend?"

"He can't live without me," Zelena shrugs and she snaps her fingers. The monkey comes next to her obediently and she scratches his head. "He makes a much better pet than he ever did boyfriend," she laughs.

Regina is doing her best to hide her disgust. "You are looking different," she says.

Zelena whose face is half green taps her foot impatiently on the ground "What am I here for?" Not to trade beauty tips I hope..."

"Certainly not. Look," she says pointing to the large mirror hanging from the wall.

"What exactly am I looking at ?" Zelena asks cringing slightly because she ordinarily avoids mirrors at all costs.

The fog in the mirror clears up. And Zelena's eyes open wide. There is Snow the Good Witch sitting next to the Wizard of Oz around a campfire and across from her is the other Snow White and the Tin Knight, Snow asleep leaning on his chest.

"Worried you are seeing double?" Regina smiles.

"There is two of them?" Zelena eyes open wide.

"There is two of them," Regina confirms.

"How?"

"A happy accident," Regina laughs. " A combination of fairy dust, the blood moon and an active curse. Only one pair of them is real, the other is a mere shadow of the real thing an illusion, but they do not know that..."

Zelena claps her hands. "What shall we do fist? We could haves so much fun!" she asks. "Kidnap the Wizard and the lookalike? Throw the two snowflakes in the dungeon? Trap them all in the fire pit and tell them only one of them gets to come out?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I so admire your creativity," Regina smiles glancing at Zelena's pet monkey.

"Shall we go pay them a visit then?" Zelena laughs.

"Together?" Regina frowns. "I'm not quite ready. But you go ahead, get started without me..."

"Thanks!" Zelena lets out an evil laugh, jumps on her broom and flies away.

The Wizard is still awake looking at the fire. Snow the Good Witch is laying on the ground next to him wrapped in a blanket. Pinocchio is snoring. Tin Knight and other Snow are laying side by side her accross his chest.

"I will always find you," other Snow is crying in her sleep.

The Wizard jumps up. "I will always find you," he whispers,"I will always find you, I will always find you." Why does that phrase sound so familiar?

He closes his eyes and then he sees her, somewhere in between stories and two layers of false memories. Snow the Good Witch wearing a green cape, face pale and worried, a trickle of blood running down her lips. He is screaming "Snow" at the top of his lungs and she is saying softly "I will always find you," while he gets carted off. What is this? Where did this memory coming from?

He looks at Sow the Good Witch, he looks at other Snow White still crying in her sleep. Then he turns around and shakes Snow the Good Witch.

"What is it?" she mumbles. "Is it time for my shift?" she asks rubbing her eyes.

"No, not quite. Sorry to wake you but I just had a weird thought. A memory of sorts. Do me a favor and close your eyes. What's the first thing that pops inside your mind if I were to say 'I will always find you'?"

Snow the Good Witch sits up in a hurry. She doesn't know why that phrase made her heart beat faster, like her heart just leaped inside her chest. "Why would you even say that?" she asks. "I don't plan on hiding or getting lost..."

"Yes, but what did you feel?"

Snow looks away. "Nothing...what makes you think I should feel something?"

"Who is lying now?" the Wizard asks softly. "Did you feel that?"

Snow the Good Witch avoids his gaze. "Like my heart was going to jump out of my chest?" she whispers. "I felt it..." Like I wanted to hold on to you and never let go, she thinks but she doesn't say that out loud.

"I did too," he nods.

"Where did this phrase even come from?"

"Other you was crying in her sleep..."

The Good Witch frowns. "That's so strange. Maybe other me gets lost a lot. What do you think that means?"

"I don't know. You are the one who understands magic. I was hoping you'd tell me...Because I feel like he is a part of me,"

Snow shakes her head looking at their counterparts who are now holding each other, still asleep by the fire. "There are forces of magic all around us, forces I do not understand," she admits. "I can't explain any of this..."

"It's alright," he replies. "You'll figure this out."

Snow offers a hesitant smile. She is about to say something when she notices the twelve flying monkeys that are slowly approaching their campfire.

Pinocchio opens his eyes, sees them and wakes everybody with a startled cry before Snow the Good Witch can take action.

"Wait," the Wizard whispers clutching his dagger tightly. "We are not supposed to be here. Let them handle this first!"

Tin Knight is already up on his feet, his sword on his hand. Other Snow is crouching, an arrow already knocked on her bow. But neither of them gets a chance to move because Ruby Red turns into the wolf and throws herself between the flying monkeys and her friends, growling and showing her teeth. She sticks her teeth on the monkey that's closest to her and as if in silent agreement all the monkeys are already retreating.

The wolf is Ruby Red again. She stands tall, panting.

"Get out of here," she yells loudly. "Get back to your Mistress. Nobody bothers my friends. Nobody. Don't you ever come back here, you will have to deal with me!"

"Thank you!" Tin Knight smiles at Red. "That was incredibly brave of you."

"It was?" Ruby Red looks surprised.

Pinocchio is sobbing, still terrified and other Snow is trying to comfort him.

"It's alright" she whispers, "we have a wolf on our side, we are safe, we are going to be alright..."

"I want my Papa," the wooden puppet cries, burying his face on her shoulders.

"We'll get you to your Papa right after we see the Wizard, alright? Where is your Papa now? Does he know where you are?"

It takes a while before they convince Pinocchio to go back to sleep. Ruby Red is standing guard, other Snow and Tin Knight are once again laying next to each other.

"So now we have to add send Pinocchio home to our ever growing list of things to do while keeping our other selves safe," Snow the Good Witch mumbles.

"In the grand scheme of things I'm guessing that sending Pinocchio home is easy" the Wizard is looking concerned.

"True," Snow nods.

"Look at the bright side," the Wizard points to Red. "You don't need to give Ruby courage, we just need to help her see how incredibly brave she is..."

"Right," Snow the Good Witch smiles.

The Good Witch is about to sit back by the fire when Zelena flies on her broom and lands on the ground. She musty be using the same invisibility spell they are using because Ruby doesn't sense her at all. She does however sense the flying monkey that always accompanies Zelena. Ruby comes closer to them, following the monkeys scent, his direction. She can' t see him but she knows he is there.

"Won't you go for a walk and distract the big wolfie..." Zelena says waving her hand. The flying monkey obediently takes off, flying low, weaving in between the snow covered trees. Ruby Red follows him, confused about what she is sensing, trying to track her invisible prey.

Zelena turns to Snow the Good Witch and the Wizard. "Was there a wild bonfire dance and why was I not invited?" she asks a teasing smile on her face.

Snow the Good Witch glances at the Wizard all worried.

"No dance," he shrugs, an easy smile on his face, like he has no care in the world and nothing unusual is happening.

The Good Witch wishes she'd tossed a blanket over their lookalikes, to prevent Zelena from noticing the incredible resemblance.

"No dance," Zelena repeats. "Who are they?" she asks pointing at other Snow and Tin knight. "Did you do some shadowing magic?"

"As a matter of fact we did," Snow the Good Witch tries to sound casual and confident.

"And what is the verdict?" Zelena smiles brightly. "Will you get together? They seem to be getting along fine," she points at other Snow and Tin Knight.

The wizard frowns. He is not quite sure what Zelena means.

"Haven't decided yet," Snow the Good Witch shrugs.

"What's the hold up?" Regina turns to the Good Witch in a conspiratorial tone. "Is something wrong? Is he a selfish lover?"

Snow the Good Witch swallows hard, doing her best to avoid the Wizard's gaze. "My shadow doesn't kiss and tell," she replies firmly.

"Fine, be that way," Zelena shrugs, motioning to her flying monkey to comeback and follow her. "I'm in the market for a new boyfriend," she says pointing to her pet. "Maybe I ought to try some shadowing magic of my own...if and when you are done with him" she says pointing to the Wizard. He smiles trying to not look as shocked as he feels. Zelena lets out a small laugh. "See you around handsome..." she says winking at him then she climbs on her broom, disappearing into the night.

"Alright, what just happened? What is shadowing magic?" the Wizard is looking concerned.

"Umm, look I've heard of this before, but I don't know of anyone who has done it."

"What is it?" he asks again.

"When a witch or a wizard are considering having a relationship...-"

"With each other?" he interrupts.

"With anyone, not necessarily with each other," she replies looking away, " they could cast a shadow of themselves and the other person, just to see what it would be like...before they make a commitment."

"I see," he replies. "So now Zelena thinks that you and I...-"

"Yes," Snow the Good Witch agrees in a hurry, eager to change the subject. "It's as good explanation as any, I suppose..." she shrugs.

"Right," he replies looking really uneasy.

"Don't worry, I won't let her get her hands on you or turn you into her next ex monkey," Snow the Good Witch teases and he shakes his head.

"You know very well that a visit from Zelena is never a good thing," he replies.

"You are not wrong about that," she sighs.

"Do you think she might be right?" he asks. "Do you think those two are our shadows?"

Snow looks at other Snow sleeping, her arm draped across Tin Knight's chest.

She nods. "It's the only explanation that almost makes sense," she mumbles.

"So what does that mean?" he asks. "Does that mean they are just like us?"

Snow shakes her head. "Simpler versions of us. More open, less guarded. They don't know that they are us, In fact the'd be shocked if they met us. However, they want what we want, they like what we like, they mirror our deepest desires...-hey! What are they doing?" Snow the Good Witch is staring both fascinated and horrified at other Snow who woke up, noticed Tin Knight's arm draped around her waist and rather than getting flustered or embarrassed she leaned over and is kissing him on the lips. Tin Knight opens his eyes, smiles back, props his head on his arm and now he is leaning on top of Snow White, running his metal fingers through her hair.

Snow the Good Witch takes a step backwards. She really wishes she hadn't explained to the Wizard exactly how the shadows operate.

"Good morning," Tin Knight says softly.

"It's not morning yet," other Snow whispers.

"Does it matter?" he asks.

"No," she laughs and then she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for another kiss.

The Wizard and the Good Witch are both staring at their other selves acting out their inner thoughts and dreams, taking steps they themselves only dream of, expressing emotions they themselves are nowhere ready to admit.

"Well!" The Wizard starts saying but then his voice trails of. Because other Snow pulls back and looks at Tin Knight all concerned.

"David?" she whispers. "David what's wrong? Are you crying..."

"I missed you so much," he replies.

"But how? We just met," she smiles.

"Does it matter?" he asks again.

She shakes her head. "I missed you too. Every moment of every day that I wasn't with you I was missing you, and I didn't even now it...and I didn't even know I was looking for you..." she whispers and her voice is so soft.

"I love you so much..." he whispers and she wipes his tear with her thumb.

"I know I said I want the Wizard to send me home, but I think maybe...maybe home isn't just a place, maybe I just want to stay with you..."

He leans his forehead on hers and she closes her eyes.

Snow the Good Witch feels her eyes welling up. This can't be happening, she needs to stop this, she needs to put an end to this. Now that the Wizard knows how the shadows work, she needs to keep this from happening. This other Snow is way too unguarded with her emotions. The Good Witch twirls her fingers and then Pinocchio is up, awake and stretching.

"What are you guys doing?" he asks Tin Knight and other Snow all groggy.

Tin Knight and other Snow both sit up in a hurry.

"Ummm, I was having a hard time resting..." other Snow mumbles all embarrassed half covering her face with her hand.

"I was helping her rest," Tin Knight shrugs sitting up and taking her hand in his. Other Snow turns and beams at him.

The Wizard turns to stare at the Good Witch. "Your other self spent an hour trying to convince Pinocchio it was safe to go back to sleep and you just woke him up in order to keep them from kissing? What kind of anti love monster are you?"

"Would you be serious?" she glares at him and then she grabs his hand and pulls him away from the campfire.

"Are you pulling me away so you can have your way with me?" he laughs, "because I must warn you I'm quite shy..."

The Good Witch glares at him and doesn't reply.

"You are going to have to state your intentions first and they better be honorable..." he continues.

"Stop it, stop it right now, this is serious..." she hisses at him.

"Did you see her? I mean you? Did you see you? Because I saw her. The moment she opened her eyes she just pounced, he is made of metal and she still... I didn't realize I was this attractive!"

"David!" the Good Witch crosses her arms and stares at him."If you don't stop this and get serious this instant I'm going to turn you into a toad!"

"A toad? That's kind of cute, though isn't it? Isn't there a story about a princess and a toad? What is it with you witches turning your boyfriends into pets? Zelena turned her ex-boyfriend into a monkey, you want to turn me into a toad, it is quite hard to be desperately loved by a witch, but I suppose that's the price I have to pay for being this good looking..."

"Are you done?" Snow the Good Witch taps her foot impatiently on the floor.

"I'll be done the moment you explain why it bothers you so much if our other selves get together..."

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because their very existence threatens the balance of the four kingdoms..."

"What? Other you and other me are acting like lovesick puppies...and you think that their love could destabilize the four kingdoms? Why? I don't see the problem..."

"Those two are definitely out shadows," she says throwing her hands up in the air. "I didn't cast them. You couldn't have cast them. And if we didn't cast them, then who did?"

"The witches?" he frowns.

"I don't even know if that's possible..."

"Are you worried that someone is trying to replace us?" he wonders.

"Replace us? Control us? I don't know what to think... " Snow the Good Witch nods.

"Alright," the Wizard is now pacing back and forth. "What are our options? What does a witch or a wizard do when they are done casting shadows?"

"They cast the shadows, they see whatever it is they wanted to see, and then they kill them..."

"Kill them? Kill their own shadows?" his eyes are open wide. "Can't they just poof them away?"

"I'm afraid not. Casting shadows is a terrible practice, it is awful to have to kill someone that is you, whether they are real or not, which is why no wizard or witch ever does that. No one that I know at least."

The Wizard glances at other Snow and Tin Knight. They are beaming at each other, across the fire while they are getting ready to continue on their way now that both Pinocchio and Ruby Red are awake.

"We can't kill them," the Wizard says quietly.

"No, of course not," the Good Witch replies.

"They look so happy," he mumbles wistfully.

"They do," she replies watching other Snow kiss Tin Knight's hand when no one is looking.

"Are you sure they are versions of us? Are you certain that they are our shadows?" he asks his voice really quiet.

She nods.

"How do you know?" he frowns.

Snow the Good Witch looks away.

Tin Knight is sitting down and others Snow is twirling her fingers through his hair.

The Wizard's eyes open wide. "You know because they are operating on our instincts? Our desires?"

Snow the Good Witch watches other Snow oiling Tin Knight's joints. There is something so intimate, so loving about every gentle caress of her hands. "That's what shadows do," she replies.

"Does that mean...?" the Wizard doesn't finish his thought. Because Tin Knight has closed his eyes, his lips are parted, he is breathing faster and his longing is palpable as other Snow leans closer oiling his shoulders. Snow leans in and kisses his lips. "They are so earnest, they are not holding back at all," the Wizard mumbles mostly to himself.

"That's what shadows do," Snow the Good Witch says again and when he catches her eyes he reads a hunger there he'd never noticed before.

"Snow..." he says and he doesn't know it but his expression matches Tin Knight's on that very moment.

It takes a couple of tries to find her voice. "Our only focus at the moment should be to keep them safe and away from the witches' clutches," she replies even though her voice comes out soft and her breath catches.

"Yes," he nods looking at the soft blush spreading on her cheeks. "And then once they are safe we need to talk..."

"Maybe..." is all she says.

"Alright," he consents and for the first time ever he brushes his thumb across her cheek. "It's weird watching my shadow being braver than I've ever been," he says and he is surprised to see her close her eyes.

She doesn't say a word. He looks at her and he wonders how he managed to work with her in this alliance, day in and day out for three years, how he managed to look at her smile and her eyes and listen to her sweet voice, watch her do so many amazing things and not tell her how absolutely incredible she is.

"I should have told you...-" he starts.

"Please, don't," she manages. "Let's just get through today first before we say things we cannot take back, alright?" and yet somehow her fingers wrap around his as his hand strokes her cheek.

"Right, of course," the Wizard pulls back and she is surprised at the effort she has to put forth not to beg him to stay, stay in this moment with her.

"I will always find you..." he whispers, trying out the words, trying to understand what they mean in the context of them actually loving each other, being together.

She should tell him to stop this, stop saying things he doesn't understand, but she doesn't. "I don't know why, but every time you say that, I feel like crying," she confesses.

"I better stop saying it then," he smiles.

"I...I wonder what it means. It's like a phrase from a dream or a dream of a dream, a whisper of another life, a life we lost..." she whispers.

He nods. And then it's time to go because Tin Knight, other Snow, Ruby Red and Pinocchio are walking together, back on the yellow brick road. The yellow brick road twists and turns and they all gasp because they can see Emerald city and it is spectacular sight. The city is made out of a series of tall green towers illuminated from within, shining in the darkness. There are large hot air balloons and carriages all heading there and it is truly a magnificent sight. The city is surrounded with tall castle walls heavily guarded by the Wizard's famous mechanical army.

"I didn't realize we were this close," Ruby Red exclaims. "Why we are almost there!"

The Wizard glances at the Good Witch who is smiling brightly.

"How?" he asks.

"I might have folded and bent the yellow brick road to help them get there faster..." she shrugs.

"You are absolutely incredible..." he replies.

Pinocchio jumps up and down all excited.

Other Snow is reaching for Tin Knight's hand.

"She seems to be dazzled," Snow the Good Witch tells the Wizard who lets out a laugh.

"We really need to find a way to keep them safe," he replies.

"We will," she nods and he is surprised to find her slipping her hand in his.

Tin Knight, other Snow Ruby Red and Pinocchio have all arrived at the Wizard's palace. Grumpy the palace guard is guiding them through the green maze made both to impress and disorient the visitors.

"We better get to your throne room first," Snow the Good Witch mumbles. "Deep breath!"

The Wizard counts "one, two, three," as he disappears along with Snow the Good Witch and reappears back in the throne room.

"What will it be today, Wizard?" Snow the Good Witch asks. "Are you going to be the giant flaming face, or the red dragon, or the spooky invisible presence?"

Because the Wizard always presents himself as someone else for each and everyone of his visitors.

The Wizard shakes his head. He puts on a simple white mask that covers most of his face.

"No cape today?" she smiles.

"No cape," he shrugs. "I wouldn't even wear a mask except that I don't want to scare my shadow."

"Alright, I'll go hide behind the curtain," she replies, because that's where she always stays when she helps him pretend to have magic.

"Don't," he replies. He reaches for her hand and then he leads her up on the dais and motions her to sit on his throne. Then he casually leans on one if the armrests.

Her heart is beating fast as she sits down. This is all new and so different. The Wizard being himself, not lying, not trying to dazzle his guests. Not doing anything to give everyone the false impression that he has magic.

"Are you sure about this?" she asks.

"No lies today," he replies. "They are so innocent, I don't want to lie to them..."

She smiles and she waves her fingers. A beautiful white silver mask is now covering her face.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Ready," she smiles back.

Sneezy the dwarf walks in the throne room. He is about to announce the new guests. He sees the Good Witch sitting on the throne, the Wizard leaning on the armrest and he gapes at them. This isn't what he is used to. Quickly he regains his composure.

"Your Majesties, may I present, Snow, David, Ruby Red and Pinocchio," he announces. He bows and then he steps out.

"Welcome," the Wizard smiles at them warmly. "May I present Snow the Good Witch of the North, who will be helping you today," he says. He is not planning on taking any credit.

The Good Witch just smiles. This is so different that the usual fanfare and dazzling tricks he asks her to do.

"What can we do for you?" the Wizard asks.

Pinocchio takes a step forward. "I want to be a real boy," he says shyly. "Like everybody else."

Snow the Good Witch motions him to move forward.

Pinocchio takes a few steps. He looks absolutely mesmerized by her.

"You are very much a real boy," she smiles. "But perhaps we should make it so everybody can see what kind of real boy you really are," she says waving her wand.

The Wizard holds his breath.

Slowly Pinocchio's very wooden skin looks softer as he becomes flesh, a boy about eight years old, with rosy cheeks, and bright eyes who looks at his hands.

"I'm a real boy," he whispers.

"And real boys needs to not run away from home and worry their Papa sick," the Wizard adds.

Pinocchio nods.

"Ready to go home?" Snow the Good Witch smiles at him. "Take a deep breath!" and then with a soft wave of her hand Pinocchio disappears.

The Wizard beams at Snow the Good Witch. "That was amazing! Thank you! Who is next?" the Wizard asks.

Ruby Red takes a small step forward. "I...I need your help, there are so many things I need to do but I lack the courage to...I need to be braver," she says her eyes pleading.

The Good Witch offers a sympathetic smile.

"I have it on good authority that you saved your friends while on their journey here, by taking on a flock of flying monkeys." the Wizard replies. "As far as I'm concerned you are one of the bravest people in all the four kingdoms."

Ruby is shaking her head. She finds that very hard to believe.

"Yes, you are," Snow the Good Witch smiles. The Wizard is absolutely right!" She waves her hand and a small metal appears on Ruby Red's shirt."A metal of valor," she explains. "For facing ten flying monkeys all by yourself and prevailing. For protecting your friends..."

Ruby looks unsure, but other Snow rubs her back."She is right, you know, you are so brave..."

"Thank you," Ruby gives other Snow a sad smile.

"If there is something you need to do and you are afraid to, I'll come with you...we can do it together," other Snow squeezes her shoulder.

"You would do that?"Ruby looks ready to cry.

Other Snow nods. "Of course I would!"

Ruby smiles, wiping her eyes. "Thank you!"

"Alright, you two," the Wizard points to other Snow and Tin Knight. "It's your turn. What can we do for you?"

"I.." the Tin Knight hesitates. Other Snow slips her hand in his and looks at him encouragingly. "I was wondering if there was a way for me to get a heart..."

"A heart?" Snow the Good Witch smiles at the man that is the Wizard's shadow. "How about this..." she says waving her wand.

The Tin Knight looks at his hands as all his metal parts are slowly replaced by bones and muscles and nerves. He touches chest, he looks at his legs. He is a man again, he is not just an armor and metal parts. He is a man. He gasps, tears streaming down his face. Other Snow throws herself in his arms. He holds her so tight. She runs her hands on his chest then she places both hands on his heart and feels his heartbeat.

"You got your heart, I can hear it!" she smiles brightly, her eyes welling up with tears.

He shakes his head. "No, you are my heart," he replies and then his lips are on hers and they are kissing and crying.

The Wizard turns to look at Snow the Good Witch. "Thank you," he says softly.

"Any ideas on where we can send them so they are safe from the witches?" she asks quietly.

"Too late," Regina says materializing out of thin air. Zelena flies through the window on her broom cackling.

"Oh, would you look at their faces?" she laughs. "You were right, they are shocked! Oh, that's priceless..."

"What are you doing here?" the Wizard stands up.

Regina just walks over to shadow Snow and shadow David and places her arms on both their shoulders.

"My, my, what do we have here? A pair of shadows?"

Snow the Good Witch hesitates. What are the two Witches doing here? Are they here to fight? Against just Regina Snow the Good Witch has a fighting chance, but she can't fight both Regina and Zelena. She needs to find a way out of this situation without having a magical confrontation. "What can we do for you Regina?" she asks her voice calm and certain.

Regina laughs and reaches towards the knight's heart.

"Don't hurt them please!" Snow the Good Witch stands up.

"She did say please," Zelena shrugs.

"Snow the Good Witch pleading?" Regina laughs. "Not destroying me with her power? Why not? There's two of us and two of you, it's an even fight, isn't it?"

Snow the Good Witch takes a step forward. She realizes that somehow Regina must know that the Wizard has no powers. How does she know?

"Why would we fight? Isn't this a friendly visit?" she asks again. "Please step away from my friends, you are making them nervous..."

"Oh, I don't plan on hurting them...just telling them the truth..." Regina pauses for dramatic effect.

"What truth?" the Good Witch asks, not quite realizing that she is holding her breath.

"Oh, so many truths I wouldn't even know where to start. I know! Let's start with who they are. Take your mask off Good Witch!"

Snow the Good Witch glances helplessly at the Wizard.

"What are you looking at him for?" Regina asks. " We both know he can't help you, he is an impostor. He is not the real son of the king, he doesn't have an ounce of magical blood in his veins..."

Zelena raises her eyebrows. "Oh, you aren't kidding," she says looking at Snow the Good Witch's desperate expression and the Wizard's pale face.

"Of course I'm not kidding. I've known the truth for a while. I was just waiting for the right minute to show you... You've covered for him long enough Snow White, don't you think?" Regina smiles.

Ruby crosses her arms on her chest. She looks so angry. Shadow Snow and shadow David are looking confused. They haven't figured out yet what is going on but they do know something awful is about to happen. Shadow David reaches for shadow Snow's hand and pulls her behind him. He is now in between his Snow and Regina ready to protect her from whatever awful thing the Witches have planned. She is trying hard not to burst into tears.

"Take your mask off, and come over here" Regina orders Snow the Good Witch. Regina's hand is veering dangerously towards shadow David's heart.

Ruby lets out a growl and attacks, she is now the wolf and she pounces at Regina, her jaws clenching on Regina's arm. Regina poofs her away with flick of her wrist. She then waves her hand healing instantly the marks Ruby left on her body and the tear in the sleeve of her gown.

"Incredibly brave, but not that bright," Regina laughs. "You can't use brute force to fight magic...Take your mask off Good Witch and get over here, this is the last time I'm asking nicely," she says again.

Snow the Good Witch looks at Regina's hand. It would take less than a second for Regina to pull out shadow David's heart and crush it. She should let this happen, shadow David isn't real but there is something magical about how shadow David and his Snow are able to kiss and touch each other without any reservation. Snow the Good Witch can't let shadow David get hurt . She drops her beautiful silver white mask on the ground and walks towards Regina.

"Snow don't!" the Wizard says without much conviction. He knows if he were in her shoes he'd be doing the exact same thing.

Shadow Snow gasps. She doesn't understand whats going on. Why does the Good Witch look exactly like her? Shadow David doesn't care. He knows shadow Snow is upset and his only concern at the moment is to make her feel better.

"Let me see your hand," the Evil Queen commands. Snow the Good Witch raises her arm hesitantly. Whatever Regina has in store for her can't be good. Regina slaps a black cuff around her wrist a cruel smile on her face and Snow the Good Witch feels a jolt go through her body. Every ounce of magic in her blood is rebelling against the cuff on her wrist.

"There, that should even things out. Now neither one of you has magic!" Regina announces triumphantly.

Snow the Good Witch gasps. The Wizard takes a step towards her, he looks so worried. She casts a glance at his direction. She looks terrified. She tries to summon her magic but she cannot find it. Her magic was a flame that Regina successfully snuffed out. How is she going to defend everyone if she is powerless?

"What do you want?" the Wizard is staring at Regina. "Why are you doing this? The Good Witch wasn't threatening you or working against you!"

Funny how even though the Witches all know his secret, in this very moment as he is staring Regina down he has never looked more royal or more commanding.

"Why, I want your love's head on a stick," Regina offers.

"That was quite graphic," Zelena laughs as she turns and looks at Regina. "What, you are serious? You don't want control of the four kingdoms?"

"You can have control of the kingdoms," Regina shrugs. " All I want is for his love to suffer..."

"His love?" Zelena frowns. "Who does he love? I thought that all he loved was himself and his overinflated wizard ego..."

"That's where you were wrong," Regina' s smile is cruel... "He does love someone way more than he loves himself. Let' s play with the shadow puppets, shall we?" Regina smiles.

Zelena clap her hands. "Oh, I adore shadow puppets!"

"Well, let's see, Wizard. What would you be willing to do to keep his heart safe? " Regina says clasping shadow David's heart, pulling it out of his chest, "Would you tell the truth? Who do you love?"

Shadow David gasps, his hands clasping at his now empty chest. Shadow Snow has tears streaming down her face.

"It's his new heart," she begs. "He just got it. Please, please don't hurt him..."

The Wizard looks at shadow Snow who is as beautiful as his Snow, but also so innocent, unable to understand Regina's infinite cruelty and terrible games. She is so open and trusting, thinking that Regina might show mercy. She doesn't see that Regina is enjoying every minute of her pain, it doesn't cross her mind to pretend that this isn't tearing her apart. He has to play along with Regina's plan. He can't cause other Snow any more pain.

He takes off his mask and turns to Snow the Good Witch.

"I love you" he says, his voice soft, his eye fixed firmly on her. "Always have, always will."

Snow the Good Witch knows this is a game. A cruel test from Regina the Evil Queen of the East. She knows she should show no emotion. She can't let the two Witches know how much the Wizard's confession means to her. And yet hearing the Wizard say this out loud, something cracks inside her, a soft sob escapes her lips. She is holding back tears.

"Oh, how romantic..." Zelena claps her hands. "Can I go next?"

For a moment Regina looks like she might say no. She is more of an only child after all. She doesn't feel like sharing her toys.

"Go ahead, " she concedes.

Zelena rushes to Shadow Snow and pulls out her heart.

"No!" is all shadow David says. He seems to grasp that if he shows too much emotion it will be worse for everybody.

"What would you do for Snowflake' s heart? " Zelena smiles turning to the Wizard.

He looks at her and doesn't reply. Anything, the truth is he'd do anything to keep the Good Witch and her shadow safe.

"I need you to make a royal announcement, tell the kingdom that you have no magic!" Zelena demands.

Snow the Good Witch turns to look at the Wizard. You don' t have to do this, her eyes seem to say. The shadows aren't real. Maybe we can' t save them. Maybe it's a time to let them go...

The Wizard looks at shadow Snow and shadow David. They might be shadows but their love seems real enough. He can' t be the reason that shadow Snow dies. He walks to the side, grabs a piece of parchment, dips his quill in ink and writes "I confess that I am an impostor. I have no real magic." He drips some wax on the paper and then he seals it with his stamp. He hands the paper to Zelena who claps her hands. Then he invites Sneezy in.

"I need you to make an official royal announcement," he says. Zelena gives him the piece of parchment. The dwarf stares at the few lines written down then he turns to stare at the Wizard.

"Are you certain, your Majesty?" he asks. "Are you under duress?"

The Wizard nods. "Quite certain," he replies. "It's the truth...it might as well come out now. No need for anyone to die concealing it."

"As you wish," the dwarf bows and steps outside the room. They can hear the sound of heralds' trumpets summoning the people to the royal courtyard ready to make the announcement.

"Good," Regina smiles. "Now that whole kingdom will know that you have no magic, perhaps you should find another way to make yourself useful. Wont you fetch me a cup of water..."

"Me too!" Zelena laughs. " I'm parched."

Funny how the Wizard looks ever bit as royal even as he carries the two Witches' drinks.

"Did I say water? I meant wine..." Regina bats her eyelashes at the Wizard.

The Wizard keeps his expression neutral just as he takes Regina's water and comes back with a glass of wine. But something snaps inside Snow the Good Witch.

"Alright Regina, you've had you fun. With this announcement you've damaged the Southern kingdom in ways that can never be repaired. Let them go!" she says pointing at the shadows.

"Must I? I was going to have the Wizard polish my shoes next..."

"Stop it Regina!" Snow the Good Witch sounds very firm.

Regina glares at her. "If you insist ..." Regina crushes shadow David's heart with her hand.

"No!" shadow Snow's scream's echo through the Emerald castle's hallways.

But it's Snow the Good Witch who lets out a panicked cry, taking a step back, her whole body trembling.

"No, no, no," she whispers because even though the Wizard is standing right there looking at her, his eyes open wide, watching shadow David die feels every bit as real as if her Wizard was dead. And in that moment Snow the Good Witch faces the truth for the very first time. She knew she liked the Wizard maybe even loved him, but she didn't know how much. She didn't realize that every fragment of her heart belonged to him. And now that shadow David is gone, now that she is powerless to help the Wizard, Snow the good Witch feels like she has to talk to him, tell him a million things. She feels like there are a million things she has to make up for.

"I'm sorry," she says her eyes now on the Wizard. "I'm sorry for laughing at you, sorry for ever making you feel like you weren't enough, sorry for acting like our alliance was such an awful burden, sorry for not telling you...-" Snow the Good Witch's voice trails off. Telling him how much she loves him now in front of the Witches will only give Regina more power, more ways to inflict pain on her and on all four kingdoms, but she wants him to know. There must be a way she can show him exactly what she feels.

The Wizard looks at her completely enthralled by her words. For a moment he has forgotten about Regina and Zelena and magic and the four kingdoms.

"I will always find you," Snow the Good Witch whispers and for the first time she feels like she might understand what those word mean. There is powerful magic hidden in those words, powerful magic that makes both their hearts beat faster.

The Wizard stands perfectly still. He sees Snow smiling at him, wearing her wedding dress, Snow swimming around like a mermaid, Snow raising walls made of ice, Snow in a high tower, Snow as a blue bird, Snow hunting, Snow crying, Snow loving. Loving him. Snow kissing him. Over and over again. Conflicting memories that don't make sense flood his mind. Except for one thing that makes sense. They have one tiny shred of power left, a small piece of magic. He needs to wield it wisely.

"What did you just say?" Regina whispers.

Zelena completely fascinated by the tension of the moment squeezes shadow Snow's heart tighter.

Shadow Snow clasps at her chest, and drops to her knees, but doesn't make a sound. Her David is gone, nothing the Witches do to her now matters. And then she has an idea. Shadow Snow gets up from the ground and walks straight to Zelena.

"Please," she whispers. "If you split my hurt in two, then we can both live..."

Zelena looks at her, eyes wide open. It's impossible not to be moved by shadow Snow's plight.

"Please, I'm begging you, all he ever wanted was a heart, please give him part of mine..."

"This will never work, if you are wrong about this, you are both just going to die..." Zelena frowns. "You just want to waste your heart on some guy..."

"Waste my heart?" Snow says kneeling next to shadow David, and cradling his head in her arms caressing his face. "It's not a waste for a heart to love," she replies tears now streaming down her cheeks, "that's what hearts do..."

Zelena stares at the two shadow lovers, something inside her shifting. Reluctantly she pulls at Snow's heart and then the whole room is silent at the sound of glass breaking. Shadow Snow leans on top of David panting. Zelena looks at the two pieces of Snow's heart in her hands.

Snow the Good Witch is watching the scene unfold with baited breath, tears streaming down her cheeks. And the Wizard takes advantage of the fact that no one is watching him to inch closer to Snow the Good Witch.

"What are you doing?" Regina screams staring at Zelena, "Her heart is mine! Do you know how long I've waited to have her heart in my hand? Give me her heart, now!"

"Did you now?" Zelena whispers and then with one swift move she pushes half of Snow's heart back in shadow David's chest the other part back in shadow Snow's. She waves her hands gently and now both shadow David and shadow Snow are gone.

"What did you do?" Regina screams completely outraged. "This was my plan, you had no right!" She blasts Zelena with a force of intense dark smoke. Zelena counters with a blast of green light. The two witches are standing across each other, their eyes blazing with anger and hatred.

"You had no right!" Regina yells again and again her power slams into Zelena's power.

"Didn't we already try this?" Zelena laughs blocking Regina's power without much effort.

The Wizard reaches for Snow the Good Witch's hand.

"Deep breath," he winks at her.

"I can't take us anywhere, I can't access my power," she whispers back and the despair in her voice breaks his heart.

"But I can," he replies.

She looks at him all surprised. And then he leans in and kisses her. Her lips part, the ground shakes, their bodies pulse together as they desperately hold each other tighter.

The two Witches are too angry, too focused on their magical duel to not notice anything.

"Where did you send them," Regina screams. "Where did you send the shadow lovers?"

"Somewhere where you'll never find them," Zelena laughs. "I thought we were trying to take over the kingdoms... If you didn't want me to get rid of them you should have told me what your real plan was. But you never tell me anything! "

Further away from the screaming witches Charming and Snow are holding each other.

"How did you know?" Snow White whispers.

"The moment you said 'I will always find you' I remembered. Not everything, but enough," he explains.

"Tell me," she sobs quietly, burying her face in his chest. "Tell me again..."

"I will always find you," he replies, so much emotion in his voice he can barely get out the words. And then Snow White disappears.

"One, two three..." he counts then he is gone.

Somewhere deep in the forest, outside a cottage, forgotten by stories in a time that no one can remember, a man lays on the cold hard ground. A crying woman is kneeling next to him, cradling his head in her arms.

"Come back to me," she begs, kissing his eyes and his cheeks and his lips.

And then the forest is silent, the trees silently waiting, watching them.

The man gasps then he opens his eyes. He sees her face breaking into a smile and feels her tears dripping on his skin. "Snow, what's happening?" he asks.

"You are alright," she sobs, "we are both alright..."

"How?" he asks..

She is too busy laughing and crying to reply.

His pulls her down on him, his lips brush against her cheek, against her skin. He tastes the salt of her tears and he doesn't understand why it is such a relief to be able to hold her and touch her and kiss her and have her still remain in his arms.

"I love you so much," she mumbles and he smiles. And they stay there laying under the trees together, two shadows lost in stories, forgotten by everyone. He mumbles something against the skin of her neck.

"What?" she whispers. "Did you say something? I didn't quite hear you..."

"And they lived happily ever after," he replies.

"Happily ever after? But we are just getting started..." she laughs.

"Does it matter?" he asks.

She laughs again, she wraps her arms around his neck and then her lips are back on his.

* * *

"Help! Help me!"

The prince who was already looking at the fallen tree log, trying to determine whether the tree that's blocking the road was cut down or fell on its own turns to look.

His eyes open wide. There is a Grumpy cat wearing boots standing at the side of the road.

"You can talk?" the Prince asks surprised.

"Yeah, I can talk," the cat nods. "That's how I said help! Help!"

The prince raises his eyebrows. "What sort of help you need?"

"Not me. My friend. She was swimming in the pond when a dwarf stole her dress. You have to help her..."

* * *

This is it, I finished the Wizard of Oz.

The heart split in two is such a perfect scene, such a plot twist, I never thought I would touch it or use it. Some scenes are perfection and they should be left alone. But then Shadow Snow and shadow David were so pure, I thought they could pull it of...

Thank you for reading.. Your reviews, reactions and input are appreciated more than you can possibly imagine. Love you guys!

 **chapter 19 Oh my God what will chapter 20 be?**

It was dramatic alright.

(I'm going to ask for a personal favor. Please don't bring up God for exclamation's sake when you review my stories...and I really hope that you won't stop talking to me now that I've said that. Because your timely reviews and reactions are soooo appreciated. )

 **Austenphile chapter 19 This dual role for them is really interesting. Who is real mad who is fake? I cannot wait to find out.**

The dramatic costumed bickering ones are the real ones. The pure ones that can smooch without resetting the stories are not :)

 **mry23 chapter 19 Can first say I'm sorry about your week and I hope there is some light at the end. Thank you for this chapter and I'll never say no to a two-parter. I like this good witch and wizard team up. And the doubles are so adorable and it's fun to see them through their counterparts eyes. But I'm scared Regina is scary but now her and zelena. I'm so excited, also loved red and Pinocchio rounding out the group. I hope this week is a bit better!**

Thank you so much. I didn't expect this but this week was infinitely better than the last. Yay! (Still traumatized by last week but I'll live..)

I enjoyed the Wizard-Good Witch interaction. Coming up with insults that stung but didn't cut deep was fun. I mean come on, a green shiny cape...ugh!

And her wings are not tacky. You better take that back Wizard!

 **Guest chapter 19 Hope your week has had a better start this week! The two in one storyline is a super interesting format. I guess that's what the powder did? Clone them in two and let the story mix things up even more? It's a very interesting idea. Letting Clone!Snow and Clone!Charming the tin man have their adventure. And on the other side have the good witch and the wizard, do their own thing. David isn't really the smoothest talker in this story, I kinda feel bad for him. Tthe relationship between Snow and David seem like a frenemies type of situation, or at least from Snows point of view. Snow seem so closed off, not even allowing herself to believe in love. While the clones are certainly bringing the cuteness, they are such a contrast to the Wizard and Witch, who seemed to disagree and fight about everything. I liked the additions of Pinocchio and Red. I'm very thankful that you didn't end the chapter with Zelena going all wicked on them, I still fear for the clones lives. Does Zelena remember? I'm worried for the next chapter, there's a lot at stake here. But I'm excited of how this will end.**

Thank you! For a while I thought the clones weren't going to make it but surprisingly they did. Zelena remembers nothing. I thought of the clones as being mostly their essence, a mirror of their truest selves, which of course would be loving, kind, willing to help out, full of hope and faith and willing to sacrifice...

 **Bella1296 chapter 19 Great chapter! very interesting..**

Thank you Bella!

 **Guest chapter 19 Another Saturday another review! I love what you've done with The wizard of Oz. I'm getting a real from enemies to friends to lovers vibe. It's really creative doing a two in one story, so I'll forgive you for that cliffhanger of Regina and Zelena hiding in the shadows. I'm sure you'll bring in another element of pain before wrapping up the story. Thanks for the update!**

Yes there was pain, you know me too well... :) ...thanks for the review


	21. Puss in Boots

"Help! Help me!"

The prince who was already looking at the fallen tree, trying to determine whether it was cut down or fell on its own, turns to look.

His eyes open wide. There is a cat wearing boots standing at the side of the road.

"You can talk?" the Prince asks surprised.

"Yeah, I can talk," the cat nods. "That's how I said 'help! Help'!"

The prince raises his eyebrows. "What sort of help you need?"

"Not me. My friend. She was swimming in the pond when a dwarf stole all her clothes. You have to help her..."

The prince frowns.

"What does she need? Clothes?"

"Clothes and a ride to the nearest castle," the cat sizes him up. "You were going to offer that weren't you? Or was I wrong in thinking you were a prince?"

"That's debatable," the prince mumbles under his breath as he walks back to the carriage. How exactly is this going to work? His fiance is already in a terrible mood.

"Absolutely not," Abigail says looking at James incredulously. She can't believe he suggested this.

"You don't have any clothes? A spare cape? Anything?" he asks.

"My wardrobe trunks was sent ahead on the main road along with the rest if our things. I bet it will get there before us since we did take the scenic route," she looks pointedly at him. "This is a royal carriage this isn't a stage coach James!"

"Alright, alright," James replies. He reaches in his seat and grabs his burgundy cape.

"Tell her we'll send help. Under no circumstances are we taking a talking cat and an old naked lady in the carriage with us..." Abigail adds firmly.

"As you wish, dear," James walks away from the carriage following the talking cat.

The pond is about two minutes away and the prince is surprised at how beautiful the forest is and how much lighter his heart feels now that he is here on his own. He hadn't realized how hard it was to breathe around Midas and his people, around Abigail. He knew that agreeing to this engagement wasn't going to be easy. But he expected Abigail to try, even a little. As of right now, Abigail, doesn't seem to be trying at all.

"How much further?" he asks the talking cat, mainly because he needs to focus on something other than his gloomy thoughts.

"Am I boring you, handsome?" the Grumpy cat replies. "Name is Grumpy by the way."

"I'm James. Never met talking cat before..."

"Neither have I," the cat replies cryptically.

And then the road turns and there is the pond and James holds his breath. Because near the edge of the pond, her body still submerged in the water is a beautiful woman that has big green eyes, long dark hair, shivering in the cold water.

"You are back!" she tries to smile at the Grumpy cat.

"Of course I'm back," the cat replies.

James struggles to find his voice. He takes his doublet off and then he walks closer to the water and holds out both his doublet and his cape.

"Thank you," she says and she moves to stand up.

He looks away in a hurry, but not before he notes that she is wearing a white camisole that leaves very little to the imagination. Her hands tremble as she takes the clothes from him. He turns around to face the trees.

She puts his doublet on first then she wraps herself tightly with his cape.

"You can turn now," she says her voice almost a whisper. It's not exactly modest, but it's a lot better than before. He can't help but think of her wet skin wrapped in his leather doublet, her heart beating fast, her body shivering. She still looks so cold. Her skin looks so strikingly white against the burgundy of his cape. He hesitantly reaches for her hand. He ends up with both her hands in his and he rubs them together, trying to warm her up.

"You are cold as ice," he says quietly, "let's have you sit down for a minute," and he helps lower her to the ground. He kneels in front of her and he breathes in her hands. Then he rubs her bare feet.

"What happened?" he asks. "Did you see who robed you?"

"I didn't" she replies.

What are you doing swimming in the pond on such a cold day, should be his next question, but he doesn't ask that. He needs to get her to the castle, she needs to be in front of a roaring fire. Her face is still damp, a drop of water falls from the arch of her lashes to her cheek almost like a tear. No matter what Abigail says he cannot leave a frozen shivering woman in the forest and promise her that help is on the way. He will pay for this he is sure, but he is still not walking away until the woman is full dressed in front of a fire, hopefully after she eats a hearty meal.

She catches his glance.

"I'm Snow White," she offers a small smile. "Thank you for coming to my rescue..."

"I'm James. It's the least I could do..."

Snow takes a better look at him then she looks away.

"My carriage is over there," he points through the trees.

She doesn't say much, she just nods.

"Feeling any warmer?" he asks.

She nods.

"We should get you to my carriage. Do you think you can walk?

"I think so."

"Alright." He gets up and offers his hand to pull her up. Strange how the cat hasn't said a word this whole time.

Despite her ordeal the woman seems to be walking fine. But she is barefoot and there is are thorny vines extending its branches all over the ground. She tries to step over them and then she winces. She must have stepped on a thorn.

"Careful," he says at first and then he shakes his head. "I'm going to pick you up, alright?"

The woman hesitates then nods.

He places his right arm around her waist and his other hand under her knees and he lifts her up. She is really light, he catches himself thinking, she smells like lilies and there is something infinitely fragile about the way she folds and fits in his arms.

"Almost there," he says because he has to say something.

The White knights rush to help him.

"We could use one more cape," James says and the captain of the guard offers his instantly. Someone produces a flask and now Snow White is sipping brandy. Somebody opens the carriage door.

"James, what took you so long...-" the moment Abigail sees Snow White her voice trails off.

He places the woman wrapped in his cape on the seat across from Abigail. He covers her with the knight's cape.

"Alright," he says, let's get you in front of a fire, shall we?" and then he climbs on the seat next to his fiance. The cat jumps on the seat next to Snow.

If looks could kill then James would be a pile of ash under Abigail's accusatory glare. But he either doesn't see it or he pretends not to.

"Snow White, may I present my fiance, Abigail," James is quick to introduce the two women. "Abigail, this is Snow White."

"My name is Grumpy, thanks for asking," the cat glares at him.

"Forgive me," James shrugs.

"A talking cat, how exotic," Abigail mumbles under her breath and then she stares outside the window. She feels so annoyed. She keeps stealing angry glances at James who is casually talking to the cat now.

"There is a faster way out of this forest," the cat is saying.

"So I've been told," James offers a weak smile, "repeatedly."

Abigail looks outside the window.

"But this route has a better view," mumbles Snow bundled up in her corner. She doesn't understand why both James and Abigail turn to face her. James is looking amused, Abigail fuming.

"So, how did you guys meet?" the cat asks.

"Why don't you answer that, my dear," James suggests, this way he won't be tempted to say any of the things that instantly pop into his head like 'her father seems to think that being a dragon slayers is enough qualification for a husband'. Or, 'my father is in love with gold, so it's a perfect royal match really'. Or even worse, 'I will forever associate the moment I first laid eyes on her with the terror I felt when I realized that I was no longer free and king George had no soul'. Which is really not fair to pin on Abigail. He wouldn't hold any of this against her, if she was putting an ounce of effort into this relationship. Which she is not.

"Not now James, I have a splitting headache," Abigail replies.

He takes a deep breath and looks out the window.

The cat is about to say something but Snow shoots a warning look his way. She lets her gaze rest on the prince. He looks tense.

"Are you alright?" he asks somehow sensing her attention on him.

"Much better now, thank you..."

What were you doing swimming in cold day like today he wants to ask again, but he can't, not with Abigail doing her best to completely ignore him and Grumpy the cat staring at him.

"Almost there," Abigail points to the golden castle ahead.

"It's so gold..." James can't help but blurt out because it is, the golden castle walls are glistening in the sunshine.

"After a time you'll stop noticing," Abigail shrugs.

James is still staring at the golden walls as is Snow White. The cat seems bored. He is stretched out on the seat taking a nap.

"Grumpy, wake up," Snow shakes him lightly.

The royal carriage stops at the castle's courtyard. James steps out first offering his arm to Abigail. She either doesn't see him or chooses not to, she walks away without looking back. He offers his arm to Snow who takes it and steps out of the carriage hesitantly. It is a lot to take in. Midas' golden banners are swaying on the breeze, the cobblestone speckled with golden rocks.

The captain of the guard must have rushed ahead to ask for help because three women hurry towards Snow White with fresh towels.

"Come here, dear, let us take care of you..." the first woman smiles at Snow.

"How would you feel about a warm bath?" the second woman asks and the third scoops Grumpy cat in her arms.

"What a lovely cat," she smiles. "And he is wearing boots. How cute! Did you fall in the pond as well?"

"Why thank you!" the cat replies. "And no I did not falling in the pond, cats don't fall in ponds..." he sounds offended.

The woman jumps, almost dropping Grumpy the cat on the ground.

James tries to conceal a smile and so is Snow White.

"Thank you," she says softly as the women pull her away.

He watches them as they usher Snow White in through a side door. Now what, he wonders. Abigail walked away and he is here standing in the courtyard of this new castle on his own.

"James!" he hears king Midas behind him.

James turns around, the king is smiling brightly. "You are here. Already rescuing damsels in distress on your way here, I hear. Did my daughter just leave you here on your own?"

"She must have been tired from the journey," James shrugs.

"Was she now," the King Midas smiles. "Well. There are some red tulips on out flower garden," the king winks at his future son in law. "And I happen to know they are my Abby's favorite flower. Now come on, let's get you settled in your rooms..."

James is grateful to be in his bedchambers on his own. Apparently king Midas has assigned a lot of servants to his service. They are there to help him dress, help him get around the castle, they are available to anticipate his every need. He wonders if the King is overcompensating because of his daughter's visible indifference towards him. It doesn't matter. Because right now James needs...he needs to make sure that Snow White is alright. He hasn't seen her since this morning. And there is no way to ask the servants that, not without word of his inquiries reaching Abigail ears. They women probably took care of Snow, got her clean clothes and sent her on her merry way. Why would she still be here? He needs to forget about the curve of her neck, her fingers in his hand dripping with cold water, her hair messy and beautiful, her eyes looking at him both concerned and trusting. He needs to do something to get her out of his mind.

James sets out to explore the castle. There are corridors and hallways, two large ballrooms, three libraries, one of them with books exclusively bound in gold covers, rooms full of portraits and statues, and a grand hall full of golden oddities. James wanders in surprised to see the decapitated head of the dragon he slayed, now turned to gold, a chimera also gold a wound on her side, monsters he doesn't recognize, monsters with names too hard to pronounce. In front of every exhibit a small sign, explaining what everything is and a short story of its capture.

Perhaps he should be standing there, gold as a statue, James thinks. The golden fiance. He was a shepherd once, the sign could explain. A shepherd who thought he could be a hero. A greedy king decided to marry him off to the highest bidder, Midas' daughter who couldn't care less for him. He is lost in his thoughts when he hears a familiar voice.

"Is it me or is this room incredibly spooky?"

James jumps.

Snow is standing in the doorway, wearing a blue dress, this time her whole body beautifully concealed in lovely fabric, that accentuates her waist and brings out her eyes and the soft blush of her cheeks.

"You are still here," he blurts out. "You are alright!" He feels so relieved. "You look more...-" More what? Where is he even going with this?

"More dressed?" she offers. "I'm here, I'm alright..." she offers a smile. "So are you. I didn't get a chance to properly thank you..."

"No need," he replies. "It was nothing..."

"Well, I'm still grateful," she smiles. "So...this is a rather strange room," she says pointing at the golden hall of oddities. "Could you give me a tour of the castle?"

"I wouldn't know were to start," he shrugs. "This is my first day here."

"Really?" she looks surprised.

He nods. "I got lost twice on my way here," he shrugs.

Snow laughs. "Maybe I should be giving you a tour, I have yet to get lost in this castle..."

He smiles back at her.

"Do you think it's true?" she asks taking a step closer to him. "Do you think it's true that the king can turn anything he wants into gold?"

James nods. "It's true," he replies pointing to his sword. "He turned this into gold in front of my very eyes. And this," he says pointing to the dragon's head," I know for a fact that it wasn't golden. A few days ago it was silver gray and it was pretty disgusting..."

"Really?" she asks touching the dragon's head with her hand. "Was it oozing dragon blood?"

"As a matter of fact, it was," he replies.

"How do you know?" she turns to look at him eyes opening wide. "Did you kill him?"

He takes a step back looking at her closely. He can't help but think that she is acting different. Like she is up to something. "What if I did?" he asks.

Snow bats her eyelashes. "I'd be impressed," she says.

His heart beats faster, this beautiful woman noticing him, wanting to know him, but something seems off in this whole encounter. Something isn't quite right.

"Where is your cat?" he asks, trying to change the subject.

"He is not my cat, I don't own him" she tries to explain. "He is a friend. He is sleeping in his room, right next to mine."

"They gave you a room? You are actually staying?" he asks before he can help himself.

"They did," she replies softly. "Would you like to see it?"

"I should go," he replies. "I'm glad to see you are alright," he says and he walks away as if sensing danger.

Why did he run? Was he really that worried of what she would say next? Or was he worried of what he would say? She is staying in the castle. What does she mean by inviting him to her room? Does she not understand what this sounds like? Or does she know exactly what it sounds like? Does she not care? Does she have an ulterior motive? That can't be good. This isn't good.

He really should be one of Midas' golden exhibits. The golden fiance. A man foolish enough to fall in love with a mysterious stranger on the very first day of his new life with his fiance. Or a man foolish enough to walk away from a beautiful woman interested in him in a misguided effort to remain faithful to a fiance who doesn't want to be near him. A fiance who hasn't put slightest effort into spending time with him, not since they got here.

The red tulips, James remembers. They are in the flower garden. It shouldn't be too hard to find the flower garden and gather some. Then he could try talking Abigail into going for a walk with him.

James doesn't take too long to find the flower garden and cut a few tulips. He asks directions from one of his servant and walks straight to Abigail's quarters. A sweet shy looking girl that can't be older than sixteen years old opens the door and lets him in.

"My lady will be with you in a minute," the girl bows deep and walks out of the room.

He waits a good ten minutes before Abigail shows up.

"James," she offers a curt smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you'd show me around the castle," he smiles offering her the red tulips. Abigail's face blanches.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

Abigail tries to talk a few times before she finds her voice. "I suppose my father told you of my love of red tulips," she tries to smile but there is no hiding the hurt in her eyes. "I know you mean well James," she manages. "I'm sorry I won't be able to show you the castle tonight. Tomorrow perhaps," she says pointing her hand towards the door.

And just like that James is left standing outside of his fiance's quarters holding red tulips in his hands. He looks at the flowers then he shake his head He doesn't understand this at all. Feels like the king set him for failure. He shakes his head and he leaves the flowers on a small table. Perhaps a servant will appreciate them. He can't just throw them away, they are still so pretty.

Turns out the servants are very excited to have a talking cat living in the castle. They all want to pet him and show him around, they want to know how he got his voice. The servant that walks in to help James dress for dinner goes on and on about the talking cat. James is now wearing a gray embroidered jacket and gets ushered into the dining room.

Abigail doesn't show up. She sends one of her ladies in waiting instead, a quiet shy girl who explains that her ladyship is feeling unwell and will not be attending dinner, information King Midas accepts with a polite smile.

And then Snow White appears, followed by the booted cat. The king is delighted to meet her and he is in deep conversation with the cat right away.

"And then my Mistress pulled out the knife. 'Leave my clothes alone you brute,' " the cat is sharing blow by blow how Snow valiantly fought the troll that stole her clothes.

"She fell to her knees and said, please sir have you no mercy? I am but an innocent maiden, what of my dignity? How will I survive in this cruel dark world without my clothes, now that my cruel step mother has cast me out in the darkness, what am I ever to do...with nothing but my soft delicate hands, not used to the hard work she forced me to do, oh how she beat me...," the cat looks ready to cry as he goes on and on about Snow's perilous life. King Midas is hanging from his every word. And James is feeling increasingly annoyed. This feels like a trap, like he is a pawn in Snow's elaborate game. Why is the talking cat exaggerating every detail and how come Midas doesn't see through his lies?

"Interesting," James turns to Snow.

"What is interesting?"

"You pulled a knife on the troll when you were in the water?" he asks. " I might not be a maiden in distress but I do know one does not swim carrying knives or swords..."

Snow looks at him. "Really?"

"Really! And what happened to 'he is not my cat, I don't own him'?"

The Grumpy cat is now explaining how Snow was in the frozen pond, shivering, barely alive, letting out her last breath...

King Midas is hanging from the cat's every word, wiping his eyes with a cloth napkin.

James looks away. Even though that is a ridiculous exaggeration the memory of Snow cold in the pond makes his heart beat a little faster.

"You might tell your cat to keep his villains straight," James whispers under his breath.

"Meaning?"

"He told me a dwarf stole your clothes. He told the king it was a troll, meanwhile you didn't see who did it..." James looks at Snow inquisitively.

"Grumpy cat had been known to embellish to make a good story better," Snow shrugs holding his gaze.

"Yes, that might be it...or maybe you both are up to something," James replies.

Snow's smile disappears from her face. "Are you always this mistrustful?" she asks.

"Only when I'm surrounded by liars," he shrugs.

"Aren't you a real prince charming..." she counters.

She looks even more beautiful when she is angry, he thinks. He is about to fire back when King Midas raises from his seat and walks over to Snow White.

"My lady, after hearing the tale of how much you suffered, I want to invite you to stay in my castle for as long as you need. Make yourself at home. No one will hurt you here..."

Snow bows her head and then meets the king's eyes. "Thank you Sire," her voice sincere, innocent. James watches her transformation his eyes open wide. When she looks like that innocent, vulnerable, all he wants to do is protect her, throw himself in the line of fire for her. Take on the imaginary troll. But this isn't real, he tries to convince himself. He can't fall for Snow's spell. Snow and Grumpy the cat are definitely up to something.

"You are playing with fire," Grumpy cat the says to Snow White once they are alone in her room.

"What are you talking about?" Snow frowns.

"I see the way you look at him," Grumpy replies. "We get in, we do the job we get out. It's that simple," the cat looks at Snow. "Get your head on straight."

"The prince is just another mark," Snow says louder than she meant to. "I thought he could lead me to the treasure himself, but he said he's never been here before. So I'm going to have to ask the king."

"The king is quite taken with you..." the cat smiles.

"Because I'm playing this right. You on the other hand, not so much..."

"What are you talking about?"

"The troll. Why did you change the story?"

"The troll?" Grumpy the cat is confused.

"You told the prince my clothes were stolen by a dwarf. You told the king I fought a troll at the pond, do you see the problem here?"

"I do," Grumpy cat replies. "Listen, the king is obviously fascinated with monsters, and dragons. When I said you were attacked by a troll he immediately wanted to save you..."

"Yes, but the prince..."

"Prince James is a well known ladies' man stuck in a loveless engagement. Bat your eyelashes at him, admire his muscles, do whatever you need to do to keep him distracted..."

Snow looks away.

"Come on Snow, it's the job. It has to get done..."

Snow nods. "It's just that..."

"Just that what?"

Snow thinks of James' face when he pulled her hands closer, when he rubbed her feet. All honest and caring. Careful not to overstep. She still feels his breath on the tip of her fingers.

"He isn't easily distracted," she blurts out.

"Or maybe you don't want to distract him," the cat replies. "Please do this right Snow..." he says as he walks out of the room.

Snow is walking around the gardens when she runs into James sitting on a golden bench, absentmindedly playing with a silver ring in his hand.

"Pretty, but not exactly your style..." she says and he jumps.

"Didn't mean to startle you," she sounds quite apologetic.

"It's fine," he says. "It's my mother's ring," he explains. "I was planning on giving it to Abigail. I always thought it was beautiful. Except now I'm looking at all this," he waves his hand at the lush garden that has golden benches and golden lampposts and a couple of pathways with rocks made of solid gold," and this isn't quite right..."

Why is he even telling her all this? How come she is so easy to talk to? And then he is surprised when because she takes the ring from his hand and slips it on her finger.

"How long has it been?" she asks.

"How long has what been?"

"Your mother," she explains. "How long has it been since you lost your mother?"

James nods. "It's been a while," he replies because his real mother died less than a year ago, but prince James'mother died when prince James was a child.

"Well, this is beautiful," she replies quite earnestly. "And it doesn't have to fit with all this..." she says pointing around. "Maybe it's beautiful because it doesn't fit..."

James looks at this woman who placed his ring on her finger and is looking at it appraisingly. The green stone of the ring matches her eyes, the ring fits perfectly on her finger. It's almost like his ring was designed to fit her hand. He looks at her, and she can't bear the warmth in his eyes.

She hands him back the ring in a hurry. "Your fiance is going to love it..."

He lets out a small laugh. He very much doubts that. In the last few days in the castle he's made quite a few efforts to spend time with Abigail. She keeps sending her handmaidens, making excuses. Princess Abigail is unwell, Princess Abigail is under the weather, princess Abigail begs the prince's indulgence while she fights off her cold. Princess Abigail has a headache. He has a feeling that those are phrases he is going to be very well acquainted with in the coming years.

"Why did you agree to marry her anyway?" Snow blurts out and he looks up at her surprised.

I didn't have a choice, the words almost spill out of his mouth. He looks away. Snow is acting different today. She is acting concerned, caring, friendly even. She is not putting on the innocent damsel act, neither is she trying to flirt with him. She is acting different, he tells himself. Still acting. She is up to something and he needs to not fall prey to her deception.

"Why are you here?" he asks instead of answering her question. "What is it that you want?"

"What do I want?" she frowns at his change of tone. "The charming prince strikes again... Excuse me for thinking that you looked like you could use someone to talk to..."

"Right. How very thoughtful of you. And the other day? Were you actually in danger or where you pretending? What is it that you are after?

"Pretending," her eyes flash with anger. "You know a lot about pretending, don't you?" she counters.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he frowns.

"The southern kingdom's official stone is the emerald. Your mother was the Queen of the southern kingdom yet her ring has a peridot on it. Prince James has a reputation for not letting a woman walk by without trying to..." her voice trails off. "But you are not trying..You are not prince James." There is a lot more she could say. Prince James lost his mother when he was really young. But she can tell that his mother's death is still raw, he is still deeply affected by it. He is not acting like someone who lost his mother years go. This is where she draws the line though. She is not going to make that point. She is not going to take advantage of his grief to win this argument. She is going to leave that one alone.

James swallows hard. So many things he could say. You think I'm not the prince because I didn't jump at the chance to visit your room last night? You think you are irresistible? Maybe you are not my type. So many awful horrible things he could say to her. But he is not going to say any of those things. Instead he says "You know a lot about precious stones, don't you?"

And somehow this question hits the mark. Snow takes a step back. "Stay out of my business I'll stay out of yours, Charming!" she replies putting emphasis in the last word. Then she walks away in a hurry.

Snow is pacing up and down in her room, replaying her conversation with James over and over in her mind. She should have said things differently, she should have brought up his mother, she should have found a way to throw him off, push him where it hurts, confuse him. Why did she hold back? He is just so... he is just... he is so infuriating. That's what he is.

Grumpy cat walks in the bedroom, and Snow doesn't even hear him.

"Good news, Snow White, I know the location of the stone, we strike tonight."

Snow nods absentmindedly.

"Did you hear what I said? We'll get the stone tonight, we will be out of here by morning. We never have to set foot in Midas castle ever again..."

"Right, of course," Snow mumbles sitting down on her bed.

"What's the matter Snow White?"

"The prince..." she replies.

"What about him?"

"I don't know. He seems suspicious."

"Let him suspect." the Grumpy cat shrugs. "We are going to get the stone tonight, we are going to pay off your debt to the Evil Queen and we will never set foot to another castle ever again... We'll never hear from any of those royals..."

"Do you promise?" Snow smiles.

"I promise," the Grumpy dwarf smiles.

"Does the prince look happy to you?" Snow asks.

"Happy? Does the prince look happy?" the cat looks at Snow White incredulously. "Why is that any of our concern?"

"It's not. I was just asking your opinion..."

"How could he be happy? He is going to marry a woman who isn't the least bit interested in him..."

"Right. But why doesn't she like him? He seems nice enough and he is not that bad looking..."

Snow can't help but think of James kneeling in front of her, warming up her hands.

The cat glares at her. "Nice enough and not that bad looking?" the cat sighs. "No, sister! He is incredibly nice and very handsome. The fact that you are trying to downplay this makes me think that you've got it bad... Snow, are you in love with him?"

"I'm not downplaying anything," Snow mumbles.

"No, of course not," Grumpy cat rolls his eyes. "Well if you must know, according to Lucy the laundress who is the best at scratching behind my ears, it's not so much that the princess Abigail isn't interested on James. She is actually heartbroken. She was in love with a knight who her father accidentally touched and turned into gold..."

"What? Lucy said that? This is huge. Does the prince know?"

"Does the prince know... Would you listen to yourself? You are completely obsessed with this prince. No of course the prince doesn't know. Would you tell him if you were her? Would you say 'sorry James I am emotionally unavailable at the moment because my father accidentally turned my one true love into gold, careful, you could be next!'"

"Is the prince in danger? Why did the king turn her lover into gold?" Snow is looking worried.

"It was an accident alright? The king spent a fortune trying to bring the guy back to life..."

"An accident...so the prince is safe," she mumbles.

Snow thinks for a moment. If she were in Abigail's shoes would she tell him? Doesn't he deserve to know? Doesn't he deserve better than a woman who can't love him at the moment, a woman too heartbroken to notice him?.

"If I were Abigail I would tell him the truth," she replies.

"Alright sister," the cats sighs. " I'm sure when the royals decide they need your matchmaking services or your opinion on how to handle their love lives they will ask for them. In the meantime there are two blue sapphires we need to steal. I need you to focus..."

"Right, of course, I'm focused," Snow replies. "Don't you think that someone should tell the prince?" Snow mumbles and Grumpy lays on his back groaning.

"I thinks someone should mind their own business," the Grumpy cat replies sternly. "One last job Snow White and we are free. Come on, do not ruin this for us..."

"Of course not," Snow replies but the cat doesn't look at all convinced.

"Right," the cat says still glaring at her.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I walked in, I informed you that I now know of the location of the stones. And you completely ignored me and talked about your prince and his doomed love life..."

"Where are the blue sapphires located?" Snow asks dutifully.

"Are you sure you want to know? Because I'm not sure we've discussed the love lives of the royals thoroughly yet..."

"Grumpy!"

"There is a small room, behind the hall of golden oddities," the cat whispers. "And I know of a tunnel who can get us straight there..."

"How did you find out?" Snow asks.

"Frank the butler loves cats and is very talkative when drunk. There is a ball tonight," the cat explains. Everyone will be busy. We can dot his without anyone noticing..."

"Good," Snow smiles. "Now tell me where is the tunnel ? Is it guarded?"

"You are back," the Grumpy cat smiles. "Now listen carefully..."

After being holed up in her quarters avoiding James for the past week Abigail is actually attending tonight's ball. James is looking at himself in the mirror. Not sure if he recognizes the man looking back at him.

 _"You are not...You are not prince James._ "

How does Snow even know that? He means to stay clear of her path. He means to forget the softness of her voice, the ways her eyes light up, her hands and how she shivered in his arms when he carried her back to his carriage.

The Golden Ballroom is full of people James doesn't recognize. A few of them recognize prince James though. They greet him enthusiastically. He smiles back, doing his best to avoid calling them by name because he doesn't have the faintest idea who they are. When he finally sees Abigail he is actually relieved.

"Abigail," he smiles warmly.

"James," is all she says, her voice cold, distant. He doesn't mean to but he takes a step back.

"Would you care to dance?" he asks because she doesn't look like she is in the mood to talk to him.

"My feet are killing me," she shrugs looking away. "if only I'd thought to wear my comfortable shoes..."

She's been coming up with excuses not to meet with him all week and she shows up in the ballroom unwilling to dance. James is not even angry. He is sort of done. Done with Abigail, done with this golden palace, done with this royal life that feels like he is stuck in a golden cage all alone.

"Would you like me to fetch them for you my dear?" he asks, because that would be as good excuse as any for him to walk away.

"My hero," Abigail replies and he tries hard not to roll his eyes.

James walks out of the ballroom. He needs some fresh air. He wouldn't know where Abigail keeps her shoes or which shoes she considers comfortable, he's only been in her quarters once, but royals probably don't go looking for their own shoes anyway. He could ask Abigail's handmaiden to find her shoes, or he could ask her to come up a few excuses as to why he is not going back to the ball. Something like, the prince has a severe headache and he cannot talk to you at the moment. The prince begs your indulgence but hostile fiances make him nostalgic for his sheep farm. The prince begs for forgiveness but arranged marriages make him feel claustrophobic and nauseous.

James takes a wrong turn in one of the corridors and he arrives at the golden hall of oddities. No one is here this late, everyone is at the ball so he walks slowly to the golden head of the dragon he slayed.

He touches the dragon's nose. Perhaps I should have let you live, he thinks. A failed dragon slayer would not have been someone that King Midas' would consider a suitable husband for his daughter. And then James freezes in place. Because he hears soft noise behind the wall.

Maybe there are golden ghosts in the hall of oddities, he thinks then he sets out to find who made the sound. The wall that he thought solid is actually made out of two wooden panels and he is surprised to see the one of them open right up to his touch. James slips in and pushes the panel back. He is in a small stairway leading downstairs. A secret passage undoubtedly used by servants, nothing to see here, he tries to reassure himself even as he walks slowly down the stairs. The stairway leads into a small corridor and then at the end of the corridor a small room, similar to the hall of oddities, with displays of Midas'most precious treasures. He notices a golden fleece, a golden chalice and then James holds his breath and leans against the wall, because a thin shadow is there, looking up to the top self at the end of the room. The shadow looks familiar, James thinks and then his heart stops because there is a cat at the top of the self that pushes something off the self. That the shadow grabs it in one swift move and stuffs in her pocket. Snow White. Snow white is here to rob Midas. His heart beats wildly. He needs to stop her.

The cat disappears first, James has no idea if there is a small hole or tunnel but the Grumpy cat is gone and now Snow is alone in the secret room walking towards him.

He grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her against the wall.

"Snow White! What are you doing here?" he asks. Snow looks so startled. She looks at him eyes wide open, breathing fast. And in that moment she looks no different than she did on the first day when he lifted her hands to his lips to warm her up. She looks startled and innocent and so very fragile. How does she do that? He caught her red handed and yet when he looks at her he wants to hide her, he wants to protect her. Snow is not innocent, he tries to convince himself.

"James!" is all she says.

"What did you steal?" he asks.

She makes a sudden move reaching for her dagger but he is ready, his knife already in his hand pointing to her chest.

"What did you steal?"

"What do you care?" she asks. "Doesn't Midas' has a palace full of treasure? Are you worried that you won't inherit it all?"

"Stop it," he says louder. "Show me what you got!"

"Or what? Are you going to kill me?"

"I'll alert the guards," he shrugs. "You'll spend your life in Midas' dungeon..."

"That's the same as killing me," she whispers looking down, then she pulls out two rocks out of her pocket. She places them in his hand. He catches himself noting that her hands are cold again. "If you don't let me go I could tell them that you are not really James," she counters.

"Then you'd be killing me," he replies simply and she looks at him almost concerned.

She blinks really fast shaking her head. "I... that's not what I want..."

"What do you want? Was this your plan all along?" he asks. "Weasel your way in Midas' palace to rob him?"

"What if it was? Is that so different than what you are doing?" she asks. "Are you not marrying a woman who doesn't love you to get access to Midas'money?"

He pulls his knife back and now they are just staring at each other. She leans against the wall, her hands shaking.

"Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you love her and you are not marrying her for her gold," she challenges.

"I wasn't given a choice," he whispers.

"And you think I had a choice?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" he frowns.

"Years ago I betrayed the Evil Queen's trust. She said she'd let me live if I retrieve some objects for her. Valuable objects hidden in the most secret vaults in different castles in the Enchanted Forest. I've been working for her ever since. Trying to amass enough treasure so I can earn my freedom back. The blue sapphires are the last thing she asked for. If I take them to her I'm free..."

"And if you don't?"

"I don't know..."

"Why should I believe you? You've fed me nothing but stories since the day I met you. Why should this story be any different? I can't let you take the sapphires..."

"I know," she whispers.

His hand is still clasping her shoulder. "If you leave Midas' castle now I won't tell anyone what happened..."

She looks at him breathing fast and for a moment she leans in and he thinks she might kiss him. She runs her finger across his cheek instead.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she whispers. What he wants is to close his eyes and loose himself in her touch but he won't, not like this. For a brief second he considers kissing her and helping her carry all of Midas' treasure outside not just the sapphires, but he doesn't. He knows she is pretending. She is pretending she likes him. This is no different than one of her stories. And he doesn't want another story. He wants the truth.

"You win," she whispers running both hands across his chest. "Goodbye James..." and she is gone. James walks to the tallest self to put back the two rocks he retrieved from Snow White. He takes a closer look at them. He is not a precious stone expert but he knows that what he is holding in his hand is blue glass. Snow White tricked him, she handed him two worthless pieces of glass and ran away with the real treasure.

"Snow!" he whispers. he should run, he should alert the guards, he should tell Midas what transpired here. But he doesn't. He places the glass at the top self and then he rushes out of Midas' secret room. In the Hall of golden oddities he closes the wall behind him carefully. He runs out to the courtyard looking for Snow White but he doesn't see her anywhere. He knows it's wrong but part of him is relieved that Snow managed to get away with the treasure. He walks back into the ballroom. He offers his hand to Abigail. Then he pulls her into the dance floor. Abigail looks surprised but at the end of the first dance she actually smiles at him.

"One more dance?" she asks when the first one is over. At the end of the night James walks back to his room. He looks out of his window, wondering how far away Snow White might be from the castle, wondering if there is any truth to her story about the Evil Queen. The he shrugs. He's made some unexpected progress with Abigail tonight. And he will never see Snow White again.

 _"Is it that so different than what you are doing? Are you not marrying a woman who doesn't love you to get access to Midas'money?"_ Snow's voice echoes in his mind.

He shakes his head to clear his mind and he reaches for the leather pouch where he keeps his mother's ring. He opens the pouch and then James' gasps. The ring is gone.

"Snow!" he whispers under his breath. She managed to run away with Midas' blue sapphires. Why did she take the time to steal his ring too?

Next morning life goes on as usual in Midas' castle. Nobody has noticed the missing stones yet. Nobody remembers or cares about the girl that was rescued form the cold pond a week ago, so nobody says anything now that she is gone. It is going to take them a while to notice that the stones are missing James realizes. But he needs to get his ring back, now.

James saddles his horse and ventures deep into the forest. Somehow he knows exactly where he will find her. It's almost as if she wanted him to follow her, because she left her tracks everywhere. He follows her tracks to the pond where they first met. And he is surprised to see her sitting by the small waterfall almost expecting him.

"Hello Charming! Took you long enough," she smiles at him.

"Excuse me?" he frowns.

"I was going to loose my clothes again but I wasn't certain that you were coming this time and the water is too cold..."

"Do you think this is funny?" he glares at her.

She is still smiling. "A little funny," she replies and the softness in her voice makes his heart beat faster.

"Where is your cat?" he blurts out.

"I told you. Grumpy is not my cat, he is a friend. I don't own him. He is on his way to deliver the rocks and hopefully get his true form back..." she shrugs.

"His true form?" James feels really confused.

"The Evil Queen turned Grumpy into a cat so he could help me steal in all the missions she sent me. She felt I wasn't properly motivated... Now that we got the sapphires hopefully she will turn him back..."

"Back into what?" he frowns.

"Grumpy is a dwarf."

James shakes his head. Stories and more stories. That's all he ever gets from her.

"You don't believe me?"

"Why should I believe you? You've fed me nothing but stories ever since I met you!" he crosses his arms. "You lied to me and stole Midas' sapphires, and now you've stolen my ring..."

"That I did," she smiles getting up. "But if you are keeping score, you lied to me when you said your name was James...but I don't want to keep score. And I didn't invite you here to fight..."

"Invite me? You stole my ring!" James glares at her.

"Your ring is right here. Come and get it..." her voice is soft, teasing. The ring is hanging form a string around her neck.

He breaches the spaces between them with three strides. She raises her head and looks at him expectantly.

"Why did you take it?" He frowns but it's hard to stay mad at her when she is so close to him. "Well?" he asks, his voice softer this time.

"You could have turned me to Midas' guards but you didn't. I thought it was only fair if I returned the favor..."

"What? What favor?" he asks.

"You kept me safe, now I'm keeping you safe..."

"Keeping me safe?" he asks. "I'm not in danger..." Maybe it's because he is so close to her that he feels lightheaded, like he is not thinking clearly, but what she says isn't making any sense.

"I'm saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life," she replies and she is no longer smiling.

"What?" he whispers.

"You can't marry her," she whispers. "She doesn't love you, she doesn't even see you..."

"And you do?" he challenges. "You see me as a mark..."

She shakes her head, her eyes welling up. "If you really think that, then let's go get your sapphires back. You can take them back to Midas, you can even turn me in if you like..."

"Get them back from where? The Evil Queen? She is going to kill you..."

"You are worth the risk," she whispers tears streaming down her cheeks. "Charming, I'm sorry I tricked you. And I'm sorry I lied. And if you need me to I'll get the sapphires back..."

His heart thumps wildly. "Snow," he says and he doesn't say anything else because her fingers are wrapping around his hand, her other hand resting on his chest.

"Say you won't marry her," she pleads her hands cupping his face, and even though he knows there are so many reasons he shouldn't be doing this he can't think of a single one as her lips touch his. His arms wrap around hers and he is kissing her back. The ground shakes around them, a bright light blinds them. Snow smiles. Charming breaks the string around her neck, places his ring back on her finger and kisses her hand.

"How many stories has it been?" she asks. "I'm loosing count..."

"Too many" he replies pulling her closer.

"How are you holding up?" she asks trying hard to hold back her tears.

"Always better when you are here," he replies burying his face in her neck. "We are not giving up, we are never giving up," he says just in case she needs to hear it. She lets out a soft sob and just like that Snow is gone.

* * *

"Let you go home first?" the Queen looks at her incredulously. "And what guarantee do I have that you will ever come back?"

"I will be back your Majesty, I promise," Snow is looking so earnest. The Queen has to show mercy, David thinks. She has to. Snow is one of the best fighters, she is smart, brilliant, she is their best tracker. She can track anywhere through the roughest terrain.

"I don't think you understand the severity of the charges, Snow White," the Queen glares at her and David's heart sinks. This can't end well.

Snow's shoulder's slope and she looks down.

"You are charged with treason. What is the penalty for treason Snow White?"

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing.

I had a great week, thank you guys for your concern...

Bonus hint for next weeks story: It is a lot older than a Grimm fairytale, this story is a classic...

 **baratta jennifer chapter 20 Awesome chapter.**

Thank you so much Jennifer!

 **Bwayrox chapter 20 Loved the wizard of Oz. You do a great job of writing a story that keeps readers interested while slipping positive life lessons in there. That's one of the things I loved about the original OUAT. I felt inspired, but not preached at. I also thought Regina and Zelena's fighting near the end was a hoot.**

Why thank you. I wasn't trying to slip a positive life lesson... :)

 **Guest chapter 20 I'm quite sick at the moment so (as much as I loved the chapter and how it became one of my favorites) I'll try to make this short, but I promise nothing. I cannot tell you how much I loved this and how it made me tear up. I agree with what you said about the heart split, it worked really well for the shadows and I'm so happy that they got their happy ending. I loved the quote "it's not a waste of a heart for love." The concept of shadows was so interesting but also kinda funny because how open and honest Shadow Snow and Tin David were acting, and how embarrassed the witch and warlock was. I loved the witch and the warlock too! But there was more restraint and heartache with them than the soft and loving shadows. I love that you involved "I will always find you" and that it was what made David remember. I never thought I would say this but Zelena you're the MVP, thanks for your pettiness. Overall it was such a powerful, badass and creative story. I wonder if you're gonna introduce frozen soon since the trailer for Frozen 2 was just released. I don't know if this got any shorter or if I'm making sense. Hope everything is okay on your end.**

Yes making the Witch and the Wizard cringe while the shadows made out and professed their love to each other was a lot of fun... Thank you! And I hope you feel better!

 **Austenphile chapter 20 I love how you wove in the I Will Always Find You and the heart split. It was a lot of fun.**

I think it's the first time I've used "I will always find you." in this fanfic. It's beautiful but I don't want to overuse it. Thanks!

 **mry23** **chapter 20 And again cheers for that it was amazing. I was nervous throughout. Ah the shadows were so adorable and I loved their little side story. And then we have our jaded Snowing who I love, I'm a huge sucker for Snowing banter and it was fun to see that. And zelena you captured her perfectly and it made sense that she'd do that because thats just who she is. I'm lost on the next one but I'm excited to see where they go now.**

Thank you soo much. I love Jaded snowing banter too... I thought that clue was very obvious. There was a cat. And boots. :)

 **Bella1296 chapter 20 . beautiful story! I really loved it.**

Thank you Bella1296


	22. Damon and Pythias

Snow is smiling as she is walks fast through the castle's hallways dressed in her black knight gear. David is a step behind her.

"You look happy," he observes.

"I'm going home tomorrow remember?" Snow explains. "I can't wait!"

"Not forever, I hope" David frowns.

"Forever? No of course not. Just for a week. It's the twin's birthday!"

"Oh that's right. I thought that was next week."

"It is next week. Hansel and Gretel are turning twelve next Saturday. But we will celebrate early, because I finally have enough money saved up to pay off Granny's debts and her debts are due in three days. So I'm going home, Granny is going to pay off her debts, and we will celebrate a few days early. This time we can afford an actual celebration so Granny has invited the dwarves and Geppetto, Pinocchio, Hatter and Grace, Gimminy, why the Blue Fairy might even be coming..."

"The Blue Fairy! The blue Fairy just drops by your house?"

"Yes, she does! When the twins father disappeared the fairies were all trying to help so they've been really involved, especially Blue. To this day she comes to check on the twins all the time."

"How long have the twins lived with you?"

"Mm, let's see, about four years..."

David looks at Snow warmly. He's heard so many stories about Ruby, Granny and the twins he feels like he knows them already."Well, they are very lucky to have you as a big sister..."

"We are all lucky to have Granny," she replies wistfully. "When I lost my parents, I never thought I'd feel at home anywhere ever again...-" Her voice trails off.

David stays perfectly quiet. Since she joined the black knights Snow only mentioned her parents a handful of times. Whenever she mentions her mother she always gets teary eyed and she looks so sad. But right now she is so excited about going home nothing can dampen her spirits.

"I got something for the twins, so if you have time after this morning's training...-"

"You got the twins a present!" Snow interrupts her eyes wide open. "That is so thoughtful of you...Wait? When did you get a chance to do that?"

"We don't spend every minute of the day together.." he shrugs.

"Yes, we pretty much do," she laughs. "And thank you."

"You are very welcome," he smiles back.

And they've arrived at the training ground. David grabs two spears and hands her one.

"Pick up where we left off yesterday?" he asks.

"When you were begging for mercy?" she counters.

"You wish," he laughs and then he attacks.

The training ground is a bit frosty this morning. About one hundred black knights are training, and it is an intimidating sight, men and a few women training together, the sound of swords and spears clanging, an occasional grunt. Regina's elite team of black knights is famous for their amazing fighting skills and their incredible discipline. David is in really good form today but Snow is distracted so she keeps loosing ground.

David is about to say something when everybody stops what they are doing and turn to look. The Queen approaches surrounded by her private guard.

"Attention!" the Huntsman commands so they drop their weapons and form their lines in a hurry. Snow is still panting.

The Queens is wearing an incredible black gown with silver embroidery, and she places her hand on her forehead observing her knights.

"Impressive," she tells the Huntsman who bows. "But that's not what I'm here for."

"What are you here for, your Majesty?" he asks.

"This," she says pulling out a vial and lifting it up in the air.

"What is this? Dust?" the Huntsman frowns. He doesn't understand what is going on.

"Dark fairy dust," the Queen replies searching the faces of each and everyone of her knights. "As you know dark fairy dust is a substance strictly forbidden in my domain. And yet one of you had some. In their quarters."

Snow swallows hard, her heart beating faster. She knows the penalty for using dark magic is death. But does dark fairy dust actually constitute dark magic? That is a matter of interpretation. She is trying to look calm, indifferent, trying to act like this has nothing to do with her at all.

"Snow White!" the Queen says her name loudly and Snow almost jumps, her heart beating faster. "Snow, please take a step forward!"

David turns to look at her, his eyes wide open.

This is it, I'm doomed, Snow thinks trying to still her heart. She takes a step forward, her eyes on the Queen. She feels David's gaze on her.

That can't be right, David thinks. Snow is the perfect knight. She doesn't break rules. The fairy dust can' t possibly be hers.

"Do you recognize this vial?" the Queen asks.

Snow nods. "I do, Majesty.."

"Is this your vial?"

Snow feels every knight's eyes focused on her, glaring at her with both anger and disbelief, because they are a team. Whenever a knight steps out of line it reflects badly on all of them. But Snow is never one to break the rules. This isn't like her. Snow catches David's eyes. He looks so worried.

"It's my vial your Majesty," Snow says, her voice soft, pleading, "and I will accept whatever punishment you feels is just, but I am begging you to let me go home first. My family is going to be in big trouble unless I go take care of something first."

"Let you go home first?" the Queen looks at her incredulously. "And what guarantee do I have that you will ever come back?"

"I will be back your Majesty, I promise," Snow is looking so earnest. The Queen has to show mercy, David thinks. She has to. Snow is one of the best fighters, she is smart, brilliant, she is their best tracker. She can track anywhere through the roughest terrain.

"I don't think you understand the severity of the charges, Snow White," the Queen glares at her and David's heart sinks. This can't end well.

Snow's shoulder's slope and she looks down.

"You are charged with treason. What is the penalty for treason Snow White?"

Snow's heart plunges, she feels her lungs gasping for air. She still manages to look calm somehow.

"Traitors burn at the stake in one week's time," Snow's voice is clear, strong, even though her face is deathly white. She clenches and unclenches her fists trying to keep her hands from shaking. There is an audible gasp from every knight in the training ground. This can' t be happening. The Queen has handed harsh punishments before but no black knight has ever been charged with treason. This is completely unprecedented.

"Exactly," the Queen replies and there is a soft triumph in her voice. "You are to remain in the dungeon and you will burn in one week's time. But you placed yourself in my mercy and I am above all merciful. So I will let you go home to take care of whatever urgent business you need to take care of."

"Thank you your Majesty!" Snow is holding back tears at this small unexpected show of compassion.

The Queen raises her finger. She is not done setting her terms. "As long as one of the other knights takes your place. Someone needs to take your place in the dungeon and if you do not come back in time they will burn in your place..."

Snow's chest raises and falls fast, her hopes crushed as soon as they rose. There is no way anyone would agree to that. It would be foolish of them to do so. She couldn't possibly ask that of anyone.

"Disarm her!" the Queen commands and two of the knights of her personal guard approach her. Snow takes off her knives and she is surprised to see that the knights are already equipped with a set of manacles ready to fit them around her wrists. If Snow was thinking straight she would wonder why the Queen is acting like this, she would question why she seem intent to humiliate her in front of all the other knights, wonder why she is trumping up the charges to treason. But she is not thinking straight, her head is pounding and her heart is breaking because all she can think of is Granny's face when the creditors will come to take back her house, when she will have to move away along with Ruby, Hansel and Gretel. Snow lets a soft sob escape her lips as she thinks how badly she let Granny down, how badly she let everyone down.

"Don't," she hears a familiar voice behind her. "Wait."

David. Snow turns to look at him, eyes open wide. Every knight has now turned and is staring at him.

"I'll do it," he says, "I will take her place!"

Some of the knights gasp, a few yell out loud, telling David to thinks this through.

"I'll take Snow's place," he says just in case people didn't hear him. He takes off his knives and completely disarms before he takes a step towards Regina's guards.

Snow is completely frozen in place watching him. "David," she tries to say but her voice won't come out.

"You agree to take Snow's place and her death penalty if she doesn't come back in time?" Regina's voice thunders above everyone's surprised voices.

"I do," he says again and Snow covers her mouth, trying hard not to burst into tears. She can't explain how much this means to her, her relief laced with pangs of guilt and pain.

"Take him away," Regina replies and then she turns around and walks away.

Snow rushes over to David.

"David don't, you don't have to do this," she tries to say as the guards chain up his arms and lead him out of the training ground.

"The kid's present is with my gear," he replies as if he is just on his way out, heading out for a walk or a regular mission. As if he didn't just lay his life and his freedom on the line for her. And then he is gone. The knights disperse. What just happened is too much and no one wants to stick around and discuss it, a couple of them glare at Snow White but not one of them says a word. Snow is left standing there trying to piece together what happened. She needs to go to him she needs to find him.

Snow runs inside the knight's quarters, where she knows David keeps his gear. There is a paintbrush and colors for Hansel who likes to paint, a training sword for Gretel who spends most of her time fighting imaginary dragons. The kids will absolutely love their presents. Snow wipes her eyes, grabs both presents and then she rushes to her room. She pulls out her large leather bag, she stuffs in the kid's presents, a change of clothes, her cape, a couple of knives, her flask. Then she rushes to castle's dungeon.

"Snow White," the guard looks at her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way?"

"Let me see him," she says quietly.

The guard shrugs and he steps out of her way.

"The one on the far right," he yells after Snow who already is running.

David is sitting down leaning his back against the rough wall. This is more of a cave rather than a man made cell, outfitted with bars and a metal door, to prevent him from escaping. It is cold and damp and incredibly boring down here, but he doesn't care. All he can think of is Snow and how her face bleached when the Queen called out her name. Burn in a week. Snow White can't die, he can't let that happen.

"David!" he hears her voice and he is so relieved. He gets a chance to talk to her.

Snow is standing at the metal door of his cell. He rushes towards her.

"Snow," he says, "I'm so glad you are here, listen..." He places his hand on the bars and she immediately places her hands on top of his.

"Do not come back here," his voice urgent, "I do not care what the Queen says. Take care of Granny and then run, cross into Midas' kingdom if you have to. But go. Do not come back..."

"David," she gasps, "of course I'm coming back, I can't let you burn for me...I just came to thank you. You don't know what this means to me," Snow's tears are streaming freely down her cheeks.

"Listen, Snow," he says because she doesn't seem to understand, she doesn't comprehend that his entire goal now is to keep her alive. "I need you to go, I need you to be safe...I need you to promise me..."

"If I don't come back the Queen will kill you!" she replies squeezing his hands "I can't let that happen."

"You are not guilty of treason," he replies "you don't deserve to burn, anyone can tell that those charges are greatly exaggerated," he states and the conviction in his voice shatters her.

"And you do?" she replies softly. "It was my dark dust," she whispers. "I was willing to use dark magic..."

He looks at her surprised. "Who was it for?" he asks softly.

Snow looks around the room. "I was going to kill the Queen," she whispers.

"What? When? Why?" he frowns, looking at her.

"I bet you wish you could take all this back now don't you?" she replies. "It's alright, I'll go tell the guard you changed your mind..." She turns to walk away and alert the guard.

"Snow wait," he tries to reach through the bars for her but he can't, his arms are still chained. "Snow! I didn't change my mind," he replies. "I'm just trying to understand..."

Snow turns back, she leans her head against the bars and closes her eyes." I haven't told anyone this," she whispers, "but twenty years ago, the Queen used her magic to kill my whole village," she whispers. "The only reason I became a black knight was to get close to her...I was going to kill her..."

"She did?" David looks shocked. "Why didn't you?" he frowns because since last spring, when Snow White joined the black knights there has been countless of opportunities to take action against the Queen. Snow pauses for a while.

"Remember last year when Robert described in what ways he would avenge his father's death if he knew which pirate was responsible for his murder?" she asks and there are tears streaming down her cheeks.

David nods. He knows exactly what she is talking about. Last year the Queen had sent them to track down a chimera. At night around the campfire Robert had drunk rum from his flask and then he'd brought up how a pirate killed his father when he was young and then he had described four different ways he would torture and kill the pirate if he were to meet him.

"I do," David replies.

"Do you remember what you told him?"

David shakes his head. "What did I say?"

"You said 'killing him would fill his heart with darkness, and maybe there wouldn't be any room left for love..."

"Yeah, I remember. Robert thought that was ridiculous..." David shrugs.

"But I didn't," Snow whispers. "What you said gave me pause. What if you were right? I didn't want a heart of darkness. So I hid the vial in the floor in the women's quarters. And I never used it..."

"There are twenty women in your quarters. How did the Queen know the vial was yours?" David asks.

"I don't know," Snow whispers.

"Regina really killed your whole village?"

Snow nods. "Not only that but she managed to erase that from everyone's memory. I'm the only one who remembers..."

"How did she even do that, did she use dark magic?"

"I think so..."

"She killed your whole village using dark magic then she made use of dark magic punishable by death... Snow, you need to get out of here. Get as far away as you can..."

Snow shakes her head. "I will be back. I promise. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you'd be willing to do this..."She reaches through the bars and places her hands on his shoulders. And then she sees it. Underneath the worry for her fate and probably his, lies the small spark, the longing in his eyes, a love that bleeds through when he thinks she is not looking. The love she pretends she doesn't see.

As black knights they have to adhere to a strict code of conduct, of course they could never be together, there are very strict rules about this, lines that can never never be crossed. Snow always thought they'd have time after, once she made enough money to help Granny, she'd probably leave the force or maybe they both would, time was on their side. But now with only one week left to live Snow questions the wisdom of adhering to black knight principles for this long. Because now she has one week left to live and it's just too late. Snow runs her fingers across his jawline. David is perfectly still now, forgetting to breathe. Snow's eyes well up and she doesn't make any effort to hide her tears. He lifts up his arms and takes her hand in his.

"It's too late," she blurts out and he raises his eyes to meet hers.

"Snow, you have to promise me, promise me you'll stay away," he says but she shakes her head.

"Thank you," she whispers even though it sounds a awful lot like I love you." I'll never be able to thank you enough. I'll be back as soon as I can, definitely before the week is through" she adds and then she turns around and rushes out tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Snow!" he yells. "Snow please, you need to stay away..."

And Snow rushes out of the dungeon, David's voice echoing in her mind, tears streaming down her face... She saddles her horse, mounts it and gallops out of the castle gates as fast as she can.

"It's to late, it's too late, it's too late," she keeps chanting over and over as she leads her horse through the fastest routes, because she needs to get home to Granny and she needs to come back and make sure David is alive.

David is sitting at the corner of cell, trying to guess what time it is, trying to put his thoughts in order. Up until today he had no reason to think Regina as anything but a strict efficient Queen, he's never witnessed her committing any crimes or being cruel. But after hearing Snow's story he doesn't know what to think. He wishes Snow had told him sooner. He would have left the service of the Queen years ago if he knew that she used dark magic or that she slaughtered innocent people with a snap of her hand. If Snow had told him he would have left the black knights and then he could have been together with Snow without the strict laws of knighthood getting in their way.

He remembers Snow's first day as a knight. She had showed up, her hair braided, her boots polished, ready to train. But it wasn't that easy. It wasn't enough that you passed basic training or that you'd proven yourself worthy, you still be assigned to a senior knight who had to agree to train with you, vouch for you after training with you day in and day out. A senior knight could refuse to work with you and you'd be out of the force, you'd be deemed unworthy. The women who joined the knights were the ones who usually had a hard time finding a partner, someone willing to train with them. They'd' have to work twice as hard, and prove themselves over and over and still quite often their senior partner could refuse to train with them.

On Snow's first day Ingrid was available to be her partner, Ingrid's junior partner recently injured. But in a move that surprised everyone the Huntsman had assigned Thomas to be Ingrid's junior partner. Which left Richard assigned as Snow's partner, Richard who is notoriously difficult to work with. He took one look at Snow and he shook his head.

"There is no way," he said. "Send her home."

And there was something in Snow's eyes, determination mixed with desperation, that caught David's attention, other than her incredible beauty. As Snow picked up her bow and arrows and got ready to walk away he had said "Don't!" and then "Wait!"

Everybody turned around to stare at him.

"I'll train with you."

Snow had looked at him, eyes wide open with relief and he'd pulled her aside, away from all the curious knights staring.

"I really appreciate this," she'd smiled.

"Don't thank me yet," he'd shrugged because he was one of the best sword fighters and most junior knights begged to be reassigned once they started to train with him. "I'm David."

"Nice to meet you David."

They started training together right away and she never complained, never showed a desire to back away. She held strong, held her ground, watched him closely and learned to anticipate his moves. Her tracking skills were already incredible and she had great aim. They made a great team together, they started being sent to deal with more challenging assignments. Walking with Snow in the forest tracking a dragon or looking after bandits, it was his absolutely favorite thing to do. Of course he was aware that he felt a lot more than camaraderie towards her. Quite often she looked at him and the love he read in her eyes was enough to make him feel slightly drunk and lightheaded for the rest of the day. But they never crossed the line, they never planned their future. And now they are out of time.

 _"Traitors burn at the stake in one week's time"_

This cannot happen. He will die before he lets Snow burn.

He hears footsteps walking towards his cell. He looks up to see the Queen walking towards him. He gets up in a hurry. He never thought of Regina as anything but a strict effective leader. But now he knows better. Regina motions the guard to unlock his cell and she steps inside.

"Well, well, well," she says running her finger across his chest. "Aren't you charming. You, my friend, are about to regret some of your life choices. Do you think Snow will come back for you on time?"

He grabs her hand and pushes it back.

"Feisty," she smiles. "I bet you'll burn right up...I wonder how long before Snow finds another boyfriend to do her bidding...Wait, you are not her boyfriend, are you? I wonder if she already has someone special waiting for her at home. She may be laying in his arms, screaming his name, laughing at poor David who decided he was going to burn for her..."

David watches her dumbfounded. What does she want? What is she here for? The Queen walks back out and signals the guard to lock back the door.

"Sweet dreams Charming."

David sits down breathing heavily. Why would she do that? He's been nothing but a loyal knight, it makes no sense that the Queen would come all the way down here to taunt him. The thought that Snow might have a lover back home never occurred to him. If it wasn't for the Queen's vivid description he wouldn't think he minded. Snow doesn't owe him anything. They were never anything more that two people who trained together, two people who managed to keep each other safe, who got really good at defending each other. Even if the Queen was right, it doesn't matter, he tries to tell himself but somewhere deep inside him it hurts. The thought that Snow might have a lover at home makes breathing the air in this damp cell, harder.

"Out of time, out of time," Snow's mind keeps repeating over and over as she stops to let her horse rest, as she buys bread from an old lady who sells bread in the village square, as she splashes water on her face in the nearby stream. "Out of time."

She thinks of David crossing swords with her, David laughing, David bringing soup to her bed on that week she felt sick. David saying "I will train with you," on her very first day. She never asked him why he did that. Why he was willing to give her a chance. Training with him day in and day out was hard, he'd been a knight for five years before she joined and yet he never talked down to her, never made her feel like she weren't enough. He treated her as an equal, like there was no doubt in his mind that she could keep up. And somehow she did. Even as she went to bed every night, her whole body bruised and aching from the intense training, she never thought of giving up. She wasn't willing to admit it then, but she is willing to now. She didn't give up because she read pride in his eyes, every time she anticipated his moves and worked against him. She didn't give up because the first time she knocked him on the ground he smiled. She didn't give up because working alongside him everyday was a joy. Giving up her revenge scheme against the Queen and staying a black knight, saving all her money in order to help Granny get out of debt was a hard task and yet somehow just being with him made it easier. She remembers chasing after a pesky dragon through the edge of the Enchanted Forest. How they had to camp in the forest for days, how they had to wait out a storm in a small cave, how he jumped in front of her when he thought the dragon was going to blow fire directly at her. How happy and grateful he was when she delivered the killing blow.

Snow is looking at her reflection in the water, her eyes streaming with tears. Even when she was freezing in the cave and there was a danger of a dragon finding them before they found him, she was still happy because she had him by her side.

"Too late," she whispers, "too late, too late." She should have told him. She should have pulled him by the fire and told him, regardless of the black knight's rules. If she tells him now...she can't tell him now. Not when she is about to die. There is no point in telling him a day before she burns.

No more crying, she tells herself. She is going to Granny's house, she is going to celebrate the twins birthday's she is going to smile and laugh and love them one last time. And then the moment the celebration is over she is going to head back. The Queen might have given her a week but she is not letting David stay in the dungeon for her a minute more than she has to.

 _"Pick up where we left off yesterday?"_  
 _"When you were begging for mercy?"_

Oh, what she wouldn't give to be able to pick up where they left off yesterday.

Snow is almost at Granny's house. She wants to take a minute to collect herself before she walks in, but the twins see her right away.

"Snow!" Gretel yells running towards her. "Snow is here!" Hansel yells following his sister.

Within seconds Snow gets a bone crushing hug from the twins and then Ruby comes out smiling at her and hugs her as well.

"I missed you so much," Ruby smiles and Snow doesn't say a word because she is afraid that she is going to burst into tears.

Granny is at the door a bright smile in her face. "Well, come here girl!" she says. "Come here because I have to go back to my stew!"

Gretel grabs Snow's bag, Hansel takes her horse to the stable and Ruby places her arm on Snow's shoulders as she walks towards the cottage.

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow," Ruby frowns.

"There's been a small change of plans," Snow tries to keep her voice from trembling. "I can only stay here for two days, so I was hoping we could celebrate the twins birthday tomorrow..."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Granny hugs Snow and then she pats her on the back. "You lost weight, Are they not feeding you in the Queen's castle?"

"Oh, there is plenty of food," Snow tries to smile. "But we train hard too,"

"Well, I have two days to fatten you up," Granny kisses Snow in the cheek. "How are you? You look tired. Did you have a nice trip?"

"It was alright," Snow looks away. It is hard to walk in Granny's house and not feel the significance of the moment. This is the last time I come home, Snow thinks. This is the last time I get Granny's warm welcome. Out of time. Out of time.

"Well, come on, I made sweet bread," Granny points at Snow's usual spot.

Snow sits down and takes in the rest of the room. Granny's fire place, Granny's wood burning stove, Ruby's red cape hanging on the wall, the large kitchen table. Snow feels the rough wood under her fingers. She wishes she could stay here forever.

"Are you alright Snow?" Ruby looks concerned.

"Of course," Snow smiles wiping her eyes. "I just missed you guys so much, that's all."

Granny pats her on the back.

"Tell me about the Queen's dresses," Gretel asks. "Does she wear a different dress everyday? Have you looked in her closet?"

The Queen is the last person she wants to talk about. She needs to change the subject fast.

"I know it's not your birthday yet," she smiles at the twins. "But I do have a surprise for you, would you bring me my bag, Hansel?"

Snow opens her bag and hands Gretel the wooden sword and Hansel the paint and the paintbrushes.

Gretel squeals with delight, Hansel looks so happy.

"Thank you Snow!" Gretel throws her arms around Snow White.

"Oh, they are not from me," Snow replies.

"Who are they from?"

"They are from David," Snow replies and her voice shakes as she says his name.

"David?" Ruby looks at Snow closely.

"That is very thoughtful of him." Granny smiles.

Granny serves everyone stew.

"Alright," Granny says looking at the twins as soon as everyone is done eating, "it's time for bed."

"Do we have to?" Hansel complains.

"Snow just got here," Gretel groans but Granny gives them a look that suggests that no amount of whining is going to change her mind.

Once the twins are asleep Granny sits with Snow and Ruby by the fire.

"Well?" Granny asks. "What is it like, working for the Queen?"

"Profitable," Snow shrugs. She reaches in her bag and pulls out a bag of golden coins. "Here you go Granny," she says quietly.

Granny looks shocked. "Snow, this is a lot more than I thought..."

"It's enough to pay your debts off Granny," Snow replies.

"I can't accept this," Granny tries to argue.

Snow shakes her head. "It's the least I can do," she says.

Granny pulls Snow in her arms. "You should keep some of this," Granny tries to say. "I don't need to pay everyone off just yet..."

"Yes you do, do it for me, " Snow replies. "This way I won't worry about you..." I need to know that you are taken care of, she wants to say. I need to know your debts are paid off, before I'm gone. After this week I won't be able to help you anymore Granny...

Granny wipes her eyes. "My sweet precious girl," she kisses Snow on her forehead. "Thank you, thank you so much." Then Granny heads to her room and shuts the door quietly behind her,

Ruby smiles. "You just took a huge burden off her shoulders," she says quietly.

"Just glad I could help," Snow shrugs. One last time, she thinks but she doesn't say it out loud.

"Something wrong Snow?" Ruby asks.

Snow doesn't reply.

"So, tell me more about David..."

"He is a good friend," Snow replies focusing her eyes on the dancing flames, trying not to worry about David locked up in the dungeon, in her place, alone.

"Is that all?" Ruby asks a teasing smile on her face.

"That's all," Snow replies trying not to sound too bitter. That's all because we ran out of time... "He is my training partner. In order to stay in the Queen's force you have to have one of the more experienced knights agree to train you..."

"How does that work?" Ruby actually looks concerned. "Is it like polish my boots, bring me my tea, kind of thing?

Snow looks at the fire again. "No. Yes, but no. A lot of knights do take advantage of the new knights, but David isn't like that..."

She thinks of the first morning in the castle. How all the other new knights got up before the crack of dawn because their partners had asked them to fetch them tea or sharpen their swords and polish their boots. Some training partners had asked for strange things. Ingrid had tasked Thomas to find a black feather for her hat. Generally speaking it was tasks that were meant to show the new knights who was really in charge.

"Hey Snow," Anna had asked. "Shouldn't you be up already, doing something?"

"He didn't ask me to do anything," Snow had replied.

"Maybe it's a trick," Anna actually looked worried. "Maybe you are supposed to know what to do," and then she'd rushed because her training partner had asked her to feed his horse first thing in the morning and then pick up his cape from the laundress.

Snow had showed up at the training ground hesitantly, wondering if somehow she was supposed to get up early and do something. She'd found David waiting for her, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" he'd asked. 'Are you sore at all?' Because their training on her first day had been intense.

"A little," she'd admitted.

"Alright, let practice at the archery range," he'd suggested.

She'd looked at him surprised. "Was I supposed to do something this morning?'

"Like what?"

"I don't know, milk the rooster, or wash your cape at the creek?" she'd shrugged, wondering if she crossed the line, if that sounded way too informal.

"Did you want to wash my cape at the creek?" he'd laughed. "You are a knight Snow, not my page," he had added and then he said. "The rooster is loud and annoying but please stay away from him..."

Snow had smiled.

"Tell you what," he had said stringing his bow. "How about a wager. If you hit the mark I'l bring you tea tomorrow morning, if I hit the mark you bring me mine, does that sound fair?'

Snow had smiled. He couldn't possibly know that but she was an incredible archer. "More than fair," she'd replied. Then she'd raised her arrow and aimed carefully.

David had looked both shocked and very excited when her arrow hit the mark perfectly centered. "Really good," he'd said. "How do you drink your tea?"

"Hey, where did you go?" Ruby asks bringing Snow bout of her thoughts.

"I was just thinking..." Snow let's her sentence hang midair. David would have loved to meet Granny and Ruby and the twins. She thought about inviting him, but then something held her back and she didn't. He'd bought the twins presents. He wanted to be a part of her life. Except her life is over now. She is out of time. She looks at the flames and she winces.

 _"What is the penalty for treason Snow White?"  
_ _"Traitors burn at the stake in one week's time..."_

Snow's face pales, she needs to get away from that fireplace.

Ruby looks at her. "Snow, what's wrong?" she asks.

"It's too hot in here," Snow replies and she exits Granny's cottage in a hurry.

True to her word Granny pushed the twins birthday celebration a few days earlier. She is on her kitchen arms elbow deep in flour, baking the twins favorite treats.

"So, when can I meet that friend of yours?" she asks when Snow picks up the plates. She is setting the table outside. Since Granny's cottage is too small for the guests they are setting the table in the back underneath the tall evergreens.

Snow freezes.

"When do we get to meet David?" Granny asks again thinking that Snow didn't understand the question.

"Maybe next time?" Snow replies. There isn't going to be a next time, of course but she can't say that, not now, not when everybody is about to celebrate the twins birthday and they are so happy. Snow rushes outside. She places the plates at the table then she walks out of sight behind a large tree. When is she going to tell them? Will she tell them? She can't let them find out, she can't let them find out from a stranger...but how does she even bring it up? She covers her face in her hands and lets out a few sobs.

"Snow White!" Grumpy walks next to her, pulling her in his arms. "Snow, what's wrong?"

"Grumpy, I didn't see you there," she whispers and she buries her face in his chest. "Grumpy I don't know what to do..."

Grumpy caresses her hair softly. "Come on," he says his voice calm and soothing. "Let's go for a walk and you can tell me what's on your mind..."

If David was worried about how he could keep track of time in the dungeon he isn't worried any more. The Queen visits him every evening. She comes down to his cell and tries to get a reaction.

"How long has it been? Is she even coming? Maybe she will forget you..."

"What do you want?" he asks all frustrated.

"I want to break her heart," the Queen replies cryptically.

"She is not here!" he replies exasperated.

"That's where you are wrong Charming! Her heart is right here..."

The Queen has taken to calling him Charming. He doesn't know what she means by that or why she uses that word.

"It's been a while, Charming," the Queen says. "She is not coming...Maybe she forgot about you..."

She didn't forget, he wants to reply. I told her to not come back here, hopefully she will listen.

"Do you think that's why she was your friend? She needed a fall guy? Someone to take her place when she got caught?"

David leans against the wall and closes his eyes. The Queen coming night after night, punching holes in his defenses. He doesn't know how much more of this he can take. Then again he is glad Snow isn't here dealing with her. What would Snow do, to have to listen to the taunts of the Queen when she knew this woman killed her parents? It's better that it's him, he tries to convince himself. It's better this way.

"I think she forgot all about you," the Queen says caressing his cheek. "Who can blame her? You are down here in the dark, what's your name again? Do you think Snow remembers your name? Do you think she will remember it after you are gone? Do you thinks she will tell anyone about you? She will be laying in bed with her lover and maybe she will say there was this guy once, who saved my life, maybe he had a crush on me...who knows? So many people have a crush on me, I'm so perfect..."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you hate her so much?" David interrupts, pushing the Queen's hand away.

Regina remains silent for a minute.

"Whatever the reason you have for hating her, leave her alone, take my life instead... just get it over with...you don't need to wait a week. Just let Snow be..."

The Queen shakes her head.

"I'm not interesting in making things easy for you Charming...This isn't going to be over quickly."

"Who is Charming?" he asks all exasperated.

"Some guy who got lost in a story and never found his way home ever again...some guy that was just as foolish as you," the Queen replies walking out of his cell.

David crushes to the ground his eyes at the figure of the Queen walking away. He doesn't understand what the Queen wants, he doesn't understand why she targets him or why she hates Snow. What he does know is that the word 'Charming,' has a profound affect on him. Every time the Queen says it he feels like someone punched him in the gut.

"Well you are not going alone back there," Grumpy says placing both hands in Sow's shoulders. "We are all coming with you..."

Snow shakes her head. "You don't know what the Queen is capable of," she replies.

"All the more reason to find out," the dwarf smiles. "I like surprises... Let's show the Queen what Snow White and the seven dwarves can do..."

"Alright," Snow smiles, wiping her tears away."Only don't tell Granny yet. I don't want to ruin the twins birthday."

Grumpy looks at her incredulously. You don't think their birthday will be ruined if you walk back and let the Queen execute you? You don't think that will leave a scar that will haunt them forever? He doesn't say that though. "Wait for the celebration to be over and then we'll talk to Granny and Red," he agrees. "But, Snow, promise me that you will tell them. You can't just take off on your own and not tell your family what is happening..."

Snow sighs. That is exactly what she was planning on doing.

"Snow!" Grumpy glares at her. "You are not alone, we are your friends. How do you think they will feel if you walk away and don't tell them what sort of danger you are in? How would you feel if Ruby walked off to her death without asking for your help?"

He is right of course. he is right. She takes a deep breath. "I'll talk to them, I promise..."

By the time they get back to Granny's the table under the trees is full of delicious treats and the celebrations are well on their way. Granny is all smiles handing everyone plates overflowing with goodies, Ruby is dancing with Hansel and Gretel and Pinocchio while Geppetto is playing his violin.

"Snow!" the dwarves call out and run to hug Snow.

"How long have you been back?" Sneezy asks.

"When did you get here?" says Happy.

"But how long have you been back?" Bashful smiles.

"Is everything alright Snow White?" Doc places his hand on her arm.

"After the birthday we need to talk," Grumpy says, a very firm look on his face. "And we are going to need the fairies' help too. Don't let them fly away before we talk..."

"What are you plotting?" Granny smiles at them then she pulls Doc by the arm. "Shall we dance?" she asks.

Everybody is sitting around, smiling and eating, Ruby raises her glass. "To Hansel and Gretel, may they live long enough to see all their dreams come true..."

"To Snow and Ruby," Granny raises her glass. " My two beautiful girls who make me every day proud to call myself their grandmother..."

"Aw," Ruby blushes and hugs Granny. Snow watches them her eyes welling up with tears. This is her family. Her beautiful family and their colorful friends and no matter how hopeful Grumpy is Snow can't help but wonder if this is their last time gathered like this together.

The fairies arrive along with Gimminy, late as always. Granny rushes to offer them food. Everyone is having a good time, Blue is dancing with Gimminy, Nova is teasing Grumpy, the twins are playing hide and seek with Pinocchio and Grace the Hatter's daughter.

"I got a sword for my birthday," Gretel tells Grace.

"You did?" Grace claps her hands. "Show me!"

Hansel is painting a cool pirate scull on Pinocchio's wooden arm.

"Just because he is made of wood doesn't mean you get to decorate him!" the Blue Fairy scolds Hansel.

"But I like it!" Pinocchio tries to protest but the Blue Fairy shakes her hand and the painting is gone, Pinocchio's arm clean once again.

"Won't you paint something pretty on Granny's wall," Blue Fairy tries to suggest.

"Do you think Granny wants some sculls painted on the wall?" Hansel looks really excited.

"Don't even think about it," Granny glares at him. "What I want is some red roses and violets on my wall..."

Hansel looks down all disappointed for a moment then he brightens up. "How about a wolf painted above the fireplace?" he asks.

"Now you are talking," Granny ruffles up his hair.

"A wolf surrounded by sculls?" he asks and Granny glares at him once again.

"No sculls, zero sculls. Are we clear?"

Snow watches their interaction smiling. David is going to laugh so hard when he finds out what sort of trouble his present caused. David. Snow remembers David in the Queen's dungeon and she feel like she can't breathe again. She looks at all her friends, laughing and dancing and playing in the forest and she feels like she is trapped in a glass coffin. She can see them but she can't reach them, she can't laugh with them. She is out of time.

 _"What is the penalty for treason Snow White?"  
_ _"Traitors burn at the stake in one week's time..."_

What will Granny do when she finds out that Snow is scheduled to be executed in three days? What will she do when she finds out she is accused of treason?

It's getting late and most of the guest are walking away. Granny puts a very exhausted Hansel and Gretel to bed then she joins the dwarves, Ruby and the Fairies outside.

"Our Snow has been accused of dark magic," Grumpy summarizes the situation. "We need to help her..."

Granny clasps her hands. "How are you even here, Snow?" she asks, her eyes filled with horror.

"David," Snow tries to explain without bursting into tears. "My friend David took my place in the Queen's dungeon. I was given a week to come, put my affairs in order and then head back there..."

Granny nods quietly.

"What is the plan?" Ruby crosses her arms.

"We need to get inside the Queen's castle and rescue her friend," Grumpy replies. "It shouldn't be too hard, not with the fairies' help..."

Blue is looking concerned."I'm afraid you are wrong about that. It is going to be incredibly hard. The Queen's castle is imbued with dark magic. Not only do I not know if my fairies and I can fly in there but once there I have no idea if I can control my powers."

"What?" Ruby is looking confused. "The Queen who has banned all dark magic from the kingdom has her castle imbued in dark magic? How is that possible?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you, " the Blue fairy replies.

"What do we do now?" Doc asks.

"We attack," Grumpy replies.

Granny walks in the house and comes back with her cross bow. "When do we start?"

"Wait, wait," Snow jumps up. "If the fairies can't help us and the Queen has dark magic what sort of chances do we have?"

"Your chances aren't great," the Blue fairy replies sadly. "But my fairies and I are at your disposal, those of us who can yield weapons at least. Since we can't use our magic."

"I'll take an ax," Nova claps her hands looking at Grumpy.

Snow looks at her friends, Granny holding her crossbow, the dwarves holding their axes, Blue who snaps her fingers and a bow appears in her hands, Nova who is eyeing Grumpy's ax, Ruby ready to take off her red cape and turn into the wolf. They are willing to fight for her, willing to die for her. Then she thinks of Hansel and Gretel quietly sleeping inside Granny's cottage completely unaware that in a couple of days their friends and family might no longer be alive. Snow looks down. As grateful as she is to her friends she knows they are no match for the Queen's forces. She has been training with the Queen's knights for a year now, she knows what they are capable of. Without the use of magic they are outnumbered a hundred to one. She is not willing to let her friends walk in that sort of danger.

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" she asks Blue.

"Of course," the Blue fairy pulls Snow to the side.

"Alright, level with me Blue, if we do this what are the chances that all my friends will burn with me at the Queen's castle?"

Blue takes a deep breath. "My advice to you Snow it to run run as fast and as far as you can and never look back... You can't win this..."

Snow nods. "I can't run," she replies. "David is in the dungeon in my place," she says. "I can't stop them," she says pointing to her friends, who seem very eager to go. "Can you stop them?"

"What do you have in mind?" Blue frowns.

"Can you make them forget this night? Make them forget this plan?"

"If they forget this plan and this night they will still be heartbroken when they find out what happened to you..."

Snow nods thoughtfully. "Can you make them forget about me?" she whispers.

Blue places her hand on Snow's back. "Are you sure about this Snow White?"

"My days are numbered. I need to go back to the castle so that the Queen will let go of David. I don't mean to take all of my friends with me to certain death. Yes, I mean it, please let them forget about me..."

Blue lifts her hand and blows towards the dwarves direction. Silver mist leaves her fingers and reaches Granny, Ruby and the dwarves. One by one Snow's friends lay on the ground quietly and fall asleep except for Nova who is looking at Blue shocked.

"Is this a sleeping spell?" Snow whispers.

"A forgetting wish," Blue replies. "When they wake up they will remember that there was a great birthday celebration, but they will be fuzzy on the details. They will not remember that you are part of Granny's family. If they hear news about your execution, they will be sad as one is sad when they hear a sad story, they will not remember they knew you personally, they will not be grief stricken," Blue explains.

"Thank you," Snow replies."Thank you for saving them. "

"Snow," Blue says, '"you are one of the bravest people I've ever met..."

Snow wipes her eyes as looks at her family and friends for the last time. Grumpy is snoring, Happy is smiling in his sleep. Granny is leaning her head in Doc's chest and Ruby is curled up in her red cape.

"Goodbye," Snow whispers then she heads inside Granny's cottage. She collects her things in a hurry. She saddles her horse and gallops away from Granny's house.

It has only been three days since she's left the Queen's castle. It will take her a day and a half to get back. David can be free way before the end of the week, Snow thinks. She is half way there Snow thinks when she stops by the stream to water her horse and let it rest for a minute. She is deep in thought when she feel a sharp pain in the back of her head. She whirls around to see what hit her. As her body crushes to the ground she sees three large trolls standing on top of her looking at her closely. And then the world goes dark.

When Snow wakes up she is on the side of the troll bridge.

"What," she whispers, "What is happening?"

She is barely awake. She is tied up to a tree and there are two trolls guarding her. The large troll elbows the troll that is yawning next to him.

"What, what is it?" the yawning troll opens his eyes. "What did you do that for?"

"Why am I here?" Snow tries again.

"She is talking to you," the large troll elbows again the yawning troll and now the yawning troll looks really angry.

"What do you want?" the yawning troll glares at the large troll.

"Excuse me!" Snow tries to sound imposing and scary. "Can you please focus here? What do you want from me?"

"She is kind of cute," the Large troll mumbles.

"What do you think? Sweet or crunchy?"

"Those aren't mutually exclusive," the Large troll explains.

"You are right," the troll yawns again. "Once I tasted this tiny pixie and she was sweet except for her tears they were quite salty..."

"But was she crunchy?" the Large troll asks again.

"Excuse me!" Snow is yelling now. "I don't know what you are doing and I don't know what you want with me, but you don't get to kill me. The Queen has already claimed me...You need to let me go..."

"What?" The Yawning troll looks at Snow incredulously. "The Queen is after you?"

"She is," Snow replies quietly.

"And you are not running away?" the large troll frowns. "Girl, when the Queen comes after you you got to run..."

"No, I'm going to her castle to surrender," Snow explains.

"What?"

"Why?"

"I'm a black knight. The Queen was going to throw me in her dungeon, she accused me of trying to use dark magic..."

"And were you?"

"Not any more,"Snow sighs. "But it didn't matter, because the evidence was there, pointing at me. But I had to get home. I had to go home to my family and take care of them one last time..."

The two trolls are now sitting down listening to her story intently.

"What happened?" the large troll asks.

"I begged the Queen to let me go. She said she would, if one of the other knights would agree to take my place in her dungeon."

The two trolls are perfectly silent, now hanging from Snow's every word.

"David took my place," Snow continues with her story, her voice now slightly trembling. "And if I don't go back in time the Queen is going to burn him..."

The yawning troll is wiping away tears. "He did? Who is David?" he asks.

"David is my friend," Snow explains.

"Your friend?" the large troll doesn't look convinced. "Is he your lover?"

Snow shakes her head and looks down.

"Your friend that you are in love with?" the yawning troll whispers.

Snow nods.

"Did you ever tell him you were in love with him?" the yawning troll frowns.

Snow shakes her head.

"Well if you were in love with him, why didn't you tell him?" the large troll demands.

Snow looks down. She sees David crossing swords with her, David bringing her tea, David laughing when she slipped and fell on her way to the knight's tournament, David pointing to the eastern star. 'This is the way to my farm...'

Why didn't she tell him? How could she not tell him all this time? She remembers the night after they tracked the chimera how she went back to her room and she couldn't rest. How she kept hearing David's voice in her mind, David explaining to Robert why he shouldn't torture and kill the man who murdered his father.. "But if you kill him you would fill your heart with darkness, and maybe there wouldn't be any room left for love..." Snow remembers taking the vial with the dark powder off her neck and hiding it under a floorboard in the chambers she shared with the other knights. I don't want a heart filled with darkness, she'd thought. And then she'd decided she'd remain a black knight and save enough money to help pay off Granny's debts. David had no idea how important he was to her, how he'd changed the course of her life.

 _"If you were in love with him, why didn't you tell him?"_

"I thought I had more time," Snow admits tears streaming down her face.

The yawning troll is trying to stop crying.

"Let her go," he tells the large troll."Let her go, she really needs to do this..."

The large trolls pulls out a knife and unties Snow White. "Good luck," he says and as Snow rushes away she hears the large troll say "shall we go catch another human?"

And the yawning troll replies tearfully. "Leave me alone, I know if it was me, you'd never take my place in the dungeon..."

Snow is running as fast as her feet will take her. Trolls don't like horses so she has no idea what they could have done with her horse. She also doesn't know how long she was trapped by the trolls before she woke up. The trolls that kidnapped her took her way out of her path. It is going to take her one more day to get to the castle. She can only hope that she is not too late.

"Well it would appear that Snow got lost on her way home," the Queen wearing an exquisite embroidered black gown shows up in his cell. Her face is covered by a black tulle. "That's unfortunate. I trusted her. Did you trust her?"

David doesn't bother to get up this time. The Queen walks towards him and places her cold finger under his chin forcing him to face her. "Did you trust her?" she asks again.

I hope wherever she is, Snow is safe, David thinks even as he feels part of his heart break. He can't be upset about this, he tries to tell himself. He actually told her not to come back.

How can he claim to love her and yet part of him still wish she wouldn't abandon him in the dark dungeon...

"Love is hard Charming," the Queen whispers letting go of his chin. "Love is fragile and blind and selfish, oh so selfish..." the Queen seems lost in her thoughts.

"Love is sacrifice," David replies even though he meant to stay silent.

"Really?" the Queen offers a cruel smile. "You were willing to give your life for her, but what was she willing to do for you?"

When David doesn't reply the Queen turns around and exits his cell. "You burn at dawn" she says as she walks away from him.

Dawn doesn't mean much when you spent your whole week in a cold dump place. There is no way to keep track of time, so David just lays there trying to make sense of all the completely contradictory emotions stirring in his heart. He told her to go, he told her not to come back. Shouldn't he feel relieved that she listened to him?

He closes his eyes. _He sees Snow White dressed as a white night, her hair flowing in the wind, she walks in his dark cell and the door bursts open, and there is light everywhere, she touches him and his chains fall to the ground. She wraps her arms around him and he feels so light like he could fly, like he could spend the rest of his life soaring the skies with her. "I love you," she whispers in his ear, like it's a secret only for him to know and nobody else. "I've loved you since the first moment I saw you," she continues and he can feel his cheeks dampen because he is crying now and he doesn't even care, he is so happy he could weep for joy._

"Get up!" a rough voice wakes him up abruptly. "The Queen is looking forward to your execution. "

He looks at the guards, there is five of them and they are all from Regina's personal unit. The Queen must not trust the Black knights not to let him go. The Queen's guards must have seen him sword fight because they are ready for him their swords already drawn pointing at him. No chance of a last minute escape, he thinks even though he wasn't really planning on doing that.

Two of them pull him up on his feet and push him forward. Once out of the dungeon he squints his eyes, there is so much light, his eyes hurt. They push him out to the courtyard to the place where the Queen executes her prisoners. There is a wooden pole in the middle of the cobblestone and around it stacked piles of kindling and firewood. A large group of black knights is standing there waiting to watch him burn even though most of them look like they would rather be battling dozens of dragons in the cold rain than actually be here watching him die. The Queen must have demanded they all be here.

The knights beside him push him onward even though he is not offering any resistance. The Queen herself is standing there looking mildly amused at the proceedings.

"Go on," she says and her knights unshackle his arms and they use rope to tie his hands on the pole above his head. He looks on at the black knights, his friends, a unit he was proud to serve. He was proud to serve them until Snow told him about the true nature of the Queen. She wishes she had told him sooner. If he knew the Queen was evil they could have both quit the force and walked away together. He is so relieved that Snow isn't here, in fact he is so grateful she listened to him.

"Read the charges," the Queen tells one of her knights.

"The charges against Snow Whiter are use of dark magic and treason," the knight reads out loud.

"And Snow White is not here. Light the fire!" the Queen commands.

David closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He is ready. He is ready to go.

And then he hears the sound of footsteps running on the cobblestone.

"No, wait!"

Snow! Snow White. He opens his eyes to see Snow breathless and panting trying to catch her breath. No! What is she doing here?

"Let him go," she manages. "I'm the one you want!"

"Snow White!" the Queen replies and David can't tell if it's triumph or disappointment he hears in her voice. He doesn't care. Because Snow is here. She came. She is here. She rushes towards him, her arms wide open, and she doesn't seem to notice that they are surrounded by a large crowd.

"Sorry I'm late, there were trolls and fairies and a wish..." she tries to explain it all as fast as she can and then she stops. She can't explain any of it. There is no time. They are out of time. But if they had a few seconds there is one thing she could explain... She shoves the kindling out of the way and she is standing in front of him now, reaching for him.

"What are you doing here," he replies and he looks both terrified for her and so grateful that he gets to see her one last time, "you were supposed to run..." there are tears streaming down his face. After being in the dark for a week, it means so much, it means so much that she is here.

"Sorry I'm late," she whispers, "I should have already told you...David I have loved you since the first moment I saw you..."

Snow pulls out her knife and cuts off the rope to release his hands.

He wraps his arms around her as the Queen orders her guards to tie Snow up in his place.

"You would really die for me..." she whispers, her hands cupping his face, her eyes filled with love and wonder.

She is here. And she loves him. And there isn't time for more words but maybe if they have a few seconds he can do one last thing...

And then his lips are on hers and the ground shakes, a blinding light bursting in the Queen's darkness.

"Tie her up," the Queen screams but her guards hesitate. It's not everyday that a simple kiss causes their world to shake.

"Charming," Snow whispers.

"Snow," he sighs contentedly burying his face in her hair. "You came..."

"Did you ever doubt I would?" she whispers.

"No, but the stake I almost burned at gave me pause..." he smiles and then he kisses her again.

Snow disappears first. David counts "one, two three..." and then he is gone.

* * *

David stumbles inside the cabin blindly. There are three bowls of porridge at the table. He grabs the first bowl and takes a big bite. That's all he can eat. The porridge is still hot. Whoever left the cabin could be back there any minute. He needs to hide. He crawls up the wooden staircase. There are three beds in the loft. Maybe he should hide under the bed he thinks, but he ends up tripping and crushes on top of the smallest bed. He is loosing too much blood. I'm just going to lay here for a minute he thinks then he closes his eyes.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Thank you so much for taking the time to review...

 **Austenphile chapter 21 Quite a unique rendition of Puss in Boots and nice use of the events from Snow Falls/Snow Drifts**

Thanks Austenphile!

 **chapter 21 Your welcome and great chapter**

Thank you thank you !

 **Bwayrox** **chapter 21 This was cute. I especially enjoyed the way you weaved pieces of their first meeting into this story.**

Thank you Bwayrox!

 **Guest chapter 21 That's was a cute rendition of puss in boots, I loved the twist of Snow being forced to collect the gems and grumpy being her sidekick. I immediately suspected that Snow wasn't who she said she was, because no matter how cursed she is she would never settle to become a damsel in distress. The cart ride there with Snow, Grumpy, David and Abigail was so funny. I loved how David was the only one to see the real Snow, and that Snow was the only one seeing that David wasn't the real James, powerful soulmate stuff. The star of this chapter must be grumpy the cat, he was amazing and a true icon and really brought the sass. I loved the throwbacks to their original meeting in snowfalls. Doing the ring scene and secretly swooning around the other. Too bad that David was yet again stuck with Abigail which of course caused heartbreak for Snow. But I'm glad it ended alright. I'm kind of on the bettering path but also still coughing out my lungs so.. The next chapter is an oldie huh? Interesting.**

If it wasn't for Snow and Charming Grumpy would be my absolutely favorite...He is so awesome. He is friendly, funny, wise and he can bring on the sass...I hope you are feeling better. Yes, this story was an oldie. An ancient one in fact ;)

 **mry23** **chapter 21 Yeah I actually figured out after I wrote my comment lol. I loved Snow in this and I can see her doing this it fits so well. And poor David always getting stuck with Abigail. I do love that they always instantly connect it never matters what's going on they just click. I like that in the end Snow saved Charming and grumpy in boots was the best. I can't wait for the next one.**

Haha, that's funny. Yes, he is always stuck with Abigail... Thank you!

 **SecretLoveCara** **chapter 21 I m in love with these stories. I have been reading a fairytale a night for the past few weeks. I cant wit for the next.**

Aww that is so great! Thank you so much! And also hi SecretLoveCara! I missed your reviews!

 **Bella1296 chapter 21 Cute story! i loved it**

Thank you!

 **Guest chapter 20 Did someone order two reviews? I hope you can forgive me for my lack of review last week. I love your version of Wizard of Oz, not only because you showed two sides to the same coin, but also because it was so emotional and creative. I was right when I guessed that the ending would be painful and it was, it worked out in the end tho. The next chapter involves a cat in boots, interesting. Thanks for the update!**

Yes, yes I did order two reviews :) Glad you liked the ending of Oz.

 **Guest chapter 21 This was a lighter one, and I loved grumpy the cat's story. Does that mean Snow is Fiona? And David is Shrek? It was overall very interesting. I love that they always know each other without actually knowing each other. The next chapter wasn't as obvious as this one was. Thanks for the update!**

Ha ha! No there was no correlation to the cartoon characters, no Shrek and Fiona, just the traditional cat story retold...


	23. Goldilocks and the Three Bears

"What's your name? Would you like to know mine? Because I can be anyone that you want me to be..."

David is at the edge of lake Nostos, wading water, looking at the beautiful Lady of the Lake.

She is a siren, he thinks, her words are a spell meant to lure him to his death, he needs to say it out loud, tell her he knows who she is. Maybe if he says it out loud he can break her spell.

Stop. The word is right there on his lips but he doesn't say it, because her eyes are green and her lips are red and he can think of no more exquisite way to go than to die in her arms. He needs to say stop. I know who you are, you are a siren neat to lure me to my death, and I will not fall prey to your deceptions. Say it, his brain and every instinct of self preservation screams at him but his heart and his body are unwilling to listen to his mind at the moment. Say it.

"I wouldn't want you to be anyone else," he whispers instead.

She offers the sweetest smile, pulling her hand in his. "You like me then..." she whispers and he catches himself nodding like some kind of wide eyed thirteen year old that can't believe his luck when he gets asked to the harvest dance by a beautiful older girl.

He doesn't reply but his face says it all, he is breathing fast, his heart beating so loud completely drowning out any rational thought in his mind.

She needs to pull him in the water and drown him. It's not difficult, it's what she does. But as he stands there and looks at her with so much desire and love in her eyes she feels her chest clenching, like she can hardly breathe. It's not difficult, she needs to push him in the water and pull him under, that's what the Lady of the Lake does. Protect the water at all costs, drown whoever dares disturb her slumber. This water is her dominion, cold clear water, efficient and deadly. Once he is under it, she will kiss him one last time and then the water will fill his lungs and he will learn that one does not steal water, one does not disturb the Lady of the Lake. He will learn. Except he is standing there, his eyes are so blue, his expression so trusting, representing all that is good and kind in the world. Not her world, but his. And she doesn't want to teach him the lesson that she is not to be disturbed, in fact she wants him to come disturb her over and over. She is shocked to realize that she can't do it. She can't just drown him in the water of the lake. Her breathing is faster, trying to resist. Her whole body is begging her to follow him to the sandy beach and make love to him, while the water gently splashes at their feet even though her mind knows that this can never happen.

"Who are you?" she whispers and he shakes his head.

"Who are you?" she asks more urgently now, because she needs to know the name of the man who defeated her just by wading in the water and looking in her eyes. This can't be it. Is he wearing a sacred stone, is he under some sort of protection spell? How is he doing this? How is he preventing her from pulling him in the water?

"Does it matter?" he asks, his voice so quiet because his name is either James or David but neither seem important right now.

"Who are you and how..."

How are you doing this to me, she wants to ask but she stops. It occurs to her that he may not know he is doing anything to her, he may not even be trying, he might have this effect on her just by existing and she cannot allow that. She is the Lady of the Lake. Mere mortals do not effect her. She cups his face with her hands and she searches his eyes. What is she looking for he wonders as she stands there. And then she pulls his knife from his belt and stabs him on the side. He gasps. It's not a lethal wound, though it will certainly bleed a lot.

He takes a step back and looks at her horrified, betrayed.

"Go on then," she says and she picks up a handful of rocks to throw at him. "Go away!" she screams because he stands there, still looking at her and she cannot handle his inquisitive hurt gaze. If he stands there a moment longer she will fall on her knees and beg for forgiveness and this isn't right, the Lady of the Lake doesn't fall on her knees, the Lady of the Lake doesn't beg. He turns around and stumbles as he walks away, his flask forgotten on the ground.

She stands on the water and watches him disappear, then she dives in the water and tries to erase him from her mind. Erase from her mind that a mortal man walked up to her and made her completely forget who she is and what it means to guard the lake.

David is in so much pain he completely misses the path that led him to the lake. He walks off to the right instead. After walking in what seems like forever he sees a small wooden cabin in a small meadow.

David stumbles inside the cabin blindly. There are three bowls of porridge at the table. He grabs the first bowl and takes a big bite. That's all he can eat. The porridge is still hot. Whoever left the cabin could be back there any minute. He needs to hide. He crawls up the wooden staircase. There are three beds in the loft. Maybe he should hide under one of the beds he thinks, but he ends up tripping and crushing on top of the smallest bed. He is loosing too much blood. I'm just going to lay here for a minute he thinks then he closes his eyes.

When he wakes up there are three bears looking down on him. This must be a dream he thinks. He blinks a couple of times willing them to disappear but they are still there. And then Papa Bear asks.

"James? James is that you?"

David doesn't understand at all what is happening. "Do I know you?"

"It's me Thomas," the bear shrugs. "I know it must be hard to recognize me..."

"Thomas?" David asks and he sits up squinting his eyes. Immediately he regrets that. He feels a sharp pain on his side.

"Don't move" Mama bear looks concerned and David thinks this must be the strangest dream ever. Because he recognizes her voice.

"Ella?" he asks and she nods shyly.

"What's left of her," she replies.

"Don't say that honey,"Thomas bear wraps his arms protectively around her shoulder. "It's us," Thomas' bear nods.

"What happened?" David asks.

"It's hard to tell," Ella Bear sighs.

"Probably a curse," Thomas Bear adds.

"We fell asleep in our castle and woke up here, in this form," Ella Bear explains.

"And is this..." David hesitates, his eyes on the bear cub who is hiding behind her mama.

"Baby Alexandra? Yes, yes she is," there is no disguising the pride in her voice. "She was born a few days before we..." Ella Bear hesitates.

"Changed," Thomas Bear offers.

"Changed," Ella Bears nods.

"At least we are together," Thomas Bear smiles and with that Ella Bear wraps her arms around her cub, no doubt remembering about the terrible deal she made with Rumpelstiltskin.

"If this is the only way all three of us can be together then I will accept this gratefully," she replies.

Thomas Bears smiles. "What happened to you?" he asks David who is looking rather pale.

"I had an encounter with the Lady of the Lake," David replies.

"The Lady of the Lake?" Thomas Bear frowns. "And you lived to tell the tale? Nobody survives her...what were you thinking?"

"Abigail," David groans trying to sit up again. "Abigail needs some water from the lake to bring her fiance back to life..."

"The Golden fiance?" Thomas' Bear frowns. "I've heard of him. What a terrible way to go."

"He is not gone yet," David mumbles.

"Don't move," Thomas Bear says. "We need to tend to your wounds. It looks like you are going to have to stay with us for a while..."

David tries to protest but his wound hurts too much and the world is getting darker again.

When David wakes up next morning he makes his way downstairs and then out of the cabin. He walks into a heart warming scene.

Ella Bear is wearing a crown of flowers around her head and she is running around chasing her bear cub. Thomas Bear laughs. "I'm going to get you two," he says. Ella Bear laughs and then she places her finger on her mouth.

"Wait," she whispers, "You are going to have to settle for getting just me, because your cub is sleeping..."

She places Alexandra bear down softly and then she stands up and looks at him at what must be a challenge for a bear mate.

Thomas Bear laughs. "Just you? Things got very exciting all of a sudden!"

Ella Bear laughs and starts running away. Thomas Bear runs after her, he reaches her right away and now they are both tumbling on the grass, laughing playbiting each other.

David takes a step back in the cabin in a hurry and shuts the door. He is not certain how bear mating rituals work but he does know he needs to give them privacy. There are three bowls of porridge on the table. Thomas and Ella Bear certainly love their porridge. David grabs spoon and eats a few, mouthfuls from the bowl closest to him. He thinks of his friends running and playing outside. They don't seem in a hurry to figure out how to break their curse. They just seem happy, blissful even. He vaguely remembers that Thomas and Ella have some kind of deal with Rumpelstiltskin, a deal they broke, but despite the consequences somehow they still manage to love and be together in their cursed state. Why, Thomas was always so firm and proper, yet now he is a beast, completely unhindered and playful, no longer adhering to royal protocols. What if becoming a bear is the best thing that happened to him?

David is done with his bowl of porridge and still he absentmindedly toying with his spoon. Watching Thomas and Ella Bear makes him long for a wife and a daughter with a fierce intensity that doesn't make sense. As far as he remembers he has never been in love. He's had feelings for different women but he's never felt intense, life altering love for anyone. His brief engagement to Abigail was nothing of the sort and it was a relief to find out that she didn't love him either, that what he wanted was to save her fiance who was trapped turned to gold, an endeavor he was only too happy to support. So why feel this way now, why feel this intense longing for his wife when he knows he has never been married... The Lady of the lake, he needs to see the lady of the lake again. This makes no sense of course, because why would he go back to the woman who tried to kill him, his wounds still raw and bleeding, and yet he really wants to.

And then the bears walk in, Thomas carrying his sleeping bear cub, followed by Ella who is smiling sheepishly. She is no longer wearing her flower crown on her head in fact Thomas Bear is wearing it around his neck.

"You are up!" Thomas Bear smiles and he heads up the stairs to put his cub into bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Ella asks, refilling David's bowl with more porridge.

"I'm feeling fine, in fact I thought that maybe it was time that I went back to the Lady of the Lake..."

"What?" Ella Bear's eyes open wide.

"Go back?" Thomas looks at David as if he has completely lost his mind. "Go back? One does not go back to the Lady of the Lake, one runs the opposite direction and kisses the land under his feet grateful to be alive...what do you mean go back?"

David shrugs. Perhaps he should rephrase this. "I mean, I was unable to get water from lake Nostos. I need to go back. And maybe get more water this time, it could help you, turn you back..."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no," Thomas Bear glares at David. "If you have a death wish or if you want to see the siren again, because that's what she is, a siren, you are not going to use us as your excuse. We are doing fine..."

"But...-" David tries to argue.

"No!" Thomas Bear says more forcefully this time. "We are fine, aren't we dear?"

And Ella Bear offers him a bright smile, she looks like she could tackle him and devour him right there in the middle of the cabin. "We are fine," she replies.

"But Abigail still needs my help," David tries to argue.

"James, Abigail has all the golden knights at her disposal, they could descend on the lake and steal some water...she doesn't need you to do this," Ella explains.

"But I need to see her," David replies staring at his bow. "I just need to..."

"She is a siren," Thomas Bear tries to reason with him. "A siren James. Whatever she promised you, whatever she said, it was all lies. Her goal is to kill you, it is a miracle that she didn't drown you in the water..."

"Why didn't she drown you?" Ella Bear interrupts.

David brings up the Siren's face in his mind, how she looked at him eyes filled with wonder.

"I don't know," he whispers.

"Well, it matters not," Thomas places his large bear paw on David's shoulder. "You are lucky to be alive my friend."

Ella Bear smiles. "You really are..."

David shrugs. He feels lucky to have met the siren, but this of course makes no sense so he doesn't say it out loud.

She is underwater, perfectly still, one with the water lilies and the vines gently swaying in the water when she feels it. Someone is trying to steal the water of the Lake. She raises up in a hurry. It's him again, the knight who didn't give her his name, the one that got away. She is not going after him, not this time.

Get the water and go, she whispers, still underwater looking at him.

He fills his flask with water and still he doesn't leave. You'd think that he would run, he would grasp the opportunity to stay alive but he doesn't. He looks at the quiet water of the lake instead.

He is looking for her. He actually wants to see her, she realizes and that knowledge does something to her heart. She is just going to let him go. Let him take the water and go. She is going to leave him alone, she will not try to seduce or attack him. Except the water around her is trying to burn her skin, because there are rules that the Lady of the Lake has to follow, ancient rules since the beginning of stories. You cannot just decide to be merciful and give the water of the lake away, that is not how things work. The Lady of the Lake raises from the water. David steps back, taking her in, the sheer of her white dress, the length of her hair, her red lips contrasting the whiteness of her skin.

"You are back," she says stepping towards him. And then she glances at his hand resting on the hilt of his knife almost like an afterthought. "Are you here to kill me?" she asks taking a step closer.

He shakes his head. It hadn't occurred to him to hurt her back.

"You are still hurt," a statement, not a question. And then her hands are on him opening his shirt and he looks on both mesmerized and surprised.

What are you doing, he needs to ask but the words won't come out. So he swallows hard instead content to watch the progress she is making. She pulls his shirt back exposing his torso and the wound on his side, the wound she caused, the wound Thomas ans Ella Bear carefully wrapped in bandages. Her hands are trembling as she unwraps his bandages and he should ask why, he should stop her, except she is so close to him and he hair is dripping on his arm. He is no longer thinking straight, his hand already dropping his knife on the ground. If she reaches for it and stabs him again he is just going to let her, is what crosses his mind along with the realization that she smells like jasmine and orange blossoms and there is something so familiar about her hands on his skin, he feels like he should bury his face in her hair and cry.

"I missed you," he blurts out.

She looks at him surprised. "Do you miss all the women that try to kill you?" she asks and he laughs.

His wound is completely exposed and he is shocked to see her tearing up. She bends down, running her fingers through the water of the lake then she wipes her eyes and places her hand directly on the wound.

He braces himself for pain, but it's cold he feels instead, her hand dipped in the water and her tears it all feels cold and healing somehow. When she pulls her hand back his wound is still there but it is smaller. She runs her fingers through the water again, she wipes her eyes and she places her hand on his wound again.

This time his whole buddy shudders.

"Did I hurt you?" she whispers and she looks so worried.

This is so absurd, he wants to laugh and cry at the same time. He shakes his head instead. When she pulls her hand back his wound is completely gone.

He is looking at it amazed. She bends over and picks up his flask full with water of the lake. He looks at it confused. He hadn't even realized he dropped it.

"You have what you came for, now go," she whispers.

"This isn't what I came for," he replies.

What did you come here for then, she should ask but she doesn't. She is the Lady of the Lake, she needs to pull him in the water and drown him, not hand him his flask with the water he is stealing from her lake.

She looks at him again, standing there, trusting her. Why does he trust her when she already stabbed him? His knife is right there in the water How does he not understand how easy it is to stab him again? She runs her fingers across his chest. She has no reason why she did that, he is not wounded anymore so that excuse is gone. His skin feels familiar, his muscles and his heart beating under her fingertips. She places both hands on top of his heart. He cups her face with both hands.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispers.

"I know," he replies. "But I couldn't stay away..."

She pulls back from his grasp and she lifts up his knife from the water. She holds it right at his throat.

"You shouldn't be here," she says more forcefully this time.

He grabs her wrist but doesn't push her hand back. "Or what?" he asks.

"Or, I'm going to kill you," she states.

"Are you, really?" he asks, running his fingers through her hair.

What is it about you that makes me unable to resist you, she thinks but doesn't say it out loud. She looks at him instead and she has tears streaming down her cheeks. He lets go of her wrist.

"You are crying..." he looks so concerned.

"I need a favor," she says quietly. "No questions asked."

"Anything," he whispers.

"Promise me!"

"I promise..."

"On my mark I need to you to run to the left," she explains. "And no matter what you hear you do not look back!"

He wants to ask why, he has absolutely no intention of running except he just promised her he'd do anything.

"Now!" she whispers.

He turns around and he runs, he runs as fast as his feet will take him. There is a terrifying growl coming form the water and he should turn around and face whatever this is, turn around and fight, except he just promised he wouldn't, so he just runs, faster and faster until he can no longer hear the monsters blood curdling scream, he can't see the water. He walks slower all the way to the bears cabin. The bears must be out again because there are three bowl of porridge left to cool off at the table. He sits and eats from the bowl nearest to him. He tries to understand what happened. There is a siren guarding the lake, but also some sort of terrifying monster. If the siren decides to spare your life that's when the monster comes out. He wonders if the siren gets a say in all this, if she can stop the monster if she wants to,or if she is trapped in the lake. He needs to go back to the lake and find out. He is feeling exhausted all of a sudden so he climbs up the stairs and lays down on the first bed and closes his eyes.

When he wakes up all three bears are standing staring at him. Ella Bear and Thomas Near are not looking happy.

"Did you back to the Siren?" Thomas Bear asks.

David doesn't reply, he just hands them his flask.

"What is this?" Ella Bear asks.

"Water," he explains. "It will help you turn into your true form, just make sure you save some for Abigail."

"You got the water?" Ella Bear looks surprised.

"Did she try to stab you again?" Thomas Bear wants to know.

David hakes his head. "No, in fact she healed my wound," he replies.

"Poor fellow, he's completely lost it," Thomas Bear shrugs.

"Maybe it's just a heatstroke or indigestion," Ella Bear tries to look hopeful.

"You should lay back down," Thomas Bear pushes David down on the bed.

"I'm not making this up, look!" David pulls up his shirt and shows them his wound now completely healed not a scar in sight.

"You are serious!" Thomas Bear looks shocked. "The siren actually healed you?"

"Maybe she is in love with you," Ella Bear offers clapping her hands.

David looks away. He still doesn't know what to think about his encounter with the Lady of the Lake.

"Will you drink the water?" he changes the subject.

"Not yet," Ella smiles at Thomas. "It's a full moon tonight, maybe tomorrow..."

Thomas growls at her completely forgetting that David is there.

Ella Bear lets out a soft sound that sounds almost like a purr then she walks downstairs.

Thomas Bear can hardly contain his excitement.

"Listen" he says to David, "like my wife said, it is a full moon tonight and I'd like to go for a walk with her. Would you mind watching the baby for us?"

David turns to look at the Bear who is growling and chewing on her rocking chair.

"Sure..." he says even though he is not feeling certain at all. "If she tries to eat me I am letting her drink the magical water and turning her human again," he yells after Thomas Bear who is already on his way out holding his wife's arm tightly.

"Well..." David says his eyes wide open looking at the bear cub who sticks her fingers in her mouth and lets out a soft giggle.

"My sentiments exactly," David shrugs. "Then again what do I know, I'm in love with a siren who may or may not be trying to kill me..."

The bear cub eyes him curiously.

"I know, I know," David a sighs. "Tell you what. Help me out, tell me everything you know about girls..."

The Bear cub laughs and then she hides behind the large rocking chair.

"They like to hide, good to know," David replies. "Found you. What else can you tell me?"

Three hours later when Thomas and Ella Bear walk back to the cabin they find David and Baby Bear asleep in the middle of the floor, Baby Bear snoring soundly, honey smeared all over her face.

"That went well," Thomas Bear smirks.

"In more ways than one," his wife winks at him.

Thomas Bear eyes the flask David handed him thoughtfully. "Will you miss this?" he asks.

"Well," Ella Bear smiles,"if someone had told me that the old Thomas would one day leave his child with a prince, not an authorized and thoroughly vetted nanny, to make love to me in the forest under the bright moon, I would have thought they were hallucinating. But we did that. And it was fun. And I'd like to think that we will always be a little wilder than we were before, but either way," she says taking the flask from her husbands hand, "whether you are all proper in the castle or all wild in the forest, you are the one I want t be with. All sides of you..."

She clasps his hand tightly and takes a sip form the flask. She feels her body tremble and then she is back, she is her normal self, golden curls and blue eyes dressed in her sweet blue white gown.

"And I hope," she continues walking closer to Thomas Bear, "that you feel the same way..." her eyes never leave his as she places a drop of water from the flask and then she places it on his lips.

His whole body shakes and he is back to being a handsome prince, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"You are just so beautiful," he says, his voice hoarse and wanting, then he lifts her up in his arms carrying her up the stairs. Two hours later they both kneel next to their sleeping bear cub and drip some water in her mouth. The cub shakes in her sleep and then she is a little baby, sweet curls and closed eyes, smiling in her sleep.

"She looks just like you," Thomas whispers as his wife picks up the baby in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Thomas looks at her all worried.

"Never better," she whispers.

He helps her up and they walk upstairs. Somehow they manage to fall asleep in the same bed with baby Alexandra sleeping contentedly in between them.

When David wakes up in the morning there is a bowl of porridge waiting for him on the table.

He rushes outside of the cabin. Thomas and Ella sitting on the grass watching their baby girl who is crawling around them.

"It worked!" David smiles.

"It worked," Thomas replies and he gets up. "We are going back home," he explains. "We've been waiting to say goodbye. And David, I've been thinking. If you walked away from your kingdom and your father a few days ago, chances are it's not safe for you to just go back there and find Abigail. We all know King George is not exactly a forgiving man. Abigail probably thinks that the siren killed you. You are safer if they think you are gone. You should give me the rest of the water, I will make sure princess Abigail gets it."

"You will do that for me?" David asks.

"Of course," Thomas nods. "It's the least I can do."

David embraces Thomas, kisses Alexandra and then Thomas places baby Alexandra on his shoulders, takes Ella's hands in his and the three of them walk away from their forest cabin. David watches them walk away, then he heads back to lake Nostos.

The mist rises creating a mysterious effect as he approaches slowly. This time he doesn't have to wait long. The Lady of the Lake, emerges from the water and rushes towards him.

"You are back," she says her voice cracking, "You are alright!" and then she places her hands on his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," he tries to explain.

"You cannot be here, you cannot keep coming here, you are placing yourself in incredible danger..."

"Then come away with me," he offers and now his hand is cupping her cheek.

Her eyes open wide. Does he mean that?

His eyes never leave her face. "Say you'll come with me," he urges her again and he can read how much she wants to in her eyes, because he is smiling hopefully now. "We can be together we can leave all this..."

"I can't," she whispers. "My fate is tied to this lake, and to the monster that dwells within..."

"Whatever your monster is, I'm not afraid of it" he states and the conviction in his voice makes her pause.

He is not afraid of any monster. Why he killed a dragon last month, which was the very act that set this course of action in motion. Midas wanted him to marry his daughter, his daughter was in love with a knight who got turned to gold, he needed to get water from lake Nostos to save the knight... None of these would have happened if he hadn't killed that first monster.

The Lady of the Lake looks away. "Did you see the monster?" she asks.

He shakes his head.

"But you are not afraid of her?"

He shakes his head again. "I'm not..."

"You see, things are never as simple as they seem..." she replies cryptically. "If I try to get away, or if I stand there like I'm doing now, not trying to end your life in the water, that's when the monster comes out. So you see Charming," she whispers, running her finger across his jawline "you are asking for impossible things..."

"Impossible?" he asks."I refuse to believe that. Ever since I met you, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind, and you...well you are no longer trying to kill me..." he smiles taking her hand in his pressing it at his heart.

The Lady of the Lake looks away. "What is your plan then Charming? You kill the monster and free me from my fate?"

"Do you want to come with me?" he asks.

And she nods. She doesn't mean to but she nods. She should push him away, tell him to leave, but she is standing there, nodding her eyes welling up with tears. This is a dream, a beautiful dream, a knight who thinks he can save a maiden in distress, completely overlooking that this maiden is a siren, meant to kill men not run away with them. This knight is due for a trough awakening, but she doesn't want to wake him up. She wants to get lost in his dream, just a little while longer. Except time is not on her side. Time is never on her side.

Her body shudders and she knows she is out of time.

"You need to go," she rasps and she pushes him back. "Run!"

"I'm not leaving you...-" he says and he reaches for her, unsheathing his sword with his right hand, then he stops midsentence because her arms are getting longer and they are scaly and she is getting larger. The Lady of the Lake transforms into a white dragon, except this dragon is nothing like the ugly silver gray fire breathing dragon he killed about a month ago, no, this dragon is shimmering white with pink hues, with large iridescent wings and she is as beautiful as she is terrifying.

"You are going to have to kill me," is the last coherent thing she says before her voice becomes a terrifying growl.

He gasps taking a step back. He knows exactly where he could strike her, there is a tender spot in her gills, he could propel himself on her back and deal her a lethal blow, but that's not what he wants to do at all.

She takes a step forward and growls again, her face closer to his and he wonders what it is that she is waiting for, why she hasn't attack him yet. She blows fire at him except the fire doesn't touch him, it just singes the sand next to him. She is missing on purpose he realizes. He drops his sword on the ground and he raises his arm.

"I know you are in there," he yells as the dragon blows another terrifying fireball that flies over his head and incinerates a tree behind him. All it would take is for her to breathe fire on him once, he realizes and he would be gone, there wouldn't be anything left of him to let anyone know he was ever here.

"Can you come back?" he asks, his arms still raised, asking, pleading. "Come back to me..."

She lets out another terrifying roar and this time she almost manages to form a word. "Run!" he hears her say and in that moment he knows, she has no control over her transformation, once the dragon takes over she cannot morph back right away, at least not at will, so he slowly backs away, never turning his back on her.

"Kill me or run!" she roars again and he can hear the dragon's voice, she is barely maintaining control. He needs to do exactly what she is asking, He needs to run.

As soon as he reaches the treeline he turns around and runs as fast as he can, he zigzags through the forest as flies above him and blows fire that incinerating several trees in his path. And then she is no longer following him and he is very close to the bears cabin. He opens the door and collapses on the wooden floor.

The Lady of the Lake back in her human form on the beach drops on the ground. She looks at her hands, now free of claws and dragons scales, not a scratch on her. He didn't defend himself them, she thinks. He didn't try to attack her. She never remembers what she does when she is in dragon form so she desperately looks around her for clues. His sword is on the ground and there are several spots of scorched earth around it.

"No, no, no, no," she weeps and she rushes to pick up his sword. Did she completely incinerate him? "No!" she cries once again and she picks up her swords in her hands. The sword cuts her fingers and she doesn't even notice. "Come back," she cries out, "I didn't mean it to kill you, come back..." she weeps and she is so absorbed in her grief she doesn't even see what her weeping does to the lake around her. There are dark storm clouds gathering above the lake.

The first sound of thunder makes everyone in the enchanted forest jump except for her, she is kneeling on the sandy beach, weeping, his sword still in her hands, her fingers cut, bleeding. And then the rain comes down hard, it rains and it rains, the water of the lake rises and still she kneels there weeping, like she can never be consoled.

It has been raining for an hour, the roof of the cabin leaks on several spots. He sits at the door, his body mostly protected from the rain, watching the water come down. The Lady of the Lake turns into a dragon if she stays too long out of the water. What king of hope do they have of ever being together if she turns into a dragon when she is out of the water? And then he hears it in the raindrops, the sound of a woman weeping, and he knows he needs to go to her even just for a minute before she turns, he needs to find her.

He runs through the forest, the pouring rain blinding him until he is on the beach and he sees her kneeling on the ground. He runs to her and when she sees him she lets out a sob. She gets up and runs to him so fast she almost knocks him to the ground. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, his forehead on hers.

"You are alive, you are alive, you are alive," she says over and over, mainly to convince herself.

"I'm alright," he replies. "What happened to your hands?"

"Let me look at you" she pulls back looking at his hands, examining his face, "did I hurt you?"

He shakes his head. "You didn't," he tries to reassure her. "Wait, you don't remember?" he asks.

"I don't," she sobs and again she looks at his arms, runs her fingers across his chest, making sure there are no hidden wounds.

"I really am alright, let me see your hands!" he tries to convince her again and then she pushes him back.

"You can't be here," she says and the despair in her voice breaks his heart. "You really cannot be here, I am going to turn again...any minute now..."

"Pull me in the water," he blurts out and she stares at him.

"What?" she asks.

"If you come on the land with me you will turn into a dragon. If you pull me in the water you won't..."

"I won't turn into a dragon if I'm actively drowning you," she replies incredulously but his hands are already on her arms and he is already pushing her gently towards the water.

"You could die!" she tries to protest.

"I can hold my breath for along time," he smiles, trying to make light of the moment because she is looking terrified. "Try for me?" he asks and she places her hands on his shoulders pulling her with him in the water.

"This is a terrible idea," she whispers, as if the lake is alive and she doesn't want it notified of her plans.

"It's worth a try," he counters.

"You could die," she whispers.

"You are well worth the risk..."

"You would die for me?" she asks and there are tears streaming down her face.

He doesn't reply he just wraps his arms around her waist. The water is now at his chest.

"Careful," she whispers, "the water gets deeper here..."

He nods and the water is on his shoulders now.

And then they are both swimming. She wraps her arms around his neck. "I cant believe this is working," she smiles. And then she screams because he gets pulled underwater. This is so strange, she didn't push him, she didn't pull him down so why is he underwater? She dives inside and she sees it, the water vines wrapping around his legs pulling him down. This entire lake is a deathtrap, designed to keep her alone forever. She isn't guarding the water, the water is guarding her, making sure she will forever be alone.

David is holding his breath but she can see he cannot do that for much longer. She needs a knife, she needs a knife to release him from the vines, but he is running out of air so she wraps her arms around him, places her lips on him and blows air into his lungs and then he closes his eyes and he kisses her back. She looks so beautiful under water, her hair floating around her face, the Lady of the Lake in her element.

And then the most incredible thing happens, the ground shakes, the water ripples, the dark clouds clear from the sky, David's leg gets released from the vine and now both of them are on the surface holding each other, his lips still on hers.

"Snow" he whispers.

Snow grabs his doublet with both hands. She looks horrified.

"What were you thinking approaching the Lady of the Lake?" she asks. "I was a siren!"

David shrugs. "My heart recognizes you even when I don't..." he smiles. "What were you thinking when you asked me to kill you?"

Snow shakes her head and doesn't reply.

"But did you notice that we keep finding each other sooner?" David whispers pulling her back in closer.

"We do," Snow mumbles burying her face on his neck.

"We do," he echoes and then he kisses her one more time before she goes.

"One, two, three," he whispers.

* * *

"Have you ever seen just turn its back and walk away because you don't matter? If this wolf is like that one then there is no defeating it. It's already won, just by existing in our world. You don't kill it, you just hide..." Granny is describing to a group of men who are looking at her wild eyed.

"So, Your Granny is kind of intense," Snow smiles.

"Yeah, a bit..." Ruby laughs. "I feel like a rat in a trap..."

"I know the feeling," Snow sighs. "My stepmother...she is quite something..." And then she lets her sentence hang because one of the guys isn't paying any attention to Granny's story, instead he is following her with his eyes.

"You were saying?" Ruby asks.

"What was I saying?" Snow mumbles..."Oh yeah, I was saying...hey Ruby who is that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The guy with the blue gray tunic..."

"Who David?"

"David?" Is that his name?"

* * *

Hello! Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing...can I get a quick opinion, if you guys have a moment. Out of all the faiytales I've done, which one did you like the most?

 **baratta jennifer chapter 22 Great chapter**

Thank you

 **Austenphile** **chapter 22 .That got dark fast. Love how you kept all of Snow's relationships so she was not alone. And of course David is always chivalrous. And I guess Regina remembers everything. Has that always been true?**

Well while Regina has been mentioned in multiple flashbacks and backstories she has only made an actual appearance in a handful of the stories. And yes, Regina is aware and remembers what is going on in every story except in the twelve dancing princesses where she was in Snow's dreamstate with Daniel and she didn't seem interested in destroying Snow White. In the rest of the stories that is all she cares about.

 **Bwayrox chapter 22 Love this chapter! I really thought about half way through that this was going to be how you were going to break the curse. I was sure that Charming would die before they could kiss and remember, and Snow would give him her heart and the curse would break. Not disappointed though, that just means this story can continue.**

Hmmmm. I like your ideas, but we are not there yet... Just a while longer... :) I can honestly say that I am not planning another heart split. (In fact I wasn't ever planning a heart split at all. I never thought I'd use the heart split. Some scenes are perfection and I feel like I should leave them alone. It sort of snuck up on me. Because the shadows on Oz where so sweet and pure I couldn't let them stay dead...)

 **Guest chapter 22 That got real depressing real fast. I should have realized the pattern, the last chapter was cute and sort of funny. This was so dark and different, I did have a small hope that Snow would save David in the end, just like he saved her. Regina didn't hold any punches this time, she went out full on cruel. Taunting David that Snow has tricked him and that she's with someone else, that he's gonna die forgotten, I just wanted to protect him. Snows relationship with granny and red was so cute and how they were teasing her about David. They were never allowed to be together, knowing it's right in their hearts but unable to act on it. I love that no matter what story they land in, they are always partners, and willing to protect each other's back even from day one. I like how you included "Let's show the Queen what Snow White and the seven dwarves can do..." It's such a powerful and fitting quote. But wow was it a punch to the heart when Snow made everyone forget her. But at least Davids dream came true in the end. Great wrap up of the story even if it was really sad. Soooo.. Does David meet a grumpy bear, happy bear, sleepy bear and a girl with dark locks in the next chapter?**

Yes! That was exactly where I was going, a Grumpy, a Happy and A Sneezy Bear, because those are my go to dwarves, I love them :)  
Buuut, a wise friend that I brainstorm with pointed out that I am overdoing it, whenever I need animal characters I use the dwarves, so I listened and decided to think harder and go a different direction. .

Also regarding the previous story's ending in the original story of Damon and Pythias the tyrant (king) of the land was so moved by their loyalty to each other that he pardoned Damon. Of course Regina wouldn't pardon Snow so they had to TLK their way out...

 **mry23** **chapter 22 Loved it and I feel like this could be another spin-off. I could just watch charming and snow being knights together and stopping crime. Ok I got a little emotional especially when Charming was locked up and Regina was trying to mess with his head. Also great nod to the scene from first season. Also snow making everyone forget her, I just always feel like you do such a great job of portraying the emotional depth ranges for both snow and charming. Even though the stories change but they never do and I love it. Can't wait for, three little bears?**

Yes the three little bears. And thank you so much...This could be another spin off...

 **Bella1296 chapter 22 Great story! i loved it**

Thanks Bella!

 **Guest chapter 22 That was such a good story filled with lots of emotions packed in it. I'm real curious about the origin story now and how tragically it ended, you know for the extra pain. I totally got choked up at the end when Snow showed up just in time. Excited to see where they go next, a three little bears twist maybe? Thanks for the update!**

Thank you! In the original the king pardoned Damon because he felt so moved by his friends loyalty. It's an ancient greek story. Also it was a story about friendship, there was no romance as far as I know...

Also, I got your review seconds after I uploaded the new chapter,so I added it... :)


	24. Little Red Riding Hood

Ruby places her hand discreetly on her knife. "Are you stealing our eggs?" she asks the shadow in the corner of the barn.

The hooded figure turns around. Ruby is surprised to see that it's a woman, no older than she is, green eyes, long hair, dressed in a leather vest and dark brown pants.

"No..." the woman replies quietly. "Not a lot..."

She takes a step backwards. She looks like she is going to make a run for it.

"Hey," Ruby smiles kindly. "It's alright...it's just eggs..."

"I'm sorry," the woman says quietly and she hands Ruby two eggs. "It was really cold last night..."

Ruby nods. "How do you like your eggs?" she asks. "I like mine scrambled, I was about to have breakfast. Would you like to join me?"

The woman hesitates. It's been a while since anyone's been kind to her or treated her with anything but suspicion. No one trusts a woman who lives in the forest on her own.

"Well?" Ruby asks.

It's almost like she's forgotten how to accept politely. "Yes please," she manages.

"My name is Ruby but everyone calls me Red," she says pointing to the bright red cape she is wearing.

"My name is...Frosty," the woman says and immediately she wants to kick herself for saying something so ridiculous. What kind of name is Frosty. Has it really been that long since she's been around people that she doesn't know what a normal name sounds like?

"Really?" Ruby frowns.

"No, not really," she admits. "It's just that someone is looking for me..."

"So you don't know or trust me yet..." Ruby completes her thought, nodding in understanding. "I get it. But I do need something to call you..."

"Margaret...no...Mary. Mary Margaret," the woman says again shocked at how out of practice she is at normal polite conversation.

"Mary Margaret then." Ruby smiles. "Let's go. You can meet Granny..."

The woman is grateful to follow Ruby to her cottage.

Granny who is making tea raises her eyebrows looking at Mary Margaret inquisitively.

"Granny this is Mary Margaret. She is my friend. I told her she could stay with us for a while," Ruby says and Mary Margaret tries not to look to shocked. Ruby might be one of the kindest people she has ever met.

Granny, nods taking the basket of eggs from Ruby's hands. She glances at Mary Margaret sizing her up. "How do you like your eggs?" she asks instead of a formal greetings and then she turns to Ruby. "More eggs than I expected. I heard some strange noises in the barn last night, made me wonder if there were weasels or a giant rats in there," she says watching Mary Margaret drop her eyes to the ground.

"Nothing of the sort," Ruby shrugs. "Everything was in place," and with that she offers Mary Margaret a seat at their table.

"Good to know," Granny nods, cracking the eggs at the edge of her frying pan.

Mary Margaret cannot help but like Ruby's no nonsense grandmother. She eats the breakfast Granny hands her and then she offers to wash the dishes. Granny looks at her approvingly.

"You can help Ruby with her chores later," she adds when Ruby isn't listening. "I'm sure she will be glad of the company...she's been quite lonely since she lost her friend Peter..."

Mary Margaret nods. She is so grateful to have a friend too.

A couple of weeks later and Ruby, Mary Margaret and Granny are at Geppetto's house along with almost every adult of the village. There's been another sighting of the great wolf and the men are eager to form hunting parties and go after it.

Granny gets up and everybody quiets down to hear her opinion.

"This creature is more powerful than you can imagine. Stay inside. Hide your children. Forget your livestock...You do not have a chance against him..."

Everybody gapes at Granny. That is not what they wanted to hear. The men groan. They do not want to hide, they want to be out there tracking and capturing the great wolf.

"Nearly threescore years ago, I was a child with six older brothers. Big as oak trees, all of them veterans of the Second Ogres War. And my father, the biggest of them all. Come one Wolfstime, he decided to go out and take on the wolf..."

As Granny retells that gruesome encounter she had with the great wolf, the one who took the life of her brothers and father and left her arm scarred, Mary Margaret looks around the room. Everyone is hanging from Granny's every word, everyone looks alarmed except for the tall blue eyed man in the corner. He is leaning against the wall watching Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret feels her heart skip a beat as she catches his eyes.

"Have you ever seen a wild animal just turn its back and walk away because you don't matter?" Granny continues. "If this wolf is like that one then there is no defeating it. It's already won, just by existing in our world. You don't kill it, you just hide..."

"So, Granny is kind of intense when it comes to wolves," Mary Margaret turns to Ruby.

"Yeah, a bit..." Ruby laughs. "I feel like a rat in a trap..."

"I know the feeling," Mary Margaret sighs. "My stepmother...she is quite something..." And then she lets her sentence hang because he is looking at her again.

"You were saying?" Ruby asks.

"What was I saying?" Mary Margaret mumbles..."Oh yeah, I was saying... Ruby, who is that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The good looking one with the gray tunic... the one standing the corner..."

"Who, David?"

"David?" Is that his name?"

"Well if you are referring to the guy that was is trying hard to pretend he is not staring at you, then yes, his name is David. He has a sheep farm nearby..."

"A sheep farm, huh?" Mary Margaret looks down then she offers him a timid smile. "He must be really worried about his sheep if there is a wolf prowling around..."

"He doesn't look too worried," Ruby observes and then she tries to stifle a laugh because it is becoming very clear that Mary Margaret is not listening to her anymore.

Mary Margaret and Ruby are walking home together when they hear footsteps right behind them.

The women turn around to see the handsome guy with the gray tunic.

"David," Ruby smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"On my way home," he shrugs. "Introduce me to your friend?"

David smiles at Ruby but he can't help himself, it's Mary Margaret that has his undivided attention.

"I'm Mary Margaret," she smiles back at him.

"Nice to meet you Mary Margaret."

Ruby looks at David beaming at Mary Margaret. Perhaps she should help move things along.

"Hey David are you busy? Won't you come with us, Granny baked pie..."

"Oh, I'd love to come over but I can't," he replies, looking quite disappointed. "I have to get back to the farm, Nessie gave birth yesterday and I have to check on her..."

"Nessie?" Mary Margaret asks confused.

"Nessie gave birth to three lambs," he explains.

"Baby lambs!" Mary Margaret looks really excited.

"Yes, lambs...Would you like to see them?" his smile is so bright.

"I wouldn't want to impose..." Mary Margaret hesitates.

"You are not imposing, Nessie is feeling very social today..."

"We would love too," Ruby agrees eagerly.

Both David and Mary Margaret are trying hard not to look too excited.

"Let's go..."

When David's farm is right around the corner Ruby stops.

"Oh, no, I forgot...I promised Granny I'll help her with...I got to go. Say hi to the lambs for me Mary Margaret!"

Ruby winks at Mary Margaret who is too shocked to glare at her. What is Ruby doing pretending she is busy...They both know that Granny is going to be at the market, she is not even going to be home right now. Mary Margaret turns to David who looks all together cheerful and non threatening at all. Maybe she should be thanking Ruby instead of glaring at her.

"Lead the way," she smiles back at him and just like that Mary Margaret follows David to his farm while Ruby walks back home chuckling to herself.

"Lambs are the cutest animals in the whole enchanted forest," Mary Margaret says petting the tiny lambs who are stumbling, trying hard to stand on their feet and and tripping over each other. "They are so sweet...Have you named them yet?"

"Not yet," he laughs. He really didn't expect her to like the lambs this much.

"Can we name them?"

She is so excited he can't say no to her. "Go ahead."

"This one looks like a Daisy," Mary Margaret starts.

"This one is a boy," he replies.

"Oh, Philip then. This one can be Daisy..."

"Sorry, that's a boy too..."

Mary Margaret laughs. "I'm not very good at this," she shrugs. "Alright, this one can be Eric."

"You are doing fine, that one is a girl..."

"Hi little Daisy" she says and she picks up the lamb in her arms. "How are you feeling? You are so sweet, yes, yes you are..."

Mary Margaret places the lamb close to Nessie and the lamb stumbles towards her mother. She finds her mother's breast and she is now suckling on it.

Mary Margaret takes a step back.

"They are so sweet. Do you live here by yourself?" she asks looking around at the meadow, the stable and the small farmhouse.

David nods. "For the past year," he explains. "I used to live with my mother..." He glances at the small stone marking the grave under the great oak.

"I'm sorry," she looks so concerned.

"How about you? Are you visiting Granny or..."

"I don't know," Mary Margaret shrugs. "I think maybe I'm here to stay..."

"Good," he can't help but smile at her.

"Yeah, Granny said I can stay as long as I like and she is so sweet..."

"When she is not scaring everyone with her wolf stories..." David replies.

"Yeah, that was terrifying," she laughs, Then she turns to look at him "Have you ever cried wolf?" she tries to suppress a smile.

"Whenever I'm bored, that's why no one will believe me," he deadpans.

"Oh, no," Mary Margaret laughs. "So it was you then..."

"It was me. I'm the reason no shepherd boy will ever be believed ever again..."

"How could you?" Mary Margaret is still laughing.

"It's my one claim to fame..." he shrugs. "I'm not proud of it..." He loves hearing her laugh.

Mary Margaret shakes her head. "Seriously, though have you ever seen the Great Wolf?"

"I've seen several wolves, but not the one she is describing, that sounded more like a monster..."

"It really did..." Mary Margaret turns to face him . "Afraid of monsters?"

"No, just afraid of humans who act like them," he replies. "Are you afraid of monsters?"

"Not much," she shrugs, thinking of Regina and how nice she acted while plotting her death all along. Regina. She keeps forgetting that Regina is still out there looking for her, waiting for her to make a mistake, waiting to catch her. She wonders if she is endangering David just by being here.

"I should go," she shrugs. "I don't want to keep you from your work..."

"Alright. But you did name my sheep. You know what that means..."

"What does it mean?" Mary Margaret looks surprised.

"If you name the sheep you are responsible for them forever...those are the rules..."

"What? Did you just make that up?"

"Hey, it's my farm. Whether I just made that rule up or it's always been a rule it doesn't matter..." he counters.

Mary Margaret laughs. "I will come and check on the lambs then, I wouldn't want to break the rules. I take my responsibility as fairy sheepmother seriously."

"Fairy sheepmother?" it's his turn to laugh.

"You heard me. It's a well respected position, you should show some respect..." she replies offering a mock frown.

"My apologies..."

"I forgive you, just this once," she replies magnanimously.

"That's incredibly generous of you."

"Yes, I am indeed most merciful..." and then she has an idea and turns to look at him all excited."Wait I named the lambs, can I put ribbons on their necks?"

"I suppose," he hesitates.

"What about flower crowns? How about scarfs!" Mary Margaret is looking very excited.

David looks at her incredulously. "What? No!"

"What? Why not?"

"You cannot put scarves on my sheep. They are going to be a laughing stock..."

Mary Margaret giggles. "Hey, that's my rule. If I name something I get to dress it up..."

"It's a terrible rule," he laughs.

"It's a great rule. How about hats? Can I put hats on them?"

"This is a farm, not a royal petting zoo," he tries to argue.

"Rules are rules..." she laughs and then they are both looking at each other smiling.

"I'should go..." Mary Margaret looks away. She waves at the lambs. "Bye Daisy, bye Philip, bye Eric, bye Nessie..."

The lambs are too busy drinking their milk to notice her.

"They don't recognize their names yet, but they will miss you!" David smiles and Mary Margaret laughs as she walks away.

It takes Mary Margaret fifteen minutes to get home. Ruby is outside hanging laundry on the clothes line.

"How did it go?" she asks.

"Terrible," Mary Margaret sighs and walks inside.

"What? What do you mean terrible? I really thought you guys were going to hit it off, what happened?" Ruby drops he clothespins on the ground and follow her inside.

"I named the sheep and now I'm going to make them wear hats," Mary Margaret is sitting on her bed, looking down.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Ruby crosses her arms.

"It doesn't," Mary Margaret raises her eyes to look at her friend.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Ruby feels really confused.

"I really like him, Ruby," Mary Margaret whispers. "And I shouldn't..."

"Why not?" Ruby frowns. "Are you engaged or married to someone you haven't told me about?"

Mary Margaret shakes her head. "My life is such a complicated disaster," she sighs. "In another life, if I was just another girl...but I'm not. This is the one life I get. Maybe it was wrong of me to stay here this long..."

"What? No! Mary Margaret!"

Mary Margaret shakes her head. "I just need some time, I need to think," she says and she looks so sad, that Ruby takes a step back and lets her walk away.

"Don't get too far, there is a wolf out there!" Ruby calls after her.

Mary Margaret doesn't reply. She is running, running back into the Enchanted Forest. Running because she had no right to forget that the Evil Queen is after her, because she had no right to make friends, no right to move into Granny's, no right to forget that she endangers every person she comes into contact with.

It was one thing to move in with Ruby and Granny and feel like a regular person again, a regular person that might even in Granny's family. She allowed herself that. But now she met David, and he laughed and was friendly and he looked at her with eyes full of promise and made her yearn for more, so much more. She let her guard down. She has no right to let her guard down. Mary Margaret leans her back on a great oak. She needs to forget about Granny and Ruby and David and disappear once again into the forest. She could just walk away right now. And not look back. She closes her eyes. It is so hard to tear herself away from Ruby and Granny without saying goodbye. She doesn't want to go. She's felt so safe in Granny's cottage, for a moment she let herself forget the Evil Queen is after her. She really needs to go.

And that's when she hears a soft bleating coming from a blueberry bush. She walks over and looks. There is a lamb stuck in the thorns and vines. It's not one of her lambs, the lambs she named, this one must be a few months older, it is much bigger, but still she can't just leave it here. Mary Margaret kneels and quickly tries to set the lamb free. The thorns are ripping her hands bus she pulls them apart and then the lamb is in her arms.

"What's your name?" she whispers. "No, no, I'm not naming you. It's too big a responsibility..." She gets up slowly and she makes her way out of the Enchanted Forest. It is getting late, the moon is rising. Mary Margaret is really close to David's farm when she hears the first wolf howling. She tries to walk as quietly as possible but it's impossible really because she is carrying a bleating lamb in her arms. She runs from tree to tree taking cover. The lamb sensing her anxiety is now crying frantically.

"Come on, please, don't be so loud," she begs the lamb and then she turns around and bumps into someone.

She stifles a scream.

"Mary Margaret?"

"David!" she feels so relieved.

"What are you doing out here in the dark?" he looks so surprised.

Mary Margaret opens her mouth and closes it a couple of times. She wonders if it looks more like she is stealing a lamb rather than rescuing it. If surviving in the woods this past year as a bandit has taught her anything is that people are very suspicious of women that roams the woods alone.

"You found her!" David exclaims looking at the bleating creature in her arms and Mary Margaret is only to happy to pass him the lamb.

Maybe she doesn't look that suspicious or maybe David isn't the distrustful type.

The lamb seems to quiet in his arms.

"Come on," he whispers. "We have to go, it's not safe here..."

Mary Margaret nods and rushes to follow him.

It's only a few minutes walk to his farm and yet the time seems to drag on. The wolves are howling in the distance, and Mary Margaret can't help but feel like the wolves are after her.

They can now make the shape of David's farmhouse in the dark. He walks to the sheep pen, places the lamb inside, then he signals Mary Margaret to follow him to the house.

"What happened?" he asks once they are safely inside."Where did you find her?"

There is a warm fire in the fireplace and Mary Margaret steps closer. She hadn't realized until now but she is shivering.

"I was..." Mary Margaret hesitates. " I heard her bleating by the double rock," she explains. "Thought she might be one of yours but I wasn't sure..."

"The double rock? How did she make it all the way over there," he muses and then he looks at Mary Margaret. "What were you doing out there on your own?" He is looking at her with bright clear eyes, trusting her, she might as well be honest.

Mary Margaret looks down. "I thought...I was thinking that maybe it was time to go back..."

He barely knows her, has no right to ask but he needs to know. "Back where?" he asks.

"The forest," she shrugs.

"The forest?" he echoes. He looks really concerned. "Do you have someone waiting for you in the forest?" he asks.

Mary Margaret shakes her head.

"You were just going into the forest on your own?"

"I realized that I was staying at Granny's too long, I was getting too comfortable..."

"What's wrong with getting comfortable?"

Mary Margaret looks away. "I know I can't stay here forever, I just forget sometimes..."

"Forget what?"

"That I don't belong here," she whispers.

And he doesn't know why but it hurts to hear her say that. He wants her to be at home here, he wants her to feel like she belongs.

"If you are not comfortable at Granny's..." he stumbles for the right words. "If you ever need a different place to stay..." she feels her heart flutter under his gaze.

"I can stay here?" she asks and her voice is almost a challenge, the voice of bandit, alone, lost in the woods.

"Always," he says and she can barely handle the promise in his eyes.

"I almost believe you..." she replies and he smiles.

It's not much, but he feels like he is making progress. "Mary Margaret, your arm," he points out "you are bleeding..."

Mary Margaret looks at the scratches on her arm. She hadn't noticed but there is a trickle of blood soaking her sleeve.

"Hold on," he says then he comes back with a strip of clean cloth and some water. "May I..."

Mary Margaret nods and stretches out her arm. He pulls up her sleeve slowly. There is something incredibly intimate in that gesture. And then she holds her breath, trying to keep her hand from shaking because his hands feel warm as he carefully wipes and wraps her arm. He is standing so close she could bury her face in his neck if she wanted to, and she really wants to. Out of nowhere this intense desire to hold on to him almost overwhelms her. She breathes fast, trying not to pull back.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks and the gentleness in his voice shatters her defenses.

She shakes her head. When was the last time someone tended to her wounds? Her father of course, he fussed over every scratch, every scrapped knee, and then Regina. But Regina grew cold over the years, she stopped caring. Mary Margaret stopped expecting her to and started fearing her instead. She started dreading the day Regina would decide that Mary Margaret was too big an obstacle in her way, an obstacle that needed to be eliminated.

"Almost done," he says and then he asks, "is it wrapped too tight?" Their eyes meet and she really can't find her voice right now, so she shakes her head instead. They are so close she could lean in for a kiss if she wanted to. And she really wants to. "Thank you," she whispers instead, pulling back slightly.

"It's the least I could do. You found my lamb..."

Mary Margaret nods. "I should go," she whispers.

"I'll walk you home," he replies.

"You can't leave your sheep...not when there's a wolf roaming around"

"I can't let you go on your own, not on a night like this..."

"David I spent the past year in the forest alone, I can handle a two minute walk to Granny's...stay with your flock..."

"You spent a year in the forest alone?"

Mary Margaret nods. "I even robbed the Queen's carriages..."

David's eyes open wide. Mary Margaret wishes she'd left out that last part.

"You were a bandit..." a statement not a question.

Mary Margaret nods. "I did what I had to do to survive..." she says defensively even though he is tone isn't accusatory.

He smiles. "Is it really hard, staying here after having adventures in the forest? Is it boring?" he asks.

Mary Margaret shakes her head. She loves the consistency of life in a small village, she loves staying at Granny's. "No, not at all..." she replies. "Its safe, and wonderful..."

"Then why were you leaving us?" he asks and Mary Margaret looks at him. Us. He said us, as if Mary Margaret was walking away from him, not just Granny and Ruby.

"Because I don't want to put in danger the people I love," she replies.

He nods. "Do me a favor then Mary Margaret..." he asks quietly as his fingers find their way to her hand.

"What is it?" her voice is soft, almost a whisper.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye..."

And she doesn't know if he is talking about saying goodbye to him or saying goodbye to Granny. She doesn't know if he suspects that she was going to walk away from Granny and Ruby without saying a word. Either way, Mary Margaret looks at him and nods.

"I won't," she replies.

"You promise?"

"I promise..."

Mary Margaret walks into Granny's cottage and she is surprised to see the old woman waiting by the front door with her crossbow in her hand.

"Where have you been child?" the old lady sound so worried.

"I found a sheep in the forest,"Mary Margaret explains, "I took it back to the farm..."

"Is Ruby not with you then?" she asks.

Mary Margaret shakes her head. "I haven't seen her since this afternoon..."

The old lady shakes her head and sits on an armchair. "It's so hard..." she says and Mary Margaret doesn't know if she is talking to her or to herself. "You try to protect them their whole life and maybe by protecting them you are putting them in more danger..."

"Granny, what's wrong?" Mary Margaret asks, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Would you like some tea?"

The old lady nods. "Thank you..." And then as she stirs honey in the cup Mary Margaret handed her she asks. "Do you think it's fair to keep a secret to protect someone, even when you know that someone would really want to know?"

Mary Margaret looks at the fire. "In my experience, secrets have away of spilling out and hurting everyone in their path," she mumbles, her eyes welling up. "I'm really not the person to answer that question."

"You've been through a lot child, haven't you?" Granny asks and then she doesn't say much more, she just sips her tea, watching the door, waiting for Ruby to come home.

Sometime around midnight, the front door opens and Ruby walks in. She is wearing, her red cape, she is holding a bow and arrow and her cheeks are flushed. She is looking like a fierce warrior, Mary Margaret thinks as she rushes to her friend.

"Where have you been?" Granny asks, before Mary Margaret gets a chance to say anything.

"I've been out, hunting for the wolf," Ruby replies looking at Granny defiantly. "I know what you are going to say Granny, but I'm tired of hiding...-"

Ruby doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Granny gets up, cups Ruby's face with her hands and kisses her forehead. "Of course you are," she says and she holds Ruby tightly. "No matter what Ruby, remember to wear your cape! Goodnight girls," Granny says then she heads to her bedroom and shuts the door.

"What just happened?" Ruby turns to Mary Margaret. "I thought she was going to scold me...instead she is worried I might catch a cold?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Mary Margaret replies. "Did you track the wolf?"

Ruby shakes her head. "I'm going to try again tomorrow,"she replies. "Will you come with me?"

Mary Margaret thinks about her earlier conversation with David and how much danger she is putting Granny and Ruby just by being here. The least she can do is accompany Ruby and keep her safe.

"Of course," she replies and Ruby claps her hands.

Mary Margaret and Ruby are both putting on her nightgowns and heading to bed.

"I saw David again today..." Mary Margaret says.

Ruby sits on her bed and motions Mary Margaret to sit next to her.

"Well?" Ruby asks.

Mary Margaret lays under the covers and closes her eyes.

"He is..."

"Yes?" Ruby is waiting eagerly for Mary Margaret to continue.

"He is..."

"What? What is he?" Ruby asks impatiently.

"He is wonderful," Mary Margaret mumbles feeling the bandage wrapped tightly around her arm.

Ruby claps her hands. "I knew it, I knew it, you guys are perfect for each other, now start at the beginning and tell me everything..." Ruby squeals and Mary Margaret laughs.

It's getting dark. Mary Margaret and Ruby have been tracking the wolf for hours. Ruby, wrapped in her red cape is carrying a crossbow, Mary Margaret is holding her bow tightly. Mary Margaret yawns. Her whole body is shore. She is getting soft, she realizes. Just a few weeks at Granny's and her body yearns for the comfort of her soft bed in Granny's cottage. She doesn't want to be in the middle of the forest in the dark.

"None of the tracks are fresh," Ruby sighs. "There are several wolves in the area, but none of the track belong to the great wolf..."

"Maybe he is gone,"Mary Margaret shrugs.

"I don't thinks so. Look, there..." Ruby point to the tracks in the dried up mud. There are old tracks that certainly belong to the great wolf but as they follow them the tracks change and become human.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mary Margaret asks quietly.

Ruby is looking at the tracks carefully, tracing them with her hand. The signs are there, they ave been there all along.

"I think the wolf may be more than just a wolf," Ruby observes. "How did we not see this before? Come on, let's see if it happens again. They follow the tracks through a forest clearing and there it is again the wolf paws turning into human feet.

As if on cue a wolf howls in the distance.

Mary Margaret feels a shudder up her spine. "You think he can transform into a human?" she asks. "Is that why we can't find him?" Mary Margaret's eyes open wide. "Could be human one minute and a wolf the next?"

Ruby nods. "The wolf turns human," Ruby confirms, "not even a large tall man, more like an average size woman, or a girl..."

"The wolf is a girl..." Snow marvels.

"We ought to tell someone," Ruby replies. "Should we head back?"

"What if they don't know?" Mary Margaret asks.

Ruby turns to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"What if the girl is cursed, she turns every now and then into the Great Wolf and the rest of the time she is one of us completely unaware?"

Ruby looks horrified. "For all we know she might have been at the meeting,"she replies."Maybe she is trying to track the wolf and she has no idea..."

"Could someone be cursed and not know about it?" Mary Margaret asks.

"I don't see why not..."Ruby replies. And then she pauses. Her red cape is stuck in a thorn bush. She tugs on it a couple of times but the cape is starting to rip.

"Hold on," Mary Margaret says. She crouches to the ground and slowly she starts pulling the thorny vines away from Ruby'a cape.

"Here," Ruby unbuttons her cape and let's it drop to the ground.

"You don't need to do that, I'm almost done," Mary Margaret turns to her friend and then she gasps because Ruby is transforming in front of her eyes.

Her eyes turn yellow, her hair shorter and grayish, her mouth becomes a snout. Mary Margaret takes a step backwards clasping the red cape in her hands.

"Ruby! What is happening?" she asks quietly trying not to let the terror show in her voice. "Ruby, what are you doing?"

Ruby looks at the moon and howls. Then she charges at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret tags on the cape really hard, rips it away from the thorny bush and then she starts running. She is running in zigzag lines across the forest trees as fast as she can. Ruby, or rather the wolf is right behind her, gaining ground. Mary Margaret is running faster, putting every lesson she learned this past year as a bandit to good use. Ruby is her friend, Ruby would never hurt her. At least she hopes so. Because Ruby was out here tracking the wolf, she has no idea that she transforms into a wolf, she is not prepared to handle this. Ruby, Ruby is the Great Wolf! What did Granny say?

 _"You try to protect them their whole life and maybe by protecting them you are putting them in more danger..."_

Granny said that last night, Granny knows. She must know. Granny would know what to do. If Mary Margaret could get to Granny's fast maybe she'd have a chance. But Granny's cottage is further away and the wolf is so much faster. The wolf is growling and snarling she is just a couple of feet behind Mary Margaret her jaws snapping at her feet. There is a sharp drop ahead, right above the river. Now Mary Margaret in her right mind would never attempt such a thing, but this is a desperate last minute plan, and this could work.

Mary Margaret runs straight towards the drop, she doesn't hesitate she breathes in and leaps. She is falling, falling fast, her heart is beating wildly. Images of her father twirling her around, her mother singing her a lullaby, Regina smiling while ordering the Huntsman to kill her, and then images of David, but this isn't the shepherd David, not the man she meant a few days ago, this is her David wearing a red embroidered jacket, David riding a horse, David smiling at her, running his fingers through her hair. David is a frog, David is a bear, David is a prince, David is the Wizard, David is a giant... David is hers. Her David. Her James. Her...what is happening? As Mary Margaret's body hits the cold water she sees David bandaging her arm, except this David is wearing a burgundy cape.

"You already know this," he whispers. "Use the cape..."

The cape, Mary Margaret thinks, as she struggles to come up for air. She is breathing fast, filling her lungs with oxygen, holding onto to Ruby's red cape tightly. She swims towards the shore slowly, it is hard swimming against the cold stream of the river, but she manages to crawl out and she is panting on the shore when she hears a growl. She jumps. The wolf is right there, growling at her menacingly and she is on her knees shaking, there is no time for her to do anything. As the wolf pounces on her she raises the cape as her last defense.

Mary Margaret is breathing fast, her heart beating wildly. The creature under the red cape stirs, a set of white arms poking out of the cape first then a set of blue eyes.

Ruby is looking more bewildered than Mary Margaret. She is a woman again.

Mary Margaret let's out a soft sob and sits back, her whole body trembling with relief.

"What just happened?" Ruby asks her voice barely a whisper.

"You didn't know," Mary Margaret replies, caressing her hair, "You didn't know.

Ruby is shivering, too chocked up for tears, she is still in all fours staring at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret , fastens Ruby's cape tightly around her neck. "Come on, let's go home, we need to talk to Granny..."

When Ruby doesn't move Mary Margaret wraps her arms around her friend.

"I could have killed you," Ruby rasps.

"It wasn't your fault," Mary Margaret whispers gently patting her friend on the back.

"How many people do you thinks I've killed?" Ruby asks and her voice is so broken and uncertain it breaks Mary Margaret's heart.

"Come on," Mary Margaret replies. She pulls her friend up gently. "Come on. It's time to get you home..."

They walk together in silence for a while when they hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Who is there?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Mary Margaret it's me!"

"David?" Mary Margaret asks incredulously."What are you doing here?"

David approaches the women. "Granny sent me," he explains. "She was really worried about you..."

"We were..."Mary Margaret hesitates.

"We were tracking the wolf," Ruby replies matter of factly.

"And? Did you find it?" David frowns.

"Mary Margaret did," Ruby replies. "She found it... She is quite the huntsman..."

David looks confused. "Did you use the cape?" he asks Mary Margaret quietly.

"You knew? You knew about the cape?" Ruby glares at David.

"I didn't know anything. Granny came to my house an hour ago and asked me to help her find you, and then she told me..."

"Granny knew?" Ruby interrupts and she sounds more broken now than she sounds angry. 'Did you know?" Ruby turns to Mary Margaret.

"No, of course not," Mary Margaret replies but Ruby walks away shaking her head. Mary Margaret and David run after her.

"Ruby I had no idea, you have to believe me..."

Ruby doesn't reply.

Mary Margaret doesn't know what to do. She looks so sad.

David looks at Mary Margaret all worried. Her clothes are soaking wet, her body shivering.

"Did you fall in the water?" he asks.

Mary Margaret nods.

"She jumped," Ruby replies.

"You jumped! You must be freezing," he looks so worried.

"I'll be fine," she shrugs.

"Of course..." he says looking at her, eyes filled with concern. "Are you going to say that you spent the last year in the Enchanted Forest alone, so jumping on a stream on a cold night is no big deal?"

Mary Margaret shakes her head. "No I wasn't going to say that," she replies quietly.

Granny's house is visible from here. "I need to talk to Granny," Ruby mumbles and rushes towards the house.

Mary Margaret and David try to follow her but Ruby is practically running now.

"She really didn't know, did she?" David asks quietly.

Mary Margaret shakes her head. "She had no idea," she whispers.

"She could have killed you!" David turns to Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret doesn't argue. "David can I ask you a strange question?"

"Go ahead," David replies.

"Do you own a velvet burgundy cape?"

"What? No, I don't..." he replies. "Why do you ask?"

"I... I had the strangest dream...it was more of a vision. When I jumped into the water, trying to get away from the wolf my life flashed before my eyes. I saw my father and my mother and then I saw you..." Mary Margaret realizes how strange this all sounds and she pauses briefly. "And you said 'you already know this, use the cape...'"

"That is incredible. How?" he asks.

There are loud voices coming from the cottage, Ruby is screaming.

"I don't know...it doesn't really matter. I should go be with Ruby..." Mary Margaret says quietly.

"What? No! Wait!" David tries to say but Mary Margaret has already walked into Granny's cottage and has shut the door behind her.

"I had the fairies make this cape for you..." Granny is trying to explain things to Ruby but Ruby is shaking her head, looking at Granny horrified.

"How could you not tell me?" she gasps, breathing fast. "How could you let me roam around, hurting people..."

"You were wearing your cape, I was always telling you to wear your cape..."

"I almost killed Mary Margaret!" Ruby bellows and then her face blanches and she closes her eyes sobbing. "Oh, no, no, no, no, Peter..." Ruby sinks to her knees. "Granny, did I kill Peter?"

Granny moves in closer to hug Ruby but Ruby shakes her head and buries her face in her hands.

"How could you not tell me after I killed Peter?" Ruby demands.

Granny opens and closes her mouth several times. "I thought I did..." she whispers. In fact somewhere in the back of her head she remembers having this impossibly difficult conversation with Ruby right after Peter's death, except it is some sort of false memory because Ruby is on the ground sobbing, Ruby had no idea and Granny just shakes her head, because this isn't adding up. This isn't right. Her memories and the facts aren't adding up.

"I think we are cursed," Granny states a matter of factly. "I remember telling you everything, but I know this didn't happen. Something isn't adding up here," she says but Ruby isn't listening anymore.

"We are cursed? Really? This is your explanation for this whole mess?" Ruby yells.

Mary Margaret hands Ruby a cup of tea and Ruby wraps her fingers around the hot cup and closes her eyes. She feels human, so very human at the moment, but a few minutes ago she was a great wolf, a beast,and she felt like she needed to hunt, run into the forest, howl. A few minutes ago she was a great wolf, and it felt great being a wolf, it felt exhilarating. A few minutes ago she almost killed Mary Margaret. And she doesn't know how to reconcile the amazing feeling of being a wolf with the lethal forces hiding inside her, the blood pulsing through her veins asking her to run, to be free, to attack. Peter has been gone for three months. Peter. Her Peter. She places the cup of tea on the ground she wraps her cape tightly around her shoulder and she walks into her bedroom. She closes the door softly.

Mary Margaret is at a loss. Granny is too.

"She is right," Granny says. "How could I not tell her after Peter died? And why do I remember telling her?"

Mary Margaret shakes her head."My memories aren't making any sense either," she replies.

Granny reaches for Mary Margaret. They hold each other tightly.

The next week goes by in a daze. Ruby is pulling back, withdrawing. Mary Margaret tries so hard to stand by her but that only seems to hurt her more. So Mary Margaret packs her measly belongings in her leather bag and says goodbye, first to Ruby and then to Granny.

Granny holds her tight. "Are you sure about this?" she asks. "I think your presence here is helping her..."

"It's not," Mary Margaret whispers. "She needs time on her own..."

"Where are you going to go child?" Granny asks caressing Mary Margaret's hair.

"I've been on my own before..."Mary Margaret shrugs."I'll be fine..."

Mary Margaret is walking fast towards the forest.

 _"Don't leave without saying goodbye..."_

She has to say goodbye to David. She promised. She is not quite sure how to do that.

"Mary Margaret!" David waves from the edge of the meadow and he runs to greet her. "This is a pleasant surprise!" he smiles at her and then he notes the leather bag hanging from her shoulder and he pauses.

"What's going on?" he asks quietly.

"I'm here to say goodbye," Mary Margaret replies, her voice barely audible.

"What? Why? Where are you going?" he asks.

"Not sure yet," she shrugs.

"Mary Margaret...-"

She shakes her head. This is too hard. She already knew that this thing between them, whatever it is, couldn't happen. She can't, not with the threat of the Evil Queen handing above her head. And it hurts, it physically hurts to form the words and say goodbye to him, but this is the way it has to be.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be..." she says taking her hand in his. "Goodbye David..." she whispers and the love and pain she reads in his eyes take her breath away. So she does the only thing she can think of doing, rather than falling apart, she turns around and walks away. It's better this way, she tries to convince herself, better for everyone. This way David isn't in danger from the Evil Queen and Mary Margaret, Mary Margaret isn't living within reach of things she can never have.

Now that she is alone in the forest she lets her tears stream freely. She wipes her eyes a couple of times. She's been walking in the forest for about an hour when she sees it the first wanted poster. There it is, a sketch of her face, looking back at her. A reminder why she was right to walk away from Granny's, why a normal life with David is out of the question.

 _SNOW WHITE_  
 _Wanted for crimes against the Queen,_  
 _murder, treason, treachery._

It's been a while since she 's been this deep in the forest and seen one of those posters. Then again maybe this is the first time the Queen has ordered the posters put this far into the Eastern Woods. The Queen must have lost her tracks while she was at Granny's, she was getting dangerously close though. She stares at the poster, then she pulls it off the tree trunk, rips it in half and tosses it on the ground. Clearly she made the right call. She can't be around people, not while the Evil Queen is alive and looking for her. She tries not to think of David's face when she said goodbye. She tries not to feel her heart breaking inside her chest. It's time to forget she was ever Mary Margaret, a woman that enjoyed the simple life and got to name lambs and befriend Ruby, forget that she was the kind of woman a shepherd might have loved without being in any danger. It's time to be Snow White again.

"It's better this way," she says out loud this time trying hard to believe it. She is lost in her thoughts. She turns to the right absentmindedly, because that is the path she usually takes, eastern of the troll bridge and then she gasps, because she's come face to face with four black knights, two of them on horseback, two of them on the ground.

"Snow White," their captain says, "the Queen wants your heart, and we are not going to disappoint her."

Snow turns to run but there is not time. They've already surrounded her, daggers drawn, and they are forcing her on her knees, the captain's knife already on her throat. He seems to enjoy this immensely because he lingers.

"Any last words?" he asks a cruel smile on his face.

Snow takes a deep breath. This is it. This is where she dies. She doesn't feel ready. In that moment she thinks of all the things she will never get to do, she will never get to liberate her people from the Evil Queen, she will never get to be a decent kind Queen to her people, she will never fall in love, never make love, she will never have a child...so many things she will never get to do. She opens her eyes to look at the Enchanted Forest one last time and then she gasps because the black knight holding her drops on the ground, a throwing knife protruding from his back.

A man is running down the cliff, letting out a fierce battle cry, brandishing a knife in his hand. David. It's David, what is David doing here? Her heart beats so fast and she gets up to run but one of the black knights still on horseback grabs her by the vest and trows her over his horse. Snow screams. As she gets hauled away she can see David fighting the two knights and her heart is terrified for him. After all, what sort of fighting chance does a shepherd have against two royal trained knights, she thinks and she is crying now, her body racked by sobs. This is exactly what she was afraid of, this is exactly why she walked away. She could have taken him up on his offer and stayed in his farm, she could have let him talk when she said goodbye and he tried to stop her, hear him out, but she didn't, precisely because she didn't want to put him in danger. She knew loving her would get him killed. The Evil Queen is not going to do her any favors, the Evil Queen does not show any mercy. And here he is fighting against the odds, just throwing himself into battle trying to save her.

And then the rider of the horse she is on, falls off, an arrow through his back and Snow sits up on the horse and looks around to see where the arrow came from. She can barely make out David through the trees, he is standing tall at the top of the hill, a bow in his hands, an impossible shot really. Snow grabs the reigns of the horse and turns it around. David is running to her.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

Instead of answering, she dismounts her horse and throws herself in his arms.

"You saved me," she says through her tears. "What... how... what are you doing here?"

"I..." he offers a sheepish smile. "I followed you, I wanted to stop you, I just meant to come up with some irrefutable argument why you shouldn't leave and then I saw them attack you..."

"You... you just took on four knights by yourself..." she says incredulously, "how..."

He tilts his head to the right. "Just because I'm a shepherd doesn't mean I can't fight..."

She is laughing and crying, running her hands across his chest, making sure he is alright. "You could have gotten yourself killed, that's exactly what I was trying to avoid..., I was so worried for you..."

He takes a step back and he looks at her. She wants to move forward and wrap her arms around him, it hurts her that he took a step back.

"You..." he says and he pulls out a piece of ripped paper out of his doublet. He joins the two pieces together. It's the wanted poster. "You are Snow White..." he says his eyes filled with wonder. Maybe that's why she walked away. She is a princess after all, he thinks.

Snow's face drops. He finally realized that being attracted to her is a terrible idea, she thinks. At least now they are on the same page. She should tell him, she should at least explain that the charges on the poster are all lies, that she is not really a criminal, but the words won't come out. What's the use, she thinks her eyes tearing up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispers. And even though he has no right to touch a princess somehow his hand is lacing through her fingers.

"I couldn't tell you," she whispers. "Because if you knew...now there is a target on your back...I didn't want to place you in danger..."

"Is that all?" he smiles, all relieved. And now she understands why he is really hesitating and she takes a step forward, bridging the gap between them.

"That's all," she whispers and then her lips are on his and he closes his eyes pulling her in closer. She lets out a sob and they are holding each other tightly, as the ground shakes around them and the light flashes.

"Charming," Snow mumbles when she comes up for air.

"At your service," he smirks, and Snow pulls him in closer.

"I like the shepherd look" she smiles wistfully.

"And I loved Mary Margaret no matter how she planned on dressing up my sheep..." he counters and then she holds on to him tightly, too content for words. She is gone within seconds.

"One, two three," he whispers...

* * *

Regina says "My Snow is the most beautiful woman in all the lands, dare I say the most beautiful woman since the beginning of time, her beauty able to conquer even the fiercest of beasts, and I challenge anyone whether mortal or immortal to contradict me..."

The royals around her gasp, a couple of them take a step back.

"What?" Regina asks. "It's true..."

A cloud of black smoke appears out of nowhere. A couple of royals scream. And then the smoke becomes more solid, and it's none other than Rumpelstiltskin looking at Regina incredulously.

"Really? You challenge anyone to contradict you?" he says waving his fingers around. "Anyone?"

"What do you want Rumple?" Regina shrugs.

* * *

Hi guys. Thank you for reading, thank you for replying and reviewing. As always I am making an effort to update on Saturday morning/afternoon my time.(US Pacific)

Bonus hint for next weeks tale, it is ancient, classic and star studded... :)

I soo appreciate each and every page view and every comment...Thank you!

 **baratta jennifer chapter 23 Great chapter**

Thank you so much Jennifer :)

 **Austenphile chapter 23 That might be the most creative one yet. I never would have thought of combining the Siren with Goldilocks and the 3 Bears. And of course David is Goldilocks. Lol. I liked seeing Thomas, Ella and Alexandra together. Poor Abigail keeps getting separated from Frederick also.**

Thank you so much. Since the siren and David had such an intense encounter in the show I wanted one of the fairytales to have Snow be the actual siren...

 **SecretLoveCara** **chapter 22**

 **I love fairytales, but Snowing fairytales are the best. This one had me on the edge of my seat. I so love you putting in Snowings trademark saying.**

 **"Snow," he sighs contentedly burying his face in her hair. "You came..."**  
 **"Did you ever doubt I would?" she whispers.**  
 **"No, but the stake I almost burned at gave me pause..." he smiles and then he kisses her again.**

Thank you! I love their trademarks sayings. I use as many as I can, sometimes quite paraphrased. The Sleepy Hallow episode had such good quotes as did the Heart of Darkness...and then the Heartsplit scene, the lines there... excuse me while my heart becomes a puddle of mush...

 **SecretLoveCara** **chapter 23 Oh, I love Snow being the Lady of the Lake. Her turning into a dragon. What a twist. I so love them finding each other quicker and quicker. The cruise will end soon and the Queen will fail again. It means a lot to me that you miss my reviews. I am a huge fan of your writing. I love your stories. They are so well writing and the characters true.**

2 reviews. Yay! Thanks! Saying you are a fan of my writing is quite surreal to me. Thank you!

And yeah, at this point they are so good at locating each other in every fairytale, he just glances at her and then he is ready to propose... :)

 **Bella1296 chapter 23 Never got the update about this story.. either way i loved it!**

Thank you! Sometimes ff glitches and email notifications don't work but I try to upload a fairytale every Saturday morning...

 **Guest chapter 23 Not seeing the update a rather long week late review. But what a chapter! I was swooning so hard during the entire chapter. I love the use of the siren. I've actually thought of what would have happened if siren!snow was actually real Snow, I really enjoyed the result. Also that scene in the show is one of my favorites. It was a very good idea to include Ella, Thomas and baby Alexandra to the mix as the three bears, it was a fun twist and the explanation of why they were bears was very interesting. Snow becoming a dragon is probably the most badass thing you've surprised us with in this fic. Their attraction and desire for each other was so visible I could almost touch it. The ending made me tear up, Snow thinking that she has killed David and just falls apart.. it was so sad. The "My heart recognizes you even when I don't" quote was so beautiful and it sums up this story perfectly. It's very difficult to pick a favorite story because they are all great. But if I had to pick it would be the little mermaid, Aladdin, rapunzel, the snow queen, the bluebird, and the oz. I can't just pick one or two. I have zero ideas for the next chapter.. but I'm excited.**

Well thank you, thank you so much. It's a bummer ff emails glitch sometimes. That is a lot of favorite stories! Thanks. I also loved the siren scene and wanted to find a fairytale to fit it in where Snow was the actual siren. Now granted, the three bears is not the obvious choice but it worked out. Who knew the three bears would turn out to be such an angsty tale?

 **thescturn chapter 23 I loved the chapter :)**

Hi thescturn! Thank you!

 **mry23** **chapter 23 This was amazing, I loved the twist and seeing a little more of the siren. I also liked seeing frisky Thomas and Ella that was hilarious. I love the my heart recognizes you I feel like they're love is getting stronger for each other with each story. I can't wait to see what's next.**

Thank you! frisky Thomas and Ella were fun..."would you hold my bear cub while I frolic in the forest? Thanks..."

 **Guest chapter 23 What a fun combination of two stories. Ella and Thomas were really cute, even as bears. I love how quickly snowing found each other this time. But if the curse is changing then they are probably even more in danger and I'm really nervous. I loved the quote about their heart recognizing each other. Thanks for the update!**

I don't think that the curse is changing as much as they are getting really good at it... Thank you so much!


	25. Perseus and Andromeda

"Princess Abigail of the Eastern Kingdom, Prince James of the Northern kingdom," the herald announces as they walk into the ballroom. Abigail in a bright blue dress accompanied by James dressed up in an embroidered silver gray jacket walk in the ballroom.

Abigail, has been here before so she is showing James around the ballroom, the beautiful banners with the seashells and the seahorses, because prince Eric's is a maritime kingdom, his castle built right next to the ocean. James being a brand new royal is easily impressed by the beautiful castle and the wonderful ocean view. He tries to hide it of course, tries to pretend that he has been in and out of castles his whole life and he is succeeding for the most part. Abigail, his fiance, has never questioned his behavior, never suggested that he is acting strangely. Then again maybe Abigail doesn't care. That is a very likely possibility. A possibility he doesn't like to think about.

They have been engaged for a little over a month now, which means he has gotten to know her pretty well. For example he knows better than to ask her to dance with him. She will definitely come up with an excuse, her shoes are too tight or she is coming down with a cold. The truth is that Abigail either has never liked dancing or dancing stirs up too many painful memories. Either way, James just needs to be content standing on the sidelines.

"Princess Ella and prince Thomas of the Western kingdom," the herald announces and James smiles. He likes Thomas and Ella. Thomas can be a little too proper, very much like a royal, but Ella didn't grow up in a palace and she is a breath of fresh air. Thomas is clearly head over heels in love with her and they are fun to be around.

"James!" a man walks up to him and clasps his arm. "How are you! So glad you made it..."

James smiles and tries hard to remember if he has ever met this man before. He clearly hasn't but his twin brother must have known him well. James sighs and tries hard to keep up with the conversation, trying not to let on that he has only been pretending to be a royal for a month and he has never talked to this man before in his life.

"Snow White is coming tonight, so you can understand my relief," the man smiles.

Snow White. Well, that's easy. When King George drilled him and taught him all about the Enchanted Forest royals he certainly mentioned Snow White. She is the fairest of them all, step daughter to Queen Regina, an upcoming promising young leader, bla bla bla. King George always seemed to be impressed with Regina so he always went on and on with information about the Northern kingdom. But, James has yet to meet either Snow White or Regina.

"Right," James replies to the man talking to him, still trying to understand what it is exactly that they are talking about. He looks around, trying to locate Abigail, perhaps she would be able to shed some light on the matter, but she is at the corner, engaged in an animated conversation with some other royal he's never met before. He is on his own then. "Alright, you are going to have to refresh my memory," he says.

"Snow White!" the man replies incredulously. "Snow was friends with the mystery girl I have been looking for the past months...really James, you must remember me talking about her non stop at the Solstice Ball..."

"Most beautiful girl in the world, yeah, yeah, I remember..." James takes a stab in the dark.

"Exactly!" the man smiles. "So now...-"

"Queen Regina of the Northern Kingdom and Princess Snow White," the herald announces.

Both men turn to look at the grand staircase. Queen Regina is magnificent, she is wearing a purple gown and there is an audible gasp as she walks in the room and then Snow White walks in behind her and the whole world slows down.

Snow is wearing a shimmering white dress, her hair is pulled up, a couple of stray curls framing her face, her eyes are green, she smiling and and she is beautiful. There is a quiet sadness about her. He doesn't know how he knows that, he just does, and then her eyes meet his, and his heart leaps in his chest.

Here she is, he thinks. She is here. And there is no logical explanation for this but he knows, this is the one he's been waiting for. He looks at her and he already knows how she would taste if he were to kiss the crook of her neck and how she would both sigh and smile at the same time, how she would close her eyes and grasp his shirt tighter. He gets flushed just thinking about it.

She offers a small smile and he moves forward. He needs to talk to her he needs to say...what is it that he needs to say? If he remembers how to form words he will be really fortunate, he thinks, and then Abigail tugs on his arm.

"James," she says, "your father and I were just having a most interesting conversation..."

Abigail. He is not free. He is engaged to be married. To Abigail, king Midas' daughter. How could he forget that? She is here and he is engaged, he is not free.

"James are you even listening to me?" Abigail asks impatiently.

"Of course I am, dear," he says absentmindedly, trying not to follow Snow White with his eyes.

"Good," Abigail replies "because I've been meaning to tell you..."

And he will never know what Abigail meant to say because he can't he can't focus on whatever it is she is talking about right now.

"Would you like a drink my dear?" he interrupts her.

"Yes, please," Abigail frowns and then she shrugs and turns and strikes a conversation with the a princess he doesn't know. James looks around. There are so many people between him and the nearest servant holding a tray of drinks. He needs to navigate around a sea of royals and then her voice stops him in his tracks.

"Care do dance?" she asks.

Snow. Snow White. He's never heard her voice before and yet he already knows it's her. He turns around to face her, his heart pounding wildly. She doesn't wait for a response. She just reaches for his hand and pulls him on the dance floor. They face each other and he places his palm on her waist, her hand is already in his. He tries not to imagine himself opening the buttons on her dress, one by one, to reveal the soft skin of her back. He can see her turning around to face him, her dress on the ground, the flush on her cheeks, the invitation in her eyes.

"Prince James," she smiles as they move together. " I can't believe we've never met before..."

Prince James. She knows who he is and she sought him out.

"Incredible isn't it?" he replies and then he lifts up his hand and he twirls her around. When she turns to face him her eyes are shining.

"You are really good at this," she says.

"At what?" he challenges and he dips her before she gets a chance to respond.

Her hands tightens around him and she closes her eyes. He already knows what it would feel if he were moving inside her, her hands tightening around his shoulders, her tongue on his neck. How, how does he know that?

He is barely breathing as they move together, it's been a while since he's felt this alive and he knows, he knows this, this is a life changing moment and his life will never be the same.

"More, " Snow White whispers "do it again..." and he looks at her surprised. As well as he feels that he knows her, he wouldn't be surprised if she were reading his mind. He lifts up his arm and he twirls her around twice then he dips her and she is suspended in the air. His heart is beating so fast. Her eyes are closed and she is breathing fast, she is not holding on to him tightly this time, she is trusting him to hold her, no doubt on her mind he will lift her back up. More, he thinks, more, more, he needs more...

"Snow!" he can't hold back the whisper that escapes his lips. She doesn't reply, but there is a soft smile playing at her lips. When he pulls her back up the music is over.

She is standing in front of him panting, her eyes searching his.

"James," she says softly. "A pity we didn't meet before..." she says looking pointedly at Abigail who is approaching. Then she turns around and disappears in the crowd.

James is just left standing there, trying to pull himself together, the ghost of her touch lingering in his hand.

"Beautiful isn't she?" he hears Abigail next to him.

He does his best to remain calm.

"Very," he replies matter-of-factly as if this encounter didn't shake him to his very core.

Abigail nods. "Is this your first time meeting her?" she asks.

He really doesn't want to talk about this, not with Abigail of all people. There is one sure way to get her to drop this.

"Care to dance Abigail?" he asks.

"Not at the moment, no," she replies and she walks away. He looks around, trying to locate Snow. More, more, he needs more. He finds Regina instead. She is holding a glass of a blood red drink in her hand, talking to Midas and George and several other monarchs James doesn't recognize.

"My Snow is the most beautiful woman in all the lands," Regina states, "dare I say the most beautiful woman since the beginning of time, her beauty able to conquer even the fiercest of beasts, and I challenge anyone whether mortal or immortal to contradict me..."

The royals around her gasp, a couple of them take a step back.

"Regina don't!" King George tries to stop her.

"Surely you don't mean that, Regina, you know you can't talk like that, not in this kingdom..." Midas tries to intervene.

"What?" Regina asks. "Why not? Of course I mean it, you know it's true..."

A cloud of black smoke appears out of nowhere. A couple of royals scream. And then the smoke becomes more solid, and it's none other than Rumpelstiltskin looking at Regina incredulously.

"Really? You challenge anyone to contradict you?" he says waving his fingers around. "Anyone?"

"It's the Dark one!" a woman screams from the corner then she passes out.

"What do you want Rumple?" Regina shrugs.

"You've done your research dearie, I'll give you that," the dark one tells Regina then he turns to the crowd. "Yes, it's me, when you people enact ancient curses I'm always there, ready with helpful instructions, ready to make a deal, ready to help. I am nothing if I am not helpful!" Rumpelstiltskin smiles.

"What do you want?" Prince Eric steps forward his hand on his sword.

"Please...I have no quarrel with you. Put that away, you are going to hurt yourself," the Dark one smiles and then he waves his hand. Prince Eric finds himself slammed against the wall, his own sword held against his neck by invisible hands. The royals scream again.

"Like I was about to say, before I got so rudely interrupted, Regina, the Queen has evoked an ancient curse. She claimed her stepdaughter is the fairest of them all since the beginning on time. If that wasn't enough she actually said Snow's beauty would conquer any beast. She dared anyone, mortal or immortal to contradict her, so on behalf of all the Dark ones I am here to exact her punishment."

"You cannot punish a Queen," King George frowns.

"No, not the Queen," Rumpelstiltskin laughs and his laugh sends chill down James's spine. "Her stepdaughter!"

James takes a step forward horrified. "No!" is all he says.

Several royals try to protest but the Dark One silences them with a warning look. Everyone turns to look at Snow who is just standing there, her hands at her side.

She doesn't look surprised, James notes, she just looks dejected. Like a moment she's long been expecting is finally here.

"What is my punishment?" she asks, an imperceptible quiver in her voice.

"No!" James says again.

Rumpelstiltskin appears standing right next to Snow. "Your stepmother has behaved very badly, she just challenged Triton, the immortal guardian, grand emperor of the sea. There are two solutions to this. You can all take battle stations and fight Triton's immortal armies, fashioned by shipwreck victims and sirens and his terrifying army formed of mist and then you'll die, or you can offer the object of the offense, as a tribute to the ancient sea monster."

Everyone is staring at Rumpelstiltskin horrified.

"No!" James says again, incapable of thinking straight, unable to come up with an argument that might save her.

"And how do we do that?" Snow speaks up. She looks angry and resigned at the same time. She can't seriously be considering this.

"It's rather simple really," the Dark One explains. "We tie you up to the rocks in the eastern port and let the sea monster claim you..."

Snow is breathing fast, looking at everyone around her. They are all horrified but no one stepping up, no one is outraged. They are all considering it.

James is shaking his head. "No!" he says loudly.

"Is that all?" Snow turns back to the dark on.

"Well technically you are supposed to be naked but that seems excessive, we'll forgo that part..." Rumpelstiltskin replies.

Snow glares at him. "How big of you..." she replies. "Can't I have a sword? Can't I fight this monster?" she asks raising her head defiantly, even as her eyes well up with tears. "I'm expected to go to my death without any resistance?"

Rumpelstiltskin shakes his head. "No sword. No resistance. That's the point of being a tribute, dearie..."

Snow looks down.

"What's your decision?" the Dark one asks Snow along with every royal around the room. James is shocked to see brave kings and Queens avert their eyes to avoid his gaze. How terrifying is that Underwater army that has the men and women in this room so scared, ready to sacrifice an innocent victim? Snow looks around the room as well, her eyes both bold and pleading, she glances at James whose hand is already gripping his sword. When did he draw it, he doesn't even remember doing it. He shakes his head and her expression softens briefly. And then she takes a deep breath. "Alright," she says.

Several royals cry out, a couple of ladies burst into tears.

"No!" James yells. Everyone turns to look at him but he doesn't care, he is looking at Snow White, "you can't agree to that..." But it seems that her decision is binding.

"Excellent," Rumpelstiltskin claps his hands gleefully. Dark smoke like tentacles rise from the ground wrap around her wrists bringing her hands together binding them in front of her. Snow is looking at her hands, trying not to panic, trying to pull them apart and then just like that she is gone.

"Where is she? Why did you do to her?" James yells, his sword drown.

"What exactly do you think you are doing boy? This isn't your fight!" King George hisses at him.

Abigail is gaping at him, like she is seeing at him for the first time and he doesn't care. But now he isn't the only one yelling. The royals seem to be divided. Most of them want to appear outraged after the fact, they are relived to see that Snow is actually doing this, but now they want to go on record and say they disapprove of the princess sacrificing herself. Ella is sobbing in Thomas' arms, Regina is wringing her hands in despair.

"How could this happen?" she says to anyone who will listen. "I was just proud of my stepdaughter, I didn't know there was an ancient curse..."

And somehow through the chaos that ensues Rumpelstiltskin slips away, leaving the royals arguing among themselves.

Prince Eric, Midas and King George have formed a small group in the middle of the ballroom and they are discussing strategies.

"King Triton has a vast army, I'm counting at least thirty thousand, between the dead sailors, pirates beholden to him, sirens, mermaids and the army he can create from the mist. Even if we were battle ready, which we are not, we still don't stand a chance..." Midas is saying.

"We do not send one of our own to her death because we are afraid of Triton's forces..." A royal James doesn't recognize interjects.

"It's not just that we are afraid of Triton's forces," King George crosses his arms. "We have a treaty with king Triton. if we break it...there is no telling what will happen, if we went to war with him, the Enchanted Forest could end up being nothing but a lagoon, he doesn't have to fight us. He has soldiers made of mist, he could drown us all!"

"But would he do that?" Eric asks.

"Why wouldn't he? If you could destroy your enemy's land rather than engage him in battle wouldn't you?"

Regina just stands there wiping her eyes. She seems distraught unable to contribute to the discussion.

This is pointless, James realizes. They will argue and examine every possibility until they feel better for hesitating and not standing up for Snow White. They will talk and talk and talk, but no one will pick up arms and rise to defend her. He can't let this happen. He can't let her face a sea monster alone. A month ago James faced a dragon and prevailed. And before that...it doesn't matter. His life story doesn't matter, his previous victories don't matter, what matters is now, this very moment. He is not going to let Snow White die alone. He turns around to see Abigail standing there, her eyes open wide. She follows him without a word. It's like she already knows that it is time to talk.

"What is it James?" she asks once they are out of the ballroom.

"Abigail, I..." James struggles for the right words. "I can't marry you," he blurts out, once he gives up on the words sounding just right.

"Can't or won't?" Abigail asks, but she doesn't seem upset.

"Both," James replies.

A bitter smile appears on her lips. "Very well then James. I release you from our engagement..." she replies. "You plan on going after her, don't you?" she asks.

"I do," he nods.

"You do realize you will end up getting yourself killed?"

"Do you think it's right that she is out there alone and none of us moved their finger to stop her?" he asks.

The anger in his voice surprises her.

"Of course not, James, but what can we do?" she shrugs.

"We can fight!" he replies. "We can defend her...She doesn't have to die alone..."

"You are prepared to lay down your life...How charming!"

James looks away.

"Good luck then James," Abigail says softly and she steps on her toes and kisses him on the cheek. "And goodbye..." Abigail turns around and walks out of the ballroom. James looks around. A lot of the royals are heading out, going to their carriages. They'd rather return home than deal with the aftermath of Snow's sacrifice. James heads to the armory. He picks up three swords and a few knives. He tries to think, what else does he need?

Snow has been trying hard to untie her hands. Once Rumpelstiltskin used his magic to move her to the rocks of the eastern port she found her hands tied to a long chain attached to the rocks. As if escaping was even an option. She is still wearing a gown and dancing shoes and she is on a rock ledge. The eastern port is not really a port though it might have been used as a port a long time ago. It is is just black rocks as far as they eye can see, in strange formations and then the ocean crushing on them relentlessly, splashing her feet. She can taste the salt in the air. It is getting darker now. She wonders if the sea monster will come claim her in the middle of the night or if she will have to wait here until morning. She sits down on her ledge, wondering what a strange sight she must be, a princess fresh from a ball, in her beautiful gown tied up and abandoned in this dark desolate place, her thoughts as dark as the rocks surrounding her.

No one made a move to stop her, none of the royals she's known since childhood, none of the kings or the generals attending the ball. Ella cried. That's something. And James, James, a prince she's often heard of, but only just met, James tried to take her side, James tried to stop her.

This didn't happen by accident, she knows that now. Regina must have done some research she must have heard of the curse and decided that was the perfect way to end her without even getting her hands dirty. Snow has known for a while that for all her loving words, Regina has wanted her out of the picture, it's just that when she announced that they were going to a ball together, when she sent tailors and seamstresses to Snow to design her gown, Snow thought that perhaps she was wrong, perhaps she was overly suspicious, perhaps her stepmother wanted her around after all. She could have gone to Eric's ball on her own, she did't need to bring Snow along. And it all makes sense now. Regina must have found out about this ancient curse and decided to use it against Snow.

The wind is picking up and the waves are splashing higher, soaking her feet. If she wasn't wearing dancing shoes she would try to climb a little higher, but the rocks look slippery, she doesn't want to fall to her death. Even worse she doesn't want to fall and dangle from the chain binding her arms.

Snow pulls her feet back, trying to stay dry. She wishes the royals had been merciful and had just executed her. This waiting for a monster to come claim her is excruciating. She bites her lip, trying to keep her eyes from welling up. She looks up, trying to see the stars but clouds are covering the night sky.

And then she hears it, the sound of oars splashing in the water. There is a small boat approaching her. This is strange, she thinks, who would be arriving here at this hour, ignoring the waves that are crushing on the shore? It is very unlikely that the sea monster will arrive by boat, but she stands up just in case.

The boat arrives, but doesn't really try to dock. Snow can barely make out the one passenger of the boat who jumps in the water and slowly makes his way up, climbing on the slippery rocks. He is carrying something she realizes but she can't tell what it is. It's too dark to make out his face but he seems to be tall. She remains standing just in case, in fact she picks up a large rock and clasps it tightly. She will fight, she will not just stand there and wait for someone to hurt her.

Her heart is beating faster. Maybe she shouldn't wait, maybe she should pelt whoever is climbing up there with rocks, maybe... or maybe she should wait to see who it is. She is breathing faster clasping her rock tighter.

"Who is there?" she asks, trying to keep her voice steady. But the waves splashing drown out her voice. "Who is there?" she asks again this time louder. Still her voice gets drowned in the wind.

Two hands appear, they feel their way around, looking for something to grip on, knuckles whiten with effort as the man pulls himself up. Snow is ready to attack, her arms are tied, she has one rock in her hands, she has to make this count. The man pulls himself up slowly and Snow moves forward and then she freezes in place.

"James?" she gasps.

He stands up slowly, panting. "Snow...were you going to attack me?"

"James what are you doing here?" she takes a great effort to keep her voice steady, when she feels like crying with relief. James is here. She doesn't know how or why he is here. But what she does know is that if he turns around to leave she is going to fall on her knees and beg him to stay.

Stay. Stay with me.

"You asked for a sword," he replies, the he unsheathes his and hands it to her.

Snow drops the rock she was holding and clasps his sword with both hands. It is really hard holding on to a heavy sword when both her hands are tied together, but now she has an actual weapon in her hands. She is not letting go.

She raises her eyes to face him. She feels so incredibly grateful. She bites the inside of her lips, to keep her tears from spilling. She cant cry, not now. She wants to thank him, but she doesn't trust her voice at the moment.

James looks at the length of Snow's chain. It's long enough that they could climb higher if they had to. Then she catches Snow's eyes, so much emotion there, he has to take a step back to keep himself from pulling her in his arms.

"Have you tried breaking this already?" he asks, pointing at the restraints in her hands.

She nods.

"Do you mind if I try too?" he asks.

She shakes her head.

He pulls out a knife and takes her hands in his. Her wrist are wrapped by a magical dark looking flame like substance. His knife runs easily through it, but it reattaches on it's own, as if the knife didn't go through it at all.

"What is this," he frowns not really expecting an answer. Her wrists feel so cold. "Does it hurt?" he asks.

She shakes her head again. She isn't talking much, but he can't blame her. If all the royals in the Enchanted Forest had turned their back on him and let the dark One tie him up and carry him to some desolate cliff, he wouldn't be in much of a talking mood either.

"Alright," he shrugs, "we are going to have to figure this out later."

Later, her heart beats faster. Later. Does that mean he is sticking around? She closes her eyes and tries to stay calm. Stay. Stay with me. Please, please, stay with me.

"Can you climb up a little higher? If we could get a little higher so the water doesn't reach us..."

He glances at her shoes. She is still in her dance slippers, she can't possibly climb with those on, he thinks. "Here," he says, and he pulls out a pair of leather boots and a pair of socks from the bag he is carrying and a warm cape. "Put these on and we can climb higher.

Snow gapes at him in amazement. "How did you even...-" she doesn't finish her question.

"I asked Ella to hunt down some clothes for you," he shrugs.

"Ella!" she mumbles. "I love Ella..."

"Let me hold on to this for you," he asks pointing at the sword she is still clasping tightly.

Snow sits down on the ground. She takes off her slippers. Its not easy to pull the boots on with her hands tied up but she manages. The cape is a different matter though. James ends up wrapping it around her shoulders, and clasping it.

"Ready," she says standing up.

"Alright," he replies examining the rock above them. "If we can climb up there," he points to a ledge a few feet higher, "hopefully we can stay dry."

Again he said 'we', she thinks. We. Maybe he'll stay. Maybe... Please. Stay. Stay with me...

It's easier said and done. Her hands are tied, and her chain is dangling, getting in the way, so she climbs up very slowly. He stays next to her, helping her every step of the way. And then they are up, Snow feels so relieved. She sits down, leans against the rock and lets out a sigh of relief.

James is going through his bag again. He produces a knife, a loaf of bread, some meat, a couple of pears and a flask full of water.

Snow is looking impressed. "Thank you," she says and her eyes well up.

"No," he shakes his head, "we should be thanking you. You are saving all of us..."

Snow looks away and doesn't reply. Did they send him here to offer her food and then walk away? He seems in no rush to leave. He sits next to her and he munches on the bread.

"You are not eating," he frowns, so she does, she takes a couple of bites. Her stomach is in knots, she is not hungry at all.

He keeps stealing glances at her. She is so quiet, so sad, he can't bear it. He needs the right words, the right thing to say, he needs to make her feel better. But there are no right words to say to a woman tied up to the rocks, waiting for a sea monster to devour her, are there?

So he focuses his attention on her chains instead.

"So clearly you are bound by magic," he tries, "now do you know anything about magic at all? Any ideas how to break this?"

"I don't," she replies.

"Do you know of any fairies we can ask for help?"

She shakes her head. "I haven't seen my fairy godmother since I was a child..."

"We are on our own, then," he shrugs. "Don't worry, we'll think of something..."

Snow turns to look at him. Is he really going to stay?

"What is it?" he asks and she turns to look at the sea in a hurry. "Are you tired?" he asks. "I don't think anything is coming tonight, you can sleep. We can take turns, I'll take first watch..."

Snow faces him again.

He waits for her to speak, but she hesitates.

"What is it?" he asks quietly, because he can see that she is trying to say something, not daring to say the words.

"Does that mean you are staying?" she whispers. Her eyes are welling up, she can't help herself. Please. Please stay with me...

"Of course, I'm staying," he replies. "You are not doing this alone..." and it's the conviction on his voice that shatters her.

Snow is crying now, her bound hands covering her mouth, as she sobs.

"Snow," he says and he is tearing up. He places his hand on her back and she leans in and he is holding her now. Snow is broken and crying in his arms. And as terrifying and horrible as tomorrow is going to be, as uncertain their fate, James knows that for the first time in his life, he is exactly where he is meant to be. He closes his eyes and caresses her hair. Snow is here. She is here. He is going to die before he lets anyone hurt her.

"I'm sorry," she says wiping her eyes, pulling back. "I...I just didn't think anyone was coming..."

"There was a big meeting, they were trying to determine the best course of action..." he shrugs. "I didn't wait to find out what they decided..."

So he is here on his own, Snow thinks and her heart beats faster. What happens if you find the one you were meant to be with a few hours before the sea monster steps out of the water to devour you? What happens if you find the one and he is engaged to Abigail, Midas' daughter? This cannot happen, a small voice inside her head is trying to get her attention. Even if he is here out of some sense of honor or obligation, even if he is here to save her, that doesn't change the fact that he is engaged. And one does not break an engagement with Midas' daughter, that's just not how things work.

"Do you want to try to get some rest?" he asks quietly.

Snow nods. She wraps herself in her cape tighter, and she lays down. The clouds are parting and the stars are peeking out. "Look!" she says, smiling for the first time.

James lays down next to her. "What am I looking at?"

"The stars are out," she says softly. "I was hoping they'd come out, I wanted to get a chance to see them...-" for the last time is what she means but she doesn't say it.

He reaches for her hands. "We are going to kill your monster," he replies. "I don't care what kind of monster it is, we'll kill it..."

She turns to look at him. "Have you killed a lot of monsters?" she asks.

"Not that many. But I'm killing this one," he replies.

Snow smiles. "How is it that we haven't met before?" she asks. "We are from neighboring kingdoms. You'd think we would have run into each other before..."

He doesn't reply. The truth is he's only been a royal for a month. If she'd ever met James in the past, it would have been his twin bother and not him.

He lays his head on his arm and stares at the stars instead of saying anything. He is feeling warm and content and drowsy all of a sudden. This is ridiculous he thinks. This might very well be his last night on earth, he has to slay an unknown monster tomorrow, he is laying next to a beautiful woman, he should be alert, filled with adrenaline, thinking up a complicated plan that will set Snow free. But he hasn't felt this relaxed, since the Dark One showed up at his farm and made him a prince. Something about Snow, he feels so peaceful in her presence, like he already knows her and he can trust her with his life...which makes no sense, he just met the girl...

Snow turns to say something. Jame is asleep, breathing evenly, a soft smile playing on his lips. She sits up. She is going to have to keep watch. The sea is calmer now, the water is hitting the rocks quietly, and if tomorrow wasn't the day she'd have to face the monster, she'd think tonight a beautiful night. She turns around and looks at James instead. He is handsome and brave and strong. He doesn't even know her yet he showed up to defend her. Snow has never been the one to wish she was somebody else, but right at this moment she wishes she was princess Abigail, so she could claim the man laying next to her as her own. You can't go falling love with him, he'll go back to his fiance and break your heart, she tries to tell herself but her heart is telling her that it's too late.

He stirs in his sleep and then he opens his eyes.

"I'm awake..." he mumbles rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. If anyone should be resting it should be you..."

"I didn't just hike a terrifying rocky cliff to get here," she replies. "Thank you, by the way..."

James turns to her and smiles. "You are very welcome..." he replies sitting up. He doesn't want to fall asleep again.

"So," she starts hesitantly "if this was your last day before you died, how would you want to spend it?"

"This is my last day whether I survive the monster or not" he mumbles.

"What? How do you mean..." she looks really concerned.

"I went against the king's plans today," he shrugs. "In the grand scheme of things, what with mist soldiers potentially coming out of the water to drown us all, it's probably unimportant, but if we make it, if we kill the monster and we all survive...yeah, after it's over I'm probably going to have to run...he's already told me that if I cross him he will kill me..."

No, no, no. Stay. Stay with me... her heart is screaming out so loud, it's drowning out all thoughts, but she is making an effort to remain calm.

"King George would kill you? Would he kill his own son?" she asks.

"I'm not really his son," James replies simply. "And yes, he said if I crossed him he would kill me, and that's what I did. I went against his perfect plans..."

Snow's eyes open wide. "You are not...then who are you? Is it a royal complicated situation sort of thing?" she asks.

"You could say that," he replies.

Snow shakes her head. "I shouldn't be too surprised that he said he'd kill you. Not when my stepmother was willing to destroy the whole forest to get to me...I can't believe she hates me that much..."

"You think the Queen knew what she was doing? She didn't misspeak..."

Snow shakes her head. "Regina doesn't misspeak. Everything she says is carefully calculated..."

James is looking shocked. "We have a lot in common then," he replies.

"Homicidal parents that hate us?" Snow laughs bitterly.

"Yes..."

"If you run..." Snow struggles for the right words. Would Abigail come with you, she wants to ask but she can't. She looks at the water instead.

"If we make it, what will you do next?" he asks. "You can't go back home if Regina is after you..."

"I can't," she replies. "I didn't even think of that. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to survive tomorrow..."

"We will survive it. So now you have to make plans..." he smiles.

She can see what he is doing. He is trying to stir her away from her gloomy thoughts, trying to give her something to look forward to..."If we survive, I suppose I'm going to run too..."

"Where will you go?"

"I...I don't know. I'll hide in the forest. Why, where will you go?"

"Hey, the forest was going to be my choice..." he teases.

"I said it first. Though it's probably big enough for both of us..." she smircks.

"We can be neighbors. I could come over if I'm cooking and run out of eggs," he offers.

Snow laughs. "I better get some chickens then..."

"You better..."

"James..." Stay. Stay with me.

"Yes..."

Snow stays silent for a while.

"What is it?"

"Why did you come after me?"

"I...because I couldn't live in a world where you got punished for something you didn't do, while all the royals stood by and did nothing..." he replies.

Snow nods. Stay. Stay with me. His hand is right there, She wants to grab it and hold on. Stay with me. He notes the slight movement of her hands.

"Are your hands sore ?" he asks.

"A little," she replies, her voice barely audible, because he picks up her hands and is now rubbing her wrists, trying to get the blood to circulate, but she feels her whole body shiver at his touch.

The words are right there at the tip of her lips. Stay, Stay with me. But she doesn't say them out loud.

"If this is a magical chain, and if we have to combat magic by magic..." he pulls out one of his swords he steps away from her and smashes it a couple of times on the chain connecting it to the rocks. The sword easily cuts through the chain that magically reconnects the moment the sword passes through.

"That didn't wok," he mumbles and sits next to her. "What should we try next? I want to say fire, but after hearing about all the creatures lurking underwater, planning our demise, I really don't want to alert them of our location..."

"No fire," she agrees. "Water?"

He opens the flask and drips some water on her chain. Again the strange smoke like material separates for a moment and then melts back together, stronger than before.

"Blood?" he asks. He cuts his palm, before she gets a chance to protest. The chain gets cut long enough to give them hope, and then it forges on stronger.

He grabs a rock and smashes it a couple of times.

The same thing happens.

"James!" Snow says but he doesn't hear her. "James stop!"

"What's wrong?" he asks, the rock still in his hand.

"Every time we try something I think the chain gets stronger."

James drops the rock and picks up the chain in his hand. It feels a little heavier now, the smoke like substance seems more solid.

He looks at her horrified. "I can't believe this. What sort of magic is this?" He steps closer to her. "Snow! I'm so sorry, I tried to break it and I only made it worse..."

Snow shakes her head. "You didn't," she replies actively stopping herself from reaching for him. "You couldn't make it worse..."

"I already did," he says quietly, placing the chain on the ground.

Snow is still shaking her head.

"It's alright," she says and she sits down her back on the rocks. "You are here. That's already a lot. You can't make things worse..."

He sits back next to her but he looks so worried. Even if they kill the monster, how are they going to set her free if she is tied by unbreakable chains?

"We'll figure this out," he says, trying to reassure her. "I'll go to the Dark One if I have to, we'll sort this out..."

"You'd do that?" she asks.

"I'd do anything," he replies.

Snow closes her eyes. She is tearing up.

"What's wrong?" he whispers.

"No one has been willing to stand with me before..." she tries to explain.

And he understands. Even though she is not saying much he understands what it's like to be surrounded by royals, loyal to others not you, plotting, planning things, royals willing to use you to achieve their goals.

"Snow," he says his hand cupping her cheeks. She is leaning like she might kiss him. He feels lightheaded but fully aware, he already knows what her lips will taste like, how her tears will feel on his skin.

And then a blood curdling cry fills the air. It is a horrible sound, like a promise of pain and agony and endless torture. James rises and pulls Snow on her feet. He hands her his sword and then he unsheathes the second sword he had strapped on his back and he waits.

There is something raising from the water, and it is terrifying to look at. It's almost a dragon but it is shaped all wrong, it has a fishtail instead of wings, and long terrifying arms that are easily scaling the dark rocks, heading straight for them. And even though it just came from the water, his body is surrounded by an otherworldly flame. The water around him is steaming.

"Stay behind me," he tries to warn her but she is not listening. She means to fight. She is holding on to his sword tightly, breathing fast ready for action.

He holds his breath, doing some fast thinking. If he was on his own, he would be hiding on the right and jumping at the monster, trying to use the element of surprise, but he can't let Snow stand there on her own, can he?

"Won't you attack from the side," she whispers. "It's not like I can go anywhere, so I might as well be the bait..."

He turns around to look at her. She looks alert and determined, like a seasoned warrior that has fought monsters before.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"No," she smiles, "so you better do it before I change my mind..."

James rushes to the side and waits.

The monster is inhaling deeply trying to sniff out its prey. James is watching closely. He waves his arm but the monster doesn't catch his movement. What if the monster is blind? James grabs a rock and trows it over the ledge. The sea dragon, because that is probably what the monster should be called sniffs around and dives down.

"He is blind," James mouths to Snow. Snow nods. James takes another rock and throws it down. The monster follows this sound. It is sniffing, looking for Snow right on the water. But if they are going to kill it they have to draw it up. James signals Snow to be ready and he throws a rock at the ledge where Snow originally was. The water dragon climbs up fast, his body glowing, his teeth snarling. James throws another rock. The dragon knows they are near, he can smell them, but he is not sure where they are, the breeze is working against him. And the he blows fire right on the rocks and the strangest thing happens. Snow's chain breaks in half. Snow's chain is no longer attached to the rocks. Snow gasps. Her chain dangles, rattling as it hits the rocks hanging from her hands and the dragon follows the sound. The dragon is coming. James lets out a battle cry and jumps. He on the dragon's neck, holding on and stabbing it repeatedly with his sword. The dragon is moving his neck, trying hard to drop James. He is holding on for dear life. The dragon growls again, he blows fire towards Snow and another piece of her chain drops down at the water. The dragon is confused now, He dives towards the water James still on him.

"James!" Snow yells loudly.

Snow takes a step back, because now that the dragon has heard her voice he is zeroing in on her, snarling and growling, letting out the most terrifying sounds.

"Run!" James yells. Now that her chain is broken she can do that, she can run, but she doesn't want to. There is an invisible force drawing her to James, a power she cannot explain. The live together or die together, she is not running away to save herself. So she takes a step back and she grabs his sword tight. She takes a deep breath and she throws his sword as hard and as far as she can, aiming for the dragons gills.

And the sword find its mark. The dragon lets out a terrifying noise and he slides back taking the rocks and half the cliff with him. The dragon slides back while James is still on his neck.

"James!" Snow screams as he watches the giant sea dragon fall back into the water where it came from. "James!" she screams again, because the dragon is gone but so is James, he is inside the dark water.

Snow is breathing fast, she is sliding down the rocks trying to get down. She is not being particularly careful. As the dragon fell down he created this landslide of rocks and now Snow is half sliding down half falling. There is nothing to hold on to, even if her hands weren't still tied she still couldn't grab onto anything, it is just dark rocks toppling on top of each other and then the dark water.

"James," she screams again and she is at the edge of the water, crying, sobbing because the dragon is gone and he took James with him.

"James!"

What if you met the one you were meant to be with but they were already promised to somebody else, what if they followed you against all hope to help you escaped certain death, what if you dealt a dragon a killing blow, only to drown the one you were meant to be with along with the dragon... Snow drops on her knees sobbing, James' name still on her lips.

"Stay...stay with me..."

She hears a small splash in the water and she looks up. James is swimming to shore.

"You are alive," she cries out and she rushes into the water. James swims towards her and once he is almost to the sore she steps in the water, grabs onto his hand and pulls him out.

He is breathing fast.

"You are alive," she sobs, "you are alright, we are both alright..."

He smiles and he lets her pull him on the rocks forming the soreline.

"You are alive," she says again and again. "Stay, stay with me..."

"Where else would I go?" he smiles and then he looks at her hands. "You are still tied up..."

She shrugs. "I thought you died with the dragon," she mumbles.

"You brought the dragon down, that was incredible," he replies.

"I thought I killed you, I was terrified..." she sobs and he pulls her in his arms.

"I'm alright," he says caressing her hair. "I'm alright. Here is what I'm thinking," he explains. "It's a few hours till dawn. If we leave now, they might think the sea dragon killed us, it will take forever for them to figure out the dragon is dead and think to look for us... so we go, we leave all this...we hide in the forest. I know where the dwarves live and I bet a dwarf's ax could break your chain...What do you say? Will you come with me?"

He has thought this trough and his plan makes perfect sense. Snow reads the plea in his eyes, the words he doesn't say out loud. Stay. Stay with me.

"Yes!" she replies without any hesitation.

"Yes?" he asks and he flashes his bright smile.

Snow smiles back. And then she looks sad again.

"Is Abigail going to join you, once you run?"

And she doesn't mean to cry but they've been through so much these past day. Her eyes well up.

"Abigail?" he looks surprised. "I don't think she'd go with me for a picnic in the forest if I asked let alone run away with me..."

Snow holds her breath.

"I ended our engagement yesterday," he explains. "That's why king George will come after me. He had his heart set on getting access to Midas' gold..."

"Oh," is all the Snow manages to say, still crying. She really wishes she wasn't crying, but she is.

"Snow," is all he says searching her eyes and she grabs onto his jacket with both hands.

"Stay with me," she says and she means forever, for better or for worse, through broken cursed times and happy times, through dragon fights and kidnappings and failed murder attempts. Stay with me...

"Always," he replies, his hands cupping her face, his lips meeting hers. His kiss is soft and intense at the same time, familiar and new. Snow smiles, her heart beating wildly and then the strangest thing happens. The chains melt off her wrists, fall on the ground and disappear. The ground around them shakes, the light blinds them.

"It seems that we do know a few things about magic after all," Charming whispers rubbing the marks the chains left on her hands.

Snow just holds on to him as tight as she can. "Stay with me," she says "Stay with me, I don't know how much longer of this I can take..."

He tries not to cry, because there is nothing he'd like more than to hold her and stay in her arms forever.

"I know," he says his voice hoarse, "I know, but we will figure this out, Snow, we'll be together, I know it...have faith!" and Snow offers a sad smile just as she disappears.

David isn't holding back his tears as he counts "one, two, three..."

* * *

"He gets teased and bullied by children a lot. They tell him that he is not a real boy. And his father is always so busy with his woodwork, he doesn't realize that he needs to be supervised..." Snow explains.

David smiles sympathetically. "He looks real enough, I've never seen anyone like him!"

"He was built from enchanted wood," Snow smiles. "Have you heard of Geppetto?"

"I haven't."

"He built him. He is a famous toy maker in this part of the woods..."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, thank you for reviewing. I enjoy your input so much.

As promised the story was ancient,classic and star studded- there are constellations named after Perseus and Andromeda...

 **baratta jennifer chapter 24 Your welcome and awesome chapter. Belle and Aphrodite would argue about that.**

Thanks Jennifer. You are so right about that They certainly would along with several other beautiful heroines... Bragging always leads to trouble, them's the fairytale rules...

 **Bwayrox** **chapter 24 This is a double review. I loved the last two chapters, especially Snow as the siren/dragon. I like how every chapter has a little different nuance to Snow and Charming relationship. Last chapter we got all angst and heartbreak. In Red Riding Hood, we got some light-hearted flirting and laughter. Good work.**

Thank you so much Bwayrox! I appreciate the double review.

 **SecretLoveCara** **chapter 24 . Another superb update. So love Charming being the boy who cried wolf. I use that on my kids a lot to teach them things. So love Charming coming to the rescue. We know Snow can kick butt and take care of herself, but it's still great to see him show up for her now and then when times get tough. See you again Satirday!**

Thank you so much...

 **Bella1296 chapter 24 Great story! I loved it**

Thank you Bella! :)

 **Guest chapter 24 That was real cute! I might have gotten cavities after reading it. It was like reading sunshine. I love Snows and Reds teasing friendship. Snow naming the baby lambs and calling herself fairy sheepmother was so Snow and really sweet. Tiny hats and scarfs on sheep could never be a laughing matter it's just too cute. I love the addition of Charming being the one who cried wolf, ruining it for all the other shepherds poor baby. I felt bad for Snow not being able to let herself be happy and feel safe and loved. I like how you changed Reds story and how she found out about her wolfness, but it was still really sad also trust granny to be the first one to figure the curse. Snow having a near death experience and then seeing all the versions of David was beautiful. I thought that Snow should have kissed David before she left but I also loved his heroic moment. They found each other quite fast in this story too. When you say an ancient classic do you mean Romeo and Juliet or Helen of Troy. Probably neither but I'm very interested.**

Alright so in my head this was innocent M/M David Nolan flirting... like "I heard you got a job at the pet shelter, are the animals taking over?" sort of thing. Are you the boy that cried wolf? Yes, that's me... He is not actually the boy that cried wolf, he is just flirting... And yes your interpretation is funner...

So to answer your question yes I absolutely overthink everything. That's what I do... :)

Also they could have totally kissed before she left, but I wanted to give the shepherd version of David a chance to be a hero.

I'm not sure if you know this but a Romeo Juliet Snowing story actually exists and it is really good! It's called Lumière

 **Guest chapter 24 Using the little red ridding hoods story was a fun surprise! The quote you used in the last chapter about their hearts recognizing each other when their minds can't fit this story too. I love the different dynamics between Snow, her friends and David. I'm curious what the next story will be about. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you so much...yes, I think form now on, maybe they will just look at each other and sort of know...


	26. Pinocchio

The tiny puppet princess attacks the dragon. The puppet prince is struggling to breathe. The princess jumps, twirls up in the air and stabs the dragon in the heart. The dragon tumbles out of the small puppet theater stage. The children cheer. Snow doesn't mean to but she squeezes Pinocchio's wooden hand.

The tiny princess kneels next to the brave prince. "Stay with me," she says softly and her shoulders shake. She is crying. "Please...you can't go now..."

The puppet prince just reaches for her, he doesn't talk.

"Please..." the tiny princess leans in and kisses the puppet prince.

Snow holds her breath. This can't be it, the prince will get up now, they will be okay, they both need to be okay...but the puppet prince just lays down and closes his eyes.

Snow doesn't mean to, but she she can't hold back her tears. This story hurts too much, this story is ripping old wounds in her heart, wounds she does not remember getting.

Pinocchio pats her on the back. "It's just a story Snow," he says.

Snow smiles and wipes her eyes. "Of course it is."

"Can we stay? Please? I really want to see the puppets up close..." Pinocchio asks.

"Of course," Snow replies and now he is clapping his hands all happy.

A twelve year old boy walks among the audience, passing a hat around and people put coins in it. A couple of kids put some rocks in and a piece of candy. Snow checks her pockets. She just spent her last coin buying pears at the vegetable stall. As the crowd disperses Snow and Pinocchio don't get up. They wait. They are going to stick around to meet the puppeteer.

They are not the only ones sticking around. There are several women with their children smiling and whispering to each other while they wait. The children exclaim loudly as a twelve year old girl starts folding the puppet show stage, taking it apart, and positioning the pieces in crates carefully. And then the puppeteer comes out and it becomes very clear why all the women are waiting around. He is very good looking, about Snow's age, blond with blue eyes and the women crowd around him commenting on his story. Snow stays on the back. She plans on waiting until they are gone. And then he glances at Snow's direction and their eyes's meet. Snow's heart starts pounding. He is here she thinks. That's him.

He excuses himself and walks towards her.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he smiles and the world comes to life, brighter, more hopeful.

"Yes, it was the best show ever!" Pinocchio smiles brightly.

"Your princess killed the dragon!" Snow exclaims watching his reaction closely.

"She did," he replies and then he bends down and looks at Pinocchio in amazement. "And who might you be?" he smiles.

Pinocchio smiles back shyly but doesn't reply.

"This is my friend Pinocchio," Snow offers and then she adds, "he was hoping that he could get a closer look at the puppets, if it's not too much trouble..."

"No trouble at all," he replies pointing to his caravan wagon, across the dusty dirt road. "Wont you step on the back...I'm David by the way..."

"Hello, David, I'm Snow..." she replies.

The twins have already folded the puppet show stage and put it away in the caravan. When they see Pinocchio they drop what they are doing and approach, their eyes wide open.

"This is Hansel and Gretel," he explains. "Hey guys, won't you take my friend here and show him the puppets up close...careful though..."

Hansel an Gretel are all too happy to take Pinocchio with them into the wagon.

Snow watches him walk away. She seems concerned.

"He'll be alright, they are good kids..." he tries to reassure her.

"Are they your kids?" she asks.

"No, they are traveling with me though. I ran into them a couple of months ago. They got separated from their father and we are looking for him..." He pulls out a drawing of a man's face from his pocket. "Perhaps you've you seen him?" he asks.

"I'm afraid I haven't..."

"Well, we will find him. We will. We just can't loose hope..."

The caravan wagon behind them is shaking and creaking.

Snow frowns. "Are they alright in there?" she asks.

David steps back and sticks his head inside. "How about we all calm down a bit?" he asks them. "They are fine, all of them still in one piece" he reports when he turns back to Snow.

Snow looks relieved. "Pinocchio is my neighbor," she explains. "He gets teased and bullied by children a lot. They tell him that he is not a real boy. And his father is always so busy with his woodwork, he doesn't realize that he needs to be supervised..."

David smiles sympathetically. "He looks real enough, I've never seen anyone like him!"

"He was built from enchanted wood," Snow offers. "His father is kind of famous. Have you heard of Geppetto?"

"I might have, the name sounds familiar..."

"He built him. He is a famous toy maker in this part of the woods..."

"Amazing," David replies.

"Well," Snow shrugs, not wanting to overstay her welcome, "we should probably go and let you get back to work," and then she calls Pinocchio. "It's time to go!"

"Noo, do I have to?" the wooden puppet asks.

"Can he stay, please, please, please?" Hansel and Gretel beg.

Snow laughs.

"Tell you what," she replies. "I really liked your puppet show but I just gave my last coin to buy fruit from Granny's stall and I couldn't contribute. So, won't you come home and have dinner with us...unless you are busy. Are you putting on another show later today?"

"No more shows till tomorrow," David replies. "Are you sure about this? Because we can be loud and quite rambunctious..." he says glancing toward the direction of the twins.

Hansel and Gretel are so excited they are practically jumping up and down. "Can we go please!"

"If you promise to be on your best behavior," David frowns.

"I promise, I promise," Gretel batting her eyelashes, looking like a perfect angel.

"We promise," Hansel places his arms on both his sister and Pinocchio. "They will behave, I'll make sure of it."

Gretel glares at him but doesn't say a word.

"I guess we are coming over," David smiles and Snow has to fight the urge to clap her hands. Maybe she is hanging around children a little too much.

In Snow's cottage Pinocchio, Hansel and Gretel have already finished their dinner.

"Can we be excused?" Gretel asks.

"Can they come over my house? I want to show them the new toys Papa built," Pinocchio offers.

"Go ahead," Snow replies. "Geppetto lives next door," Snow explains once the children are gone. "It's just that he is really busy and Pinocchio is always getting in all sorts of trouble so I offer to watch him whenever I can..."

"He seems pretty well behaved," David comments.

"He is very trusting. He'll follow anyone," Snow sighs. "And all the other kids consider him to be a big talking toy. They don't get that he hurts and he has feelings like anybody else. They have thrown him in the stream to see if he will float, they tried to sow his leg off to see if it will grow back, they tried to paint him blue... I once walked into the neighborhood kids when they were about to set him on fire, to see if he'd burn," Snow shakes her head.

"Well, he's very lucky to have you watching out for him," David replies.

"Enough about me," Snow offers a half smile. "Let' talk about your prince..."

"My prince?" David looks confused.

"The prince from your story, the one you killed..."

"Oh, that prince..." David laughs. "What about him?"

"You killed him!" Snow replies. "How could you? You killed him and I know it's just a kid story but my heart broke. True love's kiss should have revived him. Why did you kill him?"

David tries to suppress a smile. "Most adults don't get that invested in my stories..." he comments.

"Right," Snow replies undaunted, "but why would you kill him?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret," David leans over conspiratorially.

"A secret?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me!" Snow is intrigued.

"The prince doesn't really die..."

"He doesn't?" Snow frowns. "He looked pretty dead to me..."

"No, he jumps into the next story. Every time he dies, he jumps into the next story, then he gets to fall in love with his girl over and over again..."

"The princess?" Snow asks.

"Sometimes she is a princess, some times she is just a simple girl working in the fields, sometimes she is the queen, sometimes she is a fairy...or a witch..."

Snow is listening mesmerized. "And he always falls in love with her?" she asks quietly.

"Every time..." he says watching her closely.

"And is he always a prince?" she asks her eyes wide open.

David shakes his head. "No, of course not. Sometimes he is a knight, or a shepherd, sometimes he is a beast..."

Snow nods listening carefully.

"And he loves her?" she asks, her voice barely audible.

"More than anything," David replies.

Snow looks at him across the table, her eyes welling up. She doesn't understand why his story hurts, why it sounds so real. "That's beautiful," she admits, wiping her eyes quickly. "I might just forgive you for killing him..."

"Thank you," he replies watching the beautiful woman so moved by his story. He doesn't want her crying, he doesn't want to be the cause of any of her tears. "I really didn't mean to upset you..." his voice soft, worried.

Snow shakes her head. "No need to apologize," she mumbles. "Do they ever get a happily ever after?" she asks and he feels like he doesn't want to let her down.

He hesitates. "Not yet," he replies.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Because if they find it, then the story will end...and..." he says looking right at her.

"And what?" she whispers.

"And then..." he shrugs.

Snow looks at him and nods. "And then you will be on your own," she replies quietly, her had reaching for his instinctively across the table.

He offers a small smile. "Something like that..."

"But do you believe that it's possible?" she asks softly. "A happy ending?"

He looks at her fingers now touching his hand.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," he replies glancing at the seats that the twins were sitting at a few minutes ago.

Snow nods. "Believing in the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing..." she muses.

"Yeah, something like that..." he replies.

Snow nods a couple of times. "Are they okay?" she asks. "Hansel and Gretel I mean, how are they holding up?" she asks.

David shrugs. "Not really. They cried themselves to sleep every night for a while," he explains. "And they are too old, they didn't want me to know of course, so I tried to pretend I didn't... now they are doing a little better. The puppet show gives them something to do, they meet new people everyday..."

"Any idea what happened to their father?"

"He disappeared after an encounter with Queen Regina...," he replies.

Snow's eyes open wide. "The Evil Queen? Oh, no..." she whispers. "Not a lot of people survive an encounter with the evil queen."

David nods. "I'm afraid not..."

"And if you can't find him?" she asks doesn't want the twins to hear her.

"Haven't planned this far yet," he replies. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, I suppose..."

"I lost my father when I was seventeen," Snow shrugs. "It's not a wound that heals quickly..."

He nods and doesn't reply.

"I suppose not knowing might even be harder..." she adds. "So..." she says wiping her eyes. "I didn't mean for the conversation to turn this gloomy..."

"Serves me right for killing the prince," he smiles.

"That's right, this is all our fault," she laughs. "You better find a way to make it up to me..."

"Oh, I will," he replies and Snow feels her heart beat faster when their eyes meet.

Snow doesn't mean to but she sleeps in the next morning. She stayed up late the night before, talking to David. She would have kept on sleeping except somebody is knocking on her door. She rubs her face, trying to wake up, throws on her dressing gown and walks to the door.

She comes face to face with Geppetto.

"Is my boy here?" he asks.

Snow shakes her head. "I just woke up, I haven't seen him today..."

"Where did my boy go? It's not like him to disappear first thing in the morning..."

"I'll help you look," Snow mumbles. "Give me a minute to get dressed." She rushes back to her room, she throws on a dress in a hurry, pulls up her boots and then she joins Geppetto.

"I have an idea," Snow says. "You should stay at home, in case he comes back..."

Snow hurries to the village square. She looks around. David's caravan wagon is exactly where it was last night. David is setting up the stage for the puppet show and Hansel and Gretel are dressing up Pinocchio who looks so pleased with himself.

"A funny hat too?" Gretel asks David.

"Yes!" Hansel replies clapping his hand.

"Maybe," David replies. "Let me see him without the hat again..."

Snow rushes towards them.

"Good morning!" David offers a brights smile and then he notes that she looks rather disheveled and possibly angry, her braid coming apart . "Something wrong?" he asks.

"What are you doing, including him in your show without getting permission from his father! What are you thinking! I thought I explained to you yesterday... he is a real boy, he is to be treated as such, he is not one of your puppets!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" David is looking at her eyes wide open. "He came over first thing this morning and said his father was okay with this! He volunteered. I thought his father knew! I would have never gone along with this if I'd known...-"

"Okay with this? His father is worried sick!" Snow counters.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," David replies and then Snow closes her eyes.

"Not your fault," she says much more quiet this time. "You didn't know..."

"Can I do this Snow? Please!" Pinocchio asks.

Snow sighs. "What exactly is his part going to be? Nothing embarrassing I hope?"

"A good hearted wise guardian of the sea?" David replies. "Snow, he really wants to do this...this could be good for him..."

"I suppose that should be fine," Snow mumbles. "I'm going to go talk to your father. Can I trust you to keep an eye on him and not let him wonder off while I do that?"

"I'll keep my eye on him," David replies.

When Snow heads back to Geppetto's she finds him deeply engrossed in the gears of his grandfather clock. "This isn't working right Snow White...it keeps missing one minute every day. One minute today, one minute tomorrow, eventually it will just say 8.15 every day and no one will know better...this simply just won't do...we must fix this..."

Snow frowns. "I found him..." she says looking at Geppetto.

"Good, good," the old man smiles. "Who did you find?"

"Pinocchio!" Snow replies impatiently. "I found him hanging out with the puppeteer and his helpers at the village square. He wants to participate in their show if that's alright with you..."

"Who? Oh, yes, of course, let the boy play," the old man replies absentmindedly still moving around the gears on his clock.

"Did he ask you for permission this morning?" Snow asks. "Did he tell you where he was going out and you forgot?"

"Yes, yes, going with the twins," Geppetto replies. "Such a sad story, their father missing..."

Snow shakes her head and walks away. Geppetto loves Pinocchio but he is too involved with his creations. He doesn't listen to the boy, doesn't watch him close enough...

When Snow arrives back at the village square the puppet show is about to begin. She sits on the back and waits impatiently. Pinocchio stands in front of the stage and everybody claps. He is wearing a fake beard holding a trident. The children recognize him and they are clapping their hands. There is a man wearing a vest and shiny pants in the crowd, watching Pinocchio carefully. Snow is too excited to notice. And then the curtain opens up and Snow watches with baited breath a story about a prince and a mermaid, the giant king of the sea, a couple of sea monsters and a terrifying sea witch. Snow clutches her heart holding back tears as the mermaid holds the prince and they live happily ever after.

The children erupt in applause, then they surround Pinocchio. They are patting him on the back laughing with him. He takes several bows, bright eyed and happy.

There is a large group of women and children around David who searches the crowds for Snow. He walks over to her.

"Well?" he asks.

"He looks so happy..." Snow says pointing at Pinocchio.

David smiles. And then he notes that she has been crying. "What's wrong? Were you crying?" he asks quietly.

Snow wipes her eyes quickly and she searches his face.

"The mermaid actually died didn't she?" she whispers. "In the original story? She kissed him and she died..."

David doesn't reply.

"Did you change story to give me a happy ending?"

He stays silent as he searches her eyes. For you I'd change all the stories, I'd be willing to believe that even the grimmest of fairytales could end happily he thinks, but instead all he says is "Snow..."

"Thank you..." she mumbles.

"Thank me for what?" he asks. "You are still crying..."

Snow stands up from her chair and throws her arms around him.

David holds her tight and he marvels at how nicely she fits in his arms. He holds her tight and he finds that it is easier to breathe when she is in his arms, the edges of the word seem softer and kinder.

Snow would be kissing him right now, it wouldn't matter that they are in the middle of the square with all her neighbors watching, except she has the strange inexplicable feeling that just like his stories if she kisses him she is immediately going to have to say goodbye and she is not ready to let go.

"Snow?" he whispers. "Snow what's wrong?"

Snow pulls back. "Nothing... everything... do you ever get the feeling that you are in the wrong story, in the wrong life...like, like your life isn't really yours, you took a wrong turn along the way, and you got lost..."

He frowns."I don't know, maybe..." And then he takes a deep breath. "Come with me..." he offers.

"What? Where?" Snow looks at him dazed.

"If you are in the wrong story won't you try changing it...come with me..."

Come with me and I will change every story for you, his eyes promise. There will be nothing but happily ever after for everyone, come with me and watch me change the world for you...

Snow looks at the twins now packing up the caravan wagon. What would it be like to travel from town to town, meet new people, see new places, spend each day with David listening to him give happy ever afters to all the stories... What would it be like to sleep at night in the forest, looking at the stars...what would it be like if she felt like her story was actually heading some place wonderful... what it would be like if they got married, they had babies...how much she yearns for her own child... what better way to have a happy ending than with a child she thinks. She is going to say yes, she is going to go with David, when a larger boy pushes Pinocchio to the ground.

"What are you doing!" Snow cries out and runs to help the puppet up. "Won't you pick on someone your own size. Better yet, won't you just be nice and don't pick on anyone! Say you are sorry!" Her eyes flash brightly and David smiles because even though the boy is taller than Snow, he actually hangs his head.

"I'm sorry miss Snow, it won't happen again," he says and he walks away.

Snow holds Pinocchio tight, she offers her handkerchief to wipe his eyes then she slowly makes her way back to David, while the puppet is clasping her hand.

He already knows what her answer will be.

"This is going to sound like an excuse," she replies softly, "but it really isn't. I would love nothing more than to go with you, but I can't go yet. I can't leave...maybe if he gets older..."

David looks at the boy. Do magical puppets get older, he wonders.

"Could you stay?" she asks. "Could you stay here with me?"

David closes his eyes. If she'd asked him that three months ago he would have said yes. He would have stayed in town, maybe gotten a different job, maybe put on puppet shows for the local kids every weekend. But now...he watches Hansel and Gretel who are packing up the stage. He promised he'd help them find their father. They've barely started, they have so much ground to cover. He hesitates.

"It's alright," Snow replies. "I understand."

"I'd stay if I could..." he says and there is so much yearning in his voice.

"How much longer are you staying for?" she asks.

"We leave tomorrow at dawn," he replies.

"Have dinner with us then?" Snow offers.

A man with a vest and the shiny pants is observing Snow and David from a distance. The he walks to Pinocchio.

"If you ever want to make a lot of money kid, you have to come to my talent show," he says. "I can make you rich...I can show everyone how great and amazing you are, we are going to have people from the entire Enchanted Forest crowd to see your act..."

"Is there more puppets in your show?" Pinocchio asks.

"Oh yeah, so many puppets and they dance and they laugh and they play and they are so happy..."

Snow wakes up really early. She walks to the caravan wagon by the village square. She is surprised to see that nobody is up yet. She walks closer to see David sleeping outside, on a bed mat right on the ground, his arm folded under his head. She watches him sleep for a minute and then he opens his eyes.

"Snow," he mumbles half asleep and he reaches for her. She sits next to him and he lays his head on her lap. She twirls her fingers around his hair.

"I'll really miss you," she whispers.

"I'll miss you more," he replies and he laces his fingers through hers. "I'll be back soon, I promise..." he says and then he stretches and gets up.

This is so nice, he thinks. Imagine if Snow's was the first face he saw every morning. Part of him wants to beg her to reconsider, beg her to come along but he doesn't. He steps into the wagon instead.

"Wake up sleepy heads," he says.

Snow expects the twins to complain a bit. They rush out instead, ready to go.

"Where is Pinocchio?" Hansel asks. "I wanted to say goodbye..."

"He is still asleep," Snow shrugs.

"Our Papa is probably in the next town," Gretel exclaims. "I can feel it..."

Hansel doesn't reply but he is looking really hopeful. "What is the next town called?" he asks.

"Longbourn. Longbourn is next," David replies, his eyes on Snow, trying to memorize her face. "Well? Shall we go?" David asks.

Hansel helps him hitch the horse to the wagon.

"Ready," he says.

The twins climb up front and David hesitates looking at Snow.

She steps in closer and pulls him in her arms.

"Don't say goodbye," he says, his voice soft almost pleading.

"Come back to me," she whispers and he closes his eyes, breathing her in.

The he turns around and walks to the front of the carriage. Snow watches them ride away. Her eyes are welling up with tears. She didn't even kiss him and she still had to say goodbye.

When Snow walks back home Pinocchio is expecting her.

"Snow, can we go to the puppet show?" he asks.

Snow offers a sad smile. "There is no puppet show today, remember? David and Hansel and Gretel are going to be traveling for a while. But the'll be back, they promised..."

Pinocchio looks at her blinking a couple of times, not understanding the meaning of her words. "They left?" he asks.

"We talked about it last night didn't we? Didn't David tell you they would be leaving for a while?"

Pinocchio is just looking at her lost. "But they had puppets just like me..." he replies, his lip quivering.

"Sweetheart, come here," Snow replies, feeling like she is going to bursting into tears. "Listen, they did have puppets but they weren't like you. You are special, you are a real live boy, they were just puppets on strings, they were small and they only move when David is holding them on the puppet stage. Look at you, you are so big and so brave and so strong...and you have your Papa that loves you...it's not the same..."

Pinocchio lets her hold him but he doesn't look entirely convinced. "Can I go with them?" he asks. "When they travel? Can I go too?"

"Maybe when you are older?" Snow replies softly. "Because if you were to leave right now your Papa would miss you so much..."

"Am I going to get older?" he asks.

Snow hesitates. "I don't know,"she replies. "That's a question for the blue fairy, isn't it?"

Pinocchio nods. "Will you remember to ask her next time she comes here?"

"Of course," Snow replies. "I'll remind you..."

Geppetto knocks on Snow's door later that day.

Snow opens the door.

"Have you seen him? Have you seen my boy?"

"Not since this morning," Snow replies. He said he was going home..."

"Well, he didn't come back!" Geppetto replies. "I haven't seen him since breakfast..."

Snow frowns. "Try to remember, what exactly did he tell you? Did he plan on going somewhere, maybe see a friend?"

Geppetto shakes his head. "He said he'd come by so you could see the puppets together.."

Snow shakes her head. "Let's go..." she replies.

They walk to the village square, they ask everyone, they check behind each market stall, they ask each child playing. "Have you seen him?Have you seen Pinocchio? They split up. They walk into the forest. They cry out "Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" till their voices are hoarse, but still there is no sign of him. Snow is starting to get really worried. Then Grace, the Hatter's daughter walks up to her.

"I saw Pinocchio this morning on the main road," she explains. "He said he was going to go to the puppets...I didn't realize that the puppeteer was gone, I though he meant he was going to the square..."

Snow frowns. Maybe Pinocchio tried to follow David. "Thank you Grace," she replies.

"Will you find him?" Grace looks ready to cry. "You have to find him Snow, he is so innocent, and everyone is so mean to him..."

"I'll find him." Snow replies decisively. She rushes back to her cottage. She opens up the trunk in her room, she pulls out her leather pants, her boots, her vest. She dresses up in a hurry, she straps two knives to her belt. Then she walks over to Geppetto's.

"I have an idea of where he might be," she tells him. "I'm going to go after him but I need to borrow your horse..."

"Anything you need dear," Geppetto replies.

"You should stay home, just in case he returns," Snow explains.

"Of course dear," he replies. "If you think that's best..."

Snow is riding towards Longbourn slowly, looking around carefully. He can't be that far, she thinks, he has to be nearby. Snow gets off the horse and calls out Pinocchio's name. She strays from the road looking for him through the forest. She looks for footprints on the ground. There is nothing that resembles Pinocchio's footprints. There is no sign of him anywhere, the forest remains silent. Nobody answers her cries except for a few birds flying away, startled by her voice. Snow is getting really worried. She mounts her horse and heads into town. She needs to find David and the twins. Maybe Pinocchio ended up getting a ride, maybe he is already with them, a small hope springs in her heart. Because if he is not there, she has no idea where to look next.

Longbourn is a gloomy dirty town much larger than Snow's small village, a place where peasants come seeking their fortune and royals come to gamble theirs away. Not a place where children should be, but she understands why David would think to look for the twins father here. The streets are crooked and filthy but Snow's been here before, she knows her way around. She heads straight to the main road. At the corner of the tavern and the butcher Snow sees a small crowd gathered around the puppet stage. It's mostly adults snow realizes, hardened men, a couple of them drunk, a few women looking tired and grumpy and a couple of street urchins. Snow pulls up her hood and joins the crowd. The show is almost over. As the puppet prince takes his last breath the barmaid next to her is wiping her eyes. "Every time," she smiles sheepishly at Snow, "I know the prince will die the moment his woman kisses him and yet he gets me every time..."

"The prince doesn't really die..." Snow replies. "He just jumps to the next story, so he can find her again..."

"Really?" the woman asks.

It all makes sense Snow thinks watching the puppet princess offer a bow to the crowd, their story can't end like this, they will find each other again and again and again...they will find each other even if that's what they have to do, for all eternity.

The show is over. People around her all her wipe their eyes, they put money on the hat that Hansel passes around then they walk away.

"Snow!" Hansel cries out all excited. "When did you get here? Did you bring Pinocchio?"

David hears Hansel voice and rushes over.

"Snow!" he looks so excited to see her. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Snow looks so different, dressed in leather with knives strapped on her belt, and her hood on, like some kind of spy or warrior. He is taken aback but he likes the change.

Snow shakes her head. "Pinocchio was very upset after you left," she explains. "He told Grace he was going to the puppets and nobody has seen him since..."

"Going to the puppets? How? Where? He is definitely not here," David frowns all worried.

Snow shakes her head."I should have watched him closer," she mumbles holding back tears. " i should have brought him to you to say goodbye,I should have explained things to him..."

"This isn't your fault..." he argues. "Come on, you look exhausted and it's dinner time. Our turn to buy you dinner..."

"I can't, I have to find him," Snow tries to argue.

"I'll help you look, Snow, come on...you have to eat..." David looks so worried for her.

They are finishing their meal at "the dancing goat" a tavern that feels smaller and friendlier than the rest of the city, when a man walks in and hangs a poster on the wall.

 _NEW ATTRACTIONS AT PLEASURE ISLAND,_ the poster reads. "Come see _the blue mermaid, the bearded fairy._ The poster used to say _"the incredible talking bear,_ " but now the word bear is crossed out and it says "puppet" instead. " _The incredible talking puppet."_

"He is at pleasure island!" Snow turns to David and the children. She looks terrified. "He is so young, he has no business being there...I have to go get him..."

David shakes his head. "I'm coming with you, you are not going there alone..."

Once back at his wagon David opens a trunk, pulls out two swords, he grabs several knives. He puts on his riding boots and his dark brown cape. When he steps back out of the wagon he looks different, Snow watches him with eyes wide open. She likes the change.

"We can't take Hansel and Gretel with us," David states.

"What? Why?" I wan to to go to the island..." Hansel replies. "I want to help!"

David is adamant though. He rides the caravan wagon at Johanna's cottage, and asks her to keep an eye on the children.

"We are old enough, we do not require a nursemaid!" Hansel looks offended.

"She is not a nursemaid! Johanna is a friend, and I need you to promise that you will stay put," David looks at Hansel and Gretel. "If you want Pinocchio to be safe, you have to promise me. Please!"

Hansel and Gretel both nod. They both seem to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Ready?" David asks. Snow nods. She still can't get over how different he looks all armed and ready to fight. "Let's go..."

It takes them a while to secure safe passage to pleasure island. Once they are on the ship, Snow leans on the gunwale and stares at the water. She thinks of Pinocchio's hand clasping her fingers, his eyes on her, trusting her to male the world a safer place for him.

"Don't worry Snow, we are going to find him," David says and then she is holding his hand tight leaning her head on his shoulder.

"If he is there, they are not just going to let him go, not just because we want them to," Snow replies. "Not without a fight..."

"Then we are going to fight," he replies and that simple statement makes her feel so relieved.

"We are going to fight," she echoes his words, glancing at his sword.

Pleasure island is so crowded Snow despairs that they will never find Pinocchio. A troll is stumbling around drunk, a dwarf shoves her out of the way, a couple of kids look like they are going to throw up. A rather large man dressed up a a royal jester is chasing around a woman in a fairy dress. Snow looks around feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Let's try this way," David suggests. Snow is feeling sick, she cannot imagine how terrified Pinocchio will be in this environment.

And then Snow stops.

"What is it?" David asks.

Snow is feeling so confused. As far as she can remember she has never visited pleasure island and yet this whole place looks familiar.

"I think he might be this way," she replies and David doesn't ask how she knows. There road leads to a large striped tent and the moment Snow sees is she feels sick to her stomach. This place feels so wrong, there is nothing good or redeeming about this place. There are large painted posters outside advertising the attractions inside the tent.

"The Incredible Mermaid, Queen of the Sea," the first poster reads. "The flying Elephant," "The Spectacular Bearded Fairy" and then discarded to side an older sign of an attraction no longer available. " _Beautiful Princess in love with a bear,_ " the sign reads.

Both of them stare at the image of the princess, in the "princess in love with the bear, " poster.

 _"do you ever get the feeling that you are in the wrong story, in the wrong life..."_

"It looks just like you," David says quietly.

"You'd think I'd remember, if I were here before..." Snow whispers. She feels so confused.

 _"do you ever get the feeling that you are in the wrong story, in the wrong life...like, like your life isn't really yours, you took a wrong turn along the way, and you got lost along the way..."_

And then she sees a man ready to hang a new poster.

It's a picture of Pinocchio with another dramatic headline: "The incredible talking puppet who thinks he is a real boy..."

Snow gasps. "He is here," she says.

David nods. "Wait, Snow..." he says his hand already on his knife. He'd like to make a plan, consider options, but Snow is already running in.

There are several attractions inside the tent, a caged a elephant, a woman painted blue wearing an obviously fake mermaid tale, splashing around in a glass tank. In the middle of the room people crowd around the new brightly colored cage.

Pinocchio is standing inside the cage his hands on the bars, looking so sad.

"Pinocchio!" Snow yells and she pushes through the crowd to get to him. David follows her closely. "Watch out, where do you think you are going?" the people in the crowd sound hostile but David ignores them. He can't let Snow out of his sight. She reaches for Pinocchio through the bars. Her voice is a soft sob. "Pinocchio are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Snow!" he says and he is crying now. "Snow I want to go home..."

"That's what I'm here for," she replies, her eyes welling up. "Don't worry I'll get you home...I promise..."

The sight of the puppet in the cage makes David feel sick to his stomach. Some time ago, in a story he forgot or maybe in a nightmare he woke up from, he was in a cage too. He needs to let the puppet out right away. David is testing the lock on the cage door. I'ts a flimsy lock, they must not consider Pinocchio much of a flight risk. David smashes the lock with the handle of his knife and it pops open.

The crowd is looking at him shocked.

"What are you doing?" a man asks.

David turns to Snow. "Take Pinocchio and run," he says opening the door for the puppet to escape. "I'm right behind you..."

Snow doesn't need to be told twice. The moment the door opens Pinocchio bolts. Snow runs after him. When she is about to exit the tent she turns to make sure David is following and she gasps.

As if on cue, ten audience members take their hoods off and pull out their swords pointing them straight at David. The rest of the audience screams in horror and try to get out of the tent. The mermaid takes off her tale and runs too, running past her, pushing and shoving her on their way out. It's a trap, Snow realizes and she doesn't understand who is after them, but there is no doubt in her mind this is a trap and she panics because she can't see David anymore. She pulls out her knife and walks back.

"Well, hello there princess!" The man in the vest and the shiny pants addresses her. "You are back..."

Snow feels so confused. Who is he and why is he calling her a princess?

"You stole something that belongs to me..." the man continues.

"No, you kidnapped Pinocchio and you put him in a cage..." she glares at him.

"I put him in a cage because that is where he belongs. That's where all freaks belong. He is an attraction, an oddity. Besides he singed a contract!" the man pulls out a rolled up paper.

"He can't sign a contract! He can barely read, he is a child!" Snow replies.

"He is not a child! He is a puppet. An oddity, a magical being, he doesn't belong to you, he belongs to the world, who want to buy tickets to see him. He is not a real boy..."

"He is a real boy," Snow replies "and I will die before I let you get your hands on him..."

"Snow White," the man in the vest laughs. "Never a dull moment," he says turning to David. "Is she always like this? Full of dramatic statements she can't back up?"

Both David and Snow look at him confused. How does he know her name?

"Because she lies. Her words mean nothing," the man replies looking incredibly angry. He pulls out another paper. "Here is your signature Snow White, I was here when you promised you'd work for me, you'd be my attraction just so that you could spend some time with your bear lover..."

David glances at Snow. Do you have any idea what he is talking about?

Snow shakes her head. She looks so confused.

"It was the best show I ever did...the princess so in love with the bear she walked into his cage voluntarily, the crowd was crying, the crowd was begging for more, so grateful I let them watch..." the man goes on. "So here is how this is going to go. Snow, will get into that cage and stay in there... and I will not kill your boyfriend...and then we will figure out together how to turn him back into a bear..."

"Turn who into what? This is insane! What are you talking about?" Snow's eyes are wide open.

"Don't feign ignorance princess, I know exactly who you are and I will kill him if you don't cooperate..."

Snow hesitates. She still has no idea what the man in the vest is talking about but that's not her main concern. David is completely surrounded. She can't let them kill him. She inches closer to the cage that Pinocchio was locked up a minute ago.

"Snow! Don't!" David cries out. "Snow!"

Snow looks at him. It's ten against one, he can't possibly fight all of them, what chances does he have...

"Snow!" is all he says. Do you trust me? He doesn't say the words but she can read the question in his eyes.

She nods.

"Don't go in that cage!" he says and he draws both his swords fast, like he's been training his whole for for this, like he knows exactly what he is doing. Before anyone gets a chance to react or attack him he rams two of the men with his swords.

The man in the vest pulls out a knife. "Kill him! Don't let him get away..." he yells.

Snow springs into action. She throws her knife at the man with the vest. Her knife hits him right on his heart. He crushes to the ground, blood trickling form his mouth.

David is fighting three men with curved swords all at once, when a fourth assailant comes at him, ready to stab him in the back. Snow yells "behind you!" and throws her second knife. Again her aim is true. The man falls to the ground, his whole body shaking. Snow runs and pulls her knife back. She needs to fight she needs to help David she thinks, and then she turns to see David is moving so fast, almost a blur, completely in control of the situation, David propels himself on one of the bodies on the ground and he turns and he kills two more men, a triumphant look on his face. There are bodies everywhere, the men are no longer attacking. In fact two of them drop their weapons on the ground and run, one of them kneels and begs for mercy.

He turns to see Snow gaping at him. He looks strong and lethal, a warrior prince in the heat of battle.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asks.

Snow shakes her head.

"Let's get out of here," he says wiping his swords and sheathing them. Snow nods. David walks to the body of the man with the vest and he the two contracts he is clutching tightly. Then he takes the keys from the man's belt. He walks and opens every cage in the tent. A small elephant runs out along with a couple of dressed up monkeys.

David sticks the two contracts in one of the torches illuminating the tent. The parchment catches fire instantly, then David places it on the ground next to the fabric of the tent.

"Let's go," he says turning to Snow. It's amazing how his face goes from angry and focused to calm and kind when he looks at her.

Snow grabs his hand and steps out of the tent as it goes up in flames.

They look round. People already know there is trouble in the big tent, they are walking, some of them stumbling to the dock, ready to go home.

"Now where do you suppose Pinocchio went?" David asks.

"To the water," she replies, because she knows that nothing terrifies Pinocchio more than the sight of flames.

Some people are carrying buckets of water, trying to put the tent fire out, others are just running to the water, hoping to catch a ride on the ship waiting at the harbor. This is a lot more action than they bargained for.

Just as Snow predicted, Pinocchio is right at the edge of the water, ready to jump in in case the fire grows bigger.

"Snow" he cries out and he runs into her arms. "Snow, I'm so sorry...He said he had a lot of happy puppets, a lot of puppets just like me...Snow I want my Papa..."

"It' alright, sweetheart, let's go home..." Snow replies lifting him up in her arms.

It's getting darker. By the time they board the ship Pinocchio has fallen asleep undoubtedly exhausted by his adventure. David helps Snow lay him on the deck, she covers him up in her cape, then she leans against the gunwale looking at the water and the fire on the island that seems to be already contained.

David watches her, her face against the backdrop of the flames. She looks so beautiful he feels like he can't breathe.

"When you said we were going to have to fight, I didn't realize, I didn't expect...you can really fight...you were incredible!" she says all amazed. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

He shrugs. "I'm not going to pretend that any of what just happened makes a lick of sense," he replies. "Besides you can really fight too, your aim is amazing..."

"I can't thank you enough," she says softly, placing her hands on his chest. "I couldn't have done this without you..."

He can't really find his voice, not now, not when she is so close and touching him, not when they just survived this incredible day together. He leans in closer, cupping her face with his hands.

"Snow..." is all he says.

"But every time the prince kisses her he dies," she whispers. She isn't sure why she is bringing this up now except she knows that somehow it is terribly important.

"I'm not a prince," he whispers.

"Yes, yes you are," she argues and when she sees the soft smile forming on his lips she can't hold back any longer, she tugs on his tunic and kisses him and the world around them is a blur, the world shakes, the stories tremble and a bright light, brighter than the island fire, illuminates the darkness.

"Yes you are," Snow says again and Charming holds her closer and doesn't reply. Their foreheads are touching and he is eyes are closed, his fingers running across her cheeks when she disappears.

"One, two, three," he counts.

* * *

"Excuse me," he asks, "can I trouble you for a glass of water?"

Snow puts her knitting on the ground and walks inside. She comes back out with a glass if water and hands it to him. She winces as he takes the cup from her hands.

"What happened to your hands?" he asks, because picking stinging nettles leaves her hands stinging and bloody.

Snow looks at him and doesn't respond.

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing... I appreciate you guys...

" **Austenphile chapter 25 This one might have been my favorite because Snowing did what they do best, defeat the monster as a team. And of course "James" would not let her just die alone.**

Thank you. :)

 **baratta jennifer chapter 25 When will Regina learn?**

An excellent question...

 **SecretLoveCara chapter 25 I so lo e how soon they find each other and even under the curse they feel they still know each other.**

Thank you! :)

 **mry23** **chapter 24 This week got away from me so I'm going for a two review I hope that's ok. But I love red riding hood twist and I love seeing shepherd David. I like that you kept the original twist to the story and it's always cute to see princess and shepherd David interact. I always see it at this being such an innocent time for them and you capture it brilliantly. Also snow seeing all the flashes was a fun twist.**

I love double reviews. The original twist was soooo good, I couldn't possibly mess with it.

Yes, I wish we had more shepherd interactions in the canon. David actually being the twin and not the original prince was my favorite twist and the one that left me super stunned. I loved when they they expanded on it in "murder so foul. But between David being six and David becoming an adult there was so much ground I wish they'd covered. Same with James being young and innocent and then becoming evil and slaughtering the giants. There was a lot of room there. What happened?

 **mry23** **chapter 25 Again so much fun and such great twists. I feel like if prince "James" had met princess snow this is exactly what would've happened. And their connection seems to only be growing stronger and stronger with each story. I loved seeing their feelings for each other the memories. Also as I mentioned they had such an innocence to them but they were never dumb or naive. They knew exactly what was going on like snow knowing Regina did it on purpose. Ok I'm ready for the next one. Can't wait.**

I agree if "James" had met Snow in a regular princess setting it probably would have been love at first sight. And we would have swooned...

But I did love the canon, how they met at the crossroads of him stepping up as a prince as she was running away from being a princess...they had so much in common...

Also, thank you sooo much.

 **Bella1296 chapter 25 Great story! I loved it.**

Thank you Bella :)

 **Guest chapter 25 Wow. So that's what love at first sight looks like. I loved this! That was overall such a beautiful story and the description of it was so powerful and the whole tale was very fitting to Snow and Davids aesthetic. Their love really showed the curse who the boss is in this chapter. The dance was so sensual, soft and secretive and why am I only using words that starts with S. Davids whole confusion of "I don't know what's going on" but also "I'm meant to be with her" was so great. Of course George and Midas idolizes Regina. And of course Regina found a way to punish Snow without anyone else knowing or intervening. I felt so bad for Snow, she knew all along that Regina was going to kill her. And waiting for a monster to kill you is a cruel fate. It's not a snowing adventure unless there's a monster that has to be killed and sacrifices to be made. I wonder if the tale is actually Pinocchio or if you're trying to trick us.**

Thank you so much. So glad you like it. No tricks, the next one is what happens when Snow takes over the Pinocchio fairytale because she feels that someone should watch that boy closer...


	27. The Wild Swans

Snow is sitting at the door of the dwarves cottage. The cottage is empty and so quiet, she is forgetting what it was like to live with the seven dwarves, all the laughter and the joy and the jokes and the occasional argument. She misses her seven friends so much.

She wakes up in the morning and the first thing she does is go out of the forest and collect stinging nettles. She spends her day soaking thew stalks, separating the stems and carding so she can finger spin and turn their stalks into yarn. She spends the evening knitting shirts out of the yarn she made in the morning. It is tedious work but it needs to get done.

She is still knitting, it has taken her a few days but she has gotten this far, she'd probably be done with the first shirt tomorrow and then she has to knit six more, one for each dwarf that the Evil Queen turned into a swan.

Snow has pretty much stopped all other activities, this is all she is going to do from now on. She hears a horse galloping nearby. There are a lot of hunters in the forest this time of the year, so she doesn't really pay any attention to who may be coming by. There is not time. She used to enjoy watching the horse drawn carriages ride by, she used to try to guess if it were a royal carriage or just some peddler selling his wares. She'd try to guess and the dwarves would look at her amazed because she almost always guessed right. But now that they are gone and she tries to ignore the horses hooves and the carriage sounds. She tries not to focus on how much she misses her friends but on how lovely it will be when she gets them back.

A horse with a single rider trots by and Snow doesn't pay any attention to him. Except this rider stops in front of her door and gets off his horse.

Snow looks up, her heart leaping inside her chest. She has no idea who he is, she doesn't know him yet her heart recognizes him. He is here. He is here. Snow holds her breath.

"Excuse me," he asks, "can I trouble you for a glass of water?"

Snow places her knitting carefully on the ground and walks inside in a hurry. She comes back out with a glass full of water and hands it to him. She winces as he takes the cup from her hands.

"What happened to your hands?" he asks, because picking stinging nettles leaves her hands stinging and bloody.

Snow looks at him and doesn't respond.

"I'm sorry, I'm intruding" he mumbles and he drinks from the glass that she handed him.

Snow watches him closely. He is blond and blue eyed, dressed like a prince, he is wearing a doublet and leather pants, knee high boots. He is incredibly handsome she thinks and then she looks down. This is terrible timing, he is here but she can't talk to him because in order to break the seven dwarves curse she has to knit their sweaters in perfect silence. He is here now and she can't talk to him, she can't reply.

He hands her back the glass and smiles. "Thank you."

Snow smiles back. You are welcome, she wants to say, what is your name... how is it that I feel like I already know you...but she can't, not if she wants her friends back. How can she keep him from walking away without using any words? She rushes back inside and comes back with a bowl of soup and bread.

He looks at her surprised. "Thank you..." She hasn't invited him inside so he sits on the ground on her porch right next to the step where she was sitting and he eats few spoonfuls. "This is really good, I was starving," he says and he smiles. She has already picked up her needles and yarn and she is knitting fast.

"What are you making?" he asks.

She looks up at the sky at a flock of swans flying nearby but she doesn't reply. She can't reply. She doesn't even know if she is allowed to nod. She can't do anything to jeopardize her friend's lives.

"Umm, alright..." he hesitates. She is here but she isn't talking to him and he doesn't now what to do next. She is here...she is here, he's found her, but she is not talking... why isn't she talking? "I'm David," he explains, "and I...I'm from the Southern kingdom..."

Snow watches him carefully. The terms of the curse are clear, she is not allowed to talk, not allowed to sign, not allowed to write, so she looks down in frustration. He is here and there is nothing she can do but long for him silently. This is so much more cruel than she originally imagined. When the Evil Queen, her stepmother found her hiding with the dwarves she'd laughed and then she'd turned them into swans and walked away.

Snow had asked the fairies and Maleficent and the Dark One for help before she resorted going back to her stepmother to ask for assistance.

Regina had laughed again and had set terms."You will not speak, you will not sign, you will not write, you will not utter a single word until you knit a shirt for each one of the dwarves out of stinging nettle yarn. And if you accomplish that, then and only then will our friends get back to their true form...By then they will know that they pay a price for befriending you, everyone that tries to get close to you pays a steep price..."

And here she is now feeling trapped and completely frustrated.

"Alright," David says quietly looking disappointed, "I should go, thank you so much for the soup..." he gets up slowly, giving her a chance to say something, giving her a chance to stop him and Snow feels so defeated she could cry.

She raises her hand to wave goodbye and she catches herself. She drops her hand and looks down. She better get back to knitting.

David rides all the way back to his castle.

"What's the matter your Majesty?" George, his adviser asks but David doesn't feel like explaining anything. He walks off to his royal quarters and shuts the door. She was right there, within his reach, he could feel his heart beating faster just to be in her presence, but she wouldn't talk. She wouldn't say a word. Maybe she can't talk. Maybe she doesn't want to. Maybe he did something to upset her. But he didn't do anything. David tries to push the strange woman out of his mind, but she keeps haunting him with her big green eyes, her lips so red, the curve of her neck, the speed of her fingers as she knit, and the wounds of her hands. Her hands were hurt. How did she hurt her hands?

David dines on his own, no royal engagements tonight, then he goes for a stroll.

"Will you be needing us to accompany you your Majesty," the captain of his royal guard asks but he waves him away. He strolls around the castle grounds alone, then he heads back to his bedchambers.

He is tossing and turning in his bed thinking about her and then as he is dozing off he has a thought. He sits up swallowing hard.

What if she can't talk? What if she there is a spell on her, or a curse, or some kind of restriction, what if she wanted to reply but she couldn't?

He sits here breathing fast, trying to think straight. He is just going to have to go back to her cottage to find out, won't he? He lays back down and closes his eyes. He falls asleep, finally at peace.

He wakes up in the morning and he wants to ride straight back into the forest to find her. He can't do that of course. George and Gimminy, both his royal counselors have lists with issues that require his attention. There is a chimera sighting on the west, Regina the Queen wants to change the terms to their trade agreements, the fairies have a magical dust shortage because there are fewer dwarves working the mines. Each issue is a minor emergency, each issue needs to be addressed. As usual George is being difficult and hotheaded and Gimminy is the voice of reason.

"The dust shortage is not our problem," George states firmly.

"If the fairies can't perform magic, then the Enchanted forest isn't balanced. Of course we have to help the fairies...we do not want the wielders of dark magic to gain the upper hand" Gimminy counters.

"You don't need to save everyone, cricket!" George exclaims all frustrated.

"We don't need to, but we really should if we can..."

Gimminy and George turn to David. "Your Majesty?" Gimminy asks.

"Gimminy is right," David replies. "Ask for volunteers. Tell them we will pay them a years wage, if they will go help the at the mines...Is anyone looking for the missing dwarves?"

"Grumpy was in charge. People haven't seen him in months," Gimminy replies.

"Have our knights ask around, search for them if they have to. Make sure Grumpy and the missing dwarves are alright. Maybe the dwarves need our help..."

"Yes, Sire," George sighs.

"Are we done here?" David asks.

"For now," Gimminy replies.

"Thank you gentlemen for all your hard work," David nods at the two men and he gets up from the table.

"Did he seem unusually distracted and too eager to finish to you?" George asks Gimminy.

"A little," the cricket smiles. "Who knows? Maybe the King's met someone..."

"About time," George mumbles. "I can't believe he turned down Midas' daughter..."

"George, we've been through this. Reuniting Abigail with her fiance was the right move... it was the honorable thing to do, the King made the right choice..."

George sighs. "Sure, sure, he did the honorable thing, he always does, meanwhile the kingdom will not survive if he opens the royal coffers to pay every Joe and Bill that want to volunteer to help the fairies..."

"The kingdom will be fine," Gimminy disagrees. "Remember, being kind and helpful is always the right strategy in the long run..."

But George isn't listening. He walks away from the table muttering under his breath.

Deep into the forest David dismounts his horse. He wishes he'd thought to bring flowers. He picks a couple of snow lilies and walks back to Snow's cottage.

She is in the same spot where he left her, at the steps of her front door, knitting in a hurry. Does she even stop to rest at night, David wonders.

He doesn't mean to scare her but his heart is overwhelmed with joy just to see her again. "You are knitting again," he says and she jumps.

She drops her knitting on the ground, her yarn unraveling landing by his boots. She looks at him and there is a mixture of surprise and happiness in her eyes.

"I...I didn't mean to scare you," he says picking up the ball of yarn that rolled away. "It's just that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and it occurred to me that maybe you want to, but you can't talk...am I getting warmer?" he asks.

She can't help it. She smiles and then she looks down. She can't communicate with him no matter how badly she wants to. But he is here. He is here, and he thought about her and he came up with this on his own, and he is brilliant and handsome and she wishes she could put just how much she likes him into words. Not that she would blurt it all out right away, of course, she'd make small talk first. Probably. If she could talk.

"This is for you," he says handing her the snow lilies.

She holds the flowers tight in her hand and he knows she loved the flowers. She doesn't need to say a thing. Except her hand is hurt, her hand is looking worse than yesterday.

"Your hurt your hand again," he exclaims, not really expecting a response.

She can't reply of course, so she sits back down and picks up her knitting needles.

"You started another shirt," he says looking at her creation. Perhaps he could get used to having one sided conversations.

She doesn't respond, her knitting needles moving faster.

"So, I wonder if it would be alright, if I came to see you again tomorrow," he says and her knitting slows down. She bites her lips, to keep herself from saying yes.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he smiles and he heads back to his horse.

Snow is still knitting slower, her tears blinding her. He is here. He is here and she can't talk back, she can't tell him...and yet he is coming back. That is quite something, she thinks and she wipes her eyes.

Snow wakes up in the morning, she wears her beautiful white dress and she places the snow lilies in her hair. It's not talking or writing or signing, she tells herself as she arranges her hair in the mirror. There is no rule against putting flowers in your hair. Then she sits at her usual spot knitting away.

He shows up a little earlier today holding a basket. Snow gets up from her spot. She can't greet him but she can get up can't she? He smiles at her and then he notes his flowers in her hair and the joy in his face is enough to make her heart skip a few beats. He sits on the ground next to her spot.

"It's a beautiful day today," he says leaning back on his arms.

Snow smiles and bites the inside of her lips to keep herself from replying. They sit together in silence, punctuated by the soft clicking of her knitting needles. The sun is getting higher.

"I hope you are hungry" he says and he opens his basket. He pulls out a tablecloth and stretches it on the ground. Then he pulls out two glasses, and a bottle of wine, bread and cheese, grapes and strawberries.

Snow looks on amazed. Not only this is a wonderful gesture but she recognizes the royal crest embroidered on the cloth napkin he hands her. She looks at the glasses. They are crystal. She turns to look at him surprised. She did think he was dressed like a prince from the first moment she met him. And then he said his name is David and he is from the Southern kingdom. Except...except David is the name of the King of the southern kingdom. And even though Snow is a princess herself and not a stranger to hanging out with royals, she is taken aback by the fact that she might be having lunch with the King.

"What is it?" he asks.

She looks at him once again rubbing her finger at the royal emblem on her napkin. She tries to remember everything she knows about the King of the southern kingdom.

King David rose to power a few years ago, he is supposed to be fair and kind, the dwarves always raved about him. That's not enough information though. She turns around to look at his horse closer. It's a beautiful white stallion, the horses saddle made of the finest leather and there is the shape of a crown embossed on it's side. Snow looks down, her heart beating wildly. This can't be right. She is having a picnic with the King of the Southern kingdom.

Why does it even matter, she tries to tell herself, she herself is a princess... Being a royal just means when you mess up you hurt a whole lot more people than if you were just a regular person, that's the only difference. Yet she can't help but think of the absurdity of the situation. The King of the southern kingdom is courting her and she is unable to talk at all. This, this is ridiculous, this is maddening, this is absolutely disheartening.

She turns back and fixes her gaze on him, because it's the only thing she can do. He doesn't balk at her gaze. He smiles and then he reaches for her hand. She doesn't mean to but she winces as he touches her skin.

He looks at her hand and he gasps. "It's even worse today," he observes. "Are you touching poison ivy or...how does this keep happening?" he asks not really expecting a response. "Hold on," he walks to his horse and searches his saddlebags for a while then he comes back with a small vile.

"May I?" he asks but she is not supposed to respond so she stares at him all frustrated.

"Right," he says then he places the vial on her hand. "One drop should do it," he explains.

Thank you, she means to say of course, but she can't so she opens the vial and places a drop in each hand then she looks at it her hands amazed. They are no longer in pain.

"I had a terrible encounter with poison ivy last fall and the Blue Fairy was kind enough to give this to me," he explains.

The Blue Fairy. The Blue Fairy doesn't exactly make house calls for things like poison ivy, but she might help alleviate a king's injury. She has so many questions, she needs to ask, so many facts she wants to know, there are so many things about him she'd love to hear.

She picks up a strawberry and puts it in her mouth and he seems delighted that she is at least doing that. How is this fair, she wonders. It's not fair to him to be stuck with her, not when she can't talk, not when she can't share anything with him.

"We are all doing the best we can," he says quietly, as if reading her mind. "And if we can't explain why we are doing what we are doing...what I'm trying to say is I'm not going to ask you to give anything more than you care to give..."

Snow swallows hard. She closes her eyes.

She understands Regina's curse now. The rules are this prison blocking her, preventing her from reaching out, blocking him from getting to know her better, talking to him. The rules are a prison keeping her from loving him. The rules are a glass casket, keeping her from being alive, blocking her from loving him. She is screaming, screaming underneath the glass barrier and he can't hear her. And yet he is here. He is still here. The King of the Southern kingdom is sitting next to her, accepting her silence, trying to reassure her...and she doesn't know how to handle that, she doesn't know how...

There is no way to handle it she realizes. This isn't normal, her situation is unprecedented, so maybe she needs to accept that he is here and stop feeling awful about all the things she cannot give him.

The rules are no talking, not gesturing, no writing...so she picks up a grape and throws it at him. As far as she remembers there are no rules against being goofy. He looks at her surprised. Delighted.

And she throws another grape at him.

He laughs. And then he catches the third grape with his mouth and now it's her turn to laugh.

And then she opens her mouth planning to say this one is going to be a challenge, because she is going to throw this grape higher and she catches herself in time. She covers her mouth with both hands.

"You almost talked didn't you..." he says quietly sitting up. "And if you talk something terrible will happen..." he observes, reading the fear in her eyes. He sees her hands shaking and he hands her her knitting needles. "It's alright, you didn't say anything, you didn't say a word..."

Snow looks above at the flying swans, then she starts knitting again.

"I've been thinking," he starts. "This might sound a bit forward but I... I'm going to be really busy for a few weeks, I won't be able to come every day..."

Snow closes her eyes. This is it, she thinks. This is goodbye. What did she think was going to happen? Did she really think that he'd stick around forever? That he'd stay and wait to see if she'd spare him a glance? She is not allowed to communicate with him. Not exactly a recipe for a healthy relationship...

"So I thought that maybe you could come stay with me in the castle..." he continues.

Snow freezes in place, her heart pounding wildly. This isn't goodbye at all. It is an invitation.

This isn't goodbye she thinks. This isn't goodbye. Her heart beats so fast, it could leap outside of her chest. She can't answer of course, so she gets up slowly and walks into her cottage.

He stands outside her house wondering what is going on, shifting uncomfortably from one leg to another. Did he offend her somehow, did she find this invitation insulting...did she misunderstand his intentions... perhaps he should have explained things better. He should have said there is a jousting tournament and I happen to be the King of the Southern kingdom, I am expected to attend daily...and I won't be able to come back and I will just miss you too much...Then again forget the jousting tournament, he should have told her he was the King...Where is she? Why did she go inside anyway...

And then he is shocked because she steps outside, holding a small leather bag, she closes the door behind her, picks up her needles and her knitting off the ground and stuffs it inside her bag. She heads outside toward his horse. She is acting so strange, she knows she is, but how else is she supposed to accept his invitation if she can't talk...

And she is stunned at the quite joy she reads on his face.

"You are coming then," he says and then he picks up her bag and offers his arm. "Right this way," he says and Snow's heart is beating wildly. This is it, she thinks, she is moving forward, she is going to find a way to move forward, curse or no curse...

The castle is quite impressive, Snow thinks. If she had any doubt that David is in fact the King she doesn't any more. Several stable people walk up to them to help them dismount.

"Did you have a nice ride, your Majesty?" a stable boy asks, taking the reigns of his horse.

A servant announces "George is waiting to talk to you Sire."

He watches Snow all worried, he doesn't mean to scare her but she doesn't look too shocked. She must have already figured it out who he was, he thinks, feeling quite relieved.

"Alright," he says taking her through a maze of corridors and hallways to a beautiful sitting room that leads to a bedroom. "These are your rooms, if you need anything, my room is just down the hall. I'm going to ask Johanna to help you get settled. Now I need to take care of something but I will be back as soon as I can..." he says as if it would be completely normal to knock on the King's door at night if she needed a glass of water, or an extra blanket.

She looks at the room, the large soft bed, the oversized comfortable chairs, the warm fireplace. This is so much bigger than the dwarves' house. She settles on the window seat with her knitting. She can see the swans, her swans, flying around. She had no doubt they'd follow her. She opens the window and the swans fly inside her room.

"Nice room," the Grumpy swan exclaims.

"The King really likes you!" the Happy swan smiles.

"Is it really hard Snow? Is it impossibly hard...do you love him too?" Doc asks.

Snow doesn't reply, she just sits on the ground. The swans crowd around her, holding her with their wings, trying to make her feel better.

"You don't have to save us..." the Sleepy Swan mumbles. "You can just move on and be happy..."

Everybody turns around and looks at Sleepy. He doesn't usually talk that much. Snow gets away from the swans embrace and sits back at the window. She picks up her knitting needles and starts knitting again, determined, the second shirt almost finished. Only five more to go.

"Don't say that, you know how it upsets her when we say that!" the Grumpy Swan admonishes Sleepy who yawns.

"What?" Sleepy protests. "It's the truth! Breaking the curse is too hard, meanwhile the King loves her. She could marry him, and then use his armies to defeat Regina once and for all..."

"Would you listen to yourself!" Grumpy swan shakes his head. "Snow would never... she wouldn't just marry someone because she needed an army...she'd marry for love..."

"Maybe she loves him," Doc replies. "Do you love him Sow White?"

Snow doesn't react, she doesn't reply. They should know better than to ask her questions. There in nothing more frustrating than being unable to answer them.

"Come on guys," Grumpy interrupts. "Don't do this. Did you see all the water around the castle? Come on, let's go..."

Snow steps aside as her swans fly away one by one. Then she sits back down and picks up her knitting. For them she would do anything, she would endure anything. She loves them so much.

David is in the council chambers.

"Where have you been?" George isn't happy.

"Had to take care of something," David shrugs.

George often seems to forget that David is the king, he doesn't owe him any explanations, unless they are discussing the affairs of the kingdom.

"What would that be?" George frowns. "A certain young lady you just moved into the castle without consulting anyone?"

"Young lady? She is a grown woman..." David protests.

"Is she now? And who might she be? Shouldn't we look into her and her past before we hand her the key to the kingdom?"

"We are not handing her anything," David crosses his arms.

"Aren't we?" George glowers. "Did you not place her into close proximity to your quarters? She could be a spy, an assassin, or worse..."

David bites his lip trying not to laugh. "Worse than an assassin? What could be worse than an assassin?"

"A witch. A siren. A woman who could trap you and make you subject to all her whims...she could use you to take over the kingdom, or all the kingdoms..."

"A siren with plans for world domination... I suppose that is worse than an assassin..." David is actually laughing now.

"Laugh all you like your Majesty but you know I'm right..."

"I know of no such thing," he is looking quite serious. "I will thank you to stay away from my guest..."

"You can at least give me her name so I can do some research..."

"Stay away from her..." David is dead serious and the tone in his voice makes George take a step back.

"As you wish, Sire," he says "but there might come a day when you will regret asking me to do that..."

But David is not longer listening. He has walked out of the council chambers.

"We have matters of the kingdom to discuss, your Majesty cannot leave yet..."

But David is already gone.

He means to stay away from her rooms, give her some space and yet somehow all corridors and hallways seem to lead to her bedchambers.

Her door opens as he walks by. Johanna walks out looking quite flustered. She is shocked to see the King standing there.

"Something wrong?" he asks

"She doesn't talk. She doesn't talk at all..."

"I though I already explained that," he replies.

"But she doesn't respond, she doesn't sign...can she even hear me?"

"Yes, of course she can hear you. Look, if this is too much for you we can assign someone else, but I thought you'd be up for the task..."

"I'm sorry Sire, I don't mean to complain, I'll do my best..."

"Thank you..."

"But if you don't mind me saying, I think you can do better," Johanna replies. "There are so many beautiful women around. You could find someone less..."

"Less what?" he asks and he looks so concerned. "Please don't let her hear you say anything of the sort..."

"Of course not your Majesty, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, I appreciate you looking out for me but..."

"But?"

He looks around to make sure nobody is listening. "Have you ever looked at someone and deep inside your heart you just knew..."

"It's been a while," the older woman looks down.

"Yes, of course, I'm so sorry, I don't mean to bring back sad memories, I'm just trying to explain..."

"It's not a bad thing to bring back a sad memory if it was filled with love," Johanna replies wiping her eyes. "My husband, may he rest in peace, was the kindest man I've ever known. I see what you mean Sire, but it would be a lot easier if she used a few words or if she used hand signals..."

"True love isn't easy," he replies.

Johanna wipes her eyes. "Aint that the truth. I will take care of your girl, no need to concern yourself your Majesty..." she says and then offers a small bow and heads to the kitchen. Whether the woman talks or not Johanna is going to offer her tea.

David knocks on the door and steps in tentatively. "I'm going for a walk," he explains."I thought I might give you a tour of he castle..."

Snow can't reply of course but she does get up from her chair.

He offers his arm and they walk out together. The climb the curved stairway to the tallest tower, they enjoy two violinists practicing in the music room, they look at the library. Room after room beautiful decorated, rooms filled with art and music, rooms with servants arranging flowers, cleaning, chatting away excitedly. A jousting tournament is about to take place in those very grounds, everyone is excited. The whole castle seems to be populated with joyful people, all of them want to stop and talk to the King, all of them want to meet her, a couple of them eye her with curiosity, most of them seem disappointed that she wont talk back.

"I'm sorry," he says once they are clear of castle grounds. "This must all be overwhelming, that wasn't very considerate on my part..."

Actually, she wants to reply, I used to live in a castle full of terrified servants and cruel black knights. Walking around your castle and seeing the people actually eager to talk to their King and not even a little bit intimidated is refreshing and wonderful, and a great testament to who you really are. But she can't say that of course, so she keeps on walking, a smile playing on her lips.

It's beautiful out here, she wants to say because the castle is located on a peninsula and there is a long strip of land that leads to the mainland. There is water on each side, the castle walls reflecting in the water, rippling with the wind. It all looks so peaceful.

Snow closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The promise of spring is in the air, a playful breeze caressing her face.

And now would be great if you kissed me, she'd like to say but he won't, she knows he won't, not unless she tells him that it is okay, not unless she tells him that she wants him to, which of course she can't do.

 _"...what I'm trying to say is I'm not going to ask you to give anything more than you care to give..."_ Those were his exact words.

She is looking at him behind glass, he is right there and she can't reach him, a King, in charge of a lovely kingdom, his people eager to hang out with him and out of every woman he could choose he is spending time with the one who is stuck in silence, unable to love him and share her life with him in a way he deserves.

Snow tries to push the gloomy thoughts away. He is here. He is still here and once she is done breaking the dwarves' curse she will explain everything, she will talk and talk and tell him everything there is to know about her, she will not keep a single secret, and then they will live happily ever after.

Snow is looking overwhelmed and sad and he can't help but think that maybe his presence is making her nervous. Maybe he should back up, take things even slower.

It's just that he feels like he needs her like the air that he breathes, he just needs her. And if he needs to be content with just being around her, he is willing to do that. He doesn't know how to proceed, he doesn't know what the next step should be, he is not sure how long her silence will last. What if she is to remain silent forever?

Then he'll forever remain her friend, he decides, looking over at the swans that are splashing in the water. He will not push, he will not ask for anything more.

"That's strange," he says. "There's never been swans here before..."

Snow looks down. And then she notices. The ground is covered in wild flowers mixed with stinging nettles. This is perfect, she thinks, she was about to run out of yarn. She leans down and she starts pulling the stinging nettles off the ground.

He gasps. "What are you doing? Stop, don't touch that, this will really hurt" he says and then his eyes flash with understanding. That explains the injuries on her hands. She 's been using stinging nettles to make yarn.

"Wait," he says and when she doesn't respond he grabs hold of her hands. "Please, wait," he tries again and he takes off his gloves in a hurry. "Here," he says handing her his gloves.

Snow wants to say thank you, she wants to pull him in her arms, she wants to cry she wants to scream. She didn't realize that being in his castle would make surviving this curse so much more complicated. She glances at the swans who are happily splashing in the water, all of them watching her. For them, for them she has to survive this. The faster she makes the shirts the faster she can tell the King what is going on.

She puts on his gloves and then she pulls out handfuls of stinging nettles.

"Wait," he says again because the weeds could still hurt her bare arms. He takes off his cape and he lays it on the ground. She places all the stinging nettles inside, then he wraps it all up and they head back to the castle.

He doesn't talk much, he keeps stealing side glances at her. He feels like she let him into her secret, her curse or ritual or whatever this is. When they arrive in her room he places his cape on the table.

She gets straight to work, she soaks the stinging nettles in water. He watches her as she breaks the stems and she picks out the fibers, she cards them and she is ready to spin her yarn.

"I could get you some sheep's wool if you'd like, it'd be a lot less painful," he offers but she doesn't respond.

And then a knock on the door startles them .

Johanna is there.

"Gimminy and George are looking for you everywhere Sire...you better go before the raise some sort of alarm" she says.

"I have to go," he says and he heads out of the room.

Johanna watches as Snow holds her breath as he talks to her then she looks sad when he walks away.

She loves him, Johanna decides. Whatever the curse that is forcing her to be silent, the woman really loves the King.

"What did you get yourself into," she scolds Snow gently then she helps her spin her yarn. Snow looks at Johanna panicked. What if Johanna's help messes with the curse? Then again she already let David carry the stinging nettles inside, so if accepting a little bit of help is a problem, she might have already ruined her chances at breaking the curse. Maybe coming in the castle was a mistake, she thinks, but the truth is that she couldn't stay away from him. She needs to be around him, she just does, there is no denying it. Snow looks at the window at the swans who are now flying around the castle. As soon as Johanna goes out of her room, she can let them inside.

"Where have you been?" George attacks as soon as David sits at the table on the council chambers.

"Why? Is there an emergency I should now about? Did you start a war while I was gone?" David crosses his arms.

"Yes, there is an emergency. The King is frolicking about with some unknown woman, gathering daylilies or thornberries or whatever it is he is gathering. This simply will not do. The fate of the kingdom lies in your hands and you are cavorting with a silent witch..." George is beside himself.

David stands up and crosses his arms. "A silent what?" he glares.

"A silent witch!" George replies undaunted.

"I should warn you right now councilor that you are overstepping. If you have any sort of proof, that my friend is involved in something unsavory you may present it, but I will not hear any unsubstantiated accusations. And I will not answer for what I do on my private time or with whom, unless you are accusing me of doing something immoral or illegal... Am I making myself clear?"

Gimminy doesn't talk he is just watching the two men, his eyes wide open.

"Crystal," George replies returning his glare.

"Good, now, what else would you like to talk about?"

When the meeting is done and David heads out George turns to Gimminy. "He could have married a princess, instead..."

But Gimminy is shaking his head. "Not that again. Why can't you accept that the King is happy? I hear she is beautiful. Why don't we give her a chance? The king sure does seem fond of her..."

George scoffs. Gimminy is no help. Fine, if he needs proof to get rid of the silent witch that is exactly what he will do. He will get some proof.

Snow wakes up in the morning when Johanna steps in, carrying a breakfast.

"Here is your breakfast dear," the kind woman smiles at Snow, placing the tray on the table. Then she opens up the curtains letting the light in. "What is up with those birds," she says because there are swans flying outside Snow's window. "Oh, I almost forgot. The King wanted to make sure you got this," she says leaving a small package next to her breakfast plate.

Thank you, Snow wants to say so she covers her mouth before the words spill out. Then she gets up and she rushes to open the package from David. She opens the paper carefully to reveal a pair of white leather gloves. She closes her eyes because her heart is overflowing with words, so many words. She picks up the gloves instead and presses them against her chest.

She started knitting a third shirt last night. It's time to knit some more, there is no time to waste, the fastest she gets this done, the fastest she can talk to David.

The next two weeks are rather uneventful, for Snow anyway. There is a big jousting tournament. That means most of the royals are busy outside, watching the knights demonstrating their skills, not paying any attention to Snow White. She takes advantage of the peace and quiet to knit some more. She manages to knit three more shirts, she has one more to go and then if her swans are free she can talk to the King.

The first day of the tournament, after she silently turned down the King's invitation to attend, he showed up in her room and sat with her as she knit. She looked at him carefully, making sure he wasn't injured. Since he is a young King she has no idea if he'd be tempted to compete along with his knights. And then since she didn't bring much from home other than her tools for spinning yarn and knitting and she didn't bring a scarf to wrap around his wrist, as most women do when their champion competes, she walked over to him and wrapped a piece of yarn twice around his wrist, claiming him as her champion.

"I'm not competing," he'd laughed but she felt him tense and shiver to her touch.

She'd sat back on her usual spot and she felt her heart so light, because there was so much joy in his face when she claimed him. Her needles are dancing now, a bright smile on her face and he is watching her. He comes back every day and they both sit together, in silence. She is surprised and elated to see him still wearing the string of yarn she tied on his hand. He has yet to take it off.

He doesn't realize it but it is her promise, her promise that once she is done with the curse she will explain everything. She knows there are a lot of beautiful princesses trying to flirt with him at the tournament, trying to get his attention. Johanna keeps her appraised of all that happens, Johanna who hopes that a little jealousy will push the woman to open her mouth and speak to the King.

But she just knows that she doesn't need to worry because he comes in her room and sits by her everyday. At first he'd talk but Snow almost replied twice. She'd closed her mouth and looked at him horrified, so then he stopped talking. He seems to understand that this might be a lot harder for her than it is for him.

At the end of two weeks, Snow is knitting the last shirt. She is smiling and her heart is singing. This is it, she thinks. Last night she let all the swans come inside her room through the window. She didn't say a word she just spread the shirts on her bed so they could count them. And then the swans hugged her with their wings and some of them laughed, Sleepy and Grumpy cried, though Grumpy did his best to conceal it, blaming his hoarse voice on his sore throat.

"It's quite cold at night by the water," he'd said.

I need you to stick around so I can give you the shirts tomorrow, she wanted to say but it wasn't possible. She has no doubt they will be waiting for her tomorrow. She meant to knit through the night but she fell asleep by the window. At some point somebody must have carried her to her bed, because that's where she wakes up in the morning, her knitting folded neatly by her side.

She gets up, she doesn't brush her hair, she doesn't eat, she doesn't even get dressed, she just starts knitting. This is it, she thinks. Today she will get to talk to David for the first time. She feels so happy she could dance. She can't wait to tell him everything. She can just imagine his surprise when she says his name for the first time. Because that is what she wants to say first. She wants to try the taste of his name in her tongue. There are so many things she needs to say to him.

There is a firm knock in her door. And then right away two knights burst in her room, their swords already drawn.

Snow looks at them alarmed. She clutches onto the last shirt and her knitting needles.

"We are going to ask you to come with us my lady," the knights are almost apologetic. Snow gets up and follows them. If she could talk she'd ask for a chance to put her dressing gown on, or her slippers, but she doesn't talk.

They walk through a couple of hallways and a staircase and then they open a door and help her inside. This must be the council chambers. The King is already there, sitting at the table along with an older man she doesn't recognize and an oversized cricket.

David stands up immediately. "What is the meaning of this?" he glares at the knights who bow and take a step backwards. "Are you alright?" he asks her taking in her ruffled hair and her nightgown and her bare feet. She just looks at him breathing fast. She is so close, she can't talk now, she just needs to finish knitting this very last shirt. "What's wrong? What is this?" he says clenching his fist. "She is shivering, get her a blanket now!" he orders. "

One of the knights rushes out of the room.

"Just doing what you asked me your Majesty'' the George replies.

"What are you talking about!" the King is really angry.

"You asked for proof, so here is my proof," George replies and he pulls out a scroll. "A letter from Queen Regina verifying that the woman you are harboring is in fact a dangerous silent witch..."

"There is no such thing as a silent witch!" David replies incredulously. "Stop acting like this is some well known coven..."

"The fact that you've never heard of her proves how dangerous she is..."

"That is absurd!" David would be laughing at the ridiculousness of the argument if she wasn't in the room shivering in her nightgown, brought here by his own knights.

"I must admit I've never heard of such a thing," the cricket pipes in. "What exactly are you accusing her of George?"

"Dearest George," the councilor starts reading from Regina's letter instead of replying. "Your suspicion's are correct..."

Snow sits on the ground and starts knitting. Of course Regina wrote a letter accusing her. Why wouldn't she? This is all part of her game, part of her plan...She needs to defend herself, but she can't do it without talking. She needs to finish the seventh shirt now. She needs to. She is out of time.

"...the woman living in your palace is in fact a silent witch. She binds men to her will and gets them to do her bidding. I suspect that is what she did to the young King as well. Her previous victims are the seven dwarves. She asked them to hand her all the fairy dust from the mines and when they refused, she turned them into swans. Have you notice a resurgence of swans ever since she moved into your castle? They are the seven dwarves now turned swans. They swarm around her begging her to turn them back but she refuses. She is truly heartless. In order to free her victims from her thrall you must burn her, there is no other way...-"

"Stop!" David says. "Stop it. She is not a witch. I don't understand why you'd expect me to listen to the Evil Queen...if anyone around here is a witch, it is the Evil Queen not...-"

"Not...not who?" George scoffs. "You know nothing about her, you do not even know her name!"

"I know enough," the King replies defiantly.

"Your Majesty, George, please..." Gimminy is trying to defuse the situation.

Snow is listening carefully, her fingers flying, she needs to finish.

"I knew you wouldn't take the Queen's letter seriously, so I brought in witnesses."

The door opens up and three black knights walk inside.

Snow is looking at them horrified. Of course Regina sent witnesses. What is she supposed to do now?

"The council thanks you for joining us," George says magnanimously. "Now tell us, do you know this woman?"

"This woman is a silent witch," the first knight replies.

"She is extremely dangerous, she can confuse any man whether King or peasant..."

"She is the reason the seven dwarves disappeared..." the third knight adds. "You need to burn her. Burn the witch!"

"Her Majesty Queen Regina is more than happy to deal with the witch if you are unwilling to do it. Her Majesty feels responsible for not dealing with her more swiftly and begs your forgiveness..."

"Three witnesses," George replies. "Thank you gentlemen for your cooperation and your commitment to the truth, you may wait for us outside," he says and then he stands up "I raise formal accusations against the silent witch!" George sates standing up.

King David just glares at him.

"You know the law. Once formal accusations are raised, she must answer the council's questions or be locked up in the dungeon. One is not aloud to be silent when questioned by the royal council..."

"That is the law, I'm afraid, even though I do not think this is necessary..." Gimminy tries to interrupt.

"Go ahead," David frowns. "Question her."

There are so many ways this could go. Most of them terrible. He needs to intervene but how? How, when George brought in all this evidence...

Snow's heart is beating fast. Her eyes still on her knitting. This is it, she thinks. All is lost. Will they lock her up or will they send her back to Regina? At this point the option of being locked up in the dungeon is more merciful than certain death at the hands of the Queen. If only they would let her finish before they locked her up. Perhaps the dwarves could still be saved...

"What is your name?" George asks, a cruel smile on his face.

Snow doesn't reply, she doesn't even look up she is knitting faster and faster.

"Do you understand that there are serious accusations against you?"

Snow just knits faster.

"We heard several men's voices coming from your bedchambers last night. Who was in your room last night? Do you entertain men in your chambers after hours often?"

Snow looks at George horrified. She's doomed now. What was she thinking letting the swans in her room at night? Just because this is a happy friendly kingdom, that doesn't mean that the King's people wouldn't spy on her. Of course they heard the swans and reported straight to the Kings adviser. Now what is she supposed to do?

"That is enough!" the King slams his fist at the table.

"She hasn't answer a single question!" George yells feigning outrage. "You know there are swans that appeared out of nowhere, that coincide with the Evil Queen's accusations, she needs to answer the questions or she gets placed in the dungeon, you know the rules..."

Snow looks up at the King, her eyes pleading. Two more minutes, she wants to beg. _Snow is in the forest in a glass coffin and no one can hear her words._

"No one is getting locked up," the King replies.

"Perhaps it is time to admit maybe that she is just a mad girl incapable of understanding what is happening around her or that the witch has you under her thrall..." he says pointing out at the yarn around David's wrist.

"A mad girl or a dangerous witch? You can't have it both ways!"

"Either way is bad...Lock her up! A few days in confined darkness might loosen her lips..."

Snow is knitting, she is knitting feverishly, she just needs to finish. She wonders what are her chances of escape if she were to use her knitting needles as a weapon. But wouldn't that just prove George's point? How did she get stuck in this impossible situation? Why isn't she in her cottage in the woods? Because she wanted to be with the King, that's why. What was she thinking? She can hear the Evil Queen laughing, mocking her. _Snow is deep in the forest inside a glass coffin and no one can hear her words._

"No!" David states firmly.

"She is not above the law..." George is getting louder. "No one is above the law..."

Snow can't hold back her tears. She was so close, so close... _Snow is in the forest in a glass coffin, no one can hear her words._

David holds his breath. "She is not above the law, but you don't get to question her, not if she is my Queen," he replies.

Snow knitting falls on the ground. She is frozen, staring at David, her hands trembling. _The King is standing next to her glass coffin. "Open it!" he orders._

George gasps, Gimminy flashes a bright smile.

"You wouldn't!" George stammers. " You can't! Your Majesty I forbid it! You cannot marry a witch...there are witnesses..."

David steps forward, he drops to one knee and takes her hand in his.

He hesitates. His heart is beating so fast, too fast. He is having a hard time finding his voice.

This is sudden and unexpected and she doesn't talk back so she can't really agree to this, not with words.

"I love you, I've known it was you from the first moment I met you...you were the one I was supposed to be with..." he says softly "will you marry me?"

Snow covers hers her mouth because her heart is screaming yes, and she can't let any words out, not yet.

He pulls out a small silver ring with a beautiful green stone, he doesn't put it on her finger he just holds it out to her.

Snow is thinking about the rules. She can't talk, she can't sign, she can't write. There is no rule against putting on rings, so she reaches for the ring and places it on her finger, her eyes streaming with tears, her hands trembling.

He smiles brightly, gets up first then he pulls her up. He turns to George and Gimminy.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but if the Queen is accused the King gets to question her in private. The council doesn't get a say on this, so I'd thank you to get out and give us a moment!"

"You can't just do this, you are making a terrible mistake," George tries to fire back. "She didn't even say yes..."

"She did," Gimminy replies. "She said it loud and clear...Congratulations your Majesty." The cricket bows and flies away.

"Would you please escort George out of the castle," the King asks his knights. "I expect his resignation in writing by morning..."

"What? No! I am not resigning!" George tries to argue but the knights are already pulling him out of the council chambers.

And then it is just Snow and David.

"Look, I know this came out of nowhere," David is holding Snow's hand, the one with his ring on. "I do love you, and I do want to marry you, but not...I want this to be really what you want, not just a legal maneuver. Now that George is gone and you are safe, you don't...I know you can't talk, but if you take the ring off I will understand...I won't hold you to this promise..." the King of the Southern kingdom holds his breath.

 _"what I'm trying to say is I'm not going to ask you to give anything more than you care to give..."_

Snow clenches her fingers tight. She is not taking the ring off.

David smiles. "Not taking it off then," he muses, his voice filled with wonder.

Snow has so many things she wants to say to him. She looks at the shirt on the ground. She finished it. She finished it and she didn't even realize it because George was threatening to throw he in the dungeon.

She can't tell him what she needs to do, she can't sign, but there is no rule against tugging someone by the hand. Snow picks the shirt off the ground then she tugs on David's arm. He doesn't say anything, he is so happy at this point he'd just follow her anywhere...

Once they are in her room she opens the window and the seven swans fly in.

"Is that the prince?" Dopey asks looking at David.

"He is a King," Grumpy replies.

"That doesn't sound right," Dopey shrugs. "There is always a prince..." The swans stand around Snow White and she puts a shirt on each and every one of them. When all the swans are dressed in her shirts a sound like a bell echoes through her room.

David is looking at them confused, he understands this is important, but this is definitely strange.

And then the room is filled with dwarves, dwarves laughing, clapping their hands, hugging Snow, patting David on the back even though he doesn't know why.

"Those shirts are so itchy!" Dopey shrugs.

"You did it Snow," Grumpy laughs, his voice all hoarse, trying to pretend he is not crying. The dwarves all hug Snow at the same time and she is so happy to see them, they are all laughing and crying.

"Perhaps Snow needs a minute," Doc points at the King standing on the side, watching them.

"Yes, yes of course," the dwarves pat the King on the back one more time then they head out of Snow's room.

"Wait, would you be so kind as to you point us to the royal kitchens? I need some people food!" Happy asks but Grumpy pushes him out of the room and he shuts the door behind him.

David is looking at Snow, he doesn't know what to expect, this has all been so extraordinary.

"Snow," he says quietly, "is that your name?"

Snow walks towards him, picking up both his hands in hers, nodding. "David..." she replies crying.

And hearing her finally address him, makes him tear up, and he doesn't even care. "Snow! " is all he says and she wraps her arms around him.

"There was a curse, and I had to stay silent until I broke it and I love you, I love you so much...-"

"You do?" he interrupts, pulling back to search her eyes.

"I do, and nothing in this world would make me happier than being your wife..." she blurts out all at once.

So many words, so many words coming out all at once and King David is completely overwhelmed. He didn't see this coming.

She throws her arms around him, holding him tight, her eyes welling up and then her lips are on his and the world is a beautiful perfect place again and he is so happy he could weep out of sheer joy.

The ground around them shakes, a bright light blinds them and they are just holding each other, no longer talking. He is caressing her hair and she is listening to his heart beat.

"Who knew that we didn't even need words," Snow whispers and he cups her face.

"I missed your voice," he replies.

"I love you," she says tasting his lips again and then she is gone.

"One, two, three," he counts...

* * *

"Are you hear to kill me?" she asks softly, facing him.

He doesn't reply, he just blows fairy dust towards her and she is now floating softly, her body hovering a few inches above her bed.

* * *

That was Wild Swans Snowing version. I don't know if you guys have heard the original story. Pretty sure its a Grimm fairytale. In the original story a king sees this sweet quiet silent girl making shirts out of stinging nettles and he just sort of takes her home a marries her until his archbishop convinces him she is a witch...so I found the original material a bit lacking in the consent department. Fascinating fairytale still...

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, I always appreciate your comments, your thoughts and fairytale suggestions. I try to update on Saturday mornings, US Pacific time.

 **baratta jennifer chapter 26 The ringmaster yikes**

Yikes indeed!

 **DragonRanger200** **chapter 26 I love this story so much ;( I cry ;( It is so beautiful written and in some chapters my heart break ;(**

Thank you so much! I appreciate your review.

 **Bwayrox** **chapter 26 I feel like their memories are getting closer to the surface with every chapter. What an interesting twist to have them stumble upon a story they had been in before. I enjoyed their characters in this. Snow just can't help being a mother, can she? And our soft-hearted, romantic prince, who would rewrite all the stories to have happy endings just for her. As always, I can't wait until next time.**

Thank you so much...Of course Snow takes over Geppetto because Geppetto isn't watching Pinocchio close enough...

 **Austenphile** **chapter 26 . Mar 24 I really liked this chapter. Snow taking care of Pinocchio. David watching out for Hansel and Gretel. The friendship between the puppet and the twins. And of course Snowing falling for each other. And interesting that the Pleasure Island guy remembered the bear and Snow.**

Thank you. Apparently from fairytale to fairytale some props get left behind, (Snow's contract, the bear-princess poster," giving side villains clues, complicating things for the Charmings.

 **Bella1296 chapter 26 Lovely story! I loved it**

Thank you Bella!

 **Guest chapter 26 I love love loved the creative twist on Pinocchios tale! I felt so bad for him tho, he deserves to be loved and appreciated like the real boy he is. Snow and Pinocchio relationship was so good and pure, I loved how much she loved and cared for him. And what was wrong with Gepetto? Also poor Hansel and gretel, I'm glad they had David. Snow and Davids dynamic in this was so cute and innocent. I love how moved Snow was listening to Davids theater, like something was clicking inside her telling her it was right. It was so cute of him to give the puppet prince and princess a happy ending. But alas no matter how cute they are they can never be truly happy. Snow imagining their future together was really sweet but also heartbreaking. I know that when they kiss the story changes but I'm so greedy that I want them to smooch after the first meeting, but that would be a short story so. The barmaids reaction to Davids story is basically my reaction reading these. it was really interesting how you included the pleasure island in this story too. I just wanted to hug Pinocchio and tell him it's alright. I love the hints of the other story. I'm glad David got his revenge on the man in the vest and the horrible island. I have no idea what's next, I got a Rapunzel vibe.**

Geppetto is a creative genius, too busy to figure out that kids need supervision...which is kind of what the original story was about right? Pinocchio keeps getting told to be good and nobody is figuring out that his dad needs to watch him more...who sends a boy to school on his own on his first day?

Pinocchio was so sweet in ouat...his dad expected soooo much from him. When he walked away from baby Emma I cried.

Yes, there is a Rapunzel quiet vibe in this story...


	28. Peter Pan

Snow is in her bedchambers in her castle, the Evil Queen's castle as everybody calls it. She did this again today, she packed her bags, put on her leather pants and her riding boots, threw on her green cape and she was going to sneak out. She's already mapped a route, through dark castle corridors, and old creaky forgotten staircases, out a window and behind the vines spreading on the castle walls. She's practiced it in her mind , in fact she thinks about it every night in her bed, how she will run away from the Evil Queen, how she will live in the forest on her own, how she will be alone but free...

The Evil Queen will come after her, the Evil Queen will try to kill her, she knows that. It is a miracle that she's survived this long. And yet she hesitates. She plans her escape every night and doesn't go trough with it. If you were to ask her what exactly it is she is waiting for, she wouldn't know what to tell you. She is waiting for something, or rather someone, not certain whom. He should have been here by now, she thinks as she watches the full moon rising. And then she sits back on her bed, pulling the blanket around her shoulders. It's a cold night.

And then she feels it, the change in the night air, the shiver going down her spine. The candle on the nightstand next to her bed gets blown out by invisible lips. She should be scared, but she is filled with wonder instead.

A shadow is standing on her window shill. Her heart beats faster.

"It's you!" she whispers even though if you were to ask her she wouldn't know to explain what she meant. Somewhere deep inside, her heart recognizes him. She's heard of the shadow, everybody has. He is supposed to be a boy, a boy that ran away, refusing to grow old, but its not a shadow of a boy she is looking at. It's the shadow of a grown man.

The shadow takes a step towards her. She grasps the blanket tighter around her shoulders but she doesn't move, she doesn't make an effort to run or defend herself.

He takes another step forward and Snow finds herself wanting for this to be over. Perhaps he will kill her, she thinks and she finds that she is relieved by the thought. This isn't right, she thinks, she should be screaming, asking for help, she should have reached for the knife she hides under her pillow, she should be throwing things at him except she recognizes his shape and his arms and she wants to run to him, not the other way.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asks softly, raising her head to face him.

He doesn't reply, he just blows fairy dust towards her and she is now floating softly, her body hovering a few inches above her bed.

"This isn't real, this is a dream," she whispers, "some sort of strange beautiful dream," so she abandons all reservations and she lets her body float to him, her hand reaching for his face.

"Who are you?" she whispers, "are you here to set me free?"

The shadow shivers to her touch, he takes her hand and twirls her around, and now her back is flush on his chest, savoring his warmth. You wouldn't think that a shadow would be warm or comforting but Snow leans her head on his shoulder and she sighs contentedly. His arms are tight around her, she couldn't escape if she wanted to, but she doesn't want to, she just closes her eyes.

"This is a beautiful dream," she whispers. They fly out of her window, the cold breeze making her shiver, and he holds her tighter. She feels like she is floating among the stars, actually trying to reach them, but the stars are too far away. Snow laughs. The Enchanted forest looks so small, the trees gently swaying in the breeze. She hears a wolf howling in the distance, it is a full moon night after all. It must be Red, she thinks, her friend that turns into a wold on full moon nights. How many times did she envy her friend's freedom, Ruby running alone in the woods, and now she is the one flying away.

The Evil Queen's castle looks so small from here, Snow laughs. She could reach for it and toss it in the sea if she wanted. How strange, she thinks. The Queen can never touch her, not now, not when she is flying among the stars. She looks at all the kingdoms, so small and insignificant from up here, like chess pieces she could just push off the chess board. There is Midas' golden castle, there is king George's beautiful castle surrounded by water, except for the thin strip of land connecting it to the mainland. There's Ella's castle, she is no doubt asleep now in the arms of her prince. She always wondered if she'd ever find love like Ella did. And then there is Eric's kingdom right by the sea, Eric who isn't aware that a mermaid princess loves him, the very daughter of king Triton, guardian of the sea...What is it like to love and not be brave enough to talk about it, Snow wonders. She grabs the shadows arms and she turns around to face him. The shadow is holding his breath.

"Who are you?" Snow whispers caressing his face and then she wraps her arms around him tighter. He buries his face in her neck and she closes her eyes.

"Thank you for taking me along," she mumbles, "this is the most beautiful dream ever..." and then she drifts off to sleep.

Snow wakes up on the cold hard ground. She shakes her head and rubs her eyes. This must still be a dream, she thinks. There are trees all around her, bright yellow and red flowers growing wild from the ground and large thorny bushes dripping a black substance on the ground.

Snow stands up and stifles a scream. This isn't a dream, this is real, she realizes. She is in a strange jungle like forest she doesn't recognize, in her nightgown and ! This cant' be happening. She was in her bed last night when the shadow walked in, she had a beautiful dream, flying with the shadow up in the sky, away from her problems and her life in the Queen's castle, she felt so happy. Except she woke up in a strange land and all she can think of is that this wasn't a dream after all, this is all terrifyingly real.

This can't be happening. She looks around and takes a deep breath, this is no time to panic. She gets up, brushes her dress off and she looks around. She just needs to walk round, get her bearings, find out where she is, maybe ask for help...

She has no idea where she is so all she can do is try the path set in front of her. The path curves going higher and as she walks she tries to remember exactly what is is she knows about the shadow. The shadow is a boy who refused to grow up, he sneaks into the bedrooms of sleeping children and steals them away. Except her shadow was not a boy and she is definitely not a sleeping child. Something is off. This isn't right. This isn't making any sense.

The path in front of her snakes and disappears and she is in a middle of a clearing. She turns around to retrace her steps and that's when she sees him, the shadow hiding behind a large rock.

"It's you again!" she says walking towards him. "Come out, come out now!"

The shadow steps out and looks right at her.

There is nothing but anger in her voice.

"What did you do to me? Where am I?" she asks.

His shoulders slope.

"What did you do?" she asks. "Why did you bring me here? There is nothing here, I'm completely lost, why would you do this to me..."

She feels so betrayed but mainly by herself, why did she let him bring her here, why didn't she resist? What was she thinking?

"Well?" she asks.

The shadow can't talk of course, so he shakes his head slowly.

"No? No to what exactly?" she says.

And then he takes a step forward, his hand reaching for her.

"My turn to say no," she whispers. And her heart hurts as she utters the word. Which makes her so so angry. Furious at herself for needing him, angry at him for betraying her trust.

"You kidnapped me and brought me to this strange land and now...what do you want from me?" she cries out. "I can't even find my way out of this awful forest...haven't you done enough? I mean my life was pretty awful to begin with but you, you just made everything ten times worse! Why are you following me?"

The shadow is breathing hard, he winces every time she raises her voice. Part of her wants to hurt him, the other part wants to rush back in his arms and forget everything. This is ridiculous, she is feeling guilty for making her kidnapper feel bad.

"You need to leave!" she says tears streaming down her cheek. "Get out of here," she says, "get away from me, get back to whoever sent you, leave me alone..."

The shadow drops to his knees as if he can't bear the weight of her words.

Her heart is screaming at her to go over and hold him. But this makes no sense, so she doesn't. She stands her ground. She is done listening to her heart.

"I never want to see you again," she whispers.

The shadow recoils as if she slapped him.

Snow shakes her head. She doesn't have time for this, she needs to find her way out of this strange forest, and then maybe, maybe she can find her way to the enchanted forest. Every step forward hurts, every step is pain as if she is walking away from someone important, someone that means a lot to her. Her heart is telling her she wasn't fair she didn't give him a chance to explain. How was she supposed to give him a chance to explain, she tries to argue, how, when he doesn't even talk... Her heart tells her there once was a girl that knit shirts for swans out of stinging nettles and a king who courted her even though she couldn't say a single word. Her heart is telling her she is not being fair.

Snow forges on, her tears blinding her. She chooses a different path, this one is straight and is easier to follow and then she trips. Snow is falling, falling into a pit.

"Help!" she yells as she tumbles down. "Somebody help me..." and then she crushes at the bottom of the pit. She groans as she sits up, shaking her head.

She fell in a trap. Nothing in this jungle is friendly, nothing seems kind, if someone were to hear her cries who is to say they would actually help her? So she tries, she tries to climb up again and again, she rips the bottom part of her nightgown into strips trying to make a rope to get out, to no avail. Whoever built this trap knew what they were doing. There is no way out. Snow sits on the ground and covers her face with her hands. She doesn't mean to, but she falls asleep. In the dream she is wrestling or dancing with the shadow, she really can't tell the difference... She wakes up with a jolt several hours later, sore, cold and hungry. Once she remembers where she is and she shakes her head. This is impossible. There is no feeling she hates more than being trapped, waiting for whoever captured her to come release her. And then she sees it. Someone left a knife next to her, when she was asleep, along with a coconut already cracked. Snow stands up looking around. Who was there already? And then she notices that the rope she made out of her dress is attached firmly to the top, ready for her to climb out.

Snow ties the knife to her waist, drinks the coconut milk then she grabs onto the rope and climbs carefully all the way up. Her rope is tied to a tree trunk in a shepherd's knot. She wonder who it is exactly that saved her, even though she already has a very strong suspicion...

Snow looks around to see if maybe whoever helped her is still around, but she doesn't see anyone, and since she has no idea what the right direction she should walks slowly, marking her path carefully. The forest, tangles and unfolds in weird ways and if Snow hadn't been marking her path she would have thought she'd been through here already.

Snow has been walking for hours. She had no idea where she is, when the shadow appears before her and shakes his head.

"What are you saying?" she asks.

He tries to block her path, shaking his head, trying to stop her.

"I told you to stay away from me!" she states firmly then she keeps forging on. She takes a sharp turn and then she freezes. There are several boys there, bows in their hands, strings already drawn, arrows pointing right at her.

"Hello, Snow White..." a boy not older than seventeen that seems to be their leader smiles at her. His hair is red and his smile spells nothing but trouble. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Peter Pan!"

Snow is breathing fast, assessing the situation. "I know who you are," she replies.

"Do you really? My reputation precedes me. I wouldn't do anything rash if I were you. You see our arrows are laced with dreamshade. And we are excellent shots... "

He signals at one of the boys who releases an arrow that files directly above her head.

"That was a warning shot," Pan smiles. "We won't miss again..."

He signals another boy who walks over to her with a piece of rope. He pulls her hands behind her back and then he ties them up.

"I'll be taking this, thank you very much," Pan takes the knife she had strapped to her waist.

"What do you want from me?" Snow asks.

"What do I want? Nothing..." Pan sighs. "You were supposed to have drowned in the sea, you weren't supposed to make it to land, but since you are here we might as well have some fun...we might even have a teaching moment or two..."

Snow is breathing fast.

"You see, boys this here is a woman and she can't be trusted because one day she is going to be a mother, and we all know mothers can't be trusted...They never watch their babies close enough. They never love them enough...mothers are the worst..."

Snow is just staring at this unusual assortment of boys, most of them filthy with clothes that need to be mended, no doubt all of them in desperate need of some mothering.

"So the question is, boys, what do we want to do with her. Is she a mother or is she prey? Should we let her tell us a bed time story or should we release her in the wild and hunt her down?"

A couple of the younger boys are looking at her with eyes wide open. She can see the longing in their eyes. They would love a story. The older boys are smiling, their hands already on their slingshots and their bows and arrows. And the twelve year old boy on the left with the dark brown eyes that looks familiar says "I want a story!"

"Oh, come on, Hansel!" the older boys groan. "Stories are for babies...

Peter Pan looks around the group. "I can see that that this isn't going to be a unanimous decision," he shrugs. "How about both? How about you tell us a a story, and then we hunt you down," he gives her en evil smile, tugging on the rope binding her hands. "Won't you have a seat..."

Snow stumbles and sits on a fallen log.

"Go on then..."

Twenty boys are looking at her, some of them look hostile, the younger ones look thirsty, they want a story, the are stuck in this cruel forest just like she is and they need someone to help them survive it. Snow isn't certain she even has a story, not a sort of story that would help any of them, but she doesn't have a choice.

"Once upon a time," Snow starts, her voice soft and soothing, "there was a woman who really wanted to be a mother. She had a baby in the coldest winter day, and she named that girl Snow. Snow White. She was so happy, she loved her baby girl so much. She was a wonderful mother, a mother who liked to dance and smile, a mother who liked to tuck her into bed and tell her bedtime stories. Snow really loved her mother and she wanted to be just like her when she grew up. She wanted to be kind and loving, eager to help, willing to give people a chance...And then her mother got sick..." Snow blinks her eyes a couple of times.

The younger boys are looking at her, they look ready to cry.

Her voice is cracking now, "she got real sick and she was going to die...and the little girl asked help from a fairy. She asked the fairy to save her mother..." Snow stops for a brief minute.

"The fairy said there was nothing she could do... her mother died that very night. And the little girl spent the rest of her life trying to be good and kind just like her mother was, because she knew that her mother would be watching her form above and she wanted to make her mother proud, even if her mother wasn't there, she knew her mother was watching..."

The boys are staring at her now. A couple of the younger boys are looking at her with eyes wide open. She can see the longing in their eyes. They would love a mother. A couple of the older boys look moved too. But most of them are smiling, their hands already on their slingshots and their bows and arrows.

Peter Pan sighs. "I see what you did there," he snickers. "Nice try. I give that story three out of ten. You see it lacked an arch. What did the hero learn? She learned nothing. What did her mother do? Die when the girl needed her the most. That was a really boring story. All it does is prove that mothers can't be trusted... I'll tell you a better one. Here is a funny story, boys, once upon a time Snow's stepmother hated her so much she paid me to kidnap her and kill her. It wasn't easy of course, she is not a child anymore, so I couldn't just go and take her. I had to use the shadow of the one she loves the most..."

The boys are just looking between Snow and Peter Pan all confused. They don't know what he is talking about.

Snow frowns. Whose shadow did he use? Who does she love the most?

"You are right," Peter Pan shrugs. "This story isn't that great either. Too confusing. Too many moving parts. Let's move on. Shall we chase her boys?"

The boys hesitate.

"Shall we chase her or kill her outright?"

"Chase her," the older boys yell, already placing bows in their arrows.

"Run!" is all that Peter says and Snow starts running as fast as she can. There are trees and vines and plants all around her and Snow struggles to keep herself from running into wild thorny bushes and tree brunches. She can hear the arrows of the boys flying around her.

She is breathing fast, keeping her head low, running. And then she feels two strong arms grab her and pull her into a flowery bush. Snow is about to scream when she notices the arms holding her. It's the shadow again. The shadow motions her to keep quiet and walks through the bushes tugging on her arm. He pulls her behind a large oak. He unties the rope that binds her and then he motions her to follow him. Snow is crawling on the ground staying as quite as she can. The shadow clearly seems to know several shortcuts because they are walking through bushes, avoiding heavily forested areas. And then they reach the top of the cliff and Snow looks at him. They are at the edge of the cliff and it's a terrifying drop. It is going to take them forever to climb down.

"Where do we go from here?" she whispers. He raises up from the ground slightly and he offers his hand.

Snow looks at him her eyes wide open. She places her hand in his and he scoops down and lifts her up in his arms. It's a starry night and it looks almost beautiful up here. The land is dark, a couple of bonfires burning, the trees swaying in the soft breeze and in the ocean mermaids seem to be dancing, forming a large circle, laughing and playing, next to an island shaped exactly like a scull.

"Where are you taking me?" she whispers. "Can you take me home?"

He shakes his head, he can't take her home, not unless Pan specifically orders him to, nobody comes and leaves the island without his permission. They land on a clearing. The shadow point to a treehouse. Snow understand that she is meant to go there, she is meant to meet whoever lives there and ask for help, but she needs to know more first.

"You saved me, " she says. "Why?"

The shadow steps closer to Snow. Snow is looking at him almost mesmerized as he takes her hand and places it on his heart, or where his heart would be if he wasn't a shadow.

"You kidnapped me," she frowns. "Am I supposed to forget that? Who are you?" she whispers as he brushes his thumb on her cheek.

Snow takes a step back and she can feel it, she feels pain as she distances herself from him.

"I'm going to need answers, I can't just trust you," she replies.

And then he grabs her and shoves her behind a tree and flies away.

Snow is confused, trying to understand what happened until she hears Peter Pan.

"Get over here!" he says "Get over here now!"

Snow's heart is beating wildly. Did he find her? Snow peaks through the leaves to see the shadow fly down and stand in front of Peter Pan.

"Did you help her escape?" he asks.

The shadow doesn't respond.

"Where is she? Oh, seriously I hoped you were smarter than this! First you forget to toss her in the ocean like I order you to, did you really think I wouldn't notice a woman stomping around my island? And when I order the boys to kill her, you help her escape...I honestly thought you were smarter than this...when I get to you you are going to regret the day you were born..."

Peter moves his fingers closer and the shadow raises his hands to his neck and shaking, trying to fight back, trying to breathe. He is being choked.

Snow is watching terrified. She needs to do something but what? She doesn't even have a knife. She needs to just surrender, she thinks but then Peter just laughs and pushes the shadow to the ground. "Get back to your cage...I'll deal with you later...I have a princess to catch..."

The shadow disappears and Snow is so relieved. She leans against the tree trunk, her whole body shaking. She is holding back tears. She didn't realize...the shadow was ordered to kidnap and throw her in the ocean but he brought her here instead. And she fought him and yelled at him and pushed him away. She had no idea... And now he is trapped somewhere and Peter Pan will probably punish him or kill him...she can't let that happen. She has to save him.

Peter Pan and the boys move on looking for her. And Snow steps out of her hiding place and slowly heads to the tree house the shadow showed her. She climbs up the flimsy ladder and she looks around. It's a small room, it has a makeshift bed, a chair and a candle. Nothing more.

Snow is still looking around the room when she feels a metal blade across her neck. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she hears a girls voice ask.

"I'm Snow White...I need help..."

"You must be new here," the voice laughs. "Because if you were here a while you would know that in Neverland it is everybody for themselves. I do not help anyone..."

"The shadow told me to come here..."

"Whose shadow?"

"I don't know. A shadow of a man, Pan just sent him back to his cage..."

"His cage...David's shadow?" the voice asks and she lowers her knife.

Snow turns around slowly to face her.

She is a fairy in a short green dress, her blond curls are pulled up. She is beautiful but cold, she doesn't look like the Enchanted Forest fairies. She looks like a woman who's been lost, a woman that doesn't have much hope.

"I don't know his name..." Snow replies. "He saved me and he brought me here..."

"Well if you are David's friend I might make an exception..." Tinkerbell frowns.

"Do you know him?" Snow asks.

"He hasn't been here long," Tinkerbell replies. "He was brought here by pirates. Peter Pan wanted him to do his bidding. He wanted him to kidnap a princess. He wouldn't do it. And let me tell you he can take a beating. Peter Pan locked him up in a cage and beat him again and again. In the end Peter Pan stole his shadow... I thought for sure he'd be dead by now..."

Snow is crying. "Where is he? I have to save him..."

"Save him? How could you possibly do that?"

"I don't know, I just have to...I have to try..."

"You are the princess aren't you?"

"I am," Snow replies.

"And he didn't kill you? How did he manage that? Once Peter owns your shadow you can't disobey him..."

"I don't know," Snow shakes her head.

"Do you love him?" Tinkerbell is looking at Snow surprised.

"I don't even know him," Snow replies.

"Does he know you?"

Snow shakes her head. "I don't think so..."

"But he would rather die than let Pan hurt you...if that's not love I don't know what is..."

"Help me save him..." Snow whispers tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I can take you to him, but that is all I can do," Tinkerbell replies. " I'm not sure how you can save him unless you have a way off the island. Do you?"

Snow shakes her head.

"What is the point of going to him then?" Tinkerbell frowns. " You are safe now...unless you want to die together..."

"No...I don't know... His shadow saved me and now you tell me he took a beating for me and I have to do something...I can't just let Pan kill him..."

"Alright," the fairy shrugs. "It's your funeral. Follow me..."

Snow and Tinkerbell take a long winded path away from Pan's camp.

Tinkerbell walks first. She shows Snow what dreamshade looks like.

"You can never touch these thorns" she explains.

Snow thinks of how she was running through the forest having no idea what kind of dangers lurked everywhere. Then she thinks of how she yelled at the shadow, how she made him go away. Can you love someone you never met, she wonders. Can you be in love with someone you've only heard of. She thinks of the shadow that flew in her room, how he looked familiar.

"It's you," she'd said. She had no idea he was there against his will, he was trying to resist Peter Pan, he was already fighting for her.

Snow and Tinkerbell are walking through a darker more quiet part of the island. Snow feels her heart beating faster, they are getting closer, she can feel it. There is a cave across from them, but no way to get there, there is a deep cliff separating them from the cave.

"He is in the cave," Tinkerbell says. "At least that's where he was, last I heard..."

"How do we cross over?" Snow asks. "Can you fly?"

"I can't. I lost my wings trying to help a mutual friend, or mutual enemy, depending on how you look at it..." the fairly shrugs.

"Who?" Snow frowns.

Tinkerbell doesn't reply. Snow has so many questions but all that matters now is getting into that cave.

"How do I get to him?" she asks

"You have to pay," the fairy replies.

"Pay? Pay with what? I don't have any money..."

"Secrets," the fairy replies. "You pay in secrets. Every time you share a secret, the path will show up...You know all about secrets don't you Snow White?"

Snow frowns. "A mutual friend or enemy...You know Regina don't you?"

"Regina is the reason I'm stuck on this island..." Tinkerbell replies. "I tried to be her friend and this is where it got me..."

Snow nods.

"But this isn't about me," Tinkerbell replies. "It's about you. Tell me a secret Snow White..."

Snow looks at the gaping void. Then he looks inside the cave. It's too hard to see who or what is inside that cave, this could all bean elaborate trap. But she is willing to take that chance. The man whose shadow saved might be in there somewhere. She is willing to do whatever it takes to get to him.

"When I was a child I betrayed Regina, the woman my father was going to marry... I told her mother that she was in love with the stable boy... That started it all. Her mother killed him and she never forgave me for betraying her trust, she blames me for ruining her life..." Snow says her voice trembling. The ground shakes and out of nowhere stepping stones appear, floating midair.

Snow is looking at them amazed. She takes a step forward.

"Yeah, that's the secret that started it all..." Tinkerbell replies. "Now tell me another secret..."

"I keep planning to run away from the castle but I never do...I've packed my things a few times and I never left even though I keep thinking that Regina will order me killed... I don' t know why I stay...maybe because I hope that Regina has still good in her..."

A couple of more floating stepping stones appear.

"Alright, tell me another secret" Tinkerbell nods.

Snow hesitates. "When I was a child I almost used dark magic to save my mother's life..." Snow whispers.

Tinkerbell looks at her shocked. "Did you?" she asks.

Snow nods. "A fairy gave me a candle. She said if I lit it and whisper the name of somebody else, anyone, they'd die in my mother's place and my mother would be alright. But I couldn't go through with it...I couldn't let someone else die in her place...I knew my mother would never approve..."

Tinkerbell looks shocked. "A fairy did that?"

Three more stepping stones appear, the path now complete.

"Go on," Tinkerbell whispers. Snow walks on the path. There is a boxlike cage in the middle of the cave. Snow rushes and kneels next to it.

"David?" she breathes and then she looks at the man who is sitting down, with barely any room to move and she gasps. " It's you!" she whispers. "Don't worry I'll get you out..."

He looks at her confused, he doesn't recognize her.

She is frantically trying to open the cage but there is a lock holding the lid closed. Snow grabs a rock and slams it against the lock. She slams it again and again, but nothing happens.

"Snow stop," Tinkerbell places her hand in Snow's arm. "That's not how it works. You have to pay..."

So Snow takes a deep breath. She is all out of secrets. What else could she say?

"When my mother died...I had a chance to save her using black magic but I couldn't- I couldn't let someone else die in her place. I know that I did the right thing, but after seeing what happened and how badly Regina is treating my kingdom, I wonder sometimes if I made the wrong choice...because now I know what I should have done... I think that it should have been me...I could have said my name, I could have died instead of her and then my kingdom would have been better off, because my mother was brave and strong. She'd remained a Queen and Regina would have never married my father. My kingdom would have been safe. I fail my people every day, every day I do not resist and I let Regina get away with things, everyday I'm not brave enough...I should have died and my mother should have lived, it should have been me..." Snow closes her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

The lock opens and drops on the ground. Tinkerbell lifts the lid of the cage. Snow wipes her eyes and reaches for the man inside the cage. She helps him stand up slowly. He doesn't look too well.

Snow pulls his arm over her shoulder, holding him up.

"Are you hurt?" she asks. "We should go before Pan starts looking for you..."

He doesn't reply. He can't. He is using all his strength to walk with her.

Snow glances at Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell says, "oh, alright, fine, I'll help too..."

She pulls David's other arm over her shoulder.

"Where to, Snow White?" she asks.

"As far from here as we can," Snow replies. "Some place where Pan will never think to look..."

Tinkerbell nods. "I know just the place..."

Snow and Tinkerbell help David down a very steep hill. There is a large rock covered by tangled ivy. And then Tinkerbell pulls the ivy back to reveal a small whole that leads to a larger cave.

"What is this place?" Snow asks looking around. "Where are we?"

"Nowhere," Tinkerbell replies. "Just a small insignificant hiding place I was saving for myself, or just in case I ever decided to help a princess and a prisoner run away with no hope or possibility of escape...against all logic and reason..."

Snow smiles. "Right...Thank you..."

Tinkerbell shrugs. "Don't mention it. Like literally don't. To anyone. Especially if Peter asks you..."

"I won't," Snow replies.

"You don't have the best track record when it comes to keeping secrets..." Tink eyes Snow suspiciously, but Snow is no longer listening. She helps David sit down and lean his back against the wall.

"How are you feeling? Are you hurt?" she sounds so concerned.

He doesn't reply, his eyes still closed.

He looks so weak.

"When was the last time you ate?" Snow asks.

"I don't remember..." he whispers.

Tinkerbell nods. "I'm on it. Stay put!"

She sneaks out of the small cave.

Snow is watching David closely. He is shivering. She doesn't have a blanket or a cape so she sits next to him and she places her arm on his shoulders. He lets out a soft grunt and he leans in. Snow pulls him in closer. David is half asleep, laying in Snow's lap, while she rubs his back and his arms, trying to warm him up. She would start a fire if she wasn't afraid of Pan finding them. And then she notices that there is some water dripping next to her. She sticks her hand in the water and the she brings it to his lips. He drinks greedily. She does it again and again and then he is asleep, still shivering, holding her hand tightly.

When Tinkerbell sneaks back into the cave she finds Snow laying next to him, her chest on his back, her arms wrapped around him.

Tinkerbell coughs a couple of times.

Snow looks at her and smiles. Tinkerbell brings water in a flask, and some fruit and a ratty blanket.

"Thank you so much" Snow whispers wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. "David, wake up please! You need to eat." She cuts up the fruit and feeds it to him. He opens his eyes briefly then he falls back asleep. Snow lays next to him under the blanket.

"Alright then," Tinkerbell mumbles. "I'll be back tomorrow with more food...Stay put..."

When Snow wakes up in the morning, David is already awake facing her.

"You are awake," she smiles. "How are you feeling?"

"You saved me," he replies. "How... who are you?"

"I'm Snow White," she replies."You probably don't know me, but I sort of know you..." she struggles to explain.

"Snow White? The princess?" he says and he looks all worried. "How did you get here? Did I bring you here? Did I hurt you?"

Snow shakes her head. "No, in fact your shadow saved me several times. I'm just returning the favor..."

David breathes a sigh of relief. "I am so sorry," he mumbles.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she replies. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," he replies. "I told king George I wouldn't go along with his plans...He decided to sell me to the pirate that sails to Neverland and then pretend that I was kidnapped, ask for financial help from Midas for my rescue...but then, and this is where things get really strange, the Evil Queen found out where I was and she hired Peter Pan to kidnap and kill the princess... you... That wouldn't work because he can only kidnap children and then the Evil Queen said that I'd be able to do it... I don't know why she thought I was the one to do it...I said I'd never do that. I wasn't about to kidnap and hurt a princess... Peter Pan took it upon himself to persuade me, and when I was hurt and exhausted and couldn't fight back anymore he stole my shadow... I was terrified of what my shadow could do, I didn't know my shadow could exist by itself..."

Snow nods reaching for his hand. "Well, you don't need to worry, your shadow is just as brave and just as noble as you are," she replies. "He kept saving me..."

"Good," he says and he looks so relieved.

"Unfortunately Pan knows your shadow helped me. He said after he'd find me he'd come deal with you..."

He nods. "We are going to need a plan," he says getting up slowly. He tries to stifle a groan.

Snow looks so worried. "David, are you hurt? How bad did he hurt you?"

He smiles. Waking up to Snow White all concerned and caring is so unexpected.

"I know you took a beating for me," she whispers, her eyes welling up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't stronger," he replies. "You shouldn't be here at all..."

Snow shakes her head and reaches for his hand. "I'm not," she replies pulling him in her arms. "Sometimes good things come out of the most awful of circumstances. I'm glad I met you..."

"Snow," he says burying his face on her shoulder. He is bruised all over but he doesn't want her to know that. She is already looks so worried.

"Wait, do you have a shadow now?" Snow asks. "Is he back?"

"Only one way to find out," he replies. He gets up slowly, trying not to groan, then he pulls her out of the cave into the sunshine. Her shadow is standing still doing exactly what she is doing, but his shadow even though at first glance looks completely ordinary, is not acting like an ordinary shadow at all. The shadow's hand waves at Snow then he leans in and kisses Snow's shadow on the cheek.

David looks at Snow all worried, his shadow is taking a lot of liberties, but Snow looks delighted. She kneels on the ground and places her hand on the shadow's hand.

"I'm so sorry I sent you away and I didn't listen to you," she whispers. And then the shadow isn't playful anymore, he raises from the ground and leans his forehead on Snow's, caressing her cheek. Snow closes her eyes then she gets up and wraps her arms around David.

"I'm sorry if I seem too forward," she mumbles, "I know you don't remember, but you and I have been through a lot and I'm so glad you are alive..."

David doesn't reply he just holds her tight.

And then Tinkerbell comes back.

"What are you guys doing?" she hisses at them. "You are supposed to be staying inside the cave...You are about to compromise my best hiding spot..."

"Oh yeah," Snow mumbles. "We really shouldn't be out on the open...""

"We need a plan," David replies.

David's shadow leans in and kisses Snow's shadow twice. He is trying to send them a message, an escape route, but neither David nor Snow understand. And then the shadow gives up, throws his hands up in the air and moves on to a different plan. He raises his hand and forms a shape like a hook.

"No!" David says firmly. "That's a terrible plan!"

His shadow nods.

"What is he saying?" Snow asks.

"He is saying we should stow away in the Jolly Roger, the ship that brought me here..."

"This could work..." Tinkerbell replies thoughtfully.

"I don't know, captain Hook is constantly drunk, he can't be trusted..." David frowns.

"He can't be trusted but if he is drunk he might no notice two stowaways on board..." she replies. "Listen, Peter Pan is out for blood, he is looking for both of you he can't believe you disappeared. The Jolly Roger is the only way I can think of getting you off the island..."

"What do you think?" David turns to Snow.

"Are you sure about this?" Snow asks the shadow.

The shadow nods.

"I say we go for it," Snow replies. "Where is Hook's ship? Can you walk all the way over there?" she asks .

"I'll manage," he shrugs. His whole body is still in pain but he has to pull through, they don't have a lot of options.

"Do we go now, or wait till dark?" Snow turns to Tinkerbell.

"Let me make sure he is drunk enough first," Tinkerbell replies. "Here is where he is docked," she says squatting on the ground and drawing a crude map in the dirt. "We are here and he is over there...could you get them there?" she asks the shadow who is nodding from the ground. "Come find the ship in about three hours. I'll make sure he is so drunk he won't notice you on board. I'll have a word with Smee too, he will be expecting you."

"Thank you so much," Snow smiles at Tink. "I thought in Neverland everyone was out for themselves but you saved us both..."

"No, thank you..." Tinkerbell replies.

"For what?" Snow frowns.

"It's been a while since I've seen what true love looks like," Tinkerbell shrugs. "And I was beginning to forget...I was beginning to forget iit was real..." she shrugs and then she turns around heading away.

"Can I come with you?" a voice behind them startles them both.

"Hansel?" David asks.

It's the twelve year old boy with the dark eyes from Peter's camp. "You are going back to the Enchanted Forest aren't you? Take me with you! Please! I miss my sister..."

David looks at Snow. "Hansel went against Pan's orders and brought me water," he says. "I would have died if it weren't for him, we have to take him with us..."

"How did you find us? Did anyone else follow you here?" Snow asks, because as much as she wants to help the boy she knows this could very well be a trap.

"I don't think so," the boy replies. "He brought me to you!" he says pointing to David's shadow.

"Well, you've been busy, haven't you?" Snow smiles at the shadow.

The shadow shrugs.

"If your shadow brought him here that means he can definitely be trusted. We should take him with us..."

David looks at her surprised. It's quite amazing how much she trust his shadow. David wonders if it is normal to feel a little jealous of his own shadow. And then Snow slips her hand in his and David isn't jealous of his shadow anymore.

Hook is sitting on the deck watching the sunset when Tink shows up.

"Do you have anything to drink?" she asks sitting next to him.

"Do I have anything to drink?" he laughs. "Is the sky blue? Is the grass always greener the other side? Am I still the handsomest of rapscallions?" He picks up a bottle of rum from the ground and hands it to her.

Tink lifts the bottle to her lips and takes several sips at once.

"Hey slow down," he says actually concerned. "Is something the matter?"

"When is my prince going to come?" she blurts out.

Hook is looking amused.

"Your prince? What are you a lovelorn princess? I thought you were a rogue fairy, I thought you were way tougher than that..."

"I don't know..." Tink muses. "You know that new guy you brought here, David..."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He took a beating for a princess he didn't even know... I want someone to love me like that..."

"You want your men beaten? I didn't know you were into that sort of thing... You are full of surprises today, what else are you into? Whips? Chains? Dungeons? Do tell!"

"Oh stop it, everything is a joke to you..."

"Fine," he shrugs offering her the bottle again.

"I feel like I'm never going to find love," Tinkerbell adds sadly.

"Well if it's love you are after, you are out of luck, we are fresh out," he replies taking a sip out of his bottle.

"Have you ever loved anyone?" Tinkerbell asks.

Hook dawns the rest of the bottle and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. He is looking angry and dark now, broken. "If we are going to have this conversation we are going to need another bottle," he says, closing his eyes. "Smee! Get us some more rum..."

Tinkerbell can't stifle her grin. She's got him right where she wants him. Captain Hook is going to get really drunk tonight.

When Snow, David and Hansel arrive at the Jolly Roger, Smee waves them aboard.

"Thank you so much," Snow turns to Smee.

The man shrugs. "Don't you worry, the captain is really drunk, he won't notice you...we sail at dawn..." and then he frowns looking at the boy. "I thought it was just going to be the two of you..."

"Last minute plan change," Snow shrugs.

"I don't know about this," Smee protests but he still lets them board. "Come on," he says, "I'm going to hide you in the galley..."

David is looking exhausted. Snow helps him down the steps.

Snow, David and Hansel are hiding behind Hook's rum barrels.

"That was easy," Snow frowns.

"Too easy," David replies.

There is nothing more they can do, no use in worrying. Snow ends up falling asleep leaning on David' shoulder.

When she wakes up the ship is really moving. She is feeling a little sick.

"We are on our way," David says handing her a ship biscuit.

"I didn't realize that stowaways got meals," she mumbles putting way too much food in her mouth. She is really hungry.

"Apparently Smee owes Tinkerbell a favor. He is very accommodating," he replies.

"That's great," Snow replies. "David did you get any rest? You look exhausted!"

He shakes his head. "Look," he says unfolding a map. "We are here," he says. "We've been sailing for about five of hours..."

Snow looks at the map. "And how do we get to the Enchanted Forest?"

"That, I'm not sure I quite understood," David replies. "Somewhere around here," he says pointing to the corner of the map where there is a decorative drawing of a sea monster "they actually use magic to move through realms," he replies. "Only if Pan allows it...no one can enter or leave Neverland unless he lets them..."

Snow looks concerned. "And Hook already has permission?"

"Yes, according to Smee, Hook is supposed to sail through the realms to our enchanted forest."

"We are in luck," Snow shrugs, "now, come on," she says motioning to David to rest his head in her lap. "Your turn to sleep...Please"

Hooks is on the wheel on the deck of the Jolly Roger when Peter Pan cuts through the main sail and hangs on the mast.

"What are you doing here?" Hook groans. "You better fix that sail..."

"Permission to board so I can look for those you stole from me," Pan glares at Hook.

Hook shakes his head. "I wouldn't steal from you," he replies. "Now get off my ship..."

"Not until you let me search your ship. If you don't let me I'll get a few mermaids to give you a thunderstorm the likes of which you've never encountered before..."

"Whoa there, mate, hold up...what makes you think I stole from you?"

"You deny it then?" Pan is now in front of Hook staring him right in the face.

"Who am I supposed to have stolen?"

"The prince and the princess and the boy..." Pan replies.

"Wait, wait just a minute... you are sending me to collect from the Evil Queen for the disposal of a princess that you actually can't account for? Oh mate, you do not want to upset the Evil Queen..."

"You let me worry about her Majesty the Queen. Now, will you let me search your ship or not?"

"No, of course not. I'll do you one better... Smee! Mister Smee! Would you care to explain what you've been up to?"

Smee approaches, visibly shaken, his hands wringing his red knit hat.

"Wha...wha...wha what makes you think I am up to something?" Smee stutters.

Hook rolls his eyes. "Bring them on deck or I'll make you walk the plank. And you know where we are, we are at the waters where the Sea Monster likes to roam..."

Smee's face blanches and he rushes below deck.

He approaches Snow and David with his curved sword in his hand. David has just fallen asleep. Snow shakes his shoulder. He raises slowly, his whole body is in pain.

"I...I...I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to join us on deck," he hesitates.

"He found me!" Hansel gasps and he starts shaking.

"Don't worry kid, I won't let him hurt you," Snow replies.

David looks at her dubiously. He is certainly in no shape to fight, they do not have any weapons. Perhaps she doesn't understand what Pan is capable of.

Hansel, Snow and David climb the creaky steps back on the deck. It's a rough day at see, waves are crushing on the sides of the ship, splashing them. The skies are dark and unfriendly. Hook is waiting for them, sword drawn pointing right at them. Pan instantly places his knife on Hansel's throat. Hansel is shaking, he looks about to cry.

"What do you want?" Snow asks, her voice steady and defiant. "Let him go, he is just a boy..."

"Just a boy? Kids are always so underestimated...You are such a mother Snow White...I'll tell you what I want. It's quite simple, really," Pan smiles brightly. "I want you to do voluntarily what I couldn't get his shadow to do to you. I want you walk the plank! Or I'm going to slice the boy's throat then I'll feed your boyfriend to the sharks..."

"Alright, alright." Snow replies. "I'll do whatever you ask, if you promise you won't hurt them..."

"Snow! Snow don't!" David gasps, but there is nothing he can do, not when the knife is pointed right at Hansel's throat.

Is that what she meant when she told Hansel she'd protect him? That she was going to surrender?

"Tie her up!" Hook orders Smee who is quick to tie Snow's hands behind her back.

"Alright," Pan smiles, "off you go...don' t looks so shocked David, you must have known this was coming, Peter Pan always wins..."

Smee pushes Snow towards the plank. She wants to turn around, she wants to say goodbye but the pirate, eager to please Pan and Hook and make them forget that he let stowaways on board, isn't going to let her.

David is breathing fast. He needs to do something, he needs to do something now. He watches Snow step unsteadily on the plank, the wind brushing her hair, and her ripped white dress, she looks so small, so vulnerable, he feels like he cant breathe. He can't, he can't loose her.

Smee pushes Snow off the plank.

"Snow!" David cries out, he can't help himself.

And then several incredible things happen.

Hansel steps on Pan's foot. Pan gets startled and Hansel and manages to pull away from him. David's shadow leaps off the ground, he elbows Hook in the nose, grabs hold of Hook's sword and attacks Pan. Pan and David's shadow are flying around the deck, playing hide and seek around the sails, crossing swords. And David jumps overboard. The waves are quite high, he doesn't see Snow anywhere. He tries not to panic. He holds his breath and dives in the water. It takes several tries but he finally finds her and he pulls her up. He is panting, holding her, her back is against his chest as she gasps for air.

Snow coughs up water.

"David," she whispers, trying to catch her breath. "You saved me..."

"Shh... I got you..." David whispers, holding her up. "Are you alright?"

He is feeling exhausted, breathing fast. The water is so much colder than he expected. He doesn't know how long he can stay above water, how long he can hold her up for.

Snow is leaning her head on his shoulder. She is floating in the water her body freezing cold. This is a darker version of their dance in the skies, she thinks. A darker version that will probably kill them both, if they don't find a way out of the dark waters soon.

David is fumbling with the knots, trying to untie her hands. This is all wrong, David thinks. He feels so exhausted. He doesn't know how much longer he can keep this up. His shadow should be here pulling Snow out of the water, flying with her. He should be on board crossing swords with Pan, even though he knows he is too hurt, he couldn't do that, not for long. And then Snow turns to face him.

"I knew you'd save me," she whispers, "I just knew..."

And as David searches her eyes and he is no longer arguing with himself about what he should be doing and what he should have done better. He holds Snow tighter and with a final tug he manages to release her arms.

"Can you swim?" he asks, the exhaustion obvious in his voice.

Snow nods. "Yes," she replies. He is struggling to breathe and hold his head above water.

"David, you look exhausted, let me..." she whispers and now he is the one leaning his head on her shoulder and she is holding him tight. "We are going to be okay," she whispers. "We are going to be okay...I got you, we are going to be okay..."

Snow looks at the Jolly Roger that is flying now, sailing at the skies. "There they go," she says softly. The pirate ship has completely disappeared now, it's crossed realms. Snow tries not to think that their chances of getting rescued just disappeared along with the Jolly Roger.

David is barely awake now, the only reason he isn't going under is because Snow is holding him up.

He opens his eyes. "You should let me go," he whispers. "You should let me go and try to swim to the shore...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be this useless," he mumbles and she shakes his head.

"Don't say that, you saved me..." she replies, "it's my turn now, that's all..."

"You should let me go," he whispers again.

Snow's eyes well up and she stubbornly holds onto him tighter. She is treading water, trying to ignore how cold she is, how her muscles burn and how difficult it is becoming to breathe. "I'm not going to do that," she replies. "I'm going to stay right here..." The sea is getting calmer now, the stars are coming out one by one.

David is breathing harder. He knows what he needs to do. He should use the last bit of his remaining strength to push her away before he goes under.

She clasps at his shirt harder as if reading his mind.

"Please," he says. "Snow, I am the reason you are in Neverland, I can't bear to be the reason you drowned too, please, let me go..."

Snow shakes her head trying to hold back her tears. "Don't say that," she replies. "I believe we were meant to meet and I think we can get through this together...please...just stay with me..."

David closes his eyes. It's quite cruel, he thinks, to find a love like hers now, in the end, where the only thing he can do to prove he loves her back, is to let her go and let the sea claim him.

"I'm so cold," he mumbles, even though he didn't mean to say this out loud.

Snow listens at the soft sound of the ocean, the perfect calmness of the sea and she looks at David who is barely hanging on. She knows he is right, she can't do this for much longer.

"Stay with me please," she sobs. "Stay with me..."

"Snow," he whispers, and she doesn't know if he is awake, or if he is saying her name because he is asleep and she is his dream. Snow is crying because she can't feel her arms anymore, her arms are cramping up, her body is numb, she knows she can't hold onto him much longer.

"David!" she cries out and he hears the urgency in her voice. He opens his eyes and he turns to face her. There are tears streaming down her face, her breaths are short. It's time. He knows. It's time to let go, it's time to say goodbye.

"Don't cry," he whispers. "It's alright...thank you..."

"I love you!" she sobs. "I love you and I'm not letting go..."

She wraps her arms around him tighter and her lips meet his.

And then the world around them shakes and a bright light illuminates the ocean.

"Snow," David rasps.

"Hold on," Snow is talking fast, desperate, trying to convince him, "please hold on, the story is about to change, we are going to be safe, Charming please, please promise me you are going to hold on..."

I promise, he means to say but he is too exhausted to even utter the words.

Snow disappears.

David can't stay afloat, not without her help. He takes one last deep breath because he promised her he'd survive this. "One two three," he counts as he goes under water.

* * *

"I've heard horrible stories about the king of the Underworld, but if we stick together..." she says. "We can watch out for each other...You are not alone..."

And for the first time he turns to look at her. His gaze sends shivers down her spine. She should be backing up, she should be reaching for a weapon, because even though he is really good looking his eyes are dark, lifeless, his expression cold. He doesn't seem in the least bit interested in forming an alliance with her.

"Are you going to keep me safe princess?" he asks and Snow doesn't know what to make of the amusement she hears in his voice.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Thank you for the double and triple reviews...I appreciate your thoughts, comments, concerns!

Also, still updating on Saturday mornings/afternoons US Pacific time...stick around...

 **Guest chapter 25 Double review? Double review. Perseus and Andromeda was such a fitting story! Classic Snow and Charming. Let's fight this monster while we also fall in love. It had a bit of everything, action, romance, drama and heartbreak. It checked all the boxes for a good story.. Thanks for the update!**

Yes! Double review! Hello Saturday friend. It was Snow Charming wasn't it? It had to be done...

 **Guest** **chapter 26 That was such a cute story, not only about love, but also friendship. They seem to find each other faster and faster now. And fall more deeply in love after each story. It's like the chain from the last story, when David tried to break it, it only came out stronger. Thanks for the update!**

That is amazing, I hadn't thought of that comparison! Thank you for bringing this up!

 **Guest chapter 27 Poor Snow in this story. What an awful position to be in, when you can't explain your behavior or speak up to defend yourself. What a great life lesson is shown within this story. We should all be more like King David when someone exhibits a behavior that seems odd to us, or that we don't understand. Too often we, like George, revert to name calling and bullying. I really liked this. Good Job!**

That's very true...giving people a chance is important...

 **mry23** **chapter 26 I'm double reviewing again, I absolutely loved this and my heart broke a bit for Pinocchio. It was sweet how snow took care of them and it was interesting to see pleasure island the same. So as snowing travel from story to story is it that everyone else is still moving linear? That's a great twist. And snowing we're adorable I love the innocent flirting haha.**

Yay! Double review! Hmmm interesting observation...probably, maybe? Innocent flirting is canon...they played hangman...lol

 **mry23** **chapter 27 Yes I'm not familiar with this tale but how sad for snow. Charming was king and it was fun to see George as the servant type. I like that they don't question or fight their attraction to each other they just go for it. And it was a curse within a curse. How will they beat this but I'm excited for more.**

Yes they just go for it...they are getting together faster and faster...Just wait to see the next story ;)

 **DragonRanger200 chapter 27 Who knew reading about Snow losing her voice would be so heartbreaking?! Your story is amazing and it really makes my day when I see a new chapter :)**

Thank you so much! I appreciate your kind comment...

 **Bella1296 chapter 27 Great story! Love it**

Thank you so much!

 **Guest chapter 27 That's a whole other level of true love. Great job on this chapter! It was a crazy ride but I loved it. I love that David is the king in this story and George is the second man in command for once. I love Snows dedication and love for the dwarfs. It's another side of pure unselfish love. Since Snow would do anything for them and they would do the same for her. But ouch knitting with nestles must hurt so much, I can't decide which punishment is worse knitting or staying completely silent and unresponsive. Also Regina must have thought she's so clever thinking she trapped Snow in a corner where she can't communicate with Charming without the dwarfs losing their selves. But she was wrong! They didn't need words to see what the other was feeling in their hearts. Regina can make them both blind and deaf and mute but at the end they would still find the other and fall in love. It's science and a stone cold fact at this point and it's hard to argue against that. I found it cute how David defended Snow against the doubters and the naysayers. Their dynamic in this was cute. I loved it bc Snow and a David were so different yet they still made sense and you made them work even if she couldn't talk. And the proposal made my heart swoon. I love that the story got a happy ending. While we're still on the mythological stories have you heard of Eros and Psyche? I feel like their story could fit Snowing.**

Thank you ! Yes, David being King was a nice change. I have heard of Eros and Psyche. I absolutely love the story but since Eros and Psyche love each other right away and get married I have yet to figure out how to make it work.

Buuuuut if it's ancient stories you are craving you are going to love next week's ancient tale. Stay tuned!

 **Guest chapter 27 It was a wonderful story except the lost opportunity of Snow braiding a flower crown for king David, other than that it was amazing. This is another story that needs a sequel or another chapter bc I'm so curious what would have happened if they weren't actually cursed. It was interesting to see what would happen if you took the communication bit out of their relationship. Thanks for the update!**

A flower crown? That would have been sweet...she could have knit him a cape... :) There was a lot she could have done...

Thank you!


	29. Hades and Persephone

The forest is dark, terrifying, she is running fast. She knows the huntsman is on her tracks. She can hear the wolves howling. She steps in a large cracking branch and then he grabs her. Her back is against the tree. She is panting.

"Please," she whispers.

"It's not going to hurt," he says as if that could be reassuring. "I promise it'll be fast..."

She nods in understanding, tears streaming down her face.

The Evil Queen has enchanted his knife. He stabs her heart and she gasps. She feels her blood gushing through the gap in her chest, and the next moment he is holding her heart in his hand.

"Goodbye Snow White!" he smiles.

Snow looks at the empty cavity in her chest, her skin already kneading together. She doesn't have a heart. And yet her body is already healing, looking normal. She feels so lightheaded, so confused.

Snow screams, she screams so loud the underworld shakes. When the dwarves find her she isn't breathing. She is laying on the ground, her eyes empty, staring at the sky.

Grumpy picks her up, his eyes streaming with tears.

"Snow..." he says. Doc rushes to help him.

"Come on, brother," he says softly.

It is a beautiful spring night in the enchanted forest. The crickets are singing, moths and night butterflies are dancing, the wolves are howling in the distance. The dwarves are crying, gathered around Snow's glass coffin.

"We shouldn't have let her out of our sight," Sneezy cries, wiping his eyes. "We knew the Queen was after her..."

"You shouldn't have," a voice says and the dwarves turn. A man whose face is concealed in a dark cape dismounts his black horse.

"Open it!" he orders.

"I'm sorry, she's gone," Doc tries to reply.

"And whose fault is that?" the dark stranger asks and the dwarves are shivering at the sound of his voice even though it is not that cold outside.

The dwarves look down, backing up from the glass coffin.

He doesn't say anything else. He waves his hand and the glass lid disappears. He lifts up Snow White in his arms as if she weighs nothing more than a feather. They don't get a chance to stop him.

"Where...where are you taking her?" Doc asks, his voice quivering.

He doesn't reply. He doesn't have to. Before they get a chance to say another word he mounts his horse with Snow's lifeless body in his arms. It's a strange sight, the stranger clothed in black carrying their Snow in her white spotless dress. And then they are both gone...

"Who was that guy?" Dopey asks.

"Nobody good" Grumpy replies quietly.

Snow wakes up in the dark. She tries to figure out where she is. She is in a lightless tunnel, on a boat that is moving slowly through black waters. There's a hooded man next to her, wrapped in a dark cape, his eyes almost closed. He doesn't seem to be worried at all about their gloomy surroundings. Snow is almost certain he is not sleeping. And then she remembers the events of last night, the Huntsman ripping out her heart and she gasps. She clasps her chest with her hands. She can't feel her heartbeat. She looks at the dark water surrounding the boat.

"Am I...are we dead?" she asks the stranger.

"Most people down here are," he replies, his eyes still closed.

"Oh," is all Snow says. "I think I was murdered..."

He doesn't reply. Did he even hear her?

"It's alright," Snow says with far more certainty than she feels inside. "It's going to be alright..."

"Is it?" the stranger sounds mildly amused.

Snow tries to get a better look at his face. He is quite handsome she thinks. She can't quite make out his features.

"It is," she replies decisively. "We are going to be alright..."

He doesn't say anything, he doesn't move but she is pretty sure he is watching her.

"I'm talking to you!" she says firmly. "I think we are in the underworld. But we are going to be fine..."

"Good to know," he replies dryly.

His reaction should discourage her but it doesn't.

"I'm Snow White," she says offering a smile.

"Of course you are..." he replies.

"I've heard horrible stories about the king of the Underworld, but if we stick together..." she says. "We can watch out for each other...You are not alone..."

And for the first time he turns to look at her. His gaze sends shivers down her spine. She should be backing up, she should be reaching for a weapon, because even though he is really good looking his eyes are dark, lifeless, his expression cold. He doesn't seem in the least bit interested in forming an alliance with her.

"Are you going to keep me safe princess?" he asks and Snow doesn't know what to make of the amusement she hears in his voice.

"Who are you?" she asks. Her best survival instincts are telling her to back up, to leave him alone. But something inside her heart recognizes him. She can't just let him be.

"Do you have any weapons?" she asks.

"What sort of weapon would you like?" he asks.

"A knife, a sword, anything..."

He pulls out a dagger and offers it to her.

"Thank you!" she looks at him surprised.

His eyes are half closed again. He crosses his arms and doesn't reply. "Nobody is going to hurt you," he says his voice barely audible, so quiet Snow thinks she might have imagined that last part.

Snow doesn't mean to but she falls asleep. When she wakes up the boat is already docked and he isn't on it.

"So much for an alliance," Snow mutters to herself as she gets out of the boat. She holds her new dagger tight and she looks around. There are so many people getting out of boats similar to hers they look around confused their eyes trying to adjust to their surroundings.

She is on an island, Snow decides. She looks up at the sky, trying to use the stars to determine where she is but it's a starless night. Tangled spooky trees are in both sides of a twisted path. The newcomers are forming a line, being herded by dark knights to the entrance of a castle. Carvings of gargoyles and trolls are adorning the castle gates, sickly lights illuminating the entrance. She follows the crowd to a large lit room, the throne room, she realizes. There are chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, constructed out of human bones. People going forward towards the throne, some of them kneeling, petitioning for things. The king of the Underworld is sprawled on his throne his eyes half closed, drinking from his glass, rather uninterested in the proceedings. He waves his hand and his guards escort the first group of petitioners out. A couple of them sobbing, unwilling to move, their requests unanswered.

A new group approaches the throne. Snow feels a light shove, a knight urging her forward.

A girl that can't be older than twelve, holding on to her brother's hand tightly speaks to the King.

"Your Majesty, our father is supposed to be here but we cannot find him..."

The King looks away, completely disinterested in the children's plight and then Snow gasps. Because the King of the Underworld is none other than the man on the boat, the one she tried to befriend, the one who she tried to form an alliance with. She looks at her dagger. She didn't notice before but the handle is an intricate carved design, a terrifying snake, his eye a small red ruby. Snow feels like the dagger is going to burn her hand.

"Don't worry" she says loud enough for everyone to hear. "The King will help, you'll find your father..."

The twins turn to look at her. Who is she?

The King doesn't move, though the edge of his mouth curves slightly.

"Is he now?" he asks.

His knights are coming towards her, ready to pull out their swords. He doesn't move to stop them. "You are late," he says.

Snow looks at him confused.

"Bring her here!" he orders so his knights make room for her to come forward.

"Your Majesty?" Snow hesitates. She knows she overstepped, she doesn't know what got into her except she couldn't fathom someone looking at those sweet children and being unwilling to help them.

"Snow White!" he says looking at her. "I thought the plan was we'd stick together...I thought you were going to keep me safe!"

Snow knows there is no way to answer this, she knows he is toying with her, she knows she will probably pay for her audacity but it doesn't matter. She is already dead. There is no right way to answer this so she might as well put it all on the line. A bold wrong answer is a lot better than a timid one.

"Your Majesty, it looks like I got here just in time... I can't believe you'd turn the kids away when they clearly need your assistance..."

His knights glare at her incredulously. They look ready to drag her out of the castle, cut her up in pieces and possibly feed her to the fish in the dark waters. Do the dark waters even have fish in them?

But he is just looking amused.

"Please," he says pointing to the empty throne next to him.

Snow is looking just as shocked as his knights. He can't possibly mean that.

"Go on!" he continues. Snow clenches her fists to conceal the fact that her hands are trembling as she climbs on the dais and sits on the throne.

"By all means, tell me how to run my kingdom..." he waves his hand then he lays back on his chair, his arms crossed watching her.

"You will tell the knights what your father looks like and what his name is, and they will help you look for him," Snow tells the twins.

The knights are glancing between the king and Snow White uncertain what to do next.

"You heard the lady," he says then he reaches for the silver chalice next to him. "My glass is empty..." he observes. A servant rushes up to fill his glass with red wine. The twins look so relieved, they want to rush up and hug him. He looks at them shocked, like he wouldn't know how to touch or talk to children.

"Please," he says trying to hide his discomfort. "Thank the lady, this was all her doing..."

Snow hugs the twins. "It's alright, it's all going to be alright..." she says holding them tight and he watches her wondering who exactly is she trying to convince, herself or the twins. This is the underworld after all, nothing is ever alright.

A woman steps forward. She'd like to send a message to her daughter, she'd like her daughter to know she is alright.

The King turns to her. He doesn't say a word but she can read the question in his eyes. Well?

Snow is looking flustered. Does he really mean for her to take over, take care of this people?

"Go ahead," he waves.

"Can we send a message?" she turns to ask him.

"We can send dreams," he replies.

She is looking confused. She has no idea how that would work.

"The knights would be happy to explain to you how it's done," Snow smiles and the woman burst into tears. Snow offers her a handkerchief and the woman gets escorted out.

The knights are looking shocked that the King of the Underworld is allowing this new woman to order them around but of course they do not dare say anything. And the King is looking infinitely amused as they rush to obey her orders. This is a game they think, at some point he is going to have her thrown out, toss her in the river, lock her up in the dungeon, he is going to do something to show her who is boss, except he doesn't. He sips his wine, watching Snow handle his people.

"Enough!" he says after a few hours.

Snow turns to look at him. Now what, she wonders.

"We'll reconvene tomorrow," he says at the people who are looking crestfallen. They were really hoping their requests would get heard while the mysterious woman was in charge. And then he stands in front of Snow White and offers his arm. "Have dinner with me..."

Snow offers a bow. She is uncertain whether this is an invitation or an order.

The dining room is just as gloomy as the rest of the castle, strange paintings of monsters and dragons devouring humans hanging from the walls.

"Why must everything here look so terrifying?" she asks.

He almost chokes on his wine, trying to stifle a laugh. "It's the Underworld. I'm pretty sure it's one of the requirements...If we don't watch it she is going to have you paint the walls white next," he says to a servant who is there to refill his glass.

The servant looks at him all confused. Its isn't often that the King is in a joking mood.

"You must be wondering why you are here," he says.

Snow doesn't reply right away.

"You are here because I'm wondering if you will honor your proposal..."

"My proposal?" Snow asks all confused.

"You said, 'I've heard horrible stories about the king of the Underworld, but if we stick together, we can watch out for each other...you are not alone...'"

Snow blushes bright pink. "Your Majesty, forgive me, I didn't realize..."

He raise his hand to stop her.

"As delightful as it would be to sit here and watch you squirm and come up with excuses while you choke on your words," he smirks, "that is not what I'm here for..."

"I'm afraid I don't understand..." Snow has never been this confused in her entire life.

"Marry me!" he says and now it is Snow's turn to choke on her wine.

Her eyes are wide open.

"You offered an alliance," he adds. "Did you mean it? Or are you going to cower now that I'm offering you real power?"

Snow should be saying no, she should be backing up, she should know better than to agree to this. Snow should be running for the hills. Does the underworld even have hills? But somewhere behind his hungry lifeless eyes and his sarcastic smile, somewhere there is a spark she recognizes, a spark she is drown to.

"We barely know each other," she counters.

"I'm offering you power, not a love story," he replies.

"All stories are love stories," she replies quietly.

"Of course you'd say that," he rolls his eyes. "You may call it whatever you like princess, but you should know, my heart hasn't beat in hundreds of years..."

And then no one is more surprised than herself when she sits up on her chair and she says "Yes!"

"Yes?" he replies. His face doesn't express any emotion when he pulls away from the table. "Get ready then princess, we say our vows in an hour's time..."

Snow is wearing a black dress, with intricate embroidery, her hair pulled back. He is dressed in all black and he doesn't smile at all as he looks at her and promises his hand and his kingdom. Snow's voice shakes a little, and she searches his face for answers as she utters her vows. He said it's not a love story but there has to be some love in there somewhere doesn't it? Could there be nothing but darkness behind his eyes?

Snow has been pacing in the bedroom for what it feels like hours. Is it her bedroom, is it their bedroom she doesn't even know. When he said this isn't a love story did he mean they wouldn't be sleeping together? She didn't even ask for specifics, she just agreed. She doesn't know why, she doesn't know why she jumped at the chance to be his wife, only that there is a hunger inside her, a longing, a deep yearning and when she looked at him her heart, or what's left of it, just said yes.

She looks at the dark bedroom, the oversized bed, the complicated terrifying carvings on the walls, the dresser, the large mirror. She could go through the dresser. If his clothes are in it then she'll know this is in fact his bedroom. She is about to do this when she stops. She is not a servant, she will not search the room looking for clothes or clues. She is the Queen of the Underworld. She is going to get answers.

She opens the door ready to storm out and search through the dark hallways for him but he is standing right there, his hand about to reach for the doorknob.

"Running away already?" he asks.

"No. I was actually looking for you..."

His lips curve up. "Something the matter? Is the mattress not soft enough? Do you need more pillows?"

Snow is about to offer a smart retort but his lips are right there. Why use words if she doesn't have to? She doesn't think about this twice. She grabs onto his jacket, pulls him in and then her lips are on his. If he is surprised by the force of her love he sure doesn't show it. He lifts her off the ground, without their lips breaking contact. Her legs wrap around his waist and now she is against the wall, breathing fast, wishing she could stifle her moans. He runs his fingers though her hair and her hands fumble on the ties of his shirt.

She recognizes parts of him in ways she cannot put into words. She places her hand on his heart and when she doesn't feel it beating her eyes well up. "It's you," she whispers, tearing up, running her hands on his skin.

He doesn't know what she means but he doesn't ask. He watches in wonder as she trembles to his touch, his thumb tracing her chin and her neck and her shoulder and then he lays her down on his bed. Slowly. Softly. As if he's afraid that she's a dream that might vanish. She is not waiting though. Snow's body is on fire, she moves and she clings on tight, she never wants to let go. The world burns and it's all fire and darkness, bodies that know how to come together in the dark, breaths and tears, yearning, so much yearning. She wants to call it love, but this isn't love, it's hunger and pain and longing and reaching for glimpses of hope in the dark.

Snow is laying in the bed, breathless. She reaches for him but he is already standing, picking up his shirt that she threw on the ground. Is he really just going to walk out? Now? Just like that?

"Stay!" she blurts out, before she can stop herself.

He turns around to look at her, obvious amusement on his face.

"You should know this about me, princess, I never sleep..."

"Stay!" she breathes biting her lip. Because that is all she can think of saying at the moment.

She wishes she'd held back, she wishes she hadn't opened herself and her heart, or whatever is left of it, wide open for him to just crush it with his constantly amused expression. She is holding her breath. If he walks away now, everything inside her is going to just crack and spill and break in irreparable ways.

He hesitates for a moment. He takes a deep breath, tosses his shirt back on the ground and climbs on the bed right next to her.

"I should warn you princess, not a lot of people get to order me around and live to tell the tale," he states dryly, but she doesn't hear a word, she is sound asleep, her face already buried in his chest. And in the darkness, the king of the Underworld runs his hand through his wife's curls and offers a real smile for the first time in years.

Snow wakes up to a three headed dog licking her face.

She laughs and she pets him.

"Would you get off my wife," the King mumbles grumpily sitting up. "You are the terrifying dog of the Underworld, have some dignity..." he says but the Cerberus doesn't care.

"Great, now you've turned my monster into a slobbering mess," he says putting his pants on.

Snow laughs. "He is not a monster, look at him he is such a good boy... who is a good boy?"

"You are absolutely right, all dogs should come with three heads, they look better this way," he rolls his eyes.

"Yes, they do," she replies now scratching Cerberus belly. "Don't you listen to him, you listen to me..."

"We are starting rather mutinous this morning," he mumbles and then he rings a bell and a servant walks in with a breakfast tray.

The breakfast tray is placed on the bed, the dog is escorted out and Snow watches him pour wine in his glass.

"Wine for breakfast?" she asks.

"For breakfast, for dinner, for a midnight snack...can't seem to get drunk in the Underworld," he shrugs. "You can drink but you don't get drunk, you can eat but you never feel quite full, you can sleep but you don't feel quite rested" he shrugs. You can marry but you can't fall in love he thinks but he doesn't say that part out loud. "It's part of the rules...it wouldn't be the Underworld unless the inhabitants were utterly miserable..."

"Really?" she looks confused. "I'm not miserable. I feel quite rested and happy..."

"Of course you do," he mumbles taking another sip of his wine. "You are the exception that proves the rules."

"What does the even mean?" she wonders. "That doesn't make any sense..."

"I'm the King, I don't have to make sense," he shrugs.

Snow leans over and kisses him on the cheek. He turns to look at her, trying not to look too surprised. "I'll have to make a note to make sense less often," he smirks.

Snow lays back in the bed laughing.

"Well?" he asks. "Shall we get started?"

"Sure," she replies. "What are we starting?"

"We meet the crowds, we listen, we throw them out and then we get listen to even more crowds..."

"Oh, yeah, I'm ready," she jumps out of bed, her eyes bright. "I like helping people..."

There is a beautiful burgundy gown hanging on the wall, ready for her to wear.

"Sure," he replies. "Except the people that are here don't necessarily deserve your help. The father of the twins for example. For all you know he abandoned the twins in the forest on purpose...maybe he doesn't deserve to be with them... The people that end up in the Underworld aren't exactly paragons of morality and kindness...maybe the lovers shouldn't find each other, maybe they are better off this way..."

"Oh," she says and she looks down. "That's a really depressing thought... I'm here... What did I do to deserve to be here?"

"You are the exception," he says reaching for her hand. "Don't go dark and sad on me now, Snow White..."

She nods. "Alright," she says swallowing back tears. "I won't..."

"Just...dig deeper. Ask questions. Don't fall for their sad stories... that's all..." he shrugs. "And one more thing," he adds.

He walks towards her and places a delicate silver crown on her head. "Perfect!" he whispers. "Shall we?"

Snow has been listening to people for hours. He's still sprawled on his throne watching her. He hasn't intervened at all even though his knights keep looking up hoping he might stop her. She keeps asking them to help out and they look exhausted.

And then an older man steps forward. "I'd like to send a message to my wife..."

"Of course," Snow smiles.

And then for the first time in hours the Kings sits up. "What will the message say?" he interrupts, his voice curt, without a hint of compassion.

Everyone turns to look at him.

"I..." the man hesitates, "that I love her..."

"No!" the King says. "Try again."

Snow turns to look at him shocked.

"What will the message say?" the king asks and his voice is cold, chilling.

"That I'll never forget her?" the man is crying now.

Snow is looking at her husband. Why is he doing this? Why is he being so cruel?

"You get one last chance. What will the massage say?" the King is standing up now, and the floor shakes at the sound of his voice. Everyone is staring at him holding their breath.

"I...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"For?"

"For being the worse husband that ever lived, for hurting her, for blaming her for giving me daughters and not a son..."

"And?"

"For beating her on our wedding night. She was so scared, she was so young..."

"If he says everything exactly as he worded it here and he does apologize for everything you may send the message," the King motions the knight on his left. "If he tries to add anything, make her share part of the blame, toss him in the dungeon..." he says and then he sits back down.

Snow is looking at him eyes wide open.

"Go ahead," he turns to her, his voice much softer now.

But Snow is sitting perfectly still. She is not feeling well.

He glances at her then he waves his hand. "Alright," he says as his knights show the people out. "Let's reconvene tomorrow, the Queen has had enough of you sorry lot and we all know you don't want me taking over...everybody out..."

She turns to look at him. "How did you know?" she asks. "All I saw was a sweet old man..."

"I've been doing this a little longer than you," he replies.

"How much longer?"

"A few centuries, give or take. Are you alright?"

She nods, then she shakes her head. "No, not really" she whispers.

He offers his cup and Snow drinks the whole thing at once.

"Slow down..." he tries to stop her but it's too late.

"I don't feel so good," she groans. "That was really strong..."

"It's centuries old wine...You are not supposed to drink all that on an empty stomach..." he offers his arm.

"I thought you said we couldn't get drunk..." she says stumbling.

"Did I say that?" he shrugs.

"I'm a little dizzy. Did you lie to me? Wait, " she turns to look at him slurring her words. She is actually seeing double. "One of you lied to me... Wait, how many of you is there...there's two of you, which one did I marry...I know, I married the handsome one...which one of you is the handsome one?"

"All of us, I'm afraid..." he tries not to laugh.

He lifts her up in his arms and he carries her to their bedroom.

"Wait, I need another drink," she mumbles.

"Of course you do," he replies placing her on the bed. He fills the cup and hands it back to her.

"Come here Mister 'I'm oh so dark and scary grumpy pants'..." Snow beckons him with her finger. "Better yet, take those grumpy pants off..."

The king of the Underworld laughs and he shuts the door behind him.

"Wait a minute, how am I drunk? You said we can't get drunk..." she asks as he lays next to her pulling her closer.

"Because you are the exception, Snow White..."

"The exception to what?"

"Everything!" he says placing a kiss on her fingertips.

"Wait a minute...Why are your pants still on? I'm the Queen of the Underdog, when I say pants off, I mean pants off,..."

"Queen of the Underdog, huh?"

"I'm the Queen now, I get to be bossy..." she mumbles and then his lips are on hers and she moans softly but doesn't say another word.

When Snow wakes up the next day, he is already up. A breakfast tray is all ready for her on the side table. There is a gorgeous dark purple gown hanging by the bed. She puts it on and looks in the mirror. She looks different, more serious. Perhaps she is growing wiser or maybe the darkness of the place is getting to her.

When she walks into the throne room she finds him already on the throne.

"You are here," he exclaims and she doesn't know if she imagined the relief she heard in his voice. He leans back on his throne. He seems more relaxed when she is around.

Snow looks carefully at the next person in line.

"Who are you? And why do you feel like you deserve our help?" Snow asks.

He turns to look at her. She is acting different. This isn't the Snow he met two days ago.

The woman offers a long winded explanation and in the end instead of sending messages to her brothers she realizes she should be apologizing to her husband instead.

"Alright," Snow replies softly. Who is next?"

It's been a week since Snow became the Queen of the Underworld. It's been a week since she started looking at the people of the Underworld closer, listening to their stories more carefully, actually evaluating if she should be helping them or not. Tonight Snow is playing with her food, not really eating.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"What is the worse thing you've ever done?" she asks.

"What makes you think I've already done it? Maybe I'm doing it right now..." he replies.

"No you are not. There is nothing wrong with having dinner with me...Come on, be serious...what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why not?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "No. Not doing that. I'm not going into tragic back stories..."

Snow nods. "Well, I need to..."

"No you don't..." he tries to stop her.

"I really do...I'm telling people to look in their lives and try to fix the one thing they messed up the worst, try to fix the one horrible thing they did, the thing that caused them to end up here, but I haven't really done that..."

He is already shaking his head.

"I did something awful and there is nothing I can do to fix it..."

"No you didn't..." he frowns.

"I really did. I ruined Regina's life and I should find a way to make amends..."

"No, you really don't need to do that!" he is looking really angry now.

"Why not?" she whispers.

"Regina had her Huntsman pull out your heart!" he exclaims loudly. He tries to stay calm. "You do not owe that woman anything! Snow!"

Snow looks at him surprised.

"When someone dies a terrible death sometimes I can sense it. When the Huntsman ripped out your heart, I heard you screaming," he says looking haunted by the memory. "Snow, what happened to you wasn't your fault..."

"Yes, but I'm still here," Snow's eyes are welling up. "If I were a good person...you said that the people that end up in the Underworld aren't good people..."

"No, not you, I didn't mean you..." he struggles to explain.

"How am I any different?"

"You are the exception..." he replies and his voice sounds so soft.

"What does that even mean?" she whispers.

"Are you happy living here, Snow White?"

"Am I happy? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question, please..."

"Am I happy? I am...at least I was, but now... I can' t be looking into people's lives closely, telling them to search deep, make amends for their past deeds without feeling like an incredible hypocrite because I haven't done that myself..."

"What if I told you that you were good, that you were one of the kindest people I've ever met, that you were different...would you trust me? Could you let this go? Just this once?" The King of the Underworld is practically pleading.

"Could I let go of this very fundamental question of who I am and why I'm different?" she frowns.

"I suppose not," he sighs. "Alright. Tell you what. There is some business I need to attend to, above. I'm going to be gone for a couple of days and then I promise I'll explain everything..."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to pay someone a visit in the Enchanted Forest..."

"Can I come with you?" she asks looking all excited. "Please?"

He closes his eyes. "I really wish you could, but it wouldn't be wise, Snow White..."

"Alright," she nods, trying not to look terribly disappointed.

"Do you miss being up there?" he asks.

"I miss seeing the sun...I miss being somewhere where it wasn't so gloomy...but there is no use in wishing for things I can never get back..."

"Come here," he asks. He places his hands on the wall. "Alright," he says, "now place your hands on mine. Think of something different, something happy even, anything..."

Snow closes her eyes. When she opens them the walls are no longer adorned with carvings of terrifying monsters. There are carvings of snow lilies instead, painted white and silver with green leaves.

"That's beautiful," she whispers. "How did you do that?"

"You try," he offers.

"I can do that? On what?"

"Anything...anything you don't like..."

Snow walks to the dark mahogany table in the middle of the room. She places her hands on it and the next minute the table is inlaid with snowflakes instead of terrifying sculls.

Snow looks delighted.

"There you go," he shrugs. "Have fun...You can change whatever you like... I shouldn't be gone too long..."

Snow is in their bedroom pacing again. He has been gone for three days. She doesn't know what to think. She is starting to really worry. She doesn't even know where he went...

The first day she went around the castle changing things. She didn't change too much. Just the terrifying troll images and the gargoyles. The walls are a lighter color now, more welcoming. And their bedroom is beautiful, there is a tapestry of a man and woman that look incredibly like them laying in a field of wildflowers. Not terrifying at all, just beautiful. The knights are staring at her of course, whenever she changes a wall or a statue. But no one dares to stop her.

But now he has been gone for two more days and she does not feel like redecorating any more. She wishes there was something more she could do, she wishes she knew where to find him, she feels so helpless. Even Cerberus is moping around not touching his food.

There is a urgent knock on her door. A knight is at her door.

"Your Majesty you better come quick."

Snow rushes out of her bedroom in a hurry.

"What is going on? " she asks.

"Follow me," the knight says leading her to the port.

Inside a boat identical to the one that brought them here, lies the King of the Underworld, covered in his dark cape, his eyes closed, not moving.

Snow doesn't mean to but she screams and she jumps inside the boat. She grabs his hand searching for a pulse and then she realizes that this means nothing, his heart hasn't beat in years.

She pulls out her dagger and places it under his nose. He is breathing but barely.

"What happened? Is he hurt?" Snow asks the knights.

"He must have spent too much time above," the Knight explains. "If he stays longer than a few minutes away from the Underworld he feels ill, and I believe he was gone for three days...so you can imagine how sick he got..."

Why would he do that, Snow feels terrified. She can't fall apart, not now, she is the Queen of the Underworld. She needs to take charge.

"Help me move him!" she says trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"Where are we taking him your Majesty?"

"Our room," she replies. Where else would she take him?

"May I suggest the back roads and the tunnel your Majesty? If people knew he wasn't well, there is no telling what they'd do..."

Snow nods. "Lead the way..."

Once in the bedroom with the doors shut and the knights all gone, Snow allows herself to cry.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave me?" she sobs kissing his hand. "Come back to me!"

Perhaps she should check him for injuries, she thinks. She starts opening the clasps on his doublet, moving on to the ties of his shirt.

"I know you like ripping my clothes off princess, but I m going to need a little more time," he says.

Snow jumps. "You are alive!" she cries out, her voice sounding so relieved.

"In a manner of speaking... My heart hasn't beat in years..."

And that makes Snow cry harder.

"Whats the matter? I'm going to be alright, you know I can't die, don't you? Did I forget to mention that?"

"Where did you go? Why did you leave me behind? When was the last time your heart beat? How do I restart your heart? "

He groans. "The trick to a proper interrogation, princess, is to give the victim time to answer. More torture, less questions. There should be whips and chains and I should be wearing considerably less clothing..." he says dryly.

"Stop it!" Snow replies. "I'm not torturing you..."

"Yes, yes you are," he replies, his eyes still closed. "You are constantly torturing me with your eyes and your kindness, I'm always feeling so guilty..."

"Guilty? Guilty for what? Tell me what's going on ?"

"What do you want to know?"

Out of everything she could ask only one thing really matters "Tell me how your heart stopped beating..."

"I told you I don't do tragic backstories!"

"You also told me I'm the exception..."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you princess?" his lips curve up.

"I'm not a princess. I'm the Queen... I'm your wife. Tell me..."

" I suppose since you are my wife you get to torture me however you like...You can have your tragic back story... A long time ago a couple of peasants had twins. Two boys. They were broke as dirt, starving...And in a different realm a guardian, an entity powerful enough to be a god who had lost the ability to create his own children saw them and felt pity for them ... he took one of the twins, endowed him with his power and raised him as his own... that was my brother, my twin brother...And and as my brother roamed the realms hunting and bedding women and doing all sort of unguardianlike things he run into a man minding his own business, guarding his sheep...a man that looked identical to him. He run into me. He hated me, he hated that he had a brother, hated the realization that he himself was in fact of humble mortal origins. He couldn't kill me outright, not without incurring his adopted father's wrath, so he befriended me instead. Then he told his father he couldn't stand that thought that his brother was flesh and blood, destined to die. He asked for a boon. He asked that his brother get a guardian job as well, so he could live forever... And that is how I woke up in the Underworld in a job I never asked for, with an immortality I never desired...All because my brother didn't want me alive, he didn't want me reminding him that he wasn't as extraordinary as he convinced himself he was..."

"That is awful...he didn't ask you if you wanted this, he just did it? He didn't give you a choice?"

"No," he replies quietly.

"I can't imagine anything worse than being tricked into a life you didn't choose," she mumbles.

He winces as if she slapped him.

"Your brother sounds a lot like my stepmother," Snow whispers.

"Indeed he does... now be a good wife and go back to weeping over me again...that was a lot funner... No more questions...please..."

Snow laughs through her tears. "What your brother did stopped your heart... If your heart was stopped then we can restart it, right? How do we restart your heart?" she asks.

He sighs. "Now why would we want to do a silly thing like that? Hearts are terribly overrated..."

"Because I love you... If your heart was beating you could love me, like I love you, you could love me back..." she replies.

There is so much hope in her eyes he feels like he can't breathe.

"Oh, there it is..." he replies. "The lady's true motives come out...I told you this isn't a love story...can't you just settle for me enjoying you? "

"What's wrong with my motives?" Snow frowns.

"They are a little misguided...the same as your compassion for people...what makes you think I deserve your love?"

"Why wouldn't you? From what I've seen..."

"What I let you see" he interrupts.

"Show me..." she replies. " I want to know..."

"Why?"

"Because I love you..."

"You... you are torturing me quite effectively dear. Perhaps your talents are being wasted in the throne room. You could be making all the criminals squirm and confess their crimes in the dungeons just by looking at them with those eyes..." he replies.

"Tell me..."

He turns to look at her. "How can I ever say no to a sweet request like that?" there is actual pain in his voice.

"Tell me..."

He takes a deep breath. "What if I told you I took someone that was still alive with me to the Underworld?"

"What? Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"I need a reason..."

"Of course you do... Imagine you've lived as long as I have and you get tired of meeting the same people over and over...humans are so predictable, so selfish...and then you hear of someone fascinating, different, selfless, kind, brave, willing to put themselves in harm's way to save others... Perhaps you can see why I would be fascinated by someone like that..."

"What did you do?" Snow whispers. She is beginning to understand but she is not sure she wants to.

"I made her an offer. I thought she'd see right through me and turn me down outright but she didn't...so I bound her to me with an inseparable bond..."

Snow's face is white. Her hands are shaking. "Stop!" she whispers.

"Oh, I can't stop now princess, it's too late...You might as well know the whole truth..."

"You are trying to make me hate you!"

"I'm trying to show you..."

"Show me what exactly?"

"I don't deserve your love Snow White," he says. He sits up slowly and then he reaches inside his cape and pulls out a wooden box. He hands it to her.

Snow feels the power of that box in her hands. "What is this?" She whispers.

"A choice...Open it. I never got you a wedding present..."

"I don't think I want this..."

"Open it!" he replies.

Snows hands shake. She lifts the wooden lid to reveal a red pulsing heart. She pulls her hands back and the box drops to the ground. The box shatters, the heart rolls away. "What is this?"

"Your heart. I took it back from the Evil Queen..."

Snow smiles "You did? Is that what you were doing above? That is incredible!"

"No, it's not...it was the least I could do. Though I did quite heroically overstay in the enchanted forest in order to locate it which caused my current condition..."

"I don't understand..." she says picking up her heart from the floor. "You got my heart back...that is amazing...why are you acting like you did something wrong?"

"Look at you, so willing to overlook the horrid for the good, completely missing the point. Look at your heart Snow White, it's still beating."

"What...what are you saying?" Snow's hands are trembling.

"You are not dead. You are still alive...that's why you are the exception. You are capable of being happy, you can get drunk, you can still love...you are still alive...and I brought you here and bound you to me and I never would have told you the truth... Except you being the kind and honest person that you are, you thought you were brought here because you did something evil, something you had to make amends for...and I...I couldn't let you think that way..."

Snow takes a step back. She is crying now.

He closes his eyes. He cannot handle the hurt and betrayal he reads in her eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asks again.

"No, no, no... You are not doing this right...you are supposed to just hate me and storm out of the room... you can't stay here and look at me like this... you can't keep torturing me!"

Snow crosses her arms. Her jaw is set, her head raised, even as her eyes well up. "I am the Queen of the Underworld. I'm going to do this any way I like. Why did you bring me here?"

"Of course you will..." He stays quiet for a long time. "Why did I bring you here? I heard you screaming when the Queen stole your heart...I...I found that I was terrified for you. I knew she'd use your heart to control you, I knew how much she hated you...I couldn't...I just couldn't let her hurt you...if you were in the underworld it was far enough, she couldn't touch you..."

Snow nods. "Tell me again how this isn't a love story..." she whispers.

"It's...I..." The king of the Underworld feels like she has pinned him to his bed with her words. "Snow..." for the first time in hundreds of years, he's run out of words.

"You lied to me..."

"Technically I didn't lie, I misled you..."

Snow looks at him.

He looks away. "I lied to you..."

"My heart is beating. That means I can go to the enchanted forest whenever I like..."

"Yes!" he whispers. "In fact once your heart is back inside your chest you won't be able to stay here anymore..."

Snow looks at him, her eyes wide open. "If I get back my heart I can't stay here?" she asks.

"No," he replies."You'd have to go back up..."

"Could you come with me?"

"Not for long. I stayed up there for three days it's going to take me forever to recover..."

"Couldn't you just pull my heart back out?"

He shakes his head. "That's not my department. I don't deal with living hearts... Besides I would never pull out your heart even if I could..."

"What if I wanted to stay forever? Couldn't you just crush it?"

He looks at her horrified. "No!"

Snow nods. She looks at her heart beating. She doesn't know what to do. "If I chose my heart, if I chose to be whole again I have to leave you and go back above...And if I want to stay I have to what? Leave my heart in a box?"

He doesn't know what to say to her.

"This is a nightmare, not a choice! I have to get out of here..." she says "I need time to think..."

He nods. He knew this would happen. He just knew it. When he decided he'd travel to the Enchanted Forest to retrieve her heart he knew the truth would probably make her hate him. He understood he would loose her. He knows he deserves this. But he wasn't prepared for the dread, for the horror of looking at his life stretching on through the centuries without her...

"Snow wait..." he says trying to get up. He is not strong enough yet to run after her. "Please..."

"Please?" she turns to look at him, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Stay!"

"Why?" she asks. "What for? "

"Stay!" is all he can think of saying.

"What's the point? Do you even love me? If I'm going to leave my heart in a box I'm going to need a good reason!"

"Snow..."

"That's not a reason..." Snow is crying.

"Don't cry, please... Don't cry Snow White...-"

The king of the Underworld is clasping his chest, his whole body trembling.

"Are you alright?" Snow replies.

He doesn't reply, he drops to his knees.

Snow holds back her scream. "What's wrong?" she asks rushing to him. "Are you hurt?"

He cant reply, he is gasping for air.

She cups his face looking at him desperately. She doesn't know how to help him. And then she places her hand on his chest and she feels it.

"Your heart!" she whispers. "Your heart is beating again!"

He can't talk right away, there are so many emotions flooding through him. Emotions he'd forgotten, feelings he hadn't felt for hundreds of years. There is guilt and remorse and sadness and fear and love, so, so much love...

"What sort of magical creature are you..." he says looking at her, eyes filled with wonder. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything," she replies.

She helps him stand up.

And for the first time in centuries his eyes are welling with unshed tears. "I know I have no right to ask you tor anything, not after the way I lied to you...but I need you to know, for what it's worth, Snow White, I do love you..."

He doesn't get to finish his words. She tugs on his tunic and now she is kissing him.

The King of the Underworld is crying because his wife is kissing him and the the ground shakes, a light blinds them. And for the first time in hundreds of years the sun rises over the dark waters and flowers are sprouting everywhere. Birds are appearing shyly, bursting onto song. The people of the Underworld look around in wonder.

Snow leans her head in Charming's chest. "This was almost fun," she mumbles.

"Getting tricked into marriage by an evil king who was pretending you were dead was fun?" he asks incredulously."Take a deep breath," he asks as he pushes her heart back inside her chest.

"You know exactly what I mean" she smiles kissing him again.

David holds her tighter right as she disappears. "I do," he smiles. "One, two, three..."

* * *

"Show your face you coward!" he yells. "Who are you? Where have you taken me?"

"You are in my castle," she replies. "There is no one here, we are completely alone, no use in yelling..."

"You are a girl!" he is sounds surprised.

"A woman!"

"A woman," he concedes," shaking his head. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing much. You are part of a larger plan really..."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Thank you for replying, reviewing, commenting! Thank you

I saw a beautiful Hades and Persephone painting on Instagram and I got really inspired...

 **Guest chapter 28 Great chapter Jennifer Baratta**

Thank you Jennifer

 **DragonRanger200 I love Tink XD She is so funny XD I cried when I read the last part ;( Let Me guess, the next one will be Hercules? ;)**

Thank you! I love Tink too. Ooooh, you were close, it was greek mythology and it did have to do with the Underworld, but it wasn't Hercules. Thanks for trying!

 **mry23** **chapter 28 . This was a fun twist I like that the shadow was trying to help and they really connecting even before meeting. I like that you kept Peter Pan a villain he was a great villain on the show. Poor David I liked how he always stays true to himself and ok I totally teared up at the end. That was hard and very moving.**

Yes. I actually like Peter Pan in the regular story a lot.

But I'm not not go against OUAT and make him a good guy. They did such a good job making him creepy, I'm leaving that part alone...

 **Bella1296 chapter 28 .Great chapter! I loved it.**

Thanks Bella! :)

 **Guest chapter 28 That was quite the tragedy! I totally teared up during the end and the beginning. Poor Snow and David, you really put them into most horrible circumstances and situations. I loved the bits with the shadow and Snow, how it saved Snow time and time again. And then when Snow yelled at him, it seemed like she stabbed him. And when she actually found David, it was so sad. I love how you twisted that scene into Snow spilling all her secrets to free a wounded David. I loved tink in this story, she was so badass. But I dislike Peter Pan so much, he's still the worst. I hate what he did to David. Tortured him for days and left him without food or water. I'm glad the curse couldn't strip Davids honor and morals, he couldn't let someone innocent die because of him. The ending was very cruel and titanic-esc of you. "Don't let go" "I promise, but I need you to live" Guy potentially drowns. About psyche and Eros. I feel like George could be Aphrodite, sending his son to slay this person (Maybe to take over her kingdom). and instead the son falls in love. Persephone and Hades next?**

Yes yes yes! You guessed it! Good job! I thought that was a tricky clue.

About Psyche and Eros.

What did you do to me?

I had this perfect logical argument of why Eros and Psyche couldn't possibly happen. In fact I had written a whole paragraph explaining this to you. It included helpful sound effects and eloquent arguments such as: _...smooch...poof! -game over_

Not only that but my chapter for next week was already done. I was proud of myself.

And then last night an alternated version of Eros and Psyche version popped in my head so my next week's chapter went out the window...

All I'm going to say is you have no one but yourself to blame for next weeks story... :)

 **thescturn chapter 28 i loved this.**

Thanks! :)

 **Guest chapter 28 What did you do to sweet David and his shadow. I'll always be sad for what the show did to one of my favorite innocent fairytale. It's genius making Pan a villain but still in disneys story he's so cute. But I still loved this version! And how it tied together with dynamics of the relationship. Thanks for the update!**

I'm sorry...yes. i actually loved Peter Pan in the cartoon and loved Robin Williams playing a grown up Peter Pan in Hook! That was absolutely amazing...however I'm sticking with the OUAT canon...


	30. Eros and Psyche

"Worry not, it's but a fallen tree," Prince James says reassuringly to Abigail his fiance who is watching disapprovingly from the comfort of their royal carriage. "Fellows? Shall we?" he urges his knights. They all approach, ready to carry the log away when he notes something strange.

"M'lord? What is it?" the Captain of the guard looks concerned.

"Look at this markings," he points. "This tree didn't fall. It's been cut...It's an ambush!"

The knights are pulling the tree out of the road slowly while he scans the forest for bandits. He walks back to the end of the road. What sort of ambush is this? There is nobody there. And while his knights are distracted, carrying the heavy log out of the road, someone jumps behind him pulls a burlap bag over his head and places a knife on his side.

"Not a word," he hears a harsh whisper and he gets dragged out of the main road and pushed into the forest. It's all happening too fast, his heart is beating fast, adrenaline pumping through his veins. But James is not the sort of person that will go down without a fight. If they think he will follow them blindly they have another thing coming. He reaches for his sword, then he feels a blow to his head and he drops to the ground.

Grumpy is standing on top of the unconscious prince.

"Oh, no!" Snow is looking horrified. "What happened?"

"You wanted him brought to you, so I brought him to you," the dwarf shrugs. "What's the problem?"

"He is unconscious on the ground!" Snow sounds very uneasy.

"Your point?" Grumpy glares at her. "This is a kidnapping is it not? He was going for his sword, what would you have me do? Let him kill us?" The dwarf throws the unconscious prince over his shoulder.

"I don't know," Snow winces.

They rush to the horse drawn cart filled with hay that Snow bought just for the occasion. Grumpy lays the prince on the cart. Snow pats him down looking for weapons, handing Grumpy his sword and knives. She ties up his arms in front of him in a hurry. Grumpy ties up his legs the he covers the prince up with a blanket and places some hay over him.

"Not on his face," Snow warns. "We don't want to suffocate him..." she takes the bag off the prince's head long enough to place a drop of sleeping potion on his lips. And then she pauses, her eyes on the prince's face, her hands shaking.

"Does he look familiar to you?" she asks Grumpy.

"No. Why? Do you recognize him?..." he shrugs. "Did you dose him enough?"

Snow pulls the burlap sack over the prince's face, trying to keep her hands from trembling.

"He should sleep all the way to...-" she stops. She almost betrayed her destination.

"To where?" Why won't you tell me where you are taking him?" Grumpy sounds concerned.

"Because I want you to be safe."

"I'm not the one at risk! Look, Snow, this isn't holding up a royal carriage. Taking a prince hostage is complicated. I don't think you should be doing this...certainly not alone!"

"It's too late to back up now," she counters looking at the strange silver cuff bracelet that looks out of place on her right wrist. "I've already done it. I have to finish this. I don't have a choice. Thank you for your help..."

"What do you mean you don't have a choice? Snow! There is always a choice. He has nothing to do with the Evil Queen, he is innocent, you don't have to do this..."

"He is a royal," Snow shrugs. "I have yet to meet a royal that was entirely innocent..."

"At least tell me where you are taking him, let me come along, let me help you" Grumpy pleads.

"Trust me, the least you know the better," she replies. "If anything goes wrong...I couldn't take it, if anything happened to you..."

"I want to go on record that this is a terrible idea..." Grumpy crosses his arms on his chest.

"Your reservations have been noted," she says playfully offering him a quick hug. "Thank you for all your help."

"Careful!"

"I'm but a simple woman, going to the market to sell some hay!" Snow flashes him an innocent smile.

He could almost believe her. She is wearing her leather vest, her pants, a couple of knives strapped at her waist. Almost.

Grumpy shakes his head. "There's nothing simple about you princess..." he mumbles to himself as Snow rides away.

Abigail and the knights are looking around, calling James' name but he is nowhere to be found.

"James!"the knights yell over and over again. Abigail is looking really agitated. And then one of the knights notices a sealed scroll on the ground. He rushes to hand it to the princess.

"What is it?" Abigail's face is white, as she reads the note. She hands it to the Captain of the Guards. "The prince has been kidnapped," she whispers. "I can't...Can you read it out loud?" she asks.

The man dutifully opens the scroll and reads "Prince James of the Southern kingdom is with us. If you don't bring five bags of gold to the wishing well in the eastern woods, in two days time, your prince will die. You need to come alone."

"Monsters," Abigail wails. "Come alone? How? I couldn't..." she looks so lost.

"I could come with you M'lady," the Captain of the guards offers.

"Thank you," she says, getting up slowly. "We are going to have to think this through. Father of course will be furious. He never caters to ransom demands..."

Snow is rather tired when her cart reaches the forgotten byway that leads to the Summer Palace. Years of neglect have left the road almost unusable. She goes over the bumpy way slowly, carefully, not wanting to hurt the prince that is laying asleep in her cart. Nobody stopped her, nobody glanced at her twice as she traveled this far. But the Summer palace is just beyond the ridge and there is a large tree trunk blocking her path. Is this another ambush? She rushes to check the fallen log. No, by the looks of it, it must have fallen all on its own, probably pushed by the latest storm. She cannot possibly move it out of the way on her own. They are going to have to walk from here.

First she unhitches the horse. She is going to have to abandon the cart, there is no other way.

Snow climbs to the back of the cart and pushes the hay off the sleeping prince. As she looks at him laying there, completely helpless, something inside her cracks. It's the burlap sack covering his face, she decides. Way too cruel. She pulls it off and then she wraps a thin strip of fabric around his eyes instead. He groans softly when she touches him. A new bruise is blossoming on the side of his cheek, right where Grumpy punched him. Snow's hands are shaking. Out of all the potential problems that she planned for, when she decided that she was going to go ahead and do this job, finding herself incredibly attracted to the prince is not one she anticipated.

"I am sorry..." she says quietly.

"Sorry for what?" he mumbles in his sleep and the sound of his voice makes her heart flutter. How is she going to go through with this?

Just then there's a flash of lightening and distant sounds of thunder. It's going to rain. She needs to get him out of the hay cart and into the safety of the Summer Palace as soon as possible.

He should be awake by now, the sleeping potion should be wearing off, so she shakes him softly. The prince lets out a soft groan.

"It's alright," she whispers without thinking, "It's going to be alright." Even though it's not. Nothing is going to be alright.

She unties his legs.

And then the sounds of thunder, this time much closer, wake him up. He rises up with a jolt, it takes him a minute to realize that he is blindfolded and his hands are bound.

"What is this? Where am I?" his voice rough from sleep, struggling to sit up.

Snow hesitates.

"Show your face you coward!" he yells. "Who are you? What are you doing to me?"

"You are in an old abandoned road," she explains. "There is no one here, we are completely alone, no use in yelling for help...don't waste your breath!"

"You are a girl!" he sounds so surprised.

"A woman!" she replies.

"A woman," he concedes, shaking his head. "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing much. You are part of a bigger plan..."

"What sort of plan?"

"Listen carefully," she starts. "I have a vial of dark fairy dust in my hand. Do you know what dark fairy dust does? It can turn the fiercest opponents into forms that are easily squashed...-"

"A bug?" he interrupts her carefully thought out speech. "You are threatening to turn me into a bug?"

"Yes, if you don't do exactly what I tell you I'm going to turn you into a bug. But, if you cooperate, everything will be fine..."

He is breathing fast. Angry or scared, she is not sure. Maybe both.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks.

Angry, she decides. The prince is definitely angry.

"Right now it's in your best interest to get up and come with me to my lair. You don't want to get caught in the storm..."

"You have a lair," he replies incredulously. But he does cooperate. He slowly makes his way off the cart.

"Careful!" she cries out without meaning to because it looked like he was going to scrape his shoulder against a rusty nail on the edge of the cart.

She shakes her head. What is she doing? She needs to sound tough, she needs to sound heartless.

"Come on," she says trying to sound commanding. "Walk straight ahead."

The prince is walking slowly, trying not to trip or bump into anything ahead. Snow walks right behind him tugging on her horse's reins. This is quiet a situation he finds himself in but he's gotten out of tougher scrapes before. She is alone, she is a little shorter than him. She has a horse. All he needs to do is pretend to trip and headbutt her. Then hopefully, if he does it right she will stay down long enough for him to free his hands. He is pretty certain she's disarmed him but he doesn't really need a knife or a sword. He can escape on her horse. He doesn't think she is bluffing about having some sort of magic that can incapacitate him, but still... He likes his chances.

The prince trips. Snow lets go of the rein on her horse and and grabs his arm, holding him up before he hits the ground. He freezes.

"Are you alright?" she asks, her voice soft, concerned.

He is having a hard time reconciling the care in her voice with the fact that she is dragging him through the forest tied up and blindfolded.

"Come on, keep going," she tries to sound tough again.

He likes her voice, and every time she says something his heart leaps inside his chest and he wants to talk to her so he'll hear speak again. Why did he just hold back? He follows her shocked at himself. He just squandered a perfect opportunity to get free.

It's all because it will be better to find out more about her plan and who hired her before he makes a run for it. That is all, he tries to convince himself. It has nothing to do with the fact that her voice is doing a number on his heart.

"This would be a lot easier if I wasn't blindfolded," he remarks.

"Can't do that," she replies.

She can see the Summer Palace from here and not a moment too soon because it starts raining down, hard.

"We need to make a run for it," she says raising her voice, trying to get heard above the sound of thunder, getting a hold of his arm. Another perfect opportunity to overpower her and get away but he just cooperates instead, trying to keep up with her.

His inability to see is amplifying the sound of the rain along with the smell of the earth and a faint scent of lilies.

"Watch your step, we are going up, there are three steps, come on..." she urges him on and then they are out of the rain and by the sound of the heavy wooden door creaking, they are in a rather large room. The air is stale, no one has been here in a while. She pulls him inside and closes the door behind them. He is panting, his hair is dripping wet. He hears her turning the key to lock the door. Great, his hesitation is going to cost him, now there is a locked door on the way between him and freedom.

"We made it," she mumbles probably to herself more than him. She leads him to a large chair and helps him down.

"If you try anything I'm going to use the dark fairy dust on you," she warns and then she is tying his legs on the chair and he hasn't tried to kick her yet, hasn't tried to break free. She smells off faint lilies and roses and he is feeling lightheaded and overwhelmed by her being there, this close to him, and there is no good explanation as to why he is going along with this, why he is letting any of this happen. Her hands on his legs make his palms sweat and his whole body tremble.

This must be her first kidnapping he thinks. She should know this is at least two people job, he could easily overpower her and then she'd be in real danger, if he was the sort of person that would hurt a woman, which he is not, but she doesn't know that. She is being terribly careless, she should know better. Maybe he should tell her.

He takes a deep breath. He must be losing his mind, there is no other explanation why he feels the need to give her better abduction tips, why he feels the urge to protect her even as she is holding him here against his will, making sure the ropes around his legs are tight.

Then she wraps rope around his chest, under his arms, securing him to the back of the chair.

"You are soaking wet," she observes, wiping his face with her hand without thinking.

He pulls back just a little. Her breath catches.

"Is this too tight?" she asks without thinking, testing the swallows hard. "No," his voice sounds uncertain.

She takes a step backwards to examine her work.

He is not going anywhere any time soon.

She can see him breathing faster, trying to stay calm. She has to push back the urge to run to him, make him feel better..

He looks so familiar, she knows him, she is certain of it. Just looking at him in his current state makes her heart beat faster, she recognizes the small mark on his chin. She feels so guilty when she sees his bruised cheek.

She is feeling lightheaded, but she tells herself it's because she just had to run in the rain and hasn't eaten anything for hours, not because there is a living, breathing prince tied up on the chair in the middle of the summer palace, throwing her off balance.

The summer palace with its bright white walls, the large airy windows, and the oversized fireplace has always been her favorite. Regina never cared for it that's why it's been closed up for years, but Snow always pictured she'd spend her honeymoon here if she ever got married. What she didn't picture was using this as a hideout for a hostage operation where she is the one kidnapping a prince. Why couldn't the prince be a middle aged or balding, why couldn't he have a few warts? Did he really have to be this handsome?

"Does your face hurt?" she asks softly.

"What do you care?" he sounds incredulous. "You are the one who beat me!"

"We...I... it was meant to just knock you out..." she rambles.

"Well then, in that case, it doesn't hurt," he replies dryly.

"Alright, I'm going to take a closer look..."

He tenses up and doesn't say anything.

Snow approaches hesitantly. She places a cold wet cloth on the bruise on his face.

He winces slightly.

"Sorry," she mumbles without really thinking.

He doesn't know how to react to that. "If you were actually sorry, you'd let me go!" he ends up saying and she pulls back her hand.

"I can't do that," she says softly, her silver cuff bracelet weighing heavy on her arm.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Are you thirsty?" she changes the subject.

He doesn't say anything, he just nods.

She places a flask on his lips. He swallows fast. He is a lot thirstier than he realized. He drinks greedily, he has no idea when she will offer him water again.

"Slow down," she mumbles, touching his shoulder. "There is plenty of water. Anytime you are thirsty or hungry just tell me, no need to drink it all at once."

He nods again. She wipes a drip of water from his chin without thinking. "Where did you get this scar?" she asks rubbing her thumb across his chin.

He doesn't reply.

She walks away from him, shaking her head. What is she doing? She needs to keep her hands off him, she needs to focus. This is one simple job. All she has to do is follow through, and then she can leave this Enchanted Forest forever. Go somewhere where she can never be hurt, where the Queen can't reach her.

She walks over to the large fireplace and stacks the wood carefully. Soon there is a roaring fire, but her hands are still shaking even though the room no longer feels cold.

Snow looks at the fire. What did she get herself into? She already knew this was a terrible plan before she laid her eyes on the prince. She heads out of the room to stable her horse.

When she gets back she sits on the overstuffed armchair across from him. She fumbles with the silver bracelet on her wrist. She tries hard to take it off but she can't.

When the trolls asked her to kidnap a prince she didn't expect that they would force it on her arm. She didn't understand that once it was on her arm she wouldn't be able to take it off. "We are tracking you girl," the trolls had laughed opening an old map that all of a sudden had a dark black x on it, marking her exact location. "If you let us down, if you double cross us, if you fail us, he is going to come for you..." She has no idea who "he" is. She doesn't want to find out.

What she does know is that she can't change her mind and let the prince go, not if she wants to keep her head on her shoulders.

"Are you still here?" he asks.

"I'm here."

"What is the point of this?" he asks.

When she doesn't respond he tries again. "Please tell me this isn't a kidnapping for ransom..."

"What if it is?" she asks.

He shoulders slouch. "Then you might as well kill me now, because I doubt you are ever getting your money..."

Of course he'd say that, she thinks. He'd probably say anything to get in her head, he'd say anything to make her doubt herself. She shouldn't engage. She should just ignore him. She should walk away. She could just doze him with more sleeping potion.

But she doesn't. She finds that she is eager to talk to him. "Why not?" she asks.

"Because I'm worth exactly... here," he says. "Reach inside my doublet, you are welcome to all my worldly possessions..."

Snow walks over and carefully reaches inside his shirt and pulls out a small leather pouch. Her hand brushes against his skin making his heart skip a beat.

"Go on, look inside," he continues.

Snow opens up the pouch to find a small peridot ring inside.

"What is this?" she asks.

"That's the only thing in the Enchanted Forest that is actually mine," he replies.

"What are you talking about? You are a royal! Don't you have rooms full of treasure somewhere?"

"I don't," he replies quietly. "I really don't. Nothing that is actually mine. This could go either way, you could kill me now, or you could let me go. Because the King isn't paying any money for me..."

"I'm not feeling very blood thirsty at the moment, so I'll take my chances," she replies.

"Fine. Suit yourself...can you take my blindfold off, please?" he asks.

"Can't do that," she replies.

"Why not?"

Because her face is plastered all over the enchanted forest, of course. _Snow White, Wanted, for Crimes Against the Queen. Murder, Treason and Treachery."_ The moment he looks at her she is going to know who she is. Can't tell him that of course.

"Because the goal here is to keep us both alive," she offers instead. She walks back to him and places his pouch back inside his doublet.

He tenses up and pulls back.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she says and the sound of her voice coming so close makes him feel like he can't breathe.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Can't tel you that."

"Can't tell me your name, can't see your face, I don't see how this relationship is going to work " he quips.

She doesn't mean to but she lets out a small laugh.

"Alright," he tries again. "Listen up. I think that you might have kidnapped the wrong guy. And it's alright, I haven't seen your face, I have no idea who you are. You could just let me go, we can forget this whole thing ever happened..."

"Aren't you James of the Southern Kingdom?" she asks.

"That's debatable..."

"I'm pretty sure you are the right guy..."

He slumps on his chair. "My kingdom is bankrupt," he replies. "Even if the king cared enough to spend his gold on getting me back, he couldn't pay you anything because he is broke..."

Well, if he is going to continue to try to get into her head she might as well return the favor.

"What's the matter?" she asks."Your father doesn't like you? Are you a big disappointment? Not brave enough? Not strong enough? Not handsome enough?"

He pauses for a minute. "My father died when I was six," he replies.

She gasps bringing her hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

He laughs. "You are not going to make it in the kidnapping business if you keep apologizing to the people you abduct..."

"I don't plan on making it in the kidnapping business," she shrugs.

"Oh, no? Why not? Is it because you are slowly coming to terms with the fact that you kidnapped the wrong guy?"

"No, it's because I kidnapped the right guy. You are my ticket out of here. I get paid then I'm gone..."

"Where are you going?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Well, if you are going to go as soon as you get paid, it won't matter if I see your face, will it? Take my blindfold off..." he tries again.

"I can switch it to a burlap sack over your head if you prefer," she counters.

His face goes white. He shakes his head. "No!" is all he says.

"Are you hungry?"

He nods.

"If you promise not to try anything I'll untie your hands so you can eat on your own..."

He hesitates. "I promise..."

"I am warning you..." she says but her voice sounds less certain than it did before. She doesn't want to repeat the threat that she can turn him into a bug.

She walks back over and unties his hands slowly, careful to stay out of his reach.

"What's the matter?" she asks when he keeps his hands still on the armrests.

"My hands are numb," he replies.

Snow makes a move as if she is going to walk over to rub his hands then she catches herself. What is it about him that draws her in, like a moth to a flame? She is supposed to be merciless, she is a kidnapper. Instead she is sitting here, racked with guilt, looking for ways to make him more comfortable.

His hands now untied he munches on the bread and dried meat that she hands him.

"Thank you," he says without really thinking.

"I don't know, it seems to me you don't have to thank your kidnappers when they feed you..."

He smirks. "Got me there," he replies. "I'm not very good at this..."

"You'll get better," she replies and at that he doesn't laugh at all.

It's getting dark when she says,"Come on, let's get you to bed..."

He walks in front of her as she gives him instructions.

"Go right, step down, two more steps. "Alright, the bed is right there..."

He sits down slowly.

"Lay down" she says, her heart is beating wildly. "Put your hands up to the head board."

Once he complies, she ties his wrists to the headboard.

"Is that too tight?" she asks before she can stop herself. She is about to reach for the sleeping potions vial. She can dose him and then she can get some rest too.

"Why are you doing this to me?" his voice comes out hoarse.

Snow forgets all about the sleeping potion.

"I..." there is no good answer to this.

"Clearly you are neither evil nor cruel, so why?" he asks.

She pulls back and sits on an armchair in the corner of the room.

"I don't have a good answer for you," she replies.

"How about a bad answer?" he asks.

"I was made an offer I couldn't refuse," she replies. "And I didn't think...-"

I didn't think it would be this hard.

I didn't think I would like you so much.

I didn't think the sight of you all tied up would make me want to both kiss you and burst into tears.

I didn't think...

She looks around the room. It's quite dark. She walks over to the table and lights a candle.

She sits back on her chair.

"Are you still here?" he asks.

"I'm here," she whispers.

"If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would you be?" he asks quietly, because hearing her voice makes him feel better, even if she is the one holding him here against his will.

"I don't know," her voice sounds quite small. "Somewhere far, far away," she replies. "Why? Where would you be?"

"In the Eastern valley..."

"What's in the Eastern valley?" she frowns.

"That's where my sheep farm was," he replies.

"Your sheep farm? What sort of royal are you?" she wonders not really meaning to say this out loud.

"I'm not a royal," he confesses. "I told you, you got the wrong guy."

"I don't understand. Who are you? Are you the prince's double?" she asks. "For when he doesn't feel like taking his fiance for a carriage ride?"

"The real prince is dead," he says because he might as well tell her.

Because he's wished he could say this out loud to someone for the longest time, even though he knows this is information she will probably use against him.

"What?" she sounds shocked.

"He died a month ago. I'm the double they brought in so they didn't have to admit that he is gone..."

"You are making this up!" she gasps.

"I wish," he replies.

"That is the strangest thing I've ever heard in my life. What is the king thinking? Is he going to keep you around forever? Never admit that his son died?"

"Yes, probably...your guess is as good as mine..." he replies and he sounds so lost she wishes she could go over and hold him.

He's been bound and trapped for a long time, long before this mysterious woman knocked him out, blindfolded him and dragged him to this place.

"And you are going to go along with this?" she asks softly.

"What would you have me do? Take on the whole Southern Kingdom?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know," she replies.

"Do you understand now why the king wouldn't bother to pay my ransom?"

She nods. The quiet sadness in his voice makes her chest tighten.

"What's your plan?" he asks. "What happens when king George doesn't pay my ransom? How many days before you kill me?"

"I might as well tell you," she replies. "I was instructed to ask your fiance for the money, not your father...so I'm pretty sure I'm still getting my ransom..."

"I wonder if she'll pay," he muses.

"She'll pay. Of course she 'll pay," Snow replies.

If I were her I'd pay, why, I'd give up my kingdom just to get you back, she almost says but she catches herself just in time.

"She is Midas' daughter, five bags of golden coins are nothing to her..." she continues.

"Five bags?" he says turning to her, even though he can't see her. "Are you sure it's exactly five bags?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I wrote the ransom note!"

She doesn't know why that specific piece of information crushes him.

"What's wrong?" she asks. "Why does it matter how much gold I'm asking for? Five bags is a reasonable amount, it shouldn't be too hard to get it..."

"I'm as good as dead," he breathes.

"What? Why?" she is really concerned for him.

"Five bags of gold is the exact debt king George owes the trolls. The kingdoms coffers were empty so he borrowed money from them. He can't pay them back so he is doing this instead... And I thought the king marrying me off was bad," he lets out a bitter laugh. "The king of the Southern kingdom has no qualms about kidnapping his pretend son and make his fiance pay ransom..."

"That's awful!" she blurts out.

"You don't say!" he replies dryly.

Snow shakes her head. How does she keep forgetting that she is an integral part of this plan?

"Are you sure the king is behind this?" she asks.

"It's a rather big coincidence, don't you think?" he asks. He stays silent for a minute. "Wait," he says after a while, "if he asked for just five bags of gold, what's your cut?"

"Are you worried I'm getting cheated?" she asks incredulously.

"No," he almost laughs. "I'm just trying to get the full picture."

"I'm not getting paid in gold," she offers.

"What then?" she asks.

She might as well tell him. "I'm getting paid in magic beans..."

"What? Who has magic beans?"

"The ones who hired me..."

"Well, I have news for you...King George doesn't have any magic beans. There are no more magic beans in the Southern kingdom..."

"Of course there are," she replies, sounding real uncertain now. Snow is feeling sick to her stomach.

"If there are, the Southern kingdom doesn't have them," he explains. "Don't you think if they had access to magic beans they would be using them to pay off their debts? A magic bean is ten times more valuable than gold," he explains. "The exchange they are offering you doesn't make a lick of sense."

She is staring at him in the dark stunned.

If he is right, this whole misadventure has been for nothing.

If he is right she is not getting her magic beans, she is not going to escape the Enchanted forest, she just went and trapped herself for nothing. She just put him through all of this for nothing.

"Are you sure?" she asks, trying to sound strong, trying to not let her voice quiver.

"I'm afraid so. Listen, if things work out, if the princess pays my ransom, do not go to meet whoever hired you alone. They are not planning to pay you...just make sure to bring at least a couple of armed guys with you. Don't let them kill you..."

"Why?" she asks.

"Why what?"

"Why are you trying to protect me after I kidnapped you?" she says, her voice sounding so small, her eyes are welling up.

Why is he trying to protect her after she kidnapped him? He tries to get his thoughts in order, he tries to come up with a coherent response.

"I think you agreed to do this because you were desperate to get away, not really thinking this through...I...I don't want you hurt..." he hesitates.

Snow walks over to him. "Why not?" she whispers.

He doesn't reply.

She sits on the bed. She pulls out her dagger.

"If you are right," she says quietly reaching for his hands, "and I'm afraid that you probably are, then this whole kidnapping is pointless..."

"What are you doing?" he rasps.

"If you promise that you won't take off your blindfold until I'm gone, I'm going to untie your hands. Once I'm gone, you can untie your legs and go..." she explains.

"You are letting me go?" he sounds shocked.

"I'm really sorry I put you through this," she says tears streaming down her cheeks. "I should have known better..."

"Don't go yet," his voice is urgent and pleading.

She doesn't know what to do with her trembling hands or her fast beating heart.

"I have to," she replies. "I am really sorry I did this to you...Now, please promise you won't remove your blindfold if I untie your hands, wait till I leave the room" she replies.

"I promise," he whispers.

She reaches to untie his hands and she gasps because his hands are already untied.

"You were already plotting your escape!" she looks surprised.

"Yes," he replies sitting up slowly, rubbing his wrists. "The truth is I probably could have overpowered you quite a few times since you kidnapped me...no offense, but you are way too kind to be a kidnapper... "

"Why didn't you?" she whispers.

"I was afraid I'd hurt you" he says his voice sounding hoarse. "Where are you going? Why do you have to go? Because if you let me go now the King himself is going to come after you, you are in danger..." His hands are now tracing her arms.

Her heart is thundering inside her chest, her skin igniting to his touch.

"What do you want from me?" she breathes.

Slowly his hand reaches for her face. He traces the dampness of her cheeks.

Snow holds her breath.

"You are crying," he muses. "Let me look at you...please..."

She shakes her head, her mind on the magical map pinpointing her exact location. She can't stay here. She can't be anywhere near him. She's put him through enough, he can't be around when whoever hired her comes after her. She needs to run away, give him a fighting chance. She knows there is no escaping their wrath.

"Why not?" he asks. "You know who I am but I don't know who you are, let me see you..."

She stands up, backing up quickly. "Goodbye, James," she whispers, her hand reaching for the door.

"Wait! Don't go!" he gasps and he rips off his blindfold. "Who are you?"

Her eyes open wide. "You promised!"

"You! You are Snow White!" he can't help it, the words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them.

She covers her mouth with her hand then she opens the door and runs out of the Summer Palace as fast as she can. He grunts as he struggles to untie his legs. It's going to take him a minute before he can run after her, his legs are completely numb.

"Snow!" he yells. "Snow, wait!"

She can hear him calling after her, crying out her name. She runs straight for the stables, her hands are shaking as she saddles her horse and she gallops away from the Summer Palace back into the Enchanted Forest. It is raining hard, the wind blowing,the enchanted forest looking really spooky at the moment but she forges on. She doesn't have a choice.

When James makes it out of the Summer Palace, Snow is long gone. He tries to catch his breath. There was just one horse in the stable and she already took it, so he slowly makes his way into the forest. He tries to study her tracks but the rain has already washed them away. He thinks she might be heading east. Where is she going?

First he needs to go to Midas' kingdom, make certain Midas and his men know he is alright, so they can stop whatever search parties or tracking teams they has set up. He knows Midas is not going give up ransom money, not without a fight.

Lightening strikes and he jumps. He catches Snow's face staring back at him. Her wanted poster is nailed on a large oak tree. He pulls the poster off the tree trunk, he traces her face with his finger, wiping away the raindrops, then he folds it and places it inside his doublet, next to his heart.

He is surprised by the warm welcome he receives at Midas' castle.

"Our hero returns to us safe and sound!" king Midas announces, a bright smile on his face. "What did I tell you?" he turns to his daughter. "The bravest man in all the lands. Tell me son how many where there? Did you kill them all? Did they beg you for mercy?"

"Not exactly," he replies.

"Could you describe them? Should my men be out there searching for them?"

"I'd be happy to describe them," he offers.

An hour later the artist is frowning at the picture of King George looking back at him. He followed prince James' description of his kidnapper very carefully and this is the image that he ended up drawing. He is not sure what to do with the drawing he has on his hand.

"Perhaps you are confused," the artist shrugs, looking at James intently. "You've been through a lot. Perhaps you should rest and we can try again later, your Highness."

"Oh, no, you captured him perfectly, the likeness is remarkable" the prince smiles, "you did an excellent job." Then he heads to the royal stables, picks out a horse and heads out of Midas' castle.

He's been searching for Snow White for days but she is not around. He goes back to the Southern kingdom, straight into George's castle while the king is still in council.

"Where is Snow White?" he asks before the king gets a chance to utter a word of greeting.

"My son," the King raises from his chair. "You return to us unscathed, what a relief..."

"Right, I'm sure that you are very relieved. I'm looking for Snow White, have you seen her?" he folds his arms on his chest.

"The princess turned bandit of the Northern kingdom? How would I have seen her?" the king frowns confused. "Does your fiance know of this pursuit?"

"Where is Snow White?" he asks again.

"I don't know. How would I know that?"

"You hired her to do a job and she didn't deliver...what did you do to her?"

The king looks nervously at the council members. He really doesn't want them to know what he has been up to.

"If you must know I hired some dwarves that guaranteed results...I had no idea that a princess was involved...wait a minute, James, where are you going?"

Because James is already heading out, completely ignoring the king's words.

James is outside the dwarves' mines waiting for the whistle to blow and the dwarves to head home for the night.

Grumpy passes by. As soon as he sees James he pulls his hat lower and tries to avoid all eye contact.

The prince catches up to him. "Where is Snow White?" he asks without any preamble.

"Prince James," the dwarf is doing his best to sound official. "What is the nature of your inquiry?"

"The nature of my inquiry?" he asks incredulously. "It's simple, I'm looking for Snow..."

"And what gives you the impression that I am associated with the princess?"

"I know you are her friend. Now tell me where she is!" James sounds very impatient.

"May I ask why you want to know?"

"Because she kidnapped me and now I want to make sure she is alright!" he replies firmly.

"Right. Wait. What?" the dwarf looks dumbfounded.

"Was I not clear?"

"Oh, no, no, you were clear. That was some of the most confusing clarity I heard in my life. You are looking for her because you are worried about her, not because you are out to get some sort of revenge?"

"Revenge?" the prince looks startled as if the thought of revenge never crossed his mind. "No, I just want to make sure she is alright..."

"Well, even if what you said made sense, which I assure you it doesn't, I haven't seen the princess since the day of...-"

"Since the day of my kidnapping?"

"Unfortunate involuntary detour...I was going to say unfortunate involuntary detour."

"I don't have time to play with words! I think she is in danger...Could Queen Regina have gotten to her?" James asks.

"I don't know. Are you seriously looking for Snow White because you are worried that she is in danger?" Grumpy still remains unconvinced

"Yes!"

"So let me get this straight. Snow kidnapped you."

"Yes."

"And you escaped?"

"She let me go."

"And now you are looking for her?"

"Yes."

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something here..." Grumpy ponders. "Alright, then, I'm coming with you...let me get my horse..."

When Grumpy and James arrive at the Queen's castle Grumpy turns to James.

"So? What is the plan? What are we going to say?"

"The plan?" James shrugs. "We go to the Queen and ask her if she has Snow White..."

"Ummm, just like that?"

"Yes."

"And what is to prevent her from, say, tossing us in her dungeon?"

"Well, I don't know," James shrugs. "Does she toss royals in her dungeon on a regular basis?"

"The fact that they were royals haven't stopped her before..."

"Good. Then she will save us the effort of breaking into her dungeons to look for Snow..."

"Are you alright? Because you don't look so well. I really thought you had a plan...Something subtle..."

"What? That's a plan..."

"No, what you have is a 'when all actual plans fail, we jump out the window and hope there a haystack to break our fall' scheme. Make no mistake; what you have is not a plan."

"It's good enough..." James is already heading towards the castle entry.

Grumpy has several objections but it is too late because the black knights are leading them into Regina's throne room.

"A dwarf and a prince, what an unlikely pair," Regina smiles at them. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Where is Snow White?" James blurts out. "What did you do to her?"

Grumpy sighs. "Real subtle," he mutters under his breath.

"Ooh, I'm sorry, did you lose your princess?" the Queen offers a mock sympathetic smile. "I can't help you, dear. I'm not in this story..."

"Story? What story? Why should I believe you?" James is glaring at her, trying to stay calm, trying not to start yelling.

"Believe what you like dear," Regina laughs and saunters out of her throne room.

"Now what?" Grumpy turns to James.

"Now we actually break into the Queen's dungeon," James replies quietly when a black knight approaches them taking off his black helmet.

"She is telling you the truth," he offers quietly. "Snow hasn't been in here in months...I know you have no reason to believe me but I hope you do, because I would hate for you to waste your time looking for her here when you should be looking elsewhere..."

"Who are you?" James asks.

"I'm a friend," the man replies putting his helmet back on.

"Do we believe him?" Grumpy turns to James once they are exiting Regina's castle's gates.

"I don't know," James replies. "I think it's time to ask the Dark One."

"The Dark One?" Grumpy gasps. But he doesn't say another word. He figures there is no use in arguing.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" James yells at the top of his lungs once they are in a forest clearing further away from Regina's castle. "Rumpelstiltskin, show yourself!"

"What is it dearie?" the Dark One appears right behind them, making Grumpy jump.

"I'm looking for Snow White. I'm afraid she might be in danger. I need your help..." James tone is urgent.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, of course she is in danger dearie. You better get to her..."

"Where?"

"Sometimes when we can find our way it helps to trace our steps right back where we started..." the Dark One sings playfully and then he disappears.

"What was that?" Grumpy is looking confused.

"Back to where we started. Back to the Southern kingdom. King George lied to me..." James is looking grave. "Alright, I got this from here. It would be easier for me to search the castle if I'm on my own. Don't worry, I'll find her. Thank you for your help..."

Grumpy has several objections of course but the prince is already galloping away before he gets a chance to respond.

It's late at night when prince James walks down to the dungeons in king George's castle.

"Your Highness," the guard sits up rubbing his eyes, looking all worried. He didn't mean to get caught sleeping. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," James replies. "You can go back to sleep. May I borrow your keys?"

"Sure thing, your Highness," the sleepy man hands James all his keys the he leans back to the wall half asleep.

"Where is the girl?" James asks.

"The new girl?" the guard mumbles. "The very last cell on the right..."

James grabs a torch from the wall and hurries down the dark dump corridor. The condition of the cells sends shudders down his spine as he walks past them. Some prisoners are moaning, a couple of them are crying in the dark. No sound is coming from the very last call on the right. His heart beats faster as he unlocks the door of the cell. Where is she?"

A small body is curled up against the wall on the very back corner. She looks cold.

"Snow," he whispers, hanging the torch on the wall, rushing to her.

She is shivering in her sleep. She looks so small, so defenseless.

"Snow!" he whispers again, kneeling next to her, wrapping his cape around her shoulders. This time she opens her eyes.

She looks startled at first, then she recognizes him.

"James?" she looks so surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Seeing a familiar face after being locked up here for a week is so comforting. Snow is trying hard not to burst into tears.

"I'm here to ask you a question..." he says his hands already on her arms.

Her heart sinks. For a second there she dared to hope...hope for what, she doesn't know. "What question? Are you here to interrogate me?"

"You could call it that," he says.

She swallows hard. "What do you want to know?"

"How could you do this to me?" he asks.

Her eyes well up. She looks down. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I should have let you go sooner..." she says tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about," he replies cupping her face with his hands. "How could you let me go? When you knew I felt about you the same way you felt about me...How could you run away..."

She is looking at him wide eyed. Shocked.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he smiles.

"I don't know what to believe," she whispers.

"Come on, let's get you out of here..."

"You...you are saving me?" she asks incredulously. "After I kidnapped you?"

He shrugs. "Maybe I didn't entirely object to being placed at your mercy..."

She is looking at him misty eyed, stifling a grin. "Is that so?"

"Maybe..."

Her finger is tracing his chin. "Close your eyes then," she whispers.

James' eyes are closed when she leans in and brushes a whisper of a kiss against his lips. He waits for more, noting how his heart is beating fast and his body is burning and how the world is right again.

"Snow," he pleads leaning in closer, clenching his fist, resisting the urge to pull her down with him on the ground. He wants more. So much more.

And then the world shakes, a bright light flashes and he remembers. He opens his eyes to see Snow watching him, eyes wide open in wonder. "I love you," she whispers and then he reads pain in her eyes as she comes to the same realization that he did. This story is over. She leans in letting out a soft sob, her kiss now hard, broken, desperate. More. She needs more.

"We need more time..." she rasps and he wraps his arms tightly around her, his body flush to hers.

"Until next time," he whispers in her ear.

She nods holding on to him as tight as he can. And then she is gone and he is alone kneeling on the ground in the king's dungeon. "One, two three," he counts.

* * *

"There was a curse placed on you, a long time ago," Regina explains, "when you were a baby. You will prick your finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and fall asleep forever..."

"Right, but look at me. I'm still alive. I'm very much awake. My father banned all spinning wheels from the kingdom, which is why we need to import all fabrics from the Southern kingdom, which doesn't make much financial sense if you ask me. So, now what? It's rather simple really, if I see a spinning wheel I will not touch it. It's not like spinning wheels can jump out of their hiding place and attack me. I'm not a curious sixteen year old looking desperately for a spinning wheel in my cold lonely tower, trying to see what it looks like. I'm a grown woman. So what exactly am I hiding from? Am I expected to spend the rest of my life here, alone, in hiding?"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," Regina replies. "Going along with your father's wishes..."

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing...thank you so much for your kind reviews, they make me soooo happy.

I got as close to the Eros and Psyche myth as I could - within the OUAT context.

In the original story the guy is tasked to hurt the girl but he falls in love with her instead. He manipulates the situation so that she ends up married to him and moves in his castle with the stipulation that she will never get to look at him. He only shows up at night and she falls in love with him in the dark. When she breaks the rules and looks at him he has to leave and she has to prove her love and get him back.

I flipped the script and made Snow the one after David, David the one who falls in love with her in the dark.

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 29 That was absolute perfection. I loved it.**

Thank you sooo much. Also, yay! you are still here!

 **DragonRanger200 chapter 29 This was one of the best chapters this far 3 I freaking love this chapter, so much feelings :)**

A lot of feelings...:)

 **Guest chapter 29 Love this chapter. I hope Regina learns her lesson soon.**

Thanks. And maybe...

 **mry23** **chapter 29 . Absolutely loved loved this chapter and I've been waiting for one like this after Snow Queen. It was fun to see David so dark and yet he still cared so much about snow. I loved drunk snow the queen of the underdog that made me laugh so much. I'm glad they got to spend time that was fun. I also liked that Cerberus liked snow that was cute. And the reveal at the end I loved it, i loved the emotion so much energy with these two. I cannot wait for the next chapter.**

I've been waiting for the right fairytale to do a dark David Light Snow story. Finally found it. Thank you, thank you,thank you!

 **Bwayrox** **chapter 29 .That is absolutely your best chapter! Do I say that every time? I feel like I say that every time, but it is because it is the truth. You are an inspiration to me, and make me wish that I had much more time to write myself. I was so nervous about why he brought her to the underworld in the first place, and then you went and made it something sweet and romantic. I should never have doubted you. I also love that we got to see some of the fun in their relationship in this. Like how he would watch her with amusement, and how she would tease him with her queenly power to get her way. See you next week!**

Thank you, thank you! It should be the other way around, I should be spending less time doing this and I should be doing other things but I happen to be the obsessive one track mind kind of girl...:)

 **Bella1296 chapter 29 Great chapter! Loved it**

Thank you Bella!

 **Austenphile** **chapter 27I really got behind on reviewing.  
** **I LOVE all these twists on the fairy tales you have done. And how you have incorporated canon elements of the story along the way.  
** **This one was new to me and I like how different it is.  
** **Snow is such a wonderful friend, bringing herself so much pain and sacrificing so much for the dwarves. And the fact that she must be mute adds such an interesting twist to this love story.  
** **It's also interesting because David is the King and George is his advisor. Maybe it's because I am currently engrossed in watching BBC Merlin but it is all like their version Arthur, Guinevere, Agravain And Morgana. And I appreciate the different scenario from what we usually see.  
** **I also like how the dwarf shortage and Regina also affect David's life so it intertwines with Snow.  
** **Love the line that being royal only means that if you mess up you hurt a whole lot more people. So many people tend to put Snow or other royals (especially Emma) on a pedestal as superior just because of birth when Snow herself doesn't think that way.  
** **I was yay Johanna. And then I was no Johanna. But then she softened back up again and I was yay Johanna. I always loved her and Snow's relationship.  
** **They didn't need words to know what was in their hearts.**

Yay 3 reviews!Thank you so much. The Johanna comments cracked me up. I've been meaning to check out the BBC Merlin show. I'll get around to it.

 **Austenphile** **chapter 28 Rather interesting take on Peter Pan to have Snow in love with Charming's shadow. I am glad she did tell him off for kidnapping her. Even if it did basically save her life. He shouldn't have done it without her consent.**  
 **Like that she told her origin story to the boys. The younger ones were definitely wanting her to mother them. And Hansel would be missing his family.**  
 **Ooh. Regina paid him to kidnap and kill Snow. That's interesting.**  
 **Yay Tink! And that is so in character for her. Does David remember Snow? Or was it a fake memory of live from afar? Nice inclusion of the backstory with Regina. Mutual friend or mutual enemy? Love that.**  
 **So he doesn't remember her. I like how she got him lit the same way they did Bae. And yes I do believe Snow has that much survivors guilt.**  
 **So Hook kidnapped Charming. Lol. And so drunk he doesn't notice things. Yay Smee.**

Yes. In the original Peter Pan story the lost boys shoot Wendy out of the sky and then they make her be their mother, bedtime stories and everything...I loved the confessions they had to do to get to Bae in OUAT Neverland.  
Also, yes kidnappings are bad... (hiding away in shame after today's chapter.)

 **Austenphile** **chapter 29 Interesting start with her heart removed instead of the sleeping curse apple. And with Charming coming in but just taking her away to the Underworld. I absolutely cannot imagine David as anything other than benevolent so I am interested to see where you go with it.**  
 **Great description of the scary castle/entrance. I love how Hansel and Gretel keep popping up in these stories. They were really the biggest victims of Regina's obsession with punishing Snow.**  
 **The backstory of the Charming twins and the feuding brothers fits well with Hades origin story. I could easily imagine David sarcastically saying your weeping over me is a lot funnier.**  
 **His confession was so touching. And their love restarted his heart. Sweet.**

Thanks! Finding the right story to do a darker David lighter Snow was hard. He is very hard to picture as anything other than the good guy.

 **Guest chapter 29 Wow! I loved that so much, it was so symbolic and powerful. The switch at the beginning instead of David waking her up, he carried her away was very telling that something is different. You definitely did this story justice. It has a different feel than the other stories, it's more cold and dark. The illusion of the underworld was perfectly detailed. I loved the many twists in this. Snow being heroic and honorable, wanting to protect everyone even when she's at a disadvantage. Using the little power she gets to help everyone even if it puts herself at risk. I love the contrast of Evil King!David from this chapter and Good King!David from the last chapter. The yard meetings were very interesting, It was very intriguing how David just let Snow handle them. But then it revealed that not everyone deserves redemption. Davids backstory was so tragic! My poor boy. He says he can't feel anything yet he can't let Snow blame or doubt herself. He loved her before he felt that he loved her. David did everything she asked because he knew it would make her happy. I love how he brought her heart back and gave her away out, but the thought of her being angry at him made his heart beat again. I'm scared but excited for what's to come next. We'll see if I take the blame or if it's too painful.**

Yes, he was like, I'm so dark and broody, but also what can I do for you? Would you like the Underworld painted pink? The only thing he ever objected was her blaming herself about Regina or thinking herself a bad person...

Also thank you for pushing for the Eros and Psyche story. This chapter wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you...

 **Guest chapter 29 What a beautiful story! Did Davids heart stop beating because he almost drowned but he was saved by the story changes. Like in the show, he was stabbed and because of the curse he ended up in a coma. So far they have fallen in love while being mute, and blind. And now we can check off dead / unfeeling too. Thanks for the update!**

!I hadn't thought of that. His heart might have stopped beating in the water than he was saved by the story change. Excellent point. Thank you!


	31. Sleeping Beauty

"Dearest Snow," the Queen is holding a note she just retrieved form the foot of a bluebird, reading it with a very dramatic tone to her magic mirror, "I'm afraid I have terrible news. You said you are in the summer palace, but you are not. I was there, the groundskeeper was kind enough to let me search each and every room. He said it's been years since you've been there. I'm going to keep searching...I will find you..."

"Replicating the summer palace and it's surroundings into the infinite forest was an ingenuous move my Queen," the Magic mirror gushes.

"It was, if I might say so myself," the Queen replies. "This letter wasn't very romantic, don't you think? It was kind of boring," Regina says tossing it to the fire. "Why does she even like him so much? Remind me to have a word with my groundskeeper at the Summer palace. He shouldn't be letting people in the actual summer palace without my permission!"

There is a soft knock on the door. Two black knights bring in Snow White in front of the Queen.

"No, not this again," the Queen sighs. "Where did you find her?"

"Three miles from here, your Majesty..."

"You got further this time," the Queen muses. "Snow!" she looks into the younger woman's eyes. "We are here for your own protection. Stop running away. We are not letting you go...we 'll find you, we will always find you, no matter how far or how fast you run" Queen Regina caresses Snow's hair. "Why can't you accept that?"

"Don't get me wrong, I do love the summer palace," Snow frowns, "but who are we protecting me from?"

"There was a curse place on you, a long time ago," Regina explains, "when you were a baby. You will prick your finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and fall asleep forever..."

"Right, but look at me. I'm still alive. I'm very much awake. My father banned all spinning wheels from the kingdom, which is why we need to import all fabrics from the Southern kingdom, which doesn't make much financial sense of you ask me. So, now what? It's rather simple really, if I see a spinning wheel I will not touch it. It's not like spinning wheels can jump out of their hiding place and attack me. I'm not a curious sixteen year old looking desperately for a spinning wheel in my cold lonely tower, trying to see what it looks like. I'm a grown woman. So what exactly am I hiding from? Am I expected to spend the rest of my life here, alone, in hiding?"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe," Regina replies. "Going along with your father's wishes...It's what he would have wanted..."

Snow's shoulders slump. She nods. There is no use in arguing. No point in fighting. Her stepmother won't budge, the black knights will guard the perimeter of the summer palace day and night. There is nothing she can do but spend her days here, alone.

Snow is hiding in the rose garden, looking at the white roses and their thorns. How bad would it hurt to prick her finger on the needle of a spinning wheel? She has been taking care of the roses, giving them all her love, pouring all her frustrations and tears at their roots when tending to them, ever since Regina insisted they move to the Summer Palace. They might be her only friends. The white roses and the bluebirds that come perch on her hand when she gardens.

She twirls her peridot ring on her finger. This isn't working. For the past month she has attempted thirteen escapes all with the exact same results. She is going to need a better plan. She needs to get out of here, before she the walls of the summer palace cave in and crush her soul.

She whistles and three bluebirds sit on her fingers. "Where are you?" she whispers. "I know you are out there. Couldn't you come find me? I tried to run away again, but it didn't work, I didn't get too far, I'm trapped here, I'm very much alone..."

Snow kisses each bluebird on their head then she lets them fly away.

It's dark and Prince James is still asleep, laying on his bedmat deep in the forest when the bluebirds land on his chest and they start chirping.

"It's you again," he mumbles stretching. He sits up and now the birds perch on his hand."No, no singing. It's way too early. Alright, what is it? What's the message?"

"I'm very much alone..." the birds whisper.

"I know," he replies. "I know. But I've been looking for you everywhere. How do I get to you?" He pulls out three pieces of parchment, he writes three identical notes. "Dearest Snow, please don't give up, don't lose hope..." When he is done he folds the notes and ties one in each bird's claw. Then he frowns at the birds. "Do not deliver the message if she is still sleeping. Wait for her to wake up! That's just bad manners..."

Regina glares at her knights who are giving her the letters they pulled off the bluebirds. "How many birds did you catch today?" she asks. She has set magical bird traps on the roof of the palace. The knights bring her the birds that carry James' messages and she erases her minds and releases them every day. This way they can never tell Snow or James what is happening.

"Three bluebirds, your Majesty!"

"And they were coming straight from him?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"Good work," she says waving her black knights away. Regina is reading James' letters to her Magic Mirror when the black knights knock on her door. They caught Snow White again, trying to escape.

"How far?" Regina glares at all of them.

"Five miles your Majesty," one of the knight replies.

"Snow when are you going to give up? If you keep this up, I'm going to have to chain you up, and I really don't want to do that..."

"Chain me up?" Snow is looking outraged. She feels like she can't breathe. "And you still claim this is what my father would have wanted?"

"I'm trying to keep you alive!"

"It's your protection that's killing me!" Snow tries not to scream. She holds her head up high. She will not cry, she will not break down, she will not give her stepmother more reasons to declare her unstable and try to keep a closer eye on her. "Regina, please, I'm begging you, let me go..."

"Never!" Regina yells back.

Snow is in the garden trying to think straight, trying not to burst into tears.

"This isn't working," she whispers to the two bluebirds in her hand, her eyes welling up. "I've sent you so many messages but I never hear from you...I don't even know your name...maybe you are not real...maybe you don't care...why should you care, you don't even know me..."

" _I'm real_ ," James groans, writing frantically on a piece of parchment. _"Of course I'm real. My name is James, I'm from the Southern kingdom. Of course I care, never doubt that. I send all your birds back to you everyday and then some. In the past two weeks I've visited three castles and fourteen different towns looking for you. I will find you, I really will, but it'd be really helpful you if I knew your actual location. Look around you? What do you see? You are not in the summer palace, the Queen is tricking you..."_

"How many birds today?" Regina asks.

"Too many," the black knights reply. "Three blue birds, two robins and a black bird..."

"Persistent" she rolls her eyes. "Are you certain you caught them all?"

"Yes, your Majesty..." the knight says handing Regina all of James' notes.

"Excellent work..."

James wakes up late. There is a single turtledove waiting for him to wake up. This time the bird doesn't say anything, but it does have a small letter tied up on it's claw.

" _This isn't working_ ," the letter says. " _This is the last time I'm trying to contact you. There is a prophecy stating that I will prick my needle in the spinning wheel and that is the excuse my stepmother is using to keep me imprisoned. I am going to run away tonight and this time no matter what, I am not going to get caught, at least not alive. I can't stay here any longer, I feel like I can't breathe. I just wanted to thank you. I don't know if you are real. I don't know if you ever tried to contact me, if you did, I'm sorry, I never got your replies. Dreaming about you, dreaming that one day I might find you is what kept me alive these past few months, it's what kept me going for so long. And for that I am eternally grateful. Goodbye!"_

"What do you mean 'Goodbye' what do you mean 'you are not going to get caught, not alive anyway!' Snow!" he yells at the note in his hand. "I need more time! You can't give you up now! Please!"

James is fighting the rising panic on his chest. He needs to stay calm, he needs to think this through. He looks at the note in his hand and then he rushes to saddle his horse. This is the first time that the birds she sent didn't speak to him, this is the first time she sent him an actual note. He can use the note to cast a locating spell. He can find her. The Dark One's castle isn't too far from here.

"Tell her not to give up," he tells the sparrow, resting on a branch when he is watering his horse, "tell her to give me another chance," he tells the mocking bird that flies by when he is mounting his horse, "tell her I'll find her!" he tells the crow flying by when he heads to Rumples castle. "Tell her!""

"Tell who, who, who?" the owl asks him but he doesn't reply. He is galloping to the Dark One's castle.

Snow is wearing her handmaiden's dress. Ruby is going to wear her white night gown, lay in her bed and pretend to be resting and Snow is going to wear Ruby's bright red cape and try to sneak out of the castle. It's not a perfect plan by any means, but it's all she has.

"Good luck," Ruby whispers. Snow rushes out of her bed chambers carrying a basket of laundry, pretending she is Ruby. It's late, most servants are getting ready to sleep, this shouldn't be too hard.

He must not be real, she thinks as she carefully sneaks away from her room. She must have made him up. She got so lonely in the Summer palace away from anyone that she made up a prince, someone out there who cares about her deeply. But he isn't real. If he was real he would have answered her at least once, he would have tried something. Who is he? Where is he? Why does she miss him so much if he is not real? She needs help, she needs to get answers.

The black knights seem to be focusing on bird watching tonight. There are a lot of different birds flying around the castle and for some reason Snow can't quite fathom why, that has gotten their attention. Snow manages to sneak away. Nobody is paying attention to the girl in the red cape. They all know that Ruby walks into the forest after dark.

Snow has been walking for a while, her legs are sore but she is going to continue. There is a well in the middle of the forest, some poor farmer must have lived here once. Snow pulls up the bucket and takes a sip.

"Don't give up, don't give up," there is a faint whisper in the water. "Give me another chance..."

Snow isn't leaving anything to chance. She is going to see Rumpelstiltskin, she is going to ask him about the curse. She is walking inside the dark forest in a hurry, trying not to make a sound and then she hears them. There are at least thirteen black knights looking for her in the forest holding torches in their hands. They will catch her, it's only a matter of time.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" she yells loudly. The black knights now aware of her exact location are flanking her.

"Come out, Snow White! You know we are going to catch you!"

"Come out come out wherever you are!" they are laughing at her, taunting her.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" she yells again and then the next minute the forest fades away and she finds herself in the Dark One's library.

Snow stumbles inside the large well lit room panting.

"Snow White?" the Dark One he asks. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm trying to run away...There was a curse placed on me when I was a child..."

"Yes, yes, yes, so I hear..."

"I want the curse lifted...I'm trapped in the summer palace with no end in sight, there are black knights watching my every move and I can't find him..."

"Find him? Who are you referring to dearie?"

"I don't know," her eyes welling up in frustration. "I don't know who he is, I just know he is out there and I need him..."

"I see...well you just have to let the story progress, dearie. You are a maiden, you are distressed, now you have to let him find you..."

"What do you mean? Just stay there and wait?"

"Yes! Exactly! Maybe cry a little, suffer ins silence, sing a sad song, write some poetry..."

"Poetry? I don't want that. I have no intentions on being a distressed maiden. I want to get away, I want my curse lifted, I want to find him..."

"Yes, yes, yes, but that's all going to cost you. What if I were to tell you that the easiest way to lift the curse is to go through it? This is a story dearie, you have to go through the steps. One, you get distressed. Two, he gets to save you. Three, you share true loves kiss. Four...- well, four is the tricky part..."

"Do we live happily ever after?" she interrupts.

"I can't promise you an ever after dearie. The stories are ever changing..."

"But I get to meet him? I'll get to see his face?"

Rumpelstiltskin rubs his hand together. "Most definitely."

"Tell me his name..." Snow pleads, her eyes wide open. She will get as much information off Rumple as possible.

"Why, Prince Charming of course!"

"That's not a real name," she groans trying to stifle her disappointment. "Where is he from?"

"A sheep farm in the Eastern Valley," Rumple replies brightly.

"You are toying with me," Snow looks down on the ground. "You think this is funny..."

"On the contrary dearie, I'm telling you the truth. That's where he hails from. Though I should warn you, should you choose to venture out and look for him there, you won't find him..."

"Where will I find him?"

"This information is going to cost you..."

"What's your price?" Snow holds her breath. She knows this is a turning point in her story.

"You will owe me a favor..."

"What sort of favor?" Snow's eyes open wide. She doesn't like where this is going.

"Something precious..."

"Like what?"

"Too early to tell..."

"Something precious that you won't specify? What if you ask for my love's life? What if you ask for my child? You are going to have to be more specific..."

"Your child? Are you pregnant dearie?"

"No, of course not..."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that making a deal with you might be a curse in and off itself, worse than the threat of spinning wheels..."

"I'll try not to take offense dearie. Who do you trust more? Me and my powers or some unnamed lover you never met?"

"I trust him more," Snow whispers.

"Then go ahead dearie..." he says pointing to a corner on the back of the library.

Snow walks back there, her eyes opening wide, her heart beating faster. It's all becoming clear. Rumpelstiltskin spinning wheel is in the corner of the room, the one he uses to spin his straw into gold.

Snow eyes the spinning wheel tentatively. She reaches for it trying to keep her hand from shaking.

"Forgive me," she whispers to the prince she doesn't know. "I'm exhausted. I'm not giving up, I'm just going to let the story take it's course...Maybe if I'll be a maiden in distress whatever that means, maybe then you can find me..." and then she pricks her finger in the needle of the spinning wheel. It doesn't hurt that much. She stare at her finger, a single drop of blood dripping on her white skin. And then the world around her goes dark. She hears a pained voice yell her name over and over. And Snow White crushes to the ground.

James is riding on his horse, he is almost at Rumple's castle when he feels it, the prick on his finger, then the intense pain on his heart. He clasps at his chest. "What did you do?" he whispers even though deep down inside he feels like yelling and screaming her name over and over. "I asked you not to give up..."

Rumpelstiltskin looks at Snow's body on the ground. He can hear the prince's horse hove's in the distance. He is getting closer. Rumpelstiltskin waves his hands. Snow's body disappears.

Ruby Red is in Snow's bedchambers, in the tallest tower of the summer palace, still pretending to be the princess, when Snow's sleeping body appears on the bed.

"Snow! Snow what happened!" Ruby shakes Snow again and again. Snow lays perfectly still, here eyes shut, like she is sleeping. Ruby rushes out of the room to get help. She should notify the Queen. She is running down the stairs of Snow's tower when she sees the roses from Snow's garden overtake the walls of the summer palace. The scent of the flowers is overwhelming, lulling her to sleep. She feels so exhausted, she has to rest. Ruby barely manages to sit down on the steps before she falls asleep, leaning her face against the cold wall. All around the castle black knights and cooks, handmaidens and stable boys are sitting on the ground, already falling asleep as Snow's roses grow all around them.

Queen Regina sees the rose vines climbing the walls in her room. She covers her nose and snaps her fingers and turns into smoke, flying away, she has no intention on succumbing to Snow's new curse.

James doesn't wait at the door, he bursts into Rumpelstiltskin's castle.

"Something the matter dearie?" the Dark One asks.

"She is in danger," he explains, trying to catch his breath "help me find her..." He pulls out her note from his doublet and then his eyes catch the spinning wheel at the corner of the room still turning. "She was just here, wasn't see?" he whispers, pulling out his sword, pointing to the Dark One's neck. "She was just here and you did what? Offered her a spinning wheel so she could prick herself? Why didn't you help her? How could you be so cruel?" James is yelling now.

"It's not cruelty dearie if I help the story move along..." Rumple pushes away his sword with his fingers.

"The story!" James says his eyes opening wide. He is about to argue that this isn't just a story, this is her life and his, this is their future, but he stands frozen instead. Then he takes a step backwards and he sits down in the closest chair instead. It is all beginning to make sense now, it's like a veil has been lifted, the fog is clearing in his mind.

 _"From this day on you will tumble endlessly from story to story, infinite stories, infinite possibilities, infinite pain. You will no doubt find each other and the moment you share true love's kiss you will loose each other..."_

"A story?" he swallows hard.

"Precisely!" the Dark One's eyes are glowing with mischief.

"How many stories has it been?" the prince asks quietly.

"I've lost count," Rumple shrugs.

"Why didn't you help her? Why couldn't you keep her here, surely you saw that I was coming!"

"What's the point dearie? When you can destroy everything you fight for with a single kiss?"

Charming is breathing heavier, trying to wrap his mind around the truth. "There must be away to break the cycle!"

"Must there? Infinite stories, infinite possibilities...infinite ways to break the cycle and you have yet to find one..."

"What happens if I don't kiss her?" he asks even though the mere thought hurts him, steals the air from his lungs.

Rumpelstiltskin doesn't reply.

The prince closes his eyes. "So what are you suggesting that I do? Just go along with the story?"

"I'm suggesting nothing dearie..."

"I'm so tired," he blurts out, closing his eyes, not really meaning to say this out loud. "There has to be a way out of this..."

"She walked over to my spinning wheel and pricked herself without a word of protest. She is tired too..."

He nods. The thought of Snow just submitting to her fate, the thought of Snow giving up shutters his heart. And then a new more terrifying thought enters his mind. "Is she still alive?" he asks his heart beating faster. If she were dead he'd know, he'd feel it, wouldn't he? "Is she alive?" his voice cracks.

"That's for you to find out!" the Dark One smiles.

He should be pulling out his sword, he should be threatening to slice the Dark One into pieces, he should be yelling and thundering. But he doesn't. The thought of Snow just walking over and pricking her finger voluntarily dissolves his anger.

"Tell me what to do..." he pleads.

"That information is going to cost you..."

"Name your price!"

"You will owe me a favor..."

"A favor? What sort of favor?"

Something precious..."

"Something precious?" his heart sinks. He can't possibly agree to that. "This isn't my first story! I know better. I can't owe you an unspecified favor. What if you ask for her life? What if you ask for our first child? You are going to have to be more specific..." his voice is merely a whisper.

"Suit yourself then dearie, get back to your story..." the dark one shrugs. He waves his hand and now James is in a dark forest, with prickly thorny rose bushes growing all around him. He hesitates briefly, he recognizes Snow in the white flowers. But he can't remain here trapped in the thorny vines. He pulls out his sword and he starts carving out a path. The thorns grow back as soon as he cuts them, but he forges on.

He can see the summer palace from here. The place looks desolate, empty. The walls are covered in flowers. A single lit window on the very top of the tallest tower tower alerts him of the princess' location. That's where she is, no doubt.

He is almost to the front entry of the summer palace when the dragon appears. He isn't too surprised. It's not the scariest or the largest of dragons. He's killed bigger before. How many dragons has it been? He pulls out his second sword, he let's out a loud intimidating cry and he attacks. The dragon draws back. The prince attacks again. This in't new, this isn't different, he's lived through this before. He raises up and climbs on a rock, he jumps and turns and plunges his sword in the dragons side.

The dragon lets out a terrifying screech. Charming is worried, he is terrified. Not because there is a dragon blocking his path, but because his princess gave up, his princess pricked herself on a spinning will. What does that even mean? Is she still alive? How much damage can a needle and a combination of curses cause?

The dragon blows fire right at him, singing his arm. He drops his second sword to the ground. He needs to focus. He is not going to fail. He is not going to die now, not when he is this close. The dragon almost blows fire at him again. This time he ducks just in time.

The dragon glares at him ready to blow the fire ball that will end him. The prince pulls out his dagger and throws it right at the dragons gills. The dragon crushes to the ground, thrashing, almost knocking him out in the process. The prince struggles to get back. And then the dragon is no longer moving. The prince notes the dragon's lifeless eyes. He chops his head off just in case. It's over.

He rushes through the corridors of her silent castle looking at the overgrown rose vines climbing up the walls, covering up the every spare inch of this castle, tangled around and over the servants and the knights sleeping.

The roses' scent is intoxicating.

If she just now pricked her finger in the spinning wheel how are the flowers so overgrown? Is this some sort of time altering curse? Is she alive? How long has she been up there alone? How is this fair, he wonders. Why can a witch inflict so much misery in someone as sweet and kind as Snow White?

He climbs up the stairs to the tallest tower, his heart pounding. His hands tremble with anticipation as he pushes in the stained glass door and his breath catches. She is here. She is here. She is laying in her bed, her eyes closed, overgrown white roses tangled up in her hair, her skin so soft, so perfect, her lips so red. He rushes towards her to verify she is still alive. Her heart is beating. She is still breathing.

"You are alive," he whispers, unable to hold back his tears. "You are alive and I'm here. Snow! I'm here. I found you, I'm here..." he tries hard to control his voice. "You really scared me this time. I really thought I could loose you. But I'm right here now. I found you. And you are still alive..."

He is amazed to see that there are several stained glass windows on the walls around her, windows picturing Snow as a mermaid, Snow as a long haired beauty on a tall tower, as a witch, as a bluebird, as a beautiful dragon, and then windows picturing him as a beast, as a bear, as a frog, a window where he is a giant, a window where he is a frog with a tiny Snow on his back, a window where he is a genie, a window where he is a terrifying guardian of the Underworld. There are a lot of hints in this room for anyone who knows what their story is.

He gazes at Snow tenderly. He is here to save her. Or maybe she is here to save him. It makes no difference who is going to save whom. He pulls away the roses that are growing around her bed, tangled in her hair. He strokes her cheek. He holds her hand against his face, his tears rolling hot on her skin.

"Is there any way you could wake up for me, just this once, without me kissing you..." he whispers. His forehead is touching her cheek, careful not to brush his lips against her skin. "I don't know what to do without you..."

Snow's breasts rise and fall slowly, softly a soft smile playing on her lips. Can she sense that he is here, he wonders.

"It's alright," he continues, his thumb stroking her cheek. "It's quite alright. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be putting this burden on you, shouldn't be asking you for things that you can't do. I am sorry. You don't have to wake up. You rest. No one deserves restful sleep more than you do. I'll just stay here, I'll watch over you just a little bit longer..." his fingers running through her hair.

"I don't know if you can hear me. I know I said I'd never give up and I meant it, I still do. But I can't kiss you just to watch you disappear again. I can't watch you get hurt story after story..." he sighs. "You really scared me this time. You said 'I will not get caught again, not alive at least'. You made my heart stop, you made my blood run cold... Snow, I'm out of options. I wish we had time to talk this through, to come up with a plan but we never get enough time..."

His fingers are twirling a stray curl. She is sleeping, breathing evenly. Nothing he can say or do can disturb her slumber. He places his hand on her heart, feeling her heart beat in his palm. He gets up and he locates a candle. He places it on her nightstand. If he is going to let her sleep, the least he can do is make sure her dreams are undisturbed by nightmares.

"Just in case," he whispers. "Do you remember what it was like?" he almost laughs. "Do you remember when I kissed you awake the first time, how you refused to let me out of your sight? How upset Grumpy got that you were always sneaking out of your tent to be with me? He didn't understand. I barely understood at the time. I do now. Nothing's changed. You are my heart. You've always been...I don't know how to be without you! I love you! I need you to remember that, no mater what happens..."

He should should be kissing her right about now. He should be waking her up. But he can't. The very thought of waking her up and loosing her again makes his whole body tremble. He lays down next to her instead.

"I love you" he whispers, laying his face on the pillow next to hers, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Forgive me Snow White..."

A single tear slips out of Snow's eyes, the only sign she is listening to his words, the only sign she understands. But he doesn't see it. He has already fallen asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thank you for commenting. Your reviews are sooo welcome...

 **DragonRanger200** **chapter 30 Ahhhhhhh! Never stop this FanFic! I am going to cry! They seariously need more time when they remember. Regina is so evil! I love this myth and your twist on it was perfect!**

Thank you..

 **BooksinMyDreams** **chapter 30 . Apr 20**

 **What an awesome story. I didn't know this one so I was curious the whole way through. It was so gripping. I'm so sorry I'm behind on my reviews. I have been reading every week, for I just get so fascinated and immersed in each story I've been forgetting to leave one.**

It' alright! Don't be sorry! :) You are not obligated to review of course...

 **Guest chapter 30 .Apr 20**

 **Sleeping beauty. Jennifer Baratta Seriously Regina should learn her lesson.**

She should...

 **mry23** **chapter 30 .Apr 22**

 **How fun was this and super cute. I love that just the mere of their voices and they're already in love with each other. David going out of his way to save snow and I did like Reginas quip that she's not in this story. Poor snow always just so desperate to survive and not put others in harms way. I can't get over how adorable they are. Curious for next weeks twist. I can't wait.**

Hmmmm. You did ask for a twist...

 **Bella1296 chapter 30 Great story! Loved it.**

Thanks Bella!

 **Guest chapter 30 Wow! I'm happy that I pushed for this story. I knew when I first read about this pairing that a) it matched Snowing and b) I needed a ouat version of it. I was a bit nervous that you would do something to break my heart and that I would regret the fact that I recommended this tale. But you didn't disappoint or break my heart, win win! It's also so beautifully written. So thank you thank you thank you for that! Snow as a kidnapper, not a working concept. She's too gentle and caring that many would take advantage of her. But fortunately for the guy she was hired to kidnap is too honorable and in love with her that he would never do anything. I love their little conversations, they know they should stay silent but just can't help themselves. They are like two magnets connecting, and their chemistry together is so amazing. George still sucks.. can he stop throwing Snow in jail just because he think it's an easy and fast solution. The David / Grumpy team up was so Good. Someone else that needs to taste their own medicine is Regina. Sleeping beauty next? I'm excited.**

Yes.I'm happy you pushed for this. . Thank you! Sleeping Beauty next. Are you still excited? :p

King George will keep tossing Snow ins dungeons because it's canon.

 **Austenphile chapter 30 This one was fantastic. So original and unique.**

Thank you Austenphile!

 **Guest chapter 30 I love this whole story so much. How you introduce so many different stories from different places and putting them in odd situations is amazing. A new chapter never feels like it's already been done, it feels new and interesting! This chapter was really good, I really liked the whole concept. Thanks for the update!**

Wow! Thank you! I'm very concerned about repeating my self or falling into patterns...which is a bit silly because this story is one episodic pattern but still...


	32. The Tale of Rumpelstiltskin

It is a dark and moonless night. The wind is raging. Snow, wrapped in her black cape is sitting on a log alone with her thoughts, trying not to think of prince James that will get married in two days time. The prince that will get married to princess Abigail, Midas' daughter. And even though Snow White has only met him twice, once when she robbed him and once when he caught her in his net, she feels like she knows him and loves him with all her heart.

She came out here, in the middle of nowhere to be alone, she came here to be free. And yet when she moved here she didn't picture the terrible winds nor the darkness of night creeping in earlier and earlier even though it's not winter yet. And she definitely didn't think of the pain in her heart, of her body feeling like it's being pierced by a hundred swords, her lungs burning, making every breath feel painful at the though of her prince marrying somebody else.

Maybe it's neither love nor despair, maybe she is just sick. Maybe she is just coming down with something, she tries to distract herself. And then she sees it, the small black bird flying to her, struggling against the wind.

She offers her hand, the bird perches on her finger and there is a note tied up in it's claw.

Snow's heart is beating fast, she opens the note fast, trying hard not to rip it, her hands trembling as she reads.

" _Dearest Snow, I've not heard from you since our meeting, and can only assume you've found the happiness you so desired. But I must let you know, not a day goes by that I have not thought of you. In two days' time, I'm to be married. Come to me before then. Come to me and show me you feel the same, and we can be together forever. And if you don't, I'll have my answer."_

"James!" she whispers clasping his note to her chest. He loves her. He loves her too! Snow smiles through her tears, wipes her eyes and stands up in a hurry. There is not time to lose. She needs to get to the Southern kingdom as soon as possible.

She rushes to the stable on the back of her cottage. Her black mare neighs softly, happy to see her. She dislikes the windy weather as much as Snow does. Snow rushes to saddle her and then in no time at all, Snow is riding into the night, heading to King George's castle.

James, Abigail and King George are having dinner in the dining hall. It's a small informal affair, probably the last quiet meal they will have before the guests start arriving tomorrow, on the eve of Abigail and James' wedding.

King George is struggling in vain to keep the conversation going. James is distracted, pushing the potatoes around on his plate, Abigail is staring at the tapestry on the wall, not listening to a single word the king is saying. This isn't very promising. Not a picture of a happy couple about to take their vows.

"I was thinking that maybe tomorrow...-" the king is saying when the large mahogany doors open wide and two white knights step inside holding a woman in between them. They push her forward so roughly that she trips and ends up face first on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this!" the king exclaims loudly.

James stands up so fast his chair topples over. He very much recognizes the woman on the ground. He rushes over to help her up.

The malicious glare on the king's face stops him on his tracks.

"You are Snow White!" Abigail exclaims surprised as the woman stands slowly, dusting her pants.

"An unexpected visitor!" the king's voice is dripping with sarcasm. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Caught her sneaking her way into the eastern tower, Sire..." one of the knights reports.

The king waves his hand silencing the knight.

"Well?" the king's eyes focused on Snow.

Snow's eyes dart from the prince to the king. James looks both worried and furious, like he could easily walk over and crack the knight's sculls by banging their heads together for mistreating her.

Snow is breathing fast. She can't believe she let herself get caught. She is thinking fast, she needs to come up with something to say, something that will not incriminate James. She chooses her words very carefully.

"I am here to offer you my best wishes of your upcoming nuptials," she says offering a bow towards the prince and his fiance "and ask that you would kindly consider offering me your protection..."

"Protection from whom?" the king interrupts.

Snow tries to smile. Everyone in the Enchanted Forest knows that her Evil Stepmother has haunted her as if she was a wild animal in the past years forcing her to become a bandit and hide in the deepest most unwelcoming parts of the forest. But the King is pretending to be oblivious to her plight.

"Protection from Queen Regina, my stepmother, your Majesty," Snow explains.

"Well," the King crosses his arms, his eyes darting between Snow White and his son, who is holding his breath. "I'm not sure I can do what you are asking. You are asking me to jeopardize our kingdom's and our new allies' relationship with the Northern kingdom by upsetting the Queen and for what? A princess who's spent her time robbing royal carriages and can't find her way to the Main Hall to ask for assistance but tries to sneak into the' tower like a common thief?" The king stalks over to the princess who looks back at him, unafraid. "Why?" the king asks again, his thumb now raising Snow's chin. "Give me one good reason!"

"How about because it's the honorable thing to do!" James bristles.

"You have a lot of nerve talking about honor!" the King glares at James.

Abigail is looking between the king and his son. Their relationship is a lot more complicated than she originally thought. "Surely you wouldn't abandon a princess in her time of need?" she asks looking at her future father in law.

James glances at her quickly, grateful for the unexpected assistance.

"Maybe, maybe not," the King smiles. "Tell me Snow White, is it true what they say about you? Is it true that you can spin hay into gold?"

Snow's shoulders slump. That is one of the many rumors her stepmother spread, in order to convince the villagers of the Enchanted Forest to hunt her down. "Her tears are diamonds, she spins hay into gold..." The king seems to only know half the little song the Queen made up.

Snow doesn't reply.

"I asked you a question!" the king frowns.

Snow swallows hard. "I...-"

"Here is my offer Snow White!" the king smiles, his voice soothing, like a benevolent kind ruler about to disperse sage advice. "If you can spin hay into gold, I will happily extend my protection to you by making you a member of my court. I will marry you! Why, you can escort me in the wedding festivities when we celebrate the marriage of my son. But if you can't, then I will be forced to honor my treaty with Queen Regina and hand you over to her...you are wanted after all...What do you say?"

Snow clenches her fists. She doesn't want the king to see her hands trembling. She came here to tell James she loves him, instead she got caught and now she will either marry the king, or get sent back to her stepmother. If, she can turn hay into gold, which she can't of course... She is doomed.

And then James catches her eyes and he nods imperceptibly.

Snow's heart beats faster. She feels so relieved. He has a plan. James has a plan. Snow feels like she can breathe again. "I accept your offer, your Majesty," she bows again.

"Good," the king smiles brightly. "Lock her into the dungeons, get her a spinning wheel and hay, let's see what she can do," he motions his knights.

James glares at the king. "Lock her in the dungeons? Is that how you courted my mother?" he asks. "Did you lock her up to do your bidding?"

If Abigail wasn't present James has no doubt the king would be strangling him right now. But, she is here. The king maintains his composure."Your mother never tried to destabilize our kingdom for her own gain..." the king replies and then he gets up. "You will excuse me," he says mainly to Abigail and then he walks out of the dining hall.

Abigail is looking at James as if he is a monster.

"How could you speak that way to your father?" she gasps. "James...sometimes you are just...-"

She doesn't finish her sentence. She drops her black dinner napkin on her plate and she walks out the door.

James doesn't have time to contemplate on the many ways he failed to meet Abigail's high standards yet again, because Snow White is here. He has a princess to save.

Snow White is here. She came, he thinks, his heart beating wildly. She came.

Snow has been pacing in her cell for an hour. The king's guards brought her a spinning wheel, they brought her a few stacks of hay they locked her up and watched her all curious, waiting for her to do her magic. When she didn't move at all, they got bored and walked away.

Once they were gone she got up and started pacing. James has a plan, she thinks, James knows what he is doing. It's harder to have faith when she is locked up in here, its' harder to remember his smile and the way he threw himself into battle for her when the black knights were about to carve out her heart, harder to picture his face when she called him Charming.

He is somewhere in this castle and he has a plan, she keeps telling herself.

She has fallen asleep at the back corner of her cell when someone walks to the bars of her cell, wearing a dark hooded cape carrying a torch. Snow opens her eyes and stands up just in case, her heart beating faster.

"Snow!" the man says throwing back his hood.

Snow lets out a soft sob and she rushes to the bars of her cell grabbing them tight. "Charming?"

"You came," he says wrapping his hands around hers.

"I got caught," she replies sadly.

"It's alright, it's quite alright," he says his hand through the bars, cupping her face. "I have a plan, we can run away, we can leave all this, they will never be able to catch us..."

Snow nods through her tears. "I'm so sorry," she mumbles wiping her eyes.

"No, no, its alright" he shakes his head, pulling her towards him, his forehead now on hers. "Listen," he says "It's much harder to get you out right now. I will have everything ready and get you out early in the morning. Can you wait until then? Do you trust me?"

Snow smiles through her tears and nods.

"Why are you crying?" he asks, all worried. "Snow! Did the knights hurt you?"

She doesn't understand the intense sadness in her heart. She feels like this isn't the first time that their plans have crushed on insurmountable obstacles. She feels like she's lost him again and again and she can't stand the metal bars keeping them apart.

"No, I'm not hurt. I don't know why I'm crying... I just missed you so much," she whispers.

"I'm right here," he replies his hands cupping her face, wiping her tears away. "And after tonight we'll be together forever..."

"Do you promise?" she whispers.

"I do!" he smiles.

"Your father is so...-"

"Evil?" he completes her sentence. "He is not my real father. And you don't need to worry, I won't let him anywhere near you, you have my word..."

"Not your father?" she frowns.

"It's a long story, but no, he is not. The king doesn't have any biological children...he adopted my twin brother when he was a baby and now, I'm here because the real James is gone..."

Snow is looking at him eyes wide open. That's a lot to take in.

"Complicated, I know," he shrugs looking into her eyes wondering if this new information changes anything. "I'll explain everything..."

Her hands are squeezing his hands tight, she closes her eyes trying to stop crying. None of this matters, all that matters is that she loves him and she can't wait till they can be together. If the bars weren't separating him she's already be nestled in his arms.

"James," she says then she catches herself. "Charming," she corrects herself and he laughs.

He looks at the spinning wheel and the stacks of hay all around it. "You can't actually turn it to gold can you?"

She laughs shaking her head. "No, of course not..."

He smiles. "I hate to leave you here, alone, but I have a few more things I need to set in motion before I can get you out..."

"It's alright," she whispers, "go..."

James smiles brightly, he walks away with the confidence of a man that has no doubt his plan will work. He turns and looks at her one last time before he turns the corner in the dungeon hallway. Snow smiles back because she reads so much love in his eyes.

"I love you!" she mouths quietly and then he is gone.

Snow walks to the back corner of herself and sits down.

He has a plan. She might as well get some rest so she's ready. She is so excited she feels like it's impossible to fall asleep, but she dozes off instantly.

She is awakened by the loud sound of ringing bells and chimes. She feels confused and disoriented. How long has she been asleep for? It's hard to tell what time it is, it's always dark in the dungeon. She is surprised to see several bowls of food lined up in the wall of her cell. Looks like the guards came down and tried to offer her food several times. One, two three four five, there are five trays of food just waiting there for her. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, breakfast, lunch...Has she really been here that long? Has she been sleeping the whole time? Where is James? Shouldn't he have come for her by now? And why are the bells ringing?

"My, my time sure does fly when you are locked in a dungeon without the possibility of escape..." a mischievous voice says from the other corner of her cell.

Snow jumps. "Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Yes, yes, it's me," the Dark One offers a smile that doesn't reassure her at all. "Do you hear the wedding bells dearie? James is marrying Abigail as we speak. And you haven't turned your hay into gold yet, which means you will be delivered to your stepmother as son as the wedding feast is over..."

"No!" Snow says here eyes opening wide. "That can't be right. It's too soon, the wedding is not until tomorrow..."

"I know that denial is the first stage of grief but can we speed this along dearie?" the Dark One taps his foot impatiently on the ground.

"Speed this along?" she replies, not quiet understanding.

"Indeed. Denial, anger, bargaining. Can we jump to bargaining? I have a proposition for you..."

"What sort of proposition?" Snow replies her eyes welling up. James is out there right now, James is probably promising his hand and his devotion to Abigail, James might be kissing her, right now. Snow shakes her head, trying to gather her thoughts. What happened? Did he get caught? How did his plan fail? Why didn't he come for her?

"I will give you the ability to turn this hay into gold," the Dark One replies.

"Why would I want to do that?" Snow's voice sounds so small. "How does that help me?"

"Why, it will buy you time, dearie. The king will be interested in marrying you so he won't turn you to the Evil Queen right away. He'll give you freedom of movement, this way you can escape..."

Snow nods. She can run back to her little cottage, away from the world, away from James and his new wife and King George and her Evil stepmother.

"What do you want in return?" she asks.

"The king's first born," the Dark One replies. "If the king decides to marry you I want his first born child..."

"What?" Snow frowns. "Did you not just suggest that I run away? There isn't going to be a first born child..."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," the Dark One laughs. "Nothing to lose..." He waves his finger and a scroll shows up in his hand while a quill already dipped in ink materializes in Snow's hand.

The bells ring one more time and Snow stifles a sob. She wants nothing but to be alone in her little cottage, away from the images her mind is conjuring. James holding Abigail's hand, James kissing Abigail, James carrying Abigail into the threshold of their wedding chambers.

She hesitates. And then she pictures James brushing his hand across Abigail's cheek reaching for the top button of her wedding dress and she needs to run. Snow needs to scream, she needs to curl up in a ball far away from everyone and everything.

She clasps the quill decisively and she signs her name on the dotted line on Rumpelstiltskin's scroll.

The Dark One smiles brightly then he motions for Snow to sit on the chair next to the spinning wheel. "Enjoy!" he says and then he disappears into thin dark smoke.

Snow looks at her hand that is now burning and tingling at the same time.

She sits on the chair. She tries to push all the images of Charming out of her mind as she spins the wheel around and around. Remarkably a thin thread of gold shows up wrapping around the spool.

Snow should feel amazed, surprised, excited even. But she doesn't. She feels like she is buried inside a glass coffin deep inside the mountain, she is stuck there and she will never get out. She has accomplished her task, she needs to get out of here right now. She needs to escape from the Southern kingdom.

"Guards!" she yells loudly. "Guards!"

A sleepy knight walks slowly towards her.

"What's the matter princess? It's the middle of the night!"

"Middle of the night?" she frowns. "Why are the bells ringing?"

"It's the wind," the man shrugs. "The wind is so strong it's making the bells ring in the bell tower. Nothing to worry about..."

"How long have I been in here?" she asks looking at the trays of food lined up against the wall. Except now there is only one tray there, not five.

"You've been here since yesterday afternoon and I am exhausted, so if you don't actually need anything I'm going to head back to my post," the knight yawns.

Snow is trying not to let her horror show on her face. She steps in front of the spinning wheel, to block the knight from noticing the golden thread but it's too late. Because the wheel is still moving and the golden thread is still coming out.

The guard rubs his sleep eyes and takes a step closer. "Wait...is that gold? Did you just spin hay into gold? You did it!" he exclaims, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "You turned hay into gold, I must notify the king instantly..."

"No, no, no, no," Snow White begs grabbing onto the metal bars of her cell, "this can wait till morning...do not disturb the King in the middle of the night, please..." but the guard is already running away, impervious to her pleas.

What just happened? What did she just do? The Dark one tricked her, he made her think it was too late, he made her think she'd been asleep in the dungeon for days, he made her think James was getting married right now, he made her feel like the only way out was to accept his deal. And now the King is going to show up. Everyone's eyes will be on her, she probably just destroyed whatever secret plan James had in place.

Snow is breathing fast.

Then again maybe this will work out. If they let her out of the dungeon then maybe it will be easier to run away with Charming. She tries to calm her heart, she tries hard to remain positive. It will all be alright, she reassures herself over and over. This could still work out.

And then there is the more important question. The Dark One tricked her, but to what end?

Charming rushes to her cell. He is all dressed ready for travel, holding a leather bag.

"Are you alright?" he asks. "I was about to come get you, why are the guards running around...-" and then he looks at the golden thread on her spinning wheel. "What... how?" he asks looking at her all confused. "I thought you said you couldn't do that..."

She grabs the bars desperate to explain but there is no time. "The Dark One was here...-" she starts talking as fast as she can. She covers her mouth with her hand.

The king walks inside wearing a gray robe. He certainly looks like he was asleep. He glances at James, noting the prince's traveling clothes.

"Going somewhere?" he asks.

James shifts uncomfortably on his feet and then the king completely forgets what he was saying because Snow has in fact turned hay into gold.

"You sweet, sweet, beautiful princess!" the king exclaims. "You did it! That is incredible! That is amazing! Welcome to my kingdom," the king says and he motions the knight guarding her to unlock Snow's cell.

"Come here!" the king exclaims.

Snow approaches hesitantly.

"My future Queen!" the King says raising her hand to his lips. "Please," he turns to his knights, "please take her to the Queen's chambers and see to it that the ladies in waiting draw her a bath, and help her out of these clothes...Snow White has been through so much, she needs to rest, she needs to be ready to greet our guests tomorrow..."

James' shoulder's slump as his plan of escape evaporates into thin air. He is following Snow with his eyes trying to understand what happened. He needs a moment alone with her, he needs to make a new plan, but three ladies in waiting are already running towards her, bright smiles on their faces.

"Snow White!" they say and they bow then they take Snow away before he can do anything. "You look so pretty! We'll get you the prettiest gown for tomorrow's celebrations"

"How do you feel about black?"

"Or gray?"

"Or dark black?"

The prince watches helplessly as Snow disappears with her new attendants.

"Well!" the king places his hand on James' arm. "You marry into Midas' family, my new Queen can spin hay into gold, looks like the kingdom is saved!"

James doesn't know what to reply to that, but the king is way too excited to notice. "You should get some rest, James, you are looking tired. Tomorrow is the eve of your wedding, you really owe it to your future wife to look your best..."

Snow is looking incredible in a black embroidered dress, dark flowers in her hair when the handmaidens deem her ready to join the festivities. They walk with her in the Main Hall. Snow searches the room with her eyes. There are flower garlands and servants dressed in amazing uniforms handing drinks to the guests who are trickling in, one day early for James' and Abigail's wedding. Her eyes catch James who is in the middle of the room next to his fiance surrounded by several princesses smiling and laughing. Must be Abigail's friends.

James notices Snow and immediately he glances to the right. Snow nods. She asks her handmaidens to go back to her bedroom pretending she dropped her lucky handkerchief. The women look at her confused but do not dare to contradict her.

Her heart beating fast Snow walks to the right of the Main Hall waiting for James. It takes him a little longer to walk away from his fiance and her friends.

She watches him walk towards her and she feels so overwhelmed and sad, so desperate to explain.

He smiles at her because as worried as she looks she is still absolutely breathtaking in her dress. He bows and then he reaches for her hand and then he heads back to his fiance.

There is a small folded note in her hand. Snow walks to the corner of the room, hides behind a large curtain and opens the note.

 _"Meet me tonight at the royal stables, as soon as you can get away_ " the note reads. " _I will be waiting for you..._ "

He has a plan, Snow is breathing easier now, relieved. He still has a plan.

She wishes there was more time to talk to him but she figures it's wise that he isn't doing anything suspicious, not now, not when everybody's eyes are on him on the eve of his wedding.

The king is approaching her now. He raises her hand to his lips.

"I have an announcement to make," he says and all the royals turn to him, waiting for him to continue. "My son and his lovely fiance will forgive me, I am not trying to steal from their happy day but I have found a woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with," he brings Snow's now clenched fist to his lips again.

The crowd gasps, smiling.

"Snow White!" the King presents the princess to the adoring crowd. They all break into cheers and applause.

Abigail raises her glass towards them. "It is a delight to see you this happy, father!" she tells the king.

James should probably say something to, but he doesn't, his eyes focused on Snow. Just a few more hours he seems to say.

Snow nods and smiles offering a small bow.

And then a hush falls over the crowd and the royals seem to be pulling back. There is a dark cloud forming in the middle of the room. Snow recognizes the smoke as the Dark One's smoke from last night.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Rumpelstiltskin laughs at the horrified reactions of the royals around him.

King George glares at him. "What are you doing here?" he says loudly.

"Never mind me, I'm just here to collect on the deal I made..."

Almost every royal in the room looks away, trying to avoid eye contact. They all have unfinished business with the Dark One and they are terrified that he might come to collect from them.

"A deal I made with Snow White..." Rumpelstiltskin continues and Snow doesn't know if she imagined a collective sigh of relief across the room.

The room falls perfectly silent as every royal turns to Snow White. But instead of walking to her the Dark One materializes next to the prince instead.

He pulls out a scroll, clears his through and says "May I?" He doesn't really wait for a response. " _Snow White, known hereby as the undersigned_ " Rumpelstiltskin reads out loud turning pointedly to Snow " _agrees to give the King's first born to the Dark one,_ that will be me, yada yada yada _in exchange for the ability to turn hay into gold. "_

"The king's first born?" the crowd gaps staring at Snow White.

"What have you done!" the king's voice booms over the surprised sounds from the crowd. He takes a step backwards letting go of her hand.

James is looking at Snow White confused. Why did she make a deal with the Dark One? Why did she want the ability to spin the hay into gold? Why didn't she stick to their plan?

People's eyes are darting from the King to the Princess horrified. Except Rumpelstiltskin isn't looking at either of them. His eyes are focused solely on James.

"So dearie, not to bore you with the details of this arrangement but you belong to me..." he says placing his hand on the prince's arm.

James pulls back, his eyes open wide. "What?"

"No!" Snow breathes. " No!" this time louder. It never occurred to her that the king's first born might have referred to James. How would it? It's not like he was hers to give away. "No, no, no, you can' t do this, you said it'd be the king's and my first born child, which isn't ever going to happen, what are you doing?" she is speaking fast, desperate, pleading.

"Did I really say that?" the Dark One asks.

"Yes, yes of course you did," Snow is now frantic, her eyes on Charming, trying to explain.

But James is so shocked, it doesn't look like he is listening. And Snow doesn't know how to deal with the betrayal and the confusion she reads in his eyes.

"This isn't how this was meant to go," she is talking fast, trying to find the correct sequence of words, the right argument to stop this. "You are not the King's firstborn. He is not the king's first born, he is not even the King's son!" Snow cries out loud. "Tell them George! Tell them now! Don't let him take James!"

The shock in the room is audible. All the royals, Abigail included are staring at King George whose face blanches.

"Well?" the Dark One asks. "What do you say to that your Majesty? Is he or isn't he your first born son?"

The King glares at Snow, then his expression softens when he looks at James and Abigail. If he were to confess the truth, the shepherd would be free, he could go back to his old ordinary life, but then he'd lose Abigail and her father's infinite gold. The princess wouldn't marry an impostor no matter how fond of him her father was. The Southern kingdom's alliance with Midas would be ruined.

If the Dark One claims James the King can still have a good diplomatic relationship with Midas. Besides, he can't let his fraud be exposed.

So the King looks at James sadly, almost apologetically and then he turns to Rumpelstiltskin.

"He is my first born son," he says and the conviction in his voice doesn't leave any room for doubt.

"No!" Snow screams and she runs straight to the prince. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, this is all wrong, this isn't right..." she pleads reaching for his hand.

"Why couldn't you just wait for me?" he asks quietly. "You said you trusted me, I was about to get you out..."

"Charming..." she pleads because she can see that she failed him so badly.

"Don't call me that," he whispers and in that very moment Snow feels her heart break into a million pieces. She has to try hard not to let her knees buckle, not to fall down on the ground.

The dark one snaps his fingers and black smoke rises from the ground binding James' hands together.

"No, no, no," Snow is sobbing.

James looks so lost, so defeated he doesn't even fight the strange smoke now binding his hands.

"Fight", Snow screams, "you have to fight this! Don't just let this happen!"

But he is looking down. He already lost control of his life when king George forced him to agree to marry Abigail. Perhaps he was foolish to think that Snow would be any different...

"Well," the dark one smiles "off you go. The black fairy will be waiting for you...like she waits for all lost children..."

But he is not a child Snow wants to argue...she doesn't get to.

James disappears in a cloud of dark smoke without sparing her another glance. Snow's knees buckle. She is on the ground sobbing when she hears the bells ringing again. The royals step out of the Main Hall. There is no point in sticking around. There is obviously not going to be a wedding. They have no words of comfort to offer to Snow White, they do not understand what her connection with the prince was. They want to make Abigail feel better, but Abigail is already gone. The King already stormed out and they really don't want to be anywhere near the Dark One so they hurry out of the Main Hall and into their carriages and back to their kingdoms.

Snow is left in middle of the Main Hall alone kneeling on the floor in her black embroidered dress.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" she yells out loud. "Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Snow White!" is all he replies.

"You tricked me!" she cries out.

"Oh my my, it appears that I did," he shrugs. "Just a little bit..."

"Just a little bit!" she screams standing up. "Where is Charming?"

"Weren't you listening dearie? He is with the Black Fairy! And he said he doesn't want you calling him that any more..."

"Why?" she asks her voice cracking. "Why would you do this?"

"Why not?"

"Take me instead," she says tears streaming down her cheeks. " Take me and let him go..."

"I don't want you. I want him..."

"Why? He is innocent..."

"Yeah, yeah, he is innocent, he is Charming, he is perfect...and you can' t figure any of this out because you are too busy falling in love with him...if I wait for you two to do this on your own I'm going to be dead long before you do it and I'm practically immortal... Well, this is my story and I intend to take full advantage of it...Snap out of it! Figure this out! I'm tired of tumbling from story to story..."

"What?" Snow whispers.

"Look around you dearie..."

Snow raises her eyes. The Main Hall is adorned with beautiful stained glass windows, windows she hadn't noticed before. Snow gasps because there she is as a mermaid, and then she is a long haired beauty trapped in a tower, she is a bluebird, a witch, a dragon. And there is Charming as genie, as a beast, as a frog, as a bear, as a king, as a terrifying guardian of the Underworld.

"Stories?" she breathes. "Is any of what we've been through real?"

"Is any of it less real just because it's a story?" he asks.

"I suppose not," she whispers. " Well," she says glaring at him. "You certainly improvised with your story. You were supposed to give me a way out, offer me a riddle!"

"Really? Should I have let you guess my name?" he scoffs. " No Snow White. You get no mercy, you get no riddle, no grace, you get no way out...and this is all your prince's doing..."

"Why not?" she asks already terrified of the response.

"Look!" the Dark One says and Snow is now standing on scaffolding up above the ground, right in front of at the stained glass window.

She blinks fast. She has no idea how she got up there. "What am I looking for?" she turns to him all confused.

"Look through the glass, dearie" he replies.

Snow leans her forehead right on the stained glass window, the one picturing Charming smiling at her as she froze the Enchanted Forest. And through the glass she sees another room, whether it' s actually next door or in another realm she doesn't know. Snow White is in the room, fast asleep, a red candle lighting her dreams. And Charming is laying next to her, his face on the crook of her neck, sleeping.

"The spinning wheel," Snow whispers. "The spinning wheel story. He didn't wake me up..."

"He didn't," the Dark One agrees.

"How am I here then? How am I in your story? How did the story change?"

"When he fell asleep next to you," he explains, "you both slipped into his nightmares. And this is where you will remain unless you convince him to wake up and kiss you..."

"We are trapped," Snow finally seems to understand. "We are trapped and that is why the story isn't quite right, that's why the world got so dark and the story made no sense..." she says staring at her black dress

"Exactly," the Dark One smiles, touching the dark flower tucked in her hair. "And now you know. And you will retain that knowledge as you slip from story to story but this time you are stuck in your husband's nightmares. I'd find my way out in a hurry if I were you...Because your husband is brave. You don't want to see what it is that scares him the most..."

But I already see it, she thinks, her eyes welling up. His worse nightmare is what his life would be like if I didn't trust him...if I didn't believe him...

"And once he wakes me up, how do we break the curse?" Snow asks. "How do we keep from falling from story to story?" Her voice echoes strangely in the empty room. She looks around. She is in the ground again, the scaffolding has disappeared. And she is completely alone...

* * *

Thank you for reading! Thank you for reviewing! I so appreciate all your responses. Speak up!

Confession time: Part of me wanted to finish the story at the previous chapter. He fell asleep next to her during the Sleeping Beauty story, his hand wrapped around her waist...THE END.

So, I sent that part of me to time out to think about the consequences of her actions... ;p She is still not sorry...

See you next Saturday:)

 **Guest chapter 31 Your welcome. Jennifer Baratta**

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 31 That was incredible. I wonder how it will be broken.**

Thank you!:)

 **DragonRanger200** **chapter 31 WHAT?! Ho.. Wha... shejks.. I am out of words. Is David giving up? Has Snow gived up? How will they wake up? Can I survive a hole week without knowing?! I don't think I can! How can you be so talented?! I love this story so much.**

Given up? Napping? Taking a break? *shrugs* those are all relative terms...  
And thank you so much! You are too kind! :)

 **Austenphile chapter 31 Ooh. David remembers and chose not to wake her. Are we nearing the end?**

Hmmm, maybe...

 **celticank chapter 31 Great chapter I love how you use different fairytales and weave them into something different.**

Thank you!

 **mry23** **chapter 31 So I did ask for a twist and now I'm crying. I'm so sad poor Snowing that they're so tired and he let her sleep. I hope they figure it out and does mean they're going in the dreamworld**

You know me too well... :)

 **Bella1296 chapter 31 Great story! So sad tho..**

Thank you Bella!

 **Bwayrox** **chapter 31 Charming remembers! This was so good. You could feel their emotions...their exhaustion, their desperation. I cried when he was resisting waking her up and whispering to her to rest. They just want this to end. And can Rumple ever just be helpful without all the riddles?**

Thank you so much!

Also...Careful what you wish for dearie!

 **Guest chapter 31 Oooooh that's different? I have been waiting for sleeping beauty for some time now and you did NOT disappoint. I love how you handled this story, it was so good and so so painful. I felt so bad for Snow in this, not only did she feel so trapped, she kept running away and getting caught. But she never got a response to the letters she sent to her mystery prince. It was even more painful to see that David was writing to her but Regina was in the way. Snows final letter was so heartbreaking. But so was Davids reaction, thinking he lost her. I have mixed feelings about Rumple like he didn't help Snow. But he got David to remember. You write emotions so well! It's like I was there. Davids pain entering the room that Snow is in and just falls apart because he lost her this time was so heart wrenching. I loved the illusion of the painted glass, it was a very nice touch. And in the end he couldn't wake her up because either way he'll lose her. I was crying so hard during the end. I'm very scared for what's about to happen next. Is Charming cursed too since Red and the palace people passed out as well? Regina I swear if you even dare to hurt them even more now. I'll climb into my screen and fight you myself. I'm also curious to see where this will go next.**

Yes! I remember you bringing up Sleeping Beauty a while ago. But I was saving it for a turning point...

 **Guest chapter 31 That was so sad! Poor Snow and David. I was suffering with them the entire time. Does this mean the story is wrapping up? Which is good for Snow and Charming but sad for us readers.. I'm really going to miss this story. It's been so amazing reading it every week. You've never ceased to amaze me. Thank you for the update!**

Thank you so so much!


	33. Pied Piper of Hamelin

Snow is standing alone in the Main Hall in the Southern kingdom's castle when the King comes back in the room.

"You!" he says pointing an accusatory finger towards her. "You! You ruined all my plans, you destroyed everything! But I'll still marry you. I need your golden touch. You can start by spinning some more gold for me..."

Snow is shaking her head glaring at him.

"No?" He glares at her. "What do you mean no?"

"I'm already married!"

"Married? To whom?"

"I'm married to David!" and hearing herself say this out loud is both incredibly freeing and heartbreaking at the same time. She is holding back tears.

"Who is David?" the king looks confused.

"You don't even know his real name, "Snow walks right past him, completely unafraid.

"You are married to the shepherd?" the king ask incredulously.

"His name is David," Snow replies softly. "And your inability to tell the truth cost him his freedom. Now tell me, do you know how I can get to the Black Fairy?"

The king is looking pale."Why would you want to go there?" he asks.

"To get my husband back!" she replies.

"I...I wouldn't go there if I were you. The Black Fairy makes the Evil Queen look benevolent by comparison, the Black Fairy is pure terror and fear..."

"Then how could you let the Dark One take him there?" Snow gasps.

The king looks at her almost confused. He blinks a couple of times. "The Black Fairies' realm is where nightmares go to die, it's where children go when they are lost forever..."

The king is now walking away from her, forgetting that she is there.

" _Don't let the darkness claim you_..." he sings quietly as he walks away.

Snow recognizes the old fashioned lullaby.

" _Don't let the darkness claim you_ ," she sings trying to remember the words, looking for clues on David's whereabouts. But it's been such a long time since she heard that song, she can't remember it at all. It's the song Johanna sung to her when her mother died, when Snow was too old for lullabies but too heartbroken to go to sleep.

" _Don't let the darkness claim you,  
_ _never let go of the light..."_

She sings the song, tears streaming down her cheeks and then her surroundings are no longer looking solid they are looking fragile, foggy and then they shutter around her, they break like glass. The dream might be collapsing around her. Snow rushes out of the crumbling castle and into the Enchanted Forest.

"Blue!" she yells loudly. "Blue!" I need our help.

The Fairy appears right away. Her dress is navy blue, her wings look tattered.

"Snow!" she tries to smile.

"I need to get to the Black Fairy's realm..." Snow gets straight to the point.

The Fairy shakes her head. "You don't want to do that..."

"I do. Now, tell me how," Snow insists.

The Fairy looks like she wants to argue with her more, but instead she shrugs. "You steal a baby, put it in the basket and abandon it in the forest. When the Black Fairy shows up she is obligated to grant you a wish..."

Snow gapes at her. "What? No!" she rasps. "I can't do that. I could never do that..."

"I know," Blues smiles sadly.

"How am I going to get my husband back?"

"You are married?" Blue smiles.

"I am. I remember now. I've been lost for a very long time but I finally remember..."

"It's good to remember," Blue muses. "At least you have that...Memories are important..." She looks about ready to walk away.

"What? No! What are you talking about! That's not enough! Memories are not enough! My husband was taken by the Black Fairy, I need to get him back...I have to save him!"

Blue smiles sympathetically. "I wish you the best..."

"What! Blue! Stop wishing and tell me how to get there...How do I get to the Black Fairy's realm? Other than stealing a baby? There has to be another way..." Snow pleads.

"Have you heard of the pied Piper? The town of Hamelin was plagued by a rat infestation. It got so bad they promised all their gold to anyone who would help. The Pied Piper came. He went to the town square, played his pipe and the rats followed him into the water. But when it was time for the town of Hamelin to pay, they'd already forgotten how bad the rat problem was. They said the solution was too easy. They refused to part with their fine gold. The pied Piper disgusted with their selfishness went to the town square, played a song and the children of Hamelin followed him. He lured them into the river never to be seen again..."

"He drowned their children?" Snow is looking mortified.

The Fairy shakes her head. "He didn't drown them. He sold them to the Black Fairy. Though one could argue that's a fate worse than death...Anyway, once a year, the pied Piper goes back to Hamelin to collect his dues."

"Would he take me to the Black Fairy?" Snow asks.

Blue shakes her head. "He'd take whatever child he found in the city to the Black Fairy. But there are no more children left in Hamelin. Hamelin is a ghost town, nobody lives there anymore..."

"Would he take me?"

"You are not a child!" Blue shrugs. "I doubt it..."

"I'll find a way," Snow mumbles."I will..."

She is surprised to see Blue already fading away. Nothing is right in Charming's nightmares. No one is acting quite like themselves.

Snow is pacing into the forest, trying to form a plan. She is not going to steal a a baby. That is absolutely out of the question. Once again the darkness creeps in early. Snow wraps herself tightly in her cape and sits on the roots of a great oak preparing to spend another night in the forest when she gets startled by a soft voice behind her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, have you seen our father?"

Snow turns to see Hansel and Gretel holding hands looking at her.

"Gretel!" she cries out."Hansel!"

The children eye her suspiciously. "Do we know you?"

"No," Snow smiles. "You don't. But I know you. You are brave, and loyal and you never give up hope, you never stop looking for your father..."

The children are still hesitating.

"I'm Snow White. You don't remember me, but we've survived several stories together. I don't know if you noticed that the Forest is looking strange or the the nights are coming in early...we are not in a story anymore, I think we are trapped in a nightmare..."

Gretel turns to Hansel. "I told you something was off! Even the Blind Witch's candy cottage is starting to rot!"

"I don't like nightmares," Hansel shudders.

"I know," Snow smiles."Neither do I. I have a plan, but in order for it to work I need the help of a child and it's going to be extremely dangerous and if things go wrong we might all get trapped in the Black Fairies realm..."

"Snow White," Gretel mumbles turning to Hansel. "She is one of the good guys, isn't she?"

Hansel nods. "She is..."

"We'll help you." Gretel nods decisively.

Snow hesitates. "I don't know. I don't think it's fair of me to even ask..."

"Who did you lose?" Hansel asks.

"How do you know I lost someone?" Snow is surprised.

"Everyone I know has lost someone. We lost our father. Grace lost hers. Pinocchio lost Geppetto. Its' too much of a coincidence. I think you are right. We are in a nightmare and if you can help us wake up, if you can make this end..."

"I lost my husband," Snow replies her eyes welling up.

"What's the plan?" Hansel asks. "What do you need us to do?"

"Have you heard of the town of Hamelin?"

The children shake their heads.

"Well, it's a terrifying town, completely empty. Once a year the pied piper shows up into the town square, he plays his song and all children fall into his magic. They follow him and he sells them to the Black Fairy. The Black Fairy has my husband..."

"You need us to be bait?" Gretel asks matter of factly.

Snow's eyes open wide, reconsidering. Gretel's blunt phrasing shocks her. She can't let this happen. "I...I can't ask you to do that. This is a terrible idea... I don't know what I was thinking...I'm sorry!"

"You were thinking that we are in a nightmare and you want to wake everyone up from it. It's a good plan," Hansel smiles. "Come on!"

"But if I'm wrong..." Snow whispers.

"Then we'll be enslaved by the Black Fairy forever," Gretel nods. "But it's just a dream Snow...It' not real!"

"Whether it's a dream or not, if we are trapped in it it's going to feel real," she shudders.

"Is there another way to wake everybody up?" Gretel asks.

Snow shakes her head.

"We'll do it," Hansel replies.

"But..."

"How do we get to Hamelin?" Gretel asks.

Snow has packed food and water into her leather bag. She's put two daggers on her belt. She is wearing her dark green cape. The strangest thing has happened. On the way to Hamelin with Hansel and Gretel they run into both Grace and Pinocchio. Both of them wanted to know where Hansel and Gretel where going. Both of them wanted to join.

Snow tried to argue. The Black Fairy is terrible, she tried to explain. Who know what she does to the children she kidnaps. What if she eats them? What if she puts them in cages? What if she kills them?

"It's a nightmare, Snow," Grace argued. "It feels real but it's just a nightmare. No matter what happens, it's not real. We are going to come with you. You can help your husband wake up and once he is awake it will all be over... We are going to be fine..."

"But you are just children," Snow tried to argue. "I have no right to place you in danger, I have no right..."

"Children can be heroes too," Hansel had replied.

"I can't..."

"Snow!" Grace had said very firmly. "Look around you! This Enchanted Forest is awful! I really want to wake up. Please! Let us help!"

And that is how Snow White, followed by Hansel and Gretel, Grace and Pinocchio ended up entering the deserted town of Hamelin.

"Creepy," was the first thing Hansel said as they looked at the half broken sign "YOU ARE NOW ENTERING HAMELIN, Population 0, covered up by spider webs and they all agreed.

"It's not too late to turn around," Snow tried to say but the children kept going.

The houses are empty and crumbling, there are carts abandoned in the middle of the street. Big wooden signs saying nailed on every available surface. "BEWARE OF THE PIPER!" "NO CHILDREN ALLOWED IN HAMELIN!" "SAY NO TO THE PIPER!" "BRING OUR RATS BACK!" "PIPERS NOT ALLOWED" "SAVE THE CHILDREN" "PIED PIPER Wanted, Dead or Alive"

"We are at the right place," Grace smiles bravely. "Where is the town square?"

The town square is around the corner. What once must have been a beautiful water fountain with statues of children splashing in the water with birds perched on their shoulders is now all dried up and crumbling.

"We are here," Gretel smiles trying not to let her voice quiver. "How do we summon the piper?"

"I don't know," Snow replies her eyes lingering at the cracked cobblestone.

"Think Snow! Gretel urges. "How do we summon the piper?"

"WHATEVER YOU DO DO NOT SING THE LULLABY!" A small sign reads nailed right on what must have once been a market booth, now nothing but a pile of half rotten planks.

"The lullaby," Snow mumbles. "I think that's it. But I don't know hardly any words."

"Which one?" Grace asks.

" _Don't let the darkness claim you_..." Snow starts singing.

"Oh, I know that one!" Gretel nods.

" _Never let go of the light_ ," Hansel picks up where Snow left off.

" _And when you are lost, afraid and alone  
_ _let my voice guide you home...  
_ _Don't let the darkness claim you,  
_ _Never let go of the light..."_

There is something so touching in the voices of Hansel and Gretel, Grace and Pinocchio a they rise above the deserted city.

Snow is holding back tears. They are so brave and she has no right to do this to them. As if reading her thoughts Gretel turns around and smiles at Snow.

The pied piper appears out of nowhere. He is skinny scruffy looking guy, he is wearing a dark tunic, striped gray black pants and he plays the exact song they are singing at first.

Nothing magical about his music at first and then the notes pick up, they get faster, the song gets wilder, he melody is more intense. The song invades the children's minds until all they can hear is the song, their minds throbbing with music, the melody pulsing in their veins.

Snow no longer recognizes the music but she can hear the hidden promise in between the notes. _Follow me_ , the song is saying _follow me, follow me, follow me,_ and it's as fast as the children's heartbeat, as urgent as the children's need to find their fathers. " _Follow me, follow me, follow me_..." All the children are entranced, following the piper except for Pinocchio who is looking at Snow confused.

"Do me a favor," Snow whispers. "Stay back and tell the Blue Fairy where your friends are at, just in case. if I don't succeed maybe she can save them..."

Pinocchio nods. Such a big responsibility to place on such small shoulders.

"You can count on me Snow," the boy replies and Snow gives him a quick hug, then she runs to follow the children.

The music is still intense, it's enchanting.

The man swings around the lamp post and then he continues, the children following him completely entranced in his song.

"Are you alright?" Snow tries to get Gretel's attention but Gretel is no longer listening. All she hears is the song and she is hungry, hungry for more.

The pied piper dances around the town square then he walks over to the bridge. He looks at the children one last time, smiling brightly and he jumps into the water. The children following him undeterred.

"Wait!" Snow tries to stop them."Wait, this is too dangerous!"

Grace looks at her confused. Why would Snow try to get in the way of her following the song?

"Where are you going?" Snow pleads with Grace. "He is jumping in the water, this isn't safe, Grace!"

Grace grabs onto Snow's hand then she steps on the ledge of the bridge. Snow wants to stop her but Hansel and Gretel have already jumped into the water. Snow takes a deep breath and jumps alongside Grace. Snow is falling, falling into dark waters, Grace's fingers wrapped tightly around hers.

The water is a lot deeper than she thought. Snow is sinking. Deeper and deeper into the water except it' s not cold anymore, not even wet, just dark, dark and lonely. Snow can feel Grace's hand slips from hers.

"Grace!" she cries out.

The girl doesn't reply but Snow can hear her someone crying softly into the dark.

"It's just a dream, this is just a bad dream..." Snow hears Hansel's voice.

Is the horror any less real just because it's in a nightmare?

"Just a dream," he hears Gretel say back to Hansel.

"Just a dream," Grace voice now, she is sounding stronger, braver.

"Just a dream," Snow smiles in the dark. And then their feet hit the ground, they are no longer in the water, they are in the edge of a cliff, covered up in intense fog, right in front of the entrance of a tunnel. It's a mine, Snow realizes. A mine that goes deep inside the mountain.

"Get to work!" a dwarf Snow doesn't recognize tells the children. "Come on, get to work!" He doesn't notice Snow at all. He just motions for Gretel Hansel and Grace to enter the mine. Snow sneaks behind them.

"Excuse me," Grace turns to the dwarf. "Where is the prince?"

"What's it to you?" the dwarf grouches. "What do you care?"

"Where is the prince?" Grace asks undaunted.

"If you must know, he is deep inside the mines," the dwarf replies. "Who do you think fills those carts up with fairy crystals? Now get to work!"

The entry of the mine is more like a small cave. There are five large mine carts all filled with crystals to the brim. Behind the carts five children dressed in rags are sorting the crystals according to size and color. The moment the children touch the crystals their color get darker, more potent. Behind the children, small rooms carved in the mines walls with a few measly belongings. A broken doll, a toy sword. This cannot be where the children are spending their nights, this is inhumane, this is terrifying.

Grace winks at Snow, Gretel smiles at her.

"Just a dream," Hansel says brightly, picking up a large purple crystal placing into the appropriate pile. "I bet I can do this faster than both of you!"

Grace giggles.

"No, you can't!" Gretel argues lifting up a large blue crystal.

Snow smiles. If they get home...no. When they get home, Hansel and Gretel, Grace and Pinocchio are going to be the first people she knights. She will never forget their bravery and their strength.

If the rest of the children are surprised by their enthusiastic attitude, they do not show it. Once the dwarf disappears into one of the tunnels, Snow sneaks past the children following the cart tracks to find the origin of the crystals.

The tunnel is damp and dark, lit torches attached to the wall ever so often illuminate the darkness. Snow walks as close to the mine walls as possible, she doesn't want to get run over by an incoming mine cart. She is walking faster, even faster now she cannot wait. David is in the mines somewhere. How long has it been since the Dark One took him from King George's castle?

Snow is trying to count how many days it has been but this is a dream, time stretches strangely, she is having a very hard time remembering. It has been less than a week. She got here as fast as she could, she is pretty certain it hasn't been more than a week. It will be such a relief to see Charming and explain to him what is going on, tell him how he needs to wake up.

Snow is practically running now, stumbling in the dark. And then she hears a cart running towards her. She jumps out of the way, becoming one with the wall, her heart beating faster. She runs again. She should be conserving her strength but she doesn't. She can't. She envisions Charming's face all ashen and betrayed when the Dark One bound his hands, when the Dark One told him she'd made a deal and traded his life, in exchange for the ability to turn hay into gold. When the King lied and said the prince was in fact his first born son.

Snow hears the sound of an ax hitting the mine wall and her heart stops. He is here. Charming is here. She walks forward, her hands trembling, her eyes welling up. All he sees is his back and the ax hitting the wall over and over. Several crystals detach from the wall. He bends over to pick them up then he places them in the cart on the track next to him.

"Charming?" Snow says quietly.

He doesn't respond, he doesn't even look up. The only sign that he even heard her is the brief pause before he picked up the next crystal to place in the cart.

"Charming, it's me," she says again and this time he stands up to face her.

He looks both stronger and thinner than last time she saw him. His face is pale, dirt smeared across his skin, dark circles around his eyes.

She expects him to say something, anything.

He stares at her instead. Snow take a step back. She doesn't know what to do with the indifference she reads in his eyes.

"I found you," she says her eyes welling up.

At the sight of her crying his hand twitches, like it's his instinct to reach for her, then he thinks better of it and lifts up his ax instead. He smashes the wall a couple of times then he turns to look at her again, to make sure she is real, not an image he conjured up. He seems frustrated.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, his voice sounding harsh. "It's not safe here. The Black Fairy is due for an inspection, you should go before she catches you here." Then he turns back to his wall.

Snow feels like she's been doused with frozen water.

"Charming, it's me, Snow," she tries again.

"I know who you are," he replies.

"I'm here..." she pleads.

He smashes the wall with his ax a couple of more times then he picks up the new crystals and places them in the cart.

Snow takes a step forward and places her hand on his arm.

"Excuse me," he says quietly. "You are in my way..."

"Charming!" she says again because that's all she can think of saying at the moment.

"Don't call me that," he says and he walks around her, back to his pick ax.

"Please...-" she tries again.

He drops the pick ax to the ground and turns to face her.

Snow takes a deep breath. "I know our last meeting was horrifying," she says and "you think I betrayed you and I am so, so sorry, but I got tricked by the Dark One. And this is all a nightmare, none of this is real, we are stuck in it and in order for us to get out you need to wake up..."

"A nightmare?" he replies. "That's an understatement..."

" Listen, the story with Rumpelstiltskin was just that, a story. I was never engaged to king George. You left Abigail a long time ago. I'm actually your wife..."

"My wife?" he scoffs and he turns to pick up his ax again. "I don't think so..."

Snow gasps. She didn't see this coming. If he'd stabbed her with a knife it would probably hurt less. "Charming please...-"

"You'd think my wife would know my real name...-" he looks so angry.

"David," she says softly. "Your real name is David."

He tries to hide it but she sees the surprise flash in his eyes.

"Your name is David, and I need you to believe me. We are stuck in your nightmare and if you can just wake up, it is all going to be alright..."

He shakes his head. "I really need to do this," he says pointing to the half empty cart. "I don't have a lot of time..."

"Listen, Hansel and Gretel and Grace are here too, and I don't want to put then in danger, so if you could just listen to me for a moment, forget about the mine because I can't stay too long ...-"

And then she doesn't understand why, but she reads hurt in his eyes.

"You are absolutely right," he replies. "You can't stay too long. You should go. In fact you should go right now...-" And just like that he turns back to his ax and his wall.

Snow is wiping her eyes. She can't fall apart now, she has to reach him. But how? This isn't Charming, this isn't David, this man is a stranger, building walls, blocking her from reaching him.

What is she supposed to do now?

David puts the ax down and lifts up the new crystals from the ground filling up the mine cart.

And then Snow knows what she is suppose to do next. She drops her bag to the ground picks up his ax and slams it against his wall. This better work, she thinks.

Absolutely nothing happens. She hits the wall again and this time three crystals drop to the ground.

Better, she thinks. She's been to the dwarves mines before. She tries to remember everything they ever taught her about the right way to cut fairy crystals.

"What do you think you are doing?" he frowns.

She shrugs. "Working," she replies. She hits the wall couple of times and a large chunk of crystals falls to the ground.

He stares at her.

"You should go," he states firmly.

Snow shakes her head. "Not going anywhere. If this is what you want to do, this is what we are doing," she replies picking up the crystals from the ground, placing them inside the mine cart.

He hesitates.

Snow lifts the rest of the crystals putting them in the cart.

"Alright," he sighs. "I'll use the ax, you fill up the cart..."

Snow nods, a soft smile playing at her lips. The cart fills up quickly.

David gives it a hard shove and then it's sliding down the tracks fast. There is another cart right behind it ready to fill up.

Snow looks into the tunnel. There is an endless line of carts waiting to be filled.

He attacks the wall again without hesitation. His pace seems faster now. Snow fills the cart to the brim and pushes it down. She pulls the next cart. And the next and the next and the next. This goes much faster, both of them working together.

David hesitates, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"We should slow down," he mumbles. "The children won't be able to catch up..."

"Are you hungry?" she asks.

"Are you? Because there is only one meal a day and I already ate it all..." he looks worried pointing at a cracked clay dish on the ground.

Snow pulls bread, boiled eggs and smoked ham out of her leather bag and she hands them to him.

He is looking shocked. He tries not to tear into the food and make it all disappear in two bites.

Snow hands him more.

She bites her lip, trying not to cry, because in all the stories the have been through she's never seen Charming in such a state. Her whole body aches to pull him in her arms and yet she very much doubts he will let her hold him.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Funny, Snow thinks, even when he doesn't like her very much, he still asks her if she is okay.

"I'm alright," she tries to say, her voice quivering.

A cloud of smoke begins to materialize. It must be the Black Fairy.

He looks at her terrified. Snow grabs her bag, ducks behind the cart and sneaks to hide around the corner.

He buries the egg shells and the bread crumbs on the ground, kicking some dirt on them then he rushes back to his ax.

"How are things here?" a soft voice drawls.

"Fine," he replies looking down, his voice calm as if nothing unusual is going on.

"Fine," she smiles and Snow can hear the hint of teasing in her voice.

She really wants to catch a glimpse of the Black Fairy but she doesn't dare.

"You are working really fast today," the woman purrs.

He doesn't reply.

"Won't you come with me," she says and Snow freezes in place because there is no mistaking the seductive tone of her voice." I could draw you a bath and we'll have some wine, and some real food, see where the evening takes us...Must be so dull, being here on your own night after night..."

"No!" his answer is immediate, unyielding. An answer he must have given many times before.

"Why?" she asks. "Are you still expecting the princess to come save you?"

"She is not coming," he replies his voice firm, calm.

"Well," the fairy laughs. "That's certainly new. Perhaps now that you've finally come to terms with the fact that she is not coming, perhaps, now you'll join me..."

He doesn't reply.

The fairy laughs. "Suit yourself, prince. Until next time then..." Snow can hear her turning into smoke.

"She's gone," he says after a while because Snow doesn't come out right away.

"Are you still here?" he asks.

Snow doesn't reply. She can't. Because the alcove on the wall where she has hidden must be where he is sleeping at night. There is a torn up mat on the floor, his cape is ripped and hanging from a rusty nail. And in the wall in front of her, illuminated by a lantern's faint light he has scratched lines on the wall trying to keep track of time. There are hundreds of lines on the wall. Snow's eyes well up and she covers up her mouth trying to stifle her sobs. If she is counting this correctly, Charming has been here a little over three years.

He finds her crying around the corner.

"Did you hear the Fairy...-" he hesitates, completely misunderstanding why she is upset. "Because I never...-"

Snow shakes her head, pointing to the wall. "Three years?" she rasps trying to stop crying.

"I stopped counting," he shrugs.

"More than three years, then" she whispers. "How? I was just at the Southern Kingdom, and you were there too...I came here as fast as I could...it couldn't have been more than a week..."

He look at her considering what she is saying for a minute.

"A week?" he asks incredulously. "Time must be different here," he mumbles.

"I couldn't come any faster," she looks at him, eyes pleading.

His expression softens and for a brief second she thinks he might pull her in his arms. But the moment passes. He straightens up instead. "I have to fill up three more carts," he says and walks back to his pick ax.

Snow rushes to follow him.

"I can do the last three carts," she offers softly. " I think you've done more than enough... Won't you get some rest...let me finish..."

He looks as if he's going to argue, but nods instead, then he goes back around the corner. Snow works fast. Her whole body is sore, her muscles are screaming, her fingers blistering but she doesn't stop. She fills the carts and she pushes them one by one. When she is done, she dusts her hands and walks back to find him.

Charming must be asleep. He is curled up in a ball, his arms covering his ears, facing the wall he drew the lines on, counting the days of his captivity.

Strange, Snow thinks. He usually sleeps on his back, his arm folded under his head. Maybe he is cold. Snow pulls out a small blanket and her cape and covers him up. Then she lays next to him.

And then the crying starts. The walls of the mine echo with sounds of children crying, begging for help. What is this? Snow sits up in a hurry. Who is hurting the children?

Snow reaches for her daggers.

"Nothing you can do," he says reaching for her hand in the dark. Not asleep after all.

"What do you mean? Why are they crying?"

"They cry every night," he whispers.

"We have to do something..."

"This isn't a regular tunnel," he tries to explain. "Not a regular mine. Once work time is over the tunnels shift around and this place becomes a maze. Once you are in here, it's impossible to get out, you can't find them..."

"What if we follow the tracks?" Snow argues.

He shakes his head. "This isn't a regular tunnel, Snow," the frustration in his voice audible. "This is more of a labyrinth than anything else. You will just end up going into circles, driving yourself crazy...you'll end up back here. I tried. Believe me I tried. The first few months I tried every night..."

Snow nods. She wipes her eyes trying to stay calm, trying not to let her mind wonder, what it would do to a man like Charming to lay there night after night, desperate to save the children but unable to do so.

The Dark One did warn her. You better get of his nightmares as fast as you can. Your husband is a brave man, you don't want to see what scares him.

"She is beyond evil," Snow starts. "I am so, so sorry, Charming," she says and then she catches herself. "David," she adds in a hurry. "I can't imagine what it's been like...-"

He shakes his head. "Not your fault," he replies.

Snow closes her eyes tight. Tries to stay calm.

If you don't blame me, how come you can barely stand to look at me, she wants to ask, but she swallows her words.

And then she hears a boys voice echoing through the mine walls "It's just a dream!"

Hansel.

"Just a dream," Gretel echoes his words.

"Just a dream," Grace says and then she sings _"Don't let the darkness claim you, never let go of the light..."_

Gretel is singing too, and their voices echo through the walls, making the corridors seem larger, brighter, making the weight of the night seem lighter somehow.

"I love those kids so much," Snow says wiping their eyes. "Once we are out, we are knighting them for exceptional acts for courage and bravery whether they remember this or not... Pinocchio too..." she blurts out without thinking.

He looks at her. This other life she is talking about, the life above the dark tunnels. Where there is a "we." Where she is his wife and they do things together. He doesn't dare believe it, it's way too good to be true.

"Get some sleep," he says covering her up with the blanket she gave him.

"No," she argues scooting closer, rearranging the blanket so now they are both covered. "It's big enough for both of us."

He doesn't argue. He lays there frozen, far enough away that his body doesn't touch hers and she closes her eyes because she is crying at the distance he is putting between them. And she doesn't know how to break through to him, but at the same time she doesn't want him to feel responsible for her crying.

He lays still, under her cape and the blanket that is now covering both of them, barely breathing. Her cape smells so good. He has to fight the urge to pull her in his arms. I'm your wife, she said. I'm your wife. But his world is dark and lonely and broken, how would he even dare to begin believing such an outlandish claim...

"I'm really sorry," she says quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you that night in the king's dungeon, I'm sorry I made a deal with the Dark One, I'm sorry I got you stuck here in the Black Fairies tunnels, I am so sorry."

"I...-" he tries to interrupt, but she keeps on going.

"You don't have to forgive me. If you want to be angry with me forever, I understand. I think it's fair. I just wanted to say I 'm sorry, that's all...and I'm going to find a way to get you out of here, if its the last thing I do..."

"No, it's not fair...I...I don't blame you...-" is all he says.

Then why are you keeping me at arm's length? She wants to cry out, but she doesn't.

She can wait. She can wait a night, a week, a month, she can wait as many days as Charming waited alone in the dark tunnel.

She can get him out of here and she can even let him go, if that's what he wants. She can wait for him her whole life, she thinks, and in that moment exhaustion takes over and she falls asleep.

David wakes up in the middle of the night, his face buried in Snow's hair, his arm draped across her waist. What is he doing? He pulls his hand back slowly.

"I found you," she mumbles in her sleep, changing sides.

He lays perfectly still, his eyes closed. He doesn't dare open his eyes to look at her. He wonders if she is a dream, because if he wakes up, if he opens his eyes and she is no longer there... he doesn't think he can survive that.

David wakes up in the morning to the sound of someone smashing the mine wall with a pick ax. He sits up. Snow's cape is on the ground, but she herself is not here. His chest contracts. He can't breathe. Where is she? Did she leave? He doesn't think, he doesn't talk he just stumbles blindly to the tunnel.

Snow is there, his ax in her hands. She smiles brightly at him. "You are awake!' she exclaims happily, as if they are vacationing somewhere together.

As if they are not in the darkest of the Black Fairy's mines. And then she reads the panic and the terror in his eyes, he sees his hands trembling. And she doesn't speak. She drops the ax to the ground and she runs to him, pulling him in her arms.

"You are here," he marvels, lifting her up, burying his face in her neck. "You are still here..."

"Not going anywhere without you, Charming," she whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks."I'm here..."

"But you shouldn't be," he replies, putting her down gently. "We got lucky yesterday," he explains. "The Black Fairy didn't see you. She will find you the next time you are down here and she...I can' t protect you Snow...I can't protect anybody and I can't even fathom what she might do to you...I need you to run..."

Snow is shaking her head, wiping her eyes. "No!"

"If you love me, you will run," he says in a hurry, "the tunnels are pretty straight forward during work hours. Follow the tracks, get out and run as far away as you can..."

"I love you, but I'm not going anywhere. I don't care if she finds me, I don't care if she chains me up and forces me to work here till my dying day, I'm not going without you..."

"Snow, I can't!" his words come out pained and forced and fast. "It's bad enough that there are children out here I cannot save, if she hurts you too, I can't...-" his eyes well up.

"But she already hurt me," Snow explains softly, running her hand across his cheek, wiping his eyes. "When she locked you up, when she made you lose hope...she already hurt me. Don't you see? If she cuts you I bleed, if she kills you I die... I will burn this realm to the ground before I ever leave you again..." and now her voice is more forceful, and she is crying.

"Snow," he rasps, his forehead on hers, his eyes closed. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again..."

"Yes, you did," she replies smiling through her tears. "You told the Black fairy as much..."

He doesn't reply right away. He sits in the ground, pulling Snow down with him, his arms now wrapped around her shoulders, her body resting in between his legs, trying to keep his hands from shaking.

"Listen," she smiles. "We are stuck in your nightmare right now. We were already cursed, stuck in an endless stream of stories. Every time we kissed, we changed stories. Except the last time you fell asleep next to me, you didn't kiss me. That's how we got stuck in your nightmare. All you have to do is wake up..."

"What happens to everyone else if I wake up?" he asks.

"I don't know," she answers quite truthfully. "I think the moment your nightmare is over they are free too..."

"You think, but you don't know for sure?" he hesitates. "Snow I heard them crying every night, for years...I've been unable to help them no matter how hard I tried. If there's a chance that the children are stuck here after I wake up, I can't just leave them..." he struggles to explain.

"Of course you can't," she whispers running her fingers through his hair.

He wouldn't be Charming if he could leave suffering children behind.

Snow thinks hard for a minute. "But if this is your nightmare, now that you know it's a nightmare, maybe you can control it..."

"How?"

"I don't know...Perhaps you can imagine the mines gone and the children free in a beautiful garden..." she says her hands caressing his face. "Try, Charming...try for me..." she adds because he is looking really doubtful.

And he does try. He closes his eyes, but all he sees is mine walls, and crystals, mine carts that need to be filled with crystals. Because how could he see something else? That is all he' s been able to look at for the past few years. That and the Black Fairy's face, mocking him.

He tries harder but nothing changes. He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do that..."

"It's alright," she smiles nestling her head on his shoulder. "It's alright...we'll figure this out..."

And then a cloud of black smoke appears right in front of them, the Black Fairy materializes standing right there, her smile cold, her eyes full of concealed rage.

Snow and Charming jump up, in a hurry, Snow pulling her dagger in her hand, handing him her other knife.

"What have you done to the children?" the Fairy asks. She laughs at the dagger in Snow's hand then she slams her against the wall first.

Charming throws the knife at her. She easily makes the knife disappear with a flick of her wrist. David reaches for the pick ax, he is about to attack, when the Black Fairy waves her hand and he is slammed against the mine wall too, the room spinning around him.

"The children have hope now," the Black Fairy explains, her voice both soft and terrifying, "they are singing songs, their despair doesn't seep through to the crystals, their crystals are weak, they are worthless! How dare you sneak inside my dominion and meddle with my magic!"

Snow is struggling to breathe. "Your magic feeds of children's despair? You are not a fairy, you are nothing but an evil witch..."

"Silence!" the Black fairy says reaching for Snow's throat. "I am not evil!"

Then the Black fairy turns to David. "And you!" she says and the anger in her voice terrifying, "you lied to me. Your princess is here! I suppose I shall have to teach you two a lesson about true despair. We should separate you of course, but first..." she says and she backhands Snow, dropping her on the ground.

Charming stand up slowly, fighting against the Fairy's magic that is pushing him towards the ground.

"Nobody hurts Snow White, whether I'm asleep or awake or dreaming..." he says walking towards the Black Fairy. "Now get your hands off her..."

"Or what?" the fairy laughs. "You and I both know you are incapable of rescuing anyone. You are not a hero, you are just the hero's brother, you are just a shepherd, you are a nobody, you are worse than nobody...you let the children cry night after night...-"

The Fairy talks fast, waving her hand, expecting him to slam against the wall again, but he doesn't. She frantically waves both arms now, but nothing happens.

"You are not really here!" David says, barely raising his voice and for the first time the Black Fairy looks truly horrified. She is looking less solid now, more like smoke than anything else. "You are not really here," he says once more.

"No!" she whispers this can't be happening...this isn't how the story goes... this isn't fair! I get a story too! "

"No, you don't..." he argues. "Not if I have something to do with it. Now get out!" now he is yelling, and this time she shatters completely as if she was made out of glass all along.

"Snow!" he says and he kneels next to her. "Snow are you alright?"

"You did it," she smiles throwing her arms around his neck.

He looks at the finger marks on her cheek. "I'm so sorry," he whispers.

"I'm alright," she reassures him then caught in the moment she leans in, about to kiss him.

"Wait," he says, "not yet..." he looks around. "Wait. I want to try this again..." He takes a deep breath, he clears his mind then he whispers "This mine is not really here..." The walls of the mine dissolve slowly, like ice melting in the rays of the morning sun...

He is breathing faster, looking around at the light, the blue sky, the green grass. When was the last time he saw the light of day?

Five children along with Hansel, Gretel and Grace are blinking fast, looking around, not daring to believe their eyes because they are in a beautiful valley on the edge of the Enchanted Forest, rather than the terrifying dark mine.

"You did it!" Grace runs towards Snow.

"There is more," Charming whispers and Snow isn't certain if he is talking to her or to himself.

"The children are safe and happy with their parents," Charming continues. The Mad Hatter shows up at the edge of the valley, he sees his daughter and then he runs. Grace gasps and she takes a a step forward, letting her father hold her.

"Hansel, Gretel?" a man appears behind the twins.

"Papa!" Gretel yells. Hansel doesn't say anything he just runs and grabs his father and the man stumbles back laughing. "You've gotten so big, you are so strong," he laughs then they are all holding each other crying.

There are fathers and mothers, grandfathers and grandmothers and there are children, so many children, most of them kids Snow never really saw in the mine, and now they are holding onto the their families crying.

"Must be the children of Hamelin," Snow whispers wiping her eyes. "See if you can get them back to their town before it got deserted, before it got cursed..."

"Hamelin?" he asks. "The children are going back to their town in Hamelin, before it got cursed," he repeats.

And then they are in the middle of a beautiful town, there are flower on the window shills and people laughing and dancing with their children.

Geppetto is there holding Pinocchio, the Blue Fairy is smiling at them. They all wave at Snow and Charming.

The water fountain is working again. A blond boy splashes water from the fountain at his grandmother and she laughs.

"I missed you so much," the grandmother says, "but I'm still going to get you back!"

"Alright," Hansel walks over to Snow and Charming. "If this is turning into a wish realm I want a back stallion..."

Snow laughs.

"Over there," David says pointing to a black horse tied up at the almond tree by the bakery.

Gretel gasps. "Amazing!" she says. Her father is laughing. He is not sure he understands what is happening but it's so nice to be with his children again.

"Would you like a pony?" Charming asks Gretel.

"You can do that?" Gretel claps her hands. The sweetest white pony appears next to the girl, who smiles and wraps her hands around his neck.

"How about you?" David turns to Grace.

"I like kittens," she replies shyly and the next minute there is a basket full of kittens in her arms.

"Papa look!" she exclaims and the Mad Hatter laughs.

Then he turns to David. "Don't wake up yet, let them have some fun..."

"That's so great," Snow smiles, "But I'm still knighting them when we get home..."

He nods. Home. They still have to get home.

Snow is smiling, watching the children laugh and play.

"Free cake for everybody," David whispers .

The baker opens the door. "I made too many cupcakes today," he says. "Who would like some cupcakes?"

The children run towards him, dragging their parents along.

"Amazing" Snow turns to look at him.

He wraps his arms around her from the back, leaning his chin on her shoulder. "What would you like?" he whispers.

You, is the first thing that pops in her head, but then if they kiss he will wake up. It will all be over. Not yet. She better come up with something else.

"Come on," she says tugging on his arm.

He wraps his arms around her shoulder following her. She pulls him away from the happy town of Hamelin, away from the children jumping and playing and laughing, away from the parents crying for joy.

"No kissing, no kissing, no kissing, no kissing," he whispers to himself, because her cheek is right there, and her forehead and her lips and it's torturous being this close and unable to taste her.

She pulls him into the Enchanted Forest. And once everything is silent except for the sound of a couple of bluebirds, and the rustling of leaves, she pulls him off the road and into the trees, on an old forgotten forest path.

"A small lake would be nice right about here," she says softly. "With water, not too warm, not too cold..."

"A lake" he mumbles closing his eyes.

And the she looks delighted because there is a weeping willow leaning over a pond, with clear water.

"Perfect," she whispers. And then she reaches for his tunic. He looks surprised, but he doesn't resist as she takes it off.

"Are you really my wife?" he rasps, when she takes off her own shirt and tosses it on the ground. She nods taking her pants off. He kicks off his boots next, then his pants are off and she reaches for his hand pulling him with her into the water.

"No kissing, no kissing, no kissing," she whispers to herself as she runs her hands across his chest, wiping away the sweat and the grime from so many endless days in the mine.

"No kissing, no kissing. no kissing," he thinks when he pulls her closer, her breasts now touching his chest, igniting him whole, making him feel lightheaded, making it impossible for him to breathe.

"My wife," he whispers, still finding this all overwhelming, almost impossible to believe. She closes her eyes, leans her forehead on his shoulder.

"You saved me," he murmurs.

"You save me, I save you, that's what we do," she says and then she pulls back a little because she almost brushed her lips across his skin. "Do you remember anything?"

He shakes his head. " I don't..."

"Maybe I can show you," she smiles. "Close your eyes, and say that you want to see..."

When he opens his eyes he is amazed to see the images unfolding across the ruffled water of the pond. There is Snow on his back, when he is a tiny green frog, there is Snow ruling the Underworld while he watches her sipping his wine, there is Snow freezing the world while he watches amazed. There he is fighting the dragon, then he is trying to get Snow to talk to him in her impossibly tall tower, there he is looking like a beast, yelling at Snow, and then he is materializing out of his lamp and Snow is looking on amazed. And then there are kisses, so many kisses and every time their lips meet the story changes and he loses her again and again.

Once the images clear away he turns to look at Snow who is trying hard not to cry.

"I remember," he whispers.

Snow wraps her arms around him briefly then they walk out of the water hand in hand.

It's getting dark. He doesn't have to build a fire, he can just wish it, just like he can wish for warm towels and fluffy mats and pillows and blankets, he can wish for hot oven baked bread with rosemary and fresh cheese, and sausages and cherries and wine. And then she is wearing a nightdress and he is wearing pants.

She shakes her head. "You are going to have to put on a shirt too," she says and he laughs.

"No kissing, no kissing, no kissing" he tells himself when she lays next to him after he wished a shirt on. Their fingers are intertwined, her back leaning on his chest. She is watching the stars, he is looking at the flames.

"This is almost perfect," she whispers.

"Almost," he smiles.

"Right now, the real us are laying together in my bedroom, we are still in the spinning wheel story," Snow muses.

"Any ideas how to break the curse?" he asks.

"No. Yes, but no..."

"What?" he sounds confused.

"I was thinking... what if you were to kiss me, kiss me aware of what is going on, kiss me not to wake me up but to break the curse?" she asks.

"It can't be that simple," he frowns then he looks at her all hopeful. "Can it?"

"I don't know," she replies.

"We've kissed so many times..."

"Yes. But never actively believing we could break the curse...It might be worth a try..."

But if we are wrong I'm going to lose you again, he is looking both hopeful and concerned.

Snow snuggles close to him and closes her eyes. He pulls her in even closer.

"This is nice," she says, her head laying on his arm. "Charming, maybe we can sleep tonight and I can kiss you awake first thing in the morning..."

"Alright," he mumbles, his forehead leaning against the back of her head. "I love you Snow..."

Snow's half asleep when he adds. "You know, just because we can't kiss doesn't mean we can't...-"

She turns around to face him, her heart beating faster.

"It'd be nearly impossible not to kiss," her voice comes out soft and wanting.

"True, but I do like a challenge..." he retorts and then he laughs because Snow is already taking off her nightgown.

"I like the way you think Charming!"

His hand sliding across her thighs, her fingers already digging in his back.

"I missed you so much," she rasps.

"I dreamt about you every night, when I was in the mine..."

"Did you really?"

He nods. "Hoping against all hope that maybe you'd come for me..."

Snow holds back tears, grasping onto him tighter. And then he doesn't say anything more, not with words, as their bodies ignite and tremble, every touch casting away a shadow, every breath, every tear illuminating the darkness.

In the morning, David finds himself tangled up in her arms. He chuckles. After making love last night they tried to fall asleep back to back so they wouldn't accidentally kiss each other during the night. And yet here they both are, inseparable, connected in more ways than he thought possible when she robbed his ring, when he knocked her off her horse, when she hit him in the face with a rock.

It has been such along time since their original story. And here he is looking at his wife, the woman he's found and saved again and again, and he loves her so much he feels like his heart could swell and burst in a million pieces.

Snow whimpers in her sleep, and then she opens her eyes. "Is it time Charming?" she asks, and her voice sounds so small.

He nods. "You kiss me to wake me up. Then I kiss you to break the curse," he replies.

"Alright," she whispers. "We better do it now, before I think about it too long, because I don't think I can let go of you again," she says, her eyes welling up.

"Snow..." he replies. Because the sight of his wife's tears almost undoes his resolve.

"Charming!" she smiles through her tears, trying to sound strong.

And then he hesitates. "If this doesn't work, if I get lost again, if I say anything like I did two days ago, when I tried to act like I didn't love you...Don't you dare listen...-"

Snow cups his face, caressing his cheek. "I love you Charming!" she says instead of replying and then she kisses him softly. "Now, break our curse!"

Snow disappears first and he feels her loss in every inch of his being, like his heart has been ripped off his chest and he is laying there alone, bleeding. He tries to focus. He has a curse to break. "One, two, three..." he counts.

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing.

 **Guest chapter 32 Awesome chapter. Jennifer Baratta**

Thank you Jennifer!

 **BooksinMyDreams chapter 32 What a twist!**

:)

 **DragonRanger200** **chapter 32 How you get your ideas is a mystery for me. Noghtmare storys! Absolutly brilliant! Now I know for sure I can't survive the next week without knowing what is going on! Every day I think of an possible outcome, and guess what. I am never near the answer! That is so good! A story where you can guess and guess and guess but you can never know! I am going to cry when this is over! And I will reread it, again and again! Lovley! Absolutly brilliant! I am probebly miss spelling beacuse I am so exited!**

Thank you soooo much. Excited misspells are the best kind...

 **mry23** **chapter 32 Yay, ok I was worried you were going to end last week but I'm glad we're going to get a bit more to break the curse within a curse. Oh no now we're in davids nightmares oh how scary. Poor david and poor snow. I was so worried and now I'm just more. Haha I can't wait to see what happens next. So amazing**

Like I said.. you know me too well...Thank you!

 **Bwayrox** **chapter 32 I love the direction this story has taken. You are so very creative. I love everything except the CLIFFHANGERS! How am I supposed to wait a whole week to see what happens next?**

Cliffhangers? Moi? How dare you!  
*hides behind couch because she foresees you are about to throw pillows at her...*

Sticks head out couch long enough to say "Thank you!"

 **Guest chapter 32 Scary.. But a good story!**

Thank you! :)

 **Guest chapter 32 Welcome to the darkest of nightmares alright. I was on the edge of my seat the entire chapter. like I could tell something was not right and how different it was. Like the setting and the mood was all different. It was like watching a movie knowing that something was about to go terribly wrong. The chapter was captured with despair and hopelessness and I did not like it one bit (the feeling not the chapter, the chapter was really god and the plot twist was amazing and I enjoyed it). The end of the chapter made me wanna weep. But man do I dislike rumple. Does that mean every one is asleep and in Davids nightmare? I'm so terrified about the next chapter.. like whatever I felt last week? It has just doubled. I don't know what to expect. I'm grateful that Snow remembers and she's gonna try to wake up David. But it's not gonna be easy and there's a lot that can go wrong.**

Not easy at all...Glad you are enjoying this...

 **Guest chapter 32 How very interesting! I'm happy that last weeks chapter wasn't the final chapter as I thought. The plot twist is very good, your creativity amazes me. There was no sneak peek into the next chapter so I don't know how this will go.. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you so much. :) At this point a sneak peek into next chapter would be a spoiler, I think, so no sneak peek. Sorry!


	34. Bluebeard

David opens his eyes. He is in front of a spooky manor he doesn't recognize. His heart sinks. He is not in the spinning wheel story. Where is he? Does that mean he leaped into a another nightmare or another story, it's impossible to tell.

"Are you going to pick me up David?" Snow's soft voice brings him back to reality. She is a vision in tulle, snow lilies and feathers. He swallows hard. She is in her wedding dress.

"Where did you go?" she asks, her thumb touching his temple softly. "You looked like you were miles away..."

"The curse," he replies. "We didn't break it..."

"What curse?" she smiles.

She is wearing a wedding dress, so whatever dream or story this is they must have just gotten married. She is watching him expectantly so he lifts her up in his arms and he crosses the threshold of what must be their new home.

It's hard to feel upset about the curse not being broken when she is in his arms, in a wedding dress, her eyes bright, full of promise.

"You are so beautiful," he rasps.

She doesn't reply, she just leans in and kisses his cheek. He freezes. Well, that was a short story, he thinks, bracing himself for the light, or the pulse of pure love. He is read to say goodbye.

But the light doesn't come.

This is all very confusing. He doesn't know if they are in a story or a nightmare. But Snow just kissed him and they are still in place, they didn't move.

He thinks back fast to every story they've ever been through. The only time they were able to kiss and nothing changed was when Snow was the Snow Queen, her heart was ice and she'd made it perfectly clear she didn't love him. And when he was the Guardian of the Underworld. His heart didn't beat and he was unable to feel love.

But this is new. They just got married. He loves her so much. And yet they just kissed and nothing happened. Unless...

He closes his eyes. Unless for some reason Snow doesn't love him.

It hurts to think of that as a possibility. Snow doesn't love him. This isn't like Snow, though. Snow just married him. Snow wouldn't agree to marry someone she didn't love, would she?

He places her down slowly, softly. "I love you so much!" he whispers bringing her hand up to his lips.

Snow turns her face and doesn't reply right away.

That's a tell right there. This must be it, he thinks. She doesn't love him. She pulls him in closer and kisses him instead of answering.

Her lips on his lips, her hands tugging on his jacket, his whole body is on fire, his heart beating faster, he feels lightheaded, like he can barely form a coherent thought.

His hand reaches for the tie of her dress.

Her body stiffens and she winces just barely. If he didn't know every inch of her, every mood, every smile as well as he does, he might not have noticed. But he does know her. And he does notice. Snow is hesitating. She doesn't love him and she doesn't want him, not in the way she usually does, anyway.

"Not so fast," she forces a playful smile.

There it is, he thinks. She is definitely up to something.

"Was that too fast?" he murmurs running his fingers through her hair.

"I have something special planned for tonight," she replies, her playful smirk enough to send his heart racing.

He should just go along with whatever game she is playing until he figures out what she is up to.

"What's wrong with right now?" his brain betrays him, and so does his mouth and his voice. He argues instead of going along with what she said. He needs a minute. Snow's kiss is fogging his brain, he is not thinking straight.

"Trust me, what I have in mind, is worth the wait..." she leans in and kisses his cheek and his neck and every kiss feels like a small stab to the heart, a small betrayal. Because her kisses say "I love you," but the fact that they remain rooted in this place means that all her kisses are lies.

If she loved him they would have changed stories three times already, but they are both here.

They are still here.

And he doesn't know how to reconcile the relief he feels by having her safe within reach with the pain of knowing she is lying to his face, pretending to love him.

"Won't you give me a tour of the mansion..." she suggests.

He nods, trying to conceal the ache in his heart, the disappointment.

Snow doesn't love him.

He doesn't argue. He has no idea where to begin, he's never been in this house before, but she seems to think that he knows it. So maybe he owns it in this story. Being married to a Snow who is completely unaware of the curse and doesn't love him is already too much, he isn't going to worry about the little things, like that fact that he has no idea what each room is in the mansion. As they walk past an ornate mirror he glances at himself and he is surprised to see he has a rather long beard. It's not the length of it that's surprising, it's the color. He is blond, of course, that hasn't changed but his beard is a strange shade of dark blue. It' doesn't really suit him, but also it makes him appear mysterious, dangerous, a little scary even.

"Let's see," he starts at the door closes to him. "The library," he exclaims, glancing at the room that has bookshelves from floor to ceiling for the very first time.

Snow walks in, amazed at the sheer volume of books.

"Have you read all of them?" she asks, pulling the first book in front of her. She opens to a random page that revels a vivid illustration of surgical instruments, all of them dripping with blood.

He shudders. That's a bit creepy. What kind of book is this? Perhaps he is a doctor, the images in the book essential for his trade, but he can't help thinking that it's something more sinister than that.

"No, not all of them," he replies, taking the book from her hands, closing it quickly and placing it back to the self.

What is this place? Are those his books? How is he so totally unprepared about who he is supposed to be in this story? This has never happened to him before.

Snow nods exciting the room rather hastily.

"What's in there?" she asks pointing at the door across from the library.

"Good question," he replies walking in there with her.

It's a formal dining room, chandeliers already lit, the table already set for two.

"Are you hungry?" he asks. He has no idea if there are servants living in the Mansion but if there aren't he can improvise. He can find the kitchen and hopefully if he is lucky he can prepare something for her to eat. There must be eggs in the kitchen right? Maybe some bread? Who knows? Every mansion has a kitchen, right?

"Not yet," she replies. She seems to be determined to visit every singe room. There is a music room, a study room, several bedrooms, all of them very similarly decorated, so he is glad she didn't ask which room they will be sleeping in, because he has yet to figure out which one is the master bedroom. Every time he encounters a mirror, he sees himself in this strange beard. He doesn't like it one bit. They walks upstairs. The main hall upstairs has a large window and a beautiful view of the mountains. At least it would be beautiful if that exact moment lightening didn't strike the nearest the oak.

Snow jumps.

"It's alright" he says placing his arm reassuringly around her shoulders. "It's just lighting..." He can feel her shivering. He pulls off his cape and wraps it around her shoulders. She looks surprised.

Why would she be surprised, he wonders, he isn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

"Why don't we go sit in front of the fire, you are so cold..." he suggests. He saw a massive fireplace in the next room.

Snow nods.

He sits on the couch across from the fireplace. Snow sits next to him reluctantly. She stiffens up when he pulls her in closer.

She wouldn't be scared of him would she? Her hand trembles slightly, but she clenches it into a fist. What would she be afraid of?

In all the stories they've been together, and most importantly in their own story Snow has never hesitated, she's never been bashful or shy. When he was the Guardian of the Underworld and Snow agreed to marry him, after only knowing him for one day, she was the one who sought him out, she made the first move on their wedding night. But that was then. This is now. This Snow trembles when all he is trying to do is keep her warm. Perhaps she is not quite herself.

This Snow is afraid of him.

He doesn't like this story.

"Snow?" he starts quietly.

Her eyes are wide open.

"If, for whatever reason, you don't feel like...-" he hesitates. "I'm never going to ask you to do anything you don't feel like doing...you don't have to be nervous...just because got married doesn't mean we have to...-"

Again she looks at him all surprised. Like she is surprised that he is being thoughtful or kind. Like she didn't expect him to be gentle or reasonable or easy going.

He doesn't know what to think. His heart aches to think that Snow, his Snow, is part of a story where she is afraid of him, where she is afraid of men, where she doesn't think her own husband would put her needs first. Where her own husband would demand things she wasn't ready for.

"What's the matter Snow White?" his voice soft, his fingers curling around her hand.

For a brief second she seems willing to relax in his arms. Then she glances at the picture above his fireplace.

Right there, on the mantle is a very austere looking portrait of him standing next to Katherine, his hands on her shoulders. She is sitting down, looking almost terrified.

"Is that your second or your third wife?" Snow's voice sounds so small.

Second or third? How many times has he been married?

"I...-" there is no way to answer that correctly. He doesn't know. And why would he let such an awful portrait on the wall while bringing his new bride home?

He glances around the room. There are seven portraits, all very similar, all equally terrifying. He is standing up, appearing quite serious while a different woman is sitting in front of him in each portrait, his hands on her shoulders, most of them looking rather afraid.

"Do you miss her? Do you miss them?" Snow asks again.

"You are the only one I'm thinking of," he replies quite truthfully.

"Are you going to want me to pose like this too?" she asks.

"No," he manages. "No, not you. In fact, I'll have those taken down...because... Clearly I have some history, but I don't ever want you feeling like I'm comparing you to somebody else...I...I love you Snow! More than I ever thought possible..."

Again she looks surprised. Like he is saying all the right things and she didn't expect that. She expected him to be different.

"Do you believe me?" he asks.

And she doesn't evade his question this time. She turns to face him.

"I really want to," she replies and he's not sure but he thinks she might be holding back tears.

"Snow, you may not love me yet, not as much as I love you, but give me a chance," he asks quietly. "Because you and I together...we could be so happy...-" he lets his sentence hang and he smiles brightly.

"I almost believe you," she says and he thinks he hears regret in her voice.

She rests her head on his shoulder, and he stays perfectly still, aware that this Snow is skittish, his slightest movement might scare her away. Not that he blames her. If she'd brought him in a room full of portraits, of terrified ex husbands, her hands firmly wrapped around their necks, he'd feel like a lamb destined for slaughter. He'd probably be looking for the fastest way out too. There is something seriously ominous in this story.

Why isn't she leaving then? Is it because he's getting through to her? What is she after?

But, first things first.

Is this a nightmare or a story?

Now that Snow is resting in his arms, her eyes closed, his hand softly caressing the back of her head, he determines there is an easy way to find out if this is a story or a nightmare. If it's a nightmare, his nightmare, he should be in control of it. He looks at the portrait that is the furthest on the right, where he is standing menacingly above a sweet blond girl that might have tears in her eyes, and he wills the portrait to disappear.

And it does, the portrait fades into the wall, until there is nothing left.

He has to resist the urge to make all the creepy portraits disappear instantly. If she is afraid of him when he is just being himself, how much more fearful would she be if she thought he had infinite magical powers?

"Snow," he whispers.

She doesn't reply. Snow is asleep. He pulls a strand of stray hair out of her eyes, then he lifts her up. He takes her into the closest bedroom. It's dusty and the air feels like nobody's aired it in a while but he can fix that. He can fix the whole bedroom with a wave of his hand. Now the bedroom is identical to their bedroom in the Southern kingdom's castle. The bedroom where Snow picked the bed covers and the tapestry on the wall and the plush chairs next to the fireplace. He places Snow on the bed gently. He waves his hand and there is a roaring fire on the fireplace. He wants to wave his hand and have her dressed in a comfortable nightgown, rather than her formfitting wedding dress. A nightgown like the white gown with the embroidered flowers she liked to wear, in their story. But this Snow doesn't understand he has infinite powers in his dream. She will not understand that he can change her clothes with a mere thought of his mind. And she will definitely not want him undressing her when she is asleep. So he leaves her wedding gown on and he settles for waving his hand and taking off the pins and flowers from her hair and the shoes off her feet. Her hair is now brushed, resting on the pillow.

Snow sighs softly in her sleep.

"I love you," he says quietly, to the woman asleep in the bed, the woman that doesn't remember him and doesn't love him. "We are lost again," he tries to explain, "And I'm not sure what we did wrong..."

He is feeling exhausted. He kicks off his boots and then he hesitates. He is not going to climb on the bed next to her, not if she is afraid of him. And he is not going into the next room either. The endless forced separations, have made it so hard for him to just walk away and fall asleep in the next room. So he conjures up a cot and a blanket and he lays down there. Far enough that she won't feel like he is invading her space, but close enough that when he opens his eyes he can see her.

"Goodnight," he whispers and his voice cracks.

How did Snow manage, when she came for him in the Black Fairy's mine and he didn't believe she was his wife? When he laid next to her careful not to touch her? When she pleaded and reasoned with him and he refused to listen? How did she manage to stay next to him without crying?

Because he very much feels like crying now, but he won't. It's his turn to be strong, his turn to respect her boundaries. And if they stay lost in his nightmare and she never loves him, it's alright. At least he can make sure she is safe. He can give her that.

Perhaps he should get up and check every room in the mansion. This way he can get a better understanding of who he is and where the nightmare is taking them. Maybe he has a journal or more portraits. He needs to understand who he is supposed to be...or maybe he doesn't. Never mind where the story is going. He just needs to spend time with Snow. If she realizes that she loves him, she can kiss him awake. Maybe they can go back to their plan, maybe they can try to break their curse again.

When Snow wakes up in the morning she is surprised to see David sleeping in a cot at the other side of her room. That's unexpected. She is still in her wedding dress, all he did was take of her shoes and release her hair from the intricate hairstyle she had on. She checks. Her daggers are still safely strapped to her thigh. She wishes she'd taken them off. Her skin is sore from the leather case of the dagger's rubbing on her thigh it all day yesterday.

First of all she wasn't supposed to fall asleep. At all.

And then, he wasn't supposed to be gentle and kind and thoughtful. She thinks of all the ways he tried to reassure her that she was safe, that she was the one he loved. And even tough she knows who he truly is, he understands his previous wives now. She understands why they would fall in his thrall.

And a small part of her, a part she isn't willing to acknowledge out loud, wishes that she is wrong. Maybe he is innocent. Maybe he is nothing like they said he was. Maybe he us just an incredible guy who actually loves her.

Be serious, she scolds herself. Remember who you are. Remember what you are here for. You are not allowed to even entertain the thought that he is someone you could fall in love with. Never. No matter how he looks at you. No matter how he touches your heart with his words. No matter what.

"You are awake," he smiles from his cot, stretching. "Are you hungry? Because I'm starving..."

She wonders if that's her cue, if he expects her to make breakfast. It's surprising how this mansion doesn't have any servants.

He walks out of the room and he gets back with a tray full of food.

Snow is surprised to see steaming tea with honey and strawberries, freshly baked bread, buttered still hot from the oven. He is practically reading her mind, bringing her the sort of breakfast she loves. She doesn't remember ever telling him what her favorite things to eat for breakfast. Then again this whole room...it doesn't fit with the rest of the house, but it's exactly the colors and patterns she likes. How is he doing this? How does he know?

He places the tray on the bed then he sits further back, careful not to come too close, not to make any sudden movements.

"Good morning!" he smiles."What would you like to do today?"

She should be careful with the food. He could have poisoned the tea or put a sleeping agent in the bread. Then again she fell asleep all on her own and he didn't cross any lines last night.

She picks up the bread hesitantly. She take a soft bite and tries not to moan. This might be the best bread she's ever tasted.

"This is amazing!" she says her mouth way too full of food.

"Glad you like it," he laughs.

He is just not a scary guy. All the rumors about him...if it wasn't for those awful portraits on the wall in the upstairs sitting room, she would never suspect that he's murdered all seven of his wives.

What if he didn't, a soft voice inside her head questions. What if he is innocent?

Of course he did, she silences that voice sternly. Nobody becomes a widower seven times, nobody is that unlucky. Something evil is going on.

"I really want to see the rest of the mansion, today" she replies.

Again with the mansion.

"Of course," he frowns. Why is she so obsessed with the mansion? What is it that she is looking for? And since he knew she wanted to see the house why didn't he think, to go through all the rooms last night to make sure there are no more creepy portraits or unpleasant surprises? How come he is so unprepared in this nightmare?

"But I was thinking that we should explore the grounds a bit. Would you believe that I have no idea what lies behind the great oak, around the bend? Come for a walk with me...I'll pack a lunch, we can have a picnic in the forest...what do you say?"

And he looks so hopeful, Snow finds it impossible to say no. She shouldn't agree to this, she should stay the course, but she doesn't.

"Alright!" she nods.

Again his smile is bright.

"I thought you were just too busy, your work was just too important...at least that's the explanation you gave my stepmother, on why we should rush to marriage, why you didn't have time to court me..." she frowns.

He wants to roll his eyes. Did he really say that? Clearly the odds in this story are stacked against him.

"What was I so busy with, that I couldn't make time for my own wife?" he asks incredulously. "Was I saving the world?"

Snow laughs. He keeps surprising her.

"Well," he shrugs, "It appears that I was foolish not to court you properly Snow White, and I'd beg you to be kind enough to let me make up for my negligence...it's not too late, is it?"

He looks genuinely worried, almost pleading.

She shakes her head almost despite herself. "Not too late," she replies. She finds it impossible to say no to him, when he is so earnest.

He leans in and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek in a hurry.

She smiles, surprised.

"Won't you enjoy your breakfast while I'll make preparations," he says and he exits the bedroom in a hurry.

He doesn't care what the nightmare story is about, what his important work may be, or how many times he's been married. All he cares is that even though Snow doesn't remember him, she is willing to give him a chance.

He walks into a bedroom next door and closes the door behind him. He examines his face in front of the mirror. He waves his hand and the strange beard is gone, the scar she gave him now obvious on his chin. He waves his hand again. The formal black jacket is off, now he is wearing his doublet, his leather pants and riding boots. The exact clothes he wore when Snow first met him, in their own story.

He conjures up a picnic basket next. Snow can't possibly be ready yet, she doesn't have magical powers, so he uses that time to look at each and every room in the mansion. He doesn't want any more surprises. Most rooms have rather scary portraits of him next to haunted looking women. He makes all for them disappear.

There is a large drawing room filled with anatomy diagrams, skeletons and muscles and eyeballs. He doesn't like those, but he thinks that he understands now who he is supposed to be. Because there are unfinished drawing boards with realistic anatomical drawings of fairies and women, so many women, their skin peeled back, their bones or muscles visible.

He is some sort of scientist then. He studies the creatures of the Enchanted forest and makes detailed drawings of them.

David pulls back. His stomach gets queasy staring at the pictures. He leaves the room untouched. Another room has a large display on the wall, butterflies pinned on cork, lifeless, their wings spread out.

It's almost as if they are begging him to set them free. He could do that easily, with a simple wave of his hand, but he hears Snow calling his name, so he exits the room in a hurry.

Snow was surprised to open the trunk on the foot of the bed and find her clothes. Well, not her clothes exactly, not the clothes she packed, but clothes that she remembers faintly. Clothes she must have worn at some point, because they are her exact size in colors that she would have chosen. There is a drawn bath in the adjoining room, the water in the perfect temperature, a couple of snow lilies floating in the surface. She jumped in the bath and closed her eyes enjoying the water.

Half hour later she was dressed and ready, in white pants, a beautiful embroidered jacket, her daggers hanging on her belt.

"David?" she asks softly and then she kicks herself, because she could have used this time to search the house and see what he is hiding. She is acting like this is a real love story. She is not thinking straight.

Of course he shows up right away, and Snow has to hold her breath, because this isn't who he expected. His strange beard is gone, he's dressed like a prince about to go on a quest, nothing like the mysterious man she married yesterday. He looks so handsome.

"You...-" she mutters, not sure how to continue her sentence.

He smiles. "It was time for a change," he shrugs, "you don't mind too much, do you? I probably should have asked you first..."

"I don't mind," she blurts out, tracing his freshly shaved face with her hand. He turns his face just slightly and kisses her fingertips, without thinking. And then once again the realization that she doesn't really love him back hits him. Because he just kissed her and nothing happened.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks.

They walk out the front door together.

"Wait," he says. "I forgot the picnic basket I'll be right back!"

Snow is standing in front of the mansion when the Huntsman startles her, he pops out form behind of a rhododendron bush dressed in his black knight uniform.

"Your Highness, is everything alright? We were expecting your signal last night...the Queen was worried sick..."

"I fell asleep,"Snow admits sheepishly.

"Well?" the Huntsman asks.

"Haven't found anything incriminating yet," she whispers, looking back to make sure David isn't behind her, listening to the conversation. "Nothing out of the ordinary, the mansion is huge..."

"What are you waiting for," he looks at her incredulously. "Get back in there and look! I understood that speed was the main concern, so don't let him distract you...-" he let's his sentence linger.

"It's fine," she says."I'm safe. I can handle myself..."

"Your Highness I wouldn't dare suggest otherwise..." the Huntsman offers a bow. "I just want you to be safe..."

Snow nods. "We are just going on a picnic..."

Again, he looks at her like she's lost her mind, but this time he doesn't argue. He just hands her a small metal whistle. "If you need me..." he says then he walks away and disappears right away.

Snow hides the whistle in her belt and not a moment too soon, because David is back, holding a basket.

"Let's go," he smiles offering his hand.

The forest around the mansion is breathtaking. There are nests filled with baby birds, hanging in branches low enough that Snow can look at them, playful squirrels that are willing to eat nuts out of her hand, a doe and a baby deer running around them, unafraid. It's not hard to make everything beautiful when you can control everything with a wave of your hand.

A bluebird perches on Snow' hand, singing a beautiful song, a mother duck followed by six ducklings crosses their path on her way to the pond and when their road turns Snow gasps because there is a sun drenched valley covered in snow lily blossoms.

A large ewe is in the distance, basking in the sunshine while two lambs chase each other, bright ribbons around their necks.

Snow is completely enthralled.

"How is this possible?" she asks."It's not even springtime yet..."

David shrugs. He might have gone a bit overboard with the cute animals. It's easy to get carried away when all you have to do to make amazing things happen is a simple wave of your hand.

He opens the picnic basket and pulls out a tablecloth, instead of answering.

He sits on the grass. He is thrilled when Snow sits right next to him.

"You've never been back here before?"

"Never," he replies.

"It's the sweetest corner of the Enchanted Forest I've ever been to," she replies. "Everything about this is perfect...Snow lilies are my favorite flower" she points to tall the wild flowers growing around.

"I know," he blurts out without thinking.

"How did you know?" she frowns.

"You had snow lilies on your hair yesterday," he shrugs, "it was an easy guess..."

"Oh, yeah..."

"So come on," he smirks puling sandwiches out of the picnic basket "tell me something about you that I don't know..."

She hesitates. "There's not much to tell. Well, what you probably don't know is that when I was younger I wanted to be a hero, a knight, I wanted to look into mysteries and solve riddles..."

"That's incredible really. Solve any mysteries?"

"I know who stole cookies form the castle's kitchen every Thursday, I know what happened to the black mare that went missing and who the stable boy was dating in secret," she laughs.

"Well, those are fascinating mysteries," he smiles back.

"Tell me more about what you do. Studying anatomy is certainly fascinating..."

David nods. Just a he suspected. He is a scientist. "How about I tell you something about myself you definitely don't know?"

Snow nods, smiling.

"I met someone, and it was unexpected, and the course of my life really changed. Like everything I believed in, didn't really matter anymore..."

"Like what?" Snow looks intrigued.

"What if I told you that I believe in stories and fairytales..."

"I thought you were a man of science..."

"Yes, but those aren't mutually exclusive," he replies, looking deep into her eyes, willing her to remember.

"What sort of fairytales?" she asks leaning in closer.

He twirls his finger around a stray curl. "The ever changing ones..."

"Like?"

"There's one in particular I really believe in...once upon a time, a man fell in love with a princess..."

Snow is watching him closely.

"He loved her so much he was willing to die for her...Only once they were married, her stepmother burst into the Hall of ceremonies and cursed them. She cursed them to fall from story to story, realm to realm. To meet each other over and over again, to fall in love, but as soon as they kiss, they fall into the next story, where they have to start over..." he says, punctuating his story with a soft kisses on her hand.

Snow doesn't know why this story makes her heart ache, why her eyes are welling up.

"What happened?" she whispers.

He takes her hand in his.

"They were tired. So when they were stuck in their last story, even though he remembered. when he found her laying alone in her tower, asleep, he couldn't kiss her to wake her up only to lose her again... Instead of kissing her to wake her up, he laid next to her and closed his eyes..."

Snow is listening to him breathless. "What happened?" she asks, her voice barely audible. "Is that the end of the story?"

"Would you be okay if the story ended like that?"

Snow shakes her head, wiping her eyes.

"She wasn't okay with it either," he continues. "She slipped into his dreams, to wake him up, to convince him that she was his wife and he shouldn't give up..."

"Did it work?"

"I don't know," he replies sounding quite desperate. "Do you think it worked? I think she got lost in his dreams..."

"How would I know?" she replies feeling quite lost. "It's your story..."

"Our story," he argues, squeezing her hand.

"Our story?" she looks confused.

He is about to explain when a man shows up, standing up in front of them, unsheathing his sword.

"You!" he says pointing his sword right at him. "Bluebeard! Finally out of your mansion, are you? You are having a picnic? You got married again? What have you done to my Helene?"

David gets up in a hurry pulling Snow behind him.

"I...- I'm not who you think I am" is all he can think of saying, because there's no right answer for this, he has no idea who Helene is.

"You are Bluebeard. I know who you are. How many women will you convince to marry you? My Helene was beautiful, she was sweet, she was the only woman I ever loved...How could you take her away from me..."

David is backing up, keeping a safe distance from the man's sword. He doesn't know what would be worse. Terrifying Snow, by making the man disappear in front of her very eyes, or letting the man continue with his disturbing accusations?

"Can we talk about this some other time?" he pleads. Because he was so close to getting through to Snow White, he was so very close.

"Some other time? Am I disturbing you? Now is the perfect time, now. While she is still alive..." the man turns to Snow. "You better get away girl, run! Run before he kills you too..."

The man is no longer trying to fight. He drops to his knees.

"Could you at least give me her body?" he begs. "Could you, please? She wasn't important to you. You've been married before, but I'd feel so much better, if I knew where she was buried, I could visit her, and cry over her grave...Helena was everything to me..."

Snow glances at David. He looks lost, he doesn't look like he's about to fight back. She needs to act fast. She pulls out her dagger and steps in front of him.

"Get out of here!" she says , her voice sounding quite commanding. "Get out!"

The man, looks at her shocked, he didn't expect this woman to be the one yielding a weapon or sounding like she's issued dozen of orders before. "Get out!" she yells again.

David is standing there frozen. There she is, he thinks. There is his Snow, fierce, strong. Nothing like the woman in the mansion that trembles when he reaches for her.

When their eyes meet, he doesn't know what to say. "Thank you..." he stammers. He knows the moment is broken. No amount of snow lilies or baby sheep is going to take them back. "Should we go home?" he asks quietly.

She nods. She helps him to pack up the food, most of it untouched. They head back silently, barely looking at each other. If he knew what sort of man he was, if he knew if the man's accusations were true...but he doesn't. He is in the dark.

He is surprised when she reaches for his hand.

"People are always looking for someone to blame," she says softy.

He turns to get a closer view of her face. Does she really mean that? Does she think him innocent? It' hard to read her face, so he just squeezes her hand in gratitude. They walk home the rest of the way, without saying another word.

He looked so happy, Snow thinks. He looked happy and in love, and she'd completely forgotten what it was that she was trying to accomplish. She was feeling at ease, being herself, telling him the truth about who she was, about her childhood dreams.

She didn't expect someone like him to be so easy to talk to.

Maybe that's part of his charm. He looks innocent until he doesn't. Until the urge to kill overpowers his senses. Unfortunately she just showed her hand. She pulled out her weapons and was ready to defend him from Helena's ex-fiance. Wearing daggers on your belt on your honeymoon is certainly unusual when all you are doing is going on a picnic. Then again, he didn't say anything. He certainly looked grateful enough when the man left.

Snow sighs. She doesn't know where to go from here.

David pulls out a large rusty key ring and unlocks the front door to the mansion. He walks to the kitchen. He is surprised when Snow follows him. She takes the basket form his hand, opens it and pull out a chicken sandwich.

"It's a shame to waste it, it's really good and I'm hungry," she says sitting on the wooden butcher's block in the middle of the room, taking a bite of her sandwich.

David smiles, surprised. He pulls out the rest of the food, then he pours wine on a wine glass and hands it to her.

"To an eventful honeymoon," she shrugs, clinking his glass.

"An eventful honeymoon," he echoes her words taking a sip of wine.

Eventful indeed but not a honeymoon, he thinks. They haven't even slept on the same bed, let alone made love yet. Snow must be thinking the same thing because her cheeks flush a soft shade of pink.

"These are so good," she says taking another bite. "Do you do all the cooking?"

"Sort of..." he replies.

It's really easy to be an incredible cook when all he has to do is picture the food in his mind and wave his hand.

She smiles taking another bite, shaking her legs. She looks really relaxed. Her eyes take in the whole room.

"What's in there?" she asks pointing at the heavy wooden door on the right of the large sink.

Probably the pantry, he thinks. Or perhaps a staircase leading to food storage downstairs. He doesn't remember noticing that door earlier when he looked through all the rooms, trying to understand who he is and what this story is about.

"Let's take a look," he replies walking towards the door. Snow jumps off the butcher's block and follows him.

His hand twists the doorknob but the door doesn't open. It's locked. Strange, he thinks. Who locks the door to a kitchen pantry? Someone paranoid that his garlic might get stolen?

He pulls out his key ring and tries. The first ring doesn't fit, the second fits but doesn't turn the lock. Snow frowns. How does he not know the key to his own house?

The third ring opens the door with a creak.

The room beyond the door is dark, hard to see much.

The first thing he notes is the strong smell of chemical he doesn't recognize, then the odor of something foul and rotting.

"What...what is this place?" he blurts out covering his face with his shirt, completely forgetting that this is supposed to be his life, his house, his story. He shouldn't be surprised about what is in there.

She lights a candle and brings it inside the room and then they both gasp.

As their eyes adjust to the darkness and the soft light from the single castle he sees them.

Five glass coffins with women floating in them in a strange green fluid, three of them naked, two of them still in nightgowns. One woman tied up laying in a table, incision marks all over her body, the skin on her chest peeled backwards... And one just sitting on a large armchair, her cold glazed eyes staring at them standing at the door. As if he had her sit there, to keep him company, watch him as he did unspeakable things to the bodies.

He takes a step back horrified, he drops his keys to the ground, his hands trembling. He turns around, walks back into the kitchen and throws up in the kitchen sink.

Snow holds the candle with both hands, her hands shake so bad she is afraid she is going to drop it. Her face is white, her eyes wide with shock. Somewhere in her heart of hearts, after spending time with him she actually hoped that the rumors were false, that he wasn't who everyone thought he was.

Somewhere inside her she recognized him as kind and good, as someone she could trust. She was wrong. She has never been more wrong in her whole entire life .

Seven women.

Seven wives.

Five of them floating in who knows what vile fluid preserved them. One of them strapped on the table, helpless. One sitting on the chair, silent eyes open wide, a witness to his unending cruelty.

And to think that for a brief moment she wondered what it'd be like if he were telling her the truth.

What life would be like if he actually loved her. _"Give us a chance..."_

She feel so foolish now to have been taken by his charade. No chance, no grace, no mercy.

She unsheathes both her daggers and turns around, pointing both of them right at him.

"David Bluebeard, you are under arrest for the murder of your wives, by the order of Regina, the Queen..."

He turns around, his eyes wide open.

He glances at the horrifying sight in the other room then at the anger in Snow's eyes. "You don't understand," he rasps, "this isn't really happening, none of them are really here..."

At the sound of his words the coffins and the bodies fade away, the horrifying smell gone too, all that's left is a small pantry with a bag of flour on the ground and a braid of onions hanging on the wall.

"How did you do this?" she asks quietly.

"This in'st real," he struggles to explain. "This is a nightmare, none of this is real...please, let me explain..."

"You made all the evidence disappear! What sort of magic do you have?"

"It's not magic...-"

"It matters not! My word should suffice. We don't need tangible evidence! David Bluebeard! Get your hands up where I can see them!" she says, this time more firm, more determined.

He raises his hands, trying to wrap his mind around what is happening. He is not just a scientist. No. It seems that in the story he used his own wives, he murdered them and cut them open, to catalog and draw the disturbing anatomy drawings he saw in the drawing room.

The man that was Bluebeard before David took over the story two day ago was nothing sort of a heartless monster.

"Wait, please, let me explain..." he pleads with her. He could disarm her of course, with a wave of his hand, he could make the whole mansion disappear, he could transport both of them to a hidden corner in the forest where he could take the time to explain, but this is too much, too fast, he is not thinking straight.

"Place both your hands at the table," she says firmly. "Make no mistake, I am authorized to kill you if you resist..."

"I'm not... I'm not going to resist," he replies because this is Snow. This is Snow White. As confused and as horrified and appalled as she is with him at the moment, she is his Snow and he is never going to fight her.

Snow produces a set of manacles, and she locks them in place around his wrists. He is so confused, his hands reaching for her, without thinking.

"No blindfold, please," he says quickly, remembering last time she kidnapped him.

But this isn't last time, when she felt all guilty and sad, where he was completely innocent. This time he is a monster, at least that's what all the evidence says. This time he deserves to be locked up.

"Blindfold?" she looks confused. "Why would I blindfold you? This is an official arrest not a kidnapping... here is the warrant," she says producing a scroll with the charges.

 _"When I was younger I wanted to be a hero, a knight, I wanted to look into mysteries and solve riddles..."_

That was true, but there was more to that, wasn't there? Snow is an investigator. She is a knight. She is here in this mansion for this exact purpose. Find out if the people's suspicions and accusations were true. If he did in fact murder his wives. And he just handed her all the proof necessary.

 _"David Bluebeard, suspected for the murder of his seven wives..."_

She has an actual warrant in her hand.

"Let me get this straight," he struggles to understand. "You married me, just to get in my house and search for evidence?" he asks incredulously.

"I was commissioned by the Queen..."

"She asked you to marry me so you could investigate me? Your own stepmother? Snow this is absolutely insane, this is dangerous, how could you agree to that?"

Snow blinks a couple of times. This makes no sense. Is he actually worried about her? Is he trying to make her question Regina to throw her off? Is he plotting an escape? What is he doing? She is not going to be distracted by his words, not this time.

"Let's go," she replies ignoring his question, pointing to the door with her dagger.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the castle where you will formally be charged and punished..."

"To my execution, then..." he searches her face, for any hint of compassion, any evidence of discomfort.

The word execution makes her wince.

"Whatever the Queen decides," she replies firmly. "It's not up to me!"

"The Queen," David laughs bitterly.

He has to admire the Queens' masterful involvement in this story. Instead of keeping them apart, she practically threw them together. She commissioned Snow to investigate him and bring him to justice. And his crime is so hideous, so cruel, a crime no woman in her right mind could possibly overlook or forgive. Why, the memory of the women floating in the green liquid, the woman in the chair staring at him, the woman tied up on the table...the utter horror of it all. Just thinking about it makes him ill.

How did he not look behind that door this morning? He checked every room. How did he not notice a big wooden locked door inside the kitchen?

This is a nightmare, he realizes. Doors appear where you didn't remember before, rooms disappear, locations of things don't make sense, staircases change directions. This is a nightmare. Things do not have to make sense.

"Come on!" she is still pointing at the door.

She marches him to the courtyard on the back of the mansion where a covered wagon with a horse already hitched is waiting for him.

She opens the back of it and motions for him to step inside. And he balks.

It is a small wooden wagon, with chains hanging form the walls, and it is has no metal bars, no windows. It is a completely enclosed space. Once she shuts the door he will be sitting alone in the dark.

"Snow, I... I can't go in there, I'm sorry," he says frantically searching for the right words. "I was underground in a dark mine for a very long time, and I'm not quite over that yet, I can't be in a small closed up space..." he is breathing faster now. "Please..."

"You want me to show you mercy?" her voice is cold, stern. "You certainly had no problem dissecting your wives in a small dark space, did you?"

"Snow!" he gasps.

"How many days did you give them, before you killed them and cut them up? How much time did I have left?"

"Snow, I would never..." his eyes are welling up.

His heart ached before, when he knew she didn't love him but now, now that she thinks that he is evil, worse than evil, when she looks at him both with pity and disgust... How is he supposed to handle that?

He closes his eyes and he steps in the carriage. He leans against the carriage wall, letting his body slide down slowly, taking small swallow breaths, clasping his hands together to keep them from shaking. The door slams behind him and he is locked up in the dark.

He is breathing fast.

This can't be happening.

This is a nightmare. This is a horrible horrible nightmare. Snow thinks he is a murderer, she thinks he is a monster and she locked him up and she shackled him and she left him alone in the dark.

This is a nightmare. But, this is still his nightmare, he can still control it, he just needs to think...

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe, he keeps telling himself.

He can get out of his restraints, he can get out of this carriage with a single thought.

What he cannot do is change Snow's mind.

He can't both escape and change her mind.

He has to go along with this. If she finds out how much power he actually has, she will be completely terrified, she won't listen to a single word he has to say.

He needs to think this through.

When Snow showed up in the mines and he refused to listen...she played along. She stayed there and she worked alongside him until he was ready to listen, until he was ready to fight back. She let him set the pace, she let him be in charge. This is the exact same thing. He needs to give Snow all the power, she needs to let her be in charge.

Breathe, he thinks, breathe.

He needs time alone with Snow, without any guards, without any interruptions, without an appearance by the Evil Queen.

He closes his eyes. "The way to the Evil Queen's castle is long. Snow drives the carriage alone. We never get to the castle," he whispers. "And there is a storm on the way. It rains so hard that we have to stop our journey."

As he finishes his thought he sees the first lightening. Thunder replies right away. The storm is nearby.

And because he knows how stubborn Snow can be, he adds just a small additional obstacle. "There is a tree trunk in the middle of the road, blocking our path."

Snow doesn't understand what is happening. She must have taken this road to the Queen's castle hundred's of times. It's less than two hours distance. And yet today, of all days, time stretches, and the road is long. Longer than before.

She needs to get to the Queen's castle, she needs to deliver David Bluebeard to the Queen. She needs to walk away, before she feels any more than she's already feeling. She needs to walk away from him before he can affect her anymore than he already has.

So what if he is thoughtful and kind, so what if he did his best to reassure her and respect her boundaries. The seven women he murdered and left unburried in his house tell a different story. He killed them. He is a monster. A monster that manages to conceal his true colors, his true nature. A monster nevertheless.

She thinks of the poor man who begged to see his ex fiance's graveside. She thinks of how sad and broken he was, how he begged...

 _"She wasn't important to you. Helena was everything to me..."_

And then the rain starts coming down. Snow, sitting upfront holding tight to the horse's reigns is completely unprotected and unprepared for such an assault. The rain soaks her clothes, her hair is now falling on her face, she can barely see where she is going. She needs to stop. She needs to pull over and wait for the storm to pass.

She pulls the reigns of the horse and not a moment too soon. The lightening reveals a large tree trunk in the middle of the road. She can't drive through. She is going to have to turn back and take a different road. Again assaulted by the rain, she doesn't know how to proceed. This is just way too much water. And there is only one place that she can think of where she can be protected from the rain.

She gets off the coach seat and walks hesitantly to the back. She unlocks the door. A burst of lightening reveals David, sitting on the very back corner, his face in his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs, breathing fast.

He sees Snow's silhouette standing at the door, her one hand holding onto the keys, the other hand on the hilt of her dagger.

"Snow!" he breathes without meaning to.

She nods her head in acknowledgement then she sits as far away from him as possible.

He tries not to focus on all the distance she is putting between them.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

She looks at him confused.

He is the one heading to his judgement, probably his execution and yet he is asking how she is doing.

It's all part of his tricks, she thinks. It's all part of the persona that convinced Helena to walk away from a fiance that loved her, in order to marry him and become his next victim. His next anatomy model. Kindness is just another trick he deploys.

Do not fall for his kindness.

Do not fall for his lies.

Snow doesn't reply, she just clenches her dagger tighter.

The silence hangs heavy between them. The top of the carriage is dripping, right next to him. Drip, drip, drip. Speak up. He has to speak up.

"Snow," he tries again.

She turns to face him. She looks exhausted.

"What is it?" she asks. "We are going to go as soon as the rain stops..." she offers.

"Can we talk?"

She frowns. "What is there to talk about? David...I don't think talking is going to do either of us any good...-" She closes her eyes, trying to push back the images of the women floating in their caskets. "What can you possibly have to say about what happened?"

He hesitates.

"Are you going to tell me you were framed? And why should I listen to anything you have to say? Why should you get to speak at all? Those women aren't talking..." Snow's voice sounds very much like a sob.

"I wasn't framed," he replies.

"So you admit to hurting those women?"

He shakes his head. His explanation is so odd, so out of the ordinary. He doesn't see how she can possibly believe him. But he has to try. He can't just give up.

"No," he replies. "I don't expect you to believe me, but this is a story. A nightmare. My nightmare. I was thrown in the story afterwards...after those women were already hurt...I didn't even know...I had no idea what was behind the door. If I did I'd have never opened it for you..."

"What?"

"Remember, what I said this morning? About the man cursed to fall from story to story..."

"You said that was a fairytale..."

He nods. "A fairytale, a nightmare, same thing. Sometimes nightmares are too real," he shrugs. "This isn't my story. I fell in it afterwards. After that Bluebeard fellow had done what he'd done to his wives..."

Snow feels so angry. Angry at him, for looking so earnest, angry at herself because even after all the horrors she's seen, part of her wants him innocent, she really wants to believe him.

She doesn't say anything.

"Look!" he says. He makes two small red candles on candlesticks appear out of nowhere.

Snow gasps. "How are you doing this?" she asks.

"This is my nightmare," he replies. "I can control some things...I can make some things happen...Are you hungry?"

Snow glares at him. Does he really expect her to trust any food he hands her?

A chicken sandwich appears in her hand.

Snow looks at the food in her hand horrified.

"It's not poisoned," he says quietly.

Snow looks so afraid, so disgusted. Who wouldn't be, after seeing those women floating in the green water?

"I know you have no reason to believe me, but this isn't our story. This isn't who we are...This man, Bluebeard, and his dead wives have nothing to do with us..."

Snow looks at him perplexed.

"Here," she says handing him a piece of her sandwich.

He is not hungry at all, but he knows this is a test. He places the food in his mouth without any hesitation. He needs to show her that he is not trying to poison her, that the food he handed her is safe to eat.

"What's our real story?" she asks.

She doesn't sound convinced at all.

"Your stepmother was after you. You ran into the forest and lived like a bandit. One day I was passing by and you robbed my carriage. I run after you, you hit my face with a rock... we fell in love...The king wasn't happy because I was already engaged to Midas' daughter. He captured me and handed me over to your stepmother...she locked me up and told you she'd kill me if you didn't eat a poison apple. So you did...You fell asleep. I ran away and I was looking for you. And when I found you..." his eyes are welling up, because as complicated as their story was, nothing compares to the mess he finds himself in now. He misses their old story so much.

And why would she believe him? There is no compelling reason for her to believe him.

Snow leans in closer. "And then what?" she asks.

"Then I kissed you and woke you up," he whispers, trying to hold back his tears. What he wouldn't give to go back to their story.

Snow traces the scar on his skin with her finger.

He holds his breath.

She closes her eyes. Why, why after all the horrors she's seen, why does her heart betray her? Why does she want to believe him?

She pulls her hand back.

"So in your version of our story, you were the hero and my stepmother is the villain?"

"We saved each other," he replies. "You saved me and I save you. It's what we did..."

"Why, why should I believe you?" she asks.

"You don't have to believe me," he replies. "You can compel me to tell the truth..."

"What? How?" Snow looks surprised.

"You can pull out my heart," he explains. "Once you have my heart in your hand you will be in charge. I'll have no choice but to obey you. You can force me tell the truth..."

"Pull out your heart? What is this? Some sort of scientific experiment?"

"No," he whispers. "No science. Magic..."

"I don't have any magic," she frowns.

"In my dream you do," he replies. "Try..."

Snow feels like she is under his spell as she reaches towards his chest. One minute his heart beats soft and steady under two layers of clothing and then it feels warm, beating inside her hand. She pulls her hand back.

He grunts softly. And there it is, his bright red heart, pulsing inside the palm of her hand.

"There," her replies. "My heart is in your hand. Now I have to do what you tell me to. Ask me anything."

Snow brings his heart to her lips. She shouldn't know how this works but she does. She has this faint memory of her stepmother using a heart to control one of her knights. This memory of course contradicts the nature of her stepmother as she knows her now, in this story. A stepmother who is kind, a stepmother who entrusted her with a difficult mission, to bring a criminal to justice. But the memory exist nevertheless.

Snow raises his hand to her lips. Funny how bright and red his heart is. You'd think if he killed seven women his heart would be shriveled up and dark, scary even, but its' not. It's brighter than the two candles he lit earlier.

"Stand up!" she says. She needs to try this, make sure it works.

He stands up fast, without thinking, his body obeying her immediately.

"Kneel!"

He drops to his knees.

"Sit down," she continues.

Again, his body is hers to command, he sits instantly. She looks at his eyes, wondering if he is going to protest this intrusion, her words making him do things, not giving him a choice.

His gaze is steady, calm. He trusts her somehow. He trusts her not to abuse the power he just gave her.

"Make your shackles disappear!" she says next because she needs to know the extent of his power.

His manacles are instantly gone.

He gazes at her almost hopeful. Maybe she doesn't think him dangerous and terrifying. Maybe she doesn't think he needs to be tied up.

"Make your shackles reappear," she says squashing any hope that she might be changing her mind,

His shackles back on, weighting his hands down, weighting his heart down.

"If you have that sort of power how come you're still here?" she asks.

"It's not enough that I escape," he struggles to explain. "I need you to know the truth..."

"Why?" she frowns. She doesn't wait for an answer. "Tell me the truth then. What's your name?"

"David. Just David. Not David Bluebeard," he replies. "Most of the time you call me Charming..."

Snow seems surprised. Charming. And yet the nickname sounds familiar, it suits him somehow.

"What's your first wife's name?"

"Snow," he replies.

"The truth!" she says her lips an inch away from his heart.

"I've only been married once, to Snow White," he replies, his voice unwavering. "Never been married to anyone else."

Snow hesitates. This could all be a trick. An illusion.

"How many women have you killed?"

"One. I killed the Siren of lake Nostos..."

Snow looks at him eyes wide open.

"It was self defense, he tries to explain. "She was about to drown me..."

"How many men?" Snow asks again.

"I...I don't know. I killed them all in battle, I never murdered anyone..."

"First kill?" Snow asks.

"I was sixteen," he says closing his eyes. "There was a girl trapped in a carriage very much like this one. I was trying to get her out when the Woodcutter attacked me. He was a bounty hunter. I killed him with her help..."

"What was the girl's name?" Snow asks.

"Never told me. I didn't even see her face. She said if I knew who she was there be a target on my back, so she sent me away..."

Why do all his stories sound so familiar, Snow wonders.

"Listen," he says, "I know that once you get me to the Queen's castle the Queen will probably execute me right away. And it makes sense, Bluebeard deserves to die. I just need a favor. Before I die, I need you to ask my heart to wake up. That's all..."

Snow is looking at his heart, her own heart beating faster. Why does the thought of him being executed tears her own heart into pieces? Why? He is an evil guy with an endless bag of tricks up his sleeve. He deserves to die. How can part of her feel connected to him, how can part of her love him?

She needs to get away from him as fast as possible. He has such an intense effect on her.

Just then she hears horses neighing.

Black knights appear out of the darkness, their arrows already drown.

"Your Highness?" It's the Huntsman. "Snow White? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," she says getting up slowly, walking out of the carriage, David's heart still in her hand. "I'm fine, don't shoot!"

"We were getting so worried," the Huntsman rushes to her. "The Queen is out of her mind with worry, you should have reached the castle hours ago..."

Snow nods. Her eyes are damp. She didn't realize she was crying.

"I'm alright," she says. "Now, if you can help me get the log out of the way, we can get to the castle..."

"What log?" the Huntsman asks.

Snow turns to look. There is no log blocking her path.

The rain is still gong strong, the thunder getting louder.

This is strange. This is confusing, nothing in this story makes any sense. Story. What if David is right? What if he is just a character thrown in the wrong story? What if his words were true when she was holding his heart in her hands?

Snow turns to look into David's carriage. She is shocked to see that the Huntsman has David on his feet and pulling him out of the carriage.

She rushes back in a hurry. "What's happening?" she asks.

"We are late," the Huntsman replies. "He should have been executed hours ago, you just didn't make it in the castle on time. We are just going to kill him real quick and be on our way..."

"This isn't really happening," David whispers expecting the Huntsman and the black knights to melt into the background.

But nothing happens. The Huntsman is still dragging him out of the carriage and towards the nearest tree.

"Kneel!" the Huntsman orders and when David hesitates a black knight pushes him to the ground.

"Wait! Stop!" Snow orders but the Black knights are no longer listening to her. "Stop!" she screams louder, panicking.

David tries again. "This isn't really happening, the knights aren't here," he says.

"Oh, we are here," the Black knight laughs. "And we aren't going anywhere..."

The rest of the knights are busy nocking arrows on their bows.

David closes his eyes as the realization hits him: he lost control of the nightmare the moment he handed Snow his heart. Snow is the only one who can stop the nightmare now, the only one who can control it.

"Snow!" he cries out, "Snow please!"

He has no idea what will happen if the knights kill him in the nightmare. Will he wake up? Will he die int the story as well? Will he be a dead body laying next to Snow White in the spinning wheel story?

"Snow!" he tries again.

"Can't you control this?" she asks him. "Can't you stop them?"

The black knight is now wrapping a black piece of cloth around' David's mouth, effectively silencing him. He doesn't know what David is talking about and he doesn't want to know.

"No!" Snow screams.

The Huntsman pulls out a scroll and reads out loud.

"David Bluebeard you are hereby charged with the murder of your seven wives, and your execution will take place immediately, as per Queen Regina's orders, may she grace us with her wisdom forevermore..."

The sound of thunder punctuates the official announcement of his death sentence.

"Ready men! Aim!" The Huntsman's voice rises above the sound of thunder.

Three knights have their bows pulled back ready to release their arrows straight at him. Two aim at the heart, one aims at the head. This is it, he thinks. Either this nightmare or his life itself is over. Either way, he doesn't want the last sight his eyes see to be the angry black knights or the imposing Huntsman.

He wants to see his wife. He looks past the arrows, past the knights, his eyes focused solely on Snow White. If he is going to die, hers is the last image he wants to take with him, her face and her eyes. His eyes well up, looking at her. He wishes he could say goodbye.

Snow is crying, reaching for him. His Snow. She doesn't love him, she thinks him a monster and yet she is still crying for him.

His Snow. His eyes betray so much emotion there, love and regret and fear and forgiveness. Snow feels a pulse of love from his heart warming up her hand and it's such an overpowering emotion that her knees almost buckle.

She has to stop this somehow. She can't lose him!

"David!" she cries out.

His red heart is there, pulsing in her hands.

She raises the heart to her lips. "Make the knights and the huntsman disappear!" she orders.

David closes his eyes and when he opens them the knights are gone, so is the huntsman.

All that's left is Snow's silhouette against the darkness, against thunder and lightening, her beautiful face lit by his red glowing heart.

She walks slowly towards him. She removes the gag from his mouth wiping the rain water form his face, then she kneels too, so now they are facing each other.

"Snow!" he gasps, his shackled hands reaching for her, because this was so close, too close. He can't believe he is still alive.

She doesn't reply.

"I know I seem guilty to you and you don't believe me. And I understand... All I'm asking of you is to order my heart to wake up..."

"I though that in order to wake someone up from a story all it took was a kiss," she whispers, her hand running across the side of his face. "No orders..."

"A kiss would work only if you loved me," he replies, and the quiet sadness in his voice makes Snow's eyes well up.

"You think I don't love you?" she whispers, her voice a soft sob, tears streaming down her face.

She lifts up his heart to her lips and she kisses it.

He closes his eyes and his whole body shakes, her kiss rattling his whole being, the sheer relief of Snow loving him again, Snow believing him, Snow looking at him with love in her eyes.

"Wake up!" she whispers to his glowing beating heart, then with one decisive move she pushes it back into his chest.

David is crying when Snow cups his face and leans her forehead on his, their tears mingling.

"Wake up!" she whispers again before her lips meet his.

* * *

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, thank you for the page views and the faves. Thank you fpor taking the time to offer your opinions and your thoughts. I appreciate you taking the time...

 **Guest chapter 33 I have not commented because I could not see how you were going to write them out of the curse. I enjoy your stories but the endless story jump does not allow them to develop a relationship. I thought you would have them conceive Emma as a savior and break the curse. When I read The Snow Queen I figured Emma was on her way. I don't know if in your AU they have to be aware for Emma to happen but this last story was exciting because I think they are finally going to break the curse.**

Thank you! As much as I love Emma a the savior, introducing a baby to this losing each other onto fairytales concept seemed way to cruel so I didn't do it...

:)

;)

 **Guest chapter 33 Awesome chapter Jennifer Baratta**

Thank you Jenifer!

 **mry23** **chapter 33 So many emotions, first I love the way you brought in the pied piper and mixed with the black fairy. It's such a dark tale so mixing it with David's nightmares was amazing. The kids man they're the best I'm enjoying how they're great and helped snow with this. Oh and poor David he was so broken and snow not giving up. I may have teared up a bit with him not letting himself have hope. Though I'm glad they've worked through that and found a way to be together. Yay I'm ready but not but am ready. David having his hope back is quite powerful.**

Thanks! I enjoyed writing the kids so much...

 **DragonRanger200 chapter 33 Yey.. I Hope they end the curse! Hansel, Gretel, Grace and Pinoccio is over power right now. I love this story soooooo much...**

Thank you! I love the kids!

 **Bwayrox** **chapter 33 Another wonderful chapter! Goodness, I hope this plan works. I don't want this story to end, but the idea that they won't break the curse, and will be separated yet again, is heartbreaking.**

You and me both. I don't want the story to end, But they do deserve their curse broken...

 **Bella1296 chapter 33 Good chapter! Loved it**

Thank Bella!

 **Guest chapter 33 That was so grimy and dark. My poor baby David, what did the black fairy do to you. I just wanted to hug him. Even if he lost hope a small part of him still waited for Snow to come and get him for three years. I loved the addition of Hansel, Gretel, Grace all together, it was very fitting. Even if it worried me for a while I'm glad that Snow worked her way into Davids good graces, and gained his trust back. And that all of Davids defenses were broken down by one cuddly sleeping Snow. Even if he didn't fully trust her, he still wanted to protect her. I loved that Snow had her memories in this so she did everything her way. Her speech about burning down the realm before ever leaving him again was so powerful and badass. And I loved how David stood up against the black fairy and saved everyone. That was a cute moment of everyone being happy and eating cake. I also liked that David and Snow got some time both knowing who they are and just being happy. and how they had to stop themselves from kissing. A very dark beginning got a very positive ending. I'm not sure what's gonna happen next but I'm excited!**

Thank you! Cake is always good...

 **Guest chapter 33 Happy Saturday! I love your version of this nightmare fuelled story. My heart broke for David and the kids. I hope the plan that they have about breaking the curse for good works! But it can't be that easy and I don't think you'll make it easy for them either. Thanks for the update!**

But it can't be that easy...:)

 **Austenphile** **chapter 32 .I got so far behind. Sorry about that. I like the use of the actual origin story of Snow and Charming. And then the actual Rumplestiltskin tale.**  
 **Ugh being married to George is worse than being hunted by Regina.**  
 **And Rumple tricks her because she doesn't trust Charming. The Rumple tricking her is actually very in character. She did tend to rely on him to make things easier instead of taking the hard path.**

You are back! :)

Being married to George is worse than being hunted by Regina or stuck in a dungeon... Rumple tricking her is in character. But also this is a nghtmare. Everything that can go wrong will go wrong in the wore possible way...

 **Austenphile** **chapter 33 So they didn't change stories. Interesting. And Snow remembers.**  
 **Blue is creepy (expected). Hansel is smart (not expected)**  
 **I love all the kids want to help Snow.**  
 **Poor Snow. Now David does not trust her after she failed in trusting him.**  
 **And he's been there so very long all alone.**  
 **And the Black Fairy knows all of David's innermost insecurities. That is exactly how he always felt. Like he was not good enough no matter what he did.**  
 **And he reunited the kids with their parents. I love that.**

Thank you, thank you, thank you...(Yay, two reviews!)


	35. Snow White

_Once upon a time there was a baby born in the winter's coldest night, her skin white as snow, her lips red, her hair was dark. Her mother was a Queen. She named her Snow White. She had no idea her daughter would run away from her kingdom and become a bandit in the forest. She had no idea her daughter was meant to be so much more than a princess._

 _Once upon a time twin boys were born on spring's sweetest day. Their eyes were blue, their curls golden. Their mother was a poor farmer. She named them James and David. There was no way for her to know they were both destined to be royalty..._

David sits up in a hurry, his heart beating fast. Snow is laying next to him, her eyes closed, breathing evenly. She is still asleep in her silent chamber, surrounded by stained glass windows depicting the many adventures they lived together, their stories.

"I'm awake," he mumbles to no one in particular. He is so relieved he didn't fall to another nightmare. Ordering his heart to wake up worked. Or kissing his heart...or both. No way to know which part did it. No time to celebrate of course. He still needs to break their curse. He needs to break the curse. Break the curse. How does one begin to even do that?

 _"Kiss me to break the curse,"_ Snow said, before he got lost into the Bluebeard nightmare. _"Kiss me to break the curse."_ And now he is here, awake. He made it back to the spinning wheel story. He lays back down, slowly, leaning his head on his folded arm. It feels so good to be near her, just laying next to her. Even if she is not awake yet. Even if they are still cursed.

"Kiss me to break the curse," she said as if they didn't kiss at the end of every fairytale. How do you kiss someone to break a curse? How is that different from everyday kissing, different than good morning kissing, or I love you kissing, or I'm about to make love to you kissing, he wonders as he runs his finger across her jawline. Snow moves just a little in her sleep and his breath catches. He misses her so much.

 _Once upon a time a prince rode on his white stallion to find his love who was in a glass coffin in the middle of the forest, surrounded by her very best friends, her brothers really, the seven dwarves. And when he realized she was dead he couldn't hold back his tears._

 _"Open it!" he ordered but the dwarves didn't budge. She was already gone. What was the point? And that's when the prince knew it was time to let go. Time to say goodbye._

David look at his Snow, his mermaid, his siren, his princess, his bluebird, his long haired beauty, his witch. He knows what he has to do.

It's time.

It's time to say goodbye.

And he doesn't want to say goodbye, he is not ready. He will never be ready.

But Snow, his Snow asked him to kiss him to break the curse, and he can't not do what she asked. So he cups her face, and he look at her, willing her to stay with him, wishing her to remain by his side.

"Just in case," he whispers "I need you to know, I love you!" his eyes well up, "so much. There aren't enough stories in all the realms for me to prove how much I love you. I think I know how to break the curse..."

He drinks her in one last time, her lips, so red, her skin flawless, white, her hair, dark brown and wavy against the stark white of the pillow.

"Goodbye," he thinks then his lips are on hers, tears streaming down his face.

This is it, he thinks. This is how they break the curse, or this is how his heart breaks, one of the two. He doesn't realize it but his fingers are squeezing her hand tightly.

Goodbye.

One.

Two.

Three.

He pulls back, his eyes on her, his hands clasping her shoulders now.

Stay, he thinks, stay with me.

This curse needs to break.

His heart aches, the fear of all his hopes about to be crushed again.

Stay!

Stay with me. Please!

If there is any mercy in this fairytale world, any justice at all...could you please, please, let her wake up and stay...

Snow's eyes flicker.

David smiles, trying not to let the worry show on his face. Her first and perhaps last look of him shouldn't be of him being afraid.

"Charming!" she smiles. "You found me..."

Always her sweet voice, smiling back at him.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he asks, because it is the first thing he said to her after he woke her up from her sleeping curse, back when it was just their story they were living, not every story since the beginning of time. When it was just Snow and Charming, when their love was enough, when a promise of a happily ever after was right there, all they had to do was hold onto each other and reach for it.

Stay.

Please.

Neither of them is ready for what happens next.

The ground shakes, a bright light blinds them then the sound of glass breaking startles them both. One by one the stained glass windows, depicting their stories around them shatter, colored pieces of glass raining over them.

They are in each other's arms instantly, without thinking, her face is hiding in the crook of his neck, he is folding protectively over her, his eyes closed. Because that is how they face everything, together. They are hiding in each other's arms, for as long as they can. That's what they do. They always try to keep each other safe.

Who is saving whom it's hard to tell. It doesn't matter. Nobody is keeping score.

She saves him.

He saves her.

It's a dance.

It's a fact of life.

If Snow is in danger, no matter which story she is lost at, Charming will show up in some shape or form to make things better. If David is hurting, Snow will appear, she will pull him away from whatever is plaguing him. Snow and Charming, David and Snow. Their eyes closed, holding each other tightly.

"What's happening?" she asks softly.

The sounds of glass around them breaking so loudly he shouldn't have heard her, but he does. His heart, always in tune with her words.

"Not sure," he replies, pulling back to look at her face. "Are you alright?"

Snow nods, her hand clasping his arm, she smiles, and then just like that she is gone.

His heart sinks.

No!

Not again, he thinks.

Please.

Please. This can't be happening again. His hands are trembling. He feels like he can't breathe, the ache in his heart now grown to unbearable intense pain. It's just like the first time. The one minute they were exchanging vows, the next time a fog was separating them and they couldn't find each other, lost in a fog.

"Snow!" he bellows at the tops of his lungs. "Snow White!"

One.

Two.

Three.

A flash of light and Charming is gone too, lost in the brightness.

Charming is asleep, and when he opens his eyes, Snow is there, looking at him, eyes full of love.

"Rest," she whispers. "You've been through so much... "

Charming is asleep. He doesn't want to be asleep. He doesn't want to rest, he wants to jump up, he wants to search through this new story to locate her, he wants to tear through the universe of stories to find where she is. But his eyes are heavy. His heart is tired. There is this sinking feeling in his chest, that this is it, this curse can never be broken.

His dreams are haunted by Snow's eyes, the ghost of her hand squeezing his fingers.  
"I'm right here," her voice reassuring him over and over. "Rest, Charming. I'm right here..."

He needs to find her.

One.

Two.

Three.

When David comes to, he is in a comfortable bed in a corner of a room as large as the Hall of ceremonies. The walls are painted white, the floors polished wood, the ceilings are tall, the windows are up high, letting in plenty of light, but keeping him from knowing exactly where he might be.

Snow, he thinks getting up fast. Where is Snow? He needs to find her. He needs to find her, now.

A door opens from the further edge of the room. A woman walks in dressed in silver. A fairy.

"Good, you are awake," she smiles. "I hope you feel rested! There is so much to talk about..." She motions him to join her to the middle of the room to the large round table that was looks almost identical to the table they had in their war room in their castle. The castle they took from King George so many stories ago. What is really happening here?

David stands up. He notes that he is dressed in the gray silver tunic and dark pants. He doesn't recognize the clothes, but then again the stories throw him in different realms, dressed differently every time.

He sits on the table. He would have asked already where Snow was if he wasn't terrified of the answer. This isn't just another story. He isn't dazed and confused. He knows exactly who he is. He remembers he is married. This is something different. Where is Snow White?

"I'm the Silver Fairy!" she introduces herself, sitting across from him.

"I'm David," he replies, "and I'm not sure what is happening here. Did we break the curse?"

The Fairy smiles. "You broke the curse," she replies. "But you are here because we want to give you a choice...-"

"Where is my wife?" he interrupts.

"Your wife is safe. Please, listen to me..."

"Go ahead," he tries hard to stay calm.

"We are very impressed with the way you handled yourself in Regina's curse, with how you managed to not only survive but also protect those around you. You broke the curse. So we are here to give you a choice. You can go back to your life, the way it was, you can go back to the exact minute your wedding was interrupted by the Evil Queen. She will not interrupt this time. We guarantee it. Your life can continue seamlessly. You can live happily ever after. But that will undo all your work. You've done such amazing work, on so many realms, you saved the children of Hamelin, you helped Pinocchio, Hansel and Gretel, you freed the people entrapped in treasure island... You actions have so many more repercussions that you don't realize...If you go back it will undo all that work..."

David looks on the White Fairy confused. "What is the other option?" he asks.

"When you cleverly managed to evade the curse by letting your wife sleep and form a plan of action with her in your dreams, your strategic thinking caught our attention..."

David looks at the Silver Fairy incredulously. Does she really think he did all of this on purpose? That he had some sort of plan?

"Let me stop you right there. That wasn't strategic thinking. I had no idea what would happen. I didn't do any of this on my own, Snow was there too, we did this together..-" he struggles to explain.

"Exactly..." the Fairy smiles and that's when the door behind her opens and in comes Snow White, dressed in all white, her hair loose on her shoulders accented by bright white snow lilies.

"Snow!" David gasps. She looks so incredible. She is his Snow of course, she is so beautiful always, but right now she seems to be glowing.

And David forgets about the Silver Fairy and the strategies and his concerns, because Snow is here. She is here. He rushes to her, and the next minute she is in his arms and they are crying and laughing, holding each other tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"You are awake! You did it Charming..." Snow whispers "you broke the curse..."

He runs his finger through her hair. "You are here," he whispers. "I didn't realize that we broke the curse, I thought I lost you again..."

"You broke the curse," she smiles, her hands on his shoulders. "And then you were asleep, you looked so tired, I wouldn't let anyone wake you..."

"We broke the curse," he says trying to allow himself relax. "For the record I have no idea, what is happening right now..."

Snow laughs. "Nothing's happening yet...I was just waiting for you to wake up...You've been asleep for two days..."

"Snow," he whispers again content just to say her name, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Now, we get some sort of choice," Snow shrugs as if the details don't really matter. She wraps her arms around his neck tightly, her eyes welling up. "You are here too and that's all that matters..."

David is holding her so tight, his face against her cheek his eyes closed. She is here. She is here. He'd probably start kissing her if the Silver Fairy didn't cough a couple of times.

Snow laughs as they both remember that they are not alone. She pulls him with her, back to the round table.

"Well," the Silver Fairy continues. "As I was saying, we saw the ingenious way you got away from the stories into David's nightmares to so you could coordinate and make a plan. And we were impressed. So we threw you into the story of Bluebeard as a test. Bluebeard is a challenging story. We wanted to see how you'd handle it. And you managed to survive it. Not only did you survive it but you managed to sort of come to an agreement by the end, you decided to help each other. You surpassed our expectations. So we are here now. And we want to give you a choice. You could go back to your wedding, and go on with your life, or you could do something more. We want you to continue working, in between fairy realms, as Story Guardians."

"Story Guardians?" Snow frowns. "What does that entail?"

Silver smiles. "Nothing at first. You've been through a lot. So, first we want to give you a few weeks to rest, and then when you are ready, we want you going into stories, helping people out just like you did while you were cursed...You can choose which story you will go into, you can decide if you will be a hero in it or if you will just advise and protect whoever is in it, as secondary characters..."

"And we can do this together?" David is squeezing Snow's hand.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," the Fairy replies.

"What happens to the Southern and Northern kingdom?" Snow asks. "If we choose not to go back..."

"There are several options we were considering," the Silver Fairy replies. "My personal favorite is placing shadow Snow and shadow David in charge..."

"Our shadows? From the land of Oz?" Snow gasps. "Are they alright? Are they alive?"

"Yes! They are very much alive. And they are happy and willing to step up if you want them to. We talked to them this morning. But this is your story. As Story Guardians you get to chose who will run your kingdom, and how your story will proceed. It is very much up to you..."

"How long do we have? Before we need to make a decision?" Snow asks.

"Not much time, I'm afraid. Your story is suspended in time at the moment. We can only hold it for so long before we risk hurting the people in it..."

"Give us a minute," David says.

"Of course," the fairy nods and walks out of the room.

"What do you think?" David asks.

"I don't know..." Snow frowns. "The Fairy is right. We can't just undo the curses we broke, we can't send the children of Hamelin back to the mines, we can't undo all the stories and the curses we just broke...-"

"So we are doing this?" David smiles brightly.

"Are you okay with this?" Snow asks.

"Am I okay with waking up next to you every morning, and going on quests together? I don't think I can ask for much more than that..." he replies.

Snow leans in and kisses him. She panics momentarily, because kissing him usually means they will both be whisked away, but they are still here. They are still here.

"I'm in, if you are in, Charming!" she beams at him.

Once upon a time, in the land of Hamelin hundreds of parents watch their children closely. They spent their nights watching their children sleep. They had a have a hard time letting their children out of their sight. But they manage to live happily ever after. The Piper never comes back...

Once upon a time, on pleasure island, things go on as usual. Almost as usual. Because the main attraction, the big red and white tent that housed the pretend mermaid and other beautiful beings most of them against their will, some of them in cages, has burned down. Nobody is trapped them anymore, nobody is locked in a cage. The man in the vest and the shiny pants is gone, the man holding the contracts to peoples lives is gone.

Once upon a time.

Snow White wearing her beautiful wedding gown, leans in and kisses Prince Charming underneath the wedding canopy in the Hall of ceremonies in the castle of the Southern Kingdom. The crowds cheer, there is not a dry eye in the building.

And when they are done with their first official kiss, on their "you may kiss the bride" moment, she leans in and kisses him again. The crowds laugh, cheering.

In the back of the room, two hooded figures, a man and a woman, their fingers intertwined, watch carefully as their lovely shadows promise to love and cherish each other forever.

"And they lived happily ever after," the woman whispers softly in the man's ear.

And then the woman's hood slips off.

"We really should get going before anyone notices us...-" he whispers, pulling her hood back up.

"Alright, Charming...let's go home..."

He leans in to kiss her and the next moment they are outside a beautiful cottage, next to a babbling brook, deep in the heart of the Enchanted Forest.

Charming takes off his cape and tosses it on the grass. Snow fumbles with the ties of her cape.

"Here, let me..." he says untying it for her and placing it next to his.

"You were looking very handsome today Charming," Snow smiles.

"Why, thank you..." he says. "You were the fairest of them all...are the fairest if them all...it gets a little confusing when there is two of you..."

Snow laughs.

"It's good to know they will live happily ever after," she smiles.

"Yes they will. If anyone tries to interfere with their ever after, we'll see to it that they can't," he replies, pulling her next to him on the grass.

They sit together on the ground in front of their new house.

They picked this spot earlier when the Silver Fairy told them they were free to live anywhere they liked. They could pick a permanent spot or they could change as often as they liked. They can move from realm to realm just by kissing and saying out loud where they want to go. They can conjure up food or weapons or clothes. Any kind of item a hero could use in an adventure. There are so many amazing perks to being a story guardian.

"I have a confession to make...-" Snow starts.

"Oh no!" David offers a mock horrified face. "It's the other David, isn't it? You like him better than me? He's got better hair... then again I've been falling from story to story for who knows how long, he's been enjoying the other you in the forest...of course his hair is better, its not a fair comparison..."

"What? No!" she laughs.

"It's alright, you can tell me. I can take it," he says already clasping his heart, faking intense pain. "Don't mind me, I'm sure I can survive this..."

"No!" She is laughing really hard now. "It's nothing like that... it's just that we said we would enjoy some quiet time together before we looked into the stories the Silver fairy gave us, but I took a peek... There is this really sad fairytale about a girl plagued by a pair of red shoes that will not let her have a moment of peace..."

"How could you! My own wife..." again he pretends to be horrified. "And then he breaks into a grin. "Alright, as long as we are confessing, I might have peeked at Silver's fairytales too..."

"Did you?" Snow laughs. "Do you think the fairy knew we wouldn't be able to resist looking? That's why she gave us the fairytales this early?"

"Maybe," he shrugs. "If she did, the joke is on her, because we are not falling for it. We are not going to start getting involved right this minute. Anyway, I might have looked at the stories too, found a creepy one about a goose girl who got tricked by her maid who married her true love..."

"Oh, no! That's so sad... Which one do you want to do?" she asks.

"Both of them. But not today..."

Snow giggles. She can pretty much guess what is coming up next.

"Because today is our wedding day, sort of, so I'm going to spend it making love to my wife, nice and slow, and I'm going to kiss her until I can't feel my lips, because I can finally do that," he says and now his voice is low and he is breathing faster.

Snow is smiling, pulling him on top of her, unclasping his doublet. And then she stops to look at him.

"Something wrong?" he asks quietly.

She shakes her head. "We broke the curse Charming..." she whispers, holding back tears."There were moments where I thought we would never have this again..."

"We did," he says and his lips are on hers and she is breathing fast, holding on tightly.

She doesn't go anywhere. Neither does he. They kiss and they remain in place. He doesn't lose her, he doesn't need to count for the story to change.

Because they broke the curse and they are together, together till the end of time, together to hold each other and rescue other heroes lost into stories just like they once where.

"Are you crying?" he rasps.

"I'm just so, so happy," she shrugs.

He leans his forehead on hers. "Me too," he replies. And then he kisses her again and again and again.

If you ever happen to read a fairytale where the heroes get some unexpected help from an unlikely source, you know it might just be Snow and Charming, guarding stories, helping heroes everywhere to find their happily ever after...

THE END...

* * *

This is probably the End of Fairytales. Maybe. Probably not.

I'm pretty sure that the perfect fairytale for Snowing will pop in my head the moment that I mark this as complete, so I will leave it as work in progress at the moment. If I think of another fairytale that could work with Snow and Charming I might still add it... like a bonus chapter.

Do not worry, it will be just a bonus chapter. A story that happened before they broke their curse. They are safe now, they cannot be "recursed".

I want to thank you so much for coming along for the ride, and for your amazing reactions, your thoughtful kind reviews, and for showing up on Saturday mornings -or during the week ;) to share your thoughts.

This was a lot of fun to write.

I have different kind of story in the works, (I got inspired while I was working on the three little pigs fairytale chapter...)

I will be coming back to post it, but not yet. I'll take a few weekends off,- if my one track brain will let me. :)

Thank you guys! :)

 **DragonRanger200 chapter 34 I am totally speachless and in tears right now. This story keeps surprising me so much! I live this..**.

Thank you, DragonRanger, thank you so so much...

 **Guest chapter 34 David seemed more like Frankenstein. What a twist to have Snow actually trust Regina. You really ratcheted the tension up to the highest notch. Phew, I for one did not want to know what would happen if David died in the nightmare. If Emma will not save them I am curious and can't wait to see what plot device you will use to save them.**

I kept it real simple...

 **mry23** **chapter 34 .Ooh this was creepy. I really enjoyed the twist in this one and even after all of it their bond and love is still strong. The ending got me. I teared up and hopefully this will get them closer. Can't wait**

Thank you mry23! It did work!

 **Guest chapter 34 Yikes Bluebeard great chapter.**

Yikes indeed. Bluebeard is such a horrible fairytale.

 **Bella1296 chapter 34 Creepy but great story!**

Yes! And thank you so much!

 **Guest chapter 34 . Oh no! That was horrifying and suspenseful. I've heard about this tale before. And I knew what was going to happen sort of, and just waiting for the big reveal to happen. It was like watching a horror movie and just waiting for the music to get louder. I don't know how I feel for the most, Snow who was in the dark with no memories other than thinking that this charming man was a serial killer. Or David who was thrusted into this story with no knowledge. Like I understood why Snow didn't love David, and wasn't trusting him. But it wasn't Davids crimes, so he shouldn't have to pay for them. I liked that Snow was some kind of Sherlock Holmes. A secret detective, I love her. It was very sneaky of Regina to send her best spy to this mans house. If Snow did it, fine. If she didn't that's good too. It's hard to analyze Snow and Davids relationship when it's borderline wrong. Like David loves her because he has all his memories but Snow wasn't aware and that's not okay. The conclusion made me tear up so much. David was so helpless and sad. It was a risky move to let her have his heart. To give up all his power to prove something. Let's hope they broke the chain of nightmares this time. I don't think poor David can handle it much longer!**

Ever since I started "Fairytales" the Bluebeard story kept coming up in lists of fairytales. Which surprised me. It' horrifying. Can you imagine telling that story to a child and expecting them to go to sleep afterwards? I thought that Bluebeard couldn't possibly get the Snowing treatment until I realized that it could be the horror story, where the main character doesn't remember much so he is completely unaware that he is the villain of the story. Anyway, glad you liked it...

 **Guest chapter 34 That was super creepy and sad. But interesting having it from Davids perspective and see how he reacts to his own dream. Last chapter David didn't trust Snow and he said he didn't love her. This one she was the one that didn't love him or trust him. I knew you weren't going to make it easy for them but you've gone really dark these last chapters. I hope David is free from his nightmare now.. Thanks for the update!**

Thank you!:)


	36. Bonus Chapter: Ladyhawke

**Bonus Chapter.**

 **This story happened sometime between Aladdin and The Wizard of Oz...**

* * *

Snow walks towards the music. She feels like she can't avoid it, the night is young, the moon is up in the sky and into the forest clearing the revelers are dancing in pairs, clapping their hand changing partners.

"Just one dance," she tells the wolf that is trailing her. "Just one..."

The wolf lets out a soft growl.

"Don't be bossy," Snow admonishes him. He hides his tail between his legs and walks to the side.

"Care to dance?" a smiling man offers Snow his hand.

Snow throws one last glance towards the wolf, to make sure he is not planning on interfering and she take the mans hand.

"Lead the way," she asks.

They walk together toward the middle of the dancers. Snow throws her head back and she dances fast, precise. Every step a celebration, every breath freedom, every smile, every word something she has earned, something she is not taking for granted.

The wolf watches her from the sidelines. He can't begrudge her the fun she is having. He can't be annoyed at her. It's her turn now, her turn. Snow's dancing partner watches her with hungry eyes that want more than a dance. Does she see that? Snow is completely oblivious, twirling around, her hands raised up in the air with complete abandon.

The man is smiling at her but it's not a benign smile.

The song is over and true to her word Snow bows and is now walking away.

Except the man doesn't want to let go. He grabs Snow's arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" Snow's voice is clear, full of warning. "Unhand me, I do not want to hurt you!"

"Hurt me?" the man asks incredulously pulling her harder.

Snow pulls her dagger and it's at the man's throat.

"Let. Me. Go!" her words are crisp. Clear. Without an opportunity for misunderstanding.

"Fine!" the man says pulling back his hand. "I didn't want you anyway, you ugly...-"

And then the wolf is there, growling in warning.

He doesn't bite, he just naps his jaw and then he just stands there, snarling, his fangs showing.

"Help!" the man's face blanches. "Help! Her wolf bit me! Help!"

"He did no such thing!" Snow yells, but the man must be important because several knights are walking towards them, their swords already unsheathed.

Snow evaluates the situation. She knows their type. They are going to kill the wolf first, ask questions later.

"Run!" she yells and then she ducks, under the arms of her dancing partner, away from the rest of the dancers who are looking at her questioningly.

She runs fast and she runs wide, through the cottages, through the old lady's garden who is checking her cabbages in the moonlight and through the forest trees.

At the edge of the stream about a mile away from the village and when she is certain she is no longer followed, she collapses.

The wolf is already there, panting, rubbing his head against her hand.

She wraps her arms around him.

"It's alright," she whispers, running her hands through his fur, "It's alright. I know you didn't do anything wrong, he was evil. Beyond evil, he lied..." she whispers and the she leans against the wolf's side, still panting "I'm so tired," she mumbles. They sit together watching the moonlight reflect of the surface of the stream, the angry knights and the dance partner already forgotten.

"It's beautiful here," she murmurs, her face leaning against him.

She falls asleep, her arm wrapped around his neck, her head nestled on his side. He stands perfectly still, he doesn't want to wake her.

The early rays of the morning sun find a handsome blond man laying by the water, fast asleep. There is a bluebird in a cage next to him, chirping, trying to wake him up.

He rises slowly wiping his eyes.

"Good morning!" he says to the small bird next to him. He opens the cage door and the bird flies around searching for morning worms. She splashes at the edge of the stream, giving herself a bird bath, then she looks at him impatiently.

"Give me a minute," he mumbles, "I just woke up..."

He takes off his tunic then he splashes water on his face and his bare chest.

The bluebird watches him closely. When he turns to her she pretends she is not looking at all.

"The water is so cold," he says, mainly to himself. "Well? Did you eat?"

The bluebird nods. He puts his tunic back on then the bird climbs on his shoulder.

"Alright," he says, let's see if we can get some work..."

He walks to the nearest town. At the mill he asks "Excuse me, I'm looking for work...Do you know if anyone is hiring?"

"Widow Lucas was asking around for a worker, maybe you can go to her house and ask," the miller helpfully points to the right direction. "Say, are you new here?"

"Thank you!" David replies.

"Wait," the miller's daughter stops him. "Is that you bird?"

Because the bluebird is still perched on his shoulder.

"Yes," he smiles.

The girl reaching for the bird, but really it's him she is smiling at. "Does she have a name?"

"Her name is Snow," he explains.

The girl laughs. "What a funny name for a blue bird..." she comments.

"Not that funny," he shrugs.

The bluebird makes it a point to turn her back on the girl.

"Oh, did I offend you little one?" the girl asks.

"She is just grumpy," David replies earning a well deserved peck on the shoulder.

He laughs. "Like I said, grumpy," he says walking away from the girl at the mill.

Snow is giving him an earful, but he barely speaks bird, so he keeps on laughing.

"No need to be bossy," he replies and that gets her to be quiet, temporarily.

Widow Lucas lives in a small cottage at the edge of the village.

She looks at David inquisitively.

"The miller said you might be looking to hire someone..."

"That's right," the woman replies. "The winter's been rough, and now that my granddaughter is in the big city I need someone to help me fix my roof before it rains again. Are you up for that?"

"Sure thing," David replies.

"Alright," the woman points to the barn. "Go grab yourself the ladder from the barn and get to work..."

David is up on the roof, replacing the broken roof tiles. He is almost done. The little bluebird is sunning herself at the edge of the roof, her eyes closed.

"It's time to go," he whispers to the sleepy bird. He lifts her up, placing her back on his shoulder.

David checks the last roof tile to make sure its firmly nailed in place t then he starts down the ladder.

"You are done so soon?" Granny asks.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"You better be certain boy, because if my roof leaks come first rains I'll come after you..."

"I'm certain," he laughs.

"Well, here you go," Granny hands him a couple of coins. "It'a kind of late, if you need a place to spend the night you are welcome to the barn...-"

"You are very generous Ma'am but I can't stay. Thank you so much," he says.

"Well, do you have any work tomorrow? Because Geppetto has been wanting his barn fixed forever. He has so many toy orders he's never getting around to it. I can put in a good word..."

"That's great, thank you! I could do it tomorrow even..."

"It's the third house after the fork on the road towards the south, you can't miss it it has a blue roof..."

David nods then he rushes to the village square as fast as he can. He needs to buy some food and be out of sight before sunset, before the change happens.

He glances at the sky. He probably has ten minutes left. He buys a loaf of bread, some dried meat, two of the kind of pears Snow likes, and he heads into the forest.

"We made it," he says plopping on the ground in a hurry. He cuts the bread in half and eats one of the pieces. The bird pecks at the large loaf.

"Hold on, in a minute you can have the whole thing..."

The bird turns her head to look at him, as if she is about to say something.

"Now, please, do not dance with any creepy men tonight..."

The sun sets coloring the sky red and orange and purple. But David doesn't notice. He is in all fours now, trying to stifle his groan as the transformation is happening. Snow is fluffing her feathers one minute, then the next she is standing up, her dress on.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we?" she asks looking at David who has completed his wolf transformation. Because if he hadn't run in the end, the sunset would have caught them in the village square. They both would have turned in the middle of gaping villagers.

She doesn't say more, she just eats the rest of her bread, her hand absentmindedly petting his back.

"Now, you didn't tell me...do you want me to stay put? Do you want me to keep going?"

The wolf doesn't reply of course. He can't reply.

Snow shrugs then she heads towards the village.

"Are you coming?" she asks.

The wolf hesitates, then he follows her.

Snow walks around the last market stalls still open, her eyes linger at some pretty scarves for sale. She doesn't have any money. No matter how many tricks they've tried when David turns into a wolf whatever money is in his money pouch, it disappears with him. Which is why he has to buy dinner before sunset. Because once he turns the money disappears along with his clothes and Snow can't buy anything. Snow is lost in her thoughts, still staring at a pretty white scarf when an old lady at the next stall who claims to sell magical potions smiles at her.

"What does the beautiful lady want? What can I get you?" she asks. Then she tugs on Snow's hand. The wolf lets out a warning growl. The witch looks at him.

"Alright, alright, I won't touch," she says pulling her hands back. "What would you like dear? Can I get you a love potion? Or a finding spell?"

Snow casts a quick glance towards the wolf next to her, shaking her head. "No, not a love potion," she replies. "I need to talk to a fairy. Do you know how I can get in touch with a fairy?"

The old lady glares at her. "What do I look like? Some kind of summoning service? You should know better than going to a witch asking them to summon a fairy for you girl..." she says.

Snow takes a step backwards.

"Sorry," she mumbles. "I didn't mean no offense..."

She walks away. This is how they spend their time. They travel from each village to the next, small villages where nothing ever happens except for an occasional forest dance. David spends most of his days working. He saves up their money and he buys enough food for both of them. Snow spends their nights trying to get information about magic. If she can meet someone, anyone, important enough, knowledgeable enough, then they can break the spell binding them to this half existence and the can have normal full lives. But they have yet to meet anyone that has useful information.

Snow sighs. The wolf walks closer to her, licking her hand.

"It's alright," he seems to be trying to say. "We'll figure this out..."

The miller's daughter is wearing her best dress, walking around the market looking around carefully.

"I bet she is looking for you," Snow tells the wolf. "Do you want me to ask her?"

The wolf looks at her incredulously. What is she going to ask? Hey, do you happen to like David who is a wolf at the moment?

"I can ask her to meet you at the bridge tomorrow morning, or meet you at the bakery..."

The wolf keeps staring at her. Snow looks down and she doesn't say a word when she walks past the girl. They are nearing towards the market' end. It doesn't look like Snow is going to get any more information on magic tonight.

Snow walks away from the village square, her wolf at her heels.

"This is it," she says sitting by the stream at the exact same spot as last night. "This is my life... I get to talk to an old lady then I go to bed..."

It's kind of chilly tonight though.

"Maybe I should build a fire," she mumbles, because just sitting here, complaining about her fate doesn't do anyone any good. The wolf gathers a few sticks, Snow does too. Pretty soon they have a large enough pile to build a fire.

Snow rubs the sticks together long enough until the first spark shows. She sits back and watches the tiny amber flame get bigger, engulfing her wood pile.

This is the same with love, she thinks staring at the wolf who is howling at the moon at the moment. A little spark at first, next thing you know your whole heart is engulfed in flames and you wonder, how this even happened...

"I'm fine," she says because the wolf has gotten closer to her looking at he questioningly. "I'm fine...no need to fuss..."

Snow lays down, covering herself with her cape. "It's a beautiful night, if you want to run around or hunt...or meet a wolf girlfriend..." she turns to him, but he's already laid next to her, his face in her curls.

"Goodnight," she whispers and she closes her eyes tight. She wonders if he even knows how much it means to her that he lays next to her every night. He could be running around or making wolf friends or joining a pack. But instead he stays here, next to her. Every night.

 _Snow's eyes open wide, in the middle of the night. She is in a clearing in the forest she doesn't recognize. There are lanterns hanging in the trees above them. David is there, laying next to her, his fingers laced through hers._

 _"You are here," she smiles almost shyly. "We are both here..."_

 _He smiles back. "What is the first thing you are going to do if we break our curse?" he asks._

 _Snow feels her cheeks blush. I'm going to kiss you she thinks, but she can't really confess this out loud. "I don't know," she shrugs._

 _"Well," he replies. "I do...I'm going to take you dancing..."_

 _Snow smiles, searching his face. Does he? Does he feel the same way as she does or is he just saying that, is he just saying that because he is a part of her dream?_

 _"What's wrong with right now?" she whispers._

 _"Nothing wrong with right now," he replies sitting up offering his hand._

 _Snow reaches for him. His hand is right there. Human fingers, human muscles and tendons and skin. Same hands that have lifted her up hundred of times when she was a small ball of fluff and feathers._

 _"Wouldn't it be easier to run away if you weren't dragging me along?" she asks as he pulls her up to her feet._

 _He holds her in closer, his hand on her waist, his face so close she could kiss him if she were on the tip of her toes._

 _"No! You are the reason I ran away in the first place..." he explains. "Do we need music?" he asks._

 _Snow shakes her head, because the moment his hand touched her skin, her whole body started humming. And then he steps forward moving her along._

 _Snow watches him, eyes wide open._

 _"Cat got you tongue?" he smirks then he twirls her around._

 _Once she is back in his arms almost breathless she whispers_ _"No, it's just that some times, when I dream about you, you say things that are too good to be true..."_

 _"Wake up then!" he smiles then he dips her. Snow is holding her breath, her heart beating wildly. I don't want to wake up, she thinks._

Snow opens her eyes her heart beating faster. Next to her the wolf is half asleep, his ears listening to the sounds of the night.

She thinks of the first time she laid her eyes on him. How long has it been? Her stepmother was infuriated with her because she refused to marry the Woodsman's son.

"If you are not going to get married than you better get a trade," she'd said. "I have no use for a girl daydreaming, laying around the house all day..." even though Snow never really did that. There were several respected business men and women in the village that would be happy to have Snow as an apprentice. But her stepmother didn't pick one of them. She took Snow deep inside the woods and left her off at the witch's doorstep instead.

"What do we have here?" the witch had cackled, rubbing her hands.

"What we have here is defiance, herself," her stepmother had quipped. "She will either make an exceptional witch or you can terrify her into obedience...Either way..."

The witch had handed her stepmother three golden coins.

"I'll do my best..." she'd said.

Snow had tried hard not to look terrified but it was impossible really. Just looking around the witch's cottage was a horrifying experience. There were candles and sculls, dried up lizards and frogs in jars, eyeballs and fish eggs and all sort of hissing and moving ingredients that Snow didn't want to imagine what they might be.

There was a wolf sprawled in front of the witch's fireplace. Snow's heart beat faster at the first sight of him. She was grateful he was asleep. After all a wolf is not a tame animal. It took her a few days to figure out that even though he looked asleep he was actually listening, observing everything the witch ever did.

"Alright," the witch had said. "Let's see what you can do! I need to you to kiss all the frogs and stew them..."

Snow had tried hard not to let her hands shake as she picked up the frogs once by one and kissed them and threw them in the witches' cauldron.

"Interesting," the witch had said, looking closely to the red smoke rising above the cauldron.

She'd asked Snow to sweep the cottage next and take some blue birds from the nest outside, pluck their feathers and add them to the stew.

Snow had swept the floor but then she refused to get anywhere near the bluebirds.

"Why ever not?" the witch laughed.

Snow looked down.

"I am talking to you girl!" the witch had yelled and lifted Snow's chin forcing her to face her.

Snow had desperately tried to get away but the old woman was deceptively strong for her age and had pinned Snow in place with her magic.

"You are one of them aren't you?" the old lady marveled. "One of them, bird talkers!"

Snow closed her eyes, wondering how her secret was so obvious to the witch.

"Alright then Snow," the old lady had smiled and her smile had looked anything but benevolent. "Tell you what. Until you learn to do what I ask without questions you are going to spend some time in a cage..." the woman had snapped her fingers and the next minute Snow felt her whole body stinging, and then she was a bluebird, fluttering her wings in her cage, and the witch was cackling, rubbing her hands again.

This is how everyday went from then on. The witch would ask Snow to do all the housework, and then she would ask her to do something that no kind compassionate person would ever agree to do.

"Go to the neighbors, pinch their sleeping baby and collect his tears..."

"Go cut the braids off, of a red haired little girl..."

"Pluck the heart of a boy in love..."

Snow would fist her hands, look down and shake her head. And the next minute her body would sting and she'd be a bluebird in her cage.

If Snow didn't spend half her existence as a bluebird she would have probably run away already. But there was no time. She was in a cage. Under the circumstances she should have felt desperate alone and confused. Except that on her first night as a bluebird a terrified Snow watched the witch fall asleep in her bed in the corner and then he watched the wolf turn into a handsome man, about her age. He stood up and walked up to her cage.

"Well, you are new," he'd stated then he poured water in a bowl for her and added corn and birdseed to he cage.

"Now listen" he'd said and if things weren't so desperate the'd look quite comical, a man having a serious conversation with a blue bird. " What I do here, after the witch is asleep is none of her business. You tell her nothing, you hear me? You tell her nothing!"

The bluebird had nodded twice and the man, satisfied that he got his message across, had sat by the fireplace pouring over the witches books and scrolls. He read the same books over an over, sometimes pacing up and down the room trying to figure out the missing words, the missing ingredients.

Because a witch's manuscripts are never straightforward, they always skip things, they always leave things out, incantations, and steps. When he got tired he'd put everything back on the self and then he'd fall asleep, laying on the ground, in front of the fireplace. When his spell took over, he looked like a wolf asleep in front of the fire, like nothing unusual going on. Like he'd been asleep in front of the fire all night long.

In the morning the witch turned Snow back into a woman and gave her a list of things to do. The wolf watched her closely the whole day, no doubt wondering if Snow would betray his secret. But Snow said nothing. Not only did she say nothing but she fed him scraps from the Witch's table when the witch wasn't looking.

When the Witch yelled at Snow the wolf licked her hand. And when the witch got mad at Snow White and turned her back into a bird in a cage the wolf watched her closely.

At night the Witch went to sleep. The wolf turned into a man again. He walked straight to her cage and opened the door.

"I knew I could trust you," he smiled. He placed her on the table, gave her bird seeds and fruit then he poured over the witch's books again.

"The witch owns me for three years," he explained, to the bird that was observing him closely. "I'm supposed to keep her safe. But if I can figure out how to break the spell that binds me..."

The bird had perched on his shoulder while he read over and over trying to memorize incantations that would turn things to their true form, spells for freedom and happiness, trying to crack the witch's code, trying to figure out what words were missing from the spells. Sometimes he'd pick her up and let her perch on his shoulder.

"I think I'm close, what do you think?" he'd ask.

The bluebird had no idea of course so she'd rub her head encouragingly against his chin. On the days when the Witch walked away from the cottage along with the wolf, after turning her into a bluebird, Snow felt incredibly lonely. She had this fear that maybe one of these days the witch would come back to her cottage alone without the wolf. And then what would Snow do all alone?

"For the record," he said one night, leaning towards the table where she was fluffing her wings, to make sure she was listening, "saying no to the witch when she threatens you like that...I think that's incredible brave on your part..."

Snow had blinked a couple of times, wondering if bluebirds could cry. Because after her stepmother viewing her as nothing more than a burden and and the witch letting her know how big a disappointment she was, having someone tell her she was brave, was overwhelming.

The days passed with him as a wolf and Snow being a disappointing witch's apprentice until one day the witch had enough. She glared at Snow and said with the softest sweetest voice that made Snow want to hide under the table "I'm going to give you one last chance. If you don't start cooperating girl I'm going to sell you in your cage at the market..."

Snow had trembled in her cage, looking at the wolf who was laying on the ground, wondering if he heard. Because there was no way for her to ask him for help. Not if she was trapped in there.

That night when the Witch went to sleep the wolf turned into a man again. Snow watched closely.

He rushed to her cage.

"Don't worry, I heard everything..." he whispered.

Then he spent the next thirty minutes drawing circles and lines and stars on the witch's floor using ashes from the fireplace. Then he dropped some wine at the corner of his design and spilled some dirt.

Snow watched him all confused.

Then he picked up her cage. "Every witch draws her own portals, using their special brand of magic. I'm trying to make this look like Maleficent's magic," he explained. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Snow nodded several times, fluttering her wings. She felt so relieved she could cry.

"I tried to make this look like Maleficent came here, and stole us away. If she falls for it, it will give us some time..."

Then he'd opened the front door quietly and snuck out into the night.

For the first few hours he'd run, then he'd stop to rest and he'd run some more.

When it was almost dawn he took her out of her cage, broke the cage and tossed it into a stream.

"Just in case," he said. He wanted to dispose of the cage somewhere were the Witch wouldn't find it.

In the morning around the time the sun rose Snow turned into a girl.

"You saved me!" was the first thing she said to him.

He'd smiled back. "I wasn't going to let her sell you in the market..." he'd shrugged.

"I don't even know your name..."

"I'm David..."

Snow had reached for his hand and she wondered if he had any idea how much she loved him. She didn't realize it either, not until that moment, when they were together in human form, her hand clasping his, and she felt like she owed him her life.

But before she got a chance to utter another word both Snow and David jumped and covered their ears. Somehow though they were so far far away they heard the witch screaming into their minds. She screamed and she screamed, in a language neither of them understood then she said words that sounded familiar yet they didn't recognize their meaning and then she laughed, she laughed so hard. And then they felt the familiar sting of her power branding them with her magic, altering his curse and binding Snow to a similar fate.

Snow had immediately turned into a bird, back in her small cage. David stood staring at her shocked, the cage in his hand.

"Oh, no..." is all he said, trying to stifle his disappointment. "We'll figure this out, alright?" he'd said sticking his hand in the cage pulling her out of it. He'd dropped the cage on the ground and smashed it to pieces with his boot. "We just need some help from someone who knows magic but isn't evil..."

They didn't quite understand what the witch had done to them yet, but they did understand it that night.

As the sun set, Snow became a woman again and she'd turned all excited to talk to him except she'd come face to face with the wolf. She'd gasped and tried hard not to cry. Because in that moment they both understood how the Witch had punished them both. They could run away together, as far and as wide as their feet could take them, but they could never talk, they could never be friends. They could never be together. The'd have to take turns being human.

"Whatever happens," she'd whispered, "we can't go back to the Witch, alright?"

"Alright!" was the first word he said when he was a man again and Snow was a bird in a cage. He'd taken her out of the cage and in his hands. "Alright. No matter what happens..."

Snow sits up. It's going to be morning soon. She will turn into a bird. She stands up and walks towards the water. She really wants to jump in but it's just so cold.

The wolf looks at her his mouth turning up, he lets out a soft howl.

"Are you daring me?" she asks. He howls again.

"Fine, then," she says taking her dress off, tossing it on the ground. She stands there shivering in her undergarments.

"I'm going to do it!" she states again even though she doesn't sound so certain this time. She takes a deep breath then she jumps onto the cold water.

For a brief moment the world is so quiet, there is nothing but the beat of her own heart and the cold water against her skin.

Her head pops up from the water.

"Come on in," she says it's nice and frozen..."

He doesn't need to be told twice, he jumps into the cold water, and then he lets out a soft whimper.

Too cold, too cold, too cold.

Snow is walking out now wiping the water from her face. Their fire from last night is nothing but a few hot embers. Snow squats next to it.

"Come here!" she says so he rushes next to her. She places her arm around him. He is trying hard not to look at her breasts because now that her underclothes are wet they are not leaving much to the imagination.

"We are doing the right thing, aren't we?" she says quietly. "Staying away from the witch and trying to solve this on our own is the right thing to do, right?" she asks and her voice sounds so small, so uncertain.

And the next minute the first ray of the sun hits them and she is a bluebird on a white cage and he is a man sitting by a long extinguished fire.

"Of course we are doing the right thing," he replies. "Snow! If we were to go back now, there is no telling what the witch would do to both of us...she'd probably kill us or turn us into worms..."

He opens her cage and she flies out.

"Speaking of worms," he laughs.

Snow is busy flying around looking for breakfast. He is sitting there looking at her.

Does she have the faintest idea of how much he likes her, he wonders. No, not true. How much he loves her. How there isn't much he wouldn't do to set her free? From the first moment he laid eyes on her, when she entered the witch's cottage he fell for her. He expected her to become a heartless witch. He expected her to be strong and cruel a willing participant in the witch's crimes. But she had a different kind of strength. She had so much compassion, and she was so brave. She told the witch no, again and again, no matter how angry the witch got.

One of these days he is going to have to tell her how much he loves her, and its' going to be excruciating, because he is going to have to wait for her to be a woman before she can reply, but still, she deserves to know.

"Are you done?" he asks quietly when the bluebird comes back and perches on his shoulder. "Come on..."

David heads back into town. The miller's daughter is at the market buying grapes. She rushes up to him.

"You are back..." she blurts out without thinking, fluttering her long eyelashes at him, her cheeks blushing. "I was...I wondered where you went..."

"Still here," he smiles.

"Busy day?" she asks. Because I thought that maybe we could go for a walk later?"

"Maybe," he replies non noncommittally because he can't very well tell her that he is not going to be human tonight, or that he is in love with the bluebird who is watching him closely at the moment, so really she is wasting her time. "Do you know how I can get to Geppetto's?"

"I can take you there if you like!" the girl perks up.

"That won't be necessary, just point me to the right direction?"

"If you follow the road on the right you can't miss it. It's the third house with the blue roof."

"Thank you!" he smiles as he walks away leaving the girl to look after him longingly.

The blue bird is looking down. Maybe that's the solution to their problem. If they never find a way to break free they go their separate ways. He can meet a girl that doesn't mind too much having a husband that turns into a wolf at sundown, she can meet a boy that doesn't mind having a wife only at nights. It could work, she thinks even as her heart burns with the thought of it.

Geppetto turns out to be an older man who is very busy building toys.

"The order isn't ready yet!" he tells David as soon as he opens the door to his house. "You are going to have to wait..."

"No, I'm not here for the order," David replies. "I was told you might have work for me, you needed someone to fix your barn?"

"Oh,yes, yes, my barn. Forget the barn for now, these toy bears need polishing.."

And just like that David is sitting inside Geppetto's store polishing little wooden bears next to a sweet looking boy who is helping too. The boy keeps glancing at David.

"Hi!" David smiles at him.

The boy keeps glancing at the bluebird perched on David's shoulder.

David is quite fast, Geppetto looks at him appraisingly.

"If you keep this up, we might get the order done on time," he says. "What's your name boy?"

"I'm David. Widow Lucas said you needed help with some repairs in the barn..."

"That's what you do? You fix things?"

"For now," David evades the question. He can't very well tell the toy maker that he used to be a shepherd once, before Rumpelstiltskin tricked him into servitude to the Witch of the woods. He also can tell him that he can't be a shepherd now that he turns into a wolf every night.

"Well David, you can fix my burn, if you help me finish my order. And if we finish my order in time I will pay you three golden coins in addition to your wages...because those toys were ordered by king Midas himself...You can spend the night in the barn if you like..."

David shakes his head.

"I'll get my own lodging, thank you..."

"But we are going to be working well into the night," the toy maker frowns. "It will be much faster if you just sleep here..."

"I can only work till sundown," David replies. "We'll get it done on time..."

Geppetto doesn't look convinced.

But David works hard. The toys get polished by noon and then David and Pinocchio load them into crates and stack them by the door ready to be loaded when the king's man comes to pick them up.

"Good job!" Geppetto is looking so happy. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"No, sir, I must go," David replies.

"What's the rush,my boy?" the old man asks but David is already gone, running as fast as he can away from Geppetto's house. He is late. He is so late. He doesn't have time to buy dinner, which means he is going to have to feed as a wolf, and what is Snow going to eat when she turns? He rushes to the edge of the forest.

"I'm sorry Snow," he mumbles "I'm so sorry. Here, maybe if I leave the money out you can go buy dinner..." He empties the money from his money pouch, even though he doesn't think this will work, because no matter how many times they've done this trying to get different results, the pouch and the money always disappears in the transformation. Just like Snow is always is in a cage when she turns into a bird, no matter how many times David breaks it.

The suns sets. David is a wolf, Snow is a woman, the money he just placed on the ground is gone.

Snow sits on the ground. "It's alright," she mumbles just as her stomach grumbles. "If he pays you three golden coins we can spend more time looking for fairies, less time working..."

She doesn't notice the little boy staring at her from behind the tree.

"I'm telling you Papa the bird turned into a girl, David turned into a wolf! I am not lying!" Pinocchio tells Geppetto. "He said I'm sorry I didn't have time to buy food, and he emptied his wallet on the ground, but when they transformed the money was gone..."

"That is quite a story, my boy," Geppetto ruffles the boys hair. "You have quite an imagination..."

"I'm telling the truth Papa!"

"Are you now?"

"Can I take her some food?"

"Why not? It's good to help people when they are in need," the old man replies. "There is bread in the cupboard..."

"Can I use the good honey Papa?"

"Why not?" the old man laughs. "Don't take too long..."

Snow is still sitting by the water when Pinocchio shows up.

"You are a bluebird and the wolf is David, I saw what happened..." he says without a preamble. "I got you some food!"

Snow looks at him. "You are Pinocchio, right? You are Geppetto's son?"

Pinocchio smiles and hands her slices of bread dripping with honey. "Thank you," Snow mumbles taking a bite, the honey making her fingers stick. "How do you know? Did you follow us?"

"I did," the boy smiles. "What sort of magic is this?"

"The bad kind," Snow replies. "And I don't want to ask a witch for help, I want help from a good fairy..."

"I have a fairy godmother..."

"You do?" Snow asks, her hand excitedly reaching for the wolf. "Can you call her?"

The boy shake his head. "I call her all the time. But she only comes once a year, on my real boy birthday..."

Snow feels her eyes welling up. She takes a deep breath. For a moment she thought this boy held an answer to all her problems. "When is your birthday?" she asks and she can't help it, her voice cracks.

The wolf turns to look at her. Snow is crying. All this time, with everything they've been through together, Snow has never once cried. Until today. And he doesn't know how to fix it, he feels so helpless.

"First day of winter," the boy smiles.

Snow nods. First day of winter is ways away.

"We'll wait," Snow replies."Or maybe we'll come back for your birthday...

"Where do you sleep at night?" the boy asks.

Snow shrugs. "Wherever we can find..."

"Come stay with us," the boy replies. "Papa won't tell anyone..."

Snow is looking doubtful. Can she trust Pinocchio?

"What do you think?" she asks the wolf, who whimpers softly. "I don't know..."

Sleeping in a bed for change would be wonderful. Maybe even having water for a warm bath. But she can't take any chances.

"Oh, come on!" the boy pleads.

'Maybe if David says yes too..."

"When can you ask him?"

"I can't ask him," she replies sadly. "You can ask him in the morning..."

"Why don''t you write him a note?"

"I don't have any money for parchment or ink," Snow replies quietly. She is usually on her own. And now when she is being honest and truthful to Pinocchio...And admitting things out loud is so overwhelming. It's like she hadn't notice how dire their situation was before.

"That's easy," the boy smiles. "I can get you some ink and some paper.

"Would you?" Snow feels so grateful she could cry.

"I'll be right back."

True to his word Pinocchio comes back with a jar of ink, a quill an parchment.

"Are you sure I can have this?" Snow asks. "Your Papa won't mind?"

The boy nods.

"Thank you," she smiles. "Now go home, it will get dark..."

The boy runs home and snow dips her quill in ink and she hesitates.

 _"Dear David,_ " she starts. _"Pinocchio thinks we can stay with him. He has a fairy godmother who will visit him in two months maybe she can help us. I think we should stay."_

She bites her quill thinking. How do you say all that's in your heart, when all you have is a jar of ink and a sheet of parchment? She glances at the wolf who is staring back at her, perhaps realizing the magnitude of the moment.

" _Sometimes I feel so sad, so overwhelmed, but then I remember you are still here. I'm not alone. And I want to say I can never thank you enough for saving me. You didn't have to do this, but you did. And I will never forget it."_

That is all she is brave enough to say at the moment. And she feels better having said at least that. The moon is rising, she lays down under a large oak and closes her eyes.

The wolf howls a the moon. Several wolves howl in response, and she thinks maybe he will run, maybe he will meet with some friends. But he doesn't. He lays next to her instead. Snow's eyes well up. What has gotten into her today, she wonders. She is crying again. She needs to get it together. But, no matter how hard she tries she can't stifle her sobs. And then he is there, and she buries her face in his fur, crying, and he licks her face a couple of times.

At last she stops and runs her fingers through his fur.

This isn't working he thinks. Snow is not okay. He needs to do more, he needs to step up, he needs to do better. But what can he do? He needs to wait until morning, he needs to think. It will be easier to think this through when he is a human again.

David wakes up next to a caged bluebird. There is a note next to him. He opens it and he holds his breath. She means it too, she is extremely grateful, but she is still exhausted, this is all too much.

 _"Dearest Snow,"_ he replies _, "please, hold on, just a little bit longer. We are going to get through this. I'm doing the best I can..."_

I love you, he wants to add. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love a person. You are in my thoughts day and night, and I will never stop fighting for us...but he doesn't write that. Not yet. Instead he washes up in the nearest stream, he takes the bluebird out of her cage and he heads straight back to Geppetto's house.

Geppetto, deep in thought, designing his next toy, looks confused at first.

"It's David, the guy who helped you yesterday, the guy who turns into a wolf at night," Pinocchio says brightly.

The old man expects David to contradict the boy and his wild imagination. And he is partially right. Ordinarily David would not be admitting the truth to anyone. But after listening to Snow cry last night, he is done being cautious.

"He is right," he replies quietly. "I am cursed, I turn every night and I need your help."

Geppetto scratches his head. "Then my boy was telling the truth..." he says ruffling through Pinocchio's hair.

Pinocchio beams at him."I told you Papa!"

"Yes you did. And I of all people should have believed in a little magical mystery," the old man smiles.

"Pinocchio told Snow that you know the Blue Fairy," David holds his breath looking at the old man. He still feels Snow's hot tears on his fur, he needs this to work.

"Snow..." the old man hesitates, looking at the bluebird perched on David's shoulder. "The bird?"

David nods."Yes. She is a bird in the morning a woman at night," he replies. "Do you know the Blue Fairy?"

"I do, I do. I can see that this is an emergency," the old man replies. "She has given me a silver bell. I am to ring it if there is ever an emergency..." the old man replies.

"Really?" David feels so relieved. He raises his hand and uses his fingers to caress the bluebird. "Do you hear that Snow?" he says quietly."We are going to talk to the fairy, soon..."

"Yes, yes soon," the old man nods. Turns out that Geppetto put the small silver bell somewhere for safekeeping and it takes hims a couple of hours to search all his hiding spots. He has a hiding spot behind a painting on the wall, he has hiding spots in a couple of hollow wooden toy bunnies. So many creative spots.

David does his best not to appear impatient. He sits on Geppetto's workbench instead and polishes wooden toys.

"It's going to be fine," he mumbles to himself or to the blue bird, he really can't tell the difference anymore. She is such a big part of him now. He doesn't know whether he is thinking out loud or whether he wants to comfort Snow White.

And then the old man walks, in holding a tiny silver bell in is hand. The bell is so small it is a wonder he even found it.

"It was in the cuckoo clock of course," the man exclaims as if David was already in the know of all of the man's hiding spots.

"Please," he says quietly, his eyes on the bell.

"Of course," Geppetto nods understandingly.

The bell sounds magical, the mere sound of it makes David feel better already, it's like the sound of fresh snow, falling on the ground or like the sound of a baby's first laughter.

He reaches for Snow and once she is in the palm of his hand he waits. Because he has done all he can do.

A beautiful woman in an incredible blue dress shows up, her hair falling in ringlets, her smile bright yet cautious.

"Blue!" Pinocchio yells and runs into her arms.

The fairy kisses him on the head.

"Have you been good?" she asks the boy.

"He has been a perfect boy," Geppetto replies, the pride in his voice palpable.

"What am I here for then?" the Fairy smiles then her gaze stops at the blue bird in David's hand and her smile looks incredibly sad.

"It's you!" she whispers, taking a step closer, reaching for the bluebird.

The bird flies into the fairy's hand and David feels a strange sensation that makes no sense. And yet the feeling is there. A premonition. Like he is about to lose her.

"What can I do for you?" Blue's voice is merely a whisper.

"We are cursed." David explains. "We run away from the With of the Eastern Forest. Snow is herself only at night, I turn into a wolf at sunset. Please..." he doesn't finish his sentence.

"I'm afraid things are a bit more complicated than you think," the fairy replies."There are several curses at work here. And I can only help you with one thing. Tell me, David, what do you want me to do?"

He doesn't notice that the fairy already knows his name, without him ever introducing himself.

"We need to be human all day everyday," he replies instantly. There is no doubt in his mind this is the thing to ask for.

"That's easy," Blue replies and she look almost pensive. "The only reason the witch's curse affects you is because you are together. If you go your separate ways, you should be in your true form within hours," she explains.

And if his heart broke last night, when Snow sobbed, there is no description to the pain he feels now. He feels dizzy as if the fairy punched him in the stomach, or slapped him in the face. His breath catches. He must have misheard her.

"What?" he whispers.

"Walk your separate ways," the fairy replies softly. "Then you will be a man and she will be a woman... Get back together again and shortly you will be a wolf or she will be a bird again..."

And David wants to yell, he wants to scream. He wants to shake the fairy. This isn't a solution, this isn't an option. This, this is just a cruel joke.

"There has to be another way," he replies quietly. "Please..."

"I'm afraid this is the only answer I can give you," the fairy replies, then she slowly fades away, blowing a kiss to Pinocchio.

Geppetto places his hand on David'a arm. As absentminded as he is, he sees a lot more things than he lets on.

"Somethings are easier said than done," he observes quietly, then he heads back to his workbench, living David alone with his thoughts.

An hour before sunset, David buys the pears Snow likes, and a sweet pastry, then he heads into the forest.

" _The Blue Fairy says the moment we go our separate ways the curse will break,"_ he writes on the parchment. " _Geppetto says you are welcome to stay with him as long as you want. I think you should stay with him. If you turn into a bird again he will know to set you free...If you ever need anything, place a note on this tree and I will take care of it I promise..."_

What else can he add? Telling her he loves her now that for sure they cannot be together would be just cruel, wouldn't it...

So he doesn't say anything.

He pulls out his knife, pins the note to the tree trunk next to him, so she can see it right away, then he arranges the food on a cloth napkin, placing a wild white violet next to it.

I love you, his heart screams but it's no use. He should be eating but he has no appetite. So he sits on the ground, leans against the tree trunk and closes his eyes, doing his best to hold back his tears.

When Snow sees the note she doesn't make a sound. She heard the whole conversation as a bluebird, but the gravity of the situation doesn't really hit her until now. She sits at the bottom of the tree trunk and wraps her arms around her knees. She doesn't want to go. Does he care if they get separated, she wonders. Does he mind? Does he have any idea how much he means to her?

She stays like that all night, sitting next to him, and in the morning, an hour before sunrise she writes " _I am going to Geppetto's. Do you have somewhere to stay? I will miss you. If there is anything I can do for you, ever..."_

She doesn't finish the thought. She walks away instead and she doesn't bother holding back her tears. Geppetto welcomes her warmly. He pretends not to notice her red eyes and her puffy cheeks drenched in tears.

"What can I do for you?" he asks after he shows her to the spare room in the back, the room she is welcome to stay in.

Snow shakes her head. She doesn't know what she needs. What she needs is to spend time with David, and he is the one person she cannot be with. It is so strange being herself again without the wolf trailing her.

"I think I'd like to work," she replies quietly, because she needs something, anything to keep her mind off of things.

"I have a new toy order, I could use your help," the man smiles.

Snow sits at the workbench and she assembles the wooden puppets that Geppetto is making. She paints their faces. Thinking of David, she gives all of them blue eyes, fair skin, sandy gold hair. Geppetto explains that perhaps some of them could have darker hair, green eyes, golden or darker skin tones.

Snow nods, wiping her eyes. Is David free of his curse yet? Is he a man again? Where is he? He's had no problem finding work and surviving before. There is no need for her to worry and yet she does. At times when she is focused on the toys she is painting, she turns around looking for him. Then she remembers he is not there. The wolf is gone.

At the end of the day, Geppetto pays Snow a couple of coins.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" he asks.

Snow nods and Pinocchio claps his hands.

"I saw David at the mill," the boy says. "He is working there now..."

Snow tries not to think of the miller's daughter, and how lucky she is to have David at the mill all day long. She should wish him happy, she thinks, moving the food around in her plate.

Once dinner is over, Snow excuses herself and heads to the forest. A small note already folded, in her hand. She goes to the great oak where she turned into a woman yesterday. Where she read David's note with the information on how to break the curse.

There is a fresh note pinned on the tree trunk with David's dagger.

Snow opens it in a hurry and three golden coins fall out.

" _Snow,"_ the note reads _. "The fairy was right. I turned a few minutes after you left this morning. I got a job at the mill and a place to stay. I keep looking for you, every time I hear birds singing. I forget you are not there. Now that I have a regular job, I don't need the golden coins Perhaps you can use them, especially if you don't like working at Geppetto's... Take care. Drop me a note if you get a chance, so I don't worry too much about you. David"_

Snow looks around. If he got a job at the mill he must have just gotten off for the night. What if he was just there? But there is no sign of David anywhere. She sighs. She pins her note on the tree, then she walks slowly home.

David walks by the tree first thing in the morning. It's quite out of his way but he doesn't mind. There is a fresh note on the great oak. David opens it and reads

" _Dearest David. It worked. I didn't turn into a bird at all today. I like working at the toy store. Geppetto is very kind and generous. I suppose this is goodbye. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I miss you. Snow_."

I miss you, he reads and his heart beats faster. He folds the note, hides it inside his doublet and heads to work.

"Good morning David!" the miller's daughter greets him at the door of the mill. She is wearing her good pink dress, her hair is braided with a shiny ribbon.

"Good morning," he smiles back and he doesn't notice her new dress or her beautiful ribbon or her eyes full of hope. Because Snow's letter is folded, tucked next to his heart, and that is all he can think about the rest of the day.

When Geppetto wakes up, he sees Snow White already at the work bench painting toys. She got up in the middle of the night after tossing and turning for hours. She has been painting non stop ever since. Geppetto picks up a whale she painted gray and blue. There is something about the way she's mixed the colors, he can see the sadness and the longing. It is quite beautiful.

"You are working too hard my dear," he smiles. "Please! Go get some rest!"

"I can't sleep," Snow shrugs.

"Never mind sleep, won't you get out of the house, go for a walk, you need to rest, dear...Please! No more painting today. You've worked enough!"

Snow is looking quite lost.

"Tell you what, won't you go to the market, buy some apples..."

"Pears," she replies, because under no circumstance will she ever buy an apple.

"Pears," the old man consents. "Would you like my boy to come with you?"

Snow nods. "I'd be happy to have company..."

Pinocchio is excitedly walking next to Snow White.

"What is it like being a bird?" he asks.

"It's like, you are in a dream. You see everything, you understand almost everything, but it's not the same. It's not as real as now..."she struggles to explain.

"I'm real now," he replies thoughtfully.

Snow looks at him carefully.

"I was a puppet before," the boy explains. "The Blue Fairy turned me into a real boy..."

Snow sighs. "The Blue Fairy really knows her stuff," she exclaims, not without some bitterness in her voice.

"Are you sad, Snow White?" Pinocchio asks.

Snow shrugs, thinking before answering. "I don't know," she says softly. "I'm not quite sure I'm real right now..."

Once a t the market Snow picks her pears carefully. She is about to buy turnips too when she hears the two girls behind the vegetable stall whispering to each other.

"I don't know, Rose says she claimed him first," the blond girl squeals.

"That's not how it works Margaret. He is a guy. It's not like you can claim a human..."

"But Rose claims she is already in love with him!"

"He hasn't been here more than three days! How did she fall in love with him already? I'm going to ask him to the dance!"

Snow opens her purse about to pay for her fruit when both girls squeal and begin fanning themselves. Snow turns to see who it is that is causing such an intense reaction. Her heart about leaps out of her chest, because there is David, on a small horse drawn cart, delivering sacks of flour.

Snow shifts uncomfortably at her feet. How does the curse work? Is she going to turn into a bird right this moment? Will he turn into a wolf? Will the girl scream in terror once that happens? Snow reaches for her dagger, because if he turns into a wolf she is not going to let no one hurt him. No one. But the cart passes and nothing happens.

Snow lets out a small sigh of relief. The girls are now smiling at each other excitedly.

"He is looking so good today!"

"Did you see his cart?"

Snow offers a coin at the giddy girls and walks away in a hurry.

Turns out they can be in the same area and neither of them turns into anything. How close can they get though? Close enough to talk? Close enough to touch? How close is too close? How long before one of them turns?

Snow walks to the corner asks for more parchment and ink.

"What is it with you newcomers" the store owner exclaims. "If you keep this up, I'm going to be all out!"

"What? Why?" Snow frowns.

"That new boy came in earlier. He bought ink and parchment too..." the man replies.

Snow smiles brightly. She knows who the new boy is, she knows what David wants the paper for. "You better order some more then," she smiles. "Because I'm going to need more soon!"

 _"Dearest David_ ," she writes carefully." _I saw you at the market today. I didn't turn. You didn't either. Made me wonder, how close could we get before we turn? Should we try..."_ Snow rushes to hang the note on the usual spot. She doesn't have much more to do today, so he heads to Geppetto's and she offers to cook dinner.

"You are supposed to be resting dear!" the old man replies, but in the end he relents. He lets Sow White cook for them. After dinner, Snow excuses herself. She knows that she just left the note this morning. David must have worked all day, there is no way there will be another note, not until tomorrow. Imagine her surprise when she sees David sitting down under the great oak, holding a note in his hand.

Snow's heart beats faster.

He sees her and he stands up, watching her approach.

"Snow!" he says, and he looks so happy.

Snow walks towards him hesitantly. She doesn't want to get too close. She doesn't want either of them to turn, she wants this moment to last.

"It's so good to see you," she says, a bit louder than normal, her voice carrying over the distance. "How close do you think I can get?" she asks.

"Just a little bit closer," he suggests.

Snow walks takes a few steps and leans on the birch tree right across from him.

"How are you?" he asks softly.

"Still human," she shrugs. "How are you holding up?"

And then they both start talking at the same time.

"Its just that...-" he says.

"It's weird...-" she says.

"You first," he laughs, almost shyly.

"This being apart all the time, it's so weird," Snow offers,

He nods. "I know," he replies. "If I knew this was the cost of breaking the curse...I wouldn't...Snow I care about you and I..._"

"I care about you too," she interrupts. "You've been my only friend..."

"Yes, but I mean...more than that. I'm in love with you...and I don't know how to do this, I don't want to do this...-" and for a moment he is at a loss for words. Here it is, his heart exposed for her to see. He holds his breath, because he didn't plan for this. He didn't mean to tell her. It's just when she stands there, bright green eyes and inquisitive smile he seems to forget what he planned to say and his heart comes pouring through.

Snow nods, tearing up. "Not just me then," she replies quietly. "I wasn't sure you felt the same way," she explains because he is looking at her not quite sure he dares believe what he is hearing.

And even though Snow's answer feels his heart with joy, she is crying, and he can't handle that, Snow crying, not on his watch. He takes a step forward, without thinking, his hand reaching for her.

"Hey," he whispers, "don't cry Snow White..."

Snow smiles through her tears because he is standing right there, and then her hands slip into his, and it feels so good to be close together again.

And then she is a bird in a cage, feeling dizzy, not quite knowing what happened, except David is standing there, looking devastated.

"I am so sorry," he says as if this is his fault. "I am really sorry." He opens the cage door, lets her perch on his hand. He rushes to Geppetto's house.

"I messed up," he tells Pinocchio, because the old man is asleep on the large armchair in front of his fireplace. "Hopefully once I leave she will turn back to normal..."

Pinocchio places the bluebird on the table. David walks out, his shoulder sloped, looking so sad. She watches him leave and she wants to scream and cry.

"Not yet," she wants to yell, "not yet, please!"

But David doesn't speak hardly any bird and he is too upset to hear her thoughts.

"It's alright," the little boy says. "It's alright...You will be yourself in no time..."And she does. A few minutes after David is gone Snow is a woman again. She wants to run after him. She opens the door, but it's already dark and she has no idea which way he went. She needs to write him a note, she needs to tell him this wasn't his fault she needs... If she is not careful she is going to be the reason he turns into a wolf in the middle of the village, and then no doubt someone will kill him or attack him and try to drive him away. And that is the only reason that Snow doesn't run out in the dark calling out his name.

Snow leaves a note on the oak tree first thing in the morning.

" _Dear David, I turned right after you left. I'm alright. This wasn't your fault..."_ She walks by there in the evening and when she sees her note still there, she eaves a second note.

" _David, don't do this! Please! This isn't your fault. None of this was your fault. Let's talk about this..."_

"Please!" she whispers. "Please don't walk away..."

In the morning when both of her notes are still pinned to the tree Snow does her best to hold back her tears. She doesn't bother to place a third note on the oak tree. She sends Pinocchio instead.

The boy walks into the mill.

"I need to talk to you," he tells David who is loading his kart.

David follows the boy outside the mill.

"What is it?" he asks. "Is Snow alright?"

"She gave me this," the boy responds handing him Snow's third note.

 _"David_ ," the note reads " _please...this wasn't your fault...let's try again..."_

"Tell her I have a plan," he says quietly. "I have a plan." And then he turns around and gets back to his sacks of flour and his cart.

"What sort of plan?" Snow asks, trying to stay calm.

"He didn't say," the boy shrugs.

"Can you go back there and ask him, please?"

Pinocchio nods and runs back to the mill.

"I'm going to ask for help," is all the David replies and that makes Snow panic even more. Because they already asked the fairies for help, so who is left there to ask?

In the evening Geppetto noting how distracted Snow's been all day, he smiles. "Did you know there is a dance on the village square tonight?" he asks. "Go on, it will be fun! You've been working way too hard."

Snow nods and she does leave the house. She doesn't go to the town square though. She walks to the great oak instead. She sits underneath the tree, her cape tightly wrapped around her shoulders and she waits. It's a cold night, her hands are freezing cold, but she doesn't notice.

David has been invited to the dance by the miller's daughter, by the girl that sells eggs at the market and several other girls. He doesn't go to the dance though. He knows he owes Snow an explanation. He slowly walks to the great oak, his heart beating faster when he sees there waiting.

"What are you doing here?" he asks quietly, even though he knew she'd be here.

She smiles. "Waiting for you! David what happened the other night wasn't your fault!"

David shakes his head. He doesn't really want to talk about the other night.

"What is the plan?" she asks. "Please tell me you are not considering talking to the Dark One!"

"What else is there to do?" he asks. "There is no other way!"

"David last time you talked to the Dark One you ended up enslaved to the witch of the woods!" she exclaims trying so hard to stay calm.

"I know," he says quietly."I know but...-"

"But what?" she whispers.

And when he doesn't reply she tries again.

"What if we stopped trying?" she asks.

"What?" he looks so confused.

"What if we stopped trying to break the curse. You are here. I am here. Maybe that's enough..."

David looks at the distance between them. It's only a few feet and yet it feels so far away. There might as well be a cliff or a castle wall between them. It's too far. And yet there is a comfort in being here, talking to her. It's better than nothing.

"For how long?" he rasps.

Snow shrugs. "What if at the end of the day we meet here and we talk...-"

It's not enough, it' not nearly enough, his heart screams inside his chest and yet it's better than nothing. It's better than staying away from her altogether.

"Alright," he concedes, his voice barely audible.

"You have to promise..." she insists.

"Promise what?" he is looking confused.

"Promise you won't do something reckless, like try to contact the Dark One. Not unless we both agree that we are ready!"

David look down. He doesn't want to promise that of course. But Snow is sitting right there and she is looking at him with those eyes, the eyes that make him want to agree with whatever she asks, promise her anything she wishes for.

"Alright," he sighs. "I promise..."

Snow gives him a sad smile. "And you won't disappear again," she says pointing to her notes still hanging on the tree.

"I didn't disappear," he protests but Snow is tearing up. "I won't I promise..."

"I love you," she says quietly and the sadness in her voice breaks his heart.

"I love you too...-" he starts to say and then they both turn. He is a wolf and she is a bird in a cage. He howls loudly, running in circles all panicked, because this hasn't happened since they've been at the witch's house. And he doesn't know what to do, she is so small, a caged bird in the middle of the dark forest, so many predators around and she can't even fly away. He knows if he runs far away she will probably turn, but how can he know for sure? He is a wolf, he can't pick up her cage and take her to Pinocchio's, he can't take her to a safe place.

He shouldn't have come here, his mere presence placing her in so much danger. He howls at the moon and he runs around then he runs away towards the forest, leaving Snow alone. He runs and he runs, the transformation still holding and he's never felt more terror in his life. Snow is in a cage, Snow is alone in the forest. Snow. She says it's not his fault, and maybe it isn't but he needs to stay away from her, he needs to...

How do you stay away from the woman you love, the woman who makes the world better, just by opening her eyes and smiling at the new day? He can't, he can't stay away and now he is a wolf and it's hard to think straight.

He howls again and then he is a man, standing upright, his hands shaking. Snow. He needs to get back to Snow, make sure she turned too, but what if her presence turns into him into a wolf again?

He runs to Geppetto's house.

Geppetto opens his door wearing his nightcap holding a candle. "David?" he frowns."Is something wrong?"

"Snow is in trouble," David manages still panting.

The man pulls on his boots and his coat over his nightgown. Pinocchio follows them, rubbing his eyes all sleepy.

David leads them to the forest clearing, and under the great oak Snow is still there, fluttering her wings in her cage.

"There she is!" David says all relieved.

"We got it from here, you better go," Geppetto says placing his hand on David's back. David hesitates.

"You can't help her," the old man adds.

David looks down and he heads away not paying attention to where he is going. The path leads him to the village square, where people are dancing under the light of lanterns. The girls smile as he appears and try to pull him into the dance but he walks away, barely acknowledging their presence.

"I knew you'd come!" the miller's daughter offers her best smile and grabs him by the hand. But he can't, he can't process what is happening. He pulls his hand back, looking at the couples dancing. Snow likes to dance, he thinks and he finds it hard to breathe. He promised her he wouldn't contact the dark one, but that was before. When they thought it was safe to sit cross from each other and talk. When they could take solace in each other's company. Now he knows better.

David stumbles away from the happy revelers and back in a forgotten path.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" he cries out. "Rumpelstiltskin!"

And then a soft voice behind him says "David, you promised!"

He turns to see Snow White standing behind him.

"How did you even find me?" he marvels, ignoring the accusation he reads in her eyes.

Every road leads me to you, she wants to say but she doesn't. She doesn't have time. Snow doesn't reply she doesn't talk, she just runs to cross the gap between them, then she wraps her arms around him and kisses him.

The world stands still, as still as two beating hearts reaching for each other. She is in his arms and he can't believe his luck, Snow is right there, still a woman.

"How?" he rasps when she pulls back.

"It' not about proximity, it's about time," she rushes to explain. It doesn't matter if they are touching or if they keep their distance. After a couple of minutes they will turn anyway. And he does get it mostly, but he doesn't care because if she is right that means there is time for one more kiss before either of them turns. Their lips crush together and the world shakes, a bright light flashes and they are Snow and Charming again, holding each other tightly.

"Snow," David whispers leaning his forehead on hers, running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you," is all she says before she disappears.

"One, two three," he counts.

* * *

Hi! Hope you liked the Bonus Chapter. Your thoughts, reviews and comments are very appreciated as always.

Working on a new story but I'm not quite ready to post yet.

:)


	37. Bonus Chapter: The Gingerbread Man

**Bonus Chapter.**

 **This fairytale happened sometime between Aladdin and Wizard of Oz...**

* * *

David is feeling exhausted as he makes his way back to his farm through the dusky forest. It's late, and he is hungry and looking for Daisy took up all of his day. Daisy, the most mischievous lamb, smaller than she should be at three months old, now asleep on his shoulders.

"Drop dead witch!" he hears Hansel's voice, and then again Gretel "if you stay here we will burn you alive!"

"Don't do that!" the voice of Grace, the Hatter's daughter.

And as exhausted as he is, he knows he needs to investigate. He hurries through the trees to the forest clearing to find that Hansel and Gretel, Pinocchio and Grace have surrounded a green hooded woman. The twins are throwing rocks at her, Grace is trying to stop them. The woman is wearing a quiver full of arrows and has a bow on her hand, but she is reluctant to use them, they are just children after all. She is stepping backwards, trying to use her arms to shield herself against the rocks and then she trips and falls to the ground.

"Hey!" David yells and Daisy stirs on his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

The woman jumps, thinking he is directing his question at her, but he is not, in fact he grabs Hansel's arm before he can throw another rock.

"She is a witch!" Hansel protests. "She just moved into the woods with her mother and she never even comes to the market..."

"Well if that's the reception she can expect, no wonder she doesn't come to the market!" David glares at the boy. "How about we be a bit more neighborly... Let's not be that mistrustful of strangers! "

Hansel looks down. "She really is a witch!" he tries to argue.

"Isn't it dinner time?" David asks. Shouldn't you be heading home?"

The children look around at the forest as the skies get darker and they glance at the woman one last time. They then run to get away.

He offers his hand to help the woman stand up.

She winces as if she expects him to attack her next, so he takes a step back.

"Forgive them," he says quietly. "They had a terrifying experience at the hands of the blind witch last year and now they see danger everywhere... I'll have a word with their father. They won't bother you again..."

The woman stands up slowly, dusting her pants. Is it his imagination, or does she look ready to dart?

"Everyone else is friendly enough, and they like to keep to themselves" he continues. "So if you did want to go to the market, no one would bother you..."

She nods a couple of times, still in a hurry to get away, and then her hood slips off. Green eyes, long dark hair, red lips, fair skin. Her beauty is striking. She pulls her hood back on in a hurry.

"My name is David, by the way, I live at the edge of the forest..." he tries again, hoping she will offer her name in return. But she doesn't. She nods then she turns around, in a hurry to get back home.

He turns around too, and walks back to his small farm, going over their unusual encounter again and again in his mind, wondering about the way she avoided his eyes. He didn't think he looked intimidating, but the woman certainly looked afraid.

As luck would have it Daisy runs away again the next day, so David spends his day looking for her. He is on his way home, the sleeping lamb on his shoulders, when he runs into the green hooded woman again at the forest clearing. She is collecting wild mushrooms and she doesn't hear him walk by.

"Hello there!" he says quietly, because as jumpy as she was yesterday, he doesn't want her thinking he is trying to sneak up on her.

"Well, if it isn't the shepherd who trusts strangers!" she exclaims as soon as she sees him. "Did you lose your sheep again?"

He nods. "I did...She likes to run away..."

The woman looks at him inquisitively.

"You know...If you gave me your name, you wouldn't be a stranger!" he shrugs.

"How do you know I'm not a witch, shepherd?" she glares at him.

"What does that have to do with anything? Do witches not have names?"

"Well if they do, mere mortals certainly don't remember them. Hilda," she mumbles. "Her name was Hilda..."

"Who?"

"The blind witch," she clarifies. "She had a name, her name was Hilda, but you didn't know that, did you?.."

"I didn't," is all he says. He's never heard of anyone referring to the blind witch by her name before.

"Why should I give you my name then, shepherd?"

"I gave you mine," he shrugs.

"I certainly didn't ask for it..."

And he smiles at that and wishes she'd stick around and argue some more but she doesn't.

The third day Daisy doesn't run away, and he has no excuse but he shows up at the forest clearing at dusk anyway.

"Hello shepherd!" she sees him first.

"Hello," he smiles.

"Did you lose your sheep again?"

"I didn't!"

"What are you doing here then?" she asks.

"Hoping to see you," he replies.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because," she looks away, "you don't even know if I'm a witch..."

"Are you a witch?"

"Are you?" she counters.

"Not today I'm not..." he grins.

She smiles at that response. "I like that," she replies. "Today, I'm not a witch either..."

"Were you a witch yesterday?"

She shakes her head. "I wasn't...but I might be one tomorrow..." she replies as she walks away.

He doesn't know what to make of her but he finds that he spends the whole day looking forward to seeing her again.

"Hello shepherd!" she greets him the fourth day. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find out if you are a witch today," he replies.

"What if I am?"

"Then I can say, hello witch!"

She shakes her head, trying to stifle her grin. "Not a witch."

"Hello, not a witch," he replies.

She laughs.

He smiles brightly.

And then she raise her finger and says "don't!"

"Don't what?" he asks all confused.

"Don't be all friendly and funny and charming. You have no idea who I am and if I mean you harm, shepherd..."

"Do you mean me harm, not a witch?"

She looks away. "Not quite, but being my friend is dangerous nevertheless..."

"Oh, then it's probably a good thing that I don't want to be your friend..."

"You don't?" she looks surprised.

He shakes his head.

"What do you want, shepherd?" she finds herself whispering.

"Give me your name and I tell you what I want, not a witch..."

"That sounds backwards. Tell me what you want and I might give you my name..."

"And what if I say all I want is your name," he grins...

She rolls her eyes. "This isn't going to work, shepherd..."

"It might," he crosses his arms.

She shakes her head hiding her smirk as walks away.

"Alright, alright," he runs after her. "I want to talk some more, and then I want to invite you to go with me to the harvest dance..."

She takes a step back, her head shaking fast, her face blanching. "You don't want to do that, shepherd..."

"I really do, not a witch..."

"Trust me you don't..." the woman is running away now, leaving him behind.

He is baffled of course, but he walks home slowly.

The sixth day he doesn't show up at the clearing, he is busy with farm work, and he tries not to think at all of not a witch but the seventh day he tells himself he is just going to go for an evening stroll, even though he knows where his feet will take him.

"You are back!" the woman's face breaks into a smile and she looks down real quick, trying to look indifferent. "Good evening shepherd!"

"Hello, not a witch," he smiles back then he hesitates. "So I've been thinking..."

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking that since being your friend is dangerous and I can't ask you to go to the harvest dance with me, maybe we can be enemies?"

"Enemies?" she frowns.

"Yes. Not mortal enemies, of course, that is too much, but maybe enemies that mildly dislike each other, and maybe they talk sometimes..."

And he is certain he will reject that notion as utterly ridiculous so he is really surprised to find her nodding instead. "I'd really like that, shepherd..."

"You would?"

She nods again.

"Maybe you want to go for a walk with me then, not a witch?"

She nods again.

"You do?" Well things are certainly looking up. "What do you have there?" he asks looking at her basket.

"I was gathering blackberries," she shrugs.

"Oh, the best blackberry bush is around the pond," he points to the path on the right. "Best and sweetest berries I've ever tasted..."

"There is a pond?" she is looking really excited.

"Yes! Come on, I'll show you..."

They are walking faster, they cross a stream walking on top of a fallen log and then their path turns around and there is a pond, surrounded by reeds, happy frogs croaking and jumping in.

"The kids like to swim here in the summer," he says,

And he wasn't lying, next to the pond is a large blackberry bush with the sweetest juiciest berries. She pops three in her mouth and he laughs because the juice is drizzling on her chin, staining her lips. She throws a berry at him and he laughs again. And then he helps her fill her basket. When she is done as she pulls off her boots and her socks and wades into the water.

"Careful," he warns because sharp rocks are hiding in between the reeds.

And then she stabs her toe and she is about to fall face first into the water when he grabs her.

"Are you alright, not a witch?" he asks, his voice hoarse.

She pulls back. "I'm fine" she says even though her heart is beating faster and her cheeks are flushed.

They sit together side by side, their feet in the cold water of the pond.

"This is the most fun I've had in along time, shepherd" she says quietly. "I really like being your enemy..."

"Me too, not a witch," he smiles into the night. "It's getting dark. How about I walk you home?"

She shakes her head.

He wants to protest, about dangers lurking in the forest in the dark, but he doesn't.

They put their boots back on, he stands up first then he offers his hand. She hesitates then she takes his hand in hers and allows him to pull her up. And as they walk back to the clearing her hand remains tucked in his.

"Will I see you tomorrow, shepherd?" she asks quietly. She is looking really hopeful.

"Yes, I'll come by tomorrow," he smiles. "Goodnight, not a witch!"

But the next day Daisy runs away again and of course she finds herself tangled up in thorns furthest away than she ever got before so it's really late when he makes it back to the clearing, sleeping lamb on his shoulders. There is no way she is still there, not this late he thinks, and he is surprised to see her sitting at the root of a beech tree, her eyes closed, an empty basket next to her.

"What are you doing here this late, not a witch?" he asks and she jumps all startled.

"Um, I'm gathering...-" she doesn't know what she is gathering this late.

"Starlight?" he offers half teasingly, then he sits on the ground next to her.

"You are late shepherd..."

"Sorry I'm late, not a witch..."

"Did she run away again?" she looks closely at the sleeping lamb.

"Yes," he shrugs.

"She has the right idea," she says quietly. "I've been thinking, in order for this to work, us being enemies...you have to never tell anyone about me..."

"So I shouldn't be running around, telling people that not a witch is my enemy?" he grins. "I think I can manage that..."

But she doesn't look amused, in fact she looks at him with big worried eyes. "Please, David!" she says quietly.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone about you, not a witch!" he replies reaching for her hand. And she leans her head on is shoulder, looking relieved.

"When you didn't come earlier, I was so worried...I thought that maybe she knew about us...maybe she found you..."

"Who?" he asks but she shakes her head in a hurry and doesn't reply.

It's really late when not a witch walks inside her stepmother's cottage.

"Snow, you are late!" her stepmother crosses her arms. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Regina," the woman replies.

"Did you find anyone?"

The woman shakes her head.

"Oh come on, you were gone for hours today. Anyone? Pretty much anyone will do, as long as they are big and strong and they come willingly..."

"No one," the woman insists, leaving her basket on the table and heading to her room.

"Do I need to remind you that the witch's bake off is in a fortnight? I have perfected my spell, now it's up to you to find me someone...I heard Maleficent already has her champion..."

"Oh, yeah?" she asks quietly. "Who did she get?"

"Some prince who fell for her pretty eyes..." Regina scoffs. "We have to win this year Snow, don't let me down...I can't spend another year in Maleficent's service..."

"We have to win," Snow echoes her words then she shuts the door in her room.

She doesn't go to the clearing the next two nights. She wanders off in the opposite direction of the forest. Except the second night she cannot sleep. The cottage is so quiet, her stepmothers steady breath the only sound she can hear. She gets up from her bed and she sneaks out the bad door, making sure that the back door won't creak. She heads bask to their forest is both relieved and disappointed when he is not there waiting. She doesn't know what she was thinking. Did she really expect him to be there, waiting ,in the middle of the night, after she didn't show up two evenings in a row?

She can't go back to bed, not yet, so she chooses the path that the shepherd usually takes. It's not hard to find his tracks, so she follows them. At the fork on the road, she really wonders if she may have taken the wrong path and then she sees the small sheep farm right at the edge of the Enchanted Forest. There it is, she found his sheep farm. Now what is she supposed to do? She really doesn't know. It's a pleasant night, the moon is nothing but a small sliver, the stars shining brightly. She steps in closer, her heart beating fast, when somebody grabs her shoulders and pushes her against the wall.

"Show your face you coward, who are you and what are you doing here!" he hisses at her.

"Not so trusting of strangers in the dark, I see," she replies, pushing her hood back.

"Not a witch! What are you doing here?" he asks and he seems both confused and happy to see her, taking a step back, his hands still on he shoulders.

"Shepherd," she whispers and she doesn't know what to do, she doesn't know what to say next. "I'm sorry I didn't come today or yesterday," she starts, "but I... we...I can't do this anymore. It's too risky...even being your enemy... it's just too dangerous...I came to say goodbye..."

"What? Why?" he frowns pulling back his hands back.

"It's just not safe..." she whispers. "The witches are out looking for prey...you can't go back to the clearing..."

"Are you a witch today?" he asks.

She shakes her head.

"Will you ever be a witch?"

"Not if I can help it..." she whispers. "But that doesn't mean you are not in danger..."

He searches her face, her eyes for answers. She speaks in riddles he barely understands.

"You have to promise me, you won't go looking for me at the clearing, shepherd..."

"I'll promise if you promise to come see me here...now that you know where I live..." he reaches for her hand.

"I...I'll try," she consents...and when he doesn't release her hand she adds "I promise I'll try..."

"Well, you are here now..." he mumbles, then he pulls her to sit with him on the bench right outside his front door. "So, tell me, how have you been?"

"I missed you," she blurts out before she can stop herself.

He turns around to see her face, illuminated by the moonlight. "You did?" his voice soft, surprised, like he barely believes her words.

"I think you might be the best enemy I've ever had..." she says quietly.

And that sounds sad and hopeful all at once, he is not sure what to say to that so he wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in closer.

"One of these days, you have to tell me what you are afraid off," he whispers.

"I wish I could run, far and wide where no one could find me..."

He holds her tighter. "I'd miss you," is all he says because he has a farm and sheep and he couldn't follow her if she run.

It's no use," she shrugs. "I...there's nowhere I can go where she won't find me..."

"Who?" he asks again, looking worried but she shakes her head.

"I should go..." she mumbles getting up. "Goodnight shepherd..."

"Sweet dreams, not a witch..." he replies. He should be offering to walk her home, but he knows she will never agree to that.

"Promise you won't come back to the forest clearing for me..." her tone is so urgent.

He already promised but he doesn't protest. He'll say anything to ease her mind.

He squeezes her hand. "You know where I live. Come whenever you like...when you think it's safe...I won't go back to the clearing to look for you, I promise..."

And at that she seems relieved. She offers a quick smile and rushes away.

He sits on the bench, staring at the stars, wondering how bad he'd spook her if he kissed her. They could be enemies that kiss each other every now and then, couldn't they? Enemies that went to the dance together? Enemies that got married? Enemies that had children?

One of these days he is afraid he is going to push too hard and she is going to disappear. And he doesn't want that, he doesn't want to think of what life would be like, if she were gone...

And maybe, just maybe, instead of thinking of being kissing enemies he should be prodding her for more information. She is afraid of someone, she wants to run away. If he knew who she were afraid of, he could be helping her plot her escape.

And then he looks around at his house, and the sheep pen and the valley where his sheep usually graze. He is here to stay, its not like he can go anywhere...he'd have to sell the farm...but if she loved him...if she really loved him, he'd sell everything and he'd run away with her and he'd keep her safe...

He thinks of Daisy running around int the woods, with some new shepherd who doesn't know of all her hiding spots, with some new shepherd who isn't patient enough to search for her day after day. The he thinks of not a witch, the fear in her eyes when she tells him there is danger. And then it crosses his mind, that maybe she is not scared for herself, maybe she is scared for him...and if she is scared for him, not herself, then they should definitely be kissing enemies... and at that final thought he is feeling drowsy and tired so he heads back to his bed, a hopeful smile playing on his lips.

He keeps his promise. The next ten days he doesn't walk anywhere near the forest clearing. She doesn't come to his house, so he is missing her terribly. But he is keeping his promise when Daisy once again runs away. He doesn't mean to break his promise, but it's late and this is the fastest way home so he crosses the clearing in a hurry. And he is surprised to see an older woman, looking kind and frail standing there, almost waiting for him.

"Good evening," he says intending to get away in a hurry.

"Are you Snow's friend?" the woman asks.

"Who is Snow?" he frowns, "I don't know anyone by that name..."

Her name is Snow, he thinks, his heart beating faster.

"Snow is my daughter...she is the woman who forages nearby, aren't you her friend?"

"Not her friend, I don't know anyone by that name..." he replies.

"Well, I need your help, because my daughter Snow fell in the ditch behind our cottage and she might have broken her leg. I need a big strong man to help me rescue her..."

It's a trap, of course it's a trap, in his mind he can sense danger, but then he thinks of not a witch whose name may be Snow. What if she really did fall in a ditch? What if she needs his help? What if the woman pushed her in the ditch to set up her trap?

He swallows hard and nods. "I'll help you save her!"

The woman looks delighted.

It's a trap, it's a trap, it's a trap, his mind screams, because the woman doesn't look like a concerned mother worried for her child, still he follows her, because he hasn't seen not a witch for a while, what if she fell days ago, what if she is really hurt...

The woman lives in a small cottage in the middle of the woods. The house looks innocent enough, a small wooden fence surrounding it. It doesn't look like a witch's lair.

"Come inside," the woman smiles, put your lamb down, then we'll go to get Snow..."

And he does, even though he knows that this is a terrible idea, this is a trap, still he does. He walks inside the small gate, he places Daisy down, who bleats uneasy and hides behind his leg.

And then he feels it, the strange powers surrounding the house. He turns to look at the woman who is no longer looking kind, old and frail, she looks beautiful and strong and much younger. She twirls her hands and tendrils of smoke come out surrounding him.

"Where is your daughter?" he asks taking a step backwards.

"We'll get to her soon enough," the woman laughs and again she twirls her hands and he tries to step back but he feels big and clumsy, and he looks at his arms that don't look like human arms anymore, and his legs that are lumps of dough. Gingerbread dough he thinks, and he wants to scream, but his voice won't come out, he doesn't even have a mouth.

"Come into the kitchen!" the woman cackles and she pulls him into her kitchen, she pushes him flat on her large kitchen table and she starts shaping his arms and his legs with a rolling pin while chanting words he doesn't understand.

He wants to scream, but he doesn't have a mouth, he wants to hold his breath but he doesn't have a nose, and then the thought crosses his mind, how does he see anything if he doesn't have eyes, and he wishes he hadn't thought of that, because then the world goes dark.

He wakes up to a familiar voice.

"Why is there a lamb in our front yard?"

Not a witch.

"Never mind that," the other woman interrupts. "The lamb must wandered in, she must be lost... Snow! I have the most exciting news..."

"What is it?" not a witch sounds reluctant.

"I found a champion!"

"You did?"

"Yes! And I have it on good authority that Maleficent baked a dough dragon so guess what I made!"

"What did you make?" Not a witch sounds worried.

"A gingerbread knight! With any luck he will slice Maleficent's dragons' into shreds..."

"Did he come willingly?"

"Willingly enough...I might have misled him a bit..."

"Regina!" not a witch sounds horrified.

"What? All is fair in love and witch bake offs," the woman laughs. "I'm going to head out. Snow, be a dear and give him a face, will you? Make him look like a fierce warrior..."

The kitchen door opens. Not a witch gasps, looking at the giant gingerbread man laying on the table.

She grabs the piping tool. First things first. She needs to give him two eyes and a mouth and a nose before she can find out who he is.

She draws the eyes first. The gingerbread man blinks a couple of times then he turns to looks at her. He looks horrified.

"Don't move," she whispers placing her hand on his shoulder. "You really need a mouth..." Then she works fast with her piping tool, she draws a nose and straight line for a mouth. She knows better than to draw a curve, there is no way he'd be smiling.

He raises his hand to his face then he sits up in a hurry.

"What...what did you do to me!" he rasps taking a step backwards. There is a kitchen knife on the counter. He grabs it but he is not used to his gingerbread hands, the knife clatters to the ground. He reaches for the rolling pin instead. This time he manages to hold onto it, pointing it right at her.

"Wait," she whispers. "I'm not going to hurt you..."

"I thought you said you were not a witch!" he raises his voice and she gasps.

"Shepherd! It's you!" she cries out, her hands now covering her mouth. Her hands are trembling.

"Turn me back!" he glares at her, pointing the rolling pin towards her.

"I can't, I'm not a witch!" she cries out and she looks so sad, so desperate. "My stepmother is a witch, I'm not..I don't have any magic, I can't turn you back..."

He doesn't know what to say to that.

"How did she catch you?" she is crying now. "I thought I told you to stay away..."

"Daisy ran away again," he explains. "I was crossing the clearing when Regina said you'd fallen in a ditch and she couldn't get you out..."

Not a witch closes her eyes. "You were trying to save me..." she whispers.

"Why didn't you warn me!" he glares at her. "Why didn't you tell me about your stepmother?"

"I warned you as best I could...I couldn't warn you outright, then your life would have been forfeit. I didn't make the rules, I'm just bound by them..." she pauses briefly. "I tried, I tried to stay away from you, but you were so...-I've never had an enemy before...and you were so...-"

She doesn't finish her sentence.

He is just standing there, looking at her, with features made of frosting she gave him, and she is completely overwhelmed by the horror of it all.

"Come on," she bridges the distance between them and grabs on his gingerbread arm decisively. "You need to run..."

She covers him with her green cape. "Run, run as fast and as far away as you can...the witches' bake off is tonight. You don't want to be pitted against Maleficent's bread dragon. She bakes incredible monsters, she wins every year. The rest of the witches have to serve whoever wins at the witch's bake off for the rest of the year, which is why Regina is so desperate to win. She is sick of doing Maleficent's bidding. But since she tricked you, she cannot force you to fight, not if you are not willing... Just run..."

And he can't think of anything else to do, the events of today are so utterly shocking, so he runs. He needs to be careful of his new clumsy body, not to get his lumpy legs too wet as he jumps over the stream, not to bump into any sturdy tree trunks and crack his arms. He runs and he runs and he manages to stay out of sight.

He is at the lake by nightfall. He looks at reflection in the water. You don't think a gingerbread man would be terrifying, but he is. His eyes look hollow, his mouth a straight decisive line. He is a monster, a boogeyman. The sort of creature that mothers will threaten their children that will eat them if they don't finish their food. He takes a deep breath. If he can manage to stay away from Regina and the witches' bake off tonight, and tomorrow he can sort of how to become a man again.

He will figure this out. There is hope. There is always hope...

The laughter he hears by the lake is so cruel he jumps in a hurry.

"Shouldn't have looked in the lake, Gingerbread Man, that's how I found you!" Regina is standing at the edge of the lake, her arms crossed. "Figured my treacherous daughter would tell you to run...she hasn't learned her lesson yet. Do you know how many times she's tried to run away from me? Running doesn't solve anything, I always find her...wait, that's a line from another story" she winks at him. "Listen up, my champion," she says walking up to him, running her fingers across his chest. He pushes her hand away in a hurry and takes a step backwards. She laughs.

"What do you want?" he glares at her.

"Oooh, feisty," she mocks. "Listen, I need you to fight for me tonight, and you need to be willing...I can't force you. But if you are not willing, since I'm unable to find another champion on the last minute, I'm going to turn Snow, since she is the one who interfered with my plans. Yes, Snow is her name, I'm sure you figured that out by now... But if you win, I ll let you be a man again..."

"You'd turn your own daughter?" he frowns.

"Stepdaughter," she corrects him. "What use do I have of a woman unwilling to help me, actively sabotaging all my plans? She is so nice, too nice, she wants to save everybody..."

He needs to think this through, because in this new clumsy body he very much doubts he can defeat Maleficent's champion. He can't win. He can't defeat anyone. But maybe he can kill him...

"Alright, I'm willing. But if I kill Maleficent's dragon you are going to let Snow go..."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere she wants. You will let Snow get away..."

Regina laughs. "You will bargain for her freedom but not yours?" Regina arches her eyebrow surprised.

He nods.

"You have a deal Gingerbread Man..."

Regina shows up inside Maleficent's half ruined castle along with the Gingerbread Man by her side. Maleficent's castle may be in shambles, but the stained glass windows behind her throne still look magnificent. There are about thirty witches he doesn't recognize sitting on the sidelines. They stand up and look at him, eyes full of curiosity. They've never seen anyone like him. Snow is sitting in the back row looking terrified.

The tables, set back against the wall, are filled with all sort of magical baked creations, singing cupcakes, exploding crepes, arguing eclairs. Several witches are already wearing metals and ribbons, they've already have won prizes for their creations. It appears that they missed part of the festivities but they arrived just in time for the main event.

"Is everyone here?" Maleficent asks.

The witches stand up and clap their hands, some of them waving their wands, others producing flames and smoke as the cheer.

"Time for what we have all be waiting for" Maleficent smiles. She snaps her fingers and a huge bread dragon materializes next to her. The witches gasp. You wouldn't think that a dragon baked out of bread would be terrifying, but he is. His eyes glow red, Maleficent has painstakingly designed each one of his scales to be sharp and pointy. "This is my creation this year. My dragon. Does anyone dare to challenge my champion?"

The witches ooh and ahh and clap their hands.

Ursula, the sea witch stands up and snaps her fingers. A terrifying purple octopus shaped cake appears next to her.

"I accept your challenge!" her voice fills the room.

"Wonderful," Maleficent smiles. "Is the octopus willing?"

"She is willing!" the octopus bows, her voice sounding shrill.

"Let's see what she can do..." Maleficent steps back.

The witches clap their hands and cheer. They look on excited.

The octopus cake moves fast, he is branding two knives and a terrifying flail.

She nicks the dragon a couple of times, making some bread scales fly away but then the dragon opens his mouth and spits out real red fire flames. The octopus is singed. It is now nothing but a broken pile of melted purple frosting and burned cake crumbs.

The witches clap their hands.

"A valiant effort!" Maleficent offers a condescending smile and Ursula bristles. "Is there anyone else?"

Regina stands forward, the Gingerbread man on her side.

"Who is that?" Maleficent smiles.

"My champion!" Regina smiles.

"No!" Snow cries out.

"Her champion too, apparently," Regina continues. "If he kills your dragon then my stepdaughter gets to go wherever she likes. I will not stop her...that's the deal he wants to make..."

Snow is speechless, now. She covers her hand with her mouth shaking head fast. "I need a word with my champion," she says rushing forward.

"We'll allow it!" Maleficent waves her forward.

"What are you doing shepherd?" she whispers pulling him closer leaning her forehead on his.

"Setting you free, not a witch," he whispers back. "If I kill the dragon, you get to go far far away. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not like this," she can't hold back her tears. "Not at your expense..."

"Listen," he continues. "I worded my deal with Regina very carefully. If I kill the dragon, you get to leave. I don't have to win. No matter what happens, don't let her trick you into staying..."

Snow sobs as she grasps the full meaning of his words. He means to kill the dragon. He doesn't necessarily mean to win. She pulls her dagger out of her belt and hands it to him. "Please stay alive!"

He doesn't reply. He is made of gingerbread dough, what are the chances he will survive against a firebreathing bread monster?

"Goodbye, not a witch..." he whispers and with that he steps back.

Regina snaps her fingers and a sword belt materializes around his waist, a long sword hanging form it.

The dragon attacks first. He is walking towards him menacingly, flames coming out of his mouth. The gingerbread man dodges the flames. The dragon attacks again and again. The gingerbread man is faster, he slides to the ground then gets back up again, he manages to avoid getting singed every time. He is not sure what to do next. He can't attack outright, this strange new body is not fast enough and the dragons is quick to blow fire.

The witches are cheering him on. Maleficent is watching, and for the first time she doesn't look confident that her dragon will win.

The dragon corners him, ready to burn him and end this fight, when the Gingerbread Man ducks, jumps around the beast and mounts the dragon's back surprising everybody. The dragon is roaring, blowing flames and smoke all around. He is desperate to fling the Gingerbread Man off him but he holds on, digging his sword on the dragon's side and holding on to the hilt, his knees tight around the dragon's back. The dragons screams, flying around the room, his flames almost singing several witches and in a desperate attempt to be rid of his rider, he crushes through the stained glass windows and over the lake bordering on the walls of Maleficent's castle.

The witches cheer and they run to the windows. This is the most exciting bake off fight ever, they don't want to miss a minute of it. The Gingerbread Man pulls out a dagger and then he uses his left hand to stab the dragon again and again. The dragon lets out one last woeful scream then he crushes into the water, with the gingerbread man on top of him.

The witches scream, and cheer and clap their hands.

There is no clear winner here, neither the bread dragon nor the Gingerbread Man are going to survive a dip in the water.

"We might have to deliberate," Maleficent looks uncertain."There is no clear winner here..."

The witches are all talking loudly, excited by what just transpired. They all have an opinion about who just won. Nobody notices Snow who takes a running start and jumps out of the broken window, into the cold water of the lake.

Deep inside the cold murky waters, she kicks off her boots in a hurry, swims up to draw breath and then she dives again, looking for him around in the dark.

It takes her five more tries but she finally finds him, the Gingerbread man has dissentagled himself from the dragon, but he is too waterlogged, he can't swim up.

Snow wraps her arms around him and she kicks the water hard. It takes a lot of strength, more strength than she even knew she had but in the end she manages to pull his head above water.

The frosting of his eyes is half melted, his mouth is partially there. He coughs a couple of times then he draws breath.

There is so many things she wants to say to him but she is both out of words and our of breath. She doesn't even know if he is conscious.

He whispers "I killed a dragon for you, not a witch..."

And Snow starts crying. She doesn't know if she is strong enough to pull him to shore. Even if she manages to pull him to shore, she doesn't know if he will survive. How can a gingerbread cookie stay alive when his soaked limbs are falling apart and half of his face is melted. If she were a witch she could turn him back into a man now, before his body deteriorates more, but she is not a witch, she doesn't know how to turn him back into a man.

"I love you" she rasps then she holds him tighter and she kisses whatever frosting is left that is forming his mouth. Then she closes her eyes. She cannot bear to watch him fade away.

And she is sobbing so hard she doesn't see the burst of bright light that surrounds them, she doesn't feel the ground shake and the the waters of the lake ripple.

"Open your eyes," she can hear him smiling. Snow opens her eyes and he is there, looking like himself again and even though she remembers now and she knows this was just a story, she clings to his neck, still crying hard.

"I'm alright," he mumbles, now holding her tight. "It was just a story, Snow, really, I'm alright..." he tries again but she still sobs until the moment she disappears.

David is left treading water all alone. "One, two three," he counts.

* * *

 **It's been a while since I've done a fairytale and I really wanted to do one... I thought it'd be fun to pick a fairytale that is not at all a love story and go from there...Reviews, comments, any sort of thoughts including loud yelling are always always appreciated...:)**


	38. Bonus Chapter: The Spoiled Princess

**Bonus Chapter.**

 **This fairytale happened sometime between Aladdin and Wizard of Oz...**

* * *

"While I am honored by your wedding proposal prince Gaston," Snow, in a shimmering white gown bows slightly, "I'm afraid I must decline..."

The prince bows back even as his eyes betray how angry he feels. He looks at the Queen sitting at her throne. "But I was given assurances that my proposal would be met with acceptance, gratitude even," he looks so angry.

"Surely, no one claimed to understand my heart better than me?" Snow replies.

"No, but...I thought...-" the prince doesn't know what to do with this princess that seems to know her own mind.

"Forgive me," Snow replies, then she steps away from the throne room.

Gaston turns around and walks out of the castle in a huff.

"This is the fifth wedding proposal she has turned down this month," the Queen Regina laments fanning herself. "What are we ever to do? We need a strong alliance, with another kingdom, if we are to defeat the ogres!"

"Perhaps the princess needs a little motivation," Rumple, the Queen's adviser smiles.

"What sort of motivation? The princess claims she doesn't like royals..."

"She doesn't like royals because she doesn't understand how rough the peasant life is, she is just too spoiled...why don't we just show her?"

"Show her what? What do you propose?" the Queen is intrigued.

"A lesson of sorts, but you have to promise to follow my plan exactly..."

"I promise!" Queen Regina is ready to agree to her adviser's plan without much hesitation.

The Dark One leans and whispers in the Queen's ear.

The Queen covers her mouth in shock, a malevolent smile on her face. "Summon the princess!" she snaps her hands at the Huntsman who rushes out of the throne room to find Snow White.

Snow White looks worried as she walks back into the throne room. Whenever Regina summons her, things never end well. She offers her stepmother a curious bow.

"You asked for me?" she says taking a deep breath, wondering what exactly Regina has in store for her.

"You summoned me my Queen!" Regina corrects her sternly. "How dare you refuse prince Gaston in front of the entire court?"

"If he didn't want a public refusal he should have asked me privately..."

And even though it is a perfectly reasonable response, the Queen glowers at her. "Well, then Snow White, here is what we will do. As of right now, you are stripped of your royal rights and responsibilities. You will marry a peasant, a commoner, and you will get your title and your rights back once you come back to your senses and agree to marry a royal!"

Rumple winks at Snow. He seems very pleased with himself.

"Wait, what?" Snow blinks without quite understanding.

"You heard me. You are going to marry a peasant. In fact you will be given to marriage to the very next commoner that walks through that door..." Regina seems very satisfied with her plan.

Snow is looking stunned. "Regina, if you want me to see how rough the peasant life is wouldn't it be better if you tossed me out of the castle on my own? Why do I have to marry a random stranger?"

"'My Queen!' You will address me as my'Queen'!" Regina's voice sounds indignant, as she drowns Snow's objections.

"My Queen, I beg of you...- be reasonable. How will I marry a royal after I am already married to a commoner?" Snow shakes her head in disbelief.

"She has a point!" the Huntsman tries to help her out, but Rumple laughs, drowning out his objection and Regina shakes her head.

"Silence," the Queen says raising her finger. "It is not hard to annul a marriage... especially if it's to a commoner..."

Snow has a lot more to say but then the door opens and a man dressed in rather modest clothing, light blue tunic, leather pants, well worn boots, steps inside.

Snow looks at him and she is at a loss for words. He is tall, his eyes are bright blue, his hair is light, and under any other circumstances Snow would find him very good looking. Under any other circumstances. But not now, not here, not like this. Her face flushes red and she bites her lips, her eyes begging her stepmother to reconsider.

The Queen doesn't see her, she is glaring at Rumple instead.

"Really?" she hisses at him. "Him? That's your random commoner? Whose side are you on anyway?"

Rumple laughs clapping his hands. "What better way to crush a heart than to mend it first dearie?" he replies cryptically. "Oh, I do so enjoy a doomed love story...I'm a romantic at heart..."

"Are you now?" Regina bristles. "Since when?"

Rumple has a smug look on his face. "Just play along with the story dearie, you won't be disappointed...besides you promised you would follow my instructions precisely..."

The Queen sighs, still still quite angry at Rumple.

"And who might you be, today?" the Queen's haughty tone is directed at the newcomer.

The man bows, then he raises his eyes to the Queen. "If it pleases your Majesty, my name is David and I need your help..."

"What can we do for you?"

"A local warlord is terrorizing all the farmers on my valley. We held them off once, but we are in dire need of assistance...-" he replies. He's never been in the castle before, yet he still finds it strange on how intently everyone is looking at him. Even the princess, green eyes ablaze, face flushed, is looking at him, hanging from his every word. He is feeling self conscious, he doesn't finish his sentence.

"A local warlord, you say? Fascinating," the Queen's smile is cold. "And what exactly are you in this story?

He looks apprehensive. "Forgive me, your Majesty, I don't follow..."

"Your occupation, peasant, what are you?" the Queen stares at him impatiently.

He nods. Maybe asking Queen Regina's help wasn't such a great idea after all. "I'm a shepherd, your majesty..."

"How delightful," the Queen glares at Snow White. "It appears that we are in desperate need of assistance as well...We will help you if you help us... So congratulations, you make take your new wife home, she will be very happy to assist you with your work, fending off local warlords, arranging contract negotiations, petting sheep, whatever you need. She is eager to try her hand at the peasant life... may you be very happy together..."

The man's eyes dart between the Queen and the princess. "I'm sorry...what?"

"There is nothing to understand, don't bother your pretty little head..." the Queen laughs. "Congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and wife..."

"Regina!" Snow yells.

"Excuse me, Snow White, but your husband is a shepherd. You will address me as 'my Queen.' This is the last time your insolence is tolerated. Next time I will be throwing your new husband in the darkest corner of my dungeon... for failing to explain his rank to you...-"

"Regina, please...-" Snow exclaims again.

"Fine, Snow White, have it your way!" the Queen stands up. "Seize him!" she says and two black knights are there grabbing the very confused shepherd from both arms and are about to forcibly remove him from the throne room. He is looking dumbstruck, like the sky has fallen on the ground and stars are collapsing around him, he doesn't know what to think.

"Wait! Stop!" Snow yells loud enough to be heard above all the commotion. "My Queen" she says bowing deeply, "please, if you need to punish someone for insolence it should be me... he hasn't done anything to you, he just walked in here to ask for help!"

The Queen is looking at Snow, a mocking smile on her face.

Snow's hands tremble as she kneels to the ground. "Please, my Queen," she tries again.

"Well, after this demonstration of humility I suppose I couldn't say no... say 'forgive my husband, my Queen' and I'll let this one slide."

Snow throws a glance at the man's direction. He is looking at her, eyes wide open, trying to understand how he got tangled up in the twisted games of royals so much higher than his station.

"My Queen, please forgive my husband," Snow's voice is clear. "Please..."

"Let him go," Regina waves her hand and for a second everyone looks relieved. They think that the Queen has been appeased and she will let the poor man go forgetting this ridiculous scheme altogether.. "Take your wife and go..." she adds and the tension rises again in the room.

The man takes two hesitant steps towards the princess. She is looking down, anger, confusion and humiliation all over her features. He offers his hand, to help her get up from her knees.

"Please," he says quiet enough that no one else in the room can hear him except for Snow White "I'd rather not sleep in the dungeon tonight, your Highness..."

Snow nods and takes his hand, allowing him to pull her up.

"Escort them out!" the Queen points to her black knights who rush to follow them.

"Can I at least take some of my belongings," Snow asks and then she adds "my Queen," in a hurry.

"Now, now, peasants don't have fancy gowns and pure bread mares," the Queen replies with laughter. "You may take the clothes you are already wearing," she adds. And then she says "and shepherd, if you were to release her in the forest and not take her home with you, my knights will board up your farmhouse and burn it to the ground, preferably with you in it..."

His eyes open wide with horror at the vivid picture she painted but he recovers quickly. "Of course you Majesty, my wife and I wouldn't dream of disobeying you" he replies bowing deeply. As horrifying the image of him burning alive in his farm, as absurd the situation might be, he is a fast learner. He's already figuring out some of the rules to the queen's game. He tugs on Snow's hand and she follows him in a daze.

Once out in the courtyard, a stable boy hands him the reigns to his horse.

"Peasants have horses" he mumbles, mostly to himself. He doesn't mount his horse, instead he holds on to the reins and leads it out of the castle gate. Once they are away from the royal guards and prying eyes, he releases her hand in a hurry. He takes a step forward, runs his finger through his hair and he turns to face the princess. "Alright, your highness, what just happened?"

Snow shakes her head and doesn't reply. She is looking so lost. Her stepmother must have known she would just leave once they were outside the castle walls, which is why she threatened the shepherd's life and his farm. So now she is bound to him forever, a random stranger she didn't chose, and she doesn't know where to go from here. She is out of options.

"I... I turned down a marriage proposal to prince Gaston," she says hesitantly, trying to wrap her mind around the events of the last two hours, "and then the Queen and Rumple decided to teach me a lesson and I ended up married to...-"

"A lowly peasant? A farmer? A... where were you going with this, princess?" a flash of anger in his eyes. The idea that a Queen thought she'd teach a princess a lesson by making her marry him is both insulting and infuriating.

"An innocent bystander," she replies meekly and he feels a rush of shame, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Well that's royals for you," he blurts out frustrated. "They don't make a whole lot of sense...-" and then he stops his eyes opening wide. "No offense," he mumbles.

She shakes her head, she it too lost to feel offended, too confused, as she takes one last lingering look at the tall, weirdly shaped walls of the castle.

"I wish she'd thrown me out on my own," she whispers. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this..."

"I assure you, life in a sheep farm is a lot better than surviving in the forest on your own," he replies indignantly, then the thought of Bo Peep showing up with her goons crosses his mind. "Most of the time," he adds hastily.

She shakes her head. "Of course," she replies, "what I meant was, I wish it was just me she was after, because now she is threatening your life too, and... I don't know how to...- I don't know...- I don't know where to go from here..."

He thinks of Snow kneeling on the ground, begging for forgiveness even though she did nothing wrong, in order to keep the Queen from locking him up in the dungeon and his expression softens.

"She didn't give you much choice," he replies quietly. "Your Highness, I'm afraid that I have to ask you to come home with me...I really don't want to get burned alive..."

She nods. "Yes, of course..." she mumbles, picking up her skirts. She looks ready to follow him.

"We can't walk from here," he replies his head tilting towards his horse.

She helplessly looks at her dress and her shoes. It's a thin shimmering white gown, suitable for breakfast with the Queen or a small walk around the castle gardens, definitely not for riding on a horse. She takes a deep breath. She is going to have to make this work. She puts her left foot on the stirrup and she climbs up on his horse, pulling her skirt up in a way that would be considered wholly inappropriate for a princess. But she is not a princess anymore, is she? He hesitates then he sits behind her on the saddle suddenly very conscious of where he is supposed to place his arms and his legs and his hands.

Snow is no stranger to riding horses, she has three mares she loves, but she prefers galloping fast, the wind on her hair.

"Let's go," he says quietly and they ride together, on the windy road that cuts through the main roads, takes a sharp turn through the fairy meadow and crosses through several small towns in the eastern valley. The slow pacing of the horse along with the warmth of his body against her back, lulls Snow to sleep. They are almost there when Snow opens her eyes. She is terrified to find herself on top of an unknown horse, in the arms of someone she doesn't recognize. She twists around, notices the daggers strapped on David's belt and she grabs one, holding it to his chest.

He is breathing fast, his hand grabbing her wrist. "Your Highness?" he asks.

Snow drops the dagger to the ground, her eyes open in horror as she remembers the events of this morning. "I am sorry, I am so sorry," she says.

"It's alright," he says dismounting to pick up his dagger from the ground. "Would you like to stretch your legs? We are almost there," he says and as she gets off the horse he offers her the dagger. "Here you go," he says quietly.

Snow looks at the dagger he is offering.

"Would you feel safer if you kept it?"

She nods.

"We are almost there," he says again, taking the horses reins. The road bends ahead. Snow sees the small valley tucked next to the forest ridge, the small farmhouse, the sheep pen, the barn, the sheep bleating in their enclosure, the dandelions swaying in the soft breeze, the crickets starting their night song.

It is beautiful out here.

"This is it," he says suddenly very aware of how small the farm house must look and how smelly the sheep must seem to an actual real princess.

"It's lovely," she says quietly and he is certain that she is being polite, undoubtedly worried of how small the house is for two people to share, two people who are perfect strangers, not actually newlyweds.

He takes a deep breath. "Let me show you around, your Highness..."

"Please, call me Snow."

"Snow," he smiles. "Come on...-"

The moment they step in the farmhouse a beautiful woman with long dark hair turns around from stroking the fireplace and Snow holds her breath, her eyes opening wide. What if he is already married? Or what if he has a girlfriend? How is this all going to work?

"David, you are back!" the woman smiles. "How did it go with the Queen? Will she help?" And then her eyes focus on Snow. "Hello! Who might you be?"

"Snow, this is my friend Ruby, she was keeping an eye on the farm while I was gone, Ruby this is Snow White..."

"I was keeping away the wolves!" Ruby smiles brightly and David chuckles.

Must be some kind of private joke, Snow thinks.

"Wait, you are Snow White, the princess?" Ruby is looking quite stunned. She offers a clumsy bow, she is not often in the presence if royals, "Your Highness it's an honor..."

Snow doesn't know what to say. It might be easier for David to explain this ridiculous situation if she is not present. She mumbles "excuse me," and steps out of the cottage.

"Where did she go? What is going on?" Ruby has no idea how much her voice carries. "What is the princess doing here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," David's voice.

"Seriously David, what is going on? Is she here to help?"

"In a manner of speaking..."

Snow leans against the farmhouse wall and closes here eyes. One does not survive living in a castle with Regina without a fair amount of eavesdropping, and Snow doesn't see why she should break the habit now.

"I asked the Queen for help, and she was already looking angry or I don't even know, scary...and everyone was staring at me and the Queen says 'no we actually need your help, here is your new wife, I now pronounce you husband and wife...'"

"What?" Ruby gasps.

Snow's cheeks are blushing once more.

"You heard me..."

"Has the Queen completely lost her mind?"

"You tell me."

"David, what are you going to do? Does she have family or friends she can stay at?"

"Didn't ask. Besides, I can't do that. The Queen pretty much threatened to kill me if I let her go..."

"David this is absolutely insane. This is the strangest, most outrageous... wait, what is she like? The princess?"

"In shock," he replies.

"Poor thing," Ruby replies and Snow doesn't know if she is referring to her or the shepherd.

Snow walks away, tears streaming down her face. She leans against the fence of the sheep enclosure, the sheep watching her cautiously. How could Regina do this to her? How could Regina do this to this guy who asked for her help? What is she supposed to do now? She wants to run away, sneak back into the forest and disappear. But then the Queen's voice echoes in her ears: _"and shepherd, if you release her in the forest and don't take her home with you, my knights will board up your farm and burn it to the ground, with you in it..."_

Snow turns to look at the small farmhouse. She can picture it ablaze, David inside frantically smashing against the boarded up door. She can't let this happen. She can't leave. She will not be running away. She needs to deal with this. She wipes her eyes in a hurry and heads back to he house.

"Hello, again" she says trying to smile, hoping that they can't tell she's been crying. This time she takes in her surroundings. There is a large fireplace, a wooden table with two chairs, a cupboard, a small bed tucked in the corner, pots and pans hanging above the fireplace, mugs and towels hanging above the wash basin. Its not much, but the space seems cozy. Everything is in place, organized, the owner clearly taking care of his few belongings.

"Hi!" Ruby's eyes are open wide. "David told me what happened. Are you okay?"

Snow nods a couple of times. "I am so sorry," she says quietly.

"I don't see how any of this is your fault," David replies.

"Anyway..." Snow starts again, but she really doesn't know where to go from here. Should she be establishing ground rules? Asking Ruby if she lives here as well? What is she supposed to say next?

"You will probably need some clothes..." Ruby smiles encouragingly. "You must be freezing..."

There are so many things swirling in her mind that Snow didn't even notice how chilled her arms are. But yes, her flimsy dress isn't doing much against the chill of the night. She is shivering.

"Here," Ruby pulls a chair next to the fire. "I've got to go home, but I'll bring you some clothes first thing tomorrow...don't worry princess, you'll be safe here," she she smiles reassuringly and she heads out.

Snow is looking at the fire. David shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

"Are you hungry?" he asks. He doesn't wait for an answer, he brings out bread and cheese and places them at the table. He pulls out two cups, and two plates then he sits down "It's not much, wasn't expecting company..."

"Please stop," she says quietly pulling her chair to the table, sitting across from him. "Everything is lovely," she adds and then sensing that he doesn't believe her words she looks at him. "I mean it..."

"Thank you...I'm sure you are used to much more...-"

"Much more drama, and situations like what you witnessed today?" she asks. "Yes, so much more..."

He smiles. "We are not entirely drama free," he replies.

"Right. Tell me about the warlord that is stealing from you..."

"Her name is Bo Peep," David replies. "She comes with her goons and demands five silver coins from us every other month..."

"My dresses would have come in handy," Snow sighs.

"Your dresses?" he looks confused. She must not be understanding what he is talking about.

"My dresses are worth a lot of silver coins," she explains. "We could have sold them on our way out of the town..."

"Oh... you meant to sell them?" he asks.

She nods."We can still sell this one," she points to the fine embroidery of her dress. "And I can help you fight her," Snow adds.

"Fight her?" Again he is not understanding her.

She nods again. "Bo Peep. I can help you fight her. I'm an archer..." she replies. "I can fight..."

David looks at her. Not at all what he expected a princess to be like. "That would be great," he says quietly. "I'd really appreciate the help..."

Snow takes a big bite of cheese. "Did you make this?" she asks. "This is really good..."

"Yes," he says watching her closely.

His "wife" is incredibly beautiful and down to earth. Green eyes, long dark hair, bright red lips. It's almost like the Queen knew how attractive he'd find the princess. She is the sort of woman he would have noticed in a crowd had he been given a chance, had he been given an opportunity to meet her and court her properly. Minus the princess part. He'd never set his sights on a princess. True love may be free and all, but he would never have thought he'd have enough to offer a princess. Except a princess is sitting across from him, enjoying the cheese he made just yesterday, talking to him like they are equals, and he is not sure what to make of that.

"Are you done for the day?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Working," she clarifies. "Are you done working for the day?"

"Pretty much. I just have to secure the sheep in the sheep pen, brush the horse," he explains "and bring in some firewood..."

She nods. "I'll brush the horse," she says relieved to find something that she knows how to do and before he gets a chance to protest, she's already stepped out of the farmhouse, heading for the barn.

"The princess will brush the horse," he echoes her words, incredulously, because why not? This has been an absurd day.

When she comes back to the house, shivering, he is already pulling his heavy coat off the nail by the door, a bedroll already in his hands. "Alright, princess, " he says pointing to the bed in the corner. "You get the room, I'll sleep in the barn..."

"You can't, it's freezing cold out there..." she says stepping in front of the fireplace to warm her hands... "This is your house, you are not sleeping in the barn..."

"But...-"

She is still shaking her head.

"Alright," he consents. He places the bedroll on the ground near the fireplace. Snow is looking relieved. It doesn't take too long for either of them to get ready for bed. He turns around and she slips out of her dress and lays under the blankets on the bed in the corner. He blows out all the candles then he lays on his bedroll.

"David?" she asks quietly.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

He turns to glance at her. This is a brand new life for her, she wants to know what to expect "Tomorrow I'll take the flock to graze further down the valley in the morning..."

He can see her nodding her head in the dark.

"There is more blankets in the chest, if you are still cold," he explains.

"I'm alright," she replies quietly then she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

He closes his eyes, shaking his head at the absurdity of a real life princess, laying on the bed, softly snoring. Then he changes sides a couple of times, trying to get comfortable. It doesn't take long for sleep to claim him.

David wakes up in the morning and adds wood to the fire. Snow is still asleep, she's pushed half of the covers away, her undergarment being visible. He means to look away of course, but his gaze lingers. She looks beautiful. What is she doing here? What is he to make of this?

He needs to head out soon. He can't leave her sleeping here, can he?

"Princess!" he whispers. "Snow!"

She stirs in her sleep, but doesn't wake up.

He scrambles some eggs, he eats his in a hurry then he leaves a plateful on the table for her. He steps out of the farmhouse quietly.

Snow wakes up when Ruby walks into the farmhouse.

"You are still in bed?" Ruby laughs.

Snow rubs her eyes, looking at her surroundings, yesterday's events all coming back to her. "What time is it?" she asks.

"Way too late, if you are going to be a farmer's wife," Ruby. Snow who glances at the folded blankets where David slept last night, her face blushing slightly.

"I'm awake," she mumbles getting out of bed.

"I brought you some clothes," Ruby places two tunics, a pair of pants on the bed, then a beautiful red woolen dress, a dark cape, a pair of boots. "I wasn't sure what you'd like..."

Snow puts a tunic on right away, then she pulls on a pair of pants. "I can't pay you for any of this," she says quietly, but maybe if I could sell this one," she points to the white shimmering gown she wore yesterday.

"I can sell it for you if you'd like," Ruby replies. "My granny has a stall at the market...but you are not paying me for the clothes..."

"But...-" Snow tries to argue.

"Hey, you are David's wife, you are practically family..." Ruby watches Snow closely who bites her lip and doesn't reply. "Listen, David is a decent guy... Is that so terrible? Being a farmer's wife?" Ruby asks. "I know you've only been here for half a day, and you didn't have a choice, but it's not that bad is it?"

Snow looks around at the small farmhouse, the eggs David left for her on the table, the fireplace he stroked, the blankets he folded. And she wonders if Regina knew how successful it would be, the lesson she was trying to teach her. Because giving her a chance at a simple life, a taste of freedom, among kind, honest people only to take it away later... Snow thinks that it might be one of Regina's cruelest lessons yet.

"It's not bad at all," she replies. "It is kind of...-" she hesitates. It's kind of perfect, is what she meant to say.

"Surely you are used to a grander life than this," Ruby frowns, not quite believing her.

Snow shakes her head, putting on the boots Ruby left her. "Grander? Grander isn't better..." then she smiles at Ruby. "So, what should I be doing today?"

"I don't know...but I really need to head home, I promised Granny I wouldn't be long."

Snow makes her bed, eats her eggs, braids her hair then she steps out of the farmhouse. It is so quiet out here. Nothing but the sound of birds, and the gentle breeze, the rustling the branches of the oak tree behind the farmhouse. David said he'd take the flock to graze further down the valley today. He shouldn't be too hard to track, not with all the sheep following him.

Snow follows the path away from the farm, walking down hill. It is such a beautiful day the sun on her face, the breeze playing with her hair, everything so quiet, so peaceful. And then she hears the sheep bleating, and she knows he must be close by. And even though she knows he must be around, when she sees him she is almost surprised, her heart beats faster. He is pulling back a lamb that looks determined to walk away, and he looks both annoyed and amused at the same time. Yesterday was such a blur, she almost didn't notice how his eyes were blue, filled with light, or how easy his smile is. She doesn't mean to stare of course, but she can't help it, he is really handsome.

And then he sees her standing there and he looks both startled and pleased at once.

"Snow!" he smiles. "You are up, maybe you can convince Rosy not to run away today..."

"Is this Rosy?" Snow smiles because the lamb is pretty cute.

"That's the one..."

Snow steps in front of the lamb and the lamb hops around her, and Snow laughs, because it really looked like the lamb was attempting to dance the quadrille. Snow places her hands on her waist and follows the lambs lead with a few steps of her own.

The lamb hops again.

"Oh, no,no, no..." she frowns, "you are doing it all wrong..."

And then she turns to David. "It's almost like you haven't bothered to teach them how to dance at all!"

And David looks at her incredulously then he catches her mischievous grin and he laughs.

"It's a good thing you are here then," he counters.

"Looks like I got here just in time," she replies. "You wouldn't want your sheep to be uncivilized..."

"No! Never!" he replies, and his look is so earnest that she laughs again.

He watches Snow laugh and fawn over Rosy. Her hair is braided, the gray tunic contrasts her green eyes and her flushed cheeks. He is trying not to stare at her, because when she is laughing she looks even prettier than she did yesterday in her fancy gown. Today she is not a sad princess but just an ordinary girl that could be a farmer or a shepherdess or girl that works in the market. Today she doesn't look like an unattainable dream, she is tangible, approachable, just a girl smiling back at him, laughing at his sheep and that makes his heart beat so much faster.

"I... I woke up and I had no idea what I'm supposed to be doing..." she shrugs.

"What would you be doing if you were back at the castle?" he asks.

"I'd go horseback riding, or do some training, or I'd have to hold court if ...-"

"Training?" he frowns. "What sort of training?"

"Today is Monday, so, sword training, archery on Tuesday and Thursday..."

"Well, nothing that exciting here, I'm afraid," he shrugs. "I'm just going to stay here for a few more hours, then head back home ... you are welcome to join me if you like..."

Snow plops on the ground. Rosy surprises David because she lays her head on Snow's lap and closes her eyes.

David laughs quietly. "If you can keep Rosy with you, that will save me a whole lot of trouble..."

He ends up sitting next to her, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Do you hold court often?"

"I hold court on Wednesdays and Fridays and sometimes on other days too when Regina isn't feeling up to it..."

"What's that like?"

"It depends. Most of the time people just want to leave in peace, they ask for very little..."

"Not asking for bags full of gold then?" he grins.

Snow shakes her head. It is so strange to think that this part of her life is over, she is living in a farm now.

"What's the weirdest request you ever got?"

"Weird request... I don' t know..., this man once said 'I'm getting married on Saturday your highness, could you please arrange for the weather to be sunny..."

"What?" he laughs. "He thought you were in charge of the weather?"

Snow nods.

"What did you say?"

"I tried to tell him that there is nothing I could do about that, but he wasn't having it. So in the end I said 'I'd do my best, but I heard that a wedding in the rain can be incredibly romantic...' so he left happy."

David is still laughing.

"Your request on the other hand was perfectly reasonable..." Snow continues. "All we had to do was send a few knights to have a word with Bo Peep... let her know that the crown was aware of her actions and watching her..."

David turns to face her.

"You would do that?" he asks.

"Of course," she replies. "You didn't ask for much..."

David looks away. That would have been perfect. It would have been such a relief to have the black knights deal with Bo Peep.

"I didn't know to come on a Wednesday." he shrugs.

"Well that worked out for me because if you hadn't walked in when you did, who knows who I would be married to today, the Queen was determined to marry me to the next person that walked in the room..." she blurts out, then she finds that her cheeks are flushed. What did she just say that for? "What I mean is, that things could be a lot worse...not that things are bad now, I mean..- what I'm trying to say...- well..." she lets her sentence linger and she looks away.

"No, I get it," he replies quietly and she actually looks relieved.

A real life princess is sitting next to him, dressed in Ruby's old tunic, all flustered, not entirely objecting to this marriage forced on her and he doesn't know where to go from here. Because he wants to take her hand in his, and maybe even taste her lips, but when he looks at her, eyes filled with wonder, she looks away.

"I know all you really wanted was help with Bo Peep and I'm going to help you, I promise," she rushes to reassure him, or to change the subject he doesn't know. He shakes his head imperceptibly. Because what he wanted yesterday compared to what he wants today...there are two diametrically different things. Yesterday he wanted the Queen's help, he wanted peace and quiet and his small farm to survive the winter. Today he wants to protect the princess from her strange and evil stepmother, he wants to make her laugh, he wants to keep her safe, he wants to untangle her braid and run his fingers through her curls...

He looks away in a hurry. He needs to remember who she is, he needs to remember... he needs to get his thoughts under control, jump in the frozen pond if that's what it takes. He needs... he needs.

Snow lays down on the grass her hand absentmindedly petting Rosy and David sits there in silence, enjoying the warm day, surprised how easy the conversation flows between them, even their silences don't feel awkward. If someone would have told him a few days ago that he'd have plenty to say to a princess he would have laughed.

It's time to head back to the farm, but Rosy is still asleep in Snow's lap. David carefully lifts the sleeping lamb and places it on his shoulder. "Ready to go home?" he asks.

In the upcoming week Snow learns her way around the farm. Surprisingly she is a hard worker. She keeps asking what needs to be done, and then she offers to do at least half the work. She figures he got saddled with another mouth to feed, the least she can do is try to earn her keep. She meets the seven dwarves, she gets a knitting lesson from Granny, she bakes bread with Ruby, makes pumpkin pies with Dopey and Sneezy, she makes cheese for the first time, she goes to the market twice. She always goes with David when he takes the sheep grazing and he strongly suspects that his horse prefers it when Snow brushes him, because he always neighs happily when she steps in the barn. The chickens cluck happily when she feeds them and they've been laying more eggs since she's arrived.

It's the end of the week when the dwarves show up, riding on their horse drawn cart.

"Hello neighbors," Grumpy smiles brightly jumping off the chart.

"You helped us bake pies," Sneezy exclaims looking at Snow, "We had a meeting and we've decided that you should be an honorary dwarf..."

"We even got you a mug!" Dopey hands her an ornate ceramic cup.

"And brought some of our homemade ale to celebrate!" Grumpy winks at her.

Snow is looking delighted.

"I've been helping you guys for years, you never made me an honorary dwarf," David mumbles.

"Maybe because you are not that pretty," Doc replies and the dwarves laugh.

"Maybe you are too tall," Dopey shrugs.

"Granny and Ruby should be coming too," Happy explains, then Grumpy and Sneezy carry a small barrel of ale and place it on the wooden table in front of the farmhouse. The they bring plates of dried meat and pears and David brings out bread and cheese.

"Come on princess, let me fill your mug," Grumpy smiles at her.

"Time to celebrate!" Happy exclaims.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Snow asks.

"The end of the day!" Dopey replies.

"The end of the week," Sneezy adds.

"It's not everyday we have a princess in our midst," Doc shrugs.

"Do we really need a reason?" Grumpy laughs and then the dwarves are clinking their mugs, with Snow's, drinking their ale.

"You started drinking without us?" Granny approaches, holding a pot filled with her famous stew.

"You made you stew! I'll bring some bowls," David smiles and Granny places her stew at the table.

Sneezy pulls out his violin and he starts playing a fast, tune and Grumpy bows in front of Snow.

"Care to dance, princess?"

Snow laughs as Grumpy takes her hand and they start dancing together, his hand on her waist. This is a folk dance, the steps are a little faster than what she is used to, but she is having so much fun, she actually laughs every time she misses a step.

Doc is dancing with Granny, Happy twirls Ruby around and then Sleepy walks over to Grumpy.

"May I cut in?" he asks.

Snow dances with Sleepy who steps on her toes, then Dopey then Bashful.

David is leaning against the table, his arms crossed, watching Snow dance with all the dwarves.

"Aren't you going to dance with your wife, brother?" Grumpy nudges him.

And then Sleepy's hand slips as she twirls Snow and she stumbles right in front of David. Sleepy winks at Grumpy.

"Do you dance?" Snow asks David and without waiting for a response she reaches for his hand and pulls him towards her.

The music is getting faster, Snow is laughing as she dances with David, and the dwarves who were cutting in non stop earlier, are now smiling brightly, clapping their hands along with the beat, content to watch on the sidelines.

"Nicely done," Ruby grins.

"You know it, sister..." Grumpy replies smugly.

The music is getting faster and David is holding Snow's hand tight, twirling her, her cheeks are flushed, her chest panting, she doesn't what to stop, she doesn't ever want to stop. Then the music pauses abruptly and Snow is leaning against David breathlessly, looking so happy. The dwarves are clapping their hands enthusiastically.

Grumpy is refilling Snow's mug.

"It's almost like the dwarves are trying to get me drunk," Snow tells David who turns around to look at Grumpy closer. It sure seems that way. What are they up to?

Grumpy is the very picture of innocence, as he refills David's mug.

"Come on brother, celebrate with your pretty wife..." he says, his head motioning towards Snow and then David knows exactly what the dwarves are up to.

"Whose idea was this anyway?" David asks Ruby who shrugs.

"Everybody's?"

And when David raises his eyebrows, waiting for a better explanation, she leans closer and says "you two look adorable together... we are just trying to move things along..."

Sneezy is now playing a soft, sadder melody and Dopey practically shoves David towards Snow.

If Snow notices any suspicious behavior, she doesn't show it, instead she places her hand on David's.

"I love this song," she says quietly, so he holds her tight, his hand on her back, her fingers curled against his and she turns to smile at him, then she closes her eyes and leans her head on his chest.

"I think our work here is done," Ruby winks at Grumpy, so the dwarves start packing up their cart, getting ready to go, while Sneezy continues with his song.

Snow is sitting on the bench outside the farmhouse, when David sits next to her. The dwarves Granny and Ruby left a while ago, after they patted David encouragingly on the back.

"Snow?" he asks quietly. "How are you holding up? Are you alright?"

How does she feel after surviving her first week in his farm?

"Just a little buzzed, not that drunk," she replies, her head turned upwards, even though she knows that is not what he meant at all. There are so many stars in the sky tonight, and now with the dwarves and their playful chatter gone it's like the valley has gone perfectly still, holding its breath. So quiet. She feels the gentle breeze on her cheeks and she breathes in the scent of the evergreen forest, fresh air filling her lungs. "Is that what happiness feels like?" she asks quietly. "Just owning a little bit of land, a few sheep and a sky full of stars?"

David doesn't reply right away.

"Does it ever get lonely?"

"It does," he replies.

"Because I have never in my whole life felt this free," Snow continues, and she feels her eyes welling up. "You are so lucky David..."

And David watches her as she sits next to him, her face bathed in starlight. Lucky indeed.

And then her thumb runs across the back of his hand. He turns to face her, eyes full of love, more than eager to return her affection and then it's like she wakes up from her daze, she pulls back her hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. She doesn't mean to toy with him.

He shakes his head slightly, then he looks down. At night, when they retreat to their usual sleeping arrangement neither of them talks.

Its been a week since the celebration with the dwarves. It's early in the morning. Snow is in the garden on the back of the farmhouse watering the cabbages. Last she checked David was reinforcing the gate of the sheep enclosure. She doesn't mean to but she keep glancing at his direction, all day every day, constantly aware of his presence. It takes a lot of effort to keep her feelings in check. She's trying to decide whether to bake bread today or join David in the pasture. Ruby might come by later. It's going to be another peaceful perfect day, when she hears the sound of horses nearing. Maybe Ruby decided to come early, she thinks. She walks upfront to see five large burly guys surrounding David, their knives drawn, while a woman in a purple dress and bonnet smiles menacingly, a white shepherd's crook on her hand. David pulls out his knife but this is all happening too fast, there is too many of them, he wasn't expecting them, he isn't even wearing his sword.

Snow is breathing fast. Just last night, they were talking when they were both laying down, Snow in the bed in the corner, David on the bedroll in the floor, the fire crackling when he said Bo Peep wouldn't be coming for another two weeks. But this must be her, who else could it be?

David is fighting five guys at once, while Bo Peep watches smugly. David gets stabbed in the arm, more of a fleshwound than anything serious and Snow covers her mouth, she wants to scream "don't hurt him," but she doesn't. Instead she sneaks into the house and grabs the bow and arrows leaning against the wall by the front door. Her hands are trembling, but she pushes the door open fast, an arrow already knocked on her is it. She can't lose her nerve now, it is time to fight.

Two guys are laying on the ground, one of them definitely has his nose broken but the rest of them are holding David, one of them twisting his arm behind his back.

The woman in the purple dress is looking furious.

"You are early!" David growls at her.

"And you are obstinate worm that doesn't know his place," Bo Peep replies. "Where is my money?"

"You are early," he says again and this time Bo Peep raises her shepherd's crook and Snow can see the magic emanating from it.

"And now you are mine!" Bo Peep's face has a menacing smile. "This will only hurt a little...-"

"Step away from my husband!" Snow's voice is quiet but firm. She lets her arrow fly and the guy grabbing David's left arm falls on the ground, groaning, an arrow sticking on his side. Everyone turns to stare at her as her second arrow flies finding Bo Pee in the arm. Bo Peep screams, dropping her crook on the ground.

"I didn't miss," Snow adds quietly, knocking her third arrow. "I meant to shoot you there. The next one is going through your throat. Now. Get. Out."

Bo Peep is looking at Snow White horrified. She makes a move to pick up her crook.

"No," Snow shakes her head firmly. "Your crook is mine... You are never stepping your foot back here, ever again," Snow continues taking a step forward. "In fact you are staying away from every farm nearby, because if you don't I'm going to be coming for you next, at your place!"

Bo Peep motions her men who let go of David then they rush to their horses.

Snow remains standing, her hand on her bow aiming at Bo Peep until they disappear, then she lets out a small cry and runs to David. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"You saved me!" he replies, getting up slowly, his eyes wide open.

But it's like Snow doesn't hear him, she is running her hands over his chest looking for wounds. When her hand touches his arm he winces.

She pulls up his sleeve.

"It's nothing, it's barely bleeding" he tries to say but she is really not listening. She pulls him into the house, uses alcohol to clean the wound then wraps a bandage tightly around his arm, wiping a tear that escaped her eyes in a hurry.

"Snow" he whispers, "what's wrong, why are you crying?" and when she doesn't respond, still wrapping his arm tightly with way more bandage than the wound on his arm requires, he cups her face, searching her eyes for answers.

She melts into his touch, a sob escaping her lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she says pulling back trying to avoid his eyes.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You were incredible..."

And since Snow looks away and doesn't answer he pulls her in his arms and holds her.

The sound of approaching horses makes both of the them jump. She picks up her bow and arrows, he grabs his sword and they both rush out the door together.

But there is no cause for alarm. Ruby is there, with Granny and the dwarves.

"Are you alright?" Ruby dismounts and runs towards them. "We saw Bo Peep and her goons leaving...we were so worried..."

"We are alright," David replies throwing a quick glance Snows way. She looks completely composed, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Snow put an arrow through Bo Peep's arm," he continues and now the dwarves are hollering and patting her back, they look so happy.

"Good job, sister," Grumpy beams at her and Snow smiles back.

The dwarves spend the day with them, in celebration of their victory. Grumpy builds a bonfire and burns Bo Peep's crook. Happy makes bread, Sneezy gathers blueberries and bakes a pie, Granny takes a bite of the cheese Snow made and nods her approval, Grumpy is pouring ale in everyone's cup. They are a family of sorts, a loud funny family and Snow's heart aches because she knows this won't last. Her eyes must linger on David a lot more than she intends to because Ruby pulls her on the side.

"You know, Snow, if you want this marriage to be real..." she says inclining her head towards David, "I think all you have to do is ask... make your move..."

Snow's eyes well up. "And when the Queen shows up with her knights and they put a sword to David's throat and ask me to marry a royal... how am I supposed to survive that?" she whispers. "If I let this become real, how will I ever say goodbye?"

"What are you talking about," Ruby frowns. "I thought the Queen considered you two married!"

"It's a temporary arrangement," Snow replies. "Meant to teach me some sort of life lesson, make me grateful about my charmed royal life... I am not to stay here forever..."

"Does David know that?" Ruby whispers.

"Pretty sure he does. He was there when the Queen said 'its not hard to annul a marriage to a commoner...'"

"Are you sure he was there? Because he described the whole scene to me and he didn't mention that..."

Snow covers her mouth. He wasn't there? What if he came in right after the Queen said that? What if he doesn't know?

"Looks to me like you have to explain things to him... and maybe discuss your feelings..." Ruby says pointedly because David trying to be discreet but he is casting worried glances towards Snow and Red.

Snow nods a couple of times. And then Grumpy approaches them with more ale in his hands and calls Snow a tough warrior farmer princess and then they all laugh, getting swept up in the merriment of the moment.

That night Snow tugs on David's arm and pulls him away from the farmhouse.

"What is it?" he asks, but she keeps on walking, not replying right away.

He places his hand in hers and she doesn't pull back, instead she leans her head on his shoulder. The moon is lighting her face and she looks so beautiful, David cups her face. There is no mistaking the longing in her eyes. He moves forward, about to kiss her, when she places her finger on his lips.

"David, wait," she rasps.

"What is it?" he whispers.

"I was talking to Ruby today, and it occurred to me that maybe you don't know..." she closes her eyes. She can't ignore the heaviness in her chest. For a brief second, she wishes she could play along, forget herself in his arms, pretend that this all could be real, that she could be his forever.

"Know what?" he frowns.

"This," she says pointing to him and the farm, "this is all a game to the Queen, this is all temporary. One of these days she is going to send her knights here to take me back..."

"What? What for?"

"To marry a royal..." Snow's voice cracks. "She said annulling a marriage to a commoner isn't hard... "

David winces. "I don't get it, why is she doing any of this?"

"She said I was a spoiled princess. She said once I lived out here, with a peasant I'd understand how good my royal life was, I'd appreciate it. I wouldn't mind marrying a royal after that..."

"She thought you were spoiled?" David asks incredulously, because Snow has done nothing but worked hard from the moment she stepped into the farm.

"That was the story she gave the court," she replies. "But the truth is... at least I think... she knew I'd love it here. I don't know how, but...- it was the opposite really. She wanted me to get a taste of freedom, so it would break my heart when I would lose it again..."

"Can she force you to leave?" David asks. Because after watching Snow deal with Bo Peep, he almost thinks her invincible. She could take on the Queen if she had to.

"I think you already know the answer to that... David, if she threatened your life," Snow whispers, tears streaming down her cheeks, her hand stroking his face, "I'd marry whatever royal frog she pushed my way, just to keep you safe..."

David isn't breathing. His heart is beating so fast, his skin burning to her touch. He could lean in and kiss her right now, he knows she wouldn't resist, but he needs to stay rational, just a little bit longer, he needs to think things through. He pulls her in his arms instead and they stand there for a long time under the stars.

"I need a moment," he says quietly and Snow doesn't argue. She wipes her eyes and walks back to the farmhouse.

David doesn't follow her. He leans against the fence of the enclosure and he counts the sheep, then he counts the stars, then he counts the years he grew up in this farm. He weighs it all against the dream of Snow White in his arms, of Snow being his wife for real, of him being able to keep Snow safe from her evil stepmother. And he knows. He knows what he has to do next. He doesn't go to sleep, because this farm and this night are just too beautiful. He needs this time to get his head on straight, to figure out what his next step should be, to come to terms with the sacrifices he needs to make.

In the morning, when Snow has already dressed he slips quietly into the farmhouse and he watches Snow as she cracks eggs on the skillet and places it on the rack of the fireplace, a soft smile playing on her lips. He leans against the door and the noise of the door shutting alerts Snow to his presence.

She has no idea how her expression changes the moment she lays eyes on him, how her eyes sparkle and her cheeks look flushed and her lips part.

"What happened?" she asks. "David? Did you get any sleep last night?"

He takes a step closer. "I... I need to ask you something..."

"What is it?" she whispers.

"Snow... Do you like it here, because it's a simpler life, because it's peaceful or because...-" he hesitates. "Because I'm in love with you, Snow White, and if you love me too, we could sell the farm and run away together and the Queen wouldn't know where to find us..."

Snow's eyes open wide. "You wouldn't! You'd sell the farm for me?" her voice so soft because she can barely believe what she is hearing, a tear escaping her eyes. Funny how in this very moment Snow is thinking of her first day in the farm, a sleeping Rosy resting in David's arms. "But David this farm is your life..."

He doesn't reply right away, he just twirls his fingers through a stray curl of her hair. "I would," he replies, his voice so earnest. "I need an answer Snow White... what do you love about this place? Is it the farm life, or is it me?"

Snow's heart is beating faster. She cannot ask him to give up his life for her sake, but then again she didn't ask. He is offering. He is offering his heart, and he is willing to give up his life in this beautiful part of the world. And it's hard to think of him separately, because she fell in love with his farm and his sheep and the stars and his smile. It's hard to think of him in a different setting but she already has her answer.

"David I...-"

They both jump and glance at the door because there are horses galloping towards the farm.

"Do you think it's Bo Peep again?" Snow gasps reaching for the bow and her arrows.

"I don't know," he replies unsheathing the sword that was hanging on the wall.

"Let's go," he whispers, stepping out of the door first. Snow nocks an arrow on her bow and follows him.

There are eight black knights galloping towards them.

"We can take them," is all that David says and he steps forward.

"Whoa, what is this?" The first Black knight jumps from his horse. "Why are you armed? We are just here to return the princess to her rightful place. The Queen trusts that two weeks were enough... Did you learn your lesson, Snow White?"

Snow looks at the farm and the sheep bleating in their enclosure, David, a sword already on his hand, ready to fight. Eight black knights. If she is really fast, they have a chance. Her next words will really determine everything. The farm is about to be marred by spilled blood. David is still looking at her, steady, unflinching, his words echoing in her mind, " _is it the farm life or is it me.."_

Snow has to make a choice.

"I am not coming back," she says and then she aims her bow at the black knights throat.

"Really?" the knight laughs. He doesn't see them as much of a threat. "You want to stay here with the sheep?" He scoffs, spitting on the ground.

Snow pulls the string of her bow further back. "You need to leave," she says firmly.

"Can't do that..." the black knight replies. He raises his hand and now all the knights have their swords drawn, still on their horses.

Snow let's her arrow fly. The arrow finds its mark, the knight now gasping for breath, blood coming out of his mouth.

There is an audible gasp. None of the knights thought that Snow would actually attack them.

David lets out a cry and charges at them. Snow lets her second arrow fly. The the third arrow. David has stabbed a knight and pulled another knight off his horse. They are winning, she can't believe it, they are actually winning, but their victory is short lived. Roots shoot up form the ground, wrapping around David's legs and then his torso, immobilizing him as he is about to ram a knight through. The knight laughs, his sword right on David's throat.

"Don't hurt him!" Snow screams, dropping her bow and arrow to the ground, raising her forearms in the air. "Please..."

"And why shouldn't I hurt him?" Regina in a cloud of dark smoke materializes in the middle of the fight. "What will you do for me in return?"

"Anything, Snow whispers. "I'll come back to the castle, I'll marry whomever you like..."

"Will you?"

No, David wants to cry out, but the devastation in Snow's face takes his breath away.

"I will," Snow sounds quite decisive, "I will," even as her hands are trembling and her eyes streaming with tears. "Let me at least say goodbye..."

"Absolutely not!" Regina cries out.

But Rumple who has just materialized next to her laughs. "And why not? How can that hurt when you've already won? Remember dearie, you promised you'd follow my exact instructions..."

Snow lets out a soft sob as she rushes to David, who is kneeling to the ground, the roots firmly holding him in place. Snow pushes the knight's sword away from his throat, then she cups his face.

"You," she whispers, her eyes on his, willing him to believe her every word "not the simple life, not the peace and quiet, not the valley or the stars... You. I would have chosen you..."

David's eyes well up, as Snow cups his face and kisses his lips, again and again. Her fingers are freezing cold. She should be wearing her cape, David thinks even as his world is ending.

Maybe she can spend the rest of her life saying goodbye to him, Snow thinks. Because marrying anyone else is beyond unfathomable, so she wraps her arms around him, trying hard not to burst into tears. The ground around them shakes, there is a burst of light, a burst of pure love and the roots retract. David falls forward, Snow holding him up.

The Queen screams, the black knights are yelling things, Rumple is laughing, but they don't hear anything, Snow's hands are still trembling, so relieved to recognize this as just another story.

"Always choosing you," she whispers and he is raising her hands to his lips, kissing them, rubbing her knuckles, trying to warm them up.

I love you, he means to say, but he doesn't get to, she slips through and she is gone.

He groans, slopping forward. No matter how many times this happens he is never prepared for the moment she disappears. "One, two three," he counts, wiping his eyes.

* * *

The spoiled princess is a Grimm Fairytale, not as well known as the rest, in which a princess learns compassion and hard work while being forced to marry a commoner and eventually gets to marry one prince she previously rejected. She is not too upset to be rid of her commoner husband, which makes me think she learned the wrong lesson after all...

It was fun to do a Snowing fairytale again.

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing!


	39. Bonus Chapter: Cinderella, take 2

Bonus Chapter- you know the drill.

* * *

Snow is exhausted, too tired to wash the shoot of her hands when a small rock hits her window. She opens the window and leans out.

"Come on!" she finds David looking up at her expectantly. "I know you are hungry..."

"But it's so late," she tries to protest even as her stomach grumbles. It's not like she can ever say not to him anyway. She straddles the window, grabbing hold of the oak tree branch that conveniently grows leaning against the wall of the dilapidated mansion. The Tremaine mansion, the place where Regina sent Snow to work as an indentured servant, hoping to work off her late father's debt to Lord Tremaine. It takes her a few seconds to climb down and find herself in front of David, her feet planted on solid ground.

"Come on," he whispers and she follows him without protest to the barn. Once inside, they climb the ladder together quietly to the small loft above, David's sleeping quarters, if you could even call it that. The small space is lit by a stub of a candle, but there is a tablecloth on the floor and on top of it a feast, there is cake and boiled eggs and meat pie.

"Where did you get all this? You didn't steal it, did you?" Snow frowns.

"I don't steal," David replies indignantly and then Snow's stomach grumbles again. She sits on the floor, taking a bite of the meat pipe.

"Did the pretty girl from the market, the one that likes you give you all this?" Snow has a teasing grin on her face.

David feigns ignorance. "Which one?"

"There is more than one?" Snow raises her eyebrows to face him. She means to say a lot more, even as a hint of annoyance rises in her stomach. Maybe this joke isn't as funny as she thought it was. She is not jealous, just hungry she tells herself so she takes another bite of pie and then she flutters her eyelashes. "Oh, David," she says tying to sound like the pretty girl at the market, "I dropped my handkerchief, be a dear and fetch it for me..."

David rolls his eyes. "If that's how you flirt Snow, you are going to be alone for a long time..."

"Maybe I want to be alone for a long time," she grins, plucking some hay from his mattress and tossing it at him.

"Quit messing with my mattress, and have some cake..." he laughs. "This all came form Granny. She is very worried for you. Every time I don't buy eggs from her stall, Granny knows Lady Tremaine is broke and she is really worried that you won't get anything to eat..."

"Granny is sweet," Snow mumbles picking up a piece of cake. "If we had our own chickens, we wouldn't need to buy eggs " she adds and David shrugs.

"Buying chickens would make too much sense, so you know, we can't have that," he shrugs.

Because Lady Tremaine insists on acting like a noble woman, even as her estate has fallen on hard times. She refuses to have farm animals in her stables. She keeps saying that those belong to her house in the country as if that house didn't get taken away by the creditors who come to the estate every other day demanding to get paid. All the servants are gone, except for Snow who isn't allowed to leave, and David who takes care of the horses and runs most of the errands for the Tremaine household.

"We could hide some hens, to lay eggs for us... she doesn't have to know.." Snow suggests.

"Where would we hide them?" David laughs. He finds the thought of Snow smuggling hens in the Tremaine mansion very amusing.

"In the library," Snow giggles. "They'd stay busy with all the books, the Lady would never know..."

"Drizy wouldn't appreciate hens on her books," David is still smiling.

"Why, she'd teach them how to read... she wouldn't mind too much..." Snow laughs. "David," she adds in a hurry, "If Lady Tremaine catches you taking the candles stumps she will kill you," she points to the candle remains lighting the small room.

David doesn't look too worried. "She is not coming up here anytime soon..."

Snow yawns. "I've got to get to bed, I'm so tired, I'm never going to get up tomorrow."

"Don't go yet, I'll get you up," David replies. "I'll put the rooster right outside your window..."

"We don't have a rooster," Snow mumbles, trying to stifle her next yawn. She gets up slowly. "Goodnight David," she says heading down the ladder into the dark night and up the oak tree, through the window into her bed in the attic.

"Goodnight Snow" David watches from the small square window next to his mattress to make sure she climbed back to her room safely then he covers up the left overs and blows out the candle.

Snow is woken up by the frantic ringing of all the bells hanging on the wall above her bed.

"Oh, no," she groans, "No, no, no, no, no... I slept in!"

She jumps out of bed, she throws on her tattered dress then her apron on top, frantically searches for her slipper, she can only find the one at first, then she finally notices the second one on the folds of her blanket. How did that even get there? No time to braid her hair so she wraps a scarf around it and tumbles down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming" she mutters. She has to make sure the fire is lit in Lady Tremaine's bedchambers, then in the girl's room, she has to bring fresh water to fill their wash basins, then bring them breakfast in bed, all of which require some preparation, which she hasn't done. When Lady Tremaine see how late she is... Snow is in for a serious scolding, or worse.

Except there is wood already neatly stacked outside Lady Tremaine's room. There is wood stacked outside her daughters' room too. And there is a bucket filled with fresh water next to the wood, enough to fill both washbasins. Snow rushes inside to stroke the fire and add wood to it, then she pours water on the ornate porcelain wash basin. Lady Tremaine looks at her, eyes wide open in surprise, she finds no fault with her performance this morning, she can't find a reason to scold her. When Snow steps back in the hallway, she is stunned to find David coming up the stairs balancing two breakfast trays. He hands her the first one. There is a bowl of porridge and toast, along with a small flower vase that has a single rose in it.

"Out of eggs," he whispers.

"Thank you!" she mouths and he offers a half grin.

Snow takes the tray inside to Lady Tremaine, who would ordinarily make a big fuss about the lack of eggs, and Snow's poor money management skills. " _Why if Helga were here she'd make sure we had eggs, no matter what, we always have eggs for breakfast."_ Helga, one of the most efficient housekeepers in the enchanted forest, who of course wouldn't deign to stay in the Tremaine household without pay. But Lady Tremain gets distracted by the red rose, in fact she lifts it up to her nose and inhales it's fragrance, her eyes closed, reminiscing of happier times.

"You are working very fast today, Girl," she says, "we might make an efficient servant out of you after all..."

Snow stands patiently by the door, waiting to see if there is something else that needs to be done but Lady Tremaine waves her hand at her. "You may go, dear, that will be all..."

She offers a small bow then she rushes out the room to take the next tray David is holding to Ana and Drizy.

Both girls look at her surprised. Ana is the only one who throws a quick glance out the hallway, suspecting that Snow has some help. But David is already gone, there is no one to see there. Snow helps the girls get dressed, then she heads back to Lady Tremaine's room to help her put her gown on.

Once dismissed, Snow rushes down the stairs into the kitchen to find David sitting at the table eating his porridge.

He motions her to sit down, there is already a bowl of hot steaming porridge waiting for her.

"How did you do this?" she asks, putting a big spoonful of porridge in her mouth. "Why, the Lady was so happy she even called me dear!"

"I have my moments," he smiles playfully. The truth is that Snow looked so exhausted last night, he just didn't have the heart to wake her up this morning so he did all her chores. "Laundry day?" he asks.

"Laundry day," she sighs. "What are you doing today?"

"Taking the horses to the farrier, if we can pay off the money we owe him," he explains.

Because the Tremain estate owes exuberant amounts of money to everybody in town. When Lord Tremain died, and his business partner run off with all the business funds, his wife seemed to be in denial about their financial situation. She refused to limit the number of servants or move into their modest country home and perhaps sell the estate, a move that would have ensured that her daughters grew up not in luxury but in comfort. Lady Tremain just isn't the practical sort, she refused to tone down her extravagant lifestyle which is why they are living today on a mansion whose roof may cave in at any moment, with creaky staircases, too many rooms that no one lives in and a daily scramble to put food on the table.

"We could take in tenants," Snow mumbles wistfully.

"Yes," David chimes in, "Come live in our haunted mansion. Lady Tremain could be the ghost of the glorious past, she'd burst in the rooms yelling, 'how dare you defy me and take in tenants without my permission,' and the people would scream and give us gold for providing them with an authentic horrifying experience..."

Snow laughs so hard. "You've thought this through," she comments.

It's good to hear Snow laugh. "I have," he replies pushing his empty bowl away leaning back on his chair. He's spent a lot of time, coming up unlikely schemes to save the Tremaines and their Estate because one one of these days the Lady will probably sell the horses and the carriage and dismiss him too, and then what is Snow going to do, stuck in this broken mansion, subjected to the family's unreasonable whims all on her own?

He would be trying to talk Snow into running away if he didn't know full well that indentured servants that break their contracts get haunted down and thrown in the dungeon, sooner or later, until they agree to get back to their masters.

"May I see you for a minute Boy!" the Lady is at the door, her face pale, her long flowing robe wrapped tightly around her waist, the very picture of elegance and grace. She casts Snow White a dismissive glance. "Shouldn't you be somewhere, Girl?"

Snow jumps up, chocking on her last spoonful of porridge and rushes out of the back door.

David is caught looking at Snow, all worried and Lady Tremain smiles a self congratulatory smile, because the Boy might actually care for the Girl, which means that if she can't pay him for the week, he might still stick around for a promise of future payment.

"I need you to run a very important errand for me," she almost whispers opening her hand and showing him the pocket watch that belonged to Lord Tremaine. "I need you to get top price for this, Boy, because in the next few days, we have some very important things to do, and if we play out cards just right, we could alter the course of history!"

David isn't looking impressed with the lady's ramblings.

"My Lady, I will certainly get top price for this, but may I add that we also need to pay off the farrier, I need to take the horses to him today..."

"We will pay off the farrier, we will pay off everybody, just not today..."

"Yes, my Lady, but keep in mind if you don't do this today you cannot ride your carriage to town..."

"Oh, Boy, you are thinking so small... It's quite alright, let the horses rest for today," she smiles magnanimously and she walks away.

David's shoulder's slope. It's almost like it is impossible to force the Lady to be practical. Next time she needs to get to town, she will have already forgotten this conversation. She will be outraged that the horses aren't fit to pull her carriage.

When David gets back he doesn't have much to do. He walks straight into the laundry room.

"Do you need help?"

Snow, who is soaking the linen in hot water in the large washbasin turns to look at him, her cheeks flushed from the steamy water.

"I thought you were going to the farrier?" she asks pointing to the already soaked linen.

David shrugs and helps her lift the linens out of the hot water and into the next basin to rinse.

"Not today," he frowns. "She sent me to sell a pocket watch instead. She said there are important things to do, that could alter the course of history... any idea what she is talking about?" he asks carrying her laundry basket outside.

Snow hangs the linen on the line. "A ball," she replies.

"How will a ball alter history?" David frowns, hanging a pillowcase next.

"Oh, David, you are thinking so so small," Snow raises her eyebrows, imitating the Lady's voice and intonation to perfection.

David throws a clothespin at her.

"The prince is looking for a wife," Snow explains once she is done laughing. "If he marries Ana or Drizy, then the Tremain history will change..."

"Ana, he should marry Ana," David shrugs hanging another sheet. Because Ana is easygoing and playful, always willing to play pranks, she is never arrogant or bossy.

"Ana has a crush on you..." Snow comments and David rolls his eyes.

"You think every girl has a crush on me..."

Because they do, Snow thinks avoiding his eyes. "I know what I'm talking about..." she replies and then she hides behind the sheet she just hanged.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Just thinking I should let you finish your work in peace," she giggles hiding behind the next sheet.

"My work?" he replies incredulously, then he sneaks around to grab her from the shoulders, a mock threatening glare on his face.

She laughs again leaning against him. "Alright, alright, my work... thank you for helping out David..."

"You are very welcome," he replies threatening to attach a clothespin on her nose, noting that his heart is beating faster and that her cheeks are flushed.

"What's next?" he asks. "Do you need help with lunch?"

"Already made it. Cabbage soup," Snow shrugs. She knows cabbage soup is a terrible choice for lunch. She will no doubt earn a scolding for her lack of money management skills, cabbage soup being a poor substitute for stew, a humble lunch that the Lady would perhaps tolerate, but she thinks even Helga couldn't make meat appear in the soup for free. Snow can however make cabbages grow, in her vegetable garden. The garden she and David planted on the very back corner of the estate, far away from the paths Lady Tremaine takes when she goes for her walks, this way she can't accuse them of disgracing the Estate by doing such lowly activities as growing a vegetable garden.

"Next we sneak back in the barn and eat Granny's leftover cake while we wait for the tailor to come..." Snow whispers tugging on his arm.

"Snow!" he tries to reason with her. "We can't do that in broad daylight, you are going to get in trouble again..."

But Snow shakes her head and heads to the barn anyway.

"The tailor is coming?" he asks.

"Why yes, the girls need new dresses for the ball..." she replies looking at her well worn gray woolen dress.

And David's heart pinches. Because even if the Tremain fate changes, even if one of the girls marry the prince, Snow is still going to be stuck working for them, she has another ten years to work in order for her father's debts to be paid off. And this isn't right, this isn't fair, but there is nothing he can do about it, other than try to help make Snow's life easier, make sure she gets some rest, make sure she eats. He's noticed how Snow has lost more weight, her waist even smaller than it used to be.

The truth is that he could easily find work at a number of other estates that pay better. He stays here because he can't handle the thought of Snow being forced to do his work too along with her chores. As the servants got dismissed one by one, he had to watch Snow shoulder more and more responsibilities everyday. And if he had a way to get her out of this terrible fate her stepmother forced on her he would. But as things stand there is nothing he can do.

Snow sits on the ground at his loft and he hands her the rest of the cake.

"It's too much," she says cutting it in half, giving him the larger piece. "You are loosing weight too you know," she says quietly.

"But then I won't be hungry for lunch, and cabbage soup is my favorite," he replies, trying his hardest to make light of their situation.

"Mine too," she replies then she sits there, her back leaning against the wall, her eyes closed.

He wouldn't be too surprised, if she fell asleep sitting up. She should get some sleep, he thinks. He can show the tailor in, and maybe even sweep the yard without Lady Tremain noticing he is doing most of Snow's work today. If he knew what her plans for dinner were, he could even make dinner, let her sleep here all day...

"Once upon a time," Snow starts, because David will come up with the wildest tales to cheer her up, but he needs a fair amount of coaxing to get started. She's figured it's easier to just makeup up a boring story herself because once she is done telling it, he will roll his eyes and then he will make it better. "Once upon a time there was a boy and a girl who went foraging deep into the woods because they were hungry... They got lost deep inside the forest and they found a delicious looking mushroom. They split it in half, took one bite each and they both died...turns out the mushroom was poisonous... the end..."

David raises his eyebrows to look at her. He is familiar with her tricks, not taking the bait. "Great story," he deadpans. "Very uplifting..."

Snow opens her eyes and looks at him. "Please, David?"

"Oh, fine, I suppose I better before you poison any more characters... Once upon a time a boy and a girl were hungry and they went foraging deep inside the woods... but instead of mushrooms they found a house made out of the most delicious, sugar dripping candy..."

"Mm," Snow nods closing her eyes.

"They knew that is wasn't smart to go inside the house, clearly such a house belonged to a witch, but they thought they would be safe just nibbling on the chocolate fence..."

"I love chocolate fences," Snow mumbles.

In David's story the owner of the delicious house is a witch who traps the boy in a cage and makes the girl work non stop. The girl won't run away, because the boy is trapped in the house. In real life, it is Snow who is trapped in the Tremaine mansion, David the one who stays because she is trapped there.

"She doesn't have to stay there, you know," Snow comments quietly. "No sense in both of them being trapped, maybe she should leave..."

"Maybe," David consents and then continues to let the girl heroically rescue the boy by pushing the witch inside the oven.

"Good story," Snow nods and then her eyes open wide. "Oh, no, the tailor is here..."

They can both here the carriage of the tailor pulling in the cobblestone driveway.

Snow climbs down the ladder, then she lifts up her skirts and runs to the front of the house.

Unfortunately Sidney Glass, the tailor, along with Happy and Sneezy, his two assistants, have already given up waiting for Snow to welcome and usher them in and have walked inside the mansion on their own, carrying an array of colorful fabrics, muslin and tulle.

"It is so hard to find good help these days," Snow hears Lady Tremaine saying to the tailor apologetically. Snow walks in the room, her eyes downcast, staring at the floor.

"Speaking of which, I ought to have you whipped and locked in the coal room, for letting people walk in an out of our house unattended!" Lady Tremaine thunders at Snow.

"Forgive me, my Lady," Snow offers a quick bow. She knows there is no fear of physical punishment, because that would cancel the indenture deal. No indentured servant may be beaten no matter what their offense. There might be danger of Snow getting locked up in the coal room, but that would require Lady Tremaine to serve herself and her daughters lunch, so really, it's all empty threats.

Drizy is still looking shocked. "Really, Mother, no need to be so barbaric..." and Lady Tremain sighs and changes the subject.

"Girl, won't you bring the large mirror in here, we will need it for our fittings..."

Snow looks at Lady Tremaine incredulously. Bring the large mirror in here? Does the Lady have any idea how heavy it is?

She steps out of the room shaking her head. Her eye catches David who followed her to make sure she didn't get in too much trouble.

He motions her to the empty music room. They lift up the mirror together and they push it slowly towards the sitting room.

Happy and Sneezy are unfolding several yards of colorful fabric. Drizy has her eyes set on blue organza. Ana likes the pink tulle, but Lady Tremaine, shakes her head picking a dark green instead.

"This will go lovely with your eyes dear," she smiles at her daughter.

Ana is still looking disappointed. Happy drapes the fabric across her shoulders and let's it flow upfront. Ana glances quickly at David, then her eyes drop questioningly at Snow.

"Beautiful," Snow mouths at her when Lady Tremaine is looking away, and Ana smiles.

"I think we've made our selections then," Lady Tremain exclaims.

"Your taste as impeccable as ever, my Lady," Sidney Glass bows and then he pulls out his measuring tape. "The young ladies have gotten taller and more slender since the last time I saw them..."

Lady Tremain smiles gracefully, the picture of elegance and pride. She is not likely to admit that there hasn't been enough food to go around for the past few months. "Young ladies are wise to watch their figures," she offers.

"Of course, of course," Sidney is quick to add. "Your daughters are so beautiful, they will be the belles of the ball..."

Both Drizy and Ana are in fact beautiful. Not as beautiful as Snow White, but Snow's beauty is rare.

Snow stands at the door, patiently, waiting to see if they will need her for anything more.

"Won't you offer our guests some tea," Lady Tremaine turns to her.

Snow takes a deep breath. There is no graceful way to explain to Lady Tremaine that they are out of tea.

"Oh,no, no, no," Sidney Glass argues to Snow's great relief. "I'm afraid we must be on our way, no time to lose, if we are to present your girls with dresses worthy of their beauty and stature..."

"You are so kind," Lady Tremain bows her head slightly. Snow walks the tailor and his assistance to the front entrance then she gets stopped by the Lady's piercing glare from the top of the stairs.

"We cannot possibly be out of tea!" her voice sounds clipped.

"I'm afraid so, my lady..."

Lady Tremaine shakes her head, overwhelmed by both anger and sadness. "Send the Boy to buy tea, Snow. Now."

It's times like these that Snow actually feels sorry for Lady Tremain. As haughty and arrogant as she is, she seems unable to come to terms with her new financial situation. And as a result, her whole household suffers. But if one of the girls were to marry the prince, then everything could change. Snow wishes form the bottom of her heart that one of the girls will fall in love with the prince. She heads back to the kitchen because there are some turnips, two potatoes and three carrots and a slice of cheese and somehow she needs to put these ingredients together and make enough dinner for everybody.

It has been quite a while since there has been an occasion for the Tremain household to be this joyous and exited.

Drizy is wearing her dark blue gown, the pendant her father gave around her neck, her hair firmly pinned in place, she is calm and demure, the very picture of understated elegant and grace. Ana on the other hand is squealing and dancing, barely able to contain her excitement, so very happy.

"Please, Ana, I can't put your hair up unless you sit still," Snow is trying in vain to pin Ana's curls up.

"I'm trying Snow, I really am," Ana says bursting in a fit of giggles.

Snow shakes her head. "Why don't we pin some flowers on your hair and keep it down then..."

"Mother won't like that" Drizy frowns. "You look so young..."

"Do you like it?" Snow asks.

Drizy nods, "I do..."

Drizy and Ana stand side by side looking at the mirror.

"It's you," Anna says quietly. "The crown prince will for sure pick you... Just don't forget me when you are famous..."

Drizy shakes her head. "If he picks me, I'm going to make sure you live with me in the palace Ana... and if I can't make that happen I'm going to send you pies and chocolate and cake everyday," she replies.

"Good," Ana laughs then she looks at Snow. "I wish you were coming to the ball too Snow White..."

Snow smiles whitstfully. She has never been to a ball.

"Ready girls?" Lady Tremaine is at the door. She inspects her daughters from head to toe then she turns to Snow White. "Please blow out the candles while we are gone...we can't afford to have any waste..."

Ana, Drizy and Lady Tremaine get picked up by princess Rapunzel's royal carriage. Lady Tremaine feels that her own carriage needs to be repainted, to be fit to enter royal grounds, besides the Boy claims that the horses need to be taken to the farrier.

Snow sits slowly at the mansion's front steps, enjoying the quite evening moment, after all the frantic, last minute preparations.

"Once upon a time," she starts when she catches David walking by, "there was a girl that didn't want to go to the ball..."

"Really?" he asks sitting next to her. "What did she want to do?"

"She was grateful to have the whole quite house all to herself," Snow smiles, then she grabs his hand and stands up. "Come on..." Snow walks through the main hall into the the long abandoned ballroom. She pulls the heavy curtains away from the cracked windows. The wooden floor needs to be polished, the wall murals need to be touched up, but in the light of the moon none of this is actually visible. This is the one room where the roof tiles are missing, so you can actually see the stars when you are looking up at the ceiling.

"Dance with me?" she asks.

David pulls her in closer. "As you wish, my lady," he replies quietly and then they are spinning together.

"This is better than the ball," Snow laughs and David wonders if she actually means that. The two of them, together, surviving Lady Tremaine's mood swings, surviving poverty and hard work and having nothing to eat sometimes... better than the ball? What they have isn't tangible, isn't something she can put into words and yet it is the one thing she treasures the most.

And then there is a strange noise, like glass breaking on the front lawn.

"What was that?" David frowns.

"We better check," Snow replies. David and Snow run out front to see the a Fairy dressed in an extravagant golden outfit getting up, dusting dirt of her skirt.

"Rough landing," she explains. "I might have had a drink before I flew here, that was clearly a mistake..."

"Who are you?" Snow asks, taking a step closer.

"Why, I'm the Golden Fairy, I am your fairy godmother of course..." Golden giggles. "I've neglected you long enough, I am here to save you..."

"Really?" Snow's eyes opening wide. "I have a fairy godmother?"

"Why, yes, of course you do!" Golden smiles and offers a small bow. "What is your heart's desire, dear?"

"All I need is enough coins to pay off my indenture, and then I will be free to go... can you do that for me?" Snow is looking so hopeful.

David is holding his breath. This, this could be it, this could be Snow's chance to escape, her one chance to change her fate.

"Money?" Golden scoffs. "Money doesn't buy happiness dear. I was thinking of sending you to the ball..."

David's heart drops.

"The ball?" Snow looks confused.

"The ball!" Golden agrees clapping her hands, looking very pleased with herself. She shakes her wand and now Snow is wearing the most beautiful light blue gown, white gloves that come all the way above her elbows and a fragile thin shimmering silver chain around her neck. Her hair is pinned up, snowbell blossoms tucked initd and a couple of stray curls coming down framing her face.

David's eyes open wide. Snow is looking incredible, more beautiful than a princess.

"You see, ever since I started drinking I have been neglecting a few of my godchildren, you, Ana, Drizy, why even Lady Tremaine was a godchild of mine once. But now I have my drinking under control and I have a plan, a solution that will fix everything..."

"What sort of solution?" Snow asks looking at her dress.

"Oh, I couldn't possible tell you that, and ruin the surprise now, could I?"

"I don't understand, Golden," Snow says casting a quick glance at David. "What if I don't want to go to the ball?"

"Nonsense dear, whoever heard of a princess that didn't want to go to the ball?"

"I'm not a princess," Snow retorts.

David thinks it's hard to believe that she is not a princess when she is wearing this incredible dress.

"You are not a princess? Not even a little bit?" Golden laughs. "Must have gotten my stories mixed up. It really doesn't matter, my plan will still fix everything... You just have to trust me" Then she turns to David. "You must be the groom... are the horses and the carriage ready?"

David shakes his head. "No, Ma'am," he replies, the horses still need to be taken to the farrier."

"No matter," Golden laughs. "Won't you fetch me a pumpkin from your garden...and I'm going to need a couple of mice..." She shakes her wand and the pumpkin David brought turns into a beautiful carriage, then waves her wand and the two mice are beautiful white steeds, harnessed and ready to go and then she twirls her wand and now David is dressed in a gray livery, cheeks freshly shaven, boots shined to perfection.

Snow takes a step back. She feels like the Blue fairy is rearranging her life, making her the princess and David her servant and this isn't fair, this isn't right, she doesn't like it.

Golden claps her hands. "Everything seems to be in order. Would you drive Snow White to the ball for me?" she smiles at David. And then she laughs. "I forgot the shoes! Whoever thought of a princess showing up at the ball with no shoes!" She pulls out a pair of glass slippers and she hands them to David. "Would you be a dear and help the princess with her shoes? "

David takes the glass slippers the fairy is offering and he steps towards Snow.

Snow shakes her head indecipherably. You don't have to do this, she wants to say.

"You want Snow's fate to change, don't you?" Golden voice is soft, and yet David thinks her voice sounds like breaking glass. Or maybe that's his heart inside him breaking. It's hard to think things through when they are happening so fast. Of course he wants Snow's fate to change, he wants her free of Lady Tremaine and the Tremaine mansion.

"Come on," he says, his voice almost a whisper as he kneels in front of her and helps her take off her old shoes and put on her new glass slippers.

Snow's breath catches, she doesn't know how she feels about David kneeling in front of her. This isn't how she pictured her fate changing.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks, while he is still on his knees, as if he is waiting for her next order or her permission to stand up, and in that very moment Snow is a princess and David is no one, just her servant and something inside Snow cracks, she feels the precious balance between them shift, and that breaks her heart more than anything else ever has. She takes his hand intending to pull him up, and that's when she realizes they are both wearing gloves. It's almost like the fairy intends to erase any familiarity between them.

"Have fun!" Golden claps her hands. "You know I haven't done transformative magic in a while, it's hard to tell how long it will last, but it should last long enough for you to get back home..."

David offers his arm to Snow and helps her inside the carriage, then he climbs on the coachman bench, he clicks his tongue and the horses take off. The beautiful white carriage moves into the night.

David opens the carriage door and helps Snow step out. Her eyes widen. She does not remember ever never seeing anything quite as beautiful and overwhelming as this palace. There are endless towers and banners, flying in the wind, the music is pouring out all the way to the courtyard, hundreds of lanterns are lighting the paths, beautiful flower arrangements are scenting the air. Snow, her gloved hand wrapped around David's arm moves towards the wide marble staircase when a white knight blocks David's path.

"Coachmen need to stay with the carriages at all times, servants will bring you refreshments shortly," he states so David bows and Snow is looking quite regretful as she pulls her hand away.

"This way, my lady," the man offers his arm instead.

Snow turns to look at David who is making his way back to the carriage. She fills like lifting up her skirts and running after him, but her escort helps her up the stairs.

People turn around and stare at her, her dress, her hair, her eyes, her glass slippers. Snow tries to smile. The Golden Fairy said her fate is about to change, she needs to stay here, find out what that means. She needs her fate to change, she needs to be free.

Ana and Drizy are there, along with Rapunzel and a lot of beautiful women Snow has never met. She smiles and waves at Ana but Ana doesn't recognize her. Slowly she walks inside the ballroom, enjoying the music, watching the couples dance, when a handsome man bows in front of her.

"May I have this dance?" he smiles and she notes that his eyes are green and there are dimples on his cheeks.

Snow bows offering her hand. He leads her into the dance floor and everybody turns around to look at them.

"What's your name?" Snow asks.

"I'm Thomas," he almost laughs, "and who might you be?" he asks.

"I'm Snow White," she smiles back at him, she has no idea why he is laughing.

"Nice to meet you Snow White. I've never met you before have I?"

"Never been to the castle before, so no..."

"Never been to the castle before? Then I better give you a tour..." he smiles. Once the music is over, he wraps her hand around his arm and takes her up the stairs to the large terrace overlooking the valley. Snow holds her breath at the view of the starry night and the valley filled with small well lit cottages. Everything looks so beautiful and peaceful form above.

"Look!" he says pointing to all the lights. Snow looks up high to the stars, then she cranes her neck looking for the carriages, because David is in the carriage somewhere, waiting for her big night to be over.

"Wait for it!" Thomas says quietly and then a loud explosion makes Snow jump as fireworks light up the sky.

"Didn't mean to scare you," Thomas's voice is soft almost a whisper.

"You already knew this would happen?" Snow asks.

"Of course I did," he replies. "What I didn't foresee was that I would spending my night with someone as interesting a you..."

Snow looks away.

"I'm sorry, was that too forward? I embarrassed you, didn't I?"

"Maybe a little ," she admits.

"Come on, Snow White, let me show you the conservatory..."

The conservatory must be one of the most incredibly places Snow has ever been to. There is blooming ivy, climbing up the glass walls, there isn't an inch of space that isn't filled with exotic plants and incredible flowers. There are sighing pansies and laughing daisies and bashful roses that blush as soon as you look at them..."

"My mother had a bit of magic in her veins," Thomas explains pointing to a flower that lokks transcluscent while a red flame burns inside it. Snow looks around completely captivated and then she cries out because there are peacocks and parrots and toucans and strange unusual birds walking free in between the rows of exotic plants.

"Beautiful!" Snow whispers reaching out to a small blue parrot who perches fearlessly on her hand.

The bird leans towards her and chirps a coupe of times.

"Really?" Snow whispers.

"You talk to birds!" Thomas is looking at her completely captivated.

"I do," Snow nods. "Tell me, what do you want to know?"

"Ask him if he likes living here..." Thomas smiles.

Snow looks at the bird, then she turns around "he feels safe here, he likes your people, he is just scared of the lady with the big loud broom..."

"Amazing!" Thomas laughs. "I'll make sure the cleaning lady gets told to be more quiet when she sweeps in here..."

"What's her name?" Snow asks.

"Who? The bird's name?"

"No, the cleaning lady's..."

"I don't know," Thomas replies. "There are so many people working at the castle, I don't know everyone by name..."

Snow looks away, thinking of Lady Tremain calling her Girl all day everyday. Nobody bothers to learn the servant's names.

"You look disappointed," Thomas notices.

"They all have voices," Snow points to the birds in the conservatory. "Sometimes they are more soft spoken, but you want to hear them, and you want to know their names..."

Thomas looks down, then he raises her hand to his lips. "You are right of course," he replies, and for a moment Snow thinks he might be misty eyed. "You are absolutely right. Come on, Snow White, I want you to meet my father..."

Turns out that Thomas is the crown prince, his father is the king. Snow is a little stunned, but smiles and curtsies nevertheless, the king kisses her hand and everybody whispers about the woman who has the prince's undivided attention. Snow catches Lady Tremaine out of the corner of her eye. The face she is making is the exact same face she made when Snow told her she was having cabbage soup for lunch. Bitter disappointment.

And then the prince asks her to dance again. And right before the stroke of midnight, he escorts her into a fragrant enclosed white rose garden, he stands next to a gurgling water fountain and he looks deep in her eyes.

"The purpose of this ball was to meet someone I could spend my life with, Snow White. That's really the purpose of every ball... I was beginning to think it was hopeless, until tonight. I know it's too soon, but you are the first woman I' ve ever met, kind enough to listen to the little voices." And then to her utter shock prince Thomas kneels to the ground.

"Snow White, I've never met anyone like you, I'd like to get to know you better... would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Snow takes a deep breath and raises her hands to cover her mouth. She did not see this coming. "You don't even know me," she whispers, and Thomas smiles.

"I know enough, I know I need you by my side..."

And Snow's heart beats faster, she is taking a step back.

What was it that Golden said? _"You want Snow's fate to change..."_

"Do I need to ask your family's permission or your guardian's ...who do I need to talk to? Snow please say yes..."

Not like this, Snow thinks her heart beating wildly. No, not like this.

"I'm so sorry, I need to go," she whispers and then she turns around and she runs.

The palace clock is chiming midnight, when Snow runs through the confused dancers, the pretty girls, the frowning mothers, and the king who is looking perplexed. As Snow rushes down the marble staircase, her glass slipper slips off her foot and she still runs, not going back for it. In fact she takes off her other shoe, because barefoot she can run faster anyway.

David is leaning against the white carriage, his arms crossed, waiting. Waiting for what he doesn't know. When he saw Snow in that incredible dress he instantly knew what the Golden Fairy was trying to accomplish. Snow is supposed to meet the crown prince tonight, that is how her fate will change. The prince would have to be blind not to notice her, in that dress, green blazing eyes and ruby red lips, the soft voice that pierces him to his very soul every time she speaks his name.

He thought he'd have more time. More time to spend with her, more time to be her friend, more time to figure out a way to get her out of her indenture.

If the prince is going to change her life, David should be happy for her. He should be thrilled. The prince can certainly afford to pay off Snow's indenture, he can give her the freedom and the future she deserves, which is a lot more than David could ever do. Why, he'd have to spend the next ten years working on the Tremaine mansion, saving all his money and maybe by then would have saved enough to pay off Snow's debts. He knows, because he had Ana sneak in her father's old study and find his ledger. "How much did Snow's father owed Lord Tremaine?" And Ana who is smart and understands a lot more than she lets on came back with her head hanging low.

"Too much," she replied before telling David the exact amount.

David is abruptly brought out of his gloomy thoughts because Snow is running towards him.

"What is it?" he asks looking worried. "Snow? What's wrong? Did something happen? Did someone hurt you?"

Snow shakes her head. "No nothing like that. Now please hurry, I need you take me home," she says slipping into the carriage.

Snow wouldn't lie to him, not about something like this, so David climbs on the coachman's seat and drives the carriage home.

Snow tumbles out of the carriage and rushes to her room.

"Snow!"

David doesn't know whether he needs to stable the magical horses that are actually mice, so he hurries upstairs all worried. As he climbs the stairs two by two, his clothes turn back to his usual attire, he is not wearing the gray livery anymore.

When he catches up to her, Snow is back in her old clothes, but she does have a glass slipper in her hand.

"I lost my other slipper," she says quietly.

"What happened?" David asks again.

Snow shakes her head. "It's just... This isn't what I wanted." she replies.

"Alright, but why were you so upset? Did someone hurt you?"

She shakes her head again. "Nothing bad happened," she shrugs.

"We drove out of the palace like we were chased by pirates because nothing happened?"

Snow looks away. "Once upon a time, a girl went to the ball... and she met the crown prince and the king..." she replies quietly. "At the stroke of midnight she panicked and she ran away. And also she left her best friend back at the carriage alone, and that was wrong and she is so so sorry..."

And because David stays silent Snow adds, "I know, not much of a story... you can embellish it if you like, add a dragon or an explosive dungeon, or a witch... You stories are always better..."

David shakes his head. "It's a good story," he argues. "It's just that you have nothing to apologize for, Snow White..."

And then Rapunzel's carriage pulls up. And Drizy and Lady Tremaine come out. The girls are talking animatedly. Snow rushes to help them. There are gorgeous gowns that need to be taken off, sore feet that need to soak in water and salt, pins and ribbons that need to be taken of, long hair that need to be brushed, cups of tea that need to be made.

The two girls are talking non stop about the mystery princess who ran away, about the prince who tried to run after her but was too late, about the glass slipper that was left on the marble staircase.

Lady Tremaine is looking both tired and so disappointed. She picks up her tea cup and retires to her bedchambers, without as much as a goodnight to her two girls.

Ana is still chatting away but Drizy shakes her head.

"Stop it Ana," she says quietly. "Mother is upset, she was certain this would work... She thought tonight our fate would change..."

"But I liked the mystery girl, she was so pretty..."

"Why can't you change our own fate?" Snow offers quietly. "Without the help of a prince?"

"What? How?" Drizy frowns.

"Find ways to make some money," Snow shrugs, brushing Anna's hair. " We could buy some chickens, plant vegetables, sell a couple of your jewels to make enough money to fix the roof and then take in some tenants... There has to be a way to make money without marrying a prince you barely know..."

"You are not wrong," Drizy replies, "but mother would never allow it. In fact she'd probably lock you in the coal room if she heard you suggest such things..."

"Yes, but what the ideas didn't come from me? What if you suggested it?" Snow replies.

"What if we did?" Ana looks at Drizy.

"I don't know" Drizy is looking doubtful.

"We have to Drizy," Ana says and for the first time this evening she has a very serious look on her face. "I want my fate to change..."

Snow White wakes up really early the next morning. She is so excited to see if Drizy and Ana will talk to their mother. She gets the fire going in Lady Tremaine's room, adds fresh water to her washbasin but then she moves to the girls room and she is shocked to see that both girls are already up, Drizy is helping Ana button her dress.

"That's what you meant, isn't it Snow? Changing our fate?" Drizy asks.

Snow nods, too overwhelmed to say a word.

David walks into the kitchen.

"Snow, do you need help with breakfast...-" and then he stands there stunned because Ana is the one cooking eggs on the stove. She is mostly burning them but still.

"Yes, please help!" Ana replies so David hurries to pull the skillet away from the fire.

"What is going on? Is Snow alright?" he asks, cracking two new eggs on the skillet.

"She is fine it's just that the prince met a girl last night, and she was beautiful, and we decided it's time to change our own fate," Ana replies quickly. "We need to do things differently from now on... we are going to have a talk today with mother..."

When Snow walks in the kitchen Ana rushes to hand her Lady Tremaine's breakfast tray and then she sits on the table panting. "That was intense," she says and David tries hard not to laugh.

The girls decide it would be wise to talk to Lady Tremain right after breakfast. Snow is supposed to be sweeping the kitchen but she is just too excited to pay any attention on what she is doing. In the end she ends up pacing pacing up and down with a broom in her hand. "This could work," she says to David who is leaning against the door, smiling at how excited she is.

"We could plant flowers, we could get chickens, we could buy a cow, David there are so many things we could do..."

"Here, let me do this," he says about to take the broom from her hand when the neighing of horses startles them both.

"Wait, someone is here..." David frowns. "We better check..."

David and Snow rush to the front entrance to see the royal carriage along with ten knights on horseback arriving at the mansion.

"What is this?" David asks.

"The prince is here!" Ana squeals and then in what Lady Tremain would consider an entirely undignified manner for young ladies, Ana and Drizy tumble down the stairs and run out the front door. Lady Tremaine, wrapped in her shawl walks down the stairs slowly.

The carriage door opens, and outstepsThomas, who is holding a glass slipper in his hand, the very slipper Snow lost on the staircase last night when she made her hasty exit from the ball.

"I was told there is a woman named Snow White, living in this Estate, the prince asks David, who turns to look at Snow stunned. He is absolutely speechless.

And Snow doesn't know what to do next. She is suddenly feeling very conscious of the headscarf wrapped around her hair and the broom in her want, and of David standing next to her, when the crown prince walks up to her.

"Snow White," he whispers, reaching for her hand. "I figured last night was my fault, I shouldn't spring a proposal on you, right after I met you... I should court you first...and... I want to do things right Snow White, please, give me a chance... Would you like to go on a carriage ride with me?"

"I..." Snow is feeling lost. What is he doing here, today of all days, when the girls were talking to Lady Tremain and everything was about to change? What does he want... "Your Highness...-"

"Please, call me Thomas," he interrupts,

Thomas," Snow draws a sharp breath "I'm afraid that I am not...-"

"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Tremain thunders at the door.

"Forgive me Madam, you must be Snow's guardian, I should have asked your permission first..." Thomas turns to her.

"Permission for what exactly?" Lady Tremaine glares at him. "Please, let's talk inside..."

Thomas and a couple of his knights follow her and then Lady Tremaine abruptly turns around and snaps "You too Snow White!"

"Rats!" Ana exclaims loudly and then she covers her mouth.

Drizy gives her a horrified look. Not the proper way for a young lady to talk in front of a group of eligible knights.

"He proposed..." David says quietly, more of a statement than a question.

"She was about to turn him down!" Drizy replies, her eyes wide open.

"Come on!" Ana interrupts, "we have to find out what is going on. You too David!"

Lady Tremain is having a private talk with the prince at the library. Drizy motions Ana and David to follow her, in the small study next to the library, where the walls are paper thin.

"Lady Tremaine, of course I will pay off Snow's indenture to you, in fact I will pay double what is owed to you... it's just that after seeing her reaction, I'm not sure that she welcomes my attention-"

"Oh, nonsense, of course the girl welcomes your attention. It's just that she was in shock, undoubtedly feeling worried about how losing her would affect us all, really she is a member of the family, a beloved member, so much more than a servant... Leave that to me... I will reassure her, let her know that we welcome her change of station...her good fortune really is our good fortune... Give me a day to reassure her, I will send you a message as soon as I explain things to her..."

"Thank you so much my Lady, I an forever indebted to you..." Prince Thomas kisses Lady Tremaine's hand and then he exits the room along with his knights.

"Where is Snow?" Drizy mouths to Ana, who shrugs. Lady Tremaine steps out of the library and walks to a room at the end of the hallway, a room that none of them remembers ever being used. She opens the door and steps inside.

"Come on," Ana whispers and then Drizy and David follow her. It's not hard to hear the conversation from the next room.

"You precious, precious child," Lady Tremaine says quietly. In her mind she has already hired the builders to fix the mansion's roof and rehired Helga and several servants, all with the money she will get from the prince when he pays off Snow's indenture. "Little did I know that you would be the one to save us all... My daughters came to me this morning with ridiculous plans about chickens and cows and tenants... why they even wanted beehives and all sort of nonsense...and then you...you precious child, you show up at the ball and you save us all... was it Golden? Is Golden your fairy godmother?" Lady Tremaine laughs. "This is exactly the sort of thing she would do...I'm not even angry... So? What do you say child? Will you do the reasonable thing? Will you let the prince court you?"

"I... I can't..." Snow stammers.

"Whyever not?" sounds like Lady Tremaine is doing her best to remain calm. "The prince is handsome, he is rich, he is kind. He is clearly smitten with you. He saw you in this scullery maid outfit of yours and he didn't even blink, he asked if he could court you. He is blond, he has green eyes, he has dimples on his cheeks for goodness' sake. What can you possibly find so objectionable about him that you wouldn't even entertain the notion of letting him court you?"

"Nothing," Snow's voice cracks. "There is nothing about him I find objectionable..."

"What then?" Lady Tremaine' s voice comes out clipped. "Snow, before you answer my question I need you to keep in mind that it will take you ten years in my employee before you can even think of having a future. How can you not jump at the chance now that fate has favored you? Now that fate has favored us? You will be a princess, your debt will be erased and my girls will have a chance at a future, a future where they don't have to survive on cabbage soup! Now tell me, can you find it in your heart to give prince Thomas a chance?"

"I can't," Snow replies and the girls think she might be crying.

"Well, that's unfortunate..." Lady Tremaine says, her voice both quiet and terrifying. "It's rather simple, dear, you let the prince court you, you marry him and live happily ever after with him, or you spend the next ten years locked in the coal cellar. Your choice. I'll let you sleep on that..."

Lady Tremain walks out of the room and locks the door.

"We've got to get her out of here!" Ana whispers.

"Is there a spare key?" Drizy turns to David.

"No, and there is no window in that room either..."

"She said she can't..." Drizy is looking mystified, her eyes wide open. "Why not?"

"You don' t know?" Ana replies incredulously, then she turns to face David. "Please tell me you know why!" , and when he doesn't reply right away she rolls her eyes. "Please tell me you are not a clueless boy!"

Drizy takes a deep breath "I'll talk to Mother," she says then she motions for David and Ana to walk away.

When David climbs on the barn loft later in the evening he is surprised to see Snow already on his mattress, her head buried on his pillow, her shoulders shaking.

"Snow?" he asks quietly and she sits up instantly, wiping her eyes.

"Hey..." she says looking at the ground. "You are right, she isn't likely to climb up her anytime soon..."

David nods sitting next to her. "Are you hiding? Is she looking for you?"

Snow shakes her head. "She is not. She let me out after I promised that I'll think about the princes' offer..."

"Snow..."

She shakes her head and she closes her eyes long enough to give herself a chance to stop crying. She takes a deep breath. "Once upon a time there was a girl trapped in a mansion. And she didn't want to go to the ball, she didn't want to marry the prince, she certainly didn't want the prince to follow her home..." her voice is cracked, barely a whisper.

David nods waiting to hear what she is going to say next.

"Because she was in love with her best friend..." Snow continues and David holds his breath. "And everything was better when he was around...better than the palace ballroom and the exotic flower conservatory and the secret white rose garden... but maybe that's all a mistake. Maybe she should let go, because she is just trapped, and there is no possible future with a girl that's trapped in a mansion..." Snow swallows hard. "That's it, that's the story. It's not a good story but maybe you can add a dragon or a witch and make it better..." she says a tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Alright," David rasps and then he turns and kisses her on the lips. Snow's arms wrap around his neck and she smiles through her tears. "You certainly know how to make a story better," she whispers and he leans his forehead on hers and laughs.

"What are we going to do David?" she asks, her voice once again broken and desperate.

David kisses her again, because that is the only answer he's got, no other answer.

The earth around them thunders and shakes, a bright light flashes and Snow kisses Charming again, because it's the only thing she can do to make this story better.

Snow disappears first. David leans back, his eyes closed, the memory of her kiss still on his lips, overwhelming his senses and he counts "one, two three..."

* * *

It's been almost a year since I wrote the previous Snowing Cinderella. This time I set out to write traditional Anastasia and Drizella as mean girls, like the original story, and I just couldn't do it... I don't like mean girl tropes...

Thank you for reading, thank sooo much you for reviewing...


End file.
